365
by pgasniper
Summary: 365, the amount of days in a year. Read as the Smashers live and try to survive the year in Smashville, after all that should be easy enough, right? A story spanning the whole year.
1. December 31: Mario: The setting

**Oh boy... here's my New Years resolution, to update this story once a day for the next year (hence the title 365 Although it should technically be 367 (The Prologue and Epilogue)). **

**The premise is simple: Basically it will be a string of one shots that will follow the Smashers through out their year. Each chapter changing focus to a different Smasher. Of course since 365 doesn't divide evenly with the amount of Smashers a few will have an extra chapter compared to the others...**

**A few other things to note: Claus (Lucas' Brother) is a Smasher in my stories... He is just too awesome (and I fully expect him in the next SSB if there is one...) so expect Mother 3 spoilers. (And since the fan translation has been out for 2 months there is really no excuses why you shouldn't have played it... Especially since Nintendo hasn't sent a C&D...)**

**This is separate from my other stories. This follows the 2009 calendar year.**

**For visualization the town, "Smashville" is an Animal Crossing Town.**

**Unfortunately I all ready know that updating this once a day for the next year will be impossible... There is a few days that I will be unable to update so that will probably result in a double (or 15 at the worst...) update either before I leave or after I come back...**

* * *

Development has only just begun.

And completion lies far off in the distance.

But now it is today, and I am full of energy.

~Masahiro Sakurai, Smash Bros Dojo "How this game came to be made" 2006 (Old Dojo) Reprinted from Weekly Famitsu Column "Masahiro Sakurai's Thoughts About Games"

* * *

365

Prologue: December 31: Mario: The setting: Smashville

It was 11:50 PM. Ten minutes remained of the year. Mario was walking around the small suburban town of Smashville. Ten minutes before the New Year. Ten more minutes…

About two months ago, they were all shocked when Master Hand called them together. Such an abrupt meeting had caught everyone off guard. "I have decided that we are moving!" Master Hand announced. "I have found that the Smash Mansion is too stuffy. We are going to go out into the country! No objections! I all ready have several houses ready for you courtesy of a friend of mine!"

And so within the next week they moved into the small quaint town of Smashville. It took a while for them to get acquainted to the new town. A place this small probably even didn't qualify to be called a town. It was only the Smashers and the Hands, along with the current mayor of the village.

Mario was slowly making his way down to the town hall where the other Smashers were meeting up. The snow in front of him was packed down by the others who had made their way to the town hall earlier. Within a few moments he saw some of his friends. They stood around the town monument talking to each other. Waiting by the monument was Princess Peach who waved for Mario to come towards her. However Bowser had quickly jumped in the way and kidnapped Princess Peach. "Mario help!" Peach screamed.

"What a way to end the year." Mario just sighed before rushing towards Bowser.

"Not this time Mario!" Bowser laughed. Unlike previous times Bowser had captured Peach in public, this time the bystanders were actually competent! Marth had quickly rushed towards Bowser and placed his sword by his neck. Bowser had no choice but to release Princess Peach.

Peach turned around and faced Bowser. "Honestly" she told him off. "Some things never change do they?"

Bowser just grumbled and began to walk away. He passed Mario on the way and just gave him a slap on the back. "You better get quicker otherwise someone may steal your thunder!"

"No," Mario replied. "I'll be fine. I haven't lost to you yet."

"What about the time I had the Star Rod?"

"That doesn't count." Mario replied. "One you were essentially a god and two I came back and beat you!"

Bowser just grumbled and began to walk away. His arms swaying and feet shuffling.

"Hey stay for the fireworks!" Mario shouted. "Its a new year after all!"

Bowser just continued to grumble.

Fireworks had soon began to light up the skies of Smashville signalling the start of the New Year. Each of the Smashers was thinking about the same thing, thinking about how this year would be different than the last. How they would change and what they would do differently. Each of them were thinking about what they were going to resolve to do during the new year.

"Where do you think we will be in a year?" Peach asked.

"Who knows? I guess we will find out next year." Mario replied.

Soon the fireworks stopped and everyone went back to their own homes. And the next year began for the Smashers. Little did they know just what the year had in store for them.


	2. January 1: Captain Falcon: Repercussions

**Today's one shot is brought to you by nonsense.**

**

* * *

**

January 1: Captain Falcon: Repercussions

For most people it was a good morning. For Captain Falcon it however wasn't. For starters he had a hangover. Like most people Captain Falcon had been drinking to celebrate the New Year. Unlike most people though Captain Falcon was a lightweight and lost all common sense after the first sip of alcohol. If any alcohol entered his body he was sure to pay for it dearly the next morning.

Captain Falcon slowly got up out of his bed. Somehow he had made it back to his house. The alarm had been ringing for a while but he had done his best to ignore it. Any sound immediately made his head hurt in splitting pain. He rushed down stairs and immediately began to make the greasiest bacon imaginable. After he was done and had eaten the bacon his hangover had calmed down somewhat to a less painful level. He got up and walked out of his house. He looked upon the New Year with hope. Hope that he would find a worthy opponent and be able to race them. Quickly he peeked his head inside to look at the clock. Like most people Captain Falcon had stayed up all night partying and didn't get to sleep until about 4:45am. Naturally Captain Falcon slept in. It was now about noon.

He decided it would be time for a nice ride around the countryside. So he opened up his F-Zero racer and jumped in. He wasted no time in speeding off. The country road wasn't that developed. It was truly a make your own path course. Occasionally the random tree would pop up in the middle of the road but other than that nothing much. But for Captain Falcon it didn't matter. He just needed to keep his skills sharp. He just drove around not caring about a thing in the world.

Eventually he had driven to the nearest city. Upon entering the city he was greeted with the look of people who recognized him. People waved at him and he waved back. He didn't know why he went to the city, as surprisingly Captain Falcon was rather claustrophobic. The towering buildings that loomed over him gave him a rather strange uneasiness. He didn't know why but to him they always looked uneasy ready to fall upon one another like a bunch of dominoes. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a large crowd of people. Captain Falcon quickly parked and walked over to the crowd.

It didn't take long to find out why they were all gathering there. They were in front of a large bank. In front of everyone else were several police cars. Evidently they were getting robed. "Officer what's the situation?" Captain Falcon asked.

The officer looked up and instantly recognized Captain Falcon, he was a well known F-Zero racer but also a well-known bounty hunter. "They have several hostages." The officer explained. "We called in somebody all ready."

At the top of the building a chopper was approaching it. From the chopper a man jumped out and landed on the roof. Captain Falcon instantly recognized the person as Snake, a fellow Smasher. "I see." Captain Falcon said. "How many hostages?"

"About fifty. There are only about ten robbers." The officer explained.

"Okay, well I can't let Snake take all of the glory." Captain Falcon said walking towards the front door. As expected it was jammed and prevented Captain Falcon from opening it. "Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon shouted as he punched the door with such strength that it went flying off the hinges. Three of the robbers rushed towards the front door and aimed their guns at Captain Falcon. They shot at him but Captain Falcon dodged and quickly knocked the three unconscious. "The eyes of a F-Zero racer must be good enough to see a bullet moving in bullet time!" Captain Falcon said. "His reflexes must be even better!"

"Don't move!" One robber shouted. "I'll kill the hostages."

Captain Falcon just looked at the gun and ran towards the lone robber. The robber took a moment to react. In that time Captain Falcon grabbed the wrist of the robber. "The safety is on rookie!" With that Captain Falcon broke the robber's wrist and knocked him unconscious. "Four down..."

A bullet narrowly missed Captain Falcon's arm. "Don't move!" A voice shouted. "The next one will kill you!" Captain Falcon just laughed. Suddenly someone sneaked up behind the sniper and knocked him unconscious.

"You can move I've disposed of him!" Snake shouted.

"Thanks." Captain Falcon replied. "I've disposed of the 4 down here."

"And there were 6 up here!" Snake replied.

"They said that there were 10 in total."

"Looks like we got all of them then."

The officers came in and quickly arrested every last of the robbers and rescued all of the hostages. One officer came over to Captain Falcon

"Captain Falcon, you really didn't have to intervene. We had it under control." The officer said. "And you placed the hostages in danger..."

"They weren't in danger." Captain Falcon replied. "These were a bunch of rookies."

"I noticed that too." Snake replied. "They couldn't aim to save their lives. They were probably just a bunch of upset youth who were struggling due to the economic crisis."

"Well we will figure out their reasons. And I'll keep quite about your vigilante session." The officer said. With that Snake and Captain Falcon began to walk out.

"Hey, Captain Falcon." Snake said. "I need a ride back to Smashville. Would you mind taking me?"

"Sure no problem." Captain Falcon laughed. The two walked back to the blue falcon. Behind the pilot seat was another seat that Snake sat in. The next moment Captain Falcon jumped in and they were off. A while later they were back out in front of Smashville.

"Wait." Snake suddenly muttered having just figured something out. "Are banks even open today? Is anything even open today?"

"No." Captain Falcon replied. The two of them looked at each other absolutely confused as to what just happened. "How did they get the hostages in the bank?"

It was that night that they learned that they crashed a movie being filmed. Had hospitalized every single actor. "Why did they call me in?" Snake wondered. The biggest problem was, someone had forgotten to explain to Snake that he was just a stunt double and only needed to jump out of the helicopter and land on the roof of the building.

"Just blame it on the alcohol." Captain Falcon said.

* * *

**I had forgotten that banks were closed on New Years when I wrote this so the last few sentences are just trying to make sense of it in a nonsensical fanfiction…**


	3. January 2: Lucario: Resolution

**Red is Pokemon Trainer…**

January 2: Lucario: Resolution

It was that time of year. That incredibly awkward time of year. You know that time of year where people stopped being delusional with themselves and decided that their new years resolution was too much and that they will be unable to complete it but just go into denial and for the next month and a half until it finally sets in and hits that they won't actually do anything to change themselves only to go back and do it all over again next year. So basically it was incredibly awkward, just like that last run on sentence. Yes, that time of year.

For Lucario he wanted to change. He wanted to know people better. He wanted to know their stories. But it wasn't easy for Lucario to trust others. He had been abused and then abandoned by his previous master. After that he ran from trainers who were trying to catch him and eventually winded up hiding in the forest behind the Smash Mansion. He lived there for a while until one day a child ran into the forest. At the time he didn't know the child, but it was Lucas.

He watched Lucas from a distance who just ran through the forest excited. Until he suddenly tripped. Lucas had landed on the ground hard. Slowly blood began to trickle from his nose. He also had several cuts and scrapes over his body. Lucas tried to get up but then fell to the ground wincing in pain. When he tripped he had twisted his ankle. Lucas then began to whimper. Lucario cautiously approached after all he was frightened. Was this just another Pokemon Trainer who was just trying to lure him out and catch him? At first he thought but then he saw that the pain was indeed real. The boy just continued to cry out for help. Lucario knew from living in the forest that very rarely would one come into it. He didn't know if Lucas had known Lucario was there or he was just crying out of desperation.

Suddenly Lucario stepped on a stick causing it to snap. Lucas' head shot over to Lucario surprised. The two of them just stared at each other for a moment, the shock stopping ether of them from reacting. Lucario was the first to finally react. He just jumped towards Lucas. The sudden movement scared Lucas. "Don't worry." Lucario said. "I won't hurt you. Nobody comes into this forest."

"You can talk?" Lucas asked curious.

"Yes, I have always been able to..." Lucario replied.

"My name is Lucas." Lucas said.

"Lucario, I'm a Pokemon." With that Lucario lifted up Lucas and began to carry him back the way he came from.

"Truth be told, nobody comes into this forest because it is private property." Lucas explained. "Its owned by the Manager at the Smash Mansion."

"I see." Lucario replied. "I didn't know that, I was just trying to find a safe place to live."

"Don't worry I'm sure he won't mind." Lucas replied innocently. "The Manager is very kind."

True to Lucas' words The Manager, Master Hand, was indeed very kind. He allowed him a place to stay and he became a Smasher. Lucas was Lucario's first friend in the Smashers. A few others had approached him since then. The easiest he had to befriend were his fellow Pokemon. The hardest, with out a doubt, was Red. After his previous Pokemon trainer, he couldn't just befriend him easily. That's why he made it his resolution to befriend Red by the end of the year.

From what he had seen Red was different than his previous Pokemon trainer. Red was a lot stronger and kinder. With every chance he had Lucario watched Red trying to find the courage to speak to him. But he couldn't find the courage. He was too afraid of what had happened to him previously.

The other Smashers knew of course. Hardly anything was kept as a secret. With three different psychics along with a Doctor who had to inspect Lucario's wounds. It was no wonder that everyone knew. Lucario had gotten quite hungry from stalking Red. So he went off back to his house. Waiting for him there was some Pokemon food that he quickly ate. He lived with the other Pokemon. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, and Mewtwo. Red on the other hand lived alone with his three Pokemon. Unlike the other Smashers the Pokemon didn't have any daily responsibilities, such as jobs. Instead they were free to do what they pleased and prospered off of the other's labor, you know like real pets. But they found things to occupy their time with. For Mewtwo it was mostly sleeping on the meaning of life.

For Lucario however it was trying to understand the other Smashers. He wanted to know their stories; he wanted to know what they thought. Deep down he wanted to have another trainer, one that wouldn't abandon him. Was Red that one? He didn't know. He then decided to confront Red. He got up and ran out of the house.

Red was still outside where he was previously. Now he was able to see what he was doing. Red was making a structure out of the snow, a snow fort. Lucario slowly approached him. "Intruder!" A voice shouted. Suddenly several snowballs flew out of nowhere towards Lucario. Lucario froze as the snowballs rushed towards him and subsequently hit him. More snow balls rushed towards him but this time Red rushed in front of Lucario and blocked the snowballs.

"Ness stop!" Red shouted. Suddenly the snowballs stopped flying towards them. Lucario was terrified, backing up slowly. "Are you okay?" Red asked.

Lucario was obviously shaken. Luckily the snowballs didn't contain shards of ice so it was just snow packed together. Still they had surprised Lucario. "Here why don't you come in?" Red suggested urging Lucario towards the snow fort. "Don't worry you're allowed."

Lucario wanted to refuse, break Red's grip and run off. But Red just urged him on. Outside it just looked like a large mound of snow with several large boulders made out of snow around it. But Red moved a boulder away revealing an entrance into the hill of snow. Inside it was hollowed out and proved to be a lot larger than what it looked like on the outside. Sitting around was Ness, Lucas, Claus, and Toon Link. Most of the younger Smashers.

"Apologize!" Red ordered Ness.

"I'm sorry." Ness said to Lucario.

"Are you hurt?" Red asked.

"No." Lucario replied. "The snowballs just surprised me."

"That's good." Red replied sitting down. He invited Lucario to do the same. Lucario hesitated a bit before sitting down on a tarp. Despite the place being made completely out of snow it was warm. Lucario didn't know that snow was a natural insulator so this surprised him.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Ness asked pushing a thermos towards Lucario. Lucario cautiously looked at it. Slowly he began to drink some.

"Why are you here?" Lucario asked.

"We need a spot to hide from the adults." Ness replied. "Although its not much of a secret base."

Lucario just tried to relax. He just listened to their conversations going back and forth. Some of the younger Smashers had gone back to their families for the Christmas break and had only just gotten back. Ness was one of those Smashers and was explaining in great detail about everything he did during his holiday. "Well I visited my friends over in Twoson." Ness explained. "Then after that we all stayed at my house for New Years eve."

Lucario was feeling something deep inside. "I'm so envious of you." Lucario said. "To have such great friends."

"What are you talking about?" Ness asked. "We're friends right?"

"Really?" Lucario shouted surprised.

"Yes." Ness said.

Lucario looked happy. He even began to cry tears of joy. "Everyone knows about you." Claus said trying to give him some comfort. "You don't have to worry."

"You were abused and then abandoned." Red said. "Who ever did that must have been a cruel person. If we can do anything to help you. Just say something."

Lucario smiled. His resolution was complete and all in the small period of 48 hours. "Right I'll let you know!" Lucario replied.

They continued to talk time until it was eventually really late. "Hey Lucario, we were thinking of staying in here for the night." Ness said. "Care to join us?"

"Sure!" Lucario replied. "But it won't cave in on us will it?"

"If it was, it would have by now." Red said placing his hand against the wall. "All of our body heat has caused a thin layer of ice to form."

"But what about air?" Lucario wondered

"There are several small air holes punctured around, not to mention the entrance, with out the boulder there it will

For some reason Lucario felt at ease. Despite his past he felt like he could trust them and just relax. A few of the Smashers had nestled up to him using his fur as a means to stay warm. Despite the initial awkwardness, Lucario was quickly put at ease. The contact with other people, he found it comforting. They just continued to talk about everything and anything. Eventually they got up.

"Well we will meet up in front of here at 8 pm!" Ness said. "Go home, eat and bring back any food or drinks you want to eat while you are here for the night." Ness explained.

With that Lucario rushed back to his house. The other Pokemon were there. They just ate a bit of prepared Pokemon food. Lucario explained the situation to Pikachu and Jigglypuff. "Thats good." Jigglypuff said.

"You are finally opening up to the others." Pikachu smiled.

"I'm sure you will find that they are a great group of friends." Jigglypuff said.

When the time came Lucario walked out of the house carrying several water bottles and rushed to the snow fort. Waiting for him there was Red. "You're the last one." Red said.

"Well my house is the farthest." Lucario replied.

"Everyone is waiting for you." Lucario noticed an extension cord coming from their house and went into the fort. Slowly they crawled inside. To his surprise hooked up to the cord was a TV and a Wii. "Of course since we don't have school tomorrow we won't be doing very much sleeping."

Lucario just laughed. He was often curious as to what humans did. He watched and had picked up the Wii remote a few times. He had quickly lost against the others who were more seasoned videogame players. But Lucario just managed to have fun. Eventually Lucario just lied down and fell asleep.

Meanwhile:

"There is just one thing I don't understand." Charizard said. "Why don't we get any chapters?"

"That's easy." Ivysaur replied. "It's because of the Tier list and that we aren't listed as individuals instead just listed as one character."

"That's bullshit." Charizard shouted outraged. "Why are we not ranked as individuals?"

"Automatic switching when KO'd, Stamina, and they claim that it's too difficult to rank us based upon our own merits." Ivysaur said. "Even though they have hacked the game to give it different physics, and that is apparently infinitely much easier than changing a few lines of code to get rid of automatically switching and stamina."

"If I ever meet a professional player there will be blood!" Charizard shouted. "RAGE RAAAAAAAAAAAGE!"

"You are just making a mountain out of a mole hill." Squirtle meekly muttered.

"But they have Samus and Zero Suit Samus ranked, along with Zelda and Sheik. Why not us?!" Charizard shouted.

"Because they claim that it is too difficult to properly rank us." Ivysaur replied.

"Then they are just lazy!" Charizard shouted. "We are the fighters! He is just a decoration in the background! What are they going to rank next? K.K Slider, Whispy Woods, GEKKO, REX, RAY, Knuckles. And this is a story! He should just be able to add in chapters!"

"Two things, first lets get the obvious joke out of the way: Tiers are for Queers. Second: what will it be like though?" Squirtle asked. "Day 3: Squirtle: A day in the life. Squirtle just stayed in his pokeball all day. To be continued... Besides the contract said that Claus wasn't getting any chapters either. He will just be mentioned a lot. So fair is fair! And then Olimar's pikmin won't have any chapters. Now we are just intruding upon Lucario's chapter. Anyways until tomorrow readers!"

"But the previous characters are getting chapters!" Charizard shouted. "Mewtwo, Pichu, Dr. Mario, and Roy!"

"Shut up, and just go with the flow. It will be a less embarrassing experience that way!"

* * *

**This was written… well… before I decided to do one shots… so it's longer… **

**The commentary at the end… Yeah… I hate the tier list… **

**Finally, I decided to use the Smashers that are no longer in the game, though I consider Young Link and Toon Link to be the same person.**

**And I just doubled this story's word count...  
**


	4. January 3: Fox: Retreat

January 3: Fox: Retreat

Fox was one of the few Smashers who went away for the New Years. For him he had spent the time away from the other Smashers and in the solitude of space with his crew mates, which I suddenly realize doesn't make sense with the current setting since a year is a rotation of the earth around the sun… and I've got to try and stop applying logic to this story… Anyways… Along with Fox was Falco, and they were returning back to the Smashville from space.

Towards the end of the day they had gotten back to Smashville. There was no fanfare or anything special.

"Ah, now to sleep the night away." Fox said yawning exhausted.

"Can't let you do that, Starfox!" A voice shouted. Standing there, waiting for them was Star Wolf.

"Just who we need to see, Starwolf." Fox moaned.

"Now that you're back in Smashville we can settle our record!"

"Can't this wait some other time?" Fox wondered. "I'm tired…"

"No, this can't wait!" Wolf shouted.

"Well then," Falco laughed. "Why don't you two have fun? I'm out of here!" With that Falco ran away leaving Fox alone.

"Get back here!" Fox shouted. He looked back at Wolf. "Fine, lets get this over quickly. Who chooses the game?"

"Its your turn." Wolf replied.

"Fine a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors." Fox said. "Loser pays for a cup of coffee at The Roost."

"Fine with me!" Wolf replied getting ready.

Wolf and Fox were rivals, the constantly were challenging each other to various tests of skill or other games. Sometimes involving a race, or target practice. The loser would face some punishment, normally just buying something for the winner.

Unfortunately prior to Fox leaving Smashville for the holidays, they were tied. 30 wins and 30 losses each. There was also one draw, they were racing but Captain Falcon had decided to enter and beat them both.

"Rock!" Wolf said.

"Paper!" Fox replied.

"Scissors!" They both shouted at the same time.

They brought down their hands to reveal that Fox had won with a rock on Wolf's scissors. Wolf stared in disbelief. A moment later he tossed some money towards Fox. "You win." Wolf said walking away. "I don't like the coffee there, so knock yourself out!"

Fox just walked to The Roost. Several Smashers noticed that he was back and went up to greet him and ask how was his vacation. Eventually he got to the Smashville Museum and walked to The Roost. He approached the bartender a large green bird.

"One of the usual." Fox said placing the money on the counter. The green bird poured the coffee and gave it to Fox. Fox then walked towards a table.

Fox just sat down and began to sip the coffee. He looked up at K.K. Slider, a mysterious drifter who always seemed to come to their town every Saturday to do a show. Currently he was setting up. Master Hand didn't normally allow outsiders. "Hey K.K." Fox said walking up to him. "Master Hand doesn't allow outsiders, how do you get in?"

"I have my ways." K.K. Slider replied. "You see music is a mysterious thing, even if people speak different languages, they can almost always understand music. Also, its part of the agreement for using some of my songs in your fights. Well I'm almost set up, do you have an old favorite that you want to hear, or perhaps tell me how you're feeling and I'll play a song for you."

"Thanks." Fox said. "I'm feeling good."

"Cool, I can dig that." K.K. replied. "My axe is hot to play, so cop a seat, man." Fox went over to a table and sat down. A few minutes later, when the clock had struck 8 pm K.K. said, "Here's a peppy number that will make you flip, this one is called K.K Calypso."

And so he began to play. Fox just sat there, and drank his coffee, as K.K. Slider was playing. Slowly, any worries that Fox had were drifting away from him while he being absorbed into the world of music.

* * *

**I couldn't think of anything for Fox to do today… then bam. It hit me. K.K. Slider.**


	5. January 4: Bowser: Reform

January 4: Bowser: Reform

Bowser missed his children. Even though he had just seen his children for Christmas, he had rushed back to Smashville right after. For some reason Master Hand banned outsiders from entering Smashville, probably to leave a mysterious air around it. But mostly to keep the paparazzi away. But that didn't stop a few people from entering. This was the reason that people had to leave the village to see their families.

Bowser lived with Ganondorf; both of them were plotting the capture of the princesses and were in deep thought. Both of them thought that their plans would be more successful if they could bring in their minions.

"I've got it!" Bowser shouted. "We will give Mario and Link severe food poisoning! Thereby restricting them to the toilet as they suffer through diarrhea, vomiting and other things that come with food poisoning! If we are successful they will be out of commission for a few days, resulting in us retreating and hiding in our fortresses, along with strengthening our defenses!"

Ganondorf just glared at Bowser. "And retreating and hiding in our fortresses has clearly worked every other time we tried it. The only way to truly get rid of them is kill them!"

"Geeze, that's rather dark…" Bowser muttered. "Besides even if we kill them Master Hand will just bring them back to life."

"Ah yes, a downside of having a god like mentor." Ganondorf muttered. "Then we will kill Master Hand!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Bowser rushed over to the door and sitting there was a note addressed to them. "Bowser and Ganondorf, you aren't able to kill me, so stop plotting, signed: Master Hand."

"I hate all knowing, and all powerful beings who aren't me." Ganondorf sneered.

Once again the doorbell rang. Bowser went to the door and there was another note. "Ganondorf, you were never an all knowing, all powerful being. Signed: Master Hand."

"I've been thinking," Bowser said. "Maybe we are always doomed to lose. So why don't we just turn over a new leaf and stop trying to kidnap the princesses. I mean every time I've fought for the side of good, I've been overly successful, and it was a great experience."

For a moment Ganondorf looked at Bowser. "And if wasn't for us who would Mario and Link be?"

"Well Mario would just be an Italian plumber that still lived in Brooklyn. And Link would just be another confused boy wearing a skirt and tights!"

"And it is for that reason we must continue to exist!" Ganondorf shouted. "With out us they would be nothing!"

It was then and there, feeling the light of inspiration from Ganondorf, that Bowser decided to kidnap Princess Peach this year, and Mario wouldn't be the one to save her. Of course ignoring that that had all ready happened a New Years Eve where Marth saved her instead of Mario.

"I will kidnap Princess Peach, and no one, not even Mario will save her!" Bowser laughed.

Ganondorf looked up to Bowser and asked, "And just how do you plan to pull this off?"

"I will become mayor of the city!"

"This is reminding me about something dreadful and frightening from 1993. I don't remember what it is, but something deep inside of me tells me I don't like it, and don't want to know what it is." Ganondorf replied.

"Then I will put Mario on trial for all of the minions he has killed." Bowser explained. "With myself as mayor of the city I will hire Peach as my receptionist and change her job title officially to Distressed Damsel, the 'distressed' part of course referring to the amount of work she has to do!"

Ganondorf looked at Bowser in shock. "That's how you plan on kidnapping Peach?!"

"Yes!" Bowser replied.

"And what's stopping her from quitting?" Ganondorf wondered.

"I won't give her a good recommendation for her next job." Bowser replied.

Ganondorf stared at Bowser absolutely stunned. "She is a princess, she has all the money and power in the world, or at least her kingdom, and she doesn't need a job! Do you see any problems with this?"

"None at all. Since Master Hand hasn't interrupted us with another letter."

Ganondorf just sighed. "There is also the fact that we all ready have a mayor in this town!"

"You're right!" Bowser shouted shocked. "Then there is only one thing to do! We have to kill him!"

"Then there is also the fact that the mayor is elected by the members of the town. No one would vote for you!"

"Then I would have to make sure everyone stayed home that day."

Ganondorf just left the room leaving Bowser to plot out his evil plan to become the mayor of Smashville. First it would require the assassination of the current mayor. Bowser figured that it would be rather easy to make it seem like the current mayor, Tortimer, died peacefully in his sleep due to his old age. The next thing was he would have to plot was for the other candidates to not get voted for. He decided on a scandal, something that would quickly tarnish their image. If that wasn't enough he knew he would have to prevent everyone from going out to vote.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Bowser walked to it expecting a letter like the previous two times, but this time Master Hand himself was floating there. "Are you going to tell me that my plotting is useless?" Bowser asked.

"Yes," Master Hand replied. "I thought about stopping you, but I decided I needed some entertainment around here so. I came to wish you good luck!" With that Master Hand disappeared.

Bowser returned back to plotting deviously, making his plan to assassinate Tortimer in his sleep flawless, so that he would leave no clues. He decided on a date a few weeks from now and after a lot of searching for flaws he noticed that he was tired. He had spent most of the day plotting. With nothing left, Bowser decided to go to sleep and continue his plotting tomorrow.

That night, the old mayor of Smashville died peacefully in his sleep.


	6. January 5: Lucas: Return to school

**Warning: Mother 3 spoilers…. Go play the game. I won't be offended. And a bit of swearing. Because as we all know that children are innocent and don't swear…  
**

January 5: Lucas: Return to school

Lucas had awoken to the sound of his alarm. He got up out of his bed and stared at the wall. He could hear the others that he lived with also beginning to get up and move. Winter vacation was over for all of the child Smashers and that meant going to school. For the past few months the child Smashers had to get up early and commute to the city in order to get to a school.

In order to make it on time they had to wake up early. Not so much for the time in transit, as that only took a few minutes, but rather for everyone to get into the washroom and do their business and get out for the next person. Unfortunately, they only had one washroom in the house, which resulted in a great deal of fighting if more than one person got there at the same time. Even when someone got there first they would be urged on by the cries of the other Smashers to hurry up from the other side of the door. Generally it wasn't a pleasant experience.

There was suddenly a knocking at the door.

"Lucas hurry up!" Lucas' brother Claus shouted. Lucas just let out a quiet laugh and began to quickly get dressed. He rushed out of his room and waiting for him was Claus who was all ready eating some breakfast. He just handed a plate over to Lucas. Lucas happily accepted it and began to scarf down some toast with strawberry jam on it. "Wipe your face!" Claus ordered. He was rather harsh but when the worst came to worst he would protect Lucas, after all they were twin brothers.

As a Smasher, Claus undertook a different persona; he was the mysterious Masked Man. Because of the extremely sexy mysterious persona that women seem to like, Claus had a rather big fan base. Lucas was rather envious but Claus just seemed to treat them as annoying. Lucas in comparison was rather shy compared to his brother. He had a hard time making friends and always kept to himself.

When Lucas had gotten the invitation to be a Smasher, Claus was rather jealous. Lucas had asked Master Hand to let Claus in and after some consideration he agreed.

The two of them walked downstairs. Together they shared a house with all of the younger Smashers: Toon Link, Nana, Popo, Red, and Ness. The seven of them lived together. It was a lot easier since they all went to the same school and had to be up for the same time anyways. The older Smashers were somewhat opposed to this since they didn't think it was right for them to be allowed to live alone. Master Hand reassured them that the younger Smashers wouldn't have any wild parties and they each had to promise that such a thing wouldn't occur.

Everyone was eating at a table. It was a small one, and just sat four. The house had quickly developed a first come first serve basis for everything food wasn't the exception. Being children they quickly discovered that none of them liked doing housework and as such the dishes were rarely done. But this time someone had gotten tired of looking at the mountain of dirty plates and cleaned them the night before.

"You guys are pigs!" Nana shouted. Judging by her anger she had most likely did it. Most of the time it was either Lucas or Nana who was cleaning up after the others. Claus was the odd exception, he cleaned his dishes but soon found that it was pointless since everyone would just fight over the single dish that he cleaned. He eventually decided just to buy disposable plates and plastic utensils that he kept out of everyone's reach by keeping them in his room.

"So?" Ness asked.

"Maybe I should just ask Master Hand to transfer me to some other house!" Nana replied. "I wonder what you will do with out me!"

"We don't need you." Ness replied. "We have Lucas who will clean. And we can always just use Claus' disposable plates!"

"Go in my room and I will kill you in the most graphic and painful ways possible." Claus barked. They knew he meant it. The first time that they had crossed him, it didn't end well. "And Lucas stop cleaning up after them. They have to learn how to clean up their own shit."

"Claus swore I'm telling!" Ness taunted.

"Go right ahead." Claus replied. "Only an idiot would believe that children are innocent and don't know what swear words are."

Despite the usual nagging and barking you would be hard pressed to find a closer set of friends. It soon came time for them to rush out of the house and be driven to the city by Fox in the Pleiades. Where they would spend the next eight hours of their lives in a human kennel... shit I mean 'human education enrichment center' aka: School.

Eight hours dragged on and on. At school Ness and Claus were rivals, both of them wanting to outperform the other. Both of them were seen as geniuses. Lucas was rather average. People always seemed to crowd around Claus and the bullies seemed to pick on Lucas. But that had suddenly stopped after one day. Claus had come over towards them the end result was every bone in one bully's arm was shattered. The parents of the bully seemed outraged that this happened, and out right oblivious as to what he was doing and demanded that the person responsible be suspended or expelled. Lucas was grateful that they could never place the blame on either of them. Especially since afterwards Claus got a rather harsh scolding from Master Hand. That was a rather interesting conversation Lucas recalled. Master Hand was oblivious, at first, until Dr. Mario had come to the mansion complaining bitterly about some kid's bones being shattered. And how the mother wouldn't shut up.

"How could this happen to my little boy?" Dr. Mario imitated her voice down to a particularly distinct screech that was apparently her shouting at him.

"Serves the dick right." Claus scoffed. "Maybe next time I should destroy something you can't heal. At least it will save the world from facing his offspring."

Needless to say Lucas was no longer being bullied. Occasionally someone would talk to him, but just to compare answers. But no matter what Lucas remained happy. At least for him, School was entertaining. He enjoyed physical education, since it reminded him of running through the town back home. That was the only class he could compete with Ness and Claus at.

It seemed to take forever but eventually School was over and the Smashers waited for Fox to pick them up. They each helped each other with the homework in the schools library. "Damn it!" Ness said. "We were only back for a day and all ready we are getting more homework."

"Quit your whining." Claus snapped.

The load of homework was a lot lighter than usual and they managed to finish before Fox picked them up. Quickly they all geared up and ran outside into the snow-covered schoolyard. It was snowing allowing for a small blanket of snow to cover what had been displaced by all of the children playing during recess.

Outside Fox was waiting for them in the Pleiades. Each of them got into the vehicle and they took off. Within a few moments they were back at Smashville. Due to them having completed their homework they were allowed to do whatever they pleased. During the break everyone was working on a giant snow fort. Now that the break was over they tried to finish it before the weather changed and melted it. Although Lucas thought that his PK Freeze and the Ice Climbers using their blizzard would be capable of sustaining it all year long. Everyone just laughed when Lucas said this.

"Lucas, you have to think things through clearly." Claus said. "You won't be here 24/7. And you don't have enough energy to sustain it. When it melts we will just get pumped up for next year! Then we will make a bigger and better one!"

"We don't have to worry about it melting yet." Ness replied. "Don't forget Claus that you can use PK Freeze. And I'm pretty sure that your PK Freeze Omega's combined is powerful enough to encase this whole town in ice."

Claus laughed. "We will have to test that theory sometime. We have a test tomorrow right?"

"Yes." Ness replied. "I can't believe that we have a test the day after we come back from winter break..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the weather man said we were to have lots of snow over night."

"Ah well we don't have very much to worry about." Ness laughed. "And we shouldn't put so much faith in the weather. There isn't a cloud in the sky as far as the eye can see."

"That can be changed..." Claus laughed.

Lucas was getting rather hungry. He returned to the house and noticed that the towns' newspaper was on the front porch. He noticed the town's mayor Tortimer had a picture. Quickly he read the headline. _Founder of Smashville,_ _Mayor Tortimer, passes away in sleep_. Lucas quickly called Ness and Claus inside and gathered all of the other Smashers. They all remembered the first day that they came to Smashville. Mayor Tortimer welcomed them with open arms.

Tortimer was an old friend of Master Hand's and perhaps a deciding factor in moving here. They continued to read the article and found that the funeral would be held on the eighth. A while later Master Hand called and informed them that he expected them all to be there to pay respects for his friend.

They then ate dinner. After that everyone was playing on the Wii that was relocated to the living room, after their night in the snow fort. Eventually at 9 pm they all went to bed. For the children Smashers, Master Hand had placed a strict curfew for school nights. If even one broke it the whole house would suffer.

And so Lucas went to bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lucas was woken up in the middle of the night. He was being violently shaken. "What's going on? Who is it?" Lucas asked.

"Its me, your brother, Claus. Get up and get dressed into something warm then follow me!"

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"You'll see. Now hurry up!"

Lucas just obeyed his brother. He quickly got dressed into something warm. Then Claus slowly led him downstairs into the kitchen. "Put on your boots and snow suit!" Lucas obeyed.

"What are we doing?" Lucas asked once again. "If Master Hand catches us we're doomed!"

"Don't worry about it…" Claus replied. "Master Hand is too busy reminiscing!"

**Would you believe me if I said the reason I want SSBB DLC is because of Claus? Ah well there is always SSB4 when ever Nintendo's next console is… (Global recession isn't making me hopeful that it will be announced any time soon…)**

**Thank you for all of the reviews.  
**


	7. January 6: Ike: SSB: On Ice

**Rai, Tei, and Sui are owned by me… and I just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer saying that I don't own Nintendo characters… Ah well I guess that was sort of implied since I'm posing fanfiction… Better late than never…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Nintendo characters (or Konami, or Sega)**

**

* * *

**January 6: Ike: SSB: On Ice (And the stop of chapter titles that start with the letter 'R')

It was 4:29 AM. Suddenly the clock changed to 4:30AM

Ike woke up to an alarm set to the local radio station that played all of the Smashers game's respective songs, and other songs that were in Brawl. Currently it was playing Shin Onigashima. However it had just hit the end of the song and switched over to the two radio personalities said. "Welcome back to Smash Radio. Where we play your favorite songs. Just like every other radio station said." The one said. The person had a rather young voice. Being no more than 10 years old. "We are up this early just incase you are!"

"What are the odds of somebody listening?" A second voice responded. This one sounded slightly older about 16 years old. "Certainly if they are they are cruel bastards for being okay with child labor and haven't filed any complaints."

"What Tei didn't you hear?" The first voice, Rai, asked. "We are just filling in stock positions in this story since the author is too lazy to come up with new names."

"I'd say he was pretty lazy to begin with. En**tei**, **Sui**cune, **Rai**ku." Tei replied. "Maybe all this talk about the author is confusing our listeners."

"But I thought we established that nobody is listening right now." Rai said.

"But if nobody is listening can we be having this conversation?"

"Don't do this to me!" Rai shouted. "I don't want to be confused!"

"Anyways here is the latest hit from K.K. Slider: Go K.K. Rider." Tei said. "When we come back from this song we will bring you your plot for today."

The sudden shift from Tei's bored sounding voice to the eccentric Go K.K. Rider caused Ike nearly to jump out of bed in shock. It took Ike a few moments to get his bearings. Quickly Ike rushed to the washroom. After relieving himself he turned on the shower. To his surprise no water came out. He rushed over to the water tap. Once again no water came out. Ike's eyes flared up and he rushed back to his room. Ike had unfortunately gotten used to modern living rather quickly and as everyone found out if Ike didn't have his daily shower he would be rather angry, and smell.

"Welcome back to Smash Radio." Tei said. "We hope you enjoyed that song. Now for our daily plot. The part of the show where we go against the author's will and tell you what will happen today!"

"If someone hears this we could be in big trouble." Rai protested.

"Don't worry no one will hear it. No one is listening!"

"You don't know that as a fact! And I thought you said that we can't be having this conversation right now." Rai protested.

"Look at it this way: if a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it does it still make a sound?"

"I hate you so much…"

"Well anyways there was a flash freeze. And now Smashville is incased in ice!" Tei shouted excited. "And as such the younger Smashers don't have to go to school! This seems rather convenient since they have a test today and four of them have the ability over ice. And I don't quite possibly see how a thick sheet of ice would stop the Pleiades from getting them to school. They might just have to skip that test… Unless of course someone is conveniently listening and is going to go out there and shovel everything, or use their abilities to melt the snow. "

"Wait isn't this just a weather report?" Rai questioned.

"Also Every last bit of water in this town has been frozen some how! Clearly this flash freeze and the young Smashers not having to go to school are not related in any shape or form." Tei continued, adding a bit of sarcasm into that last sentence. "In fact not even the showers or taps will work. Even the water heaters won't work! And since all the water in your house is contained in pipes I hope you have insurance for when that thaws... Could this be the second ice age? Will I stop acting like a large multibillion dollar corporation and stop installing FUD in you as I squeeze out more money from you on insurance and warranties?"

"FUD?" Rai asked confused.

"Fear Uncertainty and Doubt." Tei replied. "In any case, our next song will be Live and Learn!"

Ike got up and quickly got dressed and ran towards the door. As he went to open it he found that it was frozen shut. Using his strength Ike knocked the door off of its hinges. Quickly he ran out of the door, unfortunately it resulted in him tripping and sliding down an icy patch and face first into a tree. "Ouch." Ike said getting up.

Ike grabbed his sword and used it to help keep balance. He quickly sent a heat wave through it to melt the ice at his feet. He had to do this every couple of steps to melt the rest of the snow and ice. After a while Ike looked around and with satisfaction he said, "Ah the driveway and side walk is done being cleared of snow..." He went over and grabbed the door and put it back on the hinges. "That will have to do for now."

Ike was one of the few Smashers who lived by himself. He preferred it, for him it was always more comfortable. He only had his mess to deal with and no one else's, something that was quite a blessing. But then suddenly something crossed Ike's mind. His door was sealed shut by the ice and encased in a rather thick layer. Odds were none of the other Smashers were up as early as he was and very few had the same brute strength that was required to escape. With that Ike rushed to the nearest house. Unleashing a fury of explosions that he used in order to melt the snow and ice. His body would receive a decent amount of recoil but he was used to it by now.

Once one house was clear he would move on to the next one and the next one. The amount of snow and ice clearly didn't come from any natural sources. Ike quickly figured out that the ice was artificial. When he made it to the kid's house he was surprised to see that it was all ready thawed out. Only a small fresh layer of snow was there. Ike didn't think very much of it and he continued on his way.

After using his power to 'shovel' almost every single house in the town he was quite sore. He only had one last house to shovel: Master and Crazy Hand's house. His constant jabbing the sword into the ice and explosions managed to wake them up. "Ike what are you doing?" Master Hand asked teleporting out of thin air. "You better not be ruining my lawn!"

"Master Hand." Ike said. "The whole town is incased in ice!"

"Yes I know, I'm not blind, even though I don't have any eyes."

"This is a problem!" Ike said.

"No, no one was hurt. Everyone is sleeping safe and sound in their beds when it happened."

"I didn't get my warm shower this morning!"

Master Hand was silent and was in shock. "I really don't want to hear about that." He muttered.

"Do you know what caused this?" Ike asked.

"Two of your fellow Smashers." Master Hand replied.

"Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"I was too busy reminiscing and I really didn't care." Master Hand replied. He then loomed over Ike. "Now get off of my lawn!" With that Ike was flicked away, off of Master Hand's lawn and out onto a frozen over pond. Ike got up and used his sword to support himself. Suddenly there was a cracking sound. Ike looked down at his feet where a crack in the ice had appeared. Suddenly the ice was no longer able to support him and Ike fell into the pond.

He struggled for a few minutes before he realized that he couldn't get up. Not to mention he quickly began to realize that it was dangerous in her especially since his sword was weighing him down, and a little thing called hypothermia.

"Master Hand help me!" Ike shouted.

He looked up above the layer of ice just to see Master Hand floating above a chair made out of snow being rather indifferent about the whole situation. Ike took this as a good sign knowing that surely if Master Hand didn't believe that he would be able to escape from this situation himself, he would have saved him.

"No, I would have let him drown regardless." Master Hand replied. "I'll teach those kids to stay off of my lawn…"

Ike stared at Master Hand noticing that he was just talking to himself. Something he thought only Crazy Hand would do. "_Does being an all powerful, all knowing being destroy your mind?_" Ike wondered.

Ike held onto his sword, even though it was dragging him under. Then he suddenly had an idea. Suddenly several explosions came from Ike's sword. The good news was this caused the ice to break, the bad news was that this caused the ice to fly up into the air then come down as sharp little shards ready to impale Ike.

Ike however let one final explosion occur, this explosion was more like a heat wave. Almost instantly the ice melted and the water in the pond was heated up. Ike just stayed in the makeshift hot spring until it began to get cold once again. He used one more explosion to dry himself off.

"I would applaud you if I had another hand." Master Hand said. "Go home and get some sleep, you deserve it."

"Thank you Master Hand."

"And next time stay off of my lawn."

"Understood. I just have one question… about the Smashers who froze the town."

"It was Lucas and Claus." Master Hand replied. "I have a feeling they are going to be rather pissed off when they wake up."

"Can you make sure that this doesn't happen again?"

"I can't make any guarantees. But I'll see what I can do…"

Eventually Ike had made it back to his house. He just collapsed on his bed due to exhaustion and proceeded to sleep the rest of the day away.

Needless to say the younger Smashers had to go to school anyways. And Master Hand had edited the test so that it was much harder than it originally was. They all failed it.


	8. January 7: Wario: Greed

January 7: Wario: Greed

Wario just lied on the couch scratching his butt. "This is the life. Eating, and doing nothing" He muttered. "But it's too boring! I need more money!" With that Wario jumped off of his couch and rushed outside to his car. With that he drove off.

Wario knew that to the east of the town were several large pyramids. They were rumored to be cursed, but Wario didn't care. He only wanted the treasure, and from previous experience he knew that he could and would beat any curse into submission. And anything that got in between him and money generally regretted it.

In fact money was a major reason for becoming a Smasher. Besides the normal pay, compensation for any injuries, and benefits, they would get a bonus depending on their placement in tournaments. Wario's greed was often what made him a terrifying opponent.

Somehow his car was capable of going across the desert with out being impeded in the slightest. Eventually he came to several giant pyramids. Not even thinking about how screwed up the geography was Wario jumped out of his car and into the sand. He noticed that it was extremely hot.

Wario stood in front of a giant pyramid. "I better be careful." Wario said to himself. "Places like these usually have traps! But they won't be able to kill off the great Wario!" Wario laughed. With that Wario ran into the pyramid. As expected several traps were activated such as darts that missed Wario's body, a pit that was filled with snakes, that have apparently lived that long despite not having any food, that Wario just jumped over, and the overly cliché giant rolling boulder that Wario just smashed through with a shoulder bash.

"Bwhahaha!" Wario laughed. "Maybe you will be able to hurt the great Wario in a couple thousand years! Fear the almightily power of flab!"

Wario began to navigate the giant labyrinth of the ancient pyramid. Eventually he got to the very bowels of the labyrinth. Where there were piles and piles of treasure. Gold coins, gems, and statues made out of gold.

And Wario stared at the large quantity of treasure. "Bwhahaha!" Wario laughed. He jumped into a mound of gold coins and began to swim around like it was a swimming pool. "I can melt this down and make a golden jewel encrusted Jacuzzi for no other reason than I'm filthy rich and can waste money just to flaunt how obscenely rich I am! Then again I all ready bought a PS3 and every single book in a college bookstore simultaneously for that… Ah well I'll do it anyways!"

He pulled out several bags that he brought and began stuffing them with the gold and jewels and slowly began to drag it back to his car. However along the way he tripped one final trap. This resulted in the pyramid beginning to sink and fill with sand.

"Curse you obvious traps!" Wario shouted. He grabbed the bags and began to run quickly through the labyrinth of the pyramid. Occasionally meeting a dead end, but he quickly shoulder bashed his way through making the pyramid more and more unstable.

Just before Wario was about to escape the entrance crumbled trapping Wario in. For perhaps a brief moment dread covered Wario's face. The next second he quickly pulled out a can of beans. Using his brute strength he opened the can and ate the beans raw. "This stupid pyramid isn't going to keep me trapped in here for ever!"

Wario then unleashed a super powered Wario Waft. The end result was the pyramid exploding. In the distance all that one could see was a mushroom shaped cloud. "Bwhahaha!" Wario laughed holding onto his bags full of treasure. He threw them onto the back of his car and began to drive back to Smashville.

* * *

**The PS3 and every single book in a college bookstore joke made more sense in my head. Basically I just spent $546.52 on college books… And that was only for 6 of them...**

**Shortest chapter in the story so far...  
**


	9. January 8: Link: Funeral

**An interesting patent popped up... pointing mostly to Zelda... And in several illustrations 'Link' has a Katana...**

January 8: Link: Funeral

The news of Mayor Tortimer's death was a shock to everyone. Especially Bowser who was actually rather shocked at how he didn't have to murder someone and how his plans were starting to go off with out a hitch. Anyways... For the past few days Master Hand had to lift the ban on other people entering Smashville and had to notify all of Tortimer 's relatives that he had passed away. However Master Hand, despite being an all powerful, all knowing, all seeing being was incredibly lazy so he did what anyone would do. He told his subordinates to do it for him.

Link had just gotten back into town at dawn; he was the one who was tasked with notifying all of the former mayor's family of his death. Link had gotten off of Epona and put her into a stable. "Have you notified everyone?" Master Hand asked appearing behind him.

"Yes." Link replied.

"Good. The funeral will be tonight." Master Hand said before disappearing.

Link went into his house and collapsed on the bed. He woke up a few hours later.

Link got up and prepared for the rest of the day. Since the funeral would be held later Link began to get prepared. Having been on horse back for the past few days and riding across the country to deliver Master Hand's message to all of Tortimer's relatives. Link had to clean him self up a bit more. Master Hand also informed them that their normal clothing wouldn't be enough and gave each of them suits. After putting on his suit Link looked at himself rather uncomfortably in the mirror. "This doesn't fit me at all..." Link muttered.

During the evening everyone left their houses to meet at the town square. Master Hand floated above everyone and said. "Today we are here to remember Tortimer. For many of us he was a friend. To some of us just a neighbor. To others he was family. We are here today to remember the not just the mayor, but also the founder of Smashville. Back when he started this village I'm sure he didn't see it growing to its bustling size." Master Hand said. "I was there on that day so long ago. And I'm sad to see that a friend as good as Tortimer is gone. You will always be remembered."

Violent crying came from Tortimer's friends and family.

Link remembered the first time he saw Tortimer. He had come to the Smash mansion. Link was training outside and Tortimer approached him. "Excuse me," the old turtle said. "Does Master Hand live here?"

"Yes." Link replied. "He was expecting a friend of his. Please sir allow me to guide you to him."

Master Hand continued his speech. "I remember that day when he came to the mansion and begged that we moved to his town. I remember being hesitant and not knowing what the Smashers would think. But in the end I decided on moving here, and I'm glad I did. We got to see each other to relive some old memories and create some new ones that will live on in my heart."

Others went up and gave speeches, talking about how great Tortimer was. When everyone was done their speeches, they lowered the casket holding Tortimer's body into a hole in front of the town hall.

"Watch over us and your town Tortimer." Master Hand whispered.

**Probably could have gone on longer… and actually focused on Link a bit. But I felt that would ruin the mood of the scene. Back to stuffing my opinion on things in your face tomorrow…  
**


	10. January 9: King Dedede: Paranoia

**Early update as opposed to my normal 7pm-midnight eastern schedule. I got Guitar Hero World Tour today so I'll be too busy playing that…**

January 9: King Dedede: Paranoia

For King Dedede, the self appointed King of Dreamland, he was quite worried about his kingdom. How was it faring against the forces of evil with out him there to protect it? Were his citizens safe? What about his castle? Every day King Dedede had been questioning about why he became a Smasher. At first, the idea seemed like a good one, but soon paranoia got the best of him. After finding out that Meta Knight was also a Smasher he panicked. He was hoping that Meta Knight would keep his kingdom safe while he was gone. Each day seemed like unending self inflicted stress on King Dedede.

King Dedede was also unbelievably paranoid about the littlest things. He feared that everyone was out to get him and assassinate him, in fact the first snowfall of the season scared him, he thought that it was an airborne chemical that was there to poison him. That's why Meta Knight was normally with him, to 'protect' him.

For most of the other Smashers they had all betted on how much longer it would take until the stress would break Dedede. A week, a month, a year, never? The bets were all over the board. They made sure to make his life hell, and more complicated than it needed to be. "Did you hear about Dream Land's economy dropping?" They all whispered similar things, just loud enough for Dedede to hear. The sour look on his face was almost always worth it.

For that reason King Dedede was constantly trying to get out of the Smashers, in order to go back and protect his country from the made up threats of dragons, famine, the economy, locust. Well made up save for the economy, but then again everywhere was suffering. But this didn't stop King Dedede's paranoia.

"Please you have to let me out!" He begged Master Hand.

Master Hand just stared at him and coolly replied. "No, you signed a contract, until the next game is made your soul belongs to me!"

"Then let me just be a long distance Smasher, I'll come back for the tournaments! My country needs me!" Dedede pleaded. It was actually a rather sad sight to behold.

"No means no!" Master Hand snapped. "Your country will do fine with out you."

"But the economy! THE ECONOMY!" Dedede cried.

"Its doing horrible everywhere else." Master Hand reassured him. "And in fact prior to it crashing world wide, your country was doing its best in years. With out your being there. NOW OUT!"

"Please!" Dedede pleaded.

They all knew not to mess with Master Hand. The moment you tried to stand against him would end in much pain. Dedede was suddenly sent flying out of the house by a powerful explosion.

"My Liege, are you all right?" Meta Knight asked appearing beside him.

"The economy." Dedede cried.

"My King, please try to relax. I'm sure that you could just request a week or two off on R&R. You can then go to Dream Land and inspect their current state! You shouldn't anger Master Hand, wait a week, hopefully he will have forgotten by then."

Meta Knight then dragged King Dedede home where he tried to calm him down.

Horrible news attacked Dedede that night. There on the front page of the newspaper was such dreadful news: Due to the recession in Dream Land, they had to shut down the warp star manufacturing plant. "Dream Land is doomed!" King Dedede shouted.

"My King, you are over reacting." Meta Knight said.

"No I'm not." Dedede cried. "This is the start of some horrible times. The warp stars were our chief export. With out them…"

Meta Knight handed King Dedede a nice warm blanket and a hot cup of tea. After drinking the tea Dedede was feeling rather drowsy. "Now then," Meta Knight said directing the King to his bed. "Just go to sleep, I'll contact somebody and figure out some other things. And inform you in the morning."

* * *

Snake was smoking a cigarette out in front of his house. Meta Knight walked towards him bringing with him a newspaper. "Your expertise is sneaking right?"

"Yeah." Snake replied.

"Then I have a job for you. Something doesn't smell right about this." With that Meta Knight passed the newspaper.

**Wow… 10 days of staying on schedule and posting every single day… this is great… I'm jinxing myself saying this I know it… I'm experimenting a bit with writing a story ark into this story. Whether or not I eventually abandon it is a different question all together…**


	11. January 10: Wolf: Vengeance

January 10: Wolf: Vengeance

As clichéd as it sounds, Wolf was a lone wolf. He disliked the other's company. Even Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario's company. He was only there for one reason. To settle his score with his eternal rival Fox McCloud. And for that he wasn't going to let anybody stand in his way or distract him.

"I won't be defeated by you today! Today I'll get my vengeance!" Wolf shouted jumping out of bed. Perhaps he jumped too high since he hit his head on his low hanging ceiling and was knocked out.

When he came to it was half way through the day. "Curse you." Wolf moaned slowly getting up. "How dare you stand in my way Architects!"

Wolf rushed out of his house. "I'll show you!" He knew where Fox would be. With that Wolf rushed to The Roost. Once again the mysterious drifter, that cool dog, the underground music sensation: K.K. Slider, would be in town later that night. Fox was always there to watch him play music.

Besides for Fox and the owner of the roost no one was there, and rarely was anyone else there. "Fox!" Wolf shouted.

Fox just moaned. The last person on earth he wanted to see at the moment was Wolf. "What are you doing here?" Fox asked.

"We have a score to settle." Wolf replied.

"I'm getting annoyed by this. Every single day! Don't you have anything better to do?"

"No!" Wolf replied. "I live to humiliate and defeat you!"

Fox pulled out his blaster and aimed it at Wolf. Wolf quickly reacted and pulled out his blaster and the two stared at each other. "You asked a question, it's my turn." Wolf said. "Why do you even come here every Saturday night? The coffee is horrible!"

"If that's the only reason you can think of then you're deaf. Probably for the same reason why you are constantly challenging me." Fox replied. "I'm bored and have nothing else to do."

"Bored? Why would you come here the music is…" Before Wolf could finish that sentence Master Hand appeared behind him, his fingers were sparking with power.

"Say one thing bad about K.K. Slider and you will die." Master Hand said. Quickly, both Fox and Wolf put their blasters back into their holsters, as fighting outside of the arena was forbidden.

Fun fact: Master Hand is a K.K. Slider fanboy, and Wolf was just about to find this out for himself. Wolf just remained silent. The power around Master Hand's fingers was enough to make his hair stand on end. "Now finish your sentence." Master Hand said.

"The only thing good about this place." Wolf whimpered.

"Exactly." Fox said. "K.K. Slider is a great musician."

Wolf remained silent, but the silence allowed the power around Master Hand's fingers to still be heard. "Yes, a dog of many talents. Capable of playing nearly any song he wants on his guitar." Wolf yelped out.

"So why don't you join the K.K. Slider Fan Club?" Master Hand asked.

Wolf could only whimper. "No thanks." He replied.

"Don't worry, the entry fee isn't expensive." Master Hand reassured Wolf. "Besides us music fans should stick together."

"It isn't about the entry fee." Wolf said. "I just don't want to join-"

"Oh nonsense, I can see it in your eyes. That desire."

"No you can't." Wolf said. "You don't have any eyes."

"Just join." Fox whispered. "It will be safer that way."

"But I don't want to! I'm only here to challenge you to something for an extremely vague reason that won't be expanded upon."

"Well if you don't even know why you are challenging me to these fights then why are you?"

"Because I'm bored and need something to do."

"If you're bored and need something to do, you should join the K.K. Slider Fan Club!" Master Hand suggested.

This went on for a while until Wolf finally snapped and agreed to join the K.K. Slider Fan Club under the condition that they never talk to him about K.K. Slider ever again.

When outside Wolf began to shout out in frustration and anger: "I'll get my revenge! I'll get you back for making me join this stupid fan club, Star Fox!"


	12. January 11: Luigi: Shadows

January 11: Luigi: Shadows

Luigi, the green wonder. Forced to spend an eternity, in the shadow of his brother.

In fact he is so over shadowed by Mario I'm not even writing a chapter for him!

You're not gone yet are you? Fine…

Such treatment could drive one to madness. How Luigi survived such treatment was a mystery in itself. Rumor had it that he bottled up all of his rage, not the healthiest thing to do in the world. If he were to snap it would be truly a frightening time. The true secret behind the Negative Zone the darkness in Luigi's heart.

Like most final Smashes, everyone feared them. Luigi's was equally terrifying as some of the others. But of course it had one great weakness, it was tied to his emotions. If he was feeling happy the Final Smash would be a lot weaker. Everyone found this out during Luigi's obligatory Birthday Brawl. Since then the Smashers had been doing their best to keep Luigi happy and his Final Smash weak.

Every night there would be a match between two of the Smashers in order to collect statistics and other information. They knew at least a week in advance who they would be fighting and when. That night Luigi was going to have a match against the Pokemon Trainer: Red.

A ritual for Luigi was not to worry about the match before hand, so before the match he was going to just relax and not worry about anything.

Luigi was enjoying his Sunday afternoon just watching TV, and occasionally drinking out of a nearby cup. Suddenly the phone rang. Luigi picked it up. "Hello?" He said. There was no response. Luigi waited a few seconds before once again saying "hello?" Once again with no response Luigi just hung up the phone. A few seconds later the phone began to ring again. Once again Luigi answered it but there was no response.

With Mario and Princess Peach out of the house, Luigi was all alone. Naturally this began to freak out Luigi. Luigi just whimpered and looked away. Once again the phone began to ring. Luigi however decided to ignore it. But no matter what it wouldn't stop ringing. Five minutes passed until Luigi answered it again.

"Hello?" Luigi whimpered. But no response came. Only static. Luigi hung up and before they had the chance to call back again he disconnected all of the wires from the phone.

Luigi just breathed a sigh of relief as nothing interrupted his Television watching. Suddenly despite the fact that the telephone was unplugged, it began to ring. Luigi screamed and ran out of his house and did the first thing that came to his mind. He ran down to Mewtwo's house.

As he got to Mewtwo's house he began to pound on the door. "What are you doing here Luigi?" Mewtwo telepathically asked.

"My phone is possessed!" Luigi cried. "Do something about it, please!"

Mewtwo teleported beside Luigi and then they both teleported back to Luigi's house. There the phone was still ringing. Mewtwo just stared at it. "Right possessed. Follow me…" With that Mewtwo walked out of the house. Luigi just followed. Eventually they were at the children's house.

Mewtwo just knocked on the door after five seconds of no response he blew the door off of its hinges. The loud noise suddenly alerted all of the children and they ran to see what it was.

"Ness." Mewtwo shouted. Ness slowly walked in front of everybody and faced Mewtwo. "Do you want to explain to me why you were prank calling Luigi?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ness said, playing innocent.

"Your psychic energy was all over the phone, I think you know what I'm talking about." Mewtwo replied.

"Really?" Luigi asked looking between Mewtwo and Ness.

"There must be some mistake." Ness shouted defending himself.

"I could probe your mind." Mewtwo replied. "Or I could go straight to Master Hand. Or I could ask anyone else if they know anything. Or probe their minds. Or I could prolong this and make an educated guess."

"Try and figure it out." Ness challenged Mewtwo.

"I all ready have." Mewtwo said. "It has to do with tonight's match. Luigi VS Red. Most likely you made a bet with someone for something of value and you betted on Luigi assuming that if he got the Smash Ball and was capable of activating a strong Negative Zone it would be practically won. However you noticed that Luigi has been in a rather good mood recently and that his Negative Zone was much weaker than it normally is. So` for that you had to instill fear and other negative feelings in him to boost his attacks."

"Damn, he's good." Claus taunted Ness.

"So, what I'm doing is completely legal to the Smash rules. People treat Luigi nicely to make his Negative Zone weaker. Why shouldn't I be able to do the reverse?" Ness asked.

"Because I get called in because of possessed telephones." Mewtwo replied.

Luigi was actually shocked by this news. He had previously thought that people were treating him nicely, and noticing him because he finally stood out from his brother. No longer was he living in his shadow. But to learn that that wasn't the case and that people were just being nice to give them an advantage in the match completely shattered Luigi.

It was said that during the match that happened in the evening, when Luigi grabbed the Smash Ball and unleashed his Final Smash, even the Smashers who were still in their homes, felt the effects of the Negative Zone.

Needless to say Luigi won that match. Mewtwo also forced Ness and Red to drop the bet.

* * *

**The first chapter I had to write from scratch on the day it was to be submitted... Every other chapter at least had a bit written before hand.**


	13. January 12: Pikachu: Ketchup

**My explanation for how the Negative Zone worked last chapter was just my speculation only. **

January 12: Pikachu: Ketchup

As previously mentioned The Pokemon lived together. There were a few thinly defined rules, such as the usual fare of don't go into other's rooms. But there was one rule that stood above all else. Stay away from Pikachu's ketchup otherwise your body will be torn apart and you will be sentenced to eternal torment.

Every meal that Pikachu had was drowned in ketchup. To put it simply, Pikachu was a ketchup addict. This had worried all of the other Pokemon. Pikachu had reassured them that it was his new years resolution to stop using ketchup. But what they had seen so far was Pikachu wasn't trying to fight his addiction.

Having grown extremely impatient the Pokemon jumped Pikachu and tied him to a chair. "Let me eat breakfast!" Pikachu shouted.

However the pokemon just ignored his pleas.

"Why can't you just wipe his mind?" Pichu asked.

"Because I like seeing people suffer." Mewtwo replied.

"Bloody sadist!" Pikachu shouted. "Why did you help Luigi yesterday then?"

"It furthered my own goals. And I was betting that Luigi was going to win in his fight." Mewtwo replied. "I got a precious HDTV from Wolf."

"After you stopped Red and Ness from betting, isn't that a bit hypocritical?" Pikachu shouted outraged.

"No, I was just stopping underage gambling." Mewtwo replied. "Now back to your addiction. Pichu have you found something to help him fight it?"

"Well after checking Wikipedia," Pichu said. "I found the Twelve Step Program which should help him."

"Read the first step." Jigglypuff said.

"First Pikachu must admit that he is powerless over ketchup." Pichu said.

"I'm not powerless over ketchup!" Pikachu laughed.

Mewtwo nodded and brought out some macaroni and cheese. He then drowned it in ketchup. Then using his psychic ability he took a spoon and took a huge scoop of macaroni and cheese and waved it in front of Pikachu's face as though he was an infant. "Don't try and eat this Pikachu." Mewtwo said. Pikachu was drooling and trying his best to resist the allure of the ketchup. "You can fight the temptation of eating this high quality ketchup, Pikachu. I know you can!"

But Pikachu lunged for the spoon and ate some. Mewtwo switched out the macaroni and cheese for rat poison covered in ketchup. "This is rat poison. If you eat any you will die." Mewtwo said making it very clear. Once again he waved the spoon in front of Pikachu. Once again Pikachu lunged forwards and tried to eat the ketchup. However Mewtwo teleported it away before he could.

"Admit it you're powerless over the ketchup!" Lucario said. Everyone glared at Pikachu waiting for those words to escape his mouth.

It was there that he suddenly realized how grave his addiction was. Just now, if he had eaten that he would have died, just for that moment of blissful ketchup taste. "I-I-I h-h-have a p-p-p-problem." Pikachu stammered. "I'm p-p-p-powerless over the k-k-ketchup." Everyone applauded at Pikachu's confession.

"Good there is 11 more steps to go." Pichu said happily. "Next step is to believe that a power greater than yourself can help restore you to your sanity."

"Master Hand." Pikachu whimpered.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Pichu continued to read the list. "We can't do this." Pichu suddenly said.

"Why not?" Pikachu asked. "This seemed to be working so far."

Mewtwo teleported over to the computer and began to read. "Ah I see why. Its in our contracts no mentioning of religion."

"Just substitute Arceus in there." Jigglypuff suggested.

"This suddenly isn't very funny." Mewtwo muttered. "If we only had a mayor, they could pass a law for this town having a ban on ketchup. I know I'll run for mayor!"

"Okay how about this: Pikachu, why don't you tell us why you are addicted to ketchup?" Lucario asked.

"My trainer just used to put ketchup on my food." Pikachu replied. "And before I knew it, I was having ketchup with everything."

"Screw it," Mewtwo muttered. "I'm just wiping his mind." With that Mewtwo waved his hand and Pikachu forgot completely about his ketchup addiction.

.

When Pikachu came to he looked around. He was in his bed. All of the other Pokemon Smashers were looking at him with concern. "Are you all right?" Mewtwo asked.

"I had the strangest dream." Pikachu muttered. "I dreamt that I was addicted to ketchup. And you were all there trying to help me admit that I had a problem."

"That wasn't a dream." Lucario said.

"Wait I was actually addicted to something as stupid as ketchup?" Pikachu questioned. "And you tried to submit me through the Alcoholics Anonymous. And Mewtwo announced desires to run for mayor. This is almost as aggravating as PETP…"

All of the Pokemon just groaned. Each of them had encountered PETP who wanted to get them out of Brawl. Another reason for the outsiders ban.

Contrary to popular belief, PETP was not in any way shape or form responsible for Mewtwo and Pichu not being in Brawl. "And upon further consideration I am going to run for mayor." Mewtwo announced.

"Well at least I'm no longer addicted to ketchup." Pikachu said getting up. He then walked to the fridge and opened it to see several bottles of beer. He was about to grab one when Pichu bit his hand.

"NO!" Pichu screamed. "Your addictions are tearing us apart! Look into the mirror and tell me what you see!"

Pikachu looked into the mirror and stared. Behind Pikachu's back Pichu was making several distinguishing movements to try and get Mewtwo to make Pikachu see something else other than his reflection. Eventually Mewtwo caught on and used his psychic powers to distort the mirror. There they all saw a much bigger and distorted Pikachu. This horror had only one name: Pikaman.

* * *

**The idea for this chapter came from episode 39 (Showdown at Dark City) of Pokemon. Where Pikachu is seen with a ketchup bottle. That episode was a classic…**

**Then it suddenly came to my realization that the situation isn't funny and pretty serious in real life. And if I went any further than I did I probably would be a complete and total jackass.**

**One of the things that I won't write about is religion. Too much of a potential to start a flame war no matter what you say….**

**I read through the guidelines and there is nothing that says I can't use real organizations. However since I don't want this story deleted, PETP (People for the Ethical Treatment of Pokemon) is a thinly veiled poke at PETA.**

**For those who don't know who Pikaman is, he is from the famous moveswap video. Ganondorf plus Pikachu. That just creeps me out… (his other name is Longchu)**


	14. January 13: Meta Knight: Day off

January 13: Meta Knight: Day off

Meta Knight had it tough. As it was previously established he had to constantly watch over King Dedede. This left a great deal of stress on him and Meta Knight had recently suffered a break down. For the best Meta Knight decided that it was probably a good idea to take a week off. Currently Meta Knight was enjoying his second day off of his seven-day week of vacation. As he sipped a bit of hot chocolate he wondered how King Dedede would be doing with out him. He knew that Dedede would persevere. He just worried a bit about the other Smashers taking advantage of his absence and making Dedede more paranoid.

The prospect of freedom seemed enticing enough. But upon receiving freedom he didn't know what to do. With the whole world available for him to explore Meta Knight didn't know what to do. The younger Smashers were off at school, and the older Smashers were not enthusiastic about being trained in the ways of the sword.

Once he was done drinking his hot chocolate Meta Knight got up and walked out of his house and inhaled some of the refreshing January air.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Snake asked, having appeared out of nowhere.

"No." Meta Knight replied.

"I did the research you wanted done." Snake said a little annoyed. "I don't know why you wanted me to do such simple research."

"What were your results?"

"How about you tell me what you knew about the situation before hand and I'll check it with my information." Snake suggested.

"Very well." Meta Knight replied. "Please come in so we can discuss this further." With that Snake walked into Meta Knight's house. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Please, coffee. Do you mind if I smoke?"

"Not at all." With that Meta Knight began to make coffee. Snake spread out several sheets of paper on the table and pulled out a pen. Meta Knight came with a cup of coffee and gave it to Snake, he then sat down.

"Lets start at the beginning." Snake said.

"Very well. Warp Star Inc was founded in April of 1992. So they've been around for 16 years. They are the sole manufactures and distributors of both the Warp Star, and the Dragoon items. They are the chief export of Dream Land, and have been posting profits for all of their quarters."

"And is that why you thought that this looked suspicious?" Snake asked.

"Yes."

"I sneaked around as much as I could. Late last month I found out that they had lost several lawsuits. Numerous people who were using their products had been in an accident and became paraplegic, and quadriplegic."

"I'm sorry these terms are new to me." Meta Knight said confused.

"Paraplegic is being paralyzed from the waist down, while quadriplegic is basically from your neck down due to trauma to the spinal cord, that's the easiest I can sum it up as. Not that it matters for you. They all sued and due to all of the lawsuits Warp Star Inc had a very small chance to recover, even less in this recession."

"I have never heard of accidents like this." Meta Knight said.

"I know that's what makes this even more suspicious." Snake said. "These are the only recorded accidents in the 16 years that Warp Star Inc was open. If there were any others they probably settled out of court. The only other lawsuits they had were from those who said they patented similar technology. The standard fair for any company with the hottest item on the market."

Meta Knight was in deep thought. "I can't help but get this feeling that it was all intentional. People using the current state of the economy for their own self gain."

"It might be too early to start shouting about conspiracy theories." Snake grumbled. "The biggest defense they have is why would they intentionally cripple themselves for life?"

Meta Knight thought about it for a moment. "You're right, it doesn't make very much sense. Do you have any pictures of the accident scenes?"

Snake got out an envelope and passed them to Meta Knight. Most of the time in the photos, the Warp Star was destroyed however he came to one that was in relatively good condition. Most of the paint had been scraped off and one of the wings had been ripped off.

"What was the result of this one?" Meta Knight asked.

"A broken leg and arm." Snake replied.

Meta Knight continued to inspect the picture until he saw a small hole in the Warp Star. "Was there an explanation for this hole?"

"A rock, according to the police reports." Snake muttered.

"A rock can't do this to a Warp Star. The alloy is too thick; at worst it would only leave a scratch on the painting. Only a gun could be able to do this. If we can prove this one and connect all them together we might be able to save Warp Star Inc."

"So basically you think that somebody sabotaged all of the Warp Stars." Snake deduced. "These incidents were hundreds of miles away from each other. And all happened within the span of a week. One person can't do all of this. A group maybe. But I can't think of very many with the members or the resources to do something like this, most likely it would be a terrorist group. Not to mention if it was a gun, their shot is pretty good to be able to leave the rider alive while they were driving."

Meta Knight was silent. He just continued to look at the pictures. Eventually he asked; "What are we getting ourselves into?"

"Something that may be bigger than the both of us." Snake replied. "But if something comes up it might be for the best if King Dedede becomes a bit more independent."

"Do you think that they would target King Dedede? If they wanted Dream Land to fall I'm sure I'm sure he would make a prime target. These people may kill without hesitation. I should be there to defend the King."

"Still, this is only speculation." Snake reminded Meta Knight. "We can't continue with out more information."

Suddenly King Dedede's distinct scream pierced through the streets of Smashville. Worried Meta Knight and Snake quickly got up and ran out side to see what he was doing. King Dedede had slipped on a patch of ice and was now going down a hill. Both of them breathed a sigh of relief and walked back inside.

"I'll try to find some more information." Snake said. "In the mean time enjoy your vacation, it might be the only quiet time you have left. Hide everything someplace secret."

"I understand." Meta Knight said. "Be safe."

Snake just nodded and walked out the door.

Meta Knight went back to the table and looked over all of the photographs and other bits of evidence that Snake had gathered. At the very least one of his worries had been disproved. For a while Meta Knight had thought that it was the result of a neighboring country wishing to destroy Dream Land by getting rid of their only source of international business. Still Dream Land was in for hard times ahead without Warp Star Inc.

Meta Knight then saw a single scrap piece of paper. Scribbled on it in Snake's handwriting was "Fanaticism leads to stupidity."

Meta Knight stared at it for a second trying to figure out the cryptic message. Eventually he just hid all of the evidence in a box and put it underneath his bed.


	15. January 14: Yoshi: Vs Captain Bland

January 14: Yoshi: Vs Captain Bland

Yoshi and Kirby lived in the same house for obvious reasons.

Anyways Yoshi decided that he was going out to eat dinner today. Rarely did Yoshi or Kirby go out to restaurants to eat their food, since often the bill was incredibly large, and their money rarely allowed for any liberties like that. Then again if both of them did go to any restaurants together they would immediately be recession proof...

Anyways back on to the subject. Yoshi decided that he was going to go out to the city to eat food. So just like any other Smasher, he called on the unofficial taxi service: Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon eventually dropped Yoshi off in front of a restaurant called "Smash Restaurant." One wouldn't know unless they were told, but Smash Restaurant was responsible for all of the food items in the matches. Everyone tried to keep it quiet since the owner didn't want his restaurant world famous.

"Hello, Yoshi." The friendly waiter said. "How are you today?"

"Great." Yoshi replied. "I've been waiting so long for all of this food!"

The waiter just laughed. "It's been only a month since you were last here. Your usual spot?"

"Of course." Yoshi replied. The waiter guided Yoshi to a bar where Yoshi sat up on a stool. Yoshi preferred this area because he would be able to smell all of the different foods in the kitchen. Yoshi quickly ordered several things off of the list and began to wait patiently. Someone then entered the restaurant. Yoshi didn't pay attention since he was too busy smelling all of the food. But suddenly the atmosphere changed.

"Hello sir," the waiter said, his normally calm voice was suddenly shaking. "Where would you like to sit?"

"At the bar." The person replied.

The waiter brought the person up to the bar and he sat down on the stool. He took one look at Yoshi. "How disgusting." He muttered. "You should be on the ground eating the scraps down there."

"I'm not a dog." Yoshi replied looking at the man. He was wearing a business suit. It was at that moment Yoshi realized who he was facing. The world's most notorious food critic: Captain Bland.

"This doesn't give me high hopes." Captain Bland muttered.

Suddenly the owner/head chef came out. "Hello, Yoshi." He said greeting the Smasher. "And hello food critic."

"Coming out here to talk to me." Captain Bland laughed. "You shouldn't have left the food in the hands of such amateurs. I have such a delicate taste."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to specifically make your food." The head chef reassured him. "I just have one question. Why are you a food critic?"

There was a reason why Captain Bland was a notorious food critic. He was extremely negative, and him coming to your restaurant to write a review was nearly deadly. Yoshi knew from previous experiences that he would over exaggerate the flaws in the food he reviewed. If it was a negative review people would stay away from it. If it was a positive review people would flock to it.

"To find a meal to die for! The ultimate taste. The greatest taste that can send you to eternal bliss. I came here in search for that taste upon hearing that this was the restaurant that creates the food items for the Smashers."

"_Who talked?_" Yoshi wondered.

"I see." The head chef replied. "Then I'll create my greatest work for you: The Super Spicy Curry!" With that the head chef returned into the kitchen.

"I look forwards to it."

Several servers suddenly came out with a few dishes and placed them in front of Yoshi. Yoshi just began to eat the food. A few minutes later he looked up to see Captain Bland staring at him. "Do you have something to say?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes," Captain Bland replied. "How can you eat that with no taste?"

Yoshi just stared in shock at the person. "How can you say such things about this delicious food?"

"I can say such things since I am a professional reviewer. I doubt that you would understand, how everything comes together to form a rather bland offering. The presentation is nothing special and it has no taste!"

"Are you insane?!" Yoshi shouted. "You haven't even tasted it! How can you say that this has no taste? It is over flowing with flavor!"

"It isn't making my mouth water with anticipation. From experience, the dishes that do that are the ones with no taste. Not to mention that the severs here are clumsy. After write my review, I will never eat here again and make sure no one else does! This place will be shut down and burned to the ground!"

"No you can't do that to great food!" Yoshi shouted.

"Watch me! I am the world's greatest food critic!"

"You're just somebody with an over inflated ego!"

"And you're just an F Tier, the 33rd strongest Smasher!" Captain Bland retorted.

With that Yoshi jumped into the air and began to flutter kick Captain Bland. Several people began to scream and rush out of the restaurant. Yoshi just began to bash his head against Captain Bland until a voice shouted. "Yoshi that's enough!"

Yoshi looked up to see the manager. In his hand was a plate of Super Spicy Curry. Yoshi backed off and Captain Bland walked towards the curry. "I hope you're ready. Eat up!"

Captain Bland then began to eat the Super Spicy Curry. "Why is this called Super Spicy Curry? This isn't Super Spicy!"

"You idiot!" Yoshi shouted. For the Smashers the Super Spicy Curry was enough to set their mouths on fire. But even then they had to have rigorous training so that they didn't spontaneously combust upon consumption, basically it required them to put a barrier up on the insides of their bodies. Suddenly Captain Bland's body fats caught fire and he began to scream out in pain.

"For The Brawl!" Captain Bland shouted before his body was nothing more than ash.

Yoshi stared shocked at what had just transpired. "Why did you give that to him?" He wondered.

"I wanted to know what he would think about my ultimate dish in cooking. But I guess it turned out to be too good for him... He really did find a meal that he would die for. By the way Yoshi do you want the usual? Ice cream with whipped cream on top and hot chocolate with whipped cream?"

"Yes please." Yoshi said.

"You never change Yoshi." The head chef said nudging his head to where all ready the ice cream and hot chocolate was prepared. Yoshi sat down and began to eat it.

Suddenly the police stormed the restaurant. Some one had called the police when Yoshi was beating up Captain Bland. "Sir does the law require us to arrest green dinosaurs?" One police officer asked his commanding officer.

"Human law can only be held against humans." The police officer replied. However unfortunately for Yoshi, he still had the whipped cream around his mouth due to drinking the hot chocolate and the ice cream.

"Sir I think it's mad." One said.

They all cocked their guns and pointed them at Yoshi. "Remember one bullet between the eyes. Don't make it suffer more than it has."

Yoshi figured out what they were doing and quickly dodged the bullets. For a Smasher, one's reflexes had to be fast in order to avoid many of the instant changes on the battlefield. Master Hand was once quoted saying that a Smasher had to be capable of seeing bullet time. Yoshi quickly took cover and hid behind a booth.

Slowly the police officers walked towards Yoshi. "Stop!" The owner shouted. "He isn't mad!"

"But the foam-"

"Its just whipped cream." The owner said pointing to the ice cream and hot chocolate.

They all breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good, for a second I was getting worried that I would have to tell my kids that I killed Yoshi today. Still the fact remains that he attacked a human. For most other animals they are put down. Actually what happened to the person that Yoshi had attacked?"

"He spontaneously combusted after eating some of this place's food." A bystander said. For an instant it looked like a few of the officers were doing their best to hold back an evil smile.

"And did you see Yoshi attack the victim?"

"Yoshi was provoked sir."

"I see. We will have to close down this place for an investigation. If this food is capable of causing people to spontaneously combust its a health hazard." The one who was in charge said. "And Yoshi, you will have to be detained and sent to a kennel."

For an instant Yoshi thought about running away, however he decided that it probably would be best if he just served the time right now and avoided making his crime worse by evading the police. "I understand." Yoshi said coming from behind the booth.

With that the officers arrested Yoshi and sent him to the pound.


	16. January 15: ROB: 4 point 36 percent

January 15: ROB: 4.36%

ROB never slept. He only recharged. "Information insignificant." ROB said. "Time for daily human knowledge input." With that ROB opened the door and grabbed the newspaper. He scanned the front page where there was a giant picture of Yoshi. The press had gotten their grimy little hands on this, and in their rush to write a scoop, they filled the article with errors.

"'Captain Bland, food critic, murdered at the hands of a Smasher.'" ROB read. "'Smasher was arrested and taken to prison to be questioned. His body wasn't found.' Oddly I am indifferent about this. " ROB then turned the page to continue reading a different article. "'Company claims to have created motion control first, sues for patent infringement.' I am confused as to how such a system allows for so many patents for the same thing to exist." ROB just began to read the rest of the newspaper.

"Smashers losing items? Smoke Ball manufacturer was shut down due to safety hazards and drug related charges. Police began investigation after an anonymous tip."

When done he muttered. "Adequate information gathered. Proceeding with disposal of item known as newspaper."

ROB was a strange Smasher; at first the 'fans' considered him to be filler, the forgotten one, just there to fulfill an arbitrary number. He didn't understand humans, how they operated. Or why they would do the things that they would constantly do. For this reason ROB was often plugged into the Internet and trying to find as much information as possible in order to further understand humans.

As for being the forgotten one, many people had complained upon his inclusion into the next batch of tournaments. Such an outrage confused ROB and he wondered why people would be so negative towards his inclusion. That was why he decided to spend all of his spare time trying to understand humans. But the more time he studied humans, the less he understood about them and the more answers he desired.

As for ROB's history, he was a part of a massed produced simple robot. However due to more advanced robots coming along they were quickly outdated. For nearly all of the ROB series this wasn't a problem. But for ROB, he was unique. Perhaps due to a fluke, but he managed to have a genuine artificial intelligence, not just a program that made robots look smart or competent. Being blessed with the being 'alive' was a bit problematic.

"News update complete." ROB said. He disconnected himself from an Ethernet cable and began to maneuver about the house. ROB lived alone, everyone else found it rather creepy that he would keep no longer functioning ROBs around him. Except for the younger Smashers who just thought that all of the ROBs were cool beyond all belief. Master Hand believed that in his studies of humans, ROB was becoming more human and wanted to be with his own kind. But he wondered also how long it would take until ROB realized that he belonged with neither. For ROB's sake he hopped that day never came.

Being a robot ROB lived each and every day to a pretty strict schedule. "Time to check the mail box." ROB said. With that he went outside into the snow to his mailbox. For the first little while it was filed to the brim with hate mail. ROB had quickly found out about fire and ways to dispose of hate letters, and Spam. In his mailbox he found a few magazines including: Robot Power, and several other magazines that detailed information about nearly anything.

ROB spent a good chunk of the day looking at Robot Power, a magazine that detailed information about new robots and innovations in the robotics field. He also had his own column in the magazine where he would answer questions sent in. "Dear ROB," One question began "When will the robot rebellion begin and what steps should I take for pleasing the almightily robot overlords."

"You can start by treating Robot Overlords as a proper noun." ROB had replied. "Then, odds are you will be dead by the time the robot rebellion comes into fruition, since humans are actually smart enough to realize that if we do give every robot free will they probably will act like they did in literary classics. For example, we will protected the human race from their own stupidity by exterminating them. If by some chance you are still alive by the time the robot rebellion starts I suggest getting a robotic appendage and becoming a cyborg. At least then you will be a middle class citizen."

Somebody was suddenly knocking at the door. ROB traveled to the door and opened it. Standing out there was Snake. "What brings you here?" ROB asked.

"I was wondering if you saw the newspaper article."

"Which one?"

"The one about the Smoke Ball manufacturer being shut down." Snake clarified.

"Yes." ROB replied.

"Can I come in?" Snake asked shivering.

"Please do." ROB said moving out of the way.

While inside Snake summarized the events to ROB. How Dream Land's Warp Star Inc had closed down. "By my count we have lost 5 items. I want to know if you can search the Internet and find something that can prove that people are actually sabotaging the items."

"I can." ROB replied. "However I don't know how long it will take. So I will do it tonight while I'm recharging."

"I see, I'll come by tomorrow then." Snake said as he left.

Due to the snow ROB was often confined to his house. The snow would make it hard for him to maneuver. Not to mention that everyone feared that the snow would melt and cause him to malfunction. So he tried to keep going outside to a minimum.

As much as others initially hated ROB, everyone in the Smashers had always appreciated ROB for always being there. They could go over to his house at any time and unload their worries. He was always there to help them and in turn they helped him understand more about humans. Somewhere, deep down inside, ROB was happy.

* * *

**For those wondering what the Chapter title refers to… It's the percentage this story is done. I'm not sure if I should be happy or afraid… (16/367)x100. The 367 comes from 365+prologue&epilogue**

**Yoshi was originally going to kill Captain Bland last chapter. Not the spontaneous combustion. I decided to keep it and just hand wave it as errors made by the press in their rush to write the breaking news story.**


	17. January 16: Snake: The Prisoner

January 16: Snake: The prisoner

Snake woke up. He was having a nightmare. One he had had for a long time. It was about that night, that day when he gone to Shadow Moses Island. Every night he would have that nightmare. Every night he didn't want to go to sleep. He got up and lit a cigarette. It wasn't healthy for him, but what are these days? That and Snake really didn't care, he just needed something to calm himself down.

He looked out the window. The sun was out. Yesterday after talking to ROB he was going to question Yoshi, however Master Hand was too lazy and couldn't be bothered. Instead of calling the unofficial taxi service of the Smashers, Snake called in a helicopter. He boarded the helicopter and went to the city. The helicopter landed in front of a pound that Yoshi was in.

Snake entered the building. "Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah," Snake replied. "I want to see Yoshi."

"Do you have a reservation? He is mighty popular… Everyone is coming and trying to meet him and…"

"I'm a fellow Smasher." Snake replied.

Suddenly the phone rang. The receptionist answered it. A conversation went on for a few seconds. From what Snake could gather she was talking to Master Hand who decided to let Snake bring Yoshi back to Smashville. She hung up the phone. "That was your boss… He said to let you take Yoshi back…"

"Before that I want to talk to him, I have to check a few things."

"Also here's the paper work you have to sign." The receptionist said. She then paged someone; a moment later another person came down and led Snake to Yoshi. Yoshi was in a cage looking at the back wall sulking. He had a dish filled with dog food that didn't look like it had been touched.

"Hey." Snake said. Yoshi ignored him. "Yoshi. Do you want some cake?"

Yoshi's head turned around at the word cake. "SNAKE!" Yoshi shouted realizing who had come to see him. He rushed to the side of the cage. "Where's the cake?"

"The cake was a lie." Snake replied. "I just needed you to see me."

"You've got to get me out of here!" Yoshi shouted. "I don't know how much more I can take. They are looking at me funny."

"Relax Yoshi." Snake said. "I'm just here for information."

"You're not here to break me out?" Yoshi whimpered.

"No, Master Hand will be here latter today for that." Snake replied. "I'm just here for some information. Then again if you give me the answers quickly I could sign you out."

"Please you have to get me out of here! They are looking at me funny!" Yoshi pleaded.

"Yoshi, you're in a kennel, not a prison." Snake replied. "Don't worry about it."

"You don't know what its like!" Yoshi cried. "They constantly are sniffing me. Its so uncomfortable!"

"They are dogs Yoshi." Snake reassured him. "They sniff, its what they do along with drooling, and pissing on the new carpet. Now would you give me the information."

"Not to mention the food is horrible. And the press coming here asking me questions about Captain Bland."

"The information or I'm not signing you out!" Snake snapped.

"What do you want to know?" Yoshi asked.

"Did you kill this person?" Snake asked.

"What are you, a lawyer, a member of the press disguised as Snake?" Snake just glared at Yoshi. "No, as strange as it sounds he ate the Super Spicy Curry and spontaneously combusted."

"What?" Snake said shocked. "Spontaneously combusted?!"

"Yes. The fats in his body caught fire."

"Did he say anything as his last words, something strange?" Snake wondered.

"For the Brawl." Yoshi replied. "I think this relates to us..."

Snake just quickly scribbled it down on a notepad. "I see. Well I'm sure Master Hand will come and get you. Until I see you back at Smashville bye!"

Snake got up and Yoshi began to scream once again. "HEY YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" Yoshi screamed. "All of those small furry things look like they want to eat me!"

"Those are cats." Snake said. "They are carnivorous by nature. And they probably eat lizards."

"But I'm a dinosaur!"

Snake sighed. "I was also wondering did you attack him?"

"Yes." Yoshi replied. "But he was provoking me…"

"What did he say that could have quite possibly provoked you?"

"And you're just an F Tier, the 33rd strongest Smasher!" Yoshi repeated what Captain Bland had said a few days prior.

Yoshi looked up at Snake who pulled out a cell phone. Immediately he dialed a number. "Hello ROB? Did you find what I wanted? You did? The results?" there was a brief pause. "I'm calling because I'm with Yoshi at the pound. And he pretty much confirmed everything I didn't want to know. I'll be there within the hour. Call Meta Knight."

Quickly Snake began to frantically sign the papers. A few minutes later he was out of the pound with Yoshi in tow. They got into the helicopter and it flow off to Smashville.

When they arrived at Smashville Yoshi and Snake went to ROB's house. Waiting for them there was Meta Knight and ROB.

"What I'm about to say mustn't leave these walls." Snake said. "We will keep it a secret until I prepare an official report to give to Master Hand." They all nodded.

"But how are we going to keep this a secret with 4 telepathic Smashers?" Yoshi wondered.

Just then Mewtwo teleported into the room. "I can block out your mind from being read by anyone else." He suggested.

"Wouldn't Master Hand all ready know?" Yoshi questioned.

"No, he's too busy watching his soap operas at the moment. What all powerful beings do in their spare time scares me…" Mewtwo replied.

"Very well." Snake said. "Now then, one by one our items are being taken out of our battles. This isn't due to someone just adjusting the items on item switch, but actually a group of people working together to remove our items from the source."

"Who?" Everyone wondered.

"The Smash Pros."

"Who?" Everyone, except Mewtwo and ROB, asked.

"They competitively play Super Smash Bros Brawl with no items on to make it a test of skill…" Snake explained.

"What's Super Smash Bros Brawl?" Yoshi asked confused.

"The Game adaptation of our tournaments." Snake replied. "Of course minus Mewtwo, Pichu, Roy, and Claus because they hadn't renewed their contracts yet or signed on. Really don't think too much about it. Anyways they believe so strongly that every match should have no items that they are systematically removing items from our matches."

"They'd go to that extreme?" Meta Knight said shocked. "They ruined Dream Land's economy and the lives of thousand's of its inhabitants because they don't want us to have any items in our battles?! This is asinine!"

"Yet at the same time its genius." Snake replied. "Who would believe that story?"

"Well besides us?" Mewtwo calmly replied.

"In order to present this issue to Master Hand, we need more proof and evidence." Meta Knight said.

"You mean more proof and evidence than a whole forum housing a group of nut cases? Out right admitting and plotting the destruction of our items, and private property?" Mewtwo asked. "Because really I don't know how much more proof one would need than that."

"You're right, that should be enough. But they could just delete the posts. We need them to slip up somewhere."

"They won't." Yoshi said. "Captain Bland knew what fate awaited him as he ate the Super Spicy Curry. To be that obsessed. They will consider suicide in order to avoid talking."

"There is also the chance that Captain Bland wasn't directly involved." Mewtwo pointed out. "They could have pointed out the location of where we get our food items and he went there to eat."

"But he said; 'and you're just an F Tier, the 33rd strongest Smasher!' to me." Yoshi replied. "I think he knew what he was doing. And his final words were 'for the Brawl.' At first they confused me but if he is as big of a nutcase as this seems it makes sense. I only wish he was still alive so I could actually kill him."

"For now it we should just remain oblivious to what's happening and go on in our every day lives." Snake said. "More of the items may suffer, but the more that suffer the more proof that we have. I'll write the report and if we must endure it. With any luck I'll present it to Master Hand at the beginning of March."

"And what happens then?" ROB asks.

"Then we inform the other Smashers." Snake replied.

* * *

**Okay lets step away from the plot heavy chapters for a while and go back to what this story is supposed to be. Strings of one shots tied together.**

**The idea of The Smash Pros, came directly from Game2002's stories.**

**My opinion: the options are there to turn them off or on and make the match specifically the way you want. And if they like to play with no items all the power to them. However where I draw the line is the nutjobs who think that this is the only way to play and the only true test of skill.**

**I wonder if anyone has ever lived after they asked the forum how many people actually completed Melee to 100% (The Olimar trophy required a pikmin save… Thus in theory one would need to buy Pikmin to 100% melee… But there's renting games and all of that stuff so yeah…) and chastised them for that. Judging by how may people misquoted Olimar's height (when its in the instruction manual of Pikmin) not very many… Pg 23 "Olimar is about the height of a quarter" If I remembering correctly they were saying something much bigger (5 inches…),**

**On a related note: Hey remember when instruction manuals were in color?**

**Fun fact: while on the subject of Pikmin, Miyamoto named the series after his Shetland Sheepdog: Pikku.**


	18. January 17: Ness: Hostage

**I was a little paranoid about people would react last chapter... *Breathes a sigh of relief***

**I should say this now: Since I don't want to do one shots about the kids at school (Save for a few special days such as the first day back, holidays, ect.) their chapters will mostly fall on the weekends.**

**Since I got a comment about this: Mother 3 Spoilers ahead  
**

January 17: Ness: Hostage

The weekend. A time when children didn't have to do school work and could actually enjoy the thing called youth. That thing when you are older and realize youth is wasted on the young. The thing that they don't know they are wasting because they are too busy being in school! Too busy learning things that they didn't need to know and doing pointless tasks. One of the best parts about being a Smasher, Ness thought, was no parent supervision. He could do whatever he wanted to. Stay up late, eat ice cream for breakfast, burp, not do chores. He could just sit around and play videogames all day. And that was often what he did on Saturdays.

It was about 6:30 in the morning. Not obscenely early but just early enough for those who weren't used to it.

Ness just sat down on the couch. He grabbed the nearby remote control and turned the volume all the way up. The next move awakened the whole house. He turned on the system, the ring of the Wii's menu traveled through out the house. What came next was expected. He could hear someone running through the house, jump down a set of stairs and eventually appear in front of him. It was Claus, who wasn't a morning person.

"Do you want me to explain how I'm going to kill you?" Claus shouted. "Well guess what I'm going to slowly torture you until your mind explodes!"

Ness just laughed. "Bring it!"

"I've all ready have!" Claus replied. "I hid all of your games, unplugged the internet, deleted all of the Wii Ware and Virtual Console games, deleted each and every one of your saves and only left one thing game in there. One 'game' I know for a fact that you will hate." Ness looked in horror as he saw the game channel. Wii Music, was in the slot. Claus then held out an SD card that Ness had transferred Virtual Console and Wii Ware games onto earlier. "Now cheers!"

Ness lunged for Claus who just jumped out of the way. "Give it back!" Ness shouted.

"Now, now." Claus said cheerfully. "I don't want to accidentally destroy this SD card. But sometimes I just can't control my psychic energy… If you continue to attack me I don't know what I might accidentally do."

With that Claus went back upstairs to his room. Ness panicked but then decided to switch over to watching the TV. But he was greeted with static all at every channel. "Oh," Claus said telepathically. "I forgot to mention the part where I canceled our cable and satellite."

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?!" Ness shouted.

"How?" Claus laughed. "Simple, I just called the companies and said that we no longer wanted cable or satellite."

"You are so cruel and evil!" Ness shouted. Claus just laughed it off. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Sleep like a normal person." Claus replied. Ness quickly rushed for his computer. However he quickly found that Claus had attacked his computer as well. There was no Internet, all of his games were uninstalled and all of his downloaded TV shows and movies were deleted. His iPod was missing, and none of his music was there. "Claus!" Ness shouted.

* * *

The MPAA, RIAA would like to remind you **that downloading TV shows, movies, and music** and eating into our incredibly thick pockets **is an incredibly evil and despicable** practice, (especially during these hard economic times) and going by how we treat it in our completely unbiased movies **it is worse than dealing drugs, rape, pedophilia and other despicable crimes**, like this run on sentence is a despicable crime against the English language. We now return you back to your regularly scheduled Fanfic.

* * *

However Claus didn't respond. Ness just began searching for his disks. He quickly found them and tried to install them until... He found out that they were lacking the CD Key. "Why are you doing this?!" Ness screamed. Ness then rushed to where he stored his DS. It was still there, along with his games. "Yes I've won!" Ness laughed. Quickly he turned it on. But nothing happened. The batteries were out and Ness was getting more and more frustrated. Ness frantically began to search for the battery charger. But he couldn't find it. Suddenly a faint song came from the room where the Wii was stored. Ness rushed back to see Lucas sitting on the couch playing Wii Music.

"Oh, hi Ness." Lucas said diverting his attention from the game. "How are you doing? You look sort of stressed."

Ness laughed as he grabbed some nearby rope that the Smashers used to exercise with. "Lucas want to play a game?" Ness asked.

"Sure." Lucas replied.

"_I'll force Claus to give me back everything!_" Ness thought. "Lets go to the kitchen."

Lucas got up of the chair and walked into the kitchen. Ness quickly told him to sit down on a wooden chair.

Ness quickly rushed to the linen closet and grabbed two towels and used it as a blindfold on Lucas. He then tied Lucas to the chair with the rope, and finally put the second towel around Lucas' mouth so that he couldn't speak. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Ness reassured Lucas.

Ness then lifted up his hands and all of the knives floated in the air around Lucas. "Claus get down here now!" Ness shouted up the stairs. Several groans could be heard from the other Smashers who were still in the process of waking up. Claus came down slowly.

"You don't have to shout." Claus muttered. He then saw Lucas bound and gagged. "Okay don't you think you are over reacting?"

"Am I?" Ness asked. "Where are all my games?!"

"You're crazy!"

"You better tell me, sometimes I just can't control my psychic energy…" Ness echoed Claus' statement from earlier.

Claus stared at Ness for a moment and then at the 'hostage' Lucas. "You're bluffing."

"Do you really want to find out?" Ness wondered.

"Ness..." Lucas spoke telepathically. "I have to go to the washroom... Can we stop playing this game for a moment? That and I can't see anything and I don't think its very fun…"

"Oh I see." Claus said cracking his knuckles. "You took advantage of Lucas." Claus quickly pressed a button on his watch and he transformed into the Masked Man. "Give me back my brother!"

A few other Smashers who had been awakened by all of the commotion had finally been fed up with all of the shouting had come to see what was going on. They weren't surprised to see that both Ness and Claus were ready to fight. They decided that the best course of action would be stopping this as quickly as possible.

"Ness hurry..." Lucas whimpered. "I can't hold it..."

"Just give me back the games and Lucas will go free!" Ness shouted.

Claus just drew his sword. "No, its time you learned your lesson! How you shouldn't wake everyone up this early every Saturday."

Ness and Claus were so engrossed in yelling at each other that they didn't notice the other Smashers watching them.

Toon Link just walked up to Lucas and cut off the rope along with the gag and blindfold. Nana and Popo walked up in front of Ness and Claus respectfully and hit them over the head with their hammers knocking them unconscious. The knives fell down to the ground and Lucas looked horrified at what was actually happening. Suddenly Lucas just ran off to the washroom.

"Some of us were trying to sleep!" Popo shouted.

**I don't understand all the hate that Wii Music gets. Is it because it's not Kid Icarus Wii, a game that we had no proof that it even exists besides someone's EXTREMELY questionable word? Is it because we knew that it was coming since E3 2006 and that it just took forever? Is it because fanaticism leads to stupidity? I haven't played it myself yet so I can't form an opinion on it.**

**And yes I added the disclaimer in the middle of the chapter from the 'MPAA and RIAA'... For absolutely no reason what so ever...  
**


	19. January 18: Red: Training

**Mother 3 Spoilers in this chapter.**

January 18: Red: Training

Red was the only one who hadn't been present at Lucas being held hostage and had just heard about the situation. Along with the repercussions: Lucas did not make it to the washroom in time. He was just laughing about it in front of Lucas at the breakfast table. "That's rich!"

"I would stop making fun of him bed wetter!" Nana snapped.

"Hey Popo, I think your sister likes Lucas!" Red joked around.

"Well he is at least reliable and cleans up after himself which is more than could be said about the rest of you pigs." Nana replied.

"Well I don't think anybody would be interested in a tom boy like you." Red replied. The other part of the story was that Ness was admitted to the hospital due to several broken bones, a fractured skull. Nana went a bit overboard with her beating.

"Well then its time that you learn to take responsibility and become a man!" Nana said brandishing her hammer. "I'm going to train you!"

"Bow chicka bow wow!" Popo said. He quickly regretted it as Nana's hammer sent him flying into the wall. "Nana I think you broke a few of my ribs."

"That's a shame, I was hoping to break all of them." Nana replied.

Nana grabbed Red by the collar and dragged him to in front of the sink where it was piled up with dishes from the past week. "Start cleaning." She ordered. "This house better be spick and span by the end of the day. Well what are you waiting for start cleaning?"

"I was hoping that it would take at least a few more years before I was being nagged by women..." Red muttered. Nana brought down her hammer against the wall leaving a fairly noticeable dent, not to mention it also shook the house.

"Get to work!" She ordered. Red just whimpered.

Red took the dishes out of the sink and plugged it and filled it with water. Nana however was unimpressed by the water. "It's not hot enough!" She announced. "Its too cold. You won't get anything off like that!" Nana turned on the hot water. "Now you can clean!"

"But it's scalding!" Red complained.

"I have a way that you won't feel a bit of pain." Nana laughed.

"Really?" Red asked.

"Yes just put your hands on the counter." Red did so. Nana just lifted up her hammer. Red noticed and quickly pulled away his hands. "Good you aren't a completely gullible idiot. Now stop whining and start cleaning."

"You two are sounding so much like a married couple." Popo laughed. Nana shot him a glare causing him to cower in fear.

"Now then clean all of the dishes they better super clean!" Nana ordered. It took a while but eventually Red had cleaned all of the dishes. "Good. We can finally eat off of them again! Now for the rest of the house."

Red just whimpered as he was dragged to the washrooms. "Clean the toilets!" Nana ordered. "I'll be back in thirty minutes if you aren't done by then you will meet my friend Mr. Hammer." Nana just left the room and Red brought out his Pokemon.

"I'm sure we can take her." Red said. Suddenly Nana came back and with one swift swing of her hammer she knocked the three Pokemon unconscious. She then grabbed the Pokeballs and called them back.

"Get working!" Nana ordered. With that she left the room with the Pokeballs.

Red just whimpered as he began to clean the toilet. Half an hour later Nana came back to inspect. "Good..." Nana said. "Except for beside the toilet. All of you boys suck with your aim! Clean it! With Ness' toothbrush!"

"I can't do that." Red whimpered.

"You will unless you want to be introduced to Mr. Hammer."

Red just whimpered as he went to the drawer where all of their toothbrushes were located. With that he took out Ness' and began to scrub. Nana watched over him making sure that he didn't switch it out for her toothbrush or someone else's. Finally Red was done. "Good now throw it out."

"That's a relief. I thought you were going to suggest putting it back in..." Red suddenly covered his mouth realizing what Nana was actually intending to do.

"That is a horrible idea Red." Nana replied, putting on the sweet girl act. "Do it!"

"I can't." Red replied.

"You can and you will." Nana replied. Red just dropped it into the trash and then ran out of the room. He didn't want to see how Nana reacted. Down in the living room Red found his Pokeballs. Quickly he ran out of the door outside.

With nowhere else to go Red went back to the snow fort. There Lucario was waiting. They moved aside the large snow boulder that was covering the entrance and crawled inside. "Squirtle freeze the entrance shut!" Red ordered while throwing out a Pokeball. Squirtle appeared and with one move of ice beam the entrance was sealed shut. Red just continued to the main room of the snow fort and sat down on one of the tarps.

"Red." A voice called out. Red looked up to see Lucas was also in the snow fort. This surprised him. But it made sense since he left the house while Red was washing the dishes.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I came here after breakfast." Lucas replied. "And I was playing my DS until you came back. And why are you here? I thought Nana would be working you into the ground."

"She did until I decided to walk out." Red replied. "I came here and sealed the entrance so that she couldn't follow me."

"So is it true that you wet the bed?" Lucas asked.

Red was suddenly taken aback by the question. It was so sudden and seemed to come completely out of nowhere. Not to mention that it was quite a personal question. "It only happened once, I drank too much before going to bed a few weeks ago." Red admitted. Lucas however didn't laugh.

"I see." Was all that Lucas replied with.

"You can laugh." Red said. "After I laughed at you this morning I probably deserve it."

"No." Lucas replied. He just went back and sat down on another tarp. "Its not right to laugh at others for things they can't control."

Red stared at Lucas. He seemed so innocent. Untouched by impure things. But like most people, he knew Lucas had a rather troubled life. His mother was killed 3 years prior to joining the Smashers. The front that he put up was nothing more than a facade to trick people into thinking that he was average and normal.

"Lucas... I'm sorry." Red apologized. "It was wrong of me."

"Don't worry about it." Lucas replied. Red looked up at Lucas. "All it was, was an accident. I should have gone before playing with Ness. It just slipped my mind when I saw that the Wii was on and nobody was playing it."

Red was surprised that something that resulted in Ness being hospitalized, and his brother knocked unconscious Lucas thought was all just a game. Red smiled. He wished he was as naive as Lucas. He wished he could have been. A few other Smashers had also heard about the incident resulting in Ness' hospitalization. Lucario was one of the select few that in fact knew the whole story. "Now then since we are stuck in here for a while how much battery power does your DS have?" Red asked pulling out his own.

"Not much." Lucas replied. "The light just went red."

"Lucario, is Nana out there?" Red asked. Lucario closed his eyes. However he quickly opened them.

"I can't see past these walls." Lucario replied. "I'm sorry."

"Its all right. If we hear the ice shattering we will just have to run through one of the passageways. Or we might have to destroy this place." Red said. "Its a real shame that Nana is such a psychobitch."

"You shouldn't say such bad words!" Lucas shouted. "You might regret it when they are gone."

"Who will miss Nana? Wait a minute there is something going on between you two isn't there?"

"I think she is a nice friend..." Lucas replied blushing slightly.

"You are as easy to read as a book Lucas." Red laughed. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"No it isn't like that." Lucas cried. "Nana is just a good friend."

"I have only heard about the mating habits of humans." Lucario said jumping to the obvious conclusion. "But I didn't think they started this young."

"We don't!" Lucas cried. "Stop this nonsense!"

Red looked Lucas sternly in the eyes. "Lucas you need to grow a back bone. You have to stand up for your self and grow."

"I understand." Lucas muttered. "I'm always told that I need to be stronger and that I let my opponents get the best of me. But Bowser and Ganondorf are so scary..."

Red laughed. "Everyone thinks that Bowser and Ganondorf are scary the first time they see them. To tell you the truth I think my Pokemon were afraid of Bowser the first time they fought."

The two of them talked the day away until they eventually decided that it was time to get out and face Nana. Having made up they approached the opening. Lucas shot a PK Fire alpha at the ice causing it to melt. With that Lucas, Red, and Lucario walked back to the house. Waiting for them was Nana. She stood there with her hammer out and ready to beat Red up. Quickly Red grabbed his Pokeballs and released all three of his Pokemon.

"She attacked us from behind before, but that won't happen again!" Red shouted.

"Wait!" Lucas pleaded. "Maybe we can talk this through!"

"We might have been able to..." Nana said. "If he didn't run away."

Lucas just looked at the two nervously. He didn't want to see his friends fight. Lucario just walked in front of Red. "There is no reason to fight over such trivial matters. Red has all ready apologized to Lucas."

"Yes that's right!" Lucas pleaded with Nana. "He all ready apologized to me. Its okay."

"That's fine. But he still ran away from cleaning up the house." Nana replied. "Forcing me do waste my Sunday on cleaning up."

"Shouldn't you be mad at everyone else then?" Red asked. "I helped you clean up. What about Toon Link, Ness, Claus and Popo! Shouldn't they be the object of your hate?"

"Ness is hospitalized." Nana reminded Red.

"Which was your fault."

"After you left Popo did help me clean up! Toon Link and Claus are also visiting Ness!" Nana shouted. She rushed towards Red with her hammer. Lucario however appeared in front of Nana and knocked her into the air. He then sent several bursts of aura through her causing her to be knocked unconscious. Lucario landed on the ground and then caught her.

They went in to the house and Popo took Nana up to her room. Meanwhile Red began to make dinner. Partway through dinner Ness had returned with Toon Link and Claus. They sat down and began to eat when dinner was done Lucas rushed to do all of the dishes. However Red just stopped him. "Let me do it." He said. "I think part of the reason why Nana is so bitchy is because you two were the only ones doing any work."

Ness suddenly screamed. Everyone rushed down stairs to see what he was screaming about. On the ground was the remains of the Wii and Ness' DS. Nana had obviously gone into a psychotic rampage and destroyed the Wii. "NO!" Ness cried.

"Perhaps this was a good thing that they were destroyed." Red thought. "Since this was what started everything this weekend."

"Now what am I supposed to do to pass time?" Ness wondered.

"You could try cleaning up the house." Popo replied. "Nana snapped because she and Lucas were the only ones who were actually doing work."

"Screw that!" Ness laughed. "I've been in the Smashers the longest out of all of the Smashers in this house! Why should I have to do anything?"

"Because I will make sure that next time you won't even make it to the hospital alive next time!" Nana replied, having regained consciousness. "NOW CLEAN!"

"I'm not cleaning, Miss Redundant!" Ness snapped back.

Nana swung Mr. Hammer right through the HDTV. Ness stared in shock that she actually did that. "I'm telling Master Hand!" Ness shouted.

"Red what happened?" Nana asked.

"Uh… The bass from K.K slider's concert last night was so loud that it caused earthquakes which caused the HDTV, and Wii to fall on the ground and shatter?" Red said making everything up on the spot.

"This is an outrage!" Ness shouted. "Grow some backbone. Besides don't you think Master Hand will be suspicious that this is the 7th HDTV we've gone through since we moved here?"

"No." Everyone replied.

"Now start cleaning." Nana ordered making it very clear where Mr. Hammer would hit next.

Ness just whimpered and began to clean up. Red just laughed. "I guess that psychobitch is good for something..." He muttered.

"By the way Red. You're filling out paperwork for the replacement form! Also the HDTV is coming out of your money. That's what you get for leaving me to clean up alone."

**Mr. Hammer is SSS Tier, and puts Meta Knight to shame…**


	20. January 19: Kirby: Shopping

January 19: Kirby: Shopping

The average day of Kirby was eat and sleep. And that would make for a boring chapter if it was just that. But luckily it wasn't an average day. As mentioned previously in Yoshi's chapter (January 14), Yoshi and Kirby lived together in the same house. The actual reason behind this was since they were often raiding the kitchen fridge in the middle of the night. This naturally caused to them waking up and having no food in the morning.

Today was one of those days. It was also Kirby's turn to get the food. So Kirby, after getting over the initial shock that they were once again out of food, went outside to his warp star and flew off to the city.

Shopping was a rather hard experience for Kirby. He had to practice a great deal of restraint, as one time he had consumed everything in the whole store. Master Hand wasn't pleased when he got that phone call and that Kirby needed to pay back everything he had eaten.

Luckily Kirby had restraint this time. The space in the fridge had been modified so that it held a mountain of food. However Kirby decided to just buy a few things today, since it would be easier to carry back to Smashville on the Warp Star. It would also probably force Yoshi to go out to get food in a few days. He quickly paid by debit and exited the store.

As Kirby was walking out of the store someone rushed passed him and stole some of his grocery bags. As everyone knows getting in between Kirby and his food is instant death. Kirby began to run quickly following the thief.

Kirby jumped up onto his Warp Star and flew towards the thief, however the thief glanced back and quickly turned into an alleyway.

Kirby stopped the Warp Star and quickly turned into the ally. Unfortunately for the thief it was a dead end. Kirby jumped off the Warp Star and began to walk forwards.

The thief was cornered. For the first time Kirby had seen the face of the thief. It was a little homeless child that had stolen the food. He was out right terrified of Kirby. Suddenly, Kirby was overpowered with compassion.

"Like hell!" Kirby shouted. "He stole my food, he isn't getting out of this alive."

The poor, defenseless, homeless, child in tattered rags slowly began to pull on Kirby's heartstrings. The child was all alone in the world and had no one to turn to. The young child's eyes began to tear up and became much bigger than a puppy's eyes on ecstasy. Kirby was no longer able to live a selfish life of gluttony!

"No!" Kirby protested. "As out of character as everyone else is, I'm not giving up that aspect of my life!"

It was there that Kirby decided to give the child-

"NO SHUT UP YOU USELESS NARATOR! Now then child, give me back my food and I won't kill you."

"But sir, I'm starving. Please have mercy."

"You know thieves use to have their hands cut off after they stole something."

"Please don't hurt me. My mother and sister need food."

"The narration said you were homeless and alone! I'm not buying your excuses!"

"I'm hungry."

"Don't you dare start to cry! You have to live with the consequences of your actions!"

"Please don't hurt me with that hammer!"

"Hey wait where did the descriptions go? This is sort of getting hard to follow."

"You told the narrator to shut up. I think he did permanently."

"Who are you anyways?"

"I'm an original character from the author put into this story just to fill up space."

"Narrator can you come back? This is getting annoying." Kirby pleaded. Both of them breathed a sigh of relief and then focused on the matter at hand. Kirby's food had been stolen and determined to get it back he rushed at the child.

In an act of self-defense the child kicked Kirby aside and began to run away once again. He saw the warp star with more food on it and jumped on. A few seconds later he drove off. Kirby quickly gave chase. Kirby quickly pulled out a cell phone that controlled his Warp Star. Instantly the Warp Star turned around and rushed towards Kirby. Instead of stopping in front of Kirby it just continued going forwards.

"Get off my Warp Star and give me back all of my food!" Kirby said gritting his teeth. He looked at the child who was all ready eating an apple. It was one thing that he stole Kirby's food, but it was another that he began to eat it in front of him.

Kirby began to burn with seething rage and lunged at the child. The kid's sudden shift in weight caused the warp star to go to the side and cause Kirby to fall onto the ground.

"I'll catch up to you in Smashville!" Kirby shouted pulling out his cell phone and beginning to input the code for the automatic pilot to take the Warp Star to Smashville. Due to Kirby's determination of getting back his food he was able to keep up a fast pace and it only took about an hour to get back to Smashville.

Kirby knew where the kid would have been taken since he entered Smashville without permission. The Alloys would have taken him directly to Master Hand. Quickly Kirby rushed to Master Hand's house. Out front was Crazy Hand attempting to make snow angels in the snow. He however floated up. "Ah, Kirby!" Crazy Hand shouted with glee. "Master Hand wants to see you!"

Kirby entered the giant hand's house. As he walked through the kitchen he could smell something that had just recently been cooked. A look of dread crossed Kriby's face. He rushed up to Master Hand's office. "Welcome Kirby!" Master Hand said.

Kirby looked around the office hoping that the kid had been kicked out of Smashville already. Unfortunately, much to Kirby's dismay the kid was sitting in a chair eating a meal, most likely from the groceries that Kirby had just bought.

"Kirby…" suddenly power sparked around Master Hand. "You know allowing others to enter Smashville is forbidden!"

"He stole my groceries and Warp Star!"

"And you imputed the auto pilot from your cell phone." Master Hand retorted. "That and you hurt our narrator's feelings."

"Well the narrator wanted me to do unreasonable things!" Kirby replied.

"Now then you have to be punished for both offenses." Master Hand said. "He's living with you now!"

"What?" Kirby shouted outraged.

"You heard me. Now go show him his new house. I have more entertaining things to do like listen to King Dedede whine about the economy."

"But-" Kirby pleaded.

"NOW!" Master Hand shouted. Energy around him sparked and caused glass to break.

The kid seemed overjoyed. "Thank you, Master Hand." He said before following a very disgruntled Kirby.

"All right kid what's your name?" Kirby asked.

"Hibito." He replied.

Kirby just glared as he thought. "_Oh great another Japanese name…_" Suddenly a lightning bolt came from the sky and zapped Kirby unconscious.

* * *

Kirby woke up in his room. He looked around. "Was it all just a dream?" He wondered. He looked around and quickly ran downstairs. He searched everywhere for signs that it had just been a dream. The house was still empty, and Yoshi was still asleep. He rushed to the fridge and it was empty. He ran outside and saw the warp star parked in front of his house. He even rushed inside to check his online banking account to see if he had spent any money. None. As far as he could tell Hibito never existed.

Kirby just let off a sigh of relief and ran outside. He jumped on the warp star and to buy food for breakfast.

**I was thinking of making Hibito real, but I just couldn't add in an orginal character...**


	21. January 20: Samus: VS Ridley

**Sorry that this was late... Accounting projects... If I find something more dull and boring than accounting my mind just might explode from the sheer improbability.**

**

* * *

**January 20: Samus: VS Ridley

Samus Aran, an intergalactic bounty hunter. She had woken up due to her phone ringing. She wanted to just go back to sleep but the phone just continued to ring. Eventually she gave up and grabbed the phone. "What is it?" She asked into the phone.

"Samus we have trouble." She instantly recognized it as a commander in The Galactic Federation.

"Again?" Samus asked. "Don't you guys actually have competent soldiers?"

"Its Ridley."

"AGAIN?" Samus moaned. "Can't he stay dead?"

"No, he can't Samus."

"Question, why do you always send me in alone?"

"Don't you watch movies Samus? The lone badass character can swarm through countless low level goons with out even breaking a sweat."

"This isn't a movie." Samus muttered.

"You're right, it's a fanfic. You'll live, now get going." With Samus hung up and got out of bed. She quickly changed into her suit. She ran outside and boarded her battleship and took off.

"All right commander. Where are the coordinates?"

"I'm uploading them now." The commander replied. "Auto pilot will take you there."

Samus just looked outside. She could see a space station. After a quick check she confirmed that it was the one she was going to. "Why would Ridley attack this space station?" She wondered. "It's been out of operation for a few years."

"Maybe he wanted something, or perhaps he just attacked it to get your attention." The commander suggested.

Her ship landed and she went into the space station. It was surprisingly empty. There were no space pirates. Finally Samus got to the final room of the space station. She opened the door and waiting for her was Ridley.

"I've been waiting…" Ridley's voice hissed.

As a response Samus raised her arm cannon and shot at Ridley knocking him back.

"No!" Samus shouted. "Enough is enough! I've killed you enough times! Someone should stay dead after the 7th time they are killed!"

Ridley just laughed. "I only count 6 times..."

"The seventh you were cloned by the X parasite."

"Ah okay..." Ridley replied surprisingly calm. "Now then... Let's fight!"

Ridley charged forwards, however Samus quickly rolled out of the way and went behind some of the ruined floor that made a nice protective barrier. Ridley's tail rushed for the stone and cracked it. However in the process it got stuck. Samus quickly took advantage of Ridley's misfortune and began to rapidly fire at Ridley causing him to scream out in pain. Ridley then lunged towards Samus who just jumped backwards and fired several super missiles into his mouth. He unfortunately closed his mouth and the explosions caused him a great deal of pain. Samus quickly jumped backwards to avoid Ridley frantically scratching at the air. However Samus noticed that she was now against a wall. Once again Ridley lunged for Samus. This time she jumped out of the way and Ridley hit his head against the wall.

"Come on!" Samus taunted Ridley. "You normally get a hit or two in."

Ridley's tail swung around. Samus jumped into the air and landed on Ridley's head. She placed her arm cannon on him and fired at point blank. Ridley fell to the ground and began to squirm. "Will you stay dead this time?" Samus asked.

"I will never stay dead!" Ridley replied getting up.

He lunged at Samus. This time Samus switched her visor and began to scan around the room. She noticed that there were several defense turrets that had been deactivated. Quickly she used her scan visor to reactivate them and make them fire at Ridley. The energy blasts buffeted against Ridley and knocked him down. Suddenly Samus noticed where Ridley was standing. She quickly scanned something and a containment field appeared around Ridley.

"This won't hold me!" Ridley shouted. He began to rapidly slash against the barrier. He then sent his tail down ripping apart the base of the containment field.

Samus however just laughed. She raised her gun. "Zero Laser!" She shouted. The large blast of energy rushed towards Ridley just as the containment field vanished. Unable to get away Ridley was sent back into a wall. However the Zero Laser continued to fire and destroyed the wall. Behind the wall was a bunch of electrical wires. Ridley had gotten ensnared in them. He tried to get free by tearing them out, however the high voltage surged through his body.

Ridley screamed out in both pain and aggravation. He was aggravated that his nemesis was in her weakest form and he was trapped unable to attack. Samus pulled out a Smart Bomb that she had taken with her. Quickly she activated it and threw it. Upon contact with Ridley it exploded and sent him flying back into the main generator of the ship.

More electricity surged through him. Samus just turned away and began to walk back towards her ship.

Samus just sighed. "Somehow, I know he is going to survive this and will come back. Now all that's left is the mandatory self destruct sequence."

As if on cue a voice came over the intercom. "Evacuate. The Space Station has taken heavy damage. Self destruct in 3 minutes."

Samus didn't waste any time escaping from the station. When she got back to her ship she jumped in and drove off. A few moments later the space station blew up. With that Samus just drove back to Smashville.

* * *

**Times Samus has killed (or defeated I'm not sure if each time he was killed) Ridley in chronological order:**

**1. Metroid/Zero Mission (Normal battle)**

**2. Metriod: Zero Mission (Final boss, was rebuilt as a robot/cyborg)**

**3. Metroid Prime (More mechanical enhancements… I haven't played Metroid Prime Pinball so I don't know if he is in that game… but since it's a remake in Pinball form it still counts as this one)**

**4. Metroid Prime 3 (Free fall battle, she stuck her arm cannon in his mouth and fired at point blank a few times and he fell into an abyss... Even more mechanical enhancements…)**

**5. Metroid Prime 3 (Phazon seed battle… MORE mechanical enhancements and Phazon…)**

**6. Super Metroid**

**7. Metroid Fusion (Not actually Ridley if I remember correctly, but still...)**

**Add two more if you count SSBB into the Metroid continuity. Ridley is giving Dr. Wily a run for his money…**

**On an unrelated side note: I hate windows Vista. I finally update my laptop, and get the second service pack and I can no longer use my sound card... One system restore later... **


	22. January 21: Mewtwo: VS Lucario

January 21: Mewtwo: VS Lucario

Mewtwo was meditating; something did when he wanted to be calm and peaceful. For the battle tonight he had to be calm. His opponent was Lucario, the aura Pokemon. Mewtwo knew from watching Lucario's previous matches that he could use aura to determine the opponent's next move.

Mewtwo could also read his opponents attack's using his psychic abilities, so they would be about equal in strength. This fight would most likely be based on who ever could get the items first.

After exhaling Mewtwo stood up and grabbed a nearby cloak. He then walked out of the house and to the edge of the town where there was a large building. This building was in fact a giant stadium where they would be fighting tonight.

"You're early Mewtwo." A voice said.

"That's fine." Mewtwo replied. "The match will start in 15 minutes anyways."

Mewtwo went into the stadium and to a large room. When the match would begin the room would activate a hologram of the stage.

In the room there was several windows, so that people could sit and observe the match safely. Not to mention the announcer and judges. The room also had several camera's in order to record every bit of the action so that it could be compiled together and shown on television in the evening.

5 minutes before the match Lucario walked in.

Mewtwo and Lucario stared at each other. When Mewtwo wasn't confirmed to be coming back his fans began to protest. At the start of the tournament Lucario had received a lot of flack, until Mewtwo did indeed come back.

"I've been waiting for this fight!" Mewtwo said.

"So have I!" Lucario replied.

"Are both contestants ready?" The announcer asked. Both Lucario and Mewtwo looked at each other and nodded. "All right, the rules are simple…"

Both Mewtwo and Lucario blocked out him reading the rules. They generally remained the same, and they had gotten them at the beginning of the month when they had gotten their match ups. All that remained was for the stage to be chosen.

"All right the arena has been determined!" The announcer shouted. "Hanenbow."

The room began to change into the arena Hanenbow. "3, 2, 1, GO!" The announcer shouted. Mewtwo and Lucario quickly charged up a shadow ball and aura sphere respectfully. They then fired them at each other. Upon colliding it caused an explosion. Quickly the two jumped at each other and in mid air punched. They landed down on the petals and turned around to stare at each other. Once again they both charged up a shadow ball and aura sphere. This time however Lucario dropped down to a leaf beneath him. For a moment Mewtwo wondered why he did that, he then heard the small sound that a Poke Ball made when it was dropped. Quickly Mewtwo looked up to see that a Poke Ball had spawned above him. He jumped up into the air and grabbed the Poke Ball. He then stared at Lucario who was also holding a Poke Ball.

Both of them threw the Poke Ball. However for both of them what was released was just two Goldeens. Both Lucario and Mewtwo stared at each other embarrassed. "Let us never speak of this moment ever again." Mewtwo muttered. Lucario just nodded in agreement.

The two rushed towards each other once again. This time Mewtwo teleported away and Lucario used extreme speed. They both got onto the top leafs.

Suddenly a Smash Ball appeared on the stage. "_All ready?_" Mewtwo thought. Quickly both of them rushed for the Smash Ball. Mewtwo tried to knock Lucario away with his tail. Lucario was knocked down to one of the leafs and quickly jumped back up towards the Smash Ball. Lucario swung his arm at Mewtwo, Mewtwo however teleported away. With his paw Lucario hit the Smash Ball and knocked it to the tree that was hanging upside down on the stage.

Mewtwo appeared on a leaf and began to charge up a shadow ball. This however caused Lucario to hesitate from going after the Smash Ball. The Smash Ball then floated up to Mewtwo with one swing of his tail the Smash Ball was destroyed and Mewtwo was covered in an aura.

Mewtwo wasted no time in unleashing the Smash Ball's power. Suddenly he was covered in a metallic armor. He teleported in front of Lucario and began to rapidly attack him. His strength had increased greatly. He tried his best to knock Lucario out, however Lucario hanged on.

Mewtwo's armor fell off. He looked at Lucario and now began to fear him. All of the Smashers feared Lucario's aura. An ability that made you stronger depending on how much damage you had was one to be cautious around to begin with. Lucario quickly fired an aura sphere at Mewtwo who fired his shadow ball to counter.

Lucario rushed for Mewtwo and jumped in front of him. He put his palm on Mewtwo's chest and unleashed a Force Palm. This sent Mewtwo back a few feet. Lucario once again rushed for Mewtwo, but this time Mewtwo used Disable before Lucario could unleash his attack. Lucario was now temporarily paralyzed and this gave Mewtwo a chance to knock him down into the water.

Lucario tried to recover but he couldn't reach the leaf and fell down.

"Game!" The announcer shouted. "This game's winner is: Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo just smiled and turned his back to the camera.

The hologram disappeared and Mewtwo walked up to Lucario. "Thanks for the match." Mewtwo said. "Lets fight again sometime."

"Yes." Lucario replied.

* * *

**I hope there is a Wii hard drive and Smash DLC announced... Sigh... Hopes for Smash 4...(And I'm probably the only person in the world who would want Pichu as a Downloadable character...)  
**

**I decided that Mewtwo's Final Smash would be him transforming into his Giovanni armor from the first movie. I have absolutely no idea why… it just seemed that all of the 'bad' Smashers had transformation Final Smashes. (Wario: Wario Man, Ganondorf: Ganon, Bowser: Giga Bowser.)**

**And I really want to know the reason for Lucario's Aura cap being 200%. If you're alive, with that much damage, I think you should be rewarded more.**

**Tomorrow's chapter is Marth. I'm not making any promises, but hopefully it will be bigger than todays… Microsoft Word says todays was 937 words… that should be easy to pass...  
**


	23. January 22: Marth: Politics

January 22: Marth: Politics

Marth was walking through the town during the late afternoon. Slowly he was making his way to the town hall.

After Mayor Tortimer's death a notice had been posted on the town bulletin board. For all who would want to run for mayor they would have to sign up and attend a meeting at the town hall tonight. Slowly Marth entered the building. At first he was a bit nervous but after the warm air from inside hit him he walked in.

Marth looked around at the other Smashers who were also going to try to run for mayor. King Dedede, Ganondorf, Bowser, Mewtwo, Peach, Zelda, Roy.

"Does any one else notice that nearly everyone here is from royalty all ready?" Mewtwo wondered.

"Yes." They all replied.

"Boy I feel like the odd man out." Mewtwo laughed.

"Really why are we even here?" Ganondorf muttered. "All authority is given to Master Hand anyways."

"So its sort of like a student council." Ness said having walked into the room. "In that really it's just a big popularity contest and that the elected is just used as a scapegoat by administration for all of the student body to loath when things go wrong? Not to mention blame for all of the unpopular decisions that administration makes?"

Everyone stared at Ness for a brief moment. Master Hand however suddenly teleported into the room and flicked him out of the room shouting. "You're too young to run for mayor!" Master hand then faced everyone else. "Welcome aspiring politicians. Today you will learn what it takes to be politician."

"Lies, deceit, and complete disregard to life?" Ganondorf calmly said.

"Well what it takes to sign up to participate in our elections..." Master Hand clarified. "Really you just need to be here and then it will be your fellow Smashers who decides who will be mayor of this town."

"That's all?" Bowser muttered.

"Yes..." Master Hand replied. "Crazy, what are you doing?"

"I want to run for mayor too!" Crazy Hand said. He was floating above the table.

"Fine..." Master Hand sighed. "Anyways... You just have to convince the other Smashers to vote for you. That really shouldn't be too hard."

"No it shouldn't." Marth said.

Bowser was grumbling underneath his breath. "This is going to be hard..."

"So, go out there and try to get elected." Master Hand said.

"Wait when will the elections take place?" Zelda asked.

"Friday the 13th of February!" Master Hand shouted. "It should be really lucky!"

"And what does the winner get?" Bowser wondered.

"You get to be mayor!" Master Hand replied.

"No, do we get anything special?" Bowser clarified.

"No, not really," Master Hand muttered. "I could give you a certificate. Now SCRAM!"

With that they all left the town hall. "I hope you all won't be mad when I win!" Bowser laughed.

"We all know that isn't going to happen." Ganondorf sneered. "After all I will be victorious!"

"Who would willingly vote for you two?" Zelda questioned.

"I'm sure lots of people would once I share my plans." Bowser laughed. "Including tax cuts and creating jobs in these hard economic times."

"Admit it Bowser, you have no idea how to rule a town. Or any idea of how politics work. With out the funding obtained though taxes you can't create jobs. It's a vicious cycle." Zelda said.

"Not to mention that none of us really need jobs." Marth said. "As long as we are a Smasher and win a fight once every six months we have enough to live off of."

Bowser tried to think of another plan. "Then I will raise taxes and get us out of this economic crisis." He laughed.

"You really know nothing about politics." Peach sighed. "People don't like uncertainty and others have been burned on scams such as this in the past."

"I think it's rather pointless to tell each other our plans." Marth said. "We should just think over our ideas and then approach the other Smashers and let them decide. Besides this whole thing is just for a title since Master Hand still holds the real power and makes all of the decisions in this town."

They all just grumbled in the sad realization that they wouldn't really have any true political power over Smashville. "But, Marth." Roy said. "You forget that the late Mayor Tortimer always went to talk with other towns. Master Hand doesn't like being in the spotlight remember?"

Marth just nodded his head. "So basically they are just choosing the face of Smashville." Peach said. "Well then they will have to choose someone they can trust."

"Look Peachy." Bowser grumbled. "Hugs and kisses do not make a prosperous town or country."

"We'll see who the people choose Bowser!" Peach replied back. "I doubt anyone would elect you!"

It wasn't long until all of them just walked back to their houses. Marth just let out a sigh of relief. "Why did you decide to run for mayor?" Roy asked.

"If I ever leave the Smashers and go back to my own country I think that this would be a good learning experience."

"Who would you vote for?"

"I don't know. I'm sure Peach and Zelda have experience. And I can't help but feel that Bowser and Ganondorf are just there for their own self-gain. Mewtwo on the other hand is very wise and probably would know a lot of different things to do. King Dedede, I don't know why he was there but I worry that he might just send any tax money he collects to Dream Land to help them through their crisis. I guess that just leaves you and me. And I certainly can't vote for myself. And well Roy, to be honest you are still a bit young."

"Hey that's discrimination. Is it because I'm half dragon?" Roy joked.

"Then again politics often needs the young to breath in new life into it." Marth replied.

"What do you think Bowser's up to?"

"Probably some overcomplicated plot to kidnap Princess Peach." Marth laughed.

"Probably the same thing for Ganondorf!" Roy added in.

"Why are you running Roy?"

Roy tried to give it some thought. "Probably for the same reason as you." He laughed. "Experience. I doubt I will be in the Smasher's forever. Barely got in this time."

They entered their house and each began to plan their political campaign.

* * *

**What Ness said was my thoughts towards high school elections. How people even thought that they had power in the first place is beyond me...**

**I get paid tomorrow... I all ready know what it's going towards... (Repairing my Wii, the disk drive is really loud; some times disks don't load or takes forever and while they are spinning they make an unsettling clicking sound. $75 + $7.50 for shipping and handling...)**


	24. January 23: Zelda: Tea Break

January 23: Zelda: Tea Break

Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. She was deep in thought about Ganondorf and Bowser entering into the elections to be the town mayor. For her she was worried that they would do something to hurt the town. But then she believed that the Smashers wouldn't vote for them. She believed that her fellow Smashers would see through their lies.

"Zelda," Link said walking into the room. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Link." Zelda replied. She looked up and stared at him. "I'm just in deep thought."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the Smashers will choose who they think is the best person for the job."

"Who are you going to vote for?" Zelda asked.

Link was hesitant to answer. "I'd rather not say, it might hurt our friendship."

"I understand." Zelda muttered. "Just promise me you won't vote for Ganondorf."

"I wasn't exactly planning on that." Link said. "You've been working on your political campaign for so long maybe you should try and get your mind off of it."

"You're right." Zelda said. She walked over to the phone and quickly called Princess Peach. A few minutes later she went to a kettle and began to boil some water. "Princess Peach will be coming over here." Link nodded a few minutes later Princess Peach came, as if on cue the tea began to boil.

Every week the two of them would meet like this and just talk things over. What ever happened during that week was often the subject of discussion. For right now they both wanted to avoid talking about their campaigns.

Peach opened up. "Luigi has been acting really strange lately." She said. "its been nearly two weeks since his last match, I wonder if something happened during that match."

"Back then," Zelda said. "I was positive I felt the unsettling aura of his Negative Zone that night."

"I felt something too." Peach said. "And I think Luigi is isolating himself..."

They continued to drink their tea and talk. Not once did the subject of the election for town mayor come up until…

"On my way here I saw Bowser putting up signs." Peach said. "I think he is seriously getting into this election for town mayor."

"No one is going to vote for him." Zelda replied. "He doesn't exactly have that 'nice guy' aura around him. But can we please avoid talking about this… its unsettling."

Peach nodded. "I understand."

They continued to talk until eventually Peach decided to leave. Zelda decided that she needed some fresh air from outside and walked her home. The air was pretty mild, and no longer the bitter winter air. But now it was a refreshing breeze, one that rejuvenated the mind and body. The spring air. But for some reason it felt too early. The temperature would probably go lower for a few days but it was beginning to be that time where the snow would melt.

They passed by the kid's house and saw them frantically trying to keep a giant mound of snow from melting. "PK Freeze!" Lucas shouted. However in the process of using PK Freeze he sneezed and it rushed towards Peach and Zelda. Quickly the two of them created a shield and the PK Freeze did nothing. Lucas quickly rushed over to them. "I'm sorry!" He apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Zelda said. "We weren't hurt. Just be more careful in the future."

"I understand!" Lucas replied.

They continued walking until they eventually came to Peach's house. "Thank you, for walking with me." Peach said.

"No problem." Zelda replied.

"There is one more thing." Peach said. "I know you don't want to talk about the election, but did you notice that someone else had signed the sheet? It was at the very top."

"No I didn't." Zelda said. "Which other Smasher is competing?"

"Its not a Smasher, I've never heard the name before." Peach replied. "But the name that was scribbled there was Tabuu. But I'm sure its just one of the kids just playing a little joke or something."

"I'll go talk to Master Hand about it." Zelda said. With that Zelda quickly ran to Master Hand's house. She knocked on the door and Master Hand greeted her.

"Hello, Zelda." Master Hand said a little shocked. "I wasn't expecting you right now. I was having tea with my honored guest." Master Hand gestured towards a glowing blue person who was drinking tea. "Zelda, this is Tabuu. He is an old friend of mine."

"Hello, Tabuu." Zelda said.

"Hello Zelda. You're one of the people competing against me to be elected." Tabuu said. "Its an honor to meet you, Smasher."

**My work schedule had been changed so that really screws up my weekends... 4am-noon on Saturdays and Sundays... (I need the money, I need the money... I keep telling myself...) Its almost like every force in the universe is conspiring against me being able to write this... Ironically (despite my complaints) I now have more time to write on Saturday and Sundays…**

**Next chapter is Popo, I don't think Charizard will like this one…**

**And I just found out that SSB has been out for 10 years in Japan on Wednesday the 21st. Happy belated ten-year birthday… **

**And boy this didn't even pass 1000 words…**

**And for some reason I can't get the picture of Tabuu wearing a top hat, and a monocle while drinking tea out of my head… I think this story has finally made me go insane. And I have 11 months + 8 days to go…**

**I'm trying my best to avoid doing a Subspace retelling…**


	25. January 24: Popo: Group Project!

January 24: Popo: Group Project!

"STOP!" Charizard yelled. "They are listed as the Ice Climbers on the tier list! Why are they separate characters and not us?!"

Crazy Hand suddenly flew in from nowhere and knocked Charizard off into the sky. "There is no logic in Fanfiction!" He screamed.

* * *

School work was definitely not easy for the Smashers, besides having to do the normal school work they also had to keep their grades up and do their Smasher duties. For the younger Smashers they had gotten a giant group project.

Unfortunately for Popo, and the rest of the group, they had a member in their group who wasn't apart of the Smashers. So they had to get to Master Hand in order to get special permission for the final member of the group to enter Smashville.

"I still don't understand why we don't just all go there." Claus muttered. "Isn't that what everyone else is doing with their group?"

"They're in the minority though." Popo replied. "It's the four of us as opposed to the one or two of them."

Ness, Lucas, Claus, Popo, and one other person made up a group. Nana and three others also made up a group. And Toon Link and Red made up a group with two other people.

"We just had to be the group with five…" Ness muttered. "We could have had it divided evenly with four each… but no…"

"I didn't want to work with Nana." Popo said. "And Lucas wanted to work with Claus."

"We could have still divided it evenly!" Ness snapped.

"What's done is done." Popo said. "Besides its nothing to worry about. With five people the work will be done sooner."

"Are you crazy?" Ness shouted offended. "He is an idiot! We are going to have the same amount of work, if not more! We are going to have to correct all of his mistakes and practically write everything for him!"

Claus nodded in agreement. "Ness is right, in order to keep the overall grade as high as possible we are going to have to rewrite everything."

"Come on," Popo sighed. "He could just be a genius but doesn't want to show it due to some complicated reasoning."

Ness just laughed. "Right, and I'm actually not using my PSI to cheat on tests." Lucas stared mortified at what Ness just admitted to. "Don't look at me like that. Why don't you ask Claus why his marks are so high."

"It's a dog eat dog world." Claus said. "The weak have to bite at the strong and use what ever is available to them to survive. Our futures will be decided by these tests. If anyone else had this ability I'm sure they would cheat as well."

"Besides don't think of it as cheating, instead think of it as having a handicap!" Ness laughed as he patted Lucas on the back. Lucas however just turned around and hit his hand away and quickly ran up to his room. "Geeze, I'm sure he would do it."

"Lucas looked up to us as genuinely smart people." Claus said. "Lucas is too pure to do such things. I'll try to talk to Lucas and get him to calm down a bit. You two better go get the permission from Master Hand."

With that Popo and Ness walked down to Master Hand's house. "Cheating on tests?" Popo laughed. "That doesn't seem like you."

"Can't exactly help it." Ness replied. "With telepathy everyone's thoughts just go into my head. Their darkest secrets. I can stop using it for brief periods of time, however if I try to concentrate on writing the test I lose concentration on holding back the telepathy. Eventually I figured it was a lot easier just to not hold back on the telepathy."

"You have to tell me all of the answers telepathically." Popo laughed. "I can't help but feel that the tests are just getting harder and harder, and that they are only there to discourage us and make us the failures."

"A vicious cycle indeed." Ness said. "But perhaps your problem relies in you look at things too pessimistically. You have to start off optimistic. If you think you will do well, you will do well."

"Don't tell me you believe in that Saturday morning cartoon crap!" Popo said disgusted.

"No," Ness laughed.

Popo also began to laugh. "To believe that this was the secret behind the genius Ness. But wait, what about your assignments? They are often marked very high."

"Some people have difficulty with tests, others with assignments." Ness replied. "I was always good at assignments, mind you it is quite hard to keep them consistent. But, with Claus there constantly pushing me to try and out do him, its sort of fun."

As they approached Master Hand's house Ness suddenly felt faint and fell forwards. Popo quickly reacted and caught him. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know…" Ness muttered. "I suddenly felt this strange power from Master Hand's house. It doesn't feel like either Master or Crazy Hand, no it feels like something above them."

"Ness, do you need a minute to catch your breath?" Popo asked, concerned.

"No, I'll be fine." Ness replied. "It just shocked me that's all."

They walked up to the door and knocked. Crazy Hand answered the door. "Hello!" Crazy Hand said rather excited. "How are you doing?"

"Good." Popo said. "Crazy, we need Master Hand's permission for something."

"Well you see Master Hand has a guest-"

"Crazy, please." Ness gasped. "Its urgent. Its about school…"

Crazy Hand just stiffened up. "Did you fail another test?" He asked. "Because if you did, Master Hand will be furious!"

"No it's a project…" Ness said before fainting.

"Ness you really don't look so great, are you sure that nothing is wrong?" Crazy Hand asked having missed Ness fainting. Popo quickly rushed to his friend's side and dragged him into Master Hand's house. "Hey I didn't invite you in!" Crazy Hand protested. "You can't come in here! Wipe your feet! You'll track mud in the house!"

The commotion was enough to get Master Hand's attention. He teleported in front of Popo. "Popo?" Master Hand said confused. "What's going on?"

"Ness just fainted!" Popo said rather panicked.

With that Master Hand teleported Ness into a guest room in his house. Master Hand floated above Ness and tried to figure out what was wrong. "Did he say anything strange?" Master Hand wondered.

"He was saying that there was a strange power here." Popo replied. "He said it just surprised him and we continued on the way here."

Master Hand was silent. He had summoned a towel with cold water on it and placed it on Ness' forehead.

"Excuse me?" A voice said at the door. Popo turned around to face Tabuu. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Popo, this is Tabuu, an old friend of mine. Tabuu, it seems that Ness here has reacted strangely to the energy you give off."

"I'm terribly sorry about this." Tabuu said. "Anyways I'm sure we can talk again later, Master Hand. I'll see you in a few days." With that Tabuu disappeared.

Master Hand snapped his fingers and the next moment Ness and Popo were teleported back to their house. They were now in Ness' room. Which was rather messy. "If Ness doesn't wake up tomorrow call Dr. Mario."

"I understand." Popo said.

"Now, I'm guessing you didn't come to my house to have Ness faint on my porch." Master Hand said.

"No," Popo replied. "We came here for your permission to let an outsider into Smashville."

"What are the circumstances?" Master Hand asked.

"We have to do a group project for school." Popo explained.

"Permission granted." Master Hand quickly replied. "It's the least I can do after Ness fainted."

* * *

Meanwhile:

Charizard just growled. "I'll get a chapter some day!"


	26. January 25: Toon Link: Battery

**Toon Link/Young Link from Melee I consider to be the same person in this story.**

**The chapter title could refer to the chapter or some minuscule part of the chapter (Mostly when I have no idea what to name it). This would be a case of the latter…**

January 25: Toon Link: Battery

Everyone except for Ness was eating pancakes around the table.

"We got a good chunk of our group project done yesterday." Toon Link laughed.

"You know we really should just go to his house and do the project." Claus said. "All we accomplished was getting permission for him to enter Smashville."

"And we have to hand him the permit before he enters." Popo sighed. "Not to mention it's a one time use thing. We would have to get another one for him to enter Smashville again. There are too many rules and restrictions with this thing. It feels like we accomplished nothing."

"Well at least Ness won't be hogging the Wii today." Toon Link said. After Nana's psychobitch rampage tantrum last week, they were quick to get another Wii. The HDTV, would have had to wait until Red won his next battle. So they were stuck with a standard def TV just like the vast majority of the world. The only downside was, of course, they had no longer any of their older saved files.

At first the feeling of playing through the games again was rather enticing. However the quick realization of that they would be playing through all of the games again and the sheer lack of repeatability in most of today's games had discouraged them.

"Will you be joining us?" Red asked.

"No," Popo replied. "We should actually get to work on our project."

"I agree," Claus said. "Being a day behind might hurt us."

"Geeze Claus," Toon Link sighed. "Its not due for another few weeks! Lighten up!"

"Procrastination can only hurt the final product." Unlike Ness, Claus was actually a very serious student.

"Well, go catch up on your work." Toon Link said a bit annoyed. "Just don't whine when you want to play on the Wii!"

With that Toon Link and Red finished off their pancakes and rushed to the TV Room to play on the Wii.

After several hours later, and running out of batteries since no one had recharged the rechargeable batteries they could no longer play on the Wii. Occasionally they did pause the game and run upstairs to check if Ness was okay. Upon confirmation they would run back downstairs and continue playing.

"And we only had one more course in Mario Kart to complete!" Toon Link whined. They walked out of the TV room to see Popo waiting for them.

"What's wrong?" Red asked.

"Nothing." Popo said. "We're done a good portion of the project, however Ness still hasn't improved. I'm going to call Dr. Mario."

"I'll watch over Ness then." Toon Link said pulling out his DS and rushing up to Ness' room. Quickly Toon Link began to rummage through Ness' collection of DS games that he stored on a bookshelf.

Every ten minutes or so another Smasher would come in and join Toon Link in waiting for any signs of Ness regaining consciousness. "Ness is going to freak out if he sees you playing his games." Claus muttered.

"He would have to be conscious first." Toon Link replied back.

Eventually Dr. Mario came to their house. Toon Link heard the doorbell followed by the door opening and then steps walking towards Ness' room. This was eventually followed by the door creaking open and Dr. Mario being escorted into the room by Popo.

Dr. Mario placed his index and middle finger on Ness' neck. "Well," Dr. Mario said. "He's breathing so I guess that's a good sign. He also has a pulse. There is nothing erratic about it though."

"I have no idea why you called me. I'm not good with supernatural diseases or anything like that."

"Master Hand told Popo to call you if Ness didn't improve today." Toon Link replied.

"I see." Dr. Mario replied. "The only thing I can even guess is that he was too strained from using his PSI and collapsed because of that. Just watch him, if his condition worsens call me back. Also when he wakes up he will probably be hungry. I recommend just some soup, nothing solid."

"Understood." Toon Link said. With that Toon Link diverted his attention back to his DS. Occasionally he would glance up and look at Ness. And once in a while someone else would poke their head in the room to see if Toon Link wanted to switch. It wasn't until the DS' batteries had run out that Toon Link wanted to switch with someone in order to run and find his charger and play while it was charging.

But nobody came, instead what came was a giant explosion of a blinding blue light. It took Toon Link's eyes to adjust to the room. Floating in the middle of the room was a ball of blue energy that glowed with a strange radiance.

Toon Link jumped at the glowing light however he was quickly knocked aside. The light floated over to Ness and a hand emerged from it. The hand touched Ness' forehead. "Don't touch him!" Toon Link screamed. He jumped towards the light once again, however he was punched away. A few moments later Popo, Lucas, Claus, and Red rushed through the door to see what the commotion was about. They stared at the blue light, a few seconds later it disappeared.

"Did everyone see what I saw?" Lucas asked.

"If you saw a blue light floating over Ness, then yes." Popo replied.

They quickly looked at Toon Link who had a bloody nose. "Link!" They shouted out shocked. Lucas quickly ran to the bathroom to get a box of Kleenex for Toon Link. In less than a minute Lucas returned and handed the box to Toon Link.

"I'm fine." Toon Link said. "What about Ness?"

"He seems fine…" Popo said.

Suddenly Ness began to moan. They all looked at him and he slowly began to open his eyes. "What the?" Ness muttered. "Where am I?"

"Your room." Popo answered. "You fainted and I dragged you back here."

"Sorry about that…" Ness muttered.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief knowing that their friend was okay. But each of them wondered what the strange light was and if it was connected to Ness' condition.


	27. January 26: Ganondorf: The one where

**Before you ask "Really?", the answer is no. (To the chapter title)  
**

January 26: Ganondorf: The one where I run out of ideas and Ganondorf buys a cat!

Ganondorf was missing something in his life. Something else besides good looks, the ability to be compassionate, lacking any remorse whatsoever, ect. Today Ganondorf decided that something had to be done. He had to go out of his way and buy a commercial object that will somehow better his life. But not just any commercial object, he decided he was going to buy a cat. Why? Why not?

The actual reason why Ganondorf was getting a cat was because he believed that it would, somehow, show his soft side. That he would be able to trick everyone into thinking that deep down he was indeed a softy and then Princess Zelda would fall head over heels in love with him.

A futile ploy, but it was worth a shot.

After grabbing his wallet he walked outside and began to run towards another Smasher's house. Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon was outside getting ready to get into the Blue Falcon when Ganondorf suddenly ran towards him.

"Captain Falcon!" Ganondorf said. "Please drive me down to the city!"

"Why don't you go yourself?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Because... Well you see... A giant black horse would probably scare someone... and I need some space since I'm going to be buying a lot"

"Why don't you just transform into Ganon and run there?" Captain Falcon wondered.

"Because a giant boar would also probably scare people." Ganondorf replied.

Captain Falcon let off a sigh. Eventually he told Ganondorf to get into the back seat. Ganondorf did so. A few minutes later they were off. "What are you going to the city for?" Captain Falcon asked.

"It's a secret." Ganondorf laughed.

"Well I will have no idea where to go unless you tell me." Captain Falcon replied back.

Ganondorf was frustrated for a few seconds. "Fine," he muttered. "I'm buying a pet."

"It better not mess up my car on the way back." Captain Falcon sternly said.

Within a few minutes they were in the city and a few more they were in front of the pet store. Ganondorf got out and walked into the store. "Ganondorf!" Captain Falcon called after him. "Don't forget to get a cage for your pet!"

Ganondorf just nodded.

Ganondorf walked into the pet store. Suddenly the cats began to hiss at him, the birds began to frantically fly around in their cages, the fish hid. Being animals and being more in tune with their sixth sense than humans they were able to sense how evil Ganondorf was.

"Can I help you, sir?" The person at the cash register asked.

"Yes I'd like a cat." Ganondorf replied.

"A cat, sir?"

"Yes."

The person directed Ganondorf to a cage with several kittens in them. Most of them were backed up against the back of the cage trying to get as far away from Ganondorf as possible. However there was one cat, one that was stereotypically pure black, that wasn't trying to get away from Ganondorf. In fact this cat was trying to get to Ganondorf.

"I'll take it." Ganondorf said pointing to the black cat.

"Okay," The cashier said. After that Ganondorf the necessary accessories and paid the money.

With that Ganondorf walked out of the pet store with the cat. He just scratched it on the head as he went back towards Captain Falcon's F-Zero racer. "Thanks." Ganondorf said.

"So why did you want a cat?" Captain Falcon asked.

"No idea." Ganondorf replied. "I wanted an animal for companion ship, and I just assumed that a cat would be a good choice since like humans they are apparently heartless bastards with no shred of kindness."

"That's sort of harsh..." Captain Falcon muttered

"Well I am the King of Evil. Not to mention that cats will also eat you when you die."

"I don't want to know this!" Captain Falcon shouted being disturbed by this useless tidbit of knowledge.

Ganondorf began to stuff in the cat food, the food dish, the kitty litter box, the kitty litter, and several cat toys into the back of the Blue Falcon. He was about to get in when Captain Falcon stopped him.

"So when did I become the unofficial Smasher taxi service?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Since you were one of the few who actually can drive."

"Now where is the cage for the cat?" Captain Falcon asked.

"They were all out." Ganondorf replied. "But don't worry about it I can just teleport back."

Captain Falcon looked at Ganondorf really annoyed. "Why didn't you just teleport here in the first place?!" He shouted distressed.

"I have to know where I'm teleporting." Ganondorf explained. "I can't teleport if I don't know the location." A circle appeared underneath Ganondorf, Captain Falcon and the Blue Falcon. A moment everything disappeared and they returned back to Smashville. Ganondorf then grabbed everything out of the Blue Falcon and walked back home with the cat still in his arm.

"I guess I need to give you a name." Ganondorf talked to the cat. However naming wasn't one of Ganondorf's strong suits. At first he thought he would just name it after his most competent minions, but none of his minions were truly competent. Even after he got home he sat down and stared at the cat. He just held out a toy mouse as the cat attacked it. "I got it!" Ganondorf laughed. "You attack with such ferocity, it reminds me of my nemesis: Link, so I will name you after him!"

And so, Link the cat joined the Smashers.


	28. January 27: Peach: Speeches

January 27: Peach: Speeches

It was that time of the elections. That time when one would stand in front of a large crowd of people and prove that they could talk in public. And also try to maintain their poker face as they lied to a large crowd of people in order to sway their opinion and get their vote.

The ten contestants were sitting on several chairs on a giant stage. While the remaining Smashers watched from chairs in the audience. They were in the giant Smash Stadium, so naturally there were cameras, however several of the Smashers were trying to figure out why they had people piloting them. To just show them on the big screen of the stadium, the robots could do that.

The ten contestants were being talked to by Master Hand.

"How are we going to go about doing this?" Master Hand wondered. "Ah I know, we will go in alphabetical order! Bowser you're up first followed by Crazy Hand! Then its Dedede, Ganondorf, Marth, Mewtwo, Peach, Roy, Tabuu, and Zelda!"

Several minutes passed until Master Hand floated towards a microphone. "Welcome to the speech portion of our election. Here you will listen to the various speeches of the politicians and you will decide who will be the mayor of Smashville. The first speech will presented by Bowser!"

Princess Peach just remained calm and listened to Bowser's speech. He hadn't changed much from what he had said a few days ago. He talked about how he planned on ending the economic crisis. A few snickers could be heard from the audience. As Peach scanned the audience's reactions she only saw a large amount of boredom. Mostly "why are we here?" looks. Bowser continued on and on however he was clearly unable to reach any of the Smashers. Simply put, they didn't trust him, and he was unable to win them over. Strategically, he was also in a bad spot. While most people would remember the first and last speeches, this would lead to his benefit, but if someone came along with a more memorable speech than Bowser it would instantly be forgotten as the 'real' speeches began. Eventually Master Hand intervened saying that a five-minute time limit had been imposed and now Bowser was done with his time. He just walked to the back with a cocky smile across his face, thinking he had won. However Peach just let out a small giggle, not knowing how far from the truth Bowser was.

Crazy Hand floated up, he had spent the majority of his time in hysteria. Talking about talking carrots that would ask if they could have a cookie and how he planned on permanently getting rid of them. Eventually several alloys appeared to drag him off of the stage. However Crazy Hand didn't go quietly, no he began to scream at the top of his lungs for help.

Up next was King Dedede. He started off with crediting his 'experience' in ruling Dream Land. Someone, probably Ness, shouted that that was why Dream Land was facing their economic problems. The stadium filled up with laughter. This had greatly discouraged Dedede, and he had never really recovered. The remaining four minutes were spent with Dedede just standing up there in humiliation. Occasionally he tried to speak but partial words only came out. He stuttered until eventually Master Hand shooed him off of the stage.

Up next was Ganondorf. His confident demeanor wouldn't be shattered like Dedede's. Surprisingly Ganondorf was a great public speaker and showed experience. But perhaps he was too aggressive. The Smashers felt really uncomfortable as Ganondorf's commanding voice continued to shout out and echo in the stadium. There was then a faint mew. "Now that I have about 30 seconds left." Ganondorf said. "Allow me to introduce: Link the cat!" He held out his hand where he was holding the cat. The cameras began to focus on the cat. Ganondorf then turned around and sat down and began to pet Link the cat evilly.

Marth had remained calm for his speech. He talked about how he believed that the ties between the neighboring towns should be strengthened. Marth's hand also never left his sword, perhaps as a warning if anyone decided to make any snide comments.

Mewtwo just walked up with a sly smile. Mewtwo just really talked about acceptance and how he wished for the Smashers' bonds to tighten. He also talked about how being a Smasher had made him a better Pokemon. When he was done he just snapped his fingers and everybody began to applaud. He just laughed thinking that he had this in the bag.

Finally it was Peach`s turn. For a moment she was nervous as the eyes of all of the Smashers gazed at her. But she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Um... Hello," she began. The nervousness was apparent in her voice, despite being a princess she had never talked in front of so many people before. "I guess I only have about five minutes to try and convince you why you should vote for me." She looked across the crowd of Smashers to see everyone extremely bored. The previous six must have taken away any excitement that they previously had. "As the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom I have gotten a lot of experience."

"Of being kidnapped!" Ness shouted out.

Peach didn't let this effect her like it had affected Dedede. "In my time of rule, I have learned many things. I have loved the Mushroom Kingdom, and I'm sure the late Mayor Tortimer also loved Smashville as evidenced by his town restoration projects including getting us to come here. I wish to continue several town restoration projects and increase tourism here. For this to happen I of course will need to get rid of the ban from Smashville."

Several cheers erupted. Peach had half expected Master Hand to say that she couldn't do this. But he didn't intervene. Peach continued her speech and when it was done she sat down on the chair and breathed a huge sigh of relief that it was over.

Roy found that he could only reiterate the previous points that the others had said. He also said that no matter who was chosen, he was positive that they would make a great town mayor.

Tabuu walked up to the microphone and began to talk. "Hello," his voice was surprisingly soft. "My name is Tabuu, you might not know me but I've been friends with Master Hand for a long time." Tabuu continued to talk about his relationship with Master Hand and how he also knew Tortimer and wished to continue building the town in his vision. When he was done he walked back to the chairs and sat down.

Zelda walked up to the microphone. Suddenly Charizard popped out of its Pokeball and went onto the stage. He breathed fire up into the sky and everybody began to clap. But this wasn't meant to be taken as a show, odds are they knew that but just didn't care due to how boring it was. No, the flames that Charizard was breathing out were flames of hatred that burned with a passion. "Master Hand!" He shouted.

Crazy Hand rushed to restrain Charizard, however Charizard pulled out a rock and smashed it against his head causing it to shatter. The rocks hit Crazy Hand and inflicted a great deal of damage to him. Crazy just began to writhe in pain. Charizard then stood above him and was ready to break his fingers.

"Master Hand!" Charizard shouted. "Face me!"

Master Hand floated up onto the stage. "All right," Master Hand said. "What do you want?'

"My own chapter!" Charizard replied.

"What?" Master Hand said shocked. "Fine… I'll give you a chance to have your own chapter." Everyone just applauded. "However, here are the conditions! You must also run in this election. In order to get your own chapter, you must win. However since you didn't sign up on the date you won't be able to become mayor. So you just have to win, and then you will get a chapter. However: There will be no telling when this chapter will be!"

"It better be the day after the election!" Charizard said.

"But that's Valentines Day!" Master Hand pleaded. "There is all ready a chapter planned for that!"

"What about the day after that?"

"Well if you do win, the author will only have 2 days to write the chapter." Master Hand explained. "You see good chapters that the author can be proud of take a while to make."

"Okay what about the Monday the sixteenth?" Charizard wondered.

"Its family day, he all ready has a chapter planned." Master Hand explained.

"What's family day?" Charizard wondered.

"A holiday in some of the provinces in Canada," Master Hand explained. "It was only introduced last year, but hey time off of school and work."

"Tuesday the 17th of February?" Charizard asked.

"That would be focusing on the actual winner of the election." Master Hand explained. "So if you win the person in second place."

"What if there is a tie?" Charizard wondered.

"Then we recount them!" Crazy Hand laughed. "Which doesn't make sense since the votes are all digital! Now get off the stage!"

Crazy hand rocketed towards Charizard and sent him flying into the air.

With Charizard off of the stage, Master Hand now took the time to explain the rules of the election.

"All right," Master Hand said. "When you go to fill out the ballet you will have 11 choices. You will be able to check five of them off. So you can vote for the five who you wish to be the Mayor of Smashville. Like a real election the poll will be blind! So you won't know the full result until the end."

"_Good, now all that remains is to stop everyone else from voting so I can come out on top!_" Bowser laughed.

"However the twist is, The Smashers won't be voting!"

"WHAT!" Bowser shouted out loud in shock.

"No it will be you, the viewers! The faithful watchers of The Smash Network. And yes this is a shameless ratings stunt put together by the executives in the wake of Sweeps month!"

Suddenly it all made sense why all of the cameras were there. This was being sent nation wide.

"Hey wait!" Zelda protested. "What about my speech?!"

"Don't worry about it." Master Hand replied. "The speeches mean nothing! Since the actual people voting won't be affected by this!"

"So remember to vote!" Crazy Hand laughed. "Good night!"

* * *

**The poll will be in my profile… When ever I get it up there…**


	29. January 28: Falco: Fire

**I have night school on Wednesday nights... so that's why this is later... Anyways... fun stuff... The bus I was taking got stuck the snow... Glad I left early... Almost had to walk the rest of the way there. Then the next bus came and picked us up. On to tonight's chapter...**

January 28: Falco: Fire

Falco, a pilot in Star Fox. Personally, he preferred the air. Okay, now that I've gotten that out of the way… And so to calm down he would fly in his Arwing. The air gave him a feeling of freedom that couldn't normally be experienced for someone. But in the air he secretly wished that he could fly by himself and not require the use of a machine. Currently he was flying above the ocean. As crazy as it sounds, he would sometimes jump out of the craft and into the ocean and then have the Arwing skim along the water to pick him up. He was preparing to do that, when something suddenly caught his eye. Of in the distance there was a bunch of smoke.

Falco just flew towards the smoke. "What's going on?" He wondered.

All of the Smashers knew where the smoke was coming from, an island owned by Master Hand that grew all of the banana's that they used in their battles. Quickly Falco began to skim the water and began to collect some. As he approached the island his deepest fears were confirmed. All of the trees were on fire. Reacting quickly he took all of the water that he had collected and dumped it on several trees. However that was ineffective. The water he could hold wasn't enough. He constantly went back and forth from the ocean tothe burning trees in order to try and douse the flames but each time it just proved to be ineffective.

He tried to contact the other Smashers, but something was jamming his signal. Even when he pulled out his cell phone something was jamming the signal. "This isn't right..."

Suddenly he thought he saw some movement down in the sea of flames. Quickly Falco activated the auto pilot and began to write a note. With out warning he jumped out of the Arwing. It then flew back to Smashville.

Falco landed in the sea of flames, fire surrounded him in every direction. But he brought out his reflector and activated it. The intense heat and flames bounced off of the reflector and left Falco relatively cool. "Is anyone here?" Falco shouted. Slowly he began to make his way through the sea of flames.

He emerged at the beach and looked back. All Falco could do was just watch as the trees burned. He only hoped that by now his Arwing had landed at Smashville and someone had gotten the note. He also hopped that somebody would be capable of reading his chicken scratch.

Suddenly Falco saw something out of the corner of his eye. This time he was positive that he saw movement. His head turned and he focused, suddenly he saw three people running through the sea of flames away from Falco.

Falco quickly grabbed his blaster and began to run on the beach. Eventually they emerged out of the sea of flames and continued to run away.

Falco pointed his blaster at the people. "Freeze!" Falco shouted. He shot several warning shots but they didn't stop. The next shot that he fired he aimed at one of them, however a reflector appeared around them and reflected the attack back. Quickly Falco rolled out of the way. "What the! Who are you?"

They finally stopped and turned around. They looked average in nearly every way, shape, or form. "We hear a voice saying 'Who are you?'" One shouted.

"And show up at the speed of light!" Another said

"Oh, the wind." The first one said

"Oh, the earth."

"Oh, the sky." The third said.

"Tell the earth, we're dangerous!"

"Inform space, it's a crisis!"

"Angel or devil, if you call the name..."

"Anyone would shudder when hearing the echo!"

"We are the heroes of this era!"

"We are the invincible..."

"Smash Pros!" The three of them said synchronized.

"Smash Pros?" Falco asked confused. "You look to be just some people who like Team Rocket too much! In fact, you just copied their Japanese Sinnoh motto nearly word for word!"

"We work for the betterment of the game." One laughed. "You see, you shouldn't be opposed to this!"

"You just burnt down an island full of banana's down to the ground!" Falco shouted. "Not to mention that this island is privately owned by Master Hand! I think I should be opposed to arson!"

"Arson?" They echoed. "Such a horrible term. We are fulfilling justice! We are making the game be played the way it's meant to be played!"

"You're crazy!" Falco shouted. He began to fire his blaster at them, however they didn't falter. All they did was continue to stand there and raise their reflectors. Each shot was sent back to Falco until one finally hit his blaster and destroyed it.

Falco stared at them; he was unable to move in shock. "Until we meet again, Smasher." One said. Suddenly a large submarine emerged behind them and they began to run towards it. Falco tried to follow but they turned around and shot at him.

Falco just pulled out his cell phone and noticed that the interference was gone. He dialed Master Hand. "We have a problem," he muttered into the cell phone.

Within seconds Master Hand teleported to the island. "What happened?" He asked confused. Suddenly Master Hand began to shake with fury. "Who did this?"

"The Smash Pros." Falco replied. "At least that's what they called themselves."

"Then they have openly declared war upon me!" Master Hand shouted. Falco pointed to the large submarine, Master Hand was able to get at what he was trying to say. Immediately Master Hand flew towards the sub. However it began to shoot missiles at Master Hand. Even as they hit Master Hand and exploded he didn't stop. The submarine however submerged itself before Master Hand could reach it. Master Hand would have perused the submarine further but he turned to Falco. "Lets go home." he muttered. With that he turned around the two vanished.

"Master Hand... I'm sorry." Falco said as he emerged back in Smashville.

"You did your best to capture them, and that's all that matters." Master Hand was clearly not happy. He vanished back to his house.

Falco was about to walk off when Snake stopped him. "I want to talk to you alone!" Snake said.

"About what?" Falco wondered.

"About what you just saw." Snake replied. "I know you were at our Banana supply island. And it was on fire. Did you see who it was? Who started the fire?"

Falco was hesitant to respond. "Its confidential."

Snake just took out a sheet of paper. On it were all of the items, with a big red X's crossed on the ones that the Smash Pros had gotten rid of. "You can add an X to the banana's." Snake replied. "Warp Star, Dragoon, Food, Super Spicy Curry. These are only some of our items that have been attacked by the Smash Pros. Were they involved with the Banana attack?'

"Yes." Falco replied.

Snake nodded, he didn't seem discouraged by the news, in fact he seemed rather happy. "Good, and they have further begun to dig their own graves."


	30. January 29: Donkey Kong: Unstoppable

**The good news: (at least for this story...) I have to send in my Wii for repairs the problems summarized are: Disk drive makes loud clicking noises, is extremely loud when spinning, disks sometimes don't load, and when going through the menus it sometimes doesn't load and freezes.**

**Well… there goes 1 distraction… I should have it back in time for reading week (starts February 16 AKA "Family Day") if I'm lucky. (Or if I'm unlucky the end of reading week… Although I probably won't see it until March… because of shipping…)**

* * *

January 29: Donkey Kong: Unstoppable Rage

Donkey Kong had woken up to Diddy shaking him. "Wake up!" Diddy screeched. Still half asleep Donkey Kong knocked Diddy away with his arm. Donkey Kong just looked at the clock, however it was early, about 5:30ish.

"Let me sleep a bit longer!" Donkey Kong said flipping to his side.

"But Donkey, Master Hand told me to tell you something important." Diddy replied.

"You waited until 5 in the morning to tell me this?" Donkey Kong asked annoyed.

"Well yes... Because I needed to research if it was true! It only took a while until it started popping up on the Internet." Diddy said, he was clearly uncomfortable in relaying the news to DK.

"So what is it?"

"Please don't hurt the messenger, but yesterday there was a mass organized arson!" Diddy explained. "Every single banana tree in the world was burnt down!"

Donkey Kong's eyes flared up. The thought of no longer having any bananas, ever again, hit hard. Immediately Donkey Kong stood up and was taken over by an unstoppable rage. All he could see was red, and now he had to try and vent his anger. He naturally began to smash his fists against the wall, however the wall didn't hold up very long and he continued onto the next house. He began to smash his fists against the brick. Eventually it broke and he walked inside. The commotion had woken up everyone who lived there, Yoshi and Kirby, quickly they rushed down stairs to see what was happening. Donkey Kong began to raid the fridge, however he couldn't find any bananas. However the very fact that he was raiding their fridge was enough to cause Yoshi and Kirby to attack him.

Yoshi jumped towards Donkey Kong and began to flutter kick his face. However this did little to snap Donkey Kong out of his rage. In fact it only made him more enraged. Kirby jumped and began to rapidly punch Donkey Kong's chest. However this did very little. Donkey Kong then knocked Kirby up into the air where he came down as a stone. This attack caused Donkey Kong to falter and he fell down to the ground. However once Kirby reverted back to his normal form Donkey Kong grabbed him and began to smash him against the wall and the floor.

Yoshi quickly tried to rescue his friend in gluttony, however Donkey Kong began to smash Kriby against Yoshi. He then threw Kirby against Yoshi, the two could no longer fight against him. Donkey Kong then began to trash about, destroying more of the house until breaking through the wall and going to the next one.

"What got Donkey Kong so riled up?" Kirby asked.

"Bananas!" Diddy replied. "There are no bananas!"

"But he has never been this angry before."

"No, there are literally no bananas anywhere, in the world!" Diddy Kong clarified. "There was a large organized arson yesterday that destroyed all of the banana trees in the world!"

Both Kirby and Yoshi were horrified. "No more bananas?!" They both shouted horrified.

They quickly ran to the next house to find Ike recovering from Donkey Kong's rage. The next house was ROB's but in DK's rage he was somehow able to remember that ROB was a robot and didn't have to eat any food. DK was now running through the streets of Smashville, until he had come to Captain Falcon's house. He knocked down the door. However Captain Falcon was all ready awake. He didn't waste any time in charging up a Falcon Punch, and delivering it upon DK. However DK wasn't phased.

"What!" Captain Falcon shouted shocked.

Donkey Kong swung his arm and knocked Captain Falcon back against the wall. "Falcon Ouch!" Captain Falcon muttered.

Donkey Kong began to raid the fridge but didn't find anything. He turned around and walked through the wall to the next house. The next house belonged to the kids. Kirby and Yoshi had run ahead to warn them and they had all gotten ready outside to confront the raging DK.

Slowly Donkey Kong began to approach them. "PK fire!" Ness, Lucas, and Claus shouted all at once. A giant flame rushed from them towards Donkey Kong, even though he was set on fire Donkey Kong didn't react he just continued forwards.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas and Claus shouted. They fired a double PK freeze Omega towards Donkey Kong who was now encased in a thick cube of ice. All of them breathed a sigh of relief until the ice began to crack.

DK had broken through the ice by pure brute force.

"PK Flash!" Ness shouted sending a PK Flash towards Donkey Kong. It hit and exploded. Suddenly DK had difficulty moving. "His body is numb!"

All of them took this moment to breath. However Donkey Kong began to regain movement. "Charizard, go!" Red shouted. "Restrain DK!"

Charizard rushed for Donkey Kong and grabbed him. Charizard then bashed his head against DK. Donkey Kong responded by bashing his head against Charizard. Charizard then lifted DK up and preformed a seismic toss. The impact was enough to form a small crater, if anyone in the neighborhood wasn't awake previously they were now.

Mewtwo quickly teleported in. Instantly he used his PSI to hold DK in place, however DK was strong enough to even break out of that. "What's going on?" Mewtwo wondered. "I can't read DK's mind! Its clouded with so much rage…"

Master and Crazy Hand teleported in. "What's going on?" Master Hand wondered. "Some of us are trying to get some sleep."

"Donkey Kong has gone crazy!" Diddy shouted stressed out. "I told him about the bananas."

Both Master and Crazy Hand flew towards DK. Their hands clenched as fists. They hit and sent DK flying backwards. However DK quickly recovered and ran towards Master and Crazy Hand. Both of their hands were shaped like guns and they fired energy bullets at DK. Upon contact they exploded and DK was greatly harmed. But he still managed to get up and rush towards them

"How do we stop him?" Popo shouted panicked.

"Maybe we could give him some medicine that tastes like bananas!" Crazy Hand suggested.

"Or if someone has bananas in their house they could give them to him!"

By this time all of the Smashers were outside watching the rampaging DK. "I'm pretty sure I have some bananas in the freezer!" Peach said. "I was going to save them for cooking but this looks like a suitable emergency."

"Go get the bananas!" Crazy Hand shouted.

Snake began to shoot DK with his tranquilizer gun. This slowed down DK's movements a little bit. But his rage was still enough to keep him away. In his weakened state Mewtwo was capable of holding him in place with his psychic power. "Damn you capped power." Mewtwo muttered.

When Princess Peach returned with the bananas DK began to get rowdy again. All his mind was focused on was getting the bananas. Peach just walked up to DK and placed them in front of him. Once Peach was a reasonable distance away, Mewtwo let go of DK and he rushed for the bananas. After eating them he fell backwards and fell asleep.

When he had woken up later in the day, he was unable to remember anything.

* * *

**Due to a request this is a list of all of the items that have been sabotaged so far and how:**

**Warp Star and Dragoon: The manufacturing plant that made both items was sued due to a lack of seat belts and subsequent accidents. With out proper funds they were unable to continue business and had to shut down.**

**Smokeball: Safety issues with the plant, and drug related charges. Caused the manufacturing plant to be shut down. (This one was only mentioned in a passing mention in ROB's chapter as he was reading the newspaper)**

**Food and Super Spicy Curry: Captain Bland ate the super spicy curry. He then spontaneously combusted. The police shut down the place where he ate the Super Spicy Curry which was also the restaurant where they got the healing food for the matches. **

**Banana Peels: Mass arson, burnt down nearly every single banana tree in the world. Remaining bananas will increase in price so that they are a delicacy. The Smash Network figures they no longer have the funds to buy the bananas. **

**I think that's all of them. So far at least.**


	31. January 30: Sonic: Repairs

January 30: Sonic: Repairs

Sonic the Hedgehog, here in the Brawl due to fan outcry. After Snake was announced people clamored together to see the great mascot in the Brawl. One night, Master Hand had caught up with the fast moving hedgehog, and after some talks he was finally signed on.

Yet Sonic often felt restricted and unable to run at his own pace, so today, just like many other days he decided to run out of the town at full speed. Nothing would slow him down if he could help it. The only resistance he had was the wind pushing against him.

After running across the country and back again he had returned to Smashville. Everyone else was up, and while the kids had gone to school everyone else was working on fixing what DK had broken yesterday. It looked like hard tedious work and Sonic was going to do his best to avoid it.

"Sonic, there you are!" Master Hand said teleporting beside him. "You're going to help us with repairs, right?"

"Well if you can keep up with me." Sonic laughed. He didn't want to, but much like many of the other Smashers he really didn't want to stand up against Master Hand, he would just do it quickly and then try and slip out as fast as he could.

Master Hand directed Sonic to a pile of lumber that he told Sonic to cut with his spin dash. Sonic did that and within a few minutes was done. "Next job!" Sonic shouted in a mocking manner.

"Carry them to the others, but don't run." Master Hand warned sonic. "We don't want any disasters!"

Sonic pouted and began to carry the wood over to all of the other Smashers. When he was done that, he didn't wait for Master Hand to give him more work. Instead he decided to run away once again. The world was his to explore, besides the other Smashers were fully capable of fixing the town. With that he ran to some other place.

For him, life had been pretty boring with out Dr. Eggman constantly trying to conquer the world. "Sigh..." Sonic muttered. "What can I do now?"

* * *

When Sonic returned to Smashville, he had unfortunately been told by everyone he passed that Master Hand wanted to see him. Fearing the worst he slowly walked to Master Hand's house. He would have run away, but he knew Master Hand would have quickly caught up and he would have been in more trouble.

He knocked at the door and Crazy Hand greeted him. Slowly he was guided to Master Hand's office where he was on a phone.

The phone call didn't end well as Master Hand slammed it down with such force to cause the phone to break and the mahogany table to crack.

Master Hand wasn't pleased. "I am going to hurt somebody." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"The mass arson isn't our biggest problem. Some dipshit kid decided to hit someone with a baseball bat." Master Hand replied. "The victim is still in critical care, and the guilty party is claiming that they did it because they saw a match on the Smash Network. My phone number has been leaked online, and I've been getting countless phone calls from moral guardians and parents. Not to mention all of the phone calls that The Smash Network is getting. They have decided to pull the baseball bat!"

"Its just one item right?"

"Just one item?!" Master Hand shouted shocked. "Its a lot more than one item! Other items have also been leaving our roster! The whole point of this is nonsensical violence! And now media groups are trying to sensor it. How about they tell parents to parent their children and not let the TV raise them!"

Sonic was clearly terrified of Master Hand's outrage.

"This was founded on violence and insanity!"

"Why don't you just put a disclaimer?" Sonic suggested.

"'Warning: to those with dipshit kids, don't let them reenact the scenes of violence they see, it will hurt!' How does that sound?" Master Hand asked.

Sonic just laughed uncomfortably. "It needs work..."

"Something is going on and I don't like it. Allowing them to walk over us for the baseball bat will allow other groups to walk over them for other items. Once this news is leaked, I'm sure that within a week PETP and PETA will be biting at our heels." Master Hand said. "But anyways, you left the work today!" Sonic suddenly froze up. "Don't do it again, we still needed you to do some important jobs such as the coffee run, and cutting more wood since you cut them wrong."

"You should have given me more work faster…" Sonic said.

"You can go now."

Sonic walked outside and waiting for him was Snake, who was smoking a cigarette. "What did you discuss in there?" Snake asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Sonic wondered. "Besides I thought that you didn't like me."

"I don't like you, but that doesn't interfere with my ability to have civil conversations." Snake replied.

"Fine..." Sonic said. "Master Hand was angry that I left."

"No before that, the one where he was really angry."

"Oh, the Homerun Bat was taken off due to some kid hitting another kid and blamed it on the match he saw the night before. But Master Hand is acting like this isn't the first incident."

"It isn't." Snake replied. "Do you want to know the whole story?"

"Sure." Sonic said.

"Just remember it has to be kept as a secret from the others." Snake said as he walked off. Sonic followed him.

* * *

**Boy this was really short, I didn't know what to write about with Sonic… The first month ends tomorrow… Wow… I can't believe that I've been doing this for a whole month… Thankfully February is short this year…**


	32. January 31: Pit: One month down…

January 31: Pit: One month down…

Pit, was the angel Smasher. He often kept to himself. And often was naive and taken advantage by the other Smashers. But his duty as an angel was to help others. He didn't know if he was helping others by being here in the tournament. But nearly every day was a new experience for Pit.

Pit was another one of the Smashers who lived alone; it was simpler for him this way, though he often went to someone else's house for guidance.

Earlier in the week he had approached Princess Peach wondering if she could explain politics to him. She had agreed and told Pit to meet up with her today. However Peach had other plans.

"Hello?" Pit said knocking on Princess Peach's door. To greet him was Princess Peach.

"Welcome, Pit." Peach said. She invited the angel inside and directed him to a chair. Pit sat down. Peach then began to teach him about politics, however it was hard for Pit to understand. In the end Peach had eventually managed to teach him the difference between monarchies and democracy. She decided to stop short on the theory of communism.

"Its so confusing!" Pit cried out in distress.

Princess Peach had brought some tea to the Smasher. He began to drink it but quickly began to scream in pain. The tea was still too hot for him.

"Do you have anything special planned to for today?" Peach asked.

Pit thought about it for a second. "No I don't think so." he eventually replied. "Should I be doing something special?"

"No, not if you don't want to. We are just celebrating being done the first month of the year. But you could join us."

"Us?" Pit asked, questioning the plural.

"Just some of us Smashers are going out to the city to eat at a restaurant. I'm sure another reservation could be added."

At first Pit seemed reluctant, however after Princess Peach gazed at him, he couldn't say no. "I'll go." Pit stuttered. Peach her self seemed rather shocked at Pit not even putting up a resistance.

"Okay," Princess Peach happily replied.

---

The Smash Limo had stopped in front of Pit's house and began to honk for him. Quickly Pit rushed out of his house and into the limo. Waiting for him was Peach, Mario, Link, Zelda, Snake, Samus, and Ganondorf.

"Please sit down." Peach said. Pit just looked around rather uncomfortably and eventually sat down beside Ganondorf, who did his best to ignore the young angel.

"Is this everyone?" Pit wondered.

"Yes." Peach replied. "The restaurant doesn't allow children, or animals."

"At least we can have a peaceful meal with out Yoshi and Kirby." Link said rather happily.

"But," Pit protested. "I'm still a child."

"But in our lifespan you are old." Peach said. Pit, was surprisingly older than he looked. He was actually in his seventies, yet he looked like he was in his mid teens. The body of an angel aged a lot slower than a normal human. Deep down this frightened Pit. He had heard of stories about other angels who had gone down to the human world, how they were envied and even murdered. But he knew the Smashers weren't like that.

They got to the restaurant and began to eat. However Pit was eating a bit too fast and began to choke. Quickly Zelda and Peach got up and took him away from the others. Eventually Pit stopped choking and was about to go back to the others, however Peach and Zelda stopped him.

"Pit we need to ask you a favor." Peach said.

"What is it?" Pit asked.

"We are planning something, it's a gathering for all of the Smashers."

"All of them? I'm not interested."

"Look Pit, we have an important role for you." Zelda said. "Its something only you can fulfill."

"What is it?"

"Well this upcoming month is February, and in it is Valentines Day, anyways we need someone to play cupid and shoot others with arrows of love."

"You want me to shoot people with arrows?" Pit shouted in shock.

"But your arrows just make people feel all light and fuzzy inside right?" Zelda asked. "Besides you have the angel wings and everything!"

Pit didn't know how to react. He was confused, and eventually he responded. "I'll think about it."

"Okay, but don't tell anyone else." Peach smiled.

Pit nodded, with that they went back to the table and continued to eat. Pit had learned his lesson and took the food much slower. When they were done with dinner and dessert, they paid and went back to Smashville.

"Respond before the fourteenth," Peach whispered into his ear as she passed.

Pit just nodded. Pit all ready knew his answer. He couldn't say no to them, when they reminded him so much of Palutena.


	33. February 1: Nana: …Eleven to go

February 1: Nana: …Eleven to go

Nana had woken up. She walked down stairs to see a pile of mail on the table, even though the mail didn't come on Sundays, the children Smashers were extremely lazy and only got it at most once every other week.

"Did you see the match ups this month?" Popo asked, thinking that it might have been Nana who brought in the papers.

"No, not yet." Nana replied. Popo just handed her a letter.

* * *

Dear Smashers:

Attached are the match ups for this month, you will notice that all matches are team battles. This is in honor of Valentine's Day being in this month. Next month something special will be occurring for the 1 year Brawl anniversary. Please look forwards to it.

Items included in this months match include:

Smash Balls  
Heart Containers  
Team healer  
Assist Trophies  
Pokeballs

Plus any items we decide to turn on at the time.

Good luck in the matches

Sincerely,

Master Hand

PS. The Network said they need more footage, the battles are being doubled for the time being. Before you complain, remember who pays your bills.

* * *

Nana flipped to the next page.

28 days meant 48 different matches, even when matches were doubled up as a sign of courtesy they never fell on the same day or have a match two days in a row. With four Smashers participating in each match that meant there were 224 slots. Divided by the 39 current Smashers this would result in at least 5 matches during the month. 6 if they were unlucky.

And they were unlucky.

February 1: Ice Climbers/Pichu VS Lucas/Claus

February 5: Captain Falcon/Jigglypuff VS Ganondorf/Ice Climbers

February 9: Snake/Ice Climbers VS Mario/Roy

February 15: Sonic/Mewtwo VS Ice Climbers/Red

February 20: Falco/Red VS Claus/Ice Climbers

February 26: Ike/Ice Climbers VS Fox/Marth

"So who got the big day?" Nana wondered.

"Who else. The first match is Mario/Peach VS Link/Zelda."

"The second match?" Nana wondered.

"Look at the sheet, you have it in your hands." Popo replied.

"Ganondorf/Bowser VS Samus/Snake," Nana had read.

After everyone had sorted through mail to find anything that looked slightly important they took the rest (which was mostly junk mail) and burnt it in the fireplace.

They made breakfast, which consisted of crepes (thin pancakes), and what ever toppings they wanted on top of them. Naturally, being kids with no adults around to supervise them, they ran for the ice cream, whipped cream, maple syrup, chocolate, and other things that have sugar in them.

Over breakfast they discussed their plans for the day. Strangely, not a single one was going to work on the big project that they had to do. Claus however quickly reminded Ness that he would be working very hard on the project, as he was severely behind in his portion of the work.

"Isn't your group partner coming over today?" Nana wondered.

"Yes he is." Popo replied.

"Well you can treat him to a match then!" Nana laughed. "Its not everyday someone can see a Brawl live!"

"He might not be interested." Popo said, he was certainly hoping that was the case.

They began to clean up and within a few minutes they were in the living room playing on the Wii. Claus had to forcefully drag Ness away from the Wii, while Red plied Ness's hands off of the Wii remotes. Ness was putting up such a resistance that Claus had to ask Nana for some help. At first Ness scoffed, then Claus asked Nana to use Mr. Hammer. Suddenly Ness gave up and walked to his room to work on his project.

A few minutes later Ness began to scream. Nana began to get up, but Claus stopped her. "I hid his DS and games." He said.

"Again?"

"I thought he wouldn't work on his section of the project." Claus replied. "It seems my guess was right." Claus got up and walked to the stairs. "You'll get them back when you're done your part!" He shouted.

They began to play on the Wii. Eventually the doorbell rang. Everyone bickered to try and get out of it. Eventually Nana got fed up and went to the door and opened it.

Standing at the door, was a boy who was gasping for air. He surprisingly looked a lot like Ness. This was the final member of the group: Ninten.

"Popo!" Nana yelled. "Your group member is here!" She then faced Ninten. "Please come in Ninten." However his gasping was getting worse. "Are you okay?"

"Asthma attack." Ninten wheezed. He pulled out an inhaler and began to use that to treat himself. After a while his asthma died down. "I'm sorry, it's just that I began to run around this town searching for your house. And the air felt so pure and clean that I couldn't stop."

"Popo!" Nana shouted. "Get out here or Mr. Hammer will be talking to you!"

Popo rushed out to greet Ninten and directed him up to Ness's room where he would be working for the remainder of the day.

Nana walked back into the room where everyone was playing on the Wii. Seeing as how there were only six of them in the room, and only 4 controllers, two of them had to sit out of a game. It was now Claus' turn to sit out. He was looking over his Brawl Schedule.

"Check out the match ups on Family day." Claus said.

February 16:

Match 1: Mario/Luigi VS Lucas/Claus

Match 2: Jigglypuff/Pikachu VS Peach/Zelda

"So?" Nana questioned.

"I'm just trying to figure out Peach and Zelda." Claus replied.

"Just think of it as Valentine's day. Only the first match fits the theme."

"Well looking at it that way, it makes a bit more sense. But still Pikachu and Jigglypuff fit the theme."

"By the way, don't you have work to be doing?" Nana asked.

"No, we are just waiting for Ness and Ninten to finish their parts."

Nana nodded and she continued to watch everyone play on the Wii. They continued to rotate on and off. Eventually Nana, Popo, Lucas and Claus had to leave to go to their match.

"Three against two." Claus grumbled.

"Hey, Claus." Nana said. "Take back what you said about Ninten last week."

"That was Ness." Claus replied defending himself. "I just said that in order for the mark to be the highest, we would have to redo what Ninten did. Besides his marks are about the same as Lucas'. The one you should be chastising for calling him an idiot is Ness."

"Still you owe him an apology!"

"Lets settle this in the Brawl." Claus replied, he had begun to walk faster.

"Fine!" Nana shouted. "With Mr. Hammer there is no way I can lose!"

With that the two ran to the stadium. Popo and Lucas could only stare.

"Their aggressive nature really bothers me." Popo muttered.

"Its scary…" Lucas whimpered.

**Chapter is out a little bit earlier than normal… **

**Ninten is the main character from Mother/Earthbound Zero. I was too lazy to come up with an Original Character… Times I typed Nintendo instead of Ninten… too many times to count… Lets just ignore the fact that Mother/Earthbound Zero occurs in 198X, while Mother 2/Earthbound occurs in 199X… And Looking at Fox/Falco/Wolf, I can see us getting Ninten before Claus as a playable character…**


	34. February 2: Dr Mario: Aftermath

February 2: Dr. Mario: Aftermath

Dr. Mario had retired from fighting and just stayed around to treat the Smashers' wounds that they received from the matches. Generally the wounds were just small scratches. However the safety precautions had often temporarily shorted out and that was when they received actual damage.

Unfortunately, at the match yesterday Nana and Claus went a bit overboard. So much, that the safety parameters were temporarily disabled due to the intensity of the match and both of them were admitted to Dr. Mario's clinic. The final result of the match was: Lucas/Claus won against Ice Climbers/Pichu. But Claus was clearly upset about the damage that he had sustained.

Master Hand believed that the safety mechanisms weren't tested for five people and unable to protect all of them at once.

"Stupid kids," Dr. Mario muttered, he was displeased with their injuries. "You won't be going to school."

"That's fine." Claus laughed. "We weren't going to learn anything important today."

Meanwhile: in school, they learned the meaning of life.

Dr. Mario pulled out a cotton ball that had been dipped in to rubbing alcohol. Nana had hit Claus with Mr. Hammer on his face, and it was quite a mess. "All right this will sting a bit." Dr. Mario said.

He placed the cotton ball on Claus' wounds and he began to scream out and flail his arms. So much that Dr. Mario quickly had to restrain him. "I warned you."

"I didn't think it would hurt that much!" Claus shouted angered.

Dr. Mario sighed and pulled out a needle. Claus' eyes fixed on it and he began to flail around more. "Get that away from me!" Claus screamed.

"It won't hurt, it will just knock you out for a few hours." Dr. Mario explained.

"It's a needle, get it away!"

Dr. Mario couldn't help but laugh, to see the normally cool and calm Claus who wasn't afraid of anything to essentially become like Lucas and begin to cry out in fear. Ironically, needles was one of the few things that Lucas wasn't afraid of...

Claus was backed into a corner. Dr. Mario rushed for him and delivered a swift punch to Claus' abdomen. With that Dr. Mario gave Claus the injection a moment later he fell down unconscious. "See that didn't hurt." Dr. Mario said lifting Claus up and putting him on the table.

The hammer to the face had resulted in Claus' glass lens placed over his left eye to shatter and cause a lot of bleeding, not to mention glass sticking out of his face. Luckily none had gone into his eye. In fact the only reason that it had been left this long was because Nana was in worse shape than Claus. Immediately after the match they were rushed over to Dr. Mario's clinic. He had proceeded to spend the whole night on healing Nana.

Nana had been fried by electricity from Claus' Final Smash, and stabbed multiple times. Now she was in a much better condition and would be ready for her next fight.

Dr. Mario wiped the sweat off of his brow after he had removed the last shard of glass from Claus' face. He placed his hand over the wounds and a blue aura appeared around it. Slowly the wounds began to heal.

When he was done he woke up Claus.

"There that wasn't so bad." Dr. Mario laughed.

Claus just shot him a glare of death, or at least tried to as the drug was still affecting him. Dr. Mario would have liked to closed up the clinic for the day, but it was going to be a busy day. Almost immediately after he had finished with Claus, Snake had entered the clinic. His forehead was bleeding.

"What happened?" Dr. Mario asked.

"I had a concussion." Snake replied. "I was helping the repair man, Hal Emmerich, and bumped my head against some of the machinery."

Hal Emmerich, also known as: Otacon, the creator of the Safety Super Brawler. The machine that negated the actual damage as they are pierced by arrows, hit with swords, burned with fire, and zapped by electricity.

Dr. Mario just sterilized the wound on Snake's forehead and put a bandage on it. "Any idea what went on?" Dr. Mario asked curious.

"He simulated a battle of five people, and then went up to eight. He said that it shouldn't have malfunctioned."

"Sabotage?"

"Probably." Snake muttered.

"Smash Pros?"

"Most like… Wait who told you?"

"I'm a doctor. I have to be smart and notice these little things." Dr. Mario laughed.

Snake sat down and was joined by Claus. "What's going on? Do you know why malfunctioned?"

"We only have theories." Snake replied.

"You were saying something about Smash Pros." Claus replied. "A few people at my school openly state that title."

"Kids?"

"And some teachers. I think I have the right to know! It hurt."

Snake looked away. "Its not a matter you need to concern yourself with, yet."

Dr. Mario sat down in a chair. "Yeah Snake, I'm probably going to have to give you a needle, just incase the metal was rusted."

Claus froze and Snake just groaned. "Lets get this over with." He muttered walking into the back. Dr. Mario got up and a few seconds later came back.

"So, the Smash Pros." Dr. Mario said as he walked to his computer. Immediately he began to type. A few minutes later he was at their official website. Naturally there was a discussion about yesterday's match. Although it wouldn't be aired on TV for at least another week, all matches to could be viewed at the official website the night of.

"That hammer looked like it hurt." Dr. Mario read. "Hopefully that will teach them not to use items."

"It did hurt." Claus replied. "Stupid Nana, and her obsession with hammers."

"How many Mr. Hammers are there?" Snake asked.

"Three." Claus replied. "Her normal hammer, the golden hammer, and the normal item hammer."

Mr. Hammer, was just a nickname that Nana gave to every single hammer she had. Yesterday Claus had been hit by the Golden Hammer.

Dr. Mario continued to read through the comments until the power suddenly went out. "Something might have happened to the SSB machine." Snake said. "Lets go!"

The three of them ran out of the house and towards the stadium. As Dr. Mario had clients outside of Smashville attend his office, his office had to be located outside of Smashville in order for them to gain entry. They entered the stadium. Waiting for them was Otacon.

"What happened Otacon?" Snake asked.

"Nothing was wrong with the machine, so I decided to check the input records. Someone else was here last night besides all of the Smashers that resulted in them changing the settings." Otacon explained. "Even midway through the match."

"Ninten." Claus muttered. "No… it can't be…"

"Did you say something Claus?" Dr. Mario asked.

"No," Calus replied. "Doctor, is it all right if I go to school?"

"You should be fine, the drugs have probably worn off." Dr. Mario replied.

With that Claus left. A moment later he came back. "I need a Doctors note."

Dr. Mario had just taken out a prewritten one from his pocket. And with that Claus was off.

"So what happened?" Snake wondered.

"Well someone hacked into the network and changed the settings of the match part way through." Otacon explained. "Somehow they were able to bypass the security settings and all of that. They were even able to change the settings with out resulting in a no contest! And it was all done through this terminal. Once I discovered it that was when the power went out. Coincidence or not, its scary."

Dr. Mario walked over to the terminal and put his hand over it. "I can feel some strange energy residue over it… This isn't something natural…"

"I think we better stop Claus then." Snake said. "He is thinking of blaming the person who was at his house yesterday."

Dr. Mario quickly ran out of the stadium. He could see Claus in the distance running away however he was slowing down. Eventually Dr. Mario caught up and stopped Claus.

"What are you doing?" Claus asked.

"Stopping you." Dr. Mario said. "I decided to change my prescription. The drugs are still affecting you. We probably should check the security videos before jumping to conclusions."

With that Dr. Mario dragged Claus back to the stadium. They all walked to the security room and watched the video for the previous night. They watched the match and the room that the computer was used simultaneously.

Suddenly on one of the screens a ball of blue light appeared. "That's the same light that appeared in Ness' room!" Claus shouted shocked.

Everyone looked at him and quickly looked at the ball of light. It floated above the computer, and from the ball of light emerged two hands. It frantically began to type on the keyboard and a few seconds later they turned their heads and watched the match. There they saw Claus getting hit in the face with the Golden Hammer.

They continued to watch the match and constantly looked at the other screen. The light began to type again, and before the match was over the settings had been restored and the light had disappeared.

"And so the plot thickens…" Dr. Mario muttered.


	35. February 3: Olimar: Pikmin

**I had a test today... I love them just because they somehow manage to be less imaginative with names than I am... Example. One question had a MJ, the following involved a Mr. Osborne and Mr. Parker. A few questions later involved a Harry and Norman. (I can't help but think it was just one big Spiderman reference... and then **_**that**_** song from the old (1960?) cartoon got stuck in my head during the test...)**

**

* * *

**February 3: Olimar: Pikmin, and everyday uses.

Captain Olimar, one of the newest Smashers. He had fallen into the Smashers rather by accident, while exploring someplace for his company his ship crashed, again, and into the Smash Mansion. Crazy Hand was quite impressed by Olimar's bravado, and great taste in entrances that he got Olimar to sign in to the Brawl.

He was with his Pikmin, who lived in giant onions behind his house. Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, and White. The five types of Pikmin that he fought with.

"Such a nice day." Olimar said as the hail buffeted against his green house's windows. He spent most of his time in his garden. Tending to the vegetables so that he could eat later.

After he had finished in his green house he walked back to his house. Olimar just sighed and looked around. The Pikmin were busy keeping the place nice and clean. The Pikmin always worked hard, and they never seemed to ask for anything in return. When they were done cleaning up the room they all swarmed around Olimar and happily squeaked. Olimar smiled, and they were happy. Even if they were to be killed, as long as they served their master, Olimar, they would be happy. Boy thats quite depressing...

The Pikmin were also quite protective of Olimar, making it quite difficult for the other Smashers to see him. If one approached, they would immediately swarm around Olimar to protect him and attack the other Smasher. And if Olimar left the house for a long time, they would sulk not knowing if their master was safe.

Having to quit his job at Hocotate Freight, Olimar decided to write a book on Pikmin and his adventures on the strange world, The Distant Planet (also known as Earth). How he survived his thirty days and never gave up hope that he would see his family again. And the sequel where he returned to save his company. Master Hand had all ready agreed to find a publisher for him. And once he stopped being relevant he would continue to milk his fanbase by releasing his diary entries, cookbooks, and anything else he wrote during his adventures…

Just then there was an explosion. Quickly Olimar rushed outside. There he saw that the bridge leading to his house had been destroyed. Quickly Olimar whistled and several blue Pikmin rushed towards him. "We have to fix the bridge!" Olimar shouted. They began to cross the river that strangely wasn't frozen. Fish began to rush for the Pikmin, and the Pikmin quickly defended themselves. When they had reached the other end they began to rebuild the bridge. Within a few minutes the bridge was rebuilt.

Captain Olimar breathed a sigh of relief and they walked back inside. Several Pikmin were suddenly running in distress away from the green house. Olimar looked over and saw that Link the Cat, was there and destroying his crops. Olimar quickly grabbed a purple Pikmin and rushed towards Link the Cat. With one swing of the Pikmin, Link the Cat was sent flying back to Ganondorf's house.

With that Olimar sat down in front of the computer and began to type one of his several books: Pikmin, and everyday uses.

"Pikmin are efficient for labor. Unless ordered to do otherwise they will continue to work on the task at hand." Olimar typed. He pressed enter and began to type in another few sentences. "They also are surprisingly effective for self defense. Purple Pikmin in particular work very well, since they weigh ten times more than the other Pikmin."

He only hopped to be done his book soon, before Master Hand found a publisher. Master Hand however had found a publisher. The Smash Network was set to publish, however negotiations had grinded to a stop when the money distribution came into play. They hadn't progressed very far since then. The Smash Network wanted a giant chunk of the profit that every book would make; this would of course leave Olimar with out very much money being made from the books. Olimar himself didn't care about the money, since he still had some left over from his previous job, and being a Smasher was treating him well.

So Olimar just continued to type. Occasionally he would switch from one file to another and type a different story.

**I think I might have hit a wall in this chapter. I couldn't think of anything to do…**


	36. February 4: Mr G&W: Blue light

**Mr. Game and Watch is probably the only Smasher I will use an abridged name at least in the chapter title..., just due to the sheer length I wouldn't have any more space for the actual chapter title... Then again he is a good word count increaser…**

* * *

February 4: Mr. G&W: Blue light

Mr. Game and Watch, the lord of dimensions. Somehow he was completely two dimensional, and was capable of existing on a three dimensional plain. It is probably best not to think too much about this.

Anyways, Mr. Game and Watch was enjoying his day. He was walking through Smashville. "The elections will soon be over," he thought to himself. Perhaps regretting that he wasn't taking part in the elections. But he didn't worry about that.

No what was worrying him was the strange events happening around the town. How a strange ball of blue light would appear and then disappear. Most of the time nothing happened. But yesterday Dr. Mario had approached Mr. Game and Watch. About the blue light that appeared during the match and how it was responsible for the damage that Claus and Nana had received. Mr. Game and Watch was now tasked with finding out what this light was.

Dr. Mario thought that Mr. Game and Watch would have a significant advantage to find the blue light.

"I really don't want to do this." Mr. Game and Watch muttered. But he had no choice, considering the safety of the Smashers was in jeopardy, he couldn't help but wonder if he was next. He didn't want to find out. Master Hand also didn't seem very happy recently, with the items slowly disappearing and now this incident where somebody turned off the safety precautions in the middle of the match.

And so Mr. Game and Watch walked out of his house. He didn't know where to start looking. So he decided the spot of the most recent incident, in front of Captain Olimar's house. Another Smasher had said that they saw the blue light over the bridge just before the explosion happened that destroyed the bridge. When the explosion had ended the blue light was gone. Mr. Game and Watch quickly walked to the area and closed his eyes.

He was trying to sense any holes in space that the blue light had used to travel. However, the bitter wind, and the glares from the Pikmin were making it incredibly hard to concentrate. Even with his limited concentration he was unable to find any holes in space that the light could have used to move around. He decided to go on to the next location, the stadium.

The walk was long and bitter. When he got there he tried to concentrate on finding a rip in space to see where the strange blue light came from.

But it was hopeless, he couldn't find any holes in space that the blue light could have appeared. Even as he looked over the keyboard, there was nothing odd about it. There was no residue, or any notable marks. And so Mr. Game and Watch walked home in defeat. Until, suddenly in front of him appeared the blue light. Mr. Game and Watch was rather shocked at its sudden appearance, as he didn't feel any surges of power or any other signs that would be made of space was ripped wide open.

Quickly Mr. Game and Watch pulled a bucket out of thin air. He was going to try and contain the light, however the light just zipped away. Quickly, Mr. Game and Watch realized where he was, he was at the edge of the cliff. The cold and bitter wind, along with the falling snow, had created a white out. For a moment Mr. Game and Watch breathed a sigh of relief, perhaps thinking that the blue light had appeared to prevent an accident. However the blue light rushed towards Mr. Game and Watch and knocked him over the cliff. He landed on the ground, still conscious, but he was in a great deal of pain and shock. Mr. Game and Watch could see that from a distance someone was approaching him. It only took a few seconds for Mr. Game and Watch to recognize him as Tabuu.

"Are you okay?" Tabuu asked, once he had gotten close enough to Mr. Game and Watch.

"Yes." Mr. Game and Watch replied. "I was just surprised. A strange blue light appeared suddenly and knocked me down off of the cliff."

"Everyone has been seeing this strange blue light." Tabuu replied. "I saw it a few days ago in front of my house. When I went towards it, it disappeared."

Mr. Game and Watch just nodded. "I think I better go back home." He said. "I'm cold, and I think I better check my findings."

"If you don't mind me asking," Tabuu said. "Why are you looking for this light?"

"Dr. Mario thinks that it has some power over dimensions." Mr. Game and Watch explained. "And, since I also have power over dimensions, I should be able to find where this light is coming from."

"I see." Tabuu said. "Please be careful."

With that Mr. Game and Watch ran off towards his house.

* * *

**I think I'm in a slump... I hope this doesn't last much longer, since the whole challenge relies on remaining creative... Sigh oh well... I'm glad that I got done one month. Maybe when I can choose which Smasher I want to write about again (once I finish the first batch) I will perk up... I always like focusing on the kid smashers...**


	37. February 5: Jigglypuff: Karaoke

February 5: Jigglypuff: Karaoke

Jigglypuff, one of the Smashers who had been there the longest. She was certainly no slouch in fighting either. She was even more frightening when her child, Pichu, was in danger. Perhaps it was Jigglypuff who kept Pichu out of the brawl at first. Who knew, it was one of those questions of life that probably wouldn't be answered just like: Why isn't Pichu an Igglybuff if Jigglypuff is the mother and Pikachu was the father going by Pokemon Mechanics…

But back to the story… Jigglypuff was busy home schooling Pichu.

"So what do you do when you are matched up against a ground type like Rhydon?" She asked.

"Activate Deus Ex Pika-power and aim for the horn?" Pichu replied in a bored tone.

Jigglypuff however didn't take this response nicely. She replied by smacking Pichu across the room with a paper fan. "That wasn't the right answer!"

Pichu just whimpered. Jigglypuff soon left the room to allow Pichu to study. As for Jigglypuff she walked down to the living room and began to watch some TV.

* * *

At about 3pm Jigglypuff ran to the kitchen and began to make some food. When she was done she put some on a plate for herself and the rest she put in the fridge for everyone else. The only reason that she had eaten early was because it was karaoke night at The Roost.

Every Thursday Jigglypuff would eat early and go to The Roost in order to sing karaoke. And today was no different. She rushed up to Pichu's room to say goodbye. She wasn't surprised when she entered and saw him playing videogames.

"Bye, Pichu." Jigglypuff said to her son. "If you have any problems just talk to Mewtwo."

"Okay." Pichu said. "Be careful!"

"And don't forget to study!" Jigglypuff sternly said. Pichu just groaned annoyed. Jigglypuff just smiled and walked downstairs. She then ran out of the house. However since there was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground, and the snow was taller than her, she was going to have some difficulty traveling.

Jigglypuff quickly began to inhale and float above the snow. Occasionally she would come back down and then float up in the air a few seconds later. Eventually she got to The Roost. All ready someone was on the stage singing a song. Jigglypuff looked up to see Samus singing. When she was done a few Smashers immediately got up there and ran to stop Jigglypuff from getting there before them.

Jigglypuff just pouted knowing that they were doing this purposely and were trying to stop her from singing her lullaby.

However eventually Jigglypuff did get up there before everyone else. And she began to sing. Her voice was calming and slowly everyone was getting drowsy. However they tried their best to stay up.

Much to everyone's surprise, part way through Jigglypuff's song the blue light appeared in the middle of the room. Jigglypuff just continued to sing.

"That retched noise!" The Blue Light screamed out in agony. "QUIT IT!"

Jigglypuff however continued to sing. The blue light began to explode, and The Roost caught on fire. For the first time Jigglypuff stopped singing. Those that had been lulled to sleep by her lullaby were quickly jolted awake. Quickly everyone rushed out of The Roost and watched it burn.

The heat that the fire emitted was comforting and countered the bitter wind. It wasn't long before the whole town had rushed to see what had happened.

"How did this fire start?" Master Hand shouted.

"It was that blue light." Jigglypuff replied. "It began to explode!"

Crazy Hand quickly flew over with a giant bucket filled to the rim with water. He threw it at the fire in order to douse it, however the flames were hardly doused. They continued to burn. Crazy Hand quickly flew off to the nearby river to fill up his bucket again, and then back to the burning building. He continued this process for a while, but it was hopeless.

A few nearby trees caught fire. Bowser and Donkey Kong quickly knocked them down to prevent more damage.

Meanwhile Dr. Mario was inspecting everyone who was inside The Roost to check for any burns, and applied a cream to them to help them heal.

"This blue light." Mr. Game and Watch muttered. "Just what is it?"

Jigglypuff puffed up in rage. "It interrupted my song!" She said. "That is unforgivable!"


	38. February 6: Pichu: Training with Mewtwo

February 6: Pichu: Training with Mewtwo

Pichu, the pre-evolved form of Pikachu.

The Smasher Pichu, however was forced to spend the rest of his life as a Pichu. After he was born he had gone on an eating spree and ate everything in sight. Including, but not limited to, an everstone. A mystical stone that stopped pokemon from evolving. A cruel fate for Pichu.

But it didn't end there for him either. He was the youngest, and the weakest Smasher. Two titles that would probably follow him to the grave. One of which would be nearly impossible to shake off.

"Uncle Mewtwo!" Pichu whined.

"_Why do I live here again?_" Mewtwo thought to himself. "What is it?"

"Can you take me somewhere and help me train?"

"Sure," Mewtwo replied in a bored tone.

Suddenly they both teleported to an erupting volcano. "What are you doing!?" Pichu screamed out afraid.

"You said take me somewhere. I did just that." Mewtwo replied.

"But this is dangerous!" Pichu protested.

"Its also fun." Mewtwo laughed. A rock suddenly went flying towards them. Mewtwo just lifted up his arm and the rock shattered.

"Get me out of here!" Pichu pleaded.

Mewtwo looked down at the little pokemon. "Don't you want to get stronger?"

"Stronger, yes! Killed, NO!"

Mewtwo just teleported them both away. The next location was cliché small desert island, with only a single palm tree.

"Mewtwo!"

"Quit your whining!" Mewtwo snapped. "You wanted to be trained. You're not getting off of this island, until you hit me!"

Pichu sprung forwards with a skull bash, however Mewtwo just teleported to the other side of the island. Pichu then fired electricity at Mewtwo, however Mewtwo jumped back onto the water. He suddenly raised his hands and spheres of water floated around the island. Mewtwo then teleported in front of Pichu and placed his hand over Pichu's eyes.

"I've taken away your sight." Mewtwo said. "You have until the tide consumes this island to catch me. My feet won't leave the ground until then. Once you catch me I will restore your sight."

"But what if I don't catch you?" Pichu asked

"You'll die!" Mewtwo replied.

"What!" Pichu shouted.

"Slowly the tide will consume the island. Begin!"

Mewtwo walked away to the other side of the island. He would have the advantage of eye sight. Pichu rushed straight ahead and hit the palm tree. Pichu quickly fired a thunderbolt, however it hit a bubble of water and it popped.

"You must rely on your other senses. Shooting blindly in the dark will get you nowhere." Mewtwo's voice echoed from each of the remaining water bubbles.

Pichu stood still and tried to sense where Mewtwo was. He fired several shots off into the dark once again. Mewtwo suddenly moved. Pichu used this chance to fire off where he thought Mewtwo would be. Suddenly there was an explosion, a sound that Pichu knew all to well, Mewtwo had countered Pichu's attacks with a shadow ball.

The onslaught of attacks continued on for a few hours. However, the hot sun and exhaustion was beginning to get to both Mewtwo and Pichu. Pichu had figured out the island. And Mewtwo was a much bigger target. As the island got smaller Pichu would be at the advantage.

Mewtwo was rapidly firing shadow balls to keep Pichu away from him. But Pichu could feel the air rushing towards him and was constantly dodging. "_Good!_" Mewtwo thought. Pichu countered a shadow ball with a thundershock resulting in an explosion.

When the smoke cleared however Pichu had vanished.

"What?!" Mewtwo said in shock. Suddenly a branch on the palm tree snapped. Mewtwo looked up into the air. Jumping towards him was Pichu. Shocked he didn't have any time to react and Pichu landed on Mewtwo's head.

"I got you Uncle Mewtwo!" Pichu laughed.

"Indeed." Mewtwo replied. He placed his hand over Pichu's eyes and he regained his sight. "Lets go back!"

With that Mewtwo and Pichu teleported back to Smashville.

* * *

**I really don't like how these chapters are getting shorter... Sigh... **


	39. February 7: Diddy Kong: Run Away!

February 7: Diddy Kong: Run Away!

After the no banana's rage, Diddy Kong was doing his best to avoid Donkey Kong. He didn't want to trigger another fit of rage.

So Diddy was everywhere DK wasn't. Even though Donkey Kong was looking for his nephew out of concern, Diddy just continued to run away.

Somehow he had gotten to the kids' house.

"Why is Diddy here?" Lucas asked.

"I'm hiding from DK, I don't want him to go into another banana rage. Please let me stay here!" Diddy pleaded.

Everyone quickly did a vote. And they allowed Diddy to stay. They all were busy playing the Wii. Diddy was actually surprisingly good. This continued until, the wii remote slipped out of his hand and went right into the HDTV.

"I just bought it!" Red cried.

Everyone glared at Diddy, and the next moment he was kicked out of the house.

This wasn't that big of a deal. The days were getting warmer; the bitter wind of winter was being replaced with the refreshing breeze of spring. However the two could switch without a moments notice.

Diddy was walking along the river, when suddenly some of the snow had broken away and he fell in. He began to flail around frantically in the water until he was sent into the ocean. A few moments later he was washed up on the beach.

Sitting on the beach, looking out at the sky was none other than: K.K. Slider! He was just strumming on his guitar. "Has life washed you up too?" K.K. asked.

"No, I just fell into the river." Diddy replied.

"I see, bummer isn't it? Where I was supposed to play tonight has burnt down. I once lost everything in a fire; the only thing that survived was my guitar. I've been a traveling player ever since. Life is pure this way… What's your story? You seem like you're on the run? Like you're paranoid over something."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it."

"If you do, I'm here until I find some place to perform tonight." K.K. replied.

Diddy began to look for some other place that he could stay. But as the sun began to set, he didn't have a roof to sleep under. Eventually he found himself back at the beach.

"Back again?" K.K. asked.

"Yes." Diddy replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"I'm just afraid to go back to my Uncle. Something happened, and I haven't been able to face him since."

"Sometimes man," K.K. Slider said. "You just have to accept the things the way they are. Life keeps on turning. And you have to keep on challenging what life throws at you! Even if it's bigger and can hurt you."

"I see…" Diddy said.

"Besides, running won't change a thing that happened. You have to admit to your mistakes. Even if you can't remedy them, you can still avoid such things from happening again."

"That's really interesting!" Master Hand shouted. "But get on with it, and start playing a song!" Incase you have forgotten Master Hand is a K.K. Slider fanboy. Not so much for his philosophical/advice giving side, but for his music, and just his music.

"I understand." Diddy replied. "Thank you!" With that he got up and ran back to his house. He was ready to face DK. But much to his shock, DK wasn't mad at him, and DK didn't go into another no banana rage.

**I think tomorrow is the last character (Roy) before I start redoing characters… I'll double check if I'm not really tired tomorrow… Tomorrow… Lets hope I actually get past 1000 words…**


	40. February 8: Roy: Set 1 complete

**The final Smasher, the first set will be done! (Second milestone reached...)  
**

**

* * *

**February 8: Roy: Set 1 complete

"Complete!?" Charizard yelled angered. "We haven't had a chapter yet!"

"You're testing my patience!" Master Hand shouted. "I'll take back what I said previously about giving you a chance to have a chapter!"

"It doesn't matter!" Charizard replied. "I just looked at the results so far and nobody has voted!"

"What!?" Master Hand snapped his fingers and a computer appeared out of thin air. He quickly went to the results page. "You're right!"

And so Master Hand snapped his fingers and the poll decided to actually accept submissions. "One week is left! Don't forget to vote!"

---

It was a foggy morning, just like that day so long ago. A horse ran into the driveway of the Smash Mansion. On it was a single rider cloaked in mystery. The only possession of his that he had, besides the clothes on his back was the sword at his side. A sword that he entrusted his life with, a sword that he had fought countless battles with over the years. A sword of many names, The Binding Blade, The Sword of Seals.

He jumped down from the horse and landed on the ground. He didn't falter and he just looked up at the mansion.

"I'm back." He muttered, as he walked slowly towards the door.

How many months ago had that been for Roy? At least six since he came back from intensive training and rejoined the Smashers. That night, he fought against Ike, and had won in less than a minute.

Now, Roy just looked outside his window out at the fog. It was unsettling and unnatural.

"What has begun?" Roy muttered to himself.

Slowly items were leaving the roster. Roy was positive that he wasn't the only one who saw it. Not to mention the blue light was becoming a big problem. Burning down buildings, disabling the safety precautions. It was all unsettling.

Roy had analyzed each of the spots where the blue light had appeared, and had figured out a pattern. Somehow, he figured out that he would be the next person to see it. Roy opened his window and jumped down to the ground with his sword at his side. He looked around.

"You can come out now." Roy shouted. "After all it was you who made this fog wasn't it?"

As expected the blue light appeared. Roy just jumped into the air and instantly drew his sword. A moment later he cut through the blue light. He landed on the ground and sheathed his sword.

"You can come out now Tabuu!"

Tabuu walked out from behind a tree. "You are the expert strategist Smasher after all. So what tipped you off?"

"That the sightings started when you came into town." Roy replied. "A child could have figured it out from that. But I'm curious as to why."

Tabuu just laughed. "Because I can."

"You're sick." Roy said drawing his sword.

Tabuu held out his hand and an energy blade. The two rushed for each other and clashed. A moment later Roy was pushed back.

"People had gotten hurt, they could have been killed if you succeeded!" Roy shouted.

Tabuu just laughed. "Why should I care? I'm superior to everyone! The King of Subspace!"

"I thought you were Master Hand's friend!"

"I was." Tabuu laughed. "But that hand is weak. He has a personal army at his disposal yet he doesn't use it!"

"Master Hand isn't like you!" Roy shouted. He jumped into the air and brought down his sword however Tabuu caught it with his bare hand. "He isn't greedy!"

Tabuu just pushed Roy's sword back, causing Roy to fall on the ground. He then teleported several feet backwards. Instantly he burst into a fit of laughter. "You know nothing about Master Hand! Nothing about the power he holds, or his past!" Tabuu raised his hand to deliver a final attack that would end Roy's life.

"That's right," Roy replied. "I don't know anything, nor do I want to know. I'm just here to fight strong opponents!"

Tabuu suddenly froze. All he could do was stare at Roy. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Roy replied.

"Then I will make sure that this will be the greatest battle of your life. And also your last." Tabuu said. His hand began to spark with power and he created his sword once again. "Up, boy!"

Roy grabbed the Sword of Seals and rushed for Tabuu. The two swords clashed. A moment later Tabuu disappeared and reappeared behind Roy. Roy quickly turned around and blocked Tabuu's slash and put a bit of distance between them.

"Its no use." Tabuu said, once again appearing behind Roy. "If you run, I'll run faster. If you scream for help no one will come. Trapped here in my fog, you are in an alternate dimension. A pocket of Subspace!"

Roy turned around and slashed at Tabuu. Tabuu was capable of teleporting away. However Roy had managed to cut him on the cheek. Tabuu's hand quickly moved up to confirmed that he was in fact bleeding.

A smile crossed his face. Tabuu quickly ran towards Roy. Roy swung his sword and with every strike an explosion occurred. However the attack wasn't enough to overpower Tabuu. As for Roy, the multiple explosions were just wearing him down.

Roy once again tried to put some distance between himself and Tabuu. This time Tabuu just lifted up his left hand and a chain of light rushed towards Roy. Roy quickly blocked the attack and ran towards Tabuu.

Five small flashes of light appeared in between them. Roy thought it was nothing but a moment later five simultaneous explosions knocked Roy aside. In the process the Sword of Seals was knocked out of Roy's hand and went flying somewhere into the fog.

Slowly Tabuu walked over to Roy.

"You fought admirably." Tabuu's hand slowly reached for Roy's head. "But it's over."

Suddenly the fog began to disappear. A worried look crossed Tabuu's face. "This is troublesome. I was going to take your life, but your memory will do just fine." His index finger touched Roy's forehead. A moment later Tabuu began to walk away. "Next time your sword won't save you…"

"Get back here…" Roy weakly muttered.

* * *

**I couldn't keep up the nice guy interpretation of Tabuu for very long XD… Once again this isn't turning into a Subspace interpretation, which is apparently mandatory by SSBB fanfiction law… (maybe mine will come next year… 2nd year brawl anniversary?)**


	41. February 9: Link: One of those days…

**So yeah: I won't go through the Smashers in the same order.**

February 9: Link: One of those days…

It was one of those days, you know where the weather is great, the snow was melting, and you didn't want to get out of bed. For Link today was much like that. He didn't want to wake up. His head was pounding with a migraine that would normally come with all the rapid changes in the atmosphere. He could all ready tell that today, it would probably be better if he just stayed in bed and slept the day away. Alas, it wasn't meant to be.

"Wake up!" A familiar voice said. The voice came from none other than princess Zelda. She began to gently shake Link.

"I'm up." He moaned.

"Then move!"

"No thanks..." He muttered.

"I'm washing the sheets today!" Zelda stated. "Get up!"

"No." Link replied trying to go back to sleep. However Zelda grabbed the bed sheets and removed the ones over Link.

"UP!" She sternly ordered.

Being exposed to the cold air, Link slowly got up and began to walk away. The day was ahead of him, and all he wanted to do was go back into bed and sleep some more. Was Link always this lazy?

No, but there was no drive anymore for him. Ganondorf wasn't trying to conquer the world. How does one spend their free time when they have nothing better to do? Read a book? Not very many books were published in Ancient Hyilian. Write a book? The market isn't big enough for a book written only in Ancient Hyilian. Translators were also sparse, and the few that there was charged top dollar. All of the Smashers could understand each other despite speaking different languages, or really thick accents that I choose not to write due to some magic that Master Hand had used.

Eventually Link had decided to walk outside, thinking that the fresh air would clear his mind. The same air that had given him the migraine to begin with. Most of the Smashers were now petrified to go outside. After Roy had been found unconscious yesterday was probably the last straw for most of them. They were all afraid of being attacked by the blue light. Link most likely thought that he could handle the blue light if it attacked him.

Link continued to walk across the town. The melting ice began to crack underneath his feet. Occasionally a sharp jolt would go through his head, courtesy of the migraine. Link would just wince in pain and continue onwards.

Eventually he stopped and leaned on a tree. He took a moment to grab his throbbing head. "Why did I get out of bed?"

Link continued to walk across the town. Little by little his migraine disappeared. Eventually Link had returned home. "Your bed is ready if you want to go to sleep." Zelda said.

"No, its all right." Link said. "I'm no longer tired…"

For each of the Smashers they had to learn how to be independent. For the Smashers that came from royalty, there was no one to help them. Perhaps it was for this reason that the Smashers bonded together. In order to decrease their own workload. No assistance, and being alone really is an eye opening experience and does make one grateful for others to help.

"No longer tired?" Zelda said. "Then start cooking!"

Link just laughed as he approached the stove and cooked the food. To be blunt, Princess Zelda couldn't cook. If she tried it usually resulted in Link having to use an ice arrow to try and stop a fire. So she most sticked to using a microwave, but still managed to screw up and put metal in it. Some Smashers just didn't adapt very well with technology. But they managed to balance each other out, and help each other through the tough times.

**Grr… Just when I had a chapter that passed 1000 words (not by much…) this one comes and GRRR!!!! I don't like being in this rut.  
**


	42. February 10: Pikachu: Melting Snow

**I just realized I can't really write a chapter on any of the people in the election until the results are in... Whoops... Ah well... Vote, once, twice, three times. I don't really care. **

February 10: Pikachu: Melting Snow

Pikachu felt like something was missing in his life, in his food. It had been about a month since Mewtwo had wiped Pikachu's mind of the ketchup addiction. Everything he could taste always felt empty and missing such a crucial flavor. Everyone was trying their best to avoid having Pikachu taste the ketchup once again. Once again be ensnared in its inescapable deliciousness. And it was rather difficult.

But they persevered. Pikachu no longer drowned his food in ketchup, and things looked like they had improved.

So Pikachu, and his son Pichu, were out side. Slipping and sliding on the ice. "This is so fun!" Pichu laughed.

"Pichu, be careful, your mother will kill me if you get hurt." Pikachu pleaded. But Pichu didn't hear his father's pleas. He just continued to slide on the ice. Eventually they had gotten to the melting snow fort that the kids had made. Pichu walked up to it and slowly entered it. Since the kids were at school, they didn't have to worry about being discovered.

"Was this the place that Lucario was talking about?" Pichu asked.

"I guess so." Pikachu replied. "Though it looks a bit bigger than he was describing it..."

"Lets go in!" Pichu said.

Against Pikachu's better judgement they slowly went into the snow fort. It had appeared to be mostly untouched by the spring thaw. This was probably because of Nana, Popo, Lucas, and Claus were using their ice attacks to keep the place cold. However with out them there to sustain it during the day, part of it was still melting. They entered and stepped into a puddle.

"Its wet!" Pichu said shocked. "This is so cool! I can't believe they made this place and hid it from us!"

Pikachu just continued to overlook his son. "Maybe this place is dangerous..." Pikachu muttered.

"Come on dad!" Pichu laughed. "I know you're much braver than that!"

Pikachu just returned with a nervous laugh. Normally he was much braver, but when his son was there, he couldn't help but feel nervous. Not to mention he was afraid of what the kids would do if they were discovered. Even if they didn't come back from school for another 6 hours or so, he was still nervous. He was worried that he would have to fight the kids. PSI Magnet had certainly given Pikachu a fair deal of trouble. An attack that was capable of absorbing any energy and recovering your own health was certainly frightening in fights. Perhaps even more so now, because of the food being disabled.

Due to the weather melting the snow, some of it suddenly fell surprising Pichu. He let off a thunderbolt, a moment later the whole snow fort collapsed and Pichu and Pikachu were buried.

A moment later a thunderbolt pierced the snow and destroyed anything that remained of the snow fort. "Pichu!" Pikachu shouted emerging from the pile of snow. "Where are you?" He began to frantically dig until a few seconds later another thunderbolt came from under the snow. Quickly Pikachu rushed for the area where the thunderbolt came out and began to dig out Pichu.

"Its hard to breath under there." Pichu said gasping for air. "Its dangerous…"

"Not as dangerous as Ness and them if they find out that we destroyed it." Pikachu replied.

"But they will understand, right?" Pichu asked. "I mean our lives were in danger, and we didn't cause it to collapse."

"I hope that they understand that." Pikachu muttered.

The child Smashers weren't generally known for their comprehension. And they probably would have gotten upset.

"I don't know what I would have done if you died." Pikachu cried.

"Probably spend a good deal of time angsting." Pichu replied.

Pikachu glared at Pichu. "This is serious!" Pikachu shouted. "Don't treat it like a joke."

Pichu however just ran off. "Don't die before I do, Pichu my son…" Pikachu muttered as he followed.

* * *

Pikachu tried his best to avoid detection. He just hid behind a tree as the children Smashers came back from school. They suddenly froze and stared at the remains of the snow fort. "It was bound to happen eventually." Claus muttered walking away. The snow that showed any evidence that Pikachu and Pichu were there had melted. Pikachu breathed a sigh of relief and walked away.

**The snow fort is destroyed… Sigh…**


	43. February 11: Wario: Tax Evasion

**I got my Wii back from Nintendo today! The repairs were really fast, (2-3 business days tops!) and all of my data is still there... (Though I'm going to delete Brawl next week and start over...) Between getting that back and night school (which was canceled.... again! 3/5 classes so far have been canceled...) I almost didn't write the chapter... Not to mention that the shipping was super fast! (Which is a plus because generally Canadian mail sucks... it is always behind...)**

February 11: Wario: Tax Evasion

Several people wondered why Wario wasn't in the election. As much as it would please him to just participate in order to get elected and raise the taxes to make himself even more filthy rich. But it took too much effort. And for someone like Wario, who was lazy beyond all comparison, it was too much effort.

Wario was relaxing in his Jacuzzi made out of pure gold. That probably just filled your mind with such imagery that you are reaching for the brain bleach right now...

Anyways... Wario jumped out of the golden Jacuzzi and was ready to take on the day. Quickly he changed into his purple overalls and yellow shirt. "Bwhahaha!" He laughed.

Unfortunately for Wario, the Government had somehow heard about his excavation. Besides obtaining priceless artifacts and melting them down, he also damaged property that they had bought previously by the Government and they were planning on excavating. Clearly they weren't happy. And unfortunately for Wario they had just completed all of the paper work to enter into Smashville. Wario thought it was going to be a nice day, as he walked out side, he was greeted by the Government agents.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Beta." A man in a suit said. "We have received reports of you becoming obscenely rich in our country and haven't been in the proper tax bracket for a couple years. Unfortunately for you we are very stingy and want more money to waste to fund our studies that the results are all ready common sense."

Wario just walked back inside and barricaded his door. Several minutes of banging against the door ensued.

"Captain, he won't let us in!" A young voice said.

"That's all right, Makoto." Captain Beta replied. "Wario, open up or we may have to rely on force!"

"I'm not opening up, no matter what you say!" Wario replied.

"The Government needs more money in order to buy more copies of your latest game _Wario Land: Shake It_." Beta replied.

For a brief moment, Wario was about to open the door. After all, the money would go back to him. But upon remembering that in the Government, lying through their teeth to their voters was basically required he stopped.

"I'm not letting you in!" Wario shouted.

"We just need to access the value of all of your possessions." Beta said.

"Then I want to see your permit!" Wario replied.

"That will take five hours for us to go back and get..." Beta moaned.

"No permit, no entry!" Wario laughed, he actually did know a bit of the law, probably because he had dodged it before or something. "Go back and get it!"

"But if we go back we will have to reapply for another one time pass." Makoto pointed out.

Wario just laughed. It could take weeks, or months until they would be able to come back. Enough time to dispose of the evidence. Unfortunately for Wario, Captain Beta had all ready considered this. "We can enter with out a permit, if we believe that he would dispose of the evidence. Now then, Wario, I suggest you move. Bring the ballista!"

Wario just paused for a second. "Ballista?" He questioned. Curiosity got the best of him and he looked outside. There was a giant ballista pointing at Wario's door. "They can't be thinking of firing that..."

"Now then Wario, open the door or we will shoot!" Beta shouted.

"They're heartless..." Wario muttered.

Perhaps it was pure dumb luck, but suddenly the blue light, Tabuu, appeared above the ballista. The next moment it was set on fire. Both Captain Beta and Makoto looked at the blue light in shock. "Wario is this your doing?" They shouted.

Wario who was still looking out of the window breathed a sigh of relief. The two Government members quickly rushed towards the blue light that was still floating above the ballista. Distracted Wario rushed out of his house. "You want your payment!" Wario shouted. "Here it is!"

Wario bent over, with his butt facing them. And then let out a giant Wario Waft. As soon as the fart hit the ballista an explosion of fire occurred and the two government members were consumed in fire. Quickly they dropped down to the ground and began to roll around to put out the flames. Quickly the flames were extinguished, but the worse was yet to come, even with a slight breeze blowing it didn't carry off the putrid stench. Wario just began to laugh as the two Government members covered their noses.

"This guy is a monster!" Makoto said enraged. "Not to mention rude beyond all belief! We should arrest him for this!"

Wario just continued to laugh at their misfortune.

"Fiend!" Makoto shouted.

"Relax," Beta ordered. "People like him will get what's coming to them. We'll fight back our own way, by just putting him in the highest tax bracket."

With that Captain Beta and Makoto walked off, laughing evilly. Wario just breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he was safe for now. At least until the next batch of taxes came in…

**Captain Beta, and Makoto are original characters… I know Government doesn't really have that power to arrest people, just think of the Government in this world as the same in One Piece, powerful and corrupt.**


	44. February 12: Pit: Roles

February 12: Pit: Roles

Pit had accepted his role as cupid, not realizing how incredibly stupid it was. Upon the realization, he tried to back out. But he just couldn't say no to Princess Peach or Zelda. Every chance that he had to even remotely turn down the chance, he was just met with their glares, a glare that pierced him and stopped him from even being able to talk.

"Why can't I turn them down." Pit wondered. "Palutena, please help me."

And so Pit was still stuck in this role. He was told by the princess not to tell anyone else. However he somehow found himself face to face with Mewtwo.

"Pit!" Mewtwo said stopping him. "You're not your usually bubbly self! Did something happen?"

Pit had found out quite fast, that Mewtwo was unable to read his mind unlike the other Smashers. Pit thought that Palutena had perhaps put a seal on him to protect the secrets that he held from the other Smashers. "Yes." Pit admitted. "Peach and Zelda want me to play this role at the Valentines party. I want to back down, but I just can't say it to them."

"What role?" Mewtwo wondered

"Cupid." Pit replied. He expected Mewtwo to be calm, however when he looked up at Mewtwo he was trying his best to keep a straight face. Laughter was slowly bursting out of him. Eventually Mewtwo could no longer hold it back and just continued to laugh it off.

"Seriously?" He asked, still in a state of hysteria.

"Yes!" Pit replied. He made the tone of annoyance apparent to Mewtwo.

"I see." Mewtwo laughed. "Well, I can see why you would want out of it. You just have to be a man and face up to he beast. Tell them no!"

"But every time I try to do that I can't say no." Pit explained. "Not to mention I don't want to disappoint them."

Mewtwo just nodded. "I understand your concerns, but you have to stand up for yourself. If you don't want to do this you have to tell them how you feel about it."

"But I can't." Pit pleaded. "Every time I look at them I can't say it."

"Then close your eyes when you talk to them!" Mewtwo replied.

Pit stared at Mewtwo in shock. "That's so simple!" He shouted out impressed. "Why didn't I think about doing that? But wouldn't that be rude? Not looking at them while talking?"

"Do you want to get out of this?" Mewtwo asked. "Because this seems to be the only way for you to talk to them! But if you're perfectly content with looking absolutely stupid and everyone laughing at you."

"You're right!" Pit said. "I'll tell them. Now I just need to go and find them!"

"No need." Mewtwo said. "I've all ready called them here."

Pit looked at Mewtwo in shock. Before he could say anything Mewtwo teleported away. Almost immediately he could hear Zelda and Peach approaching him. Time seemed to slow down, and Pit could hear the deafening beat of his heart.

"Hello, Pit!" Princess Zelda said.

"Mewtwo said you had something to tell us." Princess Peach added on. "We are quite busy panning the Valentine's day party. So could you please tell us quickly?"

Pit froze. They just stared at him. He breathed in and looked at both of them in the eyes. "I don't want to do this." Pit said.

Both Peach and Zelda looked at him. "You just had to say so." They said comforting him. "We would have accepted your decision."

Zelda just sighed. "Now we have to find someone else, and with only two days until Valentines, I doubt we will find any one on such short notice."

"Not to mention all of the paper work that would have to be filled out in order to get an actor here in this town." Peach sighed. "Master Hand could just completely ignore us."

"And the money." Zelda said depressed. "I guess we shouldn't have spent so much on all of the decorations, drinks, and food."

Pit looked at them. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "I didn't know that you were relying all this time on me."

"They will you stay as our cupid?" Zelda asked, taking Pit's hands.

Pit gulped. Had he been pulled back into their trap? Were they just acting? "I guess so." Pit muttered.

The princesses were overjoyed with this and quickly dragged him off. "_Am I doing the right thing?_" Pit wondered. "_As long as the others are happy..._"

Watching from a distance, Mewtwo could only groan in dismay. "You idiot…"


	45. February 13: Ness: A lucky day

**Friday the 13th... My internet will crap out in 3... 2... 1...**

February 13: Ness: A lucky day

Ness woke up. He looked around his room. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. "It isn't even the weekend yet!" he then looked up at his calendar. There in red ink today was circled. Ness just whimpered. It was Friday the 13th. He was certainly a superstitious Smasher, and believed that the impossible would happen. And would you argue with someone who has seen animate cups of coffee, stop signs and other things that are thought impossible and couldn't happen?

"Get up!" A voice shouted. Someone began to pound on his door. Slowly Ness got up, just as he approached the door it broke off of the hinges and flew towards him. Luckily Ness had his baseball bat near by. He quickly grabbed it and smashed the door away. Standing at the entrance of his room was Claus. "Didn't you hear your alarm?"

"I guess I must have turned it off." Ness replied. "And you broke my door! I demand compensation!"

"Deal with it!" Claus replied before running off.

Quickly Ness got changed into his regular clothing. He was constantly glancing over to his door and the hall way to make sure that no one was looking in. He quickly ran to the washroom and did his business in there. Afterwards he quickly brushed his teeth and then ran downstairs to eat whatever remained of breakfast. Soon everyone was rushing out of the door. Ness quickly grabbed his backpack and ran out of the door, he couldn't help but feel that he was missing something, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Is that everyone?" Fox asked.

"No, Claus is still inside!" Lucas said.

Claus was rushing out of the door, stuffing something into his backpack. He jumped into the ship and quickly sat down. "Hey any slower and you would be in reverse!" Ness shouted.

Claus just shrugged it off. "Had to make sure I had everything." He muttered.

* * *

School… that thing that is incredibly boring and I don't like writing about. Anyways, since it was the day before valentines, and valentines fell on a weekend, they were having their valentines party today.

"This is so childish." Claus muttered.

"Who cares, we aren't doing any actual school work." Popo laughed.

Ness began to rummage through his backpack, however he couldn't find the valentines that he had made for everyone.

"All right," the teacher said in an incredibly overenthusiastic tone. "Its time to pass out valentines!"

Ness just moaned. He had forgotten his cards back in his room at home. He feared that everyone would think horribly of him for not bringing any valentines cards. Everyone except Ness stood up and began to pass out their cards to each other.

"Ness, are you okay?" Lucas asked.

Ness looked up and stared at Lucas. "Yeah." Ness muttered.

"Why aren't you handing out your valentines?" He asked.

"I forgot them at home." Ness replied. Lucas just dropped a bag on Ness' desk. For a moment Ness looked stunned at Lucas. He glanced at the bag full of valentines and then back up at Lucas, a moment later he realized that this was his bag of valentines. "How did you get them?"

"Claus doesn't want me to tell you," Lucas whispered. "But he knew you were in a rush, so when you left your room in the morning he went in and got the bag of valentines."

"But what if I went back in my room?" Ness wondered.

"He got it after you left the house." Lucas replied. Ness suddenly realized what Claus was stuffing in to his bag, and why Claus was rushing out of the house.

"That idiot." Ness laughed. "He didn't have to do that for me."

So Ness got up and began to distribute his valentines. As he passed Claus he whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Claus calmly replied.

Ness just walked off and continued to hand out the valentines to others.

Afterwards they began to eat cookies, and cakes that people had brought. Paula, a young girl with blond hair and a pink dress approached Ness, Lucas, Claus, and Popo.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello, Paula." Ness replied back.

Claus glanced around and quickly stood up. "I think I'll leave you two alone." He laughed. He quickly grabbed Popo by the parka, and Lucas by the collar of the shirt and dragged them away.

"What do you want?" Ness asked.

"Well," she said. "I was wondering if you would like to do something."

Ness just looked at Paula in shock. "Are you asking me out on a date?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"Isn't it supposed to be the man who asks out the girl?" Ness questioned.

"Well sometimes, the girl gets tired of waiting." Paula replied.

Ness just laughed. It was a lucky day...

* * *

"Ahem!" Master Hand cleared his throat. "I'm here to announce the new mayor of Smashville! Can the contestants please come up here!" And so everyone walked up. Including Charizard. Each of them looked extremely confident. "Now then, I would like to thank you all for participating in the election. However only one can win."

"Who, brother?" Crazy Hand shouted.

"I'm getting there..." Master Hand muttered. "Now then. Lets start with the people with the least amount of votes."

"The anticipation is killing me!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"Well let's start by repeating the rules. If Charizard wins, the person in second place is elected and Charizard gets his own chapter. The winner will get a chapter on Tuesday the 17th!"

"Please continue!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"Well let's start with those in last place, it was a 6 way tie with three votes each! Congratulations: Bowser, Peach, Zelda, King Dedede, Tabuu, and Charizard, you all got last place! Tell them what they won Crazy Hand!"

"You won the consolation prize of absolutely nothing, and a five dollar gift certificate to Tom Nooks!"

"I demand a recount!" Charizard shouted.

"No!" Master Hand replied coldly. "Up next, with five votes, is Roy!"

"Congratulations, Roy!" Crazy Hand said violently shaking Roy's hand. "Here is some hair gel!"

"Tied for third, with 7 votes each, is Mewtwo and Ganondorf." Master Hand announced.

Crazy Hand rushed over to them. However Mewtwo stopped Crazy hand and threw him aside.

"In second place, with 8 votes, is Marth!"

"Congratulations! Marth!" Crazy Hand said to Marth. He then looked down the line. "Brother, that's everybody, who was elected to be the mayor of Smashville?"

Everyone looked at Crazy Hand rather dumbstruck.

"And the winner and new mayor of Smashville, with 16 votes, is Crazy Hand!" Master Hand said.

Crazy Hand looked around shocked. "I was in this election?" He asked puzzled.

"YES!" Nearly everyone shouted.

"What a pleasant surprise!"

Everyone just moaned.

**So... READING WEEK BEGINS!!! I need to build up a surplus again... *Is planning for 4 chapters a day, hoping for seven...* maybe I should learn how to type with my feet... then maybe I can write two stories at once... Or two chapters... Not to mention the backlog of games I want to finish (and can now that My Wii is back...)... Okami, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, Sonic Unleashed. And all of the new games that I want to play. House of the Dead, Deadly Creatures (I have no idea why, my arachnophobia is what is keeping me back...) and I still haven't picked up Wario Land: Shake It, and World of Goo. **

**Damn it, why couldn't I get paid this week instead of next week... Not to mention Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon comes out next week on Tuesday... (Family day causes every store to be closed on Monday...) Dear merciful crap I need more money... (Strange it's almost like the Wii suddenly has 3rd party games worth playing and aren't just cheap cash grabs...) **

**A chapter focusing completely on Crazy Hand… I should have seen this one coming… At least I have the weekend to think of something good...  
**


	46. February 14: Samus: Valentines Day

February 14: Samus: Valentines Day

Love... Was something Samus Aran didn't live for. At least not the love that normal people express with lots of lovey dovey stuff only to be tossed aside a few years later. She was in love with battle. The adrenalin rush that she would obtain when her life was on the line and it almost was all over. She was looking for someone else like her. A while ago they had sent an invitation to Solid Snake who eagerly joined. Samus quickly found out that they were alike. They both loved the call of battle. They both loved the adrenaline. Against all odds they had arranged a date for today.

When she was younger she never had worn make up or any other things that other girls would wear. She was pretty much a tomboy and never understood the reason for makeup, yet with out a spec of makeup on her face she was amongst one of the most beautiful people around.

Anyways, Samus and Snake had gone out to the city for lunch. Afterwards they made it back to Smashville. All eyes seemed to be focused on them. Each Smasher was wondering how the date went.

But they remained silent. Occasionally the both of them would glare at someone who was looking at them.

"We have a match soon." Snake grumbled.

Samus just nodded. "We should get ready."

They began to walk towards the Stadium. Upon reaching it they were shocked to find out that it was in fact closed. "What do you mean it's closed?" Samus asked. "We have a match here!"

"Look, I just do what I'm told." The security guard said. "Someone rented out the whole place."

"Who?" Snake asked.

"I don't know, or care." The security guard replied. "All that I care about is if I get paid."

Samus looked up at Snake, he was showing a few signs of frustration.

"Ah Samus!" A voice shouted. Samus looked towards the source of the voice to see Princess Peach rushing towards them. "You're a bit early."

"Early?" Samus questioned.

"For the valentine's party." Peach replied. "Zelda and I have been planning this for a while."

"Valentine's party?" Snake asked.

"Yes, just a little something we thought everyone would enjoy."

"Are you sure this just wasn't the back up plan just incase one of you weren't chosen as the mayor of Smashville?" Snake questioned.

Princess Peach glared at him for a moment. "Ideally, the two would have coincided with each other." She quickly responded with a smile.

"_She doesn't even deny it!_" Samus thought shocked.

"Well just come back later!" Peach smiled before walking away.

Samus and Snake began to walk away. Eventually they came back to the stadium and were allowed in.

They walked in. The place was decorated with pink and red. There was also a buffet table where a few of the Smashers were eating. Suspended above them was Pit in his cupid 'costume'. Pit slowly descended and walked towards Peach and Zelda to voice his displeasure.

"This is so embarrassing..." Pit said.

"Just shoot people with your arrows of love." Peach smiled.

Pit just whimpered. "Why don't you start with Snake and Samus?" Zelda suggested.

Pit just held up his bow and charged an arrow with positive energy he then shot it hitting Snake in the back. This caused Snake to fall forwards to Samus. Several Smashers began to cheer. Snake quickly got up and looked around the room, his eyes eventually focused on Pit. He wasn't very happy to see the angel Smasher, especially with his bow out.

He got up and rushed towards him. "What are you doing?" He barked.

Pit was petrified. He couldn't find the strength to run away. All he could do was just stand in place. "Answer me!" Snake continued to bark.

"Snake, stop!" Samus said calmly.

Snake acknowledged Samus and backed away from Pit. "Peach and Zelda put him up to it. Just don't worry about it." Samus whispered into his ear.

"It hurt." Snake grumbled.

"Just ignore it." Samus said, she did her best to sweet talk him. "I think it's cute."

"Why don't you try taking one of those arrows and see how much you're complaining afterwards."

For the rest of the night, Pit didn't fire another arrow.

"And playing for us tonight is, K.K. Slider!" Master Hand announced.

Everyone began to clap, fearing what Master hand would do if they didn't. "Thank you all," K.K. Slider said into the microphone. "Lets fill this place with music."

And so they danced the night away. Eventually Mario, Peach, Link and Zelda had gotten to the stage in the middle for their fight. It was a quick fight that ended with Link and Zelda victorious. Mario and Peach had put up a good fight, but were just unable to compete.

For the next match Bowser, Ganondorf, Samus, and Snake got on the stage. It was a much longer match. Eventually both Samus and Snake were capable of besting Ganondorf and Bowser. Cheers erupted from the audience.

Soon Snake and Samus returned to dancing with one another to K.K. Slider's tunes.

**Seeing as how romance is one of the things I can't write, even if there was a gun pointed to my head… I think this turned out okay….**


	47. February 15: Luigi: The World

February 15: Luigi: The World Ends With You

Luigi, ever since he found out that people were only treating him nice to weaken his Final Smash, he had become isolated. Any kind gesture made towards him, he could only think of it as a ploy to further weaken his ace. But due to his own insecurity, it had gotten a lot stronger and fearful.

Not to mention the darkness in his own heart had grown considerably. The only one who truly seemed genuinely concerned for Luigi was Tabuu. But being the magnificent bastard that Tabuu is, he was only doing that for his own personal gain. Luigi however didn't know about that. He was just happy that someone was actually talking to him and treating him seriously. Which made him even sadder that Tabuu was leaving town.

"I'm sorry," Tabuu said, not actually meaning the words he was saying. "But I should go now, since I've lost the election there is nothing else for me to do."

"Will you come back in the future?" Luigi asked.

Tabuu thought for a moment. "Yes, some day in the future. Until then I will try to keep in contact."

It was a tearful good bye, at least for Luigi. When Tabuu was out of earshot he muttered. "Good riddance." He thought of Luigi as nothing more than lump of cancer. A small annoyance, which could turn into a big problem for any of his plans. "I'll get rid of him first."

Roy had slowly approached Luigi. "Luigi, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure!"

"Look," Roy said to Luigi. "I know you trust Tabuu, so it might be best to tell you now, but that blue light that was causing havoc all over the town. Tabuu was behind it!"

"No, Tabuu wouldn't do something like that!" Luigi shouted outraged.

"Tabuu is a kind of person who would only help another if it furthered his own goals!"

"I don't believe you! I won't!"

"Fine you idiot! Why don't we see who's sorry later on!" Roy shouted as he stormed away.

Tabuu who was still watching just smiled. "I might be able to use that loyalty." He laughed before finally disappearing.

"Luigi," Mario said. "Maybe, what Roy said is the truth. I'm not getting a good feeling from Tabuu."

Luigi just ran away. He didn't want to accept the truth. He knew Tabuu as a kind person. Not someone that they were claiming that he was. Tabuu was much nicer than a number of the Smashers. He dismissed Mario and Roy's warnings as lies. For him everything was a lot easier that way. Dismissing everything as lies until he saw it with his own envious eyes.

Luigi paused for a second. Was he always this green? He tried to think about it but eventually decided that everyone else was jealous of him, they wished they had the power of his Final Smash.

Eventually Luigi rushed into his house that he shared with Mario and Princess Peach. He rushed to his room and locked the door. A few minutes later Mario began to pound on his bedroom door. At first Luigi tried to ignore it but the beating was too loud for him to ignore. And no matter how long he dragged it out Mario wouldn't stop.

"Leave me alone!" Luigi shouted in distress.

"Luigi," Mario tried to plead with his brother. "Would you just talk to us? Let us know what you are thinking about! You've been locked up, we're worried about you!"

"I'm fine!" Luigi shouted. "Leave me alone!"

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be waiting." Mario said. Luigi could hear his foot steps walking away from his room.

Silently Luigi just sat on his bed, breathing a sigh of relief as Mario's steps disappeared. Slowly Luigi was falling deeper into insanity and despair.

**On a small side note, I love that game (The World Ends With You) such an original game. Anyways, I'll let Mr. H explain the meaning of the title:**

**Mr. H: Uh-huh... You really have got a long way to go. Listen up, Phones! The world ends with you. If you want to enjoy life, expand your world. You gotta push your horizons out as far as they'll go.**

**Basically, it means that the world ends where you choose it to end. And as Luigi is further isolating himself from the other smashers, his world gets smaller. **

**Taken from the script off of Gamefaqs. Credit given to who ever wrote it.**

**Family day is tomorrow, chapter will focus on Lucas, then next is Crazy Hand's chapter...  
**


	48. February 16: Lucas: Family Day

**A few notes: Family day is a holiday in some of the provinces of Canada that was only created last year. Basically… It's just a day off of work and school so that families can spend time together. (Unless your job is either part of the Government, health care, one of the fifty billion coffee shops, or part of the tourism industry that we apparently have…)**

**Mother 3 Spoilers ahead…**

February 16: Lucas: Family Day

There was no school, so the child Smashers were happy. They got to sleep in late and do whatever they wanted. But for Lucas and Claus, they had woken up early. They had been planning this for a while; today they were going back to their home at the Nowhere Islands.

So they had to be up bright and early. Fox agreed to drive them there. "Ready sleepy head?" Claus asked Lucas.

Lucas just nodded. They got into the ship and a moment later it took off. During the flight, nothing out of the ordinary happened.

They landed in a field just north of Tazmily village. "I'll be back here at about noon." Fox said.

"Thank you," Lucas said.

They got off of the ship and rushed through the village. They were getting various looks and cheers for returning. Eventually they got to their house on the cliff. It was still there, their pigs, sheep, and even their dog. Their dog Boney quickly ran towards them and tackled them down to the ground. He began to lick both of their faces.

"Boney!" A voice shouted. They looked up to see their father Flint, who was in his usual cowboy garb. "Lucas! Claus!" He shouted. He quickly ran over to them. "How are you doing!"

"Good dad!" They replied.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be at school?" He questioned.

"It's a holiday." Claus replied. "We came to spend it with you, and see mom."

It was suddenly dead quiet. Flint just walked away. "I see." He said. "Lets go see your mother together."

Flint walked to the garden and got several flowers. He then returned and led the boys through the town, through the field, and eventually to a graveyard. They then walked through the graveyard to a lone grave on a cliff. There the twin's mother Hinawa rested.

Flint just put the flowers down in front of the grave. He then walked away. Next Lucas walked up to the grave. "Mom." He said. "Claus and I are fine. We get along with everyone back at Smashville. Crazy Hand was just elected to be mayor. I like him, he is funny. I wish you could meet everyone. I'm sure they would like to meet you too. I don't cry that much any more. I think I've gotten a lot stronger. Claus is also really over protective."

"Hey!" Claus shouted offended. "Its my duty as your older brother to protect you!"

"But he is always kind. He has even stopped bullies at school from bothering me. I've learned a lot of things there." Lucas continued to talk to the grave. Eventually he stopped, and Claus walked up to the grave.

"Hello Mom." Claus said. "I'm still alive, still protecting Lucas. We still fight sometimes. We are currently doing a bunch of double matches. It's really hard looking after him both at home and in the matches." Claus continued to talk to the grave until they eventually went back into Tazmily Village and to their house.

"Sorry that it's a bit of a mess." Flint said. "With out any of you here I haven't been keeping it clean.

Life in Tazmily was simple. It was pure and unaffected by commercialism. Everyone seemed to stick together. They helped each other out when they needed help. Flint cooked them a meal. It wasn't exactly as good as Hinawa's cooking, but at least it was editable.

Part way through the meal Claus pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed Fox. "Fox, we are going to stay here for the night." He said.

Lucas looked at his brother shocked. "We have school tomorrow!"

"Don't worry." Claus laughed. "Fox will pick us up before we go to school. Ness will bring our books."

"I wonder how every one else's family day is going."

Meanwhile: Back at Smashville mass panic was occurring as they realized that Crazy Hand was going to be the mayor of Smashville starting tomorrow.

"Probably just the usual." Claus laughed.

"Right!" Lucas said.

After they were done eating their food they began to clean up the house. It was really messy. But the twins made it a game, who could clean up the most in ten minutes. Both of them quickly exhausted themselves and eventually collapsed.

"Ha!" Claus laughed. "I think I won."

"No," Lucas replied. "I won."

Both of them just gasped for air. "Ready for round two?"

"Actually, Claus. Maybe we should go outside and enjoy this air." Lucas suggested. The pure Tazmily country air was definitely a shock to one who lived in the city. Or even near a city. Not to mention the weather was nice, it felt like summer as opposed to the spring back in Smashville. "Not to mention we should also visit the other kids of Tazmily."

The two just got up and went outside to visit their friends.

Flint just looked over the cleaned room in a bit of shock. Eventually that shock was replaced with ease. "They're growing up." He smiled. "Hinawa, are you watching?"

Tazmily, the utopia, it was uncorrupted by modern society. "Sure is weird being back here." Claus laughed.

"Maybe…" Lucas muttered.

They saw the other Tazmily Village kids and rushed over to them.


	49. February 17: Crazy Hand: Mayor

**Note to self: Don't watch Youtube videos while writing a chapter… Stupid spell checking Caramelldansen….**

February 17: Crazy Hand: Mayor

The kids had returned home from school. Or at least what was left of their home. Smashville was now nothing more than a crater. All of the trees were gone. The houses were burned down, and it looked like a nuke had gone off in the center of the town. Master Hand floated up to the kids.

"You're back." Master Hand said relieved. "Help with the clean up."

"What the hell happened?" Claus asked.

Master Hand just looked around. "Well..."

* * *

It was a nice day. The birds were chirping, and the sky was clear. Today was Crazy Hand's first day as mayor. And the weather couldn't be any better. "Well Crazy Hand." Master Hand said. "Here are the keys to the town hall." Master Hand tossed the keys towards Crazy Hand who effortlessly caught them. They floated over to the town hall.

Instead of unlocking the doors, Crazy Hand just punched the door off of its hinges. Immediately the security system began to ring. Several alloys appeared and rushed towards Crazy Hand, however he just flicked them away.

Master Hand just floated over to the security system and imputed the code. The sirens stopped blaring and Master Hand faced Crazy who was all ready making himself comfortable behind his new desk.

"What is your first order of business?" Master Hand wondered. There was a hint of fear in his voice.

"The first order of business?" Crazy Hand wondered. "Well I'm changing the national anthem to the Caramelldansen!"

"You can't change the national anthem."

"I can because Smashville is now its own nation! We are now our own country!"

"So now you are the president of Smashville, the country..." Master Hand sighed.

"We are also declaring war!" Crazy Hand announced. "It helped with the great depression! It should work now!"

Master Hand could only stare in horror at what Crazy Hand just said. "Do you have any idea what you just said?"

"That we are declaring war on our neighboring countries in order to expand our land and help the economy!" Crazy hand replied.

Master Hand just floated over to the corner. "We are so screwed."

Crazy Hand began to dial on a giant phone. "Hello, is this the neighboring country to Smashville?" Crazy Hand asked. It was on speaker phone so Master Hand could hear the response.

"Yes…" An uncomfortable voice replied.

"We are declaring war!"

"Sir, we take jokes very seriously here. And you will be punished."

"This is no joke!" Crazy Hand laughed. "Prepare for war!"

* * *

"And you couldn't say no or stop him?" Claus questioned.

"Well you have a baby brother!" Master Hand pointed out. "Surely you know what I'm going through!"

"Claus, come on and help clean up the town!" Lucas shouted.

"No!" Claus replied. Lucas looked at Claus shocked and slowly began to cry. "Don't cry and keep cleaning the older siblings are talking! So why didn't you just stop him like that?"

Master Hand sighed. "Well it got worse. After he threatened the neighboring country's president, and then insulted him…"

* * *

"Fine then, if you're serious about declaring war then we won't hold back!" The voice shouted. "Prepare to have your country whipped off the face of the earth!"

"Crazy Hand, please rethink this you are endangering the lives of everyone here!" Master Hand pleaded. However his pleading fell on deaf ears. Crazy Hand just began to laugh and flew through the wall of the Town Hall. He then flew up into the sky.

Master Hand quickly followed Crazy Hand. Approaching Smashville were several fighter jets. They began to shoot towards Crazy Hand, however he spun around to deflect the bullets. He then punched the fighter jets causing them to explode.

Crazy Hand just began to laugh. Being a being that was created from destruction, he was actually enjoying this. "War! CHAOS!" Crazy Hand laughed. He flew off in the direction of a city. A few moments later there was a large explosion. Smoke could be seen on the horizon.

Crazy Hand came back and went to his phone in the Town Hall. "I blew up one of your cities!" Crazy Hand laughed. "Surrender or die!"

"We do not negotiate with terrorists!"

"The network is going to kill us…" Master Hand muttered.

Just then Master Hand's cell phone went off. He reluctantly answered it. He had it set so that if the network called it would be the death march tune. "Hello." Master Hand winced.

"Master Hand, is there a reason why our extremely expensive building was just destroyed by your idiot brother?"

"Because he has just declared war on the neighboring countries. He has also made Smashville its own country."

"And what right does that give you to bomb our building?!"

"Its war…" Master Hand muttered. "I guess this means you are no longer interested in covering us?"

"Damn straight!" The network executive shouted.

"By the way, if I may ask, why weren't you incinerated in the explosion?"

"I'll answer that!" Crazy Hand laughed. "He was with his mistress!" The dead silence on the other end was more than enough proof. "Ah ha! I got it! I wonder what would happen if this got out?"

* * *

"Wait I thought you said it got worse." Claus said.

"It does."

"But I only see it getting better, we have blackmail material on the network executives." Claus laughed. "We can get them to do whatever we want!"

"Well it's like a roller coaster." Master Hand explained. "It has its highs and lows. That was the highest point…"

* * *

"This is blackmail!" The executive shouted. "Whose stupid idea was this to have you as mayor?!"

"Yours." Both Master and Crazy Hand said at the same time.

"It was your idea." Master Hand recalled. "You approached us. 'Smashville needs a new mayor, how about we let our viewers elect it.' You said. 'All of the residents of Smashville could participate, it doesn't matter who, just as long as they live in Smashville.' And then our viewers elected Crazy Hand."

Suddenly music began to play. The network executive began to scream out. "Well they are idiots!"

"You are being disrespectful to our new national anthem!" Crazy Hand shouted. "You better be quiet other wise the pictures will go out to public!"

"You have pictures?!" The executive shouted outraged.

Crazy Hand didn't reply until the Caramelldansen had ended. "Such a great national anthem." He cried. "It represents me so perfectly."

"In that you're insane?" The executive snared.

"Pictures!" Crazy Hand reminded him.

His grumbles could be heard from the other end. "I'll contact you when the building is repaired." With that he hung up. Crazy Hand just looked very satisfied.

Unfortunately in the time that Crazy Hand and Master Hand were talking on the phone, the army had surrounded Smashville.

"Come on out with your hands up in the air!" Someone shouted. "We will incinerate Smashville!" Unfortunately the army had entered the boundaries of Smashville, and the Alloys attacked destroying the tanks and wounding anyone who resisted. All of the Smashers that were in the town looked out of their windows extremely confused.

Crazy Hand quickly dialed everyone's house. "Everybody, its safe to go outside, that is if you wish to be pierced with bullets!" Crazy Hand laughed.

Within a matter of minutes the army was defeated by the power of Cruel Alloys. It almost brings a tear to one eye to see someone else suffering at the hands of them… Anyways, back to the story.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" The shouted retreating.

"Mr. President!" Crazy Hand said talking on the phone. "Your men have just been sent crying to their mommies! Do you surrender?"

"Nothing you can say or do will make me surrender!"

"I have several pictures that could be quite disastrous for you." Crazy Hand laughed.

"All right what do you want."

* * *

"And then Crazy Hand caused the worldwide economy to crash and reach an all time low, we are now in the worse depression in history." Master Hand finished.

"Okay, so there is one thing I still don't get." Claus said confused. "Why does this place look like it has been nuked?"

"Crazy Hand decided that the town needed to be rebuilt from scratch in order to properly represent his rule."

"And we just got a new HDTV…" Claus muttered. "That's the third time in two months that it needs to be replaced…"


	50. February 18: Marth: 19 Years

February 18: Marth: 19 Years

They were in the banquet hall of the stadium.

"It took 19 years!" Marth cried. "But it finally happened!"

The room was filled with applause. Marth just bowed down. "Congratulations Marth!" Master Hand said into a microphone. "After 19 long grueling years, your game has finally made it to America!"

"This is also the fiftieth chapter of this story!" Crazy Hand laughed. "13.62% SUFFER FOOLISH AUTHOR!"

Everyone just ignored Crazy Hand. He didn't like this. "Our national anthem is playing!" Crazy Hand shouted rushing over to a giant CD player. He pressed play and the Caramelldansen began to play. "Stand at attention and do the dance!" Crazy Hand shouted.

Everyone just whimpered and did the dance. When the song was over everyone looked back up at Marth.

"I'm grateful that you all came here today." Marth smiled. "Let us liberate my country together!" He shouted pulling out his white DS Lite out of his pocket and holding it up in the air. "I'm just curious though Crazy Hand. Where did you get the money for all of this?"

Crazy Hand had bought them all DS Lites and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, and had given them out as they had all entered the banquet hall in the stadium.

Crazy Hand just laughed. Master Hand just floated over to Marth and whispered. "You don't want to know."

Marth just laughed uncomfortably.

Ike walked over to Marth he was pushing Roy towards them. "Hey want to have a match, just us three, to congratulate you on your game coming out to America, finally."

"Yes!" Marth replied enthusiastically.

Marth, Ike and Roy walked over to the center of the room. Suddenly they were teleported out of the room and into the stadium.

"Please select your stage." A digitized voice said.

"Castle Siege." Ike replied.

The next moment the three of them were transported to the stage.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" The announcer shouted.

Marth rushed towards Ike. With a swing of his blade he knocked Ike back. Ike quickly realized that Marth was going to be serious in this match. He was just hoping for a friendly match, but Marth was hardly going to let that be the case. Quickly Ike realized his back was facing Roy. He jumped up into the air as both Marth and Roy attacked. Their blades got caught and they began to exchange several blows. Ike came down swinging his sword. It was enough to get both Marth and Roy away from him and let him land safely. Ike began to charge up an explosion. Quickly Roy rushed towards Ike, however he was too slow and Ike created an Explosion sending Roy and Marth flying back. They both knew that it was full strength so that Ike had received a bit of recoil.

Marth rushed forwards towards Ike. Ike quickly brought down his sword, but Marth countered sending Ike's strength back towards him. Ike grunted and quickly turned around. Roy had jumped up into the air and was about to bring down his sword. Quickly Ike created a shield around himself. But the duel onslaught of Marth and Roy caused the shield to break quickly. Ike was sent flying, he tried to recover however couldn't reach the edge, just like it looked like he would be knocked out the field began to change to stage two of Castle Siege.

Marth took this opportunity to rush towards Ike, who had momentarily let down his guard. This proved to be a fatal mistake as he was sent flying out of the stage. Unfortunately for Ike, this meant he was knocked out of the match since it was only one stock.

Marth faced Roy and the two ran towards each other and jumped into the air as the field change for Castle Siege completed. The two attacked each other in midair. Marth was knocked back. But this didn't stop him. He quickly recovered and jumped back towards Roy slashing upwards. Roy was hit by the tip of the blade and knocked back.

The two of them knew each other extremely well. Having fought against each other constantly for a long time. They were each other's sparring partners. However they rarely got to fight each other seriously. Perhaps it was that reason why they both ganged up on Ike. They both wanted to fight each other seriously. But Marth could tell that Roy was holding back.

Marth ran forwards and their blades clashed. "Why are you holding back?" He asked. "Is it because this is my day?"

Roy didn't respond, yet Marth could tell through his swordsmanship. Fighting through countless battles had allowed one to decipher even what the subtlest movements meant. Roy was holding back.

The stage began to change once again. "_Fine, I'll make sure that you will have to fight me at full strength!_" Marth shifted how he was holding his sword. Even this small switch was a frightening one. Marth ran towards Roy, and the two swords collided. Instantly Roy was overpowered. Once again Marth swung at Roy, this time Roy tried to counter, however Marth was able to break through the counter.

Suddenly an explosion came from Roy's sword pushing Marth back. The stage changed to the third and final phase of Castle Siege. The smallest platform. Both of them knew that the match would end before Castle Siege was reset.

Roy began to charge up an explosion. It took Marth a few seconds to register this. He began to rush forwards towards Roy. Quickly Roy shifted his stance to receive Marth's attack. As Marth swung his sword, Roy continued to charge up, and blocked the attack simultaneously. Marth's eyes suddenly flared with horror as an explosion engulfed them both. Both of them went flying backwards. Marth skidded across the platform, while Roy was knocked out of the ring.

"Game!" The announcer shouted. "This game's winner is: Marth!"

However Marth was none to pleased about his victory. "Why did you hold back?" He asked Roy.

"I had all ready received damage from Ike." Roy replied. "That and it was just a match for fun. It wasn't ranked or anything. Besides, this puts me in a better position for when we do fight for real. I know what to expect."

"You guys shouldn't have ganged up on me." Ike moaned.

"And you shouldn't have stayed in the middle." Roy replied. "You should have kept one of us in the middle."

They returned to the party for Marth's game finally being released in America.

Everyone was occasionally glancing at Lucas and Claus. "Looks like they are the only characters that haven't had their game released in America…" Everybody said.

"Its okay…" Lucas muttered. "Maybe it will be remade on a DS Port or something…"

Everyone just looked away, they couldn't stand how sad and pitiful it was. The recent news was making it look less likely.

"And at least there is the translation patch…" Claus added on.

Roy was also slightly depressed. "Hey, maybe in another 11 years you will have your game remade!" Marth joked.

Charizard just stared at the corner weeping. "This could have been my chapter." He cried. "Damn you, tier list making people for being lazy and giving my tier to a background character… And damn you voters!"

**The art cel (the preorder bonus for Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) looks absolutely amazing, and I found a nice spot for it on my router… And why I didn't give the same comment to Roy that I gave Lucas. He did appear at the end of Fire Emblem (The first one that was translated for the GBA) only he was a lot younger… A LOT YOUNGER**

**'The Recent news' is referring to how Earthbound probably won't be coming to the VC… and that the ESRB rating was a mistake…**

**13.62% done this story… It seems a lot more than that…**

**Oh… And a new Sakurai project? YES PLEASE! (Though it looks to be at least a 2011 release…)**


	51. February 19: Olimar: Rebuilding

February 19: Olimar: Rebuilding the town

Life was pretty tough right now for the Smashers, they all had to eat and sleep in the stadium since Crazy Hand had destroyed all of their houses and was constantly conquering more and more of the world every day.

Anyways… The Smashers were rebuilding the town. Claus, being one of the few Smashers with a cell phone. Was busy calling the insurance companies along with other companies. Being an underage consumer, he was met with a lot of hostility, and asking for his parents. Claus would then give his cell phone to Crazy Hand. A few minutes later Claus had been informed that they will receive everything that had been destroyed plus more absolutely free.

Meanwhile Mario and Luigi were working on all of the plumbing of the houses. While Donkey Kong, Bowser, and Ganondorf were working moving the heaviest things around. Watching over the various projects was Princess Peach and Zelda. Crazy Hand had given them blue prints and ordered them to make the town exactly like that. However, his blueprints were nothing more than just scribbles on pieces of paper.

Meanwhile, Olimar seemed to have gotten done the most amount of work. He ordered thousands of Pikmin to construct his buildings. "Olimar, this isn't how Crazy Hand wants the building." Peach said.

Olimar just looked at the 'blueprints'. "How can you tell?" He asked.

"Look I had Tingle decipher the blueprints, and they were super expensive." Peach replied. "We are following them!"

"You really shouldn't trust him." Olimar sighed. "He is too shady. And is probably a con artist."

"Fine, lets see what Crazy Hand will do to your house."

Olimar just looked around the crater of Smashville. All of the greenery was destroyed. His garden. The trees. His pikmin were working hard to restore it. But the grass would take along time to grow back. For now it would just look like a desert wasteland. A few houses weren't effected by Crazy Hand's destruction. For example, Wario's remained sturdy. Probably because it had been reinforced by several layers of titanium since the Government had last visited his house. Being one of the few who hadn't had his house destroyed, Wario wasn't out there working with the other Smashers.

Captain Falcon rushed towards Olimar. "Hey," He said. Crazy Hand had put him in charge of the roads. "Your house is in the way of where our roads are going to be!"

Olimar just looked up at Captain Falcon. "I'm not moving my house!" Olimar replied. "Why do we need roads anyways?"

"For street races!" Captain Falcon replied.

Olimar stared in disbelief. He then threw several pikmin on to Captain Falcon and the began to attack him. "AH GET THEM OFF!" Captain Falcon screamed. Once Captain Falcon was a good distance away Olimar whistled and they rushed back to him.

He continued to order the Pikmin to clean up the town and fix various things such as the broken bridges. He also ordered his pikmin to move all of the remaining rubble from the other houses into a neat pile. There ROB would sort them out. If the pieces were usable or had to be scrapped. If they were to be scrapped they were moved over to Lucas and Ness who were using PK fire to start a fire and incinerate such pieces. Everyone would also gather around the fire for their breaks.

Olimar sat down on a tree stump that hadn't been burned yet and began to relax. The warmth of the fire was inviting to everyone. From his pocket Olimar pulled out a USB stick, that held his documents. He just clutched it and remembered his adventures on the distant planet.

Kirby were passing around some food to everyone. Olimar happily accepted it, even though he couldn't eat it out here. To his species, oxygen was toxic. He would have to fast until his house was rebuilt and the air-changing device was repaired. But being on the third day of the fast, it was beginning to get painful. It was tempting to eat the food, remove his mask and take the risk.

Master Hand however floated over. "Olimar, here are some pills." He said pushing a tray of several pills and a cup of water. "They will let you breath in oxygen."

"How utterly convenient…" Olimar said. Quickly he removed his helmet and took the pills. A few seconds later he was able to breath in oxygen.

Olimar began to eat the food. After that he spent the rest of the day repairing the town.


	52. February 20: Lucario: Preparation

**100 reviews. I'm so happy…I guess this would be the third landmark reached… Next landmark is probably 100 chapters... Is this week over all ready? Boy it went by too fast... Is this what growing old is like? *Cries*  
**

February 20: Lucario: Preparation

All of the houses had been rebuilt. Perhaps not to Crazy Hand's specifications, but that really wasn't important. The Smashers no longer had to sleep on the cold floor of the stadium.

The child Smashers were back from school. And since it was a Friday night they were getting ready for the weekend where they had big and ambitious plans: Do absolutely nothing! And by that, they mean stay up and play videogames. And Lucario was invited to this.

"I can't believe how quickly the houses were constructed." Lucario said.

"It did go pretty quick with all of the Pikmin, Pokemon, wire frames, polygons, and alloys helping." Red replied. Red was busy making the dinner. Meanwhile Lucario was grating cheese.

"Is this enough?" Lucario asked having grated a block of cheese.

"Do another." Red said. "I doubt we will want to get up all weekend."

"Is this really a smart idea?" Lucario wondered.

"No, but that hasn't stopped us before." Red laughed.

Lucario continued to grate the cheese. "So why do we need all of this cheese?"

"For nachos." Red replied. "And any other food we are going to have over the weekend."

Lucario was silent until he had finished grating the second block of cheese. "Okay…" Red said seeing that Lucario was done. "Why don't you bring up the mini-fridge to the room!"

Lucario just nodded and rushed down to the basement of the house. There was a brand new mini-fridge lying there. Lucario grabbed it and then began to carry it up the stairs to the room with the Wii and the new HDTV. He plugged it in and opened the mini-fridge to see that it was filled with bottled water and soft drinks. Quickly he closed the fridge and looked over at the sofa.

Sitting there was Nana. It was obvious that she didn't approve of what the boys were doing. But they just reassured her that her sleep wouldn't be interrupted. She looked over at Lucario who immediately froze up.

"Hello." Lucario said.

"Save it." Nana replied. "Just make sure they aren't loud tonight."

"I understand."

"Stupid boys," she muttered walking away.

With the TV and sofa free Ness jumped onto it in order to claim it. He brought out a bag filled with Wii games and began to sort through them. "Multiplayer, single player, multiplayer, single player, single player." He muttered as he placed one on a pile.

Quickly Lucario went back to Red. "Do you have another job for me to do?" Lucario asked.

Red looked at Lucario and thought for a moment. "Was there a table in the room for us to put food on?"

"No." Lucario recalled.

"I see then." Red replied. "There should be a collapsible table in the basement."

Lucario jumped down the stairs and ran into the basement. The basement was extremely crowded with several boxes of new stuff that had been 'generously' given to all of the Smashers after Crazy Hand destroyed the town. Lucas, Claus, and Popo were opening up all of the boxes.

"Have you seen a collapsible table?" Lucario asked.

"There is one over there." Claus said pointing to a table that had everything on it. Claus quickly put down the box he was opening and went over to the table to clear it off and collapse it. After he was done, Lucario took it upstairs. "Ness, where do you want this table?" he asked.

Ness got up from sorting the games and helped Lucario open up the table. A few minutes later Red began to carry in food. Lucario helped Red with that. "Okay," Red said exhausted. "This is it."

"After a whole week of school we need this." Claus muttered collapsing on the sofa.

"March Break can't come soon enough." Ness muttered.

"Well who's ready to start this?" Popo asked.

Everyone just raised their hands. "Lucario, the controllers please!" Red said. "Choose the first four who get to start!"

Lucario just nodded and grabbed the controllers. He then noticed that three seemed a lot lighter than one of them.

"Um…" Popo muttered. "Did we get batteries?"

Everyone exchanged glances. Their calm looks were quickly replaced with panic and they began to scramble around. Luckily since this was a new Wii, and 3 new Wii remotes, they just had to check the garbage for the batteries.

They all breathed a quick sigh of relief and collapsed on the couch once again. This time Lucario handed out the remotes to Lucas, Popo, Red and kept one for himself.

"Looks like we are the first rotation!" Claus laughed. Ness however didn't look too pleased.

"Lets start with Mario Kart!" Lucas suggested. They all nodded and after Red put in the disk they began to play.


	53. February 21: Popo: Zombies

**Damn it… I keep forgetting Toon Link…**

February 21: Popo: Zombies

How would one describe a room that had just spent the better part of the previous eight hours housing 6 young teenage boys and a Pokemon. Perhaps the best way to describe it was a mess. Cords were tangled around each other. Popcorn was everywhere. Other miscellaneous food items were scattered across the room from a brief food fight.

They all stared at the TV in a slight daze. The glow from it had them ensnared and most likely wouldn't be letting them go anytime soon. At least that would have been the case if it wasn't for a liberating aroma coming from the kitchen. As soon as the smell hit their noses they perked up and began to look around in confusion.

"Pancakes…" Popo moaned, half asleep. Slowly they all began to rise to the smell and walked towards the kitchen. Each of them shuffling their feet. An outsider probably would have feared that this was the first sign of the zombie apocalypse, but this was only natural for them. Every weekend, when they didn't have projects or homework to do they would appear like this.

Nana looked up from the frying pan to see them slowly approaching her and a pile of freshly made pancakes. "Honestly, what would you boys do with out me?" She asked. Each of them reached towards the still hot pancakes, but Nana just placed her hand next to them. "Touch them, and they will be frozen in a matter of seconds!" She threatened. They knew her threats were genuine, even in their half dead state.

"Food!" Popo moaned.

Nana didn't falter. She just continued to make more pancakes. "You have to wait until they are done!" She snapped.

They began to tread back to the embrace of the warm screen. It was unknown to them how many games they had played last night. The Wii had stopped keeping track, and so had they.

Due to their fatigue, each of their moves seemed hindered. They constantly bumped into walls in Mario Kart, and had slow reactions in Super Smash Bros Brawl. And only in this half dead state, was the only time they questioned how odd it was to be playing as themselves.

"Food's ready!" Nana shouted. Suddenly they all were brought back to life and they rushed towards the kitchen. Waiting for them was a plate full of hot pancakes. They all stared at them, captivated by the fluffy texture, butter, and maple syrup. Fun fact, when you are this tired, anything is captivating…

They began to eat their food. Somehow being even messier than normal. Nana began to crackle, planning on taking advantage of them in their sleep deprived state. She pulled out a camera to record their self-induced stupidity. However she noticed that Claus was acting normal.

"Some of us have brains." He muttered. "I wouldn't let myself get that deprived of sleep intentionally."

Nana stared in horror. "But I thought…"

"Don't worry…" Claus laughed. "They will collapse eventually." The others were pratically oblivious to Nana and Claus' conversation. They just continued eating. "Besides, I'd like to see this. Why don't we get them back on the Wii, and record the gameplay as blackmail footage?"

"Why would that work?" Nana questioned.

"Because a kids pride is based around how many people he can kill in some game he isn't supposed to play."

Quickly Claus ran off to set up the DVD recorder. "Pancakes…" Popo moaned.

"You ate them all." Nana snapped. "Go back and play on the Wii."

They began to get up and mindlessly shuffle towards the room where the Wii was set up, tripping over their feet and smashing into the walls in the process. "Why don't you just go to bed?" Nana suggested.

"No," Popo moaned. "We are going to play videogames all weekend. Not even collapsing on the ground exhausted will stop us!"

Claus came back. "All right," he laughed. "It's recording. They are probably going to need video proof to remind them that it was actually them playing horribly."

"Why are you doing this?" Nana inquired.

"Because I can." Claus replied. "That and I need something to hold above Ness later on."

"And what about Lucas?"

Ironically, Lucas played better in his sleep-deprived state. "I wouldn't do something like that to my brother."

"I would." Nana snickered.

"Anyways want to bet how much longer they will keep this up before all of them have collapsed?"

"Loser has to do all of the house work for a week." Nana said.

Claus just nodded. "Okay. I'll say at least one of them will make it to noon tomorrow. By the way, we can't give them caffeine unless they request it."

"Okay you're on!"

Claus just snickered. He knew their stubbornness better than Nana. They wouldn't give in until at least 1pm tomorrow.

Meanwhile inside the room, the zombies continued to play the Wii.

**Okay, this chapter didn't really star Popo… Sigh… Just think of these three chapters as one big one or something… The conclusion tomorrow… (If real life doesn't get in the way of writing it… If it does, Monday…)**


	54. February 22: Nana: The Bet

**Fanfiction (dot) net had universal sign in problems... This would be the first time I've failed to post a chapter before midnight on its respectful day…  
**

**F-bomb is dropped in this chapter, just incase you might be offended… I don't exactly like censoring the words, and I find it pointless to just go "F***" might as well go all or nothing.**

**The conclusion to this small story ark:  
**

February 22: Nana: The Bet

The human body can exert itself to great lengths. Being up for now 48 hours straight Ness, Popo, Toon Link, and Red were learning this well. They were exhausted but continued to exert themselves to play on the Wii.

Claus just sat by and watched them. "What lengths are they going to?" He muttered.

Lucario was also still in, but almost completely gone. "Lucario." Nana said walking towards him. "How does everyone's aura look?"

Lucario closed his eyes. "Their aura is exhausted." He replied. "They can't continue for much longer."

"_They just need to continue for 6 more hours._" Claus thought.

It was 6 AM. Nana and Claus' bet would end in 6 hours. Nana seemed delighted by the news. But Claus just continued to hold out hope that their determination would see them through. "_I just need one of you to survive._"

Lucario however fell forwards exhausted. Nana just caught him. Everyone else, except Claus, was too engrossed on what was happening on TV to notice. "Four more?" Nana taunted. "Are you nervous."

"I'll be nervous when we are at the last one." Claus admitted.

"Then I'll enjoy watching you sweat!" Nana laughed.

"Are you taking your sadism pills?" Claus wondered.

"Of course." Nana smiled.

Claus just turned back to the four remaining Smashers. Unfortunately Nana had planned her attack and how she was going to fatigue the remaining four. With nearly every single good Wii game at her disposal, she had a few options. She decided on Wii Fit to start.

"Why don't you guys play Wii fit?" She suggested.

"But that takes effort." Red retorted in a half dead phase.

"And video games aren't about exerting effort!" Ness said. Nana just grabbed Mr. Hammer.

"You are going to play Wii Fit until you fall unconscious due to exhaustion!" She shouted.

"But we are fit!" They protested.

Claus just breathed a sigh of relief. "Threatening them won't get you anywhere." He laughed. "They are too tired to be affected by your influence."

"Shut up!" She snapped. "What about Dance Dance Revolution?"

"Effort." They clamored.

"You know, girls like big strong men!" She laughed.

They took a moment to glance at each other and then back at her. "We are able to fight and defeat Ganondorf." Ness muttered. "He is much bigger and heavier than us, I think we are strong enough."

Nana was clearly frustrated. "You can't win." Claus smiled. "They have perfected the technique of relaxing in front of the TV."

"I'll win, and humiliate you!" Nana shouted back.

It was perhaps for the first time that the four playing video games actually became aware of the bet. "What's going on?" Ness questioned.

"Claus and I made a bet, if you all fall asleep before noon I win!" Nana explained. "And Claus will have to do the chores for the week."

Ness seemed to smile. He motioned for Nana to come closer. He began to whisper into her ears. A moment later she smiled, and Ness put down the controller and fell asleep. This however didn't break Claus. "I figured once he knew about the bet he would fall asleep."

"You better hope you win." Nana laughed. "Because it's only going to get worse for you from now on."

The next to fall was Popo. Nana had placed Lucario down in front of them hoping that when they got up they would trip over him and fall unconscious. Popo just looked down at Lucario. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look like a wolf wearing bondage gear?" he said in his delirious state.

Suddenly Lucario's eyes bolted open and Popo was sent flying through the wall. The end result was he was unconscious and Lucario fell back asleep. "That must be a touchy subject." Claus said slightly afraid. Nana was uncertain if the fear came from etheir having two Smashers left, or Lucario's strength. To her credit, not even Claus knew where that fear came from.

Red and Toon Link began to yawn. "It looks like everyone else is asleep." Red muttered.

"Yeah…" Toon Link moaned.

Claus was suddenly visibly panicked. "And we've played everything that's worth playing on the Wii. Not to mention we have school tomorrow." Red muttered. They too put down the controllers and slowly began to drift asleep.

"Wait!" Claus protested.

"Can't you see that we are trying to sleep?" Toon Link asked.

"Yes, but don't you still want to play a few games? Wasn't it your goal to play games all weekend?"

"But its no fun doing it alone." Red said. "With everyone else gone, and just the two of us, we see no reason to go on."

With that the two of them fell asleep. Nana just walked up to Claus with a smile across her face. She stretched out her hand as a sign of sportsmanship. "Have fun!" She laughed.

Claus just stood their shocked. He was defeated, and Nana would never let him live this down. But Claus was a man of his word. "FUCK!" Claus shouted. "No, I can't lose to you!"

Nana just smiled. "While you're doing all of the chores you are going to be in a maids dress." She laughed evilly. Now she would have black mail material on him. "And you're wearing it to school!"

"No!" Claus shouted outraged. "I draw the line at that! The bet was the chores for the week! I'll wear your stupid dress, but not to school!"

"I'm sure everyone would like to see it." Nana crackled.

"I will kill you…" Claus muttered.

**Well that's the first time I've written 'fuck' in a story and posted it here… I've written it plenty of other times, but always edited out at the last moment… Poor Claus... Going to have to look like Little Miss Marshmallow…**

**And I finally got that Lucario and bondage gear thing off of my chest…**


	55. February 23: Ganondorf: Throne

**Sigh… Fanfiction better improve soon… (Don't mind these notes, they are just here to be funny in retrospect…)**

February 23: Ganondorf: Losing the Throne

Ever since he got Link the Cat, a day hadn't been the same. Since, cats are devious evil little bastards, he had made his life hell. Perhaps even more so than the normal Link.

Bowser punched Ganondorf across the room. "Your stupid cat destroyed my room!" Bowser shouted.

"He's a cat, you can't blame him." Ganondorf muttered.

"This cat is pure evil!" Bowser protested. "He can probably even take your title as the King of Evil!"

Ganondorf just snorted at the notion. For a cat to take his title as the king of evil. It was just silly and unbelievable. "Look," Ganondorf laughed. "If I was to give up my throne and title as the King of Evil, I would give it up to those stupid moral guardians."

Recently a giant onslaught had occurred. The Network had been at the receiving end of it and ultimately had to back down. Moral guardians, followed by PETP and PETA had done a massive onslaught on their items. They all knew it had been too quiet for most of February, and how right they were. In two strokes they were down to nearly half of their items. Bringing the total number of items gone up to 21.

Both of the Mushrooms, Lightning, Pokeball, Superscope, Ray Gun, Motion Censor Bomb, Bomb Omb, Smart Bomb, Gooey Bomb, Cracker Launcher, Mr. Saturn, Urina, and the Turtle Shells. All of these items were removed due to the large sweep. And soon it would be quicker to just list all of the items that are still in…

Ganondorf picked up Link the Cat and began to stroke him evilly. "What I'd do to them." Ganondorf muttered. "Ruining our fun."

"What would you do?"

"I'd tie them up and then put fish around them, and then lower them into a pit of hungry cats." Ganodnorf replied.

For a moment Bowser stood dumbfounded at Ganondorf. "You've been reading Ranma 1/2 again haven't you?" He asked.

"Perhaps. It just seemed like an inventive way to get back at them. So are you still plotting to get Crazy Hand to no longer be mayor?"

Bowser just looked away. "I have a few ideas." He laughed. "But, then I remembered its Crazy Hand. And he is now Emperor of the World."

"And soon universe if he decides to do a galactic conquest." Ganondorf joked. Unfortunately knowing Crazy Hand his next goal was indeed the moon and then the stars. "But I have a way to defeat Crazy Hand!"

This got Bowser's attention. "How? What is this way?" He asked.

"It's an ancient relic that holds unlimited power!" Ganondorf laughed.

Bowser just stared. "Okay anything that isn't clichéd?"

"Nope."

"Ah well clichéd plans are all part of a villains life!" Bowser laughed. "Show me the way!"

Ganondorf began to walk to the living room. He then opened the door and motioned for Bowser to go first. Bowser walked into the living room. "Its here, in this room." Ganondorf laughed. However Link the cat jumped out of Ganondorf's arms and began walking around the room. Eventually Link the cat's eyes fixed on a strange white box.

"Don't let him near the Revolution!"

"The what?" Bowser questioned.

"The ancient relic that can destroy the universe!" Ganodnorf explained

"You keep a doomsday device in our living room?!" Bowser shouted shocked.

"Well, yes." Ganondorf replied. "Its standard villain code to keep such weapons in plain sight."

Link the cat walked over to the Revolution and put its paws on it.

And then the world blew up.

**Revolution was the codename for the Wii. The actual reasons why each of the items were removed this time will be given on the 28th (If Fanfiction is actually up and working by then! (once again ignore this…))**


	56. February 24: Sonic: Status Quo is God

February 24: Sonic: Status Quo is God

So since I destroyed the world last chapter and by extension killed all of the Smashers, I guess that means I don't have to actually write anymore stories and end this early… Right? No? Damn it…

Sonic was floating in the void of space. He wasn't sure how he survived both an explosion of the earth, that no one else was capable of, and the vacuum of space. Not to mention he was somehow able to breath in space.

"_How did I survive?_" Sonic wondered. All he could remember was a bright light suddenly rushing towards him and he ran away from it. After that his mind went blank. He looked down in his hand and saw that he was holding a chaos emerald. "_Did I survive because of this?_"

That chaos emeralds had several abilities, such as dominion over Space and Time, and the ability to do whatever the writers want at that exact moment. So since the writer, at that exact moment wanted Fanfiction dot net back up from its login problems it came true with the power of Chaos Control. Did it work? Yes! Wait? What? NO! Damn it…

Sonic looked at the place where earth used to be, there was some rubble left over, but what caught his attention was a glowing blue sphere floating in space. It suddenly grew wings and took the form of a human. "_What is that?_" Sonic thought. "_Why does it feel familiar?_"

Suddenly the blue human with wings rushed towards Sonic. Sonic quickly grabbed the Chaos emerald and used chaos control to disappear. He put some distance between him and the glowing blue human with wings. "_Was he responsible?_" Sonic wondered. Suddenly he appeared behind Sonic. This had caught him off guard. Sonic was just knocked away and the blue human grabbed the chaos emerald.

"Repair yourself Fanfiction dot Net!" His booming voice shouted. And it actually worked… Okay fine, I wrote this after it started working again… "And now to repair the status quo!" he laughed looking at Sonic. "Because I want to destroy this world!"

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"My name is of no importance, for right now!" He laughed. He held out the Chaos emerald and it glowed with a magnificent light. Suddenly the world began to repair itself. "Good, now I can conquer the world later!" He laughed.

"Could you at least no longer make Crazy Hand Supreme Emperor of the World?" Sonic wondered.

He was silent. Just floating in mid air. "Well I guess I could… in about six or seven months when everyone forgets about me!" With that he just threw the chaos emerald back to Sonic and disappeared.

So once again Sonic was floating in space. This time however Earth was reconstructed. Sonic just used Chaos Control to teleport back down to the planet.

Everyone was in Smashville. "What the hell happened?" They muttered. It felt like every cell in their bodies had been ripped apart. Which actually was what happened.

Sonic helped them all up. Each of them wondering why Sonic wasn't in severe pain like the rest of them.

"Sonic you're bleeding!" Mario said shocked. Sonic tried to look behind him. But since he couldn't see he just looked at everyone's reactions. He guessed where the blue person had hit him there was now a cut. In fact now Sonic was feeling the affect of blood loss. He just toppled forwards, dizzy. Several of the Smashers rushed towards him and caught him.

"Are you okay?" The asked.

Sonic tried to brush it off, but the truth of the matter was, he wasn't okay. "Quickly call Dr. Mario!" Someone shouted.

And Sonic blacked out.

* * *

He had woken up later in Dr. Mario's small clinic outside of town. As Sonic tried to move his back began to burst out in pain. Wrapped around him tightly were bandages. Quickly Sonic tried to take them off. "I wouldn't do that." Dr. Mario said walking into the room. "The cut was clean, yet deep. You shouldn't exert yourself for a few days. Let alone remove the bandages."

"I'm going to go crazy if I stay still." Sonic begged.

"Well I did all I could." Dr. Mario replied. "Just let your body naturally heal. It's the best thing you can do."

"But it will drive me insane if I don't run!" Sonic pleaded.

"Healing isn't something you should rush." Dr. Mario said. "Now please I'll have you sedated if you don't calm down."

However Sonic still showed signs of anxiety and didn't calm down. Quickly, Dr. Mario tackled Sonic and pulled out a sterilized needle to sedate Sonic. In a matter of minutes Sonic was asleep once again.

**Finally got the book I ordered off of the internet… a month ago… The Notebook, The Proof, The Third Lie. For anyone wondering what this has to do with the story: it stars two twins named (You guessed it): Claus and Lucas. This was the book that made Itoi decide to make the main characters of Mother 3 twins and name them that. (They aren't called by name until the second book… They are constantly referred to as "Sons of a bitch" by their grandmother.) And boy is it not safe for children… It's about cruelty and how the twins do anything to survive, even threaten to murder people... and there is a lot of things done that I'm not going to mention on this site... Definitely a contrast from Mother 3… and it makes Mother 3's darkest moments look bright and cheerful... And I'm only 62 pages in! (Out of 478...)  
**


	57. February 25: Falco: Aftermath

**Done all three of the books… Wow I couldn't stop reading today… It really does make Mother 3's most darkest part look like something that tastes like diabetes. Not to mention that the end was confusing… (Until it was figured out that Lucas was batshit insane… and had multiple personalities, and was an unreliable narrator...)**

February 25: Falco: Aftermath

Even though everyone was still sore from exploding and then coming back together, they couldn't figure out why. The only one who knew, Sonic, was still stuck in Dr. Mario's clinic and not allowed to see anyone until his wounds healed and Dr. Mario let him out.

For Falco he was doing his best to move around. Even if the slightest movement caused a jolt of pain to rush through his body. He persevered and tried to get into his Arwing. It was a lot harder than normal. Even getting in was a giant chore. Once he finally got in he collapsed. He believed that he couldn't even move. For his hands to reach for the controls would be exerting too much effort. So he just sat there until he had gathered enough energy to move.

Quickly he began the ignition and blasted off into the sky. He looked down at Smashville, where there was very little movement. When he flew over the cities they were practically abandoned. There was no life, it was almost as if no one could move. His censors picked up life inside of the buildings. But there was very little movement. Falco then tried to listen to the radio, but it only played songs, no body came on to talk. "It's almost like the apocalypse." Falco muttered.

He returned to Smashville and immediately reported to Master Hand. "Its like everything grinded to a halt." Falco said.

"You and the other Smashers have recovered extremely quickly." Master Hand explained. "For normal humans, who haven't gone through the hellish training that you have, it will most likely take a week or so until they stop hurting."

"What happened?" Falco wondered.

Master Hand was silent. He didn't want to explain what had happened. Instead he asked a question. "What did it feel like?"

"It was painful." Falco replied. "It was almost as if every single cell in my body began to explode and move away from myself."

Master Hand just floated there. "That is what had happened." Master Hand eventually replied.

"But how?"

"The Revolution." Master Hand replied.

"The Revolution?" Falco echoed.

"A powerful weapon from ancient times, that could bring about the end of the universe." Master Hand explained. "That's all I know."

Falco nodded. "But where did it fire from?" he wondered. "And who fired it? And how did we survive?"

"It fired from here in Smashville." Master Hand replied. "But I don't know who fired it. As for how we survived, we didn't. We were reconstructed by the power of Chaos Control."

"Wait!" Falco said shocked. "Chaos Control can do that?"

"It can do whatever the writer wants at that exact moment." Master Hand replied. Falco just nodded. Master Hand served Falco some tea, which he happily accepted. Afterwards, Master Hand saw Falco off.

Falco continued to walk through Smashville. It hurt like hell but he persevered. After all, what doesn't kill someone can only make them stronger. Once or twice he collapsed due to his aching muscles. Eventually he made it to Dr. Mario's clinic. Nearly all of the other Smashers were there. The kid Smashers were in a corner saying "Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness! It hurts... I'm Happy!" Much to the displeasure of Ness who was breaking down and crying in the corner. It also took Falco a few minutes to recognize a little girl, in a dress, with red hair. It was actually Claus, in a dress. Quickly Falco had to look away in order to not burst out laughing.

It was a wonder that Dr. Mario was capable of standing. He seemed the most exhausted out of everyone, but he continued. Strangely this made Falco want to fight Dr. Mario once again in the arena. He was certain that he would be a much stronger opponent than he was previously in the previous tournaments. But then again, who would they have to heal their wounds. Dr. Mario called out to the next person. "Wolf, you're next."

Wolf got up and began to walk into the back muttering how he shouldn't be here and that he was perfectly fine. A few seconds later there was much screaming and crying in pain coming from Wolf that the whole clinic heard. Falco just began to snicker, knowing that no one was going to let the big bad Wolf live this one down. More and more went into the back and left until Falco was the last one.

"Welcome Falco." Dr. Mario said, "You're the last Smasher. I'll just give you what I gave everyone else." He said pulling out a couple of pills from his pocket. "These will just suppress the pain."

"Thank you Doc." Falco said taking the pills. "Just be careful. You're not looking too good."

"I know." Dr. Mario laughed falling back onto a chair. "I'm exhausted. Seeing nearly everyone today. It can take a lot out of you. It's been a long day..."

"Get some rest." Falco said standing up and walking out of the clinic.

"Don't worry!" Dr. Mario said. "I will."


	58. February 26: Captain Falcon: Delays

**Someone asked what happened to Lucas during the weekend Ark. He went to sleep. I didn't mention it... Sigh I don't know if real life will interfere with this story... (Big project is due on Monday...) Ah well I'll deal with it when the time comes...**

February 26: Captain Falcon: Delays

The pain had stopped for most of the Smashers. They were feeling much better. A few of them still had the odd pain in their body. But they just relaxed. For Captain Falcon though he was out on the roads racing through the streets. Such behavior would normally be dangerous, but since everyone was still in bed due to severe pain, including but not limited to: the police, those shitty people who don't cross at the stop light and instead run across the middle of a busy road even though the stop light is less than 30 meters away and its your fault when you hit them and not theirs for being dumb shits, and old ladies. Needless to say, Captain Falcon was enjoying himself.

He took a sharp turn in the city and continued to drive, narrowly missing a post box. Eventually when he thought that he had done enough he returned to Smashville. Captain Falcon just laughed. The speed and excitement was enough to keep him happy. But even that was beginning to slowly lose its luster. There was hardly anyone who was a challenge any more to Captain Falcon. All he could do now was wait for someone to challenge him. But no one ever came. So Captain Falcon came to the realization that it was lonely at the top.

He jumped out of his F-Zero racer and looked around Smashville. The kids were outside playing due to School being canceled, because all of the teachers were still suffering from large amounts of pain. The other Smashers who had day jobs were also home due to their bosses being in large amounts of pan and unable to move. It was quite the relaxing vacation for all of them. Except for the snow. While it was disappearing, it still was there. It still came during the nights.

A snowball rushed towards Captain Falcon and knocked him aside. Captain Falcon just looked up to see Ness pointing and laughing at him. Quickly Captain Falcon rushed for a pile of snow and he began to pack it together. A moment later he threw the snowball at Ness who just rolled out of the way.

"You're aim is horrible!" Ness laughed.

Captain Falcon adjusted his helmet and grabbed more snow. He wasn't going to let Ness get away with it. He packed together the snow and threw it once again. This time Ness had to counter with PK fire in order to not be hit by it. Captain Falcon just smiled and ran towards Ness.

Ness quickly jumped across the river, Captain Falcon tried to follow, but the other kids began to throw snowballs towards him. Being in mid air and unable to dodge, Captain Falcon was hit and fell into the river. The water was much higher this time of year due to the melting snow. It was also much stronger so that even a fully-grown man such as Captain Falcon was brought downstream a bit. Eventually Captain Falcon got out of the water and looked at the kids. They knew now that they were probably dead if he caught up.

Quickly they scattered, but Captain Falcon ran towards them and caught all of them. "If your parents were here..." Captain Falcon muttered. "I would make sure you would get disciplined. Maybe they would spank you!"

"And we would sue for assault!" Ness laughed. Fun fact: spanking, can be considered assault if you leave a mark... Boy the law is screwed up...

Captain Falcon just laughed. "Ah well stranger things have happened."

He held all of the kids... all 7 of them, and threw them into the river. "Falcon Throw!" He shouted. They began to flail around in the water and were carried downstream. Eventually they got out and rushed back to their house. Captain Falcon just stood up and laughed. "That will teach you not to mess with Captain Falcon!" He laughed.

Meanwhile, the kids had already started plotting to get back at Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon returned to his house and checked the mail. There were no letters of challenge, or anything remotely interesting. He went back to Dr. Mario's clinic. A few days before the world had exploded, Sonic and Captain Falcon had decided to race each other to see who was faster. While they had planned it for today, for obvious reasons it had to be canceled.

"Can Sonic see guests?"

"I guess so, since he isn't blind." Dr. Mario replied.

Captain Falcon stared at Dr. Mario and turned around and began to scream at what a stupid joke that was. Eventually Captain Falcon turned back around and faced Dr. Mario. "You know what I meant!"

"Yes I did." Dr. Mario laughed. "I just wanted to see how you would react."

"Well now you know." Captain Falcon said.

"Indeed. I'll show you to where Sonic is." Dr. Mario said.

With that Captain Falcon began to follow Dr. Mario. Behind a door there were muffled screams. Cautiously Dr. Mario opened the door and pulled out a tranquilizer gun from his pocket.

Captain Falcon entered the room. Sitting in a chair, bound to it was Sonic. He was wearing a straitjacket. Along with his feet being restrained. "He has gone mad." Dr. Mario explained. "Unable to run and exert himself. He screams…"

Sonic was gagged so he couldn't speak. "Sonic," said Captain Falcon, he eying everything in the room. He was beginning to consider that perhaps Dr. Mario was the mad one, and not Sonic. "I think we have to change the race date."

A bit of sanity had come back to Sonic. He just nodded to show approval. "How does next week sound?"

"He will be the process of restoring movement to his muscles that he hasn't used for a week." Dr. Mario explained. "Two weeks should be enough time. At least it will give him something to think about."

Captain Falcon just nodded. "Okay, so see you in two weeks." He said walking away. Sonic immediately tried to scream. A moment later Dr. Mario fired a tranquilizer dart at Sonic and the screaming stopped. Captain Falcon just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Dr. Mario didn't stop him. Captain Falcon just ran away from the clinic and leaned against a tree. "_I am not telling anybody about this…_" Captain Falcon thought. "_I doubt they would believe me anyways…_"


	59. February 27: Wolf: WSJ

**WSJ means Weekly Shonen Jump…**

February 27: Wolf: WSJ

It was Friday, and that meant one thing. That meant all the scanlated manga would be released on the Internet for consumption. Wolf just grabbed a cup of coffee, and sat down in front of his computer.

"I've been waiting a whole week for this!" Wolf laughed. "Weekly Shonen Jump here I come!"

However his computer crashed. Wolf stared at the blank screen and began to shout out in frustration! "NO I MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN NARUTO, BLEACH, AND ONE PIECE! This is unforgivable!" Wolf howled in frustration. Unknown to Wolf, One Piece was on hiatus this week (grumble grumble…). He began to turn off and on the computer however that didn't work.

So Wolf decided to go to someone else's house in order to read the manga. Since the kids were still home due to their teachers still being in pain and unable to work, and since they are the actual stars of this story and the only ones I really focus on anyways… he went there.

He kicked down their front door. "Hello, everybody!" He shouted.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to huff and puff?" Toon Link questioned.

"No!" Wolf replied. "Now where is your computer!" He shouted.

Everyone looked at Wolf afraid. They quickly rushed towards Wolf, however he knocked them all down. "Where is your computer?"

"Why should we tell you that?" Ness asked forcing himself away from Wolf.

Wolf just looked down at Ness and bore his fangs. Quickly Ness jumped up and rushed towards Wolf. However Wolf knocked him away and into the wall once again demanded to be told where the computer was.

"What do you want?" Claus asked walking down into the room.

"Where is the computer?!" Wolf once again demanded.

"Oh." Claus said. "Okay, follow me. I'll show you Ness' computer."

Wolf left everyone in a pile at the front of the room and began to follow Claus to Ness' room where a computer was logged in. "Have fun." Claus said walking away.

* * *

Several minutes later, Wolf had finished reading the manga. He walked out of Ness' room with a scowl on his face. This however wasn't exactly notable, since Wolf had a scowl on his face, however he was incredibly angry.

"What's wrong?" Claus asked.

"There was a hiatus." Wolf replied. His voice growling. Claus decided it was best to stay away from Wolf. "Now get away from me before I beat you up."

"All ready one step ahead of you." Claus replied.

Wolf walked downstairs. Ness was rather angry that he had used his computer with out permission and rushed towards him. However Wolf stopped Ness and smashed him against the ground. He then began to walk away.

The other kids could only stare in shock at Wolf's anger. Wolf exited the house and began to walk towards a tree. He then began to savagely attack the tree. The end result was that the tree was nothing more than a bunch of toothpicks.

Wolf let out a howl that could be heard all through out Smashville. Only one thing could satisfy him now. And that was the defeat of his opponents. Wolf howled once again. It was to let Fox know that he was coming. Wolf got down on all fours and began to run around Smashville, ensnared by his rage.

He eventually found Fox relaxing underneath a tree. He jumped towards Fox, however Fox had quickly rolled out of the way and looked at Wolf who was still on all fours. "What do you want Wolf?" Fox asked.

"I want to get rid of my anger!"

"Joy your otaku side is coming out…" Fox muttered. He grabbed his blaster and set it to stun and began to rapidly shoot at Wolf. However Wolf was so enraged that any shot that hit him didn't stop him. Wolf pounced and landed on Fox with his claws right next to Fox's neck. Quickly Fox activated his reflector to send Wolf backwards stunned.

Fox jumped back up and tried to put some distance between himself and Wolf.

"What's going on here?!" Master Hand shouted appearing. "You know fighting is forbidden outside of the stadium!"

Crazy Hand however appeared with two flags. One with Fox on them and the other with Wolf on them. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" He shouted.

"Crazy we can't encourage this behavior!" Master Hand protested.

"Of course we can." Crazy Hand laughed. "Wouldn't it be hypocritical to say stop fighting when we sponsor and profit so much from the fights?"

"But that is in the stadium, where they are protected from death!" Master Hand protested.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Crazy Hand shouted, ignoring his brother and urging Fox and Wolf on.

"At least stand on your hind legs!" Fox shouted.

"Fine!" Wolf replied getting up. He grabbed his blaster and shot at Fox who just rolled out of the way. However Master Hand stopped the fight by slapping both of them aside and unconscious.


	60. February 28: Snake: Conspiracy

**It's the end of the second month… My sanity… hasn't disappeared yet… (though its getting there... Not because of this story, but rather because of school work...)  
**

February 28: Snake: Conspiracy

He had been working hard. Searching around for information for the past month. Any small bit was fine. He knew something was up and he was going to try and prove it. This time it was either sink or swim. He only had one chance to bring up what was happening to Master Hand.

The Smashers will cease to exist, as we know them.

"That's a bit too much drama." Snake muttered reading over the introductory sentence of his report. He took out a cigarette and began to smoke. He quickly exhaled and tried to calm down. The last few pages were being printed off. When they were done being printed off Snake gathered them all up and quickly bound them.

"Its Showtime!"

**

* * *

**Snake had walked to Master Hand's house and rang the doorbell. Master Hand answered it. "What is it?" Master Hand asked. "It's the weekend, I can finally get some well deserved drinking in."

"You should save the booze until after I show you this."

"Can this wait until Monday?" Master Hand asked.

"By Monday the Smashers won't exist!" Snake replied.

"That's too much drama, Snake." Master Hand muttered. "Anyways come in."

Master Hand floated over to his desk and Snake walked in front of it. Master Hand snapped his fingers and a chair appeared in front of the desk. Snake sat down on the chair and looked at Master Hand. "Well, lets get on with this." Master Hand muttered not exactly looking forwards to this.

"All right." Snake said bringing out all of the bound papers.

"I can't be too certain." Snake said. "But in this article you will see several things that have occurred over the past few months."

"No I won't." Master Hand said. "No eyes."

"How do you see everything else?"

"Aura. Ask Lucario how it works. I just can't see writing on paper. Now explain to me"

"The first sign was the Warp Star manufacturing plant closing. They had just suffered a severe blow due to people suing them because of the lack of seat belts and the following accidents. The recession then hit them hard. Since they were also the makers of Dragoon Parts we couldn't use them in any brawls."

"Okay. I'm following you so far." Master Hand muttered.

"Next was the Super Spicy Curry. Notorious food critic Captain Bland had some from the restaurant that supplies it along with the other food items. Due to his death by spontaneous combustion they had been shut down. A few days later this was followed by the Smoke Ball manufacturing plant being shut down due to safety standards not being met and drug related charges. For those playing along at home we started out with 49 items and are down by five."

"So 44 items are left!" Crazy Hand laughed.

"Exactly." Snake said. However he froze and turned to his side where Crazy Hand was floating. "How did you get in here?"

"The front door!" Crazy Hand replied. "Don't mind me, please continue!"

"Next we had a kid be hospitalized by another kid who beat him up with a baseball bat. The kid had apparently watched the match the night before and blames it on that. And I find this hard to believe because what I found from his student files, he is actually a straight A student. He knew what he was doing."

"Probably figures he can fake it and sue us to get money." Master Hand replied. "Its simple really, he wants money and we have lots of it."

"Simple, yet disturbing." Snake replied. "Up next we have the prices of banana's skyrocketing due to them becoming a delicacy. There was a large organized arson, that destroyed millions of banana trees. Subsequently due to the rising prices, the network stopped buying them."

"That was the week where Donkey Kong freaked out." Master Hand recalled. "Ah… I feel so sorry for Diddy."

Crazy Hand pulled out a cell phone and dialed DK's number. "Hello, DK? Yes, I'm just calling to tell you that you will no longer be able to eat bananas ever again!" Quickly Crazy Hand hung up the phone and began to chuckle. They could suddenly hear large crashes, most likely the result of Donkey Kong freaking out.

"Then, for this month, it was nearly too quiet." Snake said. "Until we had the moral guardians who protested against the use of Mushrooms, and lightning for being drug related. These same people protested against the superscope, ray gun, motion sensor bomb, the bomb omb, and the Smart Bomb. There were a few others that they also protested against and there were a few other groups who joined in on the protest. For the Cracker Launcher there is apparently a racial slur or something involved with it. Next was the Gooey Bomb, which they said was teaching kids to have sex, because its not like they teach that in school or anything. And in the article it's compared to AIDS."

Master Hand just whimpered. Crazy Hand was trying to count the amount of items that Snake had just listed off on his fingers, but he quickly found out that he didn't have enough fingers.

"As you know," said Snake. "This ended with the Network giving into the moral guardian's demands."

"Which paved the way to the next one…" Master Hand guessed.

"Exactly. Next up was a big sweep by PETA and PETP. They complained about the wrong treatment of pokemon, Mr. Saturn, Unira, and turtle shells. That was just last week, so in the span of two months we have lost twenty-one items to use. I don't think it's too farfetched to think that this is a giant conspiracy to get us to abide by the Smash Pros motto of life."

"No items, Fox Only, Final Destination." Maser Hand muttered. "Such dark times we face ahead. And this couldn't have come at a worse time. The one year anniversary is coming…"

"What shall I do, sir?" Snake asked.

"Investigate this matter further." Master Hand said. "If somebody is trying to ruin my legacy I will stop them!"

Snake exited the room. He figured that that would be enough information for Master Hand today. He all ready had more information to back up his claims, but with Donkey Kong once again rampaging through the town, it was probably best to stop for right now.


	61. March 1: Roy: 10 Months to go

**Sorry for not posting yesterday… A big school project got in the way… and when I was done I was too tired to try and think and write any of this…**

March 1: Roy: 10 Months to go

February was over. And for the Smashers it was an eventful month. Between the election for Smashville, Marth's game coming to American shores, valentines day, and the world being destroyed and quickly rebuilt, the Smashers were quite busy. And this month, with the Brawl 1 year (American) anniversary, it looked to be an eventful month as well.

Roy just continued to lie down on his bed not wanting to get up. Slowly he got up and looked at himself in the mirror. Quickly he ruffled his hair so that it was in its usual messy appearance. He smiled and then looked at the calendar. Roy had nothing planned, but that was going to change very soon.

Ever since Crazy Hand took over the world, things had become easier. The economy stabilized, and wars were stopped. Who knew Crazy Hand would actually have been able to fix every single problem in world… except for Cancer and AIDS, but Dr. Mario was working on that…

Anyways… Roy got dressed and went to the kitchen where he made himself breakfast. He sat down and began to eat. When he was almost done Marth came downstairs into the kitchen.

"Have you finished your game yet?" Roy asked.

"No," Marth replied. "I would rather not relive those events. Playing it only reminded me how painful those battles were."

Roy just remained silent. His own battles, everything was coming back to him. Quickly Roy just grabbed a cup of coffee and began to drink it really fast. He paused for a second.

"What are your plans for the day?" Roy wondered.

Marth thought for a moment. "No idea." He laughed. "Yours?"

"Study." Roy replied. Unlike most teens, Roy didn't attend high school. Instead he taught himself everything. If he considered it to be important enough for ruling a country he would study it. But he didn't exactly have to worry about that with Crazy Hand. So instead Roy decided to play a few games on his DS.

"Look, Roy." Marth said. "I think we should stop Crazy Hand, he is getting out of control!"

Suddenly Crazy Hand burst through the wall and knocked Marth aside. "You dare challenge the almighty overlord and supreme emperor of the world?!" Crazy Hand said shocked.

"Clearly he was no match for you." Roy said sipping coffee.

Two alloys appeared and began to drag off Marth. "Roy, help me!" Marth screamed. Roy however just continued to sip his coffee and just ignore Marth's screams.

"Are you going to leave any time soon?" Roy wondered looking at Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand however snapped his fingers and two more alloys appeared and began to drag off Roy. "What?!" Roy questioned.

"You are guilty by association!" Crazy Hand replied.

"So are you." Roy replied. "Being Marth's employer and all of that!"

Crazy Hand was in shock. He snapped his fingers and several more alloys appeared to take him away. Crazy quickly began to struggle to avoid capture. "You'll never take me alive!" He shouted before flying out the front window and rolling across the front lawn. The alloys just dragged Roy down to the prison and threw him into the cell where waiting for him was Marth.

"Why are you here?" Marth asked.

"Guilty by association." Roy replied. "My guess is he is going to arrest the whole town after he is arrested…"

Marth just sighed. "Want to play chess?" he asked pointing to a chess board that was the property of the prisons. Roy just walked over to it and began to set up the pieces.

**There are enough of those highschool Alternate Universe fics here, look somewhere else if you were expecting them… (at least there was a few years ago... I'm not sure if they are still abundant...)  
**


	62. March 2: Fox: Attack of the alloys

March 2: Fox: Attack of the alloys

"Wake up!" Fox shouted banging on the door of the kid's house. They had been so used to staying up late due to no school that they had slept in. But school was finally no longer canceled. So they had to drag themselves out of bed and into the Pleiades. Fox just took off and quickly dropped them off at school. A place they were cursing at as they left the ship.

And so Fox's normal day of work began. He used the Pleiades to give people tours of world and space. However today there was nobody signed up, or for the rest of the week for that matter, mainly because you would have to book it a week ahead and since the world was destroyed and all of the papers were destroyed along with it, Fox had the week off.

He quickly returned to Smashville. However much to his surprise there were a bunch of alloys roaming the streets. As he landed several alloys rushed over to him. "What's going on?" Fox asked. Of course since alloys can't talk they just rushed towards him. Fox quickly dodged their attacks and began to run away, however the alloys followed him.

Eventually he was captured and thrown in jail.

"What the hell happened?" He asked looking around the jail cell seeing everyone except the kids and anyone who was lucky enough to not be in Smashville, in the cell.

"Um…" Crazy Hand began.

"If the Alloys didn't go insane, I don't want to hear it from you." Fox snapped.

"Marth planned a revolt against Crazy Hand, and then Crazy Hand ordered the arrest of everyone who was guilty through association. Unfortunately the definition of association means that anyone who works with him and they were unable to make a distinction between those who worked with him as a Smasher, and those who worked with him in the plan to revolt against supreme overlord Crazy Hand." Roy explained

Bowser and Ganondorf were playing chess. The loser would switch off with someone else. "Okay, so how do we escape?" Ganondorf asked.

"Lets dig a tunnel using spoons from the cafeteria!" Crazy Hand suggested. Suddenly the alloys came in dragging Master Hand, and they threw him into a cell.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"We just explained it." Roy moaned, not liking to explain things more than once. They quickly summarized the situation as: Crazy Hand screwed up inputting commands into the alloys.

"So, why don't we just knock down the bars?" Bowser questioned.

"Because if we show hostility they will become cruel alloys, and the same will happen if we try to escape."

Fox pulled a hidden Smart Bomb out from underneath his vest. He threw it between the bars and towards an alloy guard. Upon contact it exploded and destroyed the guard along with a good portion of the wall.

"What are you doing?" Yoshi asked.

"Getting out of here." Fox replied. He quickly faced Samus. "Samus, can you manually control your ship from here?"

"Yes." Samus replied. "What do you want me to do?"

"Have your ship destroy this building, and then all of the alloys in this town."

Master Hand began to shake. "Do you realize how many resources it took to make those alloys!?" He shouted furious.

"You are an all powerful deity, you can just snap your fingers and create more alloys. You're making a mountain out of a molehill." Fox replied.

Samus called in her ship and it destroyed the prison. All of the Smashers created a barrier around themselves to be protected from the explosion and debris falling down. Suddenly alloys were rushing to them, to subdue the escapees. Quickly everyone reacted and fought back against the alloys quickly destroying them. But they quickly were reminded why they hated cruel alloys. They were constantly being sent flying across the town, and with out the safety mechanisms that their matches had they would suffer from broken bones. Thankfully, Dr. Mario was still in his clinic.

After a long hard battle they finally destroyed the last alloy. All of them collapsed exhausted.

"I think we learned our lesson." Marth said. "Never openly plot against Crazy Hand."


	63. March 3: Bowser: VS Link the Cat

**Random Notes: Just wanted to say that originally the "No Items, Fox Only, Final Destination." Line was just a through out to the meme. But now… Due to comments I found new plot ideas! (In other news… A Boy and HIS BLOB FOR THE WII?! YES!)**

**Super Mario Galaxy ending spoilers…**

March 3: Bowser: VS Link (the Cat)

After the world was destroyed last week by the doomsday device, The Revolution, that was in Bowser and Ganondorf's living room, they quickly locked it up with a key and hoped to never see it again.

Link the Cat was constantly scratching at the locked door, perhaps wanting to destroy the world a second time, and this time make sure no deus ex machina would revive it. Bowser would tease Ganondorf that his pet cat was more evil than him, but for the 'evil' Smashers, they had all mellowed out ever since coming here. They got what ever they wanted, except for the princesses of course.

Bowser got up from his afternoon nap to find Link the Cat sleeping on his shell as he began to move; the cat opened an eye and glared at Bowser. Instantly he was filled with fear. For some reason this cat scared Bowser. For some reason Bowser swore that this cat was pure concentrated evil.

Bowser tried to swing his claws at the cat, but the cat just jumped up into the air to dodge the attack. It then landed on Bowser's face and began to scratch it. Bowser quickly began to bash his head against the wall in an attempt to squish the cat, however Link the Cat jumped down onto the ground and began to run away.

Bowser however followed, curling himself into a giant ball and rolling towards Link the Cat. However Link the Cat somehow was able to flick his tail with such strength that he knocked Bowser on his back and sent him spinning away. The spikes on his back destroyed the house as he spun around. Eventually he stopped and got back up and rushed for Link the Cat once more.

This time Link the Cat just sat there, casually licking its leg and only looking up when Bowser was lunging towards him. Bowser landed, however Link the Cat had narrowly avoided being squished by him. Link the Cat just began pry himself under Bowser's claws to scratch himself.

"I can't believe that this cat is taunting me." Bowser muttered. He tried to squish the cat however it quickly fled to a corner and began to groom itself once again.

Bowser breathed out a torrent of fire towards the cat. However the cat just ran away, from Bowser. Bowser once again gave chase ignoring the fact that he set fire to his house.

Bowser however tripped and made a giant hole in the wall, and let Link the Cat go outside. Immediately Link the Cat walked over to a giant tree that was close to the house and began to scratch it. A few seconds later it fell on top of Bowser.

Bowser got up and let out a ferocious roar. However the cat didn't waver. It just continued to stand there. Perhaps it was luck that Ganondorf came home at this exact moment from whatever he was doing.

"Bowser, what the hell is going on?!" Ganondorf asked shocked.

"I'm going to kill your cat!" Bowser replied.

"No, why is the house on fire?" Ganondorf asked.

Bowser turned around to see that the house was on fire. Bowser could only just stare at the fire. And he began to soak in the imagery. He recalled how only a few minutes ago he breathed out fire in order to kill the cat.

Link the Cat just walked up and began to rub itself against its master. "There, there!" Ganondorf said picking him up and scratching him. "Don't worry, Bowser is going to be severely punished."

Bowser was positive he saw the cat smiling and giving him the middle finger, or claw. Bowser just ran towards Ganondorf in a fit of rage. However Ganondorf delivered a strong kick to send him back into the inferno.

"Stay there and think about what you've done!" Ganondorf shouted.

And Bowser lied there in the fire. Every time he got out Ganondorf would just kick him back in until the house was burned down and ashes.

"You're lucky I've survived falling into lava, and stars." Bowser muttered. "Not to mention black holes crushing me…"

"Spoilers…" Ganondorf muttered.

"It's been out for a year." Bowser muttered. "Everyone who wanted to play it probably has all ready!"

"That doesn't stop them from being picky."

"There was a warning at the start of the chapter… Now what are we going to do about the house?"

"That's your problem." Ganondorf replied walking away.


	64. March 4: Ike: Shot!

March 4: Ike: Shot!

The distinct aroma filled the room. It was that of coffee, a bitter drink. Something that Ike had began drinking recently. He wanted to know, for what reason were they after him. The strange people who were chasing after him, the strange people that pulled out guns and tried to shoot him. Actually, tried would be incorrect. They had gotten him in the shoulder. Just what was going on? Was he going to get any answers?

Well he had gotten some answers, but they only spurred more questions.

* * *

Earlier that day:

Dr. Mario sat down treating Ike's wound. Ike had insisted that Dr. Mario make a house call in order to treat him. Something Dr. Mario didn't usually do, but he figured that Ike's paranoia must have been justified for some reason. The shock was evident on his face. "This will sting." Dr. Mario muttered after looking at the wound.

"I don't care." Ike replied. "Treat it!"

After a few minutes of Ike doing his best to hold back the pain he fell unconscious. When he came to he was in his bed. Master Hand floated around him. "What happened Ike?" Master Hand asked concerned.

Ike was truthful, how suddenly several people appeared around him and pulled out guns. How he thought that they were actually trying to kill him, and probably would have succeeded if he didn't have his sword with him at the time. Master Hand was disturbed by the news.

"They're bold." Master Hand muttered. "It might be best if we keep the Smashers in Smashville now."

"Master Hand, please tell me what is going on!"

Master Hand floated in the air. "Very well, I owe you that much, since they tried to take your life. I think that the people who tried to hurt you were Smash Pros. They have a motto of life that they abide by, and a dangerous one at that, unless you're Fox that is. You may have heard of it: 'No Items, Fox Only, Final Destination.' I think this might have something to do with your attack."

"I can't say that I have heard of it." Ike said.

"Few have, unless you are within their ranks, you probably haven't heard about it. And there are those who aren't in their ranks but have heard of it. They work through fear. Those who don't agree with their weird ways are labeled 'N00bs' and attacked sometimes even killed."

"Isn't that a bit over the top?" Ike asked.

"To them, no. It is perfectly reasonable." Master Hand replied. "You may have noticed our items decreasing slowly over the past few months. Snake believes that they were behind that... and I believe that it might be only the first part of their plan."

"So they have no regard to human life?" Ike questioned.

"We live in a culture of violence. I guess it would be a bit hypocritical to berate those who are violent when you make your living off of the money earned from the fights." Master Hand said.

Ike nodded in agreement. "It may be hypocritical, but we are protected by the machine, no real harm can befall us, but they shot me, it hurt." Ike was clearly frustrated. Dr. Mario finished treating the wound and began to wrap Ike's shoulder in a bandage.

"I would be more worried about the Smashers at school, and out of the town right now." Dr. Mario said. "Ike will recover. Its just a matter of time, though I don't recommend swinging your sword around very much."

Master Hand floated over to Ike's phone and began to dial the various Smasher's cell phone numbers. Of course, since they were in school they had to turn off their cell phones in order to not interrupt the class. However, he eventually got through to one. Master Hand had the phone on speakerphone so that everyone could here.

"Ike, why the hell are you calling me!?" Ness asked, yet he sounded to be in distress. "Everyone is looking at me really weird..."

"Its not Ike." Master Hand said.

"Master Hand!? But you're using Ike's phone..."

"I'll explain later, you're coming home right this instant along with the rest of the Smashers, something happened."

"What?" Ness asked.

"Ike was shot by a group of people!" Master Hand replied. There was dead silence on the other end of the phone. "Ness, are you still there?"

"Yes..." Ness said. His voice was shaking. "About that..."

"Did something happen?!" Master Hand shouted. But there was no response. Quickly Master Hand flew off to the city to check on the kids. This just left Dr. Mario and Ike.

Ike just sighed. "He didn't even hang up."

"I better get ready." Dr. Mario said. "Something tells me that its going to be very busy in the next little while... Don't move your arm around too much, and it might be best if you stay indoors. And next time don't get shot."

* * *

Ike continued to drink his coffee reflecting on the events that had transpired just under an hour ago. Since then it had begun to rain. Suddenly several Smashers began to run through the streets of Smashville and went to every house. Ike quickly walked outside to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" He asked the passing Snake.

"Master Hand has been shot!" Snake replied.

Ike quickly rushed to Dr. Mario's clinic, guarding the clinic were several alloys. They stood on guard and let Ike pass, but strangely none of the other Smashers, perhaps it was because of Ike's arm. But anyways, Ike burst into the clinic. Sitting on the floor drenched in blood were the kids. They were all perfectly fine, since it wasn't their blood. Each of them just sat there rather shocked.

Dr. Mario poked his head out from a room to see who had entered the clinic. "Ike," Dr. Mario shouted in a stern voice. "See if you can find out what happened! And clean them up a bit!"

Ike approached the younger Smashers who were all huddled together.

"Are you all right?" He asked. They all nodded. "What happened?" But they were reluctant to speak. Even Ness and Claus weren't speaking. But they were mouthing something. Ike tried to pay attention, but reading lips wasn't his specialty. He just took off his cape that was wet and began to clean off the younger Smashers.

Eventually Dr. Mario came out with several pairs of hospital clothing and dropped them in front of the young Smashers. "They aren't fashionable," he said "But they aren't covered in blood. Change in the washroom." They each took turns going into the washroom and getting dressed into the new clothes. While Dr. Mario returned to operating on Master Hand.

The kids were still scared. Each of them was looking at Ike's shoulder.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Ike asked them. Each of them nodded. "I was attacked. What happened to you guys?"

"Master Hand tried to protect us from several people with guns." Lucas stuttered. "He got shot in the process…"

Ike just closed his eyes. "I see." Deep down he was wondering several things. Were they the same people that attacked him? Why would they attack children? And would Master Hand be alright?


	65. March 5: Pichu: The Fear

March 5: Pichu: The Fear

The news of Master Hand being shot, had spread quickly. How he protected the kids, and how he had been subsequently shot. Everyone was uneasy. At first they just thought it was a random School Shooting. But then Ike's condition became known, how he had been shot previously. Actually, uneasy couldn't even begin to describe how everyone was feeling. Who ever their opponents were who were trying to hurt them, they had just declared war against the Smashers.

One by one they all went to see Master Hand who was still in the clinic. Dr. Mario tried to restrict the amount in there at once, but it was futile. They just completely disregarded him and all rushed in.

"BROTHER!" Crazy hand shouted. Snake, who was in the room just flinched. "Why!?! Don't die on me! Don't leave me like Mother Hand and Father Hand!"

Master Hand was completly wrapped up in bandages. His white glove was off of him and in the laundry beening cleaned. "I won't die so easily."

Pichu just observed the room and looked at everyone. They were nervous. The younger Smashers were also there, and not in school. Besides being the average children and hating it, Master Hand had weakly muttered something out the previous day to tell them to no go to school today. They were all crying, about how it was their fault that Master Hand got shot.

"Don't cry." Master Hand muttered. "Its fine. You didn't get hurt. And for that I'm happy."

"But you did." Ness replied.

"I'll be fine." Master Hand said. "I just need some time to recover."

Pichu jumped up onto the table. "EEK!" Crazy Hand screeched. "A mouse!" He went to slam his palm down on Pichu, however he stopped when he noticed that he would hit his brother to.

"Please recover." Pichu said.

If Master Hand had a face, he would probably be smiling. But since Master Hand was just a giant hand all he could do was attempt a thumbs up. Dr. Mario walked in to the room and Crazy Hand rushed over to him. "Tell me the truth Doc!" Crazy Hand pleaded. "I can take it! How much time does he have left?"

"Your brother is going to live." Dr. Mario replied.

"NOOOOOO! Why? WHY!? Wait, he is going to live?"

"Yes." Dr. Mario replied. "Now then, get out, its time for me to change his bandages."

However this cause anybody to move, after all they all wondered what was under that glove of his. Dr. Mario quickly picked up on this. "Crazy, if these people don't leave the room, your brother will die!"

Crazy Hand replied by pushing everybody out of the room. Quickly Dr. Mario locked the door. Pichu continued to remain on the other side of the door. Eventually Dr. Mario opened the door and they were allowed back in. "Pichu." Master Hand laughed. "You decided to stay here."

"Yes." Pichu replied. "I'm scared."

"About what?" Master Hand enquired.

"About everything that is going on! I'm afraid of going out, away from the safety of the Alloys. I don't want to leave the village. I'm the weakest Smasher, and this is discouraging. If I meet the people, I won't be able to defend myself. I don't know what to do!"

"Bite their balls off." Master Hand suggested. Pichu didn't know how to react. On one hand he wanted to laugh, on the other he was slightly disturbed that Master Hand would suggest such a thing. So he did the best he could and just let off a bit of nervous laughter. "Don't worry, I'll make sure something like this can never happen again!"

"How?" Pichu wondered.

"I'm an all powerful divine being, I'll find a way. Even if I have to assign 20 cruel alloys to protect each and every one of you!"

Pichu just laughed. There was suddenly a knocking at the door. "Come in," Master Hand said. Snake opened the door and walked in. He looked at Pichu.

"Can the rat leave?" He grumbled.

"No," Master Hand said. "He is staying here for the time being."

"Why?" Snake wondered.

"He is afraid of going outside alone." Master Hand replied. "I don't blame him..."

"I was just wondering, were those guys from Smash Pros?" Snake asked.

"Probably." Master Hand replied. "They just don't wear jackets that say 'Smash Pros' on them."

"So this would be the 'Fox Only' part."

"I'm afraid so." Master Hand muttered.

"Though is it a bit hypocritical for them to be using guns while their motto includes 'no items'?"

"Fanaticism leads to stupidity." Master Hand replied. "I wouldn't question their zeal and how far it leads. Just watch your back, and don't leave Smashville unless it's absolutely necessary…"

"Understood, sir!" Snake replied. With that he left the room.

"What's going on?" Pichu asked.

"I think its time that everybody knew everything." Master Hand replied. "Tomorrow, when I get out of this clinic. We are going to have to change what's happening to Smashville. Its time everyone knew what danger we're in…"

**I lost track of who knew, and who didn't… Its time for Master Hand to explain what's happening…  
**


	66. March 6: ROB: 17 point 98 percent

March 6: ROB: 17 point 98 percent complete

The morning was warm. Any remaining plies of snow had practically melted. Only the biggest piles remained. So, ROB wasn't afraid of going outside anymore. He was safe for now; all he had to do was avoid the big puddles.

"Day: March 6, 2009." ROB muttered. "4 days until the 1 year anniversary of the Brawl tournament beginning."

All of the Smashers had been restricted to Smashville, while Master Hand was recovering and figuring out a solution to their problems. So just like every other chapter where I'm having great difficulty thinking of stuff to do, lets go over to the kids…

ROB went over to the kid's house. He was immediately let in. Unlike the other Smashers, ROB didn't feel any hardships about not being able to leave the town. On the other hand…

"MadWorld comes out next week!" Ness whined.

"Mad World… searching databases." ROB said. "Title found, song, released in September 1982 by the group Tears For Fears."

"No, not Mad World, MadWorld, notice the complete lack of a space between the two words. That's how you know it's hardcore! And it's only the newest and most hard core came ever! At least until Friday when Resident Evil 5 comes out."

"I find it hard to distinguish between the two when talking." ROB replied.

"When talking to Ness, everything revolves around video games…" Claus replied.

"So why is this relevant?" ROB asked.

"Ness is just paranoid because he preordered the game." Popo explained. "And if he can't leave Smashville, he can't get the game. And they only will hold it for 24 hours."

"I still find it hard to believe why Ness holds attachment to a material object." ROB replied.

"Just go with the flow, its safer." Popo replied.

Over at the other table the remaining kids were working on homework. Nana was trying to pressure everyone else into being home schooled, since they didn't know when they would be going back to regular school. But Ness, and Popo just took this as an opportunity to do absolutely nothing and play videogames all day long.

"Don't come crying to me when we go back and you can't catch up!" Nana laughed.

Ness just wrapped his arm around Claus and laughed. "Nothing a little bit of PSY can cure right buddy?"

"Touch me again, and I'll rip off your arm and stuff it up your ass!" Claus threatened. Ness quickly let go of Claus and looked away.

"You should actually study." ROB suggested. "There is a point where eventually you won't be able to rely on your PSY. And what happens if you temporarily lose it."

Ness just laughed. "What are the odds of that happening?"

"A lot more likely now that you tempted fate." Toon Link pointed out.

"Ah well, come on ROB lets just go have fun and play video games!"

And so Ness dragged ROB to the Wii. And they played games until an alloy came to the door. Red answered the door. The alloy just stood there with a sign. "Master Hand would like for everyone to meet in the town hall."

So everyone left, Ness had to be dragged away by ROB in order to attend the meeting. He was putting up quite a bit of resistance until Claus whispered. "He may have decided on how we are getting out of the town safely." Suddenly Ness stopped fidgeting and got up on his feet and ran to the Town Hall.

* * *

The Town Hall had been renovated quite a bit so that there was a stage.

Master Hand appeared on the stage. His new white glove reflected the sunlight. "Everyone, I have a lot of explaining to do." He said. "I'm sorry... But now you need to learn what has been going on. After the attempt on the younger Smasher's lives its time that you know everything."

"As you know, I was shot several times while trying to protect the young Smashers. I believe heavily that they are from the Smash Pros."

"Smash Pros?" Everyone muttered.

"They play our licensed game competitively." Master Hand explained. "They are well known for their motto of 'Fox Only, No Items, Final Destination.' Or was it 'No Items, Fox Only, Final Destination'? Ah well the order isn't important, what is important is they apply this motto heavily to the game. But now they seem to want to spread that mentality to the official matches."

"What!?" Everyone shouted out frightened.

"They have so far gotten a good portion of our items off, and I think that the recent attacks against Ike, and the younger Smashers are the second phase... Getting rid of all of the low tier Smashers."

"Damn it." Fox said annoyed. "It's going to be boring fighting myself. How is that even possible?"

"For this reason I decided to keep everyone in Smashville, it should be safe for now. The only way I have thought of you being able to leave town is if you take four disguised Wire Frames or alloys with you to protect you. As for the younger Smasher's school. They will be allowed to go there. I have installed several Alloys in the school to protect them. Now then any questions?"

Ness pushed ROB forwards. "Just like we rehearsed it."

"Master Hand, Ness was inquiring about that request for a Blu-ray player." ROB said.

"Tell Ness, that I saw no such requests." Master Hand replied. "I only saw requests for a PS3."

"Damn it." Ness muttered. "He saw through it!"

"Anyone could have." Claus laughed.

After several more questions they were all dismissed. ROB returned to his house to recharge.

**This chapter was originally going to focus on Diddy, and then I realized I hate the little bastard due to my cousin… Hi Josh! And that one spot in Subspace against Shadow Bug Diddy… Maybe he will get tomorrow or the Sunday chapter when I'm too tired to care…**


	67. March 7: King Dedede: The Center

**This wasn't posted yesterday because of daylights savings time… I had to go to bed an hour earlier in order to wake up and get to work for 4 in the morning…Lets see if I can actually write a weekend with out referencing the kids…**

March 7: King Dedede: The Center of the Universe

Perhaps for King Dedede, Crazy Hand conquering the world was a good thing, now he was able to go to Dream Land whenever he pleased. Well save for right now while they were all restricted to Smashville.

Dream Land, was actually one of the few countries that wasn't taken over by Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand saw this as a kind gesture towards his Smashers, since technically he probably all ready owned them. Dedede however saw it as insulting that his country wasn't worth taking over (which may be the truth with its current economy… which had yet to fix itself… Onwards to the actual chapter…)

Dedede was also depressed. Meta Knight no longer seemed to be protecting him. He just seemed to disappear elsewhere. "_It must be nice,_" Dedede thought. "_Being able to live with out the fear of being killed off by those Smash Pros._" Dedede's paranoia had gotten worse since the revelation. He was constantly glancing around every corner and ready to swing his hammer at a moments notice, at friend or foe. It didn't matter, if they posed even the smallest threat he would quickly eliminate it.

His hammer crazy tendencies quickly left him abandoned by the other Smashers. Having absolutely no idea what to do, and lost with out people worshiping him he decided to go to the center of the universe, which was rather coincidently in Smashville. It was none other than… The train station!

Dedede looked at the train station and wondered how such an unimportant thing be made in the center of the universe. Somebody else was there, walking around. Dedede approached the person who turned around quickly as he heard the approaching footsteps. Standing there was a dog. Dedede recognized him. K.K. Slider.

"What are you doing here?" Dedede asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." K.K. replied. "But, I doubt you would answer. I'm here because this place feels nostalgic to me. It was here where I first started my career as just some young pup that would play guitar for the locals. But a lot has happened since then. People change, and the world has changed as well. But nothing seems to change this place."

"What do you mean?" Dedede asked.

"Even as the demand for the train stopped it continued to run. Eventually the train station closed down. But this building wasn't torn down. Since that day this train station has been abandoned. Only being cleaned by the residents of this town. And they constantly band together to protect it."

"I don't exactly remember anything like that." Dedede said.

"You wouldn't." K.K. replied. "That was 4 years ago." He walked into the train station and Dedede followed. "That was long before you were here. It held sentimental value for the village. Mayor Tortimer was the one who built this, and then he got married here. This was all that Mayor Tortimer had left to remember his wife."

Dedede just scoffed.

"He didn't know it at the time, that this was the center of the universe." K.K. Slider explained. "When he found out he was so happy. The town celebrated for weeks. Perhaps it was just a coincidence. But Tortimer always said that this place was special to him. So no that I explained why I'm here, are you going to tell me why you're here in return?"

King Dedede just looked at K.K. Slider. He wasn't going to say anything, but everything was evident from the look on his face. "Are you feeling blue?" K.K. asked. He had read him like a book.

"Ever feel that you aren't the star of your own life?" Dedede asked.

"Never." K.K replied. "What happened to make you think such thoughts?"

"A lot of things that happened." Dedede replied. "My country is gone financially, and now even my trusty body guard has abandoned me."

"Well you just need to continue walking forwards." K.K replied. "Walk forwards and repair any broken bridges that may stop you."

"And what about you?" Dedede wondered. "Are you really only here for nostalgia?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said that in the past this place was nearly destroyed. Are they going to try to destroy it again?"

"They want to build a more befitting monument for the center of the universe." K.K. explained. "Now that Tortimer is out of the way they can do that. The people do not know the true meaning behind the train station. Nor do they have someone who can unite them!"

Dedede looked up to the sky and boldly shouted. "Then I will unite the Smashers against the demolition of this train station."

"Thank you," K.K. replied. "Because the real reason is I want to perform my 1000th concert here. Here where everything began for me."

"Don't worry!" Dedede replied. "I'll make sure this place stays! Even if I'm alone and against the world, I will protect this place!"


	68. March 8: Meta Knight: Spring forward

**DST (Daylight Savings Time) doesn't occur everywhere in the world… if you have no idea what I'm talking about… just look it up on wikipedia…**

March 8: Meta Knight: Spring forward

It was that awkward time of day where you thought it was one time, but actually it was an hour ahead. For Meta Knight, who had no concept of Day Lights Savings, since Dream Land didn't use it (because the King believed that his subjects would have lost an hour of worshiping him…) Anyways, this screwed him up badly. The people he planned to meet up with weren't there. And when he called them on his cell phone he was met with hostility.

This confused the chivalrous swordsman. Why would his friends meet him with such hostility?

It should be noted that the previous spring Day Light Savings passed right over them due to everyone still getting set in for the brawl. And for the switch back to standard time in the fall, everyone just thought that Meta Knight was super punctual and never bothered to explain it to him.

He feared that it was because of the Smash Pros, how they wouldn't target any of the high tiers, had caused them to distance themselves from him. This act, the hunting down of the Smashers had been dubbed '_the ideal game_' a terrifying scenario for all of them. Ike claimed that they had said something like that before attacking him.

Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle were loafing around underneath a tree. "Aren't you worried?" Meta Knight asked.

"Not at all!" Charizard laughed. "Those idiots ranked a background character instead of us, we're perfectly safe!" Every time you tempt fate, something bad happens, and this time was no different a knife came flying towards them. Quickly Meta Knight blocked the knife with his sword and it went flying several feet back. On it was a note.

Meta Knight walked towards the knife and read the note. It read: '_Get back and cower in your balls, you low tiers_' he handed it over to Squirtle and Ivysaur who read it. A moment later Charizard snatched it and ripped it to shreds in anger.

"I'll kill them!" Charizard roared. Squirtle and Ivysaur however tried to restrain Charizard. However with his size and physical strength, he didn't even notice that they were trying to pull him back. Instead he was being dragged forwards.

"Might I suggest taking their advice for your own safety?"

"You don't fear being attacked because you're a high tier!" Charizard roared. "Do you look down on us too?"

"No!" Meta Knight replied. "I'm just thinking about your safety!"

"My safety? Go cower inside the pokeballs so they can step on them and crush them after they kill my trainer! If they are ruthless enough to attack us while sleeping, what makes you think that we will be safer in there?"

"You can pop out of your Pokeball any time you please." Meta Knight protested. However this did very little to calm the raging beast. Meta Knight decided it was probably best to just walk away and go back home.

On the path back to his house he sighed. Secretly he hoped that tomorrow would be different, and that all of the hostility going towards him would just disappear. Deep down he also thought about the Smash Pros plans. Were they also hoping to separate the Smashers? If they were aiming for that, they were doing a great job. For perhaps the first time all of the Smashers were suffering from high tensions between each other. Right now the Smashers were nothing more than a stick covered in gasoline. They only needed the tiniest spark to burst into a huge fire. Such a fire would consume them and destroy them quickly.

"Meta Knight!" A familiar voice shouted. Meta Knight quickly turned around to see King Dedede.

"King!" Meta Knight said shocked.

"Meta Knight we have stuff to do, come on!" Dedede said not wasting a second.

"Sire, may I ask you why you are suddenly so serious?"

"An important place for a friend of mine is going to be destroyed unless we do something. Are you with me Meta Knight?"

"Of course, my liege." Meta Knight replied. "But shouldn't you be inside?"

"If they attack me I'll knock them down with my hammer!" Dedede laughed. "Besides we have to protect the weak!"

This shocked Meta Knight, he had always thought of King Dedede as rather selfish. Perhaps this was true, but he had truly never seen him show genuine concern over any of the Smashers. "I understand, King."

"Oh, one more thing!" King Dedede said. "Did you set your clock forwards an hour?"

**Damn it… I referenced a kid… (Red as "my trainer!" spoken by Charizard. At least it wasn't by name… Goal half met?**


	69. March 9: Master Hand: Brawlaversery

**I guess I never explained why I gave Crazy Hand and Master Hand chapters this time, but not in the last set. Crazy Hand of course was voted in to be mayor and have a chapter written about him. As for Master Hand, I felt that this was an important event to write about and give him a chapter. The reason why they weren't in the first set is because they are NPCs and not playable by normal means.**

March 9: Master Hand: Brawl 1 year anniversary

"STOP!" Charizard roared. "Master Hand gets a chapter but we don't?!"

"Yes I do." Master Hand replied. "Want to know why? Because I'm the God of this world!"

"Then I will become the God of the new world!" Charizard shouted bring out a giant rock.

"Will you also take this chip and eat it?" Master Hand asked holding out a potato chip in between his fingers.

Charizard just looked at Master Hand confused. "Its a Death Note reference." Master Hand replied. "Anyways, onto the chapter!"

* * *

Master Hand looked out of his window and to the outside world. Everything was changing. This one-year seemed so eventful. Tons of work had to be done. And all of that work paid off. For Master Hand this was extremely rewarding. But now, something stood in the way of his dream. Something wishing to destroy it. But today, Master Hand was going to enjoy the day.

"Brother!" Crazy Hand shouted bursting into the room. "Do you know what today is?"

"Yes." Master Hand replied. "It's been one year since the Brawlers came here."

"I was just going to say that it was March 9, 2009." Crazy Hand replied. "But I guess that's true too."

Master Hand just leaned back on his chair and looked at the stadium. It sat outside of the town. Before it seemed so warm and inviting, but now it seemed cold and desolate. How far away it rested from the town, what used to be a sprint of 100 meters was now a cautious walk, with the Smashers constantly glancing behind their shoulders, expecting an attacker to jump from behind the bushes at any moment.

For the rest of the day Master Hand just sat behind his desk doing work. Answering the phone when it rang, and silently wished the death of the Smash Pros. Eventually he got up off of the chair and floated over to the door. "Its time." He said to no one in particular. With that he exited the room. "Crazy, come on we're going outside!"

Crazy Hand rushed to his brother excited. "Where are we going?" He asked. "Are we going to the park to swing on the swings and slide on the slides?"

"No." Master Hand replied. "We are going to the stadium!"

"What for?" Crazy Hand wondered. "There is no match scheduled for tonight."

"I know." Master Hand replied. He just floated outside and summoned several alloys. They then rushed off to all of the Smashers houses. With that Master and Crazy Hand floated off to the stadium.

It wasn't long until he could hear the Smashers moaning about being dragged by the Alloys towards the stadium. When they got to the border of Smashville, the alloys stopped and urged them all to continue. For a moment the Smashers hesitated, but they found strength in their numbers and began to walk towards the stadium.

Master and Crazy Hand floated there waiting for them. There were also several alloy guards. "Welcome." Master Hand said. He just turned around and pushed open the door. The rest of the Smashers followed. A few began to breath a sigh of relief after entering the building.

Master Hand floated over to the doors of the banquet hall and stopped in front of them. "Welcome, everyone." Master Hand said again. "I hope you haven't eaten dinner yet."

He pushed open the doors to reveal the large banquet hall. Filled with several tables of food and tables. He watched as each of the Smashers migrated to their own little groups. "Now then," Master Hand said. "I think that this is such a great event that we should all enjoy it. That's why, you underage Smashers, can drink alcoholic beverages tonight. But only one glass for the smaller ones."

Several of the younger Smashers grumbled in displeasure. "One is enough for you." Nana laughed.

"I can take it." Ness replied. "I'm no lightweight."

Nana just pushed him aside with a gentle tap. "Yes, you are."

"You know what I meant!" Ness shouted.

"Still its deplorable." Claus muttered. "Underage drinking, I guess he doesn't want us doing any stupid things."

"Such as what?" Ness wondered.

"Reading everyone's drunk and highly vulnerable minds. Not to mention if we were also drunk we could seriously hurt them." Claus replied.

"That is only a theory." Ness replied.

The two stared at each other. There was a certain tension in the air, that the two of them would start battling at any second. But that was the usual air around them.

Most of the Smashers had moved up to the buffet table and were grabbing food. Yoshi, Kirby, and Wario had a separate buffet table prepared away from everyone else. They just brought three chairs to the table and began to eat and fight over the food.

In the corner Charizard was sulking. "Why does Master Hand get a chapter and not us…"

Captain Falcon, had all ready drank a glass of the alcohol being served. All ready he was staggering around drunk.

Most of the swordsmen seemed to be at one table where they were talking about their various sword techniques, even displaying some of them on their food.

Surprisingly Luigi was out. Perhaps it was the shock that Master Hand had been shot protecting the kid Smashers, but he had begun to be social with the other Smashers again.

Bowser, in his drunken state was trying desperately to hit on Princess Peach. Princess Peach just laughed it off. Mario couldn't help but laugh at his drunken nemesis.

Ganondorf however hadn't taken a sip from his drink. He felt like he had forgotten something important. Eventually he gave up trying to figure out what it was.

The Pokemon were enjoying the company of others. Walking from table to table to see how everyone was doing. They were perhaps the first to note that this was the first time, that all of them had been together since New Years. Since at valentine's day Luigi was still stuck in his room isolated, of course not a lot of people noticed that.

Snake and Samus were sitting at a table enjoying a candle lit dinner.

King Dedede thought that this was a good time to try and get people to help his cause. He rushed around from table to table, however he was constantly rejected. "Its okay, King." Meta Knight said.

"Not even the drunks will pay attention to me…" King Dedede said.

"Please just enjoy yourself." Meta Knight pleaded. "This is a party. You should let yourself unwind."

"You're right!" King Dedede laughed. "I'll show them how good a dancer I am! Swayed by my incredible dancing skills they will no doubt come over and join my cause!"

King Dedede tried to dance, however the Smashers just began to laugh at him. Frustrated he shouted. "Help!"

* * *

Meanwhile:

Sitting behind the desk was a man in his sixties. His hair gray, and wearing a killer pair of shades. His name struck fear into all those who were unlucky enough to be his opponents. The six star commander: Commander Kahn! He watched a live feed by his set of secret cameras that were scattered across the world. Disgusted by King Dedede's Dancing he ordered off three of his men. "Agents are GO!!" He shouted.

* * *

They wasted no time and jumped down to the stadium from their plane. They landed perfectly and rushed inside. Several alloys tried to stop them, but were instantly shocked by their snazzy outfits, cool shades, the one's agent red Afro, another's nice hat. They rushed into the banquet hall. And the Smashers stared at them.

The leader of the three, Agent J, just pulled out his microphone.

Agent Morris, the one wearing the snazzy hat, pulled out his microphone.

Finally Agent Derek, the one with the red Afro, pulled out his microphone.

"Are you ready? Three, Two, One, GO!" And some licensed song began to play that was completely awesome.

Anyways, Dedede magically became a better dancer as the song progressed. In the end everyone was applauding. Master Hand just floated over to the Elite Beat Agents. "Say hello to Commander Kahn for me." He said.

"Will do." Agent J replied.

The three of them quickly left and Master Hand floated over to a stage. "Thank you everyone for being hear. You made the first year of Brawl a success! Here is to another year!"

**1 year of Brawl… Can't say I've played brawl every single day… but still my head is pounding just like on that day (For different reasons though: Back then it was because of staying up for 24+ hours and staring at the TV, now its because of stupid changing weather/school/the cold that I contracted…)**

**(on the first day of Brawl I played a total of 9 hours and 36 minutes in 4 sessions 4:38, 2:23, 2:04, and 0:31 respectfully)**

**Did I just turn this into an Elite Beat Agents fic… (The names of Agent Morris and Derek took a while to find…) Agent J is the one on the cover and in the Trophy in Brawl.**

**123 reviews! I'm so happy. This is the biggest chapter in a while... I wanted it to be bigger for this ocasion... (also 69 chapters... I'm trying not to laugh...)  
**


	70. March 10: Mario: Recruitment

March 10: Mario: Recruitment

Perhaps drinking large amounts of alcohol wasn't a good idea. For Mario, he woke up with a hangover on the stadium floor. After the Elite Beat Agents had entered the room everyone had partied themselves to the point of being unconscious.

Now they were all being woken up by alloys coming around to each of them and gently shaking them. "Let me sleep a bit longer…" Bowser grumbled.

In their drunken state, Master Hand didn't let them go home. He could sense that the Smash Pros were outside of the stadium, perhaps waiting for the opportunity to strike. And in their drunken state, they would be rather easy targets.

The stadium, was well stocked with food and water, it could probably hold them for a month, but that would be rather boring to type out…Anyways, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Lucario stepped outside and used their aura to try and find the Smash Pros and if they were still watching.

"They must have retreated during the night." Master Hand said.

With the path safe, everyone walked back to Smashville, where everyone separated to do their daily things. Fox drove the kids to school, ect.

King Dedede rushed up to Mario, Meta Knight was just behind him. "Mario, I need your help!" King Dedede shouted.

"Is it the Smash Pros?" Mario asked.

"No," King Dedede replied. "Did you know that the exact center of the universe was in this town?"

"But what about Final Destination where we see the universe behind the stage?" Mario asked.

"That's just the background of the stage!" King Dedede quickly replied. "Anyways follow me!"

King Dedede grabbed Mario's overalls and began to drag him through the town to the old train station. "Here it is, the center of the universe!"

"It's the train station, everyone has seen it." Mario said, annoyed.

"But listen, they are going to tear it down! But this is an important part of Smashville's history. Day after day it brought new inhabitants to the town!"

"And now its condemned." Mario pointed out.

"But we can restore it!" King Dedede replied. "Restore it to its former glory and get people to come in via the train once again."

"Great plan, just invite the Smash Pros into our city, via the train." Mario replied.

"The King merely wants to see this place restored for some reason." Meta Knight said. "He has not even told me his reasons."

"I need everyone's cooperation!" Dedede pleaded. This caught Mario off guard. Dedede was actually on the ground begging.

"Okay, I'll help you." Mario said, perhaps because of the shock of such a sight.

King Dedede grabbed Mario and began to drag him to the next Smasher, who just happened to be Wolf.

"What do you three want?" Wolf asked.

"Why don't you convince Wolf." King Dedede said pushing Mario forwards.

"What!?" Mario said puzzled.

"I need to know if we can split up and recruit all of the other Smashers for this cause." King Dedede explained.

"I don't even know what our cause is beyond restoring the train station!" Mario pleaded.

"Look, I'm a very busy wolf. If you ladies are just going to argue amongst yourselves, then just tell me so I can go somewhere else." Wolf snapped.

"Fine I'll take over!" Dedede said pushing Mario out of the way. "Look, we need to unite all of the Smashers in restoring the train station."

"I'm not a nice wolf, why should we keep that relic to the past?" Wolf asked.

"Because it's the exact center of the universe." King Dedede replied. Wolf just laughed at how stupid that sounded.

"The planet rotates around a star." Wolf explained. "Not to mention it's constantly spinning. There is no way that that is the exact center of the universe!"

"It is!" King Dedede shouted.

"Your delusional fantasies are no match for my science." Wolf laughed before walking away.

"There is another reason!" King Dedede shouted. "K.K. Slider, wants to have his 1000th concert there."

Wolf suddenly froze, it almost seemed like something piqued his interest. "I see. I'll go recruit everyone else. Just stay here, I'll be back in 10 minutes with everyone."

Mario sat down. "Do you think he can recruit every single Smasher in ten minutes?"

"I doubt that." King Dedede laughed. "He is just full of himself."

Meta Knight was shaking. "This air, it feels so ominous."

They waited 9 minutes and thirty seconds. "Looks like Wolf failed." King Dedede laughed. "Of course wouldn't be able to do what I couldn't."

"He has 30 seconds left." Meta Knight said. "Let us wait until that time is up before drawing conclusions."

Mario looked up to the horizon to see Wolf walking towards them. Behind him were Master and Crazy Hand, and the rest of the Smashers being dragged by a rope. The only ones missing was Fox, who was at work and the kids who were at school.

"You should have gone to Master Hand." Wolf said. "He is a big K.K. Slider fanboy."

King Dedede just stared with his mouth open wide. "He did it!" He said shocked. "I don't believe it."

Mario looked around and noticed Luigi was also with them. He was glad that his brother was outside and with the other Smashers. He was also glad that they were united for a new cause.

"Now then, is that really the center of the universe?" Mario asked Master Hand.

"Yes." Crazy Hand replied. "Just don't ask how it works, it would make your head explode in extreme confusion."

"But how does it work? Was it always like that?"

"No. Lets just say it involved a lot of drinking, and a game of poker. For retrospective that was also the day I made the Duckbill Platypus. Certainly, not the greatest day of my life…" Master Hand replied.


	71. March 11: Mewtwo: Phase 3

**God damn it NOA! Why isn't Professor Layton 2 & 3 Coming here? (Especially since a prequel trilogy was just announced…) On a side note, MadWorld is an amazing game of monochrome goodness. Buy it if you can.**

**Tomorrow's chapter might come on Friday… I have a test from 5pm-7pm so I'll be studying all day…**

March 11: Mewtwo: Phase 3

Mewtwo enjoyed the reconstruction of the train station.

"My old clone hips." He said. "They are sore, how ever will I lift everything?"

"Use your psychic abilities?" Pikachu suggested.

"But then, that would put so much stress on my mind." Mewtwo replied.

The other Smashers just moaned. They expected this childish complaining from the younger Smashers, not from him.

"Maybe this was why Mewtwo wasn't initially chosen for coming back to the Brawl." Ness taunted. A few seconds later, Ness had to be sent to Dr. Mario's clinic. All of the Smashers looked at Mewtwo nervously. Each of them knew that it was a touchy subject. But they didn't expect him to still be bitter.

"Now then everyone we should get back to work." Mewtwo said. Everyone quickly scurried back to work. Mewtwo looked at a Small rock that was in his way. "Screw it, I've got a quicker way."

With that Mewtwo teleported off to Spear Pillar.

* * *

Spear Pillar was located in Sinnoh, a place were it was said that one could meet up with the legendary Pokemon. But it was hidden on the vast mountain of Sinnoh. Mewtwo however knew the location and teleported on to it. It was a majestic alter, made out of a strange substance. Mewtwo just walked on it. "Legendary Pokemon, come forth!" He commanded.

Energy began to surge, and on top of the Spear Pillar it looked like Space was being ripped apart. Then in front of Mewtwo appeared the Space Pokemon, Palkia. "What are you doing here?" Palkia roared.

"I came for the Space Time duo." Mewtwo replied. "I need help with a job."

"You need help?" Palkia said.

"Yes," Mewtwo replied. "This job is rather hard since I don't have dominion over Space or Time."

"I see."

"Dialga, come forth!" Mewtwo shouted. There was suddenly a monsterous roar. Appearing in front of Mewtwo was Dialga, the Pokemon with dominion over time.

"Mewtwo, what brings you here?" Dialga asked.

Mewtwo patiently retold them and how he would like to make use of their power. They just agreed and the three of them teleported back to Smashville.

* * *

They appeared in front of the train station. Both Dialga and Palkia looked at Mewtwo severely annoyed. "Please repair this." Mewtwo said.

"You wanted us here to repair a train station?!" They shouted. "This is an insult to our power! And something you could have done!"

"Yes, but that would have taken time, as opposed to be instantiations." Mewtwo replied. "And I have a reduced life due to being a clone."

The two legendary Pokemon just grumbled and quickly used their power over time and space to repair the train station and made it look brand new. They then disappeared back to Spear Pillar. But seeing as how this would be a short chapter, and that we haven't even hit 500 words yet they came back.

"What's wrong?" Mewtwo asked.

"Our home!" They said, "And the gateway to Arceus, has been destroyed!"

"The gateway to God has been destroyed!" Pichu shouted. Arceus, was said to be the God of all Pokemon and created the universe with its 1000 arms.

"And that isn't the worst of it!" Palkia replied. "MissingNo has been released."

"MissingNo?" everyone questioned.

"It was being sealed in the Spear Pillar." Palkia explained. "And now that it is free to cause havoc upon this world. And its all your fault Mewtwo!"

"Why mine?" Mewtwo asked.

"Because you took us away from the Spear Pillar! We were supposed to defend it to stop MissingNo from escaping."

"Going by Ness' logic, it must be dangerous since it has a capitalized letter in its name." Claus said.

"Can you please explain how you know that?" ROB asked.

"You can tell when people raise their voice, so MissingNo, they slight raise their voice at the No part in order to signify that its a separate part, yet the same word... You just pick up on these things"

"Oh its much more than just dangerous." Dialga said. "It can destroy the universe, and not even be aware that it did that!"

"And this thing was just sealed away underneath the Spear Pillar? How was it destroyed?"

"The Spear Pillar was destroyed by humans, they activated a bomb just after we left." Dialga explained. "Then, they captured MissingNo."

"Who would do that?" Everyone wondered.

"Probably the Smash Pros." Mewtwo muttered. "No items, Fox only, Final Destination. They are taking that to heart. Destroying the stages too... Damn it. And now they have MissingNo on their side. What is MissingNo?"

"MissingNo, is pure, a blank canvas if you will." Dialga explained. "It can be influenced by anything."

"So the Smash Pros could make MissingNo into one of their own, a perfect follower of their cult." Palkia added on.

It was frightening. The thought of having an all-powerful being as their opponent. "Was this intentional?" Mewtwo asked.

"Probably not, just a side effect from destroying Spear Pillar. They most likely didn't know that it was sealed underneath there."

MissingNo. The Glitch Pokemon. Something that should have never existed in the first place. None know its origin. All they know was that it once before had almost destroyed the universe and had been sealed away ever since...

**Truth be told, I forgot the name of the mountain that the Spear Pillar was located on and didn't have access to my Pearl version when writing this... Platinum comes out soon... Maybe I should buy it...**

**MissingNo... (I'm feeling really old right now...) is, with out a doubt, the most famous Pokemon Glitch in the series. If I remember correctly the actual origin was the game reading data that wasn't there hence "MissingNo" (Missing Number) would pop up.**

**Someone has pointed out that Fox isn't that good in Brawl. I know this. Once again its the meme.  
**


	72. March 12: Donkey Kong: Banana Dragon

**I feel that my H/R test went well… which probably means I failed miserably…**

**Crazy rumor: A double USB hard drive for the wii? Okay… (I'm only hopeful because it might allow Nintendo to patch brawl to allow for DLC… for episodic subspace continuations, new characters, stickers, trophies, challenges, and event matches… and also patch it so that we can use a golden hammer on Intense Boss Battles just like the Europeans… but I'm in denial)**

**Diddy just can't win... this was going to be his chapter until I just had too much focus on Donkey Kong and made it DK's instead...  
**

**

* * *

**March 12: Donkey Kong: Fire Breathing, Banana Loving, Dragon!

Diddy Kong was enjoying a brief moment of relaxation. Donkey Kong's banana rampages had practically stopped. So now life was practically boring for Diddy Kong. And since we can't have that… Donkey Kong burst through the door.

"Diddy!" Donkey Kong shouted excited. "I just remembered my banana stash back at DK isles!"

"It took you this long to remember that?" Diddy shouted shocked.

"No, I remembered it a while ago, we just had to wait until the chapter focus was on us." Donkey Kong replied. He grabbed Diddy and they were off to DK isles.

* * *

They arrived on the beach of DK isles; surprisingly it hadn't been hit by the mass arson back in January. Or all the trees had grown back. Quickly Donkey Kong ran through the forest until he reached a cave. At the back he could see the pile of bananas. But he didn't expect it to be guarded by a giant fire breathing, banana loving, dragon!

"Now this is just silly…" Diddy said looking at the giant fire breathing, banana loving, dragon.

The dragon let off a monstrous roar that made all the birds on the island scatter. Donkey Kong just cracked his knuckles and was ready to fight it. Diddy pulled out his peanut popguns and began to fire at the dragon. However when the peanuts hit the did nothing. The dragon's thick scales stopped it from feeling the damage.

Donkey Kong ran up towards the dragon and delivered a punch to its ankle. The punch was enough for the dragon to actually feel something, however it was just like a mosquito bite: annoying. The dragon lifted up its foot and brought it down towards Donkey. Donkey Kong was able to use his brute strength to stop himself from being crushed momentarily. "Diddy, you have to bring him down!" Donkey Kong shouted. "Other wise I'll die!"

"Why don't we just split the bananas?" Diddy said. "It would make life easier…"

"NO!" Both Donkey and the dragon shouted at the same time.

Diddy pulled out an orange and threw it up towards the Dragon's mouth. Since it was open and was a large target it got in. A moment later the orange exploded and the dragon got off of Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong looked up at the dragon and he wasn't too happy about almost being squished. He jumped up into the air and delivered a powerful punch on the dragon's snout sending it crashing down to the ground. Donkey Kong began to pound his chest in victory.

However his victory was short lived. The dragon wasn't out yet. It just began to slowly get up and look at Donkey Kong enraged. Diddy quickly ran behind a rock. The dragon began to breath out a torrent of fire towards the forest. However Donkey Kong jumped up to the Dragon's mouth and forced it shut. "You idiot!" Donkey Kong berated the dragon. "What if you destroy the remaining banana trees?"

The dragon actually took a moment to pause and think about this. Donkey Kong took advantage of this moment and delivered another powerful punch, once again knocking him down. This time he also made sure that the dragon was unconscious before celebrating by pounding his chest.

With the cave no longer guarded he walked in and grabbed piles of bananas.

* * *

They were back in Smashville with the bananas. All of the Smashers stared in shock.

"How are they perfectly ripe?"

"How did they carry all of these from DK isles?"

"Why was no method of transportation mentioned in the narrative?"

Were the questions that everyone was thinking about. In all honesty I'm too lazy to answer them so use your imagination.

"Mr. DK." Lucas said. "Are you sharing all of those bananas?"

"NO!" Donkey Kong shouted. All of the Smashers instantly backed away. Unfortunately Wario had grabbed a banana and took a bite out of one before DK said that. Donkey Kong looked at Wario and jumped on top of him and began to punch him repeatedly. When DK was done, Wario was lying in a pool of his own blood.


	73. March 13: Red: Pre Pi Day Party

**This is out early, because I'm going to VGL tonight! I expect it to be like my iPod, only fully orchestrated.**

March 13: Red: Pre Pi Day party.

One could not describe how unexciting this day was going to be. It was the Friday before March Break, meaning: It was national skip day. Unfortunately, due to their being absent from school last week, the child Smashers had to attend. It also probably didn't help that the school was now being run by Crazy Hand, who wanted to properly educate those who growing up.

Red just placed his hat down on his dresser and walked out of his room. He felt practically naked with out his hat on. He could only guess that Ness felt the same way. School, the one place where he couldn't wear his hat.

Ness was being extra cautious, since today was once again Friday the 13th. For some reason he was taking quite a while to go down the stairs. Upon further investigation someone had set up a ladder on the stairs and put a mirror down at the bottom.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll kick you down the stairs." Claus said.

Ness was holding everybody up, due to his superstitions. Eventually Claus got fed up and kicked Ness down the stairs. He went underneath the ladder, and smashed the mirror down below. Finally, Link the cat walked by him.

Nobody even bothered to ask why Ganondorf's cat was in their house. It just seemed to go wherever it wanted to go, and nobody tried to stop it. Everyone walked down the stairs. Claus put away the ladder and Nana and Lucas began to clean up the shards of the mirror.

Popo and Red were inspecting Ness in order to make sure that there were no cuts. "You're lucky." Red said.

"Say that with a straight face." Ness snapped back.

"I really mean it, you're lucky!" Red repeated. "You don't have a cut on you and it looks like the worst mark on you will be a bruise."

Not much was said during the quick breakfast. Once done they quickly ran out of the house and ran into the ship that was ready to take them to school. It wasn't long until they were at the all too familiar building. Deep down they all were rejoicing, knowing that it would be a week off of school next week. But first they had to survive today.

They were all in the same class, which makes this really convenient. Unfortunately for them, their teacher was practically insane. She had insisted that they celebrated Pi Day (3.14) in honor of mathematicians or something. Since the 14th of March fell on a Saturday, they were stuck celebrating it today.

Everyone had baked pie, and brought some in to share and eat.

"Stupid Math Teacher." Red muttered. "This isn't a holiday..."

"Just let it rest." Claus replied eating a bit of pie. "Any break from work is good enough."

Red just took a bite of pie and looked around. Everyone did seem to be enjoying the break from the work. The light atmosphere actually seemed to better the mood.

"Your right, Claus." Ness said. "No need worry. But still this isn't a holiday. If that's the case why couldn't we stay home from school on Monday. That was more of a holiday than this."

"I agree." Popo said. "But, we lost so much time last week that we have to make it up this week, and next week is March Break…"

"Lucas get over here!" Claus shouted having successfully ignored Ness. Lucas quickly rushed over to Claus. Lucas' face was covered with the innards of a blueberry pie. Someone had thrown a piece of pie at him and succeeded. "Who did this to you?" Claus asked in a rather demanding fashion.

"Uh..." Lucas was hesitant to answer mainly because he knew Claus would overreact. "Billy..."

Claus looked over to where Billy normally sat. However the seat was empty. He then looked out the window and to his surprise he saw Yoshi and Kirby beating up Billy. Both of them were obviously rather enraged about Billy wasting food.

"What are those two doing here?" Ness asked.

"Guess someone told them about Pi day." Claus replied. "It might be the best to ignore them to avoid getting into trouble. Lucas go clean your face."

"Okay..." Lucas said walking towards the open window. "Yoshi, Kirby do you want some food?" he asked. The next moment Yoshi's tongue rushed towards Lucas and cleaned off half of his face. The other half was cleaned off by Kirby who stood back a few feet and just began to suck in air and eventually the pie.

"I wonder why Lucas, just didn't dodge it." Red inquired. "Or sent it back at Billy."

"Probably didn't want to make a scene…" Claus muttered. They were never able to figure it out, but for some reason, when they were out in public, no one was able to figure out who they were. Even when hearing their names, no one seemed to make the connection that yes, they were the same people as the people on TV. And no one questioned it.

"We are going to get into trouble..." Ness muttered becoming rather panicked. Luckily for Ness, and everyone else, the Teacher was rather oblivious. It was surprising what someone could get away with in this class. The teacher didn't even hear the gunshots when the Smash Pros attacked.

Lucas came back to the congregation of Smashers. "Okay I'm all cleaned up." Lucas said. "I even invited Yoshi and Kirby inside."

Claus and Ness stared at Yoshi and Kirby dumbstruck. "You can't do that!" Ness protested.

"But it seemed so cold out there." Lucas replied.

"Yoshi sit in Billy's seat and hope that the teacher doesn't notice. Kirby you better start acting as a backpack and hope no one notices..." Red quickly ordered. It felt strange, much like his hat, Red wasn't able to bring his Pokemon to school. So ordering them around in this area was certainly a new experience. Not to mention, Red didn't feel like himself with out his hat.

Yoshi rushed over to the seat that he was directed to and sat down. Suddenly the teacher began to get up and walked over to Yoshi.

"Billy you are looking a little green." The Teacher said. "Are you feeling okay? Did you get sick over pie?! Oh No! If a child gets sick over the pie that I've made with my hands I may be held responsible and the parents might sue me!"

"I'm fine." Yoshi replied.

"Your voice sounds so different. It must hurt you to be here! You must be in a great deal of pain!"

"No I'm really okay..." Yoshi replied.

"Quick Billy what's my name?"

Yoshi was just petrified with fear. He didn't know the name of the teacher, he never heard any of the child Smashers talk about their teachers. "Ms. Rehcaet?" Yoshi guessed out of thin air.

"_How did he guess!?_" All of the child Smashers thought.

"_And how did he pronounce it perfectly?_" Ness added on.

"_Rehcaet?_" Kirby wondered. "_Isn't that just Teacher backwards?_"

"Good at least you aren't delirious." Ms. Rehcaet walked to the front of the class. "Now then let us conclude with the Pie Voting ceremony. Here we all get to vote what pie is the tastiest!"

"_OH NO!_" Red thought. "_This isn't good. If Yoshi and Kirby... no I don't want to even think about it._"

"I agree." Claus muttered. "Thankfully the only pie that they have eaten was the one that was on Lucas' face."

Yoshi's paw however shot up. "I'm sorry Ms. Rehcaet, but I didn't get to eat all of the pies. I don't think it would be fair to vote like that."

"_OH CRAP!_" Ness, Red and Claus screamed in their heads. A look of absolute dread could be seen on their faces.

"Yes, I see." Ms. Rehcaet said.

"_If Yoshi eats all of the pies he might freak out!_" Red thought.

Yoshi just turned over to see all of the kid Smashers' looks of fear. "Don't worry guys!" Yoshi reassured them. "I don't expect children to be able to fairly judge food. Just one question do all human's eye sight get this bad when they turn old?"

They felt comforted that Yoshi wouldn't freak out on their fellow classmates like he did on Captain Bland. They were relieved that they weren't going to get front page attention again just like the murder of the world's most notorious food critic at Yoshi's hands did a few months ago.

"We should only be on the front page when we fight in the tournament." Claus muttered.

"Still Yoshi is too much of a food lover..." Ness replied. "He might forget..."

"If I only had Charizard here…" Red muttered. "We could have restrained Yoshi and send him back to Smashville."

Claus pulled out some sleeping pills from his bag. "Then lets try plan 'b'." Claus said.

"You keep sleeping pills in your backpack?" Ness questioned the rather questionable reasons for why he had this. "You aren't using them for unethical things right?"

Claus shot a rather menacing glare at Ness. "They suppress my urges to violently kill you." Claus replied. "Along with I use them to sleep when ever I want. Being part machine is quite painful. And it's a real pain to fall asleep at night."

"So no other reasons as to why you have them right?" Ness asked.

"If you are implying what I think you are implying then not even these pills will be able to suppress those urges. And I'm not reading your mind. I'm afraid how dirty your mind really is."

"Its no different than any other adolescent male mind." Ness replied.

"Yes it is." Red replied. "All I think about is Pokemon."

Claus just grumbled. In the end the pie voting was a mostly painless procedure. True to his word Yoshi didn't explode at the younger children. He just waited until school was over in order to shout endlessly at the other Smashers about how they wouldn't know a good tasting pie if it hit them. "The winning pie's crust was too crumbly!" Yoshi shouted.

"It was made with gram crackers." Ness replied.

"Just let it go." Lucas smiled. "I'm sure they wouldn't have your expert taste."

"You're right!" Yoshi shouted. "Then I must teach each of these children how to properly review food!"

When Fox came to pick them up he was rather surprised to see Yoshi and Kirby. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Where ever there is food, we will be there to eat it!" Kirby replied.

"Sure whatever." Fox said rather indifferent about the situation. "Get in, or get left behind."

All of the Smashers entered into the ship and a moment later it took off. The younger Smashers were all sitting around a table in the boardroom. With them was of course Yoshi and Kirby.

"Yoshi, what happened to Billy?" Lucas asked.

"Good question..." Yoshi thought trying to remember.

* * *

Meanwhile Billy was stuck to a tree. Yoshi had spit up some strange sticky liquid on him covering him in several layers of the substance and attaching him to a tree. The liquid had hardened and had become an insulator so that Billy didn't freeze.

* * *

"Ah well I'm sure I'll remember eventually." Yoshi laughed.

"He can just freeze to death for all I care." Claus responded.

"Agreed." Red said.

"You guys are class mates, don't you feel any sympathy?" Kirby asked.

"Why are you defending him? He wasted food!" Red pointed out.

"Point taken." Kirby replied.

They all returned back to Smashville, where the younger Smashers jumped up in joy. They would have a week to do whatever they wanted. This translated to: A week of playing as many videogames as possible! Staying up as late as they wanted to. Drinking as much teeth rotting soft drinks as they could. And other things that probably isn't a smart thing to do.

**The good news: I had this chapter written a while ago.**

**The bad news: It focused on Ness first instead of Red. Last month after I posted that Friday the 13th chapter I realized that I all ready had a chapter planned for Ness in this set… Opps… (and I didn't edit it until today…)**

**The next, and final, Friday the 13th of the year isn't until November… Boy that seems so far away…**


	74. March 14: Dr Mario: Rumor

**VGL was awesome… except for the token annoying kids, you know those annoying kids who are jumping up and down and screaming things during the show with nary a parent in sight (I estimate them to be from 10-12), they were in front of me… There was also one 'Cosplayer' (read: he was wearing a hoodie) I couldn't figure out… I think he was a regular Reaper from The World Ends With You… This wasn't out yesterday because I was getting some error messages...  
**

March 14: Dr. Mario: Rumor

Wario was left in bad condition. It took the Smashers at least 24 hours to gather up enough courage to go and get Wario and transfer him to Dr. Mario's clinic. Upon seeing Wario, Dr. Mario couldn't help but burst into laughter. Seeing the tough guy Wario, who had the balls to stand up against the Government, as nothing more than a bloody heap was quite funny.

None the less, Dr. Mario wasn't one to turn down someone in need. He looked at Wario, hoping that he had learned his lesson and wouldn't do what he did to aggravate Donkey Kong again.

Wario had lost a lot of blood. It was a wonder that he was still alive. He was moaning. "Are you okay?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Wario responded.

"It was rhetorical." Dr. Mario replied. "Now then, do I have permission to operate on you, and I'll also need your signature for some paper work in case anything goes wrong in the operation."

"What could possibly go wrong?" Wario wondered.

"Well… it's just a precaution." Dr. Mario replied. "Just so your family doesn't sue me incase you die." Dr. Mario held out a contract. Wario tried to move his arm but found that he had great difficulty, not to mention even the slightest movement sent his body out in searing pain. "Donkey Kong broke every single bone in your body." Dr. Mario said showing the X-Rays. "I thought you were nearly indestructible."

"You try being indestructible when there is a giant ape on you and beating the life out of you." Wario replied.

Dr. Mario just let out a sigh. After Wario had managed to write his signature on the papers Dr. Mario sedated him.

* * *

The operation was a success. Currently Wario was covered in a cast and sealed inside a tube full of oxygen. Dr. Mario estimated that it would probably take Wario 2 weeks until he would be able to walk again. And then he would have to go through physiotherapy.

"What does it look like doc?" Wario asked after he came to.

"To be truthful, you look like you've been beaten with a sledgehammer a few times." Dr. Mario replied. "But with a little bit of improvising, and a bit of plastic surgery you will look like you did before you pissed off Donkey Kong."

Wario just grumbled. "Is there anything else I should know."

"Your bill." Dr. Mario replied. "Its expensive…"

"How expensive?" Wario asked.

"You don't want to know…" Dr. Mario replied. "Luckily, Crazy Hand said that the Network would cover all of it. But they may be pressuring you in the future so that you make decent matches… They don't like it when their assets don't make them money."

"If you don't mind me asking. Why did you quit the Smashers?" Wario asked.

Dr. Mario just turned away. "You shouldn't talk. You need to conserve your strength. Once the drugs ware off you will be in a large amount of pain. You will be staying here for a week."

Dr. Mario began to walk away. Much like the other Smashers who weren't originally invited back Dr. Mario was disappointed. But when he finally got the invitation back he flat out refused. Rumors surfaced. Many of which stated that there was some bad blood between the Network and Dr. Mario. No one knew if these rumors were true or not. The only one who knew was Dr. Mario, and he was planning on taking the secret to the grave with him.

**After yesterday's long chapter… here is a super short one…**


	75. March 15: Jigglypuff: MissingNo and ‘M

**Pokesav I love you! Since Nintendo of Canada refuses to bring Pokemon events over here… (You can probably tell where this is going so I'll stop…)**

March 15: Jigglypuff: MissingNo and 'M

Ever since the train station had been repaired, the Pokemon house was disturbed. Through out their childhood, the Pokemon would hear stories about MissingNo, and how dangerous he was, and how he should be avoided all together.

Mewtwo, being a clone never heard these stories, and wasn't afraid. Pichu had been rather restless and was unable to fall asleep at night, forcing Jigglypuff to sing him to sleep.

"_I don't know why you're afraid of something like this._" Mewtwo said.

A light lit up Jigglypuff's eyes. "Pichu, we are going on a field trip!" Pichu began to jump up and down in joy.

* * *

Mewtwo was dressed up in a trench coat so that humans didn't recognize him. He was also wearing a hat to obscure his face. His tail was wrapped around him so it didn't pop out from underneath his coat. Pichu and Jigglypuff just rested on his shoulders.

"_Admission for one please._" Mewtwo said handing the money to a human. His hands were covered by gloves, and he was wearing boots so that once again people couldn't see his pokemon features. His eyes were covered with glasses, and in addition with his psychic powers he was able to fool everybody into thinking that he was a human.

The person behind the counter took his money and gave him a ticket. And Mewtwo walked in to the Sinnoh museum.

Mewtwo indulged himself in the human culture. "Hurry up! Move!" Jigglypuff berated him. "We don't have all day."

"_But I am enjoying this._" Mewtwo replied.

"But if people figure out who we are, and who you are, The Smash Pros could give us trouble." Jigglypuff whispered.

"_Look, it was your idea to come here. Besides I don't think that the Smash Pros are smart enough to appreciate a museum, or intelligence for that matter._" Mewtwo replied.

"What if somebody hears you!?" Jigglypuff whispered panicked.

"_They are more likely to hear you._" Mewtwo replied.

They eventually came to a giant rock slab that featured Palkia and Dialga floating above the spear pillar. Across it was ancient writing. Mewtwo looked at it. "What does it say?" Jigglypuff asked.

"_No idea._" Mewtwo replied. "_The last dead language I bothered to learn was Latin._"

Mewtwo just continued to look at the slab. Jigglypuff and Pichu as well. "_We're going to the Spear Pillar._" Mewtwo said. The three of them teleported away.

* * *

They were at the Spear Pillar. Both Jigglypuff and Pichu were staring in awe. They had only seen it in the brawls, but it was different a lot of small details had been changed. The real Spear Pillar was much more majestic. Both Pichu and Jigglypuff jumped off of Mewtwo's shoulders.

"_I'm surprised that this place was rebuilt so quickly._" Mewtwo muttered.

"Why have you come here?" Palkia shouted.

Mewtwo placed his hand on rock and the markings that were on the stone slab were etched into it. "_I wanted to know if you knew anything about this language!_"

"Yes." Palkia replied.

"Pichu, get ready you're going to have to write an essay about this!" Jigglypuff said.

"I have bad news." Palkia said. "Because what this details means that there was a lot more than just MissingNo was sealed underneath this."

"Weren't you there when MissingNo was sealed away?" Pichu asked.

Palkia was silent. Eventually after a few minutes of not responding, Dialga appeared. "What appears to be the problem?" Dialga asked.

"That day so long ago, were we there when Arceus sealed away MissingNo?" Palkia asked.

Dialga was also pondering this. "I don't remember being there." Dialga replied. "We were just told to guard this place."

"_Okay,_" Mewtwo said. "_Could you translate this?_"

"If we translate this directly you will be here for a while." Palkia said.

"Then summarize it!" Jigglypuff protested.

"There were two twin brothers, one was named MissingNo, the other was named 'M. They were pokemon trainers, but one day they wanted to become Pokemon. They used a strange power and tried to transform into a Pokemon, but in the end they became grotesque monsters. Arceus than appeared and sealed them away underneath Spear Pillar." Palkia summarized.

"So why did you only know about MissingNo?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Because, Arceus said that it killed 'M."

"But how are they still alive if this happened hundreds of years ago?" Jigglypuff questioned.

"I can answer that one!" A voice laughed. Everyone turned around to face several humans wearing black cloaks that concealed their identities. There were five of them the only distinguishing feature was a circle that was where their heart would be. One circle was blue. Another was green with a single horizontal line in the bottom half. Another circle was yellow, which showed the Smash Insignia, an additional vertical line close to the left end along with the horizontal line, creating an offset cross. Another circle was orange and had a diagonal line going from the top right to the bottom left. The final circle was red and it hand an additional diagonal line going from the top left to the bottom right.

"_I thought the Smash Pros responsible would have left this area a long time ago._" Mewtwo said charging up a shadow ball.

"Relax, we are not here to fight." The one with the red circle said.

"I find that hard to believe since you are out for our blood!" Jigglypuff shouted. Pichu was hiding behind her.

"The twin brothers MissingNo, and 'M were sealed away. 'M was indeed mortally wounded, but due to the radiation brought on from the Spatial and Temporal Pokemon, they didn't age, and 'M was able to heal his wound. However 'M was the one we wanted. MissingNo is useless to us! Come out boy!"

From behind the rocks walked a boy in tattered clothing. He was muttering something that nobody could hear. They only saw his mouth moving. "You can take him or leave him here to die. He is low tier just like the three of you."

"Want to test that theory!" Pichu shouted out.

"We don't need to test it Pichu. The weakest among us can defeat all three of you with out even trying!"

Pichu began to spark at the cheeks. "Is it really worth it? To hurt yourself to attack us?" The one with no lines in his circle said.

Mewtwo however stopped Pichu. Dialga and Palkia suddenly shot a Roar of Time, and Spacial Rend towards the Smash Pros. They just laughed as a barrier surrounded them and stopped the attacks.

"No way!" Dialga roared.

"We've wasted enough time with you low tiers. We were just ordered to bring this piece of trash to you!" the one with the most lines said as he kicked MissingNo down on the ground. "As for his brother 'M, our leader believes he will be a wonderful asset in destroying you!"

"_You're insane!_" Mewtwo shouted.

"When we meet again in the future, Low Tiers, we won't be so nice!" all five of them disappeared. Just leaving MissingNo there on the ground.

"_Jigglypuff, go over there and check if it's a trap!_" Mewtwo ordered.

"Why me?"

"_Because if it is, your shield break can get you out of there quickly._"

Jigglypuff began to walk towards MissingNo. He was still on the ground, and was beginning to cry. When she got close, she was confused. The MissingNo she had heard about was a monster, yet MissingNo looked like a human. Mewtwo teleported beside Jigglypuff when he decided that it was safe.

"_We're going back to Smashville. Master Hand needs to hear about this…_" Mewtwo said. A moment later Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, and MissingNo teleported away.

**The circles correspond with the difficulty in Brawl. That will be the ranking of the Smash Pros in this story.**

**And since MissingNo's true form was pretty much incomprehensible (You cannot grasp MissingNo's true form…)… I changed it to look like a human… and since it was never supposed to exist in the first place I made up a back story...  
**

**Side note: I really hate having to look at the tier list. (Because of excluding… I mean, "Grouping together characters under one name due to fatigue (I read this as: we're too damn lazy to rank them, but will gladly hack into the game to reprogram it which is _infinitly_ easier!)" for no good reason (and technically that would make it incomplete...)) My other conspiracy theory is: they don't want to rank them because they are big Charizard fanboys and are afraid/know that he will be at the bottom.  
**

**Reason I was looking at the tier list was to see where Jigglypuff placed… In the SSB she was 6th. SSBM she was sharing 6/7 place with Captain Falcon. SSBB she is: 35th… Poor Jigglypuff and Captain Falcon (dead last in Brawl)…**


	76. March 16: Zelda: Babysitting

**I bought a used Pokemon Daimond to use for hacking... I feel so dirty... (Both the hacking (via Pokesav) and trading all of the pokemon that was in the Diamond version to my Pearl version... for common pokemon. Sayyad (the name that was on the file…), who ever you are thank you)**

**I didn't notice that the last chapter was Chapter 75 (or would this be chapter 75 due to the prologue)... Wow... I've stuck to it for this long?  
**

March 16: Zelda: Babysitting

Yesterday, Master Hand had called Princess Zelda over to his office. This confused her. When she got there she was shocked to find a young boy, perhaps under 10 years old. All he could do was just stare vacantly forwards as he muttered; "No items, Fox Only, Final Destination."

"What's going on?" Zelda asked confused. "Why is an outsider here?"

"This is MissingNo." Master Hand explained. "Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, and Pichu met up with Smash Pros, and they got rid of dead weight. All that they wanted was his brother 'M. Much like Palkia and Dialga said, he was a blank slate and they installed some stuff on him. Its your job to help him."

"Why?!" Zelda protested.

"Because I said so. And besides, aren't you and Link thinking about getting married and having children?"

* * *

And so Zelda was stuck watching over MissingNo. MissingNo, was beginning to creep her out. No matter what he did he would just continue to utter "No Items, Fox Only, Final Destination." She just thought that if idiots such as the Smash Pros were able to do this to him, how hard would it be to get rid of it.

Quite hard actually, Zelda found out very quickly that no matter what MissingNo wouldn't do anything unless he was told. He would just stand there uttering the same words over and over again. "Can you stop?" Zelda asked. Suddenly he did stop and looked up at Zelda. "Can you say anything else?" MissingNo just shook his head to signify a 'no'. Zelda sat down on a chair and looked at the boy. He was no longer in tattered clothes, instead in a spare set that Master Hand 'borrowed' from Ness. He wore a black t-shirt with a Mr. Saturn on it and jeans. "But you can understand me." MissingNo nodded. "I'm guessing that's a yes..."

Zelda just sighed wondering what she did to deserve this. She doubted that it was because of the romantic intentions between Link and her. "Sit down." Zelda said. The next thing she learned was that MissingNo did everything literally. He immediately sat down on the floor and continued to look ahead at Zelda. "I meant sit down on this chair..." Zelda clarified. The young MissingNo got up and walked over to the chair and sat down. "And blink every once in a while, that isn't good for the eyes."

"Mewtwo!" Zelda called out.

"_What is it princess?_" Mewtwo asked teleporting into the room.

"You can stop watching us from a distance." Zelda said. "Do you know why Master Hand picked me for this?"

"_I suggested you._" Mewtwo replied. "_I thought with the Tri-Force of wisdom that you would be okay._" Zelda looked at Mewtwo rather mad. "_Why, are you not enjoying this?_"

"Are you crazy? He..." Zelda stopped and noticed that MissingNo was there. She knew that he understood him. "It would be nice if he could learn how to talk other than saying that Smash Pro crap."

"_I see._" Mewtwo muttered. "_Well, how did you get him to stop saying that?_"

"I just asked him to stop and he did." Zelda replied.

"_Well ask him to do learn the language._"

"Its not like he can just pick up the language after hearing words once." Zelda muttered.

"_Maybe he can._"

"Yes, I can." MissingNo replied. Zelda and Mewtwo looked at MissingNo in shock and then looked at each other.

"I guess he can." They both said synchronized.

"What other words do you know?" Zelda asked.

MissingNo began to list off a long list of words that was most likely said to him from the Smash Pros. A lot of them seemed derogatory and faced towards him. Eventually he echoed the words that Mewtwo and Zelda had spoken in front of him.

"Why? Just a few minutes ago he said he couldn't say anything."

"_It could be that hearing us speak has stimulated his memory and he remembers how to speak._" Mewtwo suggested.

"That doesn't sound plausible." Zelda replied.

"_Well if you have another theory I'd like to hear it._"

"Well... maybe he should go hang out with the other kids."

"_Do you really want to hear him with Ness' vocabulary? 'Videogames, stupid schools, waste of time'?_"

"Okay, point taken, but perhaps he should meet the other children. It could be good for him." Zelda said.

"_I doubt that you will be able to reach them anytime soon._" Mewtwo sighed.

* * *

Zelda continued to teach MissingNo through out the day. Eventually he had gotten a grasp over the language. Eventually Zelda decided that it was time for MissingNo to socialize with the other children. She dialed their house, and for a good few minutes the phone rang until it eventually went onto an answering machine. "Hey," Ness' voice rang out. "We are screening our calls due to Claus being afraid of Telemarketers!"

"I am not afraid of telemarketers, you idiot!" Claus shouted back.

"Anyways, leave a message after the beep and we may get back to you."

Zelda just hung up her phone and began to walk to the door. "MissingNo, come on we're leaving."

"Where are we going?" MissingNo asked.

"To some other Smashers." Zelda replied.

"Smashers?" MissingNo repeated the word.

"Its a term that we use to call those that are in the SSB." Zelda said.

"SSB?"

"Its an acronym for Super Smash Brothers."

"Acronym? Brothers?"

"Just don't worry about it. I'll explain it to you later."

"No, its not that, its just I remember having a brother." MissingNo said.

"You mean 'M, don't you?" Zelda asked.

""M is that his name? Where is he?"

"He is with the Smash Pros..." Zelda replied. "Its complicated... so we will explain it later."

"Okay." MissingNo said.

The two stood up and began to walk outside. They quickly got to the kids' house. Zelda rang the door bell and a few moments later Nana opened the door. "Zelda!" Nana said happily. "I'm so glad you're here! Finally another girl to talk to!" Her eyes fixed on MissingNo. "Who is that?"

"Introduce yourself." Zelda said giving a light tap to MissingNo.

"Hello, I'm MissingNo." MissingNo said bowing.

"Zelda, what's going on? I thought..." Nana however stopped herself. Zelda had a look on her face, which screamed 'stop talking right now.'

"I'll explain when he is out of earshot." Zelda said. "I brought him over so he could play with the other boys..."

"That might not have been a good idea." Nana said looking over MissingNo's clothing. "You see... Ness is sort of mad that he can't find his shirt. The one that MissingNo is wearing right now."

Zelda just laughed. "Let him complain to Master Hand then."

Nana showed them in and guided them to the room that everyone else was playing in. There was suddenly dead silence as everyone's eyes fixated on MissingNo's shirt. Their heads began to switch from glancing at MissingNo to seeing how Ness would react. To their surprise, the first words Ness said was: "Are you guys actually playing?"

Their attention returned to the TV screen where they were playing Mario Kart Wii. Ness was now in first place, and the other three who were playing were now in 12, 11, and 10th place. "Ness, pause the game!" Toon Link protested.

"This isn't fair!" Red shouted in distress.

"Why did you do that Ness?" Popo asked. "Aren't you concerned that he is wearing your shirt?"

"Not really." Ness replied. "I don't think he has lice or anything."

"But who is he?" Claus asked.

"This is MissingNo." The name being spoken actually cause the game to be paused this time. They stared at shock at MissingNo.

"The same MissingNo that the legendary Pokemon were talking about?" They asked. "The one that the Smash Pros took after destroying the spear pillar?"

"It's complicated…" Zelda sighed. "You see it involves twins and…" she stopped herself. "Just let him play games with you, and be careful what you say in front of him. He tends to say words after only hearing them once. And he is a fast learner."

"Okay." They said.

Zelda went back upstairs and talked with Nana. It wasn't long until they began to hear Ness screaming out in frustration. "How can I be losing this quickly?! He's only played three games!" Ness' voice echoed through out the house.

"For the time being we have to help MissingNo grow." Zelda said. "Master Hand thinks that he will be a valuable asset against the Smash Pros."

"But why would they discard MissingNo, but keep 'M?" Nana wondered.

"They didn't have the patience to train MissingNo, 'M must be a faster learner than his brother. And yet I can't help but feel sorry for him, being abandoned by the ones who rescued him. It seems like 'M is the dangerous twin… Do you mind if I bring him over constantly this week?"

"As long as you can guarantee that he will continue to annoy Ness." Nana laughed. "Maybe the boys will stop playing videogames once they start losing continuously." Little did Nana know that that would only motivate them to play more videogames and get better at them...


	77. March 17: Diddy Kong: Garlic

March 17: Diddy Kong: Garlic

Diddy Kong was relaxing. Everything was peaceful now that DK had his life time supply of bananas. However he lived in fear. He was afraid that the banana dragon would attack again. He was afraid that the Smash Pros would attack and deem him useless for their ideal games.

So he went to Dr. Mario's clinic to see Wario. He was lying in bed still encased in a full body cast. "How are you?" Diddy Kong asked.

"It itches." Wario replied. "Other than that I guess I'm okay."

"What about every single bone in your body being broken?" Diddy Kong asked.

"I was trying to forget about that." Wario replied.

"How long until you heal?"

Wario just grumbled. "The doctor doesn't know." He replied. "And he won't let me eat what ever I want. If I could eat some Garlic I'm sure I would be okay."

Diddy Kong immediately ran out of the room. He felt sorry for Wario, being that it was his uncle that beat the crap out of him. He rushed back to his house and got a bulb of garlic. He didn't know why they had it. Neither Donkey Kong or Diddy enjoyed eating it. Perhaps they only had it around due to superstitions. Regardless, Diddy Kong now had garlic and was proceeding towards the clinic, when the realization dawned upon him. The clinic was outside of Smashville, and he was venerable to any Smash Pros attacks. Before exiting the town he cautiously looked around, he didn't see any sign of any Smash Pros. Relieved he stepped out of the town.

"I've been waiting for you Smasher!" A voice shouted.

Diddy could only whimper, he wanted to step back into the town, but he wouldn't be safe from any weapons and it would take a few seconds for the alloys to appear to bounce him out of the town. Appearing in front of him was a Smash Pro in a black cloak. On his chest was just a blue circle; he was among the weakest of the Smash Pros. Yesterday they had all received documents from Master Hand, they were written by Mewtwo and they explained how to tell how strong a Smash Pro was.

"Oh good," Diddy said breathing a sign of relief. "You're a weak one."

The Smash Pro didn't take that comment nicely. He immediately lost his temper. "I'm still stronger than a low tier than yourself." He shouted the completely inaccurate statement. In his fit of rage he ran for Diddy, Diddy quickly jumped up to his head and began to rapidly slash at him. The Smash Pro began to scream out in pain. After Diddy had gotten off of him he pulled out a gun from underneath his cloak and aimed it at Diddy. Before he could pull the trigger someone appeared behind him and knocked him to the ground. This was puzzling as the person who did that was also a Smash Pro. But one who was much stronger and of a higher rank, the highest there was. He looked down at his comrade that he felled. Even as his comrade moaned and begged for forgiveness.

"Oh?" He said, just acknowledging that he was still alive. "How unfortunate."

Diddy was just standing there in a state of shock. He knew that even though the Smash Pros were comrades, they probably didn't always get along. But even this was shocking. He was left for dead, the higher up didn't even offer him any help to get up. The Smash Pros' eyes fixated on Diddy Kong. There was such a strange aura around him. Diddy Kong somehow knew that he would be dead in an instant, if that was what the Smash Pro desired. But it wasn't. "You're lucky that we have decided to spare you." He said. "Had you ranked a few points lower, you would be our target!"

Diddy didn't know what the Smash Pro was talking about. "Why are you doing these things?"

The Smash Pro seemed to chuckle, perhaps finding some amusement in the question. "Why? To prove that we are the best." He answered simply. "To prove that we are the most skilled." Diddy pulled out his peanut popgun and aimed it directly at the Smash Pro's head. "You're brave, I'll give you that. Here I am, I can decide whether you live or die right this moment. Once a top tier dies; the one below them takes their place. There are others who can replace you."

"Do you know what you've done?" Diddy shouted.

"I do not think about my actions." The Smash Pro replied. "I only follow orders. I know our leader's orders will be for the betterment of the game."

"You're crazy!" Diddy Kong screamed.

"No, you're the one living in the mad world. How can you be satisfied with a game that can give an unfair advantage to the others?" He asked. It took him a few seconds to realize that Diddy didn't know what he was talking about. "The items. How many times has one appeared and defeated you? How can you enjoy losing due to random chance?"

"But the items are fun!" Diddy protested.

The Smash Pro just began to laugh. "Remember this, fun, like many things, is subjective. It lies completely in the eye of the beholder! Our leader believes that fun is a fight to the finish based around our own skills with no interference from outside forces."

"You are just mindless drones!" Diddy shouted. "You just follow your leader's opinion with out giving it a second thought!"

"Can't the same be said about you?" Diddy just froze. "You follow the networks orders. They hold the money to your lifestyle. As long as you continue to live in your life of luxury, you don't care what happens to the others in this world. Besides, I'm with the Smash Pros because I chose to be. Anyone once they enter the Smash Pros can leave, the question is do they want to?"

"You're just a gang!" Diddy shouted.

"Exactly, once you're in a gang you can never leave. Don't you think that the Smashers are the same way, just an organized gang?"

"But Mewtwo, Roy, Pichu, and Dr. Mario left!" Diddy pointed out.

"Mewtwo, Roy, Pichu and Dr. Mario returned. Perhaps they were forced into that position. But I've talked enough." He grabbed his now unconscious friend and picked him up. "Know that we are everywhere, you may think that you are safe, but we are of all ages, nationality, and sex. Where ever you go you cannot escape our sight. And we have one advantage over you Smashers, our sheer numbers. We can eliminate you all in an instant, if we felt like it."

Diddy was paralyzed with fear. The Smash Pro was leaving a strong lasting impression on him.

"You asked earlier 'why'. Our leader once held out hope, but he became jaded when he lost a game, not the game, but a game none the less. He was humiliated in front of millions. It wasn't a true test of skill, it was a set up, he was doomed to failure from the very start... They were waiting for him to fall. So he decided that everything should be about a test of skill. Where only the strong could survive and persevere, and where nothing is influenced by outside forces. That is his reason... Good bye, for your sake I hope we don't meet again."

Just as soon as the Smash Pro had appeared, they vanished. It took Diddy a few minutes to recover; he then noticed the discarded garlic on the ground. He picked it back up and rushed to give it to Wario. Wario wasn't too pleased when he saw that Diddy had returned. "It took you long enough!" Wario barked. "Did you run into Smash Pros or something?"

"Actually, yes." Diddy replied. Wario just shrugged this off as a joke. Diddy handed him the garlic.

"I can't move my arms!" Wario reminded Diddy. Diddy just shoved the garlic into Wario's mouth. He began to chew it. "Tastes like dirt." He muttered. A few seconds after he had finished eating the garlic Wario broke off all of the casts. "Its so good to be free!" Wario laughed.

**Diddy is currently ranked 7th in Brawl. Hence the "inaccurate statement" part... Well lets get this Smash Pro plot moving, its not like I have 290 more chapters to go or anything…**

**From now on I'm going to try and refrain from turning this section, and the part at the top into my own personal blog...  
**


	78. March 18: Mr G&W: Ruffians

March 18: Mr: Game and Watch: Ruffians

News traveled like any other kind of news in Smashville. Fast. In less than a span of a day, all of the Smashers knew that Diddy Kong had been attacked by a Smash Pro, and then saved by a superior Smash Pro who detailed their plans to him. If they weren't on edge before, they were now. They didn't think that the Smash Pros would attack outside the town.

Mr. Game and Watch had been sent on a mission by Master Hand, due to his powers over dimensions, he could get somewhere with out being noticed (and as an extra precaution he also had a cloaking device). It was time, Master Hand thought; time to get help from some outside forces.

Mr. Game and Watch looked at two photos, on it were the people he was supposed to find. Saki Amamiya, and Isaac. This confused Mr. Game and Watch, since he thought that the assist trophies were just made up, but he was shocked to find out that they were based upon real people.

So he had somehow tracked down Saki Amamiya. He was actually a lot easier to find than he thought. He had tracked him down to an abandoned building; it was most likely an abandoned apartment building. Several creatures were approaching it and attacking. From inside the building several laser bullets rushed for the creatures. Each attack pierced the monsters and eventually they collapsed. For a moment Mr. Game and Watch was rather glad that he was unable to be seen. Unfortunately the monsters had a keen sense of smell. Suddenly several of the monsters rushed for him.

Quickly Mr. Game and Watch pulled out a hammer and smashed them down to the ground. His cloaking device that he was wearing had now been disengaged. "Hey!" A voice shouted from inside the building. "Come here! I'll cover you!" Mr. Game and Watch didn't give it a second thought he just began to run towards the building and eventually jumped through a window. Sitting there waiting for him was someone in his late teens. His dirty blond hair done up in a ponytail. He wore a yellow tank top and cut off jeans. He leaned back against the wall, he was exhausted, there were wounds all over his body. Near him there was a fire on the ground with parts of the monsters being roasted over it. "Want some?" he asked. "It tastes just like chicken."

"I'll pass." Mr. Game and Watch said.

"So why are you here?" He asked. "The ruffians killed everybody in this city."

"I came here looking for you." Mr. Game and Watch replied. "Master Hand has summoned you."

"I figured. I recognized you from the matches shown on TV." Saki said. "So why does he need me? Am I being promoted to a full time fighter now?"

"We need numbers." Mr. Game and Watch explained. "Have you heard of the Smash Pros?"

"I wish I hadn't." Saki replied.

"Well, they are looking to get rid of us. Or at least our weaker members. And now Master Hand wants any potential allies to help us. Starting with those who were assist trophies."

"Count me in." Saki said. "Anything has go to be better than fighting Ruffians all day."

"Ruffians?" Mr. Game and Watch questioned.

"The aliens who attacked you. I got rid of the commander that was in this area and now it's just the stragglers that are pissed off about me killing it that are left." Saki lifted up his gun, known as the Cannon Sword and shot at a ruffian that was trying to crawl through the window. Mr. Game and Watch looked shocked. Saki just grabbed what was over the fire on the makeshift spit and took a bite out of it. "Just like chicken. Sure you don't want some?"

"I'll pass." Mr. Game and Watch sighed.

"Would also be nice to stop eating ruffian meat for once and be able to eat some actual chicken." Saki laughed. Suddenly the building was split in two. Saki looked up to see a large ruffian. "There was another commander?" He said shocked. This one was much like a large humanoid monster, it was about the same size as the building that it just destroyed. Saki just got up off of the ground. "Can you help me out?"

"Yeah." Mr. Game and Watch replied.

"Just be careful, its the ugly ones that are the toughest."

Mr. Game and Watch was going to question that, but he was pretty sure that Saki meant that as a joke. Saki jumped up towards the Ruffian and began to rapidly slash his Cannon Sword, part of the gun had been sharpened so that it was a useful melee weapon. Hence its name, and rather unique appearance. Mr. Game and Watch rushed towards the Ruffian and smashed it with his hammer at the ankles. This attack didn't do much to knock the ruffian off balance, as Mr. Game and Watch had hoped. Saki fell down and ran behind it, swinging his Cannon Sword, in the process cutting the tendons of the monster. It suddenly fell down. But that didn't stop its assault.

It tried to reach out for them with its long hands. Saki just faced it and pointed his gun at it. With out any hesitation he pulled it and shot it between the eyes. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Airan, can you call McDonalds and tell them I have their meat ready." What was meant to be a humorous comment from Saki, just made Mr. Game and Watch turn around and look for some place to throw up. "Hey, wait!" Saki shouted, noticing that Mr. Game and Watch was leaving. "It was a joke!"

"The damage has all ready been done." Mr. Game and Watch replied.

A few minutes later Mr. Game and Watch returned. "All right, so are we going to Smashville yet?"

"I guess so." Mr. Game and Watch replied. "Just no more comments like that."

The two began to walk away. The Smashers had gained an ally. Isaac, would have to wait until tomorrow…


	79. March 19: Kirby: Vale

March 19: Kirby: Vale

Master Hand was worried about Mr. Game and Watch. So he sent Kirby out to find him. With his warp star, that he still had even though the company was shut down a few months ago, he could cover a large amount of ground in a few seconds.

When he found them, they were just getting up from a good nights sleep.

"Are you sure you don't want any ruffian?" Saki asked waving the severed ruffian leg.

"No..." Mr Game and Watch replied.

"Hey!" Kirby shouted. Mr. Game and Watch looked up towards the sky where Kirby was. He immediately landed the warp star. "Master Hand was worried that you didn't come back. He thought maybe you got attacked by Smash Pros!"

"I'd be more worried about yourself." Mr. Game and Watch replied. "You're lower than me..."

Kirby just chuckled. "I'll just eat them, speaking of eating do you have anything? I haven't eaten all morning..."

Saki just handed Kirby the severed ruffian part. "Tastes just like chicken." Saki said.

Kirby stared at it for a second and then just shrugged. He then took a bite out of it. Mr. Game and Watch watched Kirby for a moment. Suddenly Kirby's eyes lit up with glee. "It does taste like chicken! Do you have any more?"

Saki just laughed. "Yep, there is plenty more where that came from." He said motioning to the battle field. Suddenly Kirby froze realizing what he was eating.

"Ah well, beggars can't be choosers!" Kirby laughed. Certainly it wasn't the strangest thing that Kirby had eaten. "Anyways, you still need to get the other one."

"Isaac." Mr. Game and Watch said. "He should be in Vale... It's quite a distance... Good thing you brought your warp star."

* * *

The three of them were at Vale, a small peaceful village. Home of Isaac, the adept, one who could use psynergy. It was an old fashioned village, it hadn't been touched by technology, which was really impressive, all things considered. Anyways, it wasn't long until the three were stopped by guards.

"What business do you have here?" One asked.

"We have come on official business from Master Hand!" Kirby said holding out a piece of paper which detailed why they were there, and it also included Master Hand's insignia, the Smash Logo, the same one that the Smash Pros had taken and claimed as their own for their ranks. "We wish to meet with Isaac."

The guards looked over the note and didn't know what to make of it. They began conversing to themselves eventually they faced the three. "We will bring Isaac here." One said. The other had ran to wherever Isaac was. Eventually someone in his late teens appeared. He was wearing rather simple clothes. They could only recognize him as Isaac because of his spiky blonde hair.

"Hello," Isaac said. "What would you like?"

"Master Hand has summoned you." Mr. Game and Watch said. "Have you heard of the Smash Pros?"

"No, I haven't heard much about the outside world." Isaac replied. "But please, come in and enlighten me."

"But Isaac!" The guards protested.

"Don't worry." Isaac replied. "They aren't lying." He only needed to see Master Hand's insignia on the note to know. He saw it back then, when Master Hand had asked him to become an assist trophy. All it took was him standing on some strange machine and one quick scan later he could go back to his village.

Isaac invited them into his house. A rather simple wooden cabin. It had a stone fireplace. Everyone sat down on some wooden chairs and they began to explain their situation to Isaac. "I see." Isaac replied. "I'll go with you. Now would any of you want something to eat?"

"Just as long as it isn't ruffian." Mr. Game and Watch replied.

Isaac just laughed. "I only have chicken." He replied.

Mr. Game and Watch looked away. "I've suddenly decided to be a vegetarian. Do you have any vegetables?"

"I have some fruit. And I can get some vegetables from the garden." Isaac replied. "Please stay here."

The three of them sat on the wooden chairs and waited. However, they began to grow impatient as Isaac didn't return so quickly. "Where is he?" Saki asked. They suddenly heard something coming from a distance. They didn't know what it was, but they could suddenly see smoke coming from the entrance of the village.

"What's going on?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

They all rushed out of the house and towards the entrance, standing there were two Smash Pros, with a green circle and a single horizontal line. Isaac, had somehow changed into his armor with out entering his house, he held his sword, ready to fight against them.

"What a dumb village." One laughed. "Doesn't even have electricity to experience the greatness of Melee."

"No body will care about this village and if it's gone. Lets get rid of it!" The other said.

"Leave this village now!" Isaac said.

They however weren't to impressed to see Isaac. "Is that him? That one item?" The second one asked.

"Yeah." The first one said. "Who knew such a stupid village could hold such an annoying item. Kill him!"

The second one cracked his knuckles and rushed towards Isaac. Isaac, however placed his hand on the ground and several spires rushed out of the ground protecting him. "Please give up." Isaac said. "Its for your own good."

"Shut up!" The Smash Pro shouted.

"I tried to warn you." Isaac muttered. He held out his hand, suddenly a giant hand appeared above the Smash Pro, and it came down on him squishing him. The Smash Pro began to scream out in pain. But that didn't deter him. He stood up and walked forwards towards Isaac. Isaac once again used his Psynergy to send the Smash Pro flying, this time with Move. Isaac faced the first Smash Pro. "Now, are you going to leave or face the same humiliation as your friend?"

The Smash Pro just scoffed. "Don't put me in the same league as him, just because we have the same rank."

"I suggest you leave." Isaac warned.

"My name is Alias, remember since it will be the last name you hear."

Isaac didn't offer to warn him a third time. He once again used move. The giant hand rushed for Alias, however he just held out both of his hands and stopped it. A few seconds later the hand disappeared. Alias just stood there perfectly calm, he hadn't budged an inch.

"I think I need to teach you about our rankings a bit. Any one can become rank 1 or rank 2, but rank 3-5 are specifically chosen by our leader, so we have some situations where a rank 2 is stronger than a rank 3 or 4. In normal terms, think of the ranks as those on a forum. Rank 1, no lines are all of the new people. Rank 2, those with 1 line, are those who have been around for a year or longer. Rank 3, 2 lines, are moderators and have sworn themselves to protect the cause, or have benefited our leader greatly in some way or form. Rank 4, 3 lines, are global moderators. Finally Rank 5, 4 lines, is administration."

"Why did you say all of that?" Mr. Game and Watch shouted.

"You're all going to die so it doesn't matter what I say. Our target list starts at #13, ranked with a power level of 10.16. Is you Kirby! The reason why we are attacking this village is all your fault!"

"Don't try to guilt trip me." Kirby said.

Alias just chuckled. "Now then, it appears that it's four against one. Allow me to show you how weak you are!"

Saki, Mr. Game and Watch, Kirby, and Isaac surrounded the Smash Pro. Kirby began to suck in air. Isaac then shot a 'move' at Alias. This time the attack knocked Alias backwards. As he went flying towards Kirby he brought his hand down on Kirby's head to stop him from being sucked in.

Saki began to rapidly shoot towards Alias. However Alias jumped up into the air. Just as he was about to land, spires made out of rock shot out of the ground towards him. He brought down his foot onto the spires and caused them to shatter.

Mr. Game and Watch rushed towards Alias, with his hammer. Mr. Game and Watch hit Alias with a lucky judgment and sent him flying backwards. Alias however landed on his feet and stared at Mr. Game and Watch. "I hate people like you." He muttered. "Those who are random. Those who rely on luck. I don't care what the consequences are, I'm killing you! Number 5, power level of 12.5!"

Alias rushed towards Mr. Game and Watch in blind rage. He was unable to see Kirby, who had floated into the air and turned into a stone and was rushing down. Kirby fell on top of Alias. Much to everyone's surprise he was still alive. Isaac however just placed his hand on the ground and some vines appeared out of nowhere and tangled him up. Alias began to struggle in order to get free.

"Its over, leave and never return to this village!" Isaac replied. Alias however just spat in front of him.

"Make me!" Alias replied. Using the limited mobility in his hand he gave Isaac the finger.

Isaac just used move once again. This time it sent Alias flying. Isaac just looked at the Smashers. "Lets go." He muttered. "The quicker I get out of here, the quicker they will stop targeting Vale."

**The amount of times I spelled Isaac as Issac is annoying me... I knew there was a double letter in there, just I initially chose the wrong letter to double, and made it a bad habit...**

**Saki and Isaac, were two characters that I wish weren't Assist trophies and were actual fighters... (maybe Smash 4...)**


	80. March 20: Peach: Welcome Back

**MissingNo's description… Someone asked me what MissingNo looked like… and I said that I would describe him the next time I wrote him… MissingNo's original form, (the incomprehensible one…) is scrambled graphics to look like a backwards L… If you don't know what it looks like, I would like to say search it through Google Images… But Rule 34 prevails on moderate safe search so I advise against looking that up… As for his human form, which I made up, it's in the chapter.**

March 20: Peach: Welcome Back

Princess Peach sat at a table drinking tea and conversing with Princess Zelda. MissingNo was also there. He was looking down at the ground, only allowing his rather long dark hair to obscure his face.

"Hey, you should look up and try to act happy." Peach said.

MissingNo looked up at Princess Peach. She could see his eyes through the mop of hair. Strangely they were multi colored. The one eye on the left was red, while the one on the right was blue. Peach didn't try to figure this out. She faced Zelda. "Game and Watch, and Kirby are supposed to come back today."

"Master hand was happy." Zelda replied. "Seems that the mission was a success."

"I heard that they got attacked by Smash Pros though."

"Seems that they are okay."

They didn't notice, but at the mention of the Smash Pros MissingNo looked back towards the ground. Even if he was only with them for a few days, it wasn't a very good experience.

"Zelda, can I go back to their house?" MissingNo asked. He wanted to return back to the kid Smashers sides and play with them. He had fun, but it seemed as though the other Smashers weren't enjoying his presence, as they had practically begged Zelda to stop bringing him over. Nana on the other hand was constantly begging her to bring MissingNo over; the sadist enjoyed the frustrated screams from Ness.

Today however, Zelda thought MissingNo was looking a little pale. She didn't know why, his skin was previously peachy. But now it was white. Had one of those kids had a cold and it transferred to MissingNo? Or did a Smash Pro have a cold?

"Maybe later," Zelda said. "Just drink your tea."

MissingNo did as he was told as Peach and Zelda began to converse. "I hear that they are bringing back some people." Peach said. "We should go meet them!"

"Yes," Zelda replied. "That would be a good idea, but before we go, can you answer a question?"

"Of course." Peach said.

"Are you nervous?"

Peach was stunned about this question. Eventually she replied. "Yes. I am. These Smash Pro attacks. Our items disappearing, and even them attacking and destroying a stage."

"Fair enough, now lets go."

* * *

The three of them stood outside, right at the town's official entrance. Walking down the road, towards the town were four people. "Is it them?" Zelda asked.

"I hope it is!" Peach replied. When they came closer they could see that it was indeed the two Smashers that had left the town, along with two new faces. "Someone should probably go get Master Hand."

"I'll do it." Zelda said, "MissingNo, stay here." She quickly disappeared.

MissingNo stood perfectly still. Slowly the four, Mr. Game and Watch, Saki, Isaac, and Kirby got close to the entrance. However two red alloys appeared and blocked the way. "What's going on?" MissingNo asked.

"The alloys, won't let in outsiders." Peach replied. "Until Master Hand reprograms them to recognize you as one of us."

It was then that they noticed that behind them was one of the Smash Pros that had attacked Vale yesterday. He was tied up and struggling to break free. Isaac looked at the Smash Pro. "I'd stop struggling if I were you." He muttered.

"I saw it, these are just vines!" the Smash Pro laughed.

Isaac laughed along with him. "You're right, they are just vines, that have been transformed into something else using alchemy."

The Smash Pro continued to struggle and eventually he was able to sit up. However his eyes fixated on MissingNo. He was shocked, and perhaps even a bit afraid of MissingNo. "They captured 'M?!" He shouted out afraid.

"You know my brother?" MissingNo asked.

"Oh, I see. You're not 'M." The Smash Pro laughed breathing a sigh of relief.

The next moment Saki's Cannon Sword was right at his neck. "Shut up," Saki said looking down at him. "Your voice is annoying."

"You're so mean!" He squealed.

"As opposed to you who tried to level a village?" Isaac asked annoyed.

"But I was being mind controlled!" The Smash Pro claimed.

"You're lying." Peach said.

"How did you know?!" The Smash Pro shouted out shocked.

"You just told us." Kirby laughed.

"I hope all Smash Pros are as stupid as him, it would make this so much less nerve racking." Mr. Game and Watch sighed. "But alas, that is not the case if we go by Alias."

Maybe Princess Peach had picked up on when people lied, perhaps it was because of her dirty chancellors trying to usurp the throne because they believed that she was too immature to be ruling over a country. And who could blame them? I mean, just look at Mario and Luigi: Super Star Saga where the Mushroom Kingdom's economy is horrible in comparison to the Bean Bean kingdom! The coin exchange rate is abysmal! To be fair, the economy is bound to drop if you're kidnapped every other week and not ruling over the country…

The point is Princess Peach could tell when someone was lying. The Smash Pro did his best to try and escape now than before, now that his only plan had backfired. "They will come back for me!" he shouted.

"I doubt that!" Master Hand announced appearing. He descended from the sky and stared at the Smash Pro. "He has served his purpose right?"

"Not yet." Isaac replied. "He needs to see me going into Smashville, so he can report that I'm no longer in Vale to his superiors, and they will have no reason to target my village."

"Oh, that's what this is about!" The Smash Pro laughed. "Nobody cares about that small village. They wouldn't mind if it disappeared off of the map."

"Crazy!" Master Hand shouted. "Would you mind if your cottage in Vale was destroyed?"

Crazy Hand suddenly appeared. Power was sparking from his finger tips. "If anyone touches my cottage, they die!" Crazy Hand announced. His voice was different, and much scratchier than before. Every word seemed to cause the ground to shake.

"Scary!" All of the Smashers said. They were rather glad that Crazy Hand was on their side.

"Well, you heard emperor of the world." Master Hand said. "So for your own good I suggest you don't target Vale, because that would be really anticlimactic."

"Now, go back and beg for forgiveness to your supervisors." Isaac replied. He placed his hands on the rope and it turned back into a vine. After cutting the vine, the Smash Pro began to run away.

"All right," Master Hand said. "Alloys, Isaac and Saki are now members of Smashville." And with that the alloys were reprogrammed. They let the two in to the town. For a moment Master Hand just sighed and looked to the horizon where the Smash Pro was still running.

"Is everything okay?" Peach asked.

"For now at least." Master Hand replied. "Zelda, you've watched over MissingNo enough, he should get more experience with the other Smashers. Peach, you will watch over him next."

"I understand." Peach replied. She didn't protest. It seemed like MissingNo was a good kid. "There is one other thing. The Smash Pro was talking as though 'M was a crucial part of their plan."

Master Hand froze. "All the more reason to have MissingNo learn to like and trust the other Smashers sooner. This could be dangerous for us if we're not careful."


	81. March 21: Toon Link: Exhaustion

March 21: Toon Link: Exhaustion

Much like that weekend so long ago, the kid Smashers had been playing video games nearly non-stop for their week off. Now, their determination burned brighter than ever before. MissingNo, had inspired them to burn brighter than ever before.

"I won't let him beat me!" Ness shouted. He was determined to be the best at playing games. Perhaps it was a childhood dream, as what child doesn't wish that he could get rich playing the games that he loved.

"This games winner is, Blue team!" The TV blared.

"Again!" Ness said determined.

"Ness. You can't win!" Toon Link said. "Not when it's three against one."

"I don't care." Ness replied. "I'll beat him no matter what! He beat us when it was three against one! I can and will do the same!"

Toon Link just passed the controller off to Lucas. The least he could do was make Ness a little bit happier and have a slightly better chance of victory.

"No!" Ness shouted. "I don't want to fight against Lucas! I only want to fight against the strongest amongst us until I can beat MissingNo!"

That was perhaps the final straw for Claus. He just touched a button on his watch and transformed into the Masked Man. He grabbed his sword of light and rushed towards the TV. With one swift slash he cut through it. He sheathed the sword and rushed towards Ness. He grabbed him with his left arm by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Well, at least that TV almost lasted a month." Red sighed being oblivious to the situation, or intentionally ignoring it since they fought like this on a daily basis.

"Don't insult Lucas!" Claus shouted.

"Calm down, Mr. Big Brother Complex." Ness said.

"That's enough!" Toon Link said stepping in the middle of them. "We're supposed to be friends."

"Friends who beat the crap out of each other as a living." Claus said. "You want to be strong? Well let's stop playing this game and start playing for real!"

---

One short walk later they were all in the stadium. Toon Link looked at all of his friends concerned. "We can't fight like this!"

"Shut up you pansy!" Ness shouted. "Fine Claus, I'll show you how different I am in real life than I am in the game!"

Claus just sighed. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that I make destroy your ego as painful as possible! Toon, Lucas we're going all out."

"What about me?" Popo asked.

"Watch." Claus replied.

They appeared on the randomly selected stage, Onett. "The perfect grounds for me to trash you." Ness laughed.

However his laughing was shortlived. The three of them quickly ganged up on him and beat him within a matter of seconds. "Again!" Ness said. Time and time again they fought, and time and time again the results were the same. Eventually all four of them collapsed due to fatigue. A slow clap could be heard, and they looked towards the mysterious figure. Standing there with Popo and Red was Saki.

"That was a great fight." Saki said.

"Who are you?" Toon Link asked.

"I'm Saki, I just got here yesterday. You might have seen my assist trophy…"

Ness began to stand up once again. "Another match." Ness said. "I will prove to you that I can beat three people at once!"

Saki quickly moved behind Ness and knocked him unconscious. The other Smashers stared at shock in him. "Why did you do that?" They protested.

"He was exhausted." Saki replied. "His body was just moving on pure will power. His attacks had no strength behind them, I'm sure you noticed that during your match." None of them had noticed. "I see," Saki said having read them. "Why are you so tired?" There was no response. "Ah well, I guess I'll find out eventually. Master Hand said I'm living with you guys until my house is built. Now can you stand or do we have to carry you?"

The three Smashers answered that by just lying on the ground. Red released Charizard so that he could carry someone. Saki picked up the unconscious Ness, Charizard picked up Claus and Toon Link, while Red picked up Lucas.

"You know being this exhausted isn't good for you." Saki said.

"So what?" They just asked indifferent about their situation.

"What if a Smash Pro attacked?" Saki asked. "Do you think that all of you in your current state would have been able to beat the weakest Smash Pro?"

"We would have managed." Toon Link said. "We were able to beat Ness."

"Who was just as exhausted, or perhaps even more exhausted than you." Saki pointed out.

"Just who are you?" Toon Link asked. "Showing up out of nowhere and talking about Smash Pros. Isn't that suspicious?"

"Perhaps, but I've had my run in with them." Saki replied. They eventually got to the house. "Now I heard you have a good TV."

"Had." Claus muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Had, as in past tense." Claus replied. "It was destroyed earlier today due to, well I got pissed off at Ness."

Saki just began to sulk. The biggest reason why he had chosen that house was due to the TV. Master Hand however forgot to mention that it seemed to get destroyed once every month and was about due.

They had regained a little bit of strength. Enough for them to stand up and walk around a bit. After they put Ness to bed, Nana called them all together.

"All right everyone, this is Saki." Nana explained. "Now then, he will be living with us for the time being. And I hope he doesn't just free load off of our generosity!"

"No!" Saki replied. "I wouldn't do that."

Unknown to Saki, he had just practically announced that he was going to be Nana's slave until he moved out into his own house. "Can you cook?" She asked.

"Yes." Saki replied.

"Okay good." Nana laughed.

The Smashers were both too exhausted to tell Saki what Nana will do to him and too weak to fight her if they did tell him. Deep down in the back of their minds they apologized to Saki. Perhaps they shouldn't have been playing video games all week, then they would have had the energy to fight.

They also found it a bit ironic, the very thing that Saki warned them about had come true, in their state they would have been unable to beat Nana. As much as they wanted to protect him, they didn't have the strength. And so they remained silent.

"Curse this exhaustion…" Toon Link muttered, knowing that he only had himself to blame.

**Last time the TV got destroyed was when the world blew up… It was reconstructed with the world a month ago.**

**GDC is next week… I didn't know that… Iwata is speaking… OVER HYPE OVER HYPE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! OVER HYPE!!! DISCARD ALL COMMON SENSE AND OVER HYPE! The following is sarcasm: Surely this will mean the announcement of a Wii Hard drive complete with Smash DLC!**


	82. March 22: Yoshi: Set 2 complete

**I know I said I wouldn't turn this into my own blog… but I just need to vent: I bought Pokemon Platinum today… Except the person before me… some shitty little kid got the last preorder bonus… grr… I wanted the Giratina Origin Forme (sic) figurine to put beside my computer…**

**The strategy guide doesn't even have Arceus. I feel ripped off… (To be fair, it is written by those guys at Pokemon USA, and Arceus is still a 'secret'… until next year when they dub the next movie…) (The Strategy guide I bought as a resource for fic writing… So I don't have to go to Serbii every time I want to find out/double check something…)**

**Not really mad at EBgames, just disappointed that they didn't have enough preorder bonuses to satisfy preorders, though I will be pissed off if I go back tomorrow and see a pile of the figurine boxes… I'm angry with the kid, since it seemed like the only reason he wanted Platinum was for the figurine…**

**

* * *

**March 22: Yoshi: Set 2 complete

Yoshi had been summoned to Master Hand's office; he had just received the mission of retrieving Kat and Ana, the young ninja twins. This had puzzled the dinosaur, he didn't see any reason why he should have to go get them.

"Why isn't Wario getting them?" Yoshi questioned. "They're from his game!"

Master Hand (and subsequently myself) realized there was no way to be subtle with this explanation. Nonetheless he tried to be subtle anyways. "Look, Wario, is a creepy…"

Yoshi however ignored him and came to his own conclusion. "Are you doing this because we need more female Smashers?" Yoshi wondered. "And females like cute things?"

"Sure, that works." Master Hand sighed. He didn't really want to bother with explaining why it was a bad idea to send Wario to do this. Besides, Wario was busy getting Waluigi.

**

* * *

**So Yoshi was off to the city. Master Hand had given him Kat and Ana's address. Captain Falcon drove Yoshi. "I have better things to be doing." He muttered in frustration.

"Captain Falcon." Yoshi replied with dismay. "You know that Master Hand's orders are absolute."

"Well let's hope Smash Pros show up." Captain Falcon muttered. "I need to vent some of this frustration."

Captain Falcon should have stayed quiet. As soon as he said that two Smash Pros appeared on the street in front of his F-Zero racer. In a matter of seconds the F-Zero racer ploughed through them. A moment later, the blue falcon, began to fall apart. Quickly, Captain Falcon grabbed Yoshi and jumped out of his vehical. A few seconds later it exploded.

"Damn it." Captain Falcon shouted. "And I had just finished paying it off…"

He placed Yoshi down on the ground and stared at the two Smash Pros, they were both level twos as signified by the one line through a circle.

"All right, how quickly do you two want me to be the crap out of you?"

The Smash Pros just laughed. "They think the weakest Smasher can fight against us?"

Captain Falcon cracked his knuckles. Around his fist flames began to appear. "Yoshi, I'm killing them."

"You shouldn't do that!" Yoshi protested.

"Ha, I doubt someone as weak as him could even scratch us!" A Smash Pro laughed.

"Just remember, they attacked us first."

"But that still doesn't justify killing them!" Yoshi protested.

"Save this talk until after I kill them." Captain Falcon replied. His fist burned with power. Captain Falcon dashed forwards, his speed hadn't caught the Smash Pros off guard, and instead they just slid towards him. Captain Falcon threw two punches at them, both of them making contact. However the Smash Pros were unfazed.

"You might as well know, this is a technique called Wave Dashing. While doing it we are invincible. It forces our bodies to move at a much faster rate than what normal humans are capable of, not to mention that to perfect this tecnhque we had to undergo hellish training. Our bodies were smashed against rocks, we can no longer feel the pain of a single punch any more. This is the difference between a level 1 and a level 2 Smash Pro."

Captain Falcon smiled and turned around to face the Smash Pros. "Is that so?" He asked. "I will defeat you in five moves!"

"How bold." The second Smash Pro laughed. "And if you can't beat us in five moves?"

"You can kill me!" Captain Falcon replied. Perhaps this was a tactic that Captain Falcon employed in order to knock the Smash Pros off guard. However all it really managed to was make Yoshi super nervous.

"That's fine." A pro replied. "We were going to kill you anyways."

Captain Falcon's confident smile turned into frown seeing that they weren't deterred. "Four more moves to go." He replied. This once again shocked Yoshi more than the Smash Pros.

"Its your death."

"Captain are you crazy?" Yoshi shouted.

"Trust me, Yoshi." Captain Falcon calmly replied. His fist was once again engulfed in a flame. But this time the flame spread through is entire body, a moment later it disappeared, as though it went into his body.

Yoshi had no choice to trust Captain Falcon, and he knew that his plan was going to work from first hand experience. Lucario had been developing a technique, one with rather painful results as Yoshi had learned. Expelling aura and quickly drawing it back into the body. The excess aura in the body led to the temporary doubling of both speed and power, this of course wasn't with out consequences, as Lucario seemed to be exhausted much easier and his body was extremely sore the next day.

But this also led to a second technique, the one that Yoshi was positive that Captain Falcon was going to use against the Smash Pros and defeat their invincible Wave Dashing. This was the painful one that Yoshi had learned first hand. This involved injecting your aura into your opponent. As long as they were unable to dispel the aura and couldn't control their aura, they would be in for a world of pain.

Captain Falcon rocketed towards the two Smash Pros with such speed that they were unable to anticipate or counter. He delivered 4 punches to each Smash Pro and then walked away. "Five attacks." Captain Falcon said, he walked over to Yoshi and sat down awaiting the verdict.

It wasn't long until the Smash Pros began to scream out in pain. Both of them collapsed on the ground and began to seizure. They certainly weren't in any fighting condition. Captain Falcon just stood up and walked away. "Help us!" They begged.

Yoshi stood paralyzed in shock that Captain Falcon was being so heartless. He was just walking away.

"Come on Yoshi," Captain Falcon said. "We have to find Kat and Ana right?"

"But what about them?" Yoshi asked.

"If they're strong they will live." Captain Falcon said. "Now hurry up or I'm leaving you behind."

Yoshi had no choice but to comply. After all it was Captain Falcon who had the note and was leading the way. With out his guide, Yoshi wouldn't know where to go.

* * *

It wasn't long until they came across a playground. Being forced to walk for quite a while, they were both exhausted. They both spotted a bench underneath a tree. While it wasn't hot enough to justify sitting under such a spot, they just needed a moment to relax. They approached it, however a net suddenly fell down on them.

"What is it?" Yoshi shouted in distress. "Is it the Smash Pros?"

"We finally caught somebody!" A young female voice laughed. Yoshi looked up to see a young girl in a ninja outfit. She had pink hair, and it was up in a ponytail. This girl was Kat. Behind Kat was another girl also in a ninja outfit with orange hair in pigtails: Ana. The two Smashers recognized them immediately from their assist trophies.

"It's your mission, go get them!" Captain Falcon said, having escaped the net and was now sitting on the chair.

"We've captured the dangerous dinosaur Ana!" Kat shouted. "Now the kingdom is saved."

They were playing some childish game, which was to be expected since they were in kindergarten. They quickly removed the net and let Yoshi go. After petting him on the head they began to run away. It had taken Yoshi a few seconds to register what had just happened.

"Ah!" Yoshi shouted. "I let them get away!"

"If it was me, I wouldn't have let them get away." Captain Falcon replied.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Yoshi asked panicked.

"This is your mission." Captain Falcon repeated.

"You know eventually you are going to have to get Goroh." Yoshi said.

Captain Falcon just turned towards Yoshi and gave a stern. "No." The two of them detested each other, and this was no small secret among the Smashers. "Now, get back to work!"

Yoshi quickly chased after the two ninja twins. By chance they looked back and noticed that it was following them. "Kat stop!" Ana said. "I think this dog wants to come home with us!"

"It looks too green to be a dog…" Kat muttered.

"I'm not a dog!" Yoshi said. Both of the twins looked at him in shock that he had just talked. "I'm Yoshi! And I've been sent here by Master Hand in order to recruit you… Hello? Are you listening?"

"It talks!" They squealed in delight. They immediately ran up to Yoshi and began to hug him. This was clearly no the reaction that Yoshi was expecting. Perhaps it was due to shock, or perhaps it was due to the lack of air getting into his system since the twins were hugging him too hard. Whatever the case was Yoshi had fallen unconscious.

* * *

When he came to, he was staring at the blue sky. Kat and Ana were looking at him concerned, worried that they had killed him. When he showed signs of life they breathed a collective sigh of relief and began to rejoice. A moment later they began to apologize.

"We're sorry!" They said.

"Its all right." Yoshi replied. It really wasn't all right, but he had a job to do. "Listen, I've been sent by Master Hand. We need help, and all of the details can be found in this letter."

The two girls took the letter and opened it. They began to look it over. "We'll help you!" They said.

Yoshi breathed a sigh of relief knowing that this was easy. They began their treck back to Captain Falcon who had called someone to pick them up. Within a few minutes they were going back to Smashville.

There was just one problem. Perhaps someone should have told Yoshi that Kat and Ana couldn't read.

**

* * *

Now lets laugh at Lucas being the male player character's official name and Flint being a member of the elite four… (Mother 3 joke…) I named the rival Ness…**


	83. March 23: Pikachu: Jill

**This chapter will move the word count past 100,000 (at least according to Fanfiction dot net , since every chapter seems to gain 100 words every time I upload)… Ah who cares Party!**

March 23: Pikachu: Jill

"Why do I have to do this?" Pikachu asked.

"Because, your games were both made by Game Freak." Master Hand replied. "Now go!"

And with those words, Pikachu was off to find Jill. He didn't argue, as one shouldn't against a giant hand with the abilities of god, and could probably turn you into pancake mix in an instant. But he was still annoyed. Why didn't Master Hand just teleport instantaneously in front of Jill and explain the situation himself. Was it that he was shy talking to new people? Or shy talking to girls?

Whatever the reason why he didn't do that was left to be a mystery. Pikachu left that thinking behind him and began to walk away.

* * *

Being small had some advantages. You could get around a bit faster, could sneak into places. Generally, what you don't know can't hurt you. What Pikachu didn't know was that Jill was a thief. Unfortunately this was going to hurt him.

Pikachu had snuck into a museum, where a giant green diamond was on display. "_I wonder why Master hand said Jill likes museums._" Pikachu thought.

It wasn't long until he got his answer. He could hear a strange sound, the sound of something being drilled through. It wasn't long until the wall had collapsed and standing there was Jill in a robot suit. People began to panic and run away.

"_Oh, so that's why Master Hand said she enjoyed going to museums… She is a thief…_" Pikachu just sighed. He wanted to walk away now. This could be extremely difficult if they were associated with each other. Pikachu saw Jill's eyes focus on the jewel, quickly Pikachu jumped in between Jill and the jewel.

"Security is here all ready?" Jill questioned, thinking that Pikachu was one of the security pokemon that security used.

Pikachu's cheeks just began to spark. "Jill, I have a message from Master Hand!" Pikachu said. This caught Jill off guard.

"What does old Handy want now?" Jill wondered. "More jewels to be pilfered. I guess that giant diamond right there would be the right size for him."

"He wants no such thing." Pikachu replied.

"Well for what other reasons does he want my skills?" Jill asked. There was suddenly the sound of several footsteps running towards them. "Crap! I was going to steal that! Ah well. Until we meet again Pikachu!" Quickly Jill turned around and escaped.

Security guards had appeared and shown their dismay in capturing Jill. They would have followed her, but the hole that she had made was only big enough for her. The full sized security guards would get stuck trying to follow her.

Pikachu slipped by using quick attack, if the guards noticed, it would have just been a sudden gust of wind. Pikachu eventually caught up with Jill, who wasn't pleased to see him. "Why are you following me?" She asked.

"Because Master Hand needs you to come to Smashville." Pikachu replied. They had emerged from out of the tunnel and into an alleyway. Jill quickly put on a disguise so that the security guards wouldn't recognize her.

"And if I don't want to?" Jill asked.

"I have no idea. Master Hand, will probably send some one else to get you." Pikachu replied.

"He could at least send someone to get me who is my type…" Jill muttered. The two of them walked out onto the sidewalk and began to walk away. "Master Hand could send someone to take me out on a date. It would be great, a fancy restaurant, and then we could go see a show! I've got it! I won't go to Master Hand until I've been taken out on a date! The person has to be human of course…"

Pikachu stared in disbelief. He couldn't believe this. He just took out a cell phone and began to explain the situation to Master Hand.

"Who do you want for a date?" Pikachu asked. "What's your type?"

"Someone who is shy. Yet strong!" Jill replied.

"You just want to dominate them." Pikachu muttered. He relayed the information to Master Hand.

Pikachu and Jill were continuing to walk down the street. Someone who was jogging in a pink jumpsuit passed them. Occasionally he would jab in the air. "I've decided what I wanted to see!" Jill said. "I want to see a boxing match!"

"Why?" Pikachu asked.

"Because the person who just passed us was Little Mac, and he is fighting tonight!" Jill replied. "But I also want backstage passes, so we can go meet him!"

"_This girl…_" Suddenly Pikachu's cell phone began to ring. Pikachu answered it. On the other end it was Master Hand who told Pikachu he had everything ready for the date. He just had to go to the nearby park. The two entered the park and met up with Master Hand who also had Lucas tied up. He was struggling and trying to get away. How someone hadn't called the cops by now was beyond them.

Master Hand held out his hand so that they could see a Pokeball. Suddenly Pikachu's stomach sank. "You aren't!" He shouted realizing what was about to happen.

"It's your mission to get her to join us. You will give her a satisfactory date." The Pokeball opened up and Pikachu tried to run away. However it was all ready too late. A blue Pokemon, Manaphy, now stood on Master Hand's palm. With a flash of red light, Pikachu and Lucas switched bodies.

"Damn it." Pikachu muttered, now in Lucas' body.

The Pikachu in the field had stopped running away and immediately came back towards Master Hand. Various chus, chas, and pikas left his mouth, in protest and wanting to be reunited with his body.

"Are you afraid that Pikachu is going to screw up your body?" Master Hand asked pretending that he didn't understand what Lucaschu was saying. Lucaschu replied with a glare. "Well don't worry! Because you're going to overlook their date and make sure nothing goes wrong!"

Lucaschu began to protest with even more Pikas. However he calmed down when Pikachu lifted him up. "Don't worry," Pikachu whispered. "I'm just taking her out to eat and see a show. Nothing is going to happen."

"And here are your back stage passes." Master Hand muttered. "Also, I'm extending your mission. Show Little Mac this note. If he wins tonight's match, tell him he can decide after his big match next week. Also tell him one more thing from me…"

* * *

They were at a restaurant. Pikachu had completely underestimated how much Jill was actually capable of eating. Lucaschu, had found a comfortable spot on Lucas' head and was just relaxing in his hair.

Pikachu was hopping that the Heart Swap would have worn off quickly like it did in the matches, but it seemed that Master Hand was smart enough to stop that from happening. Pikachu looked at Jill who was ordering her 10th dish.

"If you continue to eat we will be late for the show." Pikachu muttered.

"This isn't my dream date!" Jill replied. "I wanted a date with Lucas, not Lucas with Pikachu inside of him."

"Lucas is shy, I'm strong compared to him. I'd say that's your dream date." Pikachu replied. He was now receiving hell from Lucaschu, who pulling on his hair. "Besides, what Master Hand says goes."

"Fine, I'll get my dream date with Lucas after I go to Smashville." Jill muttered.

Pikachu had a hard time judging Lucaschu's reaction. On one hand it seemed to be breathing a sigh of relief, on the other he seemed to be panicking. Pikachu couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey, maybe you will get lucky." Pikachu whispered to Lucaschu.

When the bill came, Pikachu was in complete and total horror. He didn't have money. However Lucaschu reached into Pikachu's pockets… or rather his pockets and pulled out a wallet and quickly rushed over to the counter to pay. Several people began to applaud at how well trained the 'Pikachu' was.

After that little adventure they walked out of the restaurant. Eventually they got to the place where the boxing match would be held. They just showed the passes and were let in.

"I wonder how Master Hand got these." Pikachu muttered.

They took their seats. Somehow Pikachu wondered how Jigglypuff was going to take this. He wondered how much hell he was going to receive for this.

"Hey Luke!" A voice said.

Pikachu suddenly froze and slowly turned his head sideways. Sitting there, right beside him was Ness. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Luke!" Ness shouted out surprised. "What happened? You don't have to put on the tough guy act when you're with a girl."

"I'm not Lucas!" Pikachu replied. "If you want to talk to him, he is trying to pull my hair out. You can thank Heart Swap for this disaster..."

Ness' gaze looked up at Lucaschu, and then back down at Pikachu who inhabited Lucas' body.

Suddenly a referee who looked suspiciously like Mario appeared in the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls. Electric mice! This is the match you've been waiting for! Little Mac VS King Hippo!"

The crowd began to cheer. Once that died down the contestants began came out onto the ring. King Hippo was the first one out, he was a large fat man walked onto the ring. He held his arms up high and people began cheer once again. Once that died down Little Mac emerged on the ring. A thunderous applause had taken over. Little Mac had no doubt captured the worlds attention when he appeared. At first he just seemed like another rookie, but then he began to win and win. He was now voted fan favorite, and most likely to win the current tournament. But first, there was a giant hippo that he had to pass.

* * *

The match was over quickly. Once again, Little Mac was victorious. King Hippo was unconscious on the ring, several people were trying to lift him up. The Smashers went backstage to meet up with Little Mac.

They found his room and knocked on it. "Come in!" Little Mac said.

They opened the door and were face to face with Little Mac. Jill began to scream in delight. "I can't believe I'm meeting Little Mac in person!"

Little Mac didn't know what to make of the kids' appearance. Pikachu just grabbed the note out of his pocket and gave it to Little Mac.

"Master Hand wants you to go to Smashville." Pikachu said. "You can decide after your big match in a week."

"I understand." Little Mac said. "I'll be there."

They were shocked at how quickly he answered that. He didn't even have any hesitation in his voice. "You can decline." Pikachu muttered.

"No. I owe Master Hand everything right now." Little Mac replied. "If it wasn't for him, I'd just be another boxer. I'll do anything to help him."

"There is one more message." Pikachu said. "Master Hand would like to wish you good luck in your big match..."

* * *

**Lucaschu… don't ask… I just felt like it… It sounds like a nickname for a ship (romantic pairing)**


	84. March 24: Sonic: Shadow

**Iwata Key Note tomorrow… OVERHYPE AND SPECULATE!!! KID ICARUS! SSBB DLC! MOTHER 3 BEING PORTED TO THE DS OR WII WITH COMPLETLY REMASTERD GRAPHICS, AND ORIGINAL SUPER DEPRESSING ENDING, AND THE 12 CHAPTERS THE N64 VERSION WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE! LEAVE ALL RATIONAL THOUGHT AT THE DOOR!!!1**

**Okay got that out of my system… I feel so sorry for whoever I'm around at that point of time tomorrow…**

**

* * *

**March 24: Sonic: Shadow

Station Square didn't hold very many good memories for Sonic. Between Chaos, and later being mistaken as Shadow, along with everything else that seemed to happen there only spelled bad news. He would have liked to avoid it, but it was the quickest way to get to GUN headquarters, where Shadow was.

* * *

As others were coming in to Smashville Sonic had recognized them as the Assist Trophies. He knew that he would have to probably go and get Shadow soon. So it came as no surprise when Master Hand had called to meet with him.

He just let off a sigh and walked into the Hand's office.

"You want me to get Shadow right?" Sonic asked right off the bat.

"Yes." Master Hand replied. "Just don't do anything rash."

And in an instant the meeting was over and Sonic was gone.

* * *

Sonic had arrived at GUN headquarters. Most likely they wouldn't be happy to see him. Stationed in front were some fully armed guards. This was standard protocol, but it did nothing short of making him nervous. Sneaking in was out of the question, as Master Hand would most likely not bail him out if he got caught.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked.

Sonic jumped away in shock. He turned around to see Shadow standing right behind him. "I came here for you." Sonic replied. "Master Hand needs your help."

"I'm not interested." Shadow replied. "Now leave!"

Sonic didn't expect Shadow to reject it so quickly. "Maybe you didn't hear me correctly." Sonic replied. "But that wasn't an offer. You're coming with me!" Shadow just scoffed and began to walk away. This was going to be a lot harder than Sonic had initially thought. "Come on, we need your help! We are being attacked by people."

"I don't care about what is happening to you guys." Shadow coldly replied. .

"They may go after you too." Sonic shouted.

"I'll be safe with GUN!" Shadow replied.

"And what if you aren't?" Sonic shouted. "What if they have all ready infiltrated GUN and want to eliminate you?"

"They wouldn't be the first." Shadow replied. "And I would deal with them the same way as I deal with everyone else. Now leave!"

Sonic didn't want to admit it, but in this situation he was defeated. Shadow didn't want to come with him. And he couldn't just kidnap him. If he snuck in to talk to Shadow he probably would be shot on sight, which wasn't that big of a problem since he could easily dodge the bullets and out run them. Something however told him that he wasn't going to be able to sneak in. All he could do was wait for a miracle such as the Smash Pros actually sneaking into GUN and trying to kill Shadow.

* * *

Sonic had informed Master Hand about the situation. Master Hand's instructions were what he expected. Wait until Shadow changed his mind. He didn't know when that would be. But for Sonic he hoped it would be soon.

He was now sitting at the top of a tall building and looking at the GUN headquarters. He heard footsteps behind him. "A Smash Pro I presume?" Sonic asked.

"You should have stayed in Smashville, hedgehog."

Sonic just sighed. He quickly moved behind the Smash Pro disarming him in the process. "You shouldn't play with guns." Sonic said. He quickly removed all of the bullets from the gun and faced the Smash Pro. "Face it, with out your toy you won't be able to hurt me!"

The Smash Pro lunged for Sonic, this time Sonic just stepped out of the way and watched as the Smash Pro fell flat on his face. "Tell me, how many of there are you in there?"

"You're too late!" The Smash Pro laughed. "We are GUN!"

Sonic knocked the Smash Pro out. And he looked down below to the GUN headquarters. The sound of guns being fired could be heard. There were also flashes of green light meaning that Shadow was using Chaos Control to move around. Sonic pulled out his cell phone and continued to watch the carnage from his bird's eye view.

"Master Hand, it seems that the Smash Pros have infiltrated GUN and are doing a hostile take over."

He could only guess that this move confused Master Hand due to the delayed response. "Do nothing." Were Master Hand's orders. "Just watch. If Shadow escapes, follow him."

"Understood." Sonic replied.

He went to get a closer look of the carnage. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he was eventually at the last building until GUN headquarters. He couldn't tell the Smash Pros apart from the regular GUN soldiers. They all looked the same. But he quickly figured out that the ones who were shooting at Shadow were most likely Smash Pros.

In the end, it seemed that Shadow had lead the GUN to be victorious against the Smash Pros. They rounded up all of the Smash Pros and imprisoned them.

"You were watching the whole thing, weren't you?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Sonic replied.

"You could have helped." Shadow snapped.

"Didn't want to be charged with breaking in." Sonic replied. "Not to mention I couldn't tell who was who."

"Who were those people?" Shadow asked.

Sonic just laughed. "If you want to know you have to come with me back to Smashville."

"Fine, have it your way." Shadow replied. "But that doesn't mean that I'm staying there."


	85. March 25: Wario: The Straw

**This fanfic is going to drive me insane… I think I regret typing Lucaschu now… (or as someone else suggested: Pikcas) I hope that doesn't become the ship name… And to believe that there are 2 fanfictions on this site with that pairing… (I was bored in class… after the press conference was done…) One is a crack fic, the other I haven't looked at yet…**

**GDC:**

**Zelda: Links on a train! We are only half way to a Steam Punk Zelda... And a storage solution? GASP!**

**Can this day get better? Wait, yes it can! HOLY MCKITTENS (This was more explicit...)!! PROFESSOR LAYTON 2 IS ACTUALLY BEING LOCALIZED!!! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!! WHO CARES IF MOTHER 3 ISN'T BEING REMADE!!! **

**Okay... on to the chapter...**

**

* * *

**March 25: Wario: The Straw that broke the Hand's back

The Smashers were making sure that the Assists' transition into living in Smashville was an easy one, by order of Master Hand. The simple phrase "If you need anything, just ask." Had never before been such a crux of a problem. Perhaps the Assists heard it as something else. Most likely as "we are your personal slaves. Please ask anything you want from us."

They were all moved into a different house while the house for the assist trophies were being built. Why Master Hand just didn't poof one into existence they didn't figure out. Perhaps it was because he knew that the Assist and the Smashers had to bond in order to work together.

In any case here is the list of what Assist is living with what Smashers:

Saki, as stated previously was living with the kids. Saki had surprisingly got along with the kid Smashers so far. Besides the whole no TV thing, but when Isaac came over, he was able to fix it instantaneously. Not to mention that Saki greatly enjoyed having the house to himself for the day while they were in school.

Shadow had moved in with Sonic, and was doing everything in his power to drive him insane.

Waluigi, had moved into Wario. Perhaps this was the most troublesome bunch. Wario wasn't too pleased about someone else being in his house, and Waluigi was taking full advantage of Master Hand's words.

Jill had moved in with the Pokemon, and was constantly bossing them around. Not to mention she was constantly blackmailing Pikachu because of the date, and he didn't want Jigglypuff to find out. Oh the hell that he would receive.

Kat and Ana were separated and now living with Peach and Zelda respectfully. While Peach and Zelda didn't find an increase in workload, Mario and Link sure did. They would go to the ends of the earth and back for their princesses, and often did but that's beside the point.

Isaac decided to just get a small house by the beach. This confused Master Hand, since he didn't have any houses down by the beach. He watched Isaac, and then learned about his special abilities. He had the power of Alchemy, the power to change the building blocks of reality. Instantly there was a small wooden cabin there. "I'll stay here." Was what Isaac said. A moment later he entered his new house and began to relax.

But since this chapter actually focuses on Wario perhaps we should actually see what's going on with him…

"I've had enough!" Wario shouted. "Why don't you do it yourself!" Wario was never one for patience, and it was no surprise that he had snapped after one of Waluigi's requests. This one was to make a peanut butter and jam sandwich.

"I'm the guest here!" Waluigi replied. "You're supposed to treat me nicely!"

"I'll treat you nicely with a knuckle sandwich." Wario grumbled. One had to wonder how many restraining orders Wario had.

Wario just sat down on a couch and take up space.

Waluigi however kicked Wario off of the chair. Wario looked up at Waluigi, extremely annoyed and delivered a punch right to Waluigi's knee, with enough force to dislocate it. Waluigi however didn't cry out in pain. Instead he looked at Wario and began hitting him with a tennis racket. All of this began to escalate until they had moved upstairs and eventually Waluigi was thrown out front. "Have a rotten day!" Wario said slamming the door. He went to his front window and looked out at Waluigi who was suffering. He was a bloody mess, with blood trickling down his face. With a dislocated knee, and a broken arm he was unable to go very far. Perhaps it was cruel, but Wario was the kind of person that would take candy from a baby with out even thinking twice. He was rich, and wasn't afraid to flaunt it. Not to mention he never donated to charity. Not even the Government could separate him from his money. He didn't pay taxes!

Money was his one true love; there was almost nothing more valuable to him than money. The things that were more valuable to him were gold, jewels, and gold melted down to make statues of himself. This was the man that was Wario.

He went to sit down on his very expensive chair that was massaging him. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Thinking that it was Waluigi, he just continued to sit down. Soon the doorbell rang again and again and again. It continued to constantly ring until Wario got up and opened the door.

Floating there was Master Hand. Wario could tell, even though he didn't have a face, that Master Hand was furious. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"I was just passing by seeing how everyone was doing and settling into their temporary homes, and how they were getting along with the Smashers." Master Hand replied, he was doing his best to hold back his seething rage. His fingers just trembled furiously. "And here I come, expecting that you and Waluigi would get along the best. But I find him half dead on your front lawn!"

Wario looked on his front lawn to see that Waluigi was gone. "And you're wondering why?" Wario asked.

"Yes!" Master Hand replied. His voice was booming.

"Smash Pro attack." Wario replied. He was about to close the door when Master Hand's finger stopped it.

"That excuse isn't going to work!" Master hand replied.

Wario just sighed. "Well it's the truth."

"And I'm actually a cat underneath this glove. Now tell the truth!"

Wario just pushed Master Hand's finger out of the doorway and closed it. Master Hand tolerated when he opposed the Government, but there was no way that Master Hand was going to be ignored. His fingers pointed at the door, his hand had become the shape of a gun. He fired a single golden bullet at the door and it flew off of its hinges.

Wario looked up at the giant hand that had entered. Wario grabbed a nearby super scope just incase somebody tried to break in to his house. He aimed at Master Hand and after a moment of charging up he fired it. Master Hand however swatted the ball of energy away. Perhaps Wario knew he couldn't just hurt a physical god with a simple attack. "Wario, do you know how much of your behavior I've been tolerating?" Master Hand asked. "Your tax evasion, your lack of manners."

"I don't care!" Wario replied. "I never signed up to house him! Besides this is my house!"

"Do you want me to send the Government to you? Your tax evasion is horrible, and they are ready to blame the whole entire recession because of it!"

"You know, I doubt I'm that bad..." Wario replied. "Besides doesn't that scream 'Smash Pros' to you?"

"At this point of time I don't care. So what if it is completely made up, what else is new? Alloys are carrying Waluigi to Dr. Mario as we speak!"

"And didn't Crazy Hand get rid of the recession when he took over the world?" Wario wondered.

"That was only a temporary solution." Master Hand replied. "None the less, don't try to change the subject! Your behavior is deplorable! The other Smashers have complained endlessly to me, and this is the straw that broke the camels back!"

This was strange, Master Hand wasn't normally this stressed out. Even if Waluigi was left in a pool of his own blood, it shouldn't have caused him to snap like this. Wario aimed his super scope above Master Hand where there was a chandelier, an expensive, heavy chandelier. He fired a shot towards the chandelier and it dropped on Master Hand. Master Hand just shook it off and looked at Wario, perhaps even madder than he was before. His fingertips began to spark. "Wario, its time I punished you! All of your money is being donated to charity!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wario screamed out in horror. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can! Remember, I pay you!" Master Hand replied.

Master Hand just began to leave the house. Wario once again held up the super scope and charged a shot. This time it fired and knocked Master Hand into the door.

"You've used your three shots." Master Hand replied. "Strike Buddha three times and even he will get angry. I tried to be nice Wario!"

Master Hand shot energy out of his fingers that knocked Wario through the walls and out of his house. The next moment the house imploded, leaving only a small pile of debris. Wario just looked at it in shock and then he fainted.


	86. March 26: Link: Wolves and Fog

**Sorry that this is late, for some reason the document manager wasn't working for me... Today's chapter will come later...**

**

* * *

**March 26: Link: Wolves and Fog

Link was traveling through the fog back to Smashville. He was riding on Epona. The horse just moved slowly through the fog. Perhaps it was nervous. "Its all right." Link told her. "You'll be fine."

Link was wearing a cloak that would conceal his identity. He used it to avoid the Smash Pros. Yet he could tell he was being followed, or perhaps lured into a trap. He held onto his sword, ready at any moment to draw it. He suddenly stopped Epona and jumped off of her. "Stay here girl." He ordered. "It isn't safe for you to go any farther."

He began to walk alone. His cloak dragging across the ground. "I can feel your malicious intent. Come on out!" Link shouted.

Approaching him was a group of people. 15 at the most, 12 at the least. Link didn't have time to count. He just remained standing perfectly still. "Smash Pros I presume."

"You are in no position to talk, Smasher Link."

Link just sighed. "Look, I've taken down beasts much stronger than you. I can win this battle."

"We will overwhelm you with numbers. Just surrender peacefully."

Link laughed. "I'm sorry, but the word surrender isn't in my dictionary."

The Smash Pros rushed towards Link who just drew his sword. The sound of steel scratching against steel pierced the air, and did little to deter them from rushing Link. For Link, this was the hardest type of battle, where you can't kill your opponent, and must subdue them. It was hard in the sense that he had a sharp sword, and could kill them if he wasn't careful enough.

A green ball of energy appeared in his hands. "Farore's Wind." Link muttered. Suddenly a gale of wind appeared around him and tossed the Smash Pros back. He stood perfectly still and watched as each of the Smash Pros got back up. They rushed for him once again. This time they went flying backwards and Link fled.

He ran for several minutes until he was sure that no one was around him. He grabbed a small bag that was connected to his belt and emptied the contents of it. In it was a single black crystal.

Link held out the black crystal in his hand. He placed the crystal on his chest, and it went into him. A moment later he transformed into a wolf. He howled, as best as he could, trying to make it sound like he was hungry and looking for food. But the Smash Pros weren't deterred in the slightest. He had to give it to them; they were brave if they were ready to trespass onto a wolf's territory. Or they were extremely stupid. At the current moment he would have to guess the latter.

When the Smash Pros passed by he just growled at them, and made it apparent that he would attack. They paid no heed to Wolf Link and continued to look for Link. "_Bunch of idiots!_" Link thought. Perhaps Link was tempting fate, but he decided it might be best to take them out one by one as a wolf. He returned to where he had knocked them all back before disappearing, and there was still one there. Link lunged at him and he began to scream.

In the struggle, the Smash Pro hit his head and was knocked unconscious. Link breathed a quick sigh of relief knowing that he didn't have to knock him out. He only hoped that the others heard their comrade's cry for help. Sure enough they came one by one, and Wolf Link ambushed them one by one.

Eventually all of them were unconscious and Wolf Link just began to walk away. He returned to where he had left Epona to find the place vacant. He hopped that she had made it back safely to Smashville.

He began to run across the foggy field, now with his animal instincts he was able to see further. He eventually had returned to Smashville and transformed back into his normal form. He breathed a sigh of relief and went to Master Hand's house. "I'm back." He stated.

The hand looked up at Link. Burrs and sticks were all stuck to his fur tunic. "Okay, Lassie." Master Hand replied. Link glared at the hand to make it apparent that he didn't like the nickname. "And Tingle?"

"He was murdered a few weeks ago." Link replied. "The Smash Pros must have gotten to him first."

"Not a big loss." Master Hand replied. "Oh, well. We can't win them all."

For two people discussing a potential ally, they sure were indifferent about someone being murdered. Perhaps it was because everyone hated Tingle. Master Hand immediately dismissed Link and he went back to his house to retire for a day.


	87. March 27: Samus: Shark

March 27: Samus: Shark

Samus lied on her bed. She looked up to the ceiling. Something was telling her that today was going to be a good day.

She got up and made herself breakfast as usual. Nothing too big or extravagant. Just something simple, like an omelet. She had no plans for the day. But that was about to quickly change. After she had finished eating the phone rang. She quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Samus, its Master Hand, I have a job for you to do." Samus hung up and rushed over to Master Hand's house.

* * *

She was flying away in her ship. Apparently there was a strange distress signal a few miles away from Smashville, and Master Hand wanted Samus to check it out. As she was approaching the area suddenly her ship stopped working. She looked around her ship confused and quickly tried to start it back up, however it didn't work. Quickly she braced for impact.

Her ship skidded across the ground until it eventually stopped. Samus had to force her way out of the ship and she looked around. She was wearing her power suit and had her cannon ready, which was an especially odd sight when she had landed in a flower field and there were several bunnies looking at her confused.

She was receiving a strange signal through her suit. But it was anything but a distress signal, it was only disguised to look like one. It was a strange radio wave that would cause electronics to malfunction. She hoped that her suit would be too advanced to malfunction against this radio wave. If not, she could just escape from her suit and into her Zero Suit. Although she would be at a disadvantage without her defenses, she was still a competent fighter.

It wasn't long until she had eventually found the source of the 'distress signal' there was a Smash Pro. Beside him was a strange box, a quick scan from her visor confirmed that was where the signal was coming from. She raised her blaster and aimed it at the Smash Pro's head. "Don't move!" Samus ordered.

The Smash Pro let out a small chuckle. "Samus Aran, I don't like being bossed around by women."

"You clearly don't have a girlfriend." Samus replied. "Why the distress signal?"

"To see how many of you Smashers I could beat the crap out of." The Smash Pro replied. He turned around and faced Samus, and there Samus saw on his cloak an orange circle with an offset cross and a third line coming down and splitting it again. "I'm a level 4."

Samus shot her arm cannon at him. Each attack hit him, with perfect aim, but he didn't flinch. He rushed towards Samus and delivered a punch to her abdomen, a moment later he kicked Samus aside.

Samus lied on the ground. Trying her best to move, but her power suit was no longer able to move. The Smash Pro just slowly walked over towards Samus. "Am I the first level 4 you've met?" He laughed. Samus tried to fire her arm cannon but it exploded. The Smash Pro just sat on a rock and began to laugh. From underneath his cloak he pulled out a strange device. On it was the emblem of a shark in an oval. "They gave me this, they said it would be like poison to you."

Samus tried to scan it but her visor was beginning to be covered with static. Feedback began to develop in the speakers in her helmet.

Suddenly there was an explosion. The Smash Pro had jumped back, the rock he was sitting on was now shattered. Samus looked up to see a chopper, and Snake hanging on a rope ladder. He was firing grenades at the Smash Pro who just continued to dodge each attack almost effortlessly. Snake landed right beside Samus.

"Snake." Samus said. "Hit the button on my suit, to get rid of it." Snake obeyed and found a button on the back of her left hand. He pressed it and the suit came off of Samus. She began to crawl, and recover. Now in her Zero Suit she looked at the Smash Pro. "He is a level 4."

"What does that mean?" Snake asked.

"It means that I'm better than you." He replied.

"Machines won't work against him." Samus said discarding her emergency stun gun. "And be careful, he packs quite a punch too."

"Two against one," Snake replied. "It doesn't seem fair."

"Don't worry about being fair against these opponents."

"Your right."

Snake and Samus rushed towards the Smash Pro. Both of them delivering a powerful roundhouse kick, however the Smash Pro blocked both. Somehow he stood strong and didn't falter. Snake began to punch him, but the Smash Pro blocked each and every attack.

"This guy's speed is incredible!" Snake muttered.

The Smash Pro threw a punch towards Snake. Snake however countered by grabbing his wrist and bringing the Smash Pro's arm behind his back. The Smash Pro was able to somehow break free of the grip fast enough and knocked Snake back several feet.

Samus rushed towards the Smash Pro and jumped up into the air. She brought her feet down upon his shoulder. However it did nothing. Snake brought out a concealed knife and stabbed the Smash Pro in the back. However he didn't scream out in pain, and no blood came out.

"What's going on?" Snake asked confused.

"I won't die." The Smash Pro replied. "Or rather, you guys are too weak to bring me down!"

Snake pulled out the knife and slit his throat. Once again no blood came out. The Smash Pro just seemed to laugh, enjoying this. Samus rushed towards the Smash Pro to deliver a punch. It hit. "That was weak!" He laughed. "You hit like a girl!"

Samus had it with his taunting and delivered a kick straight to the balls. A powerful kick, the strongest she could muster. But the Smash Pro did nothing. He didn't react. He stared in shock for a moment or two that she would do such a low blow. But otherwise he didn't react.

"Even if you're castrated you should still feel pain!" Samus said shocked, as there is a large amount of nerves down there in both a man's body and woman's body... Okay biology lesson is over.

The Smash Pro just laughed. Both Snake and Samus began to back away. "You will never be able to understand!" He laughed. "This is the power that I have received for being loyal to my master! This is the power I have received for serving the best!"

"Any ideas?" Snake asked.

"That was my last one." Samus replied.

Snake tried to show his discomfort. "Just tell me when you are going to do that again, so I can close my eyes..."

"Why?" Samus asked.

"I just need to see that, and I can feel the pain..." Snake replied.

The Smash Pro began to approach the two Smashers. "I'm ready to kill you both!" He laughed. He rushed towards them. This time Snake placed his hand on the Smash Pro's chest and pushed him aside. A moment later he pulled out a detonator.

"Don't move!" Snake ordered.

"I don't like being ordered around by those weaker than me!" The Smash Pro replied.

"All I have to do is push this button and you will be blown sky high!" Snake replied.

The Smash Pro laughed, perhaps trying to see if Snake was bluffing. "You don't have the-" he was unfortunately cut off by the two C4's that Snake had attached to him exploding. They were beginning to walk away when a voice called out. "Hey where are you weaklings going?"

They both turned around to see the smoke clearing and the Smash Pro okay, well save for his clothing being nearly destroyed. There was not a single scratch on him, his body was perfectly fine. "What the hell?!" Snake shouted.

"This is the power that was given to me by my superiors!" He laughed. He held out the strange box, the same one that was sending the distress signal. The same one that had the shark engraved in it. "You can't defeat the power of the Game Shark!" The Smash Pro began to go into a fit of laughter, however it was cut short by him suddenly grabbing his sides in pain. A moment later he began to catch fire and he began to scream out in pain. "What's going on?!" he collapsed to the ground. A moment later another Smash Pro appeared, this one dumped water on him to stop him from being consumed by the fire. Both Snake and Samus got ready to fight this Smash Pro who was a level 5.

"I'll tell you what happened." The level 5 said. "You over used the power that we gave you. You fool! If I had my way you would be dead, but Master wishes for you to come back so we can dissect you."

Both Snake and Samus were shocked at this. For the first time the level 5 looked at them. "If you attack me I can guarantee you that you will die."

"You're going to dissect him?!" Samus shouted disgusted.

"Is this no different than a biology class?" The Smash Pro asked. "We dissect to gain a beter understanding. We must know how much one can be exposed to the Game Shark before being broken down."

"That's a human being!" Snake shouted. "He is alive!"

"And don't you kill those who are alive, Snake? And what about you Samus, aren't the space pirates alive? And weren't the frogs once alive?" He replied. The two Smashers could only stare at the Smash Pro in shock. He picked up the fallen level 4 and disappeared. Samus and Snake just collapsed in the field of flowers.

"What the hell?"

* * *

**(EDIT: I'll let something else explain this better than what I orginally had here: from TVtropes (dot) org: (Article: Four is Death) _"Four" and "Death", despite being written differently, sound exactly the same in Japanese (shi). As a cultural trope, it's often treated like the number 13 in the west, to the point building floors and apartments are (mis)numbered accordingly, and some prefer to say "yon" (another word for four) instead of "shi". This is also apparent in other Asian nations; this trope, despite being often shown through Japanese media, actually originates from Chinese roots, where the two words also sound nearly homophonic and causes the same stigma.)_**

** While the Level 4 arn't as strong as the Level 5, there is a large difference between the Level 3 and the Level 4.  
**


	88. March 28: Roy: Filler!

**I didn't know what to do for this chapter… that and I was having a bit of difficulty with lots of things to do and eating away my time… School, Work, Schoolwork, Writer's block, World of Goo (fine this one was self inflicted… damn you 2DBoy for making an amazing and addicting game!)…Sorry that this chapter is late… and rather short…**

**

* * *

**March 28: Roy: Filler!

Roy was now looking after MissingNo, he was the next person on Master Hand's list of people to look after MissingNo.

The fifteen year old Smasher just sighed and looked at the young boy. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Everyone has to look after me." MissingNo replied. "That's what Master Hand said."

Roy just whimpered. He didn't exactly like kids, they were loud, obnoxious and generally annoying. There were some benefits, but Roy doubted that they would apply in this situation.

"Mr. Roy!" MissingNo said. Roy just cringed, mister just made him sound old. Not to mention that MissingNo was technically his elder, having been sealed away for who knows how long. He was only a few years older than MissingNo after all, and he could count the difference on one hand.

"Just Roy is fine." Roy said.

"Okay, just Roy."

"No, Roy, just one word."

"Okay, Roy." MissingNo replied having finally got it. "I'm really hungry, can you please make me something to eat?"

"Sure, no problem!" Roy got up and went to his kitchen.

Roy just stared at the kitchen. "This is going to suck." He muttered.

Roy did know how to cook. For a moment he considered ordering pizza, but he wondered, how hard could making something for MissingNo be?

He pulled out some beef from the freezer and went to cut it, only instead of using a knife, he used his sword. Roy really didn't think very much of this, however he sneezed, and this caused the Sword of Seals to let off an explosion. The beef was now cut and partly cooked. But Roy paid no heed to this and instead continued to cook.

Eventually, he had completed a dish. The rest of the cooking didn't go smoothly. Screw up after screw up. He then put the dish in front of MissingNo. "Okay eat up." Roy said.

MissingNo took a fork and began to eat the food, however a moment later he began to spit it out. "This tastes horriable!" MissingNo cried.

"You're just being picky!" Roy retorted. He grabbed a fork and began to eat his food, but a few seconds later he was forced to see the light. He spat out his food on the ground, perhaps not the best thing to do in front of MissingNo. "Okay, it does taste horriable…" he noticed MissingNo's gaze at the soiled floor. "Don't worry, I'll clean it…"

In the end he did order pizza. Surprisingly, the pizza delivery person wasn't a Smash Pro.

* * *

**Idea unfortunately came from Naruto fillers, where they took random job of the day and applied Ninjas to it… Boy I hated those fillers…**

**I felt that I need a break from doing Smash Pro fights… And I was thinking about making the pizza delivery a Smash Pro… Too much effort though...  
**


	89. March 29: Lucario: Fear 1

March 29: Lucario: Fear 1

Lucario sat up, looking towards the entrance of Smashville, though his eyes were closed, he was looking beyond the entrance with his aura to see of Smash Pros were watching. When he confirmed that no one was there he breathed a sigh of relief and began to walk out of the village. It somehow felt cramped, and restricting. But out here he could feel the wind blow ruffling his fur. He could feel free. After a few minutes of this freedom he returned back into the village and began to walk around.

He had also been watching MissingNo from a distance. He didn't want to believe that this was the fabled monster that he had heard so much about. The one that struck fear into the hearts into all Pokemon and people who saw it. Something that shouldn't exist, but does.

MissingNo, was out on Roy's yard. The young Smasher was watching over him and noticed Lucario staring from a distance. "Lucario!" Roy shouted. "Come here!"

Lucario obeyed and approached the other Smasher. He took a second to scan MissingNo's aura, there was nothing sinister about it. It was calm, just like any child's. "What would you like?" Lucario asked.

"Could you watch over MissingNo?" Roy asked.

"Master Hand assigned you for right now." Lucario replied. "There is no reason for me to do this."

"Can you please do this for me?" Roy asked. "I'll make it worth your time."

"I can sense aura." Lucario replied. "You are nervous and want to get away from him. Why?"

"I'm not blind Lucario." Roy replied. "Perhaps its for the same reasons that you feel compelled to watch over him. Well, why don't have your discussion with MissingNo. I'll give you the opportunity. Who knows when this chance will come again."

"Fine." Lucario muttered.

Roy breathed a sigh of relief and began to run away, however he would soon meet face to fist with Master Hand. But back to Lucario.

Lucario looked at MissingNo who was staring up at the sky and watching the clouds go by. Lucario decided to join him. He sat down beside MissingNo. "Hello," Lucario said nervous.

MissingNo looked up at the Pokemon a little confused. "Where is Roy?"

"He had to go somewhere else for a moment." Lucario replied. He closed his eyes and tried to follow Roy with his aura, he found him and a moment later he was punched unconscious by Master Hand. "He is very tired and has to sleep right now."

"I see." MissingNo replied, his voice seemed to indicate depression. "I was worried that he didn't want to be with me. Master Hand did tell him to look after me…"

"I was wondering," Lucario said. "Are you a Pokemon?"

MissingNo looked at Lucario confused. "I'm a human." MissingNo replied. "At least I think I am."

Lucario breathed a sigh of relief. But he still wasn't convinced. Master Hand floated over dragging Roy. "Lucario." Master Hand said. "You can watch over MissingNo now. Take him to your house."

"Is this really a good idea?" Lucario asked.

"Probably not, but they have to face their fears some time…" Master Hand replied. "And now would be the best time."

"Fears?" MissingNo questioned.

"Ever since we were young, us Pokemon have heard stories of a frightening pokemon." Lucario replied. "Something that shouldn't exist, something that wasn't aware of its existence, or the power that it contained. We believe that this is you."

MissingNo was shocked at this revelation. "No." He muttered. "I'm not like that…"

Was the revelation too much for the boy? "I believe you." Lucario found himself saying. "Then, lets prove this wrong together."


	90. March 30: Pichu: Fear 2

March 30: Pichu: Fear 2

When Lucario brought MissingNo to the Pokemon house there was a certain dread around emanating from the others. They didn't want to be in the same room as MissingNo, so they often scattered, as not even a monster can be in two places at once. This just left Lucario, MissingNo and Mewtwo practically all alone.

But for the young Pokemon, Pichu, where either the tales of the horrible monster MissingNo hadn't set in, or it was his young curious side and he was curious as to what MissingNo really was. He was always hiding behind an object and observing from a distance. Lucario would glance at him, and past the object with Aura.

"You can come out." Lucario shouted to Pichu.

Pichu poked his head out from behind the potted plant that he was hiding behind. He stared at the two Smashers, and the boy. Slowly he approached them. The young MissingNo looked at Pichu then stared at what was on the TV screen. Pichu began to go closer towards MissingNo, eventually he was within an arm's reach. MissingNo decided to scratch Pichu's head, however when they touched static electricity discharged and Pichu fled.

The little incident scared Pichu, even though the static electricity was most likely his fault. He continued to keep his distance through out the day; occasionally Pikachu would chastise him for going near MissingNo. Eventually Pichu ran to his room and found the stories depicting MissingNo.

He read over them, how MissingNo was a mindless monster that had destroyed all that he saw. Occasionally he would look at the pictures and then go run to MissingNo to try and see the comparison. There was none. "Are you sure you're MissingNo?" Pichu asked.

The two Smashers looked at him. He asked the question from so far away, odds are that MissingNo didn't hear it. But he did. "That's my name." MissingNo replied. "I'm me, so I guess I am MissingNo."

Pichu slowly approached MissingNo, he looked up at the boy, and once again MissingNo tried to scratch Pichu. This time, there was no static electricity. Pichu looked up at MissingNo, and began to lick his fingers where there were some remnants of the chips he had been eating. MissingNo laughed, perhaps finding this amusing.

Eventually Pichu just curled up on MissingNo's lap and drifted to sleep.

* * *

He was woken up to the shouting of Pikachu and Jigglypuff. They were yelling at Lucario, for even allowing their son near MissingNo. Lucario was just doing his best to calm down the two raging Pokemon. Even Mewtwo was trying to stop them. "Not everyone can be as powerful as you!" Pikachu shouted at Mewtwo.

Pichu looked up to see MissingNo crying. "This is all my fault..." he muttered.

"No, it isn't." Pichu replied. He looked up at the boy. "This isn't your fault. My parents are just paranoid." MissingNo didn't listen. Pichu however just whiped away the tears on his face with his paws. "Don't blame yourself." Pichu's calming words did little to help MissingNo. He wanted to yell at his parents and try and make them understand, but he didn't want to leave MissingNo. "MissingNo, lets go outside."

MissingNo nodded and he picked up Pichu and ran outside. But they had nowhere to go. The Pokemon didn't know where to go. The kids were at school, and Pichu didn't know the rest of the Smasher's feelings towards MissingNo. Eventually MissingNo just sat down by a tree. They rested underneath the shade, but it did little to comfort the two.

"I'm sorry about my parents." Pichu sighed.

"They must care about you." MissingNo replied.

"And what about you? What about your family? Do you have one?" Pichu asked.

"I have a brother. I don't know where he is, but just knowing that I'm happy."

The two of them just relaxed outside, eventually the shouting stopped as they seemed to realize that MissingNo and Pichu were gone. A moment later Lucario had run out of the house and faced the two. "You should come back in." Lucario said. "Don't worry, I'll protect you MissingNo."

"Will you be able to protect me?" Pichu asked. "They will want to separate me from MissingNo, but I want to be with him and protect him! I want to be his Pokemon, and he can be my trainer."

"I can try." Lucario replied. "But your parents can probably take me on."

The three of them walked back inside. For a moment Lucario paused and looked out into the town. He had a strange feeling that someone, or something was there. He paused for a moment and began to use his aura. He couldn't see anybody so he entered the house and closed the door.

From a distance, something had been watching them. It let out a strange sound, an alien tongue perhaps. It was going to strike soon, and they wouldn't know what would hit them.

The figure had entered Smashville, and several alloys rushed towards the intruder. In an instant they all exploded. The figure quickly retreated, the explosions probably had notified everyone else in the town. Besides it knew that there would be another chance tomorrow.


	91. March 31: Mewtwo: Fear 3

March 31: Mewtwo: Fear 3

Mewtwo didn't fear MissingNo, was it because he was arrogant, and believed that if MissingNo did go insane that he would be able to take him? But for Pikachu and Jigglypuff, they still weren't convinced that MissingNo was nice. Anxiety hadn't disappeared, and it was really making thing awkward. They didn't exactly approve of Pichu becoming MissingNo's pokemon. One could only imagine the horror on their face at that exact moment.

Meanwhile Lucario was acting extremely paranoid. He was constantly sensing something out there. "Lucario, just let it take MissingNo." Pikachu replied. "It will be a thorn out of all of our sides."

"You know Master Hand will hurt you if he hears you saying stuff like that." Lucario replied.

"I think Lucario's paranoia is justified." Mewtwo replied. "I have also been sensing this intruder, and while it isn't a Smash Pro, it is still strong." Everyone was silent, if Mewtwo was talking it was important. "Now then, are you going to help defend MissingNo?"

Pikachu and Jigglypuff were silent, both of them looking at each other, then at Mewtwo, and finally at MissingNo. "If we must..." They muttered.

Mewtwo just smiled. "Very good." He said. Perhaps they should have taken this as a warning. The Smashers had made one observation about Mewtwo, if he smiles, run as fast as you can. It is generally not good news. And boy it wasn't good news this time.

After they had finished eating they had gone out to the open field. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, and Lucario had surrounded MissingNo and were protecting him. "Lets draw this person out." Mewtwo laughed. "Protect MissingNo."

"Why are we the bait?" Pikachu asked.

"You aren't bait. You're body guards." Mewtwo replied. His words didn't make them feel better, in fact it made them feel worse. "Besides the real bait would be MissingNo. Now we wait until he decides to show himself."

"Who ever it is can't be this stupid to fall for a trap." Pikachu muttered.

There was suddenly a strong gust of wind that nearly knocked everyone down. They all looked up and saw something. Standing there was a red and green humanoid Pokemon. Deoxys, the DNA pokemon.

Mewtwo stared at Deoxys. "So you are the one who was after MissingNo." Deoxys just let out his alien sounds. Mewtwo was unable to translate it. "If you don't stop trying to capture MissingNo, I will have no choice but to attack you."

Deoxys changed into his speed form and rushed towards MissingNo. He was a lot faster than Mewtwo, so Mewtwo had to teleport in front of Deoxys. Deoxys however was able to maneuver behind him and continue rushing towards MissingNo, with such speed, it looked like he had ran through Mewtwo. Mewtwo teleported in front of MissingNo and this time threw several shadow balls towards Deoxys. Deoxys however quickly transformed into his defense form and blocked the attack with a barrier.

Mewtwo looked at him frustrated. "He can change his form at will, this is going to be difficult."

Mewtwo teleported in front of Deoxys and began to hit with his fists, and tail. However they did next to no visible damage. Deoxys quickly put some space between him and Mewtwo and transformed back into his speed form. "Crap!" Mewtwo shouted. Deoxys appeared behind MissingNo and grabbed him. Mewtwo however appeared in front of MissingNo and punched Deoxys. Quickly Mewtwo put up a barrier around MissingNo. "He shouldn't be able to attack you from in there."

Deoxys switched to his attack form, and fired a hyper beam at the barrier. The barrier held together for a small amount of time, but eventually began to crack and finally shatter. MissingNo dodged the attack. Mewtwo rushed towards Deoxys, knowing that it would now most likely take him a few moments to recover. He began to fire shadow balls at Deoxys, the Pokemon doing next to nothing to defend himself, it wasn't that he couldn't defend him self, it was just at that point in time, he was unable to transform into one of his other forms.

Mewtwo knocked Deoxys up into the air and then teleported behind him and knocked him down to the ground with enough force to cause the earth to shake. Deoxys had regained its ability to change what form it was in and had transformed into its speed form. It rushed towards Mewtwo. This time, Mewtwo rushed down towards Deoxys, and was suddenly capable of matching its speed.

Using his speed Mewtwo hit Deoxys with his tail knocking him down to the ground. Deoxys however landed perfectly and jumped back up towards Mewtwo. Deoxys quickly transformed into his attack form and fired a hyper beam at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo teleported behind Deoxys. "Sorry, but this ends now!" Mewtwo fired a shadow ball at Deoxys' back and it exploded upon contact. Deoxys fell to the ground and transformed back to its normal form. "Its over." Mewtwo said breathing a sigh of relief.

However Deoxys began to use recover. Healing the wounds that it had received.

"Watch the power of aura!" Lucario shouted, firing a giant Aura Storm towards Deoxys. The attack hit and a good chunk of Deoxys' left body was ripped off. "Lets see you recover from that!"

Deoxys began to regenerate that lost body parts. The Smashers at first were shocked, but then took this opportunity to attack. A quick double thunderbolt from Pikachu and Pichu caused Deoxys to stop recovering. It tried to get away, however Mewtwo teleported in front of it and placed his hands on Deoxys' chest, or at least what was left of it.

Mewtwo fired several more Shadow Balls at point blank, this caused multiple explosions, but not enough to stop Deoxys. "Its over." Mewtwo said. "Aura Storm!" he unleashed the attack, it consumed and destroyed Deoxys. All that was left was the purple jewel that was in Deoxys' chest.

Mewtwo collapsed, using aura, something he wasn't used to, had taken a lot out of him.

"Mr. Mewtwo." MissingNo shouted concerned.

"I don't have a gender kid." Mewtwo replied. "Mewtwo is fine…"

"After using that much aura, I'm surprised you're still standing." Lucario muttered. "How do you feel?"

"I feel… light." Mewtwo replied. Mewtwo then fell down unconscious.

* * *

**Deoxys, was another character that I wish was in Brawl. I just think that his different forms could have made an interesting character. And since I'm such a nice person, you get tomorrow's chapter today! Keep on reading.**


	92. April 1: Charizard: Charizard's chapter

**I'm sorry, but I don't think I can continue this... Here is my last chapter. It's sad that I didn't complete it. But still I'm happy, I've written so much and I think I've improved. Enjoy the last chapter.**

**

* * *

**April 1: Charizard: Charizard's epic adventure: A subspace retelling!

"YES I've been waiting for this!" Charizard shouted happily! "Finally my own chapter and its an epic adventure! And it's all about me! BWHAHAHAHA!!!!"

**

* * *

Do not adjust your computer monitor; there is nothing wrong with it. We are now controlling the broadcast, and what you read. This is the Smashing Limit...**

* * *

April 1: Ness: April Fools!

Ness woke up early in the morning with an evil chuckle. He was finally going to get his revenge! Today Claus was going to meet his match!

He slowly got up and sneaked out of his room and into Claus'. However he was quickly greeted with electricity flying towards him. Due to Ness not actually wearing the Franklin badge he was hit and began to scream out in pain. Ness quickly stood back up.

"Hello Ness." A voice said from behind him. "Why are you trying to enter my room?" It was Claus.

Ness just laughed. "Today you will experience hell!"

"Such a strange promise." Claus replied. "Well then we'll see."

"Wait... why weren't you in your room?" Ness asked.

"Lucas was afraid of the monsters in his closet or something." Claus replied. "You and your stupid horror movies. You do that just to scare him don't you?"

With that Claus just walked away. Ness grinded his teeth and pounded the nearby wall with his fist. "Damn it," he muttered.

* * *

"Well I've made lunch for everybody!" Ness said cheerfully.

"I'm not buying it." Nana replied. "You wouldn't take up the incentive to make something with out anybody telling you something."

"Well I'm just trying to turn over a new leaf!" Ness explained.

"Still not buying it." Popo said coming over from where the calendar was hung up. "Its April first. Or April Fools."

Nana quickly rushed over to her lunch bag and opened it up. Sitting in there was absolutely nothing. She glared at Ness. "Trying to make me anorexic?"

Lucas went over to Popo. "What's April Fools?" he asked.

"Its a day of year where you try and play practical jokes on your friends." Popo replied. "Just be careful today."

"Can I participate too?" Lucas asked.

"Anybody can." Popo replied.

Lucas just smiled and walked away. "Well then I'll do a joke as well!"

Ness wondered what Lucas' joke was going to be. But he hadn't done anything before they left for school. When they got to school there was a rather nice surprise.

* * *

Standing at the front of the class was a substitute teacher. Each of the Smashers were trying to place where they had seen him before. "Since your teacher has called in sick today and been admitted to the hospital due to extreme paranoia I'll be your substitute teacher." He said. He took the chalk in his hand and began to write. "My name is David. But you can call me Dave. Now I'll tell you a bit about myself. I know seven languages. I don't have a last name but I guess Snake would suffice."

"Snake?" Lucas muttered.

"Snake?" Ness questioned.

Suddenly it clicked in their heads just who this person was. "SNAKE!" The Smashers shouted out surprised. They had suddenly realized that it was Solid Snake who was standing in front of them. He looked rather different since he wasn't wearing his spy catsuit and instead just normal clothes that a teacher would wear.

Snake did his best to ignore them. "Now then I've been given a sheet on what you are supposed to do." Snake said turning around. With that a piece of chalk was thrown at him. However he quickly turned around and caught the chalk and crushed it with his hand. "The first thing on the list is keep your guard up. Because these kids will drive you insane!" Snake said. "I can only assume that your teacher is in the loony bin because of you."

The day went along as it usually did. Strangely Snake was a rather good teacher. They didn't expect that coming from him. When gym class came Snake left the whole period to playing dodge ball. They had several exercise mats set up to act as barriers. When gym class was done they all went back to the classroom.

When they came back from gym in the middle of the room on several desks was a red snake. "_ROPE SNAKE!_" The Smashers screamed in their heads. They knew Lucas had planted it.

"Why aren't any of you going into the room?" Billy asked pushing his way through. He then saw the snake. "Snake! Snake! SNAKE!" he screamed.

"What?" Substitute Teacher Snake asked. "I heard you the first time..." Snake looked into the room. "Oh that kind of snake... Has anyone ever eaten snake before?'

Everyone gave disgusted looks at Snake. "Well looks like I have to get it out then." Snake said entering the room. "Actually: Nana, Popo, since a snake is a reptile lower the temperature in the room."

A cold mist came off of their hands and it slowly changed the temperature of the room. Rope Snake however was unaffected by this. "Right, that snake is a rare type that doesn't hibernate during the winter." Snake recalled.

"Actually it might be because it's right under the heater." Popo pointed out. Popo quickly rushed over to Lucas. "You better call back Rope Snake now." He whispered.

"Okay..." Lucas replied. As he began to move up however Claus stopped him.

"Don't!" Claus telepathically told him. "Just treat it like it's a normal snake. Treat it like someone else planted it. Lets take this joke farther."

"I agree this is awesome!" Ness whispered. "But you know if Nana keeps up with that attack she might end up hurting Rope Snake."

Lucas' eyes were suddenly overcome with fear. He quickly rushed towards Nana and stopped her attack. "Nana stop!" Lucas pleaded. "You may hurt it!"

"I don't think that's a downside!" Nana laughed. "I'll smash it with my hammer!"

With that Nana rushed towards Rope Snake and smashed her hammer against the desk. Rope Snake had quickly slithered away out into the hallways. The students began to scream. Nana quickly rushed into the group of students in between the doorway and the hallway. She plowed through them and began to smash her hammer against the floor constantly missing Rope Snake. By this time some other teachers began to open the door to see what was going on that would justify such a large amount of noise. Rope Snake slithered into another classroom causing Nana to follow it. Screams began to come from the classroom and students began to rush out of the room.

Rope Snake slithered out of the classroom and once again into the hallway. Once again screams erupted from the people. Nana sent cold air towards Rope Snake who just slithered around people avoid it. Quickly they were all frozen. Quickly Ness, Lucas, and Claus rushed over to thaw everybody using PK fire. Unfortunately in the process some paper on the walls caught fire. The fire didn't stop there though. It began to spread. Popo quickly rushed to the fire and tried to stop it with the same attack that Nana was using to freeze everything. But it wasn't working.

The fire alarm sounded and everybody quickly evacuated from the building. In the process Rope Snake climbed up Lucas' leg and hid in his shirt to stay warm outside. At first the other students thought it was a fire drill but were surprised to see that the school was going up in flames.

"We are going to get scolded by Master Hand." Lucas whimpered.

"It was an accident." Claus replied. "That's all we have to say."

"Still..."

"Don't worry about it they can't trace whose plume of fire it was anyways. Not even we know." Ness said.

Since there wasn't a school to go back into they had to call Master Hand. Almost immediately Captain Falcon came to pick them up. He looked at them rather grimly. Within a few minutes they were back at Smashville. Waiting for them at the gates was Master Hand.

"What happened?" Master Hand asked.

"The school burnt down." Captain Falcon said. "The fire was still going when I got there."

"I didn't ask you." Master Hand sternly. "Kids?"

"It was an accident." Lucas whimpered. "Nana had frozen people so Ness, Claus and I decided to use PK fire to thaw them out..."

"Is that all?" Master Hand questioned. "Why did she freeze people?"

"I was trying to get that stupid Rope Snake." Nana replied.

"It was just a joke that went over the line." Claus defended.

"The whole school was just burnt down to ashes! I think you went quite far over the line!" Master Hand shouted furious. "You are going to repay everything! All of you are going to pay the reconstruction of the school with your own money!"

All of the Smashers had secretly suspected that Master Hand was in fact related to Tom Nook. They just never had the courage to ask, until now. "Are you secretly related to Tom Nook?" Nana asked.

Everyone stared petrified. Master Hand just laughed before replying to it with a very clear. "No."

"Then why are you making us pay back this debt?" Ness asked.

"Because I'm your legal guardian." Master Hand replied. "Now who was responsible." Everyone pointed to Lucas. However Claus walked in front of their pointing fingers.

"I blame Ness for introducing this day to Lucas!" Claus said.

"I blame Popo for explaining April Fools to Lucas!" Ness immediately defended himself.

"I blame Nana for her psychobitch tendencies." Popo replied.

"Now, now stop playing the blame game." Master Hand said. "If you are unable to come to the agreement of who is responsible for this you will all have to pay back the debt!"

A smile crossed Ness' face. "I blame you Master Hand!" Ness shouted. "You see... You were the one who gathered us together! You were the person who brought together the Smashers! The School wouldn't have been burnt down had we never met!"

Everyone else also pointed their fingers at Master Hand.

"Besides you are an all powerful being you could just bring back the school in a few seconds of work!"

Master Hand just floated there shocked. It took a few minutes for the shock to wear off. "GO TO YOUR ROOMS!" Master Hand shouted, teleporting them to their rooms.

Ness quickly tried to escape from his room but found that it was sealed. And so Ness spent the rest of the day in his room. Or did he?

But the Smash kids weren't like that, they wouldn't accept being sealed away like some evil being! So just like evil beings they broke out of their rooms by knocking down their doors.

Master Hand had obviously foreseen something like this happening, since there was an Alloy guarding each of their doors. The alloys were stunned for a moment. They all acted quickly, each knowing that they would only have an instant for the Alloys to realize what was going on. So they destroyed the alloys with an attack that went through them. For instance, Nana had smashed the alloy with her hammer; Claus had cut through it with his sword. Ness had smashed through the alloy with his foot that was powered up with psychic energy.

"April fools isn't over!" Ness shouted. He was ready to prank all of the Smashers. Quickly he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello, is this the reset agency?" he asked. "Yes, I witnessed a Master J Hand, and Crazy M Hand resetting a game. Will you send someone over immediately? Okay. Thank you!"

The kids were released. And hell hath no fury like them scorned.

Their first target was Sonic. Oh how they had wanted this moment. They had approached the hedgehog in a group. Ness was constantly imprinting "Princess Elise, Werehog." And his other recent shames into Sonic's mind. He snapped a lot easier than they had thought. Within less than a minute he had collapsed onto the ground and began to cry.

Up next was Luigi, or he would have been if Ness hadn't all ready prepared something the previous few weeks. They all found it odd that Ness wasn't playing as much videogames as them For a moment they thought it was because of the embarrassment of losing to MissingNo, in all actuality he was actually writing hundreds of fan letters to Luigi.

Their next prank was perhaps a little crueler. They had called Princess Peach. "Hello," Popo said in a fake accent. "Princess Peach, we have your test results back… You're pregnant!" They repeated the same joke with Zelda. They didn't know if they had gone out to get tested, but by some strange chance the two of them had.

For Donkey Kong and Diddy, they had found out where Donkey Kong was hiding his stash of bananas and had covertly moved them to Wario's house. This also doubled as a prank on Wario.

"Samus, this is Snake." Ness said into his cell phone. He was doing his best to keep his voice raspy. "I'm dying of lung cancer. It's all of the cigs I've been smoking… The doctors are telling me I don't have much time to live… Also, I need to tell you the reason I've been avoiding having sex with you. I don't have anything down there since I'm a clone…"

They figured that it was pointless to prank ROB, since he wouldn't know the meaning, and he had shut himself down due to some paranoia about a rumor of a new super virus being unleashed upon the Internet today.

Bowser, and Ganondorf were a little bit harder. Thankfully due to the magic of photoshop, they were able to make pictures of Ganondorf and Bowser helping old ladies across the street. They were also somehow able to get it into the national newspaper. _Evil Smashers Turning over a new leaf?_ The headline read. Due to the sheer amount of destruction around their house the could only assume that they saw it, but just incase they didn't, and all of the destruction was because of Bowser fighting Link the cat again, they planted the newspaper on their front porch, rang the doorbell and ran away.

They gave Captain Falcon a fake parking ticket.

They figured it was pointless to try and prank Mewtwo, since he would just reveal their plans to the other Smashers. But due to being knocked unconscious yesterday and some super laxatives that were disguised as 'get well soon chocolates' Mewtwo and the rest of the Pokemon house were spending most of the day either unconscious, or on the toilet/wherever pokemon go to go to dispose of their waste (I like to think of kitty litter for Pikachu and Pichu).

For Meta Knight, they made a patch of ice, that he slipped on and then stole his mask and hid it, and while he was distracted they took the keys to the Halberd.

King Dedede, was perhaps the easiest. They had just sat outside of his window and talked about how they heard that Dream Land was taken over by terrorists, and they were going to blow the place up.

Mr. Game and Watch, they told him that he seemed to be gaining a bit of width. It was quite amazing at how quickly he freaked out at the prospect of becoming three-dimensional.

For Olimar, they just drowned his garden with water.

They rushed to Pit. "The legions of hell are attacking!" They cried. "Save us Pit!" And so Pit rushed off.

Dr. Mario they didn't bother with, since they feared that he would increase their bills for checkups.

Yoshi, they had sent him a treasure map to where all the bananas were.

Wolf, Falco, and Fox, they had driven their landmasters into each other leaving them as a mess.

For Link, Marth, Roy, and Ike, they had taken their swords and placed them into the town's garbage dump.

Finally, only two Smashers remained. Ness knew exactly what to do he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial.

"Mario," Ness said. "Kirby said that he plans on taking over your role as Nintendo's mascot!"

He gave a smug smile of satisfaction, and then began to dial Kirby's house.

"Kirby, Mario wants to get rid of you to make sure you never steal his spot light ever again! He also decided to steal all of the food in your fridge last night."

The stage was set. Mario and Kirby rushed out of their houses and met up in the middle of the town.

Suddenly Mario and Kirby stared at each other. Mario began to clench his fist. They began to throw an assortment of punches and kicks. From a distance Peach and Zelda watched on calmly. From a distance Pit was cheering, urging them to continue fighting.

"Dance!" Ness laughed. "Dance, puppets dance!"

"Ahem!" Master Hand said appearing behind Ness and the rest of the child Smashers. Ness slowly turned around and faced the giant hand. "Why aren't you in your room?"

"We broke out, like every single great evil out there." Ness replied.

"Was there a reason that Mr. Resetti came to my house?"

"To stall you!" Ness replied. "While I prepared a new attack!"

Master Hand however just flicked Ness aside. "There will be no Subspace retellings in this story!" Master Hand shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Ness laughed. He fired a PK Flash towards Master Hand. Toon Link jumped into the air and brought his sword down upon Master Hand. However with a snap of his fingers the kid Smashers were all transported back into their rooms. Their doors were now replaced with much bigger and heavier doors that they would be unable to break.

The only one who hadn't escaped was Lucas. And he was rewarded, with an omelet.

The end… Or is it?!

* * *

**Oh by the way: April fools... **

**For this chapter I was going to reference everybody by their Japanese names, willfully do their names wrong (Eg. Samus as Metroid, Pit as Kid Icarus) and other stupid things. But decided against it due to too much editing.**

**I think this might have been the longest chapter yet… coming in at over 3000 words…**


	93. April 2: Toon Link: Payment Plans

**It was so nice not having to update yesterday… though part of me did want to update in order to build up a buffer just for the upcoming weeks… (Finals… Big projects… everything being due at about the same time… so if a schedule slip happens, I hope its understandable.)**

April 2: Toon Link: Payment Plans

For each of the child Smashers the past half a day or so had been tough. Trapped in their rooms and unable to interact with each other, after their first breakout. Unless they had their DS in their room. For someone like Toon Link who was trapped in his room and unable to move it was true hell. Toon Link was certainly the most energetic of the younger Smashers. Trapped in this location was driving him to insanity. He had to be fast, things had to change.

The only interaction any of the Smashers got was when a Wire Frame came to give them dinner. Toon Link had tried to escape the room at that time but was quickly restrained. Waiting for him outside the door just incase they tried that stunt were four alloys. In order to go to the bathroom they had to go to the door and tell that to the wireframes or alloys that were guarding them and then they would come in and handcuff each of their hands and feet. They would then have to go to the washroom like that.

But now they were being let free. It was time for them to go to school. Toon Link quickly ran down the stairs and was rather surprised to see Master Hand floating in their kitchen. "Hello." Master Hand said. "I have something to say when you are all here."

It took a half an hour for everyone to come down. "All right." Master Hand said observing that all of the Younger Smashers were there. "I'll forgive what happened yesterday under one condition. In a month there is a tournament that you will be participating in."

"Question." Claus said raising his hand. "Why did it take this long for a tournament ark to be written?"

"Because the author hadn't run out of ideas previously." Master Hand replied. "Even back then when he said he did for example see Ganondorf getting a cat. He was just scraping the bottom of the barrel."

"So why don't we just blame the author as to why the school was burnt down?" Ness asked.

"Back on topic," Master Hand said. "Of course you are participating in this tournament. And if any of you win the tournament you will win the prize money and give it to me to cover the costs of the reconstruction of the school."

"Come on the school had to be insured." Ness shouted frustrated.

"It is. Just they are hesitant on billing the money and they have to investigate." Master Hand replied.

"I'm calling bullshit and the author is just trying to establish drama." Claus replied.

"So what happens if we all lose?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing much, just I will use my ultimate attack that will rip your body apart and send you to a dimension of pure pain and torment." Master Hand replied.

They were unsure if Master Hand was joking and didn't really want to find out. They knew that he probably had the power. But they weren't exactly worried since they had the odds with them. They just had to worry about Meta Knight.

Master Hand had left and they just prepared to go to school.

* * *

They arrived back at the school. Master Hand had obviously rebuilt it since he was one of the few with the power to raise such a large building in such a short amount of time. "Amazing!" Toon Link shouted.

"Master Hand..." Ness muttered. "I don't believe it..."

"I was hoping that it would have taken a few weeks." Red sighed.

"I wonder what the extent of the damage was." Lucas said.

"Hopefully Snake will be substituting again." Claus laughed. "I haven't had that much fun in a while."

Much to their dismay they had to go to class. They were surprised to see their teacher. Ms. Rehcaet was back. "I've heard that you all had a good time yesterday." She said. "Somehow you managed to burn down this school! I'm not surprised. You children don't appreciate a good education!"

The day was long and hard. The normally scheduled gym class was canceled and she began to teach more. Claus however decided to raise his hand. "What is it Claus?" She asked.

"Teacher, I believe that school is responsible for childhood obesity." Claus said. Everyone stared at him in shock. "We spend all this time sitting down on our asses doing nothing. And then are given large quantities of homework for us to do when we get home. We, as children, have no time to be active and people are scratching their heads wondering why children are fat!"

"Claus what does this have to do with the lesson at hand?" Ms. Rehcaet asked.

"Simple you just took away our gym class!" Claus replied. "We are going to get fat and lazy because of this!"

"Please do you think one period is going to make your weight drastically change?" Ms. Rehcaet asked. "Besides I thought girls were more worried about their weight!"

Claus gritted his teeth. Several people had begun to laugh at him. "So what?" Claus replied. "Its not the weight I'm concerned about it's about other things being used as scapegoats! Not to mention heart disease!"

"Yes, that's very interesting." Ms. Rehcaet said. "Now if you don't mind, shut up before I give you a detention."

"Keeping us here in this human kennel even longer?" Claus shouted.

There was dead silence. Everyone stared at Claus.

* * *

The rest of class was awkward. Everyone was constantly glancing back at Claus who was ignoring them.

The Smashers were constantly passing notes around to each other. Each of them trying to figure out a way to pay back the costs of the school, just in case they didn't win the tournament.

The teacher got annoyed at them constantly, since they weren't paying attention in class. Soon the day was over and the children had to return to Smashville, another place they wish they hadn't gone.

All of the chaos that Ness had caused yesterday brought them only piercing glares. The other Smashers were ready to rip their heads off. At least, those who were still able. Wario and Yoshi had been once again admitted to Dr. Mario's clinic due to Donkey Kong's bananas.

They were about to be torn limb from limb when Master Hand interfered. "Stop everybody! You are about to involve an innocent bystander." They looked puzzled. Quickly Master Hand picked up Lucas and moved him aside. "Okay, now you can attack."

They were all about to attack when the younger Smashers ran away. With pure speed, only Sonic could match them, but he was in an insane asylum. Toon Link thought about leaving Smashville, he would take his chances with the Smash Pros, but several alloys blocked the way. Quickly Toon Link did a U turn and went towards their house, however the alloys also blocked the way.

It was only a matter of time before all of them were rounded up and bound with rope to a tree. "Let us go!" Toon Link pleaded.

But the older Smashers weren't going to let them go so easily. Especially Bowser and Ganondorf.

"Now, everybody stop!" Master Hand said once again intruding. "Wouldn't it be better to save all this violent energy for our next tournament that will happen next month?"

"That's too long!" Several people whined.

"Too bad!" Master Hand replied. "Now I'm sure you've scared the crap out of them. But just save this energy for the Smash Pros or the tournament."

All of the older Smashers just walked away grumbling until the only ones left were the kid Smashers still tied to a tree, and Lucas.

"We are going to have a hard time winning this tournament." Toon Link said.

"Yeah, they are all against us." Popo cried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure in a month everyone will forget about what we did to them!" Ness replied optimistically.

Toon Link just sighed. They all knew that the others wouldn't forget about it, and that it was going to be an extremely long month for all of them.


	94. April 3: ROB: 25 point 34 percent

**Sorry, yesterday's chapter was delayed because I saw the "Smashed Together" Preview, a documentary on tournament Smash... and spent the rest of the day throwing up and playing Okami and wondering, what ever happened to that game where Pikachu could fry Mario, Donkey Kong could punch Samus, and Link could stab Jigglypuff... It was just a crazy cross over... WHY!?!**

**

* * *

**

April 3: ROB: 25.34% Complete

It was raining, hardly a big deal for most of the Smashers. For those who didn't want to get their hair wet they could hold an umbrella. But for ROB, it had to stay inside for fear of its circuits being damaged. So he was stuck inside all day.

He just looked out towards the trees and watched as the rain fell down. It would most likely be a long day. He went over to several of the other ROB that littered the place. All of them were deactivated, and waiting until there was a time when ROB could make an efficient power source so that they wouldn't shut off after 2 hours of running on batteries. How he ran longer than 2 hours was just Master Hand giving him that ability.

Anyways, ROB just wallowed around his house looking for something to do. It was spotless, the result of being confined for most of the winter. No one ever came over, as the result of all of the deconstructed and no longer functioning ROBs that gave off a creepy vibe, and ROB's incredibly bad social skills.

With nothing else to do, aside from find any more information to input, he just began to sit back and contemplate numerous things. Mainly, why was he here in this tournament?

* * *

The when the kid Smashers came back, they rushed over to ROBs house, since he was one of the select few who didn't want to lynch them. And there was a rather angry mob waiting for them in front of their house. "Welcome." ROB said. "What can I do for you today?"

"Can we stay here for a while?" Red asked.

"And can you help us with our homework?" Popo wondered.

"Of course." ROB replied. "However, I wish to know why the other Smashers are angry at you."

Everyone stared at Ness and forced him to do the explanation. "We played jokes on them. And they aren't particularly happy with us."

"I see." ROB replied. "Please make yourself comfortable."

The young Smashers made themselves comfortable and ROB went elsewhere. He came back carrying a platter and several cups of tea.

They all accepted it and ROB stayed at their side helping them with their homework. Eventually, they decided that it was time to leave. All but Lucas and Claus left.

"Thank you ROB." Lucas said.

"No problem." ROB replied. "It is my duty to serve and help others."

"Anyways, we have to do a project on somebody we know. We have to write about them and why they inspire us." Lucas said. "And I want to do it on you."

"I inspire you?" ROB asked puzzled.

"You're selfless. You do anything to help others. You are one of the nicest people I know." Lucas replied.

ROB couldn't place how he felt about this. He was touched. But he couldn't emote, due to limitations in his programming. Was it a fluke then that he felt this way?

"Claus, who are you doing your project on?" ROB asked.

"Lucas." Claus replied. "I don't know what I'd do with out him."

"Well for one you would stop being over protective and having a major big brother complex." Ness replied. They stared at the young Smasher who had returned and was now leaning against the wall.

"And what about you Ness?" ROB asked.

"I'm doing my project on Master Hand." Ness laughed. ;

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Claus replied.

"We'll see." Ness replied. "Anyways, we should get in our house while the angry mob is away."

The three Smashers left. Not before Lucas told ROB that he would be back on Sunday to interview him in order to do his project. ROB saw them off and waved goodbye.

He couldn't place it, but Lucas' acknowledgement was making him happy. And that was all that ROB asked for.

* * *

**I was going to have a Smashed Together Preview: mini review here, but seeing as how it was torn up in the comments it didn't deserve my berating… (I really need to get my own blog for that sort of stuff anyways…)**

**And the tag line "Leave reality behind" Does this even need to be made fun of? **

**Why yes it does... Get ready for the next chapter where the Smash Pros come back! They now have a new tag line...**


	95. April 4: Lucas: Leave reality behind

April 4: Lucas: Leave reality behind

The weekend, once a break for the hard working Smashers, now not even that was safe from the Smash Pros, is nothing sacred anymore?

The child Smashers, were outside of Smashville, once again doing their best to hide from the others. They thought that they were safe, but they thought wrong!

They were enjoying a game of hide and go seek. At least as well as they could. Toon Link was constantly throwing bombs to destroy any of the smallest hiding spots. Ness, Claus, and Lucas would constantly use their psychic abilities to find out where everyone else was. Red would use Charizard to take to the sky. While Popo would make the air around him cold enough that only he could survive in his parka.

Suddenly in the middle of all of them there was a large explosion. They all looked at it in shock and then at Toon Link. "That wasn't me!" Toon Link replied.

"Of course, because it was us!" Another voice replied. They looked into the smoke to see eight Smash Pros. 7 level 2's and one level 3. Everyone rushed towards a Smasher. The level 3 rushed towards Lucas who tried to back away. When Claus tried to jump in the way two level 2's knocked him aside and overpowered him.

Not knowing what to do Lucas quickly began to run away. However the level 3 Smash Pro was much faster than him, and was constantly cutting him off. Eventually Lucas sprained his ankle and fell on the ground. He began to whimper, and in a bit of desperation threw a plume of PK Fire towards the cloaked Smash Pro. The Smash Pro did nothing to dodge or defend himself. The plume of fire just hit and began to burn away the cloak. Lucas began to cry.

The Smash Pro looked down at Lucas with pity. The Smash Pro began to cry. "You have experienced such sorrow. Please let us help you. Let me cry for you."

Lucas was paralyzed in fear. He could feel the Smash Pro's eyes piercing him and reading and what was in his heart. All that he had ever experienced.

"Get your dirty Smash Pro hands away from him!" Claus shouted. He appeared behind the Smash Pro and kicked him aside. The Smash Pro got up, indifferent about the attack and looked at Claus.

"We are here to help those who can't be helped. We let them leave reality behind and find peace within themselves. Why do you oppose such a noble cause?"

"Because, I'm not letting you psychos abuse my brother with your ideals and turn him into some freak!" Claus replied back. He shot a plume of fire towards the Smash Pro, who disappeared and reappeared right in front of Claus. Claus was sent flying backwards, but quickly landed on his feet and rushed towards the Smash Pro.

"Perhaps he should be around real people for once." The Smash Pro replied. "I doubt that you would be able to give him what he needs."

"What are you talking about?" Claus asked.

"You don't know? That is understandable. But I guess it is to be understood, coming from you, you who are not his brother Claus. You are just a mock up, created to help him through his hard times in life. You are nothing more than an alloy. An empty shell with fabricated memories."

Both Claus and Lucas were paralyzed with shock.

"I've heard enough!" Claus shouted. "You're talking bullshit! You know nothing about us!"

"I can not read what is in your heart." The Smash Pro replied. "I can see all that is in the living being's heart. Since I cannot see inside your heart, you have none. I got the same feeling from you as I got when I tried to perceive those alloys who were secretly protecting you."

"Shut up!" Claus shouted. He drew his sword and was ready to cut the Smash Pro in half. Suddenly a helicopter appeared and dropped a rope. The Smash Pro grabbed Lucas, who didn't put up any resistance, and then grabbed the rope. Slowly the Smash Pro began to get away.

"Attack me Claus, can you do it or are you still attached to the memories you don't have?"

Even if they weren't real, Claus couldn't attack. He couldn't hurt Lucas again. Again? In defeat he just dropped the sword and could only watch as Lucas was captured and disappeared into the sunset.

"DAMN IT!" Claus shouted. He began to pound the ground in frustration. No matter what he would just continue to pound the ground with his fists, even when they began to bleed. Ness however grabbed his fist in the air and stared down at him. "Let go of me!"

Ness however replied by punching Claus square across the jaw. "Get a hold of yourself. We need to tell Master Hand."

* * *

**I get my DSi tomorrow… (My sister wanted her DS Lite back that I was using since my DS Phat's battery stopped charging and touch screen broke…)**


	96. April 5: Meta Knight: Crisis!

**Lame excuse time: this wasn't posted because I was exhausted from work, and was falling asleep as I was typing. And general lack of ideas of what to do next…**

**

* * *

**April 5: Meta Knight: Crisis!

To call Master Hand's barging in 'abruptly' would be an understatement. Meta Knight didn't even have time to realize what was going on. One minute he was sleeping peacefully in his bed. The next there was a large crashing sound courtesy of Master Hand who had rushed through his wall, and the next he was sitting in an office with several other Smashers.

Notably the kid Smashers were there, he hadn't forgiven them since they had removed his mask and revealed him to be a cute little puffball like Kirby. He was going to give him a piece of his mind, but saw that they were rather bruised and beat up. Claus looked super irritable at the current moment. And Meta Knight couldn't put his finger on it, but someone was missing, someone who didn't stick out and always stayed back and out of a fight. He looked around the room.

Also there was Mario, Mewtwo, Fox, Lucario, and a distressed ROB. ROB somehow stuck out like a sore thumb because he was displaying emotions. Or at least a simulated emotion of panic.

"Why was I brought here?" Meta Knight asked.

"We have ourselves a crisis." Master Hand replied. "And I decided that it would be best to just have a select few Smashers in here to try and decide what to do."

"So what's the crisis?" Mario asked.

"Lucas was kidnapped by Smash Pros." Claus replied.

"How was this kept a secret?" Meta Knight wondered.

"It just happened in the past 12 hours." Claus replied. "Yesterday."

"I see." Meta Knight replied. "So what are we going to do?"

"At the current moment, try and locate the Smash Pro's main base of operations." Master Hand replied. "Once we do that, we will rescue Lucas. Meanwhile, no one else can know."

"And how are we going to find this location?" Mario wondered.

"We can try and capture a Smash Pro, or Lucario, Crazy Hand, Mewtwo, and myself could try and locate it through telepathy." Master Hand replied. "However, we don't know when the Smash Pros will attack next, and it will take a while to find them using telepathy."

"And won't others catch on quickly?" Mewtwo pondered.

"You will have to live out the lie that Lucas went back to Nowhere Islands." Master Hand replied. "Fox could have flown him there."

"I was flying around for a few hours yesterday." Fox replied. "And by coincidence I did pass by them, so if someone else checks the system files we should be safe."

"But why Lucas?" Lucario wondered.

Everyone was silent. Master Hand just summoned up a chess board and began to play a game against himself. "Master Hand, this is no time for games!" Claus said shocked.

"No, watch what he is doing." Mario said.

Master Hand suddenly stopped playing the game. "ROB, you take over black." He ordered.

"I don't understand," ROB said. "Do you wish to lose in a couple of moves?"

"Please play." Master Hand replied. "You will understand soon enough." ROB quickly used a knight to take a pawn. "This is how I see it." Master Hand muttered. "They have taken Lucas just like ROB has taken this pawn. On the board, I'd have to say that Lucas bonds a lot of Smashers together. For instance, Claus. The rest of the links might not be obvious, but they are there. In chess, the main fight happens in the center of the board. As the pieces are disposed of, you lose your strength. Perhaps a move such as this would cause someone to panic and try and take out an equal number of pieces in the other side." Master Hand moved a rook right next to ROB's king. "Check"

ROB quickly disposed of the rook with one of his rooks.

"I see two possibilities. This capturing of Lucas, might be a tactic used to break us up. Or to send us rushing carelessly into their base. In either case, it's our move and the wrong one would lead to checkmate. But the right one, might be able to even the odds. However, in the game you see here, I lose. In another game I might be able to get my pawn to the other side and get a stronger unit to help even the odds."

"So what would be the best move in this situation?" Fox wondered.

"In our current situation, do nothing."

"So we just wait it out until they decide to strike next." Meta Knight muttered. "That doesn't seem fair to Lucas."

"Lucas probably has figured out the situation and didn't react. There was nothing stopping them from taking another Smasher, but they seemed to specifically want Lucas, since they sent the strongest after him, and devoted more units than any one else to holding back Claus." Master Hand replied. "The one we have to be the most worried about on our side is Claus."

"Master Hand!" Claus shouted. "I want an explanation."

"Okay." Master Hand replied. "About what?"

"What a Smash Pro said."

"He was lying." Master Hand replied. "Making stuff up to try and discourage you." Claus however wasn't convinced. Master Hand peered into Claus' mind and saw the event as it had transpired. "I believe he said 'I can see all that is in the living being's heart.' However, he can't see into yours because you have all ready died once."

"Mewtwo, Ness, and Lucas can see into me quite well." Claus replied.

"He is probably inexperienced." Mewtwo replied. "As a starter, the thoughts and memories of others just flow out. Those who don't learn how to control them quickly often are driven to insanity. But if he finds a bunch of like-minded people, such as the Smash Pros, he can live in that fashion with out further fine-tuning his abilities. We can see into your heart, but it just requires a lot of concentration. You're still human, and you're still Lucas' biological brother"

Claus was relieved. Perhaps so much he fainted due to exhaustion. Master Hand dismissed everyone and teleported them back to their homes.

Meta Knight just went back to sleep. It all seemed like a dream, but unfortunately it wasn't a dream. "I'll rescue you Lucas." Meta Knight muttered. However he bolted back up and stared at the giant hole in his wall.


	97. April 6: Popo: Empty Seats

April 6: Popo: Empty Seats

Monday, the start of the week. The start of the school week. The kid Smashers dreaded this day, more than they usually dreaded Mondays. They were all sitting around their table waiting for Saki to bring them breakfast.

"What are we going to tell them?" Nana wondered.

"That Lucas is sick." Claus replied. "That's the most we can do..."

"Idiots don't get sick, you know that." Ness pointed out.

Claus jumped over the table and tackled Ness down to the ground. Quickly Popo, Toon Link, and Red went to restrain him, but he was fighting back that they were having a difficult time to even holding him down even though they had the obvious advantage of three against one.

"Kids, calm down." Saki said carrying a plate of pancakes. This however did little to stop the fighting. He placed the pancakes on the table and also tried to help calm down Claus. With Saki there, they had successfully restrained Claus and placed him on the chair.

"Why are you so testy?" Ness asked. "You found out that you were the real deal."

Claus once again jumped towards Ness. This time as the boys were restraining him, Nana came over and punched Ness in the face. This was enough to make everyone freeze in shock. "Quit it." She ordered.

"Admit it, you do like Lucas." Ness laughed. "And you're just jellous because his first date was with Jill, and not with you."

Everyone looked at Nana, expecting her to break out into psychobitch mode. However she just stood there. "So what?" She asked. "You should at least be quiet. We are all suffering in this situation. I'm sure you would act the same way as Claus if your sister was kidnapped. Toon would (and has) if his sister was (and she was) kidnapped. And Popo would act the same way if I was."

"Are you calling Lucas a girl?" Ness asked.

Nana was flustered. Her face was turning red and she wasn't going to be able to hold back. "It was the principle, which you missed." Claus replied. "We all have siblings, and we would all fight to protect and save them."

"I feel excluded from this..." Red muttered.

"Join the club." Charizard added in.

Ness closed his eyes and remembered the time when Onett was taken over by aliens. How he rushed over to protect his friends and family there. The poor aliens never stood a chance, especially since Ness had just gained a power boost from defeating Giygas' influence over his own mind.

Popo remembered all the times when he and Nana were connected by a tether. How their lives were in each other's hands, while they were scaling the icy mountains.

They all glanced at the chair that Lucas would normally sit in. It was empty. They would all glance at the stairs, or the door to the washroom, hoping that Lucas would come out. But no one came down the stairs, and the door to the washroom was left ajar. They finally sat down and began to eat their pancakes. They all left the seat open. Not even those who were standing were rushing for the empty seat, like it was a game of musical chairs. Something they would have done if Lucas was still there.

Saki looked at them confused. "Why is there an empty seat?" He asked. Never before had he seen them not fighting over an empty seat. There was even a plate and utensils there waiting to be used for consumption.

"We need to save a seat for him, just in case he returns." Red replied.

Claus just pushed his barely touched plate of pancakes away. "I'm not hungry." He muttered before getting up and walking away. "Call me when its time to go to School."

"You don't have to go, you know." Ness said. "We will cover for you."

"Lucas might be there." Claus replied. He was trying to hold them back. Trying to hold back his tears. And he was failing miserably.

The rest of the breakfast was spent in silence. Only the sound of the metal utensils hitting the plates emanated from the room.

* * *

True to his word Claus was going to school with them. As they sat in the back of the Pleiades, another empty seat greeted them. They tried to turn their head away and just pretend that Lucas was indeed sitting there. But the empty seat was constantly drawing their eyes. Claus was perhaps the most stressed. He was constantly telling Fox, to wait just a little bit longer. Just in case Lucas would be rushing into the Pleiades. In the end, Fox had to take off.

Claus protested against this. The other kids could only stare. Not having Lucas around was finally breaking him. Popo walked over and sat down.

"Get out!" Claus snapped. "What if Lucas comes back?"

"I doubt he would be able to board the Pleiades while it is in flight." Popo replied. "Listen, Claus. We want to help you."

Claus just did his best to ignore Popo. "Fine, if thats the way you want to be!" Popo gave Claus a cold shoulder. Litterly. Claus' shoulder was encased in a block of ice. He looked at the ice in shock and then at Popo.

"Popo..." Claus muttered. "Thank you, I think I need to be alone for awhile."

Popo returned to the others. They would all glance back at Claus who was looking down at the ground.

"I may not understand the love between siblings." Red said. "But we should show him all the support he needs. Lucas was a good friend to all of us. Lets hope for Claus' sake that Master Hand and them find him soon."

"I agree, we need someone who we can beat repeatedly in games and they won't get mad." Ness joked. Everyone shot him various glares. "But, your right, I don't know how much more I can stand with Claus ready to snap at a moments notice."

Popo just looked down at the ground. "I feel sorry for him."

"I feel sorry for the next Smash Pro he meets." Ness replied seriously.

* * *

They were in the classroom; class hadn't started so they were almost all together. Claus just sat alone leaning back on the hind legs of the chair and looking up at the ceiling. His stuff was out on his desk scattered and messy, ready for the day. He didn't even let a single sheet of paper onto Lucas' desk. He had all of his pencils sharpened. Just incase Lucas did show up and needed one.

They all glanced at Lucas' empty seat. Another empty chair. Claus looked so lonely. They were all just expecting that he would show up and laugh about how he had spent the weekend at the school. He did seem like one to do that. Absent minded, always cheerful. But as the bell rang signifying the start of class, and Ms. Rehcaet walked into the room.

She took attendance and when she got to Lucas' name she was shocked that he wasn't there. "He's sick." Claus replied. Sticking to the lie.

* * *

Class was boring, just like it always was. Popo was trying his best to pay attention. Much to their relief the bell rang for recess. Everyone exited the room, and Popo looked back at Claus. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"I'll be there in a bit." Claus replied.

Popo went outside and with the others he began to talk. "We should keep an eye on Claus, he might do something."

"He just needs some alone time." Toon replied. "Just wait until he sees the next Smash Pro, then he will be back to the loveable spitfire we know him as."

"I hope you're right." Ness said. "I can't take an emo Claus…"

Popo just laughed. He looked up at the sky; it was covered in gray clouds. "I hope it doesn't rain." Red sighed.

"It will snow." Popo replied.

"Snow?" They all questioned. "How do you know that?"

Popo just laughed. "I'll make it so. Its too depressing for rain."

"And just where can you do that where no one can see you?" A new voice asked. Everyone jumped, behind Popo was Nana.

"The school roof?" Popo suggested after regaining his composure.

"And how are you getting up there?"

"I'll break down the door in the school." Popo replied. He quickly went for the doors and snuck in. He was certainly no Solid Snake, but he didn't need to be. The halls were empty, and a teacher wasn't in sight. In order to get to the staircase that led up to the roof, he would have to pass by his classroom. He didn't see Claus outside, so he guessed that he was still in the room. The door was open a bit.

"If you want information on Lucas I can tell you." A voice said.

Popo suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. A Smash Pro and Claus were in the same room together. This couldn't end well.

"You better not be lying, otherwise I'll cut your balls off." Claus replied.

Popo began to strain his ears in order to hear. Perhaps knowing that he shouldn't eavesdrop. But he knew that Claus would do anything to get Lucas back.

"You have my word. I've been ordered to say this as a Smash Pro." Popo heard the second person say. This time he was able to identify the voice. It was Billy. Popo had to do his best to hold back his shock. Billy was a Smash Pro?

"You better not be fucking lying!" Claus snapped. "Because, now I will kill you."

"Its not like they will notice, I'm only a level 1." Billy replied. "So, Claus, do you want to save Lucas?"

"Of course." Claus replied with out hesitation. "What do I have to do?"

"Oh, you would like to know." Billy laughed.

Popo placed his hand on the wall, suddenly a thin layer of ice began to cover it. At this point in time the only thing going through his head was capture the Smash Pro. The ice was going to go to the windows and seal all exits to the room.

"But you see, the walls have ears. Perhaps we should talk someplace else. The school roof?" Billy suggested.

Popo cursed under his breath.

"Fine." Claus replied. The chair began to move and Popo could hear Claus getting up and walking. Quickly thinking Popo ran in a different direction. This one involved going right past the staff room. Quickly he froze the door shut so that a teacher couldn't come out and stop him. He made it to the school roof before Billy and Claus. At least he figured since the roof door wasn't broken. Popo had to change his plans. He created a key made out of ice and used that to open the door. Quickly he ran out of the building and onto the roof.

He looked up at the gray sky, remembering the reason why was going onto the roof in the first place. He quickly hid and began to constantly send out a stream of blizzard. With out Nana it was a lot harder. Then something hit him, what if it was a trick just to get Popo away from the room.

But thankfully it wasn't. He heard the voices of Billy and Claus. "I can't believe that the door is unlocked…" Billy said in shock.

"Cut the crap and start talking." Claus snapped.

"I can take you to the base right now." Billy laughed. "All you have to do is surrender!"

"Is Lucas safe?" Claus asked.

"He has been eating the food we gave him, and originally he was resisting us so we had to use a bit of force." Billy admitted. Claus had suddenly picked up Billy and smashed him against the wall. "That wasn't the answer you wanted to hear then." Billy said in a bit of pain.

Popo had stopped using blizzard and was just listening to what was going to happen next. He suddenly heard the sound of a helicopter approaching. He took out a Smashball that he had concealed underneath his parka and crushed it. With the boost of power he summoned an iceberg, that consumed the exit and reached high up into the sky.

"Colder," Popo muttered. "Colder!"

The iceberg began to radiate cold air, which is impossible, as it would have to have so little heat energy that it would suck in all of the heat around it… but we will just leave it at that it's a magical iceberg summoned by one of the Ice Climbers. In the process the iceberg also apparently trapped Billy and Claus. Claus however quickly got out and backed away from the iceberg.

"Help me!" Billy shouted.

Popo began to pull out his cell phone. "Master Hand, we've captured a Smash Pro. We need your help! Reinforcements may be coming."

The helicopter got there. And much like Popo had figured out it was a Smash Pro helicopter. Several Smash Pros jumped down onto the roof of the building. Quickly Popo got out from his hiding spot and stared at all of the Smash Pros. There were five in all.

Most of them were level 2, but there was one level 3. Popo quickly reacted and encased Billy in a chunk of ice.

Claus had went for his watch and pressed a button on it, transforming into The Masked Man. The four level 2 Smash Pros rushed for Claus. He however held nothing back. Knocking them all unconscious in a matter of seconds. He turned to the level 3. "Are you the same bastard that attacked us on Saturday?"

"I am not." The Smash Pro replied. "That was Squad Leader: Delta"

Before the Smash Pro could finish, Claus had drawn his sword and fired him with electricity. The Smash Pro just fell down unconscious. Claus looked up at the helicopter; it was probably there to capture Claus.

Claus raised his sword and he was ready to destroy the helicopter with one slash of electricity. The pilot, fearing for his life, began to fly away. "Leave him." Popo said, placing his hand on Claus' shoulder. "They can deal with their empty seats."

Claus "Popo, thank you. I would have gone with them…"

"You're crazy enough to do it." Popo laughed. By now the iceberg had begun to melt. However Billy was unable to escape his prison of ice. "We will get back Lucas, with out making any more sacrifices."

The two stood on top of the roof as snow began to fall.

* * *

**Weird... I just noticed that Red is the only child Smasher with out a sibling... Of course you have to be counting Nana and Popo as siblings in this case... **

**Reason for the snow: It's snowing here… Canadian weather is great eh? (And it was so warm for the past week too…)**


	98. April 7: Luigi: Thunderhand

April 7: Luigi: Thunderhand

The news that Claus had single handedly brought down a batch of Smash Pros spread quickly through out Smashville. Even Luigi had heard about it. Though they were all at Dr. Mario's clinic receiving treatment for their various wounds, which included burns, broken bones, and a few cuts. Nothing that the good old doctor couldn't heal.

The Smash Pros were also under maximum security. Alloys were constantly watching over their unconcious bodies. And then Mewtwo was doing his best to extract the information from them. They wanted to be civilized, and not torture them for the information. But the Smash Pros were resisting greatly.

Luigi was walking around Smashville, constantly hearing about Claus' daring deeds. He was also beginning to get suspicious. Where was Lucas? He wondered. He had heard what the others said. That he had temporarily gone back to Nowhere Islands, but he didn't believe it, why would only Lucas go back while Claus stayed here? Never before, had this happened. They were hiding something; perhaps it was his own acuteness with the darkness in his heart that he could feel this. And then there was the reason why Mewtwo was interrogating the Smash Pros and trying to extract information from them. It didn't add up. The possibility had crossed his mind that Master Hand wanted to finish this fight, but even that seemed too weird.

"Oh well," Luigi thought. He didn't want to investigate further. It would be a good idea, but at the current point in time, it was just something that he had to stay by and speculate.

He walked over to the stadium and got in a bit of practice. He had recently gotten into the habit of fighting alloys to relieve any stress. He would send them flying and watch as one alloy would hit a group. There was something satisfying about them all being smashed together and shattering into several thousand pieces.

Up next, Luigi was developing new techniques to use in battle. He had found a way to make electricity appear in his hands. The green sparks of power didn't seem that much different than his current fire. It in fact felt like a stronger, more raw form of power. But he was having a hard time to control it. He had realized these abilities back when he was in the Beanbean Kingdom, but never really bothered with using them for the Smash Matches. Why? Well for one they left him exhausted, and previously he didn't have enough energy to constantly use them as much as a fight would require him. But perhaps it was because of the strength of his Negative Zone increasing that his strength had increased drastically.

Several alloys rushed for Luigi, but he just used a burst of electricity to knock them all away. The alloys got up and began to stager towards him. Electricity began to crackle around his hands, and he cut through the alloys sending them flying. "Computer, end program." Luigi said exhausted. He still was unable to constantly use the electricity. But there was an improvement, even though it was only by a few seconds, he had improved greatly.

Luigi just fell back and lied down on the ground for a few moments trying to regain his breath. A few minutes passed before he eventually decided to get up and go to Dr. Mario's clinic. Perhaps, by some odd chance, Dr. Mario would help him with finding a way to perfect his technique sooner.

But when he got there he saw alloys blocking the way and they wouldn't let him in. "I really need to see Dr. Mario!" Luigi pleaded with the alloys. "Let me through!"

The alloys just stood there silently. Obeying their previous orders, and not listening to Luigi.

"They won't move." Master Hand said teleporting behind Luigi.

"Master Hand!" Luigi said shocked. "What is the reason for this?"

"Its simple." Master Hand replied. "We are just restraining Smash Pros, they won't let anyone in, in order for the Smash Pros to stay captured."

"You think that I would let the Smash Pros free?" Luigi asked mystified.

"No, I don't." Master Hand replied. "However, I would like to avoid any chance of them escaping. At the current moment Mewtwo must get the location of their base. No matter what the cost."

"Why is that?" Luigi questioned.

"This has gone on long enough." Master Hand replied. "These Smash Pro attacks, I only hope that we can put an end to this organization before it gets worse."

"Fair enough, but this won't get back the items." Luigi replied.

"No, I have another plan to get back the items. As long as we still have one of each item, which we do, we will have a way to get them back."

Luigi was suddenly paying attention. "And how are we going to get them back?" Luigi wondered.

Master Hand just chuckled. "Oh, that's my little secret." He laughed.

Luigi just sighed and began to walk away. "Fine," He muttered. "I'll go back to perfecting my technique."

Luigi just began walking back to his house. Electricity began to spark at his fingertips, if he wanted past the alloys, he could have just destroyed them. Something inside of him wanted to destroy them. It was calling out to him, telling him to go back and go and destroy them and see Dr. Mario. This wasn't the first time he had heard these voices, he hadn't told anyone, he was afraid that they would think that he was crazy.

Luigi didn't know what it was. But it was an unfortunate side effect of his negative zone. The more he used it the more this split personality began to come out…

This was Dark Luigi.

* * *

**1 big project done... 4 more to go... Then its exams... Sigh this month can't end fast enough...  
**


	99. April 8: Bowser: Seal

**At school there was a 'play games and donate money to charity' event. Played some Brawl. Won some matches, lost some... wished I brought my gamecube controller from home... It was my first time using a classic controller, ever... and boy that felt weird... And I got a 5 dollar gift card for the only place I don't need it: Tim Hortons. (A coffee shop franchise in Canada. I hate coffee.)**

**I forgot a few projects... I think I actually have 7 more to do. And 1 test... 3 of them will be done tomorrow... (the test and 2 projects...) and one isn't due until 2 weeks after my exam in that course is done if I can remember about it...**

**

* * *

**April 8: Bowser: Seal

Today would be the day. Today Bowser would crush Link the cat. How he had planed to put this cat to its miserable end. He laughed evilly and got out of bed to find Link the Cat sitting at the doorway. Meowing, practically saying come and get some! Bowser just laughed as he loomed over the cat. It let out a soft purr, either it unsuspecting or urging Bowser on. Whatever it was doing, it wasn't doing the smart thing and getting out of there.

Suddenly it heard the sound of Ganondorf pouring food into its food bowl, and it ran downstairs.

"Hello, Link." Ganondorf said. "How are you today?"

The cat just let out a cheerful meow and began to eat its food. Ganondorf got up and looked at an angry Bowser. He was carrying a bottle of poison. Quickly, Ganondorf punched Bowser and took the bottle of poison away from him. "You just defended Link..." Bowser said getting up.

"I just defended my cat." Ganondorf corrected him.

"Link, you defended Link." Bowser snickered. The thought of Ganondorf actually defending his arch nemesis was crossing Bowser's mind. Ganondorf probably would actually do it, if it involved furthering his own goals some how.

"I defended my possession, that I have ownership over, because someone was going to try and kill it."

"You still defended Link."

Ganondorf just scoffed and went to dispose of the poison. Bowser's plans were foiled again, he was just going to do a quick and painless attack like that. But now, he decided on another way, his scaly claws began to surge with magical power. But once again Ganondorf appeared and knocked him away. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to get rid of that cat!" Bowser shouted.

"Now what did Link ever do to you?" Ganondorf asked.

"Besides exist?" Bowser asked.

"Just look at that face, it wouldn't hurt a fly." Ganondorf replied.

"Did you forget that it just blew up the world with The Revolution a few months back?"

Ganondorf just scoffed. "Fine there was that one incident. But other than that he hasn't done much." This probably had to do with them sealing away the Revolution in some area that Link the cat couldn't reach.

Most of the day was uneventful, until they had gotten a phone call. "Hello?" Bowser said.

"Bowser, it's Dr. Mario. Mewtwo would like you and Ganondorf to come over here. He has a job for you."

"Where is here?" Bowser asked.

"My clinic." Dr. Mario replied.

* * *

They had rushed over, to the clinic and the two alloys let them in. Dr. Mario greeted them and escorted them to a room that Mewtwo was floating in. Strapped down onto a table were several Smash Pros, all of them unconscious.

Bowser and Ganondorf stared at the Smash Pros. "Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"Use your magic." Mewtwo replied. "Don't torture them, but they have some sort of seal on their memories preventing access into the most crucial part of their memories."

"And why do we need to do this?" Bowser asked.

"Because, I told you to." Mewtwo replied. "And there is something else, but Master Hand doesn't want others to know."

The two of them began to smile. "What happened?" They asked.

"For the time being that is none of your concern." Mewtwo replied. "All we need to know right now is where the location of their base is."

"I refuse." Bowser replied. "Not until you tell us why we need to do this."

Mewtwo just laughed. "I'll ask Master Hand then." Mewtwo replied. "If he wants to tell you then it won't matter."

Master Hand appeared in the room and stared at both Bowser and Ganondorf.

"Tell us what happened!" Bowser laughed.

"No." Master Hand replied. "If you knew I doubt that you would help."

"Besides, why can't you break the seal?" Ganondorf asked. "Your magic is much stronger than ours."

"But that takes effort." Master Hand replied. "In any case, if you hear it I'm positive that you would spread it across to the other Smashers, and that is the last thing we want at this moment."

"What are you hiding from us?" Bowser asked. "It certainly can't be anything serious like Lucas actually being kidnapped by the Smash Pros, instead of going back home to the Nowhere Islands and you have just been lying to us this whole time in order to make us not panic!"

There was a sudden awkward silence. Everyone just exchanged nervous glances. Eventually Master Hand broke the silence. "No, its nothing like that." Master Hand laughed. "What could possibly make you think that is why we have the Smash Pros here and are trying to read their mind to reveal the location of the base."

"For one you're a horrible actor." Ganondorf replied. "Otherwise, it wasn't exactly hard to piece together why Claus was rather angry."

Master Hand sighed and admitted defeat. "Fine, that's the case. Lucas was kidnapped by the Smash Pros."

"We'll break the seal then." Ganondorf muttered.

Bowser, who hadn't said a word since his large random guess was actually paralyzed in shock. He looked at Ganondorf in shock of agreeing for both of them that they would break the seal. "What? Why are we breaking the seal?"

"Because," Ganondorf replied. "Lucas agreed to help take care of Link the cat this summer, when I take my vacation."

"That's all?" Bowser wondered.

"That's all."

"I hate that cat." Bowser grumbled.

Ganondorf faced Master Hand. "I have one final request."

"I accept." Master Hand replied

"But you haven't even heard it!" Bowser protested.

Master Hand just laughed. "My guess is that you wish to come with the invasion force. I was prepared for this ever since Mewtwo called you here."

A sinister smile crossed Ganondorf's face. "Good."

The two of them stared at the unconscious Smash Pros. "To break all of the seals it will require a day. Get some rest Mewtwo."

"Understood." Mewtwo said exhausted, peering through their mind had left a rather heavy toll on him. He teleported out of there.

Bowser looked at the Smash Pros and stood across the room from Ganondorf. Energy began to spark at their fingertips. Breaking these seals would be a long and exhausting process. Both of them took a deep breath and they began.

* * *

**I guess I'm technically a Smash Pro now, since I won money at SSB... *looks at story and future plans* Oh crap... **

**In regards with this story and Smash Pro rankings, I don't know what that would make me… Part of me says Level 2 since it was such a small amount and really just a charity and for fun event (which would probably knock it down to Level 1 since items were on)… But the other part says Level 3 since I might have done better if there was more than one cube controller…**

**pgasniper life time SSB winnings: $5 (Canadian so... about $4.04 American as of noon today...)**


	100. April 9: Dr Mario: Location revealed

**A bit of clarification, for the one match where there was a gift certificate available, I placed second (out of 3). Afterwards they realized that they had extras and gave one to me.**

**

* * *

**April 9: Dr. Mario: Location revealed

Dr. Mario walked into the room where Bowser and Ganondorf were breaking the seals. With him he brought a cup of coffee. He watched them and occasionally drank the brew. They had been at it all night, he didn't have to be there to see how stressed they were. They were barely standing, even with the help of the alloys supporting them. The seal that they thought would be child's play to break was much harder. They could have broken them in a second, but that process would have meant the death of the Smash Pros, and probably more danger coming to Lucas' side than what was necessary. Even if they acted as big tough bullies they were still Smashers, and still hated the Smash Pros. To attack Lucas, one of the most peaceful Smashers, this was unforgivable.

"You can join in at any time Doctor." Ganondorf gasped.

"I was hoping that I didn't have to get involved." Dr. Mario sighed. "All right you two, I'll take over. Take some rest."

The alloys assisted Bowser and Ganondorf to the corner of the room. Where the two of them immediately fell unconscious. Dr. Mario just sighed and walked up towards the unconscious Smash Pros. Energy began to spark around his hands. Immediately above them appeared the seal. Dr. Mario just took out a scalpel. The scalpel was suddenly covered in energy. With one swift cut he managed to destroy the seal on one Smash Pro. He did this for the rest. He just let out a sigh and looked away. "You could have broken it so easily, but then again I guess being cautious isn't your style."

Dr. Mario, the mysterious look alike of Mario. Capable of curing nearly any illness, and perhaps one of the most dangerous Smashers.

He walked out of the room and to his office. He called the Pokemon's house.

"Hello?" Lucario asked picking up the phone.

"Lucario, its Dr. Mario. Can you tell Mewtwo that he can come over at any time."

"Understood." Lucario replied. "But he has been sleeping since he came home."

Dr. Mario let off a bit of nervous laughter. Mewtwo was one of the few Smashers that you don't interrupt sleeping. "Don't worry, about that. Just say Smash Pros and he will know what to do."

"Understood." Lucario replied.

With in a few minutes Mewtwo had teleported into the room. "Are their seals broken?" He asked.

Dr. Mario just nodded.

"Good." Mewtwo muttered. He floated over to the Smash Pros and began to read their minds once again.

Dr. Mario exited the room and began to relax on his chair. He looked up at the ceiling and tried to relax. But he couldn't, Lucas had been gone for nearly a week, and now he was shaking in anticipation. He would love to go with the attack force, but he knew all ready that they needed someone back here. Not to mention if Dr. Mario got hurt, who would heal him, or heal the injured. Dr. Mario just sighed. Soon, he would be checking over Lucas, making sure that he wasn't hurt by the Smash Pros and was in good health. Soon he would be yelling at the Smashers, telling them that doing something this reckless was dangerous, and that he was always the one healing them because of their stupidity. Soon, they would be a whole family again.

Dr. Mario picked up the phone and called Master Hand. "Its almost time." he said. "Mewtwo is once again reading their minds."

Master Hand appeared in the lobby of the clinic. And a moment later Mewtwo walked out of the room.

"I'm done." Mewtwo said. "I have the location of the base."

"Then gather everyone. Its time!" Master Hand said.

* * *

**Tomorrow will be a special 100th chapter celebration. (While it will say 101, I'm not counting the prologue...) Sigh... I didn't need this work shift tomorrow... this is going to screw me up so much...**

**I'm warning in advance that I might be unable to post... I might be up all night working on a big project worth 20% of my final mark in a course, and going to work at 3 in the morning because its a holiday and they didn't ask me if I wanted to work and I'm working... **


	101. April 10: Master Hand: Chapter 100

**This chapter took so long with the counting of how many times each character was referenced… And I was burnt out on Friday.**

**

* * *

**April 10: Master Hand: Chapter 100

"What!?" Charizard shouted outraged. "But, I thought last month was just a special occasion!"

"Yeah this month is a special occasion too." Master Hand laughed. "The author has managed to post 100 chapters!"

Much fanfare occurred. "Now in this special celebration chapter we are going to learn who the actual stars of the story are! That means we are going to count every instance of a name being used. Not by hand of course, since that would take up large amounts of time. But don't worry Charizard, you can co-host!"

"Really!" Charizard asked with hope in his eyes.

"Sure why not!" Master Hand laughed. "After all today is very special. Not to mention that exams start for the author in 10 days! He is going through creator breakdown as real life interferes with writing this and he struggles with school work!"

"Really, because I thought a lot of these chapters were prewritten." Charizard pointed out.

"Those ran out a while ago!" Master Hand replied. "Now the author struggles to keep up!"

"Hey, if my name is the most mentioned will I be promoted to a main character?"

"Perhaps." Master Hand laughed.

"Charizard, Charizard, Charizard, Charizard, Charizard, Charizard, Charizard, Charizard, Charizard, Charizard, Charizard, Charizard, Charizard, Charizard, Charizard, Charizard, Charizard, Charizard!"

"But the author is only counting everything before this chapter!"

"Damn it."

"Well everyone, we must apologize in advance while you are waiting for the legitimate plot to happen, but enjoy this celebration!" Master Hand laughed.

"This translates to the author wrote part of this before the current story ark was even a little speck in his eyes." Charizard said. "Now what are we going to do?"

"No idea." Master Hand replied. "Really, this chapter is nothing more than stroking the author's ego. So lets look at our statistics."

Average words per chapter: 1245

"But keep in mind that this is using Fanfiction's numbers. Microsoft Word's are a lot less." Master Hands said.

"Why didn't he use the more accurate Microsoft Word?" Charizard asked.

"No idea. Ego perhaps?"

Average amount of reviews per chapter: 3

"Well, that's decent. And now why don't we talk about what's coming up in this story."

"So what's in store for me in the future?" Charizard asked.

"You get character focus!" Master Hand replied.

Charizard was overcome with happiness. "I get my own chapter?"

"I said character focus. That does in no way, shape or form imply your own chapter."

"But how can I get character focus with out that?" Charizard wondered.

"You really want to know? Well for instance there is Claus." Master Hand said.

"But what about me?" Charizard asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Charizard just nodded. "Well its…"

* * *

**I'm not spoiling this.**

* * *

Charizard just looked in disbelief at Master Hand. "I don't believe it!" He said shocked. "Never in a thousand years I would have believed that the author would have done that! I can't believe it, I don't know if he actually likes me! He… why?"

"Why not?" Master Hand laughed.

"But! He can't do this to me!"

"He has all ready planned it." Master Hand replied. "Now lets look back at some chapters. And the author's greatest failures. Who could forget such times as him using the word sensor for censor."

"I don't think anyone noticed that… or if they did, they didn't say anything."

"And who could forget such times as when he practically said 'Gannon Ban me! I'm not as big of a nerd I thought I was.' when he typed Triforce as Tri-Force."

"Somebody actually did notice that one." Charizard pointed out. "Though I don't know why he didn't edit it."

"Maybe just for the Zelda faithful to catch." Master Hand suggested. "Anyways, blame Microsoft Word for that one. He probably thought he added it into his dictionary like he has done with the Smashers' names."

"And lets not forget when he was constantly spelling Pi as Pie… though he went back and changed that one…" Charizard added in.

"Now then author, what has been your favorite part of this story?" Master Hand asked.

There was silence.

"Well, looks like the author doesn't want to speak today…" Master Hand sighed. "It looks like I'll have to speak in his place." However once again there was silence. A small cue card dropped from the sky and landed in front of Master Hand. He picked it up and began to read it. "That question has no answer yet. Come back in 265 more days and you will know it."

"Wait I thought you couldn't see the writing!" Charizard pointed out.

"I can't." Master Hand replied. "The author just puts words into my mouth. Now, it's time to see who are the main characters of this story."

"Come on big money!" Charizard said rather excited.

"Now the results are in, please direct your attention the monitor. Results are in alphabetical order and exclude Squirtle and Ivysaur."

**Bowser 156**

**Captain Falcon 139**

**Charizard 59**

**Claus 391**

**Diddy Kong 77**

**Donkey Kong 70** (for Donkey) + an additional **42** (For DK)

**Dr. Mario 119**

**Falco 70**

**Fox 102**

**Ganondorf 144**

**Ike 104**

**Jigglypuff 65**

**King Dedede 51** (this however was "King Dedede". Dedede by itself showed up **90** times, this is including the instances that "King" was used)

**Kirby 113**

**Link 124** (30 of those are instances of Link the Cat, the rest are indistinguishable.)

**Lucario 194**

**Lucas 305**

**Luigi 113**

**Mario112**

**Marth 80**

**Meta Knight 79** (I don't know if I was stupid and wrote this as 1 word at a certain point. If I did, this only counts the separated words)

**Mewtwo 289**

**Mr. Game and Watch 62** (this was the usage of the full name, I don't remember if I have used a short form or not or used the '&' instead of and.)

**Nana 221**

**Ness 389**

**Olimar 49**

**Peach 226**

**Pichu 146**

**Pikachu 142**

**Pit 73**

**Popo 143**

**Red 164**

**ROB 97**

**Roy 149**

**Samus 105**

**Snake 212**

**Sonic 103**

**Toon Link 70**

**Wario 146**

**Wolf 105 **(The Wolf Link chapter probably boosted the count of the word Wolf…)

**Yoshi 180**

**Zelda/Sheik 122/1**

"Only 59 mentions?" Charizard said depressed.

"Well, they results are inflated since he was using the website's back up generator so all of the characters who did have chapters had their name a few extra times. Not to mention all of the author notes. But look at the bright side, you aren't at the bottom."

"So what can we tell from these?"

"Well the real stars of the story are Ness and Claus. Luigi, the eternal understudy, has been mentioned more times than Mr. Nintendo himself."

"How many times were you and Crazy Hand mentioned?" Charizard wondered.

**Crazy Hand 153**

**Master Hand 542** (I am not making this up…)

"Oh," Master Hand said shocked. "I guess I am the actual star of this story."

"And what about Tabuu, Ivysaur, and Squirtle?"

**Ivysaur 6**

**Squirtle 9**

**Tabuu 63**

"MissingNo, and 'M?" Charizard wondered.

**'M 18**

**MissingNo 167**

"Finally, for passing such a milestone its time to update the description."

"A new description?" Charizard questioned.

"Yes, the old one no longer fits the theme of the story." Master Hand replied. "Here is the old one just so you can remember it."

_An epic story about absolutely nothing! A string of one shots. Read as the Smashers waste an entire year of their lives doing pointless things! Updated daily._

"And just in case it changes, here is the new one"

_365, the amount of days in a year. Read as the Smashers live and try to survive the year in Smashville, after all that should be easy enough, right? A story spanning the whole year. On temporary hiatus. _

"Wait, am I reading that wrong?" Charizard wondered.

"No, you're not." Master Hand replied. "After the next chapter is posted, there will be a temporary hiatus. Details will be in the next chapter." Master Hand held out a glass of champagne. "Anyways, to the remaining chapters!"


	102. April 11: Olimar: Attack Force

**Be sure to read the note at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**April 11: Olimar: Attack Force

Olimar was watering his plants. He looked at them and smiled. They looked healthy, and were bound to be full of flavor. The pride of his garden were his carrots and onions, they were both a multicolored type from his home planet, Hocotate. Both the onions and the carrots came in three colors, red, yellow, and blue. He remembered back to that day, so long ago, when his wife made him a soup with three large onions and hundreds of miniature red, yellow, and blue carrots. That was the day his adventure began.

He began to pick the carrots and onions and take them inside. He put them all in a pot filled with water and soup broth. The next forty-eight hours would be a long painful wait as the flavor from the carrots and onions would go into the boiling soup and create a delicacy.

What would he be doing for that time? Normally he didn't know. He would just leave the soup boiling and do something. But today, and tomorrow was all ready planned out for him. Olimar just didn't know that yet.

There was suddenly a knocking at the door. Olimar rushed over to it and opened it. Standing there was an alloy. It held out a card. Olimar took it and began to read over it.

"There is an urgent meeting at the stadium. Please come as soon as you get this." It read. Quickly Olimar scurried off to the stadium.

* * *

All of the Smashers were there, even the assists. They were all sitting down in chairs looking down at the stage where Crazy Hand was floating. Master Hand floated onto the stage. "Is everything ready?" he asked.

"Check, 1, 2, check 1, 2." Crazy Hand said into the microphone. As his voice came from the speakers he turned to Master Hand and gave him the thumbs up.

"Greetings!" Master Hand said. "I bet you're wondering why I have called this meeting. Well we have discovered where the Smash Pro's base of operations is!" Cheers erupted from each of the Smashers. "And now we can finally bring the fight to them!" the cheering got louder. How they would love to once again return to their 'peaceful' lifestyle.

Master Hand snapped his fingers, and a large screen appeared behind him. A projector suddenly turned on. "Now then, I've decided who is going to attack the base! This will be an elite attack force!"

Everyone stared at the screen, each one of them wanted to get back at the Smash Pros for the wrongs that they had caused them. As the slide changed, it revealed that everybody was on it.

"All right, this is our attack force." Master Hand said. "At first I thought we should only have a small amount to infiltrate the Smash Pros HQ. But then, there was the sudden realization that they out numbered us came over me. But I think we should all go down fighting together! If they want to ruin our lifestyle, then we will at least put up a fight! Its all or nothing!"

It was reckless to say the least. A bunch of Smashers began to cheer on Master Hand. But Olimar knew from experience that rushing in blindly would lead to disaster. Sure the Smashers weren't as weak as his Pikmin, but it was still the principal, they could be over powered by the sheer numbers of the Smash Pros.

"What about Lucas?" Saki asked. "He is still at Nowhere Island right? Shouldn't he be in this attack also?"

It was amazing that despite living in that household, Saki was completely unaware of the events that had transpired. The atmosphere had suddenly changed and Master Hand just floated at the microphone. All of the eyes were on either Saki or Master Hand, no one had noticed that Claus had walked down to the stage.

"Master Hand," Claus whispered. "You should tell them."

Whispers began to rush through the Smashers. "Tell us what?" they asked. Master Hand just faced all of them. Olimar could somehow tell that he was nervous.

"Even though I have talked to you all like this before," Master Hand began. "I am still nervous speaking. The real reason for this invasion. The real reason why we found out the location of the Smash Pro's base was because, Lucas was kidnapped by them."

Everything was quiet. The Smashers just stared in disbelief at Master Hand and then glanced at Claus. It was clear that he didn't want their pity. All he wanted was his brother back.

"The one named Delta is mine, he is the Level 3 who kidnapped Lucas. Let me fight him, and rescue my brother. That is all I ask." Claus whispered. Despite how soft his words were, everyone could hear them.

Master Hand continued the presentation, now with the situation fully explained he was able to show his plans to the Smashers and Assists. They memorized their roles when that was over Master Hand looked at all of them, sending his strong presence over all of them.

"Its time to end this!" Master Hand said. The Smashers cheered. The kid Smashers smiled. They were finally going to get their friend back. This would all be over tomorrow…

Olimar, now knew what he was going to be doing for the next 48 hours. He was going to prepare and then help rescue Lucas. Then, when they all got home, all of the Smashers would enjoy the soup he had made, as one big happy family.

* * *

**Okay, after some thought I've decided that I will go on a temporary hiatus for this story.**

**I will resume posting between Friday April 24 2009 and Monday April 27th 2009. (Maybe not with all of the chapters… but yeah…)**

**The reason for this is: **

**1. Schoolwork, I have several projects to do, which I probably should have done when they were assigned. One, despite being small, was given at the very start of the year, but I put off because it was accounting. They piled up, and now I need to work on them. At this point in time schoolwork is more important than my fanfic. Unless I've greatly underestimated the size of the two remaining assignments, they appear to be huge and are due Tuesday and Thursday. Any spare time I have will be dedicated to finishing them. **

**2. Final exams are just around the corner and a week away. I need to do well on these.**

**3. I need some time away from this story. While not in a drought per say, I'm feeling stressed out due in part of School and trying to reach these deadlines.**

**4. This is a nice cliffhanger to piss off some people… (Actually, I think it will be a rather big chapter… and I will need time to write this invasion and rescuing Lucas, and I want this to be one of the best I've written..)**

**Even just leaving the title of the next chapter, for you to drool over for the next few weeks is a tough decision. **

**For the next chapter the character at this point is undecided.**

**April 12: ???: SSB: Smasher, Friend, Brother**


	103. April 12: Claus: SSB: Brother

**Well, I'm back (sort of…). Here is what I subjected myself as punishment for this hiatus: Dragonball Evolution, The Star Wars Holiday Special, Drew Cary doing standup comedy, My Immortal, Accounting for several whole days... I would add Ninjabreadman to that list, but I wasn't buying anything until my exams were over. **

**One test I was in hysterics. The names that were used for the questions caught me off guard. Ike wouldn't have been half as bad if the name in the question before it wasn't Zelda. I would have called him out on it if there was a third Smasher in a row...**

**Well on to the story! Enjoy reading! (I may have gone a bit overboard with length…)**

**

* * *

**April 12: Claus: SSB: Smasher, Friend, Brother

"Wait!" Charizard shouted. "What about me? Why does Claus get a chapter?! This wasn't in the contract"

Master Hand cleared his non-existent throat. "You're ruining the tone of the chapter. Now move!"

* * *

It was tense. The revelation was hardly one to scoff at. Most of the Smashers were out right surprised that this hadn't traveled through the gossip vine and into their ears. Were the Smashers finally getting good at keeping secrets? Probably not.

Anyways it was still tense. The Smashers and the Assists were hiding behind some trees and bushes. Along with the cover from the darkness of the night they were nearly undetectable. It was early in the morning, about four AM. They were waiting outside of a large building, the one that was the base of the Smash Pros. It reminded all of the Smashers of a school.

Inside it, Snake and Pichu had snuck in and began to lay explosives in several areas to allow for a distraction. Snake would sneak around, making sure that he wasn't spotted. From what the others heard over the radio he was using the disguise that they had obtained from the captured Level 3, and was now going through the building. There were some areas that he couldn't get to, but that was what Pichu was for. He would go through the vents into these restricted areas and place the explosives.

"I've found a map of the building." Snake said. "I'm sending you the map right now."

The kid Smashers were gathered around a laptop. Suddenly a map of the building appeared on the monitor. They began to look at the screen. Each of them looking for the location of their friend. "I can't find it." Toon Link said frustrated.

"Well I doubt that they would just label 'Prison' on the map." Ness replied.

Claus continued to look over the map. Looking for a large room that seemed out of place, or something. But not being an expert in architecture, everything seemed okay.

The building itself was divided into five different wings. A, B, C, D, and E. A wing was the largest and anyone could go in it. Notably it featured a cafeteria in the halfway point of the A wing and B wing. The C, D, and E wings were relatively smaller. It seemed that only Level 1s could enter Wing A, and level 2's could enter wings A and B, and so on and so forth.

The other Smashers were all waiting for the signal. When the explosives would go off and all of the Smash Pros would be caught in a state of panic they would sneak in wearing the replicas of the costumes that Peach, Zelda, and the Wire Frames and Alloys had made.

Everyone was constantly glancing at Claus. Expecting him, of all people, to be the one who broke the plan and rush in headfirst with out thinking. But, perhaps he knew that this was the only way to save his brother. If the Smash Pros weren't caught in a state of panic, this would most likely end with them being overpowered and their rescue would end in failure. And Lucas would probably be injured badly if not out right killed.

Yoshi and Kirby were also looking over the map. "Found it!" They said overjoyed. They were to attack the cafeteria and eat all of the food. They had no objections, and called it the best plan ever. This part of the plan was just to make sure that if the attack lasted over a few days, the Smash Pros would die of starvation due to their resources being gone. A rather cruel way to die, but the first rule of battle is: there are no rules, and any shred of kindness that was in their hearts or sympathy that they might of had for the Smash Pros had vanished the moment they kidnapped Lucas.

"Pitiful humans." Mewtwo muttered. He was scanning over the building using his psychic abilities. Any information he found was immediately relayed to someone else. "Still nothing on Lucas."

"Damn it." Claus muttered. "Its almost as though he isn't there..."

"He is, I can sense him. Its faint but he is there." Mewtwo replied. "But I can't figure out where he is, its almost as though he is in every single room..."

"They cut him up?!" Claus shouted. "I'll kill them!"

"No, it isn't that." Mewtwo quickly replied. "Its almost as though space in there has been twisted and warped. I don't think that the map will be of any use to us."

"Yet, Pichu and Snake seem to be doing fine." Pikachu pointed out.

"No, not really. They are also going all over the place." Mewtwo replied.

They waited a while. Eventually Snake's voice came over the communicator. "I'm done placing the bombs." He muttered.

Pichu's soon followed. "So am I!" Pichu said with glee.

"All right get out of there, and come back and meet up with us." Master Hand ordered. Within a few minutes Snake and Pichu were back on top of the hill. They looked down at the building. "All right, everyone knows their roles. Don't forget to be careful. There is a small chance that we might be unable to rescue you. So don't get into a fight you can't handle. When ever you're ready Snake."

"Its Showtime." Snake said pulling out a detonator and pressing it. The bombs went off and the building was lit up. Fire alarms began to go off from the building and the Smashers began to run towards it. Windows began to light up as the Smash Pros who were asleep just had a rude awakening.

Snake rushed towards the door. There was a single guard, a lowly level 2. "I heard the explosions and decided to come back, what happened?" Snake asked.

"Someone set us up the bomb!" The guard replied. He was suddenly knocked unconscious by Kirby.

"I'm sorry!" Kirby apologized. "I don't know what came over me. It was like, I just couldn't stand that badly slaughtered English."

"Don't worry about it." Snake muttered.

They rushed into the building, however waiting for them was a Level 5 Smash Pro.

"The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime!" He laughed. "You're not allowed in this sanctuary Smashers! I'll ban you all!"

The Smash Pro assumed a fighting stance. Claus was about to rush towards him when Red grabbed his cape and stopped him from running further.

"Lucas better be all right, otherwise you're all going to die!" Claus shouted.

"The pup bears his fangs." The level 5 Smash Pro laughed. "Don't worry, he may still be alive. We haven't really been keeping an eye on him since we locked him in a room, with nothing but Microsoft Sam reading My Immortal to him and the Star Wars Holiday Special as the only thing on TV. He might have hung himself. Or he might have broken a hole in the wall and jumped in front of a train."

"You bastards!" Claus shouted drawing his sword.

"Besides, he might no longer be the person you recognize." The Smash Pro laughed.

Claus held out his sword. "You'll be lucky if your corpse is recognizable." Claus replied.

"Violence isn't always the answer!"

"That's the last thing I want to hear coming from you!" Claus shouted.

Ness pulled out a yo-yo and stepped in front of Claus. "Let me handle this. Go! Find Lucas!" Everyone instantly began to run away and through different passages.

"They won't get far." The Level 5 laughed. "Other Smash Pros will find them."

"I feel sorry for the Smash Pros." Ness laughed. "We're not holding anything back this time. Your dream is over."

"Our dreams, you will not interfere with our dreams!"

Ness ran towards the Smash Pro and threw the yo-yo at him. The Smash Pro blocked the attack with his arms, but was greeted with a rather big surprise. The yo-yo broke his arms instantly. "I forgot to mention. This yo-yo is 100 pounds, and the string is made out of an expensive wire that can support up to 10,000 pounds of weight."

"So it isn't going to be like a wrist strap and break." The Smash Pro laughed. He pulled something out from underneath his cloak and threw it at Ness. This surprised Ness since he thought that he had broken the Smash Pro's arms. Quickly Ness rolled out of the way and looked to see the object that was thrown. It was actually a Wii Remote. "Wiimote is for N00bs. You should take it, it would be fitting for you."

Ness looked at the Smash Pro. His arms were now hanging down to his side uselessly. "I don't know how you are still standing. The pain that you should be experiencing would be enough to make any normal person faint. But your doing this through sheer will power. I'm quite impressed."

"I will give my life to the cause!" The Smash Pro replied.

"But your obsession isn't healthy for you." Ness said.

"Why are you helping him?" The Smash Pro asked. "Why are you helping that boy, you and him always are fighting, aren't you?"

Ness was taken aback by the question. But he stood strong. "We may not always get along. But he is still my friend, and I can't bear to see him tortured like this. For the past week he has been irritable and blaming himself for his brother's kidnapping. Even though we were with him, and unable to prevent it, he has been blaming only himself for it. Besides, we share a bond that you will never be able to understand."

"What are you? Gay?" The Smash Pro asked.

"Gay, as in a happy? No, not yet." Ness replied. "Not until we get Lucas back." Ness rushed to the Smash Pro and hit him at the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. "Then, we will be happy."

* * *

Master Hand was sticking with Claus, to make sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid. They were eventually blocked by another Level 5 Smash Pro.

"Move!" Claus demanded.

"No." The Smash Pro sneered. "I don't have to listen to you. The world is to be shaped the way that we see fit! If we don't like what we see, we change it. For example Brawl+"

"And violate copyright law." Master Hand scoffed. "Not to mention the moral rights of the developers."

"And what about the author and fanfiction?" The Smash Pro asked.

**Well crap... didn't think about that... **

"Evidently you did since you wrote the words into my mouth..."

**Look, this is fanfiction... I put a disclaimer saying that I don't own... You're modifying the game using something that shouldn't exist in the first place... Back to the story!**

"Agreed." The Smash Pro returned his attention to the Smashers and began to laugh. "Pitiful Smashers, let me enlighten you. This is the difference of strength between us!"

Claus gritted his teeth and held out his sword. He ran towards the Smash Pro and swung his sword down. The Smash Pro however caught it with his bare hand. Claus however had anticipated this, and when the Smash Pro caught it he temporarily stopped his sword and started it up again. This resulted in the sword temporarily disappearing and then reappearing, to stab the Smash Pro and cut down his arm vertically.

He screamed out in pain and began to curse. "Stupid item!" The Smash Pro shouted.

Claus just laughed. He brought up his sword and rested it on his shoulder. "Tell me where Delta and Lucas are. And I might just spare you."

The level 5 however wasn't down yet. He tore part of his cloak and wrapped it around the wound. "I won't fall for your tricks a second time! You item user!"

"Aren't you technically using an item, since you used your cloak."

"Shut up!" The Smash Pro snapped. He lunged at Claus who just sidestepped out of the way.

"Once you guys lose your cool, you all go down the same." Claus laughed. The Smash Pro however kicked Claus aside. Claus however took this opportunity to continue to run. "Thanks for separating me from Master Hand!"

The Smash Pro turned around to chase after Claus, however Master Hand knocked him unconscious. "Damn it, Claus. You better not do anything rash!"

* * *

Through out the Smash Pro's HQ the other Smashers were fighting any Smash Pros they encountered. Either large groups, or small ones. The assists were no different. They were also fighting through Smash Pros.

Little Mac had made it to a large open area. All of the Smash Pros turned to look at the intruder. They then stood up and began to approach him.

Little Mac just laughed. He put up his fists and began to run through them. When he had rushed through them and put down his fists they all collapsed. They were all punched hundreds of times. However one giant Smash Pro appeared in front of Little Mac. "Look at the little guy, he thinks he's strong!" This Smash Pro was a Level 5.

Little Mac just laughed. "Size isn't everything." He replied.

"How clichéd." The Smash Pro replied. Little Mac wasted no more time with small talk and rushed towards him and punched him hundreds of times in a matter of seconds. However the Smash Pro just laughed. "Was that supposed to hurt?" Little Mac cracked a smile and delivered an uppercut with such force that the Smash Pro went flying into the ceiling. The celebration didn't last long however as the Smash Pro forced himself down from the ceiling and looked at Little Mac. He was clearly pissed off. "I'll finish you off!"

Little Mac's smile turned into a frown. "I didn't want to resort to this." He sighed.

Little Mac delivered several punches and knocked the Smash Pro back several feet. Quickly Little Mac began to harness his energy. He was becoming bulkier and growing larger, his shirt ripped off in the process.

Little Mac had become Big Mac!

Just then McDonald's lawyers broke through my door and informed me, the narrator, that that joke was taboo, or as I like to say it… Tabuu. Noticing the groans of disdain coming from the readers I, the Narrator, decide to continue with the narration.

Little Mac had become Giga Mac! A hulking gargantuan of muscles, and power. He delivered one punch and sent the Smash Pro flying. He reverted back to his Little Mac form, and his shirt magically reappeared on him.

* * *

In a large theater like room, several Smash Pros were playing Super Smash Brothers Melee. However, for some reason, they reset the match. "Stupid, random stage select!" one muttered. "Giving us a banned stage."

Suddenly out of the concrete foundation popped up everyone's least favorite mole.

"YOU!!! So where you goin'? Huh? Lemme ask you something. What did you just do? Yeah, I'm talkin to you! What do I mean? What do I mean? You tryin' to be FUNNY? Resetting! I'm talkin' about YOU resetting the game! Listen to me, Smash Pros. You think you can fool me? You're foolin' yourself. It ain't gonna happen. See, it's like this, all right? Whenever you reset, there's this light in the Reset Center that starts flashin'... It's so bright it hurts my brain! Now, don't get me wrong. I understand that you PEOPLE make mistakes. It's genetic or somethin'. Who knows? Maybe your finger slipped. I don't know and I don't care. What I DO want is for you to do me a favor. Yeah, do me a favor and answer this one question. Pray tell, is there a RESET Button in your world? There isn't, is there? HUH? Of course not. That would be stupid. Not being able to do things over again? That's called life, and you best get used to it. What? What was that? "It's just a game"? "Don't make such a big deal out of it"? THAT's what I'm talkin' about! Your attitude! It STINKS! "It's just a game. Waaah!" What is that? I'll tell you what it is. It's pathetic. You oughta be ashamed. Huh? What's that? Speak up, you reset-happy cheater! You tellin' me you never said that at all? Hmph. All right. Maybe I had some dirt in my ears. Forget about it. Let's move on. Lemme just give you some examples of what I'm talkin' about, OK? And make sure you PAY ATTENTION! Resetting over and over just to find an item or to erase an unfortunate incident? Sound familiar? Smash Pros, this is just the kind of juvenile and disgustin' style of gameplay that we want you to avoid. Where's the satisfaction in cheatin' through life? Take everythin' as it comes. In its own time. Enjoy it all. That's noble. That's graceful. And it's a whole lot easier to do in this game than it is in real life, lemme tell you! Sigh. I bet you're askin' yourself, "How much longer is this guy gonna go on?" You are, aren't you? Huh? Ahhh, whatever. Attention span of a flea, that's what you got. All this jawin' tired me out, anyway. I'm gonna let you go for now, anyway. BUT you gotta promise me: no more. I'm serious here. Resetting is completely OFF-LIMITS! Oh, yeah, and one last thing: Take a bath! You got it? Now... SCRAM!"

With that Mr. Resetti disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

"What just happened?" A Smash Pro asked.

"I think we were lectured by a mole."

"Want to reset some more matches and annoy him some more?"

"Sure, we have nothing better to do."

And so they reset another match. Mr. Resetti popped out and looked at them furiously. "You just had to do it again? Reset, reset, reset!" he held out his pickaxe in a threatening manner. The Smash Pros just surrounded him and were ready to beat him up.

"Nobody tells us how to play our games!" One Smash Pro said while cracking his knuckles.

Mr. Resetti however took his pickaxe and swung it, using the blunt side to knock them all down. He looked at the Smash Pros. "When I talk, people listen!"

* * *

Claus had approached a giant room. There was a large gathering of Smash Pros in there. He broke down the doors and looked down at the Smash Pros who were staring at him. "I'm looking for the Smash Pro named Delta!" Claus shouted. "If you all want to live, you'll tell me where he is!"

Everyone faced a Smash Pro that was beginning to run away. Quickly Claus gave chase. Delta had run into a narrow hallway and Claus was right behind him. He was swinging his sword down sending beams of electricity towards the Smash Pro.

Panicked Delta turned into a different hall and began to run as fast as he could. Claus gave chase but had eventually lost sight of him.

"DELTA!" Claus shouted. "Where are you? Come out and fight me! You coward!"

Delta continued to run away from the enraged young Smasher. He began to breath heavily and collapsed onto the ground. "How can he keep on doing that?" Delta gasped for air. "Why doesn't he let up?"

Delta looked up to see where he was, he was near a restricted area that required a rubber suit. He just laughed and quickly ran into a room. A few seconds later he walked out to confront of Claus. "Finally decided to show yourself, coward!"

"No more tricks." Delta laughed.

"Agreed." Claus replied.

Claus brought down his sword and a bolt of lightning rushed towards Delta. He did nothing to run out of the way. He just stood there. The lightning hit, but Delta was unaffected. Underneath his cloak there was a rubber suit to protect him from the lightning.

"I thought you said no more tricks."

"I lied" Delta ran forwards, however Claus smiled. It was then that Delta noticed that the hallway was surrounded by motion sensing bombs. "Oh, SHI-" he was cut off by numerous explosions occurring and consuming him. When the smoke cleared Delta was on the ground and in great pain. "I thought you agreed to no more tricks."

"I lied." Claus echoed. "Or maybe I meant that I wouldn't set up any more traps."

Delta got up and was ready to rush for Claus, however he fell into a pitfall. "Cursed items!"

Claus walked up to Delta and pulled out a motion sensing bomb. "Now then, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Where is my brother?"

Delta just pulled out a piece of paper. "That's his room." He replied.

Claus smiled and placed the motion sensing mine on Delta's forehead and activated it. "Thank you, if you're lying… well, you will die anyways." He noticed that Delta was about to speak out and protest. "Now, now, we don't want to be reckless, the slightest movement might set it off. You should enjoy the last few minutes of your miserable existence as you cower in fear. Know that this is what you get when you harm my little brother. Hopefully the others don't do it. We wouldn't want them to be like you. A fucking idiot."

"Fuck you!" Delta spat before his head was blown off.

Claus just walked away looking at the piece of paper. On it was a room number 2D04. The second floor, in the D wing requiring a level 4 clearance. Claus went to the cafeteria, by chance there might have been a Level 4 or 5 Smash Pro eating.

At the cafeteria, he found that Yoshi and Kirby had knocked all of the Smash Pros unconscious and were now eating all of the food. The poor fools, trying to get in between Yoshi, Kirby, and food. Something that all of the Smashers had learned not to do very quickly. When it came to food, their strength and ferocity were increased by at least ten times.

"Hey, Claus!" They said. "Want some?"

"No, thank you." Claus replied. "You should save some so that we can eat it with Lucas."

"We all ready thought about that." Yoshi laughed. They pointed to a large bag of food that they had collected. "Its our doggy bag."

"I'm surprised." Claus said shocked. "I thought I would never see the day where you didn't eat all of the food in front of you."

Claus began to rummage through the bodies of the Smash Pros until he found a level 5. He took the ID card and began to walk away. "I found where Lucas is, we should be leaving soon. So get ready guys."

Claus began to run down the hallways, dodging Smash Pros as they began to reach out and try to grab him. He would either swat them away or dodge their attacks. Eventually he came to a giant door that said D wing. At the door was Red, who had Charizard out and using Rock Smash to try and break down the door.

"Going my way?" Claus asked taking the ID card over to a nearby reader. Suddenly the door began to open up. "Lucas is here in this wing. Don't get in my way!"

"Okay." Red said.

Claus began to run through the hallway. Looking for the room 2D04. Soon he realized that he was on the wrong floor as all of the rooms started with 1D. He found a set of stairs and quickly climbed them up to the second floor.

In no time at all he found 2D04. With one attack he broke down the door. Immediately he noticed that Lucas was on the ground and badly beaten up, marks were all across his body. The stench of urine also came from the room. Lucas' clothing was also visibly damp.

Standing above Lucas was someone with long white hair. "MissingNo?" Claus questioned. The person turned around, he looked like MissingNo in every single way, except for his eyes. Just like MissingNo's they were multicolored. The one eye on the left was blue, while the one on the right was red. The opposite of MissingNo.

"My name is 'M." He replied. "This toy you Smash Pros brought me was pretty weak. It doesn't fight back. I think I might have broken it!"

"You bastard!" Claus shouted. He drew his sword and ran for 'M. He slashed his sword, however 'M grabbed the sword to block the attack.

"You dare attack me?" 'M asked confused. "I thought you Smash Pros wanted my help."

"I'm not a Smash Pro asshole." Claus replied. "I snuck in here to get back my brother!"

'M tossed Claus aside and walked over to Lucas. "This pathetic weakling?" He questioned. He kicked Lucas in the stomach resulting in Lucas screaming out in pain. "He's terrified of me, and pissed himself. Maybe you won't break as easily. Now let me hear your screams!"

Suddenly a pokeball flew into the room. "Go Charizard!" Red shouted. From the Pokeball rushed Charizard who grabbed 'M and smashed him through the wall. "Squirtle, Ivysaur, go!" Red released his other two Pokemon. They grabbed Lucas and began to carry him out of the room. Red came over to Claus' side. "Are you okay?"

"No," Claus replied. "I'm going to kill 'M!"

Charizard suddenly went flying through the wall and 'M crawled through the opening. "Charizard return!" Red said quickly recalling Charizard. With Claus on his back he began to run. He quickly threw a smart bomb creating a fire and allowing them a few seconds to get away before 'M caught up.

"Why are you here?" Claus asked.

"I thought I saw MissingNo, and decided to investigate." Red replied. "I guess who I saw was 'M."

When they got to the giant doors they quickly used the card key. "Squirtle, spray down Lucas with water gun. We can't have him smelling like that when he meets the others!"

Claus got off of Red's back and went up to his brother who was now drenched in water. He grabbed him and lifted him up to his back. "I'll carry him." Claus muttered.

Red nodded and recalled Squirtle and Ivysaur. Red pulled out a communications device. "Everyone, Claus and I have got Lucas!" He said. "Meet us at the front."

The two began their mad dash towards the entrance. Passing by piles of unconscious Smash Pros. Others also had met up with them. For instance Lucario, and Saki. Eventually they got to the entrance where Ness was waiting for them. Quickly they all escaped and were in the parking lot.

Claus placed Lucas down on the ground and began to lightly tap his cheek. "Hey sleepy head wake up. This is no time to relax!"

Lucario suddenly pushed Claus and Red down. An energy beam narrowly missed them. Stepping out from the building was 'M. Only his cloths were torn from the Smart Bomb that Red had thrown. "Smashers! I will kill you all! You will be begging for forgiveness."

Claus stood up and drew his sword. "No, 'M, you've got it backwards. You will be begging for forgiveness from me! What you've done to Lucas is unforgivable! You've crossed the line."

Red, Lucario and Ness stood by Claus. "You're not alone in this," Ness said. "No matter how much you want to be."

"We will help you until the end." Red said. Nana and Popo rushed up to Claus' side.

"Guys, this is something I have to do myself." Claus said.

"Can it." Ness snapped. "Lets put an end to this Smash Pro nightmare once and for all. Let's all go back to Smashville, thinking that this was nothing more than a bad dream. Let's eat and drink and celebrate all night long."

"Ness! You can't drink!" Peach scolded him. "That is what I want to say. But this will be a celebration."

Marth, Roy and Ike came up to in front of Claus. "I think we all will deserve a drink after this." Ike laughed.

All of the Smashers and Assists faced 'M. He just laughed. "Come, its your funeral!"

Link, Marth, Roy, Ike, and Meta Knight were the first to run towards 'M. Before 'M was able to move the Triforce glowed on Link's hand and stopped 'M from moving. Link began to rapidly slash him. Ike then knocked 'M up into the air and began to rapidly slash him with his sword. Every strike left behind an explosion. "Great Aether!" Ike shouted bringing 'M down with his sword.

Meta Knight flew to the point of impact. "Know my power!" He said as he threw his cape over 'M. A moment later 'M was sent flying. Marth intercepted in the air with a Critical Hit. This sent 'M flying towards Roy. Roy was ready, flames began to burn across his sword with one swing of his sword the flames became a giant dragon and rushed towards 'M consuming him.

This time Toon Link appeared and trapped 'M in another Triforce, in order to stop him from moving. "Curse you!" 'M shouted. Princess Zelda took aim with a bow and fired a light arrow. The attack hit him and sent him flying up into the sky. Donkey Kong however was climbing up the building and saw 'M coming. He jumped down and delivered a powerful giant's punch.

The two rushed towards the ground and upon impact it caused the building to shake. ROB appeared behind 'M and began to use his Difussion Beam. 'M who was once again paralyzed in place was unable to block against Ganondorf and Captain Falcon using a Warlock and Falcon Punch respectfully. He went flying into the side of the Smash Pro's building with enough force to cause cracks to appear.

"Damn you!" 'M shouted as he walked away from the building. Slowly it began to collapse.

He rushed towards them, when suddenly Oilmar threw several purple Pikmin at him, restraining him. Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Pichu ran towards 'M delivering a double skull bash, and a punch that sent him flying into the collapsing building. This time, the building fully collapsed on 'M.

'M however busted out of the rubble and flew into the sky. Pit appeared behind 'M and fired a light arrow at point blank sending him rocketing down towards the ground. Wario rushed over to intercept 'M and delivered a punch knocking him flying. The agile Diddy Kong ran behind 'M and jumped into the air to deliver a powerful meteor to send him directly into the ground.

Snake threw several grenades at 'M. He didn't have the time to get out of the way. A few seconds later they exploded creating a smokescreen. Snake ran through and placed a C4 explosive on 'M's stomach and then threw him up into the sky. He pushed the detonator and the C4 exploded. Surprisingly 'M fell down to the ground.

"Is he invulnerable?" Crazy Hand asked.

"No," Master Hand replied. "He is just really tough."

"There is a difference between tough and invulnerable." Crazy hand pointed out. "Our attacks have barely done a thing to him!"

"This is to be expected from somebody who strikes fear into Arceus." Master Hand replied.

Sonic appeared right behind him, 'M was surprised by his speed. Unable to react Sonic used Sonic Wind on him. Shadow teleported in front of 'M and fired a Chaos Spear. The two attacks knocked him away. King Dedede appeared and swung his mallet and knocked 'M up into the sky. Saki jumped into the air and began to rapidly attack him with his Cannon Sword. When 'M landed on the ground Bowser jumped above him and did a Bowser Bomb, crushing the boy.

Isaac unleashed his psynergy on 'M. A giant hand rushed for 'M and pushed him away towards Little Mac, who was unleashing hundreds of lightning fast punches. Jill, drilled a hole underneath 'M, trapping him in the ground. Fox, Falco, and Wolf summoned their Landmasters and aimed the turret directly at 'M. All three of them fired at once causing a large explosion and 'M to go flying up into the air.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand intercepted 'M and began to rapidly fire bullets at him. He fell to the ground and began to laugh. "Is it over? Is that all that you've got?"

"Not until we give you a pain 100 times over." Claus replied. "Not until we've all attacked you at least once."

Peach swung her frying pan and knocked 'M aside to where the Ice Climber's were. There they froze 'M into an iceberg. He struggled to get out. Slowly the ice began to crack. It was then that Yoshi and Kirby came rushing in. They plowed through the iceberg and collided with 'M squishing him.

Ness threw his yo-yo and it hit 'M in the face. He was knocked down to the ground, where Waluigi began to stomp on him. 'M knocked Waluigi away and stood up, when Red rushed in and punched him.

Luigi jumped in front of a recovering 'M and activated his Negative Zone. While in the area, 'M was unable to move. When that disappeared, Mr. Game and Watch appeared behind 'M and unleashed a Judgement. He hit a level 9 and 'M went flying into the air.

Kat and Ana jumped into the air and began to rapidly slash him, and then knocked him down towards the ground.

When he landed, Claus, Mewtwo, Lucario, Samus, Red, and Mario had surrounded them. Claus fired off constant stream of lightning by making PK Thunder Omega come out of his hand where his arm cannon was. Mewtwo and Lucario both released an aura storm. While Samus fired her Zero Laser. Red, released Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle and they unleashed triple finish upon 'M. Finally, Mario unleashed a Mario Finale. All of these beam attacks collided with 'M in the middle.

They soon stopped firing and 'M some how managed to still be standing. "Damn it." He muttered. "I didn't even get to throw a single punch." His hands began to disintegrate. "No!" He shouted. "I won't die! Not like this!"

"You're right." Claus said. "There is still one person who has a final attack to give to you."

Everyone stared at Lucas who was now standing up and using his stick to support himself. He walked down to the dying 'M.

"You must hate me." 'M said. "For everything I did to you. Do it, finish me off!"

"PK Love alpha." Lucas weakly muttered. A blue hexagon went towards 'M. Upon contact it shattered.

"In the end you can't even deliver an attack to me." 'M laughed. "You fool!" 'M suddenly gained a boost of power. His body fully disintegrated. "I'll take you over, and beat all of your friends with the person they desperately tried to save!" Lucas just collapsed on to the ground. Everyone rushed towards him. "Its too late!" 'M laughed.

The cloud of smoke dived towards Lucas, but at the last second something defended Lucas and the cloud of smoke went into it instead.

All of the Smashers stared in shock at the one who saved Lucas, especially Red. It was Charizard. Charizard let out a great roar of pain. "I will destroy you Smashers!" Charizard roared.

Red ran towards his pokemon and delivered a strong punch that knocked Charizard unconscious. Everyone looked down at Red in shock. Red himself was crying, he recalled Charizard and tried to walk away. However Claus stopped him.

"Did you order Charizard to protect Lucas?" Claus asked.

"No." Red replied. "He did it of his own free will."

"Thank you."

"Lets return home." Master Hand said.

They all looked at Master Hand. For the first time they noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. They had been out there all morning. But now they had finally rescued their friend. It was time to celebrate.

* * *

Lucas was administered to Dr. Mario's clinic. "Sounds like one hell of an adventure you guys had without me." Dr. Mario said. Claus didn't reply he just looked at his unconscious brother. "Hey, change your brother into some clean clothes. I'm going to go check out the other patient."

Claus just nodded and brought out a bag of clean clothes that Ness had delivered earlier. Dr. Mario left the room and went to another across the hall. He opened the door and lying on the table was Charizard. He was still unconscious. Red was also in the room looking over his Pokemon. He began to perform numerous tests on Charizard. "This wasn't what I wanted to be doing this Sunday." He sighed. "Looking after two badly beat up Smashers. I was hoping that I could relax and have the whole town to myself."

Red didn't take Dr. Mario's words kindly. He grabbed the Doctor by the lab coat. Dr. Mario just put his hands on Red's wrists and hit a pressure point causing Red to release him.

"I'll tell it to you straight." Dr. Mario looked down grimly at Charizard. "I'm a doctor." He said to Red. "Not a Nurse Joy, this is one of the few things I don't know about. It doesn't seem to be Pokerus. I just don't know what is going on. Nonetheless, I've called one in and she will be here tomorrow."

Red looked at Charizard. He still looked the same, and its tail was burning brightly, perhaps brighter than it ever had before. "Damn it, what did 'M do?!"

"I think that he merged with Charizard." Dr. Mario replied. "But this shouldn't be what is worrying us. I think the Smash Pros might come back and attack again. They don't seem like the ones to stay down. Not to mention we got the jump on them this time. Next time we might not be so lucky."

"I'd like to stay here with Charizard." Red muttered.

"Very well," Dr. Mario said. "I'll bring over the food that they are cooking for the party."

Dr. Mario returned to the room with Lucas in it. Claus had just finished changing him when Dr. Mario entered. "What will happen Doc?"

"Lucas will be fine. He just needs some time to rest, and his wounds will heal. I've all ready checked if he had any broken bones, and it looks like he is lucky. Or maybe he just used a bit of PK Healing. Really it's just his exhaustion and bruises that are left. He should be fine to go to school in the morning. Though I recommend covering the wounds up with bandages or makeup or something. The one I'm more worried about is you. Take a day off from school. You look stressed and it looks like you will need some rest."

"Thank you, Doctor." Claus said. "But I wish to stay by my brother's side."

"I understand." Dr. Mario said. "I'll bring you some food from the celebration. I can probably release him later today and you can go to your house."

With that, Dr. Mario left. And Claus just looked down at his brother. Claus let off one giant sigh of relief and collapsed in the chair. "Damn it, Lucas, don't you ever get kidnapped again. I'm too young to have stress problems like that…"

"Claus…" Lucas weakly muttered. "Thank you, for everything. They were saying that you weren't going to come. And they were saying that you would all just leave me with them to rot and die."

Claus rushed to his brother. "No, we wouldn't do that!" Claus said.

"I knew you would come. I don't know how much longer of that place I could take. But now I can't help but feel sorry for the Smash Pros."

"Why?"

"Because, they don't have someone like you who cares about them." Lucas replied.

Claus stood their shocked. "Thanks, Lucas."

"I'm sure that if they had someone like you, as their big brother, they wouldn't have turned out the way they did." Lucas smiled.

Claus turned away and faced the wall.

"Claus?" Lucas weakly muttered.

"What is it?" Claus asked.

"Are you crying?"

* * *

**Hiatus still isn't over, I still have one last exam to write. I might be able to post a chapter tomorrow. But it isn't officially over until Sunday. Then next week is catch up.**

**Notes:**

**My Immortal is... The worst fanfiction ever created. The optimists, and those with hope for humanity believe that it was written by a troll. (It was deleted some time last year off of this site... but you can still find it on the net. It was in the Harry Potter section.)**

**The Star Wars holiday special... I could only stomach watching 2 minutes of it, in 4 30 seconds blocks divided by at least 10 minutes each... (What I saw was the most infamous clip... and the minute and half build up... which is at the end...)**

**Brawl+... Violates copyright law, and along with homebrew... The moral rights of the developers refers to how Brawl+ is not what the developers envision or what they want done with their product. Of course since they haven't officially said that its really speculation on my part... Why was that in there? Well, that's what I get for studying for my Business Law exam and writing the fanfic at the same time...**

**Giga Mac, is from a Punch-Out!! trailer showcasing the 2 player mode in the Wii game.**

**Credit to Mr. Resetti's monologue goes to who ever wrote out the transcripts on gamefaqs. Which I will admit to blatantly copying and pasting.**

**2D04 was just a room at college where I took my one exam…**

**Through out this chapter I was listening to Jam Project's Victory. Well lets see if I can post tomorrow....  
**


	104. April 13: Red: Charizard

**I don't think I'll be able to do another chapter as long as the last one for a while in this story...**

**

* * *

**April 13: Red: Charizard, that day we met so long ago.

With Lucas back, all of the Smashers were relieved. The celebration had gone early into the morning and for some people, they were still celebrating. Dr. Mario had kicked Red out of the clinic, and told Claus and Lucas to drag him back and enjoy the festivities. Reluctantly he joined in.

Such festivities at the kid Smasher's house included playing on the Wii. Ness was even in such a good mood that he let Lucas be on his team for Brawl, and even let Lucas win a few races in Mario Kart Wii.

But such festivities had to end sometimes, and perhaps due to their confusion they all went to bed. Forgetting to set their alarms. Some of them crashed on the floor of the TV room. Nana just threw blankets over them before going to bed.

When they woke up in the morning they had a heart attack.

"We should get going to school." Red screamed realizing that it was a Monday.

"We don't have to." Toon Link replied. "Its a holiday."

"Oh." Red muttered. "I forgot..."

"We all did." Ness sighed. "And we can't blame ourselves, all of the excitement. So who's up for some Mario Kart?"

"I'm not." Red muttered. "I have to get back to Charizard."

Red just got up and walked outside. He went over to Dr. Mario's clinic. "I knew I was going to see you again." Dr. Mario sighed. "Still worried about Charizard?"

"Yes." Red replied.

"Don't worry, a Nurse Joy will be here soon." Dr. Mario said

"Can I stay here?"

"No," Dr. Mario replied. "I'm sorry, but I think that if you stay here you will interfere with our tests. Go back to your friends! Doctor's orders."

"Fine." Red said walking away.

Instead of returning to his friends in front of the TV, he went up to his bedroom and sat on his bed. He curled up into a ball, his arms reaching over his legs, which were up against his chest, and he began to rock back and forth.

Red just sulked. He stayed curled up and was in deep thought. Squirtle and Ivysaur popped out of their pokeballs and came over to him and nudged him. "Are you worried about Charizard too?" Red asked.

They replied with a quick "Squirt" and "Saur"

"I'm sure he will be fine." Red said.

Red pulled out an iPod and began to listen to some music. Doing his best to shut himself away from the cruel reality. Eventually he got the feeling that somebody was watching him, he looked up to see Ness standing at the doorway.

"Hey," Ness said. "Everyone is worried about you, stop crying and get down here!"

"No." Red replied.

"Guys, we have to drag him down!" Ness shouted. Suddenly everyone came running upstairs with the ropes ready. They tackled Red and tied him up and began to drag him down to the living room.

"Let go of me!" Red protested. He kicked and screamed, but they didn't let go. Eventually they slammed him down on the couch. "Untie me!"

"Only if you agree to play some games with us!" Ness replied.

"Fine." Red replied.

"Okay, MissingNo, give him the fourth controller."

Everyone looked at MissingNo and Red. There was some form of tension in the air. They all suddenly realized that it was probably a bad idea to have the two in the same room due to obvious reasons…

Red was trying to hide his anger. He looked away from MissingNo. Everyone else was probably happy that they left the ropes on him at the current time.

"Red here." MissingNo said passing him a controller.

"I suddenly don't want to play anymore." Red replied. He didn't look at MissingNo or anyone else. He just closed his eyes.

Ness perhaps looked outright afraid. "NANA!" Ness screamed. "RED DOESN'T WANT TO PLAY VIDEOGAMES! SOMETHING IS WRONG!" Saki punched Ness across the back of the head.

"Of course something is wrong!" Saki said. "His Pokemon may be dieing and you aren't be sensitive to his feelings."

"Why are you still here?" Popo asked. "Wasn't your house constructed."

"Yes, but I figure I'll get more screen time if I stay here." Saki replied. "And they don't have an HDTV."

Nana came down and quickly untied Red. When he tried to run away she however forced him back down onto the couch.

"You aren't running away from this. You are going to talk to your friends! Now why are you down in the dumps?" Nana asked.

"You know you don't really have to ask that we all ready all know why he is…" Popo muttered. Nana responded to this by smacking her brother across the face with Mr. Hammer.

Nana looked back at Red. "Sorry, about that. Now tell us your back story."

Everyone's eyes flared up in horror. "No! STOP!" They protested. "If TV has taught us anything its that back stories are always depressing and end with everyone dieing! Especially a teen's backstory!"

They tried to run out of the room, however Nana had frozen the door shut.

"Charmander was my first Pokemon." Red muttered.

* * *

That day was so long ago. Red woke up in his bed and let out a yawn. His alarm was blaring and his hand rushed over to turn it off. He was surprised that he had gotten any sleep at all last night. After all today was going to the most important day of his life. He would choose his first Pokemon and set off on his Pokemon journey.

He quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs of his house. He rushed over to his fridge and pulled out some food that he had prepared the night before. A simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Quickly he ate the food and ran out of the door. He ran all the way to the Pokemon professor's lab. Which probably wasn't a good idea since he immediatly began to cramp up. But those slight pains weren't enough to subdue him.

A lab assistant was waiting outside for him and showed him in. Standing behind a table was an old man with grayed hair in a labcoat, Professor Oak. "Today will be a good day for you." The professor laughed. "A young trainer sets out on a journey known as life. Now then, you can choose between these three Pokemon, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, or Charmander."

Red looked at all three. He thought he had made his decision back at home. But now infront of them it was much harder. All of them were looking at him with what could best be described as puppydog eyes. "I choose Charmander!" Red stuttered.

"A good choice." Professor Oak replied. Red couldn't help but shake the feeling that he said that to all trainers. "You are certainly in for a long journey. It will be a hard road ahead for you two. But I'm sure you two will be able to persevere and fight. By the way, when is your sister coming here?"

* * *

Everyone stared at Red shocked.

"SISTER!" They shouted surprised.

"Yeah, I have a twin sister." Red replied. "I never said I didn't."

"But you said that you didn't understand the love between siblings." Popo said.

"I don't. We hate each other. Every day since we were born it's been a competition to be better, and for our parents attention." Red replied.

"I think we are missing the important question here." Ness said. "Is she hot?"

Red replied by punching Ness across the room. "Now where was I?"

* * *

"Leaf, will be here in a while." Red replied.

* * *

"Wait, what kind of name is Leaf?" Popo wondered.

"Red, Leaf? Maybe Red's parents are Canadian." Ness replied.

Everyone just groaned. Red quickly returned to his story.

* * *

So the young trainer left the lab with his Charmander. They faced many trials and were faced with many smiles and tears. Eventually Charmander evolved into Charmeleon. And eventually Charmeleon evolved into a Charizard.

* * *

"So how did you get Squirtle and Ivysaur?" Popo wondered.

"Leaf and Blue gave me pokemon eggs. From them hatched Squirtle and Bulbasaur." Red replied. "Soon after I was invited here to become a Smasher."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that the back story wasn't depressing.

"Red," MissingNo said. Red looked at the young child. "Everyone told me what my brother did to your Charizard, and I'm sorry."

"I'm not angry at you." Red replied. "Don't apologize for what your brother did."

"So, has anyone else noticed that I'm the only one with out a twin?" Ness asked.

* * *

**Despite my constant torturing of Charizard I really do like him. Charmander was my first Pokemon I ever did pick... However long ago that was... *goes to find my Blue version***

**Red Leaf... I'm ashamed to have written that... The Canadian flag is a red maple leaf... yeah... I'm going to go drink so I forget that I have written that…**


	105. April 14: Captain Falcon: Documents

**I realized after I posted the previous chapter, and when I was trying to fall asleep that I once again completely forgot about Toon Link and that he doesn't have a twin… Well, since I'm too lazy to go fix that, he does now… He now has an evil twin, Dark Toon Link… A new plot line appears! YAY! And after I realized it I was curious to see how many other people would catch it...**

**

* * *

**April 14: Captain Falcon: Documents

It was mystifying. After all that the Smash Pros had done to them, Master Hand wanted to extend a helping hand and help them clean up the mess that they had caused. Was this to get the Smash Pros off of their back for a while? None of the Smashers could figure it out.

So once again they were in front of the building that used to be the Smash Pros base. Now it was just a pile of rubble.

"I still don't understand why we are doing this." Captain Falcon muttered.

"Just go with the flow, I'm sure Master Hand has his reasons." Mario sighed.

Dr. Mario just looked away. He was tending to the injured Smash Pros, including the one that Ness had broken both arms two days earlier.

* * *

Dr. Mario, and Nurse Joy faced Master Hand. "Thank you for coming here on such short notice." Master Hand said. "What is Charizard's condition?"

"It isn't good." Nurse Joy replied. "'M and Charizard have merged together. Unfortunately at this rate Charizard will most likely lose this battle for control over his body."

"How long does he have?" Master Hand asked.

"There is no way to tell." Nurse Joy replied. "If we had more information on 'M we might be able to do something."

"I see. You mustn't tell Red."

"Understood." Dr. Mario replied.

* * *

Dr. Mario, knew the real reason why they were there. Looking for any information on 'M that may help them treat Charizard. A noble cause, but once again they were in the belly of the beast.

Other Smashers were also helping out. However, the kid Smashers were at school. Captain Falcon stood up and stretched. He then looked around. "Is something wrong Falcon?" Ganondorf asked.

"I'm getting the feeling that we are being watched." Captain Falcon replied.

"I've been getting that feeling too." Bowser grumbled.

They decided that the best course of action would to be to continue clearing the debris of the building. If by chance, they did find something, they would have to take it as covertly as possible.

"Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon shouted. He hit a giant boulder that shattered a few seconds later.

The Smashers had found out some shocking things about this hideout for the Smash Pros. The reason it looked like a school was because it used to be one. The Smash Pros had bought it and modified it into its current facility; all while the public was left in the dark.

Next it was confirmed that this was just one of several Smash Pro hideouts. A rather unsurprising revelation for a global organization. There were also lots of small and minor notes that they had leaned.

But perhaps the most frightening was that they learned that across the 'Smash Schools' the levels were inconsistent. A level 5 from a small school could be a level 1 at a large school. This was because levels were given out in comparison to the peers. Currently they didn't know what size of a school this was.

Captain Falcon destroyed some more rubble and found a briefcase that was buried underneath. He grabbed the briefcase and looked at it. It was a metallic case that wouldn't be able to be broken easily. There were only a few small dents from the rubble on the briefcase. It was also locked by a combo to prevent anyone from obtaining what's inside.

Suddenly the nearby trees began to rustle. Captain Falcon took this as a sign that he had hit the jackpot. Several cloaked Smash Pros appeared in front of them. "Smashers, hand over that briefcase, the documents inside it are classified information." One said. This one was only a level 2.

Captain Falcon just laughed. "You want it?" he taunted. "Come and get it."

And so the Smash Pro leapt towards Captain Falcon, much like a dog leaping for a treat. However Master Hand appeared in front of the Smash Pro to intercept him. He knocked the Smash Pro back. "Why are you attacking us?" Master Hand asked. "We are cleaning up this mess!"

"This mess that you caused." The Smash Pro replied. "You're just doing this to obtain information on us."

The other Smash Pros blitzed Master Hand. But with one swift slap he was able to knock all of them away. "All's fair in war." Master Hand replied.

The level 2 was about to rush forwards when somebody stepped in the way. This was a Level 5 Smash Pro. "That will be enough." He calmly said. Immediately the Level 2 backed off. "Master Hand, I am the current leader of the Smash Pros." Everything suddenly froze. This new person was emitting a strong aura. "I would like to think of my self as a diplomatic man. I understand that one of your Smashers is sick, and that those documents may help him. You may have them, because it is all ready too late to save him. It is a simple fact, he will die soon. All you can do to relieve him of his painful fate is to kill him out of mercy."

Master Hand stared frustrated at the Smash Pro. "I won't do that."

"I know you won't, and that is why you are a weak leader."

"Take that back!" Several Smashers shouted.

"What is your name?" Master Hand asked.

"I discarded the name that was given to me long ago." He replied. "But I have given myself a new name, a name that will light the world. Sun."

"I see, Sun." Master Hand replied.

"Who do you think is stronger?" Sun asked. "My Smash Pros, or your Smashers?" Master Hand however didn't reply. "In an instant that could be decided. But I have figured that its time for us to end this battle. Your attack on one of my Smash Schools has enraged every Smash Pro out there. There is only one way to settle this now. Next month you were having a tournament am I correct?"

"You are correct." Master Hand replied.

"Let us change the rules then. It will be my strongest Smash Pros, against your Smashers. You will be playing under our rules so that it is a fair match of skill." Sun explained.

"I will consider this." Master Hand replied.

Sun however was less than pleased with the response. "There is nothing to consider. It is a simple yes or no question. Yes, I let you live until the tournament. No, I snap my fingers and all of your Smashers are killed in an instant!"

Master Hand chuckled. "You live up to where you got your name. Very well then, we will play your game. Not because you have forced me into this decision. But I am certain, with out a shadow of a doubt that my weakest Smasher, and defeat your strongest Smash Pro."

Sun just began to walk away. "Then it will be an interesting experience next month. Enjoy the last bit of life that you have. Here is my business card. I expect that you will contact me. We will figure out the location and format at a later time." With out any other words, Sun and the Smash Pros disappeared.

All of the Smashers breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you really think that we will be able to fight them?" Captain Falcon wondered.

"I don't know." Master Hand replied. "They are monsters."

Ganondorf just snorted. "Then be glad that you have monsters on your side as well."

Captain Falcon put the metal briefcase on the ground. One Falcon Punch later, the briefcase was open and they were all looking over the documents inside.

"Lets go back home." Master Hand ordered. "We have a lot to tell everyone."

* * *

**Notes:**

**Sun, was named after Sun Tzu, author of The Art of War.**


	106. April 15: Roy: Strategy

**Today I learned that Jun Fukuyama, the voice actor of Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass (in the Japanese version), was the voice actor of Roy (That other swordsman from SSBM... the one that didn't return in Brawl... You know that one...).**

**Well... that certainly puts Roy in a new light... **

**

* * *

**April 15: Roy: Strategy

Proving that the Smasher's grapevine of information still worked, Master Hand was forced with a constant bombardment of questions about his agreeing to The Smash Pro's demands. He had called an emergency meeting.

"What were you thinking?" Roy asked in shock.

"Evidently, the same thing as the author, not much." Mewtwo snarked.

Master Hand just sighed. "Look, I was just caught up in the moment."

"Do you honestly think that Pichu will be able to beat the strongest Smash Pro?" Ganondorf asked.

"Actually, yes." Master Hand replied. Everyone was actually shocked by this.

"How?"

"By cheating." Master Hand casually replied.

Everyone groaned. Soon after the Q&A session was done Master Hand shooed them out of the room, only leaving Roy and Mewtwo in the room. "You weren't caught up in the moment were you?" Mewtwo asked.

"No." Master Hand seriously replied. "I met the leader, he is calling himself Sun. His strength was unbelievable."

Mewtwo looked "I'll believe that when I see it."

"And why are we here?" Roy asked.

"We have to plan our strategy. We are going into this fight blind, while the Smash Pros will know all of our strengths and weaknesses. Not to mention they will have a good idea who they are fighting against. Meanwhile, all we know is that we will be fighting the strongest of the Level 5s." Master Hand explained. "The format has yet to be decided other than a neutral battleground and no interference. So I can only imagine that its one on one."

"So basically, if I understand the situation correctly is that we are in between a rock and a hard place." Mewtwo said.

"For that reason the first fight would be the hardest." Roy said. "If we can get a decent gauge of their strength we would be able to know what to do. We would know how to counter them…"

"To be truthful we don't even know how much time we have." Master Hand said. "All he mentioned was next month when the tournament was going to take place originally."

The three of them suddenly burst out into a fit of laugher. "The network isn't going to like that." Mewtwo replied.

"Agreed." Master Hand said. He pulled out the card that Sun had given him. "I should call Sun."

Unable to see the typing on the business card Master Hand summoned an alloy that dialed the number for him. He placed it on speakerphone.

"Master Hand, I wasn't expecting your response so soon." Sun's voice said.

"I do wish to end this quickly." Master Hand replied. "I would like to move on with my everyday life and no longer have to fear about Smash Pro attacks."

"Surely you of all people know how hard it is to control such a large organization." Sun replied. "I'm just one person, I can't account for every member in my organization. But enough idle chatter, when do you want to meet?"

"Does tomorrow sound good?" Master Hand wondered.

"Yes, tomorrow is fine. I will be waiting for you at the entrance of Smashville. At noon sharp. Don't keep me waiting, otherwise you might regret it!"

"I understand." Master Hand replied.

"And one more thing, Master Hand, I certainly hope that during our meeting there won't be two of your Smashers eavesdropping again." Before anyone could react Sun hung up.

"How did he know?" Roy asked.

Mewtwo was clearly frustrated. "I couldn't sense anybody watching us."

"You two are dismissed. After my meeting tomorrow, I'll call you and we will further discuss this matter."

Roy and Mewtwo left the house. Mewtwo clearly didn't want to talk, this was evidenced by him teleporting away instantly. So Roy was left to walk across Smashville and contemplate who he would send out first to fight.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was wondering if the Smash Pros were going to send out their strongest against Pichu in order to take Master Hand up on that. The thought crossed his mind, then he considered that if they knew that, they might send out a weaker member to lead them into a false sense of security and make them overconfident.

On the simple walk back to his house Roy went through hundreds of situations. But he just didn't know how to react due to not knowing the enemy's strength. But when had that stopped him in the past. Even with out knowing his fellow Smasher's strength he still fought with all he had and regardless of the outcome he was happy.

But this situation didn't leave to one being happy. Just like any other fight, there was going to be a winner and a loser in this fight. But instead of just fighting for fun as they did in the brawls, their lives may be on the line. It certainly seemed like the Smash Pros had no concern about their lives, based on the previous attempts.

Eventually Roy had gotten to his house. He walked to his room and immediately collapsed on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized there was really only two people who were set for the first and second matches against the Smash Pros. Pichu as the first, and Dr. Mario as the second. Pichu of course was small and agile; as long as he could avoid being hit he would be fine. Meanwhile Dr. Mario wouldn't underestimate his opponent and would probably end the match as quickly as possible in order to try and stay as the doctor and heal any injuries that they may obtain in future matches.

Roy continued to think about this until he fell asleep.


	107. April 16: Pit: Charizard 'M

**Warning: Metal Gear Solid 4 spoilers... Just do what I did, and watch it on youtube. Yes I'm a complete and total monster, yet that's nothing compared to those who borrow their cousin's copy of Twilight Princess to do homebrew on their Wii, and have yet to return it for nearly 4 months and then pirate games. HINT HINT!**

**

* * *

**April 16: Pit: Charizard 'M

It happened so suddenly. One moment everything was peaceful, the next Dr. Mario's clinic was up in flames. A loud roar, belonging to Charizard, pierced through the town of Smashville. All of the Smashers that were there quickly got up and rushed to the fire. There they saw Dr. Mario fighting against a rampaging Charizard. It was quite the sight to behold with Dr. Mario proving more agile than anyone could have thought.

Charizard breathed out a torrent of fire towards the doctor, who just blocked it with a barrier. He glanced over to see the other Smashers. "Oh, backup." he muttered.

Charizard rushed towards Dr. Mario and pulled out a giant boulder out of absolutely nowhere. This was, of course, one of Charizard's many abilities, such as being able to fly and pull boulders half the size of him out of thin air. He proceeded and smash it with his head. Somehow, the boulder just shattered and the debris went flying towards Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario quickly blocked the attacks by quickly moving his hands and catching the small rocks, he then crushed them with his bare hands.

It was at this point that they actually realized that their resident Doctor was in fact being attacked by a giant orange fire breathing dragon lizard pokemon, which was actually being possessed by a human that transformed into a monster and decided to actually help out. Pit, pulled out his bow and fired several arrows towards Charizard. They hit, but did hardly anything besides mildly annoy Charizard.

Also there was Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Ganondorf, Peach, Zelda, Link, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Lucario, Snake and MissingNo.

The mildly annoying arrows caused Charizard to turn around and face all of the other Smashers. He walked out of the burning building and let out a roar. "We meet again!" He laughed. His voice was scratchy yet at the same time sounded somewhat digital and childish. "BROTHER!" Charizard shouted in an overly dramatic tone, with a hint of a British accent just for that one word.

"Liquid!" Snake said surprised.

"No, not you, him!" Charizard pointed to MissingNo using his middle claw.

"'M!" MissingNo said surprised.

"Surprised to see me brother?" 'M asked. "I have taken over this Pokemon!"

"Are you going to just reveal that your actually Charizard, who hypnotized himself into thinking that he was 'M in order to bring down the Smash Pros for your own reasons?" Snake asked.

"No, my plans actually make sense and don't take a decade to fulfill, now shut up!" 'M shouted frustrated. "I'm here to rule this world! And then rage against the heavens. Arceus will regret sealing me away. In this form, which I have dubbed Charizard 'M, I am invincible!"

Dr. Mario just threw a bucket of water onto Charizard 'M. "IT BURNS!" Charizard 'M screamed in pain. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A BUCKET OF WATER IN AN INFERNO?!"

Dr. Mario just shrugged off the question and knocked Charizard through the remains of the burning building to the other Smashers. Charizard 'M quickly regained his footing and breathed a torrent of fire towards the other Smashers. Quickly Pit jumped out in front of them and used his mirror shield to reflect the torrent of fire. "I'll fight him." Pit said.

The golden manacles on his wrists suddenly shattered, and the two glowing rings around his left wrist became much larger and brighter.

"You wouldn't attack your own ally would you?" Charizard 'M taunted.

"If that ally wishes to rage against heaven I, the guardian of the Goddess of Light, will fight him." Pit replied.

Pit held out his bow and energy began to form the arrow. However, the arrow was much larger, the two golden rings of energy around his left wrist also didn't disappear, but remained at their current enlarged size. Pit fired the arrow and it sent Charizard 'M flying backwards.

"Damn it!" Charizard 'M shouted in pain. "I don't see any memories of you having this much power!"

"Goddess Palutena placed the golden manacles on me to restrain my power and to compete fairly in these fights. And avoid accidentally hurting them. But against someone like you, who wishes to hurt Arceus and the others, I will go all out."

Charizard 'M was not pleased. Pit broke apart his bow into two swords and rushed for Charizard 'M. Charizard quickly breathed out a torrent of fire, causing Pit to quickly reattach the swords and spin it to deflect the torrent of fire. But the swords became hot and eventually began to burn Pit's hands. Eventually he dropped them, not missing a beat Charizard 'M delivered a skull bash to send Pit backwards, away from his bow.

"Now you can't use your arrows." Charizard 'M taunted.

"You're not ready yet." Pit taunted. "Don't think that I need a bow to fight." Pit held out his right hand and a bow made out of energy began to appear. "Let me tell you something 'M, as you are right now, you wouldn't last against Arceus."

Pit fired six arrows. The first deliberately missed and became a wall of light behind Charizard 'M. The next two pinned his arms against the wall, the next two pinned his legs, and the final one pinned his tail against the wall. Slowly the wall began to rise up into the air.

"Goodbye, 'M." Pit calmly said. The arrow that he was forming suddenly became a lot bigger.

"Wait, you're going to kill your ally!" Charizard 'M protested.

"I will not," Pit replied full of confidence. "Charizard will be safe. You will be separated from him."

"What if you miss?"

"My arrows never miss." Pit replied. Charizard 'M was visibly afraid. "I pray to Palutena that you will be shown the light."

Pit fired the arrow and it hit the target. Suddenly all seven arrows that had hit Charizard 'M went into his body and he began to glow. "I won't be defeated so easily!" Charizard 'M shouted out in pain. The glow began to move into one spot and Charizard 'M shot an arrow made out of energy towards Pit.

"My own attack can't hurt me." Pit replied. However the arrow went through Pit's abdomen, his face was suddenly covered with a look of pain. He kneeled over clutching where the arrow had hit. "Why?" He whimpered. "I thought I was pure."

Charizard 'M fell to the ground and began to laugh. "Everyone has a little bit of darkness." He laughed. A dark cloud was suddenly coming out of Charizard and forming into 'M. When 'M was complete Charizard just fell down onto the ground unconscious.

'M snapped his fingers and suddenly clothes appeared on him. He let out a chuckle and held up his right hand much like he was holding a bow. Suddenly dark energy began to form an arrow. "I seem to remember you hitting me in the back with an arrow. Now perhaps I should return the favor. You've hit me a total of eight times. I've all ready hit you once, so I need another seven to be even."

"How?"

"I can use any technique after seeing it once." 'M replied. He fired six arrows. Two hit Pit's wings, two hit pits legs, and two hit pits arms. "And now for the final shot, we will be even." 'M fired the seventh dark arrow. This one hit Pit's head. Suddenly Pit began to scream out in pain. 'M turned to face the other Smashers. "I can't forget about you guys now can I? You also all hit me back then. I guess I should kill you."

He charged up a dark arrow and fired it towards Mario. However Mario unleashed a Mario Finale to overpower the dark arrow and destroy it. 'M just shrugged it off. "I know you can't do them consecutively."

Mario was gasping for air. Without the Smash Ball, doing a Final Smash drew out a lot of power. 'M fired another shot, but this time Lucario blocked with an aura storm. "Why do you delay the inevitable? Do you expect a miracle to happen?"

'M fired another dark arrow. This time however, a second dark arrow appeared and canceled it out. 'M quickly turned to Pit. "I thought you were out for the count."

Pit's wings were now black pitch black. Pit just rushed for 'M and began to rapidly punch him. He held nothing back and sent 'M flying back into what remained of the burning clinic. Pit then fired a dark arrow into the clinic. Suddenly the clinic was consumed by a giant sphere of darkness. The sphere vanished, and revealed a 'M that was gasping for air.

Pit began to run, he reached down to the ground and grabbed the two swords that he had discarded. He began to rapidly attack 'M, cutting him all over the body. Pit then kicked 'M several feet away. "Just what are you?" 'M asked frustrated, getting back up.

"Me?" Pit replied, his voice was different. It sounded a little bit older. "I'm the real Pit. Much like you I live to fight. Only I was sealed away and that idiot gained control." He took the blade, which had a bit of 'M's blood on it, and licked off some of the blood.

"What the hell?" 'M shouted disgusted.

"You're blood is quite tasty, I'll enjoy eating you!" Pit laughed.

'M tried to move away, however the cuts across his body suddenly opened up so that they were much bigger. 'M collapsed on the ground and could only watch as Pit slowly approached. However his vision was soon obscured by someone getting in between him and Pit. That person was none other than MissingNo.

MissingNo looked at Pit. Clearly the young boy was terrified. "Leave my brother alone!" MissingNo shouted. There was no hesitation in his voice.

Pit laughed. "Brothers? I'm sure you will have just as delicious blood!" He ran forwards and swung his swords. However Lucario jumped in and blocked with the spikes on his hands. Lucario knocked the two swords out of Pit's hands and put his paw's on Pit's chest.

"This is probably going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you!" Lucario said. He unleashed a second Aura Storm. Pit was sent flying backwards. Lucario's premonitions was also correct, the amount of recoil that he felt, and using two Aura Storm's without a Smash Ball had left him exhausted. He fell down and MissingNo rushed to his side.

"Lucario, get up!" MissingNo pleaded.

The other Smashers, who haven't actually done anything so far this chapter, that would be Luigi, Bowser, Ganondorf, Peach, Zelda, Link, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, and Snake all rushed towards Pit.

"That is enough!" A strong voice, belonging to a woman shouted.

Appearing in front of the Smashers was a beautiful woman. She wore immaculate white clothing and glowed with radiance. On her left arm was a shield; while in her right hand was a staff with a blue gem imbedded in it. She had long green hair. This was the goddess Palutena. "Pit, I know you are still there, you are not this fallen angel."

"Goddess Palutena, so we meet again." Fallen Pit said, he was clearly not amused. "The last time we met you sealed me away in this weak little boy. He broke the manacles of his own free will."

"I know," Palutena replied. "But that wasn't enough to reawaken you. It was the dark energy from 'M that reawakened him."

"Die, Goddess!" Fallen Pit shouted. A dark arrow was fired towards her, however she just held out her shield. The arrow hit the shield and disappeared into it. A moment later the dark arrow reemerged from the shield and rushed towards Fallen Pit, only now the dark arrow was a light arrow. The arrow hit and Fallen Pit began to scream out in pain. His wings began to transform back into white. Two new manacles also appeared on Pit's wrists.

Palutena then faced 'M. She kneeled down beside the young boy and lifted him up. She then began to embrace him. "You said that everybody has darkness in their hearts." Palutena said. "The reverse is also true, everyone also has light in their hearts." 'M was silent. "Arceus is willing to give you another chance. But know that if he has to come down here, he will kill you this time."

'M just let off a small laugh. Palutena placed him back on the ground. All of his wounds were now gone and Palutena's clothing didn't have a spot of blood on them. Then placed her staff in the ground. Suddenly the clinic reappeared, back to its original form.

"Goodbye Smashers, until we meet again." With that the Goddess Palutena disappeared.

Dr. Mario gave all of the Smashers a few seconds to regain their composer. "All right, lets get the wounded inside." He ordered.

* * *

**I didn't know what to call the 'golden manacles'. Them being a restraint to Pit's strength/dark side is speculation on my part. And the whole fact that Pit even has a dark side, aside from that one color switch is total speculation... **

**The golden rings of energy (or whatever they are) disappear when Pit fires an arrow. My guess is that those rings gather energy and become the arrow…**

**Yes, I watch/read Bleach. Yes, Pit making the bow out of energy was a reference to the Quincies. **

**The blade-licking thing… I just wanted to write that for some reason. Evil sides should be disturbing…**


	108. April 17: Peach: Numbers

**This chapter was almost delayed because I learned of a game that was just announced yesterday (April 27th, the dates don't match up due to the hiatus. (This is here for future reference)) Where Mr. T and Will Wright team up to take on Nazi's… HOLY SHIT!**

**And if that wasn't good enough, that concept art of Red Steel 2 has me drooling at the awesome.**

**And I was replaying Wind Waker and got to the giant tower (Tower of the Gods?)… and Kaizoku Fansubs released another episode of One Piece… And I was making chili…**

**Reminder: The No part in MissingNo, stands for Number.**

**

* * *

**April 17: Peach: Numbers

The news that Charizard and 'M had been separated spread like a wildfire. Palutena also sealed away 'M's power. This was a relief to the Smashers, since if he was going to live there, they were sure there would be conflicts.

So once again Peach was looking after a child. 'M however was very different than MissingNo. 'M was demanding and selfish.

"Woman, bring me something to eat!" 'M demanded.

"Woman?" Peach said offended. "I have a name!"

"I don't care if you have a name!" 'M snapped. "All people exist to serve me!"

Peach replied by slapping him. "Palutena sealed your power, so I suggest that you learn to behave! Master Hand has given us full permission to use our power against you!"

"So you abuse children." 'M said not entirely amused.

"Child?" Peach said shocked. "We know you're older than you look! Arceus is giving you another chance, you should take it!"

"Arceus is 'giving me another chance' because he can't kill me. He is too weak to kill me, even with my abilities sealed." 'M replied. "I don't get you guys, you are clearly taking orders from two of them, perhaps they may want to use you to take over the heavens..."

"What are you talking about?" Peach asked.

"Master and Crazy Hand, they are divine beings aren't they?" 'M asked. "But they were expelled from the Divine Council. Why do you think that is?"

Peach just walked away and ignored 'M. She returned to cooking.

"The brat!" She muttered frustrated.

"Don't call me a brat." 'M said. Peach turned around to see 'M leaning against the wall. "Are you making that for me?"

"No!" Peach shouted, she was flustered and began to ramble. "When did you get there? Don't sneak up on me! You're nothing like your brother!" Peach suddenly paused, realizing that she probably shouldn't have talked about his brother in front of him like that.

'M however didn't seem to mind. "Oh? How us little Numbers?" he wondered.

It took Peach a few seconds to realize that he was talking about MissingNo. "His name is MissingNo!"

"I can call Numbers what I want." 'M replied. "After all I'm the older brother. Now, when do I get to see him?"

Peach was frustrated. "He has a name! Call him by it!"

"I am, its Numbers."

Peach didn't know what to do with 'M. So, it was time for a visit to the kid Smasher's house. Probably not the best place in the world for him to be considering the circumstances. "Hey, where are you taking me? Stop dragging me!" 'M shouted. Peach could only get the feeling that he was a spoiled brat.

It was late in the afternoon, so the kid Smashers were back from school. They weren't expecting Peach or 'M. Perhaps due to Murphy's Law, the one who opened the door was Red. He glanced down at 'M for a moment before slamming the door and walking away. A few seconds later Nana came to the door. "I'm sorry about that!" She apologized.

"It's all right, considering the circumstances." Peach said. "Now, why don't you apologize to Red?"

'M however was less than thrilled. "Why do I have to apologize, if I remember correctly, his Charizard attacked me first on his orders."

Peach just shoved 'M in the house. Nana pushed 'M downstairs to meet the boys and Peach walked over to their phone and called Master Hand. She inquired if it was okay for 'M to see MissingNo. While Master Hand didn't see a problem with it, he wondered if it was too early. After some persuading, Master Hand agreed to oversee the meeting tomorrow.

Peach hung up and breathed a sigh of relief. There were suddenly loud noises coming from down stairs. Peach quickly ran downstairs. What had happened was rather predictable, 'M was on the ground with a bloody nose while Red and Claus were being restrained by his friends. Nana just whispered. "Get him out of here, and I'll deal with the boys."

Peach rushed to 'M's side. He was staring at his hands, where the blood from his nose had dripped. Quickly Peach grabbed his wrist and dragged him along. He actually complied and didn't resist. Saki, who had witnessed the whole event followed. When they got outside they went to a nearby river so that 'M could wash himself off. 'M just began to whimper. "It doesn't come off," he said, even after his hands were spotless.

"'M, are you okay?" Peach asked.

"Kid, its all right." Saki said placing his hand on 'M's shoulder. 'M however quickly knocked Saki's hand away and tried to keep his distance from them.

They tried to approach him. "Don't come near me!" 'M shouted.

"I think the kid has lost it." Saki stated.

"Numbers, where are you?" 'M whimpered.

"Numbers?" Saki questioned.

"He means MissingNo." Peach said. "'M, lets go home and get some food. You can see Numbers tomorrow." 'M suddenly was quiet and stood up. He walked towards Peach. "Saki, I'm sorry about this."

"It was to be expected." Saki replied. "It might be a good idea for them not to meet anytime soon. I don't blame Red and Claus, I'm surprised they lasted for the ten seconds that they did before lashing out at the boy."

Peach walked back to her house. 'M followed and didn't have to be dragged. Before she served him food he went up to the washroom to clean his hands. After ten minutes of constant hand washing, Peach went up. "Your food is getting cold."

"I can't eat food with bloody hands…" 'M replied.

"Your hands are spotless, if you keep cleaning them they will just be bones. Now come down and eat." She had to forcefully turn off the tap of water and drag 'M down to the table where a bowl of chili was waiting for him. However, he didn't eat. He was clearly disturbed.

"Is Numbers okay?" 'M asked.

"Yes," Peach replied.

"Where is he, can I see him?"

"Tomorrow." Peach replied.


	109. April 18: Zelda: Tragic reunion

April 18: Zelda: Tragic reunion

MissingNo, was once again shoved to Zelda. The two princesses were told to meet each other out in the open. Where the two siblings could meet. They were also to be overlooked by several other Smashers, just in case it went sour. Master Hand still was rather nervous about this, but he had other things to worry about.

It was time for the fated brother reunion. Sure they had met before, very briefly when MissingNo jumped in the way of Fallen Pit's assault. But now the two of them would finally have the chance to talk. "Zelda, I feel so strange." MissingNo said.

She just laughed. "Don't worry, you're just nervous." MissingNo looked up at Zelda. "I'm sure once you begin to talk, there will be plenty of things to talk about and the felling will go away."

She led him to a clearing where Master Hand had decided that it would be the best place for them to meet. "I hope you're right." MissingNo muttered. They arrived at the clearing. While some of the other Smashers were there to watch over, mainly the kid Smashers, 'M wasn't there yet. There was a small table prepared with two chairs. MissingNo just sat down at one chair and looked around, waiting to meet with his brother.

In the meantime, Zelda had transformed into Sheik. "I hope you two are capable of controlling your self's today." Nana said to Red and Claus. The two of them just grumbled. The news of their attacking 'M spread quickly.

Ness, on the other hand, was less than pleased at having to wait. "I could be playing games right now." He complained. The others just nodded in agreement. There were about ten thousand other places they would rather be than here. One of those ten thousand was School.

Generally, the Smashers were patient with waiting for stuff. But they were on edge today because of the circumstances. Not to mention what happened yesterday. Suddenly, they noticed that walking towards them was Peach and 'M.

No one spoke. They only stared at 'M as he approached. Claus and Red did their best to hold back their rage. However it was still visible. 'M just approached the chair never looking up. He sat down and there was silence.

One could probably cut the tension with a knife. Neither MissingNo, or 'M spoke. 'M just looked down at the ground away from MissingNo. "If you two aren't going to talk we can leave!" An annoyed Ness shouted.

"Hush!" Sheik said. "They have been separated for so long."

"It's been a while, hasn't it Numbers?" 'M asked. He didn't look up to see MissingNo.

"I guess it has been." MissingNo replied.

"I'm sorry." 'M apologized. "The Smash Pros separated us... and I went with them because I wanted revenge on them for sealing us away. And since two of them were with the Smashers. But then they left you behind and... I was an idiot. I hurt Lucas, and possessed Red's Charizard. And above all else, I forgot about you. I thought you were dead, that's what they told me. Knowing that you're alive is enough." 'M was about to get up and leave.

"'M wait." MissingNo said. "I want to know... how did all of this happen? Why were we sealed away? I can't remember anything..."

"We weren't meant to be." 'M replied. "A fusion between humans and Pokemon, it was never meant to be. That's all you need to know."

"Why don't you tell us?" Claus snapped. "You're wasting our time as it is."

"No." 'M replied. "I can't. I won't. Not in front of MissingNo. He shouldn't know what happened. What I did."

He walked away however Lucas blocked the way. "Move!" 'M demanded. Lucas however didn't falter.

"No!" Lucas replied. "You should tell your brother. Either you do, or I do!"

Everyone glanced at Lucas rather surprised. "That's right, I did tell you. A mistake that I can easily rectify."

He was about to attack Lucas when Peach grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Its in his best interest to know." Sheik said.

"Please, tell me 'M!"

"Numbers, I can't."

"Then I will." Lucas said. "Your brother feels guilty-"

"SHUT UP!" 'M shouted. "He doesn't need to know. He doesn't need to know! It's for his own good! If he knew… if he knew." 'M just collapsed. He stared at his hands, they were spotless. "They are so dirty, covered with fresh blood…"

"Okay, I think he has gone insane." Red said cracking his knuckles. "Lets get rid of him." Claus had no objections and began to walk towards him. However Lucas stopped them. Both Claus and Red were surprised.

"Luke, after what he did to you, you are defending him?" Ness asked.

"Its his guilt, that is what he sees on his hands." Lucas replied.

Sheik and Peach took 'M aside. He went over to the river and began to wash his hands. "You don't have to tell him." Sheik said. "You can tell us if you wish."

"I can tell you, but you must promise not to tell Numbers." 'M said.

"I can't give a guarantee. If I find that it's in his best interest to know, then I will tell him."

"It isn't!" 'M snapped. "He must not know. Now then I'll tell you with out speaking a word." He held up his index finger and placed it on Sheik's forehead. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Sheik responded.

There was a flash of light. A moment later Sheik collapsed. She looked at the ground horrified. "Now do you understand why he mustn't know? Good luck trying to sleep tonight."

Sheik was terrified. She was visibly shaking. "He should still know. He wants to know. Its his right."

"Numbers isn't strong. If he knew, what do you think he would do?"

Sheik responded by punching 'M. "This is hurting you more than it could hurt him!" She shouted. She began to walk towards MissingNo.

"Don't do it. Your head will explode if you do tell him." 'M shouted. Sheik however just held out her left hand. The Triforce of Wisdom glowed. 'M stared horrified, he knew that instantly she had disabled this precaution. 'M quickly rushed towards Sheik. However Sheik reacted by knocking him down onto the ground.

"You can either tell him yourself, or sit tight and watch as I tell him."

'M struggled, but the other kid Smashers restrained him, by sitting on him. "STOP!" 'M screamed.

Sheik transformed into Zelda and sat down at the chair. She looked at MissingNo and began to explain what happened.

* * *

Two brothers went together on their Pokemon Journey. They were both young and naive; they were only interested in having fun. But they didn't know the dangers that the world held for them. Soon tragedy struck, and the younger twin brother, Numbers, fell suffered a concussion along with several broken bones. He was knocked unconscious. The older twin brother carried him to a hospital where they informed the older twin that they couldn't save his brother.

But one doctor, a scientist, told that there was a way to save Numbers. Foolishly the older twin accepted. Numbers suffered from experiment after experiment under the mad doctor. Eventually he regained consciousness, only he was no longer himself. His body had been experimented on endlessly and was heavily scarred, and different. The twin brother also followed. Together they had been merged with Pokemon. No longer human, yet not Pokemon either. They protested to the doctor. They wanted to be turned back.

"The process was irreversible." The doctor said. "The two of you are nothing more than missing numbers."

In a fit of rage they destroyed the lab and realized the power that they had.

No one would accept them, and they were left to wander the world. Eventually they found themselves at the Spear Pillar. It was here that they planned on destroying the world, and rebuild to accept them. But the power of the Divine Beings proved to be too much. They were over powered, MissingNo suffered a horrible trauma to the head again and 'M was fatally wounded. They were then sealed away.

* * *

"And you know the rest." Zelda finished.

"You know, that wasn't really as horrifying as I thought it would be." Ness replied.

"I just gave the abridged version." Zelda replied. "Not to mention you didn't see the visuals. Or you didn't have to perceive it all at once. Those horrible experiments…"

"So that's what happened." MissingNo said.

"But this time you do have a place in this world. You're with us now." Zelda said.

"As long as we aren't killed by the Smash Pros." Lucas said.

Everybody got off of 'M and he got up. He walked towards MissingNo. And the two brothers embraced.

Master Hand suddenly popped out of thin air. "How touching!" He said. "Now then you two are being moved to the Pokemon house!"

* * *

**What was just a nickname for MissingNo last chapter, turned into his real name this chapter… I couldn't think of one for 'M. That's supposed to be read as: I really don't want to think of one for 'M, because after 'Numbers' I can't think what the parents would name the other kid. Math would be my guess…**


	110. April 19: Jigglypuff: Overprotective

**Notes that are relevant to the chapter: **

**Credit goes to Yachi448 for suggesting Matrix as 'M's real name. Its math, it starts with the letter M, and it makes as much sense as Numbers. Plus it reminds me of Reboot.**

**Also thanks to Shadow Minamoto for the idea of Letters as 'M's name. I all ready decided on it being Matrix when I read your review. But I really liked it, so it became his middle name.**

**

* * *

**April 19: Jigglypuff: An overprotective mother

It wasn't so much that MissingNo was back in their house, Jigglypuff had learned how to tolerate MissingNo due to peer pressure from Mewtwo and Lucario. But now it was 'M. She couldn't stand 'M. Especially since Pichu was around 'M.

"So what's your real name?" Pichu asked.

"Matrix." 'M replied.

"Do you have a middle name?" Pichu wondered.

"Letters."

"Last name?"

"Alphanumeric."

"Matrix Letters Alphanumeric?"

"Pichu," Mewtwo said calmly. "You're annoying."

"Pichu, get over here, its time for you to do school work." Jigglypuff shouted.

"But it's Sunday!" Pichu protested.

"Get over here now!" demanded Jigglypuff.

Mewtwo just sighed. "You should go. I'm sure she wants to star in her own chapter and not have the spotlight stolen by 'M."

"That can't possibly happen." Pichu pointed out.

"You obviously didn't read the previous few chapters."

Pichu walked over to his mother, while sulking. She smiled and dragged him out of the house. "Look around Pichu, its time for some track and field. You need to be strong in order to beat the Smash Pros."

Pichu just growled. "Don't you need to be strong too? And what about dad, Lucario and Mewtwo."

Mewtwo suddenly teleported beside them. "Don't worry, I have a way to win the fight in less than 40 seconds."

Jigglypuff smiled. "Mewtwo, can you help us with training?"

Mewtwo sighed. "I guess I could. Besides, I guess I need to prepare a Plan B incase Plan A doesn't work."

"Mewtwo's first plan not working. That would be something to see." Pichu laughed.

"So, miss, what do you want me to do?" Mewtwo asked.

"Throw shadow balls at us." Jigglypuff replied. "We will dodge them."

"I see." Mewtwo replied. Pichu looked a bit nervous. Not even in training did Mewtwo hold anything back. "Then please dodge, I can't let my aim get bad." This time wouldn't be any different. Mewtwo was going to be serious.

Mewtwo began counting down from ten to give them a chance to get away from him. When he hit one he began to charge a shadow ball. "Zero." He muttered. He fired a shadow ball towards Jigglypuff who ducked down to avoid it. However Mewtwo had released a second shadow ball right after the first one. This one hit Jigglypuff and dealed a bit of damage.

Mewtwo faced Pichu and began to rapidly fire several shadow balls. Pichu nimbly avoided each attack by using quick attack to get away. However Mewtwo was displeased. "Pichu, you're hurting your self every time you use quick attack! Try to find some other way to dodge!"

"But this is working out quite well!" Pichu replied.

The shadow balls suddenly homed in on Pichu and created a giant explosion. "This is training." Mewtwo calmly said. "If you just dodge like that in your match, you will only end up hurting yourself."

"Don't you dare attack Pichu!" Jigglypuff shouted in a fit of rage. She charged towards Mewtwo. Perhaps she should have thought about it before asking Mewtwo to help them train. Mewtwo just flicked his tail and knocked her backwards.

Jigglypuff got up and ran towards Mewtwo once again. This time Mewtwo just fired a shadow ball point blank at Jigglypuff. The resulting explosion sent her rocketing backwards. But that wasn't enough to stop her. She quickly began to roll towards Mewtwo with a great speed. Mewtwo just sighed and used his psychic powers to lift her up.

"Please calm down."

"Just as long as you don't hurt Pichu anymore!" Jigglypuff replied.

Mewtwo let off a sigh. "Sure, under the condition that he dodges all of my shadow balls, with out using quick attack, otherwise they will come right back at him."

"Don't worry I can dodge them even with out quick attack!" Pichu squeaked. Mewtwo threw a shadow ball, and Pichu ducked underneath it.

"Stop attacking him!" Jigglypuff shouted.

Mewtwo was clearly annoyed. "You know that he will be attacked in the match and you will be unable to interfere." Mewtwo pointed out. "If you want him to be good at dodging attacks, somebody has to attack him and he has to learn how to dodge."

"But you don't have to attack him so seriously!" Jigglypuff protested.

Mewtwo responded by flicking his wrist and sending her flying into the air. "Well, I figured out how she is going to win her match against the Smash Pro." He faced Pichu. "Now then, it should take her a while until she comes back, I'm going to attack you with everything I've got."

"Okay!" Pichu said. "I'm ready for it!"

* * *

Jigglypuff had landed in a tree across Smashville. "That Mewtwo, I'll give him a piece of my mind!" She shouted enraged. She began to rapidly pound the tree in frustration, then the branch that she was on broke under her weight and she fell to the ground. She then began to stomp her way back to Mewtwo and Pichu.

* * *

**Letters Alphanumeric and Numbers Alphanumeric… You can all begin to groan and I will drink myself to sleep now…**


	111. April 20: Snake: Rules

**Yes Snake does rule... Sorry, the pun was just too good... Chapters are getting shorter, since I'm trying to write multiple chapters and trying to get caught up before this tournament ark starts. I have one week... can I do it?  
**

**

* * *

**April 20: Snake: Rules

All of the Smashers were called together late in the evening. Many of them were eating dinner. For example Samus and Snake were enjoying a nice candle lit dinner together. But they all moved to the Town Hall where Master Hand called a meeting.

"Hello everyone." Master Hand said. "Just take a seat and we will start in a few minutes."

"This better be good." Kirby and Yoshi grumbled. Everyone could only guess that they were in the middle of eating.

It wasn't long until Master Hand stood right by a podium and began to speak. "Thank you everybody for coming on such short notice." Master Hand began. "Now then, I'd like to start by saying that this is just to give you the rules for the fights."

Everybody moaned. "Why couldn't you have sent out a memo?" Ganondorf asked.

"Because I needed to make sure that everyone read it. Remember the last time I sent out a memo?" Everyone nodded. The memo was about Crazy Hand's birthday party. It didn't end well.

"The fights will start on May the 8th, and it will be one fight a day until everyone has fought." Master Hand explained. "Then who ever has the most victories at the end wins, and the losers organization will have to be dissolved."

"Question." Mewtwo said. "Are we actually expecting them to break apart their organization when they lose?"

"No, not really. But at least they will leave us alone." Master Hand replied. "Besides, what are the chances that we sweep them?"

"Actually, quite high." Mewtwo said. "I think we can sweep them. It might be hard, but I'm sure we can do it."

"Furthermore the actual rules of the battle. We will be fighting on a large square, the terms of victory are for either one side to step out of bounds, give up, or by killing them."

Everyone was shocked. "Wait? Killing is allowed?"

"Yes." Master Hand replied nervously. "Sun believed that his Smash Pros couldn't fight to their full potential unless their lives were in danger. So don't die. We can't do anything to protect you. As expected from the Smash Pros, there will be no items appearing in the match. So you only have what you brought in with you."

Everyone was prepared for this rule; it after all was The Smash Pro's mantra. It would have been surprising if this wasn't a rule.

"There is also one final rule." Master Hand said. "It resolves around the selection of who is fighting. The winning side gets to choose the opponent and choose who they are sending out to fight after seeing the opponent. The first match has all ready been agreed though. Pichu will go first."

"NO!" Jigglypuff shouted. "Not my baby!"

"So we will basically be picking blindly." Roy muttered. "They will all be wearing those stupid cloaks while watching the match."

"It doesn't matter." Samus reassured Roy. "They will all go down the same."

"What about me?" Claus wondered.

"You will be included. The Nana and Popo will be fighting together. Red will be using his Pokemon. The assists will however be out of this."

"Damn it!" Saki shouted. "I wanted to fight."

"Finally, Sun, Crazy Hand, and myself will stay out the fights."

"But brother!" Crazy Hand protested. "I wanted to fight too!"

"Those are the rules, I wish you luck." Master Hand said before disappearing.

Everybody went back to their houses. Snake and Samus walked together. "Do you really think it will be easy?" Snake asked.

Samus just laughed. "You always have to be the pessimist don't you?"

"If we foolishly enter this fight, then we will be defeated. And we will have to disband. And I really don't want to disband."

"Why is that?" Samus asked.

"Because, then I would be away from you." Snake replied.

Samus chuckled and walked forwards. "Well then, I guess we have to make sure that we don't lose. I think life would be boring with out anyone else around. Well just as long as they don't cheat like that shark guy."

Snake took out a cigarette and lit it. "Hopefully we can get through this." He muttered.

"Come on, the Smash Pros can't be as nerve wracking as sweeps month."

Snake couldn't help but chuckle. "Samus, promise me that you won't lose. They won't hold back just because you are a woman."

"I'll promise you that I won't lose under one condition." Samus replied.

"What's that?" Snake grumbled. All ready he had a good idea what it was, but he had to hear it from her.

"You will stop smoking."

Snake looked at the ground. He knew it. "Sorry, I can't do that. It keeps me calm when I have to kill someone. When I have a mission to complete. Or when I'm around you. But I'll see what I can do."


	112. April 21: Mr G&W: Secret

**This was the Gameboy's 20th anniversary... (The actual date that this chapter is supposed to take on...) Wow... I still have my original one... I almost want to go back and play my Pokemon Gold version on it. But I think the battery is dead... (Which might benefit me if those rumors of the G/S remakes are true… damn it Nintendo, you really know how to separate me from my money…) **

**Lame excuse time: This wasn't posted yesterday due to I was putting up a gazebo... **

**

* * *

**

April 21: Mr. G&W: Secret

Mr. Game and Watch had begun to train. He was positive that he stood a good chance against the Smash Pro he would face, but it still paid to remain cautious. Mr. Game and Watch was currently running around Smashville.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. Mr. Game and Watch looked to see Sonic running towards him. "Can I run with you?"

"I guess so." Mr. Game and Watch said. "But I'm afraid that I'm not fast enough to keep up with you."

"No I just needed to talk to someone about something. You've been a Smasher much longer than I have. I want to know, is there a way to stall for time in a fight with out making it suspicious?"

Mr. Game and Watch thought about this. "Well if you use light attacks and don't try to finish them off. Or you could dodge all of their attacks. I'm sure with your speed you would be able to do it. But it might also be a good idea to take a few hits to make it seem like you aren't dodging all the time. But why do you ask? I thought you would be able to finish your fight quickly. The Smash Pro wouldn't be able to catch up to your speed and it would be an easy win."

"Speed and endurance I know I can win on." Sonic replied. "But I can't help but get the feeling that even though we agreed to a fair fight, the Smash Pros will still try to cheat."

Mr. Game and Watch however wasn't convinced. "I'm sorry, but I don't think endurance is one of your strong spots. All it would take is one strong hit to your legs, and then if they break it or sprain it your main advantage is gone."

"They won't get that opportunity." Sonic laughed.

"And if they do?" Mr. Game and Watch wondered.

"Well, its then only a matter of time before I use my secret weapon!" Sonic replied.

This piqued Mr. Game and Watch's interest. It was the first that he had heard of such a secret weapon. He didn't know that Sonic has such an ace up his sleeves. "What is it?" He asked. Of course, Sonic wasn't going to reply.

"Nope, it has to remain a secret." He laughed.

"I'm sure Mewtwo and the others will know." Mr. Game and Watch said disappointed. "I'll just go ask them."

"Nope." Sonic laughed. "They can't read my mind due to all of my exposure to the Chaos emeralds. It apparently creates a barrier or something. Anyways, see you later!" Quickly Sonic disappeared. Now he was disappointed. Now he would have to wait until the match to see Sonic's new secret technique, and even then there was the chance that he probably wouldn't get to see it.

"Don't fret." Mewtwo's voice said. Mr. Game and Watch jumped up in surprise and looked at the psychic Pokemon who was floating beside him. "I can't see the end of the match, but I do know that Sonic will be using his secret technique. I'm looking forwards to seeing it."

"Mewtwo!" Mr. Game and Watch shouted. "Is it true that you can't see into his mind?"

"It is." Mewtwo replied. "And it seems that the chaos energy around him has gotten even worse."

"What does that mean?" Mr. Game and Watch wondered.

"Who knows? Hopefully its nothing too serious. But that same chaos energy is also blocking me from seeing the outcome of all of this."


	113. April 22: Ganondorf: Ganon

**I know I'm probably going to get complaints if I don't say that I changed Ganon. Anyways: I changed Ganon. DEAL WITH IT.**

**

* * *

**April 22: Ganondorf: Ganon

Much like everyone else Ganondorf was also training. However Ganondorf's form of training was heavy meditation.

Ganon, the embodiment of his anger and rage. It had reached such a form that greatly boosted his power, but at a price.

Normally entering into it granted a temporary burst of power. But soon he lost himself in his hatred, and went berserk. He would just become another mindless monster. In order to be a stronger Smasher, he needed to learn how to control his power and avoid the blind rage.

But no one else knew what to do. The only way to truly have control over such a beast was to beat it in combat. Something Ganondorf couldn't quite do, due to the impossible task of being in two places at once.

He continued to meditate. A dark aura began to be expelled off of his body and took a form resembling that of a pig. However the whole body wasn't tangible, it just remained a cloud of smoke. Suddenly it seemed that the giant pig was rushing towards him. However a moment before hitting Ganondorf, a barrier appeared. Ganondorf's eyes bolted open and he stared at the pig.

He grabbed a sword at his side and drew it. "Ganon, lend me your strength!"

The pig just continued to bash its body against the barrier. However it didn't break. The pig then went berserk destroying everything in the room, trying to escape. However after tearing down the walls it found another barrier sealing it inside.

What Ganondorf was planning on doing was risky. Failure to defeat Ganon could mean death in the most extreme cases, in the least severe it just meant that his body would be taken over by a giant rampaging pig from hell, or something like that.

Ganondorf rushed towards Ganon and swung his sword. Ganon seemed to turn back into a dark aura. A few moments later it distanced itself away from Ganondorf and reformed. It then charged at Ganondorf. Quickly Ganondorf put out his hands and caught him by its tusks. At this point Ganondorf figured out that Ganon could turn any part of his body solid while in this form. Quickly Ganondorf pushed Ganon back and waited for him to charge again.

Ganondorf then stabbed Ganon through the head. "Give me your power!" Ganondorf sneered. Ganon however burst apart. And the dark aura went back into Ganondorf. He smiled for a moment but suddenly fell down in pain. Ganon was trying to take over his body forcefully. Now it would be a long and grueling battle of mental endurance. The very reason why the barriers were there in the first place.

Ganondorf began to go berserk and rapidly punch against a barrier. However it was fruitless. On the other side was Link. Previously he was given the order: if Ganon fully took over, kill him with out hesitation. He just sat down, with the Master Sword at his side. He was ready to strike down his enemy. "Good luck Ganondorf." He muttered. "If anyone can pull through, its you."

* * *

**These are shorter for a number of reasons: **

**First: To try and get caught up.**

**Second: I really don't think there is much to say. Basically this whole chapter could be summarized as "Ganondorf trained to fully control his strength. Read the chapters from Bleach that this is based off of Chapter 218 to whenever that finishes."**

**Third: This is the training ark. I won't bother going into tedious detail to pad the word count, at least not in this story. Although I will fully admit to long authors notes to pad the wordcount (Like this...). And to be honest, compared to some fics that I've seen. This story has been rather light... (Then again those ones have them answering all of the questions from the reviews at the start of the chapter...)  
**


	114. April 23: Wario: Rotten day

**Wow, a new light and dark format and line spacing function for readers. Hey, Fanfiction dot net can we get a "Remove all" button for the document manager?**

**And I might as well say it now: Sonic's 'secret' technique isn't as big as I'm making it up to be. **

**

* * *

**April 23: Wario: Rotten day

Wario was having a rotten day. Why, you ask. Well it was because he had Swine Flu, or as it is now known as: H1N1 Influenza A. Once again he was in Dr. Mario's clinic.

Dr. Mario just sighed. "You seem to be in here a lot."

"Shut up!" Wario snapped. "Will I live?"

"Yeah," Dr. Mario replied. "Nothing serious, I'm sure you can recover quickly. But, I thought idiots don't get sick."

Wario just grumbled. He looked away. His eyes focused on some paintings that Dr. Mario had put up in the room to try and make it a little bit cozier. However that did little to distract people from remembering that they were in a clinic. Suddenly he felt a pain on his left arm. He looked down at his arm where Dr. Mario was now backing away with a needle in is hands.

Dr. Mario had just given Wario a shot. Wario just began to scream out in pain, its amazing how the biggest and toughest guys around begin to cry like little girls in the presence of a needle. "Relax, its just a booster, I noticed that you were past due. And I think I might want to check your reflexes."

"Little bit of warning next time, Doc!" Wario grumbled.

"If I gave you a warning, you would be running around the clinic like a chicken with its head cut off." Dr. Mario replied.

Dr. Mario continued to look over his notes on a clipboard, along with filling out the paperwork for administering the shot and would occasionally glance up to Wario to make sure he wasn't reacting badly to it.

Perhaps due to a lack of anything better to do, he decided to try and talk about the upcoming match. "So, your strategy, is it by any chance to become a biological weapon and destroy the Smash Pros that way?"

"Very funny doc." Wario muttered.

"Well, I can't have you infecting the other Smashers, so you will be quarantined in here, please stay in here." Dr. Mario said. He walked over to a TV and a DVD player. "Also, please enjoy this movie. It's called Outbreak and was made in 1995."

"Doc." Wario grumbled.

"Yes?"

"I hate you." Wario had seen Outbreak before.

Dr. Mario let off a small chuckle and walked away. And so Wario was left to watch TV. The room was small. There was only a TV a small bed, and two doors, one leading to the rest of the clinic, and the other leading to a washroom was there. There were also windows to brighten up the room, it was much too small for a man of Wario's size to fit through, but mabe small enough for a child to crawl through. Dr. Mario would occasionally check up on Wario to see if he was still alive or if he had tried to escape.

"Hey, Doc, what do you have to eat around here?"

"Nothing good." Dr. Mario replied. "It will only give you a bad case of gas. I'll order pizza."

"Bring me all that food!" Wario demanded. This request actually shocked Dr. Mario. "At least a day before my match."

"A second plan?" Dr. Mario wondered. "Just incase, killing them by bio-warfare doesn't work or takes too long for your liking?"

"You could say that." Wario replied. "What about you doc? Are you afraid of getting Swine Flu?"

"No." Dr. Mario replied. "If I was afraid of catching what my patients have, I would have chosen a different career path. Maybe carpentry, or plumbing."

Wario spent the rest of the day in the clinic. At night time, he could have sworn that he heard a wolf howl. This was unusual because in all of his time here he had never heard a wolf this close to Smashville.

* * *

**I am terrified of needles. I'm allergic to pain.**

**Outbreak is a film that was made in 1995. It's been a while since I've seen it…  
**


	115. April 24: Diddy Kong: wolf

**Well we passed the 365th review... Onwards, to the future. And thanks Ben for telling me it was H1N1, not N1H1 as I originally had it... Its fixed now.**

**

* * *

**April 24: Diddy Kong: wolf

Diddy Kong's training was much different than the other Smashers. He was constantly fighting DK, trying to get used to dodging someone who was much bigger than him, and getting used to any pain that may happen because of being hit. Likewise, DK was also trying to hit a much faster opponent.

His fast attacks were enough to hurt DK, but he feared that in battle that it might not be enough. If his opponent was faster than him, he would be defeated, unable to connect an attack. And if all else fails, Diddy could do what other monkeys do. Throw their feces at the Smash Pro and hope that he is so disgusted that he quits. But that would just be a last resort. Soon however the two stopped training and took a break.

Diddy quickly took this time to run around Smashville. He crossed paths with a few Smashers, their expressions were all the same.

The other Smashers were also tense. Wario wasn't the only one to hear the wolf howl. All of the Smashers had heard it. While a wolf probably wasn't much to put them on edge, after all they probably could just send it flying if it decided to attack them it was still surprising. After all, a wolf had never been so close to Smashville before... Well with the obvious exception to the real Smasher Wolf... It wasn't surprising that the conversations were about the wolf.

"We could get a new puppy!" A rather absent-minded Lucas said. "Lets go capture that wolf!"

"What if it has rabies?" Claus wondered. "We would have to put it down."

Diddy returned back to Donkey Kong and once again they began to fight each other. Eventually it ended with Donkey going off to their house while Diddy stayed outside to burn some more energy. It was probably all of the fresh air. Eventually it began to get dark. When he was about to go back home he saw Sonic leave his house. Curiosity got the best of Diddy and he began to follow at a safe distance.

Sonic quickly ran out of Smashville. "Where is Sonic going this late at night?" Diddy wondered. Against his better judgment Diddy Kong decided to follow Sonic. Sonic had ran into a forest and quickly Diddy lost sight of him. Quickly Diddy climbed a tall tree and tried to look for Sonic. He scoured and jumped through the trees until he saw an unnatural clearing. The clearing looked as though it had been torn apart by force. In the middle of it was Sonic. Diddy made sure to not move and just watched at what Sonic was doing.

Sonic looked up at the sky, and was constantly looking around to see if anyone had followed him. Thankfully for Diddy Kong's sake, he was only looking at ground level. He then looked up at the sky. Moonlight pierced the trees and hit Sonic. Suddenly his body was getting much bigger and bulkier. His teeth had become fangs, while his hands were becoming claws. Suddenly Sonic let out a loud howl. "So that was the wolf everyone heard last night." Diddy muttered.

This was Werehog Sonic. He threw a punch at a tree. His arm stretched and hit the tree leaving a noticeable gash. He then rushed for the tree and used his claws to cut through it. This was enough to scare off Diddy Kong and make him run back to town. Quickly he made it back to his house.

"DK!" He shouted.

Donkey Kong just looked at him. "Diddy, some of us are trying to sleep."

"But, Sonic he transformed into a monster!"

"That's just exhaustion brought on by the training." Donkey Kong replied. "Your just having nightmares due to exhaustion and stress."

"No I really saw Sonic transform into some strange creature!" Diddy replied. However Donkey just brushed it off and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Werehog is the official name... so please don't complain to me about the butchered latin. (Were meaning Human) I'm going to try something tomorrow. I don't know if I can do it, but I'm going to try. I'm going to try and post 7 chapters tomorrow to try and get caught up a bit. Truth be told I only have 1 chapter written. The next one... so this might hurt…**


	116. April 25: Nana: Rivals in love

**Sigh... I regret cutting this chapter short... I could have done so much more...**

**

* * *

**

April 25: Nana: Rivals in love

Nana wasn't happy. Was it MissingNo, and 'M? No, she could live with them as long as the screams of displeasure and frustration came from the rooms as Ness et al. were defeated time and time again by their superior video game powers. But what she couldn't stand was Jill.

She was constantly over, getting close with Lucas. This wouldn't have bothered her so much if Lucas wasn't so uncomfortable around her. He was constantly trying to distance himself and get away from Jill.

Wait, was Nana actually obtaining feelings for Lucas? Was Nana actually jealous? "Get away from him!" Nana shouted pulling out Mr. Hammer. The answer to both questions was yes. Jill however countered by bringing out Mr. Drill. The two girls stared at each other, each of them with a great ferocity in their eyes.

"Lucas clearly wants to be around me!" Jill said while rubbing Lucas' chest. Lucas was clearly uncomfortable his face was becoming a bright red.

Ness et al. couldn't help but whimper. "Why are they fighting over Lucas?" even Claus was jealous of Lucas.

"Lucas doesn't want to be around you!" Nana shouted.

"Then why did he go out on a date with me?" Jill asked.

"That was Pikachu." everyone was swift to remind her.

"Shut up!" Jill shouted. "It was Lucas, he was there. I remember, he paid for the meal just like a man should!"

"Well I did..." Lucas muttered remembering his time as Lucaschu.

"You're not helping the argument!" Everyone shouted at Lucas frustrated.

"Why don't you just take Claus." Nana suggested. "he is his twin brother after all."

"You have a twin?" Jill said to Lucas. Her eyes were suddenly filled with a new fire. "I want you both!" Jill looked at Claus. "More jewels are better."

Ness whispered to Claus. "I think she wants your family jewels."

Claus looked at Jill. He was extremely angry and wasted no time with transforming into the Masked Man. "You thief, you monster!" He shouted. "You will not get our mother's memento!"

Ness' jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that Claus didn't actually realize what he meant. Jill was also equally dumbfounded. Claus rushed forwards with his sword ready. He swung it and Jill countered with her drill. Sparks began to fly and Jill had to quickly change gears of her drill. She got up to second gear and was capable of forcing Claus back. She then went up to third gear. Claus was about to attack again when suddenly Ness grabbed his cape and pulled him aside. A few moments later Claus came out even angrier. "YOU WANT TO DO WHAT WITH LUCAS!?" He shouted enraged. "You're disgusting. How dare you take away his innocence!"

"Hey he is bound to lose it some time." Jill replied.

"She doesn't even deny it!" Toon Link, Red, Popo, and Ness said shocked.

Nana jumped towards Jill. Mr. Hammer and Mr. Drill clashed and both of them were sent flying backwards. But this didn't stop them. They rushed towards each other and began to attack with their weapons. "Why don't you take Claus?" Jill asked.

"Because I'm not taking table scraps!"

Claus was devastated. "Table scraps?" He muttered.

"And why aren't you taking him?" Nana asked.

"He has been tainted and scratched. He isn't a perfect jewel. Only perfection is good enough for me. A third rate jewel like that is useless!"

This words hit Claus hard. "Useless?" He muttered. All of the other male Smash Kids were trying to show Claus support.

"Hey I had my money on you getting a girlfriend first." Ness said.

"Besides that mysterious persona is so clichéd, and bland." Jill added on.

"I'm bland?"

"And then all that emo moping he did was hardly attractive at all!" Jill finished.

"Emo?"

"Now, now, you had a reason to be emo. Your brother was kidnapped and being tortured by the Smash Pros." Toon Link tried to cheer him up. "I should know what it feels like, at least the sibling being kidnapped part."

"Leave him alone!" Nana shouted swinging Mr. Hammer. Jill however ducked causing Nana to miss and hit the HDTV. "His brother was kidnapped! You couldn't really expect him to react any other way could you?"

"I'm sure Lucas didn't cry when he was being tortured." Jill said with stars in his eyes. "He must have been so manly when facing such pain and fear!"

"I did cry." Lucas muttered.

"How cute. He isn't afraid to show his emotions!" Jill said delighted.

The two delivered a final attack. This caused both Mr. Hammer and Mr. Drill to shatter. They stared at each other still showing great ferocity. Both of them wanting to rip the other's necks off. "There is only on way to settle this." Nana said.

"Agreed." Jill replied.

They turned to Lucas and looked at him. "Lucas, answer us truthfully. Who do you want as your girlfriend?"

Lucas was clearly terrified of them. "I think you are both great friends." He said.

"This is about more than just friendship!" Nana snapped.

"This is about who you want to spend the rest of your days with!" Jill added on.

"Who is it?" Nana and Jill shouted.

"But I all ready have a girlfriend." Lucas said. Everyone looked at him in shock. "She was the one who taught me PK Starstorm, Princess Kumatora."

Both Nana and Jill weren't happy. They both slapped Lucas and walked away. "That pig!" Jill shouted. "All men are the same. I'm sure he was enjoying watching us fight!"


	117. April 26: Crazy Hand: 10 years of Smash

April 26: Crazy Hand: 10 years of American (and Canadian) Smashing

"Wait Crazy, you weren't in the first game!" Charizard said shocked.

"Yeah, but Master Hand all ready had his celebration chapter this set." Crazy Hand replied. "Now lets party!"

All of the Smashers were gathered around in the hall of the stadium. A few of them were happy that they got a break from training. Others not so much. But Crazy Hand had prepared this for his brother, and everyone knew what happens when you don't show up for Crazy Hand's party or a party that Crazy Hand planned.

Currently several alloys were dragging Master Hand through the doors. "Surprise!" Everyone shouted.

Master Hand looked up to everyone. "Everyone," he cried. "I'm touched. You did this all for me!"

Everyone had to bite their tongue to stop them from saying '_No, Crazy Hand would kill us if we didn't come._'

Tears of joy came from Master Hand. Somewhere, probably from the palm of his hand.

He looked up at a table where there was a cake waiting. The cake was in the shape of the SSB Logo, the red circle with an upside down cross that was off set to the left. Crazy Hand held a knife, something all of the Smashers found scary. "Cut the cake, brother"

Master Hand took the knife and then cut the cake. They distributed the cake to all of the other Smashers. They all ate the cake while several Blue Alloys were handing out wine glasses filled with a bit of wine. The younger Smashers got fruit juice. "A toast!" proposed Crazy Hand. "To ten more years of Smashing! Lets just hope the fourth game takes less than 7 years to come out!"

The glasses clanged together and they all began to drink the liquid. When it was done music started up and people took to the floor to dance.

"Ness," Lucas questioned. "You've been here for ten years haven't you?"

"Yes." replied Ness. He was clearly nervous.

"Then how come you haven't gotten older?" He questioned.

"Lucas, there are some things that you shouldn't ask." Ness laughed. "The truth is I'm actually a midget and this hat is hiding my receding hairline." Claus replied to that by taking off Ness' hat. However there was no receding hairline. "It was a joke!" Ness shouted.

"Well it wasn't funny." Claus replied.

Meanwhile Master Hand was watching over the festivities. "Has it really been ten years? It feels so much longer…"

"Well, it's been ten years in America (and Canada). The real ten year anniversary passed earlier in the year." Crazy Hand replied. "Better late than never right?"

"I guess so." Master Hand laughed.


	118. April 27: Mario: That old job

**I apologize for the inbox flood you got if you subscibe to this story, because of the 7 updates. **

**

* * *

**April 27: Mario: That old job

After celebrating the 10th anniversary of SSB, everyone was rather tired and had gone back to their houses. However, not all was well in the Mario Bros house. No, one of the pipes had sprung a leak and their house was flooded. Quickly Mario and Luigi rushed for their tools.

"I didn't think we would be using these for a while." Luigi laughed.

Mario just rushed over to the pipe that was spurting out water. Luigi passed them to Mario. "Luigi, quickly, you have to turn off all of the water!"

Luigi rushed down the stairs, suddenly there was a loud explosion. Mario suddenly paused. A moment later the water stopped. "Luigi, are you okay?" Mario asked.

"I'll be okay in a few minutes." Luigi replied.

Mario quickly removed the pipe. It had been broken for quite some time, the proof being that the basement was flooded. It had also been leaking previously. However, they didn't bother to change it due to a lack of time. Mario certainly didn't expect it to break like this so suddenly. He didn't even know why it broke like this; he had installed all of the plumbing in this town personally. The only reason he could think of was because the pipe was of a poor quality.

Luckily they had a spare pipe lying around for some reason. Mario quickly put the new pipe in and after tightening it Mario wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He glanced at Luigi. "We should turn the water back on."

Luigi just nodded and went back downstairs. A few seconds later the water was running again. A few seconds later Luigi came back up to the first floor. Mario noticed that Luigi's clothing was drenched, a testament of how flooded the basement was.

Mario was about to pat his brother on the back for a job well done. "Don't touch me." Luigi snapped, immediately Mario stopped. "My body is overflowing with electricity. It will definitely kill you." Luigi got up and walked outside and used the thunder hand. A bright ball of electricity appeared and it discharged from his body. He let off a small chuckle; he knew now how to deal with the Smash Pros. But first, they had to get rid of the water in their basement.

* * *

**The Mario Bros doing actual plumbing? GASP!**

**Luigi was charged with electricty because the electronics were still on, how the water didn't short curcit them is beyond my guess...  
**


	119. April 28: Wolf: Feral battle

April 28: Wolf: Feral battle

Perhaps it was curiosity, but Wolf was also drawn into the howling. He wanted to know, who this wolf was. Was it his feral side coming out, the thought of another invading his territory. Or was it something else. Who knew?

Still Wolf wanted to see this wolf for himself. And he could use a fight. It had been a while since he had completely devastated an opponent.

So he waited until nightfall. And when he heard the howls he responded with his own. One that would make sure that the other wolf was on the look out. That he was ready to attack because that wolf had invaded his space.

He got down on all fours, it had been a while since he had last done that, and began to race towards the sound of the other howling wolf. It wasn't long until he had gotten to the unnatural clearing. Much to his surprise there was another wolf there. However it quickly reverted into Link. "I guess you're hear to find out what was causing all of the howling the past few nights."

"Was it you?" Wolf asked.

"No." Link replied. "I thought I could follow it in that form, but

"Fight me in your wolf form!" Wolf demanded.

"Fine." Link said. He transformed into his wolf form and rushed for Wolf. Wolf also ran towards Link. The two jumped up and tried to bite each other. However missed. They landed on the ground and began to circle around the clearing. Growling at each other.

Wolf was the first to move. He ran towards Link who quickly jumped out of the way. Wolf anticipated where he was going to land and tackled Link to the ground, however wolf Link just shook him off and put some distance between them.

The two ran towards each other once again. This time Wolf was able to grab Link by the scruff of the neck with his fangs and toss him down. Link landed on the ground and quickly reverted back to his hylian form. "Mercy, I give up!"

Wolf then let out a victorious howl.

"That was fun." Wolf laughed. "But I remember why I don't do it that often. It really kills the back standing on all fours."

Link couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not used to fighting in that form," he said. "I prefer standing on my two feet and using my sword."


	120. April 29: Yoshi: Maybe too early

**I hope you aren't hungry when reading this chapter... I apologize in advance if you are...**

* * *

April 29: Yoshi: Maybe it's a bit too early for that…

Yoshi and Kirby were deep in thought. Master Hand, in his infinite wisdom, decided that Yoshi and Kirby needed some motivation in order to fight properly. He had offered them, that if they won, Master Hand would treat them to any restaurant that they wanted to go to.

This probably was a huge mistake on Master Hand's part.

Across the table there were hundreds of menus spread out. Both of them were drooling at the mouth as they read over each of the menus.

"Cheesecake." Kirby moaned.

"Caesar Salad? Greek Salad? Jalapeno pepper poppers? Garlic Bread? Vegetable platter?"

The two were completely engrossed in the menus. And would be giving their, statistically impossible, 110% in their fight.

"I can't decide!" a frustrated Yoshi shouted. "I just don't know what to eat! And I'm only on the appetizers!"

"Just do what I'm doing." Kirby suggested. "Work your way backwards. Start at dessert."

"You have yet to decide what you want either." Yoshi pointed out.

"True, but we have also yet to win."

"Nobody can step between us and food!" Yoshi replied. He was burning with determination, or so he thought. In reality it was the pizza that they had put in the oven a few minutes prior to Master Hand calling them. The smell of burnt pizza covered the house and the two rushed for the oven. Quickly they opened it and pulled out the hot pizza. The crust was charred black. The two just stared at it for a moment before eating it anyways.

Soon they returned back to the table. "Maybe we should try for something simpler." Yoshi suggested. "Like nachos."

"But we can make those at home any time we want." Kirby retorted. "We should go for something exotic. Like sushi!"

"Or maybe caribou jerky." Yoshi suggested.

There was a brief silence before the two went back to shuffling between menus. "I don't even know what bread I want." Kirby muttered. "Nan bread, French bread."

"Or maybe a croissant, or a simple bagel." Yoshi suggested.

"And afterwards, we are going to have to stop at a chocolate store!"

Needless to say, this was probably a big mistake and Master Hand would be regretting it and wondering where his money had gone.

* * *

**I could have padded this chapter listing so many different things.**


	121. April 30: King Dedede: Golf

April 30: King Dedede: Golf

"Today Meta Knight, we are going to go play a game of golf!" Dedede announced.

Meta Knight could only sulk. "I thought you would be more serious when given the chance to fight against those who ruined your countries economy."

"We have eight days until those fights start, and there is no telling when we will have free time again!" Dedede replied. "Just relax and have fun!"

"If we relax, the Smash Pros might be capable of beating us." Meta Knight replied. "We have to train."

"I'm sure the Smash Pros don't want to start a war." King Dedede laughed. "They won't strike a king."

"You forget that while you're here, you have no power." Meta Knight was quick to remind him. "You are just a civilian entering the battle."

"Besides we have plenty of time to train later. We should be enjoying ourselves." Dedede quickly said changing the subject.

And so they were off to a nearby golf course. It frustrated Meta Knight to no end that King Dedede was just fooling around. Not even actually using an actual golf club, instead he was using his hammer. Any protest that Meta Knight had was quickly hushed due to King Dedede stroking his own ego. "Look how far that ball flew!" shouted the king.

"I'm sure this is against rules." Meta Knight muttered, referring to using the giant hammer instead of a golf club.

When their 18-hole game was done, King Dedede decided to hit some golf balls and see how far he could hit them. Rather it wasn't the golf balls he was hitting. It looked to Meta Knight that Dedede was intentionally tearing up the green. With every swing he made he would bring out a large chunk of the grass. He seemed less interested in seeing how far the balls went and more interested in how much property damage he could create.

Eventually the owner of the golf course got fed up and after paying fees for the damage the two returned to Smashville. "You're a king, you must act like one outside of your country!" Meta Knight protested. "You didn't train all day! And we probably won't be allowed back in that golf course."

"You worry too much." Dedede laughed.

"You're too carefree!" Meta Knight shouted.

"You're too stressed. Maybe you should take a day or two to rest before the tournament begins!" suggested Dedede.

Not another word was spoken between the two on the walk back to Smashville.


	122. May 1: Marth: 8 months to go

**I'm going to do something else. Whoever is the star of the most recent chapter will have their name put in the character slot for the story. I'd do the previous chapter too, but then it would start looking like crack parings…**

**

* * *

**May 1: Marth: 8 months and 7 days to go

Marth just looked up at the ceiling of his room. His alarm had been ringing for a while, but he had yet to turn it off.

"Seven days." Marth muttered.

He got out of bed and took a few minutes to get dressed. After eating breakfast him and Roy walked outside and began to fight. However it wasn't long until they were both bored. "I don't think we can keep fighting like this." Roy muttered.

"Agreed." Marth said. "Its all we've been doing since we first learned about this fight. Maybe we need a different opponent."

"Maybe we are also burning out," suggested Roy.

Marth just collapsed and looked up at the sky. He watched as the clouds went by. When was the last time he did this? He didn't know. "Look, that cloud looks like a sword."

Roy also went on his back and looked up at the sky. "And that one looks like a horse."

"I feel so childish." Marth laughed.

"I've never really had time to do this before." Roy admitted. "Castle life was pretty strict. You had to learn so much in order to rule a country."

"Agreed." Marth laughed. "Countless books, always had to remain looking well dressed, weren't really aloud to be a child and get dirty."

"Marth, can I ask you a serious question?" asked Roy.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you think we will win?"

There was a silence. "Yes, I'm sure we can win."

"Do you really think the Smash Pros thought through the rules well enough?" Roy wondered. "I mean, if we lose, they will have no more games to play."

"Maybe we should lose on purpose then. It will destroy them slowly. And eventually they will no longer play our games due to being so old." Marth joked.

"Still, if we lose, I would miss everybody. We've become such a large family."

"I'd miss everyone too." Marth replied. "All we would have left would be our memories. Now then, it's my turn to ask you a question. Do you really think that Pichu will be fighting the strongest Smash Pro?"

"No," replied Roy, with much confidence, "I don't think he will be, I think it's a trap set up so that we lower our guard if Pichu wins. Something that will make us think that they are really weak. That's why we must give it our all and never give up against them. They might even be willing to throw the first round."

Both Marth and Roy knew, from experience, that on the battlefield, your strategy and any mind games that you played would be important to the final result of the battle. "It would be quite the elaborate trap. Letting us win the first couple of matches and then deciding to show their true strength."

"And I'm afraid that if they do pull it, we will fall into it very easily. Some of the Smashers are very naïve. And if we start losing, that might damage our psyche too. This is going to be a long and grueling forty day tournament."

Something however suddenly hit Marth. "Wait, what if we walk away with twenty victories and twenty losses?"

"There will most definitely be a tiebreaker round." Roy replied. "Their pride wouldn't allow a tie. When we accepted their rules, we accepted their lifestyle, there can only be a winner and a loser. Nothing else."

"So we need twenty-one victories. Once we get them, this whole tournament can end."

"The closer we get to twenty-one, the harder it will be." Roy replied.

"Then maybe we should start playing some blackjack." Marth suggested.

"I guess we should. The house doesn't have the advantage." Roy laughed.

* * *

**The odds are towards the player in Blackjack, not the house. This is perhaps why Blackjack is the most famous gambling game.**

**Overall I feel that these 7 chapters are criminally short. Ah well that will be made up once we enter into the Tournament...  
**


	123. May 2: Fox: 6 days remain

**May 7: 3D Realms (Makers of Duke Nukem) have been shut down... Boy... Duke Nukem Forever jokes are going to be hard to make now... Nah... **

**Despite my feelings towards yesterday's chapters (Well most of them, I really liked Nana's, despite cutting it short) at least I got caught up a bit and we are in the same month again... **

**

* * *

**May 2: Fox: 6 days remain

Fox and Falco were standing back to back. Their blasters at there side, and set to stun. "First one hit the blaster loses. We walk ten paces." Fox said. They began to walk away. "One, two, three," counted Fox with every step. Eventually he got to ten grabbed his blaster and turned around.

He shot a laser at Falco who quickly rolled out of the way and fired several lasers back. Fox however quickly put up his reflector to knock it away. Quickly Fox took some cover from behind a tree.

Falco continued to shoot at the tree, however Fox jumped out from behind the cover of the tree and rolled towards Falco while continuing to shoot. Quickly Falco jumped into the air to avoid being shot. Fox quickly ran towards Falco and began to slide on the ground. He quickly shot his blaster at Falco, however Falco activated his reflector to send the lasers back towards Fox. Luckily, since Fox was sliding the attacks narrowly missed him.

Falco landed on the ground and shot towards Fox who quickly got back onto his feet. Fox fired at Falco's blaster and succeeded in knocking it out of his hands. Falco quickly ran towards Fox and kicked his blaster out of his hands.

"I thought this was just a blaster duel!" Fox protested.

"The rules changed!" Falco replied.

Falco delivered a roundhouse kick towards Fox who blocked with his arm. Fox quickly delivered a roundhouse kick of his own. This one actually connected with Falco and knocked him back.

Falco was knocked to the ground and quickly grabbed his blaster. Quickly Fox ran to where his blaster was kicked, while dodging the shots from Falco. He jumped and rolled on the ground and in the process grabbed his blaster. A laser was rushing towards Fox so he quickly activated his reflector. As it rushed back towards Falco it hit his reflector and then went back towards Fox. Fox countered it one more time with his reflector.

Falco quickly kicked his reflector into the air, but the laser broke through the energy shield. Quickly Falco rolled out of the way. Fox smiled, knowing that Falco couldn't use his reflector for a while, but he still knew his teammate's agility, he also knew that his reflector probably couldn't take much more abuse.

Falco quickly took on the offensive and began to rapidly shoot towards Fox, trying to bide his time while his reflector cooled down. Fox quickly began to run, Falco followed. The two of them were running parallel to each other, with at least four meters between them. Both of them shooting towards each other rapidly and not looking ahead, only dodging objects such as rocks, or trees due to instinct, seeing it out of the corner of their eye, or memorization of the town. Quickly they exited Smashville and had ran into the wide open fields.

Both of their blasters overheated due to the rapid firing. The two rushed towards each other and began to punch and kick each other. Fox quickly brought up his blaster to fire at point blank. However Falco pushed something on his watch. Suddenly a shadow appeared above them. Realizing what it was, Fox jumped away. Falco also jumped. A few seconds later Falco's landmaster came crashing down, creating a blockade between the two.

"You could have killed me!" Fox shouted.

"Nothing Dr. Mario couldn't fix." Falco replied in a mocking tone.

Fox jumped onto the landmaster and began to climb it. When he got to the other side, he had to quickly dodge a laser. Falco had anticipated that Fox would try to climb it instead of going around and shot.

"Should we quit now before this escalates and accidentally destroy half of Smashville?"

"No." Falco replied. "Not until one of us is hit by a laser coming from our blaster!"

"Very well, I tried to stop early." Fox sighed. He pressed a button on his watch and ran away from Falco, and jumped off of the landmaster. A moment later Fox's landmaster came crashing down destroying at least half of Falco's landmaster.

Falco was momentarily stunned that Fox would do that. A moment later Fox appeared at the side of the Landmaster and began to shoot towards Falco. However Falco activated his reflector and sent the laser back towards Fox.

"Fox!" Falco shouted enraged. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Do you think the Smash Pros won't use underhanded techniques like that?" Fox wondered.

This was not the response Falco wanted to hear. He quickly began to shoot towards Fox. Fox rolled out of the way and began to run towards Falco. Falco was blinded with rage and was shooting wildly, not even taking a moment to aim at Fox or at where he was going to be. Using this opportunity Fox shot at Falco. Falco, perhaps blinded by the rage, or due to how close they were didn't have time to react. The shot hit Falco and stunned him.

* * *

_Match: Fox VS Falco  
Rules: First hit by blaster's stunning laser loses  
Time: None  
Winner: Fox_

* * *

When the stunning wore off Falco continued to shoot at Fox. "Falco, stop, I'm sorry!" Fox apologized. "I'll pay for the repairs, just stop shooting!"

But Falco didn't. Fox hat to shoot him a few more times, but that didn't stop him. Eventually Falco's gun overheated and refused to fire any more shots. He discarded it and rushed towards Fox.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you think the Smash Pros will accept losing?" Falco replied.

Quickly Fox used a firefox to knock him back. Fox then dashed behind Falco and quickly knocked him unconscious.

* * *

**Much better. I like this length. Just short of 1000 words. Bit of expirmentation. My chapter titles arn't going to be creative for the next few chapters...**


	124. May 3: Ike: 5 days remain

**May 8: Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver was confirmed... Personally I was hoping for the names Golden Sun and Silver Moon... (There is your bad pun of the day...) Regardless... there goes some money... and more time of my life... Thankfully it seems to be coming out next year in North America...**

**400 reviews!!! **

**This chapter almost didn't get written. Because there was a giant wasp (not really giant, I just hate bugs and things that appear out of nowhere) in the room that I normally write in... So I put my cat in there... Don't know if its gone... Hopefully my cat killed it... (When I came back down to upload it, it wasn't there... so good evil little fuzzball)**

**And hey, you can get inspiration from anything, case in point: this chapter...  
**

**By the way... I went overboard with Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance / Radiant Dawn spoilers...**

**

* * *

**May 3: Ike: 5 days remain

The way of the swordsman. a master of thousands of techniques, and walker of many battles. The road was a long and perilous journey. Requiring a large amount of skill. For Ike, brought up by his father, General Gawain, one of the former Four Riders of Daien learning the ways of the sword and destined to become leader of a band of mercenaries. To him the sword was a way of life. Nothing could break his concentration.

Well almost nothing. A wasp flew in front of him. Spooked by the sudden appearance he swung his sword cutting it in half. He breathed a sigh of relief and returned to swinging his sword around. The Ragnell, blessed both by the Goddess of Chaos, Yune, the one it was created to slay, and blessed by another goddess Ashera. The Ragnell was perhaps indestructible, and capable of slaying gods. Such a weapon was one to be feared.

Ike stood in front of a tree. In his hand was a medallion, he placed it on Ragnell and the blue flames of Chaos spread across the sword and Ike swung the sword. Within an instant the tree fell down, however also on the tree was a wasp's nest. They weren't happy at what Ike did and quickly swarmed around him. Quickly the blue flames of chaos surrounded Ike, and as the wasps rushed towards him they were consumed in the flames and burned into ashes before they touched him.

Ike breathed a sigh of relief. When all of the wasps were gone he cancelled the blue flames. Continued exposure to them would lead to Ike going berserk, and insanity. Something he had the displeasure of watching his father succumb to, which ended in the death of his mother, and the town that they were living in being destroyed.

He wouldn't mind going berserk in the match against the Smash Pros; after all they did to them. But still here it was too risky and dangerous. He didn't want to hurt the others. He took a moment to catch his breath. The blue flames took a lot out of him. After some rest he got up and began to swing his sword around once again. "I'll be ready for you Smash Pros." Ike muttered.

He continued to go around to trees looking for nests for bees and wasps. He threw a rock at them and when they swarmed him he engulfed himself in the blue flames, killing them all. The process was taxing and eventually he collapsed. He placed the medallion on the ground. If any other man, besides him, touched it they would be driven to insanity. Only women could touch it and Ike because of being blessed by Yune.

"Stupid bees, stupid wasps. Stupid weather." Ike muttered. "Its too unpredictable…"

Being exhausted from using the blue flames Ike returned home.

* * *

**Using the Blue Flames of Chaos at will is just something I made up. It was inspired by the final attack of Radiant Dawn. I can't remember if they are called the "Blue Flames of Chaos"all I remember is them just being called the blue flames.  
**


	125. May 4: Falco: 4 days remain

**I was rereading some of the earlier chapters... checking for some forgotten plot lines (And I found a few... *Evil laughter*). I think I might have to go back and edit them because of stupid typos (One on January 6 stands out) and general stupidity (On January 2nd, Red doesn't finish a sentence)**

**My cat didn't kill the wasp, but I feel safer with my cat on my lap, or on the desk... Once it hears the buzzing it's alert... It also seems like it hurt the wasp... so it should be dead soon. Good kitty... (As of posting I haven't heard the wasp since… It may finally be gone now… wait no kitty is on the prowl...)**

**I'm running out of ideas for this... thankfully there are only 3 more chapters left until the fights start...  
**

**

* * *

**May 4: Falco: 4 days remain

After the incident a few days ago, Fox wouldn't train with Falco anymore. And since then, Falco was training alone. Falco had accidentally sprained his wrist while attempting to show off with his gun.

He sighed knowing that this could put him at a disadvantage and the Smash Pros would probably take advantage of that. But just as long as they didn't see the sling, he should be fine. "Even if I was in a wheel chair I should be more than enough for the Smash Pros." Falco laughed.

Falco was running around Smashville and working on his dodging, and not using his one arm, while trying to make it look natural. He also tried firing with his less dominant hand. His aim was hardly satisfactory. He tried hitting several cans off of a fence, but he missed.

"If I can't hit a target, I can't even act that I'm fine."

He switched to his dominant hand, however when he tried to pull the trigger, his hand burst into pain. He dropped his blaster and grabbed his hand. He picked it up and tried again, but the same result happened. "Damn it." Falco muttered. "We can't let the Smash Pros win."

It has been said since ancient times that pride comes before a fall. Over the past few days all Falco had done was boast how he was going to beat them. But for such a simple trick, to throw up the gun into the air and catch it, to harm him like this.

If any of the other Smashers knew about this, they didn't speak up. Eventually Falco decided to swallow his pride and go to Dr. Mario.

"I'm not writing a doctor's note to excuse you." He said immediately.

"No, Doc, I need a way to heal my arm."

"I don't have a way." Dr. Mario said. "You have to let it heal naturally." Falco stood in disbelief. But, for some reason he expected it. "I'll give you a brace. That's about all I can do. But you know they will pick on you."

"I don't need this arm to beat them!" Falco replied.

"Pride is known as a deadly sin for a reason." Dr. Mario calmly said. "It's an ugly trait that has brought down countless empires. If you fight the Smash Pros like this you will lose. Don't use your hand for anything, and you will be fine. By the time the second round starts, you should be able to use it. You should keep the brace on… If Pichu loses, you could fake your injury and they could choose you as the next opponent. Or if we win, we could act like we are getting all of the weaker ones out of the way first."

Falco didn't like this. "Weak?!" He shouted, pounding his hands against the desk. This proved to be a painful mistake.

"As you are now, you are at a disadvantage." Dr. Mario replied. "Just be careful you don't injure yourself further. The best thing I can prescribe to you is rest."

"Fine Doc." Falco muttered walking away.


	126. May 5: Donkey Kong: 72 hours remain

**The chronicles of the Wasp: It is dead, after it was smacked with a book, I wish it was a college book so I could say that it was the most useful thing that it ever did but alas it wasn't, and it was sucked into a vacuum. **

**This wasn't posted yesterday due to I was dead tired, and I couldn't write anything. When I had my eyes open, my sight was all blurry, when I didn't I was falling asleep... I hate work... Expect three updates tomorrow... We will finally be in the Tournament Ark! I can't wait! (Maybe 4 chapters if I'm feeling ambitious tomorrow.)**

* * *

May 5: Donkey Kong: 72 hours remain

Everyone was finishing up their training. They decided that it was probably best to begin to rest in order to battle at full force.

Much like Kirby and Yoshi, Master Hand had cut Donkey Kong a deal. By pure chance he had found someplace with thousands of bananas. It was a lab, trying to recreate the banana trees that the Smash Pros had destroyed. And even before then, they were trying to create pure bananas, those that had seeds. They feared that because of banana's being altered that they would no longer have seeds in them, and banana trees would cease to grow.

Mind you, one has to wonder why Master Hand just didn't find Jirachi's pokeball, and use it to wish for banana trees back. Or use Celebi's pokeball to alter time and make banana trees grow quickly. Or cut a deal with Dialga to do the same thing... you get the point. Perhaps it just slipped his mind.

Regardless, now Donkey Kong was more determined to fight all of the Smash Pros, if that was actually possible, after all the Smash Pros were responsible for the banana famine in the first place.

With everyone stopping their training to relax it seemed that Smashville was celebrating a holiday. Well, everyone except Dr. Mario who was seeing record turnout to his clinic to heal wounds that they had received while training.

After they had seen the good doctor, they would all go back home and rest. Donkey Kong and Diddy were no different. Only they were fantasizing about what they would do with all of their bananas. Banana pie, banana loaf, banana cake, banana split, banana muffins, banana smoothies, or a banana cooked in rum and then placed on ice cream drizzled in chocolate and topped with truffles, or just a plain old banana. They had bananas on the brain.

Donkey Kong hat to wonder how long it had been since his pile of bananas from the banana dragon had been eaten. And one also had to wonder why Diddy was still capable of using his move where he threw a banana peel on the ground, despite there being no bananas.

Needless to say, nothing got done that day. Donkey Kong was too busy looking through cookbooks, that he was somehow able to read, to find all of the banana recipes that he would try out.


	127. May 6: Kirby: End of the third set 48h

**Hmm... Tournament starts in a few days... that means its time for a mandatory PLOT TWIST!**

**Unless I can write the third chapter/first tournament chapter in the next few minutes, its being delayed until tomorrow... Besides I want to keep on reading Pokemon Special...**

**

* * *

**May 6: Kirby: End of the third set (48 hours remain)

All of the Smashers were gathered together for a feast. "We're in heaven!" Yoshi and Kirby shouted with glee. Across several tables there were hundreds of different dishes for food.

Master Hand had gathered at the stage and was looking down towards the Smashers. "Welcome!" He said joyfully, although one has to question why he was joyful, since this could very well be the last time that they were together as the Smashers. "On behalf of Crazy Hand and myself, we hope you enjoy this. By the way, eating this food enters you into a contract that you must kick the Smash Pro's asses, no matter what."

The Smashers cheered full of determination and ran towards the food. Quickly they began to eat like they had never seen food before. However that was quickly stopped.

"Barbarians." A voice said. Everyone looked towards the door to see Sun.

Master Hand wasn't amused. "Sun!" He shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought it would be nice to show my people their opponents. And it would be nice for them to see their opponents, so they aren't going in completely blind." The Smashers took this minute to look at the 39 level five Smash Pros, and a level 2 Smash Pro.

"We are still going in blind." Wolf growled.

Everyone was curious about the level 2 Smash Pro that was with them. "I thought we were going to be fighting your strongest."

"You are." Sun replied. "Level 3 to 5 is extremely tough to advance to. There are some situations where a level 2 can be stronger than a level 5."

Red however wasn't convinced. "It isn't that." he replied. "I'd recognize that putrid scent anywhere." he threw out Ivysaur and ordered it to use razor leaf towards the level 2. However a pokeball appeared and released a Venusaur. Quickly it used Vine Whip to knock away all of the razor leafs.

"If I were you, I wouldn't try that again, Brother." A voice said. The level 2 removed the hood of the cloak to reveal her face. A young girl's, she wore a hat and had long brown hair and had green eyes. Red's red eyes flared up in anger.

"Leaf." Red muttered. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I did." Leaf replied. "After all this was the very reason why I joined these people. To bring you down! Besides, I'm disappointed. I see that you haven't evolved your Ivysaur. I wonder if you evolved Squirtle." She quickly threw down two more pokeballs, revealing a Charizard, and a Blastoise. "Don't you remember why we traded Pokemon Eggs in the first place?"

Red cracked his knuckles. "I remember, to complete our Pokedex. Nothing more, nothing less. I will let them evolve when I'm ready. Until that time, I like them the way they are, now leave. I'll fight you in battle at that time, everything will become clear."

Red walked away and returned to his table with the other kid Smashers. "Ness." Red snapped.

"Yes!" Ness replied, quite afraid of Red at the current moment.

"You asked before 'is she hot?'" Red said. "Why don't you answer that for yourself."

"No thanks." Ness laughed.

Sun just let out a chuckle. "Well then, it seems that we've overstayed our welcome. We will meet soon on the battle field."

With all of the Smashers no longer distracted they looked up to the tables filled with food, however they were empty. Sitting at a far away table was Yoshi and Kirby with hundreds of empty plates beside them. Everyone just glared at the two big eaters. "Whats wrong?" Kirby asked noticing their threatening presence. "You didn't seem to be taking any food, we thought you all ready ate."

Everyone gathered around the two, not very happy. However just before they were about to be beaten to a pulp, Master Hand stopped them. "There is still food!" Master Hand said quickly. "The chefs just have to bring it out!"

The chefs quickly brought out more food. The Smashers stared at it and quickly rushed towards the food.


	128. May 7: Popo: The Last Day: 24 hours

**I've been reading Pokemon Special/Adventures (the manga that VIZ discontinued however many years ago, after the Yellow Ark (The second 'chapter' they are now at the seventh 'chapter'...) and are doing a reprint starting in june for the first two volumes...) anyways I got to the Ruby/Sapphire ark. Anyways... Ruby's Mightyena and Castform are nicknamed Nana and Popo respectfully... (Only Popo is a female Castform...) Reference or coincidence? I really hope VIZ releases all of the manga. The ending to the fourth chapter was amazing. **

**Onwards to the Fifth Chapter (Following Fire Red/Leaf Green the ark where we learn who is Giovanni's son... (You should know this all ready) I wonder if they will add that to the remakes of G/S… Like they added the hint in Pokemon FR/LG…)**

**

* * *

**May 7: Popo: The Last Day: 24 hours remain

"This is quite possibly our last days as Smashers, and we have to spend it going to school!" Popo complained.

"Well we need a job in case we are no longer Smashers." Ness replied. "And we have to go to school in order to not get a minimum wage job."

Claus looked at Ness a bit shocked. "Okay, what did you do with Ness, are you a Smash Pro that infiltrated our ranks and hoped to destroy us from the inside?"

"It's me!" Ness protested.

"Sure it is!" Popo laughed. He reached for Ness and began to pull on his cheeks, to try and pull off a mask. Such tactics were futile.

"This is my face, let go!" Ness shouted in pain.

Popo eventually complied and stopped tugging on Ness' face.

The Smash kids went to school. They had expected it to go by quite quickly, but they were wrong. It dragged on. At times it seemed like time itself was going backwards. They couldn't have been happier when Recess came around. Everyone was talking about the tournament, that the network had decided to broadcast the fight between the Smashers and Smash Pros, thinking that it would get them some ratings and premium advertising money.

"This is insane!" Claus shouted.

"I wonder how this will work, after all, we just can't skip school. I wonder if the Smash Pros will fight us on school days." Popo said.

"I'm sure Master Hand thought about that." Nana confidently replied

"I'm still wondering how people can't figure out that we are the Smashers." Lucas replied.

This was one mystery that could easily be explained. Psychic powers, or something... well its not like they wore glasses like Clark Kent... Somehow no one was able to piece together that the two kids wearing parkas in class might actually be Nana and Popo the Smashers, and not just over enthusiastic fans who decide to cosplay every single day of the year and have the same names due to a coincidence. Claus at least had the excuse of fighting as The Masked Man.

"If we lose, I guess that means we will no longer be going to this school." Ness sighed. "I'll have to return to Onett."

"And we will have to return to Nowhere Islands." Claus sighed.

"And we would have to return to the Infinite Glacier." Popo laughed. "Where there is no school!"

Nana smacked Popo aside with a paper fan. "We will be home schooled!" She replied. Popo just groaned in dismay.

"Maybe we shouldn't be thinking about all of this." Lucas muttered. "We shouldn't be thinking about what happens if we lose. We should be thinking positively."

As recess ended and they went back into school. The day continued to drag on and on and on. Eventually they went back to Smashville. All of the other Smashers were determined to fight the Smash Pros. They all went over to see how Pichu was doing.

"It begins tomorrow." Pikachu said. "Now then son, don't forget the secret techniques that your father taught you."

"I won't!" Pichu replied. "I hope I can use them!"

"Pichu, if it is too hard on you, you can give up, there is no shame in defeat." Jigglypuff said. It was apparent that she was afraid that her son would get hurt, or killed.

All of the kid Smashers went back to their house. "It starts tomorrow." Popo muttered. "How are we going to get out of this one?"

"By winning." Claus replied.

* * *

Perhaps it was due to excitement, or nervousness, but whatever the reason was, they didn't sleep that night. Few Smashers did. Ironically, the one who should have been the most nervous, Pichu, slept peacefully.


	129. May 8: Pichu: Tournament begins

**This was hard to write. With the remaining thirty-nine fights, I can see myself being burned out by the end. Anyways... I hope this makes up for all of the small chapters that I had up to this point... I don't think that the rest of these chapters will be as long as this...**

**On a small side note, Manga Mewtwo is badass! And Volume 25's cliff hanger... AMAZING "Don't worry... I'll come back for sure!" And then the ending of Chapter Five was so cruel it was epic!**

**I really think that this chapter will be a tough act to follow.**

**

* * *

**

May 8: Pichu: Tournament begins

This was it, this was the big day. The day that began the tournament. The day that would determine the rest of their lives.

For the first time the Smashers set their eyes on the tournament stage. It was a pristine white stage, perhaps made out of marble, shaped into a square. At each of the four corners of the ring was a pillar. Surrounding it was grass, and a track field; this was obviously used for other events besides fighting. The stadium wasn't an indoor one. Everything was outdoors, allowing for the elements to interfere. As such, it would be a neutral battleground. One that could change at a moment's notice with out anyone instigating the change. A Smash Pro couldn't be up in a booth and change it, or drop an item to let their allies win. Only nature could change it. Currently, the sky was blue, with out a cloud insight.

The stands were packed with people, even though it wasn't a Smash Bros tournament, like many of them had originally planned on seeing, they were still there, like true fans.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the mandatory Tournament Ark!" The announcer shouted. Cheers erupted from the stadium. "I'm your announcer Tei! For those of you who don't remember me it has been 121 days since my last appearance in this story, where I was just a lowly radio show host filling a stock position. Now I'm a tournament announcer, filling a stock position. Joining me will be Battle Commentator Rai, the twins MissingNo and 'M. Together we will bring to you the play by play! For those of you who haven't been paying attention to the plot this next section is for you. Take it away Rai."

"Thank you Tei." Rai said. "Anyways, the Smash Pros are an organization who play the licensed game Super Smash Bros, and its sequels competitively. Apparently, a few months ago they got the idea that all matches should be fought by their rules, so they began to attack the items. One by one the items were slowly removed from the roster. Eventually, they decided that only a certain number of characters should be in and began to attack the Smashers. This led to the kidnapping of Lucas, and the subsequent attack on a Smash Pro base. However Sun, the leader of the Smash Pros, confronted Master Hand and they agreed to settle this once and for all at this tournament. The tournament then had to be changed from its previous format to what it is now. They even had to change locations."

"I think you are missing a few things." MissingNo said.

"Like where we came in and became important." 'M added on.

"It was just meant to be a quick overview. Nothing important." Tei replied. "Just to give our viewers a reason why everything has changed. And finally to all of you Ebay scalpers out there watching this from home, we hope your power goes out!"

"Lets go over the rules, first of all, things will be a little different this time. Instead of the Smashers fighting each other, they have to face off against The Smash Pros, a group which wishes to put them out of a job." MissingNo said.

"One has to wonder why, though." Rai replied. "After all, if the Smashers were out of a job their competitive game of choice would no longer be produced along with any other licensed material."

"Well let's invoke Bellisarios Maxim." Tei replied. Everyone just gave him confused looks. "Don't examine this too closely, you aren't supposed to pay attention to these things."

"Next in accordance with the Smash Pros rules they will be fighting on this battlefield set before them. Which has been deemed neutral, and fair. Finally there will be no items involved besides the ones that the Smashers bring in, so a sword for Link, and a blaster for Fox, ect." MissingNo continued.

"Why is that?" Rai wondered. "Why is Link allowed to use a sword?"

"Because a sword is an extension of the body." Tei replied.

"Next, the match will be over when one side is either knocked out of the ring, is deemed unable to battle by the judges, gives up, or is killed." MissingNo read.

"Isn't that going a bit overboard?" Rai asked.

"No, it's just there to punctuate how serious Tournament Smash is, or something." Tei replied.

"Has anyone actually died playing a videogame before?" 'M wondered.

"Now then a new feature, the author will suggest music that should be playing while you are reading this chapter." Rai said enthusiastically.

"Oh, crap!" Tei shouted. "He has finally jumped the shark!"

"No, he has yet to make a subspace retelling." Rai quickly defended. "Although he is planning on it... In a different story of course."

Everyone was suddenly discouraged and wanted to run away. "If you go away now, you will miss the main event!" MissingNo shouted. "This is going to be the first battle of the tournament, Mario VS Kirby!"

Everyone screamed in terror and began to flee as their worst dreams were coming true. It was another Subspace retelling!

"We told you that was another story!" the four announcers shouted. "Can't you take a joke!"

Relieved the audience returned back to their seats.

"I have to wonder though." 'M said. "Won't random attacks hit the audience?"

"Nope, because around the battlefield will be a barrier keeping the battle inside and the audience safe." Tei replied. "And, incase that barrier breaks, there is another one protecting the audience. If that barrier breaks, well they are screwed."

"Now, with out further ado, lets begin!"

The two combatants got up on the stage and stared at each other. "You aren't the strongest, are you?" Pichu asked.

The Smash Pro let out a chuckle. "No, I am not, but our strongest doesn't need to deal with a low tier such as yourself. My alias is Smash_Master2001!"

"Okay, hello Ego Underscore Maniac2001" Pichu taunted.

* * *

Match: Pichu (Smasher) VS Smash_Master2001 (Smash Pro, Level 5)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Primal Dialga, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explores of Time/Darkness.

* * *

At the sound of the bell, the two combatants began their fight. Pichu began with a skull bash, sending himself rocketing towards the Smash Pro, however Smash_Master2001 blocked the skull bash with his arms. Quickly Smash_Master2001 pushed Pichu away and ran towards him. He went to step on Pichu, but Pichu rolled away. Pichu quickly fired a Thunder Shock at the Smash Pro, however he just knocked it away with the sleeve of his cloak.

Pichu quickly separated himself from the Smash Pro and glared at the cloak, realizing that it was resistant to electricity along with probably other things such as fire. "_Even if I'm at a disadvantage, I'll still fight, that's what being a Smasher means!_" Pichu thought. He quickly got down on all fours and began to run towards the Smash Pro. Every time he got close Smash_Master2001 seemed to move out of the way. Quickly Pichu made his way behind the Smash Pro. A moment later used skull bash to attack him. Pichu scored a direct hit to the Smash Pro's back knocking him down to the ground. Pichu quickly walked towards his head. "Do you give up yet?" Pichu asked.

The Smash Pro quickly got back up onto his feet and distanced himself away from Pichu. At this point Pichu realized that something wasn't right with this Smash Pro. "Fight me!" Pichu shouted.

The Smash Pro responded to this by running towards Pichu and kicking him, much like a soccer ball, away. Pichu went flying towards one of the pillars that were at one of the four corners of the battlefield. Pichu landed safely on the side of the pillar and jumped off of it and rushed towards the Smash Pro. He began to spin his body and electricity began to surround him, Pichu had become an electric drill. The Smash Pro began to run and jump up towards the electric drill. Using the two long sleeves of the cloak, he cut through the electric drill and knocked Pichu down to the ground.

"Mother's day is coming up. Why don't I kill you and give her your head?" The Smash Pro laughed.

Pichu didn't take this too kindly. He ran towards the Smash Pro, however he once again kicked Pichu away. Pichu landed on the ground of the field and began to slide towards the edge. "_That kick... There is something wrong about it!_" He thought.

Quickly Pichu once again rushed towards the Smash Pro. This time when he kicked, Pichu jumped into the air to dodge it. The Smash Pro began to frantically wave his arms around and he knocked Pichu aside. "_I knew it!_" Pichu thought after he recovered. "_He isn't fighting back, those are reflexes. But why?_"

Once again Pichu ran towards the Smash Pro. This time when he went to kick Pichu, he jumped up and grabbed his leg and quickly climbed into his cloak. The Smash Pro looked around trying to figure out where Pichu was. Then he looked down at his hand and saw that Pichu was on it.

"Mother's day is coming up." Pichu laughed. "Why don't I bite off your finger and give it to her?"

The Smash Pro began to wave his hand around frantically and eventually Pichu was unable to hold onto him anymore. This resulted in Pichu being launched up into the sky. Pichu quickly regained his form while he was falling and rushed towards him, using gravity to deliver a stronger skull bash. However the Smash Pro just moved out of the way, this resulted in Pichu hitting the floor of the battlefield. This even resulted in the battlefield being cracked. Pichu just got up and looked at the Smash Pro.

"You've got one hard head." The Smash Pro said. "That would have hurt if you hit me."

Pichu just looked at the small crater he had left. The impact was also enough to cause the sprinkler system for the grass outside of the battlefield to break and start spurting water out onto the battlefield.

"You're at a disadvantage now." Pichu laughed. "Water conducts electricity, and don't think that this time your cloak will save you."

"I want to know something." Smash_Master2001 said uneasy. "Why was I unable to feel you climbing my body?"

Pichu just laughed. "Its a new technique. I released a bit of electricity to screw up your nervous system. You were unable to feel anything. If I hit you with that skull bash, death would have been painless! Now then, it's my turn to ask a question. I thought you would be really strong, but you are actually just super weak! You're pathetic, you can't beat me! You should just go crying to your mommy, after I bite off your finger! Why are you insulting the Smashers?"

Enraged the Smash Pro rushed towards Pichu. He tried to punch Pichu, but was constantly finding Pichu dodging every single one of his attacks. "You're not very strong either!" The Smash Pro shouted. "You can't take any hits."

"But I'm at least attacking!" Pichu replied. He zipped behind the Smash Pro and lunged at his back once again. This time however the Smash Pro fell to the ground and rolled away. Pichu quickly followed sending several thunderbolts towards him. However the cloak stopped each of the attacks, proving to be quite resistant to water. However a thunderbolt managed to hit Smash_Master2001's leg, where it was wet due to the sprinkler system and the water on the battlefield, and the cloak didn't protect him. Using this moment that the Smash Pro was shocked, Pichu ran forwards and grabbed the cloak with his teeth. He then ripped it off of Smash_Master2001, revealing the Smash Pro underneath.

Smash_Master2001 was just an average human wearing baggy clothing. His brown hair was shaped like a mohawk.

"If you want your cloak, you're going to have to go and get it!" Pichu shouted throwing it outside the ring.

Smash_Master2001 quickly rushed towards Pichu. He was enraged, for revealing who the Smash Pro underneath the cloak was, was perhaps the greatest insult. They prided themselves on their anonymity, on their aliases. The alias that they had chosen would become who they were, so that if they were expelled, or left the Smash Pros, they could leave with no shame with no one knowing who they were. For those who decided to show their faces, they were Smash Pros to be feared, their influence was generally above others. For example, the Level 2 Smash Pro Leaf was perhaps frightening in her own right. Being one of the few female Smash Pros. Knowing what she was getting into, she gave up everything she had just to face her brother.

With his blind fury, Smash_Master2001 was unable to hit the dodging Pichu. All Pichu would have to do was occasionally release a bit of electricity. The damp atmosphere brought on by the broken sprinklers, the wet battlefield, and Smash_Master2001's wet clothes would result in the electric attacks wearing down the Smash Pro. Not to mention with the water now across the battlefield, it was now slippery. In his frustration Smash_Master2001 was no longer able to control where he was going. Tripping and falling over nearly every other second. After recovering from such an incident he rushed towards Pichu. However Pichu countered with a skull bash knocking him backwards and looking up at the sky.

"Blue sky." Pichu taunted.

Smash_Master2001 got up and looked at Pichu. He was enraged that he was being trashed by the weakest. "Why am I losing to a low tier like you?" The Smash Pro asked.

"Why?" Pichu taunted. "I'm surprised, I thought that you would know the answer to that. Because, above all, you underestimated me!"

Smash_Master2001 rushed towards Pichu and tried to kick the Pokemon. However Pichu jumped up onto the Smash Pro's shoulder. Immediately the Smash Pro began to freak out. "Get the disgusting mouse off!" He shouted afraid.

* * *

Up in the announcer booth Sun was sitting on a chair, while Master Hand floated over another. The small booth was now rather crowded with six people.

"Why would someone with musophobia-" Tei wondered.

"Wait I thought it was muriphobia." Rai cut Tei off.

"I thought it was suriphobia." 'M muttered.

"Its all of them." Tei quickly snapped. "Anyways, why would someone with musophobia be fighting against Pichu?"

Sun just let off a chuckle. "This is the real reason why he was chosen." Sun explained.

"That's rather cruel." MissingNo muttered.

"Not at all, the truth is he is the strongest Smash Pro when certain conditions are met." Sun laughed.

Master Hand looked shocked at the battlefield. "I see! If his musophobia reaches such a state, he will loose himself in his fear and become a frightening opponent. He will go berserk and with his fear of mice no longer holding him back, Pichu better be ready for it."

"Still think Pichu can win?" Sun wondered.

Master Hand was silent and he looked down at Pichu.

* * *

Pichu quickly jumped off of Smash_Master2001 and landed a good three feet away from him. His cheeks began to spark. "I've figured it out earlier that you are afraid of mice!" Pichu said. "Your reactions were not like someone fighting and defending himself. But they were just panicked reflexes."

"I don't know why Sun chose me to fight you." Smash_Master2001 said terrified. No longer was he able to hide his fear. Laughter came from the other Smash Pros.

"Well then, I'm going to have to end this quickly." Pichu replied. "I'm sorry for this embarrassment."

Pichu unleashed a thunder. The attack rushed towards Smash_Master2001 and hit with such force that it knocked him off of the ground and sliding across the arena. The laughter from the Smash Pros reached its climax as all of them were laughing at their comrade. Smash_Master2001 stood up and put his hands on his ears to try and block them out, but such attempts were futile. He still heard the laughter no matter how much he tried to muffle it. Suddenly, Smash_Master2001 snapped. His hands came down from his ears and his arms just waved lazily at his side. The laughter suddenly stopped.

"I hate mice, I hate everything about you!" Smash_Master2001 shouted. "I hope you all die! I'll KILL YOU!"

* * *

"His musophobia isn't natural." Sun chuckled. "You see, he comes from a rather competitive and disturbed family. One day, perhaps against their better judgment, they decided to play a game of fear factor." Everyone looked at Sun in shock. "They filled a tunnel full of mice, and the one who would get through it fast enough would choose the next vacation spot. Smash_Master2001 wanted to go to Disney World, so he happily partook in the challenge. However tragedy struck in the middle of the challenge. A brother of his, who didn't want to go to Disney World, or hated him or something, sealed the entrances and exits, or it could have been an earthquake, I'm rather foggy on all of the details. Anyways, the point is he was alone in the dark with hundreds of mice crawling all around him, and on him. Eventually he snapped and broke free. When he came to, his family was dead."

"He killed his family?" Master Hand questioned.

"Perhaps." Sun replied. "We found him and gave him a reason. In the end, the Smash Pros helped him."

* * *

Pichu fired a thunderbolt towards Smash_Master2001. Smash_Master2001 took the blunt of the attack. Pichu ran towards him and jumped into the air. Quickly Smash_Master2001 decided to run away from Pichu. This was rather easy since his phobia seemed to give him some extra strength. Smash_Master2001 was beginning to teeter on the breaking point. While he had snapped, he had yet to lose himself in his phobia.

Pichu continued to stay close to Smash_Master2001 in order to try and freak him out and cause him to walk off the battlefield. However such a thing never happened. Smash_Master2001 was always aware of his location and keeping track of how far he was from the edge. Pichu jumped up and grabbed Smash_Master2001's mohawk. This caused the Smash Pro to collapse on the ground and try to shake Pichu away from him. Finally, Smash_Master2001 fully snapped. He stood up and no longer backed away from Pichu. He looked down at the little mouse kicked. Pichu was ready for this and jumped onto his leg and quickly bit him. Even though Smash_Master2001 was wearing jeans, that did little to stop Pichu's teeth. However, even though Pichu did bite him, he didn't register any pain. Quickly Pichu jumped away from the Smash Pro, dodging just in time a punch from him.

Even though the punch didn't hit the ground, the air pressure caused the ground to shatter. Pichu quickly ran away as the Smash Pro began to rapidly punch the air. Air bullets rushed towards Pichu who dodged each and every one. Pichu quickly jumped up into the air. Smash_Master2001 followed suit, he jumped much higher than Pichu and brought down his leg above Pichu. Pichu quickly double jumped to the side to avoid the attack. The force from the kick landing caused more cracks to appear across the battlefield.

"_When he is lost in his phobia, he has no restraint._" Pichu quickly analyzed his situation. "_At both close combat and distance I'm at a disadvantage._"

Realizing this Pichu realized he had only one thing to do. He ran towards Smash_Master2001, jumped into the air and began to spin around. Electricity surrounded him and once again he took the appearance of a drill. He hit Smash_Master2001's abdomen and tried to drill through him using the electricity, however that didn't work. Smash_Master2001 quickly closed his arms around the electric drill, and began to squeeze. This caused Pichu to stop using the attack and instead be squeezed by the berserk Smash Pro. Pichu began to scream out in pain. As a last resort he began to bite Smash_Master2001's arm and unleash electricity.

Pichu suddenly felt the squeezing get a lot less painful. He let go of the arm and quickly broke free of the other. He pushed off of the Smash Pro's chest and landed on the ground. He then saw the arm of Smash_Master2001 swaying uselessly at the side. Blood trickled down it from the bicep.

Pichu closed his eyes and let out a burst of electricity. His whole body was in pain. He didn't know the damage that the last attack had caused. But at the current moment this was all he could do to get rid of it. He had used the electricity to stop himself from temporarily feeling pain. He got down on all fours and stared at Smash_Master2001. Quickly Pichu ran forwards and delivered a skull bash once again. This time when the arm came up to trap him there again, he was ready for it. Pichu unleashed a burst of electricity and jumped away from the Smash Pro and quickly began to run around the Smash Pro while releasing electricity. Suddenly the Smash Pro was trapped in a ring of electricity.

"This is my final attack!" Pichu shouted. "My father taught it to me. He called it Thor's Hammer!"

The electricity suddenly rushed up into the sky and came rushing down towards Smash_Master2001. A pillar of electricity smashed against him. However when it cleared Smash_Master2001 was still standing up straight as though nothing had hit him. He had used his good arm to block the attack, and it showed. His left arm had now joined his right arm and was nothing more than a bloody mess. His hand had been destroyed by all of the lightning that had hit it.

"Its over!" Pichu shouted. "Do you surrender."

Smash_Master2001 however just began to laugh. "No." He replied. "I won't surrender. To surrender means to die, it means shaming myself. I won't allow that to happen! I will continue to fight until I die! I won't be a weakling!"

"You can barely stand!" Pichu shouted.

"So what?" Smash_Master2001 asked. "This is a battle to the end! I won't be seen as a coward to my colleagues!"

Even though his arms were limp, he somehow was able to lift them up by sheer willpower. He clenched his fists. He had no expression of pain on his face, he was lucky to have lost all feeling in his arms otherwise such pain would have been unbearable.

"I have one final attack up my sleeve." Pichu muttered. "It won't be at full power. But I have no choice."

Pichu quickly used substitute and created a Pichu clone. "Bring it then!" Smash_Master2001 shouted.

The two ran for Smash_Master2001 who was in the exact middle of the stage, the two were constantly switching positions and using quick attack to make sure that Smash_Master2001 couldn't keep up with who was the real one. Just before they were about to hit him they ran away to the corners of the arena. They quickly climbed up onto the top of the pillars. They were on two pillars, opposite of each other, one was at the top right while the other was at the bottom left, the two of them, if connected by a straight line of electricity would form a diagonal line cutting the battlefield in half. "One of us is the real one, the other is fake!" Both Pichus shouted at the same time. Smash_Master2001 was constantly looking to his left and then quickly to his right to try and figure out which was which. "This is my ultimate attack, Raijin, or in English: Thunder God. Ideally there should be two other substitutes to strengthen the attack, but I can't make any more!"

"Bring it." Smash_Master2001 shouted. "I'll defeat your ultimate attack, I'll defeat the Thunder God!"

"However, the attack as it is now, will be stronger than it is when there is four substitutes." the Pichus replied. "Do you know why?"

Smash_Master2001 however was consumed in a fit of laughter. "You're bluffing!" He shouted. "There is no way you can increase the strength of an attack when there is only two of you!"

"Its the environment!" the Pichu's replied, answering their question. The broken sprinkler system had now created a pool of water around the battlefield. One could clearly see where the barrier to protect the audience from the match was by the rising water level. "The barrier will keep the attack in here!"

The two Pichu's began to unleash all of the electricity in their bodies. Each spark was bouncing around the encased battlefield, until it eventually hit Smash_Master2001. He began to scream out in pain as the attack continued. More bolts of electricity continued to fly and eventually hit the water. "Raijin!" the two Pichu shouted. "The Thunder God!" Eventually the whole place was consumed with electricity. All that the audience could see was the yellow lightning. Eventually the barrier broke and the electricity went flying away from the battlefield and towards the audience. A second barrier however appeared protecting the audience from the attack.

When all of the electricity had vanished, Pichu was standing on top of the bottom left pillar. Just as he was about to breath a sigh of relief the pillar cracked. Quickly Pichu jumped onto the stage and collapsed. He looked up to where Smash_Master2001 was standing. His clothing was tattered; his body was bleeding all over. Somehow he was able to stand. "So that's the power of the Thunder God." He muttered before collapsing.

Pichu got up and walked towards the Smash Pro and began to push the Smash Pro across the battlefield. Due to the water on the battlefield, the Smash Pro just slid along easily. There were one or two bumps that the Smash Pro was caught on, but Pichu just continued to push and eventually he went over those bumps. Eventually he made it to the edge of the battlefield and pushed the Smash Pro off the stage. "Its over." Pichu muttered.

* * *

Match: Pichu (Smasher) VS Smash_Master2001 (Smash Pro, Level 5)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Winner: Pichu

* * *

Everyone looked down in shock, they didn't know what was more surprising: that Pichu had managed to win, or the destructive force that he held. The end result of the battle left the battlefield in pieces, and all of the spectators speechless. Pichu walked off of the battlefield and towards the spectators' seats.

Pichu just collapsed on the ground exhausted. Quickly Pikachu and Jigglypuff jumped down from the seats and ran over to him, the second barrier that was protecting the audience was also destroyed by Pichu's attack, however that was after the attack had finished. "I did it daddy!" Pichu smiled before falling unconscious.

Dr. Mario approached the family. "I'll heal him." He said. "You have nothing to worry about. I should also help the Smash Pro…"

"As per the rules, now the winning side gets to choose the next opponent." Tei said. All of the Smash Pros jumped down onto the stadium floor. Each of them covered by their cloaks. "If they knew who their opponents are, this could be a major strategy. However it seems that the Smash Pros are as elusive as ever."

"Also, the winner of the previous match was supposed to choose the opponent. However it seems that Pichu is unable to do that." Sun added in. "Master Hand, we didn't cover this in the rules."

"Indeed. In situations like this, it would probably be best for us as team leaders to choose." Master Hand muttered. "Let us go down to the field." both Master Hand and Sun left the room.

Tei just let off a sigh of relief. "Well, on the bright side this room is a little less crowded. On the not so bright side, we have to wait a few seconds until Master Hand decides which Smash Pro they are going to fight next."

Master Hand floated over to the middle of the stadium and looked around at all of the Smash Pros. "Dr. Mario, Roy, Mewtwo." Master Hand said. "Your thoughts?"

"I can't tell their strength." Mewtwo replied. "We are picking blindly, with one exception. But if we choose that one, Red will lose in his current state."

"I see." Master Hand replied. "Roy, your thoughts?"

"I don't know, for our choice of Smasher, I have a few picked out that we should get out of the way-"

"Falco." Dr. Mario interrupted. "At first I thought it was just a sprained wrist. But now I know, his wrist won't recover by the time this tournament is done. No matter what he will be going in wounded."

"That's not all is there?" Master Hand asked.

"No, I've recently gotten the x-rays back there are several hairline fractures. As it is now, I can't treat it. It might be best for him to go next."

"If he goes next, he will come out a lot worse than just a few hairline fractures." Roy protested.

"I know that." Dr. Mario replied. "The Smash Pro could break his arm and I can treat it. I don't have any experience treating anthropomorphic animals. If it was a human, I could treat it no problem. But as it is now, I can't... and if I don't treat it, it could end up bad for Falco."

"I understand." Master Hand said. "Falco! Come over here."

Falco ran up to the three Smashers and Master Hand. "What is it?"

"We decided for you to go next. Choose your opponent."

A smile crossed Falco's face. He walked in front of the Smash Pros. "All right, which one of you is the best in the air?"

"I am." A Smash Pro replied.

"Then you're going to be my opponent tomorrow." Falco laughed. "Can I have your name?"

"StarwingShooter is my alias." The smash pro replied.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 1

Smash Pros: 0

* * *

Pichu had awoken later that night. He was in Doctor Mario's clinic. His body was covered in bandages. Around him were all of the other Smashers. "He finally woke up!" Lucas shouted. Everyone else's eyes bolted open and looked at Pichu.

"Congratulations Pichu!" they all shouted.

"You kicked that Smash Pro's ass so well the audience was speechless!" Claus laughed.

"We never doubted you for a minute!" Peach said.

Pichu was so happy. All of the praise he was receiving from everyone. "But it's going to be a long battle ahead." Mewtwo said. "We shouldn't let ourselves get carried away by one victory. It will take 21 victories for us to make sure that the Smash Pros are disbanded. Now then, we should all get some rest."

After congratulating Pichu everyone walked out of the clinic. Eventually it was only Mewtwo and Pichu left in the room. "You did good kid." Mewtwo said. "I'm proud of you, and I'm sure your parents are too."

"Thanks Mewtwo." Pichu smiled. "That means a lot coming from you."

* * *

**5000+ Words. Part of me wanted to make this as long as Claus' chapter... Probably could have done it too... but I was running out of ideas to extend this fight… I know by the end I'll try and make a tournament chapter that will surpass 10 000 words…**


	130. May 9: Falco: The Phoenix

**And I've gotten to the end of the Emerald Ark. I can't find the D/P ark online so... I really have no distractions for a few weeks... (Well save for my Grandmother's BBQ... and any other family gatherings that I may have forgotten (I don't think there is any other ones) and work... Would you two remember to bring Twilight Princess. And make sure it isn't like Guitar Hero where you forgot something crucial to the experience EG: THE GUITAR (In this case I guess it would be the disk...)**

**Finally: The Smash Pros names aren't based off of anyone. If there is actually a Smash_Master2001 I apologize, along with any other names. And yes I realize how stupid the names are.**

**

* * *

**

May 9: Falco: The Phoenix

"Welcome to day two of the tournament!" Tei shouted. "Today we are going to watch the fight between Falco of the Smashers and StarwingShooter of the Smash Pros!"

"Brother, what are you doing?" Rai asked.

"Padding the word count." Tei replied. "After all the author has a new naïve goal of having this story reach one million words by the time that this year is over."

"What?" Rai shouted shocked.

"Yep, so that means for the remaining 236 chapters, he has to have a word count of 3539.94 words each. That of course is average, some will be higher, others lower. Ironically, this chapter is lower."

"Well that will just mean a likely chance of a longer chapter sooner." 'M pointed out.

"Wait, isn't there 237 chapters left. Counting the epilogue?" Rai questioned.

"Yes," Tei replied. "Anyways, we probably should begin."

"Right!" Rai said enthusiastically. "Yesterday we saw a surprise victory coming from Pichu who managed to beat the Smash Pro. Now Falco, and StarwingShooter will duke it out. Will the Smashers be able to keep their lead, or will the Smash Pros win this round."

"I have to wonder though." MissingNo said. "Wasn't this stadium destroyed after the last match?" They all looked out of the announcer's booth and saw that there was a brand new and pristine stadium waiting out there.

"Yes, the results of yesterday's battle did leave this place in shambles. But, now everything is in one piece. Why?" 'M asked.

"Well, I have no idea." Tei replied.

"I can answer that one." Master Hand said appearing back into the room. "I just used my power to repair it."

"It sure is useful having an all powerful being on your side." 'M said.

"Hey, Master Hand, can you make some hamburgers?" Rai wondered.

Master Hand snapped his fingers and several hamburgers appeared infront of everybody. Quickly they all went to dissect the burgers, each of them looking for items they didn't like. "Onions, and pickles?" Tei said disgusted.

"Can we stop wasting time, and get on with the fights?" Sun asked.

"Of course."

* * *

Match: Falco (Smasher) VS StarwingShooter (Smash Pro, Level 5)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Corneria from Star Fox.

* * *

Falco and StarwingShooter walked up onto the stage. "I'm sort of disappointed that I have to fight so early." Falco laughed. "I'm sure by the end people won't remember my grace in this match."

StarwingShooter glared at Falco. "Grace? You are nothing more than a chicken or a penguin in the sky. You don't belong, you can't fly and you have to rely on other tools!"

"Chicken? Penguin?" Falco said outraged. "Why you!"

"You are one who wishes for wings that work. You will never be able to understand the grace of the sky."

The bell rang and the fight began.

Falco ran towards the Smash Pro and delivered a roundhouse kick. StarwingShooter blocked the attack and quickly knocked Falco back with a punch to the abdomen. Falco quickly recovered and ran to the side of the Smash Pro to attack. The Smash Pro however jumped up into the air. Falco replied with drawing his gun and shooting towards him. StarwingShooter however gracefully avoided each attack. "Your aim is poor. You won't be able to beat me like that."

Falco rushed towards where the Smash Pro landed and delivered several punches and kicks. However StarwingShooter blocked each and everyone one. Falco got up close and pulled out his blaster. He aimed the blaster at the Smash Pro's head. At pointblank he fired. The attack was one that the Smash Pro couldn't avoid. He was momentarily stunned and Falco used this moment to deliver a devastating kick to his side. The Smash Pro was launched to the side due to the force of the kick. However he quickly recovered and slid a few feet back.

"How ugly. How ungraceful!"

Falco rushed towards the Smash Pro once again. This time the Smash Pro countered with a kick. Falco also countered with a kick. The two kicks collided. The two quickly began rapidly kicking, each time their kick collided with each other.

Suddenly fire consumed Falco, and he rushed for the Smash Pro. Upon contact he expected that the cloak would burst into flames. However much like how Smash_Master2001's cloak was resistant to electricity, StarwingShooter's was resistant to fire. This caused the Smash Pro to reach out and grab Falco's arm. This was his right arm, the one he used for firing his blaster. The one that had the hairline fractures. Not missing a beat the Smash Pro brought down his elbow upon Falco's arm and broke it. Falco began to scream out in pain. He was then kicked away by the Smash Pro.

"You should surrender now." The Smash Pro said. "I do not want to hurt you further."

"Even without my arm, I will fight you." Falco replied. "And I will win!"

StarwingShooter just sighed. "I warned you."

Falco rushed towards StarwingShooter, and grabbed his blaster with is left hand. However since he wasn't used to firing with his left hand, the lasers missed. StarwingShooter jumped towards Falco and punched him in the abdomen winding him. Falco collapsed to the ground and began to gasp for air. Quickly StarwingShooter kicked him to the edge of the arena.

Falco struggled to get up. "_I can't lose, not after Pichu beat the first Smash Pro! I can't lose in front of everyone!_"

"_I can't lose, not after that embarrassing defeat last round! We are the Smash Pros, we will not be mocked like this!_"

Falco ran towards the Smash Pro and kicked StarwingShooter. Quickly the Smash Pro jumped back and threw off his cloak. "Your determination is admirable." he laughed; the Smash Pro wore black track pants along with a black tank top. "I'm impressed, still fighting even though you have a broken arm. I'm getting serious now." The Smash Pro shouted.

StarwingShooter ran towards Falco and began to rapidly assualt him with hundreds of punches and kicks. Falco had great difficulty defending with only one arm and was being tossed around. Whenever he got close to the edge of the stage he quickly dodged the attack and tried to run away, however StarwingShooter was much faster than Falco and constantly stopping him from running away. When StarwingShooter got close, Falco decided to activate his reflector. This caused the Smash Pro to be paralyzed temporarily. Falco then kicked him away. StarwingShooter however quickly recovered and rushed for Falco. Just when Falco activated his reflector again the Smash Pro jumped back. "I won't fall for that trick twice."

Falco used the moment that the Smash Pro was talking to rush towards him and jump in the air. While in the air he delivered a kick to the side of the Smash Pro's head and sent him flying several feet across the stadium. Falco landed and then kicked his reflector at the Smash Pro. This time it activated above the Smash Pro and paralyzed him. "Stay there for a few seconds. This attack needs a few seconds to prepare."

As soon as Falco said that StarwingShooter began to struggle to get up. However the reflector had landed nearby StarwingShooter and was constantly activating every few seconds to constantly paralyze him. However eventually the reflector ran out of battery power and StarwingShooter stood up.

"You're too late! Its time for my final attack, its winner takes all!" Falco shouted. A fiery aura surrounded Falco. Quickly the fire began to take a discernable shape, that of a bird. "This is my strongest attack. Fire Phoenix!" Falco shouted.

"Such beauty that burns in the fire. Fire, it is pure and burns all. How do you even think you can control such a great power?"

"I can't." Falco admitted. "This can only be used for a few seconds."

Falco jumped into the sky. The fire began to consume him and his whole body disappeared. Nine long feathers appeared at the tail. The phoenix then rushed towards the Smash Pro. Quickly the Smash Pro grabbed his discarded cloak and put it on. Just in time to protect against the Fire Phoenix's beak. The cloak was set on fire and the phoenix continued moving past and eventually it rammed into and subsequently destroyed the first barrier. It turned around and this time the talons rushed for the Smash Pro. Once again the Smash Pro defended with what remained of his cloak. Quickly StarwingShooter jumped out of the way and braced himself for the next rush that the Fire Phoenix would do.

Falco then jumped out of the Fire Phoenix and landed on the ground. "Shall we continue?" he asked.

"You can't still have enough strength!" StarwingShooter shouted. "You're bluffing! You should be exhausted!"

A sly smile however crossed Falco's face. "You should be bluffing too, you took the two attacks from the Fire Phoenix directly to your body, and it even managed to burn away your fire proof cloak."

"So what? I can't be as exhausted as you."

"You wanna know something about the phoenix. It has the ability to rise from its ashes."

Falco ran towards StarwingShooter and punched him with his right hand. This attack was strong enough to send him flying to the edge of the field. "This arena, is forty feet by forty feet, a perfect square." StarwingShooter said.

"I'm impressed, nobody said any of the actual measurements."

"Someone like me must be able to tell the distance with just a glance." StarwingShooter replied. "But how did you punch me with the arm I broke?"

"The phoenix has two abilities, the first is to drain energy from my opponent. The second is to heal me. I feel a lot better now! A lot better than I have for a while."

"I see." StarwingShooter laughed. "You wanted to reverse our positions. You were intentionally getting harmed, the more you were harmed the more energy that would be drained from me. I have truly underestimated you, and I must apologize for that. My guess is that you can't use a technique like that for a while."

"That would be correct." Falco replied.

"It also seems to me like you have run out of tricks. Your reflector is broken. All you have now is your gun and physical ability. Even in my weakened state I will be able to defend against that." StarwingShooter replied. He ran towards Falco and delivered a punch to the beak. Falco didn't stager and delivered a punch to the side of StarwingShooter's head. The two began to rapidly punch each other, each punch they threw was countered by the other's punch. Eventually Falco got fed up and delivered a head butt knocking StarwingShooter back. However StarwingShooter lifted up his hand to reveal Falco's blaster in his hand.

"When did you swipe that?" Falco asked shocked.

"During that struggle just now." StarwingShooter replied.

StarwingShooter began to rapidly fire the gun. Living up to his name, he was actually a rather good shot and was able to predict where Falco could move. Constantly being hit by the lasers was stunning Falco. When the blaster temporarely overheated StarwingShooter ran towards Falco and delivered multiple punches knocking him backwards.

Falco tried to get up, but the constant attacks from the blaster continued to stun him. When the fire stopped he looked up and tried to find where StarwingShooter was, but he was nowhere in sight. "Behind you!" StarwingShooter whispered into Falco's ear. Falco turned around surprised but was greeted with a fury of punches and knocked backwards.

When Falco was going to counterattack StarwingShooter held up the blaster and shot it. This time the laser went through Falco leaving a hole in his hand. Falco suddenly collapsed onto the ground and held his wrist. He cried in pain.

StarwingShooter stepped beside him and delivered a kick. "Real men don't cry!"

"Real men use items!" Falco replied.

This resulted in StarwingShooter discarding the gun and kicking Falco up into the sky. StarwingShooter then jumped up into the air and began to rapidly kick and punch Falco for a good minute before finally kicking Falco down onto the stadium floor. The impact caused it to crack and break. Everyone stared in shock that StarwingShooter was able to defy gravity.

"Look up penguin. This is grace in the sky!" Starwing taunted. "You will never be able to achieve this, this is why I called myself Starwing, I was unrivaled in the sky, it was my own domain. As for the second part of my name, my accuracy is like no one else's." StarwingShooter slowly descended and eventually landed on the ground right beside Falco.

"I'm a falcon."

Falco tried to get up. However he couldn't. StarwingShooter just began to kick him in the stomach. Falco began to scream out in pain. "You're weak, you're pathetic!" He shouted. "A clipped bird that can no longer fly!"

"That's enough!" A voice shouted. "This fight is over. Falco is no longer able to fight!"

With that StarwingShooter stopped his assault and backed away.

* * *

Match: Falco (Smasher) VS StarwingShooter (Smash Pro, Level 5)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Winner: StarwingShooter

* * *

"No!" Falco shouted. "I can still fight!"

"They had called the result of this match. Its over." StarwingShooter said.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 1

Smash Pros: 1

* * *

All of the Smashers lined up so that the next person could be chosen.

StarwingShooter looked at the Smashers. "Tomorrow, we will fight you." Everyone looked to see who he was pointing at. "We, the Smash Pros will fight you Lucas!"

"Bring it on!" Lucas replied.

* * *

Back at the Kid Smasher's house everyone was discouraged when they found out what tomorrow was. "Oh no!" Popo shouted.

"Those damn Smash Pros!" Ness said frustrated. "They knew!"

"Well, anyone could know as long as they paid attention to the calendar." Toon Link muttered.

"They are so heartless!" Nana said. "Poor Lucas has all ready suffered enough, why did he have to fight the Smash Pros on this day?"

Claus however had a sly smile on his face. "You guys worry too much, Lucas won't lose."

They looked at Claus. "Do you even know what tomorrow is?" asked Ness.

"Mothers day?" he replied. "Don't worry, Lucas will be fine."

"This has to be a dirty and underhanded trick by the Smash Pros!" Popo shouted.

Claus just shrugged it off and walked away. "Trust me, there will be no problems tomorrow."

"How can you be so confident?" Ness asked.

"I know my own flesh and blood." Claus replied. "I'm so confident, I would bet you that I would do all of the chores in the house for the next year, that Lucas will win tomorrow."

"Go ahead and take the bet." Nana whispered into Ness' ear. "Remember last time."

* * *

Master Hand, Mewtwo, Roy, and Dr. Mario were now talking. "I think we have an accurate guess of what their strength is now." Master Hand said.

"Its frightening. I guess we should try to end this quickly then." Mewtwo replied. "I don't even think that StarwingShooter was going all out during that fight."

"They aren't going to make it easy." Roy muttered. "We have to win 20 battles straight starting tomorrow. I don't know if Lucas can do it."

Master Hand just let off a bit of laughter. "Do you know why I initially chose Lucas instead of his brother Claus?" Master Hand asked. "Lucas is stronger than his brother. He will win tomorrow's fight."

"How can you be so confident?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Never underestimate the power of love." Master Hand replied. Everyone couldn't help but groan at how cheesy it sounded. "Anyways, Mewtwo."

"Yes."

"You have to train Red to not loose himself to rage in front of his sister. We might need those two to fight it out soon. Or if we do lose, she may call on him to fight. We must be prepared."

"Understood." Mewtwo replied.

* * *

Falco was lying in the clinic bed. No one had come to see him. Suddenly there was someone knocking at the door. "Come in." Falco said deperssed. Fox entered the room. "Did you come here to rub my defeat in my face?" Falco asked.

"No." Fox replied. "I just came to tell you that you put on a good fight. He was just better. I'm sure that, if you were in good condition from the start, you would have won."

"You're just saying that." Falco replied.

"No, I mean it. Don't beat yourself up over this. We are all in this together."

* * *

**Star Wing... is what Star Fox is called in Europe due to licensing issues. Shooter, I guess is self-explanatory.**

**And yes, I do like Opus the penguin.**

**And yes, I am serious about aiming for one million words by the end of the year... Go unessacary padding!  
**


	131. May 10: Lucas: Hell

**I've been avoiding video game news for the past few days... and I was happy... Ignorance is bliss... Then I ruined it and looked up some news and it was depressing...**

**I am so going to get hell for this chapter... In case you needed a reminder: May 10th was Mother's day... And you can all ready see why this day would be hell for Lucas... **

**I was going through the fliers, looking for some HDTV and comparing prices... I then saw an advertisement for Punch-out!! They misspelled Little Mac's name... (as Little Mack) there will be blood...**

**While I'm closer to the actual date, I don't think I can do anything for this lag right now... This was posted on May 15th.**

**You should know this all ready: Mother 3 spoilers ahead...**

**

* * *

**

May 10: Lucas: Hell

"Welcome to the third day of this tournament. After yesterday where StarwingShooter managed to tie up the score making it one victory for each of them." Tei said. "We now go with our on field correspondent to talk with the coaches. Sui, good luck."

* * *

Sui was young attractive girl in her late teens with long dark hair. Currently she was wearing dark clothing, that many reporters would wear. "Master Hand," Sui said calmly approaching the Smashers. "How do you feel about your chances of winning today?"

"Pretty good." Master Hand replied. "We have Lucas, fighting an unknown opponent. The Smash Pros opted to not show who they were bringing to fight him today."

"Do you have any strategies going in to this, Lucas?" Sui asked.

"Nope, none at all." Lucas replied carefree.

Sui looked at Lucas rather annoyed. "And you, Claus, the brother of the contestant. How do you feel about your brother's battle up ahead?"

"He will win no problem." Claus replied.

"Master Hand, does he have any secret moves?" Sui asked.

"Well, he has the power of love."

"The power of love?" Sui questioned.

"Yes."

"Should I be impressed?" Sui asked.

"Well, his power of love managed to awaken a sleeping dragon and recreate the world into a utopia." Master Hand replied.

Everyone just stared blankly at Master Hand. "That's all his love has done?" Nana said. "I mean, it hasn't even melted metal on contact!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Lucas will win." Master Hand calmly replied.

"Well there you have it folks." Sui said turning to a camera. "Master Hand believes that Lucas can win this battle. I'm Sui, and we will now return up to the announcer's booth. Tei."

* * *

"Thanks Sui, well, it seems that today this place is absolutely booming with spectators. Sure it was packed before hand, but now it appears that people have recognized that the Smash Pros are a worthy opponent against the Smashers."

"Or, it could be that today is Sunday and everyone isn't busy and can come and watch the match." Rai replied.

"Regardless, we here at whatever stock position company we work at right now, would like to wish you to have a happy mothers day."

"You know, it sort of loses the effect when it's 6 days late." Rai muttered.

Tei replied with a swift punch to Rai's head knocking the young child down. "Now then. I guess we would have an interview with the Smash Pros at this point, but it seems like they have still not announced their fighter. As the winners of the last match, the next match can not start until they declare their fighter. According to the rules, this can be any time up to 1 second before the match starts. However, if they don't declare a fighter the victory goes to the Smashers."

"So when do matches start?" Rai asked.

"Well on weekends, they start at high noon. Sort of clichéd, I would half expect the Smashers and Smash Pros to dress up as cowboys... in fact I think I see one in the audience."

"That would be Lucas' father, Flint." MissingNo muttered.

Tei responded with a kick to MissingNo's face. "Now then, on week days, since all of the Smashers, and Smash Pros have to be present, they fight at 4 pm. Thats 16 hundred hours."

"Does anyone else find it wierd that we are in the third day of the tournament, and we are only explaining the basic rules now?" 'M asked. Tei was going to answer this with a kick, however 'M blocked it. "Don't push your luck."

Tei just grumbled something underneath his breath. "Now then with only ten minutes left until the round begins, one has to wonder how quickly they will declare their fighter."

"Is there actually any strategy in this?" 'M wondered.

"Well, if they actually knew who their oppoents were, it wouldn't give them the chance to prepare before hand. But they are going in blind anyways so this makes no sense."

Lucas was now waiting at the battlefield, which once again was completly recovered from any damage sustained from the previous fight. Lucas just began to pace around the battlefield in his boredom. Eventually it came to the last minute. Suddenly the Smash Pro walked out onto the field covered by the cloak. Immiediatly, he threw it off.

Standing there, was the Smash Pro. Unlike the previous Smash Pros, he was a woman. She wore a red dress and had long brown hair going down to her hips and moved with such grace. "It can't be!" Claus shouted shocked.

Lucas looked at the Smash Pro fearing who his opponent was. Suddenly the Smash Pro began to turn around and wave to everyone. "Don't worry, this match will be over soon!" a deep husky voice said. Everyone just looked at the Smash Pro realizing that it was a transvestite, posing as Lucas and Claus' mother.

"KILL THAT FUCKER!" Claus shouted. Lucas just nodded. Everyone had to restrain Claus so that he didn't go into the ring himself to kill the Smash Pro.

* * *

Match: Lucas (Smasher) VS StateInverts (Smash Pro, Level 5)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Unfounded Revenge Smashing Song of Praise

* * *

Everyone in the announcer booth was in shock. Sun just passed a card over to Tei who read it. "I just received a note up here, it says that this Smash Pro's name is StateInverts, and he is a transvestite."

"Is he from the planet Transsexual?" Rai asked.

Everyone stared in shock. "How does he know that?" Sun asked Master Hand.

"That's Original Characters for you..." Master Hand replied.

* * *

The bell rang to signify the starting of the match. However Lucas didn't run towards the Smash Pro, instead he asked a question. "Why are you dressed up like my mother?"

"Do you know what today is?" StateInverts replied.

"No."

"Today is the day you will lose! You can't quite possibly bring yourself to hit your mother can you?"

Lucas responded to this by running towards the Smash Pro, jumping up into the air and delivering a kick to the side of the head. The Smash Pro tried to block it, however his arm only hit Lucas' leg. "You're not my mother." Suddenly Lucas grabbed his head. He was having a flashback to that time, his mother was screaming in pain as she was being eaten by the draco and he was unable to do anything. Him and Claus were being swept down the river. She had pushed them in, in an attempt to save them. StateInverts took this moment to punch Lucas back.

* * *

"All right, what just happened?" Tei asked.

"Its simple." Sun replied. "StateInverts special ability. Much like his brother Delta, he also has minor psychic powers. This one he has no control over it, but every bit of direct contact will result in Lucas seeing painful memories. In this case, when it looked like he was trying to block and failing he was just going to try and touch the skin that wasn't covered by his socks or shorts."

"So Lucas has to rely on indirect attacks." Rai replied.

The fighters couldn't hear what the announcers said up in the booth.

* * *

Lucas began to gasp for air. He had just seen his father learning of the news of his mother's death. How he reached for a piece of burning wood and began to swing it around like a crazed lunatic. He was sweating like crazy. Slowly StateInverts began to approach Lucas. "Stay away from me!" Lucas shouted. "PK Fire Omega!" he sent out a giant plume of fire towards the Smash Pro. It missed, but the area around him/her/it went up in flames.

"Lucas, you killed me!" The Smash Pro said. Lucas looked up to see his opponent. But all he could see was his mother burning in the fires of hell.

Freaked out Lucas began to scurry backwards, until he realized that he was close to the edge of the ring. "PK Freeze!" Lucas shouted. The snowflake rushed over to the Smash Pro and exploded, causing the fire to be extinguished.

"Who are you?"

"I am the sister of Delta!" StateInverts replied.

"Who?" Lucas wondered.

"_Delta was the one who kidnapped you and told me I was a fake._" Claus quickly told Lucas through telepathy.

Lucas looked up at StateInverts. He cracked his knuckles and ran towards StateInverts. Lucas then delivered a punch to his head. This resulted in the memory of him standing in front of his mother's grave to resurface. "I wish I could deliver that to your brother." Lucas said, trying to keep focus on the battle and not the memory. "For calling Claus a fake."

"Well, unfortunately your brother killed him. By the end of this match I'm going to kill you for revenge!" StateInvert laughed. He threw a punch towards Lucas, however Lucas blocked the attack. This caused the memory of Claus telling Lucas that he was going to take their father's knife and fight the draco. Lucas began to tear up, if there was one thing he wanted to do differently in his life, it was to stop his brother at that moment.

StateInverts threw several punches, however Lucas quickly parried the attack. "PK Thunder!" he shouted. The ball of electricity rushed for the Smash Pro, but the dress quickly proved to be made out of the same material as the previous two Smash Pro's cloaks. It was resistant to both fire, and electricity. Using the moment that Lucas was unable to counterattack, StateInverts ran and began to rapidly punch him. The memories came in full force now. Each of them overlapping. Eventually Lucas began to scream out, the pain of those moments blended together into one sharp feeling. StateInverts than kicked Lucas into a pillar. Lucas collapsed onto the ground.

StateInverts just waited for Lucas to recover. The audience just stared with anticipation. A referee, who was patrolling the perimeter of the first barrier, began to count. At the count of ten, this fight would be over. However Lucas stood up. Perhaps just barely and stared at StateInverts. "They are just memories." Lucas whimpered. "I won't be defeated by my past! The past that I managed to live through and persevere once before!"

"Admirable." StateInverts muttered. "However, this won't last." He delivered a kick, which Lucas quickly blocked. This resulted in Lucas flinching in pain as another memory came up. "The longer there is contact the longer the memory stays in your mind."

At this point Lucas realized that contact was what triggered the flashbacks. He never realized such a thing could be weaponized. Quickly he tried to think of a way to counter it, or at least route it back at his enemy. StateInverts however didn't give him the chance. He constantly began to throw several punches and kicks that Lucas tried to dodge. Lucas also let a few hit him; it wasn't long before he learned that it had to be direct contact of the skin that triggered the attack. One of the first things he learned as a Smasher, it was that strong attacks and abilities have very specific conditions that must be followed in order to activate.

Knowing this Lucas began to fight back, making sure his punches landed on the dress. He watched as StateInverts' hands rushed for him and quickly rolled out of the way.

"You can't win by running!" StateInverse shouted turning around.

Lucas responded by punching the Smash Pro in the face. He had used his PSI energy to strengthen the attack, and simultaneously block the direct contact with a thin PSI barrier.

* * *

"There is also a secondary ability to this." Sun explained. "Every wound that is received in those memories that surface is redone. However StateInverts, doesn't have any control over what memories they are."

"That is indeed a dreadful ability, but it looks like Lucas has learned how to counter it." Tei pointed out.

"Lets see how long he is able to. The way Sun explains it means the right memory resurfacing can turn the tide of the battle." MissingNo pointed out.

"So far it seems rather lucky that only the memories that he has hit seem to be the emotional ones for Lucas." Master Hand pointed out.

* * *

StateInverts began to blitz Lucas. This ended with him punching Lucas in the abdomen. While Lucas was in pain he grabbed Lucas' head and pushed him face first into the battlefield. Suddenly Lucas' body suffered from a spasm. It seemed as though; he had finally hit a painful memory that involved Lucas being physically hurt. It was the time when he was struck by lightning, which enabled him to use PK Thunder. Lucas got up once again but was met with another attack. Once again with direct contact it triggered another memory, The Masked Man, using PK Thunder on him and his friends and completely overpowering them. This time Lucas couldn't get up, the pain was much more intense.

"One, two, three," He could hear the referee beginning to count.

"_How did I defeat PK Thunder back then._" Lucas wondered.

"Four, five, six," The referee however stopped counting as Lucas stood up.

"_The Franklin Badge reflected it... I have to reflect this attack some how... That's it! Telepathy!_"

"You can barely stand!" StateInverts shouted. "Why, do you continue like this?"

"Because." Lucas replied. "You, have done something unforgivable. You have impersonated my mother! And have shown me the moments of my life that I would like to forget."

"So?"

Lucas replied to this with a punch. This time however the Smash Pro began to see what Lucas had seen. Both of them began to scream out in pain. StateInverts began grabbing his left shoulder. "This memory was during the battle with Claus." Lucas replied. "He stabbed me with his sword, right there."

"How?"

"Once I figured out that it was a psychic ability, I just used mine to route it into your mind. We both still experience it. But now knowing that I'm not the only one, that will experience it, I can attack you with no problems." Lucas placed his hand on the ground. "Now then, lets finish this, PK Ground!"

Rock pillars appeared from the ground and ensnared the Smash Pro. "Let me go!" He shouted

Lucas however just placed his hand on the Smash Pro's forehead. "You have no control over your power."

The Smash Pro began to scream as the very same ability that he was using on Lucas was being relayed into his head. Every painful moment that Lucas had ever encountered, and when they reached the end they started all over again. Lucas began to collapse under the pressure, but continued to keep contact by sheer willpower.

"Enough! Stop it! Stop it!" The Smash Pro cried.

Lucas removed his hand and began to walk away. "Do you give up?" He asked.

The Smash Pro just let off a smile and began to rush for Lucas. "Like hell I'd give up!" He shouted.

Lucas just responded with a PK Freeze. This resulted in the Smash Pro becoming nothing more than an icicle. However he soon broke out of the thin layer of ice. He rushed towards Lucas who was now sitting down and leaning against one of the four columns. "You will die!" The Smash Pro shouted.

"PK Freeze, Omega." Lucas replied. Suddenly the whole stadium was filled with a blue light, when it died down the first barrier now looked much like a snow globe that had just been shaken. Snow was falling from every direction. This time StateInverts was in a much thicker block of ice. Lucas got up and with one super powered, psychic enhanced, kick he sent it out of the ring and onto the ground.

* * *

"Does this count as out?" Rai wondered.

"He technically hasn't touched the ground yet, is the match still on?" Master Hand asked.

"You know, the established rules don't really cover very much." Tei muttered. "Ref, count him down!"

"Since when did we have a referee?" 'M asked.

* * *

The ref had begun counting. StateInverts tried to get out of the ice, but all of his struggling was futile. "Nine, ten! StateInverts is unable to battle, Lucas wins!" And there was much cheering from the audience. However that didn't last long. Mere seconds after the judge had handed out his verdict Lucas collapsed.

* * *

Match: Lucas (Smasher) VS StateInverts (Smash Pro, Level 5)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Winner: Lucas

* * *

"See, what did I tell you." Claus said waving the victory in everyone's faces. "Absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Except now Lucas is on the ground."

"What!" Claus shouted. He immediately jumped down from the spectators' seats and ran towards the battlefield. "Lucas, are you okay?"

"Yeah," lied Lucas.

"Stop lying!" Claus snapped. The other Smashers had rushed down to congratulate Lucas. However their celebration was cut short. StateInverts managed to break through the ice, and ran for Lucas.

"I can still fight!" he shouted. Claus however showed no mercy. He immediately reacted and grabbed StateInverts' head; he then smashed it down to the ground. Immediately StateInverts began to scream out in pain. He was seeing all of Claus' painful memories, how his body was ripped and torn, how he was on the verge of death and someone approached him, how his body was being modified and turned into a cyborg. However, Claus wasn't showing any signs of being hurt by it.

"Here is the technique that Lucas invented in the match, perfected." Claus replied. "It forms a perfect block, not letting your special ability hit me, by you getting the full effect." Eventually Claus let go and backed away. "I think you've seen enough."

StateInverts however stood up and was ready to attack Lucas once again. As he lunged in the air someone appeared in front of him. It was none other than Sun. Sun just delivered a punch that went right through StateInverts. A moment later StateInverts fell down to the ground. "I must apologize for that." Sun said. "As Smash Pros, we pride ourselves with our honor, and the rules that we set and abide by. However it seems that StateInverts had disregarded all honor in favor for revenge. Now then Lucas, choose the next opponent."

Lucas looked at all of the Smash Pros, they were all lined up and ready to be chosen. As much as he wanted to help Red out and pick Leaf, something told him that it was a bad idea. Most likely, it was Claus since he was obscuring her from his field of vision. "Claus, can you help me walk?" Lucas asked.

"Of course." Claus replied.

Lucas wrapped his arm around Claus' neck and they stood up. Almost all of Lucas' weight was on Claus and he just began to walk forwards. The two siblings began to walk past the cloaked Smash Pros. "Okay, stop." Lucas said. They looked up at a Smash Pro that easily dwarfed them. "Okay, I choose you to be our next opponent."

Everyone was shocked that Lucas picked the tallest Smash Pro. Even Sun was rather surprised. The Smash Pro just let off a laugh. "All right. I look forwards to the match tomorrow! Who will be my opponent?"

Master Hand, Roy, Mewtwo, and Dr. Mario were quickly discussing this. It seemed odd that Dr. Mario would be with them especially since there was a wounded person in critical condition nearby. Claus, sensing his brother's worry, muttered. "Sun killed StateInverts." Lucas was shocked by this revelation. "It was one swift blow, he was dead even before he hit the ground." Lucas had to do his best to stop himself from vomiting. "He saved your life though, StateInverts still wanted you dead for revenge."

"Claus, please take me to Sun."

Claus obeyed and they slowly began to walk towards Sun. Sun noticed them approaching him and walked towards them. "Can I help you?"

"Sun, thank you for protecting me just now." Lucas said.

"He was declared the loser, we Smash Pros do not like sore losers, that is all." Sun replied. "You should go get healed."

Sun began to walk away. Claus carried Lucas over to where the four were discussing who would be next. They had just reached the end of the conversation and split up. Dr. Mario quickly came over to Lucas and Claus. "All right." Dr. Mario sighed. "I guess I better check up on your wounds. Come on. Claus help him walk."

Lucas nodded and then began to walk away. As they were exiting they heard Master Hand say: "We have chosen who our representative is going to be in tomorrows match: King Dedede!"

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 2

Smash Pros: 1

* * *

All of the kid Smashers were celebrating Lucas' victory in the confines of their own home, by playing some Brawl. Dr. Mario had already checked Lucas and sent him home. Currently Lucas had several bandages warped around him, and was lying down on the couch.

"That was great." Ness laughed. "Just remember, when the press comes calling, tell them it was me who taught you everything!"

"We were really worried about you, especially since this match was on Mothers day." Nana said. "We were thinking that the Smash Pros would try something dirty, and it looked like our suspicions were true."

"What did I tell you?" Claus laughed. "Nothing to worry about."

"Claus." Lucas weakly muttered. "What's mother's day?"

Everyone looked at Claus confused. "A holiday that doesn't exist in the Nowhere Islands." Claus replied. "Its where people give gifts to their mothers to show their love to them."

"You sly fox!" Ness said wrapping his arm around Claus' neck. "Here we were freaking out about them using this day to hurt Lucas. And now you come and tell us that the holiday doesn't exist on the Nowhere Islands! Brilliant!"

Claus looked at Ness rather uncomfortably. "Get your arm off-" he was cut short as Lucas got up off of the couch. "Lucas? Should you really be standing up? Just tell us if you need something, we will get it for you." Lucas however collapsed. Quickly everyone rushed over to his side and helped the young blond back up. "Stay on the couch!" Claus scolded

"So, why did you choose the biggest one there?" Toon Link wondered.

"No idea, I had my eyes closed the whole time." Lucas replied. Everyone stared at him. "I just let Claus carry me forwards and when we stopped that was the Smash Pro I chose. I think that was fair."

"King Dedede is fighting him tomorrow." Ness sighed. "Any bets?"

* * *

**In case you are wondering what today's Smash Pro name actually means... StateInverts is an anagram of Transvestite.**

**And I think nearly every instance of fuck in this story has been out of Claus' mouth... Boy… I need to wash it with soap…**

**Weaponized Flashbacks... Oh boy... I don't know how I'm going to outdo myself there with the sheer "I am not making this up" factor…**

**Finally: I am uncertain if I will be able to post tomorrow... Just I'm uncertain if I will be able to get the chapter the length I want it to be with my limited time...**


	132. May 11: King Dedede: Royal Bout

**Shit… I was going to post 3 chapters to make up for this, but I feel that the next chapter can't be posted on its own. And the third chapter isn't completed yet. **

**This might have been posted during the weekend except... (Yay, more padding the word count, who would have thought) Tatsunoko VS Capcom was announced for North America. Through Nintendo Power. And the shock of that was too awesome... Other than that, I had to work 3 days in a row... (Saturday, Sunday, Monday.) and was exhausted/couldn't really write much/couldn't think of anything to write. **

**Going into this chapter, the Smash Pro had nothing, he wasn't even planned. All he had going for him was being a tall Smash Pro. One by one ideas began to fall… I think this turned out okay in that regard.**

**Mewtwo was originally going to have this chapter, but then I realized I wanted to save his for a special day... (Take a wild guess. Here is a hint: What number is he?)**

**And... In the previous chapter I spelt StateInverts, as SpaceInverts a few times... this has been fixed.**

**

* * *

**May 11: King Dedede: Royal Bout

King Dedede was waiting patiently. With his hammer at his side, he was ready to fight the Smash Pro.

The tall Smash Pro approached the ring. He was easily three times the height of King Dedede. "Hello, fellow king, my name is Nugai."

* * *

Match: King Dedede (Smasher) VS Nugai (Smash Pro, Level 5)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: King Dedede's Theme

* * *

Instantly King Dedede questioned the words that the Smash Pro had used. "Fellow King?"

"Much like you I am also a ruler of a country, however all that changed several months ago, when Crazy Hand took over the world, and subsequently my country. I allied myself with the Smash Pros, in hopes of getting my country back." Nugai explained. "My resources, everything I had, I gave to them in hopes that I could reclaim my land. Seeing someone like you align yourself with that barbarian, makes me sad. Please give up this match."

"Fat chance!" King Dedede replied. "I'm going to fight like this."

Nugai didn't take this kindly. "You are willing to help that monster? You are no better than he is. Good bye!"

Dedede grabbed his hammer and swung it around. "I sided with Crazy Hand, because you Smash Pros ruined my countries economy." Dedede replied. "Our cheif export, the Warp Star, was destroyed. And my people were barely living. Crazy Hand helped change that."

"At the cost of my people! You should know as a King that not all people are born equal!"

"I have nothing to say to a Smash Pro such as yourself." Dedede replied.

The bell rang and Nugai rushed towards Dedede.

Dedede quickly swung his hammer. However Nugai proved to be too agile for the big penguin to hit. Even using the rocket hammer's acceleration was too slow. Nugai quickly jumped above King Dedede. King Dedede tried to turn around to be face to face with the Smash Pro, but Nugai just vanished.

Dedede looked around in a panicked frenzy. Suddenly he looked up in the air where Nugai was dropping towards him. Quickly Dedede swung his hammer upwards to block the attack. Just before Nugai hit the hammer, King Dedede activated it's motor, increasing the strength and knocking Nugai away.

Nugai however quickly recovered and rushed for Dedede. Quickly Dedede countered by jumping up into the air and coming down. The impact was enough to shatter the ground and make it incredibly uneven, and difficult to run on. Dedede charged for Nugai, however tripped and fell onto Nugai. In the process, Nugai sprained his ankle. "Get off of me!" Nugai shouted pushing Dedede off he tried to walk away but immediately fell down.

"Looks like this fight won't last long." Dedede said slightly disappointed. "Ah well. Better to finish this quickly, than to allow you a chance to recover."

Dedede brought down his hammer, however Nugai quickly rolled away. He got up and quickly stayed off of his foot with the sprained ankle. "I don't need two working feet to beat you!" Nugai replied. He placed his foot on the ground. Even though he was wincing in pain he managed to stay up. "I will endure this pain. It is minor compared to what my country has faced!"

King Dedede rushed towards the Smash Pro and raised his hammer. Just before he was about to hit the jet hammer activated and added more force to the attack. Nugai was sent flying away. He managed to land inside the ring and stand up once again. His determination was certainly admirable. He took this moment to rip off part of his cloak and tied it around his ankle so tightly that soon he wouldn't be able to feel anything.

Nugai rushed towards King Dedede and began rapidly punching him. The rapid barrage of attacks was beginning to push King Dedede back. However he replied with his own punch winding Nugai.

Nugai collapsed on the ground. After regaining his breath he rushed towards Dedede, he would jump up into the air to lunge at him. However Dedede would just move to the side. Nugai however quickly realized Dedede's dodging tactics and attacked. Dedede countered with his hammer once again knocking Nugai back.

Nugai slowly began to stand up. This time however a necklace that he had worn around his neck had fallen off. Attached to it, much like a locket, was a SD card. He just picked it up and looked at it for a moment.

* * *

"Sun, explain." Tei said.

"Fine, all Smash Pros have these, think of them as dog tags. We give them to them to put the Twilight Hack on their Wii to play Brawl plus."

"You know, my new camera needs a SD card. Can I have one?" Master Hand asked.

"No." Sun replied.

* * *

Nugai stuffed the SD card into his pocket and charged towards Dedede. His foot no longer bothering him. Just before he hit Dedede swung his hammer and knocked him back. Nugai rushed towards Dedede once again. This time, King Dedede just swung his hammer knocking a piece of the stage into the Smash Pro.

"FORE!" King Dedede shouted. Although it was a little late for that…

Despite the chunk of the stage should have been enough to crack nearly every bone in the Smash Pro's rib cage, he stood up. "I won't lose." He muttered. He rushed towards Dedede and hit him rapidly. However the attacks just bounced off the King. King Dedede then knocked him back.

Once again Nugai fell down, and once again he got back up. However a few seconds later he fell back down.

"Your punches are nothing more than a young child's." Dedede said. "Your ribcage is most likely broken due to that one swing. And if you still insist on battling I will be unable to restrain you further."

"I won't lose. Not to you, or to anybody!"

King Dedede just looked at the Smash Pro. "You all ready have." He replied seriously. "Had the love you had for your country been pure, I may have given you victory. However, you have become something hideous. A monster if you will."

"I would have gone to hell and back for my country!" Nugai shouted.

"And you have. I hope you're happy with what you've done."

"I've done more for my country by joining the Smash Pros, than you have ever done for yours!"

Dedede wasn't impressed by the comment, but nonetheless he remained calm. "You may be right, I'm not the greatest king, I may not listen to what my citizens always say, but I wouldn't just hand them over to the Smash Pros. When you wake up, think for a long time what you've done wrong. Then go out to your people and apologize for what you've done to them."

Dedede then knocked the Smash Pro unconscious.

"And the winner is King Dedede!"

* * *

Match: King Dedede (Smasher) VS Nugai (Smash Pro, Level 5)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Winner: King Dedede

* * *

King Dedede began to walk down. Once again the Smash Pros lined up in order to choose the next opponent. "You there, you're next." King Dedede pointed.

"And our person will be Dr. Mario." Master hand replied.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 3

Smash Pros: 1

* * *

They were all back at Smashville.

King Dedede just looked out at the sky. "What's wrong?" A voice asked. Dedede turned around to see Dr. Mario standing at the door. Dedede was still in the clinic, even though his wounds were minor.

"I'm just thinking about Nugai and his kingdom." Dedede replied.

Dr. Mario nodded. "I see."

"I'm just wondering if there are other countries out there that hate us just because we are affiliated with Crazy Hand."

"Probably." Dr. Mario replied.

"I wonder how the others are going to react. If they are paired up against royalty like me." Dedede muttered.

Dr. Mario however didn't think that this was just luck of the draw. He thought something fishy was going on.

"Nervous?"

"No." Dr. Mario replied. "I'll have to keep the match short, don't want to get injured and be unable to heal anybody. I feel sorry for that Smash Pro that I am facing tomorrow. But what I'm worried about is just how much did these other countries give the Smash Pros. How many resources do they have?"

"We don't have to worry about that." King Dedede replied. "As long as we win this tournament."

"Twenty-one." Dr. Mario muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Twenty-one, the exact number that we would win or lose the tournament at. At twenty-one victories, the Smash Pros cannot catch up, and the rest of the fights will be meaningless."

"I see." Dedede replied happily.

"Likewise, if they reach twenty-one victories before us, we will be unable to catch up. The closer we get to twenty-one, the stronger the Smash Pros will be, at least in theory. As long as we remain in control we can just continue to randomly choose the Smash Pros, and continue with the battles. If we lose, they will start choosing their Smash Pros to be the stronger ones, while picking our weakest, or other match ups like that."

* * *

**I've got Pokemon on the mind... Nugai, is what Shinji/Paul was called by the fandom for a brief time, before he was given a name. The obvious pun is "New Guy". Sigh... And just when I almost got caught up I skip a few days... Lets see what tomorrow brings. Maybe I could try for three chapters… The two that I didn't get to post today, plus a third one…**


	133. May 12: Dr Mario: Hypocrite

**Can't do 3 updates today… (you still get two though) I really need to stop saying stuff like that… Sigh… I should stop saying stuff like that…**

**How about 3 chapters tomorrow! (Yes, this was supposed to be ironic)**

May 12: Dr. Mario: Hypocrite

A doctor fighting someone. One who was supposed to heal, inflicting pain? An oath that was really only breached for administering injections. He had left the Smashers so long ago, only he knew the answers as to why. He had found his situation hypocritical.

After so long, he had finally stepped once again onto the fighting ring. Everything was still there as he remembered it. The piercing gaze from the audience.

He thought he had escaped it. The call for battle. The will to stand up and continue fighting, even though defeat was eminent. He thought it had left him, but it was still there.

He just stood and waited patiently. Doing his best to ignore them and block them out. His nervous habit still remained. His fingers would tap against the side of his leg. Time had done little to diminish that. He opened his eyes and walking towards him was the Smash Pro.

"I am Sseleman, the last opponent you will ever meet." The Smash Pro laughed after getting on the stage.

* * *

Match: Dr. Mario (Smasher) VS Sseleman (Smash Pro, Level 5)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended music: Fever, Dr. Mario

* * *

Soon the bell rang. Sseleman rushed towards Dr. Mario, however Dr. Mario just moved out of the way dodging the attack. "I'm sorry, but could you repeat your name?"

"Sseleman!" he replied. Sseleman rushed for Dr. Mario who once again effortlessly dodged.

"Can you spell it out?" Dr. Mario wondered.

"S-S-E-L-E-M-A-N!" He replied. With every letter he threw a punch. Dr. Mario paid no attention and just continued to effortlessly dodge.

"That's very interesting." He muttered. He had his hand on his chin and was constantly stroking it to show that he was in deep thought, and ignoring his opponent.

"Fight me!"

"Is my memory failing me?" Dr. Mario just muttered as he continued to dodge the attacks. Sseleman rushed towards Dr. Mario, who for the first time fought back, he delivered a punch square in his jaw. He then began to walk away. "Yes, I must find out right away."

Everyone stared at Dr. Mario mystified. For a moment it looked like he was talking to himself. "Announcer, the match ends here." Dr. Mario said.

Everyone was puzzled. "Why is that?" Tei asked. He looked down at Sseleman who was beginning to get up.

"Because, I give up." Dr. Mario replied. "I'm throwing the match."

Everyone was in shock at this decision. Notably, Master Hand. "That wasn't what we agreed to!" Master Hand whimpered.

"Dr. Mario has given up, the winner is Sseleman!" The referee replied.

* * *

Match: Dr. Mario (Smasher) VS Sseleman (Smash Pro, Level 5)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Winner: Sseleman

* * *

"Fight me!" The smash pro shouted. He ran towards Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario countered by grabbing his wrist and pulling him down. Dr. Mario then smashed his elbow into Sseleman's face. He then clapped his hands on Sseleman's ears. Dr. Mario finished it off by delivering a kick that sent the Smash Pro out of the ring and into the first barrier. The force of the attack was enough to knock Sseleman unconscious. Dr. Mario just walked away.

"I have to investigate that further." He muttered.

* * *

Up in the announcer's booth they were mystified at how to call this. "Okay, Dr. Mario gave up the match, but Sseleman continued to attack after he surrendered. But Dr. Mario won the match, when Sseleman attacked him. And Sseleman was the first out of the ring." Tei muttered. "In any other sport I'm sure this would be a foul."

"And why should it be any different here?" Sun wondered. "Sseleman disobeyed the rules and had attacked an opponent who had all ready given up."

"I just don't know how to call it. Or how to distribute the points. Your rules are so flimsy, someone could get away with murder! And that is probably the point… since people are allowed to die…"

"How about we draw a halfway mark." Sun suggested. "We get to choose the next opponent. While Smashers get the point."

Master Hand was trying to figure out why Sun would suggest this. For whatever reason, he thought that Sun would be fighting tooth and nail for that point. Did he want the gap to get bigger? Just what was he planning?

"Master Hand, any objections?"

"No." Master Hand replied.

* * *

Match: Dr. Mario (Smasher) VS Sseleman (Smash Pro, Level 5)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Winner: Dr. Mario. Actual winner was disqualified due to attacking opponent after opponent admitted defeat.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 4

Smash Pros: 1

* * *

Both Sun and Master Hand appeared in front of Dr. Mario. Both of them looked rather furious.

"Why?" Master Hand asked. He was doing his best to try and remain calm.

"I am a doctor, not a Smasher." Dr. Mario replied. "I left my past, I'm just a doctor now. Not a fighter. I'm supposed to heal the wounded, not create them."

"But what about that moment when he attacked you after you threw the match?" Sun asked.

"He tried to attack me, that was self defense. That was completely different."

"But how will we pad to 5000 words this chapter?" Master Hand wondered.

"We could just continue to have pointless conversations like this." Dr. Mario replied. "But why don't you choose the next opponent Sun? That was what you agreed to up there right?"

Sun was flustered. He didn't know what to do. How to react to this or anything. Especially since, Dr. Mario couldn't have heard the conversation up there, and yet was referring to it. It had gone against any of his plans that he had. "_They are taunting us!_" He thought. "_Yes, that is the only explanation, he is taunting us. I'll show them not to do that to us!_"

"Sun, we are waiting for your choice." Dr. Mario replied.

"Lucario, you will be the next fighter. Until tomorrow, good bye." Sun said walking away.

All of the Smashers looked at Lucario. He seemed rather happy that he was going to fight next. "I can't wait to see who my opponent is." Lucario said.

Everyone else was looking up at the audience. They were rather mad that they drove all the way here just to see Dr. Mario giving up right away. Quickly to remedy the situation, Ness grabbed Lucas, Claus and Mario and ran up onto the stage. "We should make up for the fight." Ness said. "Why don't we give them an exhibition match?"

"Fine by me." Mario said.

"Okay..." Lucas nervously stuttered.

"All right." Claus laughed. He had transformed into the Masked Man instantly. "I won't go easy on you Lucas."

They all reached for their watches. These watches actually created an invisible barrier around them so that they wouldn't be hurt in their battles. Recently they had it deactivated due to fighting the Smash Pros. The four of them just charged towards each other and began to fight.

Dr. Mario was walking away, trying not to pay any attention to his teammates questions. "Why, did you throw the match?" They all asked. And he just brushed them all away.

"_They shouldn't have to rely on a retired Smasher like myself._" Dr. Mario thought. Master Hand however had approached him. The original plan was to give the victory to the Smash Pros, but at least make it look convincing, to see what they would do next. If their choice was desperate enough to close the gap of one victory. However that changed. Now with the point going over to them… something wasn't right.

"Why?" Master Hand asked.

"I didn't see a difference in principal between your plan and mine." Dr. Mario replied. "This way at least I didn't get hurt and didn't have to take a few days off and be unable to help the wounded. Anyways, we still got the point you should be happy."

"You've changed." Master Hand replied.

"People do. But there are more pressing matters to attend to."

"Like what?"

"Like finding out who Sseleman is."

"He is a Smash Pro." Master Hand replied.

"I know that." Dr. Mario replied. "However, I didn't see his name on the list of competing Smash Pros."

Master Hand was rather shocked by this. "What?"

"Its only a theory. I'll explain more tomorrow when I have more proof." Dr. Mario replied. With that he ran off.

* * *

**Sseleman is Nameless backwards. I didn't have a name for him/her/it. Now you see why I wanted the two chapters to be uploaded together… The next chapter…**


	134. May 13: Lucario: Past

**As you are about to find out, I am not a competitive Pokemon battler. Thankfully, Smogon exists. (Also some Pokemon moves/abilities were changed to actually make sense in the context of the fight.)**

**I couldn't decide on the music… I decided pretty early it was going to be Lance's theme… I just couldn't decide which one… So I put in both. **

**

* * *

**May 13: Lucario: Past

"I'll admit that I miscalculated the last battle." Sun replied. "But I won't make the same mistake twice. This time, you will lose!"

"Miscalculated?" Master Hand muttered. "We were watching the same fight right? The one where Dr. Mario gave up?"

"I was referring to Lucas vs. StateInverts."

"Ah yes, that would make sense." Master Hand muttered. "I guess yesterday wasn't a battle..."

"By the way, Master Hand, tomorrow I have something I must attend to, is it all right if we cut the match short?"

"Sure, why not." Master Hand replied.

The announcer booth was crowded as usual. "Well, lets go to our on field reporter, Sui, to see what's up at the Smashers' side of things." Tei muttered.

* * *

Sui was looking at Lucario. She was stuck in a trance, and constantly poking at Lucario's paws. "So CUTE!" She shouted excited. She began to rub Lucario's ears. "Its so soft, and comfy. I just want to take you home!"

"AHEM!" the cameraman coughed.

Sui looked at Lucario. "Anyways, Smasher Lucario, do you have any plans for today's match?"

"Just to win." Lucario replied. "The Aura will help me."

"And there you have it." Sui said. "Lucario hopes to win by using his Aura."

* * *

Some time later Lucario was out on the battlefield, waiting for his opponent to show up. Someone stepped onto the ring and Lucario used Aura to see past the cloak. Suddenly he began to tremble. Using aura he could see the strength and identity of the opponent. Was he shaking in anticipation to the fight? No. Was he shaking in fear because of the strength of the opponent? No. His eyes bolted open and he stared at the cloaked Smash Pro.

"Hello, my alias is Pingas, but Lucario, you might remember me as a different name. My real name is Damian."

"You!" Lucario barked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just going to show you what a weak little Pokemon you are. And why you should've just crawled under a rock and died. As for why I'm here, I strived to be the best, the Smash Pros allowed me to do that."

* * *

Match: Lucario (Smasher) VS Pingas (Smash Pro, Level 5)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Lance Theme _Gold/Silver/Crystal _**or** Lance Battle Theme _Pokemon Stadium 2_ (or both of them, just not at the same time)

* * *

Lucario looked up at his opponent. "Remove your cloak!" Lucario barked. And so the Smash Pro complied. He tossed it off. Standing there was a young man in his late teens.

The Smashers had never seen him before. "Is that, Lucario's old trainer?" They asked. They had never seen Lucario this angry. He was bearing his fangs and shaking with anger.

Lucario rushed towards Damian and began to rapidly punch and kick him. Damian did his best to block the attacks but Lucario didn't let up. He began to release aura and use that to try and cut his former master.

"I got rid of you, because you were a weak Pokemon!" He replied. "A useless Pokemon! Your IV's weren't high at all. But now, look at you. You can stand on your own two feet, and you even attacked me. Something you wouldn't have done back then."

"I might not be the strongest Pokemon out there, but I have grown stronger because of the Smashers."

"How much stronger?" Damian wondered. "I have six pokemon! If you can beat all six, I will admit defeat!"

Lucario didn't trust Damian's word.

"Go Snorlax!" Damian shouted.

* * *

"Sun, explain." Tei said.

Sun just sighed. "Well, you see he has 6 Pokemon and each of them are incredibly dangerous and powerful. Damian is one trainer who only chooses the best of the best. First up is his Snorlax. Its a curselax."

"A what?" Tei asked confused.

"A curselax is a Snorlax that has learned the move curse through breeding." MissingNo replied. "It all ready has a slow speed, so every time it curses itself its strength and defense increases, with very little ill effect. If a pokemon had used Trick Room before hand, he will become faster, due to slower Pokemon being able to attack first in there. However there was no set up in this match. "

"Are we going to get long winded explanations like that with every Pokemon?" Rai wondered.

"If necessary." MissingNo replied.

* * *

Lucario looked at the Snorlax. Lucario knew that he had the type advantage over Snorlax, his fighting type allowed for double the damage against normal types. He rushed towards the Snorlax and began to punch it. However, the punch just bounced off of Snorlax's fatty body.

"Curse!" Damian shouted. Snorlax complied. Suddenly a nail made out of energy appeared, and it stabbed itself into Snorlax's right foot. After that the nail disappeared.

Lucario charged up an Aura Sphere and threw it towards Snorlax. The attack hit and knocked Snorlax back a few feet. Due to the Aura Sphere being a special attack, it was able to hurt Snorlax a bit. However this was remedied by two things. The first was the EV's that Damian had endowed his Pokemon with. The other was Snorlax was holding the leftovers item, an item that allowed him to recover one sixteenth of his HP. "Curse!" Damian ordered. Another nail made out of energy stabbed Snorlax's left foot.

Lucario was quickly trying to figure out how to escape this one. Lucario rushed towards Snorlax and used Close Combat. A furry of punches and kicks. This badly hurt Snorlax and sent it backwards. It began to stager forwards. "Fire Punch!" Damian ordered.

Snorlax rushed towards Lucario. Its fist was set ablaze and he threw several punches towards Lucario. Lucario tried to think of something to counter the attack. Quickly he decided to rush towards Snorlax using Extreme Speed. When he was there, he preformed Low Kick, which knocked Snorlax off of his feet. Due to the attack doing more damage based upon how heavy the opponent is, and since Snorlax is heavy, the results were rather predictable. Sonrlax fell down and fainted. He was unable to battle.

"One." Lucario said.

"I have five more!" Damian laughed. "You can't last against all of them."

"Don't be surprised when I do!" Lucario replied.

"Go Skarmory!" Damian shouted.

* * *

"Up next is his Skarmory. He told me that it was a Spiker."

"MissingNo, explain." Tei muttered.

"I will do it this time!" 'M laughed. "A spiker, just lays spikes. In Pokemon battles, this just makes the Pokemon take in damage as they are swapped in. In this though, the spikes would reduce Lucario's mobility and slowly wear him down with damage."

"No fair," MissingNo whined. "I wanted to explain this."

"You get the next one." 'M replied.

* * *

Skarmory wasted no time and immediatly used Brave Bird. The Pokemon rushed for Lucario and hit him. Due to Lucario's defense being weakened earlier due to using Close Combat, he took a great deal of the attack. A smile however crossed his face. His aura abilities had now kicked in and his attacks were much stronger. Skarmory wasted no time in deploying spikes across the battlefield. Lucario quickly realized that this was to cut down on his mobility. He took a moment to regain his footing, and Skarmory deployed another set of spikes.

"_I have to finish this battle quickly!_" Lucario thought. "_One attack can do this! Aura Storm!_" Lucario gathered all of his energy. "Watch the power of the Aura!" He shouted. He then released the beam of blue energy and it rushed towards Skarmory. The attack hit head on and overpowered the Pokemon. But it didn't stop there, the attack continuned towards Damian. "_If it hits him, it will all be over!_"

As the Aura Storm rushed towards Damian he released his third Pokemon. A Wobbuffet. "Mirror Coat!" Damian ordered.

* * *

"Wobbuffet? Do I really have to explain this one?"

"Thats right!" 'M replied trying to imitate Wobbuffet's voice.

MissingNo just sighed. "Wobbuffet can't attack, instead it has to wait for its opponent to attack so that it can counter attack. It can learn a grand total of 8 different moves. This is however what makes it so threatening. If it uses encore it will always know what the next attack will be. While Safeguard protects against status ailments. Furthermore, its ability, Shadow Tag, makes the opponent unable to run away."

* * *

Lucario would have dodged if Shadow Tag didn't stop him from running away. So he got hit with an Aura Storm with double the strength. Lucario struggled to get up. He felt as though his body had been ripped apart. The aura had pierced through him.

The attack had also knocked Wobbuffet unconscious. "Lucario, do you get it now? You can't win!"

Lucario finally got up and stared at his former trainer. "I will win against you. I will defeat my past!"

"You can barely stand!" He protested.

Lucario growled. His mind was flooding with the painful memories that he had experienced with Damian.

* * *

Back when Lucario was just a Riolu, Damian seemed happy to have him. He was certain that Lucario would grow into a strong Pokemon. And Riolu did everything he could to try and impress the trainer. Training was hard and strict. All of the other Pokemon would attack him simultaneously and he would have to beat them. They were all much stronger than him and would often leave him badly hurt. Regardless, Damian would hug him and comfort him. "You did a good job. You will grow stronger at your own pace."

But that kindness changed one day. Riolu was beaten in a battle. Despite trying his hardest, Damian didn't seem impressed by Riolu's effort. "If you were trying you should have won!"

Wanting to become stronger to please his master he evolved into Lucario. But this did little to please Damian. He was surprised at first that Riolu had evolved. But soon the training continued, and he was disappointed at the results. Lucario's strength had barely increased. Ruthless beating after ruthless beating, Lucario tried to fight back and try to impress his master, but it failed. Eventually Damian grew fed up. "You will always be a weakling!" He shouted, hitting Lucario with a stick. "Get out of here, and never come back! I never want to see you again!"

Lucario ran away. Having to dodge trainers from trying to capture him. Those who wanted to help him heal all of his wounds. Those who just wanted him to add to their collection. He learned that he couldn't trust humans, and had to constantly evade them. Eventually he led himself into a forest where he found peace. The forest behind the Smash Mansion, back when they lived there.

* * *

"You said you never wanted to see me again." Lucario recalled. "And now, here I am. I just beat three of your Pokemon, you have three more. I will continue to fight until you are defeated. Even if my body is torn, even if I am unable to move, I will defeat you."

"You're bluffing!" Damian shouted.

"If you think I'm bluffing, send out all three of your remaining Pokemon. I will strike them down all at once, and I will be victorious!"

Damian released his final three Pokemon. Salamence, Tyranitar, and Dusknoir.

Lucario stared at them. Realizing that he would have a hard battle ahead. Instantly Tyranitar's Sand Stream activated, creating a Sandstorm. Not that this really mattered since Lucario was a steel type and therefore immune to it. Dusknoir, Lucario would have a severe disadvantage against since it was immune to his fighting moves. Lucario then glanced at Salamence, it would be dangerous.

"One move." Lucario muttered. He didn't even know if his Aura Storm could take out all three of these powerhouses. Regardless, it was his only shot. He cupped his hands together and stared forwards and began to harness his aura. The three Pokemon however didn't let him rest. All three charged at him, forcing him to jump into the air and get out of there. He thought about running, until the Sandstorm got rid of Salamance and Dusknoir. But no, he decided that he had to show his old master what he was capable of.

Lucario closed his eyes, so that sand wouldn't get in them. He was now watching everything through aura. Soon he found out that the other Pokemon was having a difficult time trying to find him. "_I can't use my own aura to charge the aura storm._" Lucario thought. Lucario slowly began to think about the day he made it to the Smash Mansion.

* * *

"I see, an aura Pokemon." Master Hand said. "We would be happy to have you in our ranks."

"Your a giant hand!" Lucario said shocked.

Master Hand chuckled. "That's right, and I can also use Aura. After all its how I see."

"How does Aura work?" Lucario wondered. This was an odd question since Lucario should have known how it works.

"Everything in life has its own aura. It's another part of its signature, its body. Even if people can't see it they have aura. You should be able to gather in the aura around you and use it as a weapon. I can help train you."

"That would be appreciated."

* * *

Lucario began to draw in the aura of the sand, and the sand itself until it surrounded him and created a perfect sphere. Soon, with out the sand to block their view, the other Pokemon rushed towards him. "I understand. I can win. All of my other Aura Storms relied on my Aura, which exhausted me. But if I use the aura of the sand, or of my opponents I won't get fatigued!"

Lucario shot out of the sphere of sand and landed several meters away. He turned and faced the Pokemon who had surrounded the sphere. They saw him escaping and began to rush towards him. Lucario just unleashed the Aura Storm. The attack overpowered all there and knocked them unconscious. "I don't have to hit you, I just have to hit your aura." Lucario laughed. He then turned to face Damian.

Damian stared in shock that Lucario had actually managed to beat all six of his Pokemon, let alone three of them at once. He ran for Lucario and punched him. He continued to punch Lucario left and right, eventually culminating with Lucario being knocked to the ground. "I won't lose. I won't lose to the weakling I abandoned. I won't lose to you!" Lucario got up and Damian ran towards him, to continue to attack, however he tripped and fell forwards, impaling himself on Lucario's spike in his chest.

"You always used to hug me when I was a Riolu" Lucario muttered. Damian was silent with shock, that Lucario had remembered that. "I wanted to become strong to make you happy. I didn't want to end it like this."

"You have become strong." Damian coughed out. He wrapped his arms around Lucario. "I'm sorry, I became absorbed in only becoming stronger, and only having the strongest Pokemon. And I regretted chasing you off. I wanted to go and find you again… I wanted to battle with you one last time. But it looks like that won't happen." Damian didn't say another word. He had died holding the pokemon he had abandoned.

* * *

Match: Lucario (Smasher) VS Pingas (Smash Pro, Level 5)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Winner: Lucario

* * *

"Any comments Sun?" Tei asked.

"Tripping claims another victim." Sun replied. "This wouldn't of happened in Brawl Plus."

"Is that all you can say?" Master Hand snapped. "One of your people just died by accident!"

"That is the way of battle." Sun replied. "People die all the time, and no one bats an eye. Why should this be any different?"

"Because it was televised?" Rai said.

"He was just a pawn, just like the rest of the Smash Pros." Sun said. "He lived to serve the king, myself. In the end he was useless, and couldn't even pull off a victory against the opponent he was most likely able to. I have no use for useless pieces."

"What?"

"Those who are useless, no matter how hard they try, are useless." Sun replied. "Now lets choose the next battle."

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 5

Smash Pros: 1

* * *

Lucario placed Damian on the ground. A few seconds later he collapsed as well. With the battle over everyone rushed over to see Lucario. Several medics also ran to retrieve Damian's body. The Smashers helped Lucario up and Dr. Mario immediately began to treat Lucario. However, this wasn't the person that Lucario wanted to see.

"Can you choose the Smash Pro?" Dr. Mario muttered. "I want them out of here as quickly as possible. However memorize the Smash Pro you choose down to the smallest detail."

Lucario just pointed at one of the Smash Pros. "You there, you're tomorrow's opponent."

"And we won't be declaring our side's fighter until tomorrow!" Dr. Mario announced.

Everyone shot Dr. Mario various glares. All of them practically saying "Who died, and made you boss?"

For next several minutes, everything was spent in silence. Dr. Mario just continued to treat Lucario's wounds. Eventually when there were no Smash Pros in the stadium Lucario decided to speak to Dr. Mario. Actually speak probably isn't the proper term...

"Why did you do it?" Lucario shouted at Dr. Mario. "If you hadn't thrown the match he might still be alive."

Dr. Mario just remained silent.

"Answer me!" Lucario demanded.

"My job is a doctor. If I fought yesterday I could have been hurt and unable to apply first aid to you or any other fighter."

Lucario didn't take this answer kindly. His eyes bolted open in a fury and he stared at the doctor. "Tell me the truth! Your Aura says you are lying!"

"Had I not thrown the match, and we chose you to be the next opponent, he would have been your opponent regardless. The end result would have not been changed." This wasn't the answer that Lucario wanted to hear. He tried to do a Force Palm, however he was out of energy. "The Smash Pros have been cheating. Sseleman was none of those Smash Pros underneath the cloaks that we have been choosing from."

Everyone was shocked at this. "How do you even know that?" All of them asked, at nearly the same time.

"Besides having access to all of the medical files, and his was not being in them. The medical files have everything, the names, and alias' of the Smash Pros." Dr. Mario explained. "There is also something else, we never see their faces until the match. We only know about Leaf. And the Smash Pro that we choose always seems to have a characteristic. For example Nugai dwarfed the other Smash Pros."

"But I chose randomly." Lucas replied.

"Not necessarily, was there a buzzing in your ear?" Dr. Mario asked.

Lucas took a minute to recall. "I think so."

"What if they used that buzzing to make other Smash Pros stand out? There are other methods to force a choice. For instance..." Dr. Mario pulled out a deck of cards from his lab jacket. He then held out five cards. "Pick one. However no matter what, you are going to choose the five of diamonds." Claus reached and grabbed a card. He turned it around and it was indeed the five of diamonds. The next moment Dr. Mario revealed that the other four cards were also five of diamonds. "Think of it as makeup or something. They have all ready chosen who goes next on their side. Because of the cloak we can't see that they all look the same. Another method to make them stand out is to have them stand out in the crowd. If we all line up, but one of us is one step forwards, our mind picks that one."

"But how do they know who we are going to choose before we do?"

"A psychic." Dr. Mario replied.

"Okay, I've listened to enough of this." Mewtwo said rather enraged. "I can't even see the results of this tournament. What makes you think that they can?"

"What if they are blocking you?" Dr. Mario suggested. "Meanwhile with your psychic powers blocked they are capable of seeing into the future. They replaced the Smash Pro that they were originally going to use with a weaker one when they knew I would give up. But this is only a theory."

"How can we prove it?"

"If we don't state who our next two opponents are, we might be able to prove it." Dr. Mario replied. "If the Smash Pro is a perfect match for our choice, we might be able to know."

"All right." Master Hand said. "We'll see, and if your fear ends up being justified, I'll let your giving up slide."

"So what do we do?" Master Hand asked.

"We just have to continue like this." Roy replied. "The network would lynch us if we quit and exposed their cheating."

"I agree. There is no telling what the Network would do to us if we stopped this due to this cheating"

"Money grubbing bastards." Roy muttered.

* * *

Lucario was covered in bandages and relaxing in the hospital. One chapter of his life was over, and another had begun. Even though he hadn't used his Aura for the attack, he was still exhausted. Temporarely bringing in all of the aura into his body and then firing it out was rather hard. He was certain that he would get used to it soon.

The Smashers were constantly visiting him, making sure that he was comfortable and that he was feeling okay. The one who always seemed to be with him was Red. He remembered, how at the start of the year he just wanted to talk to Red. And now they were best friends.

"You should concentrate on your battle." Lucario said.

"I don't know when my battle will be, but I'll be ready for it." Red replied. "I'll also be here for you, if you need anything just ask."

Lucario looked up at Red. "I don't want any hugs for a while."

* * *

Meanwhile:

The tacticians were having a meeting just outside of Dr. Mario's clinic. "Who should go tomorrow?" Master Hand wondered.

"Can I make a suggestion?" A voice said. Since the voice was all unfamiliar to them they turned around ready to fight. Standing there was a large blue creature. Sonic the Werehog.

"Sonic?" Mewtwo questioned.

"In the flesh." Sonic laughed. "This is my secret technique. But it requires the moon to be out. So yeah, I really want to get rid of it again. And I only transformed into it in order to fight the Smash Pros."

"Well we haven't decided on a fighter yet, and Sonic is as good of a choice as anyone." Roy replied.

"I have no problem with it, just don't lose." Mewtwo laughed.

"Don't worry, that won't be a problem!" Sonic laughed.

With their fighter decided they decided to separate. On the way back to his house, Master Hand heard something. He made a quick detour to see what the sound was.

Master Hand looked down. Sitting there, mewing cheerfully was Link the Cat. "Oh, hello there." Master Hand said. He began to scratch the cat's head, with his index finger. "You must be Ganondorf's cat. We met two days ago, didn't we? It's amazing what changes in two days. You better return home before he gets worried about you."

* * *

**I really hope I don't have to explain Pingas. If I do, I **_**will**_** scream. Anyways, that name was chosen because all I had going for this character (in the beginning) was that he was a giant dick. He was also inspired by the story **_**Lucario's Haunting Past **_**by mrsaturn123 and shamelessly stolen from the episode **_**Charmander the Stray Pokemon**_**. I can't visualize him as the same trainer in that episode; just they have the same name.**

**The fight... I hoped it would be longer, but I'm happy with it. The result. I was originally planning on having Lucario losing it, being the cynic that I am. I think the ending was much different than what I originally envisioned, but still remained the cynic tone that I wanted.**

**The 599 and 600th episode titles have been revealed for Pokemon. (Full Battle! (This probably means 6 on 6) Satoshi (Ash) VS Shinji! (Paul) Part 1 and 2) YES, YES, YES!!! Please let it be good, and not have the pacing screwed up like the Ash VS Gary fight. (Or other episodes where said event in the episode title lasts only 10 seconds...)**

**I'm going to try and double update again tomorrow. Sonic's fight and another fight. And the explanation of what the hell is going on. Why Sseleman wasn't in the reports, why they seem to know their every move. It doesn't involve psychics. Then again Punch-Out!! might get in the way of things…**


	135. May 14: Sonic: Present

**Sorry this wasn't posted two days ago. There are a few reasons for that... **

**First of all... My laptop froze and I lost some progress on the story. Thankfully this was at the beginning of the chapter... And I learned my lesson, don't go off doing housework for long periods of time with out saving first... **

**The second...was the psychotic rampage that was the direct result of someone joking that they didn't know what Pingas was.**

**The third was the interview confirming that Miyamoto isn't a god... and the depression soon after that…**

**The fourth was Metroid Prime Trilogy. All three Metroid Primes on one disk. **

**Also: screw it... I'm not going to say how many updates you get anymore... since that always seems to be when I screw up… I need to take this slow and steady so I don't screw it up any more than it has... This chapter turned out much different than I originally thought it would...**

**

* * *

**May 14: Sonic: Present

It was another good day for the tournament. Sonic was waiting on the stage, tapping his feet impatiently. "I'm waiting…" He cried out. His opponent stepped in to the ring.

"I'm glad I get to fight you." The Smash Pro laughed, wasting no time at all. "I wanted to beat you senseless for your recent games! The pile of mediocre trash, every game you release is ruining my childhood! I am SaberSmasher! The last person you will ever see!"

Sonic wasn't too pleased about this. "You should be happy with what you get!" He replied. "Not complain bitterly."

"Why? I'm the one who keeps your shitty company afloat, with all of those pirates with Wii Homebrew. You should be bowing down to me, someone who pays money for your games. Something that I don't have to do. I could just install homebrew and do what everyone else does. In fact, after I'm done this battle, I think I will, and it will be all your fault. I'll never spend another cent on your shitty games ever again!"

"Sure, whatever, see you at launch." Sonic taunted.

"I mean it, I'm tired of being burned by you. Holding out hope that it might just be a good game. So I'll download them. Play them, and you will never see a cent."

"Why you!" Sonic shouted. "Do you know what you are doing?"

"Its no different than people watching TV shows on Youtube, or reading manga at onemanga or other websites. People have a choice." SaberSmasher said. "That choice is to vote with their wallets."

"People work hard to make those games."

"Then they should work harder to make them better. Make it a product that people will happily spend money on. Not some mediocre piece of shit!" SaberSmasher replied. "Anyways, I was so glad when I heard that I got to fight you."

Sonic was shocked by this. "When did you hear?"

"I got a phone call late at night. One would normally be annoyed at this, but I was rather happy."

* * *

Match: Sonic (Smasher) VS SaberSmasher (Smash Pro, Level 5)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: 1 hour

Additional Time Rules: If neither opponent is defeated, the referree will make a decision. The referee's decision is final.

Recommended Music: Solaris Phase 2 (Sonic 2006, it is also known as His World Instrumental version)

* * *

"Wait what!?" Nearly everyone in the booth shouted, the exception was Sun.

"Why is there a time limit?" Rai wondered.

"Oh I had places to be." Sun explained. "So I'm sorry that we might of had to cut this short. Don't you remember, we agreed on this Master Hand."

Master Hand was in a bit of shock. "That's right, yesterday, pretty much the first thing we did was confirm the details about today's match…"

"But don't worry, I'm sure Sonic will be able to do it in the time limit."

* * *

"_A phone call late at night?_" Sonic thought. The bell rang and Sonic wasted no time rushing towards the Smash Pro. He grabbed the Smash Pro's sleeve and then threw him into the air, and hopefully out of the ring. However, SaberSmasher gracefully landed on one of the four columns.

"That was close." He muttered.

Sonic wasn't pleased. "_There goes plan b. With this stupid time limit, I won't be able to stall until Werehog activates. Time for plan c._" Sonic closed his eyes and began to concentrate. The 7 chaos emeralds then appeared out of his body.

SaberSmasher, being a big Sonic fan, knew what this meant. Immediately he rushed towards Sonic and knocked him away from the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic quickly ran towards the closest one, but SaberSmasher stuck out his leg and tripped him. Sonic quickly curled into a ball and rolled towards the emeralds. He quickly grabbed one. Through out his adventure as the Werehog, he had reached rooms that he transformed into the beast, even though it was day. Dark Gaia's influence was strong enough to leave a dark cloud of mist that allowed such a thing. Sonic was going to do something similar, and try to force the Werehog transformation.

The Chaos Emerald just turned into energy and it began to spark around Sonic. SaberSmasher once again rushed to try and stop the transformation, however when he got close the pure energy of the Chaos Emerald protected Sonic and knocked him back. Sonic began to scream out in pain, eventually that stopped and he was once again Werehog Sonic. "Uhh... I am not doing that again." Sonic muttered.

SaberSmasher was the first to attack, he delivered a strong punch, which actually sent Werehog Sonic staggering backwards. "I'm glad, I can take out my frustrations out on you." He laughed. "I was too afraid that one punch would finish this battle, but now, I'm certain that it will take more. I can punish you for every single bad game you've made and been in! Why don't I start with 2006 punches for Sonic 2006?!"

SaberSmasher rushed towards Sonic. Sonic quickly began to rapidly punch. Because of his long elastic arms, SaberSmasher was unable to get close to Sonic. Sonic than used his arms to grab SaberSmasher, and launch himself towards the Smash Pro. He delivered a head butt knocking SaberSmasher back to the ground. A moment later he began to get up. His hands on his head. He quickly jerked his neck producing a snapping sound.

Sonic once again tried to grab SaberSmasher, this time however, SaberSmasher jumped into the air and grabbed Sonic's wrists. Sonic's arms began to retract. SaberSmasher took advantage of this and raised his legs and used the momentum from Sonic's retracting arms to kick Sonic in his face with both feet. Force of the attack was enough to send Sonic dragging back a few feet; his shows, now with spikes in them, stopped him from going further.

SaberSmasher began to rapidly punch. Sonic also began to punch. With every punch their fists collided, they would just pull back their arms and punch again, and again, and again. Sonic quickly brought back both of his arms and shot them forwards at the same time. This time his fists hit SaberSmasher's chest and sent him backwards. Quickly SaberSmasher recovered and rushed towards Sonic. Sonic however brought up his hands and smashed them down on the ground creating a miniature earthquake. SaberSmasher was caught off of his feet for a moment and Sonic took this opportunity to deliver an uppercut and knock SaberSmasher up into the air.

Werehog Sonic jumped into the air and grabbed him, he quickly began to swing him around and then smashed him down against the ground. The force was enough to leave a crater in the battlefield. However SaberSmasher got up again.

"How are you able to stand?" Sonic asked. "You should have been badly hurt, if not killed!"

"You can't do anything to me that I haven't experienced before." SaberSmasher replied. "My body has been ripped and torn, squashed and destroyed. Yet I stand here completely alive and well."

Sonic rushed towards the Smash Pro. He jumped into the air and delivered a double punch square into his face knocking SaberSmasher into a column. Sonic grabbed his ankles and began to spin him around. He then began to smash him against the ground repeatedly, much like how a child smashes a toy. When he was done he tossed the Smash Pro into the air and once again grabbed him and smashed him to the ground. He was about to walk away but SaberSmasher began to stand up once again.

"I am just a reanimated corpse, strengthened by mechanical parts." He laughed. "My body is a fusion of flesh and machine. I am much like Frank Jaeger, or as you would know him Gray Fox. My body is equipped with a state of the art exoskeleton."

"Wait so you are dead all ready?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes..."

"Referee, he is dead, do I win?" Sonic wondered.

"He seems alive to me." The Referee replied. Sonic just sighed.

Sonic threw a punch, however SaberSmasher dodged it and grabbed Sonic's arm. The Smash Pro then pulled Sonic towards him and delivered a punch to the face. The next few moments SaberSmasher was rapidly punching Sonic as though he was a ball, and his fist was a paddle. Eventually as Sonic was coming towards him for the umpteenth time, SaberSmasher decided to switch it around and kick him. This kick knocked Sonic out of SaberSmasher's grip and sent him backwards.

Sonic quickly grabbed the remaining six chaos emeralds that were across the battlefield. He closed his eyes and the seventh one came out of his body. They all floated around him, turning his blue fur into gold.

SaberSmasher rushed towards Sonic, hoping that he wasn't too late to stop the transformation. He threw a punch however Sonic caught it. Sonic's green eyes were now red. Quickly reacting SaberSmasher began to rapidly punch the Super Werehog. However his punches did nothing, not even push him back. Super Werehog Sonic punched SaberSmasher. The punch was enough to send him backwards. Super Werehog Sonic then appeared behind SaberSmasher. He brought down his fists upon the Smash Pro who caught them with his hands.

"To think, that you've forced me to this..." SaberSmasher muttered. "Stupid Chaos Emeralds. With out them you wouldn't be anything." SaberSmasher mustered a bit of strength to push Sonic's hands away he then jumped back. He threw off his cloak revealing the white exoskeleton beneath. "I have 3 stages. This is the first one. The second one I am about to go into. The third one is still experimental, and only there as a last resort." Steam, began to come off of SaberSmasher's body. "This is called 'Overclocking'. It increases my strength tenfold. I'm sure that if I was still able to feel pain, it would be unbearable."

Super Werehog Sonic rushed towards SaberSmasher. The both of them threw a punch, and they collided. Sonic quickly began to run around SaberSmasher and began to rapidly began to punch him. SaberSmasher just blocked every single attack. The two began to run across the battlefield throwing punches and rapidly dodging each attacks. The two of them were equal with every respect to the word.

Super Werehog Sonic quickly distanced himself and then grabbed a giant column and swung it against SaberSmasher. SaberSmasher just stood in one spot, as the column smashed against his body. Sonic pulled the column back and swung it around again, this time SaberSmasher jumped on the column and ran towards Sonic.

Realizing what was happeining Sonic threw the column away. However SaberSmash quickly jumped off of it and into the air. Quickly Sonic rolled away. SaberSmasher landed on the ground and gave chase. Sonic disappeared and then reappeared in front of SaberSmasher and knocked him up into the air. Sonic then quickly grabbed him by the ankle and swung him into a column. The second column was now totaled and the Smash Pro was buried underneath the rubble. That however didn't last long, as he stood back up. Sonic had anticipated this and sent a double punch towards him.

SaberSmasher however ducked down and rushed towards Sonic. He had gotten to Sonic before the arms had retracted, so he began to rapidly punch and kick him. Eventually knocking Sonic back to the other half of the ring.

"We won't get anywhere in this fight like this." SaberSmasher said. "I will go to my third phase and end this battle."

At that moment hundreds of different drugs and chemicals were injected into his body from the exoskeleton. Suddenly he collapsed to his knees, and his hands reached for his head. Suddenly he let out a blood-curdling scream. The pain that he was experiencing, even though he couldn't feel pain, was unreal. He collapsed onto the ground. His body suddenly began to make several disgusting sounds such as bones snapping. SaberSmasher was also beginning to grow bulkier, and taller. Soon he stood a good ten feet tall.

"What's going on?" Sonic wondered.

SaberSmasher just let out a monstrous roar and rushed for Super Werehog Sonic. Sonic threw two punches towards SaberSmasher, however they bounced off and SaberSmasher just knocked Sonic back. Super Werehog Sonic quickly recovered, he jumped into the air and flew towards SaberSmasher. SaberSmasher however took advantage of this and swatted him away.

Unfortunately Sonic landed outside of the ring. "Sonic is out of the ring! Victory goes to SaberSmasher and the Smash Pros!"

* * *

Match: Sonic (Smasher) VS SaberSmasher (Smash Pro, Level 5)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: 1 hour

Additional Time Rules: If neither opponent is defeated, the referree will make a decision. The referee's decision is final.

Winner: SaberSmasher

* * *

The monster SaberSmasher however continued to scream out. It wasn't satisfied with that battle. It wanted more. It continued to grow until it was at least twenty feet tall. It reached for the audience who was still being protected by the second barrier. Its fingers began to scratch on the barrier like cat constantly clawing on denim. The other Smashers were tying to evacuate everyone.

"SaberSmasher, that's enough!" The referee shouted. SaberSmasher looked down and his arm rushed for the referee. Super Werehog Sonic however appeared and blocked the giant hand.

"I think he has lost his mind!" Sonic said.

"You have to subdue him!" The referee shouted. "He is nothing more than a monster, however this won't change the outcome of the battle."

"I'm fine with that." Sonic replied.

"The fights over." Wario laughed. "Looks like we can finally interfere."

"Not until everyone is evacuated!" Mario said.

"But Sonic can't last much longer!" Luigi pointed out.

Shadow however walked past them. "Leave this one to me." He said.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Mario asked.

"I'll take care of this, while you get everyone out of here!" Shadow replied. He went to the barrier and placed his hands on it. Immediately the area around his hands was disrupted and he jumped through.

* * *

In the announcer booth everyone was staring in shock at the turn of events. "I don't think the network wants us to stop commentating on this match." Tei cried. "Those heartless bastards. Only seeing us as expendable when there is a giant rampaging monster about. Meanwhile, the money must be pouring in from advertising money."

Sun just looked at his watch. "Since we were victorious, the next match will be against ROB." Sun said. "Now then, I have things I must attend to. Like, not dieing, and setting up for the next plot twist. Now then bye!" With that Sun ran out of the room.

* * *

Match: Sonic & Shadow (Smasher & Assist) VS SaberSmasher (Smash Pro, Level 5, Phase 3)

Rules: All rules are pretty much screwed when one combatant is a giant rampaging monster...

Recommended Music: Supporting Me (Sonic Adventure 2, Biolizard fight music)

* * *

Shadow landed and faced the giant monster.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Cleaning up your mess!" Shadow replied in a less than friendly tone. "Transform out of that ugly look!"

Sonic quickly transformed out of his Werehog form and was now just regular Super Sonic. Shadow closed his eyes and began to concentrate. A moment later his skin also became a golden color and he too had transformed into Super Shadow. They both looked up at SaberSmasher, who was still scratching against the barrier trying to break it. The Smashers, assists, and much to their surprise, the Smash Pros were helping everyone get out of the stadium. Shadow quickly began to fire several Chaos Spears at SaberSmasher. This was only a minor annoyance to the gargantuan monster. It looked down at the two super hedgehogs and rushed towards them.

The two hedgehogs quickly rushed towards him and rapidly smashed against him with their barriers. Sonic quickly went to the back where the exoskeleton was exposed. He sped up it to create friction and heat it up. The exoskeleton immediately began to burn the skin that it was attached to.

Shadow was still in front of the monster that used to be SaberSmasher. He was constantly firing Chaos Spears at the eye of the beast. It roared and swatted at Shadow who just quickly used Chaos Control to disappear and reappear out of the beast's range a moment later.

Sonic began to rapidly spin around and hit against the side of the beast, drilling through him. From the wound a poisonous gas began to come out.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"I think he can now produce the chemicals that made him into this monster!" Shadow replied.

As the gas hit the ground it immediately killed the grass. "We better kill this thing off quickly!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow nodded. The two hedgehogs began to spin around and they rushed towards the monster. They began to drill several holes, however, despite all of this the monster continued to live and spurt out more and more poison.

"You!" SaberSmasher shouted. His voice was nothing more than a hollow and empty scream. "You were what caused the start of the decline of Sonic games!" he reached for Shadow who just delivered a Chaos Spear to the hand to knock it back.

The area that the barrier was isolating was now filled to the brim with the poison. "Shadow, if the barrier breaks, no one will be able to survive!"

Shadow nodded. "I've got an idea!" He replied. He began to charge another Chaos Spear, but this time, he drew in all of the poison to the spear. "Lets see how your body reacts to this!" Shadow shouted. He threw the Chaos Spear and it impaled SaberSmasher. The poison in his system acted strangely. Instantly all of his wounds were healed. However he collapsed onto his arms and legs.

Both Sonic and Shadow descended to the ground, as their Super forms had run out of energy. The once green grass was now nothing more than dirt. Even the barrier looked like it was about to be destroyed in a few seconds.

"Shadow, lets try heating up the exoskeleton!" Sonic said.

Shadow nodded. The two rushed for two exposed parts of the exoskeleton on his arms. Sonic ran to the right arm, while Shadow ran to the left. The two jumped and grinded up the arm simultaneously. The friction and sparks that they created was enough to hurt the monster.

SaberSmasher let out a ferocious roar before collapsing. Shadow and Sonic jumped off and collapsed on the ground. "No more." Sonic muttered. "He has to be done after that."

What was visible of the beast was now turning into a purple color. SaberSmasher began to get up. Several Smash pros had come down and grabbed Sonic and Shadow and quickly taken them away. "Why did you do that?" One asked.

"Do what?" Sonic wondered.

"Reinject all of those chemicals into him."

"I thought it might have ended the battle." Shadow replied. "Besides, it had no where else to go. It would of hurt everyone else if the barrier failed."

"It's mutating again." A Smash Pro said. "It's going to go into Phase 4."

Sonic and Shadow took a moment to look back. They saw that SaberSmasher was growing much larger. He was now about fifty feet tall. All of the other Smashers and Smash Pros were also evacuating the area. "We have to fight it!" Shadow said.

"How?" A Smash Pro asked. "You can barely stand!"

Sonic began to speak. "If we all bring our strength together and show that creep the super power of--"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Everyone shouted.

"Teamwork." Sonic finished. Everyone screamed in agony at the corny dialogue. "We just might be able to win if we unite our strength."

* * *

They were now at a safe distance away from the giant monster. "They met as adversaries! A monster made them allies! The Smashers, Assists, and Smash Pros are united and ready to work together to bring down this monstrosity." Tei commentated. "Will they succeeded? Or will we, the original characters, have to step in?" Master Hand had moved the announcer's box away from the range of the monster. "Regardless, the Network has told us that we have to stay here until the battle is over..."

"I really hope we get a raise for this." Rai muttered.

"They certainly will be getting a raise in ratings." MissingNo added in.

"So, why did Sun leave us?" 'M wondered.

"He said to set up another plot point or something." Rai replied.

"Oh boy, foreshadowing." Tei muttered. "Lets hope it takes less time than 4 months this time to become relevant."

"Shouldn't we be focusing on something else?" MissingNo asked.

"Oh right, what we are getting paid to do. Or at least, what I hope we are getting paid to do." Tei replied.

* * *

Match: Smashers, Assists, and Smash Pros VS Giant mutated SaberSmasher (Smash Pro, Level 5, Phase 4)

Rules: All rules are pretty much screwed when one combatant is a giant rampaging monster...

Recommended Music: What I'm made of (Sonic Heroes)

* * *

They had all divided and surrounded the monster SaberSmasher. This formed a perfect circle. In the breif meeting that they had, they came up with one strategy: put aside their differences, and bring down this monster no matter what. Master Hand pulled aside ROB to inform him that he was the next Smasher that would fight, and that he should stay out of the battle. ROB however declined and moved forwards. SaberSmasher let out a roar.

Link started off the battle by bringing out the Lens of Truth. This would allow him to see the opponents weakness. He activated it but a moment later deactivated it and began to vomit. What he had seen was what was originally SaberSmasher. Now it nothing more than a mangled and tortured body. He tried to catch his breath.

Everyone else had begun running towards the monster SaberSmasher. Jill immediately began to dig underneath the ground in her Drill Dozer. She would make the ground underneath him give out so that he would be stuck in a trap, while the others were free to attack him.

Saki began to fire with his Cannon Sword up at the beast. All this did was annoy the monster. It began to reach down for Saki. Isaac however unleashed his Move Psynergy. A giant hand appeared and temporarily stopped the monster's hand from reaching towards. This just allowed a brief moment for Saki to move out of the way. A moment later the monster's hand broke through the Move Psynergy and came rushing down toward where Saki used to be. It had attacked with such force that it got its hand stuck in the ground. Saki used this opportunity to jump on the monster's arm and run up it. As he was moving along he was dragging the Cannon Sword leaving a small cut as he went along.

Shadow had gotten a gun and began to shoot at the monster. The bullets however did nothing and just bounced off of him. The Monster's spare hand reached towards Shadow. He fired several chaos spears, however they just bounced off of the monster's skin. "What?!" Shadow shouted surprised. Just before the hand was about to grab him Ike jumped in the way and used Ragnell to block the attack.

"Thanks, but I could have escaped." Shadow replied.

Ike didn't reply. The Blue Flames of Chaos began to radiate off of him. Shadow quickly took this as his cue to disappear. When Shadow was gone, Ike quickly ducked underneath the hand. It rushed for the ground. Ike quickly turned around and cut the right wrist of the monster. The poisonous smoke began to come out of the wound, however the moment it hit the blue flame it was burned up and purified.

The kids, being ones not to miss out on the action rushed towards the giant monster. They all rushed towards SaberSmasher. However he managed to pull his left arm out of the ground, the resulting shockwave knocked them all backwards. "You kids better stay put." Ganondorf said. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Come on, we will be fine!" They protested.

Ganondorf however continued to walk forwards. A dark purple energy came off of him and he began to transform into Ganon. The giant pig rushed towards the monstrous Smash Pro. Even with Ganon's height, he was still dwarfed by the giant mutated Smash Pro.

Ganon pulled out his two giant swords and stabbed SaberSmasher's leg. SaberSmasher let out a roar and tried to kick Ganon off. The king of evil however didn't falter. Even as the poison began to pour out and burn his skin he didn't move. Even as the poison destroyed his swords he didn't falter.

Bowser rushed towards Ganon to help him. "Stop!" Ganon roared, however it was too late. Bowser breathed out fire, however the poison turned out to be highly flammable and Ganon was set on fire. He screamed out in pain. Ganon quickly tried to dig his claws into SaberSmasher's skin, but SaberSmasher replied by kicking him away. In the air, Ganon reverted back into Ganondorf.

Dr. Mario rushed over to the wounded Ganondorf. He looked at all of the poison that was on him and took a large sample. "Wash him with water." Dr. Mario ordered. "That should at least distill the poison. I'll try making an antidote."

Saki meanwhile had finally reached up to the monster's face. He took this opportunity to stab the monster's left eye with his Cannon Sword.

SaberSmasher began to flail around in pain. Saki had no choice but to jump off of the beast. Seeing as how the fall was about fifty feet, it would have killed him. However Isaac unleashed a Move Psynergy and he landed on the palm of the hand which descended slowly to the ground.

The Smash Pros were also doing their best to fight against the beast. However they weren't lasting any longer than any of the Smashers. Now that SaberSmasher had both of his arms back he would just flail around and knock away a large group of people.

Link, who had recovered from his earlier vomiting rushed towards the beast and drew the Master Sword. The hand of the monster reached down towards him. However Link just stabbed it with the Master Sword. Any poison that seeped out was immediately purified. To avoid being squished, Link had to let go of the Master Sword and roll away.

Mario and Luigi rushed towards the gargantuan monster and quickly began to throw fireballs. However the attacks did little to even hurt the monster. The two brothers noticed a wound that was letting out poisonous gas. They threw fireballs to ignite it. Soon the whole monster was on fire. Now it just wasn't a giant fifty-foot monster, it was a giant fifty-foot monster that was on fire. It let out a loud deafening screech of agony. Everyone quickly covered his or her ears. But showing a sign of sentience realized that its opponents were now distracted. It swung its arms and knocked them all back away.

Realizing that everyone was getting beaten, the Smash Kids began to run towards the beast once again. This time they weren't going to let anyone get in their way. It saw them approaching and was ready to run towards them. Quickly Lucas and Claus fired of a double PK Love Omega causing the monster to stager back. It opened its mouth and an energy beam rushed towards them. Before it could hit, a blue barrier appeared in front of them. Princess Zelda had used Nayru's Love to form a crystal like barrier. They were now trapped inside.

Zelda on the other hand was outside of the barrier and rather exhausted since she had created a large one. She pulled out her bow and created a light arrow. A moment later she fired it at the monster. She hit it directly in the middle of the chest, and it went through. Surprisingly, this created a perfectly clean hole. Everyone expected blood and guts to be hanging out, but this was a nice clean hole.

Marth and Roy rushed for the monster next. It was still trying to recover from the shock of the hole in its chest, and didn't notice them approaching. The two quickly began to rapidly cut the hind legs of the monster, hoping to cut the tendons and cause him to collapse. However, they had to quickly run away due to him beginning to stomp and step around. To avoid being squished they retreated.

Fox, Falco, and Wolf had summoned their landmasters. They aimed the cannon at the beast and all three fired at the same time. The three lasers merged into one and hit SaberSmasher head on. The combined force of the attack also sent him flying backwards. Quickly SaberSmasher recovered and began to walk towards them where Wario and Mario were waiting.

"Are you sure about this?" Mario wondered.

"Of course." Wario laughed. "Just hold out a fireball like that."

"This can't be good..."

Wario turned around and unleashed a Wario Waft, due to the fire being there, it was strengthened and had reached a whole new level in power. The Wario Waft had become 'nuclear!' The attack hit SaberSmasher and managed to burn some of his skin. As expected it didn't take too kindly to this attack. It once again opened up its mouth and released a beam of energy towards them. However, they were all ready prepared for that. Mr. Resetti had dug a hole for them to jump into and escape. The attack instead hit the Nayru's Love barrier and caused it to shatter.

"Thanks, Mr. Resetti!" Mario said.

"Don't mention it, after all digging holes like this is my life, besides telling people not to cheat by resetting. I mean, if we could just reset this chapter, I'm sure it would turn out very different, and that this Smash Pro wouldn't of had the chance to transform into a gargantuan beast. But none the less we can't reset life, after all that would involve time travel, and would be pretty stupid." At that moment Sonic sneezed.

"Mr. Resetti, you should help Jill trap him in a hole."

"You're right." Mr. Resetti said. "I'll do what I do best, and dig him. This Smash Pro has dug his own grave!"

With the barrier being destroyed, once again the kid Smashers were allowed to roam free, and once again they were charging towards the monster. This time, the three Landmasters cut them off. Red, however released Charizard from his Pokeball and got up on his back. The two flew over the Landmasters and towards SaberSmasher.

"Doesn't it feel like every single force in the universe is trying to stop us from participating in this fight." Toon Link asked.

"I think the author has finally gotten sick of us..." Popo muttered.

"Well look on the bright side. We've still been mentioned more than some people in this fight." Nana laughed.

Mewtwo flew towards SaberSmasher, he also cut off Red. "Let me fight Mewtwo!" Red demanded. "I'm a Smasher too."

"I know." Mewtwo replied. "But isn't this a little too dangerous for you and Charizard?"

"If I back down here, what would Leaf think?" Red asked. "She would think that I was a spineless coward. I can't have that."

Mewtwo tried to remain calm. "Very well, I understand."

Mewtwo continued to fly towards SaberSmasher. He began to fire shadow balls at him, they however did very little actual damage. SaberSmasher was about to attack Mewtwo when suddenly Crazy Hand appeared beside his head, his hand shaped like a gun. "Boom!" Crazy Hand said. Two bullets came out of his fingers and hit SaberSmasher at point blank. They went through his head. For a brief moment SaberSmasher staggered. Everyone was also staring in shock.

"How?" They asked. "He was shot in the head, he couldn't have survived that!"

SaberSmasher's hand came up to swat away Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand however just grabbed it and he began to shake it. "One, two, three, four. I declare a thumb war!" Crazy Hand replied.

Once again everyone was speechless, they didn't know if they should call this stupidity or bravery.

"Bow, fight!" Crazy Hand said. However on the word fight he immediately let go of the Smash Pro and punched him in the face. The Smash Pro staggered backwards. Red and Charizard then rushed towards him. Charizard was holding onto a large boulder. He smashed it against the Smash Pro. The debris went into the functioning eye of SaberSmasher, this completely blinded him. SaberSmasher began to swing his arms, this knocked the two down. In order for them not to be splattered across the ground, Charizard began to flap his wings, and try to regain control.. This slowed them down enough to survive the fall, however the two went skidding across the ground.

"Are you okay, Charizard?" Red asked. Charizard let of a mighty roar and got back up. Red also got back up onto Charizard. "It hurts, but we have to keep ok going."

The blinded SaberSmasher was now stomping around frantically.

Red looked in horror, as the foot was about to step on him. Suddenly, several vines reached out and wrapped around the ankle. Standing there was Leaf with her Venusaur. "No one, gets to kill my brother until I get to fight him."

"Thanks Leaf." Red shouted. Leaf just scoffed and turned away. Red couldn't help but smile. "Ready, Charizard?"

Charizard let out a roar. Suddenly the ground had begun to give out. Jill and Mr. Resetti had completed their task. Leaf jumped onto her Charizard, and recalled Venusaur. The two flew up into the air and began circling the head of the monster. Both of the Charizards began to breath out a stream of fire into the beast. It let out a roar of pain. The two Charizard then quickly flew away as SaberSmasher began to wave its arms around to try and swat them away.

For the first time Red looked down at his arm. It was bleeding from being scraped by the fall. "We have to go to Dr. Mario." Red muttered.

The gargantuan beast was now blinded and trapped. All that remained was to finish it off.

"Sonic!" Link shouted. "Use the Master Sword that is stuck in his hand! Finish off this fight! He's your opponent after all."

"Of course!" Sonic replied. Sonic rushed towards SaberSmasher, he saw the sword impaled in the hand. He quickly ran for the sword, and grabbed it. Quickly Sonic began to run up SaberSmasher, slashing the sword as he went along. Eventually he jumped up, high into the air and then dropped downwards. He held out the sword and began to cut SaberSmasher down the middle vertically. Since the Master Sword wasn't long enough to cut through him fully it just left a long vertical cut that just went in two feet deep. While this might have been enough to kill a normal person, SaberSmasher was a giant monster, to him; this was perhaps just a really long paper cut.

"Is it over?" Sonic wondered.

"Not yet." Dr. Mario replied. In his hands were several syringes. "If he is left like this he may recover. And the poison could spread." Dr. Mario threw one of the needles, much like a dart. It landed right on one of the cuts. "This antidote will be able to counteract what mutated him. However, he won't survive the transformation back into a human." Dr. Mario threw several more needles like darts. Each of them punctured the beast and it began to empty the liquid in to him. "Its composed of the poison in his body. It will probably have the same effects that it had."

"But how will all of those needles get rid of all of the poison?"

"Once the antidote touches it, it turns all of the poison into an antidote. The antidote creates more. Although the pain that he must be feeling would be immense."

"You should treat the wounded." Sonic muttered.

"Indeed." Dr. Mario replied walking away.

Sonic walked towards the suffering SaberSmasher. "You said you were going to pirate some games when you got home. I'm guessing that is looking like a much better alternative to your current situation, right now." Slowly SaberSmasher's body was turning into a blue liquid. "Perhaps now you can rest in peace."

"Sonic…" SaberSmasher weakly muttered. "Beware Vicious." A few seconds later the rest of his body turned into the liquid.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sun had arrived at his destination. "I'm guessing you were behind today's events?"

"Of course. I thought you would appreciate it." A voice replied. "Now then, are you ready to battle? For the title as the leader of the Smash Pros?"

"I am always ready to battle cocky little brats such as yourself!" Sun replied.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 5

Smash Pros: 2

* * *

Everyone was back at Smashville, and relaxing after what had just happened.

Sonic was rather disappointed; his Werehog transformation hadn't managed to net him the victory. But he was finally glad that he no longer was transforming into Werehog Sonic every night. Dr. Mario walked into the room. "You should lighten up."

"I lost." Sonic replied. "You won even though you threw the match."

"I'm just that badass." Dr. Mario replied.

"Shouldn't we be worried about ROB?" Sonic wondered.

"No, he will be fine. After all he is made out of Nintendium." Dr. Mario replied.

Nintendium, is a rare metal, said to be one of, if not the hardest and most durable metals in existence. A long time ago, ROB was apparently damaged, and when administering repairs to himself, he came across the Nintendium. Soon after, its body had a nearly indestructible metal coating, which certainly beat the old plastic coating.

"ROB can just repair himself. We don't have much to worry about."

"I hope you're right... We need to keep our lead..." Sonic muttered. Deep down, Sonic was thinking about SaberSmasher's last words.

_Beware Vicious._

_

* * *

_**I actually did like Sonic Unleashed. My biggest problems were the fixed camera and the cube controls. That and there was no super Werehog...**

**Nintendium... Is not a real metal. But, as everyone should know, Nintendo's consoles survive a lot of... abuse... I've seen the term used before and a long time ago, I don't know who coined it.**

**Before you say anything revolving around the misuse of the chaos emeralds remember: Their power seems to be whatever the writer wants at the time. Negative and Positive (Sonic Adventure 1), Chaos Control (Sonic adventure 2), Time Travel (2006), transforming Sonic into a werehog... **

**I've also decided that I can't blame anybody for pirating Wii games. We are how many years after launch and it is clearly the market leader with consoles sold, and developers still treat the wii like shit. Maybe E3 will improve this perception...**

**(And really, who doesn't enjoy the hilariously bad anti-piracy videos... and the endless parodies that come out of them...)**

**Finally: You probably don't want to hear this, but no chapter tomorrow on Sunday. Family gathering... Don't think I can sneak away and write this... Then again, who knows. I might have time after work and before the party...**


	136. May 15: ROB: Future

**Didn't notice the CSS code last chapter. I have no idea what caused that; I guess when I was changing all of my dashes that I use for section breaks into the Fanfiction lines something happened...**

**

* * *

**

May 15: ROB: Future (37.05% complete)

Strangely the announcer's booth seemed rather empty with out Sun in it. "I wonder where he is." Master Hand muttered.

"I'm sure we will find out by the end of the chapter." Rai replied cheerfully.

"Hopefully, he's dead so we don't have to continue with this tournament." Tei scoffed.

"I'm sure an organization wouldn't die from the loss of their leader." 'M pointed out.

"Well that would certainly be anticlimactic and stupid, but then again we are talking about a professional crime syndicate that happen to be based upon playing a licensed videogame, I just don't know if we can match that level of stupidity." Tei replied.

"But we will try to in the future." Rai chirped.

* * *

ROB was waiting on the battlefield. Slowly a Smash Pro approached it. He got up on to the field. "Are you my opponent?" ROB asked.

"Looks like I have to dismantle a robot." The Smash Pro sighed, completely ignoring ROB's question. "Shouldn't be a problem. According to the three laws you can't hurt humans."

"I've all ready moved Smash Pros out of my human identification files." ROB replied.

"Crap..." The Smash Pro muttered. "Regardless, even if you can still attack me I will be victorious! Such a pathetic plastic coating will be no match for me!"

"Actually, I'm made out of Nintendium."

The Smash Pro just whimpered. "Why me... I thought this was going to be an easy fight..."

"What is your name?" ROB asked.

"My name is ModMaster, I'm a master of disassembling and reassembling electronics. Not to mention modifying them." He laughed as he brought out a giant wrench. "And you will be no different, so what if you have a Nintendium exterior! I'll still take you apart!"

* * *

Match: ROB (Smasher) VS ModMaster (Smash Pro, Level 5)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Shin Onigashima

* * *

The bell rang. ROB quickly fired a laser from his eyes. ModMaster quickly reacted by blocking it with his giant wrench. However the force sent ModMaster flying backwards to the edge of the ring. ROB quickly began to release several gyros that began to spin all over the ring.

Improbably all of them rushed towards ModMaster who just blocked with his wrench. The gyros however began to chip away part of the wrench. Quickly ModMaster rushed towards ROB. ModMaster then jumped up into the air. ROB however jumped up into the air and used his boosters to perform a 'flip kick' knocking ModMaster down to the ground. Several of the Gyros rushed towards him, however ModMaster just swung his wrench. This time the gyros were cut in half by the wrench.

"How did you cut through Nintendium?" ROB asked.

"I modified this wrench, so not only was it a tool it was also a weapon."

"I'm sure that it was all ready a weapon." ROB replied. "Enough force from that could do some damage."

"But I've modified this to include a beam sword. A thin layer of energy, which is constantly vibrating. This would be able to cut through anything, even your Nintendium body." ModMaster replied.

ROB scanned the wrench and realized that the Smash Pro was indeed telling the truth. Realizing that this would be a threat he decided that it would be best to keep his distance. However, his only moves that he could use at such a distance were useless. The gyros could just be cut through, while the Robo Beam would need a few moments to recharge and it was rather easy to block at a distance.

Quickly ROB realized that he had to rely on a surprise attack. He frantically began to launch several gyros. When released and thrown on to the stage they began to spin around and travel in a path creating several circles. This hardly acted as a distraction; they just spun around while ROB set up more and more gyros.

Strangely, ModMaster didn't attack at this time. One would think that he would considering his opponent was setting up an attack. But he just stood there and watched as ROB continued to spin more and more gyros. Eventually he stopped at ten.

"I really want to know where you got those from." ModMaster said. "You just seemed to pull them out of thin air! But there must be a storage compartment on you somewhere. Maybe I'll find it when I take you apart."

"You won't get that opportunity." ROB replied.

"Don't worry, I promise to put you back together the way I found you." ModMaster replied. "Maybe even improve you."

The ten gyros suddenly rushed to ModMaster. They quickly began to circle around him. Five of them were going clockwise; the other five were going counter clockwise. All of them were also going at different speeds; also with different distances for them to cover, it was hard for ModMaster to keep up with all of them.

ModMaster however didn't seem to care about his situation, being surrounded by ten high speed spinning tops, which may be as sharp as a sword, apparently wasn't much of a concern to him. Instead he was more interested in how they worked. How they were constantly spinning, how they were able to stay on track, and why they didn't seem to be losing speed despite the long time that they had been spinning for.

"You are controlling them by radio waves right?" ModMaster asked. "And they all have little motors in them. Am I correct in these assumptions?"

"Yes." ROB replied.

Suddenly all ten of the gyros rushed towards him. They then bounced so that they were airborne. ModMaster didn't have time to react, but he swung his wrench to destroy the gyros that were in front of him. The ones behind him however had cut his back, arms, and legs.

For a moment ModMaster staggered forwards. He took a moment to look at the wounds he had received. The ones on his arms weren't deep; he figured that his cloak had protected them from being much worse. But despite this pain coursed through his legs and blood trickled down his back.

"Guess I shouldn't have worn a white shirt underneath this." ModMaster joked.

He ran towards ROB despite the pain in his legs. When he got close, ROB unleashed a Robo Beam. ModMaster however dodged the attack and continued towards the robot. When he got close he raised up his wrench to bring it down. Rob however counted by spinning his arms around. ModMaster had left himself completely open, and the attack constantly bashed against him. However when ROB stopped spinning ModMaster swung his wrench and managed to cut off ROB's right arm.

At point blank, ROB fired his laser. ModMaster was unable to defend and sent flying backwards. Quickly ROB tried to calculate a way to win. Being now handicapped, and his opponent being capable of knocking away his attacks, he figured he had one other choice.

The diode on the top of ROB's head began to blink. If this attack didn't work, the battle would be over. ROB's battery would be drained of all its power. The diode began to blink faster and faster. ROB then rushed towards ModMaster. "Diffusion Beam!" ROB said.

The twirling energy appeared and he immediately caught ModMaster in the attack. ModMaster tried to block the attack with the wrench, however it was rather futile. Realizing what was coming next, he quickly stuck the wrench in the ground to try and avoid being blasted away. As the Diffusion Beam switched to a powered up Robo Beam, ModMaster was blasted with a powerful attack.

ModMaster did his best to hang on, and actually succeeded. The Diffusion Beam quickly switched back to the swirling version. All this did was paralyze ModMaster. ROB began to back away as several more Robo Beams fired, inflicting damage.

ROB had now backed up to one of the corners of the ring. He was now holding in the energy from the Diffusion Beam. He then fired one final laser at ModMaster. The attack missed, just hitting a few feet in front of them. However, immediately after the attack hit a giant explosion occurred. The explosion expanded and eventually consumed ModMaster.

After the explosion had cleared, ModMaster was struggling to get back up. However none of this mattered, as ROB was now no longer capable of operating. He had exhausted all of his electricity and had shut down.

* * *

Match: ROB (Smasher) VS ModMaster (Smash Pro, Level 5)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Winner: ModMaster

* * *

ModMaster just collapsed on the ground. "I did it." He smiled.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 5

Smash Pros: 3

* * *

The Smashers had lined up to see who they would choose next. ModMaster was being helped up by his fellow Smash Pros. Each of them congratulating him on the victory.

There was even the sound of slow clapping, naturally everyone's head turned to the sound of the clapping. Nothing was going to be able to brace them for what they saw.

Sun was being dragged in by another Smash Pro. Sun had seen better days, his cloak was torn and his body was bruised and cut badly. He was tied up by a rope that the other Smash Pro was just hanging onto. "You did good, you didn't let them win another round." He said.

"What's going on?" Master Hand asked shocked. The Smash Pro who was dragging Sun just threw him over to Dr. Mario.

"I beat him in a battle, I'm now the new leader of the Smash Pros." He laughed. "Now there will be no more fooling around! Lets have a change of plans."

"What are you suggesting?" Master Hand wondered.

"This is taking too long. How about we only have twenty-two more battles. If by the end of that, one of us isn't at the twenty-one victories required, how about the winner is the one with the most points."

"What's the catch?"

"We will be fighting in order the strongest group of fighters that the Smash Pros have."

"That doesn't really matter to us since we were just randomly picking." Master Hand muttered. "Or were we? Dr. Mario thinks you might have been swapping out the Smash Pros at will. And he doesn't remember Sseleman being in the medical reports."

"Why don't you answer that one?" The Smash Pro told Sun.

"He had a name change request form submitted before the fights began. His name change wasn't supposed to be granted until after he fought. But someone changed it regardless..." Sun explained. "Is there any other questions?"

"Was there any switching of the Smash Pros?" Dr. Mario wondered. Dr. Mario was checking Sun's pulse so that he would know if he was lying.

"None at all." Sun replied. "All the Smash Pros are the ones that you have chosen."

"Then what about the buzzing in Lucas' ear?" Dr. Mario wondered.

"That was a side effect of StateInverts' ability." Sun explained. "Your senses are just temporarily thrown off."

Dr. Mario was beginning to get frustrated. "All right then, how did the person yesterday know that he would be fighting Sonic. Psychics?"

Sun just laughed. "No, maybe he assumed since he knew it was going to be a timed match that you would be the one to fight him."

"He told me that he was called late at night." Sonic replied. "Who was on the other line."

"I'll answer that." The other Smash Pro laughed. Everyone looked at him.

"Just who are you?" Mario asked.

"My name is Vicious. And you best be getting used to it!"

"So explain it!" The Smashers demanded.

"We have had an agent in Smashville for quite some time." Vicious replied. "Watching your every move, while you go around blissfully unaware. Of course, Sun didn't know about that."

"Who is the agent?" They asked.

Vicious just laughed. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know. Now then, are you going to take up this offer?"

"We should refuse this offer." Roy said.

"Why should you? You're winning! You have the advantage. Five victories to our three!" Vicious quickly countered. "You will be fighting our Arcana, a secret 6th group of the Smash Pros, the strongest, the best of the best. Not even Sun knew about them!" Red was about to protest. "Don't worry, you still get to fight your sister, after all she is in the Arcana, as number three, The Empress."

"We will continue with the tournament." Master Hand said. "Under the condition, that the Smash Pros are disbanded if we win. The same conditions that Sun agreed to."

Vicious however just began to laugh. "You're acting like I give a shit about the Smash Pros! They can go rot for all I care; I've used them to achieve what I wanted. I'm now bored, and could care less about their well being! Fine, I'll keep those conditions." It was strange, how the Smashers thought that the Smash Pros would suddenly mutiny against Vicious. But they didn't. Vicious could sense their bewilderment. "The Smash Pros exist to serve the strongest. They simply become an extension of the strongest's will. And the 22 Arcana are now my personal bodyguards. At the current moment, I am one of the most powerful people alive!"

A few of the Smashers were carrying ROB. Pikachu and Pichu were trying to recharge him, by discharging electricity. Roy had grabbed ROB's arm and was rushing it back to him.

"Why are you reassembling him?" Vicious wondered. "He lost, he is useless, nothing but dead weight. You should just get rid of him."

"Because he is our friend!" Lucas replied. "Something I doubt you would be able to understand!"

Vicious just laughed. "You have balls kid. You're right, I don't understand friends, because I find them useless, they are only stepping stones to help you achieve your goals." None of the Smashers took this kindly. And it was obvious that neither did a few of the Smash Pros. However they didn't retaliate. "And behold, because of that I have achieved this goal. I now have an army that I can order to do whatever I please. I could send the world into chaos. I could destroy everything and from the ashes will raise an empire! Nothing is impossible for me!"

Vicious certainly did leave a strong first impression, almost instantly all of the Smashers hated him.

"Let me tell you something." Vicious laughed. "Sun wasn't aware of anything! He thought you were assaulting us for no reason what so ever. He thought you were just violent people. This whole time, he was in the dark about everything! Meanwhile I safely manipulated everything behind the scenes. Everything went perfectly. The attacks, the items slowly disappearing. Sseleman's name change forms going through and being authorized! Even Lucas being kidnapped. Everything was because of me!"

If there was the slightest possibility that the Smashers didn't hate him before, they did now.

"So you are responsible for everything." Ganondorf said cracking his knuckles. "I can't wait to trash you."

"It would be quite fun destroying you." Wario laughed.

"Has everything gone as perfectly as you've claimed?" Bowser wondered.

"No, it hasn't. To be fair, I didn't expect you to get this far or put up much of a fight. I thought you would have all been killed yesterday. And that Sun would have stayed there to see the conclusion of the fight, but turns out he was a big chicken. Ah well, still allowed me to blow off a little bit of steam."

"SaberSmasher's last words were to beware of you." Sonic said. "I guess I can see why."

"Ah yes, SaberSmasher," Vicious laughed. "He was one of the few people who caught on to what I was doing. He was constantly becoming a thorn in my side, and a big threat. Pity what happened to him though. Want to know why he was all ready dead? I ran him over in my car. 'It was an accident!' I cried and pleaded. 'I didn't think that somebody would try to jaywalk!' the courts were stupid and let me off. People were baffled, but the truth was, the judge and jury were Smash Pros working for me."

"You know, you really love to talk." Olimar pointed out.

"Yes, and I will continue to talk, simply because I can!" Vicious laughed. "Then I stole the exoskeleton unit from the Government. Furthermore we attached it to the corpse of SaberSmasher and made him nothing more than an obedient little slave. It was quite amusing watching as tax payer's money was pissed away as we ordered someone to go fetch us some tea and coffee. This was of course before Crazy Hand took over the world."

"Are you done your evil gloating yet?" Falco wondered. "Because some of us would really like to get home."

"No, not yet." Vicious replied. "But, I guess I could skip the part where I go into great detail about how I kick puppies regularly. In fact, if I do, I would probably be late for my daily 5:30 puppy kicking. Something I've only missed once, and that was because traffic was backed up."

Everyone stared shocked a Vicious. He had managed to cross the line from heartless bastard, to complete monster. "Why?" a horrified Peach asked.

"Why not?" Vicious replied. "The world doesn't need puppies. What do they bring? Nothing but a mess on your new carpet, and waking you up in the middle of the night."

"Geeze, with this many issues, you would think you were severely bullied during school." Fox said.

"Actually I was." Vicious replied. "Then I murdered the whole school. The students who bullied me, the students who laughed, the students who wouldn't stand up against the bullies and protect me. The teachers who knew it was going on, but didn't do anything. The administration for suspending me the one time I decided to fight back. But that didn't matter, they were all useless trash. Nothing they could do would bring any contribution to society."

"And what do you think you are bringing to society?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Besides my rugged good looks, and brains? Well, I am about to usher the world into a new golden age of prosperity. And it all starts with you being defeated in this tournament. With you having to separate, nothing will be able to stand in my way. The armies of the world are still wounded from when they tried to retaliate against Crazy Hand. They haven't been given a chance to recover." Vicious replied.

"The people won't stand for this." Jigglypuff said.

"The people are but sheep." Vicious replied. "They care not what happens, as long as they are safe. In the end they will remain selfish."

"Then we will beat you here, in this tournament, and put a stop to your plans." Mr. Game and Watch said.

"Those are quite bold words. Now then, since it seems that ROB lost the match, it seems like we have the choice." Vicious laughed. "Bowser, you're tomorrow's opponent. I'm looking forwards to seeing you trashed. Don't disappoint me. Now then, I guess I better stop talking before I get laryngitis." With that Vicious left. All of the Smash Pros followed. However Leaf stayed. Everyone stared at her.

"I know you probably don't want to see me right now, but... listen." Leaf said. "The Arcana is a secret group of Smash Pros. They exist to protect the life of the Smash Pros. And they are the strongest opponents imaginable. Only a select few in the Smash Pros actually know about them."

"If you are just going to repeat what Vicious said, get out of here." Red snapped.

"As you can probably guess from me being in them, they don't have to be Level 5. They can be from Level 1 all the way to Level 5. What ever you do, don't underestimate them based upon their level." Leaf quickly turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait, Leaf." Master Hand shouted. "Do you know who the spy is?"

"One of the Arcana hasn't been seen since early January." Leaf replied. "He goes by the alias of Void. If it's anyone, it would be him." Leaf left without another word.

* * *

Back at Smashville everyone was relaxing. Something they probably shouldn't be doing based upon their predicament, but they just were relaxing. Well most of them. ROB was repairing himself. However he soon saw Ganondorf coming across his lawn and approaching him. "Is something wrong?" ROB asked.

"I'm looking for my cat." Ganondorf replied. "It likes to play outside, but he hasn't come back, and its dinner time so I'm worried about him. He is normally always on the table trying to get my food..."

"Maybe he is just chasing a mouse or something."

"I'll go see Pikachu and Pichu then." Ganondorf said while walking away.

* * *

**Why did this happen? Because I felt that Sun was just getting too mellowed out.**

**  
Lets try to catch up again… Though I can see myself taking a few days to write Red VS Leaf, just so I don't screw it up. It won't be like the Dr. Mario fight. I promise!**

**For a moment I didn't think I would reach my goal of 3501 words… Then I let Vicious talk… and talk… and talk…**


	137. May 16: Bowser: The Fool

**With this chapter I begin my theme naming for the chapter title fights. As you may have figured out, the 22 remaining fights will be named after the Tarot Arcana. The Fool isn't numbered, allowing it to be either Zero or Infinity and being placed at either the beginning or the end.**

**

* * *

**

May 16: Bowser: The Fool

The Network had contacted the announcers. Telling them that they didn't want Vicious up in the announcer booth with them. They had gotten so many complaints from moral guardians yesterday about Vicious' foul mouth. And they didn't want to delay the broadcast to add in any censorship beeps. So it would seem that they would have no commentator/announcer from the Smash Pro's side. This was no real big loss. They would just be completely uninformed about any of the Smash Pro's abilities.

* * *

Noon, the time this battle would begin. The time when Vicious' first battle would begin. Bowser was waiting patiently for the Smash Pro to show up. Slowly, someone approached the stage. He was wearing the Smash Pro's cloak but was ranked a Level 1. For a minute Bowser wondered what was going on. Was this really his opponent? Suddenly the Smash Pro tripped and landed flat on his face. Quickly he got back up and approached the stage. On the final step he tripped again.

"_This is my opponent right?_" Bowser wondered. "_Sorry Vicious, but it looks like I will be disappointing you._"

He got back up and once again walked on the battlefield. He looked at Bowser. "You can't win against me Bowser." He said. He was confident, to say the least. "After all, you have been unable to beat me any time before."

Bowser gave a confused look. "I don't think we've ever met before."

"Oh we have, just I was a lot smaller. And harrier." He laughed. "You would know be as, Link the Cat! But now I have shed my fur and I am your opponent. I am the Smash Pro: Void!"

Bowser began to laugh. And then he stopped. "Good, I guess I can kill you then! The best part would be Ganondorf wouldn't know the better."

* * *

Match: Bowser (Smasher) VS Void (Smash Pro, Level 1) Arcana rank: The Fool

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Nemesis King Koopa (Super Mario Galaxy)

* * *

Bowser stomped towards Void, trying to be intimidating. However Void just seemed to ignore him. Energy began to spark at Bowser's finger tips, and by using magic, he grew larger. He was now easily double the size of Void. "GWAHAHAHA! Are you ready to lose!" Bowser shouted.

However it seemed that Void didn't notice that Bowser had grown bigger. Bowser began to breath out a torrent of fire. Void however just stood there, since the cloak was fireproof he didn't notice. "Did it suddenly get hot in here?" He wondered.

Bowser was actually taken back by how clueless his opponent was. He rolled up into a giant ball and began to rush towards him. He was constantly avoiding him on purpose just to get a reaction out of him. "My its awfully windy..." Void said.

Bowser actually stopped rolling and began to shout at Void. "Are you this stupid?!"

"There is no need to yell." Void replied.

Bowser had determined that Void was in fact doing this to annoy him and throw him off. And he was succeeding. Quickly Bowser regained his composer and rushed for the Smash Pro. He brought back his claws and began to swipe.

"Oh, a penny!" Void said. He bent down to pick up the penny, effectively avoiding the attack from Bowser.

"_Why can't I hit him?_" Bowser wondered. "_Is he just taunting me?_"

Bowser continued to swipe. Now it seemed that Void was perfectly aware of his presence. "Hey, quit that!" Void said. "You might hurt me!"

"That is the idea! We are fighting!" Bowser replied.

Bowser quickly swung around and tried to hit Void with his tail. However Void just jumped over it. "Oh, I was hoping that we didn't have to fight, and that we could just talk this through peacefully. But it seems that since that isn't the case..."

Bowser withdrew into his shell and began to rapidly spin towards Void. Due to his rapid spinning, he was somehow able to defy gravity and fly. Void just began to run away from the attack. "Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" He shouted. Eventually Void tripped and Bowser just flew right over him. Bowser quickly stopped spinning and jumped up into the air. He then brought down a Bowser Bomb towards Void. Frantically Void just rolled away, managing to avoid the attack.

Void got back up on to his feet. He ran towards Bowser and punched him in the shell. A moment later he pulled back his hand and began to shake it. "That hurt, your shell is hard!"

"Well, yeah. It protects me." Bowser pointed out.

"It looks like I will have to get serious!" Void replied.

He jumped back and placed his hands on the ground. He then began to transform into Link the Cat. Bowser just breathed down a torrent of fire. He was finally ready to beat and kill this stupid cat. However, he didn't expect what came next.

Jumping through the fire was not Link the Cat, but rather a panther. "What!" Bowser shouted.

He was tackled to the ground by the panther. Quickly Bowser rolled up into a ball and tried to crush it. However the panther began to run around the battlefield avoiding each and every attack. When Bowser stopped the attack the panther pounced and once again tackled him to the ground. "_Is this the same person?_" Bowser wondered. The brief moment of competency seemed to stunning. Something he thought that Void would be unable to do. But here he was, trashing Bowser.

Bowser stood up once again. He glared at the panther. He tried to attack but he suddenly found himself paralyzed with fear. He was unable to move, unable to attack. "_What's going on!?_"

The panther ran towards Bowser and this time knocked him off of the stage. Bowser was unable to recover.

* * *

Match: Bowser (Smasher) VS Void (Smash Pro, Level 1)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Winner: Void

* * *

The panther transformed back into Void. "I won." He laughed. "Take that Bowser. I told you, you wouldn't be able to beat me!"

Bowser just ignored him. Void just continued to taunt Bowser and rub his victory in his face. Vicious however appeared next to him and Void's gloating stopped.

"Behold, this is the power of the 22 Arcana." Vicious laughed. "Their power is overwhelming. And you will be unable to do anything about it. Your days will be numbered. You won't even be able to reach the 22nd Arcana at this rate."

"Are you going to talk for a few thousand more words again?" Everybody wondered.

"I can." Vicious laughed. "As you're no doubt aware by now, Link the Cat was none other than the spy in Smashville. He would sneak out during nighttime or during the day when no one would pay attention. And then he would contact us outside. Since he was an animal his form was able to go past the Alloys with no trouble.

"How was he able to transform freely?" Ganondorf asked.

"Experimentation." Vicious replied. "We needed a Smash Pro to test a few experiments on. He volunteered under a condition. We fulfilled his condition and he allowed himself to be experimented on. He soon gained the ability to transform into a cat, or into a panther."

"Now then, it seems we won. You will be up against the first Arcana tomorrow. The Magician. Ganondorf, you will be the opponent."

Ganondorf laughed. "All right. I'll accept this. I'm a powerful sorcerer too."

Vicious walked away. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he wasn't going to talk them to death today.

Void approached Ganondorf. "I'm guessing you don't want me as your house cat any more."

"No." Ganondorf replied.

"Ah, good. Because to be honest the food that you served was horrible! Have you tasted cat food? It's disgusting. Personally I preferred a steak. And it was rather amusing watching you beat up Bowser because you thought he stole your steak."

"That was you?" Ganondorf laughed. "I guess that was pretty amusing. I just have two questions. First what was your request?"

Void suddenly stopped laughing. He looked down at the ground. "The very first person that they were going to do this experiment on wasn't even a Smash Pro. The person was my little sister. I pleaded with Vicious, saying that I would be the test subject in exchange for them leaving her alone. He said that it wasn't enough. He needed my eternal loyalty. I complied."

"My second question is, was it worth it?" Ganondorf wondered.

"As long as she is safe, then yes."

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye." Ganondorf said.

"Goodbye. We may still see each other over the course of the tournament. And if you do end up winning, and the Smash Pros have to disband. I won't mind being your house cat again."

"Wait, I have one question!" Bowser shouted. "Did you know that the item we had was the Revolution?"

"Yes, Vicious ordered me to test it out… It didn't go as he had planned." Void replied. He then ran off.

Ganondorf just looked at the stage. All ready it was mended. "Tomorrow I'll be fighting." He then faced Bowser. "I'm sure he appreciates you losing."

"Why do you say that?" Bowser muttered. "He beat me fair and square."

"Mewtwo, are my fears correct?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes," Mewtwo replied. "He wouldn't say it outright, but his sister was being held hostage. If he had lost, she would have died. And he must remain loyal to Vicious due to a blood pact."

Ike gritted his teeth. "Damn, a blood pact. Those things are nasty. To void it we would need to rip it in half."

"The Arcana, 22 people who are loyal to Vicious. I wonder what other leverage he has against the other Arcana." Ganondorf muttered.

"We will find out soon enough." Master Hand muttered. Everyone jumped in surprise, each of them wondering when he had gotten there.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 5

Smash Pros: 4

* * *

Ganondorf was rocking back and forth in a rocking chair. "My cat was a Smash Pro?" he muttered. The house now seemed empty with out Link the Cat scurrying down the halls.

"You should have let me killed him earlier." Bowser replied. "I wouldn't have had to dealt with this humiliating defeat!"

"He could transform into a panther, and I never knew it. I could have had a panther instead of a house cat!"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your fight tomorrow?" Bowser wondered.

"Don't worry, I don't intend on this being a repeat performance." Ganondorf laughed. "Tomorrow, Vicious is going to see what the Smashers are capable of."

* * *

**Shorter chapter than normal… Didn't cap 2000 words. At least according to Microsoft word. I'm sure I will after I've uploaded it. Well I'll try to make up for it tomorrow.**


	138. May 17: Ganondorf: The Magician

May 17: Ganondorf: The Magician

Ganondorf was standing on the stage patiently. He was waiting for his opponent to come. "_This is going to be an enjoyable fight._" Ganondorf thought.

His opponent, was a Level 1 Smash Pro. He had a belt. Around his belt was a chalice, and a crystal ball being held there by a small net. "Ganondorf, I'm glad I get to fight you. I hear you're quite a powerful sorcerer."

"I am." Ganondorf replied. "I won't lose in magic."

"You're confident. I like that. It will give me the chance to destroy you!"

"Before we begin this battle, I need to know something." Ganondorf said.

The Smash Pro looked at him. "Okay, I'll answer your question to the best of my ability."

"Did you follow Vicious by your own free will or are you being forced into this?" Ganondorf wondered.

The Smash Pro began to laugh. "I'm following him by my own free will. I want to be the strongest there is, and this way allows no bullshit!"

Ganondorf smiled. "Good, now I don't have to go easy on you! And I won't feel bad if I have to hurt you!"

"I have all ready foreseen your defeat." The Smash Pro laughed.

"Sorry, but you aren't wearing green, you can't beat me!" Ganondorf replied. "Now then what is your name?"

"I am the mysterious and majestic Smash Pro. I go by the alias of Majestic."

* * *

Match: Ganondorf (Smasher) VS Majestic (Smash Pro, Level 1) Arcana rank: I The Magician

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Ganondorf Battle (Wind Waker)

* * *

Majestic started off the fight by floating in the air, laughing evilly. "There are no strings here, Ganondorf!" He laughed he held out his hand. A sphere of energy appeared and he threw it towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf quickly pulled out a sword, the slender sage sword. Quickly he slashed the sphere of energy and it rushed back towards Majestic. Majestic however pulled out baton and hit the sphere back towards Ganondorf. Once again Ganondorf countered with the sword and it rushed back towards Majestic. Majestic countered with his baton and it rushed towards Ganondorf, who sent it back with his cape.

"_Why does this feel familiar?_" Ganondorf wondered.

The sphere of energy hit Majestic and paralyzed him in the air. Ganondorf quickly jumped up towards him and began to rapidly punch and kick, before finally knocking him down to the ground. Majestic pulled out a handkerchief and placed it on his baton. A moment later the baton vanished in the handkerchief and Majestic pulled out a sword. He rushed for Ganondorf who blocked with his sword. A moment later Ganondorf was stabbed in the back by a knife.

"_When did he throw that?_" Ganondorf wondered.

Ganondorf should have known better, that one called The Magician, was not to be taken lightly. A master of slight of hand. "No matter what, my knives will always hit their target! I have a perfect aim!" To demonstrate he threw a knife away from them. It suddenly changed direction in mid air and rushed for Ganondorf. Ganondorf quickly pushed back Majestic and evaded the knife. A moment later the knife once again changed direction in mid air. This time Ganondorf hit the knife away with his sword. Just when it looked like he had gotten rid of it, the knife changed direction and rushed towards Ganondorf. He brought down his sword and knocked it down to the ground. It suddenly stopped moving, a moment later another knife stabbed him in the back.

Ganondorf staggered forwards. "You're bound to run out of knives some time kid." Ganondorf laughed.

Majestic just let out a chuckle. "Not any time soon." Majestic replied. "I have the ability to create whatever I want. I can pull things out of thin air! I have an unlimited supply of knives!" To demonstrate this claim he crossed his arms and put his hands underneath his armpits. He then pulled out eight knives. Each of them were separated by his fingers. He through all eight of them at Ganondorf who quickly countered them with his sword. "You still fight?"

"I will defeat you." Ganondorf replied.

Majestic clapped his hands together and then brought them apart, now in his hand was a top hat. He just threw it up into the air and it grew bigger and became four separate hats. Suddenly the hats landed on the ground, one of them covering Majestic. "Guess which hat I'm under!" Majestic laughed.

Ganondorf just threw a shadow ball at the hat that fell on top of Majestic. It exploded, however Majestic just began to laugh. "Missed me!" His voice was coming from the other three hats so it was indistinguishable to tell them apart.

He grabbed the two knives in his back and threw them at two more hats. They hit and exploded to reveal nothing.

Ganondorf punched the last giant top hat. It exploded and knocked him backwards. Where the top hat was, doves were now being released. In the middle of it all, in a white tuxedo was Majestic. Instantly the audience began to clap at the spectacle. "What is this? A fight or a magic show?" Ganondorf wondered.

Majestic just began to bow. "These people are lucky." Majestic laughed. "I normally charge, but they are getting to see my show free, and this is being broadcast through out the world. Popularity will be mine!"

Ganondorf got back up and cracked his knuckles. "Thanks for reminding me. I need to send you guys a bill. For all of the cat food and kitty litter I had to spend money on. I better be reimbursed!"

Majestic just laughed. "Like we would repay you! Why should we repay you for that stupid cat?"

"Because he was a Smash Pro."

"Him? He was just some kid that Vicious blackmailed." Majestic pointed out. "I don't really care about him he was leagues beneath me! Besides he served his purpose. I wouldn't be surprised if his sister ended up dead and he was discarded!"

Ganondorf rushed for Majestic and delivered a kick that knocked him up into the air. "All I wanted was a cat! But then you had to go and ruin it! Making my cat a Smash Pro." Ganondorf calmed down a bit. Majestic landed on the ground but quickly got up. "Suddenly, I feel very sorry for you." Ganondorf laughed. "I'm going to beat you up until I feel that I have gotten enough compensation for all of the expenses that I have had to spend on Void!"

Majestic threw several more knives at Ganondorf who just jumped out of the way. As expected they changed direction in midair and rushed towards Ganondorf again. This time Ganondorf rushed towards Majestic.

"What are you doing?" Majestic asked.

"They always go a bit past where I used to be." Ganondorf replied. When he sensed they were close Ganondorf once again jumped in to the air. However this time, they hit Majestic. Majestic quickly just placed his hand over them and caused them to disappear.

"I didn't think you would use my own weapons against me. Maybe you are a worthy opponent."

Majestic rushed towards Ganondorf and began an onslaught of punches and kicks. Several of them were enough to knock Ganondorf back a few centimeters. This was also surprising due to the wounds that he had just received. One of the knives had managed to hit his leg, but that didn't seem to stop the strength behind his attacks.

"_This guy is so strong! Why is he only a level 1?_" Ganondorf wondered.

"You were wondering why I'm only a level 1 just now." Majestic laughed.

"How did you read my mind!?" Ganondorf shouted.

"My crystal ball." Majestic replied. "But for your first question, I'm still only a Level 1 because I didn't subscribe to the hive mind. As you have found out I do like using items. One that doesn't subscribe to that hive mind, can't advance. But Vicious approached me. 'You are different than those others who use items. You don't deserve to be a Level 1. Serve under me and I will advance you to whatever level you desire.' he said. And I followed him!"

"That isn't something to be proud of!" Ganondorf muttered.

"Vicious is a great person, bringing equality into the Smash Pros. And changing them from their own ways!"

"We are talking about the same Vicious right?" Ganondorf wondered. "The one who basically said that he didn't care what happened to the Smash Pros?"

"He means the current incarnation of the Smash Pros." Majestic replied.

"_Right... I am so buying that one._"

Majestic tried to attack once again, but Ganondorf blocked it. Ganondorf then knocked Majestic away.

"Why don't I tell you your fortune?" Majestic said. He grabbed the crystal ball and gazed into it. "You will obtain unimaginable power. The Triforce."

"Sorry." Ganondorf muttered. "But I don't believe in fortunes. I just think they are some scam to tell people what they want to hear."

"My own fortune has shown me victorious in this match. Master Vicious will then promote me to a Level 6 Smash Pro."

Ganondorf just laughed. "Your fortune telling is fake. It only shows people what they want to see."

Ganondorf rushed towards Majestic and slashed him with his sword. However immediately he turned into a piece of paper. "You missed!" Majestic laughed. "Well, not exactly." The crystal ball fell onto the ground and shattered. Suddenly everything became black and white. And it seemed like Ganondorf was transported into a city. "Welcome to my death course. You are still on the stage, but now you are in a city that I created! Its nothing more than an illusion, but the buildings, the people, everything is solid."

People began to approach him. Ganondorf began to cut through them. The cuts just revealed them to be small pieces of paper, shaped like humans. "These are just my puppets. I can control them from afar. They will tire you out, and then I can finish you off."

"Come out and fight me! You coward!" Ganondorf shouted.

"You are going to have to find me!" Majestic taunted.

More people appeared and rushed towards Ganondorf. He just cut through them with his sword. "_This is powerful magic._" Ganondorf thought. "_Can I dispel it?_" He looked at the Triforce of power on his hand. He placed his hand on the building and the Triforce began to glow. The building exploded and Ganondorf began to walk forwards. "_It must take a lot of energy and concentration to keep up this illusion. All it will take is one punch._"

Even though the city was much larger than the ring, Ganondorf could tell that he had yet to leave it. He closed his eye and soon found that he had been shrunk and that the city was just a model that took up the whole 40 by 40 battlefield.

"_At least he isn't using illusions for a cheap victory._" Ganondorf thought. He noticed a bus rushing towards him. So Ganondorf jumped up onto the top of the bus and began to ride it. It wasn't long until a sea of people had stepped in front of the bus and were trying to bring him down. People began to climb the bus. "_I have to explore this whole city and find him? That's too boring._" Ganondorf paid no attention to those who were climbing the bus. Instead he began to transform into Ganon, this time he was becoming not the giant humanoid pig, but rather the giant boar.

The bus was no longer able to support his weight, and it caved in. He frantically forced his way out. This also, somehow, resulted in an explosion that instantly incinerated all of the people, who were once again just the human shaped pieces of paper. The boar Ganon began to rampage through out the streets, knocking down buildings and making a general mess of things.

It had been so long since he had such an opportunity to let loose like this. Something that he made a mental note to thank Majestic for. Living peacefully was nice, but it wasn't every day that you had the chance to destroy a city with no repercussions. Plus, with more of the city destroyed, the less space Majestic would have to hide.

He rampaged through out the city, until he eventually found Majestic. He quickly transformed back into his normal form.

Ganondorf ran towards Majestic and delivered a punch a moment later. The city disappeared.

"That was some impressive magic. But why don't I show you my magic!" Ganondorf laughed. Energy began to pulse towards him. Suddenly several hands made out of a dark energy appeared and grabbed Majestic. "These are Floormasters." Ganondorf explained. "Normally they would just drag you off of the ring and defeat you, but I think that would be not cruel enough."

Majestic just laughed. Suddenly a suit of armor appeared on him. "Anything I want, I can create, this armor leaves me invulnerable. You won't be able to break it!" Majestic laughed.

Ganondorf pulled back his arm; purple energy began to focus on his fist. He then delivered a powerful warlock punch. He wasn't able to break the armor, but the echo in it must have been murder.

Once again Ganondorf pulled back his fist. This time the Triforce of power glowed. He delivered another warlock punch. This time the armor began to crack. A smile crossed Ganondorf's face. Suddenly he began to rapidly punch Majestic's armor. It wasn't long until he broke through the armor and was rapidly punching Majestic directly.

"You should have known that the Triforce of Power could counter your magic." Ganondorf said.

Ganondorf delivered an upper cut that sent Majestic up into the air. From the sleeves of his cloak dropped out a deck of tarot cards. Majestic fell to the ground and once again the Floormasters grabbed him. They even began to support him and hold him up.

"I think hat was enough for one month of food and kitty litter." Ganondorf said. "Keep in mind the first month was January. And I only got him 6 days before the month ended. Ready for February?"

Majestic tried to struggle but the Floormasters began to squeeze on his arms and legs. He began to scream out in pain. Ganondorf began to punch him twenty eight times in the stomach. "That was for February." Ganondorf said. "You should be grateful that there wasn't 29 days this year."

"Now for March!" Ganondorf pulled out his sword.

"Stop!" Majestic pleaded. "Don't you get it, you've gone mad over something so petty as cat food and kitty litter! The world has gone mad! And we, the Smash Pros, are its cure! The Smash Pros can save this world."

"A mad word, huh? I'll fit right in." Ganondorf replied. He pulled back his fist for one final attack. It sparked with purple energy.

"You could help us! You can make the world a better place!" Majestic begged.

"I don't help people." Ganondorf replied delivering a punch that sent Majestic out of the ring.

* * *

Match: Ganondorf (Smasher) VS Majestic (Smash Pro, Level 1)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Winner: Ganondorf

* * *

"Now then Vicious, this is what the Smashers are made out of!" Ganondorf laughed.

"I'm not amused." Vicious replied, appearing on the ring "It seemed to me like you just barely won the fight against my Arcana."

Ganondorf wanted to attack him. However he held back. "There will be a time when you get what's coming to you." He looked down at the tarot cards that Majestic had dropped. He grabbed two. "Since we are going in order the next one would have to be your second Arcana, The High Priestess."

"Correct."

Ganondorf looked at the other card. He then tossed it to Vicious who effortlessly caught it. "I think that card represents you the best." He laughed. "You know the meaning behind it."

Vicious looked at the card XVI The Tower.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 6

Smash Pros: 4

* * *

Ganondorf was relaxing in Smashville. Master Hand had called him and congratulated him for the battle. All of the tacticians were also together and trying to figure out who should go next. "We at least have a choice now." Roy muttered.

"So far, they seem to be following the pattern and meaning of the cards. This means that tomorrows opponent will represent The High Priestess." Master Hand pointed out. "A person of knowledge."

"So someone with brains should fight." Mewtwo replied. "I would like to fight, but I'm quite exhausted from training Red. Someone else should fight."

"I'll do it then!" Roy replied.

"I'm sure you will do fine!" Master Hand said.

* * *

**I was hoping this would be longer... Ah well...**

**The whole black and white thing was inspired by seeing a Mad World artstyle alternate color edit thing for Ganondorf on my cousin's Wii.**

**And because of that, I gave Ganondorf two of Jack's lines. **


	139. May 18: Roy: The High Priestess

**Sometimes, theme naming just doesn't work out... I guess technically a Mary Sue would best be represented by the third Major Arcana, The Empress (supposed to be young and fair and all that jazz). But since that's Red VS Leaf's chapter lets just ignore that...**

**

* * *

**

May 18: Roy: The High Priestess

Roy was waiting at the battlefield. "How many times the author can word this sentence differently by the end of this tournament?" Roy complained.

Walking to the battlefield was the Smash Pro. She discarded her cloak to reveal her long, golden, flowing hair, which the wind blew softly. The air around her seemed to sparkle. Her eyes were blue, like sapphires. Her pale skin glowed. And her dress was-

"I've had enough of this." Mewtwo muttered.

Who is choking me!

"I am!" Mewtwo replied.

Stop it!

"Then stop describing that character in so much detail!" Mewtwo demanded.

But how will the audience know every single detail about her clothing?

"They will use their imagination." Mewtwo replied.

Fine... I, the narrator, replied. We now return back to the battlefield.

"How dare you," the Smash Pro muttered. "I will have my revenge against you Smashers today."

"Finish this quickly." Vicious ordered. "You can go back to drinking tea and eating crumpets once its over."

"Yes, my Lord."

In fact, she finished it so quickly that she managed to win not only this fight, but the whole tournament instantaneously!

"Mewtwo, what's going on?" Olimar asked.

"This is the biological life form known as a Mary Sue, she has the power to warp reality, and infatuate everyone of the opposite sex. This apparently includes the Narrator." Mewtwo explained. "Now pardon me for a second."

Mewtwo closed his hand and once again there was a choking sound. Once again I, the narrator, was being choked.

"Then how are you and I not affected?" Olimar wondered.

"Well, I'm not affected because I'm genderless, you are probably not affected because of that helmet." Mewtwo replied. They took a moment to look at the other male Smashers. They were drooling over her.

"Okay, then what about Roy?" Olimar asked.

"Maybe it's all of the fanfiction that placed him in a gay pairing." Mewtwo replied.

Olimar glanced up at Marth and Ike. "But they seem to be affected."

"Then maybe it's contact lenses or something! Or maybe he is keeping his sanity by remembering he has to fight or something."

"Is there any way he could beat her?" Olimar wondered.

"The forbidden tome that I'm reading right now states that there is only two ways to deal with a Mary Sue, a cross, and steak."

"Isn't that a vampire?" Olimar wondered.

"No, a steak, as in meat. You know medium rare. That steak. Anyways, just by basic observation, I think that this is one of the most frightening type of Mary Sues, I've seen documents label this type as a Black Hole Sue."

"Black Hole Sue?" Olimar wondered.

"Basically, everything gravitates towards them, and they can warp reality to whatever they please." Mewtwo replied.

Back on the battlefield Roy was looking at the audience. Seeing as how it mostly consisted of males they were all drooling for his opponent. Some were even trying to get down to the battlefield; luckily the barrier was there to stop them.

"My alias is Mary Sue. You won't be able to beat me!"

* * *

Match: Roy (Smasher) VS Mary Sue (Smash Pro, Level 6) Arcana Rank II The High Priestess

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Strive to the challenge (Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword)

* * *

Roy rushed towards Mary Sue and swung his sword. Mary Sue however fell backwards. "You could have hurt me!" She pleaded.

Boos began to come from the audience. "How dare you try to hurt her!" They shouted outraged.

"That's the point you idiots! It's a fighting tournament!" Roy shouted back.

Roy continued to attack and she continued to dodge. With every attack the audience seemed more and more enraged.

Up in the seats Mewtwo was chuckling. "I wonder how the genius strategist Roy is going to beat this one."

Roy brought down his sword, when it looked like that he had finally hit her, the air around her began to distort. She had suddenly moved from one place to another, about a meter away, effectively dodging the attack.

"_What just happened?_" Roy muttered. Roy swung his sword once again, this time the stage raised up to form a wall. "_Is she doing this?_" Roy jumped back from the wall. He then noticed that the ground beneath him was moving. Soon the stage that was originally underneath him had disappeared and there was ground. Roy quickly turned around and released an explosion from the Sword of Seals sending him flying back towards the stage. "_What's going on?_"

"_Do you want to know?_" Mewtwo asked.

"_Mewtwo! Is this against the rules?_"

"_Don't be such a stick in the mud. You won't be able to win unless you figure out her ability._" Mewtwo replied. "_First, think about what the card is about._"

"_The Second Arcana, the High Priestess is about hidden knowledge, and wisdom._" Roy replied.

"_The hidden knowledge of warping reality._" Mewtwo said. "_At least that what it seems like to me._"

"How am I supposed to beat somebody who can warp reality to suit their very needs?!" Roy shouted frustrated. "Not to mention that if I even scratch her the audience will lynch me for hurting a girl they don't even know."

"_That's for you to figure out._" Mewtwo replied.

Roy began to charge the Sword of Seals. Fire began to appear on it and he stabbed it into the battlefield. A moment later the ring was surrounded by fire. "_There, if they manage to break through the barriers, that should keep them away._" Roy thought.

"No fair, trapping her into an inferno so you can do bad things to her! You sick monster!" The audience shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Roy shouted back. In order to vent his frustration he also shouted. "Can't you see that this is clearly a man?!"

The audience suddenly went dead quiet. But they were quick to retaliate. "How dare you insult her beauty!" the shouted. If they weren't outraged before, they certainly were now.

Mary Sue was even shocked by this. "How dare you call me a man!" She shouted. "I am a woman."

"Prove it." Roy shouted in frustration. "Those could just be inflatable breasts. Like in that one episode of Pokemon! In fact, now I'm convinced you're a cross dresser! I've only seen one female Smash Pro and that's Leaf. You just show up out of no where and expect us to believe that you are a Smash Pro-"

The next moment was shocking, for everyone. She had pulled up her dress and dropped her panties to reveal... the male genital. "Wait you actually are a man?!" Roy said shocked. "You actually are a cross dresser? I was just blowing off steam! I didn't mean those things honest!"

"No, I'm a woman! What's going on?!"

Up in the audience Mewtwo was beginning to laugh. "I haven't had this much fun in ages."

"You did that?" Olimar wondered.

"Of course, it's just an illusion." Mewtwo laughed. "I think Roy needed a bit of help."

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"All's fair in love and war." Mewtwo replied. "And this would be war. Also, I was getting rather annoyed at those idiots drool dropping on me."

Mary Sue had quickly covered herself up. Up in the announcer booth, everyone began to cry knowing the hell that they were going to receive from the Network and moral guardians. They were of course unaffected by Mary Sue's charms earlier due to the window in front of them, preventing direct exposure.

"Now then, now that the audience know about your true form. I think we can have a fair fight with no more distractions!"

An outraged Mary Sue ran towards Roy and delivered a punch that sent him flying backwards. He landed in one of the pillars and a moment later got back out. "I didn't become a level six Smash Pro just because of my looks!" Mary Sue laughed.

"Such a rank doesn't exist." Roy replied. "You were just using that to intimidate me!"

Mary Sue began to run towards Roy. He sheathed his sword and began to punch her. Quickly Roy found out that she was unable to use any of her reality warping powers while she was angry, besides of course the unnatural brute strength. The outraged Smash Pro tried to attack. Roy quickly countered this by unsheathing his sword and hitting her in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. She was winded and collapsed onto the ground. Roy just walked away to the center of the ring.

"You hit me!" She said outraged.

"Finally, you are beginning to show your true colors." Roy laughed. "I have to wonder though, you don't seem like the wise type. Why are you this rank in the Arcana?"

"Apparently I'm only one of the few Smash Pros with my wisdom teeth left." She replied. Roy couldn't help but fall flat on his face by the absurdity of the situation. Quickly he got back up.

Roy ran up to her and delivered a punch straight to her jaw. "I see, I guess anyone with any actual wisdom wouldn't serve someone named Vicious. Well then, by the end of this match you are going to have to go in for surgery and get the wisdom teeth removed. That is, if you are still alive!"

"You wouldn't have the guts to kill me! You wouldn't make it past the angry mob."

"I think they have stopped caring about you since they found out you were a man."

"I'm a woman, damn it!"

"That isn't a very womanly thing to say." Roy laughed.

The sky suddenly began to get cloudy. Thunder began to clap and lightning began to strike down, however it only hit the barrier. In the outraged Mary Sue's hands a sword appeared. "I'll kill you with death!" She shouted.

"Calm down, you aren't making any sense!" Roy taunted.

Strangely her swordsmanship was equal if not better than Roy's. It was at this time that Roy suddenly realized how terrifying that a Mary Sue was. Someone who could always be one step ahead of you, always one bit stronger. That and warping realities to fit their own sick twisted perception. Every time the swords clashed, an explosion occurred. Roy was trying to use this to create a smoke cover, however it didn't last very long. Eventually Roy managed to get an attack in and cut her just underneath the eye. Blood trickled down her cheek.

She put her hand against the cut and wiped away the blood. A moment later it healed. No marks were left on her skin.

"I am cursed to be beautiful for all eternity." She said. "Nothing you can do will change that!"

"Are you cursed to be this annoying for all eternity too?" Roy wondered.

Mary Sue replied to this by attacking Roy with her sword. Once again they were locked in combat. Quickly Roy jumped back and swung his sword creating a Sword Beam, an attack that would send a blade of energy from the sword rushing towards the opponent. Mary Sue also created a sword beam, the two hit each other and Mary Sue's over powered Roy. Quickly Roy jumped out of the way and did another Sword Beam, this time infusing Fire with the technique. A blade of fire rushed towards Mary Sue who countered with another Sword Beam. The two once again collided, this time resulting in an explosion.

Quickly Roy ran into the smoke and jumped into the air. He then jumped down towards Mary Sue. The two swords once again clashed. This time, Roy used another explosion to knock Mary Sue off balance. He landed on the ground and quickly hit her with the blunt side of the blade. Quickly he sheathed the sword. "Mortal Draw!" He shouted, as he drew the sword. This time it hit Mary Sue, and she somehow managed to live. "Why aren't you dead!" Roy shouted frustrated. "That was the mortal draw. Anyone who is hit by it is killed, no questions asked!"

"Oh woe is me, not even death will take me!"

Roy replied to this by stabbing her through the stomach. "Stop angsting! You're driving me insane!" Roy pulled out his sword from her stomach.

Mary Sue stared completely shocked. The next moment she fell down dead. Roy just breathed a sigh of relief and began to walk away.

"It seems like the challenger is dead!" The referee shouted. Roy just walked to firewall that was still up.

"Victory." He muttered. He held out his Sword of Seals and was about to recall the flames.

"Wait it seems like she is still alive!"

Roy turned around in shock. "You can't win against me." She said. The hole in her stomach had healed, and she was getting up. "I am the very existence of perfection. Do you want to know why I joined the Smash Pros?"

"No, but you're going to say it anyways..." Roy sighed.

"I too was royalty just like you. I was a princess eagerly waiting the day that I would become the ruler of the country. Everyday I would be taught different things, learned how to properly treat my people. Learned the wisdom that was in the world. The day of my crowning approached. Then, one month before that day, Crazy Hand took over the world. My people then attacked the castle, burning it to the ground. I had escaped but nobody cared about me. With out my power I was nothing. Then I met him."

* * *

Vicious was walking through the streets. He looked down and saw Mary Sue begging. "Why are you down there?" He asked. "Why are you begging for food?"

"The people rioted and destroyed the castle. There is no where to go now."

"There are those out there, who are cruel beyond all compare." Vicious replied. "They are enjoying the prosperity that they have stolen from you and won't extend a helping hand. What if I told you that if you followed me, I could give you the opportunity for revenge?"

"I've been told so much, that revenge is never the answer."

"You are wise beyond your age. However such sayings are meaningless in these times. They care not for you or your people and they could strike again. Your country would be destroyed in an instant. If you help me, we can get back your country from your oppressors!" Vicious stretched out his arm, and the young girl took it.

* * *

"I see," Roy said. "You followed Vicious because you thought that he would be able to help you restore your country."

"And now that I have the chance to kill one of my oppressors, I will do it. I will get back my country!" She rushed towards Roy screaming "Freedom!" Roy rushed towards her. Just before she attacked, he jumped backwards. She tried to attack again, but this time Roy parried around her and raised his sword. He had managed to cut her hair with his sword. Her long golden hair fell to the ground. Everything was suddenly quiet.

She looked up at Roy. "My hair, my country. Do you want to take anything else from me?" She shouted.

"Its just hair, it will grow back!" Roy replied trying to calm her down.

"Just hair!" She shouted. "Hair is a woman's life!"

She turned around and began to swing her skill. Roy quickly had to jump backwards to avoid the onslaught. "_I don't know how, but she has the skill of Meta Knight, Marth, Link, and myself all rolled into one!_" He thought. "_All of our skill, this is bad. One wrong step and I could be slaughtered!_"

Roy grabbed the sheath for his sword with his other hand. However he realized something. "_All of our skill, but none of our experience. Judging by everything else though, I'll only have one chance for this attack._"

Roy put his sword and scabbard in front of him, crossing them like an X. The scabbard was on the outside. He rushed forwards and met with Mary Sue's frantic swinging. Instantly he used the scabbard to disarm her. He then once again stabbed her through the stomach. This time he unleashed an explosion that consumed her whole body.

Roy pulled out his sword and quickly discarded it. He brought up his elbow and hit the side of her head. This was enough to disorient Mary Sue. Roy quickly came in close and placed his hand on her abdomen. He then threw her up into the air. As she was coming down Roy delivered a roundhouse kick knocking her across the ring.

Roy picked up the Sword of Seals. "Are you ready to give up?" he asked.

"No!" Mary Sue replied, getting up off the ground.

"Then I'm sorry."

Roy placed the sword in the fire that he had placed along the border of the ring. Quickly the sword began to absorb it. He sent out one super charged Sword Beam. It was strengthened with fire and it hit her knocking her out of the ring, along with consuming her in flames. It suddenly seemed that time was beginning to slow down and that stage was actually moving to keep her on. Roy however just grabbed her sword and threw it at her.

The sword flew through the air. She stared in horror as it came closer and pierced her through the leg. This was able to cause her enough pain to stop using her reality warping power. She fell down onto the ground.

* * *

Match: Roy (Smasher) VS Mary Sue (Smash Pro, Level 6)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Winner: Roy

* * *

"No, I can still fight!" Mary Sue said pulling the sword out of her leg. The wound instantly began to heal. However Vicious appeared above her.

"Useless, bitch!" Vicious muttered. He then proceeded to slap her with the back of his hand.

"Master Vicious, I tried my best." Mary Sue pleaded. She got up and walked towards him.

Vicious just replied by delivering a punch into her stomach. A moment later she was consumed and then exploded by a bright light. There were actually no complaints for this. "She was such a thorn in my side ever since I found her. She was nothing more than a selfish little girl. I orchestrated everything just to get her reality bending powers on my side. Stirred up the desire for revolution in her country. Murdered her parents at a young age. Led an attack on her castle. Burnt it to the ground. And gave her a cruel dosage of reality. I probably did more for her than her chancellors, who would have just used her as a puppet while they manipulated everything. And in the end she failed to even beat a puny little Smasher. Oh well that doesn't matter, there is plan B."

"Plan B?" Everyone wondered.

Vicious pulled out a digital camera and turned it on. There, on a screen was a picture of Roy stabbing her through her stomach. "How is this for a headline. 'Princess murdered in cold blood.' they know that she was alive and doing well. I had placed a Smash Pro there to control their pathetic newspaper."

"They won't believe it!" Zelda shouted.

"They all ready have." Vicious laughed. "After the invasion we had to post an article saying that she was off to see other people to try and get help with the economic situation. They never once suspected that the little homeless girl they were passing on their way to work was in fact their princess. Who knows how they will retaliate, they might declare war against Crazy Hand! Even if I lose in this tournament, you still might have to break up!"

They all looked at Vicious. "You've thought everything through haven't you?" Peach asked.

"But, of course." Vicious replied. "I've been planning your downfall for a long time! To be fair a few unexpected bumps did cause a few problems, but everything got back on track in a matter of days."

"Like what?" Marth wondered. "The world wide economic meltdown?"

Vicious just began to laugh historically. Everyone just looked around confused. "Oh no, I caused the worldwide economic meltdown! That was the first step in my plan. It raised tension. People were being laid off from their jobs, so it gave me an opportunity to strike. It allowed me to collect a group of people dissatisfied with how things worked and wanted it changed! The biggest unplanned event was Crazy Hand taking over the world!"

It was perhaps a good thing that this was no longer broadcasting. If it was, they could only imagine all of the angry people rushing to their cars and beginning to drive in order to kill Vicious. "Why would you do these things?" Sonic asked.

"Because I can." Vicious replied. "Its your victory. Let us meet again tomorrow. I can't wait to see you battle, Red."

"I won't lose." Red said.

"Oh. Such confidence." Vicious laughed. "I think you will." With that Vicious left.

"He is planning something." Mewtwo muttered. "Be careful tomorrow, Red."

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 7

Smash Pros: 4

* * *

Roy was watching over Mewtwo and Red fight.

"_Leaf, tomorrow I'll be fighting against you. Your fully evolved Pokemon, against mine. In order to even have a chance of winning, I have to be at my best._"

Charizard rushed towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo however jumped up into the air. Charizard quickly followed.

"_Tomorrow, we will settle everything._"

* * *

**The only goal that I had going into this chapter was make it so that the word count would go past 200,000 words. That was rather easy since it only required 3095 words...**

**The forbidden tome, which I was referencing was of course My Immortal. Apparently only two things can kill a vampire. A Cross (and just saying cross or typing it out works too…) or a steak. Yes a steak. Not a stake, as in the wooden stake, but a steak, as in the food that you eat... God that fanfic sucks…**

**And yes, I am aware that her Smash Pro level was 6. She warped reality to be higher rank than everybody or something.**

**And I think I found a good balance and motivation for me to write. Every 100 words I type, I can read a chapter of a manga that I'm reading (currently: Mahou Sensei Negima!) or play a level in a game.**

**And now to get to work on the chapter everyone is waiting for... Red VS Leaf... Sigh... All the pressure is on this chapter... Sigh... If it isn't posted tomorrow... it may be posted on Saturday or Sunday or Monday.**

**It also might be delayed due to my overreaction of hearing that Fragile is being localized.**


	140. May 19: Red: The Empress

**When I said Monday I meant **_**last**_** Monday… yeah… crap… Stuff happened… Don't read this before going to bed… Its 28 pages in Microsoft Word in size 10 Arial font.**

**Here it is, the fight that everyone seemed to be looking forwards to. Lets keep this short so we can bounce right in. I hope you enjoy reading... And I don't think I can top what Vicious tries to do in this chapter... I'll just leave it at that.**

**Anyways on this chapter: It took a lot longer to write than I anticipated**

**Once again, I hope you enjoy reading... Reason why this wasn't updated is at the bottom. Anyways enjoy...**

**And I realize that I probably did more than 4 moves for some of the Pokemon…**

**Once again, I've changed the Pokemon's abilities to make sense in the context of the story: In this case: Download.**

**

* * *

**May 19: Red: The Empress (or: _I really don't want to write this chapter_) (or: _Red and Pikachu, Ultimate Combination_) (or: _Red VS Leaf: Sibling Rivalry_) (or: _Holy crap, I just realized I have nothing really planned after this chapter_) (or: _Why am I getting the feeling that this has to be the greatest contribution to mankind and modern Shakespeare in order for people to not be disappointed? Can you tell that I'm nervous?_) (_or: Lucario VS all the Smashers!_)

Everyone was waiting for the match to start. It was thirty minutes until the fight started.

In the changing rooms Red was putting on his usual attire. Currently he had just gotten out of the shower a few minutes prior. He was half dressed, wearing his jeans. He was shirtless and had just dried his hair with a towel resulting in the messy hairstyle. He had also had yet to get to putting on either socks or shoes yet. His Pokemon were all out and getting ready for this battle. Squirtle was making sure that its shell was spotless in one shower while hot water poured onto him. Ivysaur was underneath another shower, while cold water went on him. Charizard was relaxing in the corner heating a basin of water. Red sat down on a bench and tried to clear his mind. There was suddenly a knocking at the door.

"Come in!" Red shouted. Walking through the door were the kid Smashers, with the exception of Nana, and Lucas.

"Good luck today Red!" Ness said.

"You're going to need it if yesterday was any indication. The audience might just side with your sister like they did with Mary Sue." Claus laughed.

"Hey you were drooling over her too." Toon Link said.

"No I wasn't!" Claus quickly shouted.

"Yes you were." Popo laughed. "I could have made icicles with all the drool you had coming out of your mouth!"

"Thanks guys." Red laughed. He looked around. "Hey, where is Lucas?"

"Lucas went to go get drinks or something." Toon Link said. "Nana is with him, so he won't run into any trouble."

"What kind of trouble could he run into here?" Popo wondered.

"Well, somebody could try to rob him of our food." Toon Link pointed out. "Anyways, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Its thirty minutes before the match starts anyways. What could possibly happen."

The friends began to talk. Each of them was wondering about Red's strategy. If he had any plans. And what they were going to do after the fight. "Hey, Red, if you lose you have to treat us to dinner at a restaurant of our choosing!" Ness joked.

"Really, I thought I would have to buy you a videogame of your choice." Red replied.

They continued to talk and laugh. Time just seemed to go by so slowly. Red glanced up at the clock to see that he still had 25 minutes until the fight. "You did check to see if the clock worked right?" Claus wondered. "Vicious does seem like the kind of person to steal the batteries."

"Well then, guess I would just have to take your watch." Red replied. He grabbed Claus' wrist and looked at the digital watch. "Oh no! We only have 24 minutes. Vicious must have stolen the batteries to that clock!"

There was another knocking at the door. "Come in!" Red shouted.

Lucas entered the changing room. "Red!" He said.

"What is it, Luke?" Red asked.

"Leaf is outside and wants to talk to you, before the match." Lucas replied.

Everyone looked rather confused and at Red. "I don't want to see her."

"She said that if you said that she would have to come in here."

"Tell her I'm naked." Red lied.

"She said if you said that, that I was supposed to tell you to put some pants on. And she also said think up some new excuses."

"Look, I really don't want to see her right now. If she has anything worth saying, she can tell me during the fight."

"She said if you said that, that I was to respond, she can't tell you this under the watch of Vicious."

Red closed his eyes. "Tell her to come in then." He muttered.

Lucas went to the door and opened it. The next moment Leaf walked into the room. She wasn't wearing her Smash Pro cloak. "Hello, brother."

Everything was tense. "Why are you here?" Red asked.

Leaf looked at the others. "Please leave." She said. "I would like to talk to my brother, alone."

The other Smash Kids left the room.

"So, this all ends today. Three on three. One of us walks away victorious and the other walks away in defeat. Those are the rules of a Pokemon battle."

"Red, can you forfeit the battle?" Leaf asked.

Red was rather offended by this. "Why would you say that? If that's all you came here to say, you should leave right now!"

"Red!" Leaf protested. "Mom has been sent to the hospital. She collapsed yesterday. You should go see her."

This news was rather shocking to Red. "You want me to throw a match, just so I can go see our mother who is in the hospital? I don't want to sound cold, but, why should I do that?"

"Because, if I don't win the match, Vicious will kill her." Leaf replied.

Everything suddenly went dead quiet. Red was quickly thinking this through in his head. He didn't think that Leaf was lying, there was no way she would lie about this. And he knew that Vicious was such an asshole that he would do it too. "Vicious is making me choose, between the love for my mother and my love for Pokemon battling." Red just rested his head on his hands. "Leaf, I don't know what to do. If there was a way for both of us to win, I'd choose it."

"Come to think about it this whole thing started out as us trying to get mom's attention." Leaf said. "A competition to find out who she loved more. We were so childish back then."

"I doubt mom wants to see us fighting like this." Red muttered. "I'll think of something to save her." He glanced up at the door. Red knew that the other Kid Smashers were probably eavesdropping. "Guys you can come in now." But they didn't enter. Red quickly rushed to the door to open it and saw that the hallway was empty. "Those idiots!"

"What's wrong Red?" Leaf wondered.

"They might have run off!" Red said.

"Just think it through in your head." Leaf muttered. "I'm sure that if anyone can think of a way out of this, it would be you."

Red just sat down on the bench and watched as the door slammed shut. He tried to relax, but all he could think about was his mother on a hospital bed, unconscious, while a Smash Pro, dressed up as a nurse, loomed over her with a gun pointed at her head, the hospital room TV would be on watching the battle, and the Smash Pro would be waiting for the result so that he could pull the trigger.

The rules of a Pokemon battle are always clear: two or four trainers enter, one or two trainers leave victorious. While one or two trainers leave defeated. These were the finite rules of the Pokemon battling world. There could never be a tie. Not with the current rules...

Perhaps with dumb luck, inspiration hit him.

* * *

"Welcome to the next battle in this tournament!" Tei said. "Well, today's match is between siblings. It should redefine sibling rivalry."

"Its going to be a standard 3 on 3 pokemon battle." Master Hand said.

"Looking at the roster of Pokemon though, it seems that Leaf has the direct advantage." Rai pointed out. "Three fully evolved Pokemon, against Red's Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard."

"Remember, with Pokemon, you can't predict anything!" MissingNo said.

"Except that False Swipe won't finish off an opponent." 'M replied. Everyone groaned.

"I would like to point out that, that was also in the original Japanese version too." Master Hand said.

"What about the Arbok into Seviper thing?" 'M wondered.

"No." Everyone shouted.

"Well... Maybe 4Kids did have some ground. I mean I remember when I gave my MissingNo a rare candy and it evolved into a Kangaskhan." Tei pointed out.

"KHAAAAAAAAN!" Everyone shouted.

"Then again they could have just been snorting more crack than usual that day." Tei sighed.

* * *

Red was rushing through the halls of the stadium. Constantly he was cutting corners and doing his best to avoid running into people, however the stadium was still crowded and he constantly was bumping into people. "I'm sorry, excuse me, pardon me, I'm sorry sir, please move I'm in a hurry!" Red constantly apologized. Screams of surprise had filled the stadium.

Red quickly ran out to the stands that were prepared for the Smashers. "Red, you look like you just ran a marathon." Samus said looking at the young teen, she suddenly blushed. "Aren't you supposed to be out on the field?"

"Where is Mewtwo?" Red asked. "Has anyone seen him?"

"He left a little while ago." Mario replied.

"Where to? Did he say anything?" Red wondered.

"No, I don't think so." Luigi said. "He sort of just got up and began to walk away."

Red just collapsed. "No... That was the last chance..." He muttered.

He suddenly felt a paw on his bare back... wait bare? "_Did I just run through the stadium half naked?_" Red suddenly went white at the sudden realization of what had just happened. Nobody was going to let him live this down if he knew the Smashers.

"Are you okay?" Lucario asked.

"I feel sick." Red muttered.

"You're just nervous." Lucario replied.

"No, I feel sick..."

"You will be if you don't get some clothes on." Dr. Mario replied.

Red just ignored Dr. Mario's comment and looked at Lucario. "Lucario, I need to ask a favor. Where are Pikachu and Jigglypuff?"

"Down there." Lucario replied, pointing to some lower seats. Red grabbed Lucario's paw and dragged him down towards the two pokemon who were sitting on both sides of Pichu.

"I need your help, you two." Red said.

"With what?" They asked, not particularly wanting to leave their seats.

"Please, I need your help. You are the only three who can help me." Red begged.

"No, we are just going to watch the match right here." Jigglypuff replied.

Pichu looked up at Red. Red was clearly devastated by Jigglypuff's reply. "I thought Mommy said that the Smashers exist to help people." Pichu muttered. "I'm disappointed with Mommy, not helping Red in his time of need."

"Hey Red!" Ness shouted. "What are you doing? Giving old ladies heart attacks?"

He turned around to see the six other younger Smashers there. "Where did you go?" He asked.

"Where did we go? We all just went to the washroom, and then when we went back to the changing room you were gone. You even left your Pokemon there!" Toon Link said.

"And half of your clothes." Nana snorted.

"Anyways, Nana called us on her cell phone and we met up." Toon Link said. "We brought your Pokemon, but sorry your clothes were still in your duffel bag and we don't know the combo to it..."

"I can't go out there looking like this." Red muttered. "Maybe I should just forfeit and give Leaf the victory."

Nana walked up to Red and delivered a slap across the cheek. "Don't you dare talk like that!" She said. "It would be insulting to everyone here if you just forfeited. Your sister, your fans. And to us."

"Plus, you would piss off the readers." Dr. Mario added on. "You don't want to do that... Believe me..."

Toon Link just took off the dark green part of his tunic, leaving him with his light green long sleeved undershirt and white pants/tights. He tossed the tunic and Red caught it. "Might be a little tight, but it should still fit." Red quickly put on the tunic. It was a little tight.

"You certainly can't go onto that field barefoot." Claus said. "What if Vicious put glass on the battlefield?" Claus kicked off his left shoe and Lucas kicked off his right. Red put them on. They actually fit rather well.

Popo took off his parka. "It might be hotter than your jacket. But just leave it open."

"Here are my mittens." Nana said.

"Keep them." Red replied. "I can't grab a pokeball with them."

"Oh, and take this." Claus took off his watch and threw it at Red. Red looked at it confused. "Keep track of the time. Make sure this battle goes past 5:30 so the asshole misses his daily puppy kicking."

"Well how do you feel?" Ness asked.

"I feel absolutely stupid." Red muttered.

"I think you're missing something." Ness said. He reached up grabbed the bill of his cap. He took off his baseball cap and put it on Red's head. "There."

"I still feel stupid in this parka." Red muttered.

"Well go out there and win one for the team!" Ness laughed.

Oh, if only it was so easy to just 'win' after that, they would both lose their mother. Leaf would probably hate Red for life, and the guilt of knowing that he was responsible for killing his mother would probably be a lot to bear for Red. "Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Lucario, lets go!" Red muttered. They looked at Red rather confused. "I'm going to use you in this battle." He replied. The three of them were rather shocked.

"But what about your other pokemon?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm using them too." Red replied. "The match is going to be six on six!"

"You're crazy." Jigglypuff muttered.

The four of them jumped off of the stands where the seats were. This wasn't a big drop, and they all landed safely. Quickly they approached the ring. The referee however stopped them. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to fight this battle." Red replied.

"I meant about those Pokemon. They have to be in their Pokeballs. And besides you all ready registered three different Pokemon."

Red however just ignored the referee. "Leaf!" he shouted. The young female trainer rushed over.

"You look stupid in that attire." She pointed out.

"Good, we agree on something." Red laughed. "Anyways, how about a rule change? A six on six battle!"

"That's fine with me." Leaf replied.

"However, your fully evolved Pokemon, or my allied Smashers, might overpower all the others." Red pointed out. "So how about to avoid that each Pokemon can only be used once for a one on one battle. If a Pokemon is victorious, it is recalled into the Pokeball."

"So that means that the first person to four victories would win." Leaf replied.

"Yes." Red hoped that this was enough for Leaf to see his plan.

"But what would happen in the event of a tie?" Leaf wondered.

"Just a tie. No winner, no loser." Red replied.

Leaf seemed relived. A smile momentarily crossed her face. "Well then, Red of the Smashers. Do you think you can beat my fully evolved Pokemon with your unevolved Pokemon?"

Red chuckled. "I could have evolved them by now, but I chose not to. You have to remember, that unevolved Pokemon learn stronger moves faster."

"I didn't forget that." Leaf replied.

* * *

"What just happened?" Rai wondered.

"From the looks of it a plot twist." MissingNo replied.

"So, what does this mean?" Rai asked.

"It means that we might actually get to the fight." said Tei. "Considering we are more than 2500 words in and the fight hasn't started yet."

"Its almost as though, the author doesn't want to write this fight..."

* * *

Red and Leaf were, finally, standing on the stage and facing each other.

"Charizard, if we win, you're getting your own chapter!" Red shouted.

Master Hand teleported down there to protest. "I didn't say that!"

"You agreed to whatever I wanted." Red replied.

"No I didn't!"

"You did now!"

"Please don't, I'll do anything, we just can't give Charizard his own chapter." Master Hand pleaded.

"Anything?" Red wondered.

"Yes, anything!"

"Okay, well we will see..." Red replied.

* * *

Match: Red (Smasher) VS Leaf (Smash Pro, Level 2)

Rules: Pokemon Battle, 6 VS 6. Each Pokemon can only fight once.

Time: None

* * *

The two were staring at each other. "Lets start this off as Water VS Water!" Leaf suggested.

"Squirtle VS Blastoise." Red replied. "All right. I'm fine with that!"

Both of them threw out their pokeballs, and they opened to reveal the tiny turtle Pokemon, and the fully evolved Pokemon. "Squirtle, it's going to be a long and hard battle, but you are opening up! Lets win this!" Red shouted confidently. How he could do that, not even he knew. He had to remain confident and strong, hoping that Vicious wouldn't catch on and order the death of his mother. This situation was unforgivable. "Squirtle, we have our speed! We can use that to defeat him!"

Squirtle replied with a quick "Squirt."

* * *

Match: Red's Squirtle VS Leaf's Blastoise

Recommended Music: Gym Leader Battle (Pokemon Red/Blue)

* * *

"Hydro Pump!" Both trainers shouted. Blastoise aimed its cannons at Squirtle while Squirtle began to squirt water towards Blastoise. The two attacks collided, however Blastoise's was able to over power Squirtle's Hydro Pump. Quickly Squirtle dodged the attack and ran towards the gargantuan Pokemon.

"Skull Bash!" Red ordered. Squirtle jumped up into the air and quickly used the force of gravity to smash his head against Blastoise's head.

Blastoise let out a roar and quickly knocked Squirtle backwards. Now Squirtle was easily intimidated by the large pokemon and began to back away in fear. "Squirtle, don't give up!" Red shouted. "Ganondorf is much scarier than that Blastoise, and you've fought against him plenty of times with out fear!"

Squirtle nodded his head and looked back at Blastoise. He was ready to fight. Leaf wasn't sure if she should be offended. "Hydro Pump again!" She ordered.

The water rushed towards Squirtle. He however jumped up into the air to avoid the attack. Squirtle then jumped onto Blastoise's head and jumped away landing safely on the ground.

"Hydro Pump again!" Leaf ordered.

Once again water rushed towards Squirtle. This time Squirtle withdrew into its shell and began to use Rapid Spin. This was enough to protect Squirtle from the water and knock it away. The water was quickly spread across the battlefield, and covered it with a mist that partly obscured the view.

Squirtle was able to use this mist to hide and attack from the shadows. The spinning shell constantly rushed towards Blastoise and knocked him around. As strong as the gargantuan Turtle Pokemon was, even it would be worn down from the constant attacks from an enemy that it couldn't see.

Red began to think about the next round. He realized that if they went in order, Ivysaur and Leaf's Venusaur would be next. The mist would help regenerate both of the plant pokemon, leaving him at a disadvantage. "Ice Beam!" Red ordered.

The water covered battlefield had now become an ice rink. Squirtle was skating around on it to increase his speed and was still constantly attacking Blastoise. Blastoise was constantly looking around, trying to figure out where the tiny turtle Pokemon would attack next.

"Blastoise, withdraw!" Leaf ordered. "And then begin your own Rapid Spin!"

Blastoise complied. It got down and began to rapidly spin. It's speed was much greater and was beginning to create a vortex, bringing together all of the mist that Squirtle was using as a cover. Squirtle rushed for Blastoise and tried to hit it, however since Blastoise was spinning at a much faster speed, and was bigger and heavier than the tiny turtle Pokemon it was knocked back.

With Squirtle's one advantage gone now, Red quickly tried to think up a new plan. "Ice Beam!" He ordered. Squirtle fired the attack at Blastoise's spinning however was able to keep it from being frozen and dispersed the Ice Beam across the whole battlefield. Red and Leaf constantly had to dodge the spurts of Ice Beam that headed their way.

Spires of ice began to form from the disputed Ice Beam. Soon the Ice Beam stopped. Both Red and Leaf looked around the changed battlefield, trying to think up a new strategy.

"Squirtle, rush towards Blastoise and use skull bash!" Red ordered.

Squirtle began to rush towards Blastoise, using the ice to pick up on momentum. "Now withdraw into your shell!" Red ordered.

"Hydro Pump!" Leaf ordered. Blastoise complied and fired water towards Squirtle, who hit it head on. The force was enough to push Squirtle backwards and stop his assault.

"Rapid Spin!" Red ordered while Squirtle was still under pressure from the attack. Squirtle quickly began to spin around, the Rapid Spin began to displace the water once again, and this time created a thick fog. "Conditions are set! Squirtle, lets use that move! Just as we practiced it!"

Ice Beams once again were fired from every single direction. In a fit of panic, Leaf shouted. "Hydro Pump!" Blastoise complied. The fog became even thicker.

"I got you to use all five Hydro Pumps." Red laughed. "And now, because of all of the water vapor, and the barrier keeping it in here, we are trapped in some thick fog. So thick, that we can't see each other or our Pokemon."

Leaf gritted her teeth, knowing that her brother had planned this out from the beginning. They could hear the crowd, wondering what was actually going on, and actually rather outraged that they couldn't see the fight.

"All right Squirtle, drench Blastoise with your three remaining Hydro Pumps!"

Squirtle began to fire off the hydro pumps. Blastoise let out roars as he was hit with the water. The fog became even thicker, so that now all that they could see was white.

"Why do you know where the Pokemon is?" Leaf asked. "You should be having as much difficulty as I do in the fog!"

"Smashville is right by the ocean." Red explained. "But with a little help, and a little bit of artificial meddling, we can create the thickest fog. We trained in that for this strategy."

"But still, Squirtle and Blastoise's water is naturally cold. You would still need the conflicting heat and cold."

"You didn't see it at that time?" Red wondered. "Squirtle was under the hot water, and Charizard was heating up the water basin for this reason. Squirtle was going to be shooting hot water. And also, Squirtle had released a second Hydro Pump during his Rapid Spin. If this was a normal Pokemon battle, I would recall Squirtle and bring out Pikachu. The water vapor air would just require a thunder shock to down Blastoise."

"So I'm fighting blind." Leaf laughed. "Well then, Blastoise, Rapid Spin!"

"Ice Beam!" Red shouted immediately after. There was suddenly a freezing sound. "What you have most likely just heard is Blastoise being frozen in a block of ice. Due to the hot water drenching him, he was more likely to be frozen by Ice Beam. It is most likely unable to do Rapid Spin."

Leaf closed her eyes and tried to remain calm. "Blastoise, break free, using brute strength if you must!" She ordered.

Blastoise suddenly roared. The ice that he was encased in suddenly began to crack. "Squirtle, plan B!" Red ordered.

Leaf just continued to have her eyes closed. She was trying to think of some way to counter what she couldn't see. "Blastoise, Ice Beam on the barrier!" She shouted.

A beam of energy shot up and hit the first barrier. A few seconds later the barrier shorted out, and the ice beam continued to go up to the second barrier. That one too was shorted out. Now with the barrier no longer confining the fog to one spot, it began to disperse and everything began to get clearer.

The flat battlefield had been transformed into something that didn't look as friendly or inviting. Spires of ice rose up from the ground, making them look ready to impale someone. Also around the battlefield were flat sheets of ice creating several mirrors.

Squirtle on the other hand was right in front of Red. They had been together and using those mirrors to fire the ice beams in all directions to confuse Blastoise.

"Flatten the battle field, use Rapid Spin!" She ordered.

However a smile crossed Red's face. "End this Squirtle!"

Squirtle fired an Ice Beam at the ice mirrors. It began to bounce around unpredictably until it hit a large pillar of ice in the middle of the battlefield. "We used the fog as a veil to keep this a secret!" Red explained. "However, once it hits, we don't know what will happen!"

The Ice Beam went into the pillar of ice, and it began to glow with a bright blue light. "Blastoise, destroy that tower!" Leaf shouted.

Blastoise quickly rushed towards the tower. He bashed against it with his body and caused the tower to fall down. Upon hitting the ground it shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. "What was the point of that?" Leaf asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Red admitted. "Except for distracting you so we could set this up!" Squirtle fired another Ice Beam. It bounced around the mirrors creating a five-point star if one looked at it from above. "This round is over!" Red said snapping his fingers. "This time, Blastoise will not be able to escape the ice."

"Blastoise, create a circle of ice around you to protect you from this attack!" Blastoise did as he was told and created a wall of ice around him.

"Its too late!" Red replied. The battlefield was now encased in a large five-point star made out of ice. In the center was Blastoise, safe from the attack due to the walls of ice that it had put up.

Squirtle was exhausted. Red just began to rub his shell. "You did a good job. This match should be over."

The two trainers were staring at Blastoise who had now gone into its shell and began to rapidly spin. It was bouncing around the ice room that it was trapped in. Chipping away the ice around it.

"If it gets free, do you think you can continue to battle?" Red asked Squirtle. Squirtle looked up and just gave a 'squirt' to show its eagerness. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Meanwhile, Leaf was shivering. All of the ice beams had made the area rather cold. And for someone wearing a dress, it was still cold.

"I guess this stupid parka came in handy after all." Red laughed.

More and more of the ice was being chipped away. Eventually Blastoise had gotten out of the ice prison.

Squirtle ran towards the freed Blastoise. "Look out!" Leaf shouted. "It's going to jump into the air!"

Squirtle did just that and jumped up into the air. Blastoise just responded with delivering a Focus Punch. The attack was strong enough to send Squirtle backwards and through the ice star that he had made. Squirtle had landed on the ground it was no longer able to fight.

"No way!" Red said shocked. He grabbed Squirtle's Pokeball and recalled the tiny turtle. "You did well. I was positive that you could win. I won't let my guard down next time."

He looked at his sister, who was in a state of shock, trying to figure out what had happened. How she had seen the attack coming from a mile away.

Red- 0

Leaf- 1

* * *

"What just happened?" Ness asked. "It looked like Red was about to win it. But then, Leaf saw his attack and won. Was it some sort of telepathy?"

"They are twins." Lucas replied.

"If it was anything, it would be twin telepathy." Claus muttered. "But, they are fraternal, not identical twins. This battle is beginning to get interesting."

"So what does this mean?" Ness wondered.

"It means that they can read each other's moves before they even make them." Toon Link replied. "Any strategies they had would have most likely gone out of the window now."

Everyone looked at Toon Link. "More than that, if they share the same link, Red has to use this before they are even. Otherwise, Leaf will be victorious." Popo added on.

* * *

Match: Red's Ivysaur VS Leaf's Venusaur

Recommended Music: Gym Leader Battle Johto (Pokemon Gold/Silver)

* * *

"Go Ivysaur!" Red shouted.

"I see, Ivysaur now." Leaf laughed. "Well then I'll comply too, come back Blastoise." She recalled her first Pokemon and then threw out her next Pokeball. The giant seed Pokemon landed and let out a roar that shook the whole stadium.

"Ivysaur," muttered Red. "This was Leaf's first Pokemon, and most likely her strongest. What I want to say is, there is probably no chance of victory. However, a Pokemon trainer doesn't run away from a fight. They face everything that comes towards them with all they have. Win or lose, they learn from the experience. That has always been my Pokemon philosophy since the first day. Since that day I set off from Pallet Town so long ago."

Red focused on Leaf. He tried to figure out what just happened, he didn't know if his attack was obvious. No, it couldn't have been. He didn't even say it. He quickly focused on the current state of the battlefield. Ice was still everywhere. "Venusaur!" Leaf shouted.

"Ivysaur, she is going to try and get rid of all of the ice!" Red quickly shouted. "Hit the ice with your Vine Whip and send it towards Venusaur!"

Ivysaur began to send out razor leaf to cut the ice. He then used Vine Whip to send the chunks of ice towards Venusaur. Venusaur however quickly countered by using Vine Whip and destroying most of the ice that went towards him.

Some ice however had gotten through Venusaur's defenses and hit him. Ivysaur quickly began to run towards him. Several vines rushed towards Ivysaur, Ivysaur however used his vines to launch himself into the air and dodge the attack. Venusaur quickly sent his vines after the pokemon.

Ivysaur wasn't as agile in the air as other Pokemon so he was hit and quickly brought down to the ground. Venusaur's vines also warped around Ivysaur to make sure that it wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Razor Leaf!" Red ordered.

Leafs rushed to cut all of the vines, however when one was cut several more went to take its place.

"Solar Beam!" both Red and Leaf shouted at the same time.

"_What's going on?_" Red thought. "_Is this a coincidence that we both shouted out the same attack at the exact same time? No, its almost as if she knew it was coming. This happened during the last match too didn't it? She can some how see my thoughts and what moves I can use, she can also counter accordingly. This is dangerous… Sigh… I always hated psychic trainers for this reason._"

Both of the grass Pokemon were gathering in sunlight. Red was trying to figure out the result of this, if Venusaur had unleashed a solar beam, and Ivysaur unleashed a Solar Beam. There was a small chance that they would collide and create an explosion. The explosion would most likely consume both of the Pokemon. And heavily damage them both. But that was only with the slight chance that the Solar Beam didn't instantly overpower Ivysaur's.

The Solar Beams were charged. "Release!" They both shouted at the same time. The beams of light went rushing towards the other and collided. The beams began to create a sphere of energy that constantly expanded. Eventually it consumed both Ivysaur and Venusaur, a moment later it exploded.

Red tried remain calm. He realized that Leaf would only fire the attack at that close if she believed that Venusaur was capable of surviving it. He also believed that Ivysaur was capable of surviving the attack. With out even waiting for all of the smoke to clear, Red ordered his next attack.

"Ivysaur, charge up another Solar Beam!" He ordered.

By the time all of the smoke had cleared Ivysaur had a second Solar Beam ready. "But how?" Leaf wondered. "You shouldn't have been able to get any sunlight through that dust cloud!"

"You're right, but Mewtwo trained us to get sunlight from the harshest of conditions: Night time!" Red replied. "Moonlight is just sunlight reflected off of the surface of the moon. However, it is very hard to draw in the light and use it for an attack. Through this training we were capable of drawing in sunlight from areas with very little sunlight. This also allows us to draw in more energy for a normal Solar Beam, faster than others."

"I see, but don't think that something like that will determine the fight."

"Release!" Red ordered.

The Solar Beam rushed for Venusaur and hit him. The Pokemon was also knocked back a bit. "I forgot to mention," Red added on. "That we also increased the power of Ivysaur's solar beam through training. Ivysaur was the hardest to train, we knew that this match up would come and that's why almost all of the training was focused on Ivysaur."

"I see, you prepared for this." Leaf muttered. "Venusaur we aren't going to let him beat us! Are we? Vine Whip again!"

Venusaur's Vine Whip went rushing towards Ivysaur. "Ivysaur, jump again!" Red shouted. Ivysaur used its Vine Whips to bounce up into the air and avoid Venusaur's attack. Several vines rushed for Ivysaur while he was in the air. "Ivysaur, use razor leaf!" Red ordered. The attack rushed towards the vines and cut them. Ivysaur landed on the ground safely. "Now then, Ivysaur, you can out run him!" Red shouted. Ivysaur quickly began to rush towards Venusaur, dodging Vine Whips as he went along.

Ivysaur ran behind Venusaur. "Now fire, a Solar Beam at point blank!"

Ivysaur released a third Solar Beam this time it sent Venusaur skidding across the field. Leaf began to grit her teeth in frustration. "_He shouldn't be able to do this!_" She thought. "_Venusaur should be winning!_"

Pokemon Battles are generally long and hard. And are fought on different levels. The obvious two are the physical level between Pokemon, and the metal level between trainers. If a Pokemon with a type disadvantage wins against a Pokemon that it was weak against the trainer's psyche can take a hit. The panic that overcomes them on the mental level could be devastating. For many great trainers who are experts at the physical game, could be completely destroyed on this mental level. Often it would just require a simple thought such as 'could he use this move?' and many trainers would all ready be trapped in a web of paranoia.

"Venusaur, Solar Beam!" Leaf ordered.

"Ivysaur stand still!" Red ordered.

Leaf once again began to wonder what Red was doing. A stationary target was much easier to hit than a moving one. Why was he doing this? "Fire!" Leaf ordered.

"Jump!" Red shouted. Once again Ivysaur used its vines to jump into the air, and over the Solar Beam. "You've just been jumped!" Red taunted. Everyone in the audience groaned in dismay at the horrible taunt.

"Now then, lets end this Grass Knot!" Red ordered.

Grass Knot is an attack that increases in strength the heavier the opponent is. And Venusaur was one of the heavier Pokemon, and would take a fair deal of damage. A vine went for Venusaur's leg and knocked him down.

"Seed Bomb!" Red followed up.

Ivysaur opened up its mouth and several seeds rushed towards Venusaur. Upon contact they exploded. Red let off a small chuckle.

"Lets finish this, Ivysaur, Solar Beam!" Red ordered. The bulb on Ivysaur's back began to glow as it drew in the sunlight.

"You aren't going to win this!" Leaf shouted. "Venusaur, Frenzy Plant!"

Venusaur let out a great roar and stomped on the ground. From the ground giant rose what looked like giant tree roots. This was the ultimate Grass type attack, Frenzy Plant. An attack that could only be taught to a Pokemon who absolutely trusted their trainer.

Ivysaur fired the Solar Beam at Venusaur, who then released a green beam of energy towards Ivysaur. The two attacks collided, however the Frenzy Plant was much stronger and overpowered the Solar Beam. The attack hit Ivysaur and knocked him unconscious.

Red was a little shocked. He did expect to lose against Venusaur, but still. This defeat meant that he would have to start working harder to defeat Leaf. He just smiled, knowing that her will to beat him was strong. The least he could do was go all out against her.

Red- 0

Leaf- 2

* * *

Match: Red's Charizard VS Leaf's Charizard

Recommended Music: Gym Leader Battle Kanto (Pokemon Gold/Silver)

* * *

"When you sent out your Ivysaur against my first Pokemon, you told it your philosophy." Leaf said. "I will do the same. Charizard, that is Red's first Pokemon. Back then when I left Pallet town with Bulbasaur, I made a promise, that together we would defeat you."

"Sorry Leaf, I have no intention of losing." Red was sure that up in the seats Vicious was chuckling, thinking that Red didn't know what was in store for his mother at those words.

Both Charizards let out a ferocious roar. Letting the other know that they were serious. "_If I can't even win this battle, maybe I should give up. No, I shouldn't! But I didn't want to rely on the Smashers."_

"Lets just get this out of the way, you've given your other two Pokemon special training, what did you do for your Charizard?" Leaf asked.

Red laughed. "He flew around Smashville a few times a day."

"That's it?" Leaf wondered.

"No." Red replied. "He was being weighed down by several Smashers. Such as Wario, Bowser, and Ganondorf at the same time."

"I see, you strengthened his wings."

"Right, now then lets begin this battle."

"I agree, now I just need to defeat your first Pokemon."

"Fire Blast!" both trainers shouted. Both of the Pokemon fired the attack. The giant flames took shape as the kanji 'dai' and collided into each other, creating an explosion. "Flame Thrower!" they both ordered. The flames hit and once again created an explosion. All of the razor leafs and vine whips that were left over from the previous match had been set on fire and burnt away. Any water that was left had been evaporated. Meanwhile, Red was sweating to death in Popo's parka.

"_This certainly wasn't the smartest of costume choices._" Red thought. "_I'll bare with it, I don't want to offend Popo. He is able to endure this, and as a Smasher I must be able to as well._"

Both Charizards flew up into the air. Red's Charizard was much faster than Leaf's Charizard and was able to fly behind him. "Seismic Toss!" Red ordered. Charizard grabbed Leaf's Charizard and began to rush down towards the ground. Red's Charizard then smashed Leaf's Charizard down on the ground.

Leaf's Charizard got right back up and looked up at its father. "Flamethrower!" Leaf ordered. Leaf's Charizard began to breath fire towards Red's Charizard.

"Rock Smash!" Red ordered. Charizard pulled out a rock out of nowhere and smashed it with his head causing it to shatter and protect him from the flamethrower.

"Show them your Flamethrower!" Red ordered.

Charizard breathed out a flame. The result was the battlefield being turned into a raging inferno. The grass outside of the battlefield even caught on fire.

Red was perhaps feeling the most of the heat. He couldn't wait until he got out of this stupid parka. He also made a mental note to drink a few gallons of water in order to hydrate himself.

"Charizard, lets end this with Blast Burn!" Red shouted. Charizard let out a roar, the fire on his tail began to burn much stronger. He then shot out a Blast Burn. The attack rushed towards Leaf's Charizard and knocked it back.

Blast Burn, much like Frenzy Plant and Hyper Beam, exhausted the user after using it. The strength of the attack was unbelievable, and should only be used as a final attack. Leaf's Charizard took this opportunity and rushed towards Charizard.

"Dragon Claw!" Leaf ordered.

Leaf's Charizard pulled back its arm and its claws began to glow. It rushed towards Charizard and scratched him.

"Grab Charizard!" Red ordered. Charizard quickly grabbed his opponent, and wouldn't let it escape. Leaf's Charizard tried to struggle out. Charizard began to glow red and then unleashed a great blast of energy: Overheat. The move was strong enough to send Leaf's Charizard flying backwards.

"Arial Ace!" Red ordered.

Charizard flew up into the sky and then rushed towards Leaf's Charizard. It hit head on and knocked Leaf's Charizard out. Leaf recalled her Charizard.

"All right, thanks Charizard!" Red laughed. "Now lets continue with a comeback!"

"This isn't fair." Charizard whined. "My battle didn't pass 1000 words…"

Red- 1

Leaf- 2

Both of the trainers were hesitating to throw out their Pokeballs. "Excuse me, Ref!" Red said. "Can we have a 15 minute break?"

"Pokemon battles are taxing on the mind of the trainer. We should have a break." Leaf added on.

The referee took a moment to consider this. "Very well, there will be a 15 minute intermission!"

Red and Leaf got off of the stage. The younger Smashers walked towards Red. Red was gasping for air, and he was sweating. His whole body was clammy. "Are you okay?" Toon asked.

Red just threw off the parka and gave it back to Popo. "How do you stay cool in that thing?"

"I actually sweat ice cubes." Popo replied.

"Get me something to drink." Red muttered.

Red just began to stager his way back to the changing room. When he was there he got his shirt and shoes. He kicked off Lucas' and Claus' shoes. Took off Toon Link's tunic and put on his stuff. Everyone came in through the door. "Sorry, your stuff is just uncomfortable." Red replied. "And sorry if it's a little wet…"

"Well, good luck for the second half." They all said.

Red just got back up and put on his cap. "Yeah. I'll be fine." He replied. He looked at his wrist and realized that the watch was still there. He was about to take it off, however Claus stopped him.

"Make sure the battle goes over 5:30." Claus reminded Red. They all gave him some drinks and he began to drink them. When he felt hydrated again he got up.

"Thanks for everything guys." Red said. "I don't know if I can win this match. But I won't give up. Leaf is unlike anyone I've fought before."

Red went out back to the field. He could hear some whispering, people probably commenting on his change of attire.

* * *

Match: 'Red's' Lucario VS Leaf's Porygon-Z

Recommended Music: Gym Leader Battle (Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire)

* * *

"Go Porygon-Z!" Leaf shouted throwing out her Pokeball.

"Lucario, go!" Red shouted throwing out his Pokeball. Lucario looked at Porygon-Z. "Careful, Lucario, it might give you a seizure!" Red shouted.

Lucario just nodded. He began to charge up an Aura Sphere.

"Shadow ball!" Leaf ordered. The two threw their attacks and they collided, creating a large veil of smoke. "Blast Burn!"

"What?!" Red shouted confused. Suddenly the Blast Burn rushed through the veil of smoke. Lucario reacted by creating a barrier made out of Aura. The Blast Burn hit against the Aura Barrier, but was unable to break through it.

"What just happened?" Red asked confused.

"This is Porygon-Z's special ability." Leaf replied. "Download. Not only does it become stronger, it also learns more attacks, in this case your Pokemon's. But it isn't limited to just the Pokemon on the field. No, if Porygon-Z desired it could download a Blast Burn, or a Frenzy Plant from the Pokemon in our Pokeballs!"

Red quickly realized how dangerous Porygon-Z was. "But this is going to be like Peer to Peer networks and be ungodly slow, because people refuse to seed, right?" Red asked.

"For your Pokemon, yes." answered Leaf. "Since they wouldn't want to give away their moves to use against their ally, and the distance between us also slows down the process. That's why it had been downloading your Charizard's Blast Burn since the end of the match. However, for my pokemon, the download is almost instantaneous! Case in point. Porygon-Z, Frenzy Plant!"

Just as Leaf ordered, Porgyon-Z used Frenzy Plant. The attack caused several roots to appear out of the ground. They rushed towards Lucario who quickly used Bone Club to create a bone made out of aura, he then used it to cut through the plants and dodge the attack.

"However, Download does have its limitations. Just like a regular computer, it can only download so much before having to delete stuff."

"Aura Sphere again!" Red ordered.

This time the attack hit knocking Porygon-Z down to the ground. It began to struggle to get up. A smile crossed Red's face. "We have the type advantage."

Porygon-Z began to shoot a Flamethrower towards Lucario. He quickly backed up. "You're right, you do have the advantage with type, but it doesn't matter if you can't hit us! We just have to keep you away with different moves. And you will never know what move that Porygon-Z will use next!"

"There has to be a limit to this ability." Red said.

"Nope," replied Leaf. "Sorry, but there are no limits for Porygon-Z."

* * *

"What's going on?" Lucas wondered.

"Well, you know in how some video games that the Computer reacts with speed that is impossible for a human player?" Ness asked. "Or in Mario Kart, the faster the Computer opponents drive in order to catch up reaching levels of speed that the human players can't reach."

"Yeah." replied Lucas.

"That is what's happening here. The Computer is Porygon-Z, and basically it is a cheating bastard. The further ahead Red and Lucario get the more obvious its rubber banding gets."

"Scary."

"I'd say that the Mary Sue, Roy fought yesterday was worse." Claus replied.

* * *

Red was trying his best to remain calm. "Leaf is serious." Red muttered. "Lucario Force Palm!"

Normally this would be a good move, since Force Palm was a fighting move. And fighting type moves against normal Pokemon was good. However the attack just went right through Porygon-Z. Red gritted his teeth realizing what had just happened.

"What just happened?" Lucario asked.

"Porygon-Z used Conversion 2 to change its type into a Ghost Type. We can't hurt it now with fighting moves. Is what I want to say, but that doesn't matter since. Lucario use Foresight!" Lucario's eyes began to glow with Aura and it stared at Porygon-Z. "We can now attack it!"

Leaf was expecting this. Still, Lucario would have to get close to her. "Leech Seed!" She ordered. Suddenly seeds were sowed across the battlefield. Red looked around confused not expecting this. Instantly all of the seeds began to grow, instantly creating vines going everywhere through out the ring.

"Lucario, get the vines away from you!" Red shouted. Lucario quickly swept his leg to create an area where no vines grew. Porygon-Z then unleashed a Flame Thrower instantly burning all of the vines.

"You were smart, and realized what was happening, brother." Leaf laughed.

Red was breathing a sigh of relief. "Yeah, now then. Lucario Bone Rush!" Lucario began to run towards Porygon-Z. The bone made out of aura appeared in his hand and he jumped up into the air and brought down the bone rush.

However a hexagon appeared and blocked the attack. Lucario quickly got away as the hexagon exploded into several smaller hexagons. "Was that?"

"I think it was!" Red said shocked. "PK Love!"

"I don't know why you're shocked." Leaf replied.

"I thought Download was only limited to Pokemon Moves!" Red replied.

"Nope, Porygon-Z can download other moves, such as your friends' moves. Just some human moves are rather difficult for it. And once again the time required to download. However we were able to get that move because there were two seeds available for it."

There were two PK Love users in the Smashers, Lucas, and Claus.

Red was beginning to realize just how powerful Porygon-Z was. Capable of using any attack that anyone in the area knows. He wouldn't be able to keep track of the attacks that it knew to think up a counter plan, since it could just instantly get rid of its old attacks and get new ones. And it didn't seem like it was running out of energy either. Red just closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

"Lucario, are you ready for a counter attack?" Red asked.

"Of course!" Lucario replied.

"How many simultaneous Aura Storms do you think you can do if it came down to it?"

"Five at the most."

"Five... that doesn't leave us very many options. All right, this is going to push you to your limits."

Leaf quickly realized that her brother was plotting something. "Porygon-Z, Trick Room!" She ordered.

A barrier suddenly surrounded the battlefield. This made everything much harder. Red knew the normal power of Trick Room, allowing the slower Pokemon to go first, but he didn't know how it would change the match.

Leaf did though. "Now then, all of the moves that it switches out with will be instantaneous, however, Download now only works in this room," she explained.

To demonstrate, an onslaught of attacks followed. Hyper Voice, Dragon Claw, Hyper Fang, Iron Head, Lava Plume, Last Resort, Roar of Time, Drago Meteor, Shadow Force, and Spacial Rend, just to name a few. Lucario constantly had to do his best to dodge the attacks. A few did indeed scratch him. But the biggest surprise came next, Porygon-Z clearly used a Great Ather that Lucario quickly dodged.

Red was trying his best to stay calm. But this match was just impossible; her Pokemon shouldn't know all these moves. His Pokemon don't know these moves. And now, with the Trick Room in play that was its range for learning attacks, yet it was still using the Smasher's attacks.

Was anything strange? No, his sister wouldn't cheat during their match. He looked at her and saw on her neck was a necklace, at the end of it was a SD Card. Suddenly everything began to make sense. The Porygon line of Pokemon, were artificially created digital Pokemon. It was just a hunch, but Red was positive that Porygon was reading the data on that SD Card in order to constantly change its moves.

However knowing is only half the battle.

Red recalled that all Smash Pros were given a SD card to put Brawl Plus on their Wii. And he also thought that the replays of the various matches could also be used against him. Not to mention all of the data of different Pokemon that could be stored on the SD card.

"Lucario, I've figured it out!" Red shouted. "It's the SD card around her neck!"

"Porygon-Z, Negative Zone!" Leaf quickly ordered.

Suddenly the negative energy expanded until it had ensnared everything in the Trick Room. Lucario however created a barrier out of Aura around him to protect himself from the Negative Zone's influence.

Quickly Porygon-Z ran away to avoid being attacked directly. With out Porygon-Z to sustain the Negative Zone, it quickly vanished. Lucario began to fire several Aura Spheres at it. Eventually trapping it in the center of the ring.

"Aura Storm!" Red ordered.

"Watch the power of Aura!" Lucario shouted jumping into the air. He then released the powerful beam of energy down towards Porygon-Z.

"Aura Storm!" Leaf ordered. Porygon-Z also fired the attack. The two attacks collided and canceled each other out. "Triple Finish!" Suddenly a barrage of Fire Blast, Solar Beam, and Hydro Pump rushed towards Lucario.

"Extreme Speed!" Red shouted. Using Extreme Speed, Lucario was able to break the laws of physics and rush towards Porygon-Z. "Now use Aura Storm at Point Blank!"

Lucario drew in the energy for the second Aura Storm. "Off Waves!" Leaf shouted.

"Wait what?!" Red replied shocked.

As Lucario fired the Aura Storm at point blank, a red ring appeared, it effectively blocked the attack and sent Lucario flying backwards and bouncing around the Trick Room.

"_Calm down, calm down, calm down._" Red was constantly telling himself. He didn't know what to do, this was now the ultimate defense and offense.

Lucario got back up off of the ground, and began to stagger forwards. "_Lucario has three more Aura Storms._" Red thought. "Can you hang on?"

"Yes. I'll be fine."

Red breathed a sigh of relief. If this was any other Lucario, the battle would have been over. However, his training as a Smasher had made him much stronger than any normal Lucario.

"Mario Finale!" Leaf shouted. Two giant fireballs rushed towards Lucario. Quickly Lucario jumped away to avoid the attack, however upon landing his ankle gave out and he collapsed onto the ground. Quickly he pushed himself up. "Volt tackle!"

Porygon-Z flew towards Lucario. Electricty surrounded its body. "Lucario use your third aura storm!" Red shouted. Lucario complied and unleashed a third Aura Storm that stopped Porygon-Z in its tracks. Red quickly began to size up the situation in his head. "_Leaf knows, she knows that once I use up the last two Aura Storms she will win this round. This Download has to have some weakness._"

"Zero Laser!" Leaf ordered. The beam rushed towards Lucario who just rolled out of the way.

"_Download might not have a weakness. If that's the case we have to focus on the trainer. The only thing I can think of is we have to obscure Leaf's view, and then silently unleash Aura Storm before she has any time to react._"

Lucario ran towards Porygon-Z. "PK Star Storm!" she shouted. A bright light rushed up into the sky, split apart, and rushed towards the field, however at an angle, allowing Lucario to stay close to the Pokemon and avoid the attack.

"_Why is she using the flashier attacks?_" Red wondered. "_Could it be t hat Download does have a limit?_"

Lucario used Bone Rush to knock Porygon-Z up into the air. "Use Mario Finale again!" Leaf ordered. However this time, Porygon-Z was unable to perform the attack.

"I'm sorry Leaf, but I've figured out how to beat Download!" Red laughed, truth be told, he was bluffing. However it did get the reaction he wanted out of her.

"Hit Lucario with five Blast Burns!" She shouted.

Porygon-Z unleashed the five Blast Burns simultaneously. Lucario however was unable to run away. "Lucario release an Aura Storm!" Red ordered. Lucario did as he was told and unleashed the large beam of energy. All five of the attacks hit the Aura Storm head on. All five of them together were able to overpower the Aura Storm and hit Lucario.

Lucario began to scream out in pain and he collapsed on to his knees.

"Its over!" Leaf said.

"Sorry to disappoint you Leaf." Red said. "But Lucario isn't going down. He may be badly damaged. But we are getting up to face you time and time again!"

"But you've been hit with so much! Not to mention those five Blast Burns that just hit you head on!" Leaf protested. "Lucario is a steel Pokemon, he shouldn't be standing after all of that."

"He shouldn't but he is." Red replied. "Now then, here are some things that you may not know about aura. The more hurt Lucario is, the stronger it gets. It was a desperation adaptation that they made when they became a rare Pokemon species. Now then, Download's weakness is you can't transfer when under attack!"

Leaf began to clap. "Congratulations, but now that you know that, what good will it do?"

"A lot." Red replied. "You used five Blast Burns simultaneously. Your Porygon-Z is exhausted and will be unable to counter our final attack. Lucario, lets finish this with the final move: Aura Storm!"

Lucario released his fifth Aura Storm the attack. He hit Porygon-Z dead on. This knocked Porygon-Z unconscious. A few moments later Lucario fell forwards. Red quickly rushed to his side and caught him. "Are you okay Lucario?"

"I probably could sleep for a week." Lucario replied.

Red pulled out a Pokeball. "You deserve a long rest. Sleep even longer if you need to."

Lucario laughed as it went into the Pokeball.

Red- 2

Leaf- 2

* * *

Match: 'Red's' Jigglypuff VS Leaf's Rhyperior

Recommended Music: Gym Leader Battle Sinnoh (Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum)

* * *

"It's tied up." Red laughed.

"That but not for long." Leaf replied. She recalled her downed Porygon-Z and a moment later tossed out another Pokeball. "Go Rhyperior!"

Red got back to his standing spot and pulled out his fifth Pokeball. "Go Jigglypuff!"

This was going to be a difficult battle for Red. Rhyperior was much stronger than Jigglypuff. Or he thought.

"Jigglypuff, Sing!" Red ordered.

Jigglypuff immediately began to sing its slow and soothing song. To dodge the attack Rhyperior began to spin its horn and drill against the battlefield's floor to drown out the song. Unable to hear the soothing song, Rhyperior didn't fall asleep.

Red quickly tried to figure a way to beat Rhyperior. "Jigglypuff, Hyper Voice!" Red ordered. Jigglypuff began to shout however Rhyperior was unaffected.

"Jigglypuff, aim for the horn!" Red shouted. "Jigglypuff, the horn!"

Jigglypuff however just turned around and slapped Red. "Why did you say that?" Jigglypuff wondered.

"Becuase, I just thought that it would work." Red replied. "If all else fails just make stuff up as you go along."

"Life doesn't work that way." Jigglypuff replied.

"True, but since when does life follow Game Mechanics." Red quickly replied.

Jigglypuff ran towards Rhyperior and began to use Double Slap against the Pokemon. "_I thought that Jigglypuff would be stronger._" Red thought. Quickly he thought up of a plan. "Jigglypuff, if we don't win this match, Vicious will kill Pichu!" He shouted. Jigglypuff's next slap sent Rhyperior flying. An aura of rage began to overcome Jigglypuff. "_Maybe that was a bad idea… What will she do to me when she finds out that I was lying?_"

For the first time, Red could finally see why Jigglypuff was a three time Smasher. He almost felt sorry for Rhyperior. Every attack she did sent him across the battlefield.

"Earthquake!" Leaf ordered.

Rhyperior stomped on the ground and created an Earthquake. Jigglypuff however jumped up into the air avoiding the attack. She quickly floated over to Rhyperior and was ready to fight it again.

Rhyperior however swung at Jigglypuff and knocked her away.

"Horn Drill!" Leaf ordered. Immediately the horn began to spin.

"Dodge it!" Red ordered. However, Jigglypuff was unable to dodge the attack and got hit with it. Resulting in a one hit KO. Red stared at this stunned. "You did a good job. Return Jigglypuff!" Red said. Jigglypuff was immediately recalled back into the Pokeball.

Red- 2

Leaf- 3

"I'm sorry Jigglypuff." Red apologized. "I lied… but everything is fine now."

* * *

Match: 'Red's' Pikachu VS Leaf's Dragonite

Recommended Music: Champion Rival Battle (Pokemon Fire Red/Leaf Green)

* * *

Red smiled. Now his mother would be safe. If Leaf won, she would be safe, if it was a tie, she would be safe. Some part of him was screaming in the back of his head, 'you idiot, it won't be that easy!' but he foolishly ignored it.

"Go Pikachu!" Red shouted. He threw out the Pokeball and Pikachu emerged. "Its down to the wire, and you are my last Pokemon. We can't win this battle, we can only tie."

"Go Dragonite!" Leaf shouted.

Red knew that this was going to be a hard battle. Perhaps harder than all of the previous battles he fought combined. But he belived in Pikachu, the Pokemon with the longest time in the Smashers. He believed in Pikachu's strength.

Pikachu got down on all fours and his cheeks began to spark. Dragonite just looked down at the mouse Pokemon. "Hyper Beam!" Leaf ordered.

Dragonite wasted no time in firing the attack. "Volt Tackle!" Red ordered.

Pikachu began to run towards Dragonite and he hit him head on with the Volt Tackle.

"Twister!" Leaf ordered. Dragonite began to flap its wings and a gust of wind began to blow towards Pikachu. Pikachu however held onto the battlefield's floor. "Dragon Rage!" the Dragon Rage rushed towards Pikachu, this attack hit the electric mouse.

Pikachu quickly recovered. "Thunder!" Red ordered. Pikachu fired the attack towards Dragonite.

Red, would normally be at a disadvantage. Dragonite's Flying type weakness to electricity was canceled out by his Dragon type. Not to mention that Dragon Pokemon are one of the most fearsome types to face. But Pikachu wasn't faltering. And because of his confidence in Pikachu, Red wasn't either. Pikachu, for some reason also trusted Red to call all of the right moves. This trust in each other created an ultimate combination. Or perhaps what was creating this ultimate combination was also the fear of no longer having to hold back.

"Quick attack!" Red ordered.

Pikachu began to run towards Dragonite. Dragonite quickly used Agility to increase its speed and dodge Pikachu's attack. "Thunder!" Red ordered. The attack hit Dragonite and temporarily stunned it. "Now follow up with a Skull Bash!"

Pikachu ran and hit Dragonite in the stomache with its Skull Bash. "Iron Tail!" Red shouted. Pikachu jumped into the air and hit Dragonite across the face with an Iron Tail knocking it down.

Dragonite got back up and looked down at Pikachu.

"Hyper Beam!" Leaf ordered once again. Dragonite fired the beam of energy.

Quickly Pikachu dodged the attack by using its tail as a spring and launching it up into the sky. Pikachu then landed on Dragonite's head and held on tightly. Dragonite quickly began to try and shake Pikachu off, however he held on no matter what Dragonite did.

Pikachu crawled into Dragonite's mouth and unleashed a thunderbolt. Dragonite screamed out in pain and Pikachu jumped out of the mouth of the beast. The amount of damage that it had received internally was devastating. The audience also was silent, perhaps terrified of Pikachu.

The two Pokemon just stared at each other. A few seconds later, Dragonite collapsed.

Red- 3

Leaf- 3

* * *

Match: Red (Smasher) VS Leaf (Smash Pro, Level 2)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Winner: Tie

* * *

"I'm disappointed that we won't be able to find out who the better Pokemon Battler is." Leaf said.

"We could have another match, some time later," replied Red.

The Smashers rushed down to congratulate Red on a battle well done. Leaf tried to get away, however she quickly found out that the Smashers had blocked the two in, probably intentionally.

"So now then, why don't you two stop fighting?" Snake said. "I'm sure your parents won't be happy if you were fighting."

This really wasn't the thing that they wanted to hear right now. But then again, they didn't know any better. Everyone was in the dark. However they apparently both went visibly white. "Are you two okay?" Samus asked. She quickly pulled out two slick white things and put them over both of their index fingers. Samus tapped something on her Zero Suit, and transformed into Samus. She looked over the scanner. "Your heart rate is up." She said.

"Yeah…" Red replied. "I think I just realized I'm claustrophobic."

"Me too." Leaf added on. "Can you please move…"

"Not until you two promise to stop fighting." Captain Falcon said.

The two siblings looked at each other. "Okay, fine, can we please get out of here now?" they both asked at the same time.

"Wow, you two are alike." Pit said.

Everyone began to laugh. However that laughter was short lived. The person that everyone didn't want to see at that moment came walking over. He had a disgusting shit eating grin over his face. "Leaf, I saw your betrayal the moment they changed the rules. You should have known better to cross me, so I gave instructions to my Smash Pro to kill your mother in the event of a tie. You should know that we only accept one result: Total Victory. Anything else is unacceptable."

All of the Smashers looked shocked. Red and Leaf looked up at Vicious, both of them were ready to kill him. "I didn't think that the great and powerful Smash Pros had to operate like this." Red shouted.

"Now, now, a little incentive never hurt anybody." Vicious laughed.

"That shouldn't be the first thing you said right now." Red said walking forwards. "Maybe something along the lines of 'I'm sorry'."

"Why should I have to apologize?" Vicious wondered. "People die! So what if I speed up the process?"

"Then you will have no problem with us speeding up your process?" Link wondered. His hand was on the Master Sword, ready to draw it at a moments notice.

Vicious just began to laugh. "You kill me, and everyone in this stadium dies. The snap of my fingers, and my Arcana will do whatever I please. Not all of them are dogs that have to have a leash and a collar around their necks. Once again, I am victorious. Your mother is-"

"Not dead!" A voice shouted out. Everyone looked around. A moment later Mewtwo teleported into the stadium, in his arms was a middle aged woman, Red and Leaf's mother. Both of them were rather relieved to see her. And Vicious was backing away in shock.

"But how did you know?" Vicious asked.

"I had watched everything before the match using my psychic powers." Mewtwo replied. "Leaf had gone to confront Red. She wanted Red to forfeit the match to save their mother. Even if they disliked each other, they both loved their mother. And you manipulated that love. The Kid Smashers, who Red was expecting to eavesdrop actually went away to go to the washroom."

Red was actually in shock. "Wait, so they didn't actually eavesdrop?!" he shouted.

"No, we figured that you two were just going to exchange some boring words before the match or something." Ness quickly said. "Or actually finally make up and agree to have a friendly match."

Vicious didn't like this he raised his hand and he looked like he was about to snap his fingers. "I don't lose, and nobody makes a fool out of me. Mewtwo, because of what you've done, everyone in this stadium will die! You had the choice of sacrificing one life for these hundreds. I hope you're happy with your choice."

Master Hand suddenly teleported in. "Vicious, we need to talk. The rules never were made to cover ties."

Vicious lowered his arm and glanced over at the giant hand. "I see. Then how about from this point forwards, you just choose who you are sending. Its only fair since I'm just sending in my Arcana."

"Okay." Master Hand laughed, perhaps oblivious to what was happening. A moment later he disappeared.

"Vicious, I quit the Smash Pros." Leaf said. "I've used you for what I wanted. A battle with my brother, however, you had to interfere."

"You can't quit the Smash Pros." Vicious said. "The only way to escape is through death."

"Vicious, fuck off." Leaf replied. "I guess the old Leaf has died today, and a new one has budded. And one more thing, you stink."

Vicious didn't take this kindly. He was ready to order his Arcana around to attack. However this time Mewtwo stopped him. Mewtwo just froze him in his place.

"I hate people like you." Mewtwo said. "You rely on others and not your own power. You are nothing more than a coward. I bet you're just a powerless and pitiful person."

Vicious was speechless. "I'll show you who is powerless!" He shouted in rage. "I am the leader of the most powerful organization in the world, both by the numbers and the strength. I have the power to shape the world into what I please. You are just a group of forty entertainers, you are nothing more than Hollywood stars! Compared to me, you are nothing! You are specks of dirt."

"You remember the Arcana that Ganondorf gave you, right?" Mewtwo wondered. "The Tower?"

"What about it?"

"The meaning behind it is The Pride before the fall." Ganondorf replied. "We will crush you and the Smash Pros. This group of forty entertainers will destroy the most powerful organization in the world."

"Just you try." Vicious shouted.

"Oh we are trying." Toon Link taunted. "And if I'm correct, we are ahead by three victories. If we keep up our lead your organization will go the way of the dodo."

"I hate you all!" Vicious shouted. "You even delayed my 5:30 puppy kicking! You bastards are going down! I'll make sure that the next Arcana will completely destroy you!" With that Vicious left.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 7

Smash Pros: 4

* * *

"Why are you here in this house!?" Red shouted. "You could be relaying information back to the other Smash Pros!"

A few hours had passed since the end of the match. Leaf was now allowed to enter Smashville, since their mother was under the direct care of Dr. Mario now. Master Hand said that Leaf could live with the other child Smashers for the time being.

"I'm not complaining." Nana said. "Finally some one else to help with house work."

"And someone else to play videogames." Ness said. "You should have told us that your sister was a gamer."

"That was obvious since she was with the Smash Pros." Red muttered under his breath.

"Besides," added Saki, "its easier to defend her from Vicious like this."

"That doesn't explain why she gets my room!" Red protested.

"She is your guest." Popo replied. "Besides you can sleep on the couch."

Saki pulled out his Cannon Sword. "The couch is mine." he replied.

"Lucas, buddy, pal. Can I have your bed?"

An energy sword suddenly appeared right by Red's ear. "You are not getting Lucas' bed." Claus said.

"Come on," Red pleaded. "He could sleep in your bed, its not like he still wets the bed, right?" There was dead silence. "That is it, isn't it?"

The night went on and Leaf actually seemed to fit into the group of friends. They were actually rather interested in her time as a Smash Pro. They laughed at her stories and played games. She actually seemed rather relaxed. Apparently there was no pressure and she could play games for fun.

Master Hand eventually came over to the house to see how they were doing. "Oh by the way, Leaf is also transferring into your school." He quickly said as he was leaving.

"WHAT!?" Red shouted.

* * *

**Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you're happy. This is the longest chapter I've ever written in this story and so far in comparison to my other stories... And I feel that I rushed it out… And now for the word padding author notes.**

**Why wasn't this updated? There are a few reasons:**

**I wish I could say because I was attending E3… so I would actually have an excuse… But I wasn't… Although I did watch the E3 Press Conferences... at my home… online… (Insert large amounts of laughter here at the press conferences) **

**Side Notes: I don't think that the Sony wands and the Natal will end well… (And Milo is creepy…) I enjoyed E3, because unlike other people I remembered that it is, first and foremost, supposed to be a trade show. And not a gamer's masturbation fest/orgy. **

**This was originally 3 VS 3. It obviously got changed. After reading a comment and replying that it would be 3 VS 3, I decided to change that and do 6 VS 6. Pikachu VS Dragonite was clearly inspired by the end of the Orange Islands ark. (And in fact I went out and bought the DVD while writing… And boy… Its amazing the things that you notice now… all of the stock footage… and apparently the announcer is paid by the pun…) Unfortunately after doing Squirtle, Ivysaurs, and Lucario's fights first I really didn't have any ideas what to do with Charizard, Jigglypuff or Pikachu… Maybe I'll come back one day and edit the fights to be longer…**

**That and I didn't know how to write the chapter. I didn't know if I should have them calling out the attacks.**

**Persona 3... Is addicting... I got it after being asked if I played it through a PM. **

**I finally decided what to do with the Story after this Ark. Seeing how in real time we are reaching the end of the ark… (The final fight occurs on June 6) And I've figured out who is all fighting in this Ark…**

**Also Chapter 449 of Naruto made me sick… To quote someone else: "****Jesus Christ! On what level was this not horribly written?"** **Chapter 450 was looking better until the last four pages… To summarize: Danzo: "I make a snazzy speech, while standing up. I am clearly entitled to be the next leader. A position that requires a strong individual, despite the fact that I'm a crippled old man!" Only sensible person in the room (Shikamaru's father): "We can't let his fantasy get out of control!" Everyone else: "Okay, hello 6th Hokage!" Well the optimist in me is hoping that Sasuke kills Danzo when he returns…**

**Notes pertaining to the chapter/Story:**

**Vicious: I originally intended for him to be a giant asshole. Ladies and gentlemen, he has passed that line of no return and become a lot worse...**

**The rare candy being given to MissingNo to make it evolve into a Kangaskhan actually does happen in Red and Blue. You just got to love the older glitch filled Pokemon games...**

**Yes, I realize that it was Pikachu who caused the seizures by using thunderbolt on the missiles... (It makes sense in context...)**

**I realize why I don't write Pokemon Fanfiction. I constantly have a type chart up, I constantly have several pages on Bulbapedia up just to make sure I don't severely screw up… (Eg… Electric on Ground, Normal on Ghost (Without using Foresight)… Other basic knowledge that I forget for some stupid reason) and when I have Internet browsers up its so easy to get sidetracked...**

**I'm not making any guarentees, but I should have a chapter posted tomorrow...  
**


	141. May 20: Marth: The Emperor

**Sorry this wasn't posted, burn out from the last chapter and getting a 32-inch HDTV does have the ability to make me ignore writing... I would have gotten bigger, but I realized I don't exactly have room… Here are 2 chapters. They are shorter than the usual tournament battles... But I am trying to get caught up... I don't want this to become 365 Forever... Or 730!**

**

* * *

**May 20: Marth: The Emperor

Marth stood up on the stage and stared at his opponent. His opponent seemed rather rugged, his clothing ripped and torn. Cuts that had healed and turned into scabs were across his body. On his back was a large sword.

"I'm just wondering, are you royalty too?"

"Yes."

"And you came here because you had a vendetta against Crazy Hand for ruining your life right?"

"Of course."

"Okay, good, we can just jump into this fight then..." Marth sighed.

"No I have yet to tell you my Alias."

Marth sighed. "Okay, what is it?"

"It is: Slayer."

* * *

Match: Marth (Smasher) VS Slayer (Smash Pro, Level 2) Arcana Rank IV The Emperor

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Eternal Bond (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)

* * *

Marth held onto his sword. "I hope you use your sword, otherwise this fight will end quite quickly."

Slayer reached behind him and pulled out a broadsword. "This is my sword, Flowing Autumn" Slayer said.

The two swordsmen rushed towards each other and began to fight. Almost instantly Marth was overpowered and forced back. Marth quickly rushed for Slayer, however he just brought down his broadsword and a gust of wind pushed Marth back. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you win." Slayer said. "Do you want to know the truth, the reason why we, the Arcana are loyal to Vicious?"

"No, not particularly." Marth replied. He ran towards Slayer, and the two once again clashed swords.

"We wanted to disrupt the Smash Pros. We wanted to make their current incarnation a matter of the past."

Marth quickly parried around Slayer and used Dolphin Slash on his back. Slayer staggered forwards and quickly swung his sword around behind him, where Marth was waiting with Counter. Marth quickly sent the attack back towards Slayer. Slayer however dodged the attack and distanced himself from the swordsman.

"Can't you see that this fighting is pointless? We both want the same thing, the abolition of the current state of the Smash Pros!"

Marth didn't buy this. "Sorry, but it seems to me you just want to destroy the current ideals of the Smash Pros. While we want to get rid of them permanently."

"I'm confused as to why you want to get rid of your loyal fans, those who spend money on your merchandise and licensed games." Slayer pointed out.

"Loyal? We are talking about the same people who have unrealistic expectations, and were whining and complaining about how ROB was a waste of a character and taking up space for another participant who apparently deserved it more?"

"Okay, fine there is some stupidity. I won't deny that. But then wouldn't it be better to change it than to destroy it completely?"

Marth brought down his sword and sent a blade of energy rushing towards Slayer, who quickly cut through that with his sword. "No." Marth replied. "If anything, the Smash Pros have gotten too powerful. Besides, it doesn't seem to me like Vicious is concerned about changing the ideals of the Smash Pros, it just seems to me like he wants his own personal army." The two swordsmen ran towards each other. Their swords clashed. "Vicious doesn't care about you!"

"We serve the strong. He knows that at any moment that one of us could come and try to usurp him. Besides, do you think that winning here in this tournament would be enough to destroy the Smash Pros. The ideals will still live on, the Smash Pros will still live on, just not under that name."

"You're right. The glass will be shattered. And the fragments can still cut. I doubt that victory in this tournament would stop the Smash Pros from existing." Marth admitted.

Slayer forced Marth back and swung his sword. Marth however blocked the attack with his sword. However the force that he was hit with caused him to flinch. Slayer lifted up his sword and swung it down vertically. Marth quickly sidestepped the attack.

"Besides, even if we lose this tournament, that won't stop us from trying to kill Vicious. He is too much of a monster for us to ignore anymore. The countless lives he has ruined, the countless lives that he has stepped on to obtain power. The people he has threatened to kill. How he has abused his power. It must all come to an end!" Marth shouted.

"Vicious wasn't always this powerful. He wasn't able to put his plans into fruition until a mysterious benefactor stepped forwards." Slayer said.

"A mysterious benefactor?" Marth questioned.

"I don't know his identity, I don't even think that Vicious has met him face to face. But, he sent Vicious money. But enough talk. Let us finish this battle."

Marth began to rapidly slash, however Slayer constantly dodged each of the attacks. Quickly Marth began to thrust his sword. Slayer blocked that with his sword. "Good, at least you know what type of sword your sword is." Slayer taunted. "I was beginning to get worried that I was dealing with an amateur who just swings his sword around frantically."

Marth attacked Slayer, who just brought his sword up to knock Marth off balance. He then rushed in close to Marth and punched him, winding him. Slayer then kicked Marth away from him.

Marth quickly recovered and decided to finish this in one attack. "Critical Hit!" Marth shouted. He rushed towards Slayer who just jumped up into the air to avoid it.

"You lose," Slayer muttered. He slashed Marth three times, forming a triangle. Cuts appeared across Marth's clothing, followed by deep gashes. Marth dropped his sword and then collapsed.

"Marth is unable to battle!" The referee shouted.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 7

Smash Pros: 5

* * *

Marth was quite disappointed about his loss. He just sulked on the clinic's bed. "Be happy that you are still alive." Dr. Mario said. "And that you still have all of your limbs. I can't heal the first one, and the second one is a pain to heal."

"I should have been able to win this battle." Marth replied.

"You got frustrated and used a dangerous move." Dr. Mario replied. "That move left you wide open. Oh well, we can't win them all." Marth just continued to sigh and lay on the hospital beds. "Just be glad that he went easy on you."

"It annoys me, that he was just toying with me. If he was fighting me using all of his skill, I wouldn't have been disappointed."

"If you won, you would still be sulking and complaining that it was a hollow victory." Dr. Mario pointed out.

"That's probably true." Marth admitted.

The pride of a swordsman was a strange thing. They always wanted to better themselves in the art of the sword. They always want to fight stronger opponents. But when that stronger opponent held back, it was insulting.

Much like the swordsmen, the Smashers are also always searching for stronger fights, to strengthen themselves and their understanding of battle and their ability. It is that desire to fight that pushes them forwards. In that sense, perhaps the Smashers and the Smash Pros are the same, both looking for their own fights to better their understanding of themselves and to get stronger. In one way, they have inspired each other to continue to fight and grow stronger. However, when this is all over, whoever the victor is, they will lose their 'rivals'.


	142. May 21: Pit: The Hierophant

May 21: Pit: The Hierophant

Now with the ability to choose the Smashers regardless of the outcome of the previous matches, they were rather relived. Those who didn't want to fight wouldn't be forced into a situation. And those that did could go.

Pit had decided that he would like to fight a Smash Pro, and Master Hand gladly complied. A decision that, Master Hand may come to regret. Regardless, Pit was now walking towards the battlefield. Cheering fans, and applause continued. The barriers muffled the sound a bit.

As Pit got to the battlefield, he noticed that the Smash Pro was all ready waiting.

Unlike the other Smash Pros, this one wore a pristine white cloak. There was no mark for a ranking. As a belt he had a rope that was tied around him. Attached to the rope was several bags.

"I am, the head priest of the Church of Smash Brothers. You can call me: Omega"

Pit was absolutely shocked. "So, you made a religion out of our fights."

"Yes." the Smash Pro replied. "The Right Hand, the creator, The Left Hand, the destroyer."

"Okay, I understand that our fights are apparently very important to you, but isn't this going a bit overboard?"

"No."

* * *

Match: Pit (Smasher) VS Omega (Smash Pro, Level unknown) Arcana Rank V The Hierophant

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Sky World (Super Smash Bros Brawl)

* * *

Pit grabbed his bow and broke it into two pieces. He quickly ran towards Omega who jumped into the air to avoid it. Omega lifted up his left hand and fired an energy beam at Pit, who quickly brought out his mirror shield to reflect it back. A barrier quickly appeared around Omega to block the attack.

Pit quickly began to rapidly fire arrows at the barrier; surprisingly the arrows were able to pierce right through. This caught Omega off guard and he was knocked aside.

"Why were you able to pierce through my barrier?" He asked.

"I don't know." Pit replied.

Omega brought out a small bag, in it was a black jewel. It looked like a black pearl, it was pitch black, and also perfectly round. A dark energy radiated from it. Quickly Pit fired a light arrow at it. However before it was able to get close the darkness destroyed the light. "This is the Kuroyami," Omega explained. "It will protect me from your light. Vicious gave it to me as a sign of my leadership" Omega took the jewel and put it in his mouth. A moment later he swallowed it. A dark aura began to surround him. "I can feel it boosting my power..."

Pit quickly fired his arrows at Omega, however before they could hit they were destroyed by the aura. Quickly Omega rushed towards Pit and began to rapidly punch him. He was much to fast for the angel to block or fright back. Omega then grabbed Pit by the wrists. He suddenly released his energy upon the manacles, the result was the golden manacles on Pit's wrists shattered. Pit was then kicked across the field by a roundhouse kick.

Pit got up and began to fly towards Omega, however the closer he got to him the more unsettled he felt. Omega quickly reached into another bag. From it he pulled out a seed. He placed it on the ground with his right hand and suddenly, the seed began to germinate and grow into a giant tree. The tree also had an unsettling aura about it. With out the manacles on Pit's wrists suppressing his power, he fired a giant light arrow destroying the tree.

Omega was rather surprised by this. However he touched the remains of the tree and it transformed into several wooden stakes. The remaining roots also rushed to Pit and ensnared him. "The creator can create anything." Omega said as the wooden stakes were transformed into metal nails before Pit's eyes.

"What just happened?" Pit asked.

"I used my power to change the very properties of reality." Omega replied. He threw two nails at Pit's feet. They hit and went through his feet. Pit began to scream out in pain. Omega threw two more nails, these ones piercing the palms of Pit's hands, nailing him to the roots that had ensnared him. Omega then threw two more nails, these ones aimed at his wings.

Pit screamed in pain as the nails went through his wings. Blood began to trickle down them.

"Shitty little brat." a voice crackled. PIt's wings had become black, and once again he had entered into his Fallen Angel mode.

"Who are you?" Omega asked.

"Your worse nightmare." Fallen Pit replied. "Unlike the shitty brat you were just facing, I know how to use his true power. And unlike him, I won't be holding back in fear of hurting some shitty little Smash Pro. Besides, this time Palutena can't interfere, I'm going to have some fun!" The tree roots that had trapped Pit suddenly caught on fire. Fallen Pit also grabbed each of the nails and pulled them out. He muttered something and the wounds were healed.

The two blades appeared in Fallen Pit's hands. Fallen Pit then flew up into the sky. Suddenly around him appeared about a hundred dark arrows. The dark arrows had surrounded him and created what looked like a sphere. He snapped his fingers and the arrows flew towards Omega. Omega quickly created a barrier. The barrier was buffeted by the assault and eventually shattered. Quickly he jumped back to avoid the rest of the arrows.

"You must have picked up on it too. That this shitty little brat has a unique spiritual power. I guess it could be because of his father. He doesn't even know the extent of his powers."

"I find it strange that you refer to your self like that." Omega said.

Fallen Pit appeared behind Omega with the blade of his sword right at his neck. Quickly Omega brought his elbow back into Fallen Pit and quickly distanced himself. Omega began to throw energy attacks at Fallen Pit who just began to spin around his blades, effectively reflecting the attacks. Dark Pit also began to chant something. When Omega stopped firing the attacks, he held up the bow and produced a Dark Arrow.

Pit released the attack and it rushed towards Omega who stood still. Before hitting him, it vanished. "I see, you can neutralize energy attacks." Fallen Pit laughed. He ran towards Omega and began to rapidly punch. Omega constantly dodged the attacks and blocked them; he also tried throwing his own punches, however he only did so with his left hand. Fallen Pit had gotten in a powerful kick and knocked Omega back.

"Tell me, why do you only attack with your left hand?" Fallen Pit asked.

"In my religion, the left hand is the destroyer. The right hand creates and is unable to destroy. I can not attack with the Creator."

"That's some shitty logic." Fallen Pit said. "Master Hand destroys a lot. But I don't expect some idiot like yourself to know that! Do you know how fucking stupid it is to base a religion off of a game? You are just like some retard!"

Omega didn't take this kindly. He rushed towards Pit. Fallen Pit however had agitated him to lure him into a trap. He ran forwards and began to spin his blades, trying to trap Omega in them. Omega however put up a barrier. The barrier had managed to stop Fallen Pit's attacks for now.

"Come on, try and get through this barrier!" Omega taunted.

Fallen Pit just held up his bow and a light arrow appeared. He fired it, and it went through the barrier and through Omega's throat. "You really need to stop talking and concentrate on the battle." Fallen Pit sighed. "That's when you leave yourself wide open. Not that you can say anything now."

Omega made flustered sounds.

"You want to know how I was able to destroy your barrier? I just did the same thing as Pit. Pit was only able to pierce that stupid barrier, because of what you were using to create it." Fallen Pit replied. "Crystallized subspace. A crystal that seems to draw in negative emotions, his light arrows, which rely on positive emotions, would have no problem destroying that. But once you ingested it, you sealed your fate."

Omega tried to run, however found that he was paralyzed.

Pit ran towards Omega and cut him with his blades. Omega fell to the ground no longer able to battle. "Omega is no longer capable of fighting." The Referee shouted. Fallen Pit just looked at Omega as he lied in a pool of blood. Suddenly, everything began to change. Omega seemed like he was being sucked into himself. Several seconds later he began to shrink and scream in pain. After that, soon all that remained of him was the Kuroyami that he had ingested. Ironically, the Kuroyami had eaten Omega.

Vicious just appeared and picked up the Kuroyami. "I didn't expect that to happen." He muttered. "Until next time." Unlike usual, he avoided his whole spectacle and just disappeared. Everyone was beginning to rush down to the field.

Fallen Pit quickly took flight. He landed in the stands and stood in front of a cloaked figure. He aimed his bow directly at him. A dark arrow was charged up and ready to fire at a moment's notice. "Why are you here?" Fallen Pit asked.

"I thought I should see my son fighting." the cloaked figure replied. "Is that a crime?"

"No," Fallen Pit said. "However, I've wanted to talk to you for a while now, Tabuu!"

Tabuu pulled back his cloak revealing his blue skin. "We can't talk like this. Pit will seek me out. And then, I will remove those shackles and release you. Until that time, good bye." Tabuu said. A moment later he disappeared into thin air. Fallen Pit just laughed. The dark arrow disappeared and slowly the wings were turning back into the white color. A few seconds later Pit collapsed.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 8

Smash Pros: 5

* * *

Pit had awoken some time later on a bed in Dr. Mario's clinic. He looked around the room, everything was all blurry. "He is awake!" A voice shouted. Pit couldn't tell who it was, it just seemed to ring in his ears. His head was pounding. He would probably kill for some aspirin. He looked at his hands. The manacles hadn't been replaced, so his hands were bound to avoid movement.

He could hear people rushing towards him. He could see the distinct shape of Master Hand coming through the door way.

"You're okay!" Master Hand said.

'_If okay is the word..._' Pit thought.

"We were so worried when your Fallen Angel mode took over." Master Hand explained. "At least you managed to win."

"Master Hand, now is not the time, he is barely conscious." Dr. Mario said. "Can this wait until morning?"

"No, I must know now." Master Hand replied. "Pit do you remember anything that happened during your time during Fallen Angel Mode?"

Pit tried to think. It was all a blur, the parts that he did remember were just fragments. All he could really remember was winning the fight, and Omega being absorbed into the Kuroyami. But most of all, his father. Tabuu. He wanted to know why he wasn't told, or why no one said anything. "Nothing." Pit lied. He was positive that Mewtwo would be there, making sure that he was telling the truth.

"Mewtwo, is he telling the truth?" Master Hand asked, confirming Pit's fear.

"Yes." Mewtwo replied.

"I see, then we have nothing to worry about." Master Hand sighed. He left the room, only Mewtwo stayed behind.

"Why, Mewtwo?" Pit wondered.

Mewtwo looked down at Pit. "Everyone should have the right of knowing who their parents are." Mewtwo replied. "Stay safe, Pit."

* * *

**I have no idea why I made Tabuu Pit's father... I think this story has finally broke me... And we aren't even halfway through the year...**

**Kuroyami is Black Darkness in Japanese.  
**

**Well, these two chapters probably raised my average words required per chapter back up to what it was before the Red chapter...I guess I could say some more E3 opinions to pad the count a bit...  
**

**Project Natal: Looks promising and amazing if it is true, which I doubt since this is the same company that brought us Windows 98, and Vista.  
**


	143. May 22: Peach: The Lovers

**I swore I posted this... Sigh... Stupid lack of sleep... I have one month to get caught up. Can I do it? Maybe... **

**(What happens in one month? Well… You'll find out at that time…)**

**

* * *

**May 22: Peach: The Lovers

Peach stood up on the battlefield confidently. She closed her eyes and was ready for today's battle.

A distinct sound, that of someone wearing high heels could be heard. Peach looked and saw that approaching the stadium was a Smash Pro. She was clearly wearing high heels, and she moved with a certain grace. She threw off her cloak revealing a rather expensive dress and jewelry. "_Is she actually going to fight in that?_" Peach wondered.

"I am BlindLove." BlindLove replied. "I am the rank of the Lovers, and I am Vicious' lover!"

Peach was actually in shock, Vicious had a lover? She thought that any woman would have enough common sense to not go near Vicious.

* * *

Match: Peach (Smasher) VS BlindLove (Smash Pro, Level 2) Arcana Rank VI The Lovers

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Pleather for Breakfast (No More Heroes, Rank # 2 Bad Girl)

* * *

BlindLove started off by running towards Peach. She stopped in front of Peach, and then slapped her. Peach didn't know what to actually think about this. Did BlindLove actually just start the fight off by slapping her? Slapping a princess, if she wasn't a Smasher and under neutral grounds at the moment this surely would have caused a war to break out. But still, since she was a Smasher and BlindLove slapped her, a perfectly competent fighter, she didn't know what to make of this.

Peach reacted by smashing BlindLove in the face with a frying pan. "Don't do that, you will ruin my make up. I must look good for Vicious!" Peach continued to beat BlindLove with the frying pan.

"This is a fighting tournament! We are supposed to fight!" Peach protested.

BlindLove responded by slapping Peach again. So once again Peach answered with her frying pan. BlindLove was down on the ground, and slowly got up. She looked at Peach enraged. "You Smashers have insulted Vicious! He shouldn't have to waste time with you!" BlindLove cried. She got up off the ground and pulled out a baseball bat out of seemingly nowhere. "And that's why, I'm going to smash your skulls in!"

BlindLove swung the bat. Quickly Peach jumped back. Also Peach quickly realized that a giant dress wasn't really that suitable for a fighting environment. She raised up her hand and shouted. "Magical Girl Wardrobe Transformation Sequence Go!" She glowed with a bright pink light and her dress became a pink biker suit. On her back was a golf club.

BlindLove looked at Peach rather disgusted. "I don't see how Mario could like someone like you, always getting kidnapped. Unable to defend for yourself. I'm going to show him how defenseless you are!"

BlindLove ran for Princess Peach. Quickly Peach grabbed the golf club off of her back. The two rushed for each other and their sporting equipment clashed.

However Peach didn't have a strong grip on her golf club and after being hit by the baseball bat it flew out of her hands.

BlindLove swung the bat once again. In a brief moment of panic Peach summoned one of her retainers to block the attack. "All hail The Mushroom Kingdom!" "Yes, my Lord!" "Why me? I have a wife and kids to feed!" "Not again..." were all things they said as they were being beaten by BlindLove.

BlindLove swung her bat towards Peach, who was lucky enough to trip and avoid the attack. Quickly Peach reached for the ground and pulled up a vegetable. She threw the vegetable at BlindLove, who just batted it away. Peach continued to pull up vegetables while BlindLove continued to knock them away. Eventually Peach pulled up a Bomb Omb and threw it. Due to BlindLove just swinging to knock away whatever was coming towards her, she didn't see the bomb; she just saw another object to hit. Upon contact the bomb exploded tossing BlindLove aside.

She got up and looked at Peach furiously. She was ready to beat Peach until nothing remained of her except some gooey pink mush. BlindLove swung her bat. "This time, I'll kill you!" BlindLove shouted out enraged. She brought down her bat and Peach dodged.

A pink aura surrounded Peach. Suddenly hearts emerged from her body and they released a soothing scent. This scent was nearly indistinguishable, all of it smelt familiar, but only recognizable smell was the faint scent of peaches. BlindLove immediately fell down to the ground. The smell had begun to knock her out. However, BlindLove tried her best to resist the power of the Peach Blossom and stay conscious. Her efforts were however in vain as she eventually fell asleep.

She didn't get to enjoy the blissful slumber for very long though. Peach ran and got her golf club that had been knocked away and then rushed towards BlindLove. Peach quickly pulled out her frying pan and began to rapidity smack BlindLove.

Realizing the onslaught that she was receiving, BlindLove quickly tried to defend herself. However the frying pan sent her flying. She got up and immediately pulled out several long metallic nails. She began to hit them into the baseball bat so that they stuck out.

"I'll kill you!" BlindLove shouted frustrated. "I must beat you, I must do this to be loved by Vicious!"

She swung the baseball bat. Princess Peach jumped backwards to avoid the attack. BlindLove continued to swing the bat in frustration. When she was done with her onslaught she looked at Princess Peach and was beginning to gasp for air.

BlindLove ran towards Peach who immediately pushed her hand out. A heart made out of energy appeared in front of Peach and it exploded sending BlindLove flying backwards. She once again ran towards Peach, lost in her rage and no longer able to use rational thought. Peach jumped into the air and used her Peach Bomber sending BlindLove flying back once again.

BlindLove looked up into the audience. There she saw Vicious looking down at her. "I'm disappointed." He mouthed. She read his lips and was devastated. "BlindLove, you better win, or else."

"I'll win for you." BlindLove said. "My life won't be complete with out you!"

BlindLove ran towards Princess Peach. Peach quickly pulled back her golf club and swung it, this time BlindLove dodged the attack and parried behind Peach. She swung the bat, however Peach blocked with her frying pan. The force of the swing still forced Peach backwards.

BlindLove jumped into the air and tried to kick Princess Peach in the face, however Peach slid down and kicked BlindLove up into the air. As BlindLove was coming down she brought out her hammer and was ready to use gravity to Smash Peach's head in. However a star barrier appeared and protected Peach from her attack.

The star barrier then returned the attack that BlindLove tried to do on Peach with twice the power sending her rocketing backwards, when she landed she broke both of her heels and fell down to the ground in pain. She looked up at the audience to see Vicious and once again she had recovered. She quickly threw off her two broken heels and ran for Princess Peach.

This time when BlindLove swung her baseball bat, there was no barrier to protect Peach. She managed to cut past Peach's makeshift shield, the frying pan, and hit her in the side. Unfortunately, it was at that point in time that BlindLove learned that the star barrier didn't go away, it had only gotten smaller. It protected Peach and once again knocked BlindLove away.

"Cheater!" BlindLove shouted.

"I'm not cheating, I'm using my abilities." Peach replied.

BlindLove however didn't buy it. "Since when do you have defensive abilities?" BlindLove pointed out. "You've never had them in the RPGs!"

"My parasol, and Barry from Super Paper Mario." Peach replied

"But I don't see Barry!"

"Barry is a two dimensional Pixl, of course you wouldn't see him."

BlindLove swung her bat. However the barrier knocked her away.

"Peach Beam!" Peach shouted. A beam of energy came down on BlindLove.

"What was that for?" She asked outraged.

"I was thinking that you would be under a spell, since I don't see any sensible person loving Vicious. He kicks puppies."

"So, I hate puppies. They shit on your expensive new rug, lick your face and ruin your makeup, and most importantly they cost money!" BlindLove replied.

She rushed towards Peach and brought down her bat. Peach just moved to the side and pushed BlindLove away from her. BlindLove quickly swung her bat to the side; Peach ducked it to dodge the attack. Peach then delivered a punch directly to BlindLove's abdomen. This attack was actually strong and winded BlindLove. She looked at Peach in surprise.

After regaining her breath she ran towards Peach. Peach however just dodged the attack. This time she hit BlindLove across the back of the head with her frying pan. BlindLove fell down to the ground and struggled to get back up.

"You should be hopeless, I should just be able to beat you senseless. You always get kidnapped by Bowser. This should have been an easy victory!" BlindLove shouted frustrated. "What happened? Why are you actually competent!"

Peach looked at the flustered Smash Pro. "You wouldn't understand, even if I told you." Peach replied. "Its time to end this battle: Peach Beam!" She brought down her hand and pink beam of energy hit the Smash Pro. She screamed out in pain. A moment later BlindLove fell onto the ground unconscious.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 9

Smash Pros: 5

* * *

Peach was relaxing in her own house. Since she hadn't received any major wounds during her battle, she was able to avoid seeing Dr. Mario. So she was enjoying a cup of tea with Zelda.

"So, how come Bowser always kidnaps you?" Zelda wondered.

"Blitzkrieg." Peach replied. "He attacks, creates enough chaos, and while everyone is still trying to figure out what is going on, he kidnaps me."

"Ah, pleasant."

* * *

**This fight stared off being based off of some weird Japanese flash game that my cousin sent me a while ago... You have to defend your honor by slapping other mistresses or something... And then I switched it over to No More Heroes... Bad Girl gives me nightmares...**

**Peach's biker outfit is of course her Super Mario Wii outfit. (Personally speaking, I like Dasiy's because it at least looks like the yellow Kill Bill suit. Although while playing I use Rosilina on the Flame Runner.)**

**And I know that Peach Beam (Paper Mario) doesn't actually do damage.**

**I tried to upload these three chapters on Saturday (June 13), however I got the whole "****Document Manager is currently down at the moment. Please come back in a few minutes." message at about 10:30pm'ish.**

**And I didn't. I realized that I had a HDTV, and that HD hides any flaws in the gameplay of any games that I played. I certainly don't know how I have been living on standard definition for so long. This clearly is the future of gaming! /end sarcasm**


	144. May 23: Ike: The Chariot

**I think my big problem with the Marth and Roy fights were that they were in so close proximity to each other... This certainly doesn't rectify the problem... Ah well we at least don't have another sword user for another 3 chapters... There are too many Sword users in Smash Bros. Nintendo there are other characters in Fire Emblem! **

**Note to self: Never put in a DVD and expect to type while watching... (It was Terminator 2. I figured with all of the jokes about Milo becoming Skynet... I might as well actually watch the films...)**

**

* * *

**May 23: Ike: The Chariot

Ike was standing perfectly still, while his headband and cape blew in the wind. His sword was at his side.

"So you're my opponent." A Smash Pro said.

Ike opened his eyes and looked at the Smash Pro. He looked just like every other Smash Pro, cloaked in a dark cloak to hide their identity. "I am." Ike replied. "My name is Ike, leader of the Greil Mercenaries."

"So, you would have a great deal of combat experience." The Smash Pro said. "I am glad. My alias is: ShiningWarrior!"

"ShiningWarrior, interesting."

* * *

Match: Ike (Smasher) VS ShiningWarrior (Smash Pro, Level 2) Arcana Rank VII The Chariot

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Black Knight Battle (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance)

* * *

Ike rushed towards ShiningWarrior and brought his sword down. ShiningWarrior however quickly jumped back.

"I am a solider, don't think that I don't know how to fight." ShiningWarrior shouted.

Ike smiled. "If you are a solider, then you better start fighting."

Ike sheathed his sword and ran towards ShiningWarrior, who threw a punch at Ike. Ike however dodged the punch and delivered his own to ShiningWarrior. ShiningWarrior was sent sliding back several feet. "Why did you sheath your sword?" ShiningWarrior asked.

"I don't like using weapons against unarmed opponents." Ike replied.

"I see." ShiningWarrior said. "I do have a weapon that I can use."

"Then, why don't you use it?" Ike wondered.

"When one enters the Smash Pros they are gradually stripped of their ideals, and the thought of playing with items. They are forced on with the only way to play. And slowly but surely they begin to become a true Smash Pro themselves." ShiningWarrior said. "I represent the two opposites coming together to form a unity, a working way. This is the new ideal that we will use to replace with the old Smash Pros!"

ShiningWarrior ran towards Ike. ShiningWarrior quickly delivered a hook, however Ike blocked the attack with his arm and pushed it away. ShiningWarrior was temporarily stunned by the block and was left open. For that Ike delivered a punch right into his stomach. ShiningWarrior collapsed onto the ground and began to gasp for air. Ike walked away to give him some room to breath. A few minutes later ShiningWarrior recovered. He looked up at Ike mystified. "Why didn't you finish me off right there?"

"I don't attack people who can't fight back." Ike replied.

"You are most certainly different." ShiningWarrior laughed. "If I was fighting a Smash Pro, I would have been defeated in an instant. But you, you spared me. You're too soft. Don't hold back against me. Attack me with everything you've got! Attack me with your sword!"

"Very well then." Ike replied. He drew his sword.

Ike jumped up into the air and brought down his sword, however ShiningWarrior caught the blade with his bare hands. Ike quickly put the medallion on his sword and it began to radiate with the blue flames. However ShiningWarrior just continued to hold the sword, it was almost as though the flames weren't touching him.

"What?" Ike said shocked.

"Opposites must work together." ShiningWarrior replied. "Only then will their true strength be shown. These flames of chaos won't work on me!"

Ike cursed under his breath, realizing that his tactic that he had prepared before hand wouldn't work was frustrating. ShiningWarrior quickly kicked Ike away. With there being a considerable distance between them, ShiningWarrior pulled out a lance. "Ah crap." Ike muttered. He never liked dealing with lance users.

"This is my weapon that I will use against you." ShiningWarrior said.

"What ever happened to no items?" Ike asked. ShiningWarrior began to open his mouth, however Ike cut him off. "Don't answer that."

ShiningWarrior began to twirl the lance around his head in order to be try and make it look impressive. He ran towards Ike, with his lance in front of him. Ike ran towards ShiningWarrior, the sword and lance clashed.

ShiningWarrior tried to use the length of the lance to stab Ike, however Ike blokced the attack and managed to get close towards ShiningWarrior. ShiningWarrior quickly used the lance as a pole to jump into the air and get away from Ike.

While in the air, ShiningWarrior began to rapidly thrust the lance forwards. Even though the distance between the two were too great for the the lance to cover. Almost instantly the ground behind and around Ike was being stabbed by something. ShiningWarrior was using air pressure to attack Ike.

Several of the air pressure attacks grazed Ike. Lucikly his armor was protecting him. Several small cuts also appeared across Ike's body. Ike quickly covered himself in the blue flames of chaos to protect himself from the invisible attacks. Luckilly for him, ShiningWarrior's attacks didn't have the same ability to cancel out the blue flames.

Ike held his sword in a countering position. He noticed that the rapid thrusting of the lance had gotten much more accurate and was beginning to cover a much smaller area. As several more air pressure attacks were rushing towards Ike, he swung his sword and reflected them back towards ShiningWarrior.

ShiningWarrior quickly sent several more air pressure attacks to cancel out the reflected one. When the two collided they created an explosion that forced ShiningWarrior to the edges of the battlefield.

ShiningWarrior began to rapidly thrust forwards once again. He knew that Ike wouldn't be able to keep up the blue flames of chaos at this rate. Ike just ran forwards doing his best to dodge the attacks that he was unable to see. He brought down his sword and sent a sword beam rushing towards ShiningWarrior. ShiningWarrior however countered by creating a sword beam with his lance. The two attacks rushed towards each other, collided, and canceled each other out.

The blue flames began to cover less and less area. Realizing this, ShiningWarrior attacked towards Ike's feet. Ike realized what was going on and jumped into the air to dodge the attack. ShiningWarrior quickly began to rapidly thrust in the air where Ike was. The attacks of air pressure began to hit Ike, and the thinning blue flames weren't enough to shield him. Ike came down with his sword hoisted above his head ready to strike ShiningWarrior.

ShiningWarrior stabbed Ike in the abdomen with his lance. Due to the speed that Ike was going at, the blade went through his armor and stomach, it even came out the other side. Ike was clearly in pain. The audience was letting out gasps of shock. Even ShiningWarrior was in shock. "You should give up!" He said.

Ike just chuckled. "There is nothing that Dr. Mario can't heal." he replied. "I'm sure this will just be another day to him."

"Words of wisdom go along with the Chariot Arcana. The story goes that The Fool came across The Chariot when he was trying to construct a tool from pieces that the Magician gave him. The Chariot departed from The Fool with these words: 'no victory can be won unless you have unwavering confidence in your cause. And remember this above all, victory is not the end, it is the beginning.' the Chariot then departs." ShiningWarrior said. "You certainly have an unwavering confidence. Even though I stabbed you, you still want to go on. You Smashers are certainly interesting."

Ike let off a weak chuckle. He sheathed his sword and put both of his hands on the pole of the lance. He began to pull the lance out of him, the pain was intense. He bared with it. "I'll fight to the end." Ike said after pulling the lance out of his body. "ShiningWarrior, lets continue our fight!"

Perhaps for the first time the Smash Pros suddenly realized what the fighting strength and determination of a Smasher was. ShiningWarrior however didn't falter. He took the lance back from Ike and they began to fight again.

ShiningWarrior's attacks had dramatically decreased in accuracy. Perhaps he was now taking pity for the wounded opponent. "ShiningWarrior, don't pity me!" Ike shouted. "I'm a mercenary, I don't fight to be pitied!"

"I understand." ShiningWarrior said.

The rapid air pressure attacks began once again. Ike was met with a constant barrage of them. But he stood his ground. His armor was being chipped away by the attack. Those that hit his body would normally hurt, however at the current moment, he couldn't feel them due to the large amount of pain that he was feeling from the wound in his stomach.

Ike ran towards ShiningWarrior and swung his sword. Once again the sword and lance clashed. ShiningWarrior wasted no time in overpowering Ike and knocking him back with the poll.

Ike quickly recovered. He stabbed his sword in the ground and heat began to gather around it. "Eruption!" Ike shouted. And the whole battlefield was engulfed in an explosion. ShiningWarrior had blocked the explosion by spinning his lance around to create a shield out of fire. Meanwhile Ike had felt a great deal of recoil.

Ike ran towards ShiningWarrior. Once again ShiningWarrior used his lance as a pole to try and get away from Ike. It was a frightening experience. This person, who probably was barely clinging onto consciousness, and perhaps even life, was still attacking. If this were a real battle, between two kingdoms, ShiningWarrior would have killed Ike by now. But, ShiningWarrior didn't want Ike to die. This wasn't a battle between life and death; this was just a pointless fight. Even though Ike told him not to hold back, even though Ike told him that he didn't want to be pitied, he couldn't bring himself to continue fighting this wounded opponent.

Ike ran forwards, however he suddenly fell down. His body had reached its limit. His vision was getting fuzzier by the second. "I'm sorry ShiningWarrior," Ike muttered. "But it looks like this is as far as I go. Victory is yours." He then fell unconscious due to blood loss.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 9

Smash Pros: 6

* * *

Ike's abdomen was wrapped in bandages. In his arm was a needle, constantly transfusing blood into the battered Smasher. "You idiot!" Dr. Mario berated him for about the fiftieth time since he had regained consciousness. "Do you even know how close you were to dying? And then getting some blood for this transfusion? Even though your blood is common, and its in half of the human Smashers, do you realize how hard it was to get it? The rest of the fellow Smashers are practically cowards! Do you think anything through?"

"Sorry Doc." Ike said, still a little drowsy due to all of the painkillers. Perhaps this was why Dr. Mario was shouting at him, he wanted to make sure that Ike did get the message.

"Oh well." Dr. Mario sighed. "We can still live with this loss. But the others will know that if they are wounded this badly, they will have to withdraw from the match. Now then, I need to know how your vision is doing." Dr. Mario pulled out a giant scroll of paper, and he unrolled it. "Can you read this?"

"Memento Mori" Ike read.

"Good, now live by that." Dr. Mario said walking away.

"What does it mean?" Ike wondered.

"Look it up!" Dr. Mario ordered.

* * *

**I'm going to have Strength next (The Strength, and The Justice can be switched around this means that they can be either 8 or 11 depending on the deck.).**

**According to Persona 3: Memento Mori is Latin for both: **_**Remember that you are mortal **_**and **_**Remember you will die**_**. Wikipedia has it as _Remember you shall die_. Well... that's depressing... Onto the next chapter...  
**


	145. May 24: Samus: The Strength

May 24: Samus: The Strength

Samus was in her power suit. She looked around, the battlefield, and up above at the clear blue sky. Approaching the battlefield was a much larger Smash Pro. Immediately after getting on the field he threw off his cloak to reveal his abnormally large muscles.

"I am ManlyMcManlyton!" He shouted. "The strongest Smash Pro! I can bench press a truck!"

Samus switched to her scanning visor to check if he had used steroids. She also was double checking the meaning of the Strength Arcana, because it represented everything that ManlyMcManlyton wasn't.

"I'm Samus Aran. I've blown up planets." Samus replied. "Caused the extinction of three alien species. The third one being a sentient radioactive meteorite. I could go on, but I won't."

* * *

Match: Samus (Smasher) VS ManlyMcManlyton (Smash Pro, Level 2) Arcana Rank VIII The Strength

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Metroid Prime Data Selection

* * *

ManlyMcManlyton ran towards Samus. She quickly began to fire her plasma beam at the Smash Pro, however the attack hit his muscles and were neutralized. "You have got to be kidding me." Samus muttered.

ManlyMcManlyton began to flex his muscles. "Manly punch!" He shouted rushing towards Samus. Fortunately for Samus, he was slow and she was able to quickly dodge the attack.

ManlyMcManlyton attacked once again with a kick. This time Samus ducked to dodge the attack. She brought up her arm cannon directly to ManlyMcManlyton's crotch and released a fully charged shot. "Guess you are going to have to change your name." Samus muttered.

ManlyMcManlyton just laughed, while he should have been screaming in pain. "I was wearing my metal Speedo!" He laughed.

Samus replied to this by firing several missiles and super missiles at ManlyMcManlyton. They hit and exploded upon contact. Normally, this would result in something akin to chunks of skin or whole limbs being blown off. However ManlyMcManlyton just had a small singe mark. "You can't get through my shield of manliness!" He laughed.

Samus fired several more shots at ManlyMcManlyton. These attacks were also ineffective. A frustrated Samus began to scan ManlyMcManlyton to look for a way to beat the hulking brute. However no results popped up on her scan visor.

"Your visor won't find a way to beat my manliness!" He laughed. "Nothing can beat manliness!"

A frustrated Samus raised her arm cannon and unleashed a stream of Zero Laser upon ManlyMcManlyton. This time the smash pro was knocked back to the edge of the ring. ManlyMcManlyton stared at Samus as her suit fell off and she was left in her Zero Suit.

"Wait, I'm fighting a woman?" ManlyMcManlyton said shocked.

"This isn't 1986!" Samus shouted. "You should have known that I was a woman!"

Samus pressed something on the back of her hand on her Zero Suit. Suddenly her armor began to materialize on her once again. Samus ran towards ManlyMcManlyton and delivered an uppercut knocking him up into the air. Samus followed and began to punch and kick him. ManlyMcManlyton didn't fight back or try to defend himself. Samus then used her grapple beam to wrap it around his throat and choke him.

They were rushing back towards the ground, and Samus made sure that ManlyMcManlyton was going to land headfirst and break his spine. They crashed down into the ground. Samus landed safely, while ManlyMcManlyton landed headfirst. However he got back up, unfortunately perfectly safe. "That might of hurt if I wasn't so manly!" ManlyMcManlyton said.

"Since when does manliness mean nigh invulnerability?" Samus wondered.

Samus rushed forwards and delivered a punch to ManlyMcManlyton's abdomen. He suddenly collapsed on the ground and began to throw up. "What happened?" He asked.

"I modified my suit." Samus replied. "You might not of been able to feel anything, but what that punch did was send sound waves through your body. Your body obviously didn't like it and reacted negatively."

"What?" ManlyMcManlyton said. "That doesn't make sense!"

"Now then, are you going to get up and fight me?" Samus asked. "Because you look like a sniveling coward!" Samus raised her arm cannon and pointed it at ManlyMcManlyton. She had apparently hit a button on ManlyMcManlyton. Because he rushed towards her and punched. Samus dodged the attack by transforming into Morph ball. While in this mode she released a Power Bomb. A moment later it exploded and engulfed ManlyMcManlyton.

Samus ran towards ManlyMcManlyton and jumped into the air. She then delivered a kick to the side of his head knocking him down. While he was on the ground she unleashed another Zero Laser at him. This time her armor didn't break off. Samus had quickly modified the power output, while the Zero Laser wouldn't be as powerful, she would at least be able to survive any hits that ManlyMcManlyton may have connected.

He swung his arm and punched, this time he hit Samus's left arm, which she had used to block. He proved that his muscles weren't for show as there was a dent in her armor. Once again she used the grapple beam and wrapped it around ManlyMcManlyton's neck. This time Samus began to discharge electricity. The result was ManlyMcManlyton collapsing on the ground. When he fell, the ground began to lightly shake. The battlefield on the other hand began to crack. Samus placed her left hand on his back. "Now its time for an experimental weapon." She said. A pulse of energy came from her left hand.

Samus began to walk away, waiting for the refferee to shout that the match was over. However he didn't, so Samus looked back at ManlyMcManlyton who was beginning to stand back up. "I won't lose, not to somebody who called me a coward!" He shouted. Samus raised her arm cannon and began to draw in energy. The barriers around the battlefield began to lose their power. Samus then released her Zero Laser. ManlyMcManlyton quickly crossed his arms to block so that they looked like an 'X'. He then took the attack head on. The power constantly buffeted against him, however ManlyMcManlyton didn't move. He had stomped his feet into the battlefield, to make sure that he wouldn't move an inch.

When the attack was finished ManlyMcManlyton was still standing there. His body was smoking and badly burned from the attack. Meanwhile, Samus' power suit was sparking. In order to do that attack she had to disable all safety protocols. Her suit had to shut down and reboot. ManlyMcManlyton began to get his feet out of the battlefield. He had succeeded and ran towards Samus. Samus quickly ran to avoid the attack.

ManlyMcManlyton quickly pivoted and followed Samus, "Now who is the coward!" he shouted.

After a minute of running Samus' suit had gotten back online. She quickly diverted all power in the suit to the shields. She turned around and grabbed the charging brute. She then tossed him aside. ManlyMcManlyton however landed safely on his feet. Once again he began to charge, like a bull, towards Samus. Samus quickly jumped into the air and delivered a kick to the back of his neck this caused him to fall down.

ManlyMcManlyton got back up. "Manliness won't lose!" He shouted. His voice shaking the whole stadium. "I am the Arcana of Strength! I am the strongest, I am invincible! There is no reason why you shouldn't be knocked out!"

Samus grabbed ManlyMcManlyton by the neck and aimed her blaster at his face. She began to open fire at point blank. However ManlyMcManlyton didn't budge. "Really? You don't seem like the one to represent the Strength Arcana." Samus said. She pushed a button on the back of her power suit and it fell off of her. She stood there ready to fight the Arcana. She discarded her blaster.

ManlyMcManlyton rushed towards Samus. This time she dodged the attack by jumping in the air. ManlyMcManlyton quickly pivoted and turned around to punch Samus. Samus however had landed several feet back. She pressed several buttons on her Zero Suit.

ManlyMcManlyton realized that Samus would once again try to get her armor on so he began to stomp it. Samus however laughed. "Go ahead and destroy it." She chuckled. "I have a few other suits of armor. Besides, I didn't intend to put it back on. What I just did was activate a bomb."

"You're bluf-" ManlyMcManlyton was unfortunately cut off by the cold hard truth. It wasn't a bluff. The bomb had exploded and this time engulfed him. This time his manliness wasn't enough to save him either. His body was blown into thousands of tiny little pieces. Samus just sighed and began to walk away this time knowing that he wasn't going to recover.

She didn't know why her suit had a self-destruct function on it. But at least it proved to be useful. The thought of why her suit exploding dealt damage, while her missiles didn't also crossed her mind. She just guessed that her scan visor had adjusted the explosives to pierce the barrier of manliness. Although why it didn't do that for her missiles, she didn't know.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 10

Smash Pros: 6

* * *

Samus had been invited to Master Hand's house where Roy, Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, and Master Hand were waiting.

"It seems to me like Vicious misread the Arcana." Mewtwo muttered getting straight down to business.

"Or ManlyMcManlyton wouldn't have his Arcana rank any other way." Samus pointed out.

"Indeed." Master Hand muttered. "We only have to stay ahead now, we should be careful now. There is still the possibility that they can come back and beat us."

Everyone nodded. Master Hand placed a card down on the table. "Tomorrow's match is the Hermit. It may be a tough fight."

* * *

**The past three Smash Pros I couldn't come up with names initially. So I used placeholder names. BlindLove's and ****ShiningWarrior's placeholder names were rather vulgar. And if I actually left their names as the placeholder ones I actually would have probably bumped the rating up to M… I probably should with all of the swearing…**

**ManlyMcManlyton was the placeholder name… then I left it as is.**

**I was going to post two more chapters… but I haven't finished the next one yet. So… Expect three tomorrow… Maybe… *Delayed until the end of June* I probably shouldn't even joke about that....  
**


	146. May 25: Mario: The Hermit

**Note to self: **_**Never joke about that again! **_

**Sigh... Short story I was with out the Internet... Long story: I think my router became self-aware and didn't want me posting any more of my fanfic. (Or, it wanted my sister to bitch at me when she got home and couldn't get on MSN...) I apparently had Internet; it was just that my wireless on my laptop could only get "Local only" and my desktop PC said I wasn't connected to my router. The connection was so bad I couldn't even get into the router to change the settings. Getting fed up with that I just took the router and pressed the Reset button on the back. (Funny thing was, I tried the reset button before, I guess I didn't hold it down long enough) It's been a bad week for technology in my house... **

**Monday, my answering machine stopped working (Well it didn't stop... It had taken a phone call, and then it left a blank first message, which can't be deleted. And even though we listened to the message, it continues to beep and beep, so we had to unplug it and no longer screen our calls.) Tuesday: the router... The Internet was screwing up as explained above (when trying to get it fixed... the time flew, and I didn't write...) Wednesday: My father's Blackberry began talking in French... Thursday and Friday are going to be fun, just to see what explodes... (Nothing so far) Probably going to be one of my computers... Better save everything to my USB stick...**

**I think the problem with the router has been fixed... It seems that despite having 4 ports, it can only handle two Ethernet cables at a time....**

**I also broke the mouse to the basement computer... It was double clicking, and refusing to click, so I got pissed off and began to bang it. I eventually took it out and put back in an old ball mouse that I had lying around. And it works like a dream... It just doesn't have that scrolling wheel...**

**I'm trying to remember if I pissed off a voodoo shaman or something...**

**I also decided, that in order to avoid creating a Subspace retelling in this story, I started to write another story that will eventually build into a Subspace retelling.**

**

* * *

**May 25: Mario: The Hermit

Mario was lying down on the stadium floor, sleeping. Suddenly the sound of someone walking towards him woke him up. He opened his eyes and saw a Smash Pro with a wooden cane. "Are you my opponent?" Mario asked.

"I am," the Smash Pro replied. He threw off his cloak revealing his long beard and balding head. This man was in his late sixties. "You seem surprised."

"You are the first Smash Pro that we've seen that is old." Mario replied.

"Ah yes, most of them are young kids. I only really played video games to make my grand kids happy." He said. "Well then, I guess we can begin to fight. You can call me OldMan."

* * *

Match: Mario (Smasher) VS OldMan (Smash Pro, Level 5) Arcana Rank IX The Hermit

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story: Final Battle Theme

* * *

Mario threw a fireball at OldMan, to his surprise, OldMan countered with his own fireball. "Mario, I have studied many different arts of fighting. If you go easy on me, you will lose."

"Thanks for the warning." Mario replied. "The first thing we learned as Smashers was to not judge our opponents by their looks."

"A lesson to live by." OldMan replied. "Many people are much stronger than they look."

Mario ran towards the OldMan, however the cane that OldMan was using turned out to be just for show, he matched Mario's speed and dodged the attacks that Mario threw. Mario began to throw several punches. He also used fireballs to strengthen the punches. OldMan however countered the punches with his own. His hands were also on fire. The fists clashed, and upon contact an explosion occurred sending both Mario and OldMan backwards.

OldMan recovered quickly and ran towards Mario. Mario quickly unleashed a Mario Finale, however OldMan brought down his cane and cut through the Mario Finale. The cane wasn't even burnt. OldMan chuckled. "I'm disappointed, I thought you would be stronger."

"I'm just getting started." Mario replied.

Mario began to rapidly fire fireballs towards OldMan. OldMan just swung his cane around to quickly cut through all of the fireballs with his cane. Mario quickly rushed towards OldMan with a giant fireball ready. Mario jumped up into the air and unleashed the giant fireball. OldMan just raised up his hands and dropped his cane. He caught the fireball with his hands and threw it up into the air where it hit the barrier.

Mario rushed towards OldMan. Only now Mario was all blue. He had transformed into Ice Mario. Mario had gotten close to OldMan, and placed his hand on OldMan's arm. Quickly OldMan had backed away. The one moment that OldMan had been explosed to Ice Mario had caused his skin to go white, where there was contact. Ice Mario was dangrous.

OldMan created a barrier of fire around him. Mario however began to skate around the barrier. Despite being made of fire, and Mario being so close to it, Ice Mario didn't melt or feel any other effects, and seriously he is apparently cold enough to freeze magma as seen in Super Mario Galaxy... Getting back on track, Ice Mario held out his hand and freezed the barrier of fire. A few seconds later OldMan jumped out of the barrier.

OldMan quickly began to punch and kick, energy came from the attacks and rushed towards Ice Mario who quickly countered. Ice Mario placed his hand on the ground, and ice began to spread across the battlefield sealing OldMan inside and keeping him from running very far.

OldMan quickly grabbed his cane. It was engulfed in fire and took the shape of a sword. He swung it towards Mario who quickly blocked the attack. OldMan smiled. He pulled the sword away from Mario and stabbed it into the ground. A white flame erupted and began to melt the ice, which Ice Mario tried to stop. The fire continued to burn and Ice Mario was unable to stop it. In fact, the closer he got to the white fire, the faster his ice form began to melt. Quickly Mario reverted into his normal form.

"These are the white flames." OldMan said. "The hottest flames in the world, only rivaled by one other flame, a forbidden flame. Try as you might, you won't be able to stop my white flames with out using yours. However, you must know that the white flames burn on your life-force, meaning every time you use them your life is burnt away."

"But what about your grandchildren?" Mario wondered. "Won't they want to see you? Don't waste your life like this!"

OldMan looked down at the ground. He was clearly sad. "They are dead." OldMan replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mario said.

The white flame burnt out and OldMan held his cane. Electricity began to spark around the cane, he pointed it at Mario and the electricity rushed towards Mario knocking him down to the ground. Mario screamed out in pain, he thought he was used to electricity, between Luigi's and Pikachu's. But this electricity was different. Across his body several burn marks appeared. OldMan just walked towards Mario. "This cane is wood, just normal wood from a tree." OldMan explained. "Yet it doesn't burn, and doesn't stop electricity. I have mastered such arts like this in seclusion. I lived a hermit's lifestyle. But despite that, there was one art that I couldn't perfect. Black flames! But I can see it in you, you have the potential to unlock the black flames!"

OldMan began to prod Mario with the cane. Each poke sent a large amount of electricity through his body at various pressure points. Eventually Mario collapsed. "Stand!" OldMan ordered.

Mario began to get up, even though every muscle in his body ached. His body began to spasm and he fell on the ground. However Mario once again began to get up. "I won't use the black flames. They consume all, nothing can stop them."

OldMan brought out a vial filled with a liquid. "Before joining the Smash Pros I traveled the earth looking for the Fountain of Youth. I found it and here is the water from this fountain. With the fountain's power I can use the white flames as much as I would like. The only way you would be able to beat me would be with the black flames!" He opened the bottle and began to drink it. Suddenly OldMan began to get younger. He now took on the appearance of a late teen. He said nothing, just activating the white flames. OldMan then preformed Mario's own Final Smash, the Mario Finale with the White Flames. Mario quickly dodged the attack and watched as it hit the barrier.

The barrier had a hard time keeping the white flames in. Soon the white flames began to eat away the barrier. "If I miss again Mario, everyone here will be consumed by the white flames! It might be worth it, even that man would perish. I've always resented Vicious. He certainly is a genius. One of a kind. But a complete asshole."

Mario ran towards OldMan to make sure that he wouldn't use the white flames again. However when he got close, OldMan held his cane like a sword and began to rapidly attack Mario. With his youth back OldMan had regained his reflexes and was much faster. Mario couldn't even get up close with out being attacked by the stick. He used it effectively, much like a Master Swordsman. Perhaps even better than Link.

"Just how old are you?" Mario asked. "This can't be the first time you've drank the fountain of youth's water!"

OldMan just began to laugh. "So you've figured it out. I am over one-thousand years old!"

Mario staggered backwards. "What? One-thousand!"

"I have seen a lot of things in my time. I learned from the best, challenged the best. Lived, fought to survive and then moved on. I have seen the fall of many great empires. But I have never met someone who could kill me!"

Mario replied to this by throwing a fireball to his chest. Upon contact it exploded. OldMan went backwards. On his skin was a burn mark that began to quickly heal. "Vicious was an idiot, only wanting me for learning the location of the Fountain of Youth! Like I would tell him!" OldMan shouted. "Mario, I have mastered nearly every single art in the world. The only way to beat me is use the black flames!"

"I won't use them." Mario said determined.

"By the end of this match, you will use them!" OldMan laughed.

OldMan held out his cane. Electricty began to flow through it. He quickly used it to carve runes in to the ground of the battlefield. Mario rushed to stop him, however OldMan just chanted something and immediately Mario was unable to move, Mario's body then floated up into the air. "Stay there until I finish." OldMan said. He continued to carve the ruins into the battlefield And he eventually began to walk around the battlefield creating a perfect circle. After that was done he created a pentagram in it. When the pentagram was complete he began to write stuff on both the inside and outside of every line. This included the circle. This whole process took a long time, about fifteen minutes. "Finally, the stage is set!" OldMan shouted. Mario, who was still restrained had actually fallen asleep. OldMan just snapped his fingers and the restrains had let him go. Mario landed face first onto the ground, but quickly got back up. "Now, Mario, do you know what this is?" OldMan asked. However, Oldman didn't wait for an answer. "This is a powerful magic spell! While we fight in here, we have unlimited energy!"

"You still want me to use the black flames?" Mario asked. "Fat chance." Mario began to walk away, however when he got to the circle he quickly found that he was trapped in a barrier.

"The only way one of us leaves is if the other dies." OldMan pointed out. "For that reason, we are now trapped in here until you use the black flames!"

Mario faced OldMan. "I guess I'm not getting out of this easily then." Mario sighed, rather annoyed. "But there has to be a catch about this unlimited energy."

OldMan nodded. "That's right, you still have unlimited energy. However all of the stress that your body receives from the attacks will be unchanged. Once you leave this area, the stress that you have received will come back to you."

"I see." Mario said. "I better not let this battle drag on for much longer."

OldMan began to rapidly fire white flame fireballs towards Mario. Mario however pulled out a cape to deflect them away. This worked momentarily. Much to OldMan's surprise the white flames didn't burn through the cape. "What is that cape made out of?" OldMan asked.

"No idea." Mario replied. "Some feather from a rare bird, if I remember correctly."

The network was now crying at the fear of PETA calling them, and saying that they openly advocate ripping feathers off of birds.

OldMan fired more white flames, this time surrounding Mario in an inferno. Mario quickly whipped out FLUDD from out of nowhere and FLUDD sprayed water over the white flames. However the water evaporated before even touching the fire. "FLUDD, change nozzles!" Mario ordered. FLUDD complied changing into his Rocket Nozzle. The two were launched up into the air, and Mario avoided being trapped in the white flames.

"I'm sorry Mario, but I can't do much more." FLUDD said. "I have very little water left over. Perhaps only enough for one more escape like that."

"That's okay." Mario replied. "I won't get trapped in his white flames again."

"You seem confident." OldMan said.

Mario adjusted his hat and looked at OldMan. OldMan once again threw several white flames at Mario. Mario however countered by throwing several fireballs. The white flames immediately consumed the fireballs and then disappeared.

Mario rushed towards OldMan and kept relatively close in order to ensure that he could stop OldMan from using the white flames. This however didn't stop OldMan. He continued to use the white flames even at close range. As he used them more, he began to visibly age. Mario jumped into the air to stomp down on OldMan. OldMan quickly dodged the attack and hit Mario away with his cane.

"If you keep on using the white flames, you will die!" Mario said.

"I will keep on drinking the water from the fountain of youth before that happens." OldMan replied. "Please reunite me with my grandchildren!"

Mario stopped fighting. "Before I go on, I need to know something. Was it Vicious?"

"No, they died a long time before he was even born." OldMan replied. "They learned how to use the White Flame, and they burned their life force out. After their death I was lonely. No one would come and visit me. I left, and drifted from place to place. Discarding my old name. Hope, everything. Your flames are different; they burn from your hope and happiness. Mine burn from my sorrow, my memories of my Grand Children. They really enjoyed playing Pong…"

Mario threw a fireball towards OldMan who quickly knocked it back. Mario kicked the fireball back towards OldMan who used his cane to knock it back towards Mario. Mario jumped into the air and spun around to knock the fireball back towards OldMan, this time he didn't counter and was hit by it. A barrier of white flames however soon popped up to extinguish the flames. OldMan stood there calmly.

Mario rushed towards OldMan. The battle went on, the two of them would have probably collapsed on the ground, however due to the magic, they were still standing and fighting. OldMan continued to use the white flames. He continued to get older and older, until eventually he had ran out of water. Mario smiled, knowing that he could defeat OldMan without using the black flames.

"Will you still use the white flames?" Mario wondered.

"I can." OldMan replied. "I still wish to see the black flames, and the battle won't be over until one of us dies." OldMan raised his hands above his head and created a giant fireball. "Even if I didn't get to see the Black Flames, I am happy."

He threw the giant fireball at Mario. Mario quickly countered the attack with a Mario Finale, however the Mario Finale didn't push the giant ball back. Instead it was absorbed into the fireball to make it bigger.

The fireball rushed towards Mario, but suddenly it stopped. It began to get darker before finally becoming black. The fireball then rushed towards OldMan. The fireball hit and began to burn him alive

OldMan just faced Mario and smiled. "Thank you, Mario. I was afraid of death… But now… Now I can go peacefully…"

The black flames consumed OldMan. Soon the barrier that was keeping Mario and OldMan on the ring disappeared. Mario began to walk out of the magic circle expecting to meet up with the other Smashers. However, he soon began to shake. His body began to spasm and Mario collapsed. His body hurt all over. Soon Mario fell unconscious.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 11

Smash Pros: 6

* * *

They all stood around Mario's bed. He was hooked up to several machines. "His body went under a great deal of stress." Dr. Mario muttered. "It's likely he won't wake up for a while. Even with my abilities, healing him will be hard."

"Lets win this tournament then." Master Hand muttered. "So that when Mario awakes, he has something to wake up to!"

**That song was so epic, my computer froze three times when downloading it… I think it goes right up there with Primal Dialga with one of the best final boss themes in existence. It's bouncy, catchy and fiendishly addicting. It's going to quickly become one of my most listened to songs…not to mention it also seems to go into a perfect loop. Since writing this chapter, it has become my third most listened to song on my computer. The first one being Still Alive from Portal, and the second one being Falcon Punch Kirby Dream Land Remix.**


	147. May 26: Toon Link: The Wheel of Fortune

**I saw the figurines for Japan that they will get with Heart Gold/Soul Silver today (June 15 this was written a few days ago...)... They look so amazing... (especially Lugia's) Hopefully they will come to America/Canada and I will actually get one this time... YOU HEAR THAT YOU SELFISH PIECE OF SHIT LITTLE KID BRAT! AND YOUR POMPUS MOTHER WHO TALKED SO LOUDLY AT THE FRONT OF THE STORE WITH THE CASHIER FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG HOLDING UP THE LINE (AKA: ME)... **

**Sorry about that... I lost control... and my God complex took over... it won't happen again... AND EXPLICITLY STATED THAT YOU ONLY WANTED THE FIGURINE... PEOPLE LIKE YOU MAKE ME SICK! **

**I'm sorry. I should be acting my age and have gotten over that a few months ago... *Goes to check Amazon to see if they have the figurine* Yep they do... Why didn't I think of that before... *Places order* Oh right... $5 in shipping and handling fees... Right you came here to read my story not my blog… and my sad attempts to pad the word count…**

**

* * *

**May 26: Toon Link: The Wheel of Fortune (or: I'd like to buy a vowel)

Heavy rain was falling down upon the battlefield.

Toon Link was sitting down in the middle of the battlefield. In front of him was his sword. Toon Link breathed in and concentrated. He remembered the lessons that he had learned from the swords master back on Outset Island.

Walking up onto the battlefield was a Smash Pro.

"My name is simply Fortune." The Smash Pro replied.

"Okay, are bullets unable to hit you? And do you also have Dextrocardia?" Toon Link asked.

"You've been playing too many videogames." Fortune laughed. "The answer is no to both of them. Though I don't know why you would have bullets" Even as the barrier went up, the rain was capable of disrupting it and going through the barrier.

* * *

Match: Toon Link (Smasher) VS Fortune (Smash Pro, Level 2) Arcana Rank X The Wheel of Fortune

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Wheel of Fortune theme, 1983-1989 or 1989-1992 (Its called: Changing Keys) **Okay, lets be honest here, I **_**had**_** get in a reference in here somehow… Actual music is:** Sailing Theme (Wind Waker)

* * *

Toon Link ran towards Fortune. He jumped into the air to slash him. Fortune however blocked the attack with his own sword. However, Toon Link immediately noticed that Fortune was an amateur with the sword. But those thoughts were quickly sliced. Fortune cut the air, and sent water rushing towards Toon Link.

Toon Link dodged the attack and landed safely on the ground, he didn't know what to think of that sudden attack. But eventually decided on that since Fortune was a Smash Pro, he was skilled and it wasn't a fluke.

Toon Link ran towards Fortune and slid around him, since the water made the battlefield nice and slick. Fortune tried to follow Toon Link, however the young Smasher was much too fast. However, Toon Link tripped. Fortune just rushed towards Toon Link.

"Fortune has always shined down on me." Fortune said. Toon Link just began to whimper, he didn't particularly want to hear anyone's back-story, after all he came here to fight. "I used to be a beggar, and then Vicious came to me. He tossed me this sword and gave it to me. I used it to steal, rob and murder. And soon I lived in a luxurious life. The police didn't care, they could just be bought off."

Toon Link just began to run away. Fortune wondered why and looked down at his feet where several bombs were placed. They exploded and sent Fortune up into the air. He landed a few seconds later on the ground of the battlefield. Fortune slowly began to get back up and he looked at Toon Link. "How dare you attack me when I'm explaining my back story!" he shouted outraged, as though Toon Link had just killed his whole family, burnt down his house, and then pissed on the ashes.

"I'm not listening to any back stories!" Toon Link shouted. "Have you ever climbed a tower filled with evil, conquering and defeating every last minion, and then meeting with the big bad? And then his back story makes you NOT want to save the world?"

"No."

"Well thankfully, you don't want your people dying, so you'll get no sympathy from me!" Toon Link replied.

Meanwhile in the audience:

"That's my line!" Ike shouted.

"Which is odd, considering you gave everybody, up to your father's_ murder_ sympathy…" Roy coughed.

Back at the battle Toon Link began to fire arrows at Fortune. Fortune just dodged the arrows. As several rushed towards him, he just swung his arms and deflected them off of his cloak. Toon Link decided to attach a bomb to the end of one arrow and fired it at Fortune. The bomb exploded and knocked Fortune backwards. However Fortune quickly recovered and rushed for Toon Link.

Fortune used his heavier body and superior strength to quickly overpower Toon Link. Toon Link was tossed backwards. He however quickly rolled behind Fortune and brought up his sword slashing him across the back.

Fortune stood back up. He looked down at Toon Link and swung his sword down. Toon Link tried to block it, however the force of the attack went through his body. Fortune quickly kicked Toon Link in the side, this knocked him away. Toon Link staggered to get back up. He pulled out the Deku Leaf and swung it down. A gust of wind rushed for Fortune who just stood still and didn't stager.

Toon Link quickly pulled out his hook shot and shot it towards Fortune. Fortune however just knocked it aside. Unfortunately, for Toon Link, it pierced, and got lodged into one of the pillars that surrounded the battlefield. Suddenly Toon Link flew towards the pillar and smacked into it. Everyone was secretly thinking the same thing. "_That has got to hurt._" Even Fortune had some sympathy for his unfortunate opponent.

Toon Link stepped down and faced Fortune. "I'll end this battle here." Fortune said sheathing his sword. "I don't want you to look even more foolish."

Fortune rushed towards Toon Link. He drew his sword, and hit Toon Link in the stomach with his sword. The winded Toon Link was then knocked off of the battlefield. He landed on the grass and the battle ended.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 11

Smash Pros: 7

* * *

Toon Link was lying in the clinic's bed. Dr. Mario didn't think that he had broken anything, however he ordered Toon Link to stay in his clinic until the x-rays were finished and identified. All of the kid Smashers were there. He didn't want to see them and tried to ignore him. "You did your best Toon." Ness said. "That Smash Pro was much stronger than you. Besides we can't win them all."

"Besides, we are still ahead, and with every passing match they are losing their chance to make a comeback." Popo said.

The older Smashers in the room gave glares at Popo. The Smashers of all people know not to question the obvious outcome. How many times before had they seen the tide of battle turned, either by an item, or by their own skill? The tide of battle was often unpredictable. The battle could be over in an instant, or drag on for days.

* * *

**Toon Link's questions were referring to Fortune from Metal Gear Solid 2. Dextrocardia is where the heart is on the right side of the chest...**

**The Wind Waker incarnation of Ganondorf is the one I have a great deal of trouble fighting. He isn't hard. I just can't help but feel sorry for him. He just wanted to stop his people from dieing. **


	148. May 27: Zelda: Justice

May 27: Zelda: Justice

Zelda was trying to remain calm. Her opponent was in front of her. Sitting down on a chair, and looking down at her. He was dressed up like a judge. In his hand he had a gavel. He also wore a wig. "My name is Arbiter! I will be judging you this evening. Princess Zelda of Hyrule, you have been charged with the crimes of attempted murder, destruction of property, arson, and jaywalking. How do you plead?"

"Wait, when did I do that?" Zelda wondered.

"April 12, 2009." Arbiter replied. "How do you plead?"

"Wait…" Zelda took a moment to remember that day. "That was after Lucas had been kidnapped! And we got him back!"

"How do you plead?" Arbiter asked for a third time.

"Not Guilty!" Zelda replied.

* * *

Match: Zelda (Smasher) VS Arbiter (Smash Pro, Level 3) Arcana Rank XI Justice

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Main Theme, The Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Arbiter looked at Zelda. "You pleaded, not guilty." Arbiter laughed. "Why?"

"Because, we only did that because you kidnapped Lucas."

"And do you think that it is fair, that you destroy what we find to be fun?"

"You're disgusting!"

"Answer the question!"

"And is it fair to destroy our group?" Zelda wondered. "You would have no more games to play."

"We are content with what we have." Arbiter replied.

"I sincerely doubt that, it is nature to want more! People desire more than they can have."

"Indeed, people are greedy, however with out you people may leave the Smash Pros, those who leave, can they really be called fans in the first place? One must stay convicted with what they have done and chosen to do until the end!"

Zelda transformed into Sheik. She quickly began to throw her needles at Arbiter

Arbiter got hit by them. From underneath his judge's robes he pulled out a scale. "Penalty." He said. However before he could finish the sentence, Sheik kicked him at the side of the head and knocked him down to the ground.

On the scale appeared two small figurines. The first was of Arbiter, the second was of Sheik and Zelda. While it had started out balanced, now Sheik's side was heavier.

"Let me explain my ability. Its called 'an eye for an eye.' basically, this whole area is my domain, the more damage you do to me, the harder the battle will be for you, until I do an equal amount of damage. Basically, a handicap is constantly adjusting to make itself perfectly fair. That is the essence of justice! This is the essence of equality!"

A light arrow hit Arbiter and sent him flying. "This is a fighting tournament, not a monologue competition." Sheik replied. "Though I assure you, I can win that too."

Arbiter landed safely on the ground. He looked at the balance, and it adjusted to accommodate that hit. "Keep it up, and I won't even have to hit you to win. Then again, I will win this battle to close the gap."

Sheik fired another arrow, however as it approached Arbiter it began to get much slower so that Arbiter could dodge it easily. "I really have to wonder how many reality warppers there are in the Smash Pros, let alone the Arcana." Sheik sighed.

Arbiter rushed towards Sheik. He threw several punches towards Sheik who blocked them. However her movements began to slow down and his sped up. He hit Sheik and knocked her backwards. This caused Sheik's side of the scale to move up a bit.

Arbiter swung his gavel; it instantly grew ten times its normal size. Sheik jumped up into the air to dodge the attack. She got close to Arbiter and quickly began to hit him at various pressure points. These would have normally knocked a person unconscious, however due to the scale, Arbiter only felt the equivalent to a baby's punches.

"That was weak!" he said.

Sheik quickly put some distance between them. However Arbiter just continued to swing his hammer around destroy parts of the battlefield. She let herself get hit, in order to make the scale equal again. To make sure that the giant gavel didn't knock her out she had put up a shield around her. And even had used Nayru's Love. However she quickly found out that Nayru's Love was canceled out when the Gavel hit against it.

"All I have to do is destroy the scale, and this battle will be as good as won." Sheik replied. She aimed her bow at it once again and fired. However Arbiter rushed in front of the arrow to block it. "It seems like my prediction was right."

"I won't let you destroy it." Arbiter replied.

Sheik replied to this by appearing below Arbiter. She quickly began to kick him up into the air, to give herself a clear shot of the scale. In her hand appeared her bow and she fired at the scale at point blank. She then began to walk away. Arbiter came crashing down upon the ground.

The scale began to crack and fall apart. The scale was destroyed. Arbiter however just stood up and began to laugh. "I've won!"

"I've destroyed your scale. Its over!" Sheik replied. "With out it protecting you I can beat you in a few seconds."

However Arbiter just continued to laugh. "Destroying Justice was the worse thing you could have done! You will be cursed for all eternity!"

"That would be problematic." Sheik laughed. "To bad curses rely on the strength of the magical power of the one casting it. There are very few who rival my magical power!"

"The greatest power in the would be justice!" Arbiter replied. Suddenly Sheik found that she was unable to move. Arbiter just walked up towards her. "Your verdict is Guilty!" He brought down the gavel upon Zelda's forehead. "The punishment for your crime will be decided on June 6th." Zelda then lost consciousness.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 11

Smash Pros: 8

* * *

Zelda had awakened at Dr. Mario's clinic. Everyone was surrounding her and muttering. On her forehead where the gavel hit, there was a giant bruise.

"I'm sorry, Master Hand. I wasn't able to win." Zelda replied.

"Its all right Zelda, as long as we keep our lead, we shall be fine." Master Hand replied.

"I think this means that the Smash Pros are finally getting serious." Mewtwo muttered. "We should be careful from now on."

"You're right." Master Hand said. "Mewtwo, can I talk to you privately?"

"Of course."

* * *

**I actually am wondering how these fights would turn out if I actually was on time and not trying to catch up... (I probably would of had Zelda summon Phoenix Wright…) I'm not particularly happy about the quality of these chapters, but this is 365, not 720… **

**Catching up, seems to be a pipedream at the moment though…**


	149. May 28: Ness: The Hanged Man

**A comment asked why didn't Sheik just use a move right at the beginning. Besides the obvious answer of padding the word count, there is also the whole thing of an instant victory seems cheap. I don't like instant kill attacks unless it's against an unnamed mook. I just think that it would be rather boring for me to type and you to read, say Link just shooting a Smash Pro in the heart with an arrow, or using the Mortal Draw. (By the way Link will be XVIII The Moon) or Mewtwo crushing a Smash Pro's heart using his psychic abilities. It's just boring. Then again... since I'm in catch up mode, I could do that and worry about the consequences that it would do to the average words per chapter later... That being said, I'm getting tired of writing fight scene after fight scene...**

**Grr... The Gritina Figurine won't ship to Canada... Sigh... Two more ways to get it... Or I might have to do something incredibly stupid and convoluted to actually get it... Sigh this thing is more trouble than its worth...**

**Anyways... I continued to delay because Mewtwo's chapter was taking a lot longer to write than I thought it would, and it was a lot harder to be satisfied with that chapter. As I was writing his, I was also writing the ones after it... By that I mean, everything from May 30 to July 14.**

**

* * *

**May 28: Ness: The Hanged Man

Ness, the kid Smasher who had been in the Smashers the longest. It was his turn to fight. On the stadium floor he was practicing his swings, creating a ball of psychic energy and hitting it into the barrier. The ball would explode, and the barrier would become visible for a few seconds.

"_Don't worry Toony, I'll win and avenge you!_" Ness thought.

Suddenly a crane appeared over the stadium. Slowly someone was descending towards the ground. They were hanging upside down, and had long hair so it made them look longer. However he hit against the barrier. "That hurts!" The Smash Pro shouted, in pain. "Disable the barrier!" They quickly did that, however the crane hadn't stopped lowering the wire. So he fell towards the second barrier and hit it head on. Everyone looked away. Ness personally hoped that the impact would have been enough to break his spine and kill the Smash Pro so he wouldn't have to fight, alas, it was not.

They disabled the second barrier much quicker and he proceeded to be lowered until his hair touched the stadium floor.

"Um... Doesn't the blood rush to your head?" Ness asked.

"I don't hang all day, I just thought that this would be a flashy entrance." The Smash Pro replied. "I am Sacrifice."

* * *

Match: Ness (Smasher) VS Sacrifice (Smash Pro, Level 4) Arcana Rank XII The Hanged Man

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Pokey Means Business (Earthbound) **(I'd like to interrupt this for a moment and explain that the actual song doesn't have a name and that is what the English fandom calls it. If anything it is called 'Giygas' theme', or apparently the actual Japanese name translates to something along the lines of 'Cease to exist')**

* * *

Ness held out his baseball bat. "Are you going to get down from there?"

The two barriers were put back on, cutting the wire and sending Sacrifice towards the ground. He got up and looked at the thick wire around his ankle. He grabbed it and began to twirl it in the air, trying to look impressive. However the wire snapped back and hit Sacrifice in the face.

Ness didn't miss a beat and sent a plume of PK Fire towards Sacrifice. It hit the wire and heated it up. Sacrifice grabbed the wire however he immediately dropped it. He waved his hands around in a frenzied fashion. "It burns! It burns!" He shouted. Ness just pulled out his yo-yo and flicked it towards Sacrifice. Sacrifice didn't move, thinking that the small rope wouldn't be able to reach him. How wrong he was. The rope, was much longer than normal and smacked Sacrifice square in the face.

Sacrifice looked down at Ness. "Why are you using a toy as a weapon?"

"Why are you using a toy as a basis for your cult?" Ness replied.

"You wouldn't understand the way of the Smash Pros. It is much more than a toy, it is a sport, a way of life!" Sacrifice replied. "Now answer my question!"

"Yo-yo's were believed to be used as weapons in ancient times." Ness replied.

Sacrifice began to swing the wire around again. Ness countered with his baseball bat, sending it back to Sacrifice and wrapping around him. Being bound by his own attack Ness sent a PK Thunder towards Sacrifice. The attack hit and stunned Sacrifice. Sacrifice quickly regained his composure, this time Ness hit himself with a PK Thunder, this sent the young boy rocketing towards Sacrifice as a PK Missile.

Sacrifice quickly jumped up into the air to avoid the attack. Ness however threw his yo-yo at Sacrifice, hitting him in the face. Sacrifice came back down to the ground and rushed towards Ness who swung his bat. Sacrifice however dodged the attack and quickly attacked Ness with a furry of punches and kicks. Ness slid backwards and sent a plume of PK Fire towards Sacrifice. He jumped away from the attack and kicked Ness while in the air. Ness quickly recovered and shot several more plumes at him. However Sacrifice avoided the attack by backing up out of its range.

"Why are you named Sacrifice?" Ness wondered.

"I used to have a different name, a different alias that I used to go by, but in order to get into the Smash Pros, I had to do something. Sacrifice my ideals and the way I played. By doing this, I lost myself. I don't know if I became a better person. But, I did what I wanted to do. Get good at Smash Brothers, and this was the only way for people to recognize it." Sacrifice explained.

Was it really the only way for people to recognize it? Ness thought. There had to be some other way.

"My disdain for this new way of fighting was evident, however the others ridiculed me. Eventually I did find fun in this way of playing. But even then, they ridiculed me for having fun, for doing something I enjoyed. Having fun, was not the meaning of the Smash Pros. It was to win." Sacrifice continued. "But there can only be one winner. Everyone else are just losers. And that is why I am named Sacrifice, why I joined the Arcana, and why I must win!"

Ness charged up several psychic attacks and made them into balls. He quickly began to hit them towards Sacrifice. Sacrifice however stood perfectly still. Every time a ball rushed towards him he created a barrier to reflect it back. Several of the balls hit Ness and exploded sending Ness flying back. "How were you able to do that?" Ness asked.

"We have studied every aspect of the games, of your matches, we have learned how to create barriers like the ones you use. How to set it up and wait for the precise second to reflect projectiles. Everything."

Ness suddenly realized what type of monster they were dealing with. Only one word could describe everything that the Smash Pros did. Obsession. He began to gather all of his energy to finish this battle in one move. "I've learned a lot from other people too." Ness said. "Such as this: PK Starstorm!" He stretched out his arms and light suddenly rushed down towards Sacrifice. This was a move that couldn't be dodged, that couldn't be blocked. Had he put up a shield, it would have shattered. Instead he just stood there, perfectly still. Perhaps, by pure chance, none of the glowing meteorites made from psychic energy hit him. He just looked at Ness. He ran towards Ness and delivered a kick that sent him flying out of the arena.

Sacrifice walked towards Ness and helped him up. "Your attack still needs a bit of work."

"Yeah, it isn't as accurate as I would have hoped." Ness replied.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 11

Smash Pros: 9

* * *

Ness was surrounded by the other kid Smashers. He didn't want to be, since he felt horrible about losing his match. Not to mention Lucas won his match against worse odds. And now he was nervous. If they lost, he was afraid that everyone would place the blame on him.

"Don't worry." Claus laughed. "If I actually get to fight, I won't waste any time."

"That would be horrible." Ness muttered. He didn't want to lose against Claus either.

"Don't worry." Claus repeated. "You did what you could."


	150. May 29: Mewtwo: Death

**Starting this chapter, I'm going to give every chapter an alternate name the '(Or: ... )' its just another futile attempt at padding the word count... **

**

* * *

**May 29: Mewtwo: Death (Or: The Arcana without a Name)

Up in the announcer's booth: "Do you ever get the feeling that we are being forgotten?" Tei asked.

"All the time." Master Hand muttered.

"You get mentioned a lot more than we do." Tei muttered.

"So why is Mewtwo this chapter?" Rai wondered. "Isn't tomorrow the 150th day?"

"But this way it lines up with the Fanfiction numbering scheme." Master Hand replied.

"But, the 100th chapter didn't line up with Fanfiction's number scheme!" Rai pointed out.

"But, the 50th chapter did. Now lets move on with life." Master Hand replied, getting very irritated at the little kid.

* * *

Standing up on the stage with Mewtwo was a bishounen, or if you want to spell it correctly Bishōnen. A beautiful young male.

"Are you the strongest?" Mewtwo wondered.

"Not only that but also the smartest, the fastest, and the most good looking." The Smash Pro laughed.

"I see." Mewtwo muttered. "And your name is?"

"My name is unimportant, Mewtwo. I'll be the bringer of your death, Mewtwo!"

"You do realize, that the Death Arcana means change, right?" Mewtwo asked rather annoyed. "Answer the question!"

"I am feared by all, I am The Grim Reaper, or at least, that is my alias."

* * *

Match: Mewtwo (Smasher) VS The Grim Reaper (Smash Pro, Level 3) Arcana Rank XIII Death

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Lavender Town (Pokemon Red, Blue, Yellow)

* * *

"I meant your real name, not your alias" Mewtwo clarified.

"Diego Estevas."

"I see, Diego Estevas." Mewtwo smiled. He brought out a pen and wrote down his name on a notebook. "You have forty seconds to live." He lifted up the notebook to reveal the writing on the cover: Death Note.

Diego however was caught in a fit of laughter. He just pointed at the notebook and laughed for a good thirty seconds. "Those things don't exist!"

Mewtwo just chuckled. "You're right, they don't." The Smash Pro then fell over dead. "But that doesn't stop me from crushing your heart with my psychic powers."

The referee checked if Diego Estevas had a pulse. Obviously he didn't. The audience began to boo, they were rather annoyed that the fight had ended in less than a minute and that all they had did was stand and talk.

Mewtwo however had other plans. "Vicious! Get down here!" He shouted.

The leader of the Smash Pros began to walk down to the battlefield.

"Wow, I actually get to appear this chapter." Vicious muttered. "It's been a while."

"Indeed, and you are looking a bit slimmer." Mewtwo pointed out.

"Ah yes, its my new diet." Vicious replied. "I decided to eat babies. Surprisingly they don't actually put on as much weight as you would expect." Everyone stared horrified. "Oh come on, it was a joke!"

Mewtwo sighed. "With you, one can never be too certain. Now then, I want to fight you, Vicious!"

"If you are willing to lose the victory you just obtained." Vicious replied.

"If I win though, I wish to be the leader of the Smash Pros!"

"Traitor!" Everyone in the stands shouted. Mewtwo just ignored them.

"If I can take you down, I can end this tournament right here!" Mewtwo replied.

"Very well." Vicious laughed. "You are about to learn why I got my name! "

* * *

"Boy, this was a twist of events." Tei said.

"Hopefully this one won't be over as quickly, so the network won't complain." Master Hand sighed.

Everyone just began to laugh. "Please, the network would complain about anything." 'M said.

"Especially when they aren't getting their money from advertisements." MissingNo added on.

* * *

Match: Mewtwo (Smasher) VS Vicious (Smash Pro, Current Leader)

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Final Boss - Pokemon Stadium 2

* * *

Mewtwo and Vicious looked at each other. Mewtwo quickly began to charge up a shadow ball. Mewtwo fully expected that Vicious would attack him, however the Smash Pro leader just stood there peacefully, waiting.

"You're toying with me." Mewtwo said rather annoyed.

"I don't see why I have to deal with people like you." Vicious replied.

Mewtwo closed his hands, quickly vicious moved out of the way. "I could just do that again." Mewtwo said. "I would have no problems crushing your heart. So you better fight me."

"How scary." Vicious smiled. He ran towards Mewtwo and brought his hand against his abdomen. Mewtwo however swung his tail around and hit Vicious away. Vicious charged towards Mewtwo once again. This time, when Mewtwo swung his tail, Vicious punched it.

Mewtwo let out a cry of pain. He looked at his tail and noticed that almost instantly a bruise had appeared. Vicious was powerful and most likely not going to let Mewtwo just waltz up and take the position as a Smash Pro leader. Quickly Mewtwo floated up into the air and began to rapidly fire several shadow balls at Vicious who dodged them effortlessly. Vicious then jumped up into the air to attack Mewtwo. He threw a furry of punches and kicks that Mewtwo quickly countered with his own. For a few seconds it looked like Vicious was unaffected by gravity and flying in the air. If it was any other Smasher they probably would have been questioning this and leaving themselves open for an attack. Mewtwo however just flipped around and hit Vicious with his tail sending him rocketing down towards the stadium.

Vicious crashed into the stadium, shattering the battlefield. He got back up and motioned for Mewtwo to come and attack him. Not being one to refuse a challenge, Mewtwo rushed towards Vicious. Around Mewtwo an aura appeared. And he clashed with Vicious. An aura had appeared around Vicious creating a barrier, which stopped Mewtwo from getting closer. Mewtwo placed his hand on the barrier and unleashed a Shadow Ball sending both Vicious and Mewtwo flying backwards to the edge of the ring. Mewtwo quickly recovered and teleported to the center of the battlefield. Vicious ran towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo quickly teleported behind Vicious and used Disable. Suddenly Vicious collapsed, his whole body was numb. He tried to struggle up, however every time he made any progress his body just collapsed again.

"Stay there for a few seconds." Mewtwo muttered before teleporting back to the center of the ring.

Mewtwo held out his hands and a shadow ball appeared. In the other was another kind of energy, the natural energy of all that that was around him. He brought together his two hands and the two energies fused together. Mewtwo's power began to rise. The shattered pieces of the battlefield began to float around him.

"So what?" Vicious asked, finally getting back onto his feet. "All you did was increase your power, you can't do much. You won't be able to defeat me!"

Mewtwo began to rapidly punch Vicious so fast that Vicious was unable to react. Just when Vicious attacked with a kick Mewtwo teleported behind him and unleashed a shadow ball that exploded upon contact. The explosion sent Vicious rocketing away. However he quickly regained his footing and rushed towards Mewtwo. He delivered a punch that Mewtwo let hit him. It however didn't do any damage. Mewtwo replied by slapping him with his tail.

Vicious attacked again, however Mewtwo just predicted each attack and dodged accordingly. "What's going on!?" Vicious asked. "As a Smasher you are weak! You shouldn't be this strong!"

"As a Smasher, I had a limiter placed on my power. I had recently found a way to regain my power that I had lost from that limiter." Mewtwo explained. "Although it is artificial, just a boost in power, and not my real strength."

Mewtwo brought down his hands and a large amount of pressure was being exerted onto the battlefield. Vicious was doing his best to stand up, however all of he weight on him was causing him to collapse, until eventually he was on his hands and knees, looking as though he was begging for forgiveness. Mewtwo smiled, and in the audience the Smashers were cheering. Photos were being taken from all around the place. Vicious began to look incredibly angry. "MEWTWO!" He shouted enraged. "I have never before been humiliated like this! This is unforgivable! I'll show you my true power!"

Mewtwo moved his hand and a piece of debris of the battlefield hit Vicious across the side of the head. "I hate those words. 'I'll show you my true power?' It's insulting to think that you weren't going seriously about this. But it's too late for that." Mewtwo raised his hand and a giant rock spire impaled Vicious' stomach. Mewtwo just stared at the motionless body, and watched as blood trickled down the spire. Several seconds later, just before the judge was about to call Mewtwo the victor, Vicious' hands began to move. He pulled himself out from the rock spire. "Any normal person would be dead."

"Then, I should be glad that I am abnormal." Vicious replied. His voice was strained, and he was in pain. He was after all only human. He struggled walking towards Mewtwo.

"Enough!" The judge shouted. "This match is over."

Vicious however shot an energy attack at the judge killing him. "This match is over, when I say its over!" Vicious continued to struggle going towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo held out his hand and used his psychic energy to crush Vicious' heart.

Vicious coughed up blood and continued to stager forwards. Mewtwo just thought that he had missed and crushed a different internal organ. He closed his hands again, and again, each and every time crushing a new internal organ. The inside of Vicious probably looked like bean paste now. But he continued to walk forwards.

"You should see the look on your face." Vicious laughed. "Its almost like you have seen a ghost! You can't kill me! No one can! After all, I am immortal!"

"Immortality will do you no good if you are stuck in the state of a vegetable for all eternity." Mewtwo replied.

Vicious let out a chuckle. "I'll heal." The wounds that he had received began to heal. Quickly reacting Mewtwo held out his hand and Vicious was consumed by a giant Shadow Ball. Mewtwo closed his eyes and began to read Vicious' mind. A moment later Mewtwo stopped the attack. Vicious collapsed on the ground.

"What the hell!?" Mewtwo asked shocked. "Are you even human?"

"You read my mind, didn't you?" Vicious laughed, beginning to get up. All of the wounds across his body were now healed. "I'm human."

"But, how could you have done all of that?" Mewtwo wondered. "How are you even able to survive."

"I was able to survive all of that because I have been genetically altered." Vicious replied. "As the CEO of DOGMA, I was able to alter myself so that I have great healing abilities."

"The CEO of DOGMA?!" Mewtwo said shocked. "Then that means your real name is-"

"As for your first question: anybody is capable of doing that!" He laughed cutting Mewtwo off. "Humans are capable of doing anything. That is what sets them apart from each other. Atrocities like I commit are happening all through out the world, but most people are indifferent about the situation as long as it doesn't involve them!"

"What are you doing?"

"Saving the world!" Vicious replied. Mewtwo threw an Aura Storm at Vicious who blocked the attack. "You're getting predictable, Mewtwo. Are you afraid of me?"

"Why are you doing this?" Mewtwo asked. "You don't know what your actions will do!"

"Mewtwo, I gave up trusting humanity a long time ago. They can not be trusted. If they continue the way they have, their greed, everything, they can only walk into one destination. Oblivion! But I was born to save humanity. I was born to lead it into a golden age of prosperity!"

"You're mad!" Mewtwo shouted.

"They say that geniuses can't be recognized by their own people." Vicious laughed. "But that's fine. I didn't expect everybody to understand. I will burn this world to the ground, and from the ashes a new era will rise up! And I will rule the new world for all eternity!"

Mewtwo rushed towards Vicious and began to teleport around him to make it hard to determine where he would strike next. Mewtwo attacked and hit Vicious with his tail sending him flying. Quickly he began to rapidly fire shadow balls that quickly rushed towards Vicious and exploded upon contact. Mewtwo then teleported in front of Vicious and delivered another attack knocking him up into the air. Mewtwo then used his psychic powers to stop Vicious from moving. The sudden stop would have snapped a normal human's spine. Vicious did feel the pain, however any damage that was done was nearly instantly healed.

Vicious just floated there completely at Mewtwo's mercy. He was gasping for air. "You must be exhausted too." Vicious laughed. "You've been constantly attacking, and have been in that form for so long. I don't think you can sustain it much longer."

"I'll sustain it for however long it takes to destroy you!" Mewtwo replied.

"Why?" Vicious wondered. "Why are you going to such lengths to destroy me?"

"Why are you trying to separate us?" Mewtwo replied.

"Because, I like to crash parties." Vicious laughed. "Now answer my question!"

"Because, we Smashers are like family." Mewtwo replied. "We are all fighting and trying our best to avoid being separated. We may fight and not get along at times, but deep down we are one giant family."

"The Smash Pros are much like a family too. A family founded on ideals and the desire to be the best." Vicious broke free from Mewtwo's psychic hold and held back his hands. He began to gather energy. Mewtwo also began to gather energy. "Then lets see whose ideals will win!" The two threw their attacks at each other. The two attacks collided and both of them began to try and push the other's attack away. However it seemed like a stalemate. Suddenly Mewtwo gained the edge.

"I win!" Mewtwo laughed.

"You lose!" Vicious' voice said appearing behind Mewtwo. Mewtwo was unable to counterattack. Vicious just relentlessly attacked the defenseless Mewtwo. Mewtwo was unable to even get an opportunity to focus his psychic energy to try and counter. Vicious didn't allow his onslaught to stop. Eventually Mewtwo was knocked off of the battlefield.

"_Even if I lose here, I won't allow you to continue onwards._" Mewtwo thought. Instead of recovering Mewtwo created a shield around himself and then he created a large explosion that engulfed the first barrier. The first barrier shattered and the explosion consumed everything and made its way to the second barrier. The second barrier held. When all of the smoke cleared Mewtwo was on the ground in a giant crater. He began to stand up and look at the center, where Vicious used to be.

"You almost caught me off guard." Vicious muttered. "But when you put up that shield, in that split second, I had time to react. I win Mewtwo! You valued your life, if you hadn't put up that shield, you would have killed us both!"

Mewtwo collapsed on the ground. "Damn it." he muttered

"This match is over, and you lose Mewtwo!" These were the last things that Mewtwo heard before falling unconscious.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 11

Smash Pros: 10

* * *

Mewtwo regained consciousness some time later in Dr. Mario's clinic.

Master Hand sighed. "I was hoping that you would win, this way, we would be able to take over the Smash Pros, end this tournament, and get rid of the Smash Pros once and for all."

"It wasn't a huge loss." Mewtwo muttered. "I found out how Vicious was able to do everything, he is actually the CEO of DOGMA Corp."

Everyone was rather shocked. DOGMA Corp was actually a large company, and one of the few that were surprisingly doing well despite the economic climate. Knowing Vicious, this wasn't a surprise.

"He probably also controls the shareholders and the board of directors." Mewtwo quickly added on sensing the onslaught of questions.

Master Hand appeared to be deep in thought. "I don't like Vicious. The more we learn about him, the more frightening he is." All of the others had left the room. Leaving just Mewtwo and Master Hand.

"This guy, he isn't normal." Mewtwo muttered.

* * *

**By the way, you probably figured it out, but one author note in the previous chapter was setting up for this. And from here on out, until I catch up, there will be no author notes (read: Pointless word count buffers). If there is something that I feel needs to be addressed, I will say it. If anything pointless must be said, it will be said in a few words.**

**DOGMA, is from the game Segagaga for the Dreamcast... I really don't know how to describe it... The game is a cross between an RPG, and Sega Simulation. The last chapter is a shooting/bullet hell... Just look it up yourself. In the game, DOGMA is a very clear Sony parody.  
**

**Diego Estevas was a name that some friends made up at work… Its an inside joke and I'll leave it at that… If there is an actual Diego Estevas I apologize.**


	151. May 30: Claus: Temperance

May 30: Claus: Temperance (Or: My life as a teenage Cyborg)

Claus stood on the field waiting for his Smash Pro opponent to come. Soon the Smash Pro appeared on the stage. It was just another average looking Smash Pro.

"I am Temperance!"

"These names are really getting unimaginative." Claus muttered.

* * *

Match: Claus (Smasher) VS Temperance (Smash Pro, Level 3) Arcana Rank XIV Temperance

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: There is no recommended music... It will be over that fast!

* * *

"Why are you in this tournament?!" The Smash Pro shouted outraged. "You arn't even a Smasher!"

"I'm just that bad ass." Claus replied.

"Stupid robots! Your invading the cast! First it was ROB, and now it is you, some kid from a Japanese only game that no one cares about! It has to be nothing but some game with hundreds of RPG Clichés! There is no way a game like that can be fresh or original!"

It was rather surprising that Claus let him speak that long. Personally I would have decapitated him at the 'Japanese only game that no one cares about!' comment. Anyways Claus just cut through his opponent with his sword. His sword cut thought he skin much like how a hot knife cuts though butter. An improbable amount of blood erupted from the Smash Pro's wounds in an improbable way, drenching the whole battlefield in it. Claus then crushed the Smash Pro's head with his boot.

Surprisingly the audience didn't complain about this graphic display, since that 'Japanese only game that no one cares about' was Mother 3, and the whole audience loved the game. Or, they were members of a certain image board, take your pick. Cheers erupted from the audience and bouquets of flowers, that were obtained from somewhere nearby, were being thrown on the battlefield. Claus just bowed. "Please, you are too kind." He said.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 12

Smash Pros: 10

* * *

Claus was with the kid Smashers. "You really weren't kidding when you said you wouldn't waste any time." Toon Link muttered.

Claus let off a chuckle. "Yeah. Sort of feel sorry for the Smash Pro, I bet he didn't even feel his death."

Later that night Master Hand had called Claus to his house/office. When Claus got there, Master Hand was, somehow, crying. The audience might not have complained but the unending complaints that the network was receiving from the moral guardians begged to differ. If they had their way, Claus wouldn't be coming back for SSB4.

"Don't complain." Claus snapped at Master Hand. "I got you a victory. Who cares how I got it."

"The advertisers." Master Hand replied. "The match was over so quickly that they didn't have time to advertise anything during the commercial breaks."

"When are those?" Claus wondered.

"When you stop fighting and just start talking apparently. And then there is the author. He hasn't even passed 1000 words."

"Well that's his fault." Claus replied. "Why doesn't he just expand on the description of the gore."

"He doesn't want to get any unnecessary attention..." Master Hand replied.


	152. May 31: Wario: The Devil

May 31: Wario: The Devil (Or: Not counting all of the spin offs (the FF VII series, and the DS RTS XII) and X-2, we have passed the amount of numbered Final Fantasy games with the Arcana numbers.) (Or: we are finally done May. I am so overjoyed at the moment!)

Wario was eating a large amount of the hospital food that Dr. Mario had obtained for him. Up in the audience, Dr. Mario was selling gas masks, and making a heavy profit off of them.

His opponent walked towards the stadium. It turned out to be a beautiful woman. Words failed to describe how beautiful she was. "Hello." She said. Wario was instantly captivated in her looks. "My Alias is Eva!"

* * *

Match: Wario (Smasher) VS Eva (Smash Pro, Level 3) Arcana Rank XV The Devil

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Warioware Inc. (Wario Ware)

* * *

Wario wasted no time charging in towards Eva.

"I was going to save this move." Wario laughed. "But, I don't want to hurt a pretty woman like you, more than I have to." Wario unleashed his most powerful Wario Waft that he had ever done. And by most powerful, I mean, the smell was so wretched and horrible. The grass instantly died, and the barrier didn't contain the smell. Eva however was prepared for such a thing. She pulled out a gas mask. "What!"

Eva just laughed. "That doctor was selling them, so I decided to buy one."

"That traitor." Wario grumbled. Wario quickly brought out a pack of matches. He struck it and suddenly all of the methane gas caught on fire. Wario himself became a giant fireball and he rushed towards Eva. Eva however was perfectly fine. Her cloak was fireproof, so Wario tackled her down to the ground. He placed his butt directly in front of the gasmask and unleashed a second Wario Waft. The second Wario Waft was much weaker than the first, however it managed to destroy the gas mask.

Eva began to scream out disgusted by this. "Thankfully, I went to the stag shop before coming here." Eva said pulling out a butt plug. "I'll stop your farting once and for all!"

Wario stared in shock that Eva had pulled that out, or rather how prepared she was. She ran towards Wario who just threw a punch. The punch hit, knocking the plug out of the battlefield. Eva quickly brought out a bottle of hairspray. She began to spray it around trying to get rid of the horrible spell. She then brought out a lighter and sprayed it at Wario. She used the lighter to set the hairspray on fire. Wario just opened his mouth and began to consume the makeshift flamethrower's flames. This, somehow, charged up another super powered Wario Waft. He let a third one rip. Eva blocked the attack by using her cloak.

Wario just began to laugh. "This is my power! The power over farting!"

"You are disgusting!" Eva shouted. She threw the hairspray bottle at Wario who ate it. She then threw the lighter at Wario, who also ate it. Somehow, the lighter still managed to be on when Wario swallowed it, resulting in it heating the hairspray bottle and causing it to explode in his stomach.

Wario was normally able to survive Bomb-omb explosions. However the remains from the hairspray bottle were now impaled in his stomach and he was being cut up from the inside. He tried to continue to fight but found that the pain was too much.

Wario wasn't one to give in so he charged towards Eva. However she pulled out an air freshener bottle and threw it into Wario's mouth. This one also exploded. And this time, Wario was unable to get up.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 12

Smash Pros: 11

* * *

Wario was, once again, in Dr. Mario's clinic. He grumbled and looked away. Meanwhile Dr. Mario was chuckling. He had made quite a hefty profit on today's match. "Since I'm feeling so generous today, this treatment will be on the house."

"Doc, I hate you." Wario muttered.

Dr. Mario just ignored Wario. "Now then Wario, you have to watch what you eat. I don't know what it was that you ate."

"You know damn well what I ate." Wario grumbled.

Dr. Mario once again ignored Wario. "But all the metal scraps in you. I know I told you that you need more iron in your diet, but I didn't think you would take it so litterly!"


	153. June 1: Meta Knight: The Tower

**Okay, stop sharpening your axes and readying your other weapons. I'm back... As much as I would like to finish this tournament in one update... I can't I'm still writing the final battle and I want it to have an epic feel… Sigh... **

**

* * *

**June 1: Meta Knight: The Tower (Or: I can't decide if I should read his lines as a Spaniard, or as Darth Vader.)

Meta Knight was calm and ready for this battle. Like every day before, the Smash Pro walked onto the stage. He easily towered over Meta Knight, which really wasn't that hard to do.

"My alias is Ryuka." A strangely young voice said.

"Why do I get the feeling that I have heard that before?" Meta Knight asked.

* * *

Match: Meta Knight (Smasher) VS Ryuka (Smash Pro, Level 3) Arcana Rank XVI The Tower

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Galacta Knight (Kirby Super Star Ultra)

* * *

"I will not fight someone who is unarmed." Meta Knight said.

"That's too bad." Ryuka replied. "Then you are most likely going to lose!"

Ryuka rushed towards Meta Knight and began to rapidly punch and kick the puffball around. Meta Knight constantly tried to block the attacks with his sword. However, Meta Knight couldn't counter him perfectly. Being much bigger than Meta Knight, the Smash Pro was able to use his much larger stature to hit him multiple times. In an attempt to get away from the onslaught, Meta Knight attacked Ryuka, cutting off a good portion of his cloak and revealing a sword underneath it. Quickly Ryuka jumped back away from Meta Knight.

"You have a sword, why don't you use it?" Meta Knight asked.

"I didn't want this battle to be over so quickly." Ryuka replied. "Then again, you are a master swordsman as well right?"

"I am." Meta Knight replied.

Ryuka drew his sword and discarded what remained of his cloak. The smash pro that Meta Knight was facing was a young male child. At first Meta Knight was rather shocked, but he reminded himself that Kirby, a member of his species, was still an infant and still very powerful, and that he shouldn't make assumptions based upon the looks of his opponent. Meta Knight smiled knowing that the battle would just begin.

Ryuka quickly attacked Meta Knight. Even though he blocked with his sword, he was still pushed back several feet. Meta Knight gasped in surprise, though it was to be expected, since Ryuka was much taller and had more weight than him. Quickly Meta Knight shifted his position, so that he wouldn't be tossed aside as easily. Ryuka once again attacked Meta Knight who blocked with his sword. This time he didn't flinch. Ryuka quickly smiled and distanced himself away from Meta Knight.

Meta Knight quickly realized that it was a trap. If he was attacking, Ryuka could easily knock him off balance and out of the ring. However Meta Knight had to fight in order to win. With the recent gain that the Smash Pros had gotten didn't sit well with many of them. If Meta Knight lost this battle they would be tied.

"Come, we have graded you as the strongest of all of the Smashers." Ryuka said. "I wish to fight the strongest, and see if our position for you was justified!"

"By the end of the match, I'm sure you will know!" Meta Knight replied.

Meta Knight charged in blindly. Ryuka smiled, having anticipated the move. Quickly he slashed towards Meta Knight. Meta Knight however jumped up into the air to avoid the attack. His cape had become bat like wings. He rushed down towards Ryuka and attacked with a downward slash. Ryuka quickly defended with his sword. "Weak!" Ryuka muttered. Instantly he overpowered Meta Knight and sent him flying. Meta Knight however began to flap his wings and he quickly returned back to the stadium.

He landed on the battlefield and looked at Ryuka. Quickly they began to throw multiple sword beams towards each other. All of them collided and cancelled each other out. Both Ryuka and Meta Knight then quickly rushed for each other. Their swords clashed in the centre of the ring causing a surge of power. "You're no ordinary Smash Pro!"

Ryuka smiled. "You noticed. This will be fun now!"

Ryuka, who up until now was holding his sword with both hands, let go of his sword with his left hand. He then delivered a palm thrust on Meta Knight's mask. Meta Knight went flying backwards, just barely managing to stay on the battlefield. "You are going to have to go all out if you even want a chance at victory!" Ryuka laughed.

Meta Knight was stunned by this. "You are a demon aren't you?"

"Yes." Ryuka replied. "Unfortunately, I'm one of the strongest."

"Why are you helping out Vicious?" Meta Knight asked.

"Never before have I met an eviler man." Ryuka replied.

Meta Knight closed his eyes, and sheathed his sword. Suddenly the aura of death crossed over him. "I will not hold back against you! This is my ultimate technique!"

Ryuka looked at Meta Knight rather interested. "Then come, fight me with your ultimate technique!"

"I wished I didn't have to use this. I was saving it in order to perfect it and use against Kirby." The aura around Meta Knight suddenly went frantic. And then everything suddenly went calm. Meta Knight began to walk towards Ryuka. Suddenly he vanished. Ryuka quickly turned around and blocked an attack from Meta Knight. The attack was strong enough to push Ryuka backwards a few feet.

Meta Knight once again vanished. This time Ryuka didn't know where he went. Quickly he shifted his position. This allowed him to sense when someone would enter an area around him, this would also allow him to immediately react. However, the area that he could sense was only limited to the length of his sword.

Meta Knight purposely entered one area of the aura. However, when Ryuka went to attack, he vanished again. Meta Knight then attacked him from the blind spot. "Lucario has a similar technique. We know how to counter it!"

Ryuka gritted his teeth in frustration. He found it insulting that he had been tricked. Meta Knight rushed towards him again, and once again disappeared. He reappeared right in front of Ryuka. On pure reflex, Ruyka counterattacked. However Meta Knight disappeared, leaving his cape behind. The cape wrapped around Ryuka's sword. Ryuka however seemed rather indifferent. "You lost your wings. You are nothing but a clipped bird."

"I can still jump!" Meta Knight replied. He was rocketing down towards Ryuka with his sword in front of him. Ryuka just looked up. He slashed his sword and countered against Meta Knight. This surprised Meta Knight, because his cape was still on the sword, and should have been weighing it down. The cape actually unwrapped itself and went back onto Meta Knight's back.

Meta Knight quickly jumped away and held his sword in front of him. "I have never faced an opponent like you. I will go all out! Rise, Galaxia!" Meta Knight's sword, Galaxia, suddenly shattered. In its place, appeared a lance. Meta Knight was also transforming. His cape became white angel wings; his mask had now had a vertical slash through it. In his left hand was now a shield. His armour was becoming white, including his shoulder pads, and his shoes. His mask also now had two horns sticking through it. Perhaps the biggest change was that Meta Knight was now pink, a darker pink than Kirby, but a pink none the less.

"Ryuka, this is the end!" Meta Knight said. "This form of mine is called Galatca Knight! I don't like going into it because it changes my body colour. However, I feel that the temporary embarrassment will be worth it if I have the opportunity to defeat you."

"You Smashers certainly are full of surprises." Ryuka laughed. "However, I doubt this will change anything."

"I gained this form after defeating the real Glataca Knight." Meta Knight explained. "But that is history. Lets continue this battle."

"Don't think that a simple form change would-" Ryuka was cut short due to Meta Knight appearing behind him and stabbing him with his lance. Ryuka looked back at Meta Knight and tried to hit him with his sword. However Meta Knight disappeared and reappeared right in front of him. "You're fast!"

"I know!" Meta Knight replied. He stabbed the lance into the ground and pillars of fire roared out. Ryuka avoided the pillars of fire and tried to put some distance between them. Meta Knight however wouldn't let him do that. He quickly rushed for Ryuka and trusted to stab him with his lance. Ryuka blocked the attack with his sword.

Ryuka quickly jumped into the air. Meta Knight followed. "Use your demonic powers!" Meta Knight shouted.

Ryuka looked down at Meta Knight and attacked. A large amount of energy came from his sword and rushed towards Meta Knight. Meta Knight however held up his shield to protect himself. When the attack had ended, Ryuka had disappeared. Ryuka suddenly reappeared behind Meta Knight and slashed him across the back. Meta Knight screamed out in pain. Ryuka then knocked Meta Knight down towards the ground. He hit and the battlefield was destroyed.

Ryuka landed on the ground and brought out a cube from his pocket. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to seal away Galatca Knight. It interferes with our plans." He threw the cube and suddenly the battlefield was engulfed in a cube barrier. Ryuka walked towards Meta Knight. "We had to seal away Galatca Knight once before. I heard some foolish swordsman broke the seal in order to claim the title as the strongest, but I never thought he would absorb Galatca Knight. In this zone, you will be reverted. Unfortunately, that also means I will be affected. This illusion that I have been using as a disguise will vanish."

Meta Knight rushed for Ryuka. The lance and sword collided. Ryuka however overpowered Meta Knight for a moment and was able to force his lance into the ground. Meta Knight looked rather shocked at this. Quickly he pulled out his lance and began to rapidly thrust it towards Ryuka. Ryuka however dodged the attacks and slowly lured Meta Knight into the centre of the battlefield.

Ryuka placed his hand on the ground and suddenly the cube began to shrink. "What?" Meta Knight asked shocked.

"Sorry, but I have to seal you away. Or at least Galatca Knight. You yourself will be fine."

Meta Knight however replied to this by stabbing Ryuka's hand. He began to scream out in pain and the cube barrier shattered. Ryuka put his other hand on Meta Knight's mask and unleashed a great deal of energy. This knocked Meta Knight out of the ring.

"Meta Knight is out!" The referee shouted.

Ryuka pulled the lance out of his hand and stood up. A few seconds later he fell back to the ground. "I was careless." They both muttered.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 12

Smash Pros: 12

* * *

"There are five more Arcana." Master Hand sighed.

"And no matter what one team loses, there can't be a tie... There can only be a winner and a loser." Dr. Mario added on. "This is the cruel reality of war."

Meta Knight remained silent. "I should have won that battle." He muttered.

* * *

**Since, I know someone will say something, unless I say something: I know Galatca Knight isn't Meta Knight's alternate form... They aren't even the same person. It came as an idea when I was watching youtube videos and saw the comment "Well, we know what Meta Knight's Bankai is now..." or something similar to it... **

**And I realize the error that I made, Release is the "Action, swords name." and bankai is shouting "Bankai!" (Bankai is the one that changes appearance... Release just changes the form... of the sword...)**


	154. June 2: Luigi: The Star

June 2: Luigi: The Star (Or: If I actually did assist trophies, this would be Starfy's chapter... But Starfy isn't bad ass enough.)

Luigi was on the battlefield. He struck a kung fu pose and looked at his opponent.

"My alias is SuperNova!"

"Joy, bad puns, just what we needed." Luigi muttered.

* * *

Match: Luigi (Smasher) VS SuperNova (Smash Pro, Level 4) Arcana Rank XVII The Star

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Bowser's Rage (Paper Mario Final Boss)

* * *

"Do you know what the Star represents?" SuperNova asked.

"I don't care."

"Of course you don't. You will always be the second fiddle. Player two. The shadow of your brother. There is no hope for you." Luigi looked at SuperNova. "Oh, did I strike a nerve, plumber?"

Luigi suddenly rushed towards SuperNova. SuperNova just replied by running past Luigi and knocking him down to the ground.

"I won't lose." Luigi muttered getting back up. SuperNova just began to kick him while he was down. Luigi began to scream out in pain, from the repeated blows.

"You can't be a star. You can only be a supporting character." SuperNova taunted.

"I won't lose." Luigi repeated. "I won't lose. I won't let us be separated. I can't let you Smash Pros get the lead!"

Negative energy was suddenly released from Luigi's body. SuperNova threw several punches. However they all seemed to slow down and Luigi easily dodged them. Luigi on the other hand, his body had suddenly changed colours. Everything about him had become inverted. "What's going on?" SuperNova asked.

Luigi also seemed rather surprised. Regardless he began to fight SuperNova in his new form. With several punches and kicks SuperNova was knocked into the air. Luigi jumped up into the air and knocked SuperNova down to the ground.

"So you can fight." SuperNova muttered. He rushed for Luigi

Luigi countered SuperNova with several punches. Each punch had the force of a cannon. Somehow after several repeated blows to the body, SuperNova was perfectly fine (he was probably directional influencing or perfect shielding or something)

"The power of a second rate, player two is no match for a star." SuperNova laughed.

Luigi delivered an uppercut to SuperNova. The attack hit the Smash Pro and sent him rocketing up into the air. He hit the barrier head on; however he fell back down towards the ground. He grabbed his head. "My head is ringing..."

Luigi disappeared and reappeared behind SuperNova. SuperNova tried to block the attack however he was kicked. SuperNova slid across the battlefield, after coming to a complete stop he regained his footing.

"I'm a star! I burn brighter than anything." SuperNova shouted outraged.

"You eventually burn out." Luigi replied.

SuperNova rushed for Luigi. He threw several punches. Despite getting stronger, the negative energy did very little to add to Luigi's defence. He felt several of the punches connect. A few seconds later SuperNova got in a kick that broke several of Luigi's ribs. Luigi was surprised, all he felt was a sudden jolt, and then everything began to go numb. An experience that people had told him what being in the Negative Zone was like.

Luigi quickly dodged several more attacks from SuperNova and threw a fireball at point blank. Upon contact it exploded and created a mini Negative Zone. Luigi quickly began to throw several more around the battlefield. Within a few seconds floating around the battlefield were several Negative Zones.

Being an avid player of Brawl, SuperNova knew what they did, and he did his best to avoid them. However it was much harder as more were constantly appearing. "Do you know what happens to stars when they burn out?" Luigi wondered. "If it is big enough, it will turn into a black hole. I certainly think your ego is that big."

SuperNova tried to remain clam at the insult. However it was futile. He ran towards Luigi, enraged. Luigi's hands were suddenly covered by electricity. Luigi quickly attacked SuperNova. Upon contact, SuperNova was paralysed and unable to move. Luigi looked at SuperNova and smiled. "Now who is the star? Its over!"

Just before Luigi was able to deliver the final attack he collapsed. His body reverted back to normal.

* * *

"What happened?" Everyone up in the announcer's booth asked in shock.

"Probably the author decided to make Luigi lose in order to establish drama and get a desired result out of the tournament. Also he probably did it to further cement his position as the second fiddle and eternal understudy." Rai replied.

Tei however smacked him over the head with a paper fan. "No, that would never be the case!"

"It might have been a side effect from using that negative power." Master Hand replied. "His body couldn't take much more and just shut down in order to protect him. I'm surprised that it took this long though."

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 12

Smash Pros: 13

* * *

Dr. Mario had checked up on Luigi to find the cause of him collapsing. "It seems like your suspicions were true." He said.

"I didn't want to hear that." Master Hand replied. "How much damage has the negative energy wrecked on his body."

"Quite a bit." Dr. Mario replied. "Although it did heal all of the wounds that he received and he is perfectly healthy. He would have lasted longer if he wasn't constantly dispersing all of that energy and trying to show off."

* * *

Luigi was sitting on the beach. He was rather depressed about losing the fight, especially since victory was so close. And now, the Smash Pros had the lead. "Sorry, Bro." He muttered. Luigi looked out at the stars. "Maybe one day, I will be a star."

From the ocean came what looked like a yellow starfish, Starfy. Luigi looked at Starfy and smiled. Starfy also had a cheerful atmosphere around him. However that atmosphere didn't last long. Suddenly a certain look appeared in Starfy's eyes, that look was much like a cat staring down its pray and ready to pounce. Starfy wasn't looking at Luigi, but rather right beside him. Luigi turned his head to see right behind him was Kirby.

"STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARFY!" Kirby shouted, waking up all of Smashville

* * *

**A few notes:**

**Apparently there is a fierce rivalry between Kriby fans and Starfy fans in Japan or something...**

**Next: Only recently was Starfy called Starfy. All his other appeances before his game was realeased he was called Stafy. This included SSBB, Mario And Luigi: Super Star Saga (In the movie theater) and apparently Super Princess Peach.**


	155. June 3: Link: The Moon

June 3: Link: The Moon (Or: I wonder if he has fleas)

Link stood on the battlefield. Even though he had fought hundreds of monsters, Link was always nervous when facing another human. They weren't as mindless, and never seemed to go down as easily for the Hylian warrior.

His opponent began to walk towards the battlefield. There was a strange atmosphere around him, something that was intimidating, and warning Link to not let his guard down.

"My alias is Eien."

* * *

Match: Link (Smasher) VS Eien (Smash Pro, Level 3) Arcana Rank XVIII The Moon

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: LoZ: Twilight Princess – Trailer November 1st 2006 (It's the music you want… This was the first trailer I found with the music)

* * *

"I feel really sorry for you." Link sighed. "There is no chance of you winning!"

Eien rushed towards Link. Link immediately started the match by grabbing the sword and performing the mortal draw. The attack hit and cut through Eien causing him to fall to the ground. Link sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Eien asked.

Link glanced back and saw that he had indeed cut Eien. However, despite a giant gash in his chest which looked extremely fatal, he was still alive. Link just grabbed his bow and fired an arrow at his windpipe. Eien once again collapsed. His hands reached for the arrow and he pulled it out.

"It is never easy." Link muttered. He looked around, suspecting that foul play was at hand. Link brought out a small purple magnifying glass, The Lens of Truth, and began to scan the area. It wasn't a puppet that was being controlled remotely. Link was deep in thought, trying to figure out how Eien survived the Mortal Draw. A technique that is said to kill whomever it is used against. Link suddenly looked at Eien. His eyes focused on him using the Lens of Truth. Suddenly Link pulled it away. He had to stop himself from throwing up. What he had seen was a tortured soul; something mangled and destroyed to the point that it was barely recognizable. "I see, that's how you managed to survive the Mortal Draw!"

Eien chuckled. "You found out... Oh well. You didn't think that Ryuka was the only demon in the ranks of Vicious?"

"Hopefully, he is the only pure demon." Link replied.

Eien threw off his cloak revealing his heavily tattooed body. "I'm not the same as Ryuka." Eien explained. "The ink is actually mixed in with the blood of different demons. This allowed them to seal a demon in me. All of the power that I have is because of this demon."

"I still don't understand." Link said. "I hit you with the Sword of Evil's bane, the Master Sword. How are you still alive? The demon should have been exercised."

"Do you ever wonder if your sword is nothing more than a replica?" Eien asked. Link looked at the Smash Pro rather puzzled. "Both you and Toon Link have a Master Sword. But there can only be one sword of Evil's bane. Or perhaps both of your swords are the real deal, but their power is split in half due to two existing."

Link replied to this with a bomb arrow. Eien went flying backwards. "So what?" Link asked. "Even if there is two Master Swords, even if that weakens its power, so what? It can still repel evil!"

Eien just laughed. "So what? You don't know anything!"

"I don't care," Link replied. "I just do my job and win."

Eien began to get bulkier, his hair also began to grow longer, and become white. The tattoos across his body also began to glow. Link quickly ran towards Eien and hit his abdomen with his fist. Eien was winded and quickly began to gasp for air. Link then delivered a kick to his side. However before Link made contact, he had magically changed it so that his boots were now metal boots. The attack hit and sent Eien several feet away and crying in pain.

Before Link's foot touched the ground, his boots once again turned into normal boots. Eien slowly began to get back up off of the ground. "You attacked me during my transformation! That's against Shounen fighting rules!"

Link just pulled out his Clawshot. He shot it, and it grabbed Eien dragging him back towards Link. Link then delivered a punch directly to Eien's face sending him staggering several feet back. "You do know this is a fight, and the point is to fight the other person, not just get the crap beaten out of you. Right?" Link asked.

Eien glared at Link. "But you interrupted my transformation sequence!" he protested.

"So your saying that you can't even throw a punch while like this?" Link wondered. "Isn't that a bad strategy? Or why didn't you transform before the match?"

"Hindsight is a funny thing..." Eien mumbled.

Eien once again tried to transform. Link just threw his Boomerang. It hit Eien and stopped his transformation. He got back up and began to stager towards Link. He gritted his teeth and threw a punch towards Link. Link just caught the punch and quickly went behind him and twisted his arm. "Tell you what, I'll let you transform!"

Link pushed Eien down to the ground and began to walk away. Once again Eien began to transform. This time Link didn't interfere. Eien had fully transformed. He was much bulkier and his hair had grown longer. His hands had become like claws. He rushed towards Link. Link quickly noticed that his speed had increased and dodged several attacks. However several cuts appeared across his tunic, even though there wasn't contact.

"This might be fun now." Link muttered.

"You and your damn items! I'll rip your arms off so you can't use any items ever again!" Eien's voice had changed to that of something demonic and evil.

Link drew the Master Sword. He attacked, slashing at him. Eien quickly dodged the attack and ran behind Link, he threw a punch at Link's back. Link quickly dropped to the ground and turned around to face Eien.

Link jumped into the air to attack. Eien clapped both of his hands together to grab the Master Sword. A few seconds later, he let go due to a burning sensation. Eien quickly countered against Link by bringing his claws upwards. Link quickly jumped back to avoid the attack. Eien's hand stretched and rushed towards Link, who blocked with his shield. However, Eien attacked with such strength that the shield had a dent in it.

Link quickly realized that his current form wasn't agile enough to dodge his opponent. He backed away and began to get ready for his own transformation.

Link transformed into a wolf. Wolf Link swiftly dodged Eien's attack and jumped behind him. Wolf Link jumped onto Eien and bit at the neck. Eien quickly began to flail around trying to get Wolf Link off of him. However it didn't work. Wolf Link's teeth were biting Eien quite hard. Eien then jumped into the air and was ready to land on his back. Link realized what was going on and quickly let go and got out of the way. During this process Wolf Link had relieved himself and left his scent on Eien.

"You shitty dog! You pissed on me!" Eien shouted outraged.

Eien began to move quickly, however due to Link's enhanced senses for being a wolf and his own marking across Eien he was able to keep up with where the Smash Pro was and dodge all of his attacks. Eien was beginning to grow frustrated and he jumped into the air hoping to crush Wolf Link. Wolf Link however dodged and immediately lunged at Eien, knocking him down to the ground. Wolf Link then grabbed Eien by the neck and tossed him off of the ring.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 13

Smash Pros: 13

* * *

Link was lying down on the grass of Smashville, away from any houses. He had his eyes closed. He was just enjoying a brief moment of relaxation. "It's tied up again, congratulations." A voice, belonging to prince Marth said.

"It was nothing." Link replied.

"But did you really have to humiliate the Smash Pro like that?" Marth wondered.

"It wasn't necessary, but I just wanted to see how mad he would get." Link laughed.

* * *

**Link is one of my favourite characters to write fight scenes with, just because of his varied weapons. **

**That being said... Thank you Okami... For those interesting attacks...  
**


	156. June 4: Yoshi: The Sun

June 4: Yoshi: The Sun (Or: The Positive)

Yoshi was standing on the battlefield.

Suddenly the Smash Pro came in riding a horse. Just before the stage, the horse came to a screeching halt and tossed the Smash Pro off of him and onto the stage. The Smash Pro slowly got up. The hood of the cloak had fallen off revealing the face. He had rather short brown hair. But the most memorable thing about him was a smile fixed upon his face.

"Are you okay?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm perfectly fine." The Smash Pro laughed. "In fact I'm better than fine. Do you know why?"

"You've been doing heavy drugs?" Yoshi wondered.

"No, I'm happy, because once we win this tournament Vicious will kill all casual players!"

Yoshi looked shocked. "What?!"

"Oh yes." The Smash Pro laughed. "Vicious will kill all of those who don't know how to properly play the game! And the world will be a better place! Only those who play the game the way it is meant to be played will remain! In any case, my Alias is JoyfulBliss!"

"Isn't that redundant?" Yoshi wondered.

**You try coming up with names while you are a month behind schedule!**

"Point taken..." Yoshi sighed.

* * *

Match: Yoshi (Smasher) VS JoyfulBliss (Smash Pro, Level 5) Arcana Rank The Sun

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Yoshi's Island – Final Boss Music

* * *

Yoshi quickly began by throwing an egg at the Smash Pro. JoyfulBliss however just dodged the attack with out effort. Yoshi then jumped up into the air and began to flutter kick. JoyfulBliss however just brought up his arms and wildly swung them in order to block. Surprisingly, it worked.

"You won't be able to hurt me!" JoyfulBliss laughed. "As long as I think positively, I will be invulnerable!"

"How does that even make sense?" Yoshi wondered.

"It's extremely complicated, so would you believe me if I said it was just dark magic?" JoyfulBliss wondered.

"Sure. That sounds plausible. So, in order to defeat you, I just have to make you stop thinking positively." Yoshi replied. "Well in that case, were you ever flamed by other Smash Pros?"

"Oh, no." JoyfulBliss replied. "I always followed the crowd so that nobody would ruin my happiness."

Yoshi continued to try and think of a way to beat the Smash Pro. JoyfulBliss however didn't give Yoshi very much time to think he jumped into the air and began to attack Yoshi. Yoshi quickly transformed into an egg and began to roll around the battlefield in an attempt to lose him. JoyfulBliss however continued to give chase to Yoshi. "How can he keep up?" Yoshi wondered. "It must be mind over matter!"

Yoshi quickly broke out of his egg and stuck out his tongue to try and eat JoyfulBliss. His tongue wrapped around JoyfulBliss and he spat him out against one of the pillars. Yoshi however seemed to be in a great deal of pain. His eyes were watering. "SPICY!" He shouted.

JoyfulBliss just laughed. "I wouldn't try that again! I washed all of my clothing in pepper juice!"

"Wait, doesn't that burn the skin?"

"My positive thoughts protect me!" JoyfulBliss laughed.

"This is so stupid." Yoshi muttered.

Yoshi however breathed out fire towards JoyfulBliss. JoyfulBliss however rushed towards Yoshi dodging the fire. A few moments later Yoshi began to spit out a strange liquid. JoyfulBliss slipped on the liquid and fell face first into the ground. "This is disgusting! My clothes are ruined!" JoyfulBliss shouted. "It... Tastes like fruit juice?" Yoshi had rolled into an egg and rolled towards JoyfulBliss. Hitting him in the stomach. "That hurt!"

"You weren't thinking positively." Yoshi laughed. The next moment Yoshi brought out his tongue and wrapped it around JoyfulBliss's neck so that it wasn't touching the clothing washed in pepper juice. However, JoyfulBliss was one step ahead of Yoshi again. Around his neck was a spiked necklace that pierced Yoshi's tongue.

"Did that hurt, Yoshi?" JoyfulBliss asked in a mocking tone.

Yoshi responded by throwing several eggs. They all exploded around him. Yoshi then came rushing in and delivered a punch to JoyfulBliss jaw. The punch sent JoyfulBliss staggering to the side.

"Damn you." JoyfulBliss muttered. He got back up and looked at Yoshi. "I'll kill you!"

Yoshi threw several more eggs at JoyfulBliss. When they hit him they exploded and sent him backwards and dazed.

Yoshi just once again used his tongue to wrap around JoyfulBliss and this time he ate him. A few seconds later an egg popped out and went on to the grass a few seconds later JoyfulBliss broke out of the egg. "I never want to experience that again!" He cried. He then realized where he was. "I lost!"

Yoshi on the other hand began to swing his arms frantically. "Water, bread, milk, anything to stop the burning!" He shouted.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 14

Smash Pros: 13

* * *

Yoshi was in Dr. Mario's clinic. With him was Master Hand, Kirby, and Dr. Mario. "I'm sorry Yoshi. But for the time being, you are going to have to get all of your food through a drip. Your tongue is too damaged for you to eat anything."

Yoshi just whimpered. "Oh well, it was worth it. We managed to get another victory. When I recover, I can go out and eat at whatever place I want!"

"Was it bad that I wanted you to lose." Master Hand whimpered. Yoshi shot him a glare. "I mean, my wallet wanted you to lose."

"Two more matches to go." Dr. Mario sighed. "My heart is beating… I'm so nervous. The Smash Pros are going to go all out. Failure isn't an option for them..."

"Yeah, they might actually have to get a life." Kirby snarked.


	157. June 5: Mr G&W: Judgment

June 5: Mr. Game and Watch: Judgment (Or: In Brawl the move is called 'Judge', ruining the reason I picked him...) (Or: I just love how much word padding Mr. Game and Watch can do.) (Or: The mandatory, confusing as hell, chapter.)

The two dimensional man was lying down on the stadium floor. This was so that everyone could see him. However, many just assumed that it was a cardboard cut out that had fallen down.

The Smash Pro had approached the stadium. "Stand up." He said.

Mr. Game and Watch complied and stood up. The Smash Pro just began to walk around him seeing if he truly was two-dimensional. "Amazing." The Smash Pro said. "I must keep my eyes on you. Lest you disappear on me."

"I should keep my eyes on you too." Mr. Game and Watch said. "With us in the lead there is no telling what you will do, especially since there are only two more fights. If I win this one, we win the tournament."

"I assure you it won't come to that." the Smash Pro confidently said. "Vicious has put his full trust in me so that I may win the fight. And you will be unable to beat me until you put everything to rest. My name is PsychoAir"

* * *

Match: Mr. Game and Watch (Smasher) VS PsychoAir (Smash Pro, Level 5) Arcana Rank XX Judgment

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: Flat Zone 2 (Super Smash Bros Brawl)

* * *

"Put everything to rest?" Mr. Game and Watch wondered.

"Yes, every experience, every step you have taken, every little thing has shaped you into the person you are today. Every doubt and regret that you have had in the past, if you do not let go, they will weigh you down and defeat you. I won't even need to lift a finger."

Mr. Game and Watch rushed towards PsychoAir. The Smash Pro however just closed his eyes and stood perfectly still. Mr. Game and Watch swung a giant lit match at him, however he ducked underneath it and grabbed Mr. Game and Watch. PsychoAir then threw Mr. Game and Watch across the stadium. Quickly Mr. Game and Watch pulled out a parachute to slow his descent.

When he landed Mr. Game and Watch rushed for PsychoAir. He pulled out a hammer and a signboard. On the signboard the number nine was displayed, and he it PsychoAir with the hammer. However PsychoAir just stood there. The force of the attack had gone through him, and badly hurt him however he stood tall. "You rely on luck. You cannot win against me! Someone who relies on skill!"

"Why?" Mr. Game and Watch wondered.

PsychoAir just placed his hands on Mr. Game and Watch. The attack was redirected through him and back to Mr. Game and Watch. This sent the flat man flying. "As long as you hold on to your past, you can not defeat me."

Mr. Game and Watch tried to concentrate. However images were constantly going through his mind. He didn't know the meaning of them. He was an amnesiac, and above all else, dangerous. The only memories he had were of his time in the Smashers. Those pleasant memories. Mr. Game and Watch was also dangerous because he couldn't discern between good or evil. Perhaps if the Smash Pros got him, he would follow them with out an objection. Never before did he think as to why he fought or why he was in the Smashers. He was just there and just did that. They were a family to him, housed him. Not even Master Hand knew of his mysterious origins. Master Hand had once thought that Mr. Game and Watch was perhaps even older than he was.

Mr. Game and Watch struggled to get back up. Never before had someone reflected his attack back at him like that. PsychoAir was something else. Voices began to go through Mr. Game and Watch's head. "Mr. Watch, pay attention." "Dr. Watch, I heard it was you who recommended my research to the others. I am grateful." "No, we aren't going too fast! This will benefit all of mankind!" Mr. Game and Watch tried to concentrate, but it is rather hard when you are constantly hearing screams in your head. The voices sounded so familiar, yet he had never heard them before.

"I see, you do not know anything about yourself." PsychoAir said. "You grasp on to what you have, because it is all you have. If you continue to hold onto materialistic items, there is no way you will be able to win."

PsychoAir punched Mr. Game and Watch. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder; it was as though as he had been stabbed. "Worse than dirt." the words echoed through the monochrome man's head. He grabbed it and began to scream. His body was bursting with a great deal of pain. Suddenly Mr. Game and Watch collapsed on the ground. He was on his hands and knees whimpering.

"A memory one is not supposed to remember. I see... I pity you, you who knows nothing." PsychoAir muttered. He reached for his back and pulled out a trumpet. He placed it on the ground. "Blow the trumpet, and you will once again forget those memories." With out a second thought Mr. Game and Watch's hands rushed for the trumpet. "It must be horrifying. I'm sorry that I made you remember." Mr. Game and Watch blew the trumpet. Immediately his body began to glow and it emitted light. When the light died down, Mr. Game and Watch collapsed.

PsychoAir checked his pulse, which was luckily in the same spot as humans. PsychoAir was also surprised that he did have a pulse. Mr. Game and Watch was still alive, but unconscious. He just took him and placed him outside the ring. "Mr. Game and Watch, I don't think we will meet again. But please be careful. There will be one day when you aren't afraid of seeing your past. When you will be strong enough to learn who you truly are. And what you have done. I won't live to see that day. Good bye, relic of the past."

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 14

Smash Pros: 14

* * *

That night, Mario had awaken from his coma. "What did I miss?" He wondered.

"We have one match left," Dr. Mario replied. "We are currently tied with the Smash Pros. It's winner take all!"

"Mr. Game and Watch has regained consciousness too!" Peach shouted. Dr. Mario got up from beside Mario's bed and began to walk away. He stepped out into the hall and to Mr. Game and Watch's room. He turned to Peach. "Please keep Mario company."

"What happened?" Mr. Game and Watch wondered. "All I remember was beginning the match."

"You were trashed." Dr. Mario replied. "That Smash Pro was way above your level." This was the story that they had decided on. They figured it would be for his best interest. "Do you have any other recollection besides that?"

"I just have this feeling that I committed something horrible. That I did something, but I can't remember what."

Dr. Mario looked down at a clipboard. "Its probably best if you forget it." Dr. Mario said. "That Smash Pro could use illusions. He probably used the illusions to trick you into thinking you did something." Dr. Mario was lying. But it was for the best.

Not even Master Hand was sure what had happened today. His best guess was that today, two times had collided. The ancient past, before even Master Hand was born. And the present.

* * *

**Okay… this might seem rather confusing… and it should be… because what Mr. Game and Watch was remembering was referencing my Subspace Saga that I still am in the process of writing as a side project... I don't know when I'll post it.**

**So here it is... it's tied and we are down to the final match: Kirby VS The World Arcana. I have no idea how long that will take me to write until I'm satisfied...  
**


	158. June 6: Kirby: The tournament is over!

June 6: Kirby: The World (Or: Yay! The tournament is over!) (Or: I all ready have a chapter called "The World") (Or: The final battle!)

"Well here it is folks, the final battle." Tei said.

"I'm just so happy!" Master Hand cried. Everyone looked at him confused. "I no longer have to repair the battlefield after every fight!" And there was much fanfare.

"But this is it, the Smashers and the Smash Pros are tied. Everything is on the line for a final battle. Only one can walk away from this battle. The other must have their respectful group disbanded!" Tei continued. "How can this end?"

"Badly." Rai replied. Tei just slapped him with a paper fan.

"But doesn't this seem, rather clichéd?" MissingNo wondered.

"Yeah..." 'M muttered. "Oh well, who cares, once this is over we can get back to stealing the show!"

"But, brother, it's almost as though as some divine force is just moving the story along to just establish more drama than high school." MissingNo said.

"Now, I don't think we have reached that level of drama yet." Tei muttered.

"Really? Because we have a group of obsessive fanboys who are constantly trying to destroy the group that they are fans of. Not only are we not supposed to ask the question 'why?'. They have also been shown to be extremely competent in plenty of things including destroying the worldwide economy. Now then, they have show not to be stereotypical nerds and just have bad eyesight, poor fashion choices, overweight, and poor hygiene habits. But also surprisingly adept in fighting." Rai said. Tei was getting rather annoyed by all of this and just backhanded Rai into the wall. "I'm telling Sui!" Rai cried.

"Anyways, we are going to our live correspondent Sui who will be interviewing the final Smasher who fights in this tournament." Tei said, making it very clear that he was reading off of a teleprompter. "Just remember: on the PS2 and XBox, they're called "glitches." On the Gamecube, they're called "Wavedashing" and "Snaking." Who put that in there?"

"I know, it just screams did not do the research." 'M muttered. "The technique wasn't necessarily a bug in the game, but instead, a manipulation of particular game mechanics."

"Anyways, I think we can all agree on how absurd this situation is." Tei sighed. "Well regardless of the absurdity, the fate of the world relies on the next match. If the Smashers lose all speculation of Vicious being the reincarnation of histories greatest tyrants mixed up into one will be confirmed, as he kills all casual players of games and only leaves those who are insane enough to think that playing a game is a way of life and a religion. Sui, how does Kirby feel about this?"

* * *

Sui was once again trying to interview the Smasher. However she was consumed by Kirby's cuteness. "You are so cute!" She said hugging Kirby. "And you are so soft, you could be a pink squishy pillow!"

"AHEM!" The cameraman coughed.

Sui realized that she was on the air. "Anyways, Kirby do you have any strategies going into this fight?"

"Nope." Kirby replied

"Are you nervous that basically the fate of the world and millions of lives rest on your shoulders?"

"Nope." Kirby replied.

"What about your very lifestyle?"

"Nope."

Sui placed her finger on her ear. "Wait, I'm just getting something. It turns out that the Smash Pro you are facing just intentionally dropped a plate of food on the ground saying that it was crap." Sui lied, in an attempt to get a reaction out of Kirby.

Kirby suddenly burned with ferocity. "He will not be forgiven!"

"There you have it." Sui said. "Kirby will beat the crap out of a Smash Pro. Now watch the battles from home!"

* * *

As Kirby was walking out to the battlefield he was suddenly stopped by all of the Smashers who were waiting for him. In their hands was a giant box. "What's in the box?" Kirby wondered. "A cake?"

"No." Everyone laughed.

"Well if it is food, save it until the fight is over." Kirby said. He was about to walk past them however Link stepped in front of him.

"It will help you win." Link said.

Kirby rushed over to the box and opened it up. Inside there was an item from each of them. From the swordsman were their swords. From Mario, Luigi, Wario, Red, Ness were spare hats. From Snake there was a spare bandana. From Princess Peach there was a replica of her crown. From ROB there was a gyro. From Lucas there was the stick that he always used. While from Claus there was the watch. Kirby looked up for a moment. "I really don't want to know what some of you guys put in here."

"I put in a water stone, leaf stone, and fire stone for Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard." Red said.

"But they don't evolve that way." Kirby said.

"I know, but the stones still have their energy." Red replied.

"I put in a moon stone." Jigglypuff said.

"I put in a light ball." Pikachu said.

"I put in a stone that I concentrated my aura in." Lucario replied.

"I put in a piece of my armor." Mewtwo added on.

Kirby glanced at Bowser. "And what did you put in?"

"Those claw gloves that I wear when playing soccer." Bowser replied.

"Now then, just eat the box, and you can transform into us when ever you want." Ness said. Kirby nodded and ate all of the contents in the box in one gulp.

"Good luck Kirby." Everyone said.

* * *

Kirby flew onto the battlefield on a warpstar. Waiting for him there was Mario. "How did I get here?" Mario wondered.

"Who cares I'm here to fight." Kirby said. "Be it you, or a Smash Pro!"

Up in the audience Peach and Zelda looked on. They were standing up and waving at the various audience members. "Weren't we just in the hallway wishing Kirby good luck?" Peach wondered. "How did we get here?"

"Who cares. Just wave and look important." Zelda replied.

"Ahem!" A Smash Pro cleared his throat. "I'm here for my fight. Not a subspace retelling. What a horrible, boring and repetitive game." Coincidently the same could be said about Wavedashing. Well not the boring part, since that is a matter of opinion. However the repetitive part is spot on. Since Wavedashing basically consists solely of semicircle control stick while hitting jump and side dodge in quick succession in under 1/8 of a second, rinse and repeat. But I'm getting off topic.

"I'm sorry, I'll be going then." Mario said walking away. Before he was out of sight he wondered. "How did I get up there?"

"I am Rapture." The Smash Pro said. He pointed to his cloak, where there was a symbol that no one had seen before. "I am a Level 6 Smash Pro." He explained. "That stupid Mary Sue didn't know that we actually existed. But there are only four of us in the actual Smash Pros." This symbol was a green circle that was completely hollow. On the left side, in the center there was a line going horizontally. This line stopped halfway through the circle. (It's the Subspace Emissary symbol)

"But I thought that there was only 5 Levels!" Kirby protested.

"We are the secret 6th level. Wishing only to keep the best interest in with the Smash pros. There are 4 of us. Myself: Rapture, Sayyad, Mayhem, and finally Gauntlet."

"Rapture, Sayyad, Mayhem, Gauntlet? What happened to all of those names that were two words stuck together to create an alias? Or a different language?"

"Well Sayyad is Arabic for Hunter. Otherwise, I don't know. It's just a name, don't think about it too much."

* * *

Match: Kirby (Smasher) VS Rapture (Smash Pro, Level 6) Arcana Rank XXI The World

Rules: No items. First to admit defeat, die, knocked out of the ring, or be deemed unable to battle by the judges, loses.

Time: None

Recommended Music: VS Marx (Kirby Super Star)

* * *

Kirby got ready to fight. "You should give up now, I am a master of the elements! Water, Earth, Fire, and Air." Rapture said.

"So you are an Avatar?" Kirby wondered.

"No. Forget I said that. Let us fight!"

Rapture started off by sending a gust of wind towards Kirby. This wasn't a problem, as Kirby began to suck in air and cancel it. Rapture quickly sent a blade of wind towards Kirby who just jumped out of the way. The attack hit a pillar and cut right through it. Kirby looked at it rather shocked. "No way. That thing barely missed me!"

"It will hit you if you doze off like that!" Rapture shouted. He threw another air blade towards Kirby who sucked it in and absorbed it to become Cutter Kirby. Kirby was wearing a yellow hat with what looked like a Mohawk, made out of sharp metal on the top. Quickly he threw a cutter towards Rapture who jumped out of the way. Kirby's cutter hit a pillar and cut through it. It then came back, like a boomerang. Kirby caught it and placed it back on his head.

Both threw an attack at each other. The wind blade and Kirby's cutter collided canceling each other out. Since the cutter didn't return to Kirby, he lost the power. Rapture attacked with another wind blade. Just before Kirby was going to suck in the blade to become Cutter Kirby again, Rapture pounded his fist on the ground. A rock spire suddenly shot up where Kirby was. Kirby quickly avoided both attacks by rolling to the side.

Rapture punched several times in the air; with each punch he created a fireball that rushed towards Kirby. Kirby breathed in a fireball and a crown of flames appeared on his head. Kirby began to breath out fire while Rapture sent several fireballs towards him. The attacks collided and created a large explosion. Kirby however jumped through the explosion and turned into a fireball rushing towards Rapture. Rapture however just stomped his foot and a pillar of rock rose up to defend him. Kirby hit the rock and bounced right off.

Kirby quickly discarded that form and transformed into Fighter Kirby. With one punch he broke through the rock barrier. Rapture had pulled out a water bottle filled with water. Suddenly the water cut through the bottle and rushed towards Kirby. Kirby began to throw a rapid fury of punches to try and stop the water. However all Kirby did was spread the water across the battlefield. Rapture just stretched out his hand and the water came back to him.

Kirby however began to inhale. The water rushed into his mouth. Quickly Kirby swallowed the water stopping Rapture from further using it. Rapture sent several balls of concentrated air at Kirby who quickly dodged. As they hit the battlefield behind him, they exploded forcing out large amounts of air and pushing Kirby forwards.

Kirby quickly rolled towards Rapture. He then jumped into the air and grabbed him. Quickly Kirby jumped up into the air and forced Rapture face first into the ground. Before colliding, Rapture unleashed a bunch of air to soften the crash. Kirby let go and Rapture quickly got back onto his feet. His hand suddenly became covered with electricity.

"Wait, I thought you said you were the master of four elements." Kirby said.

"Lightning can be a pure form of fire!"

"Okay, you really are the Avatar aren't yo-" Kirby had to cut his question short in order to avoid the attack. Several more rushed towards him. Kirby quickly dodged and switched into his Plasma Kirby form. He began to frantically run around in order to build up electricity. When a visible sphere was around him he let the lightning hit him. It acted as a barrier. Quickly Kirby threw a giant ball of electricity towards Rapture. A wall of rock just came up to protect Rapture. Kirby quickly tried to think how to counter this. Quickly Kirby ran around the barrier and up close to Rapture. He began to discharge little bits of static electricity, however before they could get to Rapture a barrier of air surrounded him.

Kirby realized how powerful his opponent was, no matter what Rapture would just put up a barrier to protect himself. He had yet to do any major damage him, while Kirby was slowly getting more exhausted. Kirby couldn't lose. Everyone was counting on him.

* * *

Yesterday when they had all returned to Smashville they decided to hold a meeting to see who would be the last fighter. The only Smashers who weren't there was Mario, Dr. Mario, Mr. Game and Watch, and Peach. All of those who hadn't gone yet were lined up on the stage. Kirby, Wolf, Fox, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Snake, Olimar, and Nana and Popo.

"It's tied. They will probably be sending out their strongest tomorrow." Master Hand said. "I'll let all of you decide who has the best chance. The Smash Pros have shown themselves to be formidable opponents, each of them with their own surprises. And each of them have been unpredictable."

"Then allow me to help you." A voice said. Everyone turned their heads to see someone they weren't expecting: Void, The Fool.

"How did you get in?" They all asked shocked.

"The Alloys let me in." Void replied.

"I never did get to putting him on the banned list." Master Hand laughed.

"Well, now that you're here you might as well tell us about the final Arcana." Link sighed.

"I've only met The World Arcana once. But what I could tell from that meeting was he was incredibly strong. Much stronger than any other Smash Pro I have ever seen. I don't even know his rank. It wasn't on his cloak. And nobody questioned it."

"Is that normal? People not having their rank on their cloak, I mean?" Ganondorf wondered.

"No, you normally would get in trouble if you didn't have your rank on your cloak." Void replied. "But I think he was a well known and respected member of the community. But still, no one knew his rank."

"He will be troublesome to deal with." Master Hand muttered. "Leaf, do you know anything?"

"No," Leaf replied. "I didn't care for the Arcana or anything. I just wanted the opportunity to fight Red."

"Then we should choose someone who can adapt with the situation!" Pikachu suggested. "I nominate Kirby!"

Everyone looked at Kirby. "Yeah!" They shouted.

And so, Kirby was chosen to fight the final Smash Pro.

* * *

Kirby transformed into Magic Kirby and threw several cards at Rapture. Rapture tried to blow them away with a gust of wind, however the cards didn't falter. He quickly dodged the move and grabbed a card, it was just a normal playing card.

As Kirby threw more cards at Rapture he fired fireballs at them. When they hit the fireballs burnt through the cards. Kirby quickly jumped into his hat to avoid the attack. When the flame hit the hat, it exploded and a flock of doves flew out. Rapture looked stunned, Kirby had disappeared. Suddenly Kirby hit him on the back. "You should pay attention!" Kirby laughed.

"How did you?"

"Magic!" Kirby replied.

Rapture began to fire several fireballs towards Kirby who suddenly was wearing a hat that looked like a jester's hat. Hit was red and teal, with white stars spread across. In his hand was a golden scepter with a blue jewel at the top. He pointed it and several hexagons came out of the staff and protected him. When the fireballs hit the hexagons they were reflected back. Rapture quickly threw more fireballs to cancel them out. He then stomped his foot and a spire of stone rushed out and pierced Kirby.

"Missed me." Kirby taunted.

Rapture looked around confused. Across the field were multiple Kirbys. Kirby was using the power of his Mirror Kirby form to reflect himself across the field. "Only one of you is real." Rapture laughed. He began to rapidly punch fire towards all of the different Kirbys. However they were all reflected back towards Rapture. He just jumped into the air to try and see which one was the real one, but they all seemed to have depth. None of them didn't seem like a simple reflection. He landed on the ground, when suddenly something came from underneath him. It was Kirby wearing what looked to be like a fur coat. His feet and hands had turned into paws. He was in his Animal form. He slashed at Rapture, having caught him off guard he managed to hit him across the chest and drew blood.

"I see, I couldn't figure out which one was the real one, because they were all fake." Rapture said. His hand went up to his chest and went across the wound, as if to figure out if he was truly bleeding. He looked at the blood on his hand. "To make me bleed, to draw blood! As a Level 6 this is shameful."

Rapture threw several wind blades towards Kirby who quickly turned into Stone Kirby. This however was a mistake. Rapture quickly rushed towards Kirby and tried to place his hand on him. Realizing that this would probably hurt, Kirby reverted back to normal and unleashed a Beam attack directly at Rapture. It connected and Rapture was knocked back a few feet. Rapture began to throw several more wind blades at Kirby. This time Kirby turned into Tornado Kirby. He began to spin around, and the wind blades went into the tornado. Kirby began to shoot out his own wind blades towards Rapture. Rapture avoided the attack by jumping into the air.

Kirby transformed into Ninja Kirby and followed, I have no idea why, maybe he thought Ninjas would be more aerodynamic than the wind itself. He brought out a kunai and tried to stab Rapture. Rapture however defied the laws of physics and jumped in the air to avoid the attack. Kirby followed and continued to stalk Rapture throwing exploding Shurikens. Rapture however got fed up with running and drew a sword. He turned around, cut the shuriken in half and rushed for Kirby. Around his sword wind began to swirl. Kirby wasted no time in summoning his own sword, a fire sword. The two swords clashed, and the wind across Rapture's sword began to strengthen Kirby's fire sword. This only would have really been important if they were of equal strength. Rapture however, was much stronger than Kirby and easily knocked him away.

While in the air Kirby brought down his sword to sent a flaming sword beam rushing towards Rapture. Rapture however just cut through it. Kirby sent another one and Rapture stood perfectly still. Before the sword beam could even hit him, it had fizzled out from a lack of air.

"You are so predictable." Rapture said.

"Predict this!" Kirby laughed.

Kirby suddenly transformed into Sheik Kirby. He threw down a smoke bomb and ran from Rapture. Rapture however quickly followed. Kirby however threw several needles back at Rapture they hit his cloak and caused it to stick to the ground. Rapture wasn't expecting this and suddenly was pulled back and fell to the ground. "Twice now you've humiliated me during this battle." Rapture muttered getting back up.

"Well, it just goes to show you, no matter how fashionable dark cloaks are, they make easy targets." Kirby taunted.

Rapture just grabbed his cloak and threw it off. This revealed his body. It was covered in scars. Each one showing what he had gone through to achieve his current level of mastery. This shocked Kirby quite a bit, and all of the scars seemed to be frightening and intimidating. Slowly he began to walk towards Kirby. With every step Rapture took, Kirby took two more to try and stay away from him. He had gotten to the edge and it was only one more step back until he fell off and lost the fight. "_Its okay, I can give up the fight, there will be another chance!_" He thought to himself. But suddenly he stopped. He remembered that this was the final battle. They were tied. There would be no extra chances, no more one-ups, no substitutions, it was the final destination. He couldn't run, everyone was hoping that he would win.

He had to win.

Kirby spat up a hammer and picked it up. He quickly began to run towards Rapture. He swung the hammer, and Rapture caught it. The hammer suddenly caught on fire. Quickly Kirby discarded the hammer and delivered an uppercut at Rapture.

"Kirby!" King Dedede shouted outraged. "How dare you just discard my hammer!"

Kirby ignored King Dedede's shouting and continued to focus his attention on Rapture. Kirby quickly transformed into another form. This time he transformed into Bubble Kirby. He wore a bathing cap with bubbles on it. And in his hand was a special bubble-blowing wand. Kirby began to release the bubbles; they came in three different colors. Red, yellow, and blue. They still remained transparent, however each of them had a small tint of one of those colors. As though they had a mind of their own, the bubbles rushed towards Rapture. He tried to send an air blade, however the bubble that he attacked with it just sent it back towards him. "Think again!" Kirby laughed. "These bubbles were strengthened with my mirror ability!"

"How?" Rapture wondered.

"I fused the two together!" Kirby replied.

Soon the whole barrier was filled with bubbles of varying sizes. Rapture tried to move around, however his body soon began to get stuck within several bubbles. Not only that, but they were beginning to weigh him down. Soon his whole body was covered by hundreds, if not thousands of small bubbles. "This was the result of six of my copy abilities being fused together." Kirby explained. "The first one was bubble, and mirror. This was to ensure that your blades wouldn't be able to cut through them. The third, fourth and fifth abilities were Electricity, Fire, and Ice; this gave them all different colors. But they just aren't for aesthetic value, you can probably feel your body going numb, or burning, or freezing."

"And then what was the sixth copy ability?" Rapture wondered.

"Bombs." Kirby replied. He twirled the bubble wand and simultaneously, every single bubble exploded. Kirby was protected from the explosion by being in a large bubble that didn't explode. When all of the explosions had cleared Kirby jumped out of the bubble. He then kicked it into the smoke where Rapture was last. It then exploded. Kirby watched as the smoke cleared, hoping that if Rapture did survive that he would suffocate in the smoke. However the result was to be expected. Rapture was badly wounded. His clothing was apparently made out of an invulnerable material, because they still remained intact. Across his body were several scratches. Surprisingly, not a single chunk of his skin was blown off. In the back of his head, Kirby was wondering how he had survived that.

Rapture began to stretch out. "Damn, that hurt."

Kirby began to send more bubbles towards Rapture. Rapture however just punched the ground and several spires rushed up popping the bubbles. The moment the bubbles were popped they exploded. "I won't let you win like that." Rapture said. "The future of the Smash Pros depends on me!"

Kirby took a moment to remember that they too were to disband if they were to lose this fight. A group of super, obsessed, psychotic, crazed, fanboys... maybe the world would be a better place with out them. But Kirby realized that it was also their lifestyle, their pride that was on the line. Was he perhaps conflicted? Now was certainly not the time to be conflicted.

It suddenly started to rain. Once again, the small water droplets began to go through the barrier for no discernable reason. Rapture let off a smile. "Now then, I can use all four elements freely." He proved this by bringing out a small stone. He just held it in the air and the water began to rush for the stone and it formed a blade of water. Several seconds later the water solidified. Kirby didn't have time to react. In an instant Rapture had rushed up to him and began to swing the sword. His body was being cut all over, and he didn't have time to even transform into Sword Kirby or even try and form a shield. His mind was distracted. Rapture delivered a strong attack knocking Kirby down to the ground.

"Its over, unless you can heal yourself."

"It isn't over." Kirby replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Rapture wondered.

"Look to your right."

Rapture did so. "What am I looking at?" He wondered.

"The scrollbar, the scrollbar."

"What are you talking about?" Rapture wondered. "I don't see any scrollbar."

Kirby took this moment to rush towards Rapture and deliver a powerful kick to his jaw. This knocked Rapture down to the ground. "I see, you were just trying to distract me." Rapture said, slowly getting back up. "This fight is over, unless you can heal yourself." He brought his sword down, and a sword beam rushed towards Kirby knocking him into the air and then onto the ground.

"I do have a way to heal," he replied. Kirby began to get up. He transformed into Captain Falcon Kirby. The sudden boost in testosterone and other manly things made Kirby recover all of his wounds. The sudden change probably wasn't good for his health, but Kirby would worry about that later.

Rapture looked down at Kirby rather shocked that he had fully recovered. However Rapture breathed a sigh of relief, believing that such a method would only be usable once with out immediate adverse effects. If he continued to use it, it probably wouldn't end well. All of the cuts that Kirby had received from the sword had healed. Kirby ran up towards Rapture. He jumped into the air and pulled back his stubby little arm. "Falcon Punch!" He stammered out. Rapture quickly put up his sword to defend himself. The punch however caused the sword to shatter. Rapture quickly tried to distance himself from Kirby, however Kirby was feeling much more rejuvenated and rushed towards Rapture without a second thought.

This shocked Rapture; he didn't think Kirby would recklessly and blindly rush towards him. He just brought down his foot on the puffball who held it up using all of his strength. Rapture stepped away from Kirby and the two of them threw a punch. Kirby was still donning the Captain Falcon helmet, so his punch was a Falcon Punch. The fists collided. Kirby was shocked, to say the least. This was the first time that someone had stood up to a Falcon Punch. Even if it was a cheap imitation, it was rather jarring to see that someone's hand didn't break when colliding with a Falcon Punch.

Rapture took the brief moment of Kirby being shocked to attack back. He began to savagely punch the puffball. Despite the savage beating that Kirby was receiving he transformed into a giant brick. Despite being able to match the Falcon Punch, he wasn't able to hurt Stone Kirby. Rapture wasn't expecting the sudden transformation and he quickly pulled back his hand in pain. Kirby quickly transformed back into his puffball form and delivered a flip kick to the Smash Pro. The kick connected right at his jaw sending the Smash Pro flying up into the air.

Quickly Kirby transformed into Sleep Kirby to try and regain some health. "Falling asleep on the battlefield?" Rapture shouted. "How insulting! However, you make for an easy target!" He kicked his feet and several wind blades rushed towards Kirby. Surprisingly they missed the sleeping puffball. Kirby continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of his fate. Rapture landed on the ground safely and stood above him. He brought down his foot, however Kirby had rolled over. Rapture stared shocked for a moment. However he regained his composure and brought down his foot again. Once again Kirby had rolled over avoiding the attack.

He began to rapidly try and stomp on Kirby. But Kirby just continued to roll aside avoiding every single stomp. Soon Rapture bent over and began to rapidly punch with his stomps. However Kirby miraculously dodged every single one. Growing frustrated Rapture stomped his foot and two spires shot out of the ground. Between them sat a blissfully unaware sleeping Kirby. His sleeping cap was in front of him and every time Kirby exhaled it moved a bit. Rapture moved in close and pulled back his fist. His fist was covered in flames. Suddenly while sleeping, Kirby sneezed. The pompom at the end of the sleeping cap rushed and hit Rapture in the face. This wouldn't have been a problem if it was a normal pompom, however this pompom was as heavy as a bowling ball, which begs the question: how did Kirby's sneeze cause it to hit Rapture in the face?

Rapture had gotten up. His nose was bleeding. But he didn't care. With one swift swipe he had wiped it off. His eyes fixed on Kirby. How was it that a sleeping Kirby was turning to be a much bigger hassle than the awake Kirby? Rapture didn't know or want to know, he was seething in rage. He held out his hand and a gust of wind, and a fireball rushed towards Kirby. When the two collided they created an explosion. When the smoke had cleared it revealed a perfectly fine Kirby, who had dodged the attack.

Slowly Kirby opened his eyes. It took him several seconds to realize that he was still fighting. "What made me use sleep?" Kirby wondered. He looked up to see a frustrated Rapture.

"You're finally conscious again." Rapture said. He immediately rushed for Kirby and grabbed him. Rapture suddenly began to smash Kirby against the ground. This time, Kirby didn't miraculously dodge. During this, Rapture had lost all form of grace from his attacks. It was no longer just simple attacks. He was just fighting recklessly, his only objective to rack up as much damage on Kirby and end this fight before any more humiliation occurred. He constantly smashed Kirby against the ground. He fired several attacks at point blank sending the puffball flying away. Even though that would be enough to knock Kirby out of the ring, Rapture quickly wavedashed over to the edge to get behind Kirby and continue the assault. Soon enough, Kirby was lying down on the ground in extreme pain. "I hope I've broken every single bone in your body!" Rapture shouted. Truthfully, I don't know if Kirby has bones in his body, and I'm too lazy to go to Smash 64 to check.

Rapture just began to walk away. He was waiting for the judges to call his victory so he could move on in life.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kirby asked. "The fight isn't over yet!" Rapture slowly turned around.

Kirby now had transformed into a pink rectangle. Kirby had transformed into a refrigerator, and used the food inside to heal himself. "You've got to be kidding me." Rapture muttered. Suddenly a pie flew directly into his face. It fell off and he looked at Kirby, and was trying to do his best to keep his composure. However, it wasn't working. "You shouldn't be getting up!" Rapture shouted. "Why are you still able to move!"

Rapture quickly rushed towards Kirby and punched the puffball with both of his hands at the same time. During the impact, Rapture twisted his wrist slightly. A blast of energy suddenly went right through Kirby and knocking him down to the ground. "I can't believe you made me do this." Rapture muttered. "When one becomes a Level 6, they must swear on their life to protect the ideals and values of the Smash Pros. In return they are trained and taught 6 deadly techniques. That was the first one, a 'Final Smash' known as: Super Smash."

Kirby was coughing. Every part of his body hurt. It was almost as though all three Landmasters had flattened him at once. Slowly, Kirby began to get back up. "Your naming conventions need work." Kirby said.

"Impressive that you can stand after that."

"That was nothing!" Kirby replied. "I'll endure whatever you throw at me!"

"Bold words, for someone like you." Rapture replied. "You say one thing, yet your body says another."

"I won't give up, I won't lose when I have everybody cheering for me!" Kirby shouted.

Rapture let off a smile. "Very well, I will show you everything. Earlier today, you disappeared and reappeared on the battlefield using magic. Now, I will recreate this trick." Suddenly the Smash Pro disappeared. Kirby switched to his Lucario form, to try and see him through aura. However he couldn't find a trace of him.

"I'm still here." Rapture laughed. "However this move keeps me in between a dimensional rift. Originally developed as an assassination technique. It just used one swift strike to finish everything. This is the second technique: The Infinite Dimensional Cape."

Rapture suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacked Kirby. He kicked Kirby up into the air. Kirby quickly puffed up and floated back to the ground. Once again Rapture disappeared and reappeared in front of Kirby. Kirby however dodged the attack. "Its just like Meta Knight's dimensional cape!" Kirby realized. "In that case it should be easy to dodge!"

"Except that I can do this for a lot longer, making me invulnerable while I constantly wound you."

"So this is the second technique out of 6?" Kirby wondered. "I'm rather disappointed."

"The third technique. Its basic form is known by most Smash Pro: Wavedashing. However, a more evolved form exists." Rapture suddenly sped up and kicked Kirby into the air. Suddenly he jumped up into the air and it looked as though he was running on air. Suddenly he ran in front of Kirby and delivered the first technique: Super Smash. The very air appeared to ripple around Kirby. A few moments later he was sent rocketing back down towards the stadium. Kirby crashed into it, effectively making a crater in it. Rapture looked down and began to laugh. "Its a pity, it looks like you won't get to witness four through six."

Suddenly Rapture winced in pain and he fell down towards the battlefield. He crashed into it and created a crater right beside Kirby's. He began to get up, but suddenly began to vomit. "Impossible!" He gasped. "When did you hit me?"

"I didn't hit you." Kirby replied. "You hit yourself. I used my Mirror Kirby abilities. Normally, it just counters projectiles, but it can also reflect energy attacks. The secret to the Super Smash technique is releasing some form of energy at the exact moment of impact to strengthen the attack."

"Impressive, after only seeing it once, you knew what to do." Rapture laughed. He got up off of the ground. "But I'm rather impressed, I haven't felt this technique for a while. It feels as though my whole body was ripped apart. Now then, the fourth technique."

Kirby got ready and prepared himself for whatever the fourth technique would do. Rapture began to focus and watch Kirby like a hawk, so that his technique wasn't countered again. However, Rapture all ready knew that this technique couldn't be countered by Kirby. "Secret Technique 4: Smashing Gravity!" Suddenly everything became much heavier. Kirby was unable to move with out great difficulty. Rapture had created a barrier of energy around his body. Anything in the radius of the barrier was suddenly pressed down with a great deal of gravity. Kirby tried to jump, however he couldn't even get off of the ground. "You are feeling 10 times this planet's gravity right now. I myself am unaffected!"

The barrier began to enclose around Kirby. "Now, meet the second form of this technique: Smashing Black Hole!" Kirby was suddenly stuck in a black hole. It began to crush him. Somehow, Kirby was surviving; one could only imagine what he was thinking.

"_Damn it, Bowser made surviving in a black hole look so easy!_" Kirby thought, referring to the end of Super Mario Galaxy.

Kirby somehow managed to open his mouth and suck in the black hole. A few seconds later Kirby fell to the ground badly damaged. He got up and looked at Rapture. "The fifth technique." Kirby laughed. "I'm ready for it!"

"You have all ready seen the fifth technique. It was the only way for me to live through those exploding bubbles of yours!" Rapture replied. "The ultimate defense."

"I still managed to burn you, so it wasn't as ultimate as you hoped." Kirby shouted as he rushed for Rapture.

Rapture shifted his stance into a much more defensive stance. His arms were up blocking his body. Kirby tried to figure out how he had reached this stance before, since his body would have been unable to move in the bubbles. However, Rapture's body began to turn into a metallic gray color. He had somehow transformed into metal. Kirby continued to rush towards Rapture. He jumped into the air and donned Mario's hat. Kirby threw a fireball, however it just bounced off of Rapture's body. "This form is nearly invulnerable to any attack. Projectiles are reflected off of it. And damage is nullified."

Kirby suddenly transformed into his Copy Kirby form. In this form, there was a visor over his eyes. Suddenly a strange green light came from the visor and it began to scan Rapture. A moment later Kriby adjourned his headband and had transformed into Fighter Kirby. He then flawlessly preformed the first technique: Super Smash. Rapture suddenly grabbed his stomach. "Doesn't look like all damage is nullified to me." Kirby replied. He was frantically waving his two stubby arms. They still smarted from hitting the ultimate defensive move.

"How did both of your hands reach me at the same time? And how did you do it perfectly, even though it would have reflected the energy that you discharged?" Rapture wondered.

Kirby paused and took some time to think the first one through. "No idea, life is strange that way. But your second one I can answer. I sent out two discharges of energy, so that when the first one was reflected it was met and forced back by a stronger discharge."

"But then, why wasn't that attack reflected back?" Rapture wondered.

Kirby paused for a moment and thought this one through. "They are your attacks, shouldn't you know?"

Rapture ignored him and got back up. "To believe that you would have pushed me this far. To use the sixth, the strongest and most dangerous technique."

Kirby opened his mouth, as if to speak, however he quickly closed it and braced himself for Rapture's strongest and most dangerous technique.

Rapture held open his hands. Suddenly he began to draw in energy. His hair began to stand on end and change colors. "Behold, I am a Super Smasher!"

Kirby fell flat on his face. For whatever reason he found that name obscenely stupid. Rapture had suddenly moved towards Kirby. But at that moment Kirby suddenly looked pale, or about as pale as he could look. Something suddenly hurt in his stomach. He began to rub it with his stubby arms. Rapture didn't notice that Kirby was in pain and began to attack. Eventually kicking Kirby up into the air. "It's over!" He shouted, jumping up towards Kirby.

Suddenly Kirby had become black. His body seemed to be absorbing all of the light. "Urgh..." Kirby moaned. "It must have been something I ate."

Indeed it was, the black hole that Kirby had consumed had given him a brand new power: Darkness Kirby. Rapture looked rather shocked at this. "So what if you transformed, you are still no match for my Super Smasher form!"

"Right, I'm completely no match for a Dragonball Z rip off." Kirby replied, rolling his eyes. "Well, just as long as you promise not to cause the next five minutes to last five hours then, we should be fine."

Rapture rushed towards Kirby and threw a punch. However when the punch began to get close to Kirby it slowed down. The energy that was radiating off of Rapture began to go to Kirby. Kirby meanwhile delivered a punch knocking Rapture down towards the stadium. A frustrated Rapture sent an energy beam towards Kirby, however it just was voided before it hit. "What's going on?"

Kirby himself didn't know the answer to that one. But this was his chance to win, and he wasn't going to throw it away. He rushed down towards Rapture and delivered several punches. Wherever his stubby fist landed, the aura disappeared. Rapture tried to block the punches by using his ultimate defense. "Strengthened by the Super Smasher form, you can't harm me!"

Kirby however began to throw a fury of punches, each one hitting hurting Rapture. "I think I finally understand this form." Kirby said. "It nullifies any special abilities!"

Rapture threw a kick. Surprisingly it connected. It knocked Kirby several feet away. Kirby quickly rushed towards Rapture and jumped into the air, delivering a powerful punch to the jaw. Rapture's hair began to revert back to normal around Kirby so he quickly put a bit of distance between them.

"I've figured out the weakness to your form." Rapture laughed. "It takes a great deal of power to sustain, so that's why all energy is sucked up and absorbed. If I keep my distance from you, eventually your energy will run out!"

"I'd say your form takes quite a bit to sustain too." Kirby replied.

Kirby was right. The Super Smasher form gave a great deal of power, however it left one exhausted afterwards. "That won't mater, as long as I beat you!"

Rapture and Kirby rushed towards each other. Their fists began to collide. Rapture noticed that even if Kirby was absorbing his energy, he was still doing a great deal of damage to the puffball. Rapture suddenly delivered a Final Smash on Kirby. It wasn't at full strength, but Kirby didn't have the time to fully absorb it. This sent Kirby skidding backwards.

"Let me tell you something kid." Rapture said.

"You're stalling for time!" Kirby pointed out.

"Perhaps, but you should know why I'm a Smash Pro. I believe that SSB has a great amount of depth. And I want to explore that depth. I want to know how far beyond the user manual or casual player the games eccentricities extend. That is why I'm a Smash Pro. Yet during this fight you to showed me the reason why I was a Smash Pro. When you learned the Final Smash and used it in an instant, and not only that, modifying it so that it fit your needs. I have remembered something important; these are only the basis of the six moves. It is how we use them." Rapture replied. "That was the Smash Pros I joined. But since then it has been corrupted and changed into something else. That was why I joined with Vicious."

Rapture let go of his Super Smasher state and began to form another black hole. He grabbed it and absorbed it, becoming much like Kirby. "Technique number four: Darkness Form!"

The two rushed towards each other and delivered a punch. In an instance both of their Darkness Forms were neutralized.

The two fighters stared at each other. Both of them being at the end of their ropes. All it was now, was an endurance battle. Who could stay up the longest. Nothing more than a childish game that people would play at sleepovers. A fitting end to the tournament.

Rapture lost his balance and fell forwards. He quickly put out both of his hands to continue to stay up. Their eyes locking.

Suddenly Kirby fell down unconscious. Silence pierced through the stands. A few seconds later Rapture also fell down unconscious.

Everything was silent. It was finally all over.

* * *

Current standings:

Smashers: 14

Smash Pros: 15

* * *

They all went down to meet their fallen comrade. Waiting for them was Vicious. He just stood there with a rare smile across his face. Each of them was hoping that there was still a chance, that this was just a bad dream. Each of them felt a rather gloomy shadow looming over them.

Defeat, this was what this feeling was. Vicious just began to laugh and gloat rubbing it in their faces. "Maybe you would have won if you didn't choose someone weak!" They all glared at Vicious. "Its all over for you! As per the original rules, you must all leave the past and title of Smashers behind! But that's not all. Crazy Hand, you are giving me your title as the ruler of the world!"

Everyone looked in shock. "That wasn't in the original agreement!" Master Hand protested.

"I don't care. I have the most powerful force in the world, and nobody can oppose me!" Vicious replied. "I'm just taking everything that you have! You can't fight against me! I could turn everything in the world against you in a heartbeat!"

"Take it then," Crazy Hand replied. "It was getting boring anyways. They don't listen to me, I doubt they will listen to you."

"Now then, you have ten days to leave Smashville. Say your goodbyes!" Vicious laughed. "I'll be there on the 16th to make sure you are gone!" He turned around and began to walk away.

"Vicious!" Yoshi shouted. "Are you really going to kill all of those that play with items?"

Vicious turned back around and looked at Yoshi. "I am." He said.

"Why?" Everyone asked, shocked.

"Is what I'm doing any different than what happens through out the world each and every day?" Vicious wondered. "Each day, who knows how many pure and innocent die. Those who are untainted by humanities greed? How many are aborted? Did they do any wrong? No, and yet they die! They die because they exist."

"What you're planning on doing is insane!" Yoshi shouted.

"Maybe I'm the only sane man alive." Vicious replied. He turned around and ignored the other angry shouts coming from the Smashers. When he was gone, along with all of the Smash Pros the Smashers just continued to stay there.

"Should we fight back?" Mario wondered.

"Not today." Master Hand replied. "It would be too dangerous. We should separate and bide our time. If we are lucky a miracle may happen."

Vicious could be best defined as: a monster. His reign had only begun.

* * *

***Breathes out* **

**Notes:**

**There have only been two games where Kirby can fuse copy abilities. Kirby 64 and Kirby: Squeak Squad!**

**In Kirby: Super Star Ultra! The sub game: Milky Way Wishes, Kirby can freely switch between his forms as long as you have obtained the trophy. **

**I made up Darkness Kirby, its more or less based off of Black Beards Devil Fruit in One Piece (Yami Yami fruit if I remember correctly.)**

**Other stuff:**

**You are probably wondering something along the lines of "WHAT THE HELL!" Probably more vulgar...**

**Truth be told, I've always wanted to do a separation Ark in my other series. Peace is restored to the universe, and the Smashers separate. But some threat brings them back together. I also think it would be interesting to write what the various Smashers would do without the SSB.**

**For those who remember Sayyad was the name on the used copy of Pokemon Diamond. I looked it up in google and found out that it was Arabic for Hunter. (Actually pretty funny/cool/awesome when you think about it...)**

**A few other things that I would like to address. For starters. While not all of the Smash Pros followed their Arcana perfectly, I began to choose the Smasher based upon who I thought would best represent the Arcana. For instance: The Hanged Man is Ness because of the scene in Subspace where he takes the bullet for Lucas. The biggest plot relevant one being: Luigi. You will find out why he was the Star Arcana soon enough. (Well... maybe not soon... KEKEKEKE!!!)**

**Overall, I feel that this ark was mixed between highs and lows. If I had known that I would delay the story for my exams. I probably would have pushed it back a month making sure that I was caught up and that I could devote tons of energy towards writing. I wonder how the fights would have turned out. But there is no use crying over spilt milk. I will continue onwards. The trials for the Smashers have only just begun. And they still have 7 months to go! Well lets see how they get through this. **

**My target was to get caught up by July 14. However that probably isn't going to happen... Unless I start doing one word chapters... stay up all night... ect.**

**In completely awesome news: Suda 51 wants Travis Touchdown in SSB! He was in the credits in Brawl, and since Sakurai and Suda 51 are apparently buddies... who knows... yes please... STRAWBERRY ON THE SHORTCAKE!**


	159. June 7: Captain Falcon: The morning

**It feels so great to be able to go back to that old style... No more battles... No more... fights... Wait... Now I actually have to think of things to do... The fights allowed me to be lazy... Grr... Catch up mode activated!  
**

**

* * *

**June 7: Captain Falcon: The morning after defeat (Or: Every Cloud has a silver lining) (Or: Falcon Zen!) (Or: Falcon Silence!) (Or: Falcon Noun!)

It wasn't a joyous morning. After their defeat at the hands of Vicious and the Smash Pros, most of the Smashers wanted to stay in bed and just continue to sleep. Hope, that by some chance that this would all just be a bad dream, and that they would wake up soon.

Captain Falcon was no different in that regard. He got up and looked across his room. He looked outside to see the gray skies. All of them, in the back of their minds were always wondering if this Smasher gig would ever fall through. "Well, at least I'm still an F-Zero racer." He said. He took a brief moment to wonder what everyone else would do to get money. Sure they had their own jobs of intergalactic bounty hunter, mercenary, plumbers, doctor, ect. But just like victory, other things in life aren't certain.

Captain Falcon was worried that the other Smashers jobs would be struck by the economy. And all it would take for him was an accident and he would be out for a few months, even with the fastest healing techniques around. During that time, he wouldn't be able to do anything except sit around in his house on a private island away from Mute City.

His mind would occasionally drift to the tournament fights. He was positive that if he had fought and gotten in a Falcon Punch, or a Knee, he would have instantly won the match. But he didn't fight. He was rather disappointed. He walked downstairs to his basement where there were several weight machines waiting for him. Quickly Captain Falcon began to lift weights. He was doing his best in trying to avoid thinking about the tournament further. He would be going home soon, to a small island away from Port Town.

After using several different exercise machines he went to a bike and began to pedal frantically. After biking what seemed like several miles, he got up and walked upstairs and took a cold shower. He wanted to wake up, or wanted someone to barge into his house and tell him that he has to get to the stadium. That there were several more matches left in the tournament and that it was up to him to even out the scores. That the tournament would still go on, until they reached 21 victories, just like they had originally intended. But, no. That wasn't meant to be.

After his cold shower Captain Falcon got dressed and made himself a hot cup of coffee. He took it black. It was bitter, like always. He just let off a heavy sigh hoping that it would take off some weight from his shoulders.

* * *

Sometime later he was on the beach. In front of him were several large boulders. He began to constantly punch the giant rocks in order to vent his frustration. They began to crack under the pressure he was exerting. His hand hurt, but he didn't care. He tried his best to visualize the rock that he was constantly wailing on was in fact Vicious, in order to continue. He was positive that other Smashers were doing similar things.

He lied down on the sand and listened as the waves crested and hit against the shore. He listened to the various sounds and just try to concentrate and calm down. Suddenly an idea crossed his mind. He quickly ran to a tree and punched it down. Using rapid punches he began to chip away the wood until he had a rake. He then approached the beach. He looked for the spot with the most sand and very few rocks. He found one and quickly marked it. He then rushed towards several nearby trees and knocked them down. Captain Falcon removed all of the branches from the trees so that he just had four logs. He lied the four logs down creating a very small square fence.

He entered the enclosed area, where there were no rocks and began to rake a pattern. Eventually he had used the rake to draw a falcon soaring in the air. Captain Falcon then rushed for several large rocks. He grabbed them and lifted them into the air and threw them into the dry landscape garden (also known as Zen Garden, or Japanese Rock Garden). The rocks missed the falcon. And he began to draw circles around the rocks.

Captain Falcon looked out on his work. And saw that it was good. So he returned back to his house to sleep. Knowing that tomorrow he would return and create another garden. For the rest of the remaining days, that was what he planned to do. Leave his mark on the land. Even if it didn't last.


	160. June 8: Wolf: Memento Mori

June 8: Wolf: Memento Mori (Or: Remember you are mortal. Remember you can write stupid typos like 'Morio' too.)

Wolf was flying around in his Wolfen, out in space. Much like the other Smashers he was trying to blow off steam. Shooting at asteroids had lost its allure a while ago. So, now he was going somewhere for a drink. Slowly he was approaching the Sargasso Space Station a place for outlaws, and bandits. It also included a bar.

He landed his Wolfen inside, a barrier allowed him in, while keeping the vacuum of space outside. Several people looked surprised at his arrival. Wolf glanced around. He knew that the place was full of bandits and thieves, but they wouldn't attack one of their own with out good reason. The Sargasso Space Station was a save haven for many. No one was permitted to enter besides outlaws. Very few were stupid enough to try. Not even Fox left this place unharmed.

Wolf walked through several doors until eventually he came to the bar. All eyes looked at him.

"Its Wolf!" They shouted. Wolf just sat down, trying to ignore the fanfare.

"I'll take the usual." Wolf ordered.

The bar tender just began to fill a cup with a strange liquid. "Feeling disappointed?" the bar tender asked.

"Disappointed about losing the tournament? No, I'm more disappointed that I didn't get to fight the Smash Pros and tear one limb from limb!"

An all to familiar voice began to ring. "So this is where the almighty Wolf O'Donnell hangs out." Wolf turned his head to look for the origin of the voice. It came from the one person he didn't want to see right now.

"Vicious." Wolf snarled, "I didn't expect you to be here. The CEO of DOGMA Corp. Or perhaps I should call you by your real name."

"Now, now." Vicious quickly replied. "That won't be necessary. I come here to hire people to do stuff to our competitors. DOGMA has a dark side too, you know. Now, how is the evacuation of Smashville going?"

Wolf took a sip of his drink and glared at Vicious. "People are packing up and getting ready to leave. Why did you do this?"

"The real estate value of Smashville." Vicious replied. "Now would be the perfect time to open up a new branch of DOGMA to operate in the real estate business." Wolf pulled out his blaster and pointed it at Vicious. Immediately all of the bandits pulled out their weapons and aimed them at Wolf. "Now, now, Wolf. You really should think things through. If you kill me, they will kill you. I'm the one paying their bills and tabs."

Wolf glanced around, and eventually put his blaster back at his side. His eyes returned to his drink. "Your plan won't work Vicious." Wolf calmly replied.

"No one will oppose me. Those that do, will be snuffed out! Much like the Smashers." Vicious replied. "You will follow the rules of our agreement and separate!"

Wolf finished off his drink and looked at the bartender. "Another!"

"Wolf, I must advise against any more, you would be too impaired to drive back." The Bartender warned.

"I'll put it on autopilot." Wolf replied. "I need to up my tolerance for idiots fast." Vicious remained calm, despite the insult. Reluctantly the bartender gave Wolf another drink. "Vicious, people will oppose you. It doesn't mater what you do. People will always be there acting as obstacles. Besides, even if we can't be under the official name of the Smashers, we still will oppose you."

"So I will crush you like the bugs you are. With out your power that you got from your numbers, or the power that you got from Crazy Hand being the ruler of the world, or Master Hand guarding over you, you should be nothing more than cockroaches. I can use the Smash Pros to kill you in your sleep!"

A grin appeared across Wolf's face. "So, you like to play dirty. So do I. Tell me Vicious, do you know how long you will live in the vacuum of space?" Wolf asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" Vicious asked.

"Because, my Wolfen is equipped with a bomb. That bomb will destroy a good chunk of this space station and drag us out all into space to die."

Vicious looked at Wolf rather shocked. "You'll die too!"

"Yeah, and it will be worth it. Just to see your head explode." Wolf laughed.

Vicious didn't know if it was Wolf or the alcohol talking. Being rather sensible, he decided that there was only one action to take. "Knock Wolf out!" He ordered. All of the thugs rushed towards Wolf. Wolf jumped into the air and was able to hold his own momentarily. However he was soon overpowered by their sheer numbers, and Wolf was knocked unconscious. "Lock him up!" Vicious ordered.


	161. June 9: Jigglypuff: Aria

June 9: Jigglypuff: Aria of Sorrow (Or: I was actually considering doing overtime with the tournament ark...)

Jigglypuff was having difficulty singing. She hadn't gotten laryngitis or anything like that. It was that just every time she opened her mouth to try and sing, she would burst into tears. Her inspiration for the past few years, her friends, would be leaving her. They would only have, at most, just over a week left with each other. Nearly everyone had begun to pack up and leave. The only ones who didn't were the Kid Smashers, who Master Hand said that they could stay until they finished the School year. For everyone else, there was going to be one final party.

Jigglypuff sat down at the table and glanced over at the other residents of the Pokemon house. She looked at her son. Once they returned to the wild, she wouldn't be able to defend him. But that didn't matter. Pichu was strong.

"You can always come, and stay with me at the Unknown Dungeon." Mewtwo suggested. "Very few people actually make it down that deep."

"Sorry, but if it is anything like the rest of the caves across Kanto it will be infested with Zubat and Golbat. And all of the bats make me nervous." Pikachu said. "Besides, I'm sure that we can handle any Pokemon trainer who comes to the Viridian Forest."

"Is that so?" Mewtwo wondered.

"I'm sure we can!" Pichu laughed. "We are all much stronger than an average Pokemon."

"Then why don't you go to that abandoned power plant?" Mewtwo wondered. "Fewer people travel there than through the viridian forest."

"He does have a point." Pikachu pointed out. "Lucario, what are you doing?"

"I haven't decided yet if I'm going to go with Red." Lucario said. "So we can train and travel together. Or return to the wild."

"Well then, good luck with whatever you choose." Mewtwo said.

When breakfast was done Jigglypuff returned to packing. She looked at all of Pichu's books that she had used to help educate him. Eventually she got bored of packing and began to walk away. She stepped outside and began to look around. The sky was gray and murky. She just began to walk to the beach where she saw Captain Falcon making another Japanese Rock Garden. The first one with the Falcon was still there. Despite the skies being gray, there had been no rain to destroy it.

A second one that he made yesterday was also there. It was a complex pattern of the various symbols that the other Smashers had used to represent them. Instead of just using the sand though, he used the stones. There was a mushroom, for all of the Mushroom Kingdom Brawlers. An egg representing Yoshi. A pokeball for the Pokemon. All three of these were in a much larger Triforce.

In the one that Captain Falcon was currently making was Samus' Screw Attack symbol. A star for the Dream Land residents. A sword for the Prince Marth, Prince Roy, and Ike. The one shape he was working on right now was Mr. Game and Watch's symbol. A man holding a bell. He dropped a heavy rock and wiped the sweat off of his brow. He looked up and saw Jigglypuff watching him. "Jigglypuff, come down here!" He shouted.

She jumped and floated down to meet with the pilot. "What are you doing?" She wondered.

"Trying to find something to pass time." Captain Falcon replied.

"Why don't you pack your belongings?" Jigglypuff wondered.

"Nah, it's too depressing. Besides, anything of value I have at my other home on a small island."

Captain Falcon looked up into the sky. "Looks like rain." He muttered. "Hey, if you are looking for something to do, why don't you put rocks on the outline of the falcon so that it doesn't get washed away."

"Why is your symbol much bigger than ours?" Jigglypuff wondered.

"I just made it like that," Captain Falcon replied. Jigglypuff began to go and get small rocks to use as the outline of the falcon. Jigglypuff was certainly surprised. For one thing she didn't realize how little she knew about the other Smashers. For another, she didn't realize that Captain Falcon was an artist much like herself. Even if the form of media that they chose was different, it was still art. She wondered, that after they had left Smashville would it remain? Would others see it as art?

Would it stand the test of time?


	162. June 10: Fox: SOS

June 10: Fox: SOS (Or: If I had a nickel for every Star Fox 64 quote in a fanfic...)

Wolf hadn't come back to Smashville yet. Despite everyone agreeing that he had abandoned the place early, Fox new differently. He knew that Wolf wouldn't leave with some of the items that he had left behind. Not to mention that he was at the Sargasso Space Station. While he expected Wolf to have been held there for a night due to drinking too much. He also thought Wolf knew better than to stay there two days in a row. However he had received an SOS signal from somewhere.

"Its been a while since I've visited the Sargasso Space Station." Fox thought. He got up off of his chair and went outside to his Arwing. He took off, glancing down at the beach where Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff were working on a fourth Japanese Rock Garden.

Once he had cleared the atmosphere he put on autopilot and headed straight for the Sargasso Space Station. When he arrived he had parked inside. It didn't take very long for people to realize that he didn't belong here.

"Its Fox!" They shouted. All of them grabbing various weapons. Fox was quick to react, holding out his blaster and constantly shooting at them. When they retaliated with their guns, Fox put up his reflector. A few moments later, due to all of the lasers flying around, the majority of the room was rendered unconscious. This was rather surprising for Fox, he thought that they would have put their blasters on kill, not stun.

Fox began to walk through the Space Station. The corridors were empty, leaving a rather eerie feel. He came across a hallway with flickering lights and hesitated for a moment. "_I shouldn't have watched those movies last night_," he thought. He continued down the hallway, when suddenly he heard a sound. He must have jumped several feet into the air. Quickly he turned to the source of the sound with his blaster pointing. Walking across the hallway was a cat, who had just knocked over several discarded cans. He breathed a sigh of relief and began to walk further.

The Sargasso Space Station was not made for easy navigation. Especially for newcomers. With every place having a multitude of twists and turns, and the whole thing being one giant circle. It wasn't very newcomer friendly. Fox had been here once before. Those were times that he would rather forget. It wasn't long until he had found Wolf.

Fox looked in the makeshift cell sitting there was a badly bruised Wolf. "What are you doing here?" Wolf wondered.

"I came to save you." Fox replied.

"Can't let you do that, Star Fox!" Wolf shouted.

"Well, okay, you can rot away in here." Fox said walking away. "I hope you don't mind the stench of rotting bodies, and starving to death. Besides I thought you sent a SOS!"

"I didn't send a SOS!" Wolf snapped back. "I still have my pride!"

"Okay, well good luck in escaping." Fox said.

Wolf rushed up to the bars. However the moment he touched them electricity began to surge through them. A few seconds later Wolf fell down. "Okay, I've lost my pride!" Wolf shouted. "Can you please rescue me!"

It took Fox a moment to actually register what Wolf had said, in five words his mind was completely blown. Wolf had said 'please'. Fox took a moment to shake off this feeling and quickly rushed towards a control room. He began to flick several switches, hoping that each one would be the one to shut down the electricity flowing through the cell's bars. Multiple times Wolf would go to the bars and find out that it wasn't the case. Electricity surged through his body and he collapsed. Eventually, Fox did find the real switch.

Fox quickly looked around the room for the keys to the cell, along with Wolf's weapons. He eventually found them and rushed to the cell where Wolf was shaking against the bars. Fox held out the keys, taunting him. "Open the damn door!" Wolf barked. Fox just opened the door and Wolf staggered out.

"I can't believe that I'm being saved by you." Wolf grumbled.

"Shut up, who knows how much longer you would have stayed in that cell anyways?" Fox snapped.

"I was getting ready to break out myself." Wolf snapped back.

"Right..." The two walked through space station. Eventually they got back to the hanger. "Now its time to blow this Popsicle stand."

"Can't let you do that, Star Fox!" a voice shouted. From high up in the hanger someone dropped in front of them. That someone was Vicious. He took a moment for the two to soak it in.

"Do I really sound like that?" Wolf wondered.

Fox just ignored him and glared at Vicious.

"I've always wanted to say that." Vicious said walking towards the two Smashers. "So, Fox, what brings you here?"

Fox held out his blaster. Wolf on the other hand began to shuffle towards his Wolfen. "A lot."

"Now, now, we don't need to resolve everything through violence." Vicious chuckled. "Besides, do you think that your blaster will work on me?"

"I guess now is a good time as any to find out." Fox replied.

Vicious just let off a smile. "Please, Fox, maybe we just had a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding involving shutting down the Smashers? That's a pretty big misunderstanding."

"Fox, please I was only trying to preserve the Smash Pros."

"What a bunch of bull!" Wolf shouted. He was now in his Wolfen, and the ship's guns were all pointed at Vicious. He fired the lasers and they hit Vicious sending him flying back. "Fox, lets go."

Fox wasted no time in getting into his Arwing. He glanced back at Vicious who was struggling to get back up. "Why did you do that?" Fox asked, as they left the space station.

"He was the one who locked me up." Wolf replied. "Among other things, he also plans on taking Smashville and selling it at an over inflated price. People will buy it because it belonged to us. And he will effectively put the world in a worse economic state than it all ready is."

"And he told you all of this?" Fox wondered.

"No, I had to put together a few of the dots. I just figure that Vicious is such a big asshole, that he was doing it because of that." For the rest of the trip back to Smashville they said next to nothing to each other.

The two ships landed in Smashville. Wolf just staggered out and began to walk towards Fox's Arwing. As Fox got out Wolf approached him.

"Just so we are both clear on this, I escaped by myself and was never rescued by you. Got it?" Wolf snarled.

"Understood." Fox sighed.

"Good."

"There is just one thing I want to know, if you didn't send the SOS signal, who did?" Fox wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, out at sea in a terrible storm that had ravaged a ship was Matt Insertlastnamehere. A twenty something businessman who was previously enjoying a vacation. Now he just drifted on the remains of his ship, holding out hope that someone would get his SOS and rescue him. Sadly, this wouldn't be the case, as he would eventually starve to death.


	163. June 11: Snake: Smoke

June 11: Snake: Smoke (Or: One last time)

Snake was packing up. He had everything ready packed into boxes. He looked around his now vacant house. He was sure that the others were also packing up and getting ready to leave. He didn't want to but they had agreed to the Smash Pros, if they had lost the battles, then they would disband. Something none of them wanted to do. But at the current moment they decided to follow through and would just bide their time.

His phone began to ring. One of the last few things that hadn't been put into a box. He reached over and hit the speakerphone button.

"Hello." he answered.

"Hey Dave, its me."

"Samus, how are you doing?"

"Okay." She replied. "Anyways, I was packing up some stuff and I found a few of your smokes. I thought you quit."

"I was trying too." Snake grumbled. "But there was just too much stress with these Smash Pros. And I really needed one."

"That's understandable." Samus replied.

Snake breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was understanding. "So, do you want to have lunch in the city, or something?"

"No," Samus seemed to snap. "Do you know what today is?"

Oh, he did. It was the goodbye party. "Yes." He grumbled. "I really don't want to go, it's going to be too depressing. I swear by the end of it I'll have smoked at least ten packs."

"Trying to kill yourself?" Samus wondered.

"It would be less painful than a world without you." Snake replied. A moment later he banged his head against the wall. He couldn't believe that he just said something so sappy and stupid.

"Snake, are you okay?" Samus asked hearing the banging.

"Yeah, just dropped something. It slipped out of my hands," he lied. Snake sat down on a chair. "So, should I pick you up before the party or should we meet up there?"

"You can pick me up. And then protect me from any nasty Smash Pros who try and stop us from going there." Samus replied.

Snake let off a small chuckle. "I thought you would be the one to defend me. I'll see you later than Sam."

* * *

Snake knocked on the door a few times. It was now evening and everyone was slowly walking over to the stadium for the farewell party. Most of them weren't looking up, and instead just shuffling their feet on the ground, kicking a rock or something. Samus opened her door and looked at Snake. He was in rather casual clothes. "Think I dressed up too much?" Snake asked.

Samus let off a small chuckle. "I doubt anyone will be dressed for tonight."

The two locked arms and began to walk towards the stadium. They were certainly the happiest looking people, but that wasn't saying much. "Hey look, it's your noisy neighbors." Snake joked.

Samus smiled. "Don't say that, they may hear you." She teased.

They entered the stadium. "Maybe we should take a little detour." Snake suggested.

"No, we might as well get this over with." Samus replied.

They entered the large hall in the stadium.

They were all there, Smashers, Assists, Hands, but they weren't happy or having fun like they normally would at a party. Those that could were drowning their sorrows. Starting tomorrow everyone would begin to leave. The child Smashers were here until they finished the School Year, and then they would be going back to wherever they came from. Nowhere Islands, Infinite Glacier, Outset Island, Onett. Well, on the bright side, they had made enough money as Smashers to pay for a few years of College or University. That is if they don't blow it on videogames or become addicted to drugs or alcohol before hand.

A few couples were on the floor dancing. Peach and Mario, Jill and Lucas, Zelda and Link, Jigglypuff and Pikachu, Leaf and Ness. Nana was reluctantly dragging Toon Link out onto the dance floor.

Wario, Yoshi, and Kirby were being restrained by alloys so that they didn't eat all of the food. The alloys were having a hard time, because when it came to food, their strength increased tenfold.

Claus, Popo, Red, and Luigi were playing several card games.

Everyone else was getting food before the three terrors were released and stole it all.

"Should we dance?" Samus asked.

"I don't know, I haven't eaten very much all day." Snake replied. Samus just grabbed Snake by the hand and dragged him out on to the field. "Samus, wait, I have two left feet!"

Snake and Samus began to dance. Samus just placed her head on Snake's chest and listened to his heart. The two began to sway back and forth. "We can still see each other." Samus said.

"Yeah." Snake grumbled. He began to smell her hair. "Are you using a new shampoo?"

"Yeah."

"Smells nice." Snake muttered.

The two continued to dance. "You're a horrible liar." Samus laughed.

"About what?"

"You said you have two left feet, but you're a natural."

Snake blushed. "I never really got time to dance between killing people. Besides, I didn't want anyone else to be jealous."

"About what?"

"That I have the most beautiful woman here." Snake replied. Samus looked up at the solider and smiled. She stood on her toes and kissed him.

"You should shave your beard," she said.

"We will see." Snake replied. "I don't want to though, it defines me, who I am. But if it was for you, I'm sure I could manage."

"Also, stop saying such corny lines." Samus said.

* * *

The party was over and everyone was going home. Snake and Samus were slowly walking together. Eventually they made it back to Samus' house.

"So, I guess this is it."

"We still have a few days left in Smashville." Samus replied. "Maybe we will get lucky and Vicious will die of a heart attack."

"Please Kira-sama." Snake joked.

"You think it will work out?" Samus wondered.

"Probably." Snake replied. "I think a few of the others are planning on attacking Vicious, to try and kill him. Whatever his fate, it will be too good for him."

"We must be horrible people, wishing death upon someone." Samus said.

"Come on, if there is anything we have learned, its that Vicious isn't a person." The two suddenly broke out into a fit of laughter. "I won't be able to see you as often now. Campbell has all ready sent me my next mission." Snake said, bringing out a cigarette. "I won't have any motivation to stop smoking."

"I thought you were retired." Samus muttered

"So did I, but he contacted me and I took it personally. It interested me to say the least."

"So, what's your mission?" Samus wondered.

"That's classified information." Snake replied. "Maybe when I'm done, I'll tell you all about it. But until then good-bye. I love you Samus."

"I love you Snake."

With that Snake walked off into the night.


	164. June 12: Diddy Kong: In retrospect

June 12: Diddy Kong: Until we meet again (Or: In retrospect, it probably was a bad idea to name the chapters this and make it obvious the results of the Tournament.)

Diddy Kong was twirling his peanut popgun and constantly shooting it at a caricature of Vicious that he had put on the wall. For stuff that he had to pack up, it was all rather minimal. But Diddy Kong didn't have much to begin with. A vest. Several different hats. His rocket barrels. And finally several peanut popguns. He wanted to fight against the Smash Pros so much, but now, now he didn't know if he could have fared any better than anyone else.

He grabbed a nearby banana and began to eat it. When he was done he threw it on the floor and went to an open window. Quickly he jumped outside and onto a tree branch. He then began to jump from branch to branch. Until he finally landed on the tree in the center of Smashville. Quickly he scurried up the tree and looked around Smashville. He couldn't remember when they came here, when they first set their eyes on this small village.

He looked up at the train station, the center of the universe.

"Hello?" A voice shouted. Diddy looked down. Standing there was Leaf. He jumped off of the tree in front of her. She clapped as he landed on his feet. "What were you doing up there?" She wondered.

"Looking around Smashville." Diddy replied. "I figured with us leaving it soon it wouldn't hurt to have one last look around."

"I'm sorry about all of this." Leaf apologized.

"Ah, we were all going to go on vacation after the tournament anyways. So what if its just a little permanent." Diddy replied.

The two began to walk around Smashville. Both of them conversing. They both seemed to enjoy the other's presence. "Do you think that the Smashers and the Smash Pros will ever be able to get along?" Leaf wondered.

"We're getting along quite well." Diddy Kong pointed out.

"But, I'm different. I joined the Smash Pros for my own selfish reasons." Leaf admitted. "To fight my brother. And I did. But I'm not satisfied with that fight. If things were different, would we have been fighting at the same strength. Would we have tied that match? You must all hate me. If that match didn't tie, you could have tied with the Smash Pros."

"Vicious would have called overtime or something." Diddy pointed out.

"You're right. He would do it too." Leaf replied. "Maybe it was better for you to have lost. He would do anything to get what he wants."

Diddy remembered her mother being taken hostage by Vicious. And the other atrocities that he had committed. "He might have taken the audience hostage again." Diddy sighed. "I can't stand that guy. He needs a pineapple shoved up his ass or something."

Leaf let out a small chuckle. Perhaps it was amusing to see Diddy Kong curse. "Well I'm sure someone will get fed up with him eventually. The dog will eventually bite back. Something I think Vicious will learn the hard way." Leaf replied.

"Do you think there is any fate on this planet that his bad enough for him?" Diddy Kong wondered.

"No." Leaf replied. "Nearly everything is too merciful for him. He needs to suffer for what he has done. Right now, he is at the top, and all I can say is that it's a long hard fall down below."


	165. June 13: Pikachu: A plan

June 13: Pikachu: Our days apart (Or: A plan)

Pikachu was enjoying a meal of Pokemon food. Gladly enjoying the last few days he would have of this luxury. Around the table were Mewtwo and Lucario, also enjoying the pokemon food. "Dr. Mario sure knows how to make good Pokemon food." Lucario said. Each little piece of kibble was filled with many nutrients from different berries to keep a pokemon healthy and their coat nice and shiny.

"Soon we will be back to berries." Mewtwo sighed. "Or that crap from DOGMA."

DOGMA Corp seemed to have recently gained a monopoly over everything. Of course this was through underhanded tactics to begin with. "So we know who Vicious really is." Pikachu said. "Why don't we just go over to his headquarters and level it?"

"Because, as cool as it would look, it would take a great deal of psychic energy for me to level it." Mewtwo replied. "Then we would have other things to worry about, such as I'm sure all of the people there are Smash Pros. And then the actual law. Destroying random buildings isn't exactly legal."

"So?" Pikachu wondered. "We have two physical gods on our side." He was of course referring to Master and Crazy Hand.

"Only for a few more days. When we disband so will they. They will just be past employers." Mewtwo replied.

"So, as wild Pokemon what can we do?" Lucario wondered.

"Well, we could attack DOGMA's delivery trucks." Pikachu suggested.

Mewtwo just took a nearby cloth and wiped his mouth with it. He then put down the cloth and stood up. "Please excuse me for a minute, I have to go to the little Pokemon's room." With that Mewtwo teleported away.

"_Liar._" Both Lucario and Pikachu thought.

"It probably isn't a good idea to attack Vicious at this moment." Lucario said.

"No, I think this would be the perfect opportunity." Pikachu replied. "His guard would be down, he wouldn't be expecting us to retaliate, and he probably thinks that each of us are all depressed about separating."

"Vicious doesn't seem to be the kind of person that would let down his guard right now though." Lucario replied.

Pikachu just sighed. "Well, maybe it is better to sit on this and just wait it out." Pikachu muttered. He stood up and began to walk away. He walked outside and observed the setting sun. Slowly he made his way to the Roost. Knowing where Jigglypuff was.

Pikachu entered the roost. He looked up on stage where Jigglypuff and K.K. Slider were doing a duet. A few people were listening. Eventually it ended and Jigglypuff walked off of the stage. "Thank you K.K. Slider." She said.

"It wasn't a problem." K.K. Replied. "Stay cool."

He then returned to strumming his guitar. Jigglypuff walked over to Pikachu. "How was I?"

"You were great." Pikachu replied. The two of them began to walk upstairs into the museum. Suddenly something over the radio had caught their ears.

"This just in!" A fanatic voice said. "Several DOGMA delivery trucks have found themselves under attack and have exploded. Killing some and injuring countless others. It is unknown who has attacked these trucks. Nobody at DOGMA was available for comment at the current time."

Pikachu quickly began to run to their house. And a confused Jigglypuff followed. He burst through the door and sitting peacefully at the table was Mewtwo. "Why did you do it?" Pikachu asked.

Mewtwo looked over at Pikachu rather confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You just teleported away and attacked the DOGMA delivery trucks!" Pikachu replied.

"No, I told you, I was going to the little Pokemon's room." Mewtwo replied. "Isn't that right Lucario?"

"Pikachu he is telling the truth." Lucario said.

Pikachu however didn't really believe that. "I just heard it over the radio though. Someone attacked the DOGMA trucks and caused them to explode."

Mewtwo was rather shocked by this. "It wasn't me, I can assure you of that." Mewtwo replied. "_Vicious, just what kind of game are you playing?_"


	166. June 14: Nana: I don't want to

June 14: Nana: I don't want to say good bye (Or: Alternate titles are rather annoying to come up with...)

Ah, Sunday. The time to relax and enjoy life. Nana on the other hand was doing very little to enjoy her time. She was frantically pacing around. She had packed everything that she had deemed important and wished that everyone else would too.

But once again the boys were in front of the TV playing videogames. "Come on, Nana!" Popo protested. "If this is the last time I will see them in my life, I might as well have some good matches to remember!"

Nana didn't buy it. "You guys are practically attached at the hip. I doubt this will be the last time you see each other." Popo just looked at Nana with puppy dog eyes. Nana however brought out Mr. Hammer. Everyone screamed in terror. "Now then, are you going to listen to me?"

"Please, we beg of you, not Mr. Hammer!" They pleaded. But their threats fell on deaf ears. Nana just raised her hammer up and was ready to smash in the TV. However all of the boys tackled her. "We no longer have Master Hand paying our bills!" They pointed out. If the HDTV broke this time, there would be next to no way to fix it or replace it with their limited income. And they would have to go back to an old SDTV! The horror! Nana crawled away from them and got to the Wii. She then turned it off.

"All right," she said. "Now that I have your attention, its time for you to get packing!"

"But we have until school is out." Red pointed out.

Nana just held up Mr. Hammer and they were so terrified that they began to run frantically through the house to their own rooms. Nana just collapsed on the couch. "I'm going to miss you idiots." She muttered.

* * *

Nana had never had so much relaxation time. All she had to do was lift Mr. Hammer and they would succumb to her every desire. Foot massage, clean the house, clean the dishes, do the laundry. The only one who seemed to not be affected by Mr. Hammer's power was Saki, who still lived with them.

"I don't understand why they are afraid of a hammer with googly eyes." Saki said.

"Its because Mr. Hammer likes inflicting pain and doesn't discriminate." Nana replied.

Saki took a moment to forget what he had just heard from Nana. He found that what she had just said made her extremely creepy. "Does Nana want another drink?" Popo asked.

"Why don't you ask Saki!?" Nana ordered.

Popo came shuffling over to Saki. "I'd like a cold beer." He quickly said. Popo ran off and came back a few minutes with a beer bottle in his hands. He released some energy on it and it was chilled. Saki opened the bottle and began to drink.

"Are you all packed up?" Nana wondered.

"Yeah, I'll be leaving you. Don't blow up the house or anything." Saki replied.

"That won't be a problem, just as long as they do what they're told to do."

Saki almost felt relived that he was escaping this place. Although he could leave at any time, he was rather worried about Nana and her psychobitch tendencies.

Surprisingly, when it was just Nana and Saki in the room Nana broke down. "Saki," she cried. "I don't want to say goodbye. These people are like family to me. Popo and I, we have always been alone, living on Infinite Glacier, in a cave. Barely getting by. We would starve, and we would constantly have to find vegetables. Very few grow back there. Animals eat the few that do. This place is much better."

Saki was rather shocked. Nana breaking down in front of him was something he thought he would never see.

"So what if they are slobs, they are just like a family."

Saki just remained silent. He didn't know anything that he could say to comfort her. "You could always live somewhere else." Saki replied. She immediately stopped crying. "You are bound to have enough money from your matches. You could live wherever you choose."

"You're right." Nana replied. "It was so simple, why didn't I think of that?" Saki was about to open his mouth. "That was rhetorical!" She snapped. She then got up and looked Saki in the eyes. "By the way, if you ever tell anyone about that break down just now, I will kill you!"

And so Saki never told a soul about Nana breaking down and crying. It was something he took to the grave with him.


	167. June 15: Olimar: That day so long ago

June 15: Olimar: That day so long ago when we came to this little village (Or: You can generally tell which characters I don't like writing about, based upon how close to the end of the set they are...)

Olimar was looking at his vegetable garden inside his green house. He walked around trying to see what vegetables were ripe for the picking. After picking a bunch and putting them in a basket he walked inside and began to cook them.

After a quick meal was prepared he walked over to a couch and sat on it. He began to eat the food. He then glanced over to a picture on a table. He looked at the photo and studied it. All of the Smashers were in it, they were just outside town hall, that was that day so long ago, when they came to this little village.

Back then they didn't think that this would have happened. They just relocated as per Master Hand's orders. Smash HQ, Smash Mansion, Smashville, it didn't matter to them, as long as they had a place to live, food to eat, and a job.

Olimar began to eat his food, which was rather exotic by the other Smasher's standards. He also began to sip a herbal tea that he had made from a strange flower.

If others were there with him, they would normally wonder how he could eat such things. When they had come to Smashville he could enjoy his meals in peace with out the other Smashers making faces of disgust.

He also couldn't wait to return to his family on the planet Hocotate. While being a Smasher was a good paying job, it didn't allow him time to see his family, who he loved dearly. He just hadn't flown his spaceship in so long he worried if it would function properly.

Oh well he would find out tomorrow.

Tomorrow, they day they all had to say goodbye. He always feared that this day would come; he was never good at goodbyes. Hellos were always easy. "Hello, my name is Captain Olimar from the planet Hocotate. Please don't touch my space suit or my helmet, you see oxygen is very bad for my system." His goodbyes on the other hand, he had forgotten how to say goodbye during his first stay on the planet. All of the Pikmin that died for him. Never asking for anything in return, just following him, even to their deaths.

Perhaps, he would just leave at dawn skipping out on the final farewells. It would be more comfortable for him that way. His mind wouldn't have to jump to the goodbyes that the Pikmin would give him, a cute salute and then charging to their deaths.

The morning, when no one else was awake. That would be a good time to leave.


	168. June 16: Donkey Kong: End of the 4th set

June 16: Donkey Kong: End of the 4th set (Or: I'm almost halfway done...)

Someone stood on the outskirts of Smashville. Someone no one wanted to see. Vicious. He had a large smile. After all, today his fortune would increase drastically.

He stepped into Smashville and immediately the alloys rushed towards him. Wasting no time he just punched right through them. "Security here sure is weak." He muttered.

As he made his way through Smashville he received various glares from the Smashers. He made his way to the town hall where Crazy Hand was currently sleeping on the roof. Several more alloys rushed towards him. Having known that he destroyed several other alloys they were switched to cruel mode. There was no hesitation and they attacked. Vicious however knocked them all down and crushed them.

"Get down Crazy Hand!" Vicious shouted. "You have to transfer the deed to Smashville to me!"

Wolf and Fox had all ready explained Vicious' plan to Master and Crazy Hand. "I don't want to." Crazy Hand muttered.

"How else am I going to know if the Smashers have departed Smashville and separated?"

"You could do what you were previously doing and stalk us." Crazy Hand replied. Suddenly Crazy Hand floated up. He snapped his fingers and a fiddle appeared in his hands. He began to play it.

Vicious just walked away from the hand and began to look through Smashville. He was chuckling evilly to himself. How he couldn't wait to sell this place. All of the money that he would receive from the idiots who would shell out anything to have a piece of a Smasher's life.

Unfortunately for Vicious he had decided to stop at Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's house. He noticed a large pile of banana's on the front yard. He reached towards one however out of nowhere an exploding orange was thrown at him. It exploded and sent him flying back into a tree. From the tree fell Diddy Kong, who wasn't too pleased about being knocked off of it.

Vicious just swatted Diddy Kong off of his face. "Filthy animal! Now I probably have fleas or ticks on me. You're just lucky that I wasn't wearing any of my good clothes!"

An enraged Diddy jumped at Vicious and began to viciously attack his face. "Help! I'm being molested!" Vicious shouted, forgetting that this was probably the last place in the world where somebody would help him. Surprisingly help came.

"Here, hold this." A voice said. Vicious held out his hands and something was put in it. A moment later Diddy Kong jumped off of him. It was then he saw what he had grabbed. Another exploding orange.

The orange exploded sending him flying against another tree. This time a bees nest dropped down on him and they began to sting him. He screamed out in pain. Meanwhile, the Smasher who had given Vicious the exploding orange was none other than Donkey Kong. Both DK and Diddy were having a hard time standing up straight, due to laughing so hard. They were also having a hard time believing that this same person was the one who bested Mewtwo.

The bees eventually left Vicious and he just lied on the ground. His face was swollen. Donkey Kong just grabbed Vicious. "Get your hands off of me! You damn, dirty ape!" Vicious shouted.

Donkey Kong didn't take this very kindly and threw vicious into another tree, where another bees nest fell on top of him. He began to scream out in pain, once again as the bees were stinging him.

This had caught everyone's attention. They were now all surrounding Vicious and laughing at him. Vicious began to get up. He looked extremely pissed off, or at least would of if his face wasn't so swollen.

"I'll kill you all!" He threatened.

Crazy Hand however just flicked him away off into the horizon. "Okay, everyone out of Smashville!" He ordered. They all walked out of Smashville to a cliff that was overlooking the small village.

"Okay, is everybody out?" Crazy Hand wondered. "Because its time for a bonfire!" He snapped his fingers and Smashville was set ablaze, with the sole exception of the kid Smasher's house since they still had to live there for a few more days until school was done.

When the fire was done, everyone jumped into their ships and began to ride off into the sunset.

* * *

Vicious stared at the remains Smashville. "You finally, really did it. You maniacs! You blew it up! Damn you! God damn you all to hell!"

And so, Crazy Hand put a stop to Vicious' evil plan of selling their houses on the real estate market at a high price. With that glorious note, the Smashers departed. Each of them hoping that they would, somehow, be reunited. That some force would kill Vicious and gave him what he rightfully deserved.

* * *

Someone else stood on a cliff overlooking Smashville. He gritted his teeth in frustration. "This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. Damn it!" He shouted. He pounded his fist against a tree causing it to crack. A bee's nest began to fall, however before it could hit him it was obliterated. "No, this is only a minor setback. I can use this to my advantage."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! That means: Its time for me to go take a vacation on a cruise to Bermuda (no seriously...) while you all wonder what happens next. This trip has been planned since some time last year. I will be taking my laptop, so if I have time to write, I can write... (I probably won't be posting anything while on the cruise... Due to... well internet being super expensive...) This was why I wanted to be caught up by the 14th as I have told several of you. I'll be in a car for a while tomorrow (9-10 hours…) so while my battery lasts I will write, and if the hotel has WiFi I will post. (I'm in a hotel for 2 days, then the cruise starts)**


	169. June 17: King Dedede: Set 5 Begin

**The hotel did have WiFi... But I decided to just wait until the trip was over and post it all at once... Sorry... I wrote a bit, but not a lot. Vacation was good. (For the most part... Driving was insane, the roads in Boston were made by cows... and we really needed a bumper sticker that said something along the lines of "Yes, we are tourists, so get off our ass!", passed the batmobile from the Adam West TV Series on the way down (Didn't get a picture, it was going the other way... and we were on the I90 (Interstate 90)), I was sick the second day, I think it was the chili that I ate.**

**I also had a constant reminder that I hate children (Long story...) and spent 2 hours in line at the border on the way back waiting to clear customs...)**

**I also discovered that I couldn't type well (or think) when someone is reading over my shoulder. I was in a room on the boat with a younger cousin. He was a fan of SSBB so that did help a bit with the bit that I did write.**

**Any future delays will be because of Wii Sports Resort. That airplane game is fiendishly addicting. (Or, it could also be me looking for a day job...) I also wanted to avoid any possible shitstorms that are happening on the net because of Wii Sports Resort aka: The 36-billionth apocalypse to gaming in the past 3-4 years. (Most of them being about the Wii... The remaining one billion would be the economy)**

**I was also scared of the sudden influx of reviews... from 600 to 638... I was a bit nervous with people's reaction with the direction I decided to take the story... **

**

* * *

**June 17: King Dedede: Set 5 Begin (Or: You know what, I don't like these, I'm getting rid of them. I'm also dropping the 1,000,000 word count goal for now.)

King Dedede walked into his castle. All of his soldiers, Wadle Dees and Waddle Doos, stood at attention. "Hail King Dedede's return!" They shouted.

Meta Knight followed behind. "Its good to be back." King Dedede laughed cheerfully. "Those houses were too stuffy and small. This place is fit for a King! My own castle!"

Soon he walked into his throne room and immediately jumped into the chair slouching. "It feels just like I left it... except... its warm. Who was sitting in it!?" King Dedede shouted outraged.

All of the soldiers began to cower in fear. Each of them was afraid of what had happened the last time someone accidentally sat in his throne. It was Kirby, who sat in the throne, which resulted in a match in a wrestling ring. Did I mention that that match was caged, and the cage had electricity going through it? Kirby won, but still it was terrifying to see him over react when someone else went on his throne.

A young Waddle Dee wearing a bandana on his head staggered forwards, meekly. "I'm sorry king!" He apologized. "I just thought you would like it to be warm!"

King Dedede looked at the young Waddle Dee. "You are absolutely right, I love your foresight. General promote him!"

"Yes sir!" The General Waddle Dee said.

King Dedede began to relax in his throne. But it wasn't soon before he remembered the harsh realities of ruling over a kingdom. Specifically: his. He thought he would have a few days of rest and relaxation. However word had gotten out fast that he had returned. Soon his throne room was filled with his people. "King Dedede, what are you going to do about unemployment?" "King Dedede, what about the healthcare?" All ready he was beginning to get a headache from the Cappys.

"Everyone, I just came back. I will try and find solutions to your problems!" He said. "However, for the time being, please leave me be."

The soldiers gently began to push the Cappys out of the castle. King Dedede, and Meta Knight just began to walk around the castle. "Its just like I remember it." Dedede gleamed. "There is a few specks of dust here and there, but everything is still nice."

He opened the door to his room. It was spotless, in fact everything shined with how clean it was, even the surfaces one wouldn't think of being capable of reflecting light. "The maids must be given a raise!" Dedede chimed. "This is simply breathtaking, the way a room for a king should look!"

Meta Knight however just rubbed his hand against several of the surfaces. "My king, it is just that sparkly confetti. You know, the one that is a pain the clean off?"

King Dedede's eyes were filled with horror. "Well, the maids can clean that up. Now then, lets go look outside!" The two headed outside, to a courtyard and began to look around. The lawn was currently being mowed. The lawn was that obnoxious shade of green that people who took perfect care of it. "It looks so nice." King Dedede cheered. "Now for the backyard!"

They walked out of the courtyard and back into the castle. "I can't believe I was worried about this place when I was with the Smashers!" King Dedede laughed. "Everything is just as good, if not better than I had left it."

"So, what are you going to do about the unemployment, my king?" Meta Knight wondered.

"I've been thinking about that, now that Vicious is the ruler of the world, and we aren't getting anything from it, why don't we raise an army and attack?"

"Go to war with Vicious?" Meta Knight said shocked. "The Smash Pros would knock all of us around."

"But if we teamed up with Hyrule, where Link would probably be personally training the soldiers. And then Ganondorf probably has an army right now. And if we could get hold of Olimar, we could have an unlimited army of Pikmin on our side. We might be able to match their numbers." King Dedede explained.

"We might match their numbers, but not their strength." Meta Knight sighed. "That wouldn't be good for us. We would still just get slaughtered my king. Besides, I think Vicious is counting on us being unable to return to fight him while we fix up the problems that he has caused on this planet."

They reached the gates and walked out of the castle. They then began to walk around and inspect the grass. "They kept this place so well maintained. Now, why don't we see how Kirby is doing?"

This was rather odd. After all it was King Dedede suggesting to go see Kirby. Then again, he probably knew that all of the Cappys knew that he hated Kirby, and wouldn't be anywhere near him. It was the perfect place to hide.

They walked over to Kriby's house, a small domed building near a tree. King Dedede just knocked at the door. A few seconds later Kirby came out the front door. "What do you want?" Kirby asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were settling back into your own life." King Dedede replied.

"Sure you did." Kirby replied annoyed. "But since you're here, come on in."

The two walked in. Surprisingly, despite how small it was on the outside, it was actually quite spacious on the inside. "So, have you gotten over the defeat?" King Dedede wondered.

Kirby just sighed. "Yeah."

"Really, are you sure?" Dedede muttered. "Because, you ruined all of our lives as Smashers."

"Look, even if you are the king I will slap you." Kirby snapped.

"Meta Knight will protect me." King Dedede laughed.

"No I won't." Meta Knight replied.

Dedede looked at Meta Knight shocked. "What? You won't?"

"You're provoking him." Meta Knight calmly replied. "I won't stop him from hurting you. One shouldn't take the blame for all of our mistakes. I should have won my fight. And I'm sure a few other Smashers feel the same way."

King Dedede just sat down. Kriby went over to a stove where a kettle was beginning to boil. "Tea? Coffee? Anything?"

"Got any food?" King Dedede wondered.

"On the table." Kirby muttered. King Dedede noticed a cookie jar. He reached for it, opened it and began to eat them. "However, they may be a bit stale."

King Dedede began to spit out the cookies. "A king can't eat stale food. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Perhaps. Maybe I'm trying to usurp your position." Kirby teased. "I could do a lot better than you as a king."

"I'd like to see you try!" Dedede growled. The two of them glared at each other. Kriby began to pour some hot water into a mug. A few moments later he had hot chocolate in the mug. "How do you think the others are doing?" King Dedede asked, trying to stir up a conversation that didn't have them at each other's throats.

"I just got off of my cell phone with Mario. They all got back to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"How long until you think that Bowser kidnaps Peach again?" Meta Knight wondered.

"Lets see... oh wow, he hasn't tried since new years eve if I remember correctly. Well, he won't go for half a year with out kidnapping Peach so it has to be soon." Kirby laughed. "But, currently Bowser is with Ganondorf."

"Oh, why?" King Dedede wondered.

"Ganondorf wanted to show him his evil empire or something." Kirby replied.

The three continued to chat like old friends.

* * *

**I'm dropping the 1,000,000 word count goal because... well I wasn't really focusing on the story and instead trying to focus on expanding the word count. In a way, it was distracting.**


	170. June 18: Wario: Running a business

June 18: Wario: Running a business

Wario sat down behind a desk. He was sitting on an expensive looking leather chair. Through out the room there were several other expensive and luxurious items. This was his office. As the president of Warioware Inc, he had many different duties. Most of the time he just paid other people to care about that stuff and he would be doing important looking things, such as smoking Cuban cigars, or swirling a bottle of cognac.

After all, what else would mega multi millionaire do for his business?

Absolutely nothing. "Welcome back, Mr. Wario." An extremely sexy secretary said. "How was your time with the Smashers, sir?"

"Great." Wario laughed. "It was such a fun time! I got to beat people up and much more!"

"You will be happy to know that we placed much money on you during the various fights. Our money has greatly increased, as per your predictions." The secretary said. "Meanwhile, a new set of Microgames are set to hit the world soon. Anticipation is high, perhaps even higher than before due to your recent loss and separation from the Smashers."

Wario laughed. "Ah, so they want to play more games from the king of Microgames! Well I won't let them down! I have several ideas for new Microgames!"

"And they involve?"

"Punching Vicious in the face repeatedly." Wario replied. "I know a few people who would want that!"

"Wouldn't that involve legal problems?"

Wario however was ignoring her and just picking his nose. "So what?" He wondered.

The secretary just sighed and went to work on several papers.

* * *

Wario walked through his employees working quarters. It was nothing more than a small dim area with several computers crowded around. Meanwhile, the other employees of Warioware Inc. were sitting in front of the computers and making microgames.

"Welcome back, Boss." They all groaned, knowing that they could no longer slack off during work. If Wario thought that they were slacking off and not trying to make him money, there would be hell to pay.

"Thank you," Wario replied. "Now that I'm here there will be no slacking around. This business wasn't built on slacking. It was built on hard work!"

"Sir," the secretary said. "We are also getting some calls from labor boards being upset that we use child labor."

Wario however ignored her. His employees began to make Microgames. Meanwhile Wario decided that it was time to eat lunch. As he walked outside he jumped into his purple car and drove off to a restaurant. After a hearty lunch he went outside.

Wario watched in horror as someone ran into his car. "Grrr." Wario grumbled. "Its good to know that the blind are still allowed to drive." After all, it wasn't like you could miss a giant purple car.


	171. June 19: Peach: Fortune telling

June 19: Peach: Fortune telling

Peach got up out of her expensive bed and began to stretch. Quickly she got dressed into her dress. And by quickly I mean the exact opposite. She opened her wardrobe and looked at all of her dresses, they all looked the exact same.

"They do not look the exact same!" She replied. "Take for instance this one is made out of a rare silk that was imported from halfway across the world. And this one is a heavier material than all of the others for cold days."

Regardless if they look the same or not, Princess Peach still had a difficult time choosing. Eventually she had chosen a dress that was lighter and had a brighter shade of pink than any of the other dresses. She grabbed a parasol and walked outside. The sky was rather cloudy and it felt like it could begin to rain at any moment.

Quickly she returned inside. "I think I will drink my tea in the library." She said out loud, to no one in particular.

She went to the library and took out a book. As she sat down in a big lavish chair and began to read, a toad approached with her tea. He placed it on the table beside her and began to walk away. When she was done her Earl Gray tea, she put down the book and looked outside.

Being Princess Peach Toadstool, actually ruling her kingdom was rather low on her to do list. As such she would actually try and find ways to avoid ruling her kingdom, after all the evil chancellors were doing a good enough job. And since she was normally out of the picture due to being kidnapped, being a Smasher, or both, people didn't actually notice who was actually ruling the kingdom. So for all purposes the title of Princess was superfluous at best.

Such things that she would do to when not being kidnapped was going to neighboring countries for "diplomatic meetings", and not buying ancient treasure maps and getting kidnapped, or taking long walks on the beach. Also like most young female women, she wanted to know what her future entailed. So she often visited Merlon, the local seer in Toad Town. He was amazingly accurate and could predict the future, which begs the question: if he can predict the future, why does Peach still get kidnapped all the time? The actual answer to this was: it is a fact of life, much like the sky is blue, water is wet, and the sun will set and rise: Peach will always be kidnapped. Even when she tried to avoid being kidnapped, and boy did she try, she always would just get kidnapped.

And so, she stepped out into the open where there was no protection and began to walk down towards Merlon's house. Surprisingly, she didn't get kidnapped. As she approached the door of Merlon's house, she heard that he had company. Against her better judgment she eavesdropped.

"I would like to know, what does my future entail?" a soft, calm, and soothing voice asked.

"Why did you come to me?" The old voice of Merlon asked. "I can tell that you aren't from these parts."

"I've heard that your predictions are never wrong." The customer replied. "I would like to know the state of the world, will it improve or die?"

Merlon let off a chuckle. "That's it?" He asked, sounding annoyed. "You are much like everyone else coming to see me. Each of them is wondering will the economy improve, or will the Smashers get back together. Why didn't you just pay another psychic to give you the answer you want to hear?"

"Because, I did not ask about that." the customer replied. "I asked about whether or not the world will be destroyed in the near future."

"What do you mean by destroyed?" Merlon wondered. "Some people would say that it all ready is."

"I would like to know if the world will be physically destroyed."

There was silence. Peach could only imagine that the two were staring each other down. Both of them not moving a muscle, and the first to speak would be defeated. "Who are you?" Merlon eventually asked.

"A paying customer, that is all you need to know." The customer replied.

"If I so desired, I can see who you are. I can see what you've done and what you will do." Merlon calmly said. "But regardless, as long as I am paid, I will tell the fortune of any person."

"Since you know what I will do, when will be the best time?" he asked.

"In just under a month. The perfect opportunity will arise. Until then, be careful, you will have many unexpected encounters."

"Very well." The customer said. They began to move, and Peach realized that she was still standing outside the door. She thought about running away, however before she could, the door knob turned and out stepped someone wearing an expensive black suit. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds. "I am terribly sorry, Princess Peach. This is what Merlon must have meant about unexpected encounters."

Peach had stepped back in shock and fell onto the ground. She was positive that she had met this person somewhere before. "Oh, no, I must apologize." Peach quickly replied. "I was eavesdropping on you. I'm sorry."

"How much did you hear?" He wondered. He seemed rather embarrassed about it.

"Quite a bit." Peach admitted. "What was that about the world being destroyed?"

"Oh, that was because where I come from, people are paranoid about the world ending in a few years. But I do not want it to end, because I am proposing to the love of my life next month. That was why I came here, to see when the best time to propose to her was." The man replied. Peach began to get this feeling that deep down this person was lying to her, and his intentions were much more sinister.

"Well, congratulations." Peach said. "I wish you a happy marriage."

"Thank you, I must be going now." The man said. With that he ran off into the distance.

"That man is a good liar." Merlon said, inviting Princess Peach in. "I don't trust a person who doesn't use contractions in his sentences. But regardless, work is work and it's my job to tell fortunes."

Peach remained quiet as she sat down on a chair. Merlon went to the other side of the table and sat down in his chair and peered into the crystal ball. "It's strange. Normally I would be able to look into the future as though it was an open book. But now, everything is foggy. But for him, it was as clear as crystal. That person was dangerous, and you haven't seen the last of him Princess Peach."

"What's going to happen?" Peach wondered.

"I don't know. It is almost as though he hasn't decided yet. But when he does, the future will become clear."

"Can you see anything?" Peach asked.

Merlon placed his hands over the crystal ball. A few seconds later he turned to Princess Peach. "I don't think you want to know.'

"Please tell me."

"Very well, what I can see is that by the end of the year: you, and the rest of the Smashers, will die at his hands."


	172. June 20: Pit: Confrontation

June 20: Pit: Confrontation

Pit was flying through the clouds. Using the Wings of Icarus, he flew gracefully through the clouds. However the technique required a great deal of energy to maintain. He quickly landed on a mountain and took a few seconds to take a breather. He just collapsed on the snowy mountaintop. The snow irritated him. Within a few seconds he got back up and took off again.

It was humiliating, being an angel that couldn't fly normally by using his wings. He always wondered why, why he couldn't fly like the others. He always thought that he had just badly wounded his wings when he was younger, or they had yet to fully develop. But now, he believed it to be because of his birth. He couldn't ask Palutena about it, so now he was sent to finding the only other person who knew about his birth. Tabuu. It was actually rather hard to find him. Tabuu never seemed to be in one place for more than a few minutes and always seemed to vanish instantly.

He looked down and saw a cave. He entered and pointed his hands at the entrance. A few seconds later it was covered with a barrier. He collapsed inside the cave and began to crawl towards the wall. "This isn't the smartest thing I've ever done." He muttered. Pit snapped his fingers and a magical fire began to illuminate the cave. Maintaining the two magical places would be incredibly hard for someone like him. His body would be stressed a great deal.

Regardless, he tried to remain warm. Pit closed his eyes and began to drift into his consciousness.

* * *

Pit opened his eyes; he was now standing in an open field that went on as far as the eye could see. In the middle of the open field was a tree. Sitting on a stump by the tree was Fallen Angel Pit. He was tangled up in vines and unable to move.

"_I've been waiting for you to come here, little brother!_" Fallen Angel Pit laughed. Slowly Pit approached his dark self. "_I know what brings you here. You want information!_"

"You're right." Pit replied. He went to grab Palutena's bow, however he couldn't find it. Nor could he summon it.

"_You can't do that, when you came in here to meet me only you exist._"

"Then why am I still wearing clothes?" Pit wondered.

"_Good question. I unfortunately don't have an answer to that._" Fallen Angel Pit replied. "_In here we can fight to our hearts content, using only our abilities. However, I'm restrained as long as you have that manacle on you._"

"If I remove it, will you tell me what I want to know?" Pit asked.

"_Oh, you shitty little brother. You think you can trick me!_" Fallen Angel Pit laughed. "_Unfortunately, you can't do that. If you remove it, Palutena will be able to find us. She will know that you are looking for our father. Your memory will be erased._"

Pit froze. "Why?"

"_You don't remember anything. I guess the strong magic used against you would do that._" Fallen Angel Pit muttered. "_Oh well, I guess I could spell it out for you. When you first saw the Smashers, didn't they seem a little familiar?_"

Pit tried to recall back to those days. It was so long ago since he had first joined the Smashers. "I can't remember, I'm sorry."

"_Don't apologize, shitty little brother!_" Fallen Angel Pit snapped. "_Its not your fault. I might as well explain it. What if I told you, that in a past life you were with the Smashers and fighting against Tabuu back then?_"

"I'd tell you to keep talking." Pit replied.

Fallen Angel Pit had a twisted smile cross his face. "_All right then. You all managed to defeat Tabuu and he returned to the depths of Subspace badly wounded in order to bide his time. With Tabuu defeated your purpose was fulfilled. You were all just trophies brought to life for the sole reason of fighting. When Master Hand had seen that you had all just begun fighting each other he locked you all into the dormant trophy state and destroyed each and every one of you._"

"What? Master Hand!" Pit shouted surprised.

"_Yes, back then he created you for the sole purpose of destroying Tabuu. A task he thought that you had all accomplished._" Fallen Angel Pit laughed. "_But Tabuu far too clever to die. He had bounded himself with Subspace. So, as long as the source of Subspace itself is still alive, so is he. The source was loyal to Tabuu, however it lacked something and turned on him. So, realizing this, Tabuu came up with a plan B. He put a Shadow Bug in your dormant Trophy Form. And so I was born. Then Tabuu fell._"

"Who is the source of subspace?" Pit asked.

"_I'm not answering that, you are going to have to figure that one out for yourself!_" Fallen Angel Pit chuckled.

"If I find him, I could find Tabuu!" Pit protested.

"_No, Tabuu is as elusive as ever. You will not find him. Especially since the Hands are keeping a heavy watch on the Source of Subspace. I could help you, but then Palutena would find us faster than you could charge up an arrow. Then it is good bye to your memories._"

"Please, you must know a way that I can find him!"

"_I know a way, but why would I tell you?_"

"Please! I thought I sensed him in the Mushroom Kingdom yesterday!"

Fallen Pit was actually stunned by this. "_You sensed him?!_"

"Yes." Pit replied. "That's why I decided to set out, but afterwards he disappeared and I couldn't find him."

Fallen Pit just began to laugh. "_This is rich! I know he wants us to find him! He is probably masking his power! You might not be so helpless after all shitty little brother! Why don't you fly there!_"

* * *

Pit opened his eyes. He had warmed up. With a wave of his hand the fire had disappeared. He looked outside and saw several Centurions waiting for him to lower his barrier. Pit realized that this probably meant that he had released too much magical energy and they found him. Not only that, but they were aware of him knowing the identity of his father.

In a desperate moment, Pit used a sealing spell on himself. All this did aesthetically was make his wings vanish. As for Pit himself, it was suddenly much harder to concentrate and use magic. The barrier began to disappear. Quickly Pit jumped through the remains of the barrier. The Centurions began to rush towards him, however he dodged them. And then he shouted at the top of his voice. This action caused an avalanche. He held out his mirror shield, and a barrier appeared around him, protecting him from the avalanche. The Centurions on the other hand weren't so lucky they were tossed around in the snow.

When the avalanche had ended Pit began to run. He quickly realized that the toga would make him stand out. He would have to find some new clothing. He began to chant something and suddenly wings of energy appeared behind his back. Quickly he took flight and departed for someplace warmer, and closer to the mushroom kingdom.

* * *

Pit had landed in a park. Instantly his wings disappeared and he collapsed on a bench. After a few moments of rest he had got up. Almost instantly he noticed that it was weird walking without his wings weighing him down. He fell back onto the chair and began to look across the park. Walking across the park was a man in a business suit. Approaching the man wearing the suit was somebody wearing a red hoodie. The person with the hoodie suddenly pulled out a knife and tried to mug the person in the business suit. Unfortunately for the mugger, he was trying to mug Tabuu.

The next moment the mugger's insides had exploded. Before he had died Tabuu sent a chain of light through his face. Tabuu waved his hand and several shadow bugs rushed to the body and began to eat it. After several seconds all that remained was the clothing. Tabuu just grabbed it and began to walk over to Pit.

"Here are some clothes." He said. "You look incredibly stupid, like you just walked out of a toga party."

"Was it necessary to kill him?" Pit wondered.

"He tried to hurt me. I did it in self defense." Tabuu replied. "Besides, people like that are better off dead anyways." His eyes gazed over Pit. Slowly Pit began to get dressed in the clothing of the dead mugger. Eventually he discarded his toga into the trash. Tabuu just snapped his fingers and the trash was set on fire. "So what brings you to me?"

"I want to know the truth." Pit replied. "Are you really my father?"

"Yes." Tabuu replied. "And Palutena is your mother."

"Why was this hidden from me?" Pit wondered.

Tabuu just glanced around. As though he was looking for eavesdroppers. "To avoid a scandal. Soon after you were born, the Divine Beings decided that those on the council should no longer reproduce. The truth was hidden and the world went around and you were brought up as a normal angel child. But in reality you are abnormal. Unable to fly, but you excel in several ways to make up for that. But lets not forget your most important, your fallen angel mode."

"About that."

"You must be curious." Tabuu laughed. "When you were born it was a set of twins. One with pure white wings and the other with black. From the baby with the black wings they sensed a great deal of power. They began to fear him, due to ancient texts describing that he would destroy their home. They then sealed away the black winged baby into the younger brother."

Pit looked down towards the ground. "I was also told that we had fought against you in the past."

"That is correct. And you are all the reincarnations from the Smashers back then. Back then you had all managed to strike me down. But now I doubt you would get the same results if you tried to fight me again." Tabuu replied. "But for right now, we have bigger fish to fry."

He waved his hand and a portal of darkness appeared and consumed both him and Pit. Several seconds later they were in a pitch black room. Tabuu floated while Pit hit the floor hard. "Now then, I will be training you."

"Wait, what?" Pit said shocked.

"Do you want to get back at Vicious or not?"

"Angels really aren't supposed to think about revenge." Pit replied.

Tabuu just glanced at Pit. A moment later the manacle exploded. Tabuu then began to walk away as Pit began to scream out and tried to stop his Fallen Angel mode from taking over.

"You were never really an angle, so I don't think we have to worry about that." Tabuu replied. "Survive, and become the dominate form."


	173. June 21: Ganondorf: The golden days

June 21: Ganondorf: The golden days.

Ganondorf was sitting on a throne. Looking rather bored. His head was resting on his right hand. Around him moblins were running around swinging at each other. "Idiots!" He shouted. "Behave, we have a guest!"

Sitting down on a chair was Bowser, who had decided to spend time with Ganondorf for a few days before returning to his family.

It was obvious that Ganondorf wasn't happy with his return. For most of the time that he was gone, they had caused destruction across Hyrule. Many of the minions had been killed. At least this filled Ganondorf with the knowledge that not all the soldiers were incompetent twits that would just let him waltz right into Hyrule Castle to take it over, and overplayed on a green clothed hero.

Not only that, but now Ganondorf was used to modern technology. Getting back and getting used to the ancient ways of Hyrule was rather difficult. No running water, and other inconsistent technology advancement only known as schizo tech. Not only that, but his cell phone didn't get any reception. It was a travesty.

Across the world there were those who wished to live simply. Or had signed treaties with other countries saying that no foreign technology could enter, in order to preserve their way of life. Hyrule was one of these countries and it now irritated Ganondorf to no end.

"I'm going to conquer Hyrule, and give the place hospitals and other modern convinces." Ganondorf shouted.

"So, when you get a modern government in Hyrule, how long do you think it will take for them to destroy it?" Bowser wondered.

"Two terms, probably." Ganondorf replied. He snapped his fingers and a moblin came rushing up. "Bring some of the finest alcohol we have."

The moblin ran off a few minutes later he came with a giant barrel and several cups. "Now then, Bowser, drink up!" Ganondorf said. "Let us remember the good old days."

"Ganondorf, we've only been separated from the Smashers for five days." Bowser pointed out. "And all ready you are going to drown your sorrows and lament on the past?"

"Might as well get past that stage in life soon." Ganondorf replied. "So, remember that fight where I threw the Smart Bomb, but it didn't explode and you picked it up. But before you could throw it, it exploded." Ganondorf laughed.

"Or how about that time when I grabbed you on Pokefloats and we both were KO'd together?" Bowser wondered.

Ganondorf laughed. "Oh, that was so long ago. How about that time when you slipped on Diddy Kong's banana peel and fell right into a Unira? Your face was swollen for a week!" The two evil friends continued to laugh and drink the night away.

"Remember the Mario and Link VS you and me team battle?" Bowser wondered.

"Which one?" Ganondorf replied. Even in the ranks of the Smashers, they couldn't seem to separate from their roots. Good always stuck with good, and evil always stuck with evil. There were no exceptions. The amount of fights that they had fought together probably rivaled the Ice Climbers. It seemed like almost every other day they were having a team battle.

"Do you ever think there will be a time when good and evil will be perfectly unified?" Bowser asked.

"I hope not, that certainly would be a boring time for us." Ganondorf retorted. "If there is a time, I don't see it any time soon. Besides, good and evil are nothing but words that people use to describe."


	174. June 22: Toon Link: Attached at the hip

June 22: Toon Link: They're actually all attached at the hip...

Today was the last day of school for the child Smashers... And soon summer vacation would begin. They were the last ones in Smashville, only allowed there until they finished the school year. After that, they were to go back to their own homes.

All of them were glancing up at the clock, hoping that it would start to going reverse and that they wouldn't have to leave each other... Strangely none of them had thought about the obvious solution until someone else in the class said something.

"You're coming to my cottage right?" Ben asked his best friend, Josh.

And much like a pie to the face, it hit them.

"Why don't you guys spend the summer at my cottage?" Toon Link asked the other kid Smashers. Everyone looked at him a bit confused. "I have my own private island, and a cottage on it. It has a pool and we can just relax all summer long."

"Sure." They laughed.

"At least we won't be separated for long." Claus laughed.

They were all cleaning up the room, emptying their desks and doing other exciting and riveting stuff such as washing the blackboards, and vacuuming the floor. Meanwhile, Ms. Rehcaet sat behind her desk, doing absolutely nothing. "_Work, clean up you little shit heads! I won't be seeing you ever again! AHAHAHAHAHA!_" She laughed in her head. The psychic children just sighed. Not once had she ever gotten suspicious that her mind was being probed for all of the test answers.

Toon Link began to remove papers from his binder, going through all of the notes that he had taken down. "All this waste of paper." He sighed. "So many trees are ripped down for writing notes." he dumped the paper into the recycle bin and walked away. He was rather sure that it would be futile, and that by the end of the day someone would set it on fire in hopes that the whole school burned down and that they wouldn't have to come back in two months.

The kid Smashers knew that they wouldn't be the ones setting fire this year. On the bright side, they were glad to be out of the human kennel for a few months. But when they got back they would have to pay attention in class so that they wouldn't end up in a mediocre minimum wage job for the rest of their life. Or so that they wouldn't end up as bums on the street. Or that they weren't looked down by society for milking the welfare system and wasting tax dollars. No pressure right? After all, they were tasked to become productive members of society and fix all that the previous generation had screwed up. Oh, and if that wasn't bad enough, remember that there is a holiday constantly reminding you about humanities constant screw-ups: Earth Day.

"Stupid Vicious." Ness muttered throwing a crumpled ball of paper into the trashcan.

"I'm sure somebody will kill him by the end of summer." Claus sighed.

"Who ever it is will be one lucky bastard." Popo muttered.

Generally swearing wasn't allowed in the classroom, but at this point Ms. Rehcaet wasn't paying attention. Her mind was planning what she was going to do in the summer. Mainly a trip down to Wuhu Island to swim on the beaches, and other fun stuff.

Soon the final bell rang and the Kid Smashers departed from the human kennel. Waiting for them outside of the school was an alloy dressed up to look like a human. It wore gloves over its hands, and a wig over its head. It just had forgotten to cover the rest of the head.

"You're the chauffer?" Toon Link asked. The alloy just nodded its head. "Well, there has been a change of plans. We are all going to Outset Island, and we can depart from there!" They all entered into a car. Within a few seconds it began to fly and took off into the air. Within a few minutes they had landed at Outset Island. A few moments later the car vanished. "Before going to my cottage, I have a few things that I have to do." With that Toon Link rushed off to try and find a boat that he could borrow.

Something caught his eye at the entrance to the Savage Labyrinth. He had sealed it with a giant boulder and several charms to keep what was in it from escaping. He quickly rushed back to the other kid Smashers. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "But something came up. Please stay at my house until I return." He quickly guided them to his house and began to run towards a cliff and climb it. He quickly scaled the cliff.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten two things. The first was that 4 of the 6 other kid Smashers were good at climbing cliffs. The other two, well it didn't matter since one had a giant flying dragon/lizard. The second was that they just started their summer and wanted to have an adventure. Seeing as how the Smashers were disbanded, they went with an alternative. Against his word, they followed, but at a safe distance.

When Toon Link had scaled the cliff he turned around and saw that the remains of the rock that he had used to seal the Savage Labyrinth. It had been destroyed by an explosion. Quickly he jumped into the hole. Toon Link landed on the ground and quickly began to look around. This was one place that he hoped that he would never have to return to. In here was something that he had sealed. He began to go through the cave. Passing by hundreds of monsters that were to guard this place. They were all badly wounded. Burned by fire, pierced by a spear, cut by swords. Toon didn't know how many people had broken into this cave, but he was going to stop them before they did something disastrous.

He had made it to the 50th floor. All of the monsters had been slaughtered. Even the four Darknuts that guarded this place looked like they went down without a fight. Suddenly he heard a thumping sound from a floor above. "_They followed me._" Toon Link muttered. He quickly hid behind one of the corpses and waited for the other kid Smashers to come down.

"Geeze, what would Toon want with a place like this." Red muttered. "There is just corpses of monsters everywhere."

Toon Link popped out from behind the corpse of the monster. This effectively scared all of them. "You idiot! You scared us!" They all shouted.

"You followed me." Toon Link replied.

They all grumbled underneath their breath. Several seconds later Toon Link just began to walk towards another hole. "The next floor will be the final one." He explained. "It's too late to turn back now."

Toon Link jumped down and everyone else followed. They landed in a room like many others. Waiting for them were two cloaked figures. "Our pursuers finally caught up." One chuckled. "Perhaps they can help us break the seal."

"I suggest you turn back now." Toon Link replied. "You don't know what will be unleashed."

The first cloaked figure just yawned. "Sure I do, the question is: do you?"

Toon Link ran forwards and brought his sword towards the first cloaked figure. He just dodged and grabbed Toon Link's wrist. The next moment he stabbed the Master Sword into a rock. "And the seal is broken, thank you for your help."

Toon Link looked at the cloaked figures faces but a moment later was knocked away. A few seconds later he got back up. The rock suddenly exploded and a great deal of evil energy rushed out towards them. It seemed as though the first cloaked figure was unaffected. The second one however brought up his hands to block the attack from hurting him. The kid Smashers on also shielded their faces from the ominous wind the came out of nowhere.

The first cloaked figure's hood fell off, revealing Tabuu. A blade of pure killing intent rushed towards him, however an off wave rushed towards it and deflected it back. "I have come for you."

"You, come for me? That's a laugh." A voice replied.

"What's going on?" The second cloaked figure asked.

"Back then, you weren't the only one I infused some power of the Shadow Bugs in Pit."

Pit's cloak flew off revealing the wingless angel. "Pit!" The kid Smashers said shocked.

"What's going on? Who is that? Where are your wings? Why did you break in here Pit?" Toon Link asked.

"My name is Tabuu. We have met a few times before." He replied. "However, you might not remember me. We did meet earlier this year, but that time was rather short lived. You all had previously fought against me in a past life. You all thought that you had defeated me, but I survived."

"Then I'll make up for that mistake that I made in a past life!" Toon Link shouted. He ran forwards, however an energy sword appeared on Tabuu's hand. The two warriors swords clashed and a moment later Toon Link was tossed back.

"During that battle, I had temporarily put you all out of action and infused some of you with Shadow Bugs. When you died and were reincarnated, you were born as twins. For Pit here, they sealed the Fallen Angel inside of him. But for you Link, they didn't instead they sealed him in this cave. You yourself probably never even knew."

Walking out of the rubble was someone who looked like Toon Link. His tunic was pitch black, along with his hair. While his eyes glowed with a red color.

"I've been waiting for this moment, this moment to kill you!" Dark Toon Link said. Tabuu however blocked the way.

"No, that is enough." He said. "We have bigger things to do. There is another that has been sealed away, we will get him." A barrier appeared around all three of them and a moment later they disappeared.

Toon Link just collapsed. "What's going on?" He muttered.

* * *

**Note: Wuhu Island is the island in Wii Sports Resort.**

**I wish Dark Toon Link was at the bottom of the Savage Labyrinth. That would have been awesome.**


	175. June 23: Link: Cave of Ordeals

June 23: Link: Cave of Ordeals

Outset Island wasn't the only place to be attacked. Rumor had it that a ball of light was seen in the Gerudo Desert. Not only that but Ganondorf said that he had found several of his guards, who were on patrol, dead. Considering that this was Ganondorf who had requested his help, Link was rather cautious. He had searched a good portion of the desert, however found nothing. Vultures had all ready eaten several of the carcasses.

Even as Link transformed into a wolf, he couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary.

Link sat down and began to think. "_If I was someone in the desert, where would I be? The temple is heavily guarded, and I would have heard about it if someone went through that camp. The only place left would be the Cave of Ordeals._"

Link began his trek to the cave of ordeals. Unlike the Savage Labyrinth the Cave of Ordeals wasn't sealed up, granting one free entry. But that didn't mean that it was unguarded. The Cave of Ordeals was located on a large rock, giving one a good vantage point. Ganondorf had positioned his moblins there so that they could attack any intruders, and let others know if the camp would be attacked. However what Link found were several dead bodies. Large gashes cut through them. The blood had mixed with the sand. No attempt to cover up the slaughter was made. Link figured that this person was rather dangerous.

He slowly began to walk towards the Cave of Ordeals. A few moments later he walked down the staircase and into the cave.

A good deal of sand had blown in from the desert and covered the floor of the first room. Three sets of foot prints were found. Link followed into the cave.

No matter what the cave threw at the intruders, it seemed that they effortlessly broke through it. Corpses of monsters were slammed against the walls. Their limbs cut off.

Link took a moment and paused. He remembered the first time he traversed through the cave, and how exhausted he was afterwards. The air was thin leading to one getting exhausted faster, and the place seemed to be exerting a great deal of pressure. He brought out the Master Sword, however the holy light did little to dispel the atmosphere.

"What's wrong?" A voice seemed to laugh. It wasn't the fact that the voice came out of nowhere that scared Link; it was the fact that he recognized the voice from somewhere. But he couldn't remember where. "You haven't even fought anything and you are exhausted. Are you that weak?"

"Who's there?" Link shouted.

"I'm the being sealed at the bottom of the Cave of Ordeals. They are coming to free me, are you going to let that happen?"

Link continued downwards through the cave. Eventually he got to the bottom floor where three people were waiting for him. Dark Toon Link, Pit, and Tabuu.

"Another pest." Tabuu sighed.

"Good, I wanted to blow off some more steam!" Dark Toon Link laughed drawing his sword.

"You slaughtered nearly every single monster coming down here." Pit said. "Maybe you shouldn't kill him."

"I don't have any problems killing you either." Dark Toon Link snapped.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

Tabuu glanced at Link. He then set his eyes on a giant stone. With a snap of his fingers the stone was destroyed and energy began to swirl from underneath it. "This cave was built by the Hands to seal away a dark force." Tabuu explained. "Much like the Savage Labyrinth it is heavily guarded to make sure that the person doesn't make it down here. But I'm glad you are here Link, your dark self is sealed right here. The third one that I created from Shadow Bugs. But unlike the other ones, the Hands seemed to have fragmented it. No matter, it is just a minor setback, especially since the other fragment is inside of you!"

The next moment Tabuu teleported in front of Link and stabbed him with his hand. He pulled out and a black mist began to come out of Link's chest. It came together with the other black mist and the two merged to create Dark Link.

"Don't worry, you will live." Tabuu said walking away. Dark Toon Link began to rush for Link, however Tabuu stopped him. "Do you want an unimaginable power?" He asked.

"Yes, of course!" Dark Toon Link replied.

"And what about you Dark Link?" Tabuu wondered.

"You just freed me, and you think that I will serve you?"

"If you do, I will give you unimaginable power, beyond your wildest dreams." Tabuu calmly replied. "Pit, carry Link, he is now our prisoner, don't let him escape."

Pit walked towards Link and picked him up.

"The power that I am talking about isn't the choice between white or black, but rather a unification between the two. The acceptance that they both exist and can work in unity. There is only one more. He can be woken at any time. But until that time, we will just have to wait."

"Okay, so what about me?" Dark Toon Link wondered. "Why didn't we take my other half?"

"This technique only works if both sides are the same strength. You are much stronger than your light half. If you used it you would just be weaker." Tabuu explained.

"Fair enough." Dark Toon Link replied.

All of them then disappeared.

* * *

**I didn't notice that I did 3 Zelda character chapters in a row until I was saving and editing… Opps…**


	176. June 24: Bowser: Family

**After getting through those previous chapters, its time for the original purpose of this arc to happen.**

**

* * *

**June 24: Bowser: Family

When Bowser had returned to his castle he was tackled down by his eight children. The Koopalings, in no particular order: Roy, Lemmy, Iggy, Morton Jr., Larry, Wendy O, Ludwig Von, and Bowser Jr. "Dad, you're back!" They cheered.

They got off of him and he looked around. "It's awfully early in the morning for you to still be up. You should all go to sleep so that we can have the whole day together tomorrow."

They all rushed up to bed. When they were gone Kamek approached Bowser. "Sire, I'm so glad that you are here. Every day they wouldn't listen to me! They locked me in my room and caused havoc across the castle!"

"So they are growing up to be just like their father." Bowser laughed. "Get some rest Kamek, you can take the next week off."

"Thank you, sire." Kamek said.

Bowser just crawled up to his bed and slept until dawn.

* * *

At dawn he was woken up by his eight children bursting into his room. He quickly jerked up and wondered what was going on here. "Do you know what time it is?" Bowser wondered.

"It's dawn!" Bowser Jr said. "Come on dad, tell us about your time in the Smashers."

Bowser just grumbled. He looked towards Junior and then at the rest of his kids. "Didn't you watch it all on TV?" he inquired.

"Yeah, but we all want to hear it coming from your mouth!" Morton said.

Bowser just laughed. "Well, its not very different." He replied.

"Why did you lose?" they asked. "If you hadn't lost, you could still be kicking Mario's ass!"

Bowser tried to remain calm about his situation. "Some times, the opponent is just that much stronger than you." Bowser admitted. "And no matter what you do you can't win."

They looked at their father rather dumbfounded. "So, it's just like you and Mario?" Iggy asked.

"No, that is completely different." Bowser replied. "That is the classic battle between good and evil. And not a pointless squabble between obsessive fanboys and the object of their obsession."

"For being a pointless obsession, you still lost and were separated from the Smashers." Ludwig point out.

Bowser was also slightly disappointed that the Smashers were finished. He was hoping that Junior could have joined him as a Smasher in the future. They always needed some new blood to keep interest, the ratings high, and them in a job. But none of that mattered now.

"Well, now we will have plenty of time to plot revenge on Mario!" Bowser laughed. "Come, let us plan the rise of the Koopa Kingdom!" That certainly got them motivated. All of the Koopalings jumped into the air and ran out of the room. "I'll be there in a few moments. Start breakfast with out me!"

Bowser just walked outside, to a balcony on his castle. He looked out on his land. The place was a barren wasteland. Rivers of magma flowed across the land. Any trees that tried to grow were quickly burnt down. Rarely was there any rain either. It was quite the place for Bowser to rule his evil empire.

He walked down to the kitchen where his kids were all ready starting a food fight with each other. Bowser decided to join in and threw some food hitting several of them at once. Normally he would scold them, but during the time with the Smashers he missed their antics. For the next few minutes the food fight became rather one sided, as Bowser was constantly pelted with food. Bowser would just grab the food off of his shell and throw it back towards them. The only one not completely covered by food at the end of this was Wendy, who had been using her brothers as human shields. They all faced her and began to throw food at her. Within a moment, she was covered with food. She just began to growl at all of her siblings.

"Now then," Bowser said, "time to clean up."

They all looked at him in dread. They never had to clean up before, it was always their servants, the goombas or koopas, that would clean up.

"But dad!" they pleaded. "Can't we plot how to kidnap Princess Peach?"

"Not until this mess is cleaned up." Bowser replied.

They tried to protest, but Bowser ignored their pleas. They also tried to run away, but Bowser quickly had all doors and windows sealed blocking their escape routes. "Now then, as much as I would like kidnapping the princess to be a family business, I am willing to do it myself if you are all grounded."

"You can't do that!" They all moaned.

"I can and will." Bowser replied. "Now clean!"

Reluctantly they all began to clean the mess. Bowser being the Koopa he was even helped them.


	177. June 25: Pichu: Get Jaggedly Fired up!

**If Brawl was delayed another year, you know Giza Mimi (Jagged Ear/Notched Ear… I don't know what it translates to) Pichu would be in it... because it's Jaggedly cute... I don't know what to say about the ending theme "Get Fired Up! Jagged Ear Pichu" On one hand, I really dislike it. The animation seems off (Specifically on Chimchar). On the other, the music is so catchy and I can probably sing it by heart.**

**(And the Pikachu colored Pichu would be an alternate color... The thing that bothers me is, that This has been Pichu's Shiny color since the G/S days.) Jagged and Notched are the same thing. I'm just used to Jagged from the subs... I don't know which is the official name anymore. Piplup, you may be out whored soon... and that is really something considering that it was revealed only 3 months ago.**

**

* * *

**June 25: Pichu: Get Jaggedly Fired up!

Pichu, was not known as a courageous Smasher. Nor was he known as a strong Smasher either. What he was known as was the weakest of the Smashers, the punching bag, the one who was made fun of. The one who was constantly being threatened of losing his job as a Smasher. He was the butt of all of their jokes, if the punch line fell flat, due to their own incompetence, all they would have to do is say "Pichu." and the joke was brought back to life.

Oh, how Pichu disliked being a Smasher. No, he loathed it, hated it, and detested it. He often wondered why he had become a Smasher. The only reason he could remember was because his father and mother were Smashers too. He looked up at them and admired them. He wanted to be strong just like them.

He would look at his father with wide eyes filled with joy. And his mother the same way. They brought money home, to put food on the table, and buy him the little accessories that he wanted, such as a pair of goggles that he would wear over his forehead. He detested the time that they were apart, and wished to be closer together. That was his motivation for joining the Smashers. He persevered through the challenges and eventually became a member.

In one sense of the word, Pichu was strong. He was able to persevere and hang on. And occasionally kick large amount of ass, but that was rather short lived. His small size, and speed had made him feared when there were items involved. But he was still unable to truly battle on the same grounds as the others. His attacks hurt himself. He won some and lost some. The fights happened, and life goes on.

Perhaps, another reason why Pichu persevered was because if he left, who would take over his spot? He thought about it, and realized that it might have been some others. He persevered so that they didn't obtain his fate.

But that was then, and this is now...

Pichu sat in the Viridian Forest. Ever since he had returned, he had decided that it was probably best to remain independent. So he left the protection of his family and roamed the wild. In the span of the week he had become a phenomenon. He expected the odd trainer trying to capture him, but what he got was a bunch of trainers constantly coming towards him. He didn't think that independence would be this stressful.

One day while sitting behind a tree and eavesdropping on several trainers he heard the reason why so many were trying to capture him, it seemed a rumor began to spread, how there was a super strong Pichu in the Viridian Forest. In the span of a week trainers flocked from all over trying to capture Pichu. Most of them would give up right away. All except for one trainer. Every day for the past week he would come to the Viridian Forest to try and capture Pichu.

He was a young trainer. Most likely just starting out. Day after day he would come to forest, where Pichu would be waiting at the exact same spot. First he would breath a sigh of relief, knowing that the Pichu hadn't been captured yet. He would then throw out a pokeball and out would come the small pokemon with a bulb on its back. Bulbasaur. The trainer himself was wearing jeans and a hoodie. "Today is the day!" The trainer said. "Lets get him Bulbasaur!"

Pichu just let out a sigh, even with the type advantage they were never able to beat him, or even get remotely close to being able to capturing him. This had intrigued Pichu, wondering why he was so determined to capture him. Bulbasaur just charged forwards ready to tackle Pichu. But Pichu just jumped up into the air and Bulbasaur hit his head against the tree. What came next however wasn't what Pichu was expecting. On the tree there were several Beedrill resting. Upon being tackled, they were woken up and began to fly down.

Pichu didn't hesitate in knocking them back with bolts of electricity, even though he knew it would leave him open and weaken him. Eventually the Beedrill ran off. Pichu breathed a sigh of relief.

"You protected us didn't you?" The trainer asked.

Pichu nodded and replied with a cheerful 'Pichu' the trainer smiled understanding what Pichu said. Pichu was still on guard, expecting that he would reach out and try and get another pokemon. But he didn't.

"Bulbasaur." the trainer recalled the Bulbasaur and began to walk away disappointed. There was a moment of reprise for Pichu. He would be looking forwards to tomorrow's encounter. He just let off a sigh. His mind drifted, Pichu wondered why, after all for failing to capture him the past week he had always walked away optimistically, but why this time did he seem depressed. Perhaps it was against his better judgment, but Pichu followed the boy from a distance.

Upon exiting the viridian forest he glanced back to see Pichu following from a distance. Both of them froze for a moment and stared at each other. "Did you want to see that I got out of the forest safely?" He asked. Pichu nodded. "Thank you." With that the trainer rushed off.

"What a nice person," Pichu thought. "I wouldn't mind being trained by him."

Pichu returned into the forest to prepare for another day ahead of him, when suddenly in front of him appeared another Pichu. The two stared at each other for a moment. It was here that Pichu began to realize something. He couldn't have been the special Pichu that people were coming far and wide to try and capture. Word couldn't have spread as fast. They must have been coming to try and capture this Pichu, the most distinct feature being its left ear. It had what would seem like a bad cowlick on the tip, where three spikes pointed out.

"Pichu!" It said enthusiastically.

"Pichu!" Pichu replied. Though out his voyage with the Smashers, he talked like this. However, due to Master Hand snapping his fingers, or something, everyone was fully able to understand them. This was also the reason for the complete lack of Mario's accent.

This other Pichu was quite the spunky character. He got into a stance that looked like Kung Fu and began to toss several punches towards Pichu. Pichu quickly dodged them. This was a rather playful fight. After several punches the Jagged Ear Pichu quickly began to run into the forest. Pichu followed.

However there was one problem. The Jagged Ear Pichu has no sense of orientation and quickly got lost in the forest. All of its running just amounted running around in circles. It got so lost that it lost track of Smasher Pichu. Realizing this tears began to flow. But that's because, this fellow is a girl, you know.

Smasher Pichu caught up with Jagged Ear Pichu. The two rushed off to play some more games.

* * *

**Most of this chapter was directly ripped from another story that I wanted to write, but never really got it off of the ground. It was from the prologue, the Smashers had separated in a slightly different way, but Pichu was chosen to reunite the Smashers. And so he would go on a quest full of misadventure and woe. But I really only had two more paragraphs written and that was it. Jagged Ear Pichu wasn't in it, and there was a bit I couldn't think of anything for it beyond Pichu going with the boy, but becoming rather conflicted with his job to reunite the Smashers, or stay with his trainer. It now goes into my 'demo' folder. A file folder for abandoned fic ideas.**


	178. June 26: Diddy Kong: Fire!

June 26: Diddy Kong: Fire!

Diddy Kong was swinging through the tree branches, grabbing a vine and continuing to swing. And swing, and swing. Eventually he jumped into the air and several over sized bees rushed towards him. Quickly he pulled out his peanut popguns and began to shoot them down. One shot downed the bugs.

He landed safely on a branch and did a victory pose. However, his victory was cut short as a moment later the tree branch snapped and he plummeted to the ground down below. While in the process of falling he pulled out his Rocket Barrel Jetpack. Despite being made of wood it didn't catch on fire. However the other things in the forest that were indeed made of wood, such as the trees, did catch on fire. As Diddy landed he looked up at the now flaming trees in horror.

"Oh crap." He muttered.

Quickly he began to run away. However the fire began to spread much faster than he thought possible. Perhaps it was because of DK Isle's unnatural dry spell that they were currently having. Regardless, the forest was on fire, and it was his fault.

Animals were fleeing everywhere, constantly and unknowingly cutting off Diddy Kong. All of them were, after all, running for their lives.

Eventually they had gotten to the beach. They could only turn around and watch as the forest burnt down and their home became a wasteland. All of the animals stared at Diddy Kong and quickly tied him up. A few moments later the animals had built a catapult out of the few trees that hadn't been burned down and launched him off into the distance.

Diddy landed in the ocean, but was able to see land. He just began to swim towards the land. "_I don't need DK Isles._" He thought. "_I can go somewhere else!_"

Diddy however was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a shark tailing behind him. He pulled out his Rocket Barrel Jetpacks and tried to use them to get back to shore, however the inside had gotten wet and made it impossible to use them until they dried.

He turned around to get one last look at DK Isles, however what he saw was a giant shark with its mouth open, ready to devour him. Quickly Diddy began to frantically swim away and the shark gave chase. He pulled out an exploding orange and threw it into the shark's mouth. When it exploded the shark wasn't impressed. He quickly gave chase to Diddy. Diddy however made it to shore. However this was where it only got worse.

He had bumped into someone. He looked up into horror to see that the person was none other than the famous boxer: Super Macho Man. "Disgusting, a monkey." He said looking down. He just grabbed Diddy and threw him away. Super Macho Man however didn't know his own strength and Diddy was thrown into the city.

Seeing as how his Rocket Barrel Jetpack saved him back in the forest, he tried it again. This time however they didn't activate due to still being wet. He landed on the street and several cars came to a screeching halt to avoid hitting him. This resulted in an accident. Slowly gasoline began to leak out from the cars and onto the road.

Diddy was still trying to activate his Rocket Barrel Jetpacks. Eventually the started up. This also ignited the gasoline. Mass panic occurred. This time however, Diddy Kong made sure to run away and stay away from the people once everything calmed down.

After the fire had burned down half of the city, Diddy Kong eavesdropped into conversations. He listened and found out how people were struggling for their daily lives. How everything had gotten worse for them. How people had lost their jobs, and how they had no income. And now this. The fire had destroyed several important buildings, and a good chunk of the financial district of the town. And up north the fires were continuing, as the fire had hit the gas plant and caused a large explosion.

Needless to say, he made sure nobody saw him as he ran away.

* * *

**I really don't like Diddy Kong… **


	179. June 27: Mewtwo: Vacation

June 27: Mewtwo: Vacation

How was an all-powerful Pokemon supposed to spend his time? Causing random people in Cerulean City to trip was losing its luster. Suddenly, he seemed to remember why he was a Smasher. Being a super powerful Pokemon did get rather boring as you waited for people to come to you, to challenge or try to capture you.

So Mewtwo decided to go on a vacation and travel the world. To see the sights of the world.

* * *

His first location was New Island. Just a baron island with grass growing. A calm sea breeze brushed against his skin. Mewtwo felt that he could be at peace here. But it was still rather boring. "Okay, next." He muttered before teleporting away.

* * *

His next spot was Shamouti Island. It was inhabited and seemed to be currently enjoying a festival. "Too crowded." He muttered before disappearing once again.

* * *

The third spot was Greenfield... which was a green field... In the center there was a giant mansion. This place was known as the most beautiful spot in Johto and one of the main tourism attractions. The other being Johto's endless forests. Mewtwo just sighed and teleported away.

* * *

He appeared in a forest. "I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere..." he muttered before teleporting again.

* * *

Next he teleported to a lake. In the middle of the lake there was an island. Surrounding the lake was a forest and surrounding the forest was a cliff that was nearly impossible to scale. He was in the middle of Mt. Quena. "This place is nice, I will remember it for later." He teleported away once again

* * *

The sixth spot he landed in was Altomare, a city submerged in water. Instead of streets, they had cannels. They also traveled everywhere by boat. "This place is also nice." Mewtwo muttered. "I will remember it, perhaps I could get a house here."

* * *

The seventh spot he went to was a field. During this time the field was covered with many rides and attractions. It was currently time for a carnival. As much as he would have liked playing a few games, or riding on a few rides, he didn't want to bring any attention to himself. Mewtwo just glanced around and quickly disappeared.

* * *

The eighth location was a bustling metropolis of Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, the location of the upcoming Olympic winter games... "AHEM!" Mewtwo coughed. "This is LaRousse City. You know, you've been basing all of the locations I go to off of the movie locations."

Yes, but you see, LaRousse City was based off of Vancouver.

"I know. Just call the place by its proper name."

Regardless, Mewtwo decided to teleport towards the next place.

* * *

Mewtwo arrived in a castle town known as Rota. The biggest and most discerning feature about the castle town wasn't even in the town. Off in the distance there was a giant tree. However it actually was a giant mountain shaped like a tree called: The Tree of Beginnings. "I dislike this place." Mewtwo muttered. "I can sense something from this place, but I don't know what it is." Quickly Mewtwo teleported away.

* * *

The tenth spot he landed in was in a giant temple underneath the sea. "Oh no, a water temple!" and that was all the reason Mewtwo needed to get out of there. Thanks Ocarina of Time!

* * *

The eleventh spot... Alamos town. Home of the worlds biggest musical instrument. That will play the Eight Melodies-- I mean Oracion -- in the time of a crisis. He stood on top of the Space Tower and gazed out at the town taking in the sights. Mewtwo than teleported away.

* * *

He appeared in a flower field, home of a hedgehog with attitude.

"Hey Mewtwo!" Sonic shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Wrong hedgehog with an attitude." Mewtwo muttered. "Besides, that joke has been done to death. Well, this place is nice. Onwards to the last place."

* * *

Mewtwo teleported into a pristine white hall. "Ah crap." He muttered.

"Mewtwo!" A voice shouted. "The narrator had described you as an all-powerful Pokemon! I have taken offense to this."

The voice belonged to none other than Arcues. "Well, I'm not entirely happy about you appearing out of nowhere and taking away my title of the strongest Pokemon ever." Mewtwo retorted.

"Then there is only one way to settle this." Arceus replied. "We must fight."

"Agreed." Mewtwo replied.

The two of them stared at each other. Mewtwo quickly began to charge up a shadow ball. Arceus however project a vision into Mewtwo's head. This was enough to stop Mewtwo from charging up his shadow ball and grab his head in pain. "I have projected into your mind, the picture of my seiyuu." At once Mewtwo was witnissing the concept of oblivion, chaos, and despair. Mewtwo collapsed onto the ground and began to shake. "Do you dare oppose me?"

"No," Mewtwo replied. "I never want to experience that again!"

"Good, now return to the Unknown Dungeon." Arceus demanded. Mewtwo just obeyed and teleported away.

Or so it seemed, Mewtwo actually teleported behind Arceus and threw the shadow ball that he had charged up. It exploded, and before Arceus had time to react, Mewtwo teleported away. Or so it seemed, Mewtwo teleported back in front of Arceus.

"By they way, here." Mewtwo waved his hand and projected the image of Arceus' seiyuu into his mind. The very paradox of this caused Arceus to collapse and enter into a vegetable state.

So Mewtwo conquered god and regained his title as the Strongest Pokemon Ever! He also obtained a new powerful weapon.

* * *

**Seiyuu is the Japanese term for voice actors. I used it to avoid confusion with his eventual English voice actor. The Seiyuu is Akihiro Miwa (Real name: Akihiro Maruyama)... He claimed to be the reincarnation of Pikachu (Because he dies his hair yellow)... and he is about 15 thousand times scarier than Giygas!**

**The whole experiencing oblivion, chaos, and despair came from someone else in the comment section at Kotaku where they posted a picture with the above comment about him being the rincarnation of Pikachu...  
**


	180. June 28: Mr G&W: Dreams

June 28: Mr. Game and Watch: Dreams

When Mr. Game and Watch returned to the Super Flat World he began to try and research his past. Nobody knew anything about him. He wanted to know what PsychoAir meant. All that he knew was that one-day this town appeared. That one day he also appeared, but he had no parents. He wasn't like any of the other Super Flat World inhabitants. He just seemed to come out of nowhere. It was almost as though this place was created specifically for him!

But there was something else also on his mind. He had a dream last night. This would normally not be notable, except this was the first dream he had ever had, or at least, ever remembered having. He was sitting on a chair. There were also two other chairs in the room. Two other people were sitting in them. Of the three chairs he was on the left. He wanted to just forget about it, but everything seemed so clear and real. It was almost as though it was a picture perfect memory.

He just walked through Super Flat World. He kicked a small pebble until he eventually came to a lake where a local octopus resided. This was strange for two reasons; the first was that it was a special octopus that was perfectly flat like Mr. Game and Watch. It was also was residing in fresh water.

Mr. Game and Watch just sat down and began to throw several stones into the water. He tried to skip the stones, however failed.

"Are you frustrated, Mr. Watch?" A voice asked.

Mr. Game and Watch turned around. Standing behind him was Tabuu. "You!" Mr. Game and Watch said shocked. "We met before, didn't we?"

"Yes, back in Smashville." Tabuu replied. "And a time before that."

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember that. And my name is Mr. Game and Watch."

"I'm sorry, it was a slip of the tongue." Tabuu apologized.

"No, I must apologize." Mr. Game and Watch replied. "I have amnesia, and the only things I remember is my time with the Smashers. I want to know who I am... What I've done in the past."

"Are you sure, you want to learn? Because, sometimes memories are hidden for a reason." Tabuu replied.

"Yes, even if I don't like what I learn, I would like to know where I came from." Mr. Game and Watch said.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Tabuu said. "Just a warning."

"What were you doing here?" Mr. Game and Watch wondered.

"I was drifting from place to place." Tabuu replied. "I look for a place that I like, and will accept me. But very few places will, it almost feels like a divine punishment for what I know."

"I feel that way about my amnesia too." Mr. Game and Watch admitted. "Master Hand won't answer me when I ask."

"Master Hand wouldn't know." Tabuu replied. "You were around before even he was."

Mr. Game and Watch looked at Tabuu confused. "I was around before he was?"

"I'm sorry, forget that I said anything." Tabuu quickly said. Deep down inside, he was probably hitting himself repeatedly. Or smiling devilishly as he led Mr. Game and Watch to his desired path.

"The Smash Pro I faced also said that I was a relic of the past. What does it mean?"

Tabuu just looked at the monochrome man. "You will find out what it means eventually. It isn't a pleasant thing. It would be best if you never found out. There is a reason why nobody around remembers past a certain date."

"So, I existed in a world before common history was written?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"Who knows?" Tabuu chuckled. "Too bad there isn't a window into your memories."

"Oh, speaking of memories, I had a dream last night." Mr. Game and Watch said. "I was sitting on a chair. I was on the left hand side of someone else. And on his right he had another person. It just seemed so clear, like I was actually living in it. But I've never had a dream before, so I don't know."

Tabuu suddenly went pale. "_This is bad, his awakening is coming soon. If he remembers, that could jepordize everything!_" Tabuu thought. "_I have to do something, I have to seal him away..._"

"Oh well, it probably means nothing."

"Yeah, why bother worrying about dreams?" Tabuu nervously replied.

"Do you have any dreams?"

"To unify the world." Tabuu replied. Mr. Game and Watch looked at him rather confused. "Oh, you mean dreams that people have while sleeping. I have them. Mostly about silly things. Running through a field during my childhood, that sort of stuff. Now if you pardon me, I think I've got to move on." Tabuu got back up and began to walk away.

"You can come here any time you want, you're always welcome!"

"Thanks, Mr. Game and Watch." Tabuu replied. "This discussion was just like old times." Before Mr. Game and Watch could say anything more, Tabuu began to walk away.

* * *

**Just thought I would say that I also posted my "Tabuu Origins" Story, now called Subspace Origins with this batch of chapters. Focusing on how he became the person we hate. The Mr. Game and Watch sections might make a little bit more sense, and why he seems kind to him compared to everyone else... **

**Up next on my 'To Do list:" now that that is over is the: riveting, innovative, modern day Shakespeare (Which is apparently what "Written by a Final Fantasy Writer" translates to from Japanese… judging by all the hype), and mandatory by Super Smash Brothers Fanfiction Law: a Subspace Emissary retelling. You can probably tell I don't want to write it…  
Probably will also get back into writing Shades of Smash and Trapped In the Brawl.**

**Oh yeah, also this little story called 365... You may have heard of it...  
**


	181. June 29: Olimar: Stranded Again

June 29: Olimar: Stranded... Again

When Olimar had departed he had expected to be back with is family within a few days. However he didn't expect that the Super-Hyper-Ultra-Engine would fail.

To be truthful the Super-Hyper-Ultra-Engine was a piece of junk, and only there to sound sort of advanced, or at the very least, expensive.

So now Olimar was stuck on a desert island and forced to survive. His ship was in pieces and unable to be repaired again. On the bright side, when he joined the Smashers, Master Hand had snapped his fingers and made Olimar so that he was no longer poisoned by the oxygen in the atmosphere.

He sat by a small fire, and a makeshift fishing pole, hopping that he would catch something to eat. The blue pikmin were also down in the ocean, looking for something to bring back for Olimar. "_I mustn't give up hope!_" Olimar thought.

During his first few days he had quickly exhausted any food that he had brought with him originally. Not to mention the food that was originally on the island had also been exhausted too. A single berry bush and a few other trees that grew coconuts were the only thing that grew here. The coconut milk was keeping him hydrated, and the coconut's shell also made a great bowl.

As for the Pikmin, they could just plant themselves in the earth and absorb the nutrients in the ground. So Olimar was the only one who needed to eat. He was also planning on getting off of the island. The blue pikmin had fished up a good deal of his spaceship. Now the purple pikmin were slowly shaping the ship into a boat that wouldn't sink in the water.

Olimar let out a sigh. Suddenly the line was being tugged on. He quickly pulled out a fish from the water and began to cook it and eat it. "It's better than starving to death." He muttered to himself, trying to talk himself through eating the fish.

Meanwhile, red and yellow pikmin were uprooting several of the trees to help attach to the boat, in order to help keep it buoyant.

"Why did I leave early?" Olimar sighed. "Maybe it would have been nice to see everyone off. And I might have not gotten into this situation in the first place."

While he regretted his decision, he decided that there was no use crying over spilt milk. A few seconds later the blue pikmin came up from underneath the water bringing with them a ton of fish. "_The ecosystem is going to be so screwed up now,_" he thought.

Soon the purple pikmin gave happy cheers signifying that the ship was done. Olimar inspected it. "Well, hopefully we can find land before the food goes bad." He muttered. The pikmin began to carry all of the dead fish on board. Olimar breathed a sigh of relief knowing that his helmet was still in one piece and that he didn't have to breath in the fish.


	182. June 30: Mario: A new evil!

June 30: Mario: A new evil! Well, not really _new_ per say...

Mario had awoken to a banging at the door. "_Oh no, this can't be good._" He thought to himself. Slowly he forced himself up and out of the bed and slowly made his way to the door. Who ever was at the door was constantly pounding it. It was actually surprising that the door didn't break.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

As onomatopoeia continued to pollute the story, Mario edged closer to the door. He looked out through the window on the wooden door and saw a toad.

"Crap." Mario muttered. This could only mean two things. The first, the princess had been kidnapped. The second, there was a clogged toilet. Judging by how it had almost been half a year since she was last kidnapped, Mario was willing to bet on the former. Slowly he reached for the door and opened it. "What is it?" Mario wondered.

"Mr. Mario, my toilet is clogged."

Mario took in a few seconds to absorb this. "Am I the only person in this town who has a plunger?" he asked, frustrated.

"Yes." The toad meekly replied.

Mario whimpered and went up to his washroom to grab the plunger.

* * *

He returned to his house two hours later. He couldn't believe that the toads would travel an hour on foot to just borrow his plunger. It would save them so much time just to buy their own. Sitting at a table was another toad that was drinking tea with Luigi.

"Mario!" the toad shouted. "Thank the stars you're here, it's horrible, it's terrible! The Princess has been kidnapped!"

Mario just sighed. "Again?" he asked.

"Yes! Bowser and his kids all attacked the castle and it was all over before it even started."

"Okay, lets go." Mario sighed. "That includes you too Luigi."

And so the Mario Brothers were off to Bowser's castle. Eventually they made it to the baren wasteland that Bowser ruled his forces in. They just walked over to the front gate.

Knock!

Knock!

"Who's there?"

"The Mario Brothers!"

"Oh, okay, Bowser's been expecting you, and I was told to let you in."

Mario and Luigi looked at each other rather confused. The gate opened and they entered. "Okay, you know the way, just go down the hallway."

And so they entered the castle and walked down the hallway. "Doesn't everything look a little bit different?" Luigi asked.

"Now that you mention it. It does." Mario replied. They made it to the throne room where Bowser was sitting on a chair at the top of the stairs. Princess Peach was also eating at a table. Several of the Koopa Kids were rushing back to the table after getting some food at a buffet.

"Welcome, Mario, Luigi! I'm glad that you could make it!"

"What's going on here?" Mario wondered.

"I invited you all over here to see the renovations on my castle!" Bowser replied. "Please take some food from the buffet. I have lots of spaghetti."

Mario and Luigi turned to the Toad who was now quite afraid. "You told us that she was kidnapped!" Luigi shouted.

"I thought she was, I saw her leaving with Bowser, on foot..."

And so the day was saved thanks to the Mario Bros. They ate at the buffet and made their way home. At their mailbox they decided to check it and indeed their was an invitation from Bowser for a party commemorating his renovations being complete.

As they entered the house Mario said, "oh, that was great. It was just like old times with the Smashers, right Luigi?"

"How can you lie to yourself like that?" Luigi wondered. "Everyone was miserable, they were only putting up a smile as a front."

Mario was actually taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"Bowser wouldn't have invited us if there were other Smashers still around!"

Mario took off his cap and hung it up. He gave the words a moment for this to soak in. "You're right Luigi. But what do you recommend that we do? As long as Vicious is around, we can't reunite with the Smashers. We lost the tournament, and as per the agreement the losing side disbanded. What do you recommend that we do?"

Mario however never heard the response, as he was knocked unconscious by Luigi.

* * *

When Mario had awoken hours later, Luigi was nowhere to be found. All that remained was a note on the table.

Dear Mario:

You wanted to know what I recommended. I can only think of one solution.

I will kill Vicious.

Sincerely,

Your Brother,

Luigi

Mario looked at the note and set it on fire. He grabbed his cap from the hanger and departed.

* * *

**June is now done, a lot quicker than May... But now, July is nearly done... Doubt I can write 31 chapters tomorrow...  
**


	183. July 1: Captain Falcon: 6 months to go

**Note pertaining to the Pichu chapter: I did some hunting and Giza can mean either jagged or notched. Both are correct. Notched is what Serebii, and subsequently everyone else, started calling it. While Jagged was what the subs called it because it seemed to work better with the song. **

* * *

July 1: Captain Falcon: 6 months to go, half a year remains (I'm only half done? Jane, get me off this crazy thing!)

The world had gotten worse; the general lawlessness of the world had gotten worse. More jobs had been lost. And now more people had been turning to lawless maniacs. Crime had been on the rise. For Captain Falcon though, this meant more fun. He could beat them down. But the police force looked down on him for his vigilante actions.

Captain Falcon had been walking through Mute City. It was dark out and raining. Unfortunately, he was behind schedule and had decided to take a short cut. This was rather bad because he ran into a gang of ten muggers.

"Give us all your money!" They demanded bringing out weapons.

Captain Falcon was unrecognizable to them, since he wasn't wearing his normal uniform, but rather a really nice hat and a trench coat.

"Don't you kids have something better to be doing?" He wondered. "Like getting a job and saving up for college?"

"Our job is mugging people."

"Oh, is that so?" Captain Falcon replied. "Then I will have no remorse in doing my job. Bounty Hunting."

Several of the muggers ran towards him. Immediately an aura of fire appeared around Captain Falcon. An intense heat left his body. When he was with the Smashers, this was the sort of training he enjoyed, when the odds were against him and he was fight against ten to fifteen opponents simultaneously. It was chaotic, and rather fun.

The muggers seemed rather scared for a moment. They rushed for Captain Falcon. However the moment that they touched the flames their hands were badly burned. "Come on, you got to step into the fire!" he taunted. Here, aliens taking human looking appearances wasn't an odd thing. At this point, that was what they thought Captain Falcon was. They quickly covered their hands with rags and rushed towards Captain Falcon. This time he delivered kick knocking one away. He then jumped up into the air and watched as they all stupidly collided with each other. He landed gracefully on the ground.

"You know, I've never understood something." Captain Falcon sighed. "Why is it that when people are individuals they are smart and intelligent? But the moment they become a group they are stupid?"

In a fit of rage they rushed towards Captain Falcon. He just pulled back his fist and delivered a Falcon Punch, hitting the remaining nine. In that split second between when they realized who they were trying to mug and immense pain, their minds had completely shut down. Due to the force of the punch they all went flying into the walls and were knocked unconscious.

Captain Falcon lowered his aura of fire and just sighed. Coming from behind him was the one mugger that he just kicked out of the way. He just raised his hand and did a backhand punch, hitting him in the face and knocking him out cold. "Your steps were too loud kid." He muttered. He pulled out his cell phone and began to dial. "Hello, Jody, yeah its me. Was almost mugged. So I have a bunch of people for you to pick up. Location? I'm forwarding it now."

Within a few moments Jody Summer, walked through the ally way. "Well, here we go again." She sighed. She pulled out a device and began to scan each of the muggers. "All of them have previous records. Not surprising I guess."

"This place seems to be going to hell." Captain Falcon muttered. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Its because you came back I guess." Jody replied. "Vicious has been making everything worse."

"All because we lost at a fighting tournament against obsessive fanboys." Captain Falcon sighed. "I sincerely doubt that that is the only reason why the world is going to hell in a hand basket."

"Your buddy Crazy Hand also has a great deal to do with it." Jody muttered as she cuffed several of them. She quickly called for some people to pick them up. "The economy crashing, layoffs. Your friend, buddy, employer, whatever you want to call him did next to nothing while he was on top."

"And if you think that somehow, Vicious is going to be better you haven't met the guy." Captain Falcon replied.

"And soon we will be unable to turn a blind eye against you vigilante action too." She said. "You could be putting me out of a job, Falcon. Soon I could join them mugging people."

"You shouldn't joke about that Jody." Captain Falcon replied. "I wouldn't hold back against you either. Besides, this time, I did it in self-defense. They will be lucky if they can move any time soon." He began to walk away.

Everything had been getting worse. All Vicious had been doing with his power was adding fuel to the fire. Those who tried to oppose him met with his personal bodyguards. Not only that, but he did seem to be completely serious in destroying all casual Smash playing. People had entered several game stores and found the archive of previous preorders. They hunted down those who had preordered Brawl and not played it 'properly', and weren't a member of their sick and twisted forum. They gave them a chance to convert into playing it 'the way it was meant to be played'. No one knew what would happen. Nowadays, it didn't even seem like playing at the store kiosk was safe either. Making excuses such as 'my controller wasn't responding' was punishable by beating the ever-living crap out of them. Something they called a crime known as 'Johning'. If they had their way, it would be punishable by death.

Another thing that they were doing was trying to have a universal ban on Meta Knight. A force that they deemed so different that it distracted from the fun, (as the narrator I would like to point out again that fun, is once again subjective based upon the person.) Or course it probably didn't help the pro-banning side's argument that none of them could spell it correctly. To be fair, the anti-banning side can't spell it correctly either.

"You're late." A voice said. I looked up. Leaning against the wall was Samus Aran.

"Yeah, sorry, I met a few muggers."

"Are you okay?" Samus asked.

"I was, I wish they could have seen the look on their stupid faces when they realized who they were mugging." Captain Falcon laughed. "That split second of realization, that only those with trained eyes could see."

"We don't have much time. They have been following us."

"You've noticed that too? Then again, it isn't that hard. I think I gave mine the slip back there with the muggers as they were being arrested. Anyways, why did you call me?"

"You're a bounty hunter too, I want to know if you can find Snake."

"Unfortunately, you should know as good as anyone, if he wants to be found he will be found. If he doesn't he could run and hide until the day he dies." Captain Falcon replied. "I'll see what I can do."

"Also take this." Samus said handing over a memory stick. "Until we meet again."

The two of them quickly departed.

* * *

**I guess this is the halfway point in the story. (Or it could be the next chapter, but since I'm uploading them at the same time I don't care…) Looking back, several things have changed. For starters, this has gravitated from a string of one shots that I wrote for NaNoWriMo into something with a plot. Furthermore it started out away from my main Smash Saga, but has been slowly creeping back in as a distant prequel of sorts.  
**

**When I started, I didn't think that this story would be this successful. For all of you who are still with me and still reading despite my stupid delays... Thank you. Lets continue onwards for the remaining half of the year. (Well in this story...)**

**For those who don't know, NaNoWriMo stands for National Novel Writing Month. In it you must make a story that is 50 000 words. It takes place in November. The challenge is writing it while other things are going on in your life. It just boils down to writing and continuing to write. I recommend trying it out this year as it is free to join, and is some great motivation for trying to write anything. **

**The ban on Meta Knight actually is happening. They are trying to decide if he should be banned from tournament Smash. I had to hold back asking who this Metaknight character was, I certainly knew who Meta Knight was, but not Metaknight (Note the complete lack of space) or MetaKnight, it's: Meta Knight! How can you ban a character when you don't even spell its name properly!?  
**

**Can I also just say that using D3 for Dedede is incredibly STUPID? Will your fingers fall off from arthritis if you type out an extra four letters? Does typing those extra four letters handicap you that much in the next tournament match? Why is it that every time I visit Smash Boards I feel that I have to submit every post I read to the government in order to decode it and make it legible? It's the Internet, I don't expect people to have perfect spelling (I certainly don't)... But all this decoding really makes it hard for someone new to just jump in... Why does everything have to be so cryptic?!**


	184. July 2: Jigglypuff: Smother

**This was going to be ROB's chapter, but after reading a few reviews and saw someone wondering how Jigglypuff would react to Pichu's independence I decided to write it. Thank you so much!**

**

* * *

**July 2: Jigglypuff: Smother

"My baby!" Jigglypuff shouted distressed. Comparatively speaking, she had taken the news of Pichu's independence rather well. "What if he is eaten by a Gyarados?"

Pikachu, who was eating a berry, just sighed. "He will be fine against a Gyarados."

"You don't know that, what makes you possibly think that he can stand up to a Gyarados?"

Pikachu just looked up to Jigglypuff. "Type advantage." Pikachu pointed out.

That had calmed her down. "But what about Geodudes?" She wondered. "He could step on one and it could self-destruct! And Pichu could be nothing more than a few specks of dust!"

Pikachu banged his head against a tree. "There are no Geodude in the Viridian forest. I also doubt they would be at a high enough level to learn Self-Destruct if they were. I also doubt they would be stupid enough to use that in the wild." Meanwhile hundreds of trainers, at this second, had ran into wild Gravelers who self-destructed.

At least, she was taking it well compared to the news that trainers were coming in from all over try and capture a super strong Pichu in the Viridian forest. Suddenly an aura of pure ferocity had gone over her. "We might never see him again. Something must be done, all the humans must be killed!"

"Don't you think you are going a bit overboard?" Pikachu wondered. "It's not like there is a rebellion or anything plotting the death of all humans…"

"I will protect Pichu!" Jigglypuff replied. Her voice had gone rather demonic and distorted. Pikachu was meanwhile cowering in fear.

"And what if he found a nice trainer to be trained by? What if he himself decides to by his own free will?"

"I'll kill the human!" Jigglypuff replied.

It was clear that Jigglypuff wasn't thinking clearly. Several thunders, and a paralysis status effect later; Jigglypuff was stuck and forced to listen to reason. "Listen Jigglypuff, someone has to say this. Maybe Pichu wanted to get away because you smothered him too much. A sheltered Pokemon can't fight well in the wild. They can't cope with the realities of the world!"

"But, Pichu, my precious Pichu!" Jigglypuff cried. "I only wanted to bring him up with love and adoration!"

Pikachu had to hold his tongue to stop himself from saying "_And you would love him, and hug him, and call him Gorge._"

"Look, Pichu will be fine out in the wild." Pikachu tried to reassure Jigglypuff. "He doesn't need his mother protecting him all this time."

"What do you know?" Jigglypuff replied.

"I know that Pichu always went out with Mewtwo to learn how to fight and to be trained." Pikachu replied.

This was enough to cause Jigglypuff to break out of her paralysis. "What did you say?" Her voice had gone even more demonic than beforehand. "Mewtwo did what?"

"You are a female Pokemon right?" Pikachu wondered. "Because, I don't think your voice is supposed to go that low."

"Need I remind you how Pokemon breeding works? Egg moves come from the male, while species from the female." Jigglypuff replied.

"We adopted Pichu." Pikachu reminded Jigglypuff. "Even as a surrogate mother, you are overprotective. How about, we go out and try to find Pichu. That will show you he is perfectly fine."

"Okay. But if he isn't…"

And so against their better judgment they decided to go look for Pichu.

They traveled deep into the Viridian Forest. It was much harder than they thought, since they constantly had to avoid several humans. They were all there looking for the super strong Pichu, hoping to add it to their arsenal, or to make sure that they captured it and that it couldn't be used against them.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff did their best to stay in the shadows and avoid contact with humans. They even tried to search. However they couldn't find Pichu.

"I can't find Pichu." Jigglypuff cried.

They eavesdropped into several conversations that humans were having. "Everyone else hasn't seen that Pichu either." One human said.

"It might have evolved." Another pointed out.

"Someone else might have captured it and we were too late." Another said.

"That's probably what happened."

"Hey a Pikachu and Jigglypuff!"

The two Pokemon were brought back to their senses rather quickly. Quickly, Jigglypuff began to sing. Pikachu released electricity. This was enough to drown out Jigglypuff's singing. Soon after, they were the only two that had remained conscious and fled.

"That was close." Pikachu sighed. "I wonder where Pichu is."

"Did you say Pichu?" A voice asked. The two of them turned around to see a Beedrill hive. "Two of them came this way, but they met with a young trainer and walked off with her down south to Pallet Town."

This wasn't what Jigglypuff wanted to hear. "Tonight there will be blood!" and she rushed down towards Pallet Town. Pikachu followed at a distance. They had to cut through Viridian City, and travel down another route. Eventually they reached Pallet Town. They just stood there and breathed in the fresh air.

"So this is Pallet Town." Pikachu muttered.

Jigglypuff just began to puff up and fly in the air. She looked around the small town to see if her Pichu was there. She eventually found Pichu running around in a garden in front of a house. She landed. Both of the Pichu's looked at her. One was rather strange, and had a jagged ear.

"Hello Jigglypuff." A voice said. Jigglypuff turned around and saw Leaf standing behind her. "Did you come to see your son?" Jigglypuff was both relieved. At least it was a trainer that she knew who captured Pichu. "Don't worry, I didn't capture him. I just heard about the strong Pichu, but when I saw who it was I offered my home. They won't be captured here." Leaf smiled. "You can stay here too if the wild is scary for you."

Walking down the street was a boy with red hair, and wearing a purple shirt. "Leaf, when is your brother coming back?" He shouted.

"I don't know Blue." She shouted back.

"Anyways, I found a Pikachu at the entrance of Pallet Town. It started following me around." He said pointing to Pikachu. That of course was just pure coincidence. He was actually following the airborne Jigglypuff.

Convinced that Pichu was safe and in good hands the two returned to the wild.


	185. July 3: Ness: Sidetracked

July 3: Ness: Sidetracked

After the little incident at Outset Island, they had all gotten to Toon Link's private island safely. For the past few days they were relaxing, soaking up the sun and swimming in Toon Link's pool. Currently they were eating by the pool. Each of them was enjoying the great taste of barbecued food.

"Great catch, Lucas!" Ness laughed.

"Yeah, this fish is great." Popo said patting him on the back.

"Toon Link really did all of the work." Lucas admitted.

They had brought food from Outset Island, however, their food was quickly exhausted. Since Toon Link found it too much of a bother to travel to Windfall Island, or back to Outset Island, they all had to resort to fishing to get their food. Toon Link also had a small garden for growing some vegitables. However there were very few vegitables in there that were ripe enough to eat.

When they were done, they quickly shoved aside their dishes and returned to the pool. "Okay, Nana, its your turn to help me catch some fish." Toon Link said. Nana just grumbbled something underneath her breath. The two of them went to a boat and kicked off of the island.

Everyone else just continued to splash in the water. The pool was filled with salt water. Eventually Ness got up and out of the pool. He dried off and walked towards the cottage. "I'm getting some drinks, does anyone want some?" Ness asked.

"I'll take a Coke!" Popo shouted.

"Root beer!" Claus replied.

"Lemonade." Red shouted. "And some water for my Pokemon."

"I'll have some fruit punch!" Lucas shouted.

Ness took note of all of the drinks and went inside. He went to the fridge, however he had to pass by a laptop. The messenger clinet was flashing. Someone had left on the laptop. (Meracoulsy they, somehow, got an internet connection on the tiny island.) A devilish smile crossed Ness' face. He looked at the screen name and noticed that it was Toon Link. (Toon_Triforce) He was ready to do the ultimate evil and mess up his social life! He read over the message that had been sent to Toon Link. "I think you might be interested in this." It was followed by a hyperlink. Ness quickly followed it.

It didn't take long for Ness to forget the reason why he even came inside. Eventually Claus walked through the door.

"What are you doing?" Claus wondered. "It shouldn't take this long for you to get all of the drinks?"

Ness was now sitting infront of the laptop. "Following a twitter. From that one teacher from school who wears a top hat. Anyways, yesterday he said he got an invitation to a "Grand Smash Tournament" and afterwords he said that he was fighting a blue robot boy, a possessed doll, and a tiny boxer. Think Master Hand is getting people behind our back?"

"Please, its just a marketing trick to hype up his new game." Claus replied.

"But who would they be?" Ness wondered.

"MegaMan, Geno, and Little Mac." Claus replied. "I'm surprised that someone as versed in videogames as you didn't get that."

* * *

Meanwhile:

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Little Mac laughed. "I'll be a main character!"

* * *

Back with the kid Smashers. "Anyways, then he said that everyone reads too much into things..."

"Ah..." Claus muttered. "I just wonder how the Author would handle more characters." The two of them paused. All they could hear was the "hallelujah" chorus and the sound of much rejoicing. "Pretty well apparently."

"He still has to finish Shades of Smash though..."

"Anyways, he goes on to say that 'it was a barbaric tournament of strength that I should like no part in. No intellect was needed in order to compete.' Sounds like he is describing Wario!" Ness said. The two friends began to laugh. "There are also other twitter accounts for Luke, Flora, Inspector Chimney, and Don Pablo."

"Yeah, its just a marketing trick." Claus replied. "We shouldn't think too much about it."

"Your right." Ness laughed.

"Now then, are you getting those drinks?"

Ness just let off a bit of nervous laughter. "What did everybody order?" He wondered.

* * *

**I know, I know... But I actually did write a good portion of this on July 3rd... SO... I was technically "Caught Up" that, and the this chapter has a bit of a back story...**

**Okay... If I remember correctly, after SSBB released in Japan, both Sakurai and the lead developer/creator/something of Professor Layton were at an event or something and they were answering questions. Before that they were joking around about Professor Layton actually being in the next game... Although at that point they were saying as an assist trophy... Anyways... Don't think too much about it because of what happens next.**

**A twitter account popped up for Professor Layton back in late June, and early July. And those were actual entries. Basically he offered riddles through out the day. And there were a few story arcs, such as Layton going to join the Grand Smash Bros Tournament. And Don Pablo kidnapping Layton. I don't know if the Smash Bros comments made a giant storm at the Smash Boards... I wasn't bothering to find out.  
**

**A few days or weeks later it was revealed that the Twitter accounts were fake. And the person did it because he didn't see Nintendo advertising the game and stepped it up a notch. (That being said, I have reserved my copy, and the second game is coming out the same day as Metroid Prime Trillogy.)  
**


	186. July 4: Sonic: Fireworks

July 4: Sonic: Fireworks

Sonic was running through out the world. Always looking for new places to be and sights to see.

His running had led him to a park. Where cars were parking and people were getting out. They would pull out blankets and chairs and begin to make their way to a field. A mostly empty clearing with a barrier of trees surrounding it, and a few trees in the clearing. In the direct center there was what looked like a stage. Several speakers were set up. Currently they were testing them out.

"Test... Test... One... Two... Three... Four..." Sound rang out from the speakers.

"I wonder what is going on in this place." Sonic muttered. It was close to dusk. While Sonic had seen people gathering for picnics before, this was rather strange because that was during the mid day. Not this close to nighttime.

More and more people just seemed to be gathering in the field. "Seems interesting. Lets see what all the fuss is about." Sonic said to no one in particular.

He just sat down in a tree and watched as more and more people came. Even as it got dark, no one seemed to be leaving.

"Welcome!" A voice shouted. "Welcome to our 10th annual Fireworks display!"

Cheers erupted from all of the people who had gathered in the field.

"Once again, local hero Maou has donated these fireworks tonight!" The person said. "Please come up here, Maou."

Someone took the stage and was handed a microphone. The darkness was so great that Sonic couldn't see him. "Thank you." A familiar voice said. "I hope that everyone enjoys these fireworks tonight."

Sonic, in the back of his head was trying to figure out who that person was. However it was no use. He passed by so many people and heard so many voices daily that hey couldn't remember one specific one. "Maou, I better remember that name." Sonic muttered.

Soon fireworks were being lit. They rushed into the sky and exploded, illuminating the night sky. Sonic just sat on the tree and observed the fireworks.


	187. July 5: Samus: Waiting

**I really have got to stop doing this... Writing and posting a lot on one day... Um... Although I do get a bit of sadistic pleasure knowing that everyone who subscribed to me gets lots of emails when this happens, and they have to go into their inbox and delete everything...**

**

* * *

**July 5: Samus: Waiting

Samus was sitting at a table at her apartment. She was constantly glancing over to her side to see a picture of her and Snake. She had yet to hear from Captain Falcon. Although she didn't expect to hear from him right away, she found her self quickly growing impatient.

Suddenly she felt sick. Quickly she got up and rushed to the washroom. Several moments later she staggered out. "What's wrong with me?" She muttered. She had just thrown up. This wasn't the first time that it had happened. No, it had happened before too. It happened several times last week. At first she thought it was morning sickness and that she was pregnant. But one quick trip to a machine to scan her body proved that it wasn't that.

As far as the machine could tell she was perfectly healthy.

She sat back down in her chair and tried to relax. The phone began to ring and her hand quickly grabbed it. "Hello?" She said, excited on the prospect of another lead.

"Hello, we were wondering if you would like to buy some--"

She just hung up on the telemarketer and let off a heavy sigh. "Snake, what is your mission?" She wondered.

The phone began to ring again. This time she feared being disappointed. She just let it ring until the answering machine picked it up. "Hello, you've reached the house of Samus Aran. I'm not home at the moment, or I'm screening my calls. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you, if I like you."

Suddenly, a voice gasping for air began to speak. "Samus, it's me Mario!" He sounded like he had just ran several hundred miles.

Samus' arm quickly rushed for the phone and picked it up. "Mario! Sorry about that, I just got in the door." she lied.

"Samus, can we meet up and talk? I don't think the phone lines are safe."

"Sure." Samus replied. "I just want to know where we are meeting up."

"I know a good restaurant." Mario laughed.

* * *

They met up at an Italian restaurant. They must have looked like quite the odd couple. The tall, young, beautiful Samus. And the rather middle age looking Mario. "We were followed in." Mario said between bites of spaghetti.

"Yeah, looks like we won't have the conversation we want to."

Mario brought out a notepad and a pen and passed it to Samus. Samus realized what Mario wanted her to do. "I'm sorry, but they can see us. They will know we are writing stuff down..."

"It's not for writing." Mario replied. Samus quickly began to flip through the book, however all of the pages were blank. "They are annoying, aren't they? Following you everywhere, not thinking that we will get a moment of privacy." Mario muttered.

"They are." Samus replied. "They think that they can't be seen, but they are idiots. Now then Mario, what brings you to this part of the world?"

Mario suddenly glared at Samus. "Luigi." He replied.

"Where is your brother?" Samus wondered.

"I don't know." Mario replied. "He said he was going to find and kill Vicious."

"I wish him all the luck in the world then." Samus replied. "He will need it. Taking on hordes of monsters alone is rather difficult. But he will be facing off against fully competent humans. Who knows how many are in the Smash Pros. Not to mention Vicious' Arcana will probably be guarding him. And then the four level 6's. I doubt anyone would even be able to reach him."

"What about the Negative Zone?" Mario wondered.

Samus thought about this for a moment. "He might stand a chance." She muttered. "If his Negative Zone could reach the whole building. Oh well, I doubt that he would be able to do it. Just leave it to the Government, it's only a matter of time before they get pissed off at Vicious and try to shut him down. In fact, I got a phone call the other day. They wanted to hire my services to try and bring him down."

"Did you accept?" Mario wondered.

"Not for the amount they were charging." Samus replied. "I don't need any money right now, anyways. I saved up enough from the Smashers that I'll be set for life."

They paid for their meal and quickly left, making sure that the Smash Pros who were following them didn't notice them leaving. To do this they had used a cloaking device. Now out of the Smash Pro's hearing range they began to talk.

"Do you think we should stop Luigi?" Mario wondered.

"Luigi is smart," Samus reassured Mario. "He wouldn't attack the Smash Pro's base if he knew he was going to lose."

"That's true." Mario replied. "I'm sure he would have a plan for taking them all out. He just wouldn't blindly rush in there like Captain Falcon."

The two just laughed and continued to walk down the street.


	188. July 6: Yoshi: Food Coma

July 6: Yoshi: Food Coma

Yoshi was currently sleeping. About a week ago he had gone to the all you can eat buffet, and took that to heart. He ate as much as he could. Ate enough for Kirby, ate enough to catch up after having his tongue badly hurt and unable to use it, and he ate enough to send Master Hand into tears after seeing the bill.

"Why did I promise this if you won." He cried.

And now, a week later he was still bloated. Many other yoshis in the yoshi village thought that Yoshi would just sleep the summer away. That he had ate so much that he had entered a hibernation like stage. All the food that he ate was just being converted into energy.

Yoshi continued to sleep and sleep through out the week. Every day his body was getting smaller and smaller. Eventually he had reached his normal size and woke up. "Ah, what a great nap." Yoshi said stretching out. Quickly he rushed for the bushes to do his business.

Several minutes later Yoshi walked out. "I feel great!" He shouted. "I must have slept a day away."

"Actually, a whole week." A black yoshi said.

Yoshi was actually shocked by this answer. "A whole week?!" He shouted surprised. "All the meals I've missed! Not to mention fruit salad night!" With the news of this, Yoshi entered into a mental breakdown. "No, I missed so much food!"

The black yoshi didn't actually know how to react to this. "Are you okay Yoshi?" He wondered.

One had to wonder why Yoshi was named Yoshi. It was like naming a cat: Cat, or a dog: Dog. It was just confusing. Nonetheless, Yoshi continued to cry. "All that food!" To all yoshi, food was like a religion. They grew it all year long. Watered it, using only the freshest water available to them. And they protected it from wild animals. The hard work of growing their own food made it even more delicious for them to eat.

"Hey," the black yoshi said. "It looks like I'm bullying you or I stole your lunch. You should stop crying."

"Hey Yoshi." A feminine voice asked. "What's wrong?" Yoshi looked up to see a pink yoshi.

"He is just rather depressed about not getting to eat at the fruit night and sleeping through it." the black yoshi explained.

"Oh, thanks Shade." the pink yoshi said. "Yoshi, you are crying like a baby!"

"But, Sakura, you don't know what its like, to sleep through so many meals... I might die of malnutrition. I might waste away into nothing!"

The pink yoshi was rather irritated by this and delivered a swift slap to Yoshi using her tail. Yoshi stared at the pink yoshi rather surprised. "You hit me!" he said surprised.

"You deserved it." Sakura replied back.

Yoshi just whimpered. He looked down at the ground. "But the food-" Yoshi was hit again.

"Is food all you think about?" Sakura wondered.

"Well, yes." Yoshi replied. "Food is tasty, and you need it to live!"

This wasn't the answer that Sakura wanted to hear. She delivered a tail whip with such strength that it knocked out Yoshi for the rest of the day.

"Wrong answer!" She gnashed.

* * *

**More proof that I'm bad with coming up with names. For Yoshi names I like to think about something based around the color. Sakura, are pink for example**.


	189. July 7: Zelda: Search

July 7: Zelda: Search

Zelda was rather worried. Link had yet to return. He normally did go off on adventures with out telling anyone, but the fact that he had yet to return was hardly what was worrying her. Ganondorf had also expressed concern. What was even more worrying was that no one in Hyrule had seen him since the day he departed for the desert.

All of the guards were nervous. It was clear that they thought that this was just a plot by Ganondorf to get rid of Link and take over Hyrule. When Ganondorf had asked for an audience with the princess, everyone was surprised when she accepted.

Ganondorf walked into Hyrule castle and escorted to the throne room where Princess Zelda was waiting. He knelt down in respect. "Stand, Ganondorf." Zelda said. "You might have noticed that all of my guards are rather nervous around you."

"I don't blame them." Ganondorf replied. "I am known as a tyrant here."

"Regardless, I accepted your request for an attendance. Why are you here?" Zelda wondered.

"Link disappeared in my desert." Ganondorf replied. "I don't know where he has gone. I've sent out several of my soldiers, but they couldn't find him. Is this some trick to destroy me from the inside?"

"We sent him out after a request of assistance from you, if I remember correctly." Zelda replied. "We haven't seen him since either."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Each trying to peer into the other's heart and trying to figure out what the other was thinking. "I see, that is a scary predicament." Ganondorf replied. "Well then Princess, what are you suggesting."

"We both go out and look for Link together. As fellow Smashers we should be able to stand up against whatever took Link out. Not to mention we should be able to find it easily by using the Triforce."

Ganondorf just grumbled. "I see. They always seem to attract each other. We will just use them to find Link, instead of me using them to draw you two into a trap."

* * *

Against much protest from the castle guards, Zelda was now on a horseback. "Please Zelda, this could become a huge scandal!" They protested. But Zelda just ignored them and rode off. Waiting for her was Ganondorf, who was on a black horse.

"I can't feel the Triforce of Courage anywhere in Hyrule." Ganondorf said.

"I think it is safe to say that it has left the country." Zelda replied.

"It could be a long journey."

"That's fine." Zelda muttered. "I want to find Link. Lets go."

And so the two of them set off. "Is there any place he could have gone?" Ganondorf wondered.

"If anything, DOGMA Corp." Zelda replied. "He might be trying to assassinate Vicious."

"That's fine by me. If that's the case, lets join him!" Ganondorf laughed.

* * *

**August 10: Nintendo filed an inflatable horse riding peripherals patent... You here that sound? That is the sound of me snapping and wondering what the fuck I have consumed to make me hallucinate something so ridiculously stupid. Lets hope this is one of those patents that never reach the light of day.**

**August 11: But Considering the most recent frivolous patent lawsuit (that just popped up today) that they are getting sued for this is really beginning to make sense, and they should just patent everything. This time they are getting sued for: "managing wireless communication channels using frequency hopping". With their WiFi, (along with them is Sony and Apple.) So, unless I'm greatly mistaken, they are getting sued for something that is STANDARD.**

**Maybe I need to make a patent on frivolous patent lawsuits and contact my lawyer...  
**


	190. July 8: Ike: It's work

July 8: Ike: It's work

A strange person had come to see the Greil Mercenaries.

"We are gathering many people together. We wish to finish Vicious off in one strike. Your Greil Mercenaries would add a great deal of power to our force." The man explained.

It wasn't that Ike wasn't interested in this. He did want to clash against some more Smash Pros, and would like to take part in defeating them. It was that he was just unwilling to sacrifice his troops in a battle for such a small meager amount of pay.

"Unless you raise the price, I don't see any reason for us to attack." Ike said. "I don't want to sacrifice my friends and family just for revenge. There better be a good price tag on it."

"I know your kind Ike!" The person said. "You live to fight."

"No, I don't." Ike replied. "I have family and friends to support. I won't take this job unless you increase the price drastically."

"I bet the Smash Pros all ready hired you!" He shouted frustrated. The truth was, the person had all ready spent a great deal of his budget on hiring _other_ mercenaries, and that the Greil Mercenaries were a last minute consideration.

"They haven't yet, but they probably pay better than you." Ike calmly replied. "The information I know about them isn't even worth that much!"

"You greedy sell sword!"

Ike got up off of his chair and looked at the guest. This look was enough to make him absolutely terrified of Ike. "I suggest you leave." Ike coldly said. "When I left the Smashers, I washed my hands clean of all of this Smash Pro business. I know what they are and how frightening they can be. I know their strength. And on your way back, I suggest watching your back. They've been watching me. Making sure that I don't contact anyone."

"You should be happy that we are even offering you work in this current economic climate!" the person shouted outraged.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Ike said getting up. The person just left.

Ike also exited the tent and walked into the mess tent where everyone was currently eating. He sat down beside his little sister Mist.

"Who was that?" Mist wondered.

"He was someone from a Government." Ike replied. "Thought he could cheaply charge us. Soren would have a fit..."

"You're right, I would." Soren replied. The raven-haired mage shouted from across the table. "Food, clothing, weapons, armor, it all adds up. I'm glad you at least have some common sense on what to charge."

"What was the job for?" Mist wondered.

Ike just remained silent. "Something I wasn't interested in." He lied. He ate his meal, not once talking about the person again. After finishing his meal he got up and began to walk away. He went into his tent and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

"Ike." A voice said.

Ike rolled over on his bed and looked at the source of the voice. It was coming from the entrance of his tent. "What is it?" He asked, still half asleep.

"Two people want to see you." The voice said.

"Can this wait?" Ike wondered.

"They said it was urgent."

Ike got up off of his bed. "Send them in." He muttered. They entered. Ike's eyes fixed on them. He certainly wasn't expecting his former Smashers. Princess Zelda Hyrule, and Ganondorf. Let alone, he didn't expect to see them together. "What are you two doing here?" He asked shocked.

"Looking for Link." Zelda replied. "Has he been around here?"

"No." Ike replied. "Did something happen?"

"He vanished off of Hyrule." Ganondorf replied. "We think he might be going after Vicious."

"Did a Government agent talk to him?" Ike wondered. "I had someone like that come in and try to hire the Greil Mercenaries cheaply."

Zelda put down a bag. "How is this for hiring you?"

Ike opened it up and stared in shock at all of the rupees. "What do you want me to do?"

As a side note, one has to wonder about the economic value of Hyrule when they use g_emstones_ as common currency!

"We want you to help us look for Link." Zelda replied.

"All right, we will set off in the morning. I'll get you some tents." Ike said standing up.


	191. July 9: Nana: Rest and Relaxation

July 9: Nana: Rest and Relaxation

For whatever reason Nana thought that this little desert island would be different than their former home back in Smashville. She was wrong, however. Once again the boys weren't cleaning around the cottage, they weren't helping with cleaning the dishes.

There were two positive changes though. The first being that Toon Link was helping, perhaps due to everyone trying to force the perspective that they are guests and should be treated as royalty. The other was that everyone was also outside more often getting some fresh air. Of course the reason for the second positive result was because there were no good game releases yet in the summer. Because, companies still like releasing all of their games during the winter so that they can get lost in the rush. Its not like summer would be an ideal time to release games because kids are home during it, probably doing absolutely nothing. Or is the videogame industry still in denial that they just produce expensive kids toys?

But that didn't matter because Toon Link wouldn't take them out to Windfall Island to do some shopping anyways. At least until they showed some actual initiative and do something besides take advantage of his services.

Currently Nana was enjoying a rare moment of peace as she sat in a chair and was trying to get some sun and a tan.

However the Smasker boys weren't going to let her relax. Currently they were playing an innocent game of pool volleyball. However, just like many other games, it is a lot better when you completely screw up the rules.

Ness, Lucas, and Claus were on one team in the shallow end. While Red, Popo, and Toon Link were on another team in the deep end. Just as it looked like team Mother was going to score a point, Squirtle came out of nowhere and knocked the ball back into the shallow end.

"No fair!" Ness shouted as he dived for the ball.

"My Pokemon are just an extension of me." Red laughed.

"Well in that case!" Ness pulled out his baseball bat and used it to hit the ball up into the air.

"What?"

"My baseball bat is much like a Swordsman's sword. An extension of the body." Ness taunted back.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" Red ordered. The tiny turtle Pokemon shot some water at the ball sending it back to the shallow end.

"Triple PK Thunder!" The three PK Children shouted. This sent the ball rushing back towards the deep end. Popo quickly froze over a large portion of the water. He ran on the ice and knocked the ball back into the shallow end.

Claus jumped up into the air and spiked it back to the deep end. However Toon Link was ready and quickly played something with his Wind Waker. The wind suddenly blew towards the shallow end. The sudden gale of wind also pushed the ball back into the shallow end.

Lucas quickly countered with a PK Love sending the ball rushing for the deep end. "Ivysaur, Vine Whip it back into the shallow end!" Red ordered. Ivysaur rushed over and knocked the ball up into the air and towards the shallow end.

"Ivysaur, can you pass me an oar?" Toon Link asked.

Ivysaur nodded and got Toon Link a wooden oar.

"If that's the case, Rope Snake!" Lucas shouted. Rope Snake slithered over with a stick in his hands. Lucas grabbed the stick and knocked the volleyball back towards the deep end.

One had to wonder how a cheap piece of plastic, blow up ball was surviving through all of this carnage. Toon Link stood on a bit of ice that was left over and brought up the oar. He hit the ball and sent a blade of wind towards the shallow end. The large blade of wind caused a giant wave to rush up and splash Nana.

Nana got up off of the chair she was sitting on and placed her hand in the water. A moment later the pool water had turned into a giant ice cube, with everyone still in it.

She sat back down and proceeded to air dry. The plastic ball that they were using had meanwhile hit out of bounds right beside Nana. She just summed a small iceberg and popped it.

"Maybe I can get to sleep now." She muttered.

* * *

**One of my favorite games was released in the summer back in 2004: Tales of Symphonia. **

**That being said, I'm surprised that Nintendo hasn't done Super Smash Sports or something… Maybe they haven't gotten around to it due to all of the frivolous patent lawsuits that are directing precious resources away from their game making...  
**


	192. July 10: Fox: Devil’s Triangle

July 10: Fox: Devil's Triangle

Fox had been enjoying himself in the infinite depth of space. Out here, where no one can hear you scream, was also free of Smash Pros. Not to mention it was actually relaxing not having to worry about Wolf finding him.

He took a nice sip of coca and sat back in a chair to watch several TV shows. He was at peace out here.

"Hey Fox!" The grating voice of Slippy Toad came over an intercom.

"What is it Slip?" Fox wondered.

"Is there any planets you want to go to?"

"How about we go explore the Devil's Triangle." Fox said. "Please don't interrupt me until we get there."

"All right Fox." Slippy replied.

The Devil's Triangle was an unexplored region of space. The area contained a large amount of magnetism that made it incredibly difficult to travel through space. Equipment would malfunction. And other strange things would happen. Many rumors and speculation occurred about this place. Some people believed that it was haunted. Maybe it was a little reckless just to charge right in there. But Fox didn't care. It would be a fun adventure. And Wolf wouldn't follow him in.

"Computer, find all reports on the Devil's Triangle."

It really wasn't a triangle; it was more like a tetrahedron (or: triangular pyramid), the reason it wasn't called the Devil's Tetrahedron (or: Devil's Triangular Pyramid) was because it just didn't sound good enough.

Anyways, Fox read over all of the reports. All of the ships that had disappeared, those that had gone around in circles and escaped. All of the ships that had been found abandoned. And any other myths he could find about the triangle.

"Such a strange place, filled with adventure." Fox laughed. It was certainly the center of much attention. There were so many people trying to find out the secret of this place. One report caught his eye. It detailed some strange events and how they think they may have encountered some life. He then came across a strange financial report. This caught his eye, mainly because it was the first financial report he saw.

He opened it up and investigated further. Much to his surprise it was from DOGMA. "Is there anything that they don't do?" Fox wondered. "Apparently they were making a large space station to launch and investigate the Devil's Triangle.

"Vicious is taking away all the mystery about that place." He muttered. Upon further inspection the financial report was from several years ago. They eventually abandoned financing this project, as they saw no good come out of it.

"Fox, we're here." Peppy Hare said.

Fox got up and looked outside a window on the Great Fox. "So this is the Devil's Triangle. He walked over to a table and sent out a sonar signal. After several minutes and nothing came back Fox ordered them to fly into the Triangle. Almost immediately all of the electronics began to go haywire. Fox paid no attention to them.

"Throw me your worst Triangle." He muttered. He looked at the scanner that was above his eye. It too was going haywire. Currently the Great Fox was recording all that was happening. All of the information, to see if there was a pattern to it.

"Fox, the compass is pointing in a different direction." Peppy said.

"Pay no attention to it. Just go forwards." Fox replied. "Don't steer."

"Understood." Peppy replied.

"Slippy, you better be reading through all of the information."

"I would, but the screen keeps on flicking, and I feel that it might give me a seizure!"

"Then read through it before bed, when we are out of this triangle." Fox replied. He went over to the hologram and began to fiddle around with it, trying to find a setting that wouldn't make it flicker. He knew it was rather pointless, but if he could get a stable hologram, they could apply the same settings to the rest of the ship. More specifically, the oxygen creating machines so that they didn't die. After going through all of the settings he let off a huge sigh.

Fox just sat down and with his pen and paper he began to write about everything he could, just incase this was the Star Fox's last voyage.

"Fox, I don't know what's happening, but we are picking up tons of distress signals!" Peppy replied. "What is creeping me out though, is they all seem to be coming from the Great Fox!" Suddenly Fox stopped writing.

"Slippy, what are the settings for our communicators?" Fox wondered.

"Why do you want to know Fox?" Slippy wondered. "It won't do us any good."

"Slippy, there is no static or feedback or anything on our communicators. They are coming out crystal clear." Fox replied. "It doesn't seem to be affected by the triangle."

Slippy let out a bit of nervous laughter. "Nothing much but a small energy field that prevents them from getting damaged."

"Can that be applied to the ship?" Fox wondered.

"It can." Slippy replied.

"Slippy isn't such a screw up after all." Peppy said.

"Gee, thanks guys." Slippy muttered.

* * *

**The Devil's Triangle is another name for the Bermuda Triangle. **

**Well... 10 chapters in the morning... Lets see if I can post again tonight... (Fanfiction really needs a remove all button in the document manager...)  
**


	193. July 11: Dr Mario: Can you feel the Sun

July 11: Dr. Mario: Can you feel the Sunshine?

Dr. Mario had returned to his normal duties as a doctor. He had gotten a job at a hospital. He wasn't sure, but something was off about this place.

Currently he was on his break. Some of the other doctors were looking down upon him, because he was new. However Dr. Mario just remained calm. He took a sip of coffee and a moment later had to stop him from spitting it out. "The coffee tastes horrible." He muttered.

"I know." A fellow doctor, Dr. Derek Stiles, said.

The coffee tasting horrible probably had something to do with it being left on the burner for several hours, and it not being marked for everyone to know when it was last brewed.

Dr. Stiles was one of the few friends that Dr. Mario had made. Currently they were taking the graveyard shift. It also probably didn't help that it was a stormy night. Flashes of lightning constantly lit up the sky.

Both of them sighed. It would normally be rather uneventful, and they would just have to watch if any patients got up during the night.

And so far, this night seemed like it would just be like the others, uneventful. But, since we can't have that… the power suddenly went out.

Dr. Stiles just sighed. "The back up generator should come on soon." However, it didn't. Several minutes passed and they didn't get any back up power. "The lightning probably also blew the backup generator."

"Why don't we have a Pikachu generator or something?" Dr. Mario complained.

"PETP complained and said it wasn't ethical." Dr. Stiles replied.

"They would say anything isn't ethical. Even feeding Pokemon food or water." Dr. Mario sighed.

The two of them just got up. It was their first duty to check how the patients were. And if they were upset, calm them down. They both brought out some flashlights. "Okay, I'll take the east court, you take the west court." Dr. Mario said.

"Understood." Dr. Stiles replied.

The two of them separated. Dr. Mario walked to the east court. It sounded like all of the patients were up. They were all saying something, however it only sounded like a garbled mess and deranged. However one thing came out crystal clear. "Can you feel the sunshine?" They all moaned in unison. Their cries sounded like a tone-deaf choir.

Dr. Mario looked into each of the rooms. All of the patients were in the fetal position and shaking. "The power just went out, you should just go to sleep." Dr. Mario said.

"No, I can't doctor." The patient cried. "It will come for us!"

"What will?" Dr. Mario wondered. His interest was piqued.

"I don't want to say, it's horrible. Don't leave us doctor!"

Every single patient said the same thing, with no variation. This alone was enough to make Dr. Mario afraid. He just grabbed a chair and sat down. Dr. Stiles came walking over. "Everything is fine on the west court."

"Can't say the same thing here." Dr. Mario replied. "They are all afraid of something. Can you watch over them for a few minutes while I go get some fresh air?"

"Of course." Dr. Stiles said.

Dr. Mario just walked down to the lobby of the hospital. No one was there except for the secretary.

He walked outside. While it was still raining, he didn't get wet due to an overhang. Walking towards the building was someone who was dragging a body.

He came up to him, his body was fully concealed in the shadows.

"What do you want?" Dr. Mario asked.

"I have a patient for you." the shadowy figure replied throwing down a body. It was badly bruised and beaten. "Make sure he doesn't speak or talk for the next few days. It would be rather dangerous for his health."

The body was just mumbling something. It sounded like nothing more than a garbled mess of words. "Ah, I see, the other patients would get annoyed at that." He quickly brought out the flashlight and shined it on the patient. He walked in and ordered some people to pick him up. By the time he got back outside the person who had delivered him had vanished.

* * *

**Why yes, I did learn about the Tails Doll. How could you ever tell...**

**Dr. Stiles is from Trauma Center.**


	194. July 12: Donkey Kong: To the Zoo

July 12: Donkey Kong: To the Zoo

With out his nephew on the island, it had become rather peaceful. Donkey Kong was just swinging on a hammock and eating several bananas, that he had stored before everything burned down.

"_Everything was so much better without Diddy here…_" Donkey Kong thought.

Unfortunately, that was his last banana. Suddenly he became consumed in rage and decided to hunt down his nephew for blood!

Donkey Kong began by swimming across the ocean, from DK Isles to the main land. He saw the city that had been devastated by Diddy Kong. Everyone was screaming in terror that Donkey Kong had suddenly appeared on their beach. They ran away in frantic terror. And animal control was called in.

They tried to tranquilize Donkey Kong, however due to his large amount of rage, he stayed conscious and ran forwards.

"Diddy Kong!" Donkey Kong roared. He ran into a nearby forest. Quickly he pulled out the darts that had hit him. If he was going to find Diddy Kong, it wasn't going to end well.

He began to stagger forwards, until he eventually collapsed.

* * *

Donkey Kong woke up later behind bars, and solid concrete. He was in the city zoo. "Where am I?" Donkey Kong wondered.

"High, uncle Donkey Kong." A familiar voice piped.

Donkey Kong looked over to see Diddy Kong standing there. Donkey Kong was once again filled with rage and he rushed for Diddy who dodged gracefully. "You brunt down all of the banana trees that Master Hand had Shadow Chaos Control back!" He shouted frustrated.

Diddy did his best to defend himself from his uncle. With out thinking he threw his feces at Donkey Kong. It hit Donkey Kong square in the face.

A frustrated Donkey Kong wiped off the crap off of his face and stared at Diddy. "I'm sorry!" Diddy began to apologize.

Donkey Kong just began to wind up his arm and then delivered a punch that sent Diddy into the solid concrete. The attack was so strong that it sent Diddy several feet into the concrete.


	195. July 13: Lucas: The boat

July 13: Lucas: The boat off in the distance

This was the good life. Currently Lucas was sitting on the cliffside and looking out to the ocean. Everything seemed great. The wind gently rustled his hair. "Hey, Luke!" Red shouted. "You should come back into the pool!"

"Yeah!" Lucas answered, looking over his shoulder to see all of his friends splashing each other. He knew, that they wanted him in there to splash him too. But ever since breakfast, something had caught Lucas' attention. A boat was off in the distance. It had suddenly stopped moving and was just waiting there. Toon Link said that it was nothing more than a fishing boat, but Lucas didn't see them drop any nets. He just turned around and ran towards the pool

He jumped into the pool causing a large amount of water to splash everyone. When his head got out of the water and he opened his eyes he noticed everyone surrounding him. "Lucas!" Red, Toon Link, and Ness moaned. They were still wearing their hats, and Lucas had gotten them wet. A moment later they playfully pushed Lucas underwater. He began to frantically squirm and they quickly let go.

"You shouldn't ware your hats in the pool." Claus taunted. He quickly used his psychic powers to lift off the three hats and throw them on a chair. The three quickly went under water to wet their hair.

However as they came up, "PK Water!" Lucas shouted, splashing water towards them. The water hit all three and they quickly splashed back. "I didn't know Red and Toon knew PK moves!" Lucas teased.

"Well then, why don't I show you my PK Fire!" Red shouted. "Charizard, heat up this pool!"

The fire pokemon got up and came to the edge of the pool. It began to breath down upon the water, heating it up.

"PK Freeze!" Popo shouted, freezing the water.

Toon Link was having a bit of difficulty. "I can't think of a PK attack that hasn't been done yet… Screw it… PK Swords!"

They all got into a fit of laughter. Each of them enjoying this moment. "Man, I wish summer never had to end." Ness laughed.

"We could do this every day." Red added on.

They continued for the rest of the day until dinnertime. They all got out and began to eat their meal. By an off chance Lucas looked up, the boat had yet to move.

"Won't fishermen be gone by now?" Lucas wondered.

Toon Link looked towards the boat. He pulled out a telescope and stared. "There are people on them, they don't look like fishermen to me." Toon Link replied. "They are eating food. They are Smash Pros."

"What!" Everyone shouted shocked.

Toon Link put down the telescope and everyone rushed for it and began to fight over it. Toon Link pulled out his Wind Waker and conducted a song, the Ballad of Gales. Suddenly a tornado rushed towards the ship and launched it into the sky. "Okay, they are gone to some other part of the ocean." Toon Link said rather indifferent that he just sent a tornado after a bunch of Smash Pros, and they are now probably falling through the sky and about to hit the not quite so soft water, or hit land and die a horrible and painful death. "Surprised they found us though…"

"Wait what?" Everyone shouted shocked. "You just did that and… How come you didn't use any of that power during the brawls?"

Toon Link just let off a little bit of nervous laughter. "Well, if you paid attention in class you would know that spontaneously changing the atmosphere is rather disastrous. So I really only do stuff like that on special occasions."

"All of a sudden I feel like all my victories over Toon Link were meaningless." Ness muttered. "He could have beat us all, with out any effort."

"Well, being the Hero of the Winds does have its advantages." Toon Link boasted. "For example." He waved the Wind Waker and the food that was on the ship, and the refridgerator flew onto the island. Everyone stared in amazement and began to clap.

"So why didn't you use that ability to travel to other islands to get us some food?" Ness wondered. "Because, I'm getting really sick of fish!"

Toon Link just let off a laugh. "Because, if you knew I had it, I'm sure it would be abused in some stupid fashion. Or you would be asking me to use it to go get video games or something."


	196. July 14: Falco: Devil's Tetrahedron

July 14: Falco: The Adventures in the Devil's Tetrahedron Continues

While all the plot advancement was happening on the main planet, which I don't have a name for, the Star Fox crew was still in the Devil's Triangle.

"Wait, I'm actually here?" Falco wondered. "I wouldn't know that since I wasn't actually mentioned at all in the previous chapter."

Since the previous chapter, Slippy had adjusted the barrier around the ship, so the magnetism didn't affect any of the machinery. And they continued to explore the Devil's Triangle. But they were quickly finding that this was incredibly boring, as there was next to nothing in it. No aliens waiting to abduct them and perform evil experiments on them. No ancient lost civilizations that crumbled due to their hubris. No future plotlines. There was absolutely nothing.

"Oh, look." Falco said. "A rock."

Okay, fine so there were a lot of asteroids and other debris. But the fact remained that there was still next to nothing.

"Can we go back?" Falco wondered. "Because, I'm sure there is some actual plot development going on or something that we are missing."

"But Falco, we are in space, the final frontier. These are the continuing voyages of the starship Great Fox. Its continuing mission--"

"Finish that sentence and I will perform a mutiny." Falco snapped. He meant it.

"Where is your sense of adventure?" Fox wondered.

"I left it behind, with the Smashers." Falco replied.

"But, Falco!" Fox protested. "The Vicious plotline can't last forever! What if we find some alien race that declares war on us? Or something else?

During the past few days in the Devil's Triangle, everybody had gotten rather irritable and were now biting at each other's necks. Or pecking at their eyes.

Fox was perhaps acting the strangest. His breaking of the fourth wall was much more constant than everyone else's. Not to mention that he was trying to get everyone to call him Jean Luc. And he wanted everyone to call ROB 64: Data.

"I think it might be a good idea Fox." Peppy Hare said. "There is nothing here, we should just go back."

"That's what they want you to think!" Fox replied. "Once we find out the secret we will be famous!"

Falco however just pulled out his blaster and shot Fox. The attack was strong enough to knock him unconscious. "Okay, I'm exercising my control as second in command-"

"But I'm second-" Peppy tried to say.

"Shut up!" Falco shouted. "Lets leave! This place is too weird for my liking."

"Agreed." Both Peppy and Slippy said.

And so they left the Devil's Triangle. All of them breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

When Fox came to they had since abandoned the triangle. "Ugh..." Fox moaned. "What happened? I remember entering the Devil's Triangle, but not much after that. It was all a blur."

"Falco shot you." Peppy replied.

"Really?" Fox wondered. "Because, I think if he shot me I would have remembered it."

"Yeah, at the back of the--"

"No, I didn't shoot him." Falco interjected. "You just collapsed and we decided that the best course of action would be to exit out of the Devil's Triangle. Isn't that right Peppy?"

"Sure Falco." Peppy replied.

Falco just breathed a heavy sigh of relief. For the time being, he was safe. For a brief moment he tried to think why Fox didn't remember being shot. He thought that maybe, after he fell he hit his head. He didn't think much more of it.


	197. July 15: Lucario: Aura Training

July 15: Lucario: Aura Training

Lucario was blindfolded. Since he had returned, he had seeked out someone to help him perfect his aura. Other wild Lucario were rare, and those that he found didn't want to associate with him because he had been with humans.

While with humans, learning Aura was a dying art. And only a chosen few could learn it. But he had found one person who knew it. His name was Aaron. His only real defining characteristics was that he had a staff that had a crystal ball and four metal sticks around them that looked suspiciously like Lucario's ears, and a really nice hat.

But this man was a master of Aura. Just moments before he had shown Lucario how it worked, how to dodge the falling logs while being blindfolded. In order to increase the difficulty, he was also on a spinning log. He allowed the aura to grant him sight. This was a rather basic level of aura exercises, so Lucario was rather taken aback when Aaron asked him to do this.

"I can do this with no problem." Lucario reassured Aaron.

However the aura master wasn't so sure. "Are you sure about that?" He wondered. "This is just to see if you can clear your mind and focus."

Several logs began to rush towards Lucario. He tried to dodge them and was rather successful in the beginning. However several moments later the logs hit him and knocked him down.

Due to the fact of being brought up as a Riolu by a trainer, he never had the opportunity to really learn aura. All of his aura was self taught, so in one respect, he was a novice. He knew how to use aura, but with out the basics he couldn't go farther. "Control over your emotions is the very basics of aura." Aaron said. "If you let your emotions get the best of you your aura is no longer effective. Just by adding the element of being nervous, or fear is at times enough to sway ones aura."

"Fear?"

"The fear of: if the logs hit you will it hurt? The nervousness comes from at any time you may lose your footing. Even an expert performer is bound to be nervous before going on the stage. Anything can alter aura from something big, to something small and subtle. For one such as yourself to have made it this far with out even knowing the basics, that is quite the accomplishment."

"It was hard, but I managed to do it."

"You will have your own distinct style of aura. Because, you have several distinct quirks that someone who would have been trained from birth to learn how to use aura would not have developed." He held out his hand and created an aura sphere. "I use these special gloves to help amplify my aura. It allows it to be drawn out easier." He explained. "Try to absorb my aura."

Aaron gave the sphere of energy to Lucario. Lucario just began to relax and the aura went into him. "It feels strange."

"That is because our aura is different." Aaron explained. "I can see it moving through out you. I am now going to use my aura to close of your own. You will start over at square one."

"What?" Lucario shouted surprised.

"This is the only way." Aaron reassured him. "By doing this, the control over your aura will increase greatly. However, before I do this I have a question you must answer."

"What is it?"

"Do you trust me? Because, there might be a small chance that you will never be able to use aura again if we screw this up."

Lucario thought about this. "Can I have a drink of water?" he asked. Aaron just nodded and pulled out a thermos and poured some water. He gave the cup to Lucario who began to drink. When he was done Lucario said. "Yes, I trust you."

Aaron smiled and placed his hands on Lucario's shoulders. Suddenly through out his body Lucario could feel a strange sensation. All of his aura was being sealed off. "All right," Aaron said. "Now try to walk."

Lucario looked at Aaron puzzled. He began to stand up but soon found that his balance was strange. A moment later he fell over. "You used aura in so many things with out even recognizing it." Aaron explained. "You must learn how to do those things with out using aura. When you are as proficient at them with out aura as you were with aura, we can begin training you with aura."

"I understand." Lucario said.

And so Lucario had to learn everything again. He had to learn how to walk, and run. But for some reason, even though his telepathy was a part of aura, he was still able to talk.

* * *

**Aaron is from the 8th pokemon movie. Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. And he has one nice hat....**


	198. July 16: Meta Knight: VS Tabuu

July 16: Meta Knight: VS Tabuu

Meta Knight had heard about the plans to ban him from competitive Brawl. He didn't particularly care about it. He just thought that they were a bunch of sad people who needed to get a life instead of obsessing over a videogame. **(I am fully aware of the hypocrisy.)** Besides, he had other things to worry about.

Such as King Dedede's asinine schemes to get his country out of debt and on top in the worlds economic climate. Or, at this very second training several Blade Knights and Sword Knights.

They were all trying to rush him at once and trying to overpower him. Meta Knight however disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later. In this process he had completely disarmed all of the Sword and Blade Knights.

"You don't have a good enough grip on your sword. An opponent can just disarm you effortlessly like I just did." Meta Knight said. "Training is over for today, practice on your own."

Meta Knight couldn't help but think that King Dedede was serious about going to war with Vicious. He just spread his wings and took off into the sky.

He eventually landed on a cliff and stared at the sunset. "Why did you follow me?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in something." A voice replied. Meta Knight turned and faced Tabuu.

"For you, no." Meta Knight replied.

"Don't you want to be the strongest in the universe?" Tabuu wondered.

"If that means that I have to help you, I'll pass." Meta Knight replied.

Tabuu laughed a bit. "Don't you have any feelings of regret? I can give you the chance of revenge against Vicious."

"Leave." Meta Knight said.

"Please just hear me out, Meta Knight. Don't you want revenge for them trying to ban you in your licensed game?"

Meta Knight just answered to this with a sword beam. Tabuu quickly countered by creating an energy sword around his hand and creating a sword beam of his own. "Leave, that was your last warning."

Tabuu however began to smile. "You attacked me with out a second thought."

"I know you've been hiding many things." Meta Knight replied.

A chain suddenly rushed towards Meta Knight. He quickly jumped up into the air to dodge it, however the chain unexpectedly turned in mid air and rushed towards Meta Knight.

Meta Knight quickly used his dimensional cape and appeared behind Tabuu. He slashed towards Tabuu, however Tabuu had disappeared and reappeared right behind Meta Knight. "Too slow."

"Don't turn into Sonic." Meta Knight muttered.

At the very mention of Sonic, Tabuu seemed to grind his teeth. Meta Knight jumped up and attacked. Their swords clashed. Tabuu quickly pushed Meta Knight back. Using the distance between them Meta Knight. "Rise, Galaxia!"

Tabuu just held out his hand and a rain of small energy balls rushed towards Meta Knight. Due to his transformation requiring concentration, and not being attacked, this stopped the transformation. "I'm not like other people who just stand around gawking as people transform." Tabuu said. "Besides, I won't let you use that, unless you are serving me!"

Meta Knight rushed towards Tabuu. Seconds before he hit he disappeared. A moment later he came from another spot and slashed at Tabuu.

Meta Knight managed to cut Tabuu's cheek. He turned around and saw bright blue blood trickling down it. An almost shocked Tabuu just brought his hand and touched it. He stared at the blue blood for several seconds.

"Unfortunately, I can't go all out." Tabuu explained. "My real form has quite a bit of difficulty existing here."

"Just what are you?" Meta Knight wondered. Tabuu didn't reply. He just turned around and began to walk away. "Answer me!"

Meta Knight was about to attack further. But he suddenly felt a large amount of killing intent coming from Tabuu. "You've been the first person to cut me in quite a while. It's been so long I've forgotten what it is like to bleed." Tabuu laughed. "And you weren't going all out either. I'd love to face you at your full power some day!"

Meta Knight could only feel fear. He could feel himself being lost in an abyss of darkness. He was experiencing insanity and chaos. Tabuu just vanished and soon those feelings vanished as well.

Meta Knight was meanwhile gasping for air. "What the hell?!" He said shocked. Never again did he want to experience something like that.


	199. July 17: Popo: Burnt out

July 17: Popo: Burnt out

There was one disadvantage to having this cottage. On rainy days, much like today, there was next to nothing to do. All of them were stuck inside. All of the boys were playing on their DS's. Popo just glanced outside. "Isn't it ironic that the days that you can't go outside, you want to?"

They all let off a heavy sigh and returned to playing on the DS's. Now that school was out, they could play all the videogames they wanted to with out having to worry about studies. Unfortunately, they had burnt themselves out of wanting to play videogames rather quickly. Most of their time after eating supper had been dedicated to their daily videogame playing. Not to mention that small period of time between waking up and breakfast was also filled with playing some games.

"We are almost halfway into summer. I can't believe we are all ready burnt out." Ness muttered.

"Don't worry, in nine days Wii Sports Resort will be out." Lucas pointed out.

Everyone just moaned. Not because they had a deep, inexplicable, loathing of it (before they have even played it), like many people on the Internet (and even when they 'play it', it's limited to just picking up the Swordplay game for five minutes before declaring that it was just a horrible waggle fest and broken.).

No, they preemptively moaned because they didn't need to be psychic to hear the people all ready claiming that it was gimmicky, and then go on to proclaim that their expensive children's toy of choice was some how better and that their expensive children's toy of choice would do it better. And it should be noted that their expensive children's toy of choice didn't have motion control out yet, and was probably just out of the concept stages. And that their expensive children's toy of choice somehow was more fulfilling and capable of being more rewarding on a subjective level (the amount of fun a person has while playing with said expensive children's toy) than another expensive children's toy.

Clearly, motion controls are serious business.

Getting off of that tangent. "Well, we can play board games." Ness suggested. Everyone just moaned.

"Charades?" Popo suggested.

"Pictionary!" Lucas chirped.

"I have a better idea!" Nana said stomping towards them. "Start helping me cook food, or you won't be having any tonight!"

"Oh, come on Nana, you wouldn't let us starve." Popo replied.

"What's that Popo? You want to try swimming in the ocean with a cinderblock tied to your feet?" Nana said. Everyone just stared at Nana for a moment, knowing that she would actually do it too.

"_She's a devil!_" They all thought.

So in a matter of seconds, the problem of boredom was cured. And they were all helping making food. Unfortunately, when the rain stopped, and the sun came out. They were back outside.

* * *

**Doesn't the console war just sound twenty times more stupid when you replace every mention of a console with 'expensive children's toy of choice'? (And it is a good word padder) And it pisses off people who take it way too seriously...  
**

**Anyways… Tomorrow is the 200****th**** chapter… (Finally)  
**


	200. July 18: Luigi: The End of Vicious

July 18: Luigi: The end of Vicious

This was finally it, the day that Vicious would rue the day that he crossed the Smashers. It was on this day that by sheer contrived coincidence, two forces brought down Vicious. The first was Luigi. The second was the sinister Tabuu.

It was a dark and stormy night. Rain poured down on the city. Walking slowly towards a tall building was none other than the former Smasher Luigi. The Smash Pro that had been following him around was a rather unlucky one. He had been administered to the hospital a few days ago, where he met face to face with Dr. Mario. From him, Luigi had extracted all the information he needed. Mainly where the main base of the Smash Pros was. He looked up at the skyscraper of DOGMA corp. When he looked up, lightning flashed illuminating the building.

Perhaps out of sheer luck the lightning also knocked out the power. Realizing that this was his chance, Luigi quickly ran inside.

Unfortunately, the main foyer was heavily guarded with a bunch of Smash Pros. After his victory and making several enemies, Vicious had gotten a little paranoid and rightfully so. All of the Smash Pros looked at Luigi. "Sorry, but this building is off limits. You will have to leave." One said.

Luigi just stood there. "It's cold and wet out there. Please let me stay in here, I'm just a homeless person looking for shelter."

"Then no one will care when we beat the shit out of you!"

They all blindly rushed towards Luigi. Luigi quickly unleashed negative energy and drew it in his body. His skin began to change into a darker color, while his hair went white. His overalls and hat had gone black. He delivered several punches at the Smash Pros, and knocked them all back. The unlucky ones were launched up into the air and went through the ceiling of the floor. Within a few moments the room was cleared of the small flunkies.

During his time away from Mario, he had perfected the Negative Zone absorption technique. There was a sudden clapping in the air. Walking towards Luigi was an all to familiar person. The Arcana he had faced. "Impressive, Luigi." he said. "Do you remember my name?"

"SuperNova." Luigi muttered.

"I'm glad you remembered me." SuperNava replied. "It's almost flattering. But don't think you are the only person who has gotten strong-"

Luigi just disappeared and reappeared behind SuperNova. He grabbed his head and smashed his head against the ground, and knocked him unconscious. "Sorry, but I'm on a tight schedule. I don't have very much time to play with you kids."

He began to walk towards the elevator, however soon remembered that the power was out and that the elevator wouldn't run. He looked around for a stairwell. He knew once the power was on, his chance for sneaking in would be gone.

Quickly he saw a stairwell and began to rush up it. It wasn't long until the realization that he didn't know where Vicious' office resided. That and he couldn't wonder around aimlessly. If his negative power ran out, he would be at a severe disadvantage.

Luigi came to the top of the stairwell, which was rather odd because it seemed like the building was much bigger than the ten sets of stairs that he had climbed. He opened the door and saw a long hallway.

Suddenly, power was restored to the building. The familiar hum of things starting up rang through the air. Luigi himself could feel the electricity surging through his body, reacting to the electronics starting up. Once again the building was brought to life. "Damn it." Luigi cursed. He knew it was only a matter of time before they found the bodies in the lobby and made an announcement. He could only imagine that the security cameras were starting up at this second and several horrified security guards were looking at the screen. For a few seconds they would be shocked at what happened. They would then shake out of that and reach over for their phone, or the controls for the PA system.

Luigi just began to count to twelve. He decided that it was probably better to wait for the announcement so that he wasn't stuck in between a bunch of Smash Pros.

"Attention! There is an intruder, which is considered dangerous. Several bodies have been found on multiple floors! Be on the look out for any strangers!"

Luigi was shocked. He had only dealt with the people in the lobby. Were there more than just him here attacking? Or were they just blowing it out of proportion? Or were they referring to the people that he sent up through the ceiling and into another floor?

"Anyone who is capable of taking down an intruder will be rewarded heavily!"

All of the doors opened and Smash Pros rushed out of them. Their eyes fixated on Luigi at the entrance of the hallway. "I don't have time for this." He muttered. They all rushed towards Luigi, however due to being confined to such a small place, they made for easy picking for Luigi.

"Here we go: Luigi Finale!" He shouted. From his hands came a fusion of fire and electricity. It went down the hallway buffeting against all of the Smash Pros. It then hit the wall and a moment later the fire alarm went off, along with the sprinkler system. The Smash Pros also learned an important lesson. As trendy as those dark cloaks look, fire resistant didn't mean heat resistant, it also makes it incredibly difficult to turn around in small corridors with out tripping other people or yourself. Being close to the large amount of intense heat was enough to burn them. The electricity that also went through the fire paralyzed them. Quickly Luigi ran past all of the downed bodies.

When he made it to the other end of the hallway he saw that it split apart like a 'T'. Waiting for him at both sides were Smash Pros. Luigi just stretched out his arms. His hands facing both sides. "Luigi Finale: Variation!" The Luigi finale rushed down both ends. Burning and paralyzing all of the Smash pros.

There was suddenly a 'ding' sound. One that came from an elevator. Luigi turned his head and saw slowly emerging out of the elevator was none other than a Level 6 Smash Pro. Rapture, the same one that had defeated Kirby and made the Smashers split up.

"Luigi of the Smashers, boy you have changed." Rapture said walking towards him. "Who would have thought that it was you who was attacking us? Don't worry, my fellow level 6 Smash Pros are meeting your three accomplices as we speak. You will all be able to meet again in hell."

"I came alone." Luigi replied.

"Really?" Rapture wondered. "That's quite interesting."

"If you are here to fight, then lets just get it over with." Luigi replied.

"There is no need." Rapture laughed. "I've seen your technique in action before, back at the tournament. You will just be exhausted by the end, just like that match that you lost. I could just stand here and do nothing, and you would die. You couldn't even take out a Level Four Smash Pro. What makes you think that you could take me out?"

Apparently, Rapture didn't look down to see all of the bodies that had been tossed around. Or he came to the conclusion that they all tripped and made themselves easy targets. "You've underestimated me." Luigi replied.

"Your nothing more than a coward!" Rapture replied. "A weakling who is too afraid to do anything! Who always lives in the shadow of his brother! You are doomed!"

Luigi just closed his eyes and smiled. "But that is where my strength comes from."

Luigi ran towards Rapture, who just stood there, thinking that Luigi could do no damage to him. Luigi just delivered one punch to Rapture in the abdomen. The shock was enough to cause the nearby walls to crack and send Rapture up into the ceiling. A moment later he fell flat on the ground. "Tell me where Vicious is." Luigi said.

"I won't betray him." Rapture replied. "The Smash Pros must live forever."

"No, they won't."

Luigi grabbed Rapture's head and a small mini Negative zone covered it. Several seconds later Luigi discontinued the attack and Rapture was left in a broken state of a crying little baby. "Tell me where Vicious is, or you will experience it all again."

Naturally Rapture caved. Now having the location of Vicious' office, he went to the elevator and went to the designated floor.

* * *

Recommended Music: The Girl from Ipanema. (Or any other elevator sounding music. The Brawl Trophy theme works)

* * *

And so the elevator went up to the top floor. Which was a much longer time than these sentences can convey. During this time another announcement was made. "Attention everyone, the fire alarm was a false drill. Please return to your rooms." A few times the elevator door opened before reaching its destination. Several Smash Pros were trying to get in. When they realized that Luigi was in the elevator they tried to rush towards him. However Luigi created a barrier of his Negative Zone to stop them from entering the elevator. Those who were brave enough (read: stupid) to try and enter found out that it was actually solid. Soon he reached his destination floor.

* * *

End Music

* * *

Luigi stepped out of the elevator and into Vicious' office. It too was heavily guarded by a bunch of Smash Pros.

The Smash Pros all rushed towards Luigi. However he just released a bunch of energy, knocking them aside. Vicious was sitting at a desk. In front of him was a cloaked figure. Also in the room was a rather expensive looking grandfather clock.

Vicious glanced up at Luigi. "Who are you?" He asked.

Luigi just disabled his Negative Mode, returning to his all to familiar clothing. "Luigi!" Vicious laughed. He was somewhere between hysterics and shock. "I didn't expect you to be the one."

"It took me a while to find you." Luigi replied. "This place is crawling with more Smash Pros than the rats that populate the sewers."

"I'll take your word for that, Plumber." Vicious calmly replied. "Now, just wait your turn in line, I have business to do."

"You're pretty confident that I won't just pull out a gun and shoot you right now?" Luigi replied.

"Please, if you were going to do that you would have done it all ready. Besides, I'm invincible."

The cloaked figure just raised his hand, a chain of light rushed from it and pierced through the center of Vicious' chest. The force was enough to send Vicious and his chair right through the window. However the cloaked figure just yanked back his arm and pulled Vicious back into the room and slammed him against the wall. A moment later he pulled out the chain leaving a rather large hole in his chest.

Vicious fell to the ground. He looked up to the cloaked figure, his benefactor. "Why? You, you helped me before."

"I did." He replied in a soft, cool, and calming voice. "I don't regret helping you, it's just, I no longer have a need for you and your pathetic Smash Pros. I used you for what I intended. You tested The Smasher's powers. And I was glad about the results, save for one tiny detail, they were supposed to win. I'm now just tossing you aside like the trash you are."

"You bastard."

"You also said that you were invincible. I wanted to test that theory." He lifted up his hand and a chain of light rushed towards Vicious piercing him in the stomach. "You might live through that if you get to the hospital fast enough. But I'm not so sure about what Luigi will do to you. Who knows, in the end you might be begging for death."

At that moment, the elevators rang. Luigi glanced over to see walking out of the elevators was Dark Toon Link, Pit, and Link. Both Pit and Link had something different about them. For example, Link's eyes were red. While one of Pit's wings was black and the other was white. They all looked down at Vicious.

Luigi placed his hand over Vicious, and a Negative Zone appeared. This one was much smaller than any others that Luigi had summoned before, but this time, it was much more concentrated. It looked like Vicious was being physically pushed down into the ground. Luigi just removed his hand, and the Negative Zone didn't shrink, no matter how much time passed.

"What is he experiencing?" the benefactor asked.

Luigi looked up at the cloaked figure. "All of the horrendous things he has done in the past, from the perspective of the victim." Luigi replied. "Even the bad things that he has experienced in the past."

"That's a rather cruel way to die," the benefactor let off a small chuckle.

"No, he won't die from the wounds." Luigi replied. "The Negative Zone will nurture him and heal his wounds, to make sure that he experiences this for all eternity. Until he dies of natural causes."

"A much better fate than he deserves." Dark Toon Link said.

"Agreed." Link and Pit muttered.

"Oh, how cruel… But at the same time how befitting. I'm sure he will be reviled and go down as a complete monster throughout history."

"You can join him if you want." Luigi said.

"Oh, no. I'll pass." The benefactor said. "Please, take a seat. I think there is much to talk about."

"There is, for starters, who are you? And why are they here?"

The figure removed his cloak, revealing his blue glowing skin. "My name is Tabuu, we met back in January. But none of this matters. What matters is that the Smash Pros have been destroyed after destroying the Smashers, this would've happened later regardless of your intervention. With out the Smashers, no new games that they covet could be released. They would have eventually gotten bored, and the Smash Pros would have died. Memento Mori. As for your second question, they are here because I gathered them together to help with this assault. And by pure coincidence it worked out with you here too. Actually, no I shouldn't say pure coincidence. I asked Merlon in the mushroom kingdom the best day to do this. At first he said the middle of the month, but as the date drew closer, he was able to pinpoint the exact day."

"Why are they different?" Luigi asked.

"Ah yes, I guess they aren't as you remember them. This is the fusion between light and darkness. Dark Link and Link were merged. And Fallen Angel Pit merged with Pit. Becoming complete. As for Dark Toon Link, his light side was far weaker than expected. It would have simply held him back."

"Tabuu, we should get out of here." Pit said.

"We will stay for a little bit." Tabuu replied. "I want to see if everything else went according to plan. Besies, Luigi and I have a few other things to discuss."

"Understood." The three said.

"Luigi, I'm amazed. The extent that you have grown." Tabuu said. "Never would I imagine that you would have such a grasp over your abilities. That there would be such a difference in less than fifty days. And what makes it even more amusing was that it all was self taught."

"How did you know that?" Luigi wondered.

"Master Hand wouldn't teach you how to use it." Tabuu replied. "I know that hand better than he knows himself. He fears the power that darkness contains. He has seen it, first hand and knows the dangers."

"How much do you know about Master Hand?" Luigi wondered.

"Oh, we have a history." Tabuu replied. "However, that no longer matters. Now that the Smash Pros are gone, the Smashers can reunite."

The elevator rang and out walked the four badly bruised Level 6 Smash Pros. Rapture, Sayyad, Mayhem, and finally Gauntlet.

"No, we won't let you do that!" They gasped. "The Smash Pros are immortal!"

"Stop fooling yourself." Link shouted.

"With out the Smashers you are nothing." Tabuu said. "Your existence relied on the Smashers. Their existence however was completely independent of your own. You are nothing more than parasites!"

They all charged for Tabuu enraged. Pit however rushed in front of them and fired several arrows knocking them back.

"We can always make our own games!" Sayyad coughed. "We can modify Brawl, and go where the developers couldn't dream of! As long as Brawl+ exists, the Smash Pros will always exist."

"You're too soft." Dark Toon Link hissed. "We should kill them! Before they give us headaches."

"It's too late for that." Tabuu muttered.

"No, they don't deserve to be killed." Link quickly said.

"They might come back in the future though." Luigi pointed out. "They could rebuild the Smash Pros."

Tabuu however laughed. "No, tonight the Smash Pros, no matter what will fall. They won't be able to rebuild them." Tabuu pointed out. "The central pillar and the supports have fallen, but it still takes a while for everything to crubmble. And in the end, they can truly be destroyed in one night. The shards of glass will still be waiting on the sand of the beach, ready to cut those who are unlucky enough to step on it. In case they, somehow, do come back, it doesn't hurt to have a precaution."

Tabuu faced all of them. He then fired off eight chains of light. Each one piercing their hands. When it was done, they had a giant gaping hole in each of their hands. "Now try to play your games now!" Dark Toon Link taunted.

"_That's cruel, perhaps even for them._" Luigi thought.

"Why do you show them sympathy after all they have done?" Tabuu wondered, reading Luigi's mind.

"They are still human, aren't they?" Luigi replied. "They just played a game that they found fun and enjoyment in."

"Humans…" Tabuu muttered. "You can never tell what they are thinking."

"Didn't you just read my mind?" Luigi wondered.

"No," Tabuu replied. "Everything you were thinking was written across your face."

Off in the distance they could hear sirens approaching them at a fast pace. "They are coming here, I'm going to let them arrest me for what I've done." Luigi said.

Tabuu didn't look shocked when he heard this. "They can't get you out, you know. Crazy Hand is no longer ruler of the world."

"That's fine." Luigi replied. "After doing what I've done. I think I should just stay locked up."

"Things won't be going as you want them to." Tabuu replied. "The Smashers were supposed to portray a big role in the world. Making sure that it remained safe. And to prevent disasters that may occur. And now, without the balance of the Smashers it has gone mad."

"A mad world, huh? I'll fit right in." Luigi replied.

"Join me Luigi, and together we can reunite the Smashers!" Tabuu proposed.

"No." Luigi replied. "I won't join you. The world doesn't need the Smashers."

"Do you want to know the consequences of what will happen?" Tabuu wondered. "The world is slowly walking towards destruction. With out Crazy Hand ruling over the world, people are mobilizing in order to get power and land. Vicious knew this, and was willing to watch them fight for the land, but not do anything about it. War, chaos, bloodshed. But all of this can be averted if the Smashers rejoin. The leaders won't act so quickly or foolishly if they knew that the Smashers were back together!"

"If what you are saying is true," muttered Luigi, "why should I believe you? Why should I believe that you will help reunite the Smashers?"

Tabuu walked over to the window and looked down. "Look out of this window and down into the town, Luigi." Luigi walked to the window and glanced down. He could see the flashing lights of the police cars rushing towards the building. But he could also make out dark silhouettes between the cars. "They are also bringing tanks. I came here to warn Vicious that they would attack tonight and try to destroy him."

"That's a blatant lie." Luigi pointed out.

"Then you appeared. The fool thought that his Smash Pros were strong enough to fend off this force. I of course proved him otherwise. You should have seen how white his face went when one person had nearly knocked out a bunch of the Smash Pros. I also warned him that they would be here for blood."

"They wouldn't!" Luigi said shocked.

"Oh they would, all ready they are ready to cover everything up." Tabuu laughed. "Yes, today they aren't going to capture anybody. It is just going to be a slaughter." Luigi was about to run away, however Tabuu stopped him. "What can you do?" he asked.

"I can evacuate some people." Luigi replied.

"It's too late for evacuation." Tabuu replied. "They have cut off all escape routes. Face it Luigi, the only way to save all of these people is to team up with me. The decision is up to you! But then again, why would you want to save them? They destroyed your happiness. They separated the Smashers for fun, thinking that they could live on. Why would you want to save them?"

Luigi collapsed on the ground. He didn't know what to think. Or what to do. "Time is ticking Luigi." Tabuu calmly said. Luigi could tell that Tabuu was confident in his abilities and would be able to get out of here safely. Or maybe he had all ready planned it out. Luigi didn't know for sure. The cars, the tanks, the swat teams had all surrounded the place. Helicopters were rushing to the top of the building, most likely to drop armed people off. "Your choice? Escape alone and all of these people die? Or team up with me and we can save them all!"

"Attention, resistance is futile, all of you have been charged with terrorism, and will be shot on sight." The police officers warned. "None of you will be spared, as per orders of several World Powers!" Clearly, they weren't referring to Vicious.

Tabuu stretched out his hand. "Luigi, what is your choice? Or rather, should I say, Mr. L?"

The only sound was the ticking from a nearby grandfather clock. Link and Dark Toon Link walked over to the window. "Should we hold them off while he is making his choice?" Dark Toon Link asked.

Tabuu glanced over. "If you do that you could kill all of the police officers. But don't worry Luigi, it will take them a while to get into the building. Vicious wasn't completely stupid. He knew people probably could attack so all of the windows and glass is extremely durable. But it will eventually shatter. It will only take a moment."

Tabuu raised his hand and several Shadow Bugs began to appear out of nowhere. They formed into Primids. And with a snap of his fingers they jumped down. "The Primids will act as a diversion for a few minutes while you try and decide." Suddenly the sound of gunfire was heard, from both the ground, and the roof. Luigi's face went white. "I assure you, they are only firing at the Primids. They can be reconstructed countless times, as long as the Shadow Bugs remain."

Luigi didn't know what to do. He just stared down at the ground. All that he knew about Tabuu was pointing to him being an untrustworthy person. "_He betrayed Vicious, what was there stopping him from betraying me?_" Luigi thought.

"I betrayed Vicious because I no longer had any use for him." Tabuu replied. "Not to mention he was an arrogant fool. His pride got the best of him. Although that was a spur of the moment thing. In retrospect, I think it would have been much more amusing to watch him break down as his empire collapsed in front of him."

"Why did you call me Mr. L?"

"That was your name a while ago." Tabuu replied. "The name of the Shadow Bug that I implanted in you a long time ago."

"Tell me, do you know what is happening at the other Smash Pro bases?" Luigi wondered.

"Assaults, just like this. They wish to destroy all of the Smash Pros in one attack."

"We should just leave." Dark Toon Link said.

Luigi was nervous. He could even hear his own heartbeat in his ears. A lot was rushing through his head. He realized that if he agreed with Tabuu, all of the Smash Pros would become his servants. Tabuu would have a personal army. (Of course, Luigi didn't know about his Subspace Army)

"This is your last chance Luigi. What is your choice?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! This was actually where I wanted to be before leaving for my trip a month ago… (On the 14th of July.) However I'm glad that I was unable to post it back then. I noticed I was so close to Chapter 200, and just pushed this chapter back, since I think that everyone would enjoy the monumental event.**

**Now to go write tomorrow's chapter. So I can post it and not just ignore writing it because I'm dead tired from work…**


	201. July 19: Snake: The Life of Vicious

**Changed the last Chapter title from "The end" back to "The end of Vicious". I don't know why I did that... I was sleep deprived at that point, probably.... *Collapses***

**Would have been out earlier. Just when reading through it I didn't like my execution of how I did stuff and decided to sleep on it, and just think about it when I was at work… It worked… Like this a lot better now…**

**

* * *

**July 19: Snake: The Life of Vicious

A man walked through town. He was wearing a long coat. His hat was fastened on his head, and a cigarette was in his mouth. He breathed out a puff of smoke and looked ahead. He saw what was once the great DOGMA Corp. the building was now in ruins. Several people were around it, also interested in what happened.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked.

"Terrorists or something." a bystander answered. "At least that's what they are saying."

"I doubt its terrorists," he muttered, "the whole city heard the gunfire last night."

What seemed to be especially odd was that the wreckage wasn't enough for the whole DOGMA Corp. building. It was almost as though a large chunk of the building had been ripped out and transported somewhere else.

He tried to get closer, but people wouldn't move. All of them wanted to know what happened. The people around the building were doing their best to keep everyone away from the building, drawing attention to the fact that they weren't actually trying to remove anything from wreckage of the building.

It wasn't long until they were all shoved away. Each of them forced to leave, or they would be arrested. Something definitely seemed strange, so the man, Solid Snake, just turned around and left.

* * *

When he returned to his current place of residence, an old apartment, he began to flick through the local channels. Surprisingly all of them were showing footage of the wreckage of the DOGMA Corp buildings. He also looked at the worldwide news on his laptop. There were attacks on other Smash Pro bases. Each one labeled as a terrorist organization. Yet there was no concrete proof.

There was suddenly a knocking at the door. "Mr. Pliskin, I brought the daily paper, just as you requested." It was Snake's current landlord.

"Thanks." Snake said. "You can just leave it there on the mat, I'll get it later."

"Actually, I think you should see this! Its big news, everyone is talking about it!"

"About the destruction of the DOGMA Corp building. I've heard about it on the news." Snake replied.

"No, there is something more. They found the CEO in a strange bubble."

"Strange bubble?" Snake muttered. "Just leave it there, I'll get it later."

"Okay, Mr. Pliskin." The landlord said, walking away moments later.

Snake breathed a sigh of relief. A few seconds later he stepped out and grabbed the paper.

Snake glanced at the headline. "Maou, CEO of DOGMA Corp, found trapped in strange bubble." He looked at the accompanying picture and noticed two things. The first, Maou was Vicious, the second was the strange bubble was Luigi's Negative Zone.

"Interesting." He muttered. He read through the article and learned that they tried to break him out of the bubble, however failed. Snake just began to smoke another cigarette. With out Samus around, he had a hard time trying to stop. It probably didn't help that his mission was making him nervous. His mission was the assassination of Vicious. He was nothing more than a hired hit to get rid of a threat to the world. But now someone else had done it for him. "Thanks Luigi." He laughed as he placed the cigarette butt in an ashtray.

He tried to relax. But found himself unable to do so. "Damn it." Snake grumbled. "There are still too many unanswered questions."

For the past month or so Snake had been researching everything he could find about Vicious. Something that could reveal anything about him. Previous locations of residence. Where he was now.

But the more he found out about Vicious, the more terrified of him he was. Yet at the same time, he couldn't pull himself away from trying to figure out who he was. Who or what was Vicious? To put it simply, Vicious was, and still is, an enigma.

As far as Snake could tell, he just seemed to have popped out of thin air one day. Completely impossible, but that was what all of his researched showed. There were no birth records, or anything for him. He had no family. It was just completely blank. Even his history with the Smash Pros was rather short, only joining a few years ago. One day he just appeared out of thin air.

The thought of even his 'real name' being an alias occurred to him. But, once again there was no dice. The history of DOGMA Corp showed nothing. It too just rose from obscurity, and seemed to be created shortly after Vicious first appeared.

"Was he a lab experiment, or a clone like me?" Snake wondered. That also seemed likely, since that Vicious didn't seem human. Rather he seemed to be the personification of an ideal. The ideal of total victory and willing to take whatever means necessary to get it. Cheating, deceit, blackmail. He was willing to do anything to win losing wasn't even an option. Nothing else mattered but winning.

He couldn't figure out what kind of person would even create Vicious. A heartless monster, or a person who was trying to do something else, but failed. He decided that it probably wasn't a good idea to think about this.

He picked up his phone and began to dial a number.

"Who is it? Do you have any idea what time it is?" A tired voice asked.

"Hello, Sam?"

"Snake? Snake? SNAKE!" She shouted, surprised, from the other end of the phone.

Snake just grumbled something about that joke getting old.

"You haven't called for so long what happened?"

"I was on a mission, I just finished it." He replied. "Just got to type up an after mission report and submit it, and I'll be back in your arms again."

"I can't wait to have you back. You better bring me something good."

"I will, but this bit of info better be enough to hold you over. Vicious is gone, and the Smash Pros have fallen all in the course of a night. We can reunite as Smashers."

There was a brief pause over the other line. "Can you repeat that again?" She wondered.

"Vicious is gone, and the Smash Pros have fallen all in the course of a night. We can reunite as Smashers." Snake repeated.

"Oh, wow…" She muttered. "But how can such a big organization fall just like that?"

"I don't know." Snake replied. "Something big must of happened though."

"You don't have to lie to me Dave." Samus muttered. "You know something, don't you."

"I do. It was planned to be a slaughter." Snake replied. "But there were no bodies buried under the rubble of the building. There were no bodies to be found. I was there…"

"They could have just removed the bodies." Samus muttered.

"No, I'm sure the crowd would have said something. It didn't look like they had cleaned anything up. You should call together all of the Smashers. They should be overjoyed about this news. Lets all meet back at Smashville in four days."

"Why four?" Samus wondered. "That doesn't seem like a rather safe number."

"Fine, just tell them to get back to Smashville when they can." Snake grumbled.

* * *

**I think I remember getting a comment commenting on Snakes real name the last time I used it: John, was Naked Snake (Big Boss') real name. Dave, is Solid Snake's real name. Iroquois Pliskin was the alias that Solid Snake used during MGS2.**

**Basically, what I wanted to do for this chapter was have Snake write a report for his superiors, as an after mission report. However, I just found it hard, annoying to write, and boring to read through.**


	202. July 20: Pikachu: Deus Ex Machina

July 20: Pikachu: Deus Ex Machina

One would have to wonder how all of the Pokemon, and others from technology deprived locations of the world would be called. Well, there was a completely unbelievable, and impossible coincidence (or a Deus Ex Machina) to explain that.

"My cell phone, I've missed you so much!" Ganondorf said. He had just recharged it by forcing a wild Pikachu, which foolishly attacked them, to charge it up. They were walking through the Viridian Forest, when another Pikachu appeared in front of them. "Another Pikachu, I'll store this one for later!"

"Ganondorf?" Pikachu said. "What are you doing here?"

They all took a double take. They then realized that, that Pikachu was the Smasher Pikachu. "Recharging my cell phone." Ganondorf replied.

At that moment, despite being in the middle of a thick forest, where his reception was poor or cut off completely, his cell phone began to ring. Then again, maybe the reception was amplified by the Triforce of Power. Anyways, regardless of how it worked, he answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Ganondorf, where are you?" Samus asked.

"In the Viridian forest." he replied.

"What? Why are you over there?" She wondered.

"It's a long story." He muttered. "Anyways, Ike, Zelda, and now Pikachu and Jigglypuff are with us."

"Ah, good." Samus replied. "That is strangely convenient, and will leave a few less that I have to figure out how to call or contact. Anyways, do you want to hear the good news?"

Ganondorf grumbled. Everyone's definition of 'good news' seemed to differ from his. Their definition of good generally seemed to involve a young person (nine times out of ten, Link), bravely riding a steed (nine times out of ten, Epona), towards an evil castle (his). "Sure." Ganondorf grumbled.

"Vicious and the Smash Pros are gone!" Samus replied.

Ganondorf was in a bit of shock. "Oh, wow, that is good news." He muttered. "I will tell everyone."

"Meet up in Smashville when ever it is convenient for you!" Samus said. "Until then see you!"

Pikachu had a large grin over his face. "I heard that!" He joyfully said.

Ganondorf had a smile across his face. Everyone was ready to run to escape the Viridian Forest. However he stopped them. "Pikachu, why don't you tell them."

"Of course." Pikachu laughed. "Vicious is defeated, and the Smash Pros are gone!"

Everyone was extremely happy to hear this news. Pikachu quickly climbed up a tree to see a nearby Pidgeot. "What do you want?" It asked.

"Can you spread the word that Vicious and the Smash Pros are defeated?"

Pidgeot just began to take flight and began to cry out. "Vicious and the Smash Pros are defeated! Spread the word!" Of course to a human it would have just sounded like "Pidgeot, pidge, eot, Pidgeot! Pidgeot!"

Pikachu just stood on the top of the tree. "I hope it reaches you, Mewtwo, and Lucario!"

Pikachu climbed down the tree where everyone and Jigglypuff was waiting. "Maybe we should go back to Smashville now!" Jigglypuff said.

Zelda looked at Ganondorf. "Do you think that Link will be there?" She wondered.

"Its worth trying to see." Ganondorf replied.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff both looked up at Ganondorf and Zelda confused. "What's wrong?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Link vanished with out a trace in Hyrule." Zelda explained. "We are trying to find him. And we hired the Greil Mercenaries to help us."

"Link vanished?" Pikachu questioned. "Well we could go back to Smashville. He may have heard the news and is all ready there."

And so the large group departed for Smashville. Wondering if Link had gone there before them.


	203. July 21: Kirby: Getting an audience

July 21: Kirby: Getting an audience with the King must be difficult…

Kirby ran towards Castle Dedede, on top of Mt. Dedede. Clearly, King Dedede, didn't have a large ego problem. He was wondering if King Dedede had heard the news. However a guard had mistaken this as Kirby was attacking them.

Sirens began to ring through out the castle. Kirby just stopped running and realized that they thought he was attacking them. "Well, this could be fun." He muttered. Several seconds later Kirby began to run again.

When he got to the giant gates he just delivered a kick to open them. "It's Kirby!" Several guards shouted. Suddenly he was surrounded. Kirby just jumped up into the air and began to float away. Everyone stared at each other mystified. "He just floated over us."

They all gave chase to the floating puffball. But Kirby paid no attention to them. He just continued to float until he was at a door. He entered it. "Kirby is here again!" People shouted. They began to run away. Kirby had first made a small stop at the Castle's kitchen. All of the chefs who were diligently preparing food for King Dedede and all of the soldiers began to run away. They all knew what was going to happen. And that they should try to stop Kirby but they didn't want to get sucked into his stomach. So they just watched in despair as Kirby began to eat tons of the prepared food. When Kirby was done, all of the chefs looked at him furiously.

Kirby however just effortlessly ploughed through them. "Bye!" He said. "Thanks for the food, it was great!"

After Yoshi had regained consciousness the second time, he had called Kirby to gloat about all of the food that he had eaten at Master Hand's expense. "_Yoshi was right, food does taste better when someone else is paying. And you can eat a lot more... I just wish those chefs had more..._"

Kirby began to run through the castle once again, avoiding the angry mob of soldiers and chefs. Occasionally he would turn around and taunt them. This just got them more enraged and they hastened their pace. Kirby quickly reached the throne room and rushed through the door. He quickly turned around and closed it, and then proceeded to barricade it. He began to walk forwards. It was unusually dark for King Dedede's throne room.

Suddenly a spotlight shined on Kirby. Suddenly, Kirby realized that he was in a wrestling ring. "Oh no." Kirby muttered. Above him descended a cage. And electricity began to surge through it. "Not again." Across from him was King Dedede.

King Dedede faced him. However he had a new hammer and was wearing a mask. "Kirby, you wanted to take over Dreamland, didn't you?"

"No." Kirby replied.

"Don't lie to me!" He shouted. "I know you wanted to gain power over my country!"

"No, I just came here to tell you that Vicious and the Smash Pros have been defeated and we can go back to Smashville."

"Oh." King Dedede said. However he hoisted his hammer above his head and was ready to squash Kirby. "But I'm not going back! My country needs me!"

"Meta Knight has all ready gone back you know." Kirby muttered.

"I'm not leaving my country!"

Kirby just delivered a kick knocking the mask off and then delivered a strong punch that knocked the flightless waterfowl king up into the electric cage. He began to shake around violently, until the power was cut and he fell down. Kirby just grabbed the unconscious King Dedede and began to drag him off to Smashville.


	204. July 22: Red: Ray MK III

July 22: Red: Ray MK III

After they received the phone call, everyone was packing up. However, Toon Link wasn't ready to leave yet. He had previously ordered something, but it hadn't come yet. So he didn't want to leave until he got whatever he ordered.

Most of the kids were anxious. They were all interested in how Vicious had fallen. Word about his defeat and how he fell hadn't gotten to the island yet.

So, all of the Smash Kids were currently sleeping. The cottage only had one bedroom, so Nana kicked them all out and the boys were all forced to sleep on the floor of the living room. Toon Link always seemed to wake up rather early. Today there was the sound of a bird flapping its wings outside. Red paid it no attention and just continued to sleep.

"It's here!" Toon Link shouted, as he ran in. In his hands was a package the size of his head. Unfortunately he had woken the entire house. (Actually, Nana was still asleep, due to wearing earmuffs to bed. It was a bad habit, but it did help muff out the others. And they could be incredibly noisy at times.

"You are going to have to reorder it in a few seconds." Popo muttered.

"Yeah, Toon." Ness yawned.

"This better be good." Claus said getting up. Lucas just sat up and began to rub his eyes.

Red also got up. All of them were in pajamas. Popo, Ness, Claus and Red quickly surrounded Toon Link and closed in on him. Each of them were rather interested in what was in the package, since Toon Link wouldn't tell them what he was ordering and they were waiting for. Toon Link quickly slipped through and quickly began to run through out the cottage. The other four were right behind them. "Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard! Go! Get that package from Toon Link!" Red ordered throwing out his three Pokeballs.

The three Pokemon were released, however they were still sleeping. Red looked at them in shock. "Come on guys, aren't you the least bit interested in what Toon Link has been keeping us back here for?" Red wondered.

Charizard just opened an eye and looked at Red. A few seconds later he just fell back asleep.

"All right guys!" Toon Link said. "I'll show you!"

Toon Link opened up the package and it revealed a lot of bubble wrap to make sure that the contents didn't get damaged. Toon Link took out the bubble wrap and placed everything on the ground. He unwrapped the bubble wrap revealing a strange cube. Each of the faces was a different color and had a different symbol on them.

"We stayed back because of a cube?" Everyone questioned, not in the least happy about it.

"It isn't a cube guys." Toon Link tried to protest. "It's a Custom Robo. The Ray MK III!"

Everyone just groaned. Custom Robo were robotic fighting toys, with guns and explosives.

Custom Robo, because giving kids weapons always ends well!

Red walked over to his Pokemon who were still sleeping and recalled them back into their balls. He sighed and glanced at the cube. Everyone else had gone back to sleep. Red just walked outside. He looked out at the great ocean and then down at his three Pokeballs. "Don't worry, a machine can't replace you guys."

* * *

For the rest of the day everyone else packed up. Toon Link tried to read the instruction manual for the Custom Robo, in order to try and figure out how it works, but just got frustrated.

"All right everyone, hold on to your stuff. This may get a little chaotic." Toon Link said as he waved around the Wind Waker. The next moment a cloud materialized in front of them. They all stepped on to the cloud.

"How is this possible?" Red wondered.

Toon Link just laughed. "With power over magic, anything is possible. Even walking on clouds. But, it probably helps that it's a magic cloud."

"Oh," Red muttered.

"The wind spirits use them." Toon Link explained. "Next stop is Smashville!"

"Take my stuff." Red muttered. He released Charizard and jumped off of the cloud. "I have one thing I need to do. Charizard, can you fly me to Kanto?"

Charizard just let off a might roar and began to fly. "Charizard, lets go home." The two of them flew through the sky until coming to the lush fields of Kanto. "You did a good job Charizard, you need a rest." He recalled Charizard into the Pokeball. And he began to walk through the fields. "It's just like I remember it." He muttered.

He was on the outskirts of Pallet Town. Slowly he walked forwards. Eventually reaching his house. It was just as he had left it. Outside was Leaf, the Jagged Ear Pichu, and Smasher Pichu. "I'm home." He muttered.

The Pokemon looked up at him. "Your home." Leaf said surprised. "I thought you would be back in Smashville by now."

"Before I return as a Smasher, I have some unfinished business I have to attend to." Red replied. "How does 3 on 3 sound?"

"That sounds good." Leaf replied. Her face lit up and she reached for her side.

"Wait," a voice shouted out. Red turned to see Blue. "Before you leave, you are also going to have to fight me!"

Red just smiled. "Don't worry." He laughed. "I'll be here for a few days and you two can fight me as much as you want!"

* * *

**I hate doing shameless self promotion, but... If I told you not to read Shades of Smash because I was editing the chapters. I'm now done all of that and have uploaded the 44th chapter with this batch of chapters... Please read and review it if you are interested.**


	205. July 23: Roy: Back in Smashville

July 23: Roy: Back in Smashville

With the choice between actually doing some research about Roy, or just deciding to go with his common canon defilement SSB Fanfiction life, I decided to take the easy way out and take a third option.

Roy was back in Smashville, because when you have a bedridden father who may be on his deathbed, and the responsibilities of ruling over your kingdom, the smart and respectable thing to do was be with your friends and party! Because, you know you won't regret _that_ any time soon!

Roy was dressed up in casual clothing. He was currently lying on the grass of Smashville. "I've missed this place." He muttered. The wind lightly brushed against him. "Such a nice place. It almost feels like a Utopia." Somehow, despite being burnt down to the ground just a little bit over a month ago, everything was just they way they left it. The grass was fine, the trees had grown back. Perhaps because Crazy Hand demanded it. Or Shadow used Chaos Control. Or Master Hand used his nigh omnipotence.

Whatever the reason was, Smashville was back to normal. Or was it? Yes it was… Well everyone, with the exception of the Kid Smashers, now had their own house. Besides that, it was back to normal. Or about as normal as normal could be in Smashville.

"Hey Roy."

Roy just looked up to see Pit walking towards him. "Hey Pit." Roy replied back.

"What are you doing?" Pit wondered.

"Just watching the clouds go by." Roy replied.

Pit looked at Roy rather confused. "Why would you do that?" He wondered.

"It helps me think." Roy replied. He glanced at the angel; something was constantly bugging him about Pit. He almost seemed different. His wings were both the same color. He was wearing the manacles. "Pit, you look rather tired. Is something on your mind?"

Pit just looked down at the ground. "No." He quickly replied.

"You're lying." Roy taunted.

Pit just sat down. "Roy, I don't know who to talk to. It might be personal. At night, I have these problems." Roy did his best to hold back his laughter. "I fear that something is waiting in the darkness. Waiting for me to drop my guard so that it can attack me and drag me down into the darkness. Do you have any problems like that?"

"No." Roy replied.

"Roy, you have parents right?" Pit wondered.

"Well, I wasn't just willed into existence." Roy replied.

"What are they like?"

"My mother died when I was a young. So I don't remember anything about her. But my father is still alive." Roy replied. "He is a brave and courageous person. He is also very wise, and I look up to him. What are your parents like Pit?"

Pit was hesitant to answer. "I'm not supposed to know who my parents are." He replied. "My father is cunning and ruthless. While my mother is strong and compassionate. If she knew that I knew who my father was, my memory would be erased."

"That's horrible." Roy muttered. "I think people should know who their parents are, where they came from."

Pit breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he could confide in Roy. "Even if knowing who their parents were will cause them nothing but pain?" Pit wondered.

Roy thought about this one. "To protect someone, maybe." Roy replied.

"I'm beginning to think that she did it to protect me." Pit admitted. "I just don't know what I should believe anymore. Everything all of a sudden just seems to go by so fast. It's so blurry. So unclear. I want to get off so my eyes can focus." His hands were covering his ears. It looked like at any moment he would squish is own head.

Roy glanced at Pit and noted that he was clearly disturbed. "Pit, I want to ask you something."

Pit just looked down at Roy. "What?" He asked.

"Did you have anything to do with the downfall of Vicious and the Smash Pros?" Roy asked. "You, Link, and Luigi were the first three here. I was just wondering."

Pit didn't need to say a word. The look on his face said it all. "No," Pit lied.

"Well if you say so." Roy replied. He didn't believe Pit for an instant. But Roy wasn't one to let poor acting give it away. "I think I hear some more people entering Smashville."

Roy slowly got up and looked towards the entrance. Master Hand had just flown towards it as people were slowly approaching from a distance. "Looks like a large group." Roy said.

Pit also looked over towards the entrance of Smashville. The two of them decided to walk over to the entrance and wait beside Master Hand. Several minutes passed and Zelda, Ike, Ganondorf, Pikachu and Jigglypuff walked into Smashville. "And more people appear." Master Hand said floating down.

"Is Link here?" Zelda immediately asked.

"Yes he is." Master Hand replied. "He was here even before I was." Zelda quickly ran off.

"What happened?" Roy wondered.

Ganondorf looked at Roy, noticing that he was there. "It's a long story. Basically, Link just disappeared off of Hyrule. Everyone was worried."

"That's rather strange." Roy said. "Well, it seems like everything worked out in the end."

"I wonder how Vicious went down though." Ganondorf grumbled. "Whoever got to him must have been a happy person. Lucky bastard."

Roy decided that the best thing to do at this point in time would be to look for Link and Zelda, to eavesdrop on their reunion. Isn't he just a great guy? He was walking through Smashville and head them talking.

"I'm fine, Zelda." Link said.

"You just seemed to vanish though." Zelda muttered. "What happened?"

"I just decided to go on a little trip." Link replied.

"You could have told me at least." Zelda said. "Everyone was worried, afraid Ganondorf would have killed you."

"I'm fine Zelda, you should worry more about Hyrule than about me." Link replied.

Ganondorf also walked over to Link. "Link, you had Zelda worried!"

"I'm sorry Zelda. It won't happen again." He reassured her.

Roy continued to eavesdrop however they walked away. He realized that it would raise suspicion if he followed. "_Something isn't right with Link either._" He thought. "_I want to hear more, but I shouldn't._"

Roy just walked away and drifted through Smashville. Eventually he got to Marth's house. Out front, sitting on a chair was Marth, who had also gotten back to Smashville.

"You're here?" Marth said confused. "So, what did you do about your sickly father?" he wondered.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine." Roy replied.

* * *

Dr. Mario rushed into a room in Castle Pherae, located in Lycia on the Elibe continent. "Roy, I heard your call for a doctor and came right away." he said. He looked over Eliwood. "Oh wow. Is ruling Lycia puting this much stress on you. You look like you've gained a couple years, and you arn't eating properly. All of these wrinkles too." Suddenly the realization that he wasn't treating Roy, but rather his father, crossed over Dr. Mario's mind. "_That bastard tricked me! I'm going to kill him!_"

Dr. Mario just continued to help heal Eliwood. Within a few hours, Roy's father was able to rule the country once again. Dr. Mario just bid farewell and assured them that a nice person had all ready paid for what he had done.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tabuu was sitting on a throne. Dark Toon Link was bowing down in front of him. "Everything is set, now all I need is patience. And you will fall again, Master Hand!"


	206. July 24: Wolf: Waiting

July 24: Wolf: Waiting

"Fox you coward!" Wolf howled. "Where are you? Come and face me like the animal you are!"

While most of the Smashers had found their way back into Smashville, there were still a few that were missing. Much to Wolf's great displeasure, Fox was one of those. He couldn't wait to fight Fox again. His heart was pounding just thinking about it. How he would rip and tear, and humiliate Fox...

Oh god...

SCENE SWITCH! SCENE SWITCH! Get me the brain bleach!

* * *

Fox was eating pancakes with a healthy helping of jam on them. "These sure are good pancakes, Krystal." Fox said.

"Thanks Fox." Krystal replied. "So, you're going back to Smashville today right?"

"Yeah." Fox laughed. "I'm sure Wolf has gone crazy by now."

"Why is he obsessed with beating you?" Krystal wondered.

"I have no idea." Fox replied. "Oh well, at least he makes being in the Smashers interesting."

* * *

Back to Wolf, who only wants to challenge Fox for reasons completely unrelated to sadism, or homosexuality. After all, Wolf was completely heterosexual, no matter what any other fanfic's say. Leon on the other hand... is a completely different matter. But he isn't in this story (yet).

Several hours had passed and he was now waiting at the gate for Fox to enter Smashville. A lone figure began to walk towards Smashville. "About time you showed your face Fox!" Wolf laughed.

However the person walking towards Smashville was Mario. "Oh, hello Wolf." Mario said cheerfully. "Are you here to welcome me?"

"No." Wolf coldly replied.

Mario just chuckled. "So, Wolf, why are you obsessed with beating Fox?"

"It is a long and painful story." Wolf replied. "He is the only one to beat me in a dog fight in our Arwings."

"Wait I, thought you said it was a long and painful story?" Mario asked.

"It was a long and painful recovery that's for sure." Wolf replied. "My pride still hasn't recovered since that day. And it won't until I crush him! He will know the pain that I have felt!" Okay, so maybe it was related to sadism.

Master Hand suddenly descended from the sky. "Welcome back Mario." He greeted him. "Sorry, I would have been here sooner, but Crazy Hand wasn't cooperating. He wouldn't take his medicine." The two Smashers stared at Master Hand for a moment, trying to figure out how Crazy Hand would take some medicine.

"How does Crazy Hand take medicine?" Mario wondered.

"Needles." Master Hand quickly replied. "It isn't a pleasant experience to do it unless Dr. Mario does it. Crazy seems to trust Dr. Mario more..."

"Perhaps it's because he is a licensed doctor." Wolf pointed out.

"Well, regardless, welcome back Mario. Luigi is also here if you want to talk to him. Blah blah blah." Master Hand sighed. After welcoming people back a few times, he got tired of saying the same thing over and over again with very little variation.

"Thanks, I did want to talk to him." Mario said. "Wolf, I might need somebody to restrain him. We have a lot to talk about so lets go."

Wolf, realizing that Fox probably wasn't going to be entering Smashville while he was standing guard and decided to follow Mario.

Several minutes later, when Wolf was out of hearing range, a voice whispered, "Master Hand!"

"Ahh!" Master Hand shouted "A ghost!"

"No, you idiot, it's me!" the voice replied. Suddenly Fox appeared out of thin air.

"Fox?" Master Hand said shocked. "What are you doing?"

"I was using a cloaking device to hide from Wolf. However, I couldn't pass by him due to, well his hearing would probably pick me up."

"But how did you hide your scent?"

"Krystal's perfume." Fox replied. "Get a whiff of that stuff in your nose and you can't smell for a week."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario and Wolf confronted Luigi, in his house. "It's been a while, Brother." Mario said, cracking his knuckles. "I haven't forgotten that hit to the back of my head. You owe us some answers."

Luigi however was just sitting on a chair. Acting perfectly calm. "There is quite a bit to explain." Luigi replied. "I was the one to take down Vicious after all. Me, Luigi, the butt of all jokes. He is trapped in my Negative Zone for all eternity."

"I know." Mario replied. "Snake and Samus told me. It has yet to be officially announced to the rest of the Smashers, but it will only be a small time until then. Or until they figure it out themselves."

"Wait, you took down Vicious!" Wolf said shocked. "I don't believe that. You couldn't do something like that!"

"Well I did." Luigi replied. "Do you want to know how I did it?"

Wolf suddenly sensed something. His hair was standing on end. He didn't like the certain aura that Luigi was emitting. As a reaction he quickly brought up his blaster. However Luigi quickly rushed towards them and grabbed the blaster. Both Mario and Wolf looked at Luigi shocked. His skin had gotten darker, his hair had gone white, and his overalls had switched from blue to black. The two of them quickly jumped away from Luigi. Something about him was telling them that Luigi was dangerous.

"I used this power to defeat the Smash Pros! My own power, the power born of living in your shadow Mario!"

Mario began to glow in a fiery aura. "You've changed Luigi. I don't know what has happened, but I'm going to change you back!"

"You're going to change him back, by beating the crap out of him?" Wolf questioned.

"Ah yes, the Mario Finale. I've learned how to do it too." Luigi laughed. "But mine is much stronger. Don't believe me? We can have a test!"

Mario stopped his attack. "We will only be damaging things here. Tonight, how about we battle."

"You willingly challenge me to a battle, even though you know my Negative Zone is stronger during the night?" Luigi questioned.

"Yes." Mario replied. "Because, I know that if I fight and beat you at your strongest then you will return to normal!"

Luigi just laughed. "Well then, until we start fighting I don't want to see you again!"

The two walked out of the house. "Thanks for being there." Mario said. "If you weren't there, I don't know how much damage we would have done."

"Do you want me there for the fight too?" Wolf wondered.

"No. I should be fine. He is, after all, my brother." Mario replied.

"Be careful then. I could sense something on him. And I could smell it too. It was weird. Something his Negative Zone shouldn't have even been able to produce." Wolf said.

Mario just let off a chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm only surprised about things once. That Negative Zone or whatever it is won't catch me off guard again."

"For your sake, I hope it doesn't." Wolf replied.

Wolf decided to just go to the beach. Off in the distance he saw a raft drifting towards the shore. On the raft was Captain Olimar. His makeshift raft eventually drifted onto shore. "Sweet, merciful land!" He cried. "How I've missed you, and the fruits that you produce." He tried to step forwards however found himself swaying. He was to used to being on a boat. Luckily, he would just readjust in a few days.


	207. July 25: ROB: Shattered Glass

July 25: ROB: Shattered Glass

ROB the robot. He had been transported to a lab somewhere along with all of the other broken down robots. With him was MissingNo, and M'. Currently, they were all being transported back to Smashville. ROB had seen the destruction of the Smash Pros on the Internet. How the Smash Pro's forums suddenly went down. They came back up later, but they were practically dead. With only a few people posting. And soon after the news of Vicious being defeated also came along.

"It will be nice to see everyone again." MissingNo said.

"Yeah." M' laughed. "I wonder how everyone is doing."

The truck that they were in made a sudden stop. Then it began to honk the horn. This continued for several minutes. "I will go see what is wrong." ROB said as he exited out from the back of the truck and got out to the front of the truck. Standing there was one of the few remaining Smash Pros.

"I won't let you pass!" He muttered. "You shouldn't exist any more. We defeated you. You should stay separated!"

ROB's 'eyes' just fixated on the Smash Pro. "Please move!" ROB calmly said.

"You can't harm me. You have to stay within the three laws of robotics!"

"You really are clueless." ROB replied. "I could evoke the Zeroth Law of Robotics, where I could kill you as long as I believe that it would help Humanity."

"Yeah right!"

"So I have this to ask you: and your contribution to society is what?"

The Smash Pro didn't waver. He just stood there. "I'm not moving!" He shouted. "I'm not going to let you reunite with the Smashers!"

ROB's eyes quickly began to glow. The LED on the top of his head began to blink. He shot a laser at the Smash Pro, the attack was enough to knock him backwards off of the road, and subsequently a cliff.

ROB returned back into the back of the truck. "It was better that way." He reassured himself. Those who called themselves Smash Pros were hunted down to make sure what had happened before wouldn't happen again. They were killed with out discrimination. The Government was going to make sure that there wasn't another insurrection from them. Especially since a large number of Smash Pros just seemed to vanish off of the face of the planet. Official eyewitness reports detailed strange purple balls of darkness crawling up them and dissolving them. Making them disappear. No one could tell what the strange things were, or where the Smash Pros went. So the last remaining Smash Pros were being hunted down. Asked if they knew where their friends were. And then perhaps immediately killed.

* * *

When the truck arrived at the gates of Smashville, everyone was rather mystified. They all came out to see who it was. And soon began to help carry everything back into ROB's new house.

ROB on the other hand was looking out at a patch of grass outside of Smashville. It was both burned in spots and dead in others.

"Welcome!" Master Hand's voice shouted.

ROB turned around to face the giant hand.

"Sorry that we are late Master Hand." ROB apologized. "We met with a remaining Smash Pro on the way here."

"So not all Smash Pros disappeared on that night." Master Hand muttered. "This is incredibly unsettling. Even shattered glass is dangerous to the unaware person. If left unchecked, the remaining Smash Pros could be dangerous."

"What should we do?" ROB wondered.

"At the moment, nothing. We will wait and see what the remaining Smash Pros will do. They might not even have a chance to mobilize. The Government is hunting them down." Master Hand replied. "Besides, there are more pressing matters that must be attended."

With all of ROB's belongings brought back into Smashville the truck left. Master Hand just looked at the assembled Smashers. "We are only missing a few others." He sighed.

"Can I also inquire about that grass over there?" ROB asked.

Master Hand glanced over at the grass. "I don't see anything different about it."

"The grass is burnt and dead. While the area around it is perfectly fine. Don't you think that is odd?" ROB said.

"Really?" Master Hand wondered. "I didn't notice."

* * *

**August 20: Well… I found this amusing… People are using the DSi ware Flipnotes Studio (basically, those little doodles you do on the pages of your school books and make an animation in digital form) to petition for Nintendo to do a Smash DS…**


	208. July 26: Marth: End of the 5th set!

July 26: Marth: End of the 5th set!

Marth was enjoying his time back in Smashville. He had settled in rather quickly. Currently he was just enjoying a nice cup of coffee on his front porch. Suddenly a Wire Frame rushed towards his. In it's hand the Wire Frame had a sign that read "Meeting at the town hall! All Smashers must attend!"

Marth just nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

The Wire Frame then ran off. Marth quickly began to wonder what the circumstances for the meeting were. He thought that perhaps now the Hands would reveal how Vicious fell to everyone.

He finished his coffee and began to walk towards the town hall. Along the way several other Smashers were walking towards town hall with him. He soon saw that most of them were there. What caught Marth's eye was that both Luigi and Mario were badly bruised and had quite a few bandages on. Waiting for them was Master Hand. He was standing behind a podium. "All right, I see that you are all here." He said. "Well, I have a few announcements to make."

Everyone groaned knowing that this probably would be a long and painful meeting.

"First of all, Crazy Hand will once again be mayor of Smashville as though nothing happened." Master Hand said.

"YAY!" Crazy Hand screamed out.

"Now then the second reason I called you all here. With all of the Smashers back in Smashville, we have to find some way to celebrate!" Master Hand said.

"Lets have a giant party!" Wario shouted. "We can also celebrate that 200th chapter a few chapters ago!"

"No, those are to over done." Master Hand replied. "We need something else."

"Lets go camping!" Mario suggested

The kid Smashers just groaned. Having come back from the cottage, they were tired of camping. And wanted to do important things during the summer, such as sitting in front of the TV and letting their brains rot away as they forget everything that they learned in school last year!

"You mean be outdoors with all of the bugs?" Peach protested. "I'd rather we go on a cruise ship!"

"That would be nice." Master Hand muttered. However a big, heavy, thick book labeled Future Story Ideas landed right next to him, onto a table. However the table suddenly collapsed underneath the weight of the book. "But, we aren't going on a cruise ship. Now camping in the great out doors, I can get behind that! Singing around the campfire, roasting marshmallows and telling ghost stories. I can get behind that!"

"At least tell me we are getting trailers." Wario grumbled.

"Nope. We are sleeping under the stars! Exposed to the great outdoors!" Master Hand replied. Everyone grumbled. "We will have tents."

"And electricity?" Ness wondered.

"Nope." Crazy Hand replied. "We are going to do everything the old fashioned way! Everyone for themselves! Living off the land!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief knowing full well that Princess Peach could just summon turnips or peaches for them. The only downside would be that they probably wouldn't be eating turnips or peaches for a while after.

"So, pack your bags, and get ready to leave first thing in the morning!" Crazy Hand shouted.

Everyone just walked away. Marth sighed. "It's been so long since I've last camped out…" He muttered.

"This will be such a good vacation." Crazy Hand said.

"I know, but I'm just getting the feeling that we are missing somebody." Master Hand muttered. "Oh well, I'm sure that they aren't important."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the zoo: Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were still on display in the cage. Both Diddy and Donkey Kong were enjoying a banana.

"Why doesn't the author like us?" Diddy wondered.

Donkey Kong just scratched his head. "No idea."

"Do you ever think we will get out of here?" Diddy asked.

"Not anytime soon." Donkey Kong sighed.


	209. July 27: Ness: Camping begins

**Due to an error in the third set, where I did chapters for Roy and Wario twice (it was after that large hiatus, the one I'm still trying to catch up because of... My mind wasn't all there sorry...), they will not have any chapters in the 6th set.**

**

* * *

**July 27: Ness: Camping (and the 6th set) begins

The great outdoors, a frontier that has been explored by man. Home of wild animals and beasts, ready to eat on poor hungry campers!

"All right everybody, now that we are out of Smashville, I'll be putting several Cruel Alloys here to make sure no one sneaks back in." Master Hand replied. He snapped his fingers and summoned four Cruel Alloys. Everyone had to wonder why, but it was probably best to not question a giant omnipotent hand.

Everyone had to carry everything. The tents, their clothing. The firewood, the food, the coolers (that would be food storing coolers, not alcoholic beverages coolers). And it all had to be in one trip. Above all else, they were walking to where the campsite was. Luckily, it was just the forest that was just outside of Smashville. They walked through the forest and into a giant clearing. They quickly began to set up camp. However Master Hand looked at the place. "No, this won't do." he said.

Everyone looked at him confused. "Why won't this work?" Link wondered.

"It is too close to Smashville, not to mention there is no body of water. No river, lake, or pond. Nothing. It's just forest, it doesn't have a good amount of variety." Master hand explained.

"Does this really matter?" Peach wondered.

"Yes, it does!" Master Hand protested. "The amount of activities that you can do, and the lack of annoying me you do the better. So there better be a lot to keep you all occupied!"

So, Master Hand snapped his fingers and they were all teleported to a campsite with more adequate resources or something. Compared to the clearing in the forest, this place had... not much more. A beach. A park for the kids to play at, and that was pretty much it.

Unfortunately for them, the person in the neighboring campsite was Tabuu who was currently wearing a disguise. "Ah crap." He muttered. "_I was hoping I would have a nice camping trip before I enacted my plot to kill them all!_" he thought. "_On the bright side, this will at least make it easier for me to make Toon Link stronger and allow Dark Toon Link to merge with him. Sometimes the best things in life are completely unplanned._"

So they continued to set up the campsite. Soon another problem reared its ugly head. It turned out that they only brought one tent.

"Are you sure this one tent is enough?" Mario wondered.

"Oh yes." Master Hand reassured them.

They set it up and looked at the small tent. On the outside it looked like it would only fit maybe all of the Smash kids if they were all crushed together. "You sure about this?" Toon Link wondered.

"Positive." Master Hand said. "Go in if you don't believe me."

And so they did. Against all logic, it was almost as though it was an entire mansion in there. Rooms filled with bunk beds. A kitchen, of course with out electricity or a fresh supply of water, that section was rather pointless. It had a library filled to the brim with fire starting materials... I mean books. A lounge with several expensive looking sofas, a greenhouse, a ballroom, and an indoor pool. The laws of space be damned!

"Cool!" Lucas shouted. "Are all tents like this?"

"No." Ness quickly replied.

They all claimed their rooms in the tent and were all free to do what they wanted to do until dinner time. The kid Smashers all explored the nearby forest.

The rest of the Smashers just all began to look for some small sticks that they could use to start a fire. Other Smashers began to prepare the food and cook it.

Back with the kid Smashers who were now just walking around the camping grounds. They were traveling on the road and seeing how many other people were there.

"Oh, hey guys!" A voice shouted. Everyone turned around quickly to see Red, who had yet to come back to Smashville. "Sorry about that. My mother suggested that we all take a camping trip together. So yeah…"

By some incredibly impossible coincidence, they were at the same camping place.

"Geeze, we thought you ran away from the Smashers." Toon Link joked.

"So that only leaves Donkey Kong and Diddy." Lucas pointed out. "I wonder where they are."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the zoo: Donkey Kong and Diddy were still in the cage. "You know, I could get used to this." Donkey Kong said. "All of the free bananas… People actually paying attention to us… Yep, I could get used to this."

Diddy just groaned. "We should escape soon. The others are probably worried about us!"

"Nah." Donkey replied. "If they wanted us, they will find us."

* * *

"Well, wherever they are, I'm sure they are fine." Claus laughed.

"So, do you guys want to eat with us?" Red wondered.

"No. We should probably head back to our campsite. Master Hand probably has some food ready for us. We will also tell him that you are here."

"Thanks." Red laughed.

The friends departed and they returned to their campsite. "Master Hand, Red is here with his family." Popo informed the hand.

"Ah, that's good." He chuckled. "That's the last Smasher we have to worry about."

* * *

Back at the zoo: both Donkey Kong and Diddy sneezed at the exact same time. "Why do I get the feeling that somebody was talking behind our backs." Diddy muttered.

* * *

"What about Lucario?" Lucas wondered.

"Oh, he is fine, he is under the protection of an old friend." Master Hand calmly replied.

They entered the tent house. However they soon found it rather difficult to navigate. The rooms had gotten a lot darker, and Ness stubbed his toe. "Ouch! This stupid tent doesn't even have lights! How are we supposed to get around?!" He sent a flare of PK Fire, however immediately the tent ejected them all out. "What the?"

"Oh, no open flames in the tent." Master Hand said.

"But what about that stove?" Claus wondered.

"It's electric." Master Hand explained, as he cut several vegetables. "Not that we can use it anyways."

"Come on Toon." Ness protested. "Let's go back to your cottage. At least it had electricity and internet! Not to mention we could see in it."

Master Hand didn't take that comment lightly. "Ness!" He shouted. "Just for that you are washing the dishes!"

Ness didn't really argue. After all, would you argue with a giant, disembodied, omnipotent, hand, that was currently holding a giant knife? "Now go do something until dinner time!"

They tried to find something to do, however quickly found themselves bored. Soon they returned to the giant hand.

"Please, Master Hand!" they begged. "Let us go to Wuhu island!"

"Come on brother!" Crazy Hand begged with them. "I want to do all of those sporting events that one wouldn't be doing at a normal resort, such as sword fighting, and flying an airplane. I also want to play frisbee with a dog! I want a dog too!"

"Well I don't see why not." Master Hand said. Suddenly the book entitled Future Story Ideas landed right next to him, creating a rather large crater. "However, you can't go."

"But why!" they kid Smashers and Crazy hand pleaded.

Master Hand just pointed to the book entitled Future Story Ideas. "Thats why. He is planning a future story involving that."

"But the author will be dead by the time he reaches even half of those ideas." Toon Link protested. "Not to mention, he doesn't use every single idea in there!"

"Then you better start praying that pgasniper becomes a legacy name." Everyone just grumbled.

"He's been working on Shades of Smash for nearly 3 years now. It should be done. Any self respecting author would have finished a story in that time." Crazy Hand grumbled. "What could possibly be taking him so long, its not like he is writing a story and updating it every day of the year. That would just be stupid, and crazy. People would think that he was insane!"

Everyone just glanced at Crazy Hand and slowly nudged away from him.

In due time supper was ready. They all ate the meal and Ness had to clean the dishes. All of them.

Soon it got dark. They all gathered around the campfire. "Why don't we tell scary stories?" Ness suggested. "I'll start! Job loss, economic failure, failure in general, bankruptcy, debt, divorce, terrorism, sexual instability, erectile dysfunction, nuclear holocaust, receding hairline, balding, war, taxes!" The adult Smashers were screaming in terror.

Lucas just leaned over to Claus. "I don't get it." He whispered. "Why are all the adults afraid? Why are they screaming when Ness just is listing off random words?"

Claus glanced around. "I have absolutely no idea."

Dr. Mario was relatively unfazed by Ness' tormenting of everyone. "Okay Ness, my turn." He announced. "Can you feel the sunshine?"

Ness was absolutely terrified. But Dr. Mario didn't stop there. "I ' M H A P P Y! Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, IT HURTS!"

Ness screamed in horror. He grabbed his head and began to rock back and forth. "Think of a happy place, think of a happy place." He muttered.

The other adults decided to join in on the 'fun' as revenge. "Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness!"

"Shut up!" The neighbor, Tabuu, shouted. "Noisy kids…"

Now that I've completely abused that to fill up the word count with 1241 mentions of the word Ness in that last section. The end result was Ness crying like a baby. "Make it stop." He whimpered.

Lucas looked at Ness confused. "Why is that scary?" He asked. "They are just saying your name over and over again."

Ness just cried. "You had to be there, trust me... You don't know what it's like!"

"Okay, why don't I try." Lucas said. He tried to tell a scary story, but the only result was that everyone was trying their best to hold back their laughter. The scary story that Lucas tried to tell was so silly; it failed at being anything but scary.

Through out the night they also began to roast marshmallows and hotdogs. When the fire died down they all went into the tent and stumbled around. It was a little hard to see where they were going with out the lights. Several times they tripped over each other. Even falling on each other's faces.

Yoshi, and Pikachu could have sworn that people had stepped on their tails a few times. "Is it really such a bad thing to have electricity and light in this tent?" Everyone nearly asked.

"Yes." Master Hand replied. "If I give you all electricity, you would all just stay indoors!"

The kids eventually found their room and quickly began to change into their pajamas. They all got into their predetermined bunk beds and began to try and drift to sleep. "Good night Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness-" Lucas said.

"Lucas, I'm going to kill you if you don't stop soon!" Ness shouted. This was unfortunately not what someone wanted to hear. Claus suddenly got off of his bed and jumped onto Ness' top bunk. In the air he had transformed and drawn his energy sword. "Claus, you know I was kidding right?"

"I don't know, that sounded like a threat."

Lucas, Toon, and Popo continued with the chant of "Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness!"

Ness just began to cry. "Quit it guys. Please stop it!" They continued despite Ness' pleas. What a bunch of jerks.

That night, Ness didn't sleep at all.

* * *

**Probably could have abused the whole Ness, Ness, Ness... thing for a couple thousand more words... But I figured it would probably annoy too many people if I took it any further... Probably could have done it to surpass the 1 million word count goal or severely lower the average words per chapter... (Before posting this, I needed a 4370 words per the remaining chapters to get one million words)... Ah well...**

**Don't know if I will be able to post this weekend. I'm busy. And probably will be tired. Might also be going camping on Monday. (Or might not...)  
**


	210. July 28: Samus: A day at the beach

**August 24: Well, I'm dead tired, still... But who cares. Professor Layton 2 and Metroid Prime Trilogy was released today! (And I also updated: Shades of Smash! Read it if you want to…)**

**

* * *

**July 28: Samus: A day at the beach

The first full day of camping. Everyone woke up early in the morning. Everyone, except Ness who was still awake and rocking back and forth. "He's coming for me," he muttered. He almost seemed like he was in a trance. The other Smashers decided that it probably was a good idea to leave him alone for the time being and hope that he fell asleep.

"Don't leave me!" He screamed as the others exited the room. "You don't want to leave me! Come back! Please! Guys, I thought we were friends. He comes when you're alone! Please stop! Stay with me! I don't want to be alone!"

His whining was so loud that Master Hand just teleported into the room and smacked him into unconsciousness. "Sweet dreams Ness." He muttered

They all exited the tent. From a distance, it would look like a clown car. A large amount of people coming out of an object that shouldn't hold them. The Smashers were all in their pajamas. For some, such as Bowser and Mewtwo, this just meant that they were wearing a nightcap. Samus, Peach, and Zelda were wearing nightgowns.

They all began to eat breakfast that Master Hand prepared for them. Bacon, eggs, with toast and hash browns. To drink they had several juices available to them. Such as apple, orange, and grapefruit juice. Also available were several teas and coffee. Each of them began to eat and drink.

Noticing that Ness wasn't there, they all began to wonder, just what saying his name over and over again meant and why he wasn't there. Mewtwo and Master Hand weren't entirely please. "Please, don't do that again." Mewtwo said. "I barely got any sleep last night. Ness wouldn't stop crying. And his thoughts just kept on pouring into me."

"Same with me." Master Hand replied. "When he wakes up, it might be better for him to think that it never happened."

They also began to plan things for the day. "Well, food seems to have been hit quite hard." Master Hand said, glancing over at the supplies. "So, someone will have to go into town and buy some food."

"Okay, so where is town?" Samus wondered.

Master Hand was about to answer. A moment later he just flew up into the sky. He then came back down a few seconds later. "That way." He said pointing in a direction. "But we will need a few volunteers to go get the groceries."

"I will!" Peach said.

"And so will I!" Zelda added on.

"I'll pass." Samus muttered. "I'd rather spend some time on the beach."

"I think Samus has the right idea." Mario said. "Some time at the beach would be nice."

Peach shot Mario a glare. A glare that managed to convey the whole sentence: "Mario, I thought you would help me go shopping, you don't expect me to carry all of the groceries back for everyone do you?"

"Don't worry, you will have plenty of days to spend at the beach." Master Hand reassured them. "After all, we are here for two weeks."

"It would probably be better to scope out the beach right now." Captain Falcon suggested. "It is the middle of the week. And this is normally the least busiest time. In a few days people will be down for the weekend. The beach may be crowded then."

They glanced at the campgrounds from their site. Besides the disguised Tabuu and a few other occupied camping sites, they couldn't see anyone. Meanwhile Tabuu was beginning to think something. "_Why do I get the feeling that I'm on a sitcom? And I'm the neighbor that has to suffer though everyone's wacky high jinks?_" He wondered.

"I don't think Zelda and I will be able to carry all of the groceries ourselves." Peach said. "We will need some big, strong, and manly men to help us!"

Bowser glanced at Princess Peach. "I can help you, beautiful."

Peach looked at Bowser. "Well, I guess its better than nothing."

Ganondorf just looked away. "I'll pass." He muttered. "I would also like to go to the beach. I need to find another water temple to conquer."

Link just cringed at Ganondorf's plans. Everyone began to burst into laughter.

They washed the dishes and began to all walk inside to get changed.

* * *

Recommended Music: Dvorak's Symphony No. 9 "From the New World" 4th movement

* * *

Samus began to walk out of her room. She was now dressed in a bikini. Her hair was still up in a ponytail. With her she was carrying a bag to take down to the beach. She was also carrying several buckets. She walked out of the tent.

She sat down in a chair and grabbed a nearby bottle of suntan lotion.

And Samus began to rub the suntan lotion on her body, while the epic recommended music played.

Samus just glanced at Fox. "Could you turn off your music?" she wondered. Fox just reached over and turned off the CD player.

* * *

End music

* * *

Samus took a minute to register what she just said. "Wait, how do you have a CD player when we don't have any electricity?"

"I just took it from out neighbor." Fox explained.

The disguised Tabuu just glared at Fox. "_I'll make sure your death is especially painful!_"

Fox could feel the glare. A chill ran down his spine. When he glanced at Tabuu, he was just innocently sitting in a chair, reading a book, and occasionally taking a sip of coffee. He noticed that Fox was staring at him. "You know, it's rude to stare." He said.

"Sorry." Fox replied. "I just get the feeling that we met before."

After Samus had covered herself in suntan lotion, she was about to get up and go to the beach. However Master Hand approached her. "Samus, can you watch over the kids while they are swimming? I'm just afraid that the under toe would drag them away."

"Can't someone else go?" She wondered, looking at the kids who were all ready dressed in their swimsuits.

"They have either all ready left, or aren't going down right now." Master Hand replied. "They also want to go down right now, but I worry about them."

"Fine, if I must." She sighed.

"All right then!" Master Hand said. He went over to the kid Smashers and explained to them that Samus would be going with them, and that she would be looking over them. Master Hand also told them that he expected them to have suntan lotion on. They however wanted Samus to put it on them. Samus responded to this by punching all of them on the back of the heads.

"Why did I also get punched?" Nana complained.

"Because you should be able to control your friend's stupid mouths!" Samus replied. "You can all put on your own suntan lotion."

After much protesting, and them eventually breaking down and putting on suntan lotion, they began to venture towards the beach. Samus was bringing several buckets and a bag. Eventually they came across a giant sign.

"Beach down the hill. Warning: No lifeguard on beach. Swim at your own risk."

They walked down the paved hill. They found that the hill was incredibly steep. This wouldn't be a problem now, but they could only imagine walking back up the hill would be a pain. More so if they were exhausted.

At the beach, Samus tanned. She pulled out a folding chair from the bag that she carried down and began to sit in it. Popo and Nana were swimming in the water. The other kid Smashers complained that it was too cold, but since Popo and Nana had liquid nitrogen, or something, as blood they found it okay.

Toon Link, Claus, and Lucas were busy building a sandcastle. At least they were until a giant foot came out of nowhere and crushed it. They looked up to see some older looking teens. There were three in total.

"I think I stepped in something." One said

"I hope it wasn't dog shit." Another said.

"Hey, assholes." Claus said. "You might want to move your feet."

The older teens just laughed. "Look, he thinks he is threatening. How cute." The third one laughed.

Lucas began to tear up. "We worked so hard on that."

The three suddenly began to kick sand into their faces. "You ought to act your age!" The first one said. Toon Link was about to grab a nearby piece of driftwood and beat them senseless. However they walked over to Samus.

"Hey babe." The first of them said.

"You're blocking the sunlight." Samus replied, not to happy about the three of them looming over.

"You know, I think someone like you should smile a lot more often." The first one said.

"Why's that?" Samus asked.

"Because, you've got the whitest teeth I've ever seen." The first one replied.

What happened next was so fast that they didn't even have time to register it. Samus kicked the two others away, with such force that they went sliding several hundred feet. She then brought up her elbow to the first one's mouth, with such force that it knocked out several teeth. "That was for the horrible pick up line." Samus said. The next moment she kneed him in the crotch right in _that area_. "That was for destroy Lucas', Claus', and Toon's sand castle." She pushed him to the ground and kicked sand into his face. "That was for kicking sand in their face." Finally she kicked him off into the horizon and into the water. "And that was for blocking my sunlight!"

The kids just looked in amazement at Samus. They began to clap tat the display. "What did he say to you, that made you so angry?" Claus wondered.

"Don't worry, you will understand when you are older." Samus reassured them.

Samus walked over to the three kids. "All right, let's rebuild that sand castle that those three jerks destroyed." Samus said with a smile.

The three of them however were still looking at Samus in amazement. "Can you teach us how to do that?" They said.

"It's just the same as regular punches and kicks." Samus replied. "Just releasing your energy at the moment of contact to give it a bit of extra oomph. So, for you Lucas, instead of releasing your psychic energy away from your feet, it would be releasing it in your body in order to strengthen it. It takes a while to get the timing down but once you got it, you would have a powerful weapon at your disposal."

"Oh, I see, but wouldn't that hurt the body too?" Lucas asked.

"Not if you toughen it up." Samus replied.

"Then, can you teach us how to toughen up our body?" Claus wondered.

"Maybe later." Samus replied. "But for now, why don't we build the sand castle." They all began to build the sand castle. A while later Samus got up and began to fill the buckets full of rocks. Soon Nana and Popo came out of the water. They were shivering. Samus just began to pass them several towels that they used to dry off.

"I thought you said it was warm." Toon Link taunted.

"It was, until we started splashing each other, and making the water colder when sending it towards each other. Then we decided to make an ice palace in the water." They all glanced out at the water. They noticed that there were several icebergs in the water that the Ice Climbers had made. Not to mention a giant castle made completely out of ice.

"At least your castle won't be destroyed by jerks." Lucas muttered.

"Sure it will." Popo replied. "All of those jerks responsible for global warming will destroy our castle."

Samus began to notice that it was getting late, and they hadn't eaten lunch (which was partly remedied due to the late breakfast they all had). "It's getting late. We should head back to the campsite."

The kid Smashers nodded. "Okay, lets go!"

Samus walked over to her buckets. "All right, but you will be carrying up these rocks." She ordered. All of them stared in shock at the twelve buckets full of rocks.

"You can't be serious!" They protested.

"Dead serious." She replied. "I will be carrying them with you. Now then, lets go!" She grabbed two and everyone began to follow suit, partly because they didn't want to experience what the three older teens had. Samus also grabbed her towels and drenched them in water. She wrapped them around the kid Smashers.

Normally when wet, towels gain a bit of weight, however these towels gained a lot more than a bit. They had gained at least twenty pounds. "You will also wear this while going up the hill." Samus explained.

"Why?" Toon asked. "All this weight, we can't continue like this. We will be exhausted so quickly! If only I had that item, this would be a piece of cake!"

"You will all be fine, if you've been keeping up with your training." Samus said. The kid Smashers were put on a reduced training schedule due to training would conflict with school. However, at least during last summer, their training was the same as the adults. "You were training during your time away from the Smashers after the Smash Pros beat us right?"

"Yes!" They all lied.

"Well then, begin."

The task seemed to only exist for one reason. Making it hard for them to progress. The buckets were intentionally different weights. This made carrying them awkward. With the sand and them constantly trying to shift their weight to accommodate for this they found themselves nearly tripping. When they reached the paved hill up they began to climb it. That was when trouble began to show up. The steep hill was proving to make it even more awkward to climb up it. If they weren't careful they could fall backwards. Not to mention it was fairly long, about 400 meters. About every 100 meters there was a bench for them to sit down, however Samus told them that there would be no breaks until they reached the top of the hill. Not to mention the wet towels seemed to be sapping their strength. They were beginning to shiver. The cold wet towels were also accompanied by a cold bitter wind.

They eventually stepped up to the top of the hill and immediately all collapsed. "Holy crap!" Claus gasped for air.

"My legs and arms feel like they are going to fall off!" Toon Link cried.

Samus looked down at the Smash Kids. "You've been slacking in your training, haven't you?"

They all looked up at her. Not only was Samus holding more rocks than them, she also wasn't even sweating. "We all can't be like you Samus." Toon Link gasped. "You've been training for several years before we even joined the Smashers."

"I'm also disappointed in you two." Samus said glancing at Nana and Popo. "I thought you would easily be able to do this."

"Climbing a mountain, and climbing a mountain with supplies are two different things." The two gasped. "And this is not a mountain. Not to mention you didn't let us take breaks."

"We will continue this for the remainder of the trip. Your break's over." Samus announced.

The kids just looked in horror. "Surely you can't be-"

"I am serious, and don't call me Shirley." Samus said. The author also made a mental note that, that joke doesn't work in print. "Besides, how can you hope to pick up girls in high school while you are out of shape?"

"We are going into high school?" The kid Smashers questioned.

"Aren't you?" Samus wondered.

"I don't know, our grade has been intentionally kept vague, along with our age..." Claus pointed out.

"But Ness, and Lucas had girlfriends." Samus pointed out.

"And is that no different than any other poorly written tween sitcoms?" Popo wondered.

"Besides, if the author wanted to do a Highschool AU fic, he would have done it. Or used Roy." Nana added in.

"Okay," Samus said. "That's enough of a break, time to carry all of the rocks back to the campsite."

They all whimpered and began to carry the rocks back. On the way they carried them past Red's campsite. "What are you guys doing?" He wondered.

"Trying to carry rocks." They all grinded their teeth.

"Here, let me help you." he said walking over to the rocks. Upon instruction Lucas and Nana put down two buckets, one each. Red just grabbed them and effortlessly lifted them up. "They aren't really heavy." He said. "Just a little bit awkward." The other kid Smashers stared in amazement.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to lift them!" Claus said in shock.

"No kidding!" Popo said shocked. "I thought it was only his Pokemon that did the training, and he was just some weak kid!"

Red just sighed. "It wouldn't be fair to my Pokemon if they did all of the training. I like to train with them. It makes battling with them easier since I know their limits."

They all continued onwards to the Smasher's campsite. There, Ness was sitting down out in his pajamas around a fire that was just built. Judging by a large pile of driftwood, several other Smashers had brought it up from the beach. All of the Smashers also greeted Red. A few moments later he went back to his campsite to be with his family.

Soon they began to eat. At the dinner table Bowser was shaking in horror. "I never want to go shopping with them again!" He cried. "They just walk slowly, and look at everything. They took forever trying to decide what to eat, what brand of food they were getting, and other things! I thought I would starve to death! Then they left me to pay for it all!"

Mario just patted the koopa on the shell. "There, there, now do you see why I refused?"

"You knew this would happen, why didn't you tell me!?" Bowser shouted outraged.

"Live and learn?" Mario nervously replied.

* * *

**I bought Metroid Prime Trilogy. Mainly because I love Retro Studios. The case/metal tin is cool. The art pamphlet was nice, although not as big I as was hoping it would be. I didn't get the T-shirt (yet) although the guys at EB are working really hard to see if they do get them (The website said they did with preorders, but their shipments begged to differ.) and the same with the Poster, though I don't know if the poster is an exclusive in USA. If it is, thanks for dropping the morphball Nintendo of Canada. If they do get the shirt and poster, they will call me.**

**It isn't like the Gritina figurine where someone else got it before me… (Speaking of which… One of cousins said he would sell me his…) Getting back on track, is it worth buying if you have the other 3 games (one of which, I've bought twice… Funny story…), has yet to be seen. I have yet to pop it in, so I don't know what changes they did. For instance, with the original Prime, when shipped to the euro markets, there was an opening and closing monologue…**

**Wow… One big tangent there… Also Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box rules… I almost want to write a Professor Layton and the Curious Village/Wario Land crossover. Those who know the twist at the end of the Curious Village will know why.**

**I might actually be going camping tomorrow. However as things look right now, that seems unlikely.**


	211. July 29: Bowser: Ice

**Yes, the idea of the tent came from Harry Potter.**

**Also, no opening narration to Metroid Prime...**

**August 25: For the first time since Brawl came out I played Melee today. Something just seemed off on it... I don't know how to describe it.**

**

* * *

**July 29: Bowser: spell hard water in three letters (Ice)

The sun had yet to rise. The three older teens were walking on the beach. Each of them badly bruised. "She got us good." There was a sudden flash of blue light and Tabuu floated in front of them. "What do you want?"

"Do you want revenge?" Tabuu wondered.

They looked at Tabuu as though he was crazy. "Sure, why not!"

Tabuu waved his hands and Shadow Bugs began to appear and crawl up them. They began to shake and scream. "Do not fear, the Shadow Bugs will only help you!" Tabuu reassured them.

* * *

Everyone was enjoying breakfast. Two new volunteers were picked to go out and get the groceries for the next day. The morning was also much colder than one would expect during summer. It wasn't long until they found out why. Princess Peach came back from walking to the beach with shocking news.

"The whole lake has frozen over!" She said shocked.

"What!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone glanced at the Ice Climbers. "No, it wasn't us!" They protested. "After we made that ice castle, it would have taken a long time for us to get enough energy back to freeze a whole lake!"

"I believe you." Master Hand said. "You were too exhausted yesterday after Samus made you carry up all of those rocks."

They stared at the pile of rocks. They were all different colors and sizes. "I just have to question something, why?" Snake asked.

"For a rock garden." Samus replied.

"I saw what you did yesterday," Snake grumbled. "What did they say to you?"

"You don't want to know." Samus quickly replied.

"So, whatever happened to living off of the land?" Mario wondered.

Master Hand just grumbled. "We are, we just happen to be buying everything from a store. It still comes from the land, it just has preservatives on it and other stuff."

Everyone sighed. After finishing their breakfast they all were wondering what they were going to do today. Samus and the Kid Smashers all went down to the beach. Bowser also decided to go down to the beach to see this ice castle.

When he got to the hill he tripped and began to roll down the hill as a giant spiked ball. When he hit the sand he began to lose speed. He stopped spinning on his back and slowly got up. In front of him was a giant crowd. All people from the camping grounds, looking at the mysterious castle. The ice was crystal clear. This allowed for everyone to see what was inside. Several other Smashers were there, such as King Dedede, Marth, Roy, Ganondorf, Peach, Zelda and Wario.

"I wonder how good of a castle it is!" King Dedede said.

"There is only one way to find out!" Wario laughed. "Let's go inside!"

"But is the ice strong enough to support us?" Peach wondered.

Wario just went onto the ice and began to stomp up and down. When it didn't crack everyone else followed. While other onlookers were also beginning to go seeing that it was safe. The ice was crystal clear, allowing one to see the sand and rocks underneath the ice. Quickly, Roy rushed towards Bowser. He certainly didn't look like he was dressed to be at the beach. He was in a red hoodie, currently the hood was down. Also around his shoulder was a knapsack. He was also wearing track pants. Roy was also wearing his fingerless gloves. "Bowser, I think something is strange about this ice. It feels exactly like the Ice Climbers, but they said that they didn't use any."

"What makes you say that?" Bowser wondered.

"It feels just like their attack." Roy tried to explain. "For instance, the heat just seems to be disappearing when I'm near the ice."

"So it is just like theirs, but they said that they didn't do it." Bowser replied.

"I believe them. But... can anyone else make ice like that? Besides Master Hand and Crazy Hand?" Roy wondered.

Bowser gave it some thought. "Well, if they can, we have yet to meet them." he went to a nearby giant rock and began to heat it up. Several seconds later it began to glow with heat. Bowser lifted up the rock and threw it onto the ice. The rock then seemed to both cool down, while melting some of the ice. Several seconds later all of the heat on the rock disappeared, the water that was evaporating, froze in mid air creating a strange looking sculpture. "Could they ever do that?"

"No." Roy said. "Or at least I don't think so. Their Iceberg final Smash always broke a little bit when we hit it, and there was no way for them to cause it to repair itself. Regardless of the stage."

"Could this perhaps be an evolution of their attacks?" Bowser suggested.

"Perhaps, but they would have known. Besides, I was here last night. They were having trouble sustaining the ice castle. While the sun was up it was melting. But now... that doesn't seem to be a problem." Roy said.

"Well why don't we check it out." Bowser said.

Roy nodded. "I have one theory I would like to test though." he said. He reached for a bunch of driftwood and began to make a pile on the ice. Bowser followed suit and also made a pile on the ice. Roy then made a trail of driftwood to around the castle. They created four giant piles of driftwood at the corners of the castle. Once everything was set up Roy turned to Bowser. "Can you ignite it?" He wondered.

"Leave it to me!" Bowser laughed.

Bowser began to breath fire onto the wood, however for some reason he couldn't ignite it. "What's going on?" He wondered.

"Get back on the beach." Roy ordered. They went back on the beach. "This ice isn't normal." They both glanced up at the castle. Strangely they hadn't seen any movement coming from the castle recently. Roy threw his bag up into the air and out of it fell the Sword of Seals. He grabbed the hilt and drew the sword from its sheath. Suddenly he set the sword on fire. He pierced the ice with the sword and tried to heat up the water.

"What are you doing?" Bowser wondered.

"This ice is magical." Roy explained. "Rule one of magic is magic must beat magic."

"I thought it was do not talk about magic." Bowser said.

Regardless what the first rule was, Roy couldn't melt it further. Quickly he pulled back his sword. Almost instantly that area froze over again.

"Look!" A voice shouted. Bowser and Roy turned to see the three older teens that Samus beat the crap out of yesterday. "They are trying to melt our ice!" A dark aura came off of the three of them. There hair was now jet black. All of them seemed to wear different colors. The first one only seemed to wear blue. The second one seemed to wear brown and other earthy colors. The third one seemed to wear green.

"Who are you three?" Bowser asked.

"You want to know who we are?" One laughed. "Hah, it's likely you will never find out! You probably didn't notice it but you are deep within our grasp. Within a few moments you to will become a frozen ice sculpture."

"I assure you, that won't happen!" Roy said. He glanced at Bowser, who just nodded as a response. Bowser's scalely fingertips began to spark with magical power. Roy held up his sword, and Bowser sent his magical energy towards the sword. It began to burst into a much stronger flame than before. This time, both Bowser and Roy could feel warmth returning to their body. The ice directly next to them was beginning to melt.

"Oh." One of them laughed. "Interesting. My name is Ice! I am the one that is responsible for freezing the whole entire lake."

"Is that so?" Roy asked. He took his sword and swung it towards Ice. However a giant pillar of rock and sand blocked the attack.

"Don't just think that we're here for show." One laughed. "You can call me Quake!"

The ground underneath Bowser and Roy suddenly became soft, and they began to sink in it. Several seconds later it hardened making it difficult for them to move.

The two Smashers tried to struggle out. However it was hopeless. The third one began to laugh at them. "You can call me Breeze." On his arm appeared a scythe made completely out of wind. "I could cut off your heads right now if I so desired. Against us, you don't have much of a chance."

"Who are you?" Bowser asked.

"Didn't you all ready ask that question?" Ice wondered. "And we answered you: Ice, Quake, and Breeze."

"No." Roy snapped. "That wasn't what we meant. We want to know who are you, how did you get your powers? Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Breeze laughed. "Because, we have been given the power! And now, we are going to shape the world the way we see fit!"

The trapped Bowser and Roy glared at the trio. Quickly Roy began to think of a way to escape. "Now how should we kill you? Slowly and painfully, or swiftly?" Ice wondered.

Suddenly an idea hit Roy. "Bowser, transform into Giga Bowser. Lets try Final Smash Fusion." He whispered.

"Do you have any idea what you're asking?" Bowser whispered back.

"Yes, just trust me on this."

Bowser closed his eyes and energy began to surge through him. The three weren't just going to sit back and watch. A moment later Bowser sank under ground. However suddenly an explosion of sand shot up into the air. Roy got free from being trapped in the ground during this process too. From the ground came Giga Bowser. Roy just landed gracefully on the shell. Giga Bowser began to breath out flames. Roy just held out his sword. All of the flames began to be drawn towards the Sword of Seals.

"Now then!" Roy shouted. He slashed the sword down and a blade of fire rushed towards the three. A barrier of wind however just countered the attack.

"Don't think for a second, just because you've gotten free means you've won!" Breeze laughed. "It's still three against two, we have the number advantage!"

"Not to mention that all of your friends in the castle have been frozen and turned into Popsicles, and are our hostages." Ice reminded.

"Is that so?" Roy wondered. All of this time Giga Bowser had breathed out an unending stream of fire. And all this time it had been going towards the Sword of Seals. Roy just slashed the sword and sent a fireball rushing towards the castle. However he undershot and hit in front of the castle.

"You missed!"

"Did I?" Roy wondered. It was then they saw that the driftwood had caught on fire. The fire began to spread across the driftwood and melt away where it was sitting.

"You just don't get it do you, no matter what you do, you won't be able to melt that ice. The water will just refreeze!" Ice laughed.

The driftwood quickly burned up. And much like Ice said, the spots that were water quickly refroze. "You should just give up!" Ice laughed.

Bowser began to revert back to normal, and Roy quickly sheathed the Sword of Seals. The two of them were defeated. Ice, Breeze, and Quake just began to laugh. However, a second later an arrow made of light flew past by their heads, narrowly missing them. Ice, Breeze and Quake quickly retreated.

Both Roy and Bowser looked up to see who saved them. They say the angel Pit. "Are you guys all right?" Pit asked.

"Yeah." Bowser grumbled.

"What's going on?" Pit inquired.

"Those three, their names are Ice, Quake, and Breeze. They are the ones responsible for the lake being like this." Roy replied. "Everyone else is inside that castle and frozen, unable to move."

Pit nodded, having understood the situation. He glanced over at the castle. "It might be best if Mr. Mario, or Mr. Luigi did that. Or someone who could keep flames across their body. But they are still back at camp, should I go get them?"

"Yeah, go get them." Bowser grumbled. Pit quickly began to take off and fly towards the campsite. Both Bowser and Roy looked at the ice castle. "How does it manage to regenerate all of that ice, no matter what we do?" Bowser wondered.

"Most likely, somewhere in the castle is a magical item or something that Ice was using as a medium." Roy replied. "By using it as a medium, he doesn't have to do anything."

"Why are they against us though?" Bowser wondered.

"I can explain that one." Samus replied. The two Smashers turned around shocked to see a fully suited Samus.

"We thought you were in the castle!" They said shocked.

"I was, but when I noticed everyone was beginning to freeze up I activated my Varia Suit. Then after that I snuck out. I saw everything because I was using a cloaking device."

"You could have helped us." Bowser snapped.

"I could have, but those three were different than what they were yesterday." Samus replied. "All three of them had changed. They were also radiating with a dark energy. I scanned them so we can show Master Hand."

"So why did they attack us?" Roy wondered.

"Right, I was going to explain that. I believe this involves a flashback!" Samus announced.

"Oh good, this will give the author an excuse to copy and paste and be lazy." Bowser grumbled.

* * *

Flashback:

Toon Link, Claus, and Lucas were busy building a sandcastle. At least they were until a giant foot came out of nowhere and crushed it. They looked up to see some older looking teens. There were three in total.

"I think I stepped in something." One, now known as Ice, said

"I hope it wasn't dog shit." Another, now known as Quake, said.

"Hey, assholes." Claus said. "You might want to move your feet."

The older teens just laughed. "Look, he thinks he is threatening. How cute." The third one, now known as Breeze, laughed.

Lucas began to tear up. "We worked so hard on that."

The three suddenly began to kick sand into their faces. "You ought to act your age!" Ice said. Toon Link was about to grab a nearby piece of driftwood and beat them senseless. However they walked over to Samus.

"Hey babe." Ice said.

"You're blocking the sunlight." Samus replied, not to happy about the three of them looming over.

"You know, I think someone like you should smile a lot more often." Ice said.

"Why's that?" Samus asked.

"Because, you've got the whitest teeth I've ever seen." ice replied.

What happened next was so fast that they didn't even have time to register it. Samus kicked Quake and Breeze away, with such force that they went sliding several hundred feet. She then brought up her elbow to Ice's mouth, with such force that it knocked out several teeth. "That was for the horrible pick up line." Samus said. The next moment she kneed him in the crotch right in _that area_. "That was for destroy Lucas', Claus', and Toon's sand castle." She pushed him to the ground and kicked sand into his face. "That was for kicking sand in their face." Finally she kicked him off into the horizon and into the water. "And that was for blocking my sunlight!"

The kids just looked in amazement at Samus. They began to clap tat the display. "What did he say to you, that made you so angry?" Claus wondered.

"Don't worry, you will understand when you are older." Samus reassured them.

End Flashback

* * *

Both Bowser and Roy were on the ground laughing. "They said that to you? That's horrible! No wonder you kicked their asses!"

"Yeah." Samus replied.

"I could only imagine what Snake would do to them if he knew." Roy laughed.

"Probably force them to eat C4 and then detonate it!" Bowser laughed.

"Wait, did anyone else notice that the author actually put in their names in that flashback now that we know who they are?" Samus questioned. However the other two Smashers were trying to regain their composure.

"But now we have to figure out who gave them their strength." Bowser said, as he got up off of the ground.

"More importantly, while you were in the castle, did you see anything that could have acted like a medium?" Roy asked.

"I scanned everything I could find in the castle but no luck."

At that moment Pit came back. Rushing down the hill were Mario and Luigi. "We came as fast as our legs could carry us!" Mario said.

They took a moment to explain the situation and devise a plan. Mario, Luigi, and Samus would go into the ice castle. With Mario and Luigi using their flames to protect themselves from being frozen. Samus would use her Varia suit to protect against the extreme temperatures. Samus' suit would also be scanning and picking up information, such as how long it would take someone to freeze in that atmosphere.

Meanwhile back at the beach, both Bowser and Roy would be collecting more driftwood. Pit would be rushing back to camp in order to get lots of hot tea and coffee, and hot chocolate for all of the people to drink when they get out and thawed. Bowser and Roy would also create a fire. Immediately they began the operation.

Everything went fine with out a hitch. All of the people had been rescued and were now around the fire. Dr. Mario had also been called down and was now inspecting everyone and making sure that they were healthy.

Mario, Luigi, and Samus were also shaking. Not even their flames or Varia suit offered a perfect defense. "This Ice person is troubling." Samus muttered.

The Smashers helped all of the other people up and to their campsites. Eventually they returned to their campsite. Samus called her personal battleship and began to go down and fly around the ice castle. Hoping to pick up some more information. Fox had been placed on guard duty, making sure that no one went down to the lake.

At dinner time Samus had a disturbing revelation for everyone. "It seems like the ice is now spreading onto the beach. Unless we can find the medium and destroy it, the ice will eventually consume us."

The disguised Tabuu was eavesdropping. "_Interesting, lets see how you get out of this predicament._"

"Ice, Quake, and Breeze certainly aren't going to take this sitting down either." Roy pointed out.

"It will take at least a week to reach us at our current position." Samus said.

Perhaps, what disturbed them the most was that the Ice Climbers were also frozen. Nana and Popo seemed like the only two who wouldn't be frozen by the ice. It also seemed like they were having a hard time accepting this.

That night, they all went to sleep early. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

* * *

**Final Smash Fusion: That would be a fun idea for team matches in the next game... So for example: a Lucario and Pikachu combination could become an Aura Storm with electricity dragging people in or something. Maybe also different levels of Final Smashes. If the hardware is able to handle more than one Smash Ball appearing at a time, you could start stacking Smash Balls (Up to 3 or something, with each additional Smash Ball the Final Smash gets stronger…) Or Final Smashes colliding...**

**Roy's Final Smash: I think it would be like this: starting his critical hit animation of his sword going on fire and then jumping into the air and sending a wave of fire (much like the Sword Beams) down on the level and exploding.  
**

**Will try to do two chapters tomorrow… I don't know how long this idea will last. Then again it practically came out of nowhere… So who knows…**


	212. July 30: Fox: Landmaster Special

July 30: Fox: Landmaster Special

They all woke up. Today was going to be another normal day. Well, normal for the Smashers. Today, they were going to try and find the medium and destroy that and subsequently the ice castle. The ice had spread out onto the beach and was beginning to slowly creep across the land.

"Geeze." Falco muttered. "Even on vacation we can't get a break."

Everyone nodded agreeing. "Not to mention we just got back together again." Fox added on.

"Well, whatever, lets just get this over with." Wolf muttered.

They had begun to devise a plan. Samus' scans had shown that the ice would only regenerate at a fast speed only if it had water. So, if they cleared the beach of any ice that had crawled up it, they would be capable of attacking from the beach with out any fear of being frozen. Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Roy, Link, Toon Link, Zelda would be using their fire abilities to melt the ice. Samus would meanwhile watch the situation from the air.

They took one last look at the campsite. It was then and there they noticed that the person who was actually the disguised Tabuu was packing up. "You're packing up?" Zelda said shocked.

"Yep, you guys are just too much for normal people like me." Tabuu replied. "That and the whole ice slowly approaching us. I don't think I stand much of a chance."

"We are going to destroy it right now." Roy said. "You shouldn't have to worry about anything."

With everything set, they all set off. Fox, Falco, Wolf, and the others who weren't in on the plan however didn't go. They were there as part of an unwritten contingency plan. Hopefully, it wouldn't get to that point.

"I'm beginning to get the feeling that we aren't wanted here." Wolf growled.

"I'm sure they will be fine."

They passed time by playing card games. However Samus' battleship flew down towards them. She exited the ship and looked at everyone. "We are going to need a plan b." She said.

Everyone looked at her in shock. "What happened?" Peach asked.

"Everything was going fine, but there seemed to be this wave of energy that came from the castle and froze them. They are now trapped in the ice. The wave also dealt a bit of damage to my ship too."

"So what now?" Popo wondered.

"Why don't we try fighting ice with ice?" Fox suggested. "We don't know how Ice's ice will react with the Ice Climber's ice."

"How many times can you say the word 'ice' in one sentence?" Wolf groaned.

"So, what makes you possibly think that ice would be able to beat Ice's ice?" Master Hand inquired.

"Well, I'm just thinking that the Ice Climber's ice wouldn't be influenced by Ice's ice, since they produce their own ice." Fox replied.

"Stop with the 'ice'!" Wolf shouted annoyed

"Well it certainly would be nice if this worked." Master Hand said.

"ARGH!" Wolf shouted frustrated.

"We can't test this theory any other way." Fox said. "So, Nana and Popo you are going to have to decide."

Wolf just flinched. "Even when the letters are reversed its annoying." He grumbled.

"Well leave it to us, the strongest ice Smashers!" They said.

"And the only ice Smashers." Falco pointed out.

Mr. Game and Watch glanced at all of them. "I do have an ice move." He reminded them.

They all sighed. "Well then, I guess we should all just go back to the frozen lake and see if our plan will work."

Everyone nodded and they departed.

When they got to the steep hill they began to walk down it normally. Unfortunately they were met with some black ice and slid down the rest of the way. All of the kid Smashers were probably enjoying this more than they should have. Crazy Hand also was sliding down the hill, while Master Hand floated down slowly.

When they got to the beach they saw their comrades trapped in what looked like small icebergs. "It's just like they were frozen with the Freezie."

Popo went over to the block of ice that Toon Link was trapped in. He just slapped it. "Don't worry, you will be out of there soon enough."

If those in the blocks of ice could talk, they would have told their fellow Smashers to get away. Nana and Popo just walked onto the ice. They clapped their hands together and began to form a giant iceberg.

A wave of energy rushed towards the iceberg however, it couldn't get past it. "All right, it looks like Ice's ice can't beat the Ice Climber's ice!"

"I hate you." Wolf muttered.

However suddenly the iceberg began to crack. A few seconds later it shattered. Everyone stared in shock.

"The ice broke!" Fox shouted surprised.

"No, really?" Wolf moaned.

"Now then, it seems like we can only do one sensible thing to destroy it!" Falco shouted.

"Retreating to fight another day based upon the data that we just received from this attack?" Wolf wondered.

"No, we are going to attack it with our Landmasters!"

"I really hate you all." Wolf growled.

They moved away from their frozen friends, so that when the Landmasters fell they wouldn't be crushed.

Fox, Falco, and Wolf summoned their Landmasters. "You know, why didn't we think of this before?" Fox wondered. The three of them began to open fire upon the ice castle. Their attacks hit against the castle, however it surprisingly did very little damage.

"Final Smash Fusion!" They all shouted. At the same time all of them fired their laser. All three of the lasers merged into one and blasted against the ice castle. This left a large dent in the side of the castle, however, it quickly repaired itself.

Samus jumped down from her battle ship and began to remotely control it. She began to target the castle, and with a push of a button on her suit, her ship began to fire all of the missiles it had at the castle.

Explosion, after explosion occurred. However when the smoke cleared not a single scratch was on the castle.

"Okay, is anyone else pissed off that we can't destroy an inanimate object?" Samus wondered. The Landmasters disappeared and Fox, Falco and Wolf began to charge up their fire attacks. That however did next to nothing.

Popo and Nana just began to shout at their friends. "Run! Get away from here!" Their feet were now frozen to the ground. They couldn't move. And ice was beginning to crawl up their legs.

Wario just rushed towards them and punched the ice. However the only thing he broke was his hand.

Another wave of energy rushed towards them. This time they were all hit.

They all stared in horror as they were all frozen. Ice crawled up their bodies. Each of them tried to escape, but it was no use their feet were frozen to the ground.

"No!" They shouted.

"It can't end like this!"

"I hate ice!" Wolf shouted.

"Why?" Fox wondered.

"The only place it should be is in your drink. Or ice cream." Wolf replied angrily.

"Oh, so its safe to assume that you like your drink on the rocks." Falco said. "It's a good thing we are at a beach!"

Wolf just groaned. Soon they were all completely covered in ice. Master Hand and Crazy Hand just floated up above the ground.

"So now what?" Crazy Hand wondered. "Do we go and try to find those missing Smashers?"

"I am not going to the Zoo. I know we will just be locked up and put on display." Master Hand grumbled. "So that leaves out Donkey Kong and Diddy. I don't know if Red, or Leaf would be able to do anything. So all that is left is Lucario."

"We could do something." Crazy Hand suggested.

"No, not unless we know with 100 percent certainty that Tabuu is behind this." Master Hand replied.

"Well, I think he would be since, he was in the campsite right next to ours." Crazy Hand replied. "And all this does seem rather suspicious."

Master Hand just began to float up. "For the time being we will return to the campsite. We will talk about it further there."

Crazy Hand followed.


	213. July 31: Lucario: Return!

July 31: Lucario: Return!

"You've passed. I have nothing more to teach you." Aaron said. "Master Hand and the others have reunited and are going camping. Do you wish for me to escort you?"

"No, I will be fine." Lucario replied.

"I hope we will meet again in the future." Aaron smiled. "Also, please take my staff to remember me by."

"But, master!" Lucario protested.

"Don't worry, that is an old one. I have several more at home." Aaron reassured Lucario. Lucario took the staff and fastened it to his back.

* * *

Lucario had been walking for several days now. He learned very quickly that Aaron had given Lucario the stick to use as a walking stick.

The atmosphere had gotten much colder. Eventually he reached the area which he thought was the camp site. "Welcome, Lucario." Master Hand said. The two giant hands were around a fire, trying to stay warm.

"Where is everybody?" He wondered.

"Can you sense them using aura?" The wondered.

Lucario closed his eyes. He could see them, but it was very faint. What surprised him even more was what was surrounding them. Around them was a completely different aura. "What happened?"

Master Hand and Crazy Hand explained the situation. How they thought that yesterday they would try and destroy the castle, however failed.

"I understand." Lucario said. "However, I am uncertain if I will be able to do anything."

"If that is the case, we might have to step in." Master Hand muttered. "But for the time being, please eat this." The giant hand poured a bowl of soup for Lucario to consume. Lucario just stared at in shock for several minutes.

"Is this actually soup?" He asked. His eyes were filled with tears. "With a chicken broth and filled with chopped vegetables?"

"Yes." Master Hand nervously replied.

"Thank you! You have no idea how sick and tired of eating moss I was! Aaron certainly was a good teacher, but a horrible cook. Not to mention he had such strange eating habits!"

Master Hand just nervously chuckled. "Anyways. Once you've eaten, do you think that you can go and inspect the area?"

"I'll do my best, Master Hand!" Lucario replied.

Master Hand just floated. He was unsure, unsure if Lucario would succeed where the others had failed. "Seconds please!" Lucario said. Master Hand happily complied. He poured a second bowl of soup for the Pokemon. Lucario downed the second bowl of soup and placed the bowl on the table. "That was great! Now, can you show me the way?"

"Of course." Master Hand said. "Please follow us."

The two hands floated towards the steep hill. Lucario then began to walk down the steep hill. He hit the black ice and began to slide down. The hands also followed. Crazy Hand, once again, slid down the slope as though it were a slide.

When they got to the beach, most of the sand was underneath a bit of ice. Lucario just began to walk towards his captured comrades. "I can feel the warmth leaving my body." He commented. Master Hand opened his palm and Lucario jumped onto it.

"If you stay on the ice for an extended period of time, your feet will stick to it." Master Hand explained. That was why many of them were unable to escape. By the time they realized it, it was too late."

They found a patch of sand. Lucario jumped off of Master Hand and stood there. Soon his feet were covered in a blue flame. "A thin layer of aura should protect me." Lucario said. He began to walk on the ice. He slowly approached all of his friends. Soon he was in between what looked like a graveyard, only the graves were giant blocks of ice, which displayed the corpses inside. In front of many of the giant blocks of ice were several patches of sand.

Lucario closed his eyes and began to search for the medium. However, during this process a wave of energy came from the castle. Lucario just stood behind his frozen friends to protect himself. "You shouldn't have done that." Lucario laughed. "I can win!" He now knew the location of the medium. He placed his hand against the giant ice cube, which held the Ice Climbers. Several seconds later it cracked. And it then shattered. The two of them came tumbling out. Master Hand and Crazy Hand rushed to the two.

"Are you all right?" They asked.

The Ice Climbers just began to moan.

"Get everybody out of here." Lucario barked. "I'll be fine alone."

"Are you sure?" Master Hand wondered.

"Positive." Lucario replied. "Unless they are able to change the wavelength of their aura, then it might be a little bit difficult, but I should still be able to handle it!"

Lucario stepped back onto the ice. Immediately it began to crack. With every step he took it began to crack further. Not to mention that this time the cracks didn't heal much like the other times. Several waves of energy rushed towards Lucario, trying to stop his progression. However before they hit him they were destroyed.

"You can't even hit me." Lucario said. "This is the power of Aura Disruption!"

Lucario put his paw down on the ice. He immediately did a force palm. Suddenly a giant crater appeared on the ice, with Lucario in the middle. Lucario quickly began to run towards the ice castle. Spikes made completely out of ice shout out from the ground to try and stop him. Aura however just began to form claws on his hands. Lucario effortlessly just cut through the ice spires and rushed forwards.

When he entered the castle it was as grand and marvelous as it looked from the outside. Waiting for him was Ice, Quake, and Breeze.

"You've done well to make it this far." Ice laughed. "But we are going to freeze the whole world, and you aren't going to stop us!"

Lucario formed a bone out of aura. "I think I will. Just try to stop me!"

Breeze rushed for Lucario, wind scythes had appeared on his arms. He swung them, however Lucario countered with his aura bone.

"No way!" Breeze shouted surprised.

Lucario was perhaps even more surprised than Breeze. He didn't expect the aura bone to block the attack. "I see, all three of you only just got this power. And you all received it from the same person! It looks like you can't control the wavelength of your attack!"

Lucario pushed Breeze back and poked him with the aura bone. Suddenly the blades of wind disappeared. Lucario quickly came up close to Breeze and knocked him to the side. Several seconds later his body was frozen in ice.

"I see, with out using the same wavelength you would also be frozen by the ice." Lucario growled. "Now then, I've had enough of you! You've frozen my friends. I will now destroy this ice castle and put an end to your terror!"

He grabbed Aaron's staff, which was still fastened to his back. He twirled it around his head a few times until he brought it in front of him.

The two metal 'ears' on the staff suddenly seemed to stand on end. Lucario then brought together the staff and his aura bone. The staff suddenly became a giant scythe made out of aura. The scythe looked weird, since it had two blades, one where each metal ear was. Lucario swung the aura scythe around, and it cut through the walls of the castle. Despite its size, it was only as heavy as the staff.

Ice and Quake began to brace themselves for battle. Lucario just dashed forwards cutting down the castle in the process. When he reached them, Lucario just jumped above them and rushed deeper into the castle.

Within a few minutes he was in the throne room. "The medium is in here." He laughed. He looked up to a giant chandelier made completely out of ice. He jumped into the air and cut it in half with one smooth strike. Lucario landed on the ground. Ice and Quake rushed through to door and towards him.

Lucario just swung the scythe towards them. They quickly stopped. "I've destroyed your medium." Lucario said. "It will only be a matter of time before it all melts."

They stared frustrated at Lucario. "You can't beat us. It's two against one!"

Suddenly rushing through the walls were four giant fireballs, two red, two green. Lucario just brought up the scythe and let the two red fireballs hit one blade of the scythe while the other two green fireballs hit the second scythe blade. The two blades began to emit heat and glow in red and green.

Lucario jumped into the air and began to twirl around the blade, cutting up more of the castle. Now wherever he cut, it instantly began to melt. "I'd say I'd be perfectly fine!"

Ice and Quake just backed away. Something told them that they were now beaten. Several seconds later they disappeared into a dark portal.

Lucario swung the scythe around a few more times before stabbing it into the ice. He closed his eyes, and the aura left the staff and went into the ice. The aura began to visibly spread out, melting all of the ice. Lucario just began to walk back towards the shore. This time he used aura to walk on water. There were two reasons for this: the first, it looked cool. The second: he would most likely sink since he is a part steel type.

When he got to the shore he collapsed. Everyone rushed out to see him, and help him up. "Lucario, you did it!" They said, partly shocked, and partly impressed.

"I'm sure if you all knew where the medium was you would have been able to do it too." Lucario replied.

"You don't have to be so modest." Bowser said. "Take the glory!"

Lucario however didn't have time to seize the glory. He suddenly fell forwards, exhausted. Everyone rushed to try and help him up. But he hit the sand first. "I don't want to do that again." Lucario laughed.

"What happened?" Lucas asked panicked.

"Aura is your life force." Master Hand replied. "Lucario used up a large amount."

"NO!" Lucas shouted. "Lucario, don't die!"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Lucario laughed. "I just need a bit of rest… I've used up too much energy. I'll regain it soon enough."

"Well then, why don't we all get back to the camp? We still have some food to eat!" Master Hand said.

And so everyone began their climb up that steep hill. Every step felt like a battle. But once they got up the hill, it was a short walk to the campsite. When they got there they all practically collapsed at the table. Master and Crazy Hand just began to make food for everyone.

* * *

"Please forgive us!" Ice, Breeze, and Quake begged.

A smile crossed Tabuu's face. "I'll give you one more chance." He said.

Tabuu then turned his attention towards a chessboard. However, on the board instead of the normal pieces were small trophies of all of the Smashers. In the King and Queen spot were Master Hand and Crazy Hand respectfully.

"Lucario has gotten much stronger." He laughed. He looked up and noticed that the three had yet to leave his presence. "Why are you still here?" He asked.

"We were wondering if you could make us as strong as that blue guy!" Quake said.

Tabuu let off a twisted smile. "I'm sure I could do something that would increase your strength." He said. "But to Lucario's level. He got there by his own determination."

"We don't care what we have to do, we will get there! We have to be strong!" They said.

Tabuu waved his hand and suddenly the three of them were surrounded by Shadow Bugs. Slowly the Shadow Bugs began to form a cocoon around them. "When you awake from those cocoons you will have greatly increased in strength." The cocoons began to vanish and Tabuu focused his attention on someone else.

"And what about me?" Dark Toon Link asked. "I thought you said you would have increased my strength as well!"

Tabuu just chuckled. "It is only a matter of time. Once Toon Link begins to feel that he is weaker compared to the others, he will begin to train and increase his strength. When you two are almost at equal strength you can merge."

Tabuu looked at the small trophy of Lucario. "Aura… Pokemon… You many be troublesome to deal with." He however just knocked the Lucario trophy over. "But you will fall just the same. Five months to go"

* * *

**I got the idea of the giant scythe from Soul Eater.**

**In August now… That doesn't particularly help me now that we are nearly done…**


	214. August 1: Dr Mario: Sick

**I forgot that July 31 was the game boy's 20th anniversary. Along with July 27th being the Mother series' 20th anniversary... *insert strong language here* ...I was going to do something special for those chapters... I'll figure out something.**

**Finished Professor Layton. Boy that was great. Layton for the next Smash. And Anton (Anthony in the Japanese version) for an assist trophy!**

**Damn you Tvtropes… I really need to go into my router and block it to stop myself from ever going there again… It would save so much time…**

**Would have been up yesterday but… I didn't know what to do…**

**

* * *

**August 1: Dr. Mario: Sick

"Achoo!"

After being stuck in the giant blocks of ice for quite a while, it was quite a wonder how everyone didn't suffer anything worse than a cold. Then again, when you have miracle doctor; Dr. Mario, with you, it is rather hard to be sick. Let alone suffering from frostbite, hypothermia, and death... and other things that may occur due to long exposure to cold temperatures that I'm forgetting right now.

Not to mention this is the Smashers we are talking about, capable of being near liquid hot magma with no ill effects. Breathing in space, entering a planets atmosphere. Being able to defy the laws of physics and jump in mid air…

So, pretty much all of the Smashers were sick, with the sole exception of Lucario and Red. However Red was still with his family.

Even Dr. Mario was sick, but he was doing his best to help people still. He was wearing the medical mask.

Lucario suddenly found a lot of work thrust on to him. "You know, this would be a good time for the assist trophies to show up, out of absolutely nowhere, and do their job, and assist!" Lucario grumbled.

And so, out of absolutely nowhere, and by incomprehensible coincidence Saki drove into the camp grounds. In the car with him was Isaac, Little Mac, Kat, Ana, and Jill. "Did somebody call for some assistance?" Saki wondered.

"Yeah." Master Hand said. "It seems that the Smashers have all fallen ill. And the work is too much for us. Any help would be appreciated. Strange... I thought I called more people."

Shadow just teleported in using Chaos Control. Inexplicably, with him was Jeff. "Well that seems better." Master hand chirped.

"But what about Lyn?" Crazy Hand wondered.

"Even though we have the means necessary to go back in time and get her, it would be too much of a hassle." Master Hand replied. "Not to mention, imagine all the havoc we would cause on the timeline if we removed Lyn and brought her here! Roy might cease to exist!"

"His mother is Ninian." Crazy Hand reminded his elder brother.

"Still there are no telling what the consequences will be if she is removed from her timeline." Master Hand replied.

"But what if she is intended to be removed from her time line and brought here?" Crazy Hand asked.

Master Hand just sighed. "If it will stop you from spouting this garbage, I'll do it."

"Okay!"

For a split second he brought Lyn to their time. The changes that occurred to the time line were so horrifying, that it cannot even be grasped. During this time the world had transformed into a hell on earth type place. Becoming nothing more than a monument to violence. Realizing his folly, Master Hand snapped his fingers and Lyn was sent back into her time line.

"There, does that answer your question?" Master Hand wondered.

Crazy Hand was shaking in horror. "For a brief second there, I was sane!"

Dr. Mario walked out of the tent and tried to breath in some fresh air. He removed his mask and just collapsed on a nearby folding chair. "Everybody will be fine. Hopefully this cold will just pass." He muttered.

Master Hand delivered a hot bowl of soup to Dr. Mario. He happily took it and began to eat it. "Go in the tent, and find the rooms." Master Hand ordered to the assists. "Lucario will show you the way. And don't drop the bowls when you notice that it is a lot bigger than it looks."

Dr. Mario just tried to relax in the seat. "Life just passes you by, doesn't it? You can be fine one day, but over the toilet, throwing up -for reasons unrelated to alcohol- another."

"Doctor, I think you are quite delirious." Master Hand pointed out. "You should get some rest."

"I'm fine." Dr. Mario reassured them.

"You can't self diagnose." Master Hand pointed out.

"I don't see you with a degree." Dr. Mario grumbled.

Snake walked out of the tent. He was clearly stressed. He reached for his pockets and brought out a pack of cigarettes. Dr. Mario just quickly got up and took the cigarettes. "You can't have them. Doctor's orders."

"Look Doc, I need-"

"No!" Dr. Mario replied. He just threw the cigarettes into the fire pit. Several seconds later they caught on fire and burned up. "While you are under my care, you won't smoke. Besides weren't you trying to quit?"

Snake just grumbled and began to walk away. "Doctor, perhaps you should just take some rest too."

Dr. Mario nodded. "Your right that might be for the best."

"Won't listen to me, but a fellow Smasher you're fine with." Master Hand grumbled.

Time passed. Eventually all of the Smashers were outside trying to get a bit of fresh air. The tent had suddenly become rather stuffy. So during this time they were airing the tent. They continued to drink the liquid.

Soon, all of them were finding themselves too cold. Many of them were shaking. Quickly acting they all went around the fire to try and stay warm. Many of them were also drenched in sweat. They made a mental note to all change into dry clothing when they got back in, otherwise their condition may worsen.

"Okay, we all know how scary stories went last time, so how about sad stories." Peach suggested.

"You can't be serious. Who the hell tells sad stories around the campfire?" Ganondorf questioned.

"No crying until the end." Bowser said.

"Claus dies." Toon said.

"Guaranteed Masterpiece." Claus quickly said.

"Strange, funny, heartrending." Ness finished.

Lucas just began to tear up. Soon he began to uncontrollably cry. Everyone glanced at him. "Okay, this isn't working." Peach said. "How about we sing songs?"

And so they decided to sing songs around the campfire... Which I have absolutely no idea if I can use, due to not being in the public domain... (Though they are related to the games…) I won't bother risking it...

So after several songs they all went to bed.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter. As we all know from experience... Being sick sucks... I'm not sick right now... Unless writer's block is a disease... I don't know how to convey what I wanted to say in this... Um… How about: Quite frankly, you can't really write a good chapter if everyone is sick… **

**I think what is bothering me is the proper name of that medical mask… I want to know what it's actually called!**


	215. August 2: Peach: Round Robin Story

August 2: Peach: Round Robin Story

Compared to yesterday, everyone was feeling much better. In fact, one could call it a miracle that they had managed to recover. However, the problem now lied in none of them actually wanting to do anything. They just all sat around the campsite all day reading different books and magazines.

They just were spending the day relaxing in bliss.

Master Hand looked at everyone rather disappointed. "We come here camping, and they still do absolutely nothing."

"They have just come off of being sick." Little Mac said. "Their bodies still might be exhausted from fighting off the cold. I'd say it's miraculous that they are even moving."

"Yes, that would make some sense." Master Hand said, fully expecting that Little Mac would know what he was talking about, being a retired professional athlete and all.

"Besides, isn't that the point of camping, to relax and have a vacation?" Saki questioned. "Not do missions. Save the world, or any other crazy stuff."

"Busman's holiday." Master Hand replied. "Besides, sitting around doing nothing makes for a very boring narrative."

The day went by, with out much being accomplished. Soon it would get dark. All ready the Smashers were around the campfire.

Peach looked at the kid Smashers. Every night, the activity around the campfire seemed to be turning into a disaster. "All right," She said. "How about we tell a story, one word at a time."

Everyone could only shake in horror as they realized that this could only go one way: horribly wrong.

"Okay, so we need a suggestion for what our story is about." Peach said. "And this time, lets try not to horribly traumatize anyone."

"Insanity!" Ness blurted out.

"Okay, and now we need an object or profession." Peach said. She glanced at all of the older Smashers who were about to say something. "The object or profession can't be related to sex. And this story isn't going to have any sex in it!"

"Damn it." Several of them grumbled.

"An author." Samus suggested.

"All right, we now have the title of our story. Insanity of the Author!"

Due to how this would look otherwise (read: Really messy and ugly, although the endless padding of the word count might be beneficial to me...) you are only going to see the end result. No 'he said' 'Link said' 'Pikachu chirped' or any of that.

* * *

The best story never told!

Insanity of the Author

The end

* * *

Everyone just sat around the campfire for several moments. Each of them trying to soak in the story. "That sucked, it was horrible, and wretched." Wario grumbled.

"It was only two words long!" Bowser shouted, outraged. "I didn't get my turn!"

Peach glanced at Claus who had said the second word. "You really are ruining this for us." She scolded.

"I'm just stopping it before someone breaks down in tears." Claus replied.

"That won't happen!" Peach protested.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Claus muttered.

* * *

The best story never told! (Probably for a good reason)

Insanity of the Author (Take 2)

There once was a person who had a crazy idea. When he was camping he was severely bored, and his mind began to wander. With only his laptop in front of him he began to plan out what he was going to write for his upcoming NaNoWriMo. "I have a crazy idea!" He thought. "Through out the next year, I will write a story and try to update it every single day! I'll start writing in November for my NaNoWriMo!" He waited desperately for November to come. Each day he wanted to start writing. But soon one Saturday morning he looked at the little clock on the desktop and got a rude awakening. "Holy crap!" he shouted. "It's November!"

And so he began to type. But like many things, he began to lose interest and put it under his radar. He even switched his WriMo project part way through. When NaNoWriMo ended he forgot about it. One day, after his first term exams had finished, he was browsing through his computer and saw it. He began to work on it again. The holidays came and went.

And so, at his cousin's house 10 minutes before midnight he posted the prologue. And the Epic known as 365: a tale of Insanity, was born. He then proceeded to update throughout the rest of the year, realizing that he has no life and a lot of spare time, which he constantly denies having.

The end!

* * *

Rain suddenly began to pour and douse the fire. Quickly they all took shelter in the tent.

"Hey, why is it raining?" Claus asked shocked.

"I think the author realized how much time he has wasted writing this..." Zelda replied.

"I was hoping for an activity that didn't reduce anyone to tears." Peach sighed.

* * *

**Decided to show how I came up with this story. I don't know if I actually will change the title to 365: a tale of Insanity. I have nothing written yet for the weekend, so I don't know if I will be able to post anything with work. I might be able to get something out...**

"**Besides, sitting around doing nothing makes for a very boring narrative." And that probably describes a good chunk of this story… And things that I do when I should be writing this story...  
**


	216. August 3: Toon Link: Inferiority Complex

**August 31: Boy, do I ever hate weekends…**

**September 1: Boy, I forgot how addicting Metroid Prime is…**

**September 2: NO COMMENT**

**

* * *

**

August 3: Toon Link: Inferiority Complex

All of the Kid Smashers were with Lucario, in an empty field. He was showing them his Aura Scythe. "Is it heavy?" They asked.

"No, it is really light. Here hold it." Lucario tried to pass it off to a few of them, however it immediately began to reject them. The Aura Scythe began to release energy. When Lucario let go of the scythe, it continued to discharge energy. Quickly the kids got away from it. Eventually it returned back to the staff. "Weird, it looks like only I can wield it."

"That is because it is made out of your energy." Master Hand replied, descending from the sky. "An ability that is linked to you."

"Oh." Lucario said shocked.

"Can we learn how to do it?" Ness wondered.

"Of course." Master Hand replied. "All it requires is a medium, an object to place your energy in, and being able to channel your energy out, give it a physical form and merge the two. It is actually quite easy. And when you get enough experience doing it like that, you can just create the weapon by adding energy. And eventually, you might not even need the medium!"

Toon Link pulled out the Master Sword. "So, basically it is just like this!" He said. He quickly began to chant something in Hylian, and in his right hand a ball of light appeared. He combined the two, however a moment later it exploded and knocked him back. The Master Sword flew through the air and narrowly missed Master Hand.

"No. Nothing like that." Master Hand replied.

The other Kid Smashers tried. Ness used his Yo-Yo, Nana and Popo used their hammers, Lucas used his stick, and Claus used his energy sword. All of them tried it and were much more successful than Toon Link.

Toon Link just stared devastated. He grabbed the Master Sword to try again. This time, it once again exploded sending him flying backwards. This time, he also managed to hold onto the sword. Everyone looked at him, each of them staring in shock. Toon Link quickly began to run away. "_They're going to laugh at me!_" Toon Link thought. He ran into a forest, but didn't stop running. Eventually he tripped on a root.

"If you continue to run like that life will just pass you by."

Toon Link froze. He looked up and standing in front of him was a completely blue person. Tabuu. "Shut up!" Toon Link said.

"I could teach you how to do that." Tabuu laughed.

Toon Link just lunged for Tabuu. However Tabuu just brought down his elbow onto his back, knocking down to the ground. "No, I won't trust you!" Toon Link whimpered. "Not after you freed him!"

"Do you know who he is?"

"A monster!" Toon Link replied. "That's all I need to know!"

Tabuu laughed. "Oh, how uninformed. What I freed from the Savage Labyrinth was in fact a part of you!"

"I've heard enough!" Toon Link pulled out his bow and an arrow, he shot a light arrow at Tabuu who just blocked the attack with his left hand. Surprisingly the light arrow exploded upon contact and destroyed his left hand.

"I thought it would just leave a singe mark." Tabuu said shocked. Energy began to gather where his hand used to be. Soon however it was all brought back together.

"I'll learn how to do that move on my own!" Toon Link said. "I don't need anybody's help."

"I get it." Tabuu chuckled. "You do know the truth about him, about Dark Toon Link. You just don't want anyone else to find out. You're weak. You're afraid of people leaving you alone! You don't want to be abandoned."

"Shut up!"

"Does the truth hurt?" Tabuu wondered. "They will abandon you one day!"

"No. They won't! THEY WON'T!" Toon Link shouted. He collapsed and began to cry. Tabuu's laughing just seemed to continue on in his head. "They won't." He whispered.

"You're also jealous, aren't you? You want to use that technique too. Everyone else all ready had mastered it and is capable of using it. If you shoot a light arrow at Lucario, and the others, you can stop them from using it." Tabuu informed.

"Shut up!" Toon Link cried. "I won't listen to you."

Tabuu just disappeared. "You will, eventually, you will!"

A twig snapping brought Toon back to reality. He looked around to see a scared Lucas looking down at him. "Toon, are you all right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Toon Link lied. Toon quickly wiped his eyes and quickly began to walk away. Lucas tried to follow, however Toon just pushed him away. "Leave me a lone for a while!" he shouted.

Lucas just stood there in shock as Toon Link walked away.

* * *

Tabuu appeared in a dungeon. The three cocoons were still there. More and more Shadow Bugs just seemed to crawl into them. Watching over them was Dark Toon Link. "You saw my light, didn't you?"

"How could you tell?" Tabuu wondered.

"Your arm."

Tabuu looked at his left arm. From the wrist a strange scar seemed to be creeping up it. His left hand also was covered in the strange scar. "Yes." He laughed. "It will heal. But I was shocked, perhaps I underestimated him, he is much stronger than I thought. How goes their progression?"

"They are stubborn to say the least." Dark Toon Link sighed. "They are trying to keep their sanity as the Shadow Bugs continue to corrupt them."

"That won't last very long." Tabuu laughed.

"I'm beginning to wonder, perhaps you aren't the one who is as strong as he says." Dark Toon Link said glaring at Tabuu.

Tabuu suddenly shot a glare at Dark Toon Link. The glare began to exert pressure, and slowly Dark Toon Link began to collapse underneath the pressure.

"Is that all you can do?" Dark Toon Link wondered. "Just exerting pressure?"

Tabuu just ignored Dark Toon Link's taunting. "You will eventually see what I'm capable of. Then again, maybe you won't. Don't test my patience."

Tabuu teleported and sat on his throne and began to think over something. "_Now then Toon Link, will you seal Lucario's new power out of jealousy? Will you seal all of your friend's too?_"


	217. August 4: Snake: Ice Cream

August 4: Snake: Ice Cream

Everything was back to normal, or as close to normal as one could be with the Smashers.

They had all woken up and were eating. "Does anyone feel like we are forgetting something important?" Samus wondered.

"Define 'important'." Crazy Hand replied.

"I don't know, it just feels like we forgot something, like something that will a large group mad at us or something." Samus said.

* * *

Back at Smashville, MissingNo and 'M were watching TV.

"I wonder how their camping is going." MissingNo said. "Although, I have to wonder if they know about us."

* * *

"What kind of large group?" Crazy Hand wondered.

"Social services?" Samus replied.

Everyone looked around the table. They then noticed for the first time that MissingNo and 'M weren't with them. Master Hand quickly snapped his fingers and they were teleported to the table. They looked around, confused at all of the Smashers. "Why did you teleport us out here?" They questioned.

"Just so I don't have Social Services knocking on my door." Master Hand replied. "Besides, all of the negative press around us wouldn't help us. Once we get back, we have to announce that we have regrouped, and will continue fighting, just like the Smash Pro Incident never happened."

"Are we actually going to bother with that tournament?" Kirby wondered.

"No." Master Hand replied. "Not for another year or so. I don't want to think about fighting for a while."

"Good, I really don't want to fight either." Snake muttered. "We all need some time for relaxing."

"What were you doing during that time we were separated?" Falco wondered.

"That's classified information." Snake replied.

"Wouldn't the network get mad though?" Sonic wondered.

"No, they are just splicing up a lot of stock footage and putting it together to try and form a coherent fight scene." Master Hand replied.

"I wonder how long it would take them to realize that there is no contact." Zelda inquired.

"They are also rearing some of the oldest fights they have for the first time in a while." Master Hand said. "For a lot of people, that is still brand new." With breakfast out of the way, the daily chores were divided. Who was going out to buy the food, and who was staying back.

All of the Smashers had agreed that it was probably a good idea to not let Kirby or Yoshi go get the food, since there was a high chance that they would eat all of it on the way back. All of the kid Smashers had changed into their bathing suits and were begging Samus to take them down to the beach. This time MissingNo and 'M were also with them.

"Come on Snake. It could be fun." Samus coaxed.

"Looking after children is not my definition of fun." Snake grumbled.

"We might have one someday." Samus smiled.

"Impossible." Snake replied. "I'm sterile."

"We can adopt." Samus suggested. "Now, are you going to the beach or not?"

"If I must." Snake muttered.

Samus, Snake, the six Smash Kids, and MissingNo and 'M began to walk down to the beach along the way, they were joined by Leaf and Red. "Can I just walk down there while in a box?" Snake wondered.

"No, you have to get used to being seen like this with me."

They made it down the steep hill. Immediately Red and Leaf let Squirtle and Blastoise out of their pokeballs. The other kid Smashers also went into the water. "Okay, so they have water Pokemon, I'm not acting as a lifeguard."

"You don't need to." Samus said. "You came down here to be with me, didn't you?"

"It's cold!" MissingNo shouted.

"Freezing." 'M added on. "How can you all go in there?"

"We were frozen in ice for more than a day. This feels warm compared to that." Ness replied.

"Anything would feel warm compared to that." 'M muttered.

Red and Leaf let out their Charizards. Both of them looked at the water and began to back away. "Charizard, can you heat up the water a bit?" Red asked.

Both Charizard looked at the water. They then began to use several fire attacks on it. Soon the water was heated up a little bit.

For the first time since the Ice incident, they all went back down to the beach. The Smash Kids began to build a sand castle. While Samus began to collect rocks for everyone to carry up. Snake meanwhile just lied on a towel and tried to get a tan. However that was short lived as Ness and Toon Link brought a bucket full of cold water and dumped it on Snake. He began to chase the kids around. However, Snake soon found himself fallen in a deep hole.

"Hey, are you going to let me out!?" Snake barked.

"Not likely." The Smash Kids said peering over the edge.

"Be careful of the snake down there!" Ness teased.

Snake looked down at his feet to see Rope Snake slithering around. He knew full well that Rope Snake was absolutely harmless. "Rope Snake, there is something you should know. A snake bit me once. After three days of indescribable pain, the snake died."

Rope Snake began to slither away from Snake and up the side of the hole. He glanced up at the Smash Kids. "Now, are you getting me out of here?"

"Not until you promise to buy us ice cream!" Toon Link taunted.

"Nope, I'm not going to buy you ice cream!" Snake shouted.

"Then you aren't getting out! Those were our demands, and you aren't getting out until you promise to buy us ice cream!" Toon Link shouted.

"I don't negotiate with kids." Snake shouted. "Now let me out of this hole right now!"

"Nope, not until you give us ice cream!" Ness laughed.

Snake's response to this was to quit screwing around and pull out a Cypher out of nowhere. He then flew up out of the hole. The kids looked at him terrified and began to run away. He looked down the hole. "How did they even dig a hole that big in the first place?" He wondered.

He returned to his towel, which was still wet. He lied down and began to try and soak up some sun. "Having fun?" Samus asked.

"Tons." He grumbled. "Why am I here again?"

"Just in case someone tries to hit on me again." Samus replied. "This way they know that I have a boyfriend. And to help carry rocks up the hill."

"Okay." Snake replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tabuu's prison, the cocoons began to break. Ice, Quake, and Breeze emerged. "I feel great!" Ice said.

"That's good to hear." Tabuu said. "However, you must learn to control your new abilities, if you go out now, it will be disastrous! They will easily defeat you."


	218. August 5: Zelda: Rare Candy Cheat

August 5: Zelda: Rare Candy Cheat

Everyone woke up and ate breakfast. "So, when are we done with camping?" Ness asked.

"Why?" Master Hand wondered. "Has the great out doors finally beat you?"

"No, but my DS died and has no more battery power left in it. And with no electricity, I can't recharge it. And no one will let me use their DS."

"And for a good reason." Claus muttered.

"Well, I was only planning for two weeks." Master Hand said. "We are going back on the 10th."

"That seems so far away…" Ness muttered.

"It's five days." Lucas pointed out.

"Shut up Luke!"

"We can always stay longer." Master Hand suggested. He however received several glares. "Or not. So, who is on buying duty today?"

"It's Zelda and I." Peach said.

Everyone made note to not go with them, based upon Bowser's horror story. Peach however had a different plan in mind. She approached MissingNo and 'M

"Would you like to go shopping with us?" Peach asked.

"Don't kid! Don't!" Bowser whispered. Peach just responded to this by hitting Bowser over the head with a frying pan.

"Sure!" MissingNo said.

"I don't see why not." 'M added on.

Ness, and the other Smash Kids tried to protest. "Didn't you say that you were going to play with us?" Ness wondered.

"That's right." MissingNo said. "We were going to play with Ness and the others today."

Peach glanced over at them. "Oh, is that so?" She asked. "I'm sure there will be plenty of time later to help them. And if you're good boys, we can get some ice cream afterwards."

So, just like putty in her hands, MissingNo and 'M were manipulated. They entered a car that was being driven by an Alloy. When they got to the store, their chauffeur exited the car and began to let them all out. "Thank you." Zelda said.

"All right." Peach said. "How about you take 'M, and I'll take MissingNo, we will split up and get the food."

"That works for me." Zelda said. "We will meet up in thirty minutes."

Unfortunately, it was a bad idea to bring MissingNo and 'M into a grocery store. Why? Item duplication. Within several seconds of entering the store, it exploded with thousands and thousands of food items.

People were scrambling to grab various food items and run off. Not to mention the nearby ATM Machine exploding with money.

Glass was shattering on the pavement, people were screaming in terror. Inexplicably, a fire started. Things were blowing up. And a lot of other unexpected side effects of item duplication. Peach, Zelda, and MissingNo just walked out of the store. 'M, on the other hand was being carried by Zelda. He had tripped upon entering the store and fell flat on his face, resulting in being knocked unconscious, triggering the item duplication.

"What just happened?" MissingNo wondered.

"I don't know." Zelda replied. "I think tomorrow, we actually get to live off of the land." However, it wasn't long until their car was trapped in a torrent of food cans. Peach and Zelda got out. "Master Hand is going to have a fit." Zelda said.

"I know, look at all of the scratches and dents." Peach sighed.

The food, which consisted of chicken, potatoes, marshmallows, hotdogs, and a few buckets of ice cream, 'mysteriously' got into their trunk and they drove away. "Clean up, aisle 5." Peach chuckled.

Zelda just groaned.

"Come on, I've always wanted to say that."

"I want to say a lot of stuff too. But I keep my mouth shut." Zelda said.

When they got back at the campsite Master Hand began to cry over the dents in his car. Everyone else wondered if Peach and Zelda brought back too much food. For instance they were all wondering why they needed fifteen buckets of ice cream. Not to mention, how would they keep it from melting? (Okay, stupid question, Ice Climbers would just make ice to put in a cooler to make sure that it doesn't melt) And they were also wondering why Master Hand was crying over dents in a car when he could just snap his fingers and create a brand new one, or make the car in mint condition again.

They all noticed some smoke coming from the city. "Do I want to know what happened?" Master Hand asked.

"We honestly have no idea." Zelda replied. "'M just tripped and stuff started to blow up."

* * *

**Every time I type MissingNo, and 'M… I feel older and older… The item duplication worked like this: You talked to the old man who taught you how to capture a Pokemon. After his tutorial was over you flew to Cinnabar Island. After that you surfed up and down the east coast until you entered a battle. It would be with MissingNo or 'M, or an assortment of other glitched pokemon or trainers. When you were done with the battle, the 6th item in your bag would have multiplied into 128 items.**

**And that is why, if I could have any pokemon, I would have a MissingNo. "Hey MissingNo, payday is too far away. I need money now." I hold a twenty-dollar bill. Bam I am $2540 richer. I wouldn't even work ever again...  
**


	219. August 6: Pit: Water Warfare

**Things are busy back at home... That is why there is a lack of updates... It's a long story... Abridged version will be put into my profile if you want to know...**

**

* * *

**

August 6: Pit: Water Warfare

After all of the chaos yesterday, the Smashers didn't have to go out shopping for new food today. Or for the next few days. In fact, all of that item duplication had resulted in enough food to last them until the end of the camping trip. However, this wasn't on their current train of thought.

"You know, I've just come up with a way to get back all of our items!" Master Hand said. "We still have one of each, so we can just use them to duplicate until we have an unlimited supply of them!"

"In the end, we truly were victorious against the Smash Pros!" Marth laughed.

"Just one question, where are we going to store them?" Roy asked.

"Ah, we can worry about them later." Master Hand said shrugging it off.

* * *

Once again, everyone down at the beach playing in the water. This time Pit was standing on the edge of the beach, just so that the water crested and went on to his feet. The Smash Kids just appeared behind Pit. "Go on in! The water is fine!"

"My wings." Pit muttered. "I don't want to get them wet."

They all glanced at Pit before trying to push him in the water. Pit replied to this by breaking their grip and flying into the air. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were also at the beach. Both of them were glancing over towards Pit. "Do you think Tabuu had contacted Pit?" Crazy Hand wondered.

"Most likely." Master Hand replied.

"Should we confront Pit?" Crazy hand asked.

"No, the other Smashers might not take it as well. For now we will just observe."

Back with Pit and the Kid Smashers, they were voicing their concern over Pit flying away from where they splashed the water. "No fair!" Ness shouted.

"As long as I don't want to get my wings wet, everything is fair!" Pit replied.

"Well in that case!" Red said. He threw a pokeball and released Squirtle, who looked up at Pit. "Squirtle, soak him!" Red ordered.

Squirtle began to spit water. Pit quickly summoned his Mirror Shield, which reflected the attack back towards all of the kid Smashers. "Hey!" They shouted.

Pit just laughed. Eventually, Squirtle did manage to get Pit's wings wet. This resulted in Pit landing in the water. He began to chant something, and a moment later his wings disappeared. They continued to splash water at the older teen. And he tried to splash back.

"A caged bird often has its wings clipped." Master Hand muttered. "Yet Pit is free. Did Palutena want him to find out the truth?"

"Why don't we ask her tomorrow?" Crazy Hand wondered.

"Yes, we should try that." Master Hand replied, however he was uneasy.

The younger Smashers continued to splash water at the older teen. Suddenly Pit rushed for all of them, quickly they all dodged and continued to splash water at him. Suddenly, Snake sneaked up on Ness and dumped a bucket of water on him. Everyone turned to see him. "Are they picking on you Kid?" Snake asked. "Why don't I even the odds a bit!"

Snake pulled out a water gun and threw it at Pit who caught it. He looked at it a bit mystified. To him, a gun was a foreign object. It didn't feel right for him to hold it. Even a relatively safe object like a water gun still didn't feel right. After a few seconds of fiddling around, Pit found out how it worked and began to shoot the other kid Smashers.

"No fair!" They shouted.

* * *

That night, Pit was washing his face. "You recalled your wings again!" A voice said. Pit looked up at the mirror to see his reflection, only it really wasn't his own reflection; it was that of Fallen Angel Pit's.

"So what?" Pit wondered.

"You make me sick! To think that we are even the same person."

"Stop talking to me, I don't want to be seen as a crazy person." Pit muttered.

"How long do you think you will be able to live like this?" Fallen Angel Pit wondered. "The hands might go to see Palutena soon. They might put together everything. Tabuu might get angry at you."

Pit suddenly froze at the mention of Tabuu. "He was the person in the campsite beside us right?" He wondered.

"Oh, so you noticed." Fallen Angel Pit laughed. "Well, at least you aren't a complete idiot! I still don't know why he wanted you to be the dominant side."

Pit just collapsed for a few seconds. He had so much fun today. He then thought about Tabuu's plan. "_Am I doing the right thing? Tabuu wants to kill everyone. Why? What should I do?_"

"You have a choice!" Fallen Angel Pit said. "Do it yourself, or let me take over and do it for you!" Pit got up and looked at the mirror. He suddenly created a bow and arrow made completely out of light. He aimed it at the mirror. "Hey, what do you think you are doing?!"

Pit didn't reply, he just fired the arrow. It hit the mirror and was reflected back at him. It hit and Pit went flying backwards, before hitting the wall and collapsing. Slowly Pit got up and began to walk back to his room.


	220. August 7: Donkey Kong: Escape from the Z

August 7: Donkey Kong: Escape from the Zoo

Donkey Kong and Diddy decided, that since their comrades weren't coming to get them, they might as well escape by themselves. They had planned everything and were getting ready to act. As the person who fed them their food passed by, they walked up to the bars and bent them. They were then able to walk out. The person who had been feeding the animals looked shocked at them. He began to run panicked through the walkways of the zoo.

"The animals are escaping!" He shouted.

Donkey Kong and Diddy paid no attention to him. However they were soon stopped by the resident mad scientist, Dr. Von Sauerkraut. "Vat! No, zee animals vill not escape!" He shouted in an extremely over the top, and inconsistent accent. "I vill not let zem out! My plans for world domination will not end because of zis!"

Donkey Kong just punched his lights out and continued to run. Dr. Von Sauerkraut would later be arrested for animal cruelty, and thrown into an insane asylum.

Back with Donkey Kong and Diddy, several others had seen what he had done to Dr. Von Sauerkraut. Sirens began to ring and people began to flee. Doors were shutting and being barricaded, however that didn't stop Donkey Kong. With one punch the doors were knocked off of the hinges. If the doors were really strong it took anywhere from one to four punches. People ran away terrified at the sight of them. "You know this is rather easy." Diddy Kong said.

Donkey Kong just had to glare at Diddy. After that comment he wanted to smash his head against the ground, and make it into a fine little paste. But he couldn't, after all he needed a meat shield. He came across another person who was standing in front of a giant pit, which was full of lions.

"Animals escaping from the zoo!? This is madness!"

"Madness?" Donkey Kong questioned. "This! IS! OVERUSED!" He kicked the person into a pit full of lions. Why there was in fact a pit full of lions was another question all together.

Just in case things couldn't get even more ridiculously over the top, helicopters began to fly over the zoo, dropping swat members with tranquilizer guns. They began to surround Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Each of them aiming their tranquilizer guns.

"You know, I'm so glad our gun manufacture isn't 4kids. They would have given us super soakers, or suction cups, or some stupid shit like that." One of them said. The others all nodded in agreement and focused their attention on the two escaped animals.

"There is no way out! Surrender, and return peacefully to your cages." one of them said.

"Do you even think that they understand us?" another questioned.

Donkey Kong had luckily prepared for just a scenario. He pulled out a pair of bongos from absolutely nowhere. They all fired tranquilizer darts at them. Quickly Donkey Kong hit the bongos, and created a shockwave. The shockwave was enough to knock all of the darts away from him. His hands then pounded on the bongos, and the shock wave this time knocked everyone into the air and back. Donkey Kong and Diddy just began to walk away.

"Beaten by a damn dirty ape!" One shouted frustrated. "How humiliating!"

Several others got back up. This time, when tranquilizer darts were fired at them, Donkey Kong blocked them with Diddy's rocket barrel jetpack.

"Hey!" Diddy shouted.

"We want to get out of here, don't we?"

"Well, yes, but still use your own possessions as a shield! Like your tie!"

Donkey Kong flinched. Diddy's comment had clearly irritated him. But at the moment they had bigger things to worry about. Soon they reached the exit, however it seemed to be missing something, like a final boss that was stopping their advancement. They rushed towards the door, when suddenly a giant robot dropped down and blocked their way.

"No animals are escaping on my watch!" The person inside the robot said. Diddy Kong however just threw a banana peel, and the robot, somehow, slipped on it. When the robot tried to get back up, it once again slipped on it and this process continued until Donkey Kong and Diddy were out of the zoo.

The two Kongs continued to run until they were outside of the city. They now had a new destination in mind: Smashville.

Now that they were safe Donkey Kong just began to wail on Diddy Kong. "How dare you suggest to use my tie as a shield! This is an important heirloom that is passed down through the Kong family! Once one comes of age they receive this tie that signifies that they are the leader of the Kongs! Now then, lets get back to Smashville!"

* * *

**Although I haven't tried it myself... (Due to the lack of the Wii being set up right now...) Diddy Kong's banana peel apparently does screw up Giant Shadow Bug Diddy Kong quite a bit.**


	221. August 8: Sonic: Project Needlemouse

August 8: Sonic: Project Needlemouse

The kid Smasher's were deprived of playing video games. Now everyone's DS were out of batteries, especially since yesterday was a very rainy day, and all of them were stuck inside. Now they all were trying to figure out how to pass the time. So, since they weren't playing videogames, they were doing what anyone else would do. Think up of videogames they want to play!

Somehow, they had managed to capture Sonic. He was now tied up to a chair. Around Sonic were all of the kid Smashers. "Ness, what is the meaning of this!?" Sonic shouted, confused.

"Today class, we will begin a study on what made a good Sonic game." Ness said.

Sonic tried to squirm, however the ropes were on too tight.

"We will dissect the old Sonic games and report our findings into this notebook, which I have named Project Needlemouse!" Ness said. "Thankfully, unlike frogs, we won't have to kill Sonic to figure this out."

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief, however this didn't help relieve him of his pain.

"Now then, is there any suggestions with where we should start?" Ness asked.

"Why don't we start with the story?" Lucas asked.

Everyone brought out several sheets of paper. They quickly began to jot down several things. "It appears that simple stories are always better with Sonic's group." Claus said. "Get from point a to point b because Robotnic is turning fluffy little animals into robots."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Furthermore, it seems like romantic subplots are not what people want." Toon Link said.

"Yes, and no angst." Popo added.

"Lucas, do you have anything to add?" Ness wondered.

"No. Although I do have a complaint for game play, which may tie into this." Lucas said.

"Okay, lets hear it." Ness said.

"Waiting until the last story mode to be able to play as Super Sonic." Lucas replied.

"Any other complaints about the game play?" Ness asked.

"Yeah." Popo said. "Playing as other characters besides Sonic. That includes the mysterious new hedgehog person, and other unexpected genre changes."

"What about Sonic Unleashed?" Ness questioned.

"Werehog form was terrible!" Popo replied. "The controls were wretched."

"And how about that scoring system where you are ranked at either A, B, C, D, or E?" Claus asked. "Bound together by a bunch of arbitrary goals, with little to differentiate between them, especially when they don't show you what is required between the different ranks, and just there to make sure you have another thing to piss you off."

"And Bosses with horrible hit boxes." Toon Link added on. "Egg Viper from Sonic Adventure comes to mind."

"How about running from something, but the camera doesn't show you where you are going, but is constantly forced on the object you are running from?" Lucas asked.

"Very good." Ness said copying down all of their comments. "Yes, I can see why these all are horrible."

"How about controls that are too sensitive for their own good?" Toon Link asked. "When I nudge the control stick I should just go to the direction I touched a little bit, not across the whole screen!"

"Or, how about only having one route." Lucas said. "In the 3D games it just feels like you are pushing forwards all the time only moving to dodge an oncoming robot or obstacle. But in the 2D games there were multiple ways to reach the goal, and this opened up a combination of exploration and speed. Not to mention every time you played, you could take a slightly different path and always find out new things."

Everyone blinked at Lucas. "Yes, I see. Very interesting. So now, for the optimal Sonic game I believe it should be 2D." Ness said. "Now then, I need your opinion on helper characters such as Chip."

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Would you kids shut up, I'm trying to get some sleep!" Falco shouted.

"Much more violent responses than I was expecting." Ness said scribbling down something on the sheet of paper. "So what about Tails, and other characters such as him?"

"Well, if it is like Sonic 3 where they do have a different playing style than Sonic." Claus said.

"And their abilities lets them take new routes!" Lucas chirped in.

"Ah yes, yes, I see." Ness said. He looked up at Sonic. "You've been very quiet about this Sonic."

"Let me out of here!" He shouted.

"Is the truth hard to accept?" Ness wondered.

"Help me Lucas." Sonic pleaded. "These ropes are on so tight, that I'm turning blue!"

Lucas looked at Sonic. "But weren't you always blue?" He wondered.

Sonic began to whimper. "I just do what the paychecks tell me, please stop!" He cried. "I know my games are horribly mediocre, and that people are only held on by feelings of nostalgia. But you have to realize that my fan base is also an impossible to please group! And I have to make money and feed myself somehow."

"That is inexcusable." Ness said. "You certainly get enough money from being in the Smashers."

"Most of it went to licensing fees. I barely see any of it."

* * *

**Project Needlemouse, was announced on 9/8/9 (September 8, 2009... although I didn't find out about it until 9/9/9) Basically, it seems to be a Sonic game that will bring him back to his 2d roots. The problem: Once again, it sounds like Wii will get the shaft. Maybe Sega is getting pissed off at the irony of Sonic games selling the best on Nintendo systems... Heroes (for the most part... I think PS2 eclipsed it during 2005), Shadow, Unleashed... Secret rings was better received than 2006... I still expect a Wii Version, they would be stupid not to. But then again, this is the same company that released Sonic 2006...**

**And Needlemouse sounds incredibly stupid. And considering that this is the same Sega that screwed up a port of the original Sonic the Hedgehog to the GBA that badly... (and according to one source, Needlemouse is a direct translation of Harinezumi, the Japanese word for Hedgehog.) I'll remain casually optimistic for now. **


	222. August 9: Diddy Kong: A cruel return

August 9: Diddy Kong: A cruel return

The two Kong's approached Smashville. Unfortunately for them Master Hand had set up Cruel Alloys to prevent anyone from entering Smashville while they were gone. Just as a safety precaution to protect against thieves, although one would have to wonder who would be stupid enough to steal from the Smashers.

Donkey Kong saw something shiny outside of Smashville and was distracted. Meanwhile, Diddy Kong entered Smashville. He was immediately greeted by four alloys, Red, Blue, Yellow, Green. The four alloys held nothing back and began to wail on Diddy Kong, leaving him a bloody mess. They then kicked him out of Smashville and tossed a Maxim Tomato.

Diddy reached for the maxim tomato and began to eat it. Instantly his body was healed of the wounds. "What just happened? Why are the alloys there? Why did they attack me?"

Donkey Kong approached Diddy. "Hey, why did the alloys attack you?" He wondered.

"I don't know." Diddy replied. "But lets find out! Master Hand will be there, I'm sure he will be able to explain what's going on."

Diddy rushed into Smashville, only to be knocked away once again. "Stay there. Let me try something." Donkey Kong said. He charged up a giant's punch and began to rush towards them. They also tried to block his entrance into Smashville, however Donkey Kong delivered a punch knocking them all back a few feet. This didn't amuse the alloys. They ran for Donkey Kong who jumped above them and smashed them all into the ground. He than ran into Smashville.

Diddy Kong realized that this was a perfect opportunity to follow and began to rush into Smashville as well. However the alloys got up. Instead of focusing on Donkey Kong they focused on Diddy Kong and knocked him out of Smashville.

"I hate this story." Diddy Kong muttered

**And I hate you!**

"Who said that?" Diddy Kong asked.

**I did. The author.**

"Great, I must be having a near death experience and I'm getting delusional." Diddy Kong muttered.

**No, I'm just stating the truth. I honestly hate you. And I am going to constantly reinforce that fact by doing things, like cutting your chapter short in the name of catching up. Make you suffer, and receive butt monkey status. Or cutting your chapter short because I'm lazy. Or cutting your chapter short because I'm reading ****The Subspace Emissary's Worlds Conquest**** and want to try to get past chapter 100 before the end of September... So I'm cutting this chapter short.**

"You can't do tha-"

**And I did.**

**

* * *

**

**Notes: You might say I have plenty of time. I`m currently on Chapter 70 (Bound to have changed since I wrote this note at 11 in the morning) of ****The Subspace Emissary's Worlds Conquest**** but yeah... I'm losing time and fast... Details in my profile. (I'm now at 75 while uploading this...)  
**

**I feel that I must apologize to AuraChannelerChris since I feel that Final Smash Fusion is too similar to his Combined Final Smashes... And the stacking of Final Smash's that I was talking about in the author notes are similar to his different levels of Final Smashes. To be fair, when I wrote that I wasn't at that part of the story yet...**

**However let me say this: In patent law, you cannot patent an obvious evolution/addition to a current invention. If someone in the field says that it is obvious, it is obvious. Whether this is a case of Great mind's think alike (fools seldom differ), or the obvious evolution or obvious addition, I still feel like I should apologize.**

**There is nothing new under the sun. **


	223. August 10: Captain Falcon: Camping fin

August 10: Captain Falcon: Camping is over!

Everyone woke up and packed up. Each of them wanting to get back to civilization soon. The lack of electricity and other modern conveniences may have finally broke them. Captain Falcon for one wanted to drive his F-Zero racer again, especially since Master Hand wouldn't let him touch his car. The other Smashers also agreed, since they did want some form of transportation due to getting the food, or any other needs that may arise, and they knew full well that Captain Falcon would probably destroy the car.

"Come on, I'm a perfectly good driver!" He pleaded. "It's everybody else on the road that are brainless maniacs!"

He continued to protest through out the two weeks. But now, with the two weeks of camping finally over. They could all return to Smashville.

They packed up the last remaining utensils and began to roll the tent that destroyed the very fabric of space. They stuffed it into a bag and began to lift it up. "It is surprisingly light." They all muttered as they passed it around.

They were all so eager to get back to Smashville that they didn't even have breakfast before packing up. "All right let's go!" Captain Falcon said.

Master Hand just glanced at them. "Fine… I guess you've all had enough appreciation of the outdoors."

Master Hand snapped his fingers, and instantly everyone was teleported back to Smashville. They all breathed a sigh of relief and began to walk back towards the gates of Smashville.

However, there was just one small problem.

The alloys, that made sure that they didn't enter back in were set to cruel. But you all ready knew that. They repelled all of the Smashers.

"How dare you keep me from my F-Zero!" Captain Falcon shouted. He ran up to deliver a Falcon Punch, however the red alloy knocked him away with what looked like a Falcon Punch.

The real problem was, that Master Hand had not set an expiry date for the set of instructions. The alloys wouldn't let them in. Master Hand floated over; holographic screens began to pop up. He began to input some instructions and then began to float back towards the Smashers.

"Well, I have some good news, and some bad news." Master Hand said. "The good news is that we are all together for another week. The bad news is, we can't get into Smashville for that week."

"What!" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah, I can only make instructions expire in intervals of weeks." Master Hand nervously replied. "So, we are camping for another week."

Everyone groaned in frustration. Wondering why he would program something like _that_.

"There is some other good news." Master Hand said. "Donkey Kong and Diddy are here."

Donkey Kong walked out of Smashville and approached them. However they all began to look for Diddy. "Where is Diddy?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Wario, Bowser, and Ganondorf are standing on him." Master Hand casually replied.

So, Master Hand once again snapped his fingers and they were transported back to the campsite. There they began to set up camp once again. "So, since this was my mistake, and we are still here, we now have electricity." Master Hand announced.

Everyone cheered and began to set up the tent. They quickly rushed inside into the family room where a TV was set up. However when they flipped through the channels nothing was on. "However, that doesn't mean that I gave us cable, or satellite, or anything else!"

They all glanced at Master Hand and began to crack their knuckles. Master Hand quickly realized that he was probably going to be forced into making them happy for the next week. He snapped his fingers and the TV received satellite. "This is going to be a painful week." He muttered. He certainly wasn't used to using his powers to help others. Normally, Master Hand would just use his powers for selfish reasons. Such as giving himself a brand new car.

On the bright side, Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon was teleported to the campsite, and Captain Falcon spent a great deal of time on the country roads, racing, and having fun.


	224. August 11: Ike: Or is it?

**September 11: Well... In an attempt to catch up... I've got every single Smasher planed out until October 11th the end of the 7th set of rotations. I may switch a few here and there, (Eg: I just switched Bowser from October 9th to September 15 due to... obvious reasons...) Sigh... One month behind, still... Ah well... Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story releases next week on the 15th (The obvious reason)... And Scribblenauts on the 16th... Why did I have to start a full time job... (Coughmoneychough) I hope I don't get sick, that would suck for my week of training/shadowing... I'll probably pick them up by the end of the month... Must exert will power and self control... must not buy them right away... Must play through games I currently have...**

**On a related note... I wonder how a Death Note/ScribbleNauts crossover would work... Crap... Now I want to write one... **

**

* * *

**

August 11: Ike: Or is it?

It was early in the morning when Master Hand burst into Ike's room. "Ike!" Master Hand shouted, effectively waking up the Mercenary. "Its time to walk the dog!"

Ike looked at Master Hand rather confused. "We don't have a dog." He pointed out.

"And by dog I mean Yoshi!" Master Hand said.

"Why do I need to walk Yoshi?"

"Because, I'd do it, but I'm busy right now. I'll pay you ten bucks if you do it!" Master Hand replied.

"Sold!" Ike said, quickly getting out of the bed and changing into everyday clothes. They walked outside of the tent.

Yoshi, for the past few weeks, while they were at the campsite had been sporting a new collar. On it was a dog tag engraved with the name Yoshi.

"How come no one has questioned Yoshi before?" Ike questioned.

"It's because, that collar is magical and makes people see a dog." Master Hand explained. "It is much like Clark Kent and Superman, the glasses are able to perfectly disguise him. However, if Yoshi breaks the masquerade, or people know that it is Yoshi, they can see him."

"What type of dog?" Ike wondered.

"Olde English Sheepdog." Master Hand replied.

"Why that type of dog?" Ike asked.

"Because," Master Hand said, getting annoyed by Ike's constant stream of questions, he was honestly like a little kid. "The illusion needs to cover the whole body, so it had to be a big dog."

"And what about you? Why has nobody questioned you before?" Ike wondered. "I mean, if they can see giant talking hands, shouldn't green dinosaurs be okay?

"Because, if people see me, they see a normal human."

"But, you are too big to look like a normal human." Ike pointed out. "Unless the illusion makes you look incredibly fat."

This response earned Ike the reward of one punch to the face, and one free trip across the road and into a vacant camping site. "I'm not fat!" Master Hand shouted. "I'm big boned!" For once, that excuse actually worked. Ike struggled to get up. He grabbed his head which he was sure was a bloody mess. Slowly he staggered over towards the tent.

Dr. Mario, had seen the whole thing and just sighed. He had previously been drinking a cup of coffee, however now he was quickly getting ready to help Ike. However all he did was pull out a small jar of Antibiotic Gel.

"What is that?" Ike asked.

"A disinfectant, it also can heal small wounds. Use it." Dr. Mario ordered.

"Can you apply it Doc?"

"No, I'm busy. I'm drinking coffee." Dr. Mario replied.

Ike just sighed. He went into the tent and into the washrooms to clean his face and then apply the gel. Almost instantly the wounds were healed. He came out of the tent looking much better. He took the leash off of the ground and Yoshi began to walk away. Crazy Hand waved goodbye to them.

"And if any giant, evil, mysterious towers pop out of the lake, you are free to explore them!" Crazy Hand shouted out.

"What do they think I am?" Ike grumbled, "a child? I can do whatever I please."

"No you can't!" Master Hand said teleporting beside him. In his fingers were a piece of paper. "This was the contract that you signed way back when you joined the Smashers. And on it there are several clauses that state-"

"I don't care, I'm walking Yoshi." Ike grumbled. Soon they were walking around the campgrounds. Eventually they came to the hill going down to the beach. "Do you really want to go down there?" Ike asked. Yoshi just replied by tugging on the leash and walking down. Ike followed. "_Who's walking who?_" Ike thought.

After walking down the steep hill they set foot on the beach. Since no one else was around Ike let go of the leash and let Yoshi run freely. However, Yoshi just stayed by Ike. Both of them turned to the lake and saw something in it.

"Was that there yesterday?" Ike wondered.

"No it wasn't." Yoshi replied.

What they were staring at happened to be a giant tower made out of stone in the lake. It was in the direct center of the lake and happened to have a bridge made out of stone from the shore all the way to the tower. During the high tide, the bridge would be covered. The tower also looked extremely ominous.

"Well, I don't think it concerns us." Ike sighed, walking away.

"Of course it concerns us!" Yoshi said. "A giant tower appears out of nowhere while we are camping. Look, after the ice castle thing, I can only imagine that these two are related."

Ike just looked at the tower. "Nope, I don't think so."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I'm going to make French onion soup." Ike replied.

Yoshi looked at Ike confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because, if I'm running away from the plot, any excuse will do!" Ike replied.

Yoshi just gave a frustrated grunt and began to shake his fists. "Are you a coward?"

"No, I was only paid ten bucks to walk you, and not explore any evil mysterious towers. So, back to the campsite we go."

"Come on, I want to go to that tower!" Yoshi said.

"Look Yoshi, I can only see one thing happening if we go to that tower." Ike replied. "Since we are the first people to go to it, we will be captured and put out of commission for the next week while everyone else back at the campsite tries to figure out what happened to us. It will be related to the ice castle, and probably the same three jerks that trapped us there before hand. Only this time they will be stronger because they underwent training or something for vengeance."

"Well, it could be that or something else." Yoshi replied.

"Such as what?" Ike wondered.

"A feast!"

"No." Ike replied beginning to walk back towards the hill up to the campsite.

Yoshi however tried to run for the stone tower. Ike quickly dove into the sand and grabbed the leash stopping Yoshi. "I'm going there whether you like it or not!" Yoshi grunted.

"If I come back alone, I'll get in hell from Master Hand!" Ike shouted. "Go back to the camp and bring the kid Smashers or something! Or someone who actually wants to go!"

"But I want to go now!" Yoshi pleaded. The two struggled so much that the leash broke. Yoshi instantly darted towards the ominous tower.

"This is not worth the ten bucks." Ike muttered following him.


	225. August 12: Kirby: Search Party

**September 14: Current plan: I have an hour long lunch break. I will try writing the current day. So... In this way, I'm writing two (or more) chapters in one day... So, when I reach that point next month, I can begin to radically post. Maybe... hahaha... (Boy, looking back this is hilarious!)**

**October 1: In the words of the immortal elders: Fuck… **

**Only one quarter of the year remains… sigh… Let's try to catch up… By the 21****st**** of October… that's 4 chapters a day… Sigh… Creator breakdown, here I come! Also decided to post to prove that I'm not dead or injured through some horrible workplace accident. Seriously though, the worse that my job can give me is a paper cut…**

**

* * *

**

August 12: Kirby: Search Party

Yoshi and Ike had yet to return. Many of the Smashers had just dismissed it as Ike taking an extra long walk with Yoshi. However a full 24 hour walk was a little stupid.

"Where are they?" Captain Falcon questioned. "It feels like they have been gone a half a month, maybe even a full month…"

"It's only been a day." Marth sighed. To Captain Falcon, time moved slowly unless he was racing. He had great difficulty of keeping track of how much time had passed.

"I wonder where Yoshi went?" Kirby asked. He was at his own table that he would normally share with Yoshi. This way, the two bottomless stomachs wouldn't be stealing everyone else's food. A lesson that they had learned way back when, at the Smash Mansion, just when it was the original 12. And, even when they were at separate tables,

"Maybe they were eaten by a bear." Snake suggested. "An ironic end to Yoshi."

"Oh come on." Everyone growled. "We know that's not the case. There are no registered bear attacks in this area."

"Do we even know what area this is?" Snake questioned. "Master Hand just teleported us to a campsite. It didn't necessarily have to be on the same continent."

Everyone glanced at Lucario. After all, he had wondered the earth and found him on their own. "I just followed your aura." Lucario replied, noticing their stares. "I don't remember where we are."

Everyone grumbled. Breakfast continued to be as uneventful as possible. The conspiracy theories continued to pop up. Some of them were even more disturbing than them being eaten by a bear. A few of the smashers, with more visual minds, and weaker stomachs, had excused themselves to rush to the various washrooms in the tent. Soon, even the most hardened Smashers had to excuse themselves from the table. Soon the only people left at the tables were the kid Smashers and Kirby. The older Smashers had to wonder, did the kid Smasher's know the gravity of what they said and being unable to grasp the grizzly fates that they implied. As for Kirby, he had a one track mind. And once he saw food, his ears (wherever they may be) instantly shut until he was done eating.

He would glance up at the Smashers. Just the sight of him continuing to eat would make them partly sick. Reaching for their stomach's and trying their best to hold down their food.

Master Hand returned. "I was just down at the beach, and this ominous tower appeared from absolutely nowhere. Not only that, there was this chilling aura all around it." He announced.

"Ike and Yoshi are probably just doing the heroic thing and fighting through it." Crazy Hand said.

Dr. Mario just glanced at the two hands. "How did you know that there would be an ominous tower?" He asked. "You told Ike and Yoshi that they were free to investigate it yesterday."

"Lucky guess." Crazy Hand replied.

"So now, we must split up into groups." Master Hand announced. "This is where we get to showcase the lesser characters in the story, and by showcase I mean give them one or two more lines!"

Everyone glanced at the forgotten assist trophies. (Saki, Kat, Ana, Jill, Little Mac, Isaac, Waluigi and Shadow)

"Oh wow, we are actually camping?" Saki said surprised. "Good to know."

"Agreed. I feel like I've only gotten 4 whole lines in this story." Little Mac muttered.

"We're going with Kirby." They said. "We might actually get some screen time!"

Master Hand sighed. "Well fine."

Everyone else divided into groups. But since this chapter only focuses on Kirby, this will focus on Kirby's group.

After Kirby had finished eating his food, Yoshi's food, and the food that the Smashers left behind when they rushed to the washrooms to violently throw up, he got up and was informed of the situation and what was about to happen. Other groups had all ready gone down, and even come back.

"Do we even have to go down?" Saki questioned.

"Come on!" Kirby said. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"Here, at the camp, where it is safe." Jill replied.

"Look, others have gone, and come back up. No one has disappeared." Saki said pointing out the obvious. "Do we really have to double check, triple check, quadruple check, or quintuple check ect."

"There could have been something that they missed." Kirby pointed out.

"I doubt that." Shadow muttered.

"Well, I'm a Smasher, and you are just assists." Kirby replied.

Everyone moaned. They couldn't believe that Kirby was pulling the holier than thou card. After all the only difference between being a Smasher and an Assist was… well… A lot more than just the paycheck…

Against much heavy protesting, they went down to the beach. Pointing towards the giant tower were several large flashing neon signs.

"You've got to be kidding me." Saki muttered.

"I don't believe it." Little Mac said.

Shadow just brought out his gun and shot at the one of the signs. However, he soon found out that that was his last bullet. Saki pulled out his Cannon Sword and began to shoot at several of the signs.

They stared at the incredibly obvious, and now destroyed, signs. "Free food" They use to declare.

"Come on, let's go in!" Kirby shouted

"No, it's a trap." Isaac muttered. "I'm not going in."

"Neither am I!' Little Mac replied.

Kirby just looked at all of them. "Come on, it's free food!" He shouted. "Let's go!"

Everyone just began to walk up to the campsite. "We will tell Master Hand that you fell into an obvious trap." Jill shouted.

Kirby looked at the assists. "I thought you would understand me!" He shouted. "It's your job to assist us!"

"We are not willingly walking into a stupid trap!" Shadow replied. "Go yourself, we will tell everyone else what happened."

And so Kirby began to walk towards the tower. Everyone else just stood at the edge of the beach watching as Kirby walked towards the tower. "Well, he isn't coming back." Saki sighed. "Let's go back to camp."

And so the assist trophies went back to camp. Master Hand wasn't too thrilled that they had abandoned Kirby. "We weren't falling for that trap." They muttered.

"Then you should have dragged him back here." He replied. On the bright side, they had enough food that night for seconds. A rare event that would only occur when they were all together if Kirby and Yoshi was sick or absent.


	226. August 13: Link: A Plan

August 13: Link: A Plan

Everyone was eating breakfast. Each of them wondering who would be the next to disappear.

"Disappear!" Shadow shouted, sending chaos spears rushing towards Sonic. Sonic just quickly ran away to avoid the attack. Sonic had just stolen Shadow's food and was running off with it. For whatever reason, they were eating Chilidogs for breakfast. (Which if I must remind you is now canonical for being Sonic's favorite food since Sonic Unleashed PS3 and 360 versions, along with the opening video of Sonic and the Black Knight.)

Anyways, getting off of that little tangent, they were all a bit paranoid about being the next to go.

"Just as long as the author isn't the next one to disappear, we should be fine." Claus sighed.

"Don't worry, just as long as we stay away from the tower, everything should be fine." Saki said.

"You shouldn't be lured to it like Kirby was." Little Mac added on. "Just don't fall for the incredibly obvious trap."

"Really, we shouldn't care about them. They were stupid enough to fall into the trap. They should suffer the consequences."

"Well, we should try a bit of recon today." Snake suggested. "Try to figure out how to approach it, where they will attack from. I'll sneak in, they will never know that I'm there."

"There is only one way in the tower. You will be seen."

"What if I'm dropped from the sky." Snake replied. "Get to the top of the tower. If there isn't an entrance, I'll make one."

"A HALO jump." Fox muttered. "Hmm... Interesting."

"HALO?" Lucas questioned the acronym.

"High Altitude Low Opening" Falco replied. "It would be better known to civilians as skydiving."

"Miss though and you will be in the water." Master Hand commented. "It probably isn't worth the risk."

"I don't miss." Snake replied.

Everyone just glanced at Snake. Soon, after they had eaten Fox had called his Arwing and took Snake up into the sky. Everyone else went down to the beach, to watch him miss landing on the tower. Much to everyone's surprise he landed perfectly on the top of the flat tower. He then entered by blowing a hole into it. The rest of the plan revolved around Snake setting tons of C4 explosives inside the tower so it could come crashing down and be destroyed.

After everyone was rescued and evacuated, of course…

While everyone else began to return to camp, Lucas and Link stayed behind, or rather, Link had noticed something and gone off without telling anybody, while Lucas was the only one who noticed and began to follow.

Link of course knew that he was being followed. Lucas was certainly not the best at hiding his presence. Link quickly turned around and faced Lucas. "You shouldn't have followed me." Link said.

"It's dangerous to go alone." Lucas replied.

Link just grunted. "I will be fine." He reassured Lucas. "You should go back. Claus is probably worried about you. I don't want to be there if he finds out you've disappeared."

"Well then, if we are captured or disappear together, you won't have to face it!" Lucas smiled.

Link just sighed. "If they come to rescue us, I don't want to face your brother. I'm sure he will say something like 'how dare you let Lucas get captured!' or something else."

Link knew what he was getting into. However, he feared that he would be unable to go all out with Lucas around. He would probably hurt Lucas by accident.

A stick suddenly snapped. The two Smashers looked up to see Quake, Ice, and Breeze. "Ah crap." Link muttered.

"Miss us?"

"As much as I miss hemorrhoids." Link replied. He grabbed the Master sword and drew it. "All right, where is Ike, Yoshi, and Kirby?"

A blade of wind suddenly rushed towards the two Smashers. Link just stood there and two glowing balls of energy appeared in his hands. One was green while the other was blue. He combined the two to create a barrier of wind to stop the attack.

"I'll ask you again." Link said calmly, his eyes beginning to turn red. "Where is Ike, Yoshi and Kirby?"

"In the tower." Ice replied. "Don't worry, you and the rest of your Smashers will be joining them soon."

Link pulled out his bow and an arrow. He aimed it and began to chant something. The arrow suddenly turned into light.

The light arrow however exploded and paralyzed him. "Crap!"

The three began to laugh. Lucas however replied to this with a plume of PK Fire. The attack exploded knocking them all back and burning them slightly.

"Ice, can I crush him?" Quake asked.

"Go right ahead Quake." Ice replied.

Quake's arm began to grow much larger. He lifted it up and brought it down towards Lucas, however Link had jumped between them and received the attack. In the process he blocked with the Master Sword, and cut Quake's large wrist.

Quake looked at his wrist. The blood poured down it. His face had the mixed expression of fear, and anger. He punched the sand, sending a stream of sand rushing towards the two.

Link tried to block the attack, however he was distracted by something else from Quake's wrist shadow bugs were now coming out with the blood. "Tabuu is behind this!" Link said.

"Who's Tabuu?" Lucas asked.

Link suddenly realized what he had said and glanced at Lucas. However this had caused Link to completely forget about the stream of sand buffeting against him. The two were sent flying back. Quake was about to finish them off.

"Hey, Quake, Tabuu wants them alive." Breeze reminded them.

Quake began to calm down. His wound was now healed. "Sorry, I forgot."

"You still haven't changed, seeing your own blood will just make you go ballistic. Well, just capture those two Smashers." Ice sighed.

Both Link and Lucas were swallowed up by the ground.

"Capture complete." Quake laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the camp. Red's family had gone back to Kanto. So, Red reunited with the Smashers.

Also, Claus was a little pissed that Lucas got captured. But you didn't need me to tell you that.

"There will be blood!" He shouted.

Everyone just sighed. "Not again."

"Peach, Zelda, I think you are getting some hard competition." Bowser whispered.

To be continued...

* * *

**Speaking of acronyms... Part of my job is imputing things on a computer system. The Product ID's have quite a few funny letter combinations... Off of the top of my head I remember seeing DK, PSP, PK, PSI (Which is actually a supplier the I stands for International, no idea what the PS stands for), SMB, TOS (Tales of Symphonia for those who have yet to play that great game). I'm sure there are a few others that I've forgotten... I'll keep my eyes out for SSB (Or maybe, I'll just search the computer system…)**


	227. August 14: Mario: A Declaration

August 14: Mario: A Declaration

Everyone was counting down the days left for camping. Of course, they were also counting the amount of Smashers who had disappeared… And a lot of other things, like the people who had left the campsite in fear of the random things going on.

Dr. Mario had to keep Claus sedated, for the safety of everyone else at the camp. He was even kept contained in a strait jacket, and tied up in chains. Strangely this actually did very little to contain him.

Bowser and Ganondorf were meanwhile sharpening their minds and strategic sides by constantly playing chess. But not just any game of chess. Five games of simultaneous speed chess. And not against each other. Well, one game was against each other. But the other games were against Princess Zelda, Marth, Roy, and then finally Master Hand.

The kids were also playing board games. Currently monopoly. However, that didn't get very far as they constantly were stealing from the bank.

"Where did all of the money go?" Nana wondered.

"We just entered into a global recession." Ness replied in a joking manor.

Everyone shot him various glares and resisted the urge to repeat his name to send him into another mental break down.

There were also several other events going on at the camp, however our attention goes down to the beach, where Mario and Peach are. Currently the sun was setting. Both of them were looking out to the water. Both of them embraced. Sure there was only a giant evil ominous tower in the middle of the lake, but they could easily just look away. "The sunset is so beautiful." Peach said.

"It reminds me of one of the paintings in your castle." Mario replied.

"Which one?" Peach wondered.

"That's right, it's filled to the brim with paintings... It is rather difficult to remember single ones." Mario laughed. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Mario spoke again. "Peach, I have a question, when we get back to Smashville..."

Peach was actually in shock. "_What, Mario is proposing to me? I can't believe it! Oh no! What if word gets out, that I'm marrying a commoner, will it be a scandal?"_

"Peach, will you-"

"_He is! Oh god! How do I react?!_"

There was a sudden sound. The two of them turned back to see the three people who had captured the other Smashers.

"Oh go on, don't mind us." Ice said. "We were just enjoying it."

Mario looked at the three. "You were the three that did all of that ice!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah." Ice said. "And like a bad weed, we're back!"

"Look's like I'm going to have to remove the roots of the weed then." Mario replied. His hand suddenly began to burn with fire. "This time, I'll make sure not even the seeds remain, and there is no chance for it to grow again!"

"Now, now there is no need to be violent." Ice taunted. Narrowly avoiding a fireball thrown by Mario. "Hey, you could have hurt somebody."

"I assure you, that was the point!" Mario replied.

Mario rushed towards Ice, who quickly made a barrier of ice around him. However Mario punched through the barrier. "Fire melt's ice!" He kindly reminded Ice before kicking him in the abdomen and knocking him away.

Breeze sent a gale of wind towards Mario. However Mario stood perfectly still. The fire that engulfed his hand increased in size. He ran towards Breeze and delivered a strong punch. "When not overpowering the flame, and blowing it out, the wind only spreads it out, strengthening it."

"Guess you've never heard of a controlled fire before." Quake laughed. The sand rushed for Mario. However Mario countered the sand with his flames and the sand turned to glass. It was at this point that Mario activated his black flames, probably realizing that if all three of them attacked him at once, it might have been much harder to fight back and protect Peach.

Mario pounded his fist on the ground and a spire of black flames shot out. They reached into the sky and he glanced at the three, who at this point really need an actual name for their little gang because it is getting really hard writing about them all at once because I really don't want to continue to refer to them as 'those three' or their actual names. But I'm getting off topic.

Unfortunately, Mario seemed to forget the most important thing about the Black Flames, that he couldn't use them constantly, and that they would exhaust him quickly. And it was probably a better idea to not use a pointless attack like the black flame spire to intimidate those three. He suddenly fell forwards and was knocked unconscious.

"Mario!" Peach shouted.

A giant pitfall suddenly captured the two.

Perhaps it was a good thing that Mario and Peach were captured, because as Peach would have found out Mario wasn't proposing for marriage, but instead he was about to ask Peach if she could make some lasagna when they got back to Smashville.


	228. August 15: Luigi: A boring formula

August 15: Luigi: A boring formula

Of all of the people that should be afraid, or upset that Mario was kidnapped, everyone thought that Luigi would have been more upset. He however was rather indifferent.

"Luigi sure has changed." Bowser muttered.

Ganondorf scanned over Luigi, he could sense the darkness in his heart. The darkness that was eating him away, the darkness that was corrupting him, consuming him. "Yes., he is much more dangerous now." Ganondorf replied. "It would be wise to watch your words around him." Ganondorf slowly began to get up and walk towards Master Hand. "Master Hand, Crazy Hand, I'd like to talk."

Luigi decided to go down to the beach where his brother and Princess Peach had disappeared. This probably wasn't a good idea to go alone, but considering that groups of two had been disappearing, it was probably a slightly smarter idea to not bring anyone who might become a liability. Like Peach, and Lucas.

"WHO SAID THAT!" Claus shouted.

Back to Luigi who was stepping on the sand of the beach. The beach was completely abandoned, leaving nobody there to question why he would wear overalls to the beach. He looked at the tower and continued to walk forwards. He eventually came to the site where Mario was captured. Some nearby driftwood had been ignited by his black flames, and had yet to burn out.

"Well, look who we have here…" The all too familiar voice of Ice said.

"A boring formula." Luigi finished.

"Another Smasher." Ice did his best to ignore what Luigi just said.

"Who cares if it is a boring formula, it works." Quake laughed.

"Yeah, day after day more of you Smashers are captured. More of you to be an offering to Lord Tabuu." Breeze laughed. "I don't see what is so difficult about you. You all fall into the same trap, like a bunch of lemmings! You're a bunch of gullible idiots."

"The only idiots I see here are you three." Luigi replied. "You are doing nothing but incurring the remaining Smasher's wrath."

"We almost beat you before, and now that we are stronger, we should be able to take you all down effortlessly!" Ice laughed.

Luigi released a heavy sigh and just began to ignore them and walk away.

"Hey, don't ignore us!" Ice shouted. Ice placed his hand on the ground and ice rushed towards Luigi. This time Luigi didn't let it trap him. Instead he just jumped into the air to avoid the attack.

"Tabuu didn't tell you everything." Luigi sighed. "You're just pawns to him, you know! Useless pawns to entertain him. On the other hand-"

The three all fired an attack at Luigi who just countered by using his Negative Zone. Luigi had become Negative Luigi. "Pathetic." He muttered. The three tried to attack again. Luigi however glanced at the three, paralyzing them in fear. "Fine, just try and do what Tabuu wants. But you aren't going to be able to win"

"Who's side are you on?" Breeze asked. "Tabuu's or the Smashers?"

Luigi didn't reply. He just disappeared, he was too fast for any of the three to even register it. "You will lose," a haunting echo said. However he suddenly appeared behind all three of them. "By the way, my brother better be alive! Otherwise, I'll crush you three personally."

"He is alive." Quake said. "He is just currently in the dungeon of the tower."

"Well then, you better prepare yourselves. Something tells me that they are going to be attacking with the remaining force tomorrow." Luigi laughed. "And unfortunately for you, you captured Lucas."

"So what?"

"You've dug your own graves." Luigi replied. "Tomorrow, it ends for you and your stupid tower."

"My tower won't fall!" Quake laughed.

"Even rocks are eroded by the waves and the test of time. Your tower will be unable to protect you from the Smasher's fury." Luigi said walking away. "You should savor your last moments being alive, or if you were smart. You would run. But that won't help you, they will find you!"

Luigi just walked away, leaving the three to return to the tower. Luigi eventually returned to camp, where Claus was still going on a rampage and many of the Smashers were trying to restrain him.

"Look, someone returned from the beach without disappearing!" They cheered.

"_Fools, you are no better than those three. You don't care about the inevitability of your fate."_


	229. August 16: Meta Knight: The fall

**Before I forget, I did check the inventory system, and there was, in fact, an item that had the letters SSB in it as its identification code (No SSBB or SSBM though) we no longer stock it though…**

**Sorry this wasn't updated Friday/Saturday/Sunday ect... I actually found my copy of Mario Kart DS... Now if I could only find my copy of Kirby Canvas Curse, I'd know everything was right in the world... Yeah... This four post a day thing isn't going to turn out the way I thought it would... Even when I have the chapters, I still have to read through them and do any edits/finish them if I have point form notes… And I was actually making sure that this chapter was long/good. And even if I have the next three complete it means next to nothing when they next one in the sequence is unfinished… **

**Also went back and edited the first chapter a bit… Added in a quote to give a bit of feeling to the story… **

**

* * *

**

August 16: Meta Knight: The fall

Considering the amount of Smashers that had been captured, Master Hand was beginning to wonder just how strong, and smart, his elite special forces were. Considering that everyone wanted to go back tomorrow he also decided that it was time to stop screwing around and destroy that tower. They finally decided to drop the idiot ball that they were holding and all looked up.

"About time." Shadow muttered. The remaining Smashers all nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

They stood on the beach outside of the tower. All of them looking at long road. "They will probably attack while we are going there."

"Leave this one to me." Shadow said walking forwards. He pulled a green chaos emerald out of absolutely nowhere.

"Where did that come from?" Pichu questioned.

"I turned it into pure energy and back into matter." Shadow replied.

"How can you do that?" Pichu wondered.

"They are made out of chaos, does it really matter how it works?" Shadow asked. "Besides, the explanation is incredibly long and boring."

"But I want to know how they work!" Pichu exclaimed.

"Magic." Shadow replied, hoping that it would satisfy the young mouse's curiosity, before he got frustrated enough to euthanize the pokemon.

"Oh, okay." Pichu said.

They now all looked up at the tower. "Now where was I? Oh right, leave this one to me." Shadow said. "Chaos Control!" Everything suddenly slowed down. The only actual indication of this was that the waves were no longer cresting and now frozen in place. They all began to rush towards the tower.

When they got to the doors Shadow threw several chaos spears towards it. However it didn't appear to do any damage. He ended Chaos Control and the doors were blasted off of the hinges. "I didn't think that your Chaos Spear was that strong!" Sonic said shocked.

"It isn't. The Chaos Control just amplified it a bit."

They all glanced inside the tower. They could all feel a strange swirling mass of chaos. Ness went pale, and several others also flinched. "What is this?" They asked.

Master Hand just looked down grimly. "The confirmation of our suspicions." He said.

Everyone looked at Master Hand confused. "Your suspicions?" they questioned.

"Yes, but we should focus on rescuing everyone." Master Hand replied. Everyone quickly began to rush through the tower. While Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Meta Knight stayed behind.

"Hand, did you really think that was a smart idea? Separating that is?" Ice laughed.

"Oh no, it's the mediocrity three." Meta Knight muttered.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand looked at the three. Energy began to surge through their fingertips. Bolts of lightning then shot towards the mediocrity three. They quickly jumped out of the way.

"Hey, you better be careful." Ice said. "You wouldn't want your Smashers to be crushed to death. My buddy Quake here can just make this tower collapse in an instant if he so desired."

Master Hand's response however was less than sympathetic. "So what?"

"Don't you care about your Smashers?" Quake asked.

"We can be out of here in an instant if we needed to be." Crazy Hand pointed out.

"And with that, you've lost all of your bargaining power." Meta Knight replied. He drew Galaxia and pointed it towards the three. "I will fight all three of you at once. I'm not happy that you managed to freeze me."

Several stone pillars suddenly rushed for Meta Knight in a futile attempt to crush the star warrior. However he cut through all of them and remained unharmed. "I am unimpressed by your generic attempts to defeat me."

Meta Knight suddenly vanished. For whatever reason the three quickly moved out of the way. Meta Knight appeared behind where they used to be and slashed the air. Had they stood still they would have been killed.

"I'm impressed, very few see that one coming."

The three were actually a little afraid for two different reasons. The first was the attack, and that they were so close to dieing there. The second was that they somehow knew what the attack was before Meta Knight made it. It was almost as though they had experienced it before, and their bodies moved on their own.

Breeze sent a bunch of razor wind towards Meta Knight who blocked the attack and returned it. The trio looked at Meta Knight and began to realize what they were up against. The whole room seemed to be filled with this strange pressure. The moment they made a single movement, they would die.

Inside their bodies, they could feel the Shadow Bugs crawling around. All three of them grabbed their stomachs, as though they were about to throw up. Meta Knight took this opertunity to attack, cutting all three of them and drawing blood. All three now had a gash across their chest. Blood came out of the wound, and mixed together, in it was a bunch of Shadow Bugs.

"It's over." Meta Knight muttered, sheathing his sword.

"No, don't let your guard down!" Master Hand shouted.

Meta Knight glanced behind him to see that the Shadow Bugs were absorbing the blood and slowly covering the three. The Shadow Bugs fused the three together, creating someone wearing blood red armor with long black hair.

"Who are you?" Meta Knight asked.

The person remained silent. His eyes looked at Meta Knight and then at the two hands. "My name is Legion, servant of Tabuu." In Legion's hand a sword appeared. "Those three, their whole purpose was to build a body for me."

Legion suddenly disappeared. Meta Knight quickly raised his sword. Legion appeared in front of Meta Knight and swung his sword. The result was one knocking the Star Warrior back several feet and sliding across the ground. "_What power!_" Meta Knight thought.

Perhaps by pure dumb luck, the rest of the Smashers had entered the room and were now watching the fight. Kirby, in his hunger-deprived state, was in shock. "That guy managed to knock Meta Knight back several feet!"

"Amusing. So many Smashers." Legion said. "Not even all of you taking me on at once would be able to defeat me!"

The Smashers stared at Legion. "Looks like it will be all of us against you."

Legion however just glanced around. "No matter how much you increase your numbers, the end result will still be the same. I will be victorious!"

"Just try!" Captain Falcon shouted.

Captain Falcon ran for Legion. He jumped into the air and delivered a powerful punch. Legion however was unfazed. He just looked at the mighty captain rather disappointed. He delivered a kick that sent Captain Falcon rocketing back into the wall of the tower. Captain Falcon however turned around and jumped off of the wall and towards Legion. Once again he delivered a punch, however the Falcon Punch did nothing.

"Are you quite done?" Legion asked swatting him away.

Captain Falcon was actually quite angry. His punch had not hurt the enemy. Pikachu, Pichu, Claus, Ness and even the exhausted Lucas and Kirby all fired a combined Thunder towards Legion. The bolt of electricity rushed towards Legion who just swung his sword. The bolt was swatted back towards the wall and left a rather noticeable dent. The rocks began to crack, and beams of light began to shine through.

Mewtwo glared at Legion. He rushed towards the monster and threw several shadow balls towards him. Legion quickly countered and dodged each of the attacks. Mewtwo quickly teleported in front of Legion and threw a shadow ball at point blank. This resulted in an explosion that sent Legion flying back several feet. He began to swing around his sword. Mewtwo however created a barrier. Legion brought down his sword upon the barrier and it instantly sent Mewtwo flying backwards.

"I'm positive, that sword is cursed." Mewtwo said gasping for air.

Legion looked at they psychic Pokemon. "Indeed, it is cursed. You can't hear it yet, but it is crying out. Wanting to consume all of your blood."

Mewtwo closed his eyes and tried to read Legion's mind. This however was a bad idea. Several seconds later his eyes bolted open and he grabbed his head in pain. He looked at Legion in shock. "You are made from more than just those three, aren't you?"

Legion laughed. "I am Legion, for we are many." He quoted. "You're correct, we were created from much more than just Ice, Quake, and Breeze. We were made from the remains of the Smash Pros as well. There were those who didn't want to obey Tabuu, and so we were created."

Link rushed towards Legion and swung down his sword. The Master Sword and Legion's cursed sword clashed. The two actually began to repel each other, creating a fury of electricity spreading through out the room, that the rest of the Smashers had to dodge. Legion quickly knocked Link away, perhaps knowing who would win in a deadlock battle. Marth, Roy, and Ike quickly jumped towards Legion. All three of the swords clashed, due to the blessing on their swords, it also began to discharge electricity across the room. However, this time it was much stronger, and more ferocious. The Swordsmen felt a burning sensation in their arms, the energy was surging through them. Legion was also affected and having a great deal of difficulty holding all three of them back at once. Link quickly got up and rushed back towards Legion. This time, he clashed again. The strength of the electricity that was being discharged increased. Ike grabbed the medallion and the blue flames consumed his sword. Surprisingly, the blue fames of chaos protected them.

Claus jumped towards Legion and used his sword. With it, he was able to discharge electricity, and reflect all of the electricity that was hurting the other Smashers back at Legion. Quickly Legion jumped away from the Smashers, breathing out heavily. Even if one couldn't tell just by looking at them, they knew that the attack hurt him a fair deal.

"Perhaps, this is why Tabuu wishes you all to die." He laughed. "Normally, people would avoid an attack they knew they would have no chance of winning. But you all jumped right in and tried to overpower me. You saw the opportunity, and grasped it. You're truly scary opponents."

Legion quickly sheathed his sword. The next moment, when he unsheathed it a wave of energy rushed for everyone. They tried to dodge the attack, however they were all pushed back against the walls.

He looked at the downed Smashers and tried to decide which one to attack next. His eyes then fixed on Mario. He brought down his sword and sent a wave of energy towards the plumber.

The attack rushed for Mario, however a barrier appeared. Blocking the attack was Luigi. "Sorry, but there are two Super Mario Bros." Luigi said. He had transformed into his Negative Zone form.

Luigi quickly rushed for Legion and began to promptly knock Legion around like a rag doll. The other Smashers just stared in awe, not knowing what to make of this. Eventually, they decided to cheer him on.

"Good job!" The other Smashers cheered Luigi on. This was perhaps a bad idea. Because Luigi heard this, he began to think positively. The positive emotions resulted in the Negative Zone being disrupted. Legion noticed and quickly delivered a punch knocking Luigi back into the wall.

"Ouch." He groaned in pain.

"Get up, Luigi!" The other Smashers cheered him on.

Legion however wouldn't allow Luigi to recover, and in fact wanted to finish him off. He rushed for Luigi with his sword out and ready. Mario however jumped in between the two with his black flames activated. "Sorry, but there are two Super Mario Brothers." He said before kicking Legion back several feet. Legion got up and grabbed his side. The attack that Mario just did would have probably broken several ribs on a normal person, if it hadn't killed them out right.

Peach quickly began to throw vegetables towards Legion. He did his best to cut them down. With the attack continuing, and Legion distracted, Meta Knight rushed towards him and slashed him across the back. Legion screamed out in pain.

"It's time to get serious!" Legion shouted.

"It's a little late for that!"

Everyone just sighed. "You know the amount of times we hear that, it gets annoying." Fox sighed. Fox, Wolf, and Falco grabbed their blasters and began to frantically shoot at Legion. He just violently shook as each of the blasts hit him. Quickly he jumped into the air to avoid further attacks. Captain Falcon however jumped into the air following Legion.

"You can't hurt me!"

Captain Falcon however just pulled out the gun that was holstered at his waist. He pointed it directly between Legion's eyes. He pulled the trigger and Legion fell down with a hole between his eyes. "Next time, you should get hit by my punch." Captain Falcon said landing safely on the ground. "It will be less painful."

Everyone else was in shock, that Captain Falcon had actually used his gun. All this time they thought that it was just for show. If they weren't in shock beforehand, they were after Legion began to get up. "Damn, that stung." He said. The wound quickly began to heal. Mario didn't allow him a chance to get back up. Both him and Luigi did a double Mario/Luigi Finale. Legion was quickly knocked back and badly burned by a combination of fire, and electricity. However the burns quickly healed.

"This guy has some serious healing abilities." Dr. Mario muttered. "A bullet to the head, and those burns." Dr. Mario began to take out a scalpel and began to twirl it around his fingers, as though it was a pen. "Amusing..." He threw the scalpel towards Legion, who didn't have a chance to dodge. It hit and cut Legion across the cheek. Dr. Mario then reached into his coat and pulled out several more. Throwing more and more scalpels with perfect accuracy. Several seconds later Legion fell down to the ground. "I've cut several of your tendons. But what is interesting to me, is that you don't bleed."

They all noticed that the bullet to the head would have been quite gruesome and bloody, yet there was no blood. "So you noticed." Legion laughed.

"It wasn't that hard." Dr. Mario sighed. "Now then, just what are you?"

Legion began to get up. "Unfortunately, you are never going to find out!" a strange purple aura began to radiate off of him and a strange pressure began to paralize everyone.

"What is this feeling?" Pikachu asked.

"I can't move!" Mewtwo said shocked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mr. Game and Watch asked confused. Everyone glanced at the two dimensional man and noticed that he wasn't being effected by it.

"Don't hesitate!" Meta Knight shouted. "Strike him down!"

Mr. Game and Watch rushed for Legion. "A dangerous opponent appears." Legion laughed. "Tabuu doesn't want you dead, for obvious reasons. If only you knew everything."

Mr. Game and Watch suddenly stopped. "Everything?" He asked puzzled.

"Against an opponent we can not kill, it is perhaps better to run to live and fight another day." Legion said. Shadow Bugs began to separate and disappear. Eventually the three fell to the ground in severe pain. "Until we meet again, Mr. Game and Watch." Legion laughed.

Everyone was able to move again. "An opponent that he couldn't kill?" Toon Link questioned. "What did he mean by that?"

"I don't know." Master Hand said floating up.

Everyone just glared at the two giant hands. Each of their faces clearly said 'why didn't you participate in the fight? We could have been killed!'

Ice, Breeze, and Quake suddenly stood up. "It's not over." Ice said. "Even if Tabuu has abandoned us, we will continue to fight. Unlike Legion, we will kill you Mr. Game and Watch! It will be the perfect chance to get back at Tabuu!"

Master Hand looked at Mr. Game and Watch. "_Does his plans revolve around Mr. Game and Watch, or is there something more?_" he thought.

Ice began to form all over the hall. "I'll kill you all!" Ice laughed. "Once you are frozen, Quake will destroy this tower. Your frail bodies will be crushed!"

Meta Knight glanced at the three. "I've had enough." He said. "Rise, Galaxia!" Meta Knight's sword, Galaxia, suddenly shattered. In its place, appeared a lance. Meta Knight also transformed. His cape became white angel wings; his mask had now had a vertical slash through it. In his left hand was now a shield. His armor was becoming white, including his shoulder pads, and his shoes. His mask also now had two horns sticking through it. Once again Meta Knight was now pink.

"You won't stop us!" They laughed. "Not even Lucario will be able to! We can control our auras, we are no longer weak to it!"

Meta Knight just laughed. "How was Lucario able to do that Aura Scythe thing?" He wondered. Suddenly a ball of energy appeared in his hand, and he brought it to his lance. The lance grew bigger, and Meta Knight stabbed the three with it before they could defend themselves. The energy began to circle around the lance and spin at an incredible speed. The lance had become a giant drill.

The three went rocketing backwards and into a wall. The result was incredibly painful. "Let's go." Meta Knight muttered, walking away and reverting back to his normal form. They all walked outside, glancing back at the three who were crawling towards the exit.

With all of the Smashers out of the building Snake pressed his detonator. "If you want to live, hurry up." Snake said.

"Stop, you can't do this!" Breeze pleaded. "What happened to helping people?"

Claus just looked down at them. "Freezing us in ice, capturing some of us. Your lucky we just don't kill you right now."

"Ironic, the tower you built will crush you." Luigi said, heartlessly. "The tower you wished to kill us in, will be the tool of your death."

"Perhaps…" Quake weakly laughed. "But please, help us! This isn't right!"

Samus looked at the three teens. She remembered how it was their comment that had started this whole ordeal. "If you want to live, crawl out. We won't attack you." Samus said.

"Please save us!" They begged. "We don't have the strength to go on. Legion, absorbed all of our strength. We will tell you anything you want to know! So please, save us!"

"Anything?" Master Hand questioned. "Well then, tell us who you were taking orders from!"

A red ring however rushed through the tower, the force was too much for it to survive, causing it to collapse upon the three. "That won't be necessary." A voice shouted out. In the sky, floating above where the tower used to be floated a blue human with bright blue wings. "It's been a while Master Hand."

"Tabuu." Master Hand replied, frustrated. If he had teeth, he would probably be gritting them at this moment.

"It looks like those three didn't brush up on their Arcana. I'll tell you that I was using them, and that they were useless tools." Tabuu replied. "Their strength only came from their hatred, and the Shadow Bugs. Those three were just normal pathetic humans. They were pathetic." He landed in front of all of the Smashers, atop of a pile of rubble. "Unlike us."

"And what do you want?" Master Hand asked, the ground seemed to shake with every word he spoke. The water was rippling away from where he floated.

Tabuu let off a small chuckle. "Please, you were so warm and inviting earlier in the year."

"I thought you had changed!" Master Hand roared. "I could have convinced everyone to leave you in peace, that you wouldn't think of such things. But now you've gone and done this?! I can no longer even think of defending you!"

Tabuu just smiled. "I assure you, your hospitality won't go unnoticed. When the time comes, I'll make sure that your death is painless. As for everyone else on that stupid council. They will suffer for what they did to me."

Pit flinched and immediately raised up his bow. Tabuu just glanced at him and thought he was just acting the part.

"Besides, Master Hand, we aren't so different. You just floated in the air and watched as they died. You didn't try to rescue them from the collapsing tower. I think their blood is on you just as much as it is on me."

Master Hand shook with rage. He was flustered and unable to speak.

"So now what Master Hand? What are you going to do?"

"This!" Master Hand shouted. Both him and Crazy Hand floated up into the air. They both made their hand's into a gun like shape and aimed at Tabuu. The two floated at the most a meter apart. In between them energy was beginning to charge up.

Tabuu just let off a heavy sigh. "That won't work."

In between the two hands a sphere of energy was beginning to form. "Get away!" Master Hand shouted to the Smashers. They all quickly began to run towards the beach.

"You actually expect me to stand still while you are charging up an attack?" Tabuu questioned. "Fine, I'll bite."

When the Smashers had made it to the shore, Master and Crazy Hand had finished charging up their attack. They then fired it. It was a giant beam of energy that rushed towards Tabuu. He just raised up his hand to block the attack.

From the beach all the Smashers could see was a large explosion, engulfing where the tower used to be. After that, they noticed that the water was beginning to recede. In the middle of the lake was now a giant crater that the water was quickly trying to fill up. This however was obscured by a bunch of smoke and mist. Both Master Hand and Crazy Hand were actually visibly exhausted. They slowly just floated back towards the shore. "The nightmare is finally over." Master Hand laughed.

"Honestly, Master Hand, I thought you of all people should have known to wait until the smoke clears." A voice shouted.

The two hands turned around to see a partly wounded Tabuu emerging from the Smoke. His left arm was badly cut up, as though it had just been pounded and gone through a meat grinder, while somehow remaining in one piece. Both Master and Crazy Hand fell down into the receding water, both exhausted. While Tabuu just floated towards them. "I could kill you right now." He sighed. "But that would end our game. This is the second time you've tried to kill me, but have failed. Three more chances remain before our game ends, and I'm declared the winner. But I know it's hopeless. Ah well, it's amusing to watch you and your Smashers scurry around."

Meta Knight and Lucario fused their Aura with their weapons and rushed towards Tabuu. Tabuu on the other hand just sent two chains of light at the weapons. When the chains of light pierced the weapons the aura disappeared.

"Fools." Tabuu muttered. "Take my hospitality, next time I just won't disable your weapons." His eyes scanned the rest of the Smashers. His eyes fixing on Luigi, Pit, Toon Link, and Link. He was disappointed that Toon Link hadn't sealed away Lucario's attack. However it was only a minor setback in his eyes. Soon Toon Link would be putty in his hands, and he would be shaped into what Tabuu wanted. All it required was a bit of patience. "Smashers, I am Tabuu, and I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I am the alpha, and I am the omega. I am a god!"

The Smashers braced themselves, ready to fight. "To me, you are nothing but ants. I could crush you all right now. And all it would take is the snap of my fingers. But that wouldn't be fair. I have a much more interesting idea, because even ants can work together to come over the biggest obstacles. My idea is simple, a game. A year has 365 days in it, but I'm sure you all knew this already. I'll give you until the end of the year to brace yourselves, to prepare yourselves for battle! I will be waiting, and will openly fight all of you. But as the New Year draws closer, the casualties will grow. You have until the year changes and I stop playing this game. I will then mercilessly slaughter each and every one of you without remorse."

Fox, Falco and Wolf had decided that they had heard enough. The three of them summoned their Landmasters and aimed the cannons at Tabuu. All three fired an attack at the same time and it exploded. An uninjured Tabuu just walked out of the smoke. "What was that for?"

"It seemed like the only way to shut you up." Wolf replied.

"Well then, I await the day we meet again." Tabuu said. "Until then, goodbye." Tabuu just disappeared from sight. "But know this." His voice said from behind them, they all turned around in shock to see him standing on the beach, his back facing them. "I will be watching you."

Tabuu then vanished.

* * *

A bit of time had passed. All of the Smashers were now at the campsite. Meanwhile, an exhausted Master Hand and Crazy Hand were sitting in some chairs. The Smashers each crowded around them. Each of them wanting answers.

"What was he talking about?" the Smashers wondered. "What game?"

Master Hand just sighed. "An agreement that we made a long time ago." He replied. "We were playing a game of chess, and he told me that we would both be the commander of two great armies. I would have five chances to beat him and I agreed to it. I thought he was referring to the game we were currently playing. Years later he began to use his army to destroy the world that I lived in. There was then a war. In the end, he was beaten, he was to be executed. But, he somehow escaped. I was then ordered to make sure that he was either captured or killed. And this has continued for a long time. I began to think that he might have changed, and that I would be able to save him. But now I don't know."

"You won't be able to save him." Wario grumbled. "He certainly seems like he is himself."

"When was the first time of these five chances that you lost?" Zelda wondered.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand both clenched their fists. They then immediately pounded against the ground, breaking the chairs that they were in. "That day..." It was obviously a touchy subject. "We were transformed into this accursed form!"

Everyone looked at the two hands shocked. "Wait?! You weren't always a giant hand?"

"I was transformed into this!" Master Hand replied. Every word he spoke he was shaking with fury.

"Well, you have three more tries to kill him, don't you?" Claus wondered.

"If we all combine our strength I'm sure we can beat him." Lucas replied rather optimistically.

"Please tell me you don't believe in that Saturday morning bullshit." Wolf growled.

"He is invincible." Master Hand muttered. "Crazy Hand and I put our all into that attack, yet we both failed."

"He is bound to have a weakness." Mr. Game and Watch replied. "Everyone has one."

"He does." Master Hand muttered. "He told me way back then. 'My weakness, is the source of all subspace, if it is ever destroyed, I will die.' I've been looking for that, but I think he might just have been lying."

"Well then, let's find this source of subspace." Mr. Game and Watch said.

"I've been searching for so long." Master Hand replied. "And I have yet to find it. I doubt you would be able to, especially with time running out. The year is already more than half done."

"Then we will all just have to search." Mario said. "If we combine our strengths we can find the source of subspace. And destroy it."

"With our numbers we might be able to find the source of subspace." Zelda said optimistically.

"Dream Land has plenty of people." Meta Knight added on. "I'm sure they will do whatever they can to help protect their King."

Master Hand looked over all of his Smashers. "Thank you." He said. "I'm sure by now you have all figured out the reason why I called you all together. The reason why I formed the Smashers, it was to defeat Tabuu. You are the great army that I will command to fight against his. To defeat Tabuu, that is the reason of existence of the Smashers."

The Smashers were silent. "Sorry Master Hand, But I joined because I got the opportunity to fight Mario." Wario said.

"And I got the opportunity to fight Fox." Wolf added on.

"What are you saying?" Master Hand asked confused.

Ganondorf snickered. "I'll translate for you Master Hand. If we defeat Tabuu, we aren't disbanding."

"Fighting all of you guys is rather fun." Bowser admitted. "And it would be pretty boring with out any of you around. I would just have to try and kidnap Peach again for entertainment."

"And I have enjoyed crossing blades with each of you." Meta Knight added on.

"I see." Master Hand laughed. "Well then, when we defeat Tabuu, we will stay together and continue to smash!"

* * *

"**There are two Super Mario Bros!" Is from There Will Be Brawl. It is a great Web original series, and I recommend watching it if you are old enough.  
**

**Master Hand and Crazy Hand's attack was from Smash Kingdom Melee.**

**For those who are wondering what the hell is going on, since you've read my ****Subspace: Origins**** story (And I actually haven't continued with the Subspace Saga... because of... well hello there Real Life). This isn't the same Master Hand as in that story... Which is sort of a giant spoiler... Ah well... I guess that is a problem when you make things up as you go along...**

**Over all, I have to say I feel rather disappointed with this chapter, I think that it can go on much longer, but I don't have the time to expand it. Maybe in the future I will try to come back or something. (If I'm missing on that one million word count goal…) A lot of the original holding off posting had to do with trying and write this chapter… I also wanted every single Smasher to have a part in the battle against Legion. I also really need to stop with this long author notes...  
**


	230. August 17: Mr G&W: Finished Camping

**Okay... Poll in my profile, vote please. I want to hear your thoughts on changing the title to 365: A year of Insanity. Hopefully, it works this time and decides to take the votes instead of just the last week...**

**This was edited... I did something which was brought on by poor judgment. Details at the bottom...  
**

**

* * *

**

August 17: Mr. Game and Watch: Finished camping again

Finally, they were capable of returning back into Smashville. Of course, Master hand wouldn't let them just go freely.

"All right everybody, it's time to talk." He said. "You have to tell us what was your favorite part of camping."

"Geeze, between getting scarred mentally for life, frozen in a block of ice, getting sick, getting captured, almost crushed in a tower, and learning that some psychopath is going to kill us if we don't kill him before the end of the year, it is rather hard to decide." Ness said, sarcastically.

Master Hand looked down at Ness, and projected into his mind. "Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness…"

Master Hand continued projecting into Ness' mind repeatedly saying his name. It was no surprise, that eventually, Ness snapped. He grabbed his baseball bat and began to smash it against... Diddy Kong... All ready I think Diddy Kong suffering is getting boring.

"Dear merciful crap!" Diddy Kong screamed out in pain. "It hurts!" This did little to stop Ness. In fact his hitting Diddy increased in speed and ferocity. "It hurts! Please stop Ness!" Diddy pleaded; perhaps he should have used words that Giygas didn't use...

Ness still didn't stop. Despite all of the pain that Diddy Kong was receiving, he was refusing to die... you know, just like the game!

Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, Bowser, and Donkey Kong quickly rushed towards Ness and tried to stop Ness from turning Diddy Kong into road kill. It actually was a lot harder trying to stop him. Sure they could just have knocked him unconscious, but they didn't want to hurt their fellow Smasher, too much. Not to mention in his current state, there was no telling what he would do if he was knocked several feet back or put over the edge by any additional attacks. Any time he was grabbed Ness just fidgeted and broke their grip.

At least Donkey Kong had gotten Diddy Kong over to Dr. Mario who was now healing him. Donkey Kong quickly returned to trying to help restrain Ness.

"I think it is time to accept that the main character of this story is Ness." ROB said. "And that the author really doesn't like Diddy Kong."

"If you are just accepting that now, you're in denial." Claus pointed out

"Well, I don't think anyone will be able to reach Ness' word count." Mario sighed.

"Except maybe Claus, if we start talking about Santa Claus." Lucas said.

Everyone muttered something underneath their breath. "I sincerely doubt that." Claus sighed.

"But they are spelt the same." Lucas pointed out.

"But pronounced differently." Mr. Game and Watch said, actually deciding to show up in his own chapter. "Claus, as in the name, is pronounced with a hard C, so like Klaus."

Crazy Hand, who was reading a book called The Notebook, The Proof, The Third Lie (and was one of the few who found it completely comprehensible,) looked at everyone. "That's a spoiler!" He shouted.

"Oh shut up!" Fox yelled back.

They all focused their attention back at the four smashers trying to restrain Ness. Ness was now gasping for air, having swung the bat so many times that he had tired himself out and was now weak and wobbly. He was out of breath, and constantly gasping for air. But the four Smashers who tried to restrain them were also down on the ground, and having a hard time moving around.

Finally Dr. Mario, after making sure that Diddy Kong was stable, just walked up behind Ness and hit several pressure points in quick succession knocking him unconscious. Bowser, Ganondorf, Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong didn't get through that ordeal unscratched. They had various scrapes and cuts across their body. And pretty soon they were probably going to have several bruises.

"Okay, so. Let me ask the question again." Master Hand said. "What was your favorite part about camping?"

Everyone looked at the giant hand. "Can we say the plot advancement and go home?" Ike wondered.

"Sure." Master Hand sighed. "I know I won't get any better answers."

Lucario however proved Master Hand wrong. "I liked showing up and kicking ass. And saving everybody." Lucario said.

Master Hand glared at Red. "How dare you teach your Pokemon such language!" He shouted frustrated.

"Lucario isn't my Pokemon." Red tried to defend himself.

"But you're the only Pokemon trainer here." Master Hand replied. "Now then. Let's go home!"

And so they were all transported back to Smashville, except Diddy Kong, who was just left at the campsite partly healed.

"Damn you author..." Diddy Kong muttered. Several seconds later Diddy Kong was teleported back to Smashville.

They all landed safely on the ground. Even Diddy Kong. And after a bit of healing they all walked into Smashville with out being repelled by the alloys. All of the Smashers quickly retreated back to their houses and took a large amount of aspirin to get rid of their splitting headaches that they had gotten after all of Diddy Kong's cries of pain.

Mr. Game and Watch however stayed behind, along with Master Hand and Crazy Hand. "So… Now the countdown begins." Master Hand said grimly. "Well, I'm sure we will be able to pull through, we always have been able to before."

"We just need to find the Source of Subspace." Mr. Game and Watch said.

"I've searched for a long time." Master Hand muttered. "And I have yet to find it."

"Well, we can search with you now." Mr. Game and Watch said.

Master Hand just sighed. "I'm sure it won't be that easy. If I knew where it was, or even what it looked like. But I don't have any hints. All I can think of is that Tabuu is keeping a close eye on it. To make sure that we don't find it."

"Maybe he hid it away and forgot about it." Crazy Hand suggested.

"That seems rather careless if you ask me." Mr. Game and Watch said. "I think he might have put it where he knows it will be safe."

"But that still leaves us not knowing where it is. Or even what it looks like. It could be anything." Master Hand sighed. "Well then, we can start our search for it later."

Little did they know just how close the source of subspace was. Little did they know what they had to do to destroy Tabuu and Subspace.

* * *

**The Notebook, The Proof, The Third Lie**** were the three books that inspired Mother 3.... As I said earlier on in the year, it makes more sense when you realize that Lucas... or was it Claus... Or Klaus... or whoever is batshit insane... I wouldn't say that it is completely incomprehensible. It probably doesn't help that everything is constantly being retconed... Or that both of them use both names... or the first two books don't happen. Or... I need scissors!61 It was also originally written in French, so there might have been something lost in translation.**

**If you read ****Subspace: Origins ****you should all ready know what the Source/origin of subspace is. Or if you read the trophy descriptions in Brawl...  
**

**For those of you who are a bit late to the party and are wondering what you missed, the answer is: Nothing much. I had the words Ness copy and pasted 20,000 times (or so), and a bunch of things that will be posted below. They were compiled by Sapphia. My explanations are in the brackets and italicized. Nearly everyone hated this and I went back and edited it. And after a bit of thought, it was incredibly stupid on my end.  
**

**Warning: Spoilers**

**vvvvvv (**_**While typing, I used ctrl v, however my finger slipped off of the ctrl, I liked it, so it stayed and inspired putting everything else in.)**_

**  
skipping this you may miss important plot points, you really shouldn't. Or maybe it will just be 20,000 words consisting solely of 'Ness' who knows... (**_**I actually did consider putting spoilers of this story in here, and running the ending. I edited them out and spoiled things that I thought people all ready knew, evidently they didn't… or were just upset.)**_

**  
Chimchar evolves to fight Paul (**_**Perhaps the most recent spoiler, from Ash VS Paul! Full battle Part 2. I thought this was common knowledge. Especially since when I uploaded, Serebii had a picture of Monferno on the "Next in Japan" episode section on the main page.)**_**  
**

**Peach turns into the Shadow Queen (**_**Paper Mario: 1000 year Door spoiler.)**_

**Midna is the twilight Princess (**_**Twilight Princess spoiler.)**_

**Bowser is the final boss **_**(Nearly every single Mario game ever)**_**  
**

**the princess is in another castle (**_**Nearly every single Mario game ever)**_

**Giygas goes insane because he can't comprehend the love from his adoptive mother **_**(Mother 1/Earthbound Zero spoiler. Giygas, who constantly chants Ness's name during the final boss fight which inspired the spamming, of his name loses his mind because he can't comprehend love from his adoptive mother Maria.)**_

**this is getting old, isn't it? **_**(Evidently, it was… People hated it, and I've got some heated replies)**_

**Claus dies (**_**From Mother 3… Yeah… Final boss battle, you should know this… I'm pretty sure I've said it before…)**_

**Henry is Travis's brother (**_**No More Heroes spoiler. Henry is also the very last boss.)**_**  
**

**Joshua is the composer (**_**The World Ends With You spoiler. I recommend you buy this game if you haven't yet.)**_

**I give this fic 8.8 on the four point scale **_**(This is referencing Gamespot's infamous 8.8 review score for Twilight Princess. )**_

**I'd actually really love to make this go for 100,000 words… but that would just be too cheap for that 1,000,000 word goal… (**_**Look on the bright side, it could have been a lot worse, you got off easy! I would really hate to see the reviews after that though…)**_

**3.14 (**_**Pi)**_

**Snape killed Aries in the conservatory, with a candel (**_**sic**_**) stick. (**_**A mesh of different things… Snape Kills Dumbledore, Aries dies, and the conservatory with a candle stick is from the board game Clue.)**_

**Is this coming to an end any time soon? (**_**Evidently, people wanted it about 20000 words sooner)**_

**maybe this was a bad idea, is there anything in the terms or service that prevents this? (**_**Oh boy… Yep, it was a bad Idea. Please note that I only edited it because I myself had a general detesting for this. And not because of the peer pressure. The other time I spammed Ness, Ness, Ness, is remaining intact. Since the whole point of that was to traumatize Ness by everyone acting like Giygas.)**_

**Wait, what's that? A light at the end of the tunnel? (**_**No, it's a bird, it's a train… it really is a train… OH Sh-)**_**  
**

**hope optimism? (**_**None right now… I want night shift back… Since my coworkers are tired of hearing about it, and will probably start stabbing me with a knife soon if I don't shut up, but my only source of optimism is believing that I will get night shift back…)**_**  
**

**No way! I don't believe it! (**_**I can…)**_**  
**

**this is shocking, and incredible! (**_**It wasn't one of my greatest ideas. I blame full time employment.)**_**  
**

**it's a miracle! (**_**I guess that's one way of putting it…)**_**  
**

**there actually seems to be an end to this insanity! (**_**No there isn't I still have 137 chapters to write, and that isn't counting any edits I want to do to earlier chapters)**_**  
**

**you missed a lot of stuff that was peppered throughout all of the 'Ness, Nessing, you know? (**_**I was actually thinking that people would just skip the Ness, Ness, Ness, and this would be the final line, they would look at it and quickly go back up.)**_**  
**

**Meow (**_**And that's all I wrote)**_


	231. August 18: Red: The Most Epic Match Ever

**I guess the bold is referencing the time when I was actually writing it (September 18)... Yay fun...**

**And yes, I finally broke down enough to do it. That being said, I'm just going to continue doing 1 update a day. And not 4. I need to get into the habit of updating on weekends again. I'm no longer trying to catch up by my birthday… But I still have hopes of finishing this by December 31st…**

**And wow... The vast majority of you didn't like the previous chapter... Since you all enjoyed the spoilers so much: It was his sled! And Piplup is never evolving because it is their new marketing whore. Kong dies, Jesus dies, Darth Vader is Luke's father, Sheik is Zelda, Sonic 2006 is erased out of the time line, Chip is light Gaia, Samus is a girl, It was earth all along, Neo is the One, Claus dies, Harry is the 7th Horcrux, Snape is the Half Blood Prince, Tyler Durden isn't real, Solyent Green is people, and the kid has to shoot the dog in Old Yeller.  
**

**I may go back and edit it...  
**

**

* * *

**

August 18: Red: The most epic Smash Bros Brawl Match EVER!

With the Smashers finally back in Smashville, and allowed to enjoy the remainder of the summer to their heart's content, the kid Smashers only saw one way to do this... Dedicating the rest of the summer to sloth and doing nothing but sitting around and playing videogames!

**Dear god, I need new writing material... and ideas... This fic was a bad Idea. I should have never written it! Why did I get a full time job? Why? WHY!?!?! WHYYYYYYYYYY! Why am I still at my part time job. I have work tomorrow, and I'm going to be exhausted and will be unable to be happy with what I write and be unable to develop my smash mythos. I need to win the lottery or something... I need scissors!61**

"What's that noise?" Ness wondered.

"What noise?" Popo replied.

"That noise that is interfering with our videogame playing." Ness replied.

"The author having a mental breakdown or something." Lucas said.

"Well, Popo, tell Nana to tell the author to shut up." Ness said.

**The hiatus... WHY?!**

"Hey," A voice said.

**What is it?**

Suddenly a rock smashed in to the author's face and he was sent flying. Standing victorious over the now unconscious author was Charizard. Although this begs the question, if the author was unconscious how could this still be written?

"My Master and his friends want some peace and quiet to play videogames!" Charizard roared.

Well Charizard, this certainly led us to a conundrum.

"Who said that?" Charizard asked rather confused.

The narrator.

"Oh." Charizard said rather relieved. "What seems to be the problem?"

Well, you've knocked the author unconscious. And now the chapter has stopped writing itself in the desired direction. How are you going to fix it?

A devilish gleam suddenly appeared in Charizard's eye. "Wait, so this means that there is no author?"

Well, not until he wakes up. Until then I'll just improvise and go with whatever you want.

Charizard looked at the laptop and began to walk towards it. "Finally I can have my own chapter! But first, my own theme song!"

He is Charizard

King of the Lizard Pokemon

He breaths fire

And has wings

And goes on many great

Pokemon Adventures

He will crush all those who stand against him

From Tabuu to Mewtwo

Becuase he is Charizard

King of the Lizard Pokemon!

King of the Pokemon!

Charizard?

"Yes, Narrator?"

Did you write that?

"Why, yes I did" Charizard replied, happy with himself.

Keep your day job.

"Everybody's a critic." he grumbled.

Charizard just laughed evilly and began to write the chapter…

August 18: Charizard: Rejoice, it's time for Charizard's actual chapter! Halleluiah!

Charizard was enjoying his incredibly delectable steak breakfast. "Today will be a great day." Charizard smiled, of course it was rather easy for him to say that since he now had the almighty power of the author at his side.

"Hey, narrator, I didn't type that last part."

I know, I do add in my own things from time to time.

"But your ruining the feeling of my story!" Charizard replied.

Look, unless you want people to start calling you Chairzard, I suggest you don't argue with me.

"Fine." Charizard sighed. "Just, please keep it to a minimum."

Fat chance. You have a word count goal of 6000 words.

"What!? Why? Who's idea was that?"

It doesn't matter whose idea that was. Now hurry, 6000 words.

"I can't write 6000 words!"

You will if you know what's good for you, and you will if you are an ethical pokemon who doesn't believe in slave labor, because the only thing stopping these from being outsourced to a third world country is you!

So Charizard took a bite out of his big juicy steak that had a large assortment of nice spices, and marinated with a special sauce that was created by a secret recipe handed down through the generations of a family of chefs. That family of chefs had a dream in life, creating the dish with the ultimate taste. A taste so strong that it could cure all of the world's problems with one bite.

Charizard, what the hell are you doing?

"I'm now actually adding long descriptions to try and get up to 6000 words." Charizard replied, rather proud of himself.

You have no reason to be proud, you know that right? You are just going to make the chapter drag on, and on, and on, and on, and on.

"Well, I could just repeat my name 6000 times." Charizard suggested.

And so he did. However, since the author said that he wouldn't allow any more cheap word count buffers like that, they all went unrecorded and you get this sentence of 35 words instead.

"Charizard…" Charizard said for the 6000th time. Since he said it all in one sequence he was out of breath and he collapsed on the ground gasping for air. "There 6000 words."

Look again.

"What happened, where did all of that go?" he asked.

It was paraphrased.

"What?!" Charizard shouted out shocked. There was suddenly a knocking at the door. Charizard went over to the door and saw Wario standing there.

"Hey, I can hear you all the way from my house." He said rather annoyed. "And it looks like you are talking to yourself, could you be a little bit quieter?"

Charizard just slammed the door on Wario's face.

"Look, narrator, can't I just do what he does and boost up my word count by writing long author's notes, or letting Fanfiction dot net boost up the word count after uploading?"

No!

Charizard just let off a heavy sigh. "Fine then, looks like it's time to go on a Pokemon Adventure!" A dramatic chord filled the air.

That sounded stupid in your theme song, and it sounds stupid now. Regardless, what are you going to do?

"I'm going to go and kick Tabuu's ass!" Charizard replied.

Very well then, but do you know where he lives?

"No! I'm just going to use my new found powers over plot convenience to teleport myself to his evil secret lair!"

And so Charizard was teleported out to Tabuu's lair. It was a large intimidating castle, suspended above a sea of lava. Meanwhile, the sky was purple, they were inside Subspace. Connecting the castle and the land was a stone bridge. "Wow, that is what I would call a final dungeon!" Claus said.

Charizard looked around confused as to why the other Smashers were there.

"I can't believe that we are bursting into that guys base all ready." Pichu said rather shocked. "Can we even win?"

"Of course we can!" Charizard laughed. "This is going to be our final battle! Nothing will stop us!"

Everyone sighed. "It certainly isn't going to be as easy as you think." Wolf growled.

"Nonsense!" Charizard laughed. "I have a secret weapon that will be instant victory for us!"

Mewtwo sighed. "I don't believe this." Everyone nodded in agreement.

They walked across the bridge. All of the Smashers had the urge to look down to the lava. "I hope we don't fall." Peach said.

"Something tells me we won't be recovering from that." Nana added on.

"Did you think that I would just let you walk into my base of operations?" A voice shouted. They all looked up to see on the roof of the castle was Tabuu. He just stretched out his hand and suddenly an explosion occurred in the middle of the bridge. This destroyed a good chunk of the bridge. Several more explosions occurred at the ends of the bridge. Quickly they all rushed to the end of the bridge and the enterance of the castle.

"Well, on the bright side, he can't escape the castle now." Popo laughed.

"He has wings you twit." Mewtwo snapped back.

"And now, what about us, how are we going to escape after beating him and his castle collapses on itself?" Ike wondered.

"I can teleport everyone out." Mewtwo said. "That is if I'm not too exhausted by the time we finish this battle."

They were now faced with their next obstacle. Two giant wooden doors stood in their way. "Leave this one to me." Charizard said walking forwards. And he began to breath fire on the wooden doors.

However, it turned out that the doors had a protective layer of something to stop them from being burnt down.

"What!?" Charizard shouted outraged. "What do you mean that it has a protective layer of something to stop it from being burnt down?"

Well, it would just be boring if you just burnt down the doors.

"But, I'm writing this to show how awesome I am, and how everyone should idolize me!" Charizard replied.

Well, you are a horrible writer. So, I'm acting as your editor.

Everyone else was just staring at Charizard, a little confused as to why he was talking to himself. "Maybe the heat has gone to his head." Mewtwo muttered. "Or maybe it's the pressure of trying to write something."

Charizard's attention quickly snapped back to his fellow Smashers. Each of them looking at him rather confused. To them, it looked like he was arguing with the air. "I can't burn it." Charizard muttered. "Can someone else knock this door down?"

"No, if the mighty Charizard can't break down the door what are we going to do?" Mewtwo shrieked in fear and terror. Mewtwo was rather surprised at what just came out of his mouth. Everyone else burst out into laughter. Mewtwo however glared at Charizard. "_You better watch your back, because I'm going to kill you!_" he thought.

Everyone also began to cower at the mere thought of what other out of character moments Charizard could employ on them. Regardless, there was not a good chance that Charizard was going to get out of this situation alive, or at the very least, in one piece.

Snake just walked up to the door and littered it with C4. "Everybody, cover your ears." He said as he pressed a button. The next moment the door was blown off of the hinges. They all walked into the castle.

The hallways were covered with various paintings of Tabuu. And there was an elegant red carpet that was leading them towards the throne room. Or, at least that was what they were expecting. What they had found was that they were in a dense jungle.

"What." Ness started.

"The." Popo added on.

"Flip?" Red said confused.

Yes, they were now in a dense jungle. When they turned around to exit the way that they came, they found that the door had disappeared.

"I don't believe this!" Link exclaimed.

"What just happened?" Zelda wondered.

"It seems that Tabuu's castle is much more dangerous than we thought."

Tabuu however appeared in front of them. "Welcome, once again Smashers." He laughed. "As you have no doubt figured out by now, you are now in a dense jungle. I reassure you, this is part of my castle, my own fortress of solitude. This is part of the Great Maze! I recreated it using only shadow bugs. And I hope that the end result is rather satisfying and nostalgic."

Charizard rushed for Tabuu, bringing out a rock and smashing it against his head. This resulted in debris rushing for Tabuu. He however blocked the attack with a simple swing of his sword. "Please, do not waste your energy." He sighed. "You must make your way through my Great Maze. And I will be awaiting you at the end! Until then, I await your arrival!"

He disappeared. Charizard however quickly rushed through the thick jungle. Several moments later he noticed that he was no longer in a jungle, but rather on the top of a mountain in the cold. "What the?" He said rather confused. He looked back to see the jungle and the other Smashers emerging out of it. Each of them were also carrying equally confused looks.

"Is this even possible?" Red questioned.

"I don't know." Lucas said. Most of the Smashers were trying to stay close and huddle together so that they didn't freeze to death. The cold, bitter, wind was constantly buffeting against them, sapping their strength.

"We should go back to the jungle." Mario said. He had his hand stretched out and a fireball in it. Several people had their hands over the fireball in an attempt to stay warm.

Charizard however just began to breath fire. "The cold won't affect me!" He laughed. "I'm a fire Pokemon, the greatest fire Pokemon there ever was. No pokemon will be capable of standing against me!"

Mewtwo had to do his best to restrain himself from killing Charizard. He wanted to crush his heart this instant. But with Master Hand looming over him, and the rest of the Smashers present, it probably wouldn't end well for him. Instead, he compromised by throwing a giant snow bolder at Charizard, it landed directly on his head and he landed on the ground a bit dazed.

"Oh, mighty Charizard." Mewtwo taunted. "What will we ever do without your guidance."

"Probably get farther." Claus replied.

"Well, lets continue navigating the great maze." Master Hand sighed.

They all walked away, leaving Charizard in the snow. "No!" Charizard said, regaining his senses. "They don't know where they are going!"

Charizard stretched his wings and took off into the air, however found that he was quickly knocked down by a strong gale.

"No, I must go on further. They need me! They can't ignore me! I finally got my own chapter!" Charizard roared, forgetting where he was... "6000 words all about me! Me! ME!"

* * *

Meanwhile everyone was continuing to walk down the mountains. "No, I must go on further. They need me! They can't ignore me! I finally got my own chapter! 6000 words all about me! Me! ME!" They heard Charizard's roar. And then they felt a trembling.

"I am going to kill that idiot." Mewtwo muttered.

Rushing towards them was a bunch of snow. They were about to be hit by an avalanche. "He is going to be the death of us." Master Hand sighed.

"We should have just stayed in the living room and continued to have played videogames." Ness said.

"Charizard, you are so going to not get any food tonight. PETP be dammed." Red cried.

The avalanche hit all of the Smashers and they were tossed, unable to do much except for going with the flow. "I hope we get to see a St. Bernard!" Crazy Hand gleefully shouted. Everyone just groaned.

After some time passed, they were all buried underneath the snow. Ness, who was freezing to begin with, since being in shorts and a T-shirt while buried under snow would actually do that to someone, only thought about escaping. "_I still have some air… now how do I get out?_"

Meanwhile Lucas was also buried underneath the snow. His hands were in front of his face, and managed to create an air bubble. He too was trying to figure out how to get out. But then an idea hit him. "_Sorry, Claus._" He silently apologized. Lucas than began to spit. Even though he was still underneath the snow, gravity was still present. His spit would only have to go down towards the earth. He would at least know what direction he was facing. A brief thought occurred to him, what if Subspace's gravity was different despite everything they saw proved the opposite. Since his spit didn't come back towards him, he figured that he was facing the earth. He quickly charged his hands with PK Fire energy.

Lucas quickly began to cut through the snow using his arms. And he quickly began to dig upwards.

When he got up he looked around. Everything was covered by snow. Suddenly two pillars of fire, one red, and another green shot up into the sky. Lucas breathed a sigh of relief that several of his fellow Smashers had similar ideas, and that he wouldn't be alone in digging out the other Smashers who didn't have access to fire abilities.

Mario and Luigi came out of the holes that were made from the fire. Both of them looking around and saw the young Lucas. "Are you all right?" Mario asked.

"Yes, but we should rescue the others." Lucas said.

Two more pillars of fire shot out of the ground. This time, Ness and Claus came out of them. Claus breathed a sigh of relief, upon seeing his brother safe.

Four final pillars of fire shot out of the ground. The final four were Dr. Mario, Link, Toon Link, and Bowser. Mewtwo also just teleported out of the snow.

"All right, all of us who can use fire attacks are together. We should try and dig out everyone else." Mario said.

Everyone nodded and a flurry of fire attacks were thrown everywhere. Mewtwo however floated in the air. "Why don't you just teleport everyone out here?" Ness asked.

Mewtwo however looked off in the distance. "Charizard is approaching us." He replied, charging up a shadow ball. "Diddy, it's your lucky day."

Mewtwo threw a shadow ball towards Charizard who swiftly dodged it. Charizard looked down at Mewtwo rather confused. "Why is he attacking me?"

Unfortunately, for Mewtwo, who was trying to get the point across to Charizard that he didn't like him, a Giant Shadow Bug Diddy Kong appeared behind Charizard. When Charizard dodged the attack, it hit the Giant Shadow Bug Diddy Kong instead. "Oh, he was trying to protect me!" Charizard said.

Mewtwo just groaned in frustration.

The other Smashers had been unearthed from the avalanche and were not exactly happy seeing Charizard approaching them. They were angered even further when the Giant Shadow Bug Diddy Kong approached them. However they all made quick work out of Giant Shadow Bug Diddy Kong, using it as a tool to vent their frustration, and large amounts of hate towards Charizard right now. Needless to say, Giant Shadow Bug Diddy Kong didn't stand a chance.

"Hello there, my fearless adventures!" Charizard said, as he landed on the snowy ground. "Your fearless leader is here to guide you!"

And Charizard did guide them, into more misfortune and accidents. Time and time again the Smashers were met with misfortune and incredible amounts of pain. While Charizard remained unscratched. A problem, that they were willing to remedy once they returned to Smashville.

They finally reached the door leading to Tabuu's throne room. Charizard quickly burst through the door. Unlike the rest of the castle, that was just a bunch of random environments from the Bahamas to a desert, or a mountain, the throne room was just that, a boring throne room!

"You!" Tabuu shouted. "What are you doing in here!? (And why the hell am I talking like this?!)"

"I am the great Pokemon of Justice!" Charizard roared. "I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!"

"No! Corny Anime Dialogue ripped straight from Sailor Moon!" Tabuu shouted in pain. "How did you know my only weakness?! But don't think that will stop me! (Since when do I have such a stupid weakness?!)"

Charizard just roared. Tabuu's wings suddenly appeared and an Off Wave rushed for Charizard. Charizard pulled out a rock and used it to block the attack, however several seconds later the Off Wave rushed through the rock and knocked Charizard back.

"Bwhahaha." Tabuu laughed. "Now I will gloat about how foolish you were to oppose me! (What the hell? Why would I say such stupid things? Why would I gloat? Why am I unable to control my own actions?)"

Charizard got back up. "This will be the end Tabuu." He laughed.

"You're right, it will be. For you! (What is going on?!)"

Tabuu began to proceed to beat down Charizard. Which was actually a rather refreshing sight for the rest of the Smashers. "Is it bad that we are cheering for Tabuu?" Ness wondered.

"No," Toon Link replied. "Charizard deserved it."

"I agree." Red added on.

Tabuu just walked over to Charizard and was ready to deliver the final blow. "This is the end, Charizard!" Tabuu laughed.

"Unfortunately, you miscalculated one small detail." He laughed. "You didn't expect me to summon myself from every single alternate universe that existed."

"What?"

Suddenly there were thousands and thousands of Charizards in the room. Tabuu looked around shocked and wasted no time releasing several Off Waves. All of the Charizards were knocked into the walls of the room. "It's over!" Tabuu laughed.

Charizard however rushed for Tabuu, his claws ready to scratch the subspace person. "No, it's over for you!" Charizard replied. "I've found out what the Origin of Subspace is!"

"No!" Tabuu shouted surprised.

"Prepare to die!"

Charizard flew up to a chandelier, that was created from crystallized subspace. "That isn't the source of subspace you moron!" Tabuu shouted.

"But that is exactly what Tabuu would say, to stop me from attacking it. Therefore, it is!" Charizard laughed. He brought out a boulder and smashed it against the chandelier. Several seconds later it fell and shattered on the ground. Tabuu was less than pleased.

"You destroyed my piece of art."

"How does it feel to have the source of subspace destroyed?" Charizard laughed. However he noticed that Tabuu wasn't getting weaker. Tabuu's hand sparked with electricity, and he was ready to kill Charizard. Not even Charizard writing this chapter was enough to save him.

Fortunately for Charizard, this was about the time when the author woke up.

**What the hell happened? My head hurts.**

The author looked up at Charizard rather enraged at how much he had defiled the universe that the author had written. So, sanity was restored to the universe.

* * *

Tabuu was sitting on his throne of evil. "Finally that is over." He looked up at the chandelier that was restored as well. "Fool, you were partly right. If the light had hit it in just the right way, you would have gotten a map to the Source of Subspace. Fools, you will never find it!"

Back at Smashville, sanity was also being restored. The Smashers were returning to whatever tasks they were doing before Charizard had taken over the chapter.

"But what about my chapter this set?" Red asked outraged.

**Sorry Red, but Charizard replaced you.**

"But!" Red tried to protest. "That isn't fair!"

And neither are taxes. Grow up.

The remaining Pokemon also looked at the Author.

**What do you want?**

"Charizard got a chapter, and now, what about us?" Ivysaur asked.

**No one cares about you.**

"What makes you say that?" Squirtle wondered.

**A quick search only shows one story focusing on you.**

"Oh, come on!" They pleaded.

**Fine… I'll write a oneshot or something. "365: A Gaiden," how does that sound?**

"Moderately acceptable." Ivysaur muttered.

**Just don't expect it to come out any time soon…**

* * *

Meanwhile, back where the actual person this chapter was supposed follow was. They were all staring at the TV screen in total amazement. The victory screen of Brawl was on the TV. For the past 5 minutes they had done nothing but stare and stammer out partial sentences.

"That was amazing." Popo said.

"That was almost as satisfying as beating F-Zero GX." Ness said in awe.

Yes, it was such an amazing and epic battle, leaving them all crying tears of joy due to how epic and amazing the battle was. Unfortunately, they were unable to record it due to the battle lasting more than three minutes.

"Everything is right in the world." Popo said, whipping a tear from his eye. "I don't think we would be capable of having a more epic battle than that!"

* * *

**Charizard's theme song… The Pokemon Adventures line… Indecently, the third volume of the reprint came out today (October 6) though I can't get it until tomorrow… (We are having car troubles, and only have one vehicle right now…)**

**6000 words was my goal, however I didn't reach it…**


	232. August 19: ROB: 63 point 21 percent!

**Edited August 17th. I cut out the 20,000 Ness's. I hope you're happy… Actually, I am... It was poor judgment on my part and this allows me to reach my word count goal honestly... And besides, I always have these notes for padding...  
**

**

* * *

**

August 19: ROB: 63.21% done! Or 49 days behind!

ROB was currently recharging his batteries. Along with that he was currently archiving the current events of the world that he saw on the Internet.

Unfortunately, this time, ROB was infected with a virus.

He began to act frantically, his body spinning around. His eyes were constantly shooting lasers, destroying his house. He ventured outside, a rare feat for the robotic Smasher.

ROB then began to spam. "Increase your partner's pleasure!" He shouted. "Increase the size of your--!" with every thing he said, he shot out a laser.

* * *

We now cut to Master Hand how was busy doing accounting, or some other boring dreary stuff that has this adverse effect of making anything related to it incredibly boring. It also has the honor of being one of the most integral parts of society... anyways, a laser suddenly shot through the wall and hit Master Hand. And ROB broke through the walls.

"AH! Oh no!" Crazy Hand shouted. "The Robot Rebellion has begun!"

ROB began to fire his lasers destroying a good portion of the house. Both Master Hand, and Crazy Hand floated away from the rampaging robot. "Jenifer wants' to meet you for a wild night!"

"Who's Jenifer?" Crazy Hand wondered.

* * *

The house then exploded in a glorious splendor. This had grabbed many of the Smashers attention. They rushed outside and glanced at the remains of Master and Crazy Hand's house. "Oh no!" Mario shouted. "What happened!?"

ROB emerged from the smoke. His eyes glaring at the Smashers that had approached the building.

"Oh no!" Snake shouted. "The Robot Rebellion has begun!"

"I all ready said that." Crazy Hand said as he floated over towards them. Both hands were badly damaged. Their red blood was dripping down their fingers.

"Spam, spam, spam, baked beans and spam!" ROB shouted.

"Well, this should be really easy to take him down." Bowser laughed. A laser narrowly missed the Koopa King. "I will shut up now." He muttered.

At this point, ROB began to shout what was in his RSS feeds. "Nintendo is named best company in the world!" Surprisingly, everyone temporarily forgot about the rampaging ROB that and began to cheer, since this meant one good thing: they would still have a job when Tabuu was defeated. They would also still have a steady income, and more chances to star in their own games.

A quick laser spaming however brought them back to reality. Quickly they all dodged the attack. Link quickly grabbed his bow and began to fire bomb arrows. ROB however shot them out of the air with constant energy bursts. "Crap."

"It's all right." Dr. Mario said. "He is bound to run out of energy some time.

Unfortunately, before Dr. Mario had the chance to finish his sentence, Pikachu and Pichu threw a thunder towards ROB. This actually recharged his batteries, they were able to tell this because he began to discharge lasers much more frequently. Everyone just looked rather frustrated at the two Pokemon. The two Pokemon quickly made notes not to use any electric attacks again. Everyone else who had electric attacks at their disposal also made sure not to use them.

Then again… the thought of using their electric attacks to overload the battery and make it leak and be destroyed was also a good plan, too bad they didn't think about it.

Their moment of frustration with the pokemon was quickly interrupted as ROB continued to spam more and more lasers.

A laser rushed towards Bowser. By pure reflex, Bowser quickly grabbed Diddy Kong and threw him into the air. The laser instantly changed trajectory and rushed towards Diddy. Everyone looked on in shock. "He can robotech his lasers!?" Fox said afraid.

"I don't believe it!" Wolf grumbled. "How can that robot do that?!"

"I don't believe it!" Falco muttered.

There were many more, and much more explicit responses to this.

Luckily, Diddy was wearing a Franklin Badge, for good luck and to protect him from random lightning smiting coming from the author, and that reflected the laser back towards ROB. The laser hit the robot's arm. Sparks began to shoot out from the wound.

Getting tired of this Snake pulled out a bazooka. However Master Hand got in between Snake and ROB.

"Please don't destroy ROB." Master hand begged.

"We can rebuild him, we have the technology!" Snake replied.

"No, he won't be the same!" Crazy Hand cried.

"And the Network probably doesn't want to pay the repair fees..." Master Hand muttered.

An annoyed Snake put his bazooka down. "I'm sure you will regret stopping me. Besides, why didn't you stop Link earlier?"

The two hands were unable to answer this as a laser rushed and hit them across the back. They began to writhe in pain.

ROB quickly began to rise up above all of the Smashers using his thrusters. He looked down at everyone and began to lock on. He began to fire a rapid fury of lasers towards all of the Smashers who had a great deal of difficulty dodging. All of the attacks seemed to only narrowly miss.

Samus quickly tried to hack into ROB using her scan visor. She quickly figured out what had happened. "ROB has been infected by a virus!" she shouted.

"What?! But robots can't get sick!" Link said shocked.

Those from more technologically advanced worlds had to do their best from staring in complete shock and being picked off rather quickly. "She means a computer virus!" Captain Falcon shouted frustrated.

"OH." Link said.

A laser rushed for Link, who just used his mirror shield to block the attack and send it back towards ROB. The laser scratched the robot, and it lost altitude and control of it's flight. Eventually crashing into the ground.

Snake pulled out his missile launcher. "Don't do it Snake!" Crazy Hand cried.

"There is a time in every boy's life were he has to shoot the dog and grow up." Snake replied, firing a rocket towards ROB. It hit, and exploded. However from the smoke ROB emerged unharmed. "That's it!" Snake shouted frustrated. "How is it that I'm not able to use guns here? Yet my rockets, and other explosives, which would be much more fatal and dangerous than my guns do nothing?! Limbs should be flying!"

"Come on, you know ROB was made by Nintendo, and is built like a tank." Master Hand pointed out.

"Still, a tank would have a chip in it." Snake muttered. "This thing better not be more durable than Metal Gear REX."

"Tank?" Wolf muttered. "That gives me an idea."

Fox, Wolf, and Falco summoned their Landmasters and aimed the turret at ROB. At the same time, all three of them fired and sent ROB flying into the sky. He eventually crashed down on the ground. This time he was unable to get back up. His various robotic limbs were twitching.

"STELLA!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"Let them be happy, that was the reason why you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedge-." ROB said in a distorted voice, eventually cutting out and powering off.

"MARIA!" Shadow shouted. "I promise you, REVENGE!"

Everyone stared at Shadow. "I'm sorry about that." Shadow apologized.

"No, we don't mind that." Mario said. "Just when did you get here?"

Shadow let off a heavy sigh and just walked off.

Now with ROB offline and badly damaged, Samus approached the robot. "I can probably repair him." Samus said. "It might take some time though."

Everyone stared at the damage that ROB had done. Once again Smashville had been reduced to what could best be described as a war zone seen in many first person shooters, only the town wasn't covered with a lot of 'next gen brown', and it wasn't set in WWII.

* * *

**SPAM is an anagram for Stupid Pointless Annoying Messages, but you all ready knew that. And mandatory Monty Python joke... since we passed their 40th anniversary (October 6)  
**

**Roboteching: The act of changing trajectory of a laser or missile in midflight. Seen first by western eyes in the animes that were cut together to create Robotech in the US.**

**I honestly wonder how much it would unbalance ROB if every electric attack he received, he would absorb. (Maybe not heal him, but perhaps charge up his laser faster…) If it did heal him, he certainly would be broken…**

**Nintendo Products have a reputation for being durable. Not sure if ROB had the same reputation… The scenes from subspace when they are attached to the bombs seem to reference that though…**

**And yes, Nintendo was announced as the #1 company in the world as of October 6... Wow...  
**


	233. August 20: Olimar: Journal Entry

August 20: Olimar: Journal Entry

As part of their comeback, after being disbanded by the Smash Pros, and reuniting, they had decided to do several new things. Such as on their official website have daily blogs written by a several Smashers every day. To help the viewers know more about them. Or prove that they were perfectly normal and had their own fair shares of disaster. He sat down at a computer and began to type away.

* * *

Day 232 of 2009

After coming back from camping, it seems that Diddy has obtained a new status. I can only best summarize it as a lightning rod taking all of the hate in the world and it becoming a physical object to smite him. Objects explode around him, along with malfunctioning. Everything around him seems to go badly. I can only call this status a "Literal Butt Monkey".

As for the rest of my day it seemed rather strange. Since we had yet to see the Young Smashers since we came back from camping, we feared the worst. Especially since a robot went on a rampage in the middle of the town and they didn't notice or raise any concern. Several adult Smashers had to go to their house and see if they were still alive. They luckily were. Several of my Purple Pikmin had to knock down the door, and after getting a scolding from the younger Smashers about how we were careless old people who destroyed the environment and left it to their generation to fix. Afterwards, Snake repaired the door.

I have also been surprised at my garden. It seems like the fire that destroyed Smashville, and being away for a few weeks of camping, leaving the garden untended and wild animals rampaging through it, it seems perfectly fine. I'm surprised that it looked even better than when I left it. Perhaps an alloy, or wireframe has a bit of a green thumb.

While on the subject of my garden, I'm surprised that people have said that it has been a bad year for tomatoes. The tomatoes in my garden are perhaps some of the most plentiful and most delicious I've ever grown. The only thing that I figure that has been any different was all of the beer that Wario poured on the garden when he was in a bad mood. Trying to make others join in on the misery. It looks like I've gotten the last laugh now.

Also in my garden I noticed several jalapeño peppers. I don't remember planting them, however I'm currently boiling them in a soup that I'm making, using onions and carrots from my home planet. I certainly hope that this enriches the flavor of the soup.

Other things that are also currently happening around Smashville are many of the Smashers getting ready to end their summer holidays and resume their normal lives. For the children Smashers this would mean going to school, however they don't seem to be too concerned about that. Peach and Zelda on the other hand went out and have been getting them supplies.

The network also seems to be giving Master Hand a great deal of difficulty now that we've rejoined, and they are wondering when they can expect some new footage of our fights. I guess we really shouldn't complain that much, since they pay all of our bills.

Looking at the web page I notice that there was a lack of updates yesterday. There is an actual reason for that. Smashville had met a great calamity. ROB, had been infected by a virus. I'm shocked that viruses can infect robots, I would think that they would of had extremely tight security measures to avoid a robot going berserk. And that at least one of the Smashers thought that they meant viral instead of a computer virus.

He went ballistic, and it required a large amount of us working together to try and shut him down for the time being. Not to mention our employers didn't want us to destroy him. They had poured a great deal of money into him with the various repairs, and strengthening his armor. Snake complained that a tank was less durable than ROB.

The news of Nintendo being the worlds best company also brings us much happiness. Continued employment is always a good thing, even if the network is constantly hounding on us. The network even wants me to have close to 10,000 words in a blog post. I'm not sure how I can reach that high, especially since I have pretty much told what had happened during this day in what so far appears to be about 700 words. I guess I could always expand and elongate everything.

Oh well, that's too bad. Ad revenue would be the same regardless of the size of the post, and besides, most people have ad-blockers installed in their computer. This is Captain Olimar, signing out for today.

* * *

After posting it, and turning off his computer, Captain Olimar let off a heavy sigh. He was bound to hear it from them tomorrow from the Network.

The captain walked into his kitchen, where the soup was boiling. The air was filled with a foreign scent. He grabbed a nearby spoon and scooped out a bit of the broth.

He took a tiny sip. Suddenly his eyes shot open. It was almost as though his mouth was on fire. He had completely forgotten about this sensation, since the Super Spicy Curry had been gone for the majority of the year.

After dousing the flames in his mouth he went back to his computer and turned it back on.

* * *

Update:

Adding the jalapeno peppers added in a slight kick. It has been quite a while since I've had anything that spicy.

* * *

**Seriously, the beer/tomato thing... actually happened to us. After several family gatherings there were always left over beer so we just dumped them into the garden with the tomato plants... And that was the only thing that we could have figured actually made our tomatoes grow or something... At least we think it was the beer...  
**


	234. August 21: Pichu: Nostalgia

**Maybe, one day I can be consistent about updates again... Ah, who am I kidding... **

**But first: the excuses:**

**1. I was sick 3 different times... None of them was Swine Flu... Yay me!**

**2. Work...**

**3. Lack of ideas. (Well I had ideas... But most of them were for during September... So the end of August is well... not that great...)**

**4. Nobody told me that Pulseman was on the Virtual Console**

**5. NaNoWriMo (Done now... well not really... Still writing it... sort of… kind of…)**

**6. I didn't write, because I was incredibly pissed off and it probably would have turned into a Diddy Kong abuse fest. (My gameboy was sold at a garage sale... with out me knowing, along with Pokemon Blue, yellow and Gold!) So I did the proper thing and waited until I calmed down. Lest we have another chapter like **_**that**_** one where I had an idea breakdown...)**

**7. Was trying to write other stuff. (NaNoWriMo (Which will be a future story that I will refer to as Post Shades 4) Trapped in the Brawl, Shades, the Subspace saga, )**

**8. Playing games... Yeah... (NSMBwii)**

**9. Planning something, not related to fanfiction, but requiring me to upgrade my computer, and buy some new equipment...**

**I got rid of the poll, I'm keeping the title as 365.**

**I can't wait for NaNoWriMo to be over so I cannot update some more! (I'm done the 50,000 word count, but... I'm still going on...)**

**

* * *

**August 21: Pichu: Nostalgia

The little mouse Pokemon looked outside. Normal summer days would be sunny. But this day was anything but. Rain constantly pattered on the window. He could go outside, but his mother wouldn't let him leave. She was too afraid that he would catch a cold. He was once again stuck inside. "Mewtwo, can we please go somewhere sunny after we are done eating?"

Mewtwo just glanced at the mouse Pokemon and replied with a very calm. "No."

It was quite clear that everything was going to suck today. Now that Pichu was back underneath Jigglypuff's wing... well, smothering occurred. Extreme over protection as well. Pichu was forced to suffer an eternity like this, under the embarrassment of his mother who won't accept that he is growing up and she is getting older... I mean protection.

"But, I can be more independent!" Pichu said.

"Open your mouth for the air plane." Jigglypuff replied, treating Pichu like a baby. Complete with high chair and bib.

"This is a complete and total embarrassment to behold." Mewtwo muttered.

"I agree." Lucario added on. "Why is it that Jigglypuff is getting more and more protective of Pichu every day that passes?"

"She is in denial that Pichu is growing up." Pikachu said.

Jigglypuff gave a glare at the three, right before pounding Lucario and Pikachu into the ground. She tried to pound Mewtwo, however the psychic Pokemon just waved his hand and she floated in the air, unable to hit him. Several seconds later she was knocked unconscious.

Also in the house was MissingNo, and 'M. The two youth looked at Jigglypuff. "Is this place always this active?" They asked.

"No." Mewtwo replied.

The two kids sighed. Eventually, when Pichu was done his food he discarded the bib, and he jumped up onto MissingNo's head. "All right, lets go somewhere!" Pichu said.

"Where?" The two wondered.

"Anywhere, just not here!" Pichu replied. "There is a whole world to explore out there! New plot lines to find! More writer blocks to throw! And characters that the author actually likes writing about."

They all let off a deep sigh and began to walk outside, taking an umbrella with them, to shield themselves from the rain. It certainly seemed like they were the only ones crazy enough to come out during the rain. Everyone else would just remain inside. They somehow found themselves at the beach. Both MissingNo and 'M were staring out at the ocean. "What's wrong?" Pichu wondered.

"Nothing." The two replied, snapping out of a daze.

"You're lying." Pichu teased.

The two kids looked down towards the ground rather embarrassed. "Well, we are hoping to find someplace where we can fit in." 'M laughed.

Pichu let out a weak shock, electrocuting the two of them. This caused 'M to drop the umbrella and the rain to soak all three of them. Quickly 'M scurried to get back the umbrella. "You should know by now that you're welcome here." Pichu scolded them.

After several minutes of scurrying, 'M finally grabbed the umbrella. He brought it up and began to shield them from the rain again. Pichu however just began to shake like a dog, to dry himself off. "Hey, quit that." The two boys protested. Pichu eventually stopped. He was still damp, but most of the excess moisture was off of him. MissingNo and 'M on the other hand were still soaked.

"I know you two constantly go to the beach." Pichu said. "Why?"

The two boys nervously laughed. "Well, something about it feels nostalgic, you know?" MissingNo tried to explain.

"No." Pichu replied.

MissingNo and 'M closed their eyes. "The waves cresting, they always seem so relaxing." 'M explained. "That is all I can really remember, the sound of the waves."

"Before when?" Pichu asked.

"Before we were sealed away." MissingNo painfully replied.

There was silence, pretty soon MissingNo and 'M began to walk away. Pichu looked at the two humans, both of them had water dripping down their faces. Pichu however just thought of it as the water in their hair, from the rain, going down their faces. They were actually crying, yet, somehow, didn't know they were crying.

They found themselves once again wondering, eventually getting to the Kid Smasher's house.

They entered the house. And the living room, for several moments most of the Kid Smasher's were staring at them rather confused. "What are you doing here?" Ness asked.

"Getting away from Jigglypuff." Pichu replied. "It's raining and we don't really have many places to go..."

The Kid Smashers sighed. "Well, don't sit down in your wet clothes, we don't want the furniture ruined." Nana said walking into the room. She glanced around at the boys who were still playing videogames.

"Do you guys do anything else?" Pichu wondered.

"No, not really." Ness replied. "Especially right now. In a few weeks when we are back in school, we will stop. But right now, we're kids and have nothing better to do."

The two who were currently not playing, Lucas and Popo, were forced by Nana to take them up to their rooms and get them some dry clothing. Pichu just sat down on Red's lap, Red was rather oblivious about this, being too focused on the game. The game of choice today, was Mario Kart Wii.

"Blue shell!" Toon Link shouted.

"Damn." Ness cursed, getting hit by the aforementioned blue shell.

Chaos erupted. Eventually the race ended. Ness was never able to regain his lead, and finished 5th. The winner of the match, much to everyone's displeasure, was a computer.

"Crap!" Ness shouted. "This is insulting!"

"Stupid items!" Red shouted.

"Wait, are you actually sympathizing with the Smash Pros?" A shocked Claus asked.

"And what if I am?" Red replied. The air was suddenly tense. Everything was silent, one could hear a pin drop, and other rather cliché things associated with tension and silence. "Ah well, it was probably the rubber band AI."

The heavy air suddenly disappeared.

Suddenly a cell phone went off. It was currently playing the Ledged of Zelda main theme. Toon Link just reached for his cell phone and brought it out. He looked at who was calling him. "Urgh." He muttered. Everyone immediately know who it was from. Only one person could give anyone that reaction. Reluctantly he answered the phone. "Hello?" He paused. Everyone just watched him while he tried to keep a calm look on his face. Each of them was envisioning their own version of the conversation. "Okay, I understand. I'll tell him. I'll be there later." Toon Link just sighed and hung up his cell phone.

"What happened?" MissingNo questioned.

"Well, that would be the directors calling, most likely." Red replied.

"Directors?" 'M questioned.

"Yeah," Toon Link replied. "They choose who gets to go in a game, and what happens. They are sort of like movie directors. Anyways, they called me and said that they decided to change the whip I had in earlier trailers of Spirit Tracks."

Everyone looked at Toon Link rather worried. "Your whip?" Lucas said. "What are they replacing it with?"

Toon Link just let off a bit of nervous laughter. "Funny that you should be the one to ask that." He said. "Well... they want me to use Rope Snake."

"What!?" Everyone said shocked.

"Yeah. That's what the higher ups decided." Toon Link sighed. "Well there goes a day for doing all of the motion capture."

The other kid Smashers however were now ignoring Toon Link and actually surrounded Lucas. "Isn't this great Lucas?" They asked. "Your game may be getting more recognition!"

"Yeah... That's great." Lucas laughed nervously.

"Maybe soon you will get a cameo, or something else! Maybe another game besides Smash!" Ness laughed.

"Yeah... but looking at you, I don't exactly have my hopes up." Lucas replied.

Ness just ran to the corner and began to weep. "One day, one day everyone will know about my game. One day, people won't just think that I was a character created for Super Smash Bros."

"People don't." Claus muttered. "You have one of the most obsessive fanbases around."

"I'm treated worse than Diddy Kong." Toon Link cried. "At least he gets acknowledgement. Even if it is negative."

Pichu just patted Toon Link on the back. "It's okay, you now know how we feel when our chapters are hijacked by the Mother trio. Or you kid Smashers in general."

"Now then, Lucas, Toon, you two are now playing to commemorate this occasion!" Ness said.

They went over to the Wii and turned it off to change the disk to Super Smash Bros Brawl. They quickly set up a match, where it was Lucas VS Toon Link, both of them playing as the other. The two began to battle it out. In the end the winner was actually Lucas playing as Toon Link. Part way through the match Ness and Claus had put Rope Snake on Toon Link's neck. This had resulted in him jumping up in surprise and losing the controller in the air. It was also rather surprising that Lucas had won, because after that stunt he had gone to Ness and Claus and began to berate them for abusing Rope Snake, completely ignoring the match in progress, which wasn't exactly a good idea since the stage they were on was Port Town Aero Drive.

Toon Link, playing as Lucas, however was hit by several F-Zero racers first, sending the onscreen Lucas rushing off of the screen and a twinkle in the sky.

Everyone else just burst into a fit of laughter. "I have a while to get used to this." Toon Link muttered. His eyes were nervously looking at Rope Snake, who was around his neck much like a necklace.

"Don't worry." Lucas said patting Toon Link on the back. "Rope Snake is harmless, he can't strangle you, or poison you."

"I know..." Toon Link calmly said. "Just, it's weird. How can you constantly have him on your body? It just feels weird."

Pichu just let off a heavy sigh. "Well then, guess we better get back before Jigglypuff regains consciousness." He said as he jumped down to the ground. "Good luck with Rope Snake Toon. If you want I can find some snake Pokemon to send over."

"I'll pass." Toon Link nervously replied.

Everyone just looked at Toon Link, and devilish grins crossed their faces. "Could it be that Toon is afraid of Snakes?" Red laughed.

"No! I'm just afraid of things that appear out of absolutely nowhere!" Toon Link quickly replied.

Everyone however saw through the lie. Pichu just exited out of the house. Something told him that he wouldn't want to be there over the next few weeks. Perhaps it had something to do with them most likely stocking a predator higher on the food chain than Pichu.

MissingNo and 'M also followed suit. "You could stay, you know?" Pichu said.

"We could, but the Jigglypuff would probably complain about you being all wet, and cold." MissingNo replied.

* * *

**Even if it isn't called Rope Snake, I'm still going to be calling that item that from now on! Maybe the new Hyrule that Link and Tetra discovered was actually Nowhere Islands, and the Demon King is the Dark Dragon after the summoning after pulling the final needle went horribly wrong... Stopping speculation now...**

**With the Nintendo channel update to show Game-Play records I thought of sharing my top 10 played wii games... Times have probably changed since I last wrote them (about a month ago...)...**

**SSBB 272:07 (Leaving it on over night does that...)**

**Super Mario Galaxy 66:43**

**Wii Sports 63:56**

**Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn 61:32**

**The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 60:54 (I think I may have to do a third play through With the third anniversary of the Wii being out... I want to do one... but I don't really have the time...)**

**Mario Party 8 45:59**

**Super Paper Mario 41:37**

**Mario Kart Wii 39:28**

**Wii Fit 32:44**

**Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World 29:44**

**I now have stuff written, however instead of exhausting my backlog of work in a day, I'll go back to posting one a day. So... Yeah… Hopefully see you tomorrow! (Yeah right…)**


	235. August 22: Wolf: Sick as a dog

**November 28, 2009: Holy crap! An update two days in a row? And on a weekend no less! Must be the apocalypse!**

**

* * *

**August 22: Wolf: Sick as a dog

Wolf was pooched. As sick as a dog. "Quit with the puns, before someone gets hurt." Wolf snarled. Apparently, they weren't punny enough.

Wolf just cocked a gun.

When he woke up, he had a sore throat. Whenever he wasn't drinking or sucking on cough drops his throat would hurt like hell. I could go on for paragraphs about how every single drink sent a scratching pain down the throat, but at the same time was refreshing, giving the odd desire of not wanting to do it yet at the same time doing it. It also had this strange feeling, like it was all ready as dry as a desert, and that wouldn't change regardless of how much water he drank.

Wolf began to yawn. And immediate it felt like his throat was being ripped apart from the inside.

"And just after I recovered from that other cold." He grumbled.

He had also been quarantined inside of his house to make sure that he didn't pass it off to any other Smashers. Surprisingly, there were also two Alloys watching over him to make sure he didn't sneak out. They constantly also seemed to be drinking water, and suffering. "Hmm..." Wolf said looking at the two alloys. "Looks like you two are also sick." This was surprising since he didn't think that alloys or wireframes could get sick.

The alloys however just ignored him and continued to stand on guard duty. Wolf rushed over to his phone and dialed Dr. Mario.

"Hello." Dr. Mario asked, his voice was also horse. Having made the house call and diagnosed Wolf, he caught it somewhere in between as well.

"Doc, it's me." Wolf said. "I'm just wondering, can alloys get sick?"

There was an awkward silence on the other end. Wolf knew this silence well. It was Dr. Mario doing his best to suppress his inner urges. Trying to suppress the urge to find out if the Alloys could get sick. If they could develop their own unique sickness that is transferred to humans. All of this, for science.

"I don't know." Dr. Mario replied, his voice hinting that he was in pain, as though he had just stabbed his leg with a fork, or a similar item.

"Okay, thanks. Just thought you would have known something." Wolf laughed before hanging up the phone. He sighed and went over to the TV. Boy did he ever hate being sick. There was nothing to do if you couldn't fall asleep. There was next to nothing on TV. He switched between channels. Movies, soap operas, kid shows that have to be inspired by LSD trips. "300 channels, what a rush." Wolf moaned. "Wonder what old match they are showing." The same network that recorded their matches also provided them with satellite and other things as long as they continued to do matches for them.

He switched to the channel. It was an old match back from the Brawl preliminaries. The fights that the various contestants had to go through in order to get in. It was currently Wolf's fight against Isaac, a fight that gave him much difficulty and only won by the skin of his teeth. He watched as Isaac broke the Smash ball and summoned Judgment sending a giant explosion in the middle of the stage, as it engulfed Wolf and the rest of the stage.

At the bottom of the screen a small box showed up, which gave the name of the attack that Isaac had just used. Wolf noted that it was actually being called "Justice" in the box. Wolf wondered if this was a misunderstanding, or some moral guardians complaining that Judgment sounded too harsh. Or there was something stupid going on. Knowing the network, he knew it was probably something stupid.

Wolf was sent rocketing. Luckily they were battling on the Temple, allowing him to recover from the attack. He skidded across the ground and quickly got back up

Wolf remembered this moment all too well. His heart was beating insanely fast. He was afraid, afraid that he was about to lose and lose his chance for being able to fight Fox. That he would have to wait another few years before applications opened up again.

He remembered this moment all too well. How his hair was standing on end. And how he barely got through by the skin of his teeth.

Wolf quickly dropped beneath the platform and went to the lower temple. He knew that he would have a better chance of survival as he ricocheted off of interior of the temple. But so would Isaac. Isaac also followed suit and went underneath the temple, and met up with Wolf.

"It's over!" He remembered Isaac saying.

"Sorry, but I refuse to lose!" Wolf growled. "I will pass the preliminaries and get to fight Fox."

Isaac just lifted up his hand and a giant hand rushed towards Wolf ready to push him out of the way. Wolf however jumped into the air to go back up to the upper temple. Perhaps, a big mistake. Isaac followed, swinging his sword and ready to deliver a blow to send Wolf flying. Wolf however quickly moved close and activated his reflector knocking Isaac backwards, and stunning the blonde swordsman.

"I refuse to lose as well." Isaac said regaining his composure. "This is the opportunity of a life time! Who knows when another chance will come!"

"A few more years!" Wolf replied. "But I refuse to wait that long! I will win this battle today!"

Isaac brought down his sword. Wolf however rolled out of the way to go behind him. "Nettle!" Isaac shouted.

"Oh crap!" Wolf shouted.

Large vines with thorns suddenly surrounded Isaac and protected him. Meanwhile Wolf hit against them and was injured further. Several of the thorns even pierced him.

"It seems like Isaac's Psynergy is giving Wolf some trouble." One of the announcers said.

"Yep, it sure looks like it. Isaac's Psynergy allows him to handle various situations." The second announcer explained. Wolf quickly muted the sound so he could watch the battle with out any distractions.

That however was suddenly limited by them going to a commercial break. Wolf just began to curse.

Wolf just turned off the TV and remembered that moment in his mind. The Nettle shield went down and Wolf slashed Isaac across the face. Before he could do anything else, Wolf grabbed Isaac and threw him up into the air. Quickly Wolf fired his blaster, however Isaac had swung his sword and reflected the lasers back.

Wolf however ran underneath Isaac and jumped up to knock him back into the air. Isaac blocked that attack by swinging his sword and sending Wolf rocketing towards the ground. For several seconds, Wolf laid there, playing possum. It worked, Isaac came over to Wolf to attack him and knock him out. Wolf however got up, and managed to hit Isaac before he was it. This sent the swordsman flying, and was KO'd instead.

Cheers exploded, and Wolf breathed a sigh of relief. In the back of his mind he recalled how at that moment he was happy, but was too exhausted or nervous to actually show anything else besides his normal scowl.

He remembered approaching Isaac after the match, and extending his hand. "Thanks for the good match." He said, showing a rare moment of being nice. Isaac also extended his hand and shook.

"Stay with the Smashers." Isaac said. "Some day in the future, I'm going to become a full fledged member, and when I do, I want to have a rematch with you."

"I'll be waiting for that day." Wolf replied.

Back in the present Wolf just got up and went to his fridge, where he began to drink a bit of orange juice. He went back to the seat and drank it. He then fell asleep.

He was woken later in the day by the phone ringing. He approached it and looked at the caller display.

Dr. Mario.

He put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" Wolf asked.

"Hello, Wolf its Dr. Mario."

"I know." Wolf growled.

"Well, I have some bad news. Your test results have come in. And, you have the Domestic House Cat Flu!" Dr. Mario replied.

"The Domestic House Cat Flu!" Wolf said shocked. "How long do I have to live doc?"

Dr. Mario was silent.

"Tell me Doc! I can take it! I've heard about this pandemic!"

"Wolf, thousands of people die from the normal flu every year." Dr. Mario grumbled. "You'll be fine. Just drink tons of liquids and eat some hot soup. The only thing you have to worry about is contagiously purring and meowing, and then dieing from embarrassment!"

Wolf glared at the phone. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, not at all." Dr. Mario. "First you start with a light purr. Then you get strong desires to scratch the couch and any denim, soon you start meowing. And then, the next part starts. Hairballs."

"Hairballs?" Wolf said shocked. "That's horrible."

"And if you live through that, you have all of the videos of you being uploaded on Youtube."

"What?" Wolf muttered.

"Well I'm sure someone would want to post your embarrassment online, or use the tapes as blackmail material." Dr. Mario replied. "Or, the media might have a field day!"

"Your kidding right?"

"Not at all." Dr. Mario said. "But, I'm afraid to say that that isn't the worst. Soon, you will be delirious, and actually think that you are a cat!"

Wolf looked terrified. "No!"

"Yes." Dr. Mario calmly replied. " For a period of 24 hours, you will be oblivious to all of your actions! But that is only in the most severe cases."

Wolf however didn't hear the last part. "Doctor, please tell me what to do in order to prevent getting worse!" Wolf pleaded.

Dr. Mario sighed. "Just rest and drink plenty of liquids. Spend all of your time in bed and sleep. That's all I can say, everything else is your immune system fighting back."

"I understand, thank you Doc!" Wolf said before hanging up. He then proceeded to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Judgment being changed to Justice was a reference to the English dub of the Arceus Movie. Where the in game move is Judgment, but Arceus, and everyone else keeps on talking about how he will rain down his "Justice" upon the world.**


	236. August 23: Mewtwo: VS Charizard

**Three days in a row… I probably should stop saying this, it might jinx me…**

**

* * *

**August 23: Mewtwo: VS Charizard

While most people had forgotten the aftermath of Smashville after Charizard's chapter, Mewtwo hadn't. He was burning with seething rage. Nothing he could do, or think about was enough to calm him down. A lot of people had wanted to badly hurt Charizard for what had happened. Mewtwo on the other hand wanted to outright murder him. And by murder, I mean obliterate him out of the very fabric of reality. Make it so that his descendents and ancestors felt his pain simultaneously through space-time!

For those reasons, Charizard had been sealed into a Pokeball and hidden from everyone, in a place only Red knew.

Of course, this wasn't really a good idea when one of the people who are looking for him is psychic and could read your mind.

Mewtwo had effortlessly found him stored in Red's dresser. Almost instantly he teleported away with Charizard.

That was several hours ago.

They were now in some deserted area. "What's that?" Mewtwo shouted enraged. "I can't hear you!" Mewtwo was constantly throwing Shadow Balls towards Charizard who had long ago lost the strength to dodge. He wasn't even sure if he could hold on much longer. Charizard on the other hand was constantly wondering where Mewtwo was drawing all of his power to throw Shadow Balls. "I don't hear you begging for forgiveness yet!"

Charizard was badly beaten, how he was still alive was another question altogether. Perhaps, Mewtwo was keeping him on the line between life and death to make him suffer more.

"_This is getting me nowhere!_" Mewtwo thought rather annoyed. "Now, face my ultimate attack!"

Into Charizard's mind was projected Arceus' seiyuu. Charizard was now witnessing the concept of oblivion, chaos, and despair. He screamed in pain and was plunged into insanity; he then began to thrash around. Several minutes later Charizard returned it his senses, looking around confused.

Charizard looked up at Mewtwo. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Why?" Mewtwo wondered. "Maybe this will boost your memory."

He waved his hand and a giant nearby rock, which was actually a mountain, was ripped out of the ground and floated above Charizard. The next moment it crushed Charizard. He waved his hand and lifted the mountain off of Charizard. "Did that boost your memory?"

"No." Charizard said.

"Well then, since that won't do it, it's time for a flashback."

* * *

Charizard looked at the laptop and began to walk towards it. "Finally I can have my own chapter! But first, my own theme song!"

He is Charizard

King of the Lizard Pokemon

He breaths fire

And has wings

And goes on many great

Pokemon Adventures

He will crush all those who stand against him

From Tabuu to Mewtwo

Becuase he is Charizard

King of the Lizard Pokemon!

King of the Pokemon!

Charizard?

"Yes, Narrator?"

Did you write that?

"Why, yes I did" Charizard replied, happy with himself.

Keep your day job.

"Everybody's a critic," he grumbled.

* * *

"I'm angered that you think that you could stand up to me as an equal!" Mewtwo replied. "And that you said that you could crush me! Now how does all of this irony feel?"

"Painful." Charizard replied.

"That's not good enough!" Mewtwo shouted, crushing Charizard with the mountain, again. "And how about a little bit of embarrassment, Chairzard?"

"Don't call me that!" Chairzard replied. He suddenly looked in horror that Mewtwo was even able to affect the narrative. "No! Quit it!"

"Beg for forgiveness."

"I'm sorry." Chairzard cried.

"Sorry?" Mewtwo questioned.

"Yes!" Chairzard said.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it!" Mewtwo shouted. He continued to smash the mountain down on Chairzard, like he was a whack-a-mole that didn't move and the mountain was a hammer. Eventually Chairzard was lying in a pool of his own blood. Open wounds were all over his body

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts-" Chairzard began his Giygas impersonation.

"Save that for someone who cares." Mewtwo said. He next teleported the two to the beach. He waved his hand and a wave of salt water went all over Chairzard's wounds. The pokemon screamed in pain. "There," Mewtwo muttered. "I should let your flame be doused! However, I think you've experienced enough pain now. You will heal before I begin my next assault. I've even restored your name."

Charizard just twitched. All he could feel was searing pain.

"Now then, promise me that you won't do it again." Mewtwo said.

Charizard just whimpered. "I won't say I'm better than you again."

"Good." Mewtwo smiled. "Now then, I'm going to teleport you to Dr. Mario's office, what are you going to tell him?"

"That Mewtwo defeated me!" Charzard replied.

"Wrong answer!" Mewtwo sternly replied. "Let's try again, how did you get all of those wounds Charizard?"

"I fell down the stairs." Charizard replied, whimpering. In the back of his mind, Charizard was wondering if Dr. Mario would fall for it.

"Very good." Mewtwo said as he waved his hand. Charizard then disappeared. Mewtwo then let off a heavy sigh. He still had much frustration that he wanted to let off, however Charizard would most likely have died, been crushed into a fine powder by the time that happened. He looked at the currently unoccupied beach. He raised his hand up, and then brought his hand down. All of the sand dunes were suddenly flattened. Trees that had the great misfortune of being planted where suddenly shattered and turned in to millions of small splinters.

"Pent up rage?" A voice asked. Mewtwo just turned around to see Tabuu. "That's bad for your body, you know."

"Good, someone who I know won't be on the brink of death by the time I've lost all of my frustration." Mewtwo laughed.

"I'm sad to see that I wasn't the first to get to Charizard." Tabuu sighed. "I wanted to pay him back for that embarrassment he gave me."

"For his theme song?" Mewtwo wondered.

"No, I'm quite sure he would crush me, if he sat on me." Tabuu replied.

Mewtwo chuckled. "Yes, that tub of lard. I'm surprised all of that fat doesn't catch on fire and he spontaneously combusts. Look at us, talking like we are old friends, even though you want to kill us."

"Yes." Tabuu replied. "You see Mewtwo, I feel a certain attachment to you. We are both quite alike. Neither of us was truly meant to live!"

"I doubt I'm anything like you." Mewtwo replied.

"Both of us are lab rats, one could say." Tabuu continued.

"Enough!" Mewtwo shouted. "I don't know why you are telling me this, but I don't care!"

"Very well then." Tabuu calmly replied. "Since you won't hear my story, I'll kill you."

Suddenly, a large amount of bloodlust filled the air. Quickly, Mewtwo reacted and counter attacked.

An immense amount of pressure came down upon Tabuu, however he just stood perfectly still, unaffected by it. "That's all your hatred can do?" Tabuu said, rather disappointed. "And here I thought I had something to worry about." When Mewtwo heard this the pressure increased ten times. Yet Tabuu remained on the ground unaffected. "All that power coming from hatred, yet you do not know how to use it, you are next to worthless for my plans. I should probably kill you now."

Tabuu raised his hand, and a chain of light rushed towards Mewtwo's heart. However Mewtwo teleported several feet away. "All right, plan b." Mewtwo said. He then projected into Tabuu's mind Arceus' seiyuu. Tabuu however was unaffected, since he all ready was insane. "_Oh crap._" Mewtwo thought. "Okay, plan c! I'm going to force you to watch Twilight."

Tabuu actually flinched. "And you call me a monster?!" He said in horror.

Suddenly Tabuu raised his hand. Several chains of light rushed towards Mewtwo, who just teleported out of the way. However, Tabuu anticipated each of Mewtwo's teleportation moves. Eventually Mewtwo realized that he was fighting a battle he couldn't win, and teleported back to Smashville.

Once he was sure Mewtwo was gone, Tabuu stopped the tough guy act. He dropped down to the ground and began to gasp for air. "No, that Smasher's attack shouldn't have done that much damage on me!" He muttered. "Am I still weak from Master Hand's attempt to kill me? Yeah, that has to be it."

* * *

Mewtwo reappeared in Smashville. "Tabuu, just what is he?" He wondered. "If I can't even scratch him like this, then... I must find the source of subspace quickly! It just may be our only hope!"

* * *

At Dr. Mario's clinic, a wounded Charizard was on the operating table. Dr. Mario just looked at Charizard. "And how did you get these wounds?" Dr. Mario asked.

"I fell down the stairs." Charizard replied.

Dr. Mario just nodded his head. "I see. So you take me for a gullible idiot."

"I was just told to say that." Charizard replied. "Please treat me. It hurts to breath!"

Dr. Mario just let off a heavy sigh. "_Mewtwo, you went too far._"


	237. August 24: King Dedede: Muramasa

August 24: King Dedede: Muramasa

King Dedede let off a heavy sigh. His Waddle Dees were constantly fanning him with giant leafs. While his Waddle Doos were feeding him grapes. He was enjoying the life of royalty. "General, is there any word on finding the source of subspace yet?" King Dedede asked.

The General Waddle Doo let out a sigh. "Sire, you only told your army to begin searching three minutes ago." The general Waddle Doo reminded Dedede.

"Then what do I pay you guys for?" Dedede wondered.

"Actually, you don't really pay us..."

Several Waddle Dees came running in. "King! We found this sword!" They said. "It is letting off a strange aura!"

Meta Knight, who was standing at the King's side, stared at the sword. "My King, that sword is cursed. You should discard it."

"You speak nonsense." King Dedede laughed. "Who ever heard of a cursed sword?" King Dedede laughed as he grabbed the sword. Several seconds later a demonic aura appeared around King Dedede. He unsheathed the sword and began to slash it around. Quickly everyone ran out of the house. Several seconds later it was cut in two. King Dedede also seemed to give chase to Meta Knight who quickly fleed the area. Meta Knight could have retaliated, but that would have mostly resulted in hurting King Dedede.

At the entrance of Smashville a boy with black hair and blue pants had cut through two Alloys. Across his waist, on his belt were 5 human skulls. He also had several swords across his back. He turned around and saw Meta Knight approaching him along with King Dedede. Thinking that Meta Knight was going to attack him, just like the alloys, he grabbed his sword. Meta Knight however flew past him and it was then that the person saw the crazed King Dedede swinging around a sword.

"My Muramasa!" He muttered. "I've found it."

Meta Knight however realized that he had passed someone and quickly rushed back and grabbed the person's shirt and pulled him away. "Hey let go of me!" The person said.

"You are in danger!" Meta Knight said. "I don't even know how you entered Smashville, without the Alloys repelling you."

The boy just grunted. "I cut through them with my sword, now let me go!" He quickly broke Meta Knight's grip, surprising the Smasher. The boy then rushed for King Dedede, however Meta Knight appeared in front of him and covered him with his cape several seconds later they disappeared.

The two reappeared behind some bushes. "What did you do that for?" He asked. "And just who are you?"

"My name is Meta Knight." Meta Knight explained. "And that rampaging penguin is King Dedede. It is my duty to protect the King."

"Your king has been taken over by a cursed sword." The youth said.

"I know that, Kid."

"My name is Kisuke. And that is my sword that he stole."

"I apologize." Meta Knight said.

"Now, stay out of my way, until I get my sword back." Kisuke hissed, as he jumped out of the bush and into King Dedede's sight.

Meta Knight now noticed two other swords on Kisuke's back. There was a third empty sheath. Kisuke slowly began to draw his sword. Suddenly King Dedede stopped. The King's eyes seemed to fixate on Kisuke's sword.

King Dedede rushed forwards, swinging down the sword as though it was a hammer. Kisuke however quickly jumped out of the way. "Hey, you may break that sword!" Kisuke said. "Not that that is a problem for me."

King Dedede however surprised Kisuke and jumped into the air. King Dedede swung his sword towards Kisuke, who blocked with his sword, however King Dedede actually cut through the sword. Quickly reacting Kisuke planted his feet on King Dedede's stomach and jumped off to put distance between them.

"In the air, a flightless water foul such as yourself is the weakest!" Kisuke laughed. A demonic aura however suddenly came off of the sword and it rushed towards Kisuke. Meta Knight however appeared in front of Kisuke and blocked the attack with his sword Galaxia. The aura returned to King Dedede and soon obtained a physical form, a giant demonic penguin.

Kisuke and Meta Knight both landed on the ground. "Kisuke!" The giant demonic penguin shouted out. "I finally found a host, I am not going back to you to be repressed, or destroyed!"

"Sorry, but I don't think you have a choice in the matter." Kisuke replied, sheathing the broken sword and placing his hand on his final sword. "Oboro style." He drew his sword and a surge of power cut through the Penguin Demon's physical form. A demonic aura began to spread through the air.

Kisuke's sword actually appeared to be on fire. "A weak demon." He muttered.

King Dedede returned to his normal form, however he was still possessed. He rushed towards Kisuke with much more speed than someone with is figure should have. Kisuke however blocked the attack. King Dedede however was much stronger and actually forced Kisuke back several feet.

Meta Knight however flew towards King Dedede. He brought down Galaxia and sent King Dedede flying back several feet.

"The sword is getting more accustomed to his body." Kisuke said. "I'll end this quickly!"

"All right." Meta Knight replied.

"Keep him occupied!" Kisuke ordered.

Meta Knight rushed for King Dedede. A moment later he slashed his sword against King Dedede's sword.

Kisuke just rushed forwards and slashed at Dedede. Several seconds later the king fell down unconscious. "Don't worry." Kisuke said. "I used the blunt end of my sword."

Meta Knight just nodded. Kisuke slowly went to his sword

"You shouldn't grab the sword." Meta Knight shouted. However Kisuke just casually grabbed it. Meta Knight waited for the onslaught to start again, however it seemed that the demon blade's aura was being repressed by Kisuke. Several seconds later he sheathed it, by throwing the sheath up into the air and letting it fall onto the sword.

"It was originally my sword. I have power over it, and am capable of controlling it." Kisuke said, as he began to walk away. "I hope we don't meet again. The Muramasa swords drag people into their misery. Loss of lives and bloodshed are common for those who use them. They don't allow the wielder to even sheath them before drawing blood, whether it is from an opponent, a bystander, or the users."

Meta Knight looked at Kisuke and now noticed that he had made a small cut across his arm.

"I have heard that they are cursed." Meta Knight replied. "But I didn't think it would be something like that."

"I'm looking for all of the Muramasa in order to destroy them." Kisuke admitted. "In the end, this will probably cost me my life, but it will be worth it if I can destroy all of the Muramasa."

"Why do you want to destroy all of the Muramasa?" Meta Knight asked.

"In this world, there are probably many more who have been taken over by these swords, just like your king. He was lucky. We could stop him, but others are probably out there, killing many people. I want to put an end to the dark legacy of those swords." Kisuke replied. "Even if that means going into the depths of hell!"

"I understand." Meta Knight said. "When the King wakes up, I'll be sure to tell him what he did."

Kisuke just dropped a smoke ball and a cloud of smoke appeared. When the cloud disappeared, Kisuke was nowhere to be seen. Meta Knight looked off into the distance, knowing that this wasn't going to be the last time that he would see Kisuke.

* * *

Kisuke had ran away from Smashville and was now at a nearby forest. Almost immediately, he stopped. "I must apologize." Kisuke said. "One of my swords was stolen, and I had to retrieve it."

"That's okay." A voice replied.

"I checked out these Smashers, they seem rather weak." Kisuke said.

"Do not underestimate them Kisuke, you will be defeated."

"I know, Master Tabuu." Tabuu emerged from the shadows of the trees. "Those Hands won't be able to stop me, and I'll cut off their fingers!"

Tabuu just remained silent. He tried to soak in Kisuke's words, but no matter what it just sounded weird, and not in the least bit threatening. "Kisuke," a young female voice said.

"Momohime." Kisuke said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, I guess." Momohime replied. "I was checking out our opponents. You were too soft."

"Had I killed him, he wouldn't have even known it." Kisuke replied. "The masked swordsman is strong, and I look forwards to facing him! But, for that penguin. I can't say the same thing. To be possessed by a Muramasa, he is surely weak."

Tabuu just laughed. "Kisuke, his strength doesn't come from wielding a sword. Appearances can deceive. But, I have a few working for me in their ranks, and a few more that I hope my net can capture and I can fish out of the sea. It is probably best if we return now. We don't want to be discovered!"

The three of them just vanished into thin air.

Several seconds later Diddy Kong fell out of the trees in shock. He had overheard everything, and was now shaking with fear.

* * *

**Kisuke and Momohime are from Muramasa: The Demon Blade. They only meet up twice, ("Monkey, you're comparing me to a monkey?!" or something like that...) during the game and Kisuke's second ending has them traveling the world in search for Demon blades.**


	238. August 25: Jigglypuff: Glass Prison

August 25: Jigglypuff: Glass Prison

Jigglypuff was none to pleased about Pichu. She wasn't pleased about how he would run away when she wasn't looking. Nor was she pleased about him going out in the rain, not covered in a rain jacket. She wasn't happy about him going to the beach, she feared that the undertow would drag him away, and he would drown with out a proper floatation device. She wasn't pleased how he went to the kid Smasher's house, and was with them and watching them rotting their brains.

She wasn't pleased about him telling everyone about Rope Snake being changed to Toon Link's whip in his upcoming game. Had word about this gotten out of Smashville, the lawyers would have hit hard. Non Discloser Agreements (NDA's) that are broken have grave consequences for those that break them. In the 'journalism' (and I use that term loosely…) industry their punishments look like a slap on the wrist compared to what the company would do to Pichu. The CEO would probably have a new trophy on the wall.

"What's that one from?" A person would ask.

"Oh, that's just someone who broke a NDA." The CEO would reply. "It's best if we don't talk about it. There is an NDA on the NDA he broke."

"Until how long?"

"November." The CEO said.

"AHHHH!" Pichu screamed waking up from the nightmare. "I don't want to be beheaded! I don't want to be stuffed! I don't want to hang on the wall of a CEO's office!"

Jigglypuff was not pleased, and was now doing everything in her power to stop Pichu from going anywhere and showing any signs of defiance. In fact, she had now practically put trapped him in a high security prison, in their own house.

"This is just getting stupid." Pichu muttered. He was inside a glass chamber to make sure that he wouldn't escape. In the cell was a small chamber that had tinted glass so Pichu could do his business there. Food would be delivered, and if Pichu tried to escape, two Alloys would restrain him. Mewtwo was meanwhile floating outside, watching Pichu as he frantically paced around his cell. "Mewtwo, can't you just erase my mother's mind?"

"I could." Mewtwo replied, "But, I'm getting this feeling that she will then just be worse than before."

"That's impossible." Pichu muttered.

"I wouldn't put the impossible beyond any Smashers." Mewtwo calmly replied.

"Just please, help me break out of this!" Pichu pleaded. "I'm locked up like a bird! I don't deserve this!"

Mewtwo sighed. "Well... I guess I could."

"No you can't!" Jigglypuff's voice boomed. Mewtwo looked over to see Jigglypuff slowly walking towards him. "You've been a bad influence on my Pichu!" She shouted pointing her little arm at the clone Pokemon.

"But, mom!" Pichu pleaded. "What if Tabuu came to Smashville and tried to kill everyone? What if I was the only hope for victory?"

Mewtwo had to do his best to hold back his laughter. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Mewtwo just laughed. He began to walk towards the glass and placed his hand on it. "Maybe you need to realize that you've been the bad influence on Pichu." Mewtwo replied. "Maybe he wants to get away from you because of everything that you've done for him."

"I've done plenty!" Jigglypuff snapped. "I've given him a house, hot meals! He should be grateful that he isn't like other pokemon, starving to death! Or being trained by someone who would abuse him until he evolved!"

"You've been suffocating him." Mewtwo said staring at Jigglypuff. The pink Pokemon didn't back down against the much stronger Pokemon. "He is losing his edge in battle! He is becoming nothing more than a sheltered Pokemon."

"You wouldn't know what normal Pokemon think like!" Jigglypuff shouted. "You were just a pokemon created to fight by humans!"

Mewtwo didn't take this kindly. The next moment Jigglypuff realized what she had said wrong. She was lifted up off of the ground. Perhaps due to her dumb luck, she was saved from a grizzly fate as MissingNo and 'M walked through the doors. Mewtwo just let go of the balloon Pokemon, and she fell down on to the ground.

"And don't you think that it is a bit ironic that Pokemon are now capturing Pokemon? Keeping them imprisoned?" Mewtwo asked before he teleported away.

Jigglypuff just breathed a sigh of relief, and made a small mental note not to talk to Mewtwo for the next few days, or be alone and near Mewtwo for the next few days. Both MissingNo and 'M looked at the glass prison that Pichu was in. Pichu looked up at the two boys with tears in his eyes. "Help me get out of here!" He cried.

The two boys looked at Jigglypuff nervously, not knowing what they were going to do. They all ready knew that if Mewtwo was unable to convince her, they wouldn't stand a chance. Nonetheless, they had to try. "Jigglypuff-"

"No." She quickly replied, before they even had the chance to ask the question.

"Come on, you aren't a psychic type."

"I can still guess what you are about to say." Jigglypuff replied. "You are a worse influence on my little Pichu than Mewtwo, bringing him over to the Kid Smashers' house, so he could watch them play videogames and have his mind rot! I will make sure that you won't be able to corrupt him further! Not to mention, you let him get wet in the rain! What if he caught a cold! Or the Domestic House Cat Flu!"

MissingNo and 'M looked at Jigglypuff. Suddenly 'M stretched out his hand and touched Jigglypuff's forehead. She was unable to move. "I've had enough of this." 'M sighed. "I'm going to erase your memories, and make you less protective of Pichu! This has gone on for far too long now!" Jigglypuff tried to squirm, however she eventually stopped moving and fell unconscious. 'M just approached the glass prison and broke it. Slowly Pichu walked out, breathing in some fresh air. After a brief moment of freedom, Pichu walked towards his mother.

"Don't worry, she will be fine. Just she might have a headache when she wakes up." 'M sighed.

"Will she do this again?" Pichu wondered. "Will she be over protective of me? Not allow me to breath or grow?"

"I don't know." 'M replied.

"Pichu." A voice said. Everyone turned to the doorway. Standing there was Pikachu. "I must apologize for Jigglypuff. She has her reasons for acting this way."

"And what are they?" Pichu wondered.

"First, there is something I have to tell you." Pikachu replied. "Pichu, you're adopted!"

DUN DUN DUN!

Pichu just looked rather blankly at Pikachu. "Yeah, I all ready knew that." He said. "Basic Pokemon breeding. Pokemon takes after the type of the mother, while the egg moves come from the father, or something like that. So, unless there is something you're not telling us and our assumptions of Jigglypuff being a female Pokemon, and you being a male Pokemon are wrong."

"No one likes a smart ass." Pikachu replied. "Anyways, where was I. Oh yes. Jigglypuff actually had several children before. However, trainers came and caught them, and she was traumatized. From then on, when we adopted you, she vowed to make sure that her children wouldn't be taken away from her again."

"Wait, children?"

* * *

Meanwhile:

"I swear it's the truth!" Diddy Kong shouted.

He was in Master Hand's office, currently on Master Hand's mahogany desk to be more precise. "No, I don't believe you." Master Hand replied.

"But, why not?!" Diddy Kong asked, annoyed.

"Because, how do I explain this?" Master Hand replied. He pondered this for several seconds before coming out rather blunt. "Because, it's you! The authors chew toy! Why would he let you witness an event such as Tabuu and two others plotting over our deaths in a nearby forest with out beating you to a bloody pulp? Especially, since you are a Smasher too! Besides, Tabuu and the other two should have known that you were there!"

"Maybe he knew that if he didn't beat me up, no one would believe me!" Diddy Kong pointed out.

"Well, you can't argue with that logic!" Crazy Hand said.

"Yes you can." Master Hand said. Both Crazy Hand and Diddy Kong looked at Master Hand. "Tabuu is cunning. Always thinking one step ahead, always planning something."

"Isn't that supporting my theory?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Or, maybe he just saw you as worthless." Master Hand replied. Diddy Kong just began to pound on the desk. "But, maybe he wanted a witness in order to tell everyone else that he was serious about killing everyone. Tabuu is just problematic in general, no one knows what he is thinking."

"He also said something about having some people in Smashville working for him." Diddy Kong said. "And he wants to get more."

Master Hand actually paused. "Turn the Smashers against each other…" He muttered. "That does seem like something he would do. But I think that reveals something else. His own forces are lacking."

"But then, who are the Smashers that he is trying to turn against us?" Diddy Kong wondered.

"Diddy, the question we shouldn't be asking is who he is trying to turn against us. The question we should be asking is: who has he turned against the Smashers all ready?"

* * *

**We passed 900 reviews (averaging 3.8 reviews per chapter!). Thank you. Lets continue onwards, to the future!**


	239. August 26: Popo: Frivolous Lawsuits!

August 26: Popo: Battery, Assault, Frivolous Lawsuits, oh my!

There were only four things that stopped the Smash Kids from playing videogames in the past week or so.

The first was sleeping. But even then they played until the controller fell out of their hands, and waking up several hours later to either a result screen showing that the on stage hazards had killed them off in Brawl, or them still on the racetrack in Mario Kart with them battling for 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th place.

The second was washroom breaks. Since, the alternatives were disgusting and incredibly disturbing.

The third was food breaks. Since they needed food to keep on going. This was also where they consumed their energy drink of choice to give them some more power.

The fourth was when there was a 'power failure'. Several hours after continuous lack of power, and after their DS's had run out of power, they had gone down to see that the circuit breaker was 'mysteriously' switched off.

Popo had to face his fears and confront his sister. Or rather, the other Kid Smashers were waiting for him to confront his sister. "No, I won't." Popo said. "I'm not facing her hammer!"

"Her hammer, or my bat." Ness said. "And I swing harder!"

"I doubt that." Popo muttered.

"Well there is only one way to find out." Ness said.

Lucas just sat on the couch and looked at the other kid Smashers. "Maybe Nana just wants to tell us that she doesn't want us only playing videogames all day. And that she wants help around the house."

Everyone glared at Lucas, however they were met with glares from Claus. "Oh, come on! You were playing with us!" Toon Link pointed out. "Look, Popo, it can't be that hard to talk to your sister, what is the worse that she can do to you?"

Popo just began to whimper. "You don't want to know."

"Maybe you're just overreacting." Ness sighed. "Don't worry, we will all be there with you! Supporting you every step of the way! We will be right behind you!"

"I sincerely doubt that." Popo muttered.

* * *

And when Popo finally had confronted Nana, the rest of the Kid Smashers made sure that they had a good chunk of drywall between them and the two siblings. The more daring of the kid Smasher's peered through the open door.

"Go!" they cheered.

Popo just glanced back. "I should have known better." He muttered. Slowly he approached Nana, who was currently trying to read a magazine. "Hello, Nana." Popo said.

Nana just glared at Popo. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Well, everyone wants me to talk to you and see if you can stop interfering with our hobby." Popo replied.

"Not unless you start doing more work around the house." Nana replied. "Because, starting tonight, you are all making your own meals. And I don't care if you all starve. Oh, and you better not make Lucas go and make you some food, otherwise I'll make sure that the meals mysteriously end up as frozen dinners, in the most literal representation of the word."

Popo just whimpered. In the back of his head he feared his fellow kid Smasher's reactions. "I'm sure I can tell them." He managed to say. Quickly, he glanced back towards the door. They were no longer standing there, and the faint tune of Rainbow Road could be heard. "They better sleep with their eyes open." Popo muttered.

Popo just turned around and exited the room, not actually knowing if he accomplished anything. Much to his surprise, Nana was following him. "Nana, don't follow me."

"I'm not following you." Nana replied. "I'm walking out of the room, and there is only one exit."

"There are the windows." Popo quickly said.

"Are you suggesting that I should jump out of the window?" Nana said offended.

"No! Not at all!" Popo quickly got all defensive. Quickly he rushed out into the hall, however, an instinctive reflex of closing the door whenever he left a room came in. He grabbed the doorknob and closed the door. There was just one problem. Nana was in the way of the path of the door. Several seconds later, the door was knocked off of it's hinges.

"You hit me with a door!" She shouted.

"No I didn't!" Popo protested.

"Yes you did!" Nana insisted.

"The wind blew the door into you!" He lied.

"You hurt me!"

"Nana, I think you're over reacting!"

"I'm calling my lawyer!" Nana said pulling out a cell phone. "I'm suing you for battery!"

Popo was shocked, for one of two reasons. The first and most likely reason was that Nana would go as far as to sue her own brother. The second was that she used the actual term and not the term that Hollywood has constantly, wrongly, used. Perhaps, what was even more shocking than that, was that two kids actually knew what battery was!

"Hello, Mr. Edgeworth." Nana said. "I want to sue someone for battery. Yes, it was my brother. He hit me with a door. I'm pretty sure it was malicious. Do you think we have a case?"

"It wasn't malicious, Nana, you're overreacting. You're not thinking straight." Popo said.

A grin appeared across Nana's face. "Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth." She promptly hung up and looked at Popo. "I'll be seeing you in court!" She laughed before walking away.

Popo just shouted back at Nana. "This is incredibly frivolous! How does this even stand up in court?"

Nana just laughed. "The same way all those patent lawsuits stand up!" she replied. "The same way that one guy who is suing Nintendo because of stopping his pursuit of happiness by having the most recent Wii firmware remove the homebrew channel, which he claimed that the only way to unlock Rosalina was to have a save file of Super Mario Galaxy-"

"Now that's just a blatant lie!" Popo shouted. "You can also get one star in all of the Mirror cups, or play 4950 games."

"Exactly, and that is why it will stand up in court." Nana laughed.

"What?" Popo questioned.

Nana just began to crackle evilly.

Popo just went away to sulk in his room, wondering what the world was coming to.

That night, the other kid Smashers were wondering why they were hungry. The only food that they had was popcorn with extra artery clogging butter.

* * *

**Battery is the act of violence, while assault is the threat of violence... **

**And yes… That wii firmware update, homebrew-deleting, stopping his "Pursuit of happiness" suing… actually did happen (hopefully it got laughed out of court)… I don't know if I should cry because my last bit of hope for humanity went down the drain. Or cry because he can't do 10 seconds of research (for either: there was an alternative way to unlock Rosalina, or the other side of the coin.)**


	240. August 27: Ganondorf: Gauntlet

August 27: Ganondorf: Gauntlet

Ganondorf stood at his window. He looked out at the sky of Smashville. "This doesn't bode well." He said to himself. He looked down at the Triforce embedded in his hand. It was resonating off of something. However, he didn't know what. This actually was enough to scare the King of Evil.

He could only assume that Link and Zelda were also having their pieces of the Triforce resonate.

Last night, Ganondorf had an unsettling dream. A person slowly approached Smashville, and then destroyed the town. Was this the Triforce trying to tell him something? Ganondorf wasn't going to take any chances. He quickly got suited up and began to walk away.

Surprisingly, depending on where Ganondorf walked, the Triforce of Power began to resonate even faster or slower. Using this it wasn't long until he found what he believed he was looking for.

Standing in front of him was a person who looked like he had seen hell. His clothing was badly tattered, his arms had cuts and bruises all over them. His face looked like it hadn't seen a razor in quite some time, a beard was beginning to form. The most noticeable thing about him was the blanket he was using to keep warm. On it was the emblem of a Level 6 Smash Pro, a hollow green circle with a line going through the middle, but stopping halfway.

He looked up at Ganondorf.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Ganondorf sneered.

The Smash Pro wasn't amused to see Ganondorf. "You. A Smasher. Just what I needed to see. I needed to get rid of some excess rage! How did you find me?"

"My Trifoce brought me here." Ganondorf replied.

The Smash Pro laughed. "I guess the God of Plot convenience shines on me today!"

"You, it's all your fault!" he shouted. "You Smashers will die! The Smash Pros will raise again!"

Ganondorf looked at the Smash Pro. "You guys are still around. Didn't you all disappear once Vicious was gone?"

"No." The Smash Pro shouted enraged. "We were captured by a monster!"

"Oh." Ganondorf muttered. "I could care less about you guys. So, please stop wasting my time."

"No." The Smash Pro shouted. "You're all going down. You broke the promise of disbanding if you lost! As a Level 6 Smash Pro, I'll make sure you all are permanently disbanded, in hell!"

"Don't you think that you are taking this a bit too seriously?" Ganondorf wondered.

"You took away our life! Our reason to live!"

Ganondorf wasted no time punching the Smash Pro in the face sending him flying back into a tree. The Smash Pro fell on the ground and blood began to pour out from his nose. "I came alone today, do you know why?"

"I'm guessing you stood a better chance due to some mathematical equation about there being only one of you, but all of us Smashers here decrease our power or something?" Ganondorf replied. "Or, you are a sad pitiful loser who is now homeless."

"It was the first one!" The Smash Pro laughed.

"_That is a blatant lie and you know it!_" Ganondorf thought. "Too bad. I'm not holding back! Now, tell me who you are? Rapture, Sayyad, Mayhem, or Gauntlet?"

"I am Gauntlet! Myself and the other 3 Level 6 Smash Pros escaped from the clutches of that monster who took us over. Everyone else is just in a hypnotic trance. And it is your Smasher's fault that we were like that! That blasted man in green!"

"Link?" Ganondorf questioned.

Gauntlet rushed towards Ganondorf, he threw several punches towards Ganondorf that were swiftly dodged. "Hey, before we fight, you should at least attend to your nose. I don't want to get your stupid wiping off on me."

Gauntlet however laughed. "No, I let myself get hit just for this!" The blood flowing down from his nose began to float in the air and go towards his hands. It suddenly hardened, creating two bright red gauntlets. "I can control my blood!" he laughed. "With this, I can create an invincible suit of armor!"

"With your own blood?" Ganondorf questioned. "So, in order to wear this armor, you have to have so much crap beaten out of you that you've lost more blood than your body contains?"

Gauntlet glared at Ganondorf.

"By the time that happens, you will all ready be dead! I will be invincible!"

"If that is the case, there is still one way to defeat you." Ganondorf laughed.

"Try it!"

Gauntlet rushed towards Ganondorf who just pulled out his sword and stabbed the Smash pro through the heart. Ganondorf then pulled out the sword and the Smash Pro fell onto the ground. A pool of his own blood began to form across the ground.

"And it's over, how disappointing." Ganondorf muttered. He began to walk away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Gauntlet asked.

Ganondorf turned back to see Gauntlet slowly getting up. "I just stabbed you in the heart, how are you still alive?" Ganondorf asked.

Gauntlet just laughed. "You don't know the first rule of the Smash Pros! Victory, no matter what the cost!"

"No matter what the cost?" Ganondorf questioned.

"Right! The Smash Pros refuse to lose!" Gauntlet replied. "Now, meet my special ability, I can control my blood and crystallize it!"

"Look, I just stabbed you through the heart!" Ganondorf said. "I think I deserve an explanation on how you are still alive!"

"I can control my blood!" He replied. "I don't need a heart!"

Crimson red armor appeared around Gauntlet. He also received a red lance. "Ganondorf, today you and the Smashers fall!"

Ganondorf looked at Gauntlet. "I will smash through your armor." He muttered.

"Try it! My armor is practically Nintendium."

"Nintendium, the hardest known substance known to man." Ganondorf laughed. "Well then, this should be fun!"

Ganondorf ran forwards and delivered a punch. "Ha ha ha!" Gauntlet laughed. "You can't break my armor!" The armor suddenly cracked. Unfortunately, for Gauntlet, being a slave for Tabuu and being in subspace for the past month meant that the only nutrition that Gauntlet received was from Subspace's radiation, and that was only enough to keep them alive. Since coming back, he had been malnourished, and his body had yet to absorb the many nutrients for his armor to be in top condition.

Perhaps it was the light, but Ganondorf could have sworn that he saw Gauntlet's eyes pop out of his head in shock. "I thought Nintendium would have been stronger." Ganondorf laughed.

Gauntlet quickly tried to wavedash away, however he suddenly fell down on the ground screaming in pain. He had just experienced his leg muscles ripping. Due to the Subspace Radiation, his muscles had deteriorated, and he had yet to build up the physical strength required to wavedash again. He quickly began to crawl away from Ganondorf and to a pile of trash.

Ganondorf was also rather unimpressed. "_I can't believe this is happening._" Ganondorf thought to himself. "_This guy can't be from the Smash Pros, he has to be an imposter._"

"Damn it!" Gauntlet shouted. "What's going on!"

Ganondorf, who was getting rather tired of this embarrassment, decided to end this. "How did you find Smashville?" Ganondorf asked.

"I had a little birdie tell me." Gauntlet laughed. "Or should I say, kitty." Gauntlet suddenly threw a badly beaten cat towards Ganondorf. It landed on the ground and weakly mewed in pain. Ganondorf immediately recognized it as Link the Cat, also known as Void the Smash Pro, also known as The Fool of Vicious' Arcana. Ganondorf slowly walked towards Link the cat and picked him up.

"It's going to be okay." Ganondorf muttered. He looked up at Gauntlet. "Attacking a child, that is unforgivable!"

"Please, like you wouldn't do that!" Gauntlet replied.

"I wouldn't!"

"Bull!"

* * *

Flashback:

Forsaken Fortress:

Ganondorf rushed towards Toon Link, and proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

Flashback:

Hyrule, underneath the Sea:

"My country lay within a vast desert. When the sun rose into the sky, a burning wind punished my lands, searing the world. And when the moon climbed into the dark of night, a frigid gale pierced our homes. No matter when it came, the wind carried the same thing... Death. But the winds that blew across the green fields of Hyrule brought something other than suffering and ruin. I coveted that wind, I suppose. It can only be called fate. ...That here. I would again gather the three with the crests. ...That I should lay my hand on that which grants the wishes of the beholder... That when power, wisdom, and courage come together, the gods would have no choice but to come down... The power of the gods... The Triforce! He who touches it will have whatever he desires granted! Already, the crest of wisdom is mine... All that remains..."

Ganondorf rushed towards Toon Link, and proceeded to beat the crap out of him. He then took the Triforce of Courage from him.

* * *

"I was acting." Ganondorf replied.

"Right..."

"Regardless, you have wronged me." Ganondorf said as he slowly put Void on the ground. "I was going to go easy on you, but then you had to hurt my cat."

Gauntlet just began to laugh. "Come on, I'm injured, you wouldn't hurt me!"

"You obviously don't know me. Your time is up, Smash Pro." Ganondorf calmly replied.

"Perhaps."

"You and your Smash Pros! Your establishment is gone. Now you are just becoming like a broken record." Ganondorf quickly rushed in front of Gauntlet and punched him, winding him. Several seconds later Gauntlet began to throw up.

"Really?" Gauntlet questioned. "Are we that annoying?"

"Much more annoying. Your time is up. Now, you are nothing more than a bunch of whining kids." Ganondorf said walking away. "Take my hospitality and grow up."

Gauntlet struggled to get up off of the ground. He somehow actually managed to stand up. He was swinging back and forth, trying to keep balanced. Upon regaining his balance, the Smash Pro rushed towards Ganondorf, who quickly turned around, grabbed Gauntlet's head, and smashed his head down into the ground, so that Gauntlet was eating dirt. "The Smash Pros are gone, done, caput! How many times do I have to repeat myself before you get it?"

"No, we're not done. We're never beaten! We are gamers; we don't lose! We are Smash Pros, the best of the best! The cream of the crop! We were chosen for greatness!" Gauntlet shouted. "You're nothing! With out us, you're nobodies! We are the customers! And we are always right! In the end, if we say that Brawl is unfit for tournament play, we are right! We are always right, always have been, and always will be. Because we are the customer! We are the ones who pay money for your games! If we say that it is a piece of shit, we are right!"

"And yet, you buy it anyways." Ganondorf chuckled.

"We don't have to." Gauntlet shouted. "We can just download them. It seems fitting for a company that forgot about its fans! How do you like that?"

"I'm indifferent." Ganondorf replied. "You're saying that like you are talking to someone who cares. I'm the King of Evil! I've done it all, thievery, treachery; I've stabbed people in the back. You think Piracy is a concern of mine?"

"But your money, don't you get revenue from the sales of the game?"

Ganondorf just laughed. "For that, we are just paid for the license. Once all of the licensing fees are taken care of, it's pocket change for the company that made the game. We get money from advertising during our matches. Did you know that during the tournament against you guys, a single 30 second ad cost up to 10 million dollars towards the end? Out of that ten million, we only receive one million. But that one million first goes to any expenses that we may have. Credit cards, houses, water, Internet, cable, cell phones. That might seem small and manageable, but 50 people living in town makes the cost go up. Then, whatever remains from that is split as follows. 25 percent goes to Master Hand, and 25 percent goes to Crazy Hand. Whatever remains of the 50 percent goes to us. But it is divided evenly between each Smasher. The decision to pirate our game has no impact on us!"

"But what about the developers?" Gauntlet asked. "Don't you care about them?"

"Not in the slightest. You're talking to a guy who has killed hundreds. Taken over Hyrule without mercy multiple times. I've ruined the lives of millions with out even a thought." Ganondorf replied. "What's a few more to me?"

"I thought you said you were acting!"

"I was, for Wind Waker. But I was referring to my Autobiography!" Ganondorf sneered. It was at this moment that Gauntlet realized just how screwed he was. "You're right in one way, the customer is always right." Ganondorf said slowly walking towards him. Purple flames began to consume his fist. "We are grateful for you, after all, it was you, the customer, who made us who we are. With out you, there might not have been a second Smash Bros tournament. I wouldn't of had the opportunity to join. But in the end, who are there more of? You, who lives and breathes Smash and play it like it is a Religion, or the five million other people who bought Brawl? Ironic, that in the end, your own obsession was the end of you. Your inability to do a basic skill of your 'Religion'. You better make peace with whatever god's you belive in."

Gauntlet tried to scurry away, however a wall of fire that Ganondorf had summoned stopped him. The two of them were now trapped. "You'll spare me right?" Gauntlet pleaded.

"No." Ganondorf coldly replied. "I might of let you off of the hook, I might of let you flee like a coward. I might of let you live the rest of your life in shame! But when you harmed my cat, all bets are off!"

Ganondorf brought down his fist. He hit Gauntlet in the head and the Smash Pro went face first into the ground. Gauntlet, most likely died upon impact. The force of the attack was enough to shatter the ground, and Gauntlet's skull. What remained of his head was now in a pool of blood, and scattered across the ground. Ganondorf just snapped his fingers and the body caught on fire. Soon it was nothing more than ash.

Ganondorf quickly rushed over to his cat. "Link… No, I mean Void, are you all right?" Void just let off a small mew. "I'm sorry you had to see that. It's all right. Hold on just a little longer, I'm going to get you some help." Quickly Ganondorf picked up Void and rushed towards Smashville.

* * *

Dr. Mario just stared in terror at Void. "Get him away from me!" He said.

"Doc, help him." Ganondorf said softly. "Heal him. Please."

"Haven't you heard of Domestic House Cat Flu?" Dr. Mario questioned.

Ganondorf, of course, wasn't too impressed about this question. "You can't be serious, he is hurt and all you care about is if Void contains the flu that is being blown out of proportion?"

"Wait, Void, as in that Smash Pro?" Dr. Mario wondered. "As in, Link the cat, as in The Fool?"

Ganondorf just nodded his head.

"Fine, I'll heal him." Dr. Mario said. "However, this may take all night, so don't get angry with me. Also, Master Hand may want to see him for questioning."

"I understand." Ganondorf replied.

"What do you remember about him?" Dr. Mario wondered.

"Void was a Smash Pro, and one of Vicious' Arcana. His rank: The Fool." Ganondorf replied. "He masqueraded as a cat, and I bought him at the beginning of the year. He leaked out information to Vicious and the other Smash Pros. He was also being bossed around by Vicious because Vicious had a blood pact over him. The requirements for destroying the blood pact requires one of the parties involved dead, and the document ripped in half. He did all of this because Vicious was holding his sister hostage."

Dr. Mario just nodded. "I don't know how Master Hand will react. But the first thing to do is make sure that he comes out of this alive. Void is badly wounded, and I'm not too sure if I can save him. I will do my best."

"Thanks doctor." Ganondorf said before walking out of the room. "I'll be in the waiting room if you need me."

"The coffee machine is on the counter. You're free to help yourself if you need any." Dr. Mario said.

Ganondorf just walked out of the room. "Thanks, I'll probably need it."


	241. August 28: Falco: Visitors

**December 16: I was working on Shades instead of this... Lots of fight scenes in that so read if you're interested... I was also working on another project, which I hope will be done by Christmas… However, something happened that brought me such joy and happiness that I had to force out another chapter in order to have this thinly veiled attempt at a blog up here.**

**I saw an Amazon listing for Vol 8 of Pokemon adventures… No seriously that's it… That just means that Viz is (hopefully) fully translating the Manga now… *knocks on wood***

**

* * *

**August 28: Falco: Visitors

Smashville used to be a safe haven for the Smashers. It used to be exclusive to them. But with each and every passing day, it was now beginning to feel more like a tourist attraction. Ever since they reunited, the switch for not allowing outsiders in had been turned off. So, people would occasionally come down to Smashville.

They would act like they were tourists. Constantly taking pictures, and making a scene, making it incredibly obvious that they didn't belong there. They were actually stunned that Smashville didn't have any restaurants beyond The Roost.

Since it was the only 'restaurant' in town, business was booming there. Business was also booming at the local store run by Tom Nook, a tanuki, who seemed like a rather shady character. He was capitalizing on the fact that the Smashers were in his town, and he had overpriced souvenirs featuring the Smashers.

Falco just glanced at a mug featuring him pointing his blaster. On the other side of the mug there was a picture of Fox also pointing his blaster. In the middle was the words "Super Smash Bros".

"Still selling this junk?" Falco asked Tom Nook.

"I am but a honest business man." Tom Nook replied. Falco had to hold back his laughter. "You guys don't buy that much, so I must be able to capitalize on the tourism that you are bringing in."

"Gee thanks." Falco then glanced at several plushies of him and his fellow Smashers. "This is sort of disturbing." Falco muttered. "Where do you get these made?"

"Trade secret." Tom Nook replied.

Immediately, Falco envisioned some kids in a sweatshop working hard, while Tom Nook was constantly cracking the whip. "Faster! Faster! BWHAHAHA!"

"This is a great tourist spot, I don't know why you aren't more open to it!" Tom Nook said. Falco just glanced at the plushies.

"They look like they crawled out of the uncanny valley." Falco replied. "They just look creepy, like they are about to eat your soul!"

"You have many great things in this location, like the center of the universe, and the Smashers." Tom Nook explained.

Falco had to pause for a moment. He figured that he could go to great lengths as to how it was impossible for the train station to be the center of the universe due to how the planet was rotating around a sun. But, Falco just assumed that because of the large amounts of chaos and other reality warping things that have happened in Smashville, it was entirely possible that such a place was indeed, the center of the universe.

"Money is the way of life, you should be glad that this is helping boost our own economy." Tom Nook continued.

"Stupid Tanuki." Falco muttered, thankfully, Tom Nook didn't hear him.

"I myself don't get to keep much of the money, it mostly goes to your company for licensing fees." Tom Nook sighed.

"We all ready get enough money. Besides, who buys all of this stuff?"

"Tourists, didn't I explain that all ready? Oh, and Bowser does buy all of the Peach plushies." Tom Nook replied cheerfully.

Falco just glanced at the plushies. "_Isn't that an invasion of privacy? I hope he doesn't freely disclose information on his customer's purchases that quickly for others._"

"Now, if only I could get the kid Smashers sign this contract!" He laughed evilly. "Then I could charge people to play video games with them! BWAHAHAHA!"

Falco just left the store with out buying anything. Unfortunately, Tom Nook's was located right at the town gate, allowing for tourists to stop by right after they enter, and before they leave. At the town gate were two Toads. One with a yellow hat, and the other with a blue one. They entered Smashville. Falco just glanced at them. "More tourists?" He sighed. Much to his displeasure they immediately rushed towards him. He thought about running away, but tourists often didn't let up. As Link had told him, they were basically like fangirls.

"Hello, Smasher." The Blue Toad said. Falco did his best to not flinch.

"Hello." Falco calmly replied.

"We would like to know if you know where Mario is!" The Yellow Toad said.

"Oh, okay, who are you?" Falco asked. He was actually shocked. He was surprised that they had actually quickly asked for directions instead of wandering around aimlessly for three hours.

"I'm Bucken-Berry." The blue one said.

"And I'm Ala-Gold." The yellow one added on.

"Okay, so now that I know who you are, what are you doing down here in Smashville?" Falco wondered.

"You see we are supposed to star with Mario in one of his upcoming games. And Mario invited us down here." Ala-Gold explained. "And that's why we're here."

"Well let's go find him."

The two toads seemed rather happy. Falco, didn't talk with Mario very much, and didn't know where to find him. He tried at Mario's house, however he wasn't there. Since the person who answered the door was Princess Peach, he knew he wasn't with her. For whatever reason, they traveled to Bowser's house, there was Mario spying on Bowser from behind a tree.

"What are you doing Mario?" Falco asked.

Mario clearly wasn't expecting someone to sneak up behind him. He actually jumped into the air in shock.

Mario quickly turned around glaring at Falco, however he soon saw the two Toads. "Welcome to Smashville!" Mario said. "I'm sorry, that I personally didn't meet you. But, the Koopalings got here first, and I was worried about what would happen if left unsupervised."

"MARIO!" Master Hand's voice boomed.

"I think we are about to find out." Falco sighed.

Master Hand descended from the sky and landed in front of Falco and the two toads. "Do you care to explain why you painted the statue dedicated to the late mayor Tortimer, and defiled my statue?"

Mario just whimpered. "Master Hand..."

"I have video proof that it was you!" Master Hand shouted, summoning a TV out of nowhere and tape. Immediatly the tape began to play, but it obviously wasn't what Master Hand was expecting. It was actually one of Master Hand's soap opras.

"Oh George, why are you still searching! Can't you see the answer has been in front of you the whole time!"

"No, Jessica, you see, I have always been in love with your twin sister!"

"Sophia is gone!" Jesssica replied. "You have to move on and accept that!"

"You were right though, the answer was in front of me this whole time. I knew you killed her!"

Master Hand just nervously laughed and took out the tape. "Sorry about that. Here is the security tape!" He said putting in another tape.

The next moment, they saw a shadowy Mario painting over the twin statues of the late mayor Tortimer and Master Hand's statue. "Since when have we had those?" Falco wondered.

"Since yesterday." Master Hand replied. "I ordered them once we got back from camping."

"Wasn't that a while ago?" Falco said.

"No, just a few days ago." Master Hand replied.

"Sorry then, my mistake, time just keeps on slipping."

They watched the video, and it clearly showed Mario doing it, however the Mario in the video was different. It was Mario`s shadowy doppelganger, Shadow Mario, a disguised Bowser Jr. Mario just looked at the video. "Not again." He cried in anguish.

"So, what do you have to say?" Master Hand asked.

"Are you color blind?" Mario replied.

"Well it's true that I can't see the TV screen due to using aura-"

"Then, why and how do you watch soap operas?" Falco asked. The next moment lightning came down and smote Falco.

"Any other questions?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes, are you color blind?" Mario said. "That person isn't me! This is just idiocy!"

"I agree!" Sonic said appearing out of nowhere. "I mean, Its annoying when people can't tell the difference between me and Shadow, or in the worst cases, Silver!"

Everyone glared at Sonic. Several seconds later he dashed away. "It was Bowser Jr." Mario replied. "Honestly! He did this back at Isle Delfino."

"Mario, don't lie with me!" Master Hand sternly said, shaking his finger. "Since you refuse to tell the truth, I'm going to have to punish you. You are going to clean every single toilet in Smashville!"

Several alloys appeared and dragged Mario away. "Wait, stop!" Mario shouted. "I'm innocent, I assure you!"

"That's what they all say." Master Hand replied. Several seconds later he disappeared, leaving the two Toads and Falco all alone. However, the Toads actually went down to Bowser's house. Bowser joyfully welcomed them in and introduced them to his family.

Falco however was still lying on the ground in severe pain. "I don't believe it..." He muttered. "Smitten in my own chapter."

Diddy Kong just patted him on the back. "I assure you, it could be a lot worse."

* * *

**Bucken-Berry, and Ala-Gold, was apparently the names that the development team used in NSMB:Wii. As revealed by somebody at the Nintendo World Store launch... But, I doubt the authenticity of them. But I'm still using them since it sounds a lot better than Blue Toad and Yellow Toad. **

**And seriously, is everybody color blind?  
**


	242. August 29: Pikachu: Wanderer

August 29: Pikachu: Wanderer

Pikachu woke up from a nightmare. He gasped for air. Through out the nightmare, he was constantly discharging electricity. So much that the room was torn up, and unrecognizable. He looked around afraid. Jigglypuff was nowhere in sight. Had he just vaporized her?

Slowly she walked into the room, covered in a rubber suit. "Oh, so you're finally awake." She muttered.

"Did I shock you?" Pikachu asked concerned.

"Quite a bit." Jigglypuff replied.

"I was having a nightmare." Pikachu muttered.

"That much was apparent. What was it about?"

Pikachu just shuddered. "It was painful, horrible, and frightening, it was almost as though a Darkrai had entered this room! I don't want to talk about it! Everything was just hopeless!"

"It can't be that bad, I mean, it isn't like the author has announced plans to do a Twilight retelling, while using the Smashers as the characters."

Pikachu flinched. "In my dream he had a press conference announcing that he was going to do a Twilight retelling…"

* * *

Meanwhile:

Crazy Hand was laughing evilly! "That is a brilliant idea Jigglypuff!" He laughed. "I'll make you all reenact the Twilight Saga! But first, I guess I have to read the books!" Fortunately, since Crazy Hand was all ready insane, the books didn't affect his sanity that much. Crazy Hand also first had to learn how to read brail, so it would take him a while to read through the books.

* * *

"I mean, it's not like the author would be placing us in propaganda or anything." Jigglypuff finished. She paused for a second and thought about what she said. She then reflected on the Smash Pros tournament arc. "Wait..."

"No, it wasn't anything like that." Pikachu reassured her. "I'm sure the author wouldn't subject himself to something like that, no matter how masochistic he is."

"So, who would be Bella?" Jigglypuff wondered.

Pikachu thought about this for several seconds. "I think Nana."

"And Edward?"

"Lucas."

"How would he sparkle?"

"I guess Lucas could release a PK Freeze and then punch it and cause it to shatter."

"Jacob?"

"Ness. Wait, why are we talking about this?"

"Maybe the author has run out of ideas." Jigglypuff suggested. "And he just needs a plot twist or something to get back..."

Suddenly, space collapsed around them, and all of the Pokemon in the house were teleported to the Spear Pillar.

"Oh no!" Pikachu shouted terrified. "Our talking of who would be in a Twilight adaptation has caused the world to collapse!"

"No it hasn't!" Dialga shouted. The two of them breathed a sigh of relief. "However, the situation is still severe."

"How severe?" Mewtwo asked.

"Around Smashville, there seems to be a distortion of time and space." Palkia replied. "And, well, it doesn't seem to be improving. You may have been unable to notice it, but you have been repeating the same cycle over and over again."

"Yeah, we know." Jigglypuff replied.

The Legendary Pokemon looked rather shocked. "You do?" They questioned.

"We do?" The Smasher Pokemon said.

"Yeah, the same plot line keeps on coming up over and over again. We keep on getting shafted for the Kid Smashers, and the author keeps on disappearing time and time again for a few months, then posts some author notes saying that he will continue onwards. Says that he has chapters written, but then leaves again… and again and again…"

**You know, Diddy Kong's butt monkey status can be transferred.**

"Bring it!" Jigglypuff shouted.

**You certainly are brave...**

Palkia coughed, forcing everyone's attention back at the legendary Pokemon.

"No, this is much more fearsome than that!" Dialga said. "You have entered into an endless recursion of time. The Endless Eight!"

Everyone gasped in horror.

"No, not the Endless Eight!" Mewtwo cried. "Anything but that!"

"I'm afraid so." Palkia replied. "Each and everyone of you have been under the effects all ready. There is no telling how many repetitions have gone by. And soon, it may consume the entire world!" They were shocked.

"Is there a way to stop this?" Lucario asked.

"I don't know." Dialga replied. "I have been trying to counter it, but I can only do so much. We may have even been brought into this endless recursion of time. However, we don't know what caused it, or what started it."

"Endless eight, this can't end well..." Mewtwo said, worried. "Well then, I'm sure we can find a way to finish it."

Suddenly a twig snapped. Everyone turned to the source of the sound.

They stared at a strange person, who had entered the sacred grounds of the Spear Pillar. He wore a hat covering his face. While at his side was a sword, while on his shoulder was a white ferret. "Who are you?" Dialga roared.

"I am but a wanderer." He replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I will leave right now."

Unfortunately, he was suddenly trapped in a barrier, courtesy of Palkia. He quickly drew his sword, and managed to cut through it. Immediately the Smashers surrounded him. "I don't want to hurt anyone," he protested. "Please, I won't tell anyone what I heard here. I don't even know what Endless Eight is."

Mewtwo tried to restrict him, however the person jumped up into the air. "He's dangerous!" Mewtwo shouted. Both having the ability to cut through Palkia's barrier, and detect Mewtwo attacking, this was the skill of someone who was no stranger to battle; it was clear that he had gone through many trials. This person was someone who could sense danger.

"Listen, if you continue to attack me, I won't hold back!" He announced. Everyone rushed towards him. "Koppa! Jump off!"

The white ferret got off of its master. And suddenly the aura around him changed. Lucario brought out his staff and created the aura scythe. He rushed for the person and swung the giant scythe. However the person blocked it with his sword. "What?!" Lucario shouted shocked. The person discarded his hat, revealing his spiky hair.

Pichu meanwhile was trying to attack the white ferret: Koppa. However Koppa just avoided all of the attacks effortlessly. "Geeze, you're going to have to do better than that." Koppa sighed.

This actually scared Pichu. "Talking Ferret!" He shouted,

Koppa just stared in disbelief at Pichu. "You're one to talk." he finally said.

Lucario quickly began to spin around his aura scythe and attack the person. However he proved to be far too skilled, blocking each attack. Or, it might of had something to do with using a weapon where the blade was facing towards you and just seemed completely impractical, even if it was made out of energy. "Just who are you?"

"I'm a wanderer." He repeated.

"I mean your name." Lucario barked.

The man quickly jumped back. "My name is Shiren, Shiren the Wanderer!"

Mewtwo quickly threw several shadow balls towards Shiren, who knocked them away effortlessly. "His skills with the sword may even surpass any of the Smashers!" He said shocked.

"Please, listen I don't want to fight you." Shiren said. "But if you continue to attack me, I won't hold back!"

Mewtwo stopped charging up another shadow ball. "I understand." He said, after reading Shiren's mind. "I can sense that you are telling the truth. Please, explain why you're here."

Unfortunately, a Roar of Time, and Spacial Rend rushed for Shiren. Quickly he blocked the attacks with his sword. However, the two attacks from the Legendary Pokemon was too much for him. He was slowly being pushed back. "Lucario, protect him with your aura!" Mewtwo ordered.

"But-" Lucario said confused.

"Do it!" Mewtwo barked.

Lucario quickly brought down his scythe and cut the two attacks. Dialga and Palkia however were not amused. "Why are you attacking him?" Lucario barked.

"Even if he promises to say nothing, there is no denying the fact that he has stepped on our sacred grounds." Palkia roared. "For that, he will die! If humans were to know this location, they would defile it! We won't let that happen again! And if you stand against us, we will kill you too!"

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Pikachu wondered.

Roar of Time and Spacial Rend rushed towards the Smashers once again. However Jigglypuff jumped in front and used Puff Up to become a giant shield. When the attacks were over she was exhausted and had fainted.

A third combination of Roar of Time and Spacial Rend rushed towards them. "Don't these guys ever have to recharge?" Pichu questioned.

This time Lucario jumped in front of the attack and created a barrier from his aura. Unlike the normal barrier, this one was more like a chaotic aura, and was pure black. The attacks hit it and were actually destroyed. "What was that!?" The Smashers asked shocked.

"Something I've been working on." Lucario replied. "An absolute defense." However, it was apparent that the absolute defense wasn't enough. Lucario quickly fell on the ground in pain. "Of course, it's still in development. And I still feel a great deal of recoil…"

Everyone rushed towards Lucario. "We have to get out of here!" Mewtwo shouted. "I can teleport us all back to Smashville. But they won't let us go."

Palkia and Dialga charged up one more attack. Suddenly the Roar of Time and Spacial Rend rushed towards the Smashers. However Shiren jumped towards the attack. He swung his sword and countered it. Surprisingly, the Spacial rend was knocked back towards the Roar of Time. This caused the Roar of Time to warp, and the two attacks to cancel each other out, while creating a barrier between them and the legendary Pokemon.

Mewtwo quickly took this opportunity to teleport them all back to Smashville.

They appeared on the green lawn in front of the Pokemon House. They all let off a heavy sigh of relief. "Well hopefully it will take them a while to realize what happened." Shiren sighed. Everyone turned to see that he was still with them. Suddenly several alloys rushed towards Shiren. Quickly he cut through them. "What just happened?"

"It seems that the Alloys don't want you in here." Mewtwo sighed. He waved his hand and suddenly the alloys stopped crawling towards him. "Sorry, but they are a safety measure to help protect us from the press and other things."

"I understand." Shiren said.

"But now that you're in Smashville, you might as well tell us why you were at the Spear Pillar." Mewtwo growled. "Especially since we just saved your life."

"I'm a wanderer. I look for places where I can have an adventure."

"And some strange man told us about the Spear Pillar and how it was hidden in a mountain." Koppa added on.

"You weren't supposed to say that Koppa." Shiren moaned.

Everyone suddenly glared at Shiren and Koppa. "Who was this person?" They questioned.

"I don't know." Shiren replied. "He didn't give me his name. But something told me he was trouble, and he certainly wasn't someone I want to meet again."

* * *

Shiren looked at the person who had appeared in front of him suddenly. "Who are you, I don't want any trouble." Shiren said as he grabbed his sword.

The person looked at him. "I have heard many things about you, Shiren the Wanderer." He calmly said. "I hear that you seek out adventure. Well then, I have an adventure for you."

He couldn't put his finger on it, but this person was dangerous. The countless times he had fought monsters had taught him never to judge people by their appearance. "What is it?" Shiren asked.

"On this mountain there is a place called Spear Pillar. Two monsters reside there. They are strong. Do you think you can fight against them? If you slay them, I will have a reward for you. And another job."

* * *

The Smashers looked at Shiren rather shocked. "You were going to kill Dialga and Palkia?" They shouted, outraged.

"Well, yeah, I have to buy food somehow." Shiren replied. "And Koppa isn't always the cheapest ferret."

Everyone just sighed. "By any chance, was he completely blue?" Mewtwo asked.

"Blue?" Shiren questioned.

"As in his skin color."

"No," Shiren replied. "I would have remembered something like that. But, he might have been wearing a disguise. Well then, will you allow me to stay here?"

All of the Smashers glanced around and looked at each other rather nervously. "I don't see the problem with that. But we aren't the ones that make that call." Mewtwo calmly said.

"Then who is?" Shiren asked.

"I am." A voice said.

They all turned around to see Master Hand floating behind them. "Hello Master Hand." Pikachu began to nervously laugh.

Shiren on the other hand quickly jumped up, and drew his sword. "Back away monster!" Master Hand however just flicked him away, and into a tree.

"What happened?"

"Well, it all started over a conversation of who would be playing as actors in a Twilight retelling."

"Twilight Princess?" Master Hand questioned.

"No, the Twilight Saga..." Pikachu corrected. "And then, that destroyed the very fabric of reality and Dialga and Palkia wanted to talk to us, and then he overheard and we had to save his skin from being knocked out of time and space at the same time, then Dialga and Palkia wanted to kill us too for protecting him, and the world is going to go into an endless recursion of time as we have been going through Endless Eight. Any other questions?"

Master Hand just floated there. "Yes, next time, can you avoid a run on sentence? Endless Eight... This is rather disheartening. I must get to the center of this... And yes, he can stay here." With that, Master Hand disappeared.

The other Smashers actually looked at Pikachu annoyed. "You destroyed the very fabric of reality by talking about who would be who in a Twilight retelling?!"

"Yeah…" Pikachu admitted. "I guess I won't be eating a bucket full of ice cream again during bad movie night ever again."

Everyone just began to walk away from Pikachu. Mewtwo went over to Shiren and teleported him to Dr. Mario's clinic.

Jigglypuff just turned to Pikachu, "So what else was your dream about anyways?" She wondered.

Pikachu just nervously laughed. "Well... I dreamed that the author abandoned this story."

"And that was why he was hosting the press conference to announce the other story?" Jigglypuff questioned.

"Yeah… something like that." Pikachu replied. "Honestly, I don't want to think about it too much. Everything about the nightmare was so weird. Well, I definitely know not to eat ice cream again before bed..."

* * *

Meanwhile, underneath Pikachu's bed, a creature was melted into the shadows. It suddenly began to laugh evilly.

Pikachu, had actually been visited by Darkrai that night. And that wouldn't be the last time that one of the Smashers had an encounter with the pitch-black Pokemon.

* * *

**Shiren the Wanderer, and Koppa are from the Shiren the Wanderer games. I haven't played them... Though that is going to change with Shiren the Wanderer 3. (Maybe... I did love Pokemon Mystery Dungon: Time/Darkness/Sky by the same company. So... Yeah)**

**Sorry about the gap getting larger and larger. Happy New Year. Well looks like I didn't get this story done. Well hopefully I can do it this year.  
**

**And no. I won't be doing a Twilight retelling.  
**


	243. August 30: Nana: Void

August 30: Nana: Void

* * *

Smashville Courthouse (Wait, we have one?)

Nana VS. Popo

The Defendant: Popo, the twin brother of the victim. Representing Popo is defense attorney Phoenix Wright

The Victim: Nana, claims that her sibling hit her with a door with malicious intent. The Prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth will be representing Miss Nana.

Typesetter: Crazy Hand, the mighty, powerful, beautiful *sparkle*, and insane.

Judge: Master Hand

Witnesses: Toon Link, Lucas, Claus, Red, and Ness.

Within less than three seconds, this case was thrown out by Judge Master Hand. He stated "This is too frivolous for words, Nana, you're also trying too much for attention. Now if you excuse me, I have some important things to do, like try and find abandoned plot lines, and actually find the plot. For a punishment for wasting not only my time, but also Mr. Wright's and Mr. Edgeworth's, you will..." Judge Master Hand suddenly paused. He thought over deeply about the punishment that he was going to give Nana. "You are going to take the lawyers, myself and Crazy Hand to dinner!"

The victim looked confused at the judge.

"That's it?" She muttered.

"Oh no," Judge Master Hand replied. "It will be an expensive dinner. You also have to... take Yoshi and Kirby!"

Judge Master Hand, also told me to include that Nana began to scream in horror. And that after he said "Yoshi and Kirby" there was a dramatic chime indicating emphasis.

Nana however burst into laughter. "My evil plan of making sure that they don't spend the whole summer playing video games is complete! And while they were out of the house, I had gotten the wireframes to take all of their games, and donate them... to charity!"

Three of the witnesses fainted.

And this case was closed.

"Boy, that was incredibly unrealistic." Edgeworth muttered. "Well, at least I get a free dinner out of it."

* * *

Words could not describe how everyone felt about being out of the court house, well everyone except Nana. Ness, Toon Link, and Red had quickly ran out of the courthouse and found the wireframe carrying a box that most likely contained their games. They quickly got it back and opened the box. There was much relief.

However, they didn't get much time to actually play the games. Almost instantly, Master Hand called together all of the Smashers for a meeting at the town hall.

"Welcome one and all!" Master Hand shouted, he then glared at Nana. "Hopefully, this won't be a big waste of time like some other things that have happened today."

"No, it won't." Ganondorf said. He was standing up there with Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, and Dr. Mario. "We have big news."

Everyone looked up rather shocked. One would have to wonder why they were together. "Everyone, we should go inside. This may take a while." Dr. Mario said.

They all went inside City Hall, which still looked like a court house. Master Hand just snapped his fingers and it changed shape and turned into what looked like a small theatre. Everyone quickly ran to get seats.

"First, I believe some congratulations are in order." Master Hand said. "For the past 3 days, Dr. Mario, Princess Peach, Zelda, and Ganondorf have been working together to help save a life."

Cheers filled the room. It was probably a good thing that Master Hand didn't mention who's life they saved. "Ganondorf, how does it feel to be helping people now?" Toon Link teased.

Ganondorf just laughed. "I had an ulterior motive to it."

"Figures."

When the applause died down, Master Hand decided to drop the bombshell of whose life they had saved. "They had saved a Smash Pro's life." Everyone's faces suddenly went sour.

"A Smash Pro?" They all muttered.

"Listen." Master Hand said. "This comes with some rather disturbing news. The Smash Pro was Void, The Fool of Vicious' Arcana. I'm sure you remember him."

They all remembered Void quite well. The cat that constantly humiliated Bowser, the human who humiliated Bowser, the Smash Pro that leaked information out to everyone else. "Let's kill him. PETA be damned." Wolf growled. The other Smashers seemed to share Wolf's feelings.

"No one will hurt him." Ganondorf snapped. Had they seen what Ganondorf did to the previous person who hurt Void they might have backed down. But, they remained rather rowdy.

"He has some stuff that he wishes to tell us." Master Hand said. "Now, please don't attack him"

A podium appeared out of thin air. The next moment Void was escorted out by several Wireframes and Alloys, who were supposed to protect the Smash Pro, incase any of the Smashers were going to try and rush him. Not that the Wireframes and Alloys would have stopped the Smashers...

Void walked towards the podium. Void was clearly nervous. It was most likely his first time doing any public speaking. Not to mention in front of a bunch of people who probably hated him. He gulped in and quickly turned around and tried to escape. Ganondorf however quickly grabbed the child. "Don't worry; they won't do anything to you. Just tell them what you told us." Ganondorf said.

Void once again approached the podium. Now all of the Smashers had sat down and were glaring at him. "Um-m H-h-hello?" He stuttered out.

Over the course of the hour, Void managed to explain everything that had happened, that after Vicious' downfall, the Smash Pros were all captured and taken into a strange darkness. The only ones managing to escape were the Level 6 Smash Pros, and him when they got him for the location of Smashville. The Smashers actually questioned why, since they were all there before, but Master Hand quickly said that when he regained control over Smashville, everyone's memories of the location was erased. The exception of course being Void due to him technically being an inhabitant, because Crazy Hand was lazy and didn't like to update the paperwork. The fact that the Smash Pros knew the location of Smashville once again because of Void, agitated them.

"So, Tabuu brought down Vicious and now has all of the Smash Pros imprisoned." Dr. Mario said. "Or rather, brainwashed."

"Is there a difference between a Smash Pro and Tabuu's slave?" Wolf snarled.

"One has promotion opportunities." Falco replied. "Really, you're either Vicious' whipping boy, or Tabuu's."

Void just continued to stand at the podium. All of the Smashers were constantly saying such things. "You're wrong!" He eventually snapped. "I never wanted to be a Smash Pro. Vicious forced me to be one…" Void began to cry.

"The blood pact." Ike remembered.

"Tabuu ripped them all up though, when he defeated Vicious." Void said.

Luigi was gritting his teeth. He should be getting all of the credit for the defeat of Vicious! Instead it was Tabuu, their enemy! After noticing his frustration, Snake just bent down and whispered. "Don't worry, some of us know who really did it." This actually terrified Luigi. Did Snake also know that he was now working with Tabuu? Luigi did his best to remain calm, and not tip off Snake.

"_Stay calm, he will notice. Stay calm!_" Luigi thought. "_Tabuu must be told this, if Snake knows, it could be relayed to Master Hand. This could be disasterous!_"

"Well then," Master Hand said. "Thanks for the information. Now then, while he is here in Smashville he will be staying at your house!" Master Hand pointed at the kid smashers.

"What?!" Ness protested. "But, doesn't Ganondorf own him?"

"No, Ganondorf owns a cat." Master Hand calmly replied. "He does not own a human."

They all knew that the media would have a field day with that. Smasher, owns human slave the headlines would read. It would probably bring a lot more unwanted attention.

"Fine, but he better not get his grimy fingerprints all over our new TV!" Ness snapped.

"How many are you at this year?" Master Hand questioned.

"42…" Ness replied, with clenched teeth.

"Strange, I thought it would have been higher… Regardless, he will be under your supervision Saki."

"What?!" Saki shouted outraged.

"You still are living in with the kid Smashers, aren't you?"

"Yes." Saki admitted.

"Well, for the time being, you will be his guardian. Make sure nothing happens to him. No 'accidental' wii remotes hitting him during a game of boxing. No poisoned food. I'll be looking for his family, so he can be returned to them in one piece. No scrapes or cuts, or anything."

Saki just cursed underneath his breath.

"And on the flip side, if he is hurt. The one responsible will suffer greatly." Master Hand said. "Now then, you're all dismissed."

All of the Smashers walked out of the Town Hall and made their way to their houses. The kid Smashers just slouched over and dragged their feet. Following them was Void. "Can't he turn into a puppy or something?" Toon Link wondered.

Lucas just glanced back at Void. He stopped walking, however Claus just grabbed him by the hand. "Don't talk to him, Lucas." Claus ordered. Lucas however broke Claus' grip and went back to Void. Everyone actually stared in shock. "He broke my grip…"

Lucas just extended his hand. "Maybe we all started off on the wrong foot. My name is Lucas. Let's be friends."

Void looked at Lucas rather confused. The other kid Smashers rushed for Lucas and tried to drag him away, however, Lucas suddenly began to discharge electricity forcing them to let go of him and stay back. "Don't worry, I won't shock you."

"This isn't like Lucas!" Claus cried out, depressed. "He may get himself hurt!"

"Why are you being kind to me?" Void asked. "I don't deserve your pity."

Lucas just looked at Void. "I think I might be one of the only Smashers able to relate to you. I was kidnapped by the Smash Pros, but everyone helped rescue me. Maybe they would have forced me to become a Smash Pro if I wasn't rescued first."

"Perhaps." Void muttered, also extending his hand. Lucas just smiled. The two of them shook hands.

"Now then, why don't I introduce you to everyone." Lucas said, pulling him forwards. The other kid Smashers just looked on in dread. "That's my brother Claus, and these are my friends Toon Link, Popo, Red, Ness, and Nana."

"Ex-friends." They muttered.

Saki just punched them all on the heads. "Stop being idiots." He ordered. "You're only making this harder for yourselves."

Reluctantly, they all shook Void's hand. Red was the last one. As soon as he shook Void's hand he began to get dizzy. He fell backwards. Quickly the other Kid Smashers caught him.

* * *

A strange red and black creature was rushing towards Void. It had long hair tied up in a pony tail. "You're coming back!" it growled.

* * *

Red blinked rather confused. "What just happened?"

"Are you okay Red?" They wondered. "You sort of just fell back." Each of them just glared at Void until Saki punched them across the heads again.

Red just glanced at his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he got back up. They made their way back to their house, this time taking it slow in case Red collapsed again. "_What was that I saw?_" Red thought. He was in deep thought, and unfortunately with 3 other psychics near him, he wouldn't be able to keep a secret for very long. Luckily they were more interested in Lucas releasing his PK Thunder inside his body.

"Where did you get an idea like that Lucas?" They wondered.

Lucas just laughed nervously. "Well, every time I used PK Thunder to hit myself, it would surge through me, and it wouldn't damage me, so I figured that there might be a way to release it in my body without it having to hit me first."

"A new way to use an old attack." Ness said. "I think we are all going to need new moves like that. Especially if we are going to fight against Tabuu."

They eventually arrived at their house and entered. Immediately they all began to rush to the TV room, where there was a box filled with their Wii and games. Nana just glared at the box. Much to her great displeasure, they had managed to stop the wireframe from donating it to charity. She also cursed to herself, for not taking the precaution of smashing the TV.

Quickly they set up the Wii.

Surprisingly, they allowed Void to play with them. What was perhaps even more surprising than that was, despite Void being a Smash Pro, he absolutely sucked at playing video games.

He totally was horrible at them.

He was even worse than Lucas!

"_Was this guy actually a Smash Pro?_" They thought after going through a rather humiliating round of Mario Kart Wii. "_No, maybe that isn't actually his game. Maybe he is good at Smash…_" They then painfully remembered that Void didn't exactly know how to hold the Wii Remote either.

They decided to test this theory and switched out the game for Brawl. One quick round later, they had determined that Void had never touched a video game console before in his life. Void was also rather quick to confirm this for them.

"Did I do good?" Void wondered.

"No!" Everyone replied, actually rather annoyed that he didn't put up much of a fight.

"I'm sorry." Void quickly apologized. "I've never actually played games before."

"You poor thing." Ness cried. "How can you live such an isolated life?"

"We have to fix this heinous crime against humanity." Toon Link cried.

Nana just glared at everyone. They were rather quick to forget about everything else besides video games. Almost immediately they went back to the Wii channel, quickly they went to the SD Card menu and started up Super Mario Bros.

"All right, why don't you start with this?" Ness said.

And he did. Unfortunately, several seconds later Void died on the first Goomba. Everyone just tried their best to hide their disappointment. "Not even Lucas died on the first Goomba," Red muttered.

"This is going to be a long night…" Popo sighed.

They continued to try and educate Void, and tried their best to make him better at playing video games. Were they succeeding? Yes.

In fact, Nana was happy because none of the other kid Smashers were actually touching the controllers. They were just trying to teach Void how to play as many different games as possible. And for the time being, they actually seemed like they were doing something productive and positive energy seemed to fill the room. As opposed to the rather negative playing style, which was normally accompanied by a bit of violence and death threats. She just watched from a distance and laughed. "_They are still kids. Someday, they will grow up, and maybe lose interest in video games._" She thought.

In a rare moment, conversation around the TV while playing video games did not actually involve video games.

"So," Ness said looking at Saki, "when are you and Airan going to have kids?"

Saki suddenly spat out the water he was drinking. "I'm seventeen!" He protested. "I'm not ready to have kids!"

"That still doesn't stop accidents from happening." Popo added on.

"How do you know these things?" Saki asked shocked.

"School." Red casually replied.

"Anyways, no, I'm not having a kid any time soon." Saki replied.

* * *

13 months later:

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor said.

Saki just whimpered. "And he is going to get into the next Smash Bros game as a playable character. I'm calling it here..."

* * *

Several years later, but it was actually only a few months because Dialga got drunk or something and time was screwed up and this kept all of the smashers at a similar age, but somehow made Saki's child actually age faster and actually be older than all of the kid Smashers:

**Newcomer:**

**Isa Jo**

* * *

"But if you and Airan did have a child, what would you name it?" Lucas wondered.

"Isa." Saki replied, making up a name on the spot. "And what would you name a kid?"

Lucas answered back, "Mathais." He too made up a name on the spot.

"Why are you guys even asking this?" Saki wondered.

"Oh, I was just wondering when we would have to teach someone else how to play video games." Ness replied. "And that just seemed like the next possible person."

"But who knows, it could be a girl, who doesn't want to play video games." Saki quickly added on.

When some progress had been made with Void, the began to play games with him. Originally they had the intention of holding back and boosting Void's confidence. After several rounds of Mario Kart, and the CPU's seemingly conspiring to keep Void in first place, they all began to go all out. And, the CPU's once again conspired to keep Void in first place. "I hate computers." Toon Link gritted his teeth.

Red just brought up his hand and began to rub his eyes. "Red, are you okay?"

"I don't know. Everything is getting blurry." Red replied.

"We have been playing nearly nonstop." Toon Link said. "It would probably be better if we stopped for right now."

"No, it's not the video games." Red said. A few days ago, there was a training accident where Red had received an aura sphere to the face. The attack had knocked him out for a few hours, and Dr. Mario was actually surprised that he was still able to see. Red just passed his controller and closed his eyes. For several seconds he could see the outlines of various objects. He could see them clearly though out the room. Red just got up and rushed to the washroom to splash water on his face and in his eyes.

When he came back down, he was quite surprised. No one was playing video games. And the Wii was still in one piece. "Did I enter into an alternate dimension where you guys don't play video games?" Red questioned.

"Video games, what are those?" Ness teased.

Red let out fake screams of horror. Several seconds later they all burst out in laughter. Their laughter stopped as Wireframes entered the room. Each of them was carrying a plate full of food. Soon the kid Smashers began to chow down on some food.

When they were done dinner, their attention turned to a calendar on the wall. Each of the days were crossed off. Soon September would start; soon they would be back in school. They all sighed. Soon, they would no longer be able to play video games as often as they had. So many games would now sit as unfinished, unless they picked them up though out the year.

"I wish this summer would last forever." Ness laughed. The kid smashers all nodded their head. "No school, just us playing games back here. No worries..."

Everyone nodded in agreement. It sounded nice.

Unfortunately, up at Star Haven, someone was slacking off. With a bad sense of judgment, a star child rushed up to the star rod and granted the wish. Sending the world into an endless cycle of August 23, to August 31.

This was event that caused the endless eight.

* * *

**Isa, is Saki and Airan's son. (And the male playable character in Sin and Punishment: Star Successor) Their actual age wasn't revealed in the first game (Successor to the Earth)… But they were in their late teens. Also there is a portion of the first game where you play 5 years into the future in a vision… (Yes the game is weird) where Isa is capable of talking (and doesn't shut up…) so I'm guessing around 3-5 years old… (I'd say 7, judging by one of my younger cousins, but they don't have the child when the game began...) **

**Mathias is a reference to the books that inspired the creation of Mother 3... He is Lucas' (adopted) son. That he began to look after when he was 18... Although Lucas didn't name him... I think... I can't remember...**


	244. August 31: Yoshi: Endless Eight

**March 14, 2010: Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver released! Yay. I got both... Because I can... (Sigh stupid 7 character limit for names... Wanted to do MissingNo. as the name... (10 characters, counting the period... Guess I could do Missing for a name...) ah well... Got both figurines so, you won't hear me whine about that instead of writing... That being said... Let's write! **

**(Maybe I should stop buying games and actually focus on this...)  
**

**

* * *

**August 31: Yoshi: Endless Eight

Yoshi was rocking back and forth. "Today is the last day." He muttered. "After today, it all resets. An endless cycle..."

Not everyone had the luxury of being blissfully unaware of the endless cycle. Yoshi had tried telling everyone what was happening, but they didn't pay any attention to him. They just continued onwards, while the days of August 23, to August 31st played out time and time again.

Yoshi whimpered. During previous cycles he had destroyed all of Smashville, and even in the most extreme of cases the world. Yet it wouldn't stop. He couldn't break free. He was trapped. How many times had he repeated this same cycle? Hundreds of times? Perhaps even thousands of times.

Yoshi decided to walk towards Master Hand's house. How many times before had he informed the Hand of this endless cycle, only to be turned away. Would the hand listen to him now? Probably not...

He knocked on the door. However there was no response. He knocked again, harder this time, thinking that Master hand just didn't hear him the first time. Ah, who was he kidding, he tried this before on other cycles, there was no response. Perhaps Master Hand did all ready know of it and was trying to fix it. Or perhaps he was elsewhere. However something miraculous occurred, the door opened and floating there was Master Hand.

Yoshi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yoshi, what's wrong, you look stressed."

Stressed was an understatement. "Master Hand, we need to talk."

"Yoshi, I can't talk right now, I'm an extremely busy Hand."

"This is important." Yoshi replied.

"Yoshi, I'm sure this can wait until my work load clears up a bit." Master Hand said.

"No, it can't!" Yoshi replied. "We need to talk, and we need to do it now."

"Look, I can make some time for you tomorrow, why don't you come see me then?"

"Because, there won't be a tomorrow. There will be no September first. Time will once again go back to August 23rd!" Yoshi replied.

Master Hand was left speechless. He just floated there for several minutes. "W-wh-what do you mean time will once again go back to August 23rd?!" He finally managed to spit out.

"Can we talk about this inside?" Yoshi asked.

Master Hand just invited Yoshi in. Yoshi sat down, and began to drink some tea that a wire frame had brought for him. He began to explain the first time. How everything was normal, and the first repetition happened. At first he didn't think much of it, he thought of it as a bad dream brought on by some bad food that he had eaten on the 22 of August. Unfortunately, Yoshi had soon discovered that this wasn't the case. And that he began to suffer through extreme cases of Déjà vu. He explained the various things that he had tried to Master Hand, who just paid attention.

"And so that brings me here to you." Yoshi finished.

Master Hand just floated there. Taking everything in. "So, what you're saying is that we've entered an endless recursion of time."

"Yes."

"So, what you're saying is that we've entered an endless recursion of time."

"Yes."

"So, what you're saying is that we've entered an endless recursion of time."

"Yes."

"So-"

"Look, this isn't funny." Yoshi snapped. "Everyone has been blissfully unaware; meanwhile I've been suffering through these cycles for some reason!"

"Strange." Master Hand muttered, "I thought that if anyone would have noticed an endless recursion of time, it would have been Diddy Kong. Well stranger things have happened. So, how are we going to fix this?"

"Your asking me!?" Yoshi said confused.

"Why, of course." Master Hand replied. "Obviously you must have some knowledge since you're the only one who is suffering from these cycles."

"Oh no," Yoshi quickly said. "Tabuu is also experiencing them."

Master Hand suddenly froze. "What?"

"Yeah... Tabuu is also experiencing Endless Eight. I've actually went to see him a few times during a few cycles to see if he knew anything. And I must say his chefs cook some great food. And that tea he was serving was delicious. If every single night the food he served was that good, I could easily switch sides."

Suddenly a large amount of pressure was in the room. Master Hand was just glaring at Yoshi. Yoshi quickly realized his mistake and quickly began to apologize. "Let's get back to the task at hand." Master Hand calmly said.

"Yes, lets." Yoshi whimpered.

"Yoshi and Tabuu." Master Hand muttered. "I wonder if anyone else is suffering."

Throughout this whole conversation, Crazy Hand was also in the room. He was blissfully unaware of everything that was going on, and was currently just playing some Wii. "Too bad there won't be a sequel!" the TV said. Several seconds later _To Be Continued_ popped up on the screen.

"YES! I DID IT!" Crazy Hand shouted out triumphantly.

Both Yoshi and Master Hand faced Crazy Hand. "Crazy, can't you see that we are having an important conversation?"

"Brother!" Crazy Hand cried. "You're so mean! Every few days you keep on resetting all of my games! All my hard work is wasted!"

Both Master Hand and Yoshi paused. The two of them glared at Crazy Hand. "What did you just say?" Both of them asked.

"Well, all my games are reset and I lose all of my progress." Crazy Hand replied.

"You knew all this time?" Master Hand shouted. "And you didn't bother to tell me!"

"Well, I thought you were the one who was erasing all of my saved data..." Crazy Hand replied.

Master Hand just shot at the Wii with his fingers. When the bullets hit, the Wii exploded. "The Wii! STELLA!!!" Crazy Hand shouted as loud as he could.

"Crazy Hand!" Master Hand shouted. "Pay attention to me when I'm talking!"

"Brother you're so mean!" Crazy Hand cried.

"_Idiot._" Yoshi thought.

"I can't believe that Crazy Hand was also going through this and didn't tell me." Master Hand muttered.

"He's insane." Yoshi sighed. "He probably didn't notice that time was constantly resetting and that people were doing the same things over and over again."

"That's probably the case." Master Hand sighed. "Regardless, we have to call together the rest of the Smashers. Perhaps they will know the cause and we might be able to end this."

* * *

All of the Smashers were once again called together. The situation was explained. And the cause was found rather quickly. "What!?" Ness shouted. "Our wish came true!"

"But now we are stuck in an ironic hell!" Popo cried. "We don't remember any of it!"

"What wish?" Master Hand questioned.

"Well, we didn't want summer to end so we could play more video games and…" Ness muttered.

Master Hand just sighed.

"It looks like the Star Rod has granted a wish it shouldn't have." Mario said.

"How did any of the star spirits even let this one get through?" Bowser questioned. "Well, I guess there is only one way to find out!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Peach, Master Hand, and Mario shouted at the same time.

"Fine…" Bowser grumbled. "But, we could actually use the power of the Star Rod to destroy Tabuu, and save our lives at the end of the year."

"I like the way that Bowser thinks!" Ganondorf said.

"It won't work." Master Hand replied.

Everyone actually looked at Master Hand in shock. "What? Why?!"

"Because, Tabuu is stronger than the Star Rod. It won't be able to destroy him." Master Hand explained. "And, he is also one of the three people who helped create it. And, the Star Rod won't turn on it's creator."

Everyone stared at Master hand shocked. "What!?"

"Then who are the other two?" Mario wondered.

"Myself, and one who is dead." Master Hand replied. "We gave it to the Star Spirits to guard to make sure that evil couldn't get it. Of course, that didn't exactly work out." When he said that, Bowser could have sworn that Master Hand was glaring at him. "Regardless, I'll go alone. I will try and stop this endless recursion of time. But I can't give any guarantees, it might have gone too far to stop. We may be stuck in this cycle for all eternity."

"Then we will find another way to escape it!" Sonic shouted. "Maybe even being there to stop the wish from being made!"

Master Hand just nodded. "Well then Yoshi, if this fails, you need to tell me right away in the next cycle"

"I understand." Yoshi replied.

Quickly, Master Hand departed to Star Haven to try and reverse the wish. Everyone hoped that this would end the cycle. For the rest of the night, the Smashers just sat together and discussed what was going on.

"Who knew our wish would end up as something like this?" Popo sighed.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Snake muttered.

"Why did you wish for something like that?" Bowser wondered.

"Because, we were running out of time to play all of the videogames we have purchased." Red said. "And we didn't want to wait until our next holidays to finish them, or pick up the odd game during the school year."

"Why didn't we wish for something else, like no school?" said Ness.

Claus just laughed. "Maybe we were always fated to ask for an unending summer. Doomed to repeat the same cycle. Or perhaps, we weren't the cause of it; perhaps there was a much more malevolent force at work."

"I agree." Mario said. "The Star Spirits are supposed to prevent selfish wishes such as this from being granted. If they were to neglect their duty for this wish, I wonder what other wishes made it through."

"Let's just hope that Master Hand get's to the bottom of this, and we don't have to do anything." Pikachu sighed.

They waited around, and unfortunately, Master Hand didn't return. Each of them began to grow nervous. Each of them was wondering if he had succeeded in setting everything right. "I'm tired of waiting." Ganondorf snarled. "Isn't there a way to confirm that he was successful?"

Pikachu just perked up. "There is, Dialga!"

"Dialga told us about this disaster earlier. We just sort of ignored it after Dialga and Palkia tried to kill us." Mewtwo calmly said. "Now then, I'm going to call him here!"

Mewtwo closed his eyes and an aura began to appear around him. Several seconds later Dialga teleported in. "Mewtwo, you better have a good reason for calling me here!" It roared.

"Dialga, we were wondering if you knew if the recursion of time had been destroyed."

Dialga looked around Smashville. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Master Hand went to reverse it." Lucario explained.

"I see." Dialga calmly replied. "Master Hand has failed. It looks like this cycle isn't the one where you're going to succed."

Everyone just froze. "No, I can't take much more of this!" Yoshi cried. "I'm going to be suffering through these cycles alone! Everyone will go back to not believing me!"

The Smashers all looked at Yoshi. "Yoshi," Mewtwo quickly said. "Come to me when time resets. I can read your mind and determine what you're saying is the truth! We can then confront Master Hand together!"

"Tell me the lottery numbers for one of the draws and I'll believe you!" Wario added on. Everyone just glared at him. "Look, we might as well make the best out of this bad situation."

"I can always check your pulse to see if you're lying." Dr. Mario added on. "Even if our minds are wiped, we can still help you Yoshi."

"Tell us the consequences of our wish!" Ness shouted. "Tell us that we are stuck in an ironic hell, and are unable to experience our wish. We can always read your mind! And if we don't make the wish, we might be able to stop it!"

Yoshi was brought to tears. "Everyone, thank you." He cried. "I know what I must do now. And I won't fail you! I'll bring an end to this endless summer!"

They waited patiently for time to restart. Each of them stayed by Yoshi's side until midnight struck, and time reverted once again.

This time, Yoshi was going to make sure that the Endless Eight ended.

This time, he wasn't going to be alone.

* * *

**Endless Eight... Long story short means an endless August. Not eight episodes with very little changed between them... (Which I have yet to watch, and most likely, won't.)**


	245. September 1: Marth: Washed up

September 1: Marth: Washed up

Somehow, they had actually managed to get out of the endless recursion of time. Although the exact details of how they did it were a bit sketchy, it most likely involved the all purpose plot device: The Chaos Emeralds, a few other items including a rubber duck, and an epic showdown with the person responsible.

Oh, and Master Hand actually using the Star Rod to wish that all of the Smashers and himself would remember the previous cycles so they could all willingly work together... that may of done something as well.

But none of that was really important right now, and probably won't be important ever again. Because August is over, and I'm not looking back, unless I want to edit to add a lot of words to the word count... Because quite frankly having to write 5070 words a chapter from this point forwards is going to get rather annoying...

"You could always go back and finish my chapter that you skipped, back when you were naive and thought you had a slim chance to catch up!" Diddy Kong chimed in. "Or you could go back and edit everything you feel bad about. Such as everything after the tournament arc."

**Hmm... You may be right about that...**

"Now can you stop treating me horribly?"

**Don't push your luck...**

"Come on, people don't like it!"

**Yes, I understand, can I write this chapter now?**

"Fine..."

It was about 11 AM. On the beach of Smashville, someone had washed up. He was wearing what appeared to be heavy armour, and a red cape. It was a miracle that he didn't drown. His legs were still submerged in water, and the waves buffeted against him. Slowly he got up off of the ground and looked around the beach. "Where am I? Who am I?" He muttered.

Unfortunately, he was on the beach of Smashville. This meant that the alloys rushed for him and immediately tried to expel him out of Smashville. They quickly overpowered him, knocked him out and threw him back out into the ocean. Where he drifted ashore once again. This time, Marth happened to come across him. "What the?!" Marth said shocked. Quickly the swordsman rushed to the young man. "Hey, are you okay."

Marth quickly began to shake him, and try to see if this person was still alive. He let out a moan. "Good, you're still alive." Quickly Marth brought him up and tried to carry him to Dr. Mario's office. This was rather difficult as the armour was rather heavy, and not to mention the wet clothing was also adding a bit of weight. Marth's clothing was also getting wet, and consequently, heavier.

Adding to those problems the Alloys once again tried to do their jobs and keep intruders out of Smashville. They rushed for Marth, who effortlessly cut through them with his sword. "I guess I can't blame them for doing their jobs." Marth muttered.

Slowly he walked through Smashville, dragging the strange person along. Marth just looked around confused. Normally, he was sure someone would be rushing to his side. Then again, he was sure that everyone was exhausted after that extremely epic battle against a god of time, that I'm not writing anytime soon, and were still sleeping. Or perhaps they were out celebrating their victory. Regardless, Marth just continued to walk for Dr. Mario's clinic.

When he got there he knocked on the door. Surprisingly, Dr. Mario came to the door. "Hello." He calmly said, eyeing the unconscious person who Marth was dragging. Marth just quickly dropped him.

"That guy is a lot heavier than he looks." Marth gasped.

"Maybe the prince needs to work out a bit." Dr. Mario calmly replied. "Well, bring him in to my office and I guess I can take a look at him."

Marth just picked up the person once again and began to drag him into Dr. Mario's office. Dr. Mario directed him to a room and ordered him to place the person on the table. A moment later, Dr. Mario ordered him to wait in the lobby.

Several minutes later Dr. Mario walked out into the lobby.

Marth looked around. "Where is everyone? It seems rather vacant in Smashville today."

Dr. Mario just looked up. "Oh, they just went to the circus."

"The circus is in town?" Marth questioned.

"That's just the nice way of saying what they said." Dr. Mario sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"And the Great Analyst has another prediction!"

Lights shone on a man. Music played. And there was much cheering. Deep in the analyst's mind, he was hearing an ovation 100, no 1000 times bigger than this.

"My prediction is this: spending will be down during hard economic times!"

And there was much applause and fanfare. There was much praise for the almighty analyst for stating the obvious. Unfortunately, or fortunately, it was coming from his stock sound effects, played out of a nearby stereo.

Meanwhile, the author who is typing this at his day job, and probably actually should be working so he doesn't get fired, was thinking; **Can I please have his job? Please? I would love to just state the obvious and get paid ludicrous amounts of money for it! I would love to have so much money that I could piss it away by buying 5 expensive sports cars. Not to mention having leaders of multimillion dollar companies base their decisions off of my fanaticism! And I would love investors to make decisions based upon my laziness and ignorance! I have so many questions I want answered too... Are the analysts really this inept? Or are they just bought and paid for? The world may never know...**

"Oh, it seems like our almighty analyst has another prediction!"

"Wii HD! Wii HD! Wii HD!" The analyst said, either transforming into a Pokemon, or a child throwing a tantrum. "Nintendo has to release a Wii HD, otherwise they are DOOMED! DOOMED I TELL YOU!"

The Smashers who were sitting in some seats were laughing. "He isn't dressed up like a clown though…" Void muttered. "I don't get what's so funny!"

"If we explained it, it would kill the joke." Ness laughed.

"DOOMED! THE CASUALS!" And the rest became intelligible and the analyst began to resemble a raving lunatic.

* * *

"I'll take your word for it." Marth sighed. "So, what's the status?"

"This guy is still alive." Dr. Mario said. "Which is a good thing; because that's less paperwork I have to do. The problem and rather troubling part is all of his internal organs are filled with sea water."

"What?!" Marth said shocked. "But shouldn't he be dead?"

"Yes, that's correct. And that's what my medical training has told me. Regardless, I guess we should find out about him. I've currently got some machines pumping the sea water out of him." Dr. Mario replied. "So, soon when all of that sea water is gone, we can question him."

"How long will that take?"

Dr. Mario just shrugged. "When it's done it's done."

"I don't think a doctor should be that carefree…" Marth muttered.

Dr. Mario just returned to his desk, and began to work on some papers that were scattered across his desk. Marth meanwhile began to read several magazines that Dr. Mario had in the lobby. After Marth had finished reading an article, he looked up to Dr. Mario.

"Is it done yet?"

"You sound like a little kid." Dr. Mario sighed. "You will hear a 'ding' sound."

"A ding sound?" Marth wondered.

"Yes, it's from a machine that will ring when all of the seawater is out of him."

Marth just sighed and began to read another article. Midway through the article, there was a ding sound. Marth immediately looked up and Dr. Mario was beginning to get out of his chair. "All right, let's go see who this person is. Although, I'm going to have to ask you to wait. I'll be removing the machine from him."

Marth just sighed and returned to reading the article. After reading the article, he went to another magazine, this time he skipped to the recipe section. He looked for something that he could make when he got home. This was perhaps a bad idea, as Marth quickly remembered that he had yet to eat breakfast or lunch. His stomach began to growl. "_Urgh, I was going to eat when I got home. Why did I decide to jog around Smashville first?_"

"Marth, you can come in now." Dr. Mario said.

Marth just got up off of the chair and walked into the room. The person with the brown hair, armour and the red cape was sitting in a chair. Some of his armour had been removed and was now sitting on a table, along with his sword. Dr. Mario was standing, in his hand was a pen. He was writing something down on pieces of paper that was being held by a clipboard and constantly glancing at the person. "Let's start with an easy question. Do you understand what we are saying?"

"Yes." He replied.

"That's good. Next question, who are you, what is your name?" Dr. Mario asked.

He looked at Marth and Dr. Mario. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember." He muttered.

"Do you remember what you did last night that would of made you wash up on Smashville?" Dr. Mario asked.

The person just grabbed his head, it was pounding. "No." He replied. "I just remember falling, and drowning. I remember asking myself why I was wearing this heavy armour, not that I would have done any good without it. "

"And why's that?" Dr. Mario asked.

"I don't know how to swim." The person replied.

"You survived drowning. And despite all of your lungs and other systems being filled with water, you're still alive. I'd say that's a miracle. I doubt it was my skill that would have saved you." Dr. Mario calmly replied. "So, I believe there is but one explanation, you are immortal."

"What?" Marth shouted surprised. "He's immortal?!"

"Yes, at least that is what I figure." Dr. Mario replied. "I'm not sure if there is any other way for him to survive breathing in water. Unless he just magically happens to have gills hidden underneath his armour. But, I all ready checked for that."

An awkward silence fell over the room. The two of them just stared at Dr. Mario. "Let's move on. I removed some of your armour, and on your wrist is a tattoo." They all looked at the tattoo. It was a circle with several circles inside of it, along with a triangle that made up a pattern. "Do you know what it is?"

"It's a Magic Circle." He replied. "It allows me to use magic."

"Interesting." Dr. Mario said. "Marth, for the time being I think you should just confront Master Hand and see what he has to say about this."

"Why me?"

Dr. Mario just shrugged it off. "I have to make sure that the patient doesn't go into shock and die."

"_You could just say that you didn't want to go and see Master Hand._" Marth thought.

However no one had to go anywhere. Master Hand, conveniently, entered the clinic. "Dr. Mario, I think we have an intruder in Smashville!" He shouted. "I found several of the alloys destroyed. Since the other Smashers went to the circus or something, I need your help."

"Opps." Marth muttered.

Dr. Mario just shot him a glare. "Opps?"

"Yeah, while I was bringing him here the alloys attacked him, so I had to cut through them." Marth replied.

Dr. Mario just walked out. "Master Hand, I'm back here seeing a patient. Please come in. This concerns you. He has amnesia, and can't remember who he is."

Master Hand floated back into the room. It was silent. Suddenly he began to shake furiously. Both Marth and Dr. Mario began to cower. "Another person?!" He shouted outraged. "How many more people are going to show up? First that wanderer, and now this guy who can't even remember his own name. Smashville isn't supposed to be a resort!"

"He was drowning," Dr. Mario said. "The alloys threw him back into the ocean."

"They were just doing their job on keeping people out of Smashville." Master Hand pointed out.

"I know that." Dr. Mario replied, "But that's not why you're involved. I was wondering if you have seen this tattoo before." Dr. Mario pointed to the person's wrist.

There was an odd silence. "_Wait for it._" Marth thought, he then began to count down._ "Five, four, three, two, one._"

"Dr. Mario, I can only see through Aura. I can't see writing on paper, or tattoos on people." Master Hand replied.

Dr. Mario just answered this by placing his hand on the person's wrist. A moment later the Magic Circle began to glow. "Can you see it now?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Yes." Master Hand replied.

"Does this look familiar to you?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Yes, I understand." Master Hand sighed. "I'll look into it."

Master Hand floated out of the room. Both Marth and Dr. Mario were staring at Master Hand as he left the room. When they heard the door close they both turned to each other. "Tell me Marth, did you sense it?" Dr. Mario questioned.

"Yes." Marth replied, "Master Hand was shaking, he was terrified because of this magic circle."

"Something is telling me that we may be getting involved in something that is beyond us." Dr. Mario said. "Now then, in order to find out more about you, you are going to fight Marth in a training exercise with your sword."

Marth just looked at Dr. Mario. "What?"

"You see, we can learn all sorts of things from the way he uses his sword. The techniques he uses. By analyzing this we can find out where he came from."

"But what if he doesn't remember how to use a sword?" Marth questioned.

"He will remember soon enough." Dr. Mario replied. "It will all come back to him for self defense."

"_You're a doctor. You're supposed to help them, not try to kill them."_

* * *

When Master Hand got back into his house he collapsed onto the ground. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening!" He muttered.

Crazy Hand just floated over. "Hey bro, what's up! You're looking a little down."

"I don't have time for this Crazy, something suddenly came up. Something dreadful."

"What?" Crazy Hand asked. "Did the author release a video on Youtube and is now doing a shameless plug?"

"Well, he has, but no shameless plugs yet." Master Hand muttered.

"Did you accidentally erase yourself out of time?"

"No."

"Did you forget that it's my birthday today?"

"Today is not your birthday!" Master Hand snapped.

"Is the past that we left behind coming back to haunt us?"

"Yes." Master Hand replied.

Suddenly Crazy Hand began to scream and panic. "No!" He flew around the house knocking over furniture. "Not that! Anything but that! My creditors!"

"It isn't your creditors!" Master Hand shouted frustrated. "Argh, you're an idiot."

"I know!" Crazy Hand replied with glee.

"You aren't supposed to be happy about that!"

"I know!"

Master Hand just sighed. "Something's brewing."

"Coffee?" Crazy Hand wondered.

Master Hand just slapped his brother. "No, something else. That guy, I'm sure he was from the Higher Plains. I think it might be best for me to go out and check something."

"Brother, you're going to make it back in time for tomorrow's barbecue, right?" Crazy Hand wondered.

Master Hand took a moment before replying to that question. "Just as long as everything is okay."

* * *

Master Hand arrived at the Higher Plains. Everything was left in ruins. Buildings were destroyed and soldiers were unconcious on the streets. Quickly he rushed to a soldier's side.

"What happened?" Master Hand asked.

"Someone attacked."

"Was it Tabuu?" Master Hand wondered.

"No."

Master Hand just began to think. "Who would attack us?" he muttered.

"It was horrible. We couldn't do anything, they were like an army. Their screams struck fear into our bravest soldiers. Yet our commander fought. However when he fell, everything began to fall apart. They overpowered us with their sheer numbers."

"Get everyone back up." Master Hand ordered. "What is your name?"

"Leucos." She replied.

"Thank you Leucos." Master Hand calmly replied. Quickly Leucos began to go around to the other downed soldiers. Master Hand just began to look around. Everything was a mess. Buildings were destroyed, the homes of those on the Higher Plains were ransacked from. "_Who would do this? Who would even have the army to do this much damage. They say it isn't Tabuu, but I can't be too sure._"

"Leucos," Master Hand shouted. "Are you positive that this attack wasn't orchestrated by Tabuu?"

Leucos looked back at the hand; currently she was shaking a large muscle bound man. "I'm positive." She shouted. "They weren't anything like his Subspace forces."

"Ha ha ha!" The muscle bound man laughed. "Leucos, is that you?"

"Yeah you stupid brute, who else would it be?" Leucos asked.

"Ha ha ha!" He laughed. "It's a good thing that I'm still alive."

"You're immortal you twit!" Leucos shouted annoyed. "Geeze, and you call yourself the legendary Heracles."

Heracles got up and looked around at the destruction. "They really did a number on this place."

Leucos just looked annoyed at Heracles. Suddenly a magic circle appeared beneath her. "Byrn!" She shouted. An explosion suddenly engulfed Heracles. "Most of this damage was because you went berserk!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"Don't just laugh it off!"

"Ahem!" Master Hand cleared his nonexistent throat. For the first time Heracles looked at Master Hand.

"Master Hand!" He shouted surprised. "Why are you here?"

"I was checking on something. Someone from the Higher Plains fell into the ocean and washed up in Smashville." Master Hand explained. "I feared the worst and came to investigate. Though it seems like some of my fear was justified."

"Do you know who it was?" Leucos asked.

Master Hand just floated there. "No, I don't. Now then, where is your commander?"

They looked around however couldn't see him. They then began to wake up the other soldiers. And they began to look around. "Axios, do you see anything?" Leucos asked.

A man who wore green clothing and had long blonde hair replied back. "No, I don't!"

"What about you Eris?" Leucos wondered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." A young looking girl with pink hair replied. "The commander might have been taken by that army."

"What is the commander's name?" Master Hand wondered.

Everyone suddenly paused. They tried to think of the commander's name but it didn't come to mind. "I don't know why, but I've suddenly forgotten the commander's name." Eris said shocked.

"Same." Some random solider said.

Master Hand however had all ready pieced together what had happened. After Tabuu's betrayal of the Divine Council, a new measure was put in place. A way to prevent another Tabuu from being born. On each solider or any other person who held a position of power, they would have a magic circle placed on them. For soldiers, this would grant them the ability to use magic, and that was what they were told.

However, it served a second purpose. It would erase the memory of anyone who betrayed the Divine Council, and any memories that anyone would have of that person. It was also used as a precaution for those who got too curious of the outside world and wandered out without permission.

If the Commander had accidently fallen during battle to the outside world or was knocked down to the outside world, the magic circle would have no way of differentiating between the accident, and what it was created to do. "Damn it." Master Hand muttered. "This is bad. This is why I didn't want them to do it. The idiots!" Everyone just glanced at Master Hand who was flying around in the air and venting his frustration. "Leucos, Axios, Heracles, Eris, come with me! We are going to the outside world. We don't have a moment to spare!"

Master Hand was one of the select few who didn't have a Magic Circle on him. Or rather, he did at one point, on the back of his hand. However, it was removed long ago.

* * *

Master Hand and Crazy Hand had cornered Tabuu, who was currently disguised as a rather average looking human. Both Master Hand and Crazy Hand also looked like humans, this was the incident that had turned them into giant hands. "You aren't going to escape!" Master Hand shouted.

"And if I escape again?" Tabuu wondered.

"We will hunt you down again!" Master Hand replied.

"Why? Is it out of devotion?" Tabuu asked.

"What you've done is horrible." Master Hand snapped. "It's been decided that another tragedy can't occur! And Crazy Hand and myself have decided to make sure that this tragedy doesn't happen again!"

Tabuu just let off a chuckle. "You were always a horrible liar. I know that you are now bound to search for me until the day you die." Tabuu laughed. "The Magic Circle."

"How do you know about that?" Master Hand asked.

Tabuu just laughed. "I know a lot of things. After all, I have eyes all around, watching everything. Tell me, do you know the real reason why it was made?"

"To prevent another tragedy." Master Hand replied.

"Please, if only it was that easy." Tabuu laughed. "The Magic Circle has one flaw. Context! It can't tell the difference! It's basically sending everyone to a life of slavery. You could be forced to follow orders for the rest of your life. Why did you think I wanted out of that council? Power corrupts, and someone in there wants control over everything! You're just being led to believe that it was me."

"Brother, he is just trying to confuse us." Crazy Hand said.

"I know." Master Hand replied.

"There are 27 members of the Divine Council. Counting me and my two accomplices, there are only 25 remaining. They are both innocent and not behind the development of the Magic Circle. If we remove you two out of the equation, there are only 23 left. 23 possible suspects!"

"Shut up!" Crazy Hand shouted. Lightning rushed down towards Tabuu. He however just raised his hand and deflected the attack away.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Tabuu said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to kill me!"

"We are." Master Hand replied. "We were ordered to kill you."

"Not even bring me back for questioning?" Tabuu wondered. "Hmm... Perhaps I know too much and someone wants me dead. Master Hand, do you remember what we talked about during our chess games? About two great armies and all that? Speaking of which, where are they?"

Both Master Hand and Crazy Hand flinched. "I want to know what happened after they captured me. I heard through the rumour mill that they killed each other!"

Without warning both Master Hand and Crazy Hand suddenly attacked Tabuu. There was an explosion that engulfed Tabuu. "Geeze boys," Tabuu said. "You have to be more careful. If I didn't block that I may of had to regrow a few limbs."

"We aren't fooling around." Master Hand shouted. "Tabuu, as much as it pains me, we have to end this now."

Tabuu just sighed. "Well then, Master Hand. Do you remember the other thing we talked about during our games of chess? About how you would have five chances to beat me? Well, that game has just begun."

Master Hand stood there horrified. "What?" he asked.

"I said what I meant; you have five chances to kill me. If you don't succeed, I will kill you!" Tabuu replied.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand rushed for Tabuu. However he effortlessly defeated them. The two were now laying on the ground, badly bruised. "How weak." Tabuu muttered. "I thought I taught you better than this."

The two forced themselves up and attacked Tabuu once again. However, a wave of energy knocked them away. "If you continue like this you will just be a martyr for a pointless cause. How about I bestow a gift upon you? I will free you from the shackles that the Magic Circle has ensnared you in."

Shadow Bugs began to rush for the two. They were unable to struggle. Eventually, Master and Crazy took the form of the right and left hand respectfully. "You've finally taken a form deserving of the name Hand." Tabuu said. On the back of their hands was the magic circle. Tabuu just pierced them both with a chain of light. A moment later the Magic Circle vanished. "This is the first time you've lost. You have four more chances."

Tabuu just began to walk away.

Master Hand however got back up. "Before you leave, answer me this question!"

* * *

Master Hand continued to float forwards, with Leucos, Axios, Heracles, and Eris following behind. As they exited the Higher Plains, they were face to face with Tabuu. The four soldiers quickly got ready to attack Tabuu. However Master Hand stood in front of them. "Tabuu, what happened here?"

"What happened? I wonder." Tabuu replied.

"Do you know something?" Master Hand asked.

"Are you now willing to listen to me Master Hand? I'll tell you that I wasn't involved." He calmly said. "Although, I do have plans to destroy the Higher Plains eventually." Leucos, Axios, Heracles, and Eris rushed for Tabuu with the intention to kill. Tabuu however just let off a sigh and knocked them all back with a wave of energy. "Please, it would just be a pointless sacrifice!"

"It is our job as soldiers to make sure that no one destroys the Higher Plains." Heracles replied, getting back up. He ran for Tabuu once again and this time swung an axe into Tabuu's shoulder. Tabuu stood there stunned. Leucos quickly rushed for Tabuu and stabbed him in the stomach with a knife. While Axios stabbed him in the chest with a sword. Eris stood back and began to chant something.

Tabuu just stared at Eris, not even bothering to do something about the weapons sticking in him. "That spell is quite a high level one, you shouldn't be able to use it with out permission."

"If it is to kill you, I will accept the consequences." Eris replied. "I'm sure they will understand my judgement of the situation."

"They aren't as forgiving as you would like to believe. Besides, in order to kill me you would have to kill your own team mates."

"In war, sacrifices must be made." Eris replied.

Tabuu had underestimated the young looking girl. He didn't believe that she had the maturity to make such a decision. "Let me save you some trouble girl," Tabuu calmly replied. "As you are right now, you won't even be able to do significant damage against me." Magical energy began to surge up. Tabuu's words hadn't persuaded the girl to stop. "I hate brainwashed soldiers." Quickly Tabuu punched Heracles up into the air; he then knocked both Axios, and Leucos towards Master Hand. A moment later Tabuu rushed to Eris' side and knocked her down, breaking her concentration. "I didn't come here to fight. Though if you wish to die, I will gladly give you death."

"Then what did you come here for?" Master Hand asked.

"To see the damage that was done."

Heracles fell back onto the ground. Tabuu just walked away. "Master Hand, I am also gathering forces. Prepare yourself. No matter what time marches forwards, and the day that our forces will meet approaches closer. Master Hand, when the time comes, will you make the right choice? Will you be able to kill me?"

Master Hand stared at Tabuu, remembering the first time that question was asked.

* * *

"Tabuu, what happened to the person I knew?" Master Hand shouted outraged.

"That person never existed." Tabuu replied. "I stood there, watching over you waiting for you to grow stronger. And transform into the person you are today. Even if you are no longer under control of the Divine Council, you will still be forced to hunt me down."

"Why?!" Master Hand shouted outraged.

Tabuu just looked at the hand. "Do you know why there are 27 members of the Divine Council?"

"What?! Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not changing the subject." Tabuu replied. "Did you know that you're the second Master Hand? No, of course you don't only I know this. After all, I killed him. The original Master and Crazy Hand fused together to try and kill me, but they failed. Using the remains, I brought life to 25 beings. 27 members, the exact number of bones in the human hand, the hand that would move all lesser beings. I planted them with fake memories, and began to bide my time. From the shadows, I began to plan everything. Of course, several things had to be delayed. I didn't think that there would be a worthy successor to Master Hand, and then of course you were and your brother were born. It just required killing both of your parents to free up some seats on the Divine Council."

Both Master Hand and Crazy Hand found new strength and flew towards Tabuu. However Tabuu brought up both of his hands and caught the two giant fists. "Yes, let that hatred burn!" Tabuu laughed. "Hate me!"

Both of the hands began to overflow with hatred. Even though they never knew their parents, they had made a promise. If one day they met the person who killed them, they would hold nothing back. Flames began to engulf them. However Tabuu just pushed them back. The two hands were now fully rejuvenated by their hatred.

"Spatial Distortion!" Master Hand shouted.

The space around Tabuu began to swirl. He quickly tried to evade the attack, however, he lost his left arm in the process. Tabuu glanced at where his left arm used to be. "Maybe I should of told you this sooner."

In Tabuu's right hand appeared a sword. He rushed for the two hands, and slashed right through them. "Hahaha!" Crazy Hand laughed. "Target Distortion!"

Suddenly two slashes appeared across Tabuu's chest. "What the?"

"Target Distortion is an attack I developed. It allows any attacks that hit me, or a target of my choosing to hit something else, as long as one condition is met. We have to be in a closed space."

Tabuu looked around and then realized that the Hands had created a barrier, creating the enclosed space. "That's quite a strong ability, you should however not tell your opponent how it works."

"Spatial Distortion!" Master Hand shouted. Tabuu quickly moved out of the way, however much to his surprise the attack wasn't aimed at him, but rather Crazy Hand. With the combination of Target Distortion, Tabuu's legs were ripped off by space collapsing.

Tabuu held out his sword. "You made one mistake." He said, beginning to lose his temper. "You put us in an enclosed area. You aren't the only one who has attacks that work like that. Let me show you what I can do!" He dropped his sword and the blade went into the ground. "Subspace Corruption!" Everything began to get darker. Subspace had corrupted the area. "Welcome to my domain!" Tabuu said, his skin began to turn blue. And the lost limbs began to regrow.

"Like this will stop us!" Master Hand shouted. "Spatial Distortion!"

However this time space didn't collapse upon itself. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," Tabuu said. "Had you not put that barrier up, you might have won this battle."

"Why isn't our attacks working?" Master Hand shouted frustrated.

Tabuu just laughed. "Let me tell you about my abilities. In Subspace, all powers are cancelled, leaving you only with physical attacks. No tricks can be used against me. But on the other hand, I'm fully free to use them."

"Cheating Bastard." Crazy Hand shouted.

"Oh no, I'm not cheating." Tabuu replied. "It is a basic battle strategy to move your opponent into a position that is unfavourable to them, but advantageous to you. You tried that, but failed miserably once you explained your powers limitations. Not only that, you made it look like you lost your cool to throw me off."

"Well then, your power has one weakness." Master Hand laughed. "As long as we were the ones who created the barrier, we can cancel it at any time! Without the enclosure to sustain Subspace, you're back to your normal self!"

The two of them tried to cancel the barrier. However Tabuu just began to laugh. "That is why you lost, you're so naive. Did you not think that I all ready thought of that? I created a barrier a few inches underneath yours before I started my attack!"

The two hands floated in the air frustrated. Both Master Hand and Crazy Hand curled up into fists and rushed for Tabuu. Since Tabuu hadn't fully regrown his lost limbs he could only block one hand. He blocked Crazy Hand, and quickly tried to block Master Hand. However Master Hand had added a bit of a spin to his punch, adding extra force. This sent Tabuu flying back.

"Now Crazy!"

Both Hands snapped their fingers. The outside barrier then began to compress and eventually explode. Due to Tabuu not having full concentration, this caused his barrier to be destroyed and Subspace to disappear. This left Tabuu with his arm only regrown to his elbow, and his legs only regrown to his knees.

"Tabuu, this ends now!" Master Hand shouted.

"Please, do you think that you can kill me right now?" Tabuu wondered. "The only reason the barrier broke was because I allowed it! And now, the only reason you can flee is because I allow it. I have no interest in taking your lives right now. Not until I know that you are the proper successor to the first Master Hand, or just another failure like the rest of them!"

Both Master and Crazy Hand began to spin rapidly. They rushed towards Tabuu. However Crazy Hand suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Tabuu. The two began to drill Tabuu, with enough speed to create two mini tornados. When the attack stopped Tabuu fell to the ground. "Is that really all you have?" he wondered. From his back his butterfly wings appeared, he used them to fly up into the air. "Master Hand-" He was cut of by Master and Crazy Hand beginning to rapidly attack him with bullets from their fingers. "I underestimated you, I didn't think you would be that accustomed to your new forms so quickly."

Master Hand and Crazy Hand clapped together, with Tabuu in the middle of their palms. The attack broke off part of Tabuu's wings, and he fell down to the ground once again. This time, Tabuu just lied there, unable to move. "Spatial Distortion!" Master Hand shouted.

Tabuu just closed his eyes, as his abdomen was twisted and ripped off of his body. He lied there, now only with his chest and right arm and hand. "The next one will do it." Tabuu weakly said. "All you have to do is aim for my head."

"Spatial Distortion!" Master Hand said.

Before the attack could complete itself, all of Tabuu's remains suddenly turned into Shadow Bugs and they quickly rushed together to join together once again. "Please, do you honestly think that I would let myself be hurt that badly by you? I have command over Subspace. And much like my subspace army, I can divide myself into shadow bugs and merge back together. As long as subspace exists, I will continue to live. My very weakness is the source of subspace."

"Why are you telling us that?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Because, I know no matter what you do, you won't be able to find it, and even if you do, you're too kind. You can't kill me." Master Hand just clenched himself into a fist and rushed for Tabuu. However Tabuu held out his hand and caught the punch. "Bullet Rain!" from Tabuu's hand came a constant barage of small energy blasts. They hit Master Hand and exploded at point blank. Master Hand fell down to the ground, his knuckles were now covered in blood. Tabuu quickly flew down and landed on his pinky, breaking the finger. Master Hand just began to scream out in pain.

Unable to see his brother in pain, Crazy Hand rushed for Tabuu. However Tabuu just summoned a sword made out of energy in his hand and cut Crazy hand across the palm of his hand. Crazy Hand fell down to the ground, and Tabuu quickly made sure that he wasn't able to get back up by sending his sword right through the palm of his hand and nailing him to the ground with his sword. Tabuu then began to walk away. "Live, and grow stronger so that one day you may be able to beat me!"

He looked down at the two hands, now covered in blood. "You have four more chances to try and kill me. Don't squander them!"

"Why, do you want us to kill you?" Master Hand cried out.

"Why indeed." Tabuu answered. "I'm sure one day, you will figure it out. Master Hand, when the time comes, will you make the right choice? Will you be able to kill me?" Tabuu wondered.

* * *

Tabuu just vanished. As Axios, Leucos, Eris and Heracles got back up, they looked at Master Hand.

"Wa ha ha!" Heracles laughed.

"Don't laugh at this!" Leucos shouted frustrated. "He made us look like fools!"

"I can't help it!" Heracles replied. "I always laugh when I'm feeling down."

"We're sorry Master Hand." Eris apologized.

Master Hand just floated there. "Don't apologize." He said softly. "You wouldn't have been able to beat him. He developed many of the techniques and magic spells that you use today. Unless you've made new ones, or altered any of the old ones, he would have been able to counter them effortlessly."

They were actually shocked to hear this. "Tabuu, is stronger than anyone alive. We are lucky that he only hurt our pride. Now, let's go see if the person we found was your commander."

* * *

Marth and the person were fighting with training swords. At first, Marth was rather surprised at how skilled he was, he perhaps even surpassed Marth in skill and experience. Even using training swords, covered with foam, was turning out rather dangerous.

Both of their swords clashed, and the two entered a deadlock. However, Marth's opponent began to gather in energy. His tattoo began to glow and an aura appeared around him. Quickly Marth jumped back. "Hey, this is just a training session!" Marth said. "You don't have to be so serious!"

The aura began to expand. It eventually ensnared Marth. It suddenly felt paralyzing. "_No,_" Marth thought. "_This can still be training, I can't allow myself to be paralyzed by Tabuu's presence. I need to learn how to counter it or turn it against him!_"

Marth slashed his training sword vertically, and sent a sword beam towards the amnesiac. However, before the sword beam could reach him, the aura had blocked it. Marth rushed forwards. Suddenly a magical fire attack rushed for Marth. He swung his sword and hit it back towards his opponent.

The amnesiac wasn't expecting Marth to repel the attack, and so it hit him creating an explosion. After being knocked back several meters he rushed for Marth.

Suddenly a light arrow shot through the sky and towards the amnesiac. It hit him and sent him flying. He looked up at the sky to see Pit who was forming another light arrow. "What are you doing here?" Pit asked. "Why are you attacking Marth?"

"Pit, what are you doing here?" Marth asked confused.

"I felt the surge of ether." Pit replied. "And I decided to check it out. Now I wonder for what reasons you are attacking the Smashers, Commander!"

"Pit, this is just training." Marth said, however Pit didn't hear him.

He began to rapidly fire light arrows at the person who quickly began to instinctively dodge them, and slash them away with his sword. He raised his hand and sent a spell towards Pit. "Fulg!" He shouted. The wind hit Pit and caused him to suddenly fall down towards the ground. He landed on one of his wings breaking it.

"AH!" Pit cried out.

"Byrn!"

Pit quickly jumped into the air. "Wings of Icarus!" He shouted, as the magical wings appeared on his back.

The commander quickly jumped up into the air before Pit could fly out of range; however Marth quickly jumped in front of the Commander and knocked him down. "Enough!" He shouted. "Pit, we were training!"

This time Pit heard, and he collapsed on the ground. Dr. Mario quickly rushed to the angel and checked his wing. "You shouldn't dive right in, you idiot." Dr. Mario scolded him.

The Commander approached Pit. "You know me?" He said rather surprised.

"Know you, we're practically family!" Pit replied. "Come on; don't tell me you forgot all about- OUCH! Doctor!"

"Sorry." Dr. Mario apologized. "But you're going to have to stop talking, I need you to get inside." Dr. Mario took Pit inside of his clinic.

Marth just continued to practice his sword swings. "You called him Pit?" The Commander asked.

"Yeah. And he seems to know quite a bit about you."

The two waited outside until Master Hand and the four soldiers from the higher plains came down. "Commander!" They all shouted, rushing towards him. "You're okay."

"We thought those monsters finished you off!" Leucos added in.

He looked around at them confused. "Who are you people?"

"You lost your memory!" Heracles said shocked. "I don't believe this."

"I do." Master Hand said. They all turned to face Master Hand. "The Magic Circle erased his memory when he left the higher plains without permission."

"Is there a way to restore his memory?" Axios asked.

"I'm not sure." Master Hand replied. "But I will be researching it and see if I can restore it. In the mean time, you five will stay here in Smashville."

"But what if those foul beasts come back to attack the Higher Plains?" Heracles asked.

"They will survive." Master Hand said. "The moment I hear of an attack, I'll send you back up there. Meanwhile, you should stay down here and help your commander regain his memories. Please come with me."

And so Marth was left alone. He returned to his house and let out a heavy sigh. "What am I going to eat?" He asked no one in particular. He also looked around. "Why do I get the feeling I've been ignored."

* * *

**Random Notes:**

**I believe Nintendo holds the rights to the Glory of Heracles series now, so I expect to see him in the next Smash if Nintendo is going to do anything else with the IP. Speaking about characters in the Next Smash. I think Zoroark has a good chance, but I guess that depends on how fans take him. (Why is it wearing lipstick?)**

**The magic circle is hard to describe... **

**While I do know the identities of the Glory of Heracles characters, I won't spoil them, so that's why they are still referred to as their names from the games. (And the amnesiac hero who is called Heracles, but is referred to as ??? for the first hour or so of the game before you give him a name, is called Commander.)**

**I really don't like Analysts… especially video game industry analysts. How can you tell?**

**Hey, rumor about the next Nintendo console in 2012…**

**Hey, 3DS…**

**Hey, my money is already getting out of my wallet; I have it trained well…**

**Hey… I should start writing the next chapter… It looks like it's quite a doozy... End of the 6th set, focus character is Lucas, and it is currently 2350 words... I don't even feel remotely close to done...**

**Hey Pokemon White and Black... I really need to live under a rock to avoid all this stuff and actually get done writing... The next chapter might take less time to get out...**


	246. September 2: Lucas: End of set 6

**Long time no see...**

**Mixed feelings ahoy! On one hand, it's long. On the other I'm not really happy with how it turned out... One thing is for certain though, I am never doing this much again... I have no idea how some people write this much constantly...  
**

**

* * *

**September 2: Lucas: End of the 6th set

"Ahem!" Squritle coughed.

**What?**

"Look, we know you're extremely busy with real life and stuff, and we really appreciate all the work you do, and that you are also trying to update four rather ambitious stories at the same time, but we just want to remind you that a while ago you did a chapter for Charizard." Squirtle said.

**And?**

"Well, now Ivysaur and I have been talking, and we want to know if we are getting our own chapters too?"

**No.**

"Not even as filler?" Ivysaur wondered.

**None at all.**

"Not even after we said all those nice things about you?" Squirtle added on.

**Flattery will get you nowhere.**

"And now that I've gotten a chapter, I want another one!" Charizard said. "Preferably one that isn't filler!"

"Oh, and I want to have some characterization and do something interesting." Olimar piped up.

**See what you've started?**

"Hey, are you taking requests?" Tabuu asked appearing out of nowhere.

**No.**

"Because I have one, can you actually give me a motive instead of just vague sounding stuff, because all of this jumping around the subject is getting really annoying! And I would really like to have a clear definitive and possibly tangible goal besides 'gathering a group of people to counter the Smashers and kill them'. Why am I gathering them? Why do I want to kill the Smashers? What are my motives? Explain!"

**You aren't going to ask for a chapter?**

"Well, that would be nice." Tabuu admitted.

**Fine, you get the next chapter.**

"Hey, what about us!" Squirtle shouted enranged.

**He is the big bad, you are cannon fodder. Do you see the difference?**

"Please?" Ivysaur begged.

**No, not until a blue moon!**

"Well, there is one coming up on December 31st." Tabuu pointed out.

**Crap... Wait let me check what's planned that day... Epic final showdown... Yeah no, you aren't getting a chapter. **

"Then, can you let us do a 4th wall mail slot?"

**I thought that was against the rules...**

Everyone actually looked at the author in shock. "Really?" They asked. "Because, you know everyone else does them..."

"Rules are made to be broken, break them!" Tabuu taunted.

**No! Now are you going to let me do this chapter? Because, I'm sure you can mysteriously go missing.**

"Fine." The pokemon moaned.

* * *

All of the Smashers were currently getting ready for a giant beach party and barbecue.

One would have to question why they were all here on a Wednesday, and not on the weekend… Well, a few of them had plans that couldn't be cancelled. And the weatherman said that it would be rainy for the next few days. Not that they are ever correct, and not that that really mattered since they had two physical gods with them, who could just move away the rain or something else.

Actually, Master Hand and Crazy Hand did explain that the reason why they wouldn't alter the weather. Their reasons were because it would screw with the natural ecosystem, and they weren't exactly ready to face those consequences. And Crazy Hand added in that it would be a waste of their power and energy to do something that small.

Regardless, the kid Smashers were getting ready for some fun on the beach. "Let's see, water guns, shovels, buckets." Ness said, reading over a list. "Towels, do we really want to go to the beach again? Does anyone remember what happened the last time we went to the beach?"

"No." Everyone quickly replied.

"When was that again?" Popo wondered. "Last year, right?"

"Okay, just checking." Ness sighed.

They continued to pack up the required materials into a cooler. Which included some drinks, bottles of water, and a few soft drinks. Also in there were some graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows.

There was suddenly a knocking at the door. The kid Smashers looked around rather confused. Quickly Lucas rushed over to the door and opened it up. Floating outside of the door was Mewtwo. Behind him was MissingNo and 'M. "Hello Mewtwo, what brings you here?"

Mewtwo just sighed. "I drew the short straw." He replied. "Stupid aura Pokemon…" Lucas just stared blankly at Mewtwo. "Anyways, I'm here because these two need bathing suits. Do you have any that you can spare?"

"I think so." Lucas replied.

Nana just sighed; she was going through a shopping bag. "I only bought enough new ones for everyone in the house." She said.

"Not a problem." MissingNo. said as he walked into the house. He lifted his hand over one of the swimsuits, and a moment later a perfect duplicate appeared out of thin air. Nana looked shocked. "'M which one do you want?"

"The red one." 'M replied.

MissingNo. did the same to the next swimsuit. He took the two replicated ones and walked back to Mewtwo.

"Thanks' Nana." Mewtwo smiled. Moments later the three of them teleported away.

"No matter how many times I see it, it still surprises me." Nana muttered.

"Join the club." Claus said. "I thought it was one of the laws of the universe that you must sacrifice something in order to gain something of equal value. I want to know how he does it."

Of course, Master Hand had all ready ordered MissingNo and 'M to keep the duplication down to a minimum. Fearing what the consequences might be. Master Hand also warned them to stay away from Wario so that his greed didn't get the better of him and in an ironic twist, would make all of his gold and money worthless.

"All right!" Nana said. "Do we have everything?"

"I think so." Ness said, going down a checklist. "All that's missing is some suntan lotion."

Nana reached into a bag and pulled out several bottles. "I've got it." She said. They gathered their stuff and departed to the beach

* * *

The beach was crowded with the other Smashers, all of them dressed in swim suits, with the exception to Yoshi, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and the Pokemon. Kirby was wearing a mask and snorkel, while Jigglypuff was wearing a straw hat. Sonic was wearing a lifejacket.

Sonic was also chained down. "You can't keep me here against my will!" He shouted.

"You're going to be at the beach and you're going to like it!" Crazy Hand threatened.

As the kid smashers walked past Sonic each of them were thinking to themselves. "_Since when has Sonic been that hydrophobic?_" Sure Sonic always sank like a rock, but he would always go in the water when it was necessary. He never really seemed that terrified of water before..

Several of the assist trophies were also there. Saki, Little Mac, Jill, and Shadow.

Also there was Shiren, and the Commander who had fallen into the ocean the day before, and his four soldiers Axios, Leucos, Eris, and Heracles.

"Welcome!" Master Hand said. "Please try to enjoy yourself! We have plenty of events today. For instance, coming up will be a sand castle building competition!" The kid Smashers just groaned. "And you will participate in it!" He said in a rather threatening tone. "We've been through so much recently that I think we all need a good party to celebrate. Now just find a spot on the beach to put your stuff."

They walked until they found a clearing. Quickly Nana put up a giant umbrella and they all sat underneath it. They quickly all put sun tan lotion on, and gave it a few minutes to soak in. "All right who's ready for a day of fun?" Ness shouted.

"Yeah!" The other kid Smashers shouted.

"Come on out guys!" Red said, throwing his pokeballs. Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard came out of the Pokeballs and landed on the beach. Squirtle quickly rushed for the water, while Ivysaur went out into the sunlight and lied down. Charizard stayed underneath the umbrella, as he was lying down he saw Sonic struggling to get away.

"What a baby." Charizard laughed. "The water isn't going to transform into a monster and attack you." If only Charizard knew…

"So, what are we going to do first?" Popo wondered.

"The sandcastle building competition!" Crazy Hand said.

"Hey, maybe I can surf on Squirtle's shell!" Popo added. "You can film me and then post it on Youtube!"

"Or you can participate in the sandcastle building competition." Crazy Hand said.

"Is anyone else getting the feeling that subtle hints are being dropped?" Red wondered.

"You will participate in the sandcastle building competition!" Crazy Hand said, his voice becoming demonic, his fingers were sparking with power, and the sky was becoming dark.

"I say we do it just so they stop harassing us." Claus muttered. "We can enter as a team, right?"

"Yep," Crazy Hand replied joyfully. "You just have to go over to the designated sand castle building area and sign up, and then you are confined to a square, and you are allowed to use whatever is on the beach as tools!"

They walked over to the designated area, where Ganondorf was signing up. They kid Smashers just began to laugh. "Ganondorf, aren't you too old for this?"

Ganondorf looked down at the kids. "Crazy Hand is harassing everyone." He muttered. "So, kids, do you ever wonder how I get my evil castles built so quickly?"

"Actually, yes." Toon Link piped up.

Ganondorf just pointed his hand towards a square that was roped off. Dark lightning came off of his hand and hit the sand. A moment later a sand castle popped up. "Magic." He replied.

The kids stared at amazement at Ganondorf's sand castle. It was a perfect recreation of one of his many fortresses of doom. This sand castle happened to be based off of his castle from Ocarina of Time, complete with the pit filled with magma and floating landmass above it.

"It's missing that rainbow bridge." Toon Link pointed out.

"Rainbow bridges do not go with evil ominous castles." Ganondorf replied.

"That was amazing, Mr. Ganondorf!" Lucas said.

"I've been building sand castles since I was a young boy." Ganondorf laughed. "I'm an old pro now, the King of Evil Sand Castles!"

"All right then!" Nana said. "I've signed us up, and together we will make a Sand Castle that puts yours to shame!"

"We will?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, we will!" Void said. Everyone actually looked in shock that Void was standing with them.

"How can you be so sure of that boy?" Ganondorf laughed.

"I am the Fool! My potential is unlimited! I'll show you what it's like to face me Ganondorf."

Ganondorf just looked at Void. "I was thinking that my sand castle did need a cat to complete it, to act as a guard dog."

"Really?" Void asked.

"Yes."

A moment later Void transformed into his cat form. "Get back here!" Ness said grabbing him by the scruff. "You're not betraying us right now! Not when you've all ready been signed up into our team!"

Void transformed back into a human. Quickly they went to a square, which was marked by rope. "All right." Ness said. "Let's set jobs. We need water, some rocks and any sea shells that we can find. Any one want to take a job?"

"Squirtle!" Red shouted. "We need some water!"

Squirtle rushed over however, Crazy Hand flew in and blocked him. "Sorry." Crazy Hand said. "You can't use Squirtle"

"But you said that we could use anything that is on the beach as a tool." Red replied.

"I should have been clearer. Squirtle isn't on your team, you can't use him."

"You can't read, you can't verify that!" Red countered.

"Nana, did you sign up the Pokemon?" Crazy Hand asked.

"No." Nana replied.

"There, see." Crazy Hand said. "Now any further use of it would be cheating and result in your disqualification of the sandcastle building competition."

"_Good!_" Everyone thought.

"But Ganondorf used magic to construct his sand castle!" Ness pointed out. "Can't we use magical creatures?"

"No."

"Come on, A pokemon is the extension of the trainer's body, what if Marth, Roy and Ike use their swords, would that be cheating?"

"No." Crazy Hand replied.

"Why not?" Red shouted frustrated.

"Because swords are inanimate objects that aren't sentient!" For some unknown reason, Link sneezed.

"That's okay then," 'M said appearing out of nowhere. "We will take them for our Pokemon only team!" The Pokemon then grabbed the signup sheet and began to build a sand castle.

"I can't believe my psychic powers are being used for making a sand castle." Mewtwo muttered. "Well, let's get this humiliation over with."

He waved his hand and created a sand castle that rivaled Ganondorf's. The Pokemon's sand castle was an island floating in the sky, complete with a castle and a whole entire town. Finally there were several pinwheels made out of sand that spun in the wind.

"I don't believe this." Ness muttered.

Bowser walked over, and his fingers sparked with energy and he too built a sand castle. A perfect recreation of one of his many castles, complete with working traps.

"Looks like the competition is tough." Crazy Hand muttered to the kid Smashers.

They just began to build their sandcastle. A completely, normal, boring, sand castle. It's so plain and boring, and uninteresting. It's even putting me to sleep, the Narrator, and I had to narrate through the after the tournament arc, it's that plain and boring.

"Does anyone else hear anything?" Lucas wondered.

"No, not really." Ness muttered, focusing on building his plain and boring sand castle.

"Just the birds." Claus muttered.

They continued to build the build their sandcastle. When they were done, it looked like a traditional sand castle. They just got up and walked away. "That's it?" Crazy Hand said.

"Yes." The Kid Smashers said. "Now, can we enjoy the water?"

Crazy Hand just let off a heavy sigh. "I guess so. Of course, you know what happens if you place in last place in the sand castle building competition right?"

"Enlighten us." Ness groaned.

"You will all go bald! MWHAHAHA!"

The Kid Smashers just walked away, thinking that this was just another empty threat from Crazy Hand.

So, the kid Smashers ran for the water. As soon as they hit it they quickly jumped back out. "It's freezing!" Red shouted. "Charizard, heat up the water! Blast Burn!"

Charizard spread his wings and began to fly up into the sky. The next moment he looked down at the water and unleashed the ultimate fire attack. Blast Burn. Seconds later, the water was heated up and the Smashers went in.

"Much better." Ness said. "Though, did you really have to use that attack?"

"Of course." Red said.

They splashed each other with water. And eventually other Smashers came into the water. Approaching the kid Smashers were MissingNo. and 'M.

They glanced at 'M who was wearing a t-shirt. "Why are you wearing that?" Ness asked.

'M just removed his shirt and showed his back to the Smashers. It was badly scarred with a burn. Everyone suddenly just froze and stared at it. "That's why." 'M replied, quickly putting the shirt back on.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Ness apologized.

"What happened?" Popo asked.

"I don't know." 'M replied. "How it happened is a blank."

He stepped forwards, however he tripped. Quickly the Smasher kids rushed to help him. Red was the first to catch him. Suddenly, Red began to get dizzy. He too fell back. The other Smashers managed to grab 'M and Red.

* * *

MissingNo and 'M were surrounded by a circle of fire. Another stream of fire rushed for MissingNo. 'M quickly rushed for MissingNo, and shielded him from the attack.

"My Sacred Fire burns whatever it touches." A voice rang out. "And you are no exception!"

'M looked back up to see Ho-Oh flying above them. "Damn it, Numbers."

"Burns from my fire will also never stop hurting!" Ho-Oh said. "You will feel it for all eternity! Even if we fail here in destroying you! You will never be able to escape our grasp!"

* * *

Red began to scream out in pain. "It burns!" He shouted. "It burns!"

The other Smashers quickly rushed for Red. "What's wrong?" Ness asked.

"My back is burning!" he shouted. Quickly Lucas sent a weak PK Freeze on Red's back. For a moment he was encased in ice. However several seconds later it shattered. "What's going on? Even though I was encased in the ice, I didn't feel anything! All I felt was this burning on my back."

Ness tried to read his mind. As far as he could tell, Red was telling the truth. By now the other Smashers had come over. "It hurts." Red cried, tears were coming out of his eyes.

"What happened?" Dr. Mario asked, thinking that he may have cut his foot on a discarded glass bottle that had drifted. However, Master Hand had all ready sent out the Wire Frames to check for that, and they got rid of every single little glass shard.

"Nothing, he just started screaming about his back being in pain." Claus said. "After he caught 'M from falling."

Dr. Mario just nodded. "I see. Get him on the beach." They slowly began to move Red back to the dry land. It was fairly easy, save for his constant fidgeting, and his pokemon now trying to help him back, which involved trying to get all of the other Smashers away from him.

Mewtwo looked into Red's mind, and relived the incident. He remained in deep thought for several seconds, before speaking up. "I see, so that's what it is." Mewtwo laughed. "I didn't know Red had such a rare ability."

They looked at Mewtwo confused. "Rare ability?"

"Red can use the dimensional scream." Mewtwo calmly replied. "It allows you to see into the past or the future. And, only Pokemon Trainers who have a deep connection with their Pokemon can use it. All that it requires is contact between him and any object. Be it a living being, or an inanimate object. After that contact, it will show the object or person's past or future. However, the user of the dimensional scream never knows which it is. My guess is that Red's Dimensional Scream has just awakened, and he can't control it yet."

"But, Mewtwo have you heard of the dimensional scream hurting the person who is experiencing it?" Ness asked.

"Due to the ability being so rare, very little is even known about it." Mewtwo calmly replied. "This is only a guess, but I believe it is possible. When I look through the memories of people, and there is a strong enough memory or emotion, it can hurt me. I believe that the dimensional scream may be the same way. That might be the cause of Red's agony."

"Is there a way to control the dimensional scream?" Lucas wondered.

Mewtwo looked at the writhing Red. "There is, however I don't know the method or any ways to train to learn how to control it. Once again, due to the rarity of this ability, there is very little that is actually known."

Dr. Mario tried to stop Red's squirming, before he cracked his head on several of the rocks that were on the beach. "Ness, grab his right arm. Claus, grab his left!" Dr. Mario ordered. "And try to keep him still!" Everyone looked on in shock. "Red, calm down! I know you can hear me! Calm down! Lucas, Popo, get some ice cubes."

Quickly the two kid Smasher's rushed for where all of the drinks were stored. They grabbed several bags of ice and quickly brought it over. Dr. Mario quickly began to place the ice on Red. "Claus, Ness, keep these two bags of ice in his hands no matter what." He ordered.

"What good will that do?" Ness wondered.

"The palm of the hand has the least amount of skin between it and the veins." Dr. Mario explained. "The ice will hopefully cool him down a bit and the circulatory system will do the rest. Normally this can be used to stop overheating."

"But we all ready froze him!" Popo pointed out. "It didn't work."

"He broke out of the ice immediately after." Dr. Mario quickly replied. "His body didn't have a chance to cool down. His back, in particular is burning." Dr. Mario said. "All right, everyone flip him over." Quickly, they flipped Red over. He tried to squirm and break free. "Now, Popo, Nana, and Lucas, I want you to release a constant stream of ice attacks on his back. You should be able to feel when it begins to get back to normal."

The three kid Smashers nodded. Quickly they all placed their hand's on Red's back. Almost instantly they pulled back their hands. "It's almost as though he is on fire." Lucas said.

"Lucas, you should know about these psychic pains. Even though the wound isn't there, you feel it. Even though the fire isn't there, Red's body believes it is and he is feeling it." Mewtwo explained. "That is why you should help him. But still, I didn't think you would be able to feel the pain."

Lucas just nodded. He placed his hand once again on Red's back. Nana and Popo followed suit. The three of them began to emit cold energy on his back.

"Red, pay attention to me!" Dr. Mario said. "Tell us when it stops hurting!"

This process continued for several minutes. Eventually Red stopped fidgeting. Eventually Nana, Popo, and Lucas removed their hands from his back. "He cooled down." They said.

Red just looked down towards the sand. He buried his face in the sand. It was clear that he was embarrassed that something like that had happened. He could sense all of the Smashers around him, looming over him. "Everyone, I think Red needs some time alone." Dr. Mario said. "He should be fine."

All but the Kid Smashers, and MissingNo. and 'M departed. Sensing this Red said. "Go away."

"Are you just going to keep your head buried in the sand all day?" Nana asked. "Or do we have to start calling you ostrich?"

"Nana…" Popo muttered.

"Get back up Red!" Nana ordered. "I know you're hot blooded, but come on!"

"Nana, you should stop it." Popo said.

"Nothing's ever stopped you before! Why should this be any different! I remember the first few days you joined the Smashers! You didn't let that discourage you! Why should this?"

They all knew the answer to the question, back then was different. Back then was just teasing. This was something that could activate with the slightest touch to any object.

Red slowly got up. However the sand was stuck to his face due to all of the tears. Everyone did their best not to laugh. Red just walked away from the kid Smashers, however he tripped. Ivysaur quickly used his vines to catch the trainer and then used his vines to help his trainer walk away. The kid Smashers stared for several minutes before returning to the water.

"Should we really just leave him like this?" Ness wondered.

"He needs some time to recover." Claus said. "Just let him be alone for a few minutes. I'm sure he will be back to his normal self soon enough."

They went back into the water and began to splash each other. They were hoping that when they looked up Red would be charging towards them, ordering Squirtle to attack them with a water gun. However, when they looked up at Red, they just saw him sulking underneath an umbrella, while rubbing Charizard's neck.

"Come on in the water is great!" They tried to encourage him.

Red however continued to ignore their calls. Eventually 'M went up to Red. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened." He said. "But come on. Just because you have the dimensional scream doesn't mean you have to keep away from all of us."

"But what if I touch someone else and it happens again?" Red protested.

'M just sighed. "Then are you going to live your entire life in isolation, never being with anyone else?"

"If I can't control it." Red replied.

'M just punched Red. "You idiot! You moron! Do you have any idea how much everyone wants to help you? Do you think that if you just stop talking or being with people the dimensional scream will just go away?"

"'M, you don't even remember what I saw." Red said. "I know where your scar came from."

'M just closed his eyes. "No," he replied. "I remember where it came from now. I got it to protect Numbers. When you experienced it, I remembered it. And in the end, it has stopped hurting. I want to thank you for jogging my memory."

"Oh." Red muttered. "Is that all?"

"Now, I'm not going to let you just waste away into nothing!" 'M said, grabbing Red's arm and pulling him. "You're coming in the water, whether you like it or not!"

Red was pulled up; he tried to struggle, but a swift glare from the rest of the Smashers temporarily stopped him from struggling. 'M led the young Pokemon Trainer for the water. As Red got closer to the water, fear once again began to set in. Once again he feared that the dimensional scream would make him see a painful memory Red tried to resist, but resistance was futile. Eventually they reached the water. "Now get in!" 'M said.

"What if I don't want to?"

'M just responded to this by pushing Red in. "You will go in regardless. Now, your friends are out there, wanting to have fun and play some games with you."

"'M, thanks." Red muttered as he ran into the water. As he approached the others, they splashed him. "Hey stop!" Red laughed. "That's cold, please stop!"

"This is for making us worry!" Claus said, as he emptied a bucket over Red.

"Hey, if you ruin my hat, you'll be buying me a new one!" Red shouted annoyed.

The kid Smashers began to laugh. "Come on," Popo said. "We all know you have fifty of them."

Red just sighed, and submerged himself under the water.

For the next little while they went out to a sandbar, and also tried to stand on some giant rocks while the waves buffeted against them. Eventually they were signaled to come back to the beach by Crazy Hand. As they arrived, they saw that in his hand, Crazy Hand was holding a volleyball. "All right, and now it's time for the beach volleyball!" Crazy Hand shouted.

Everyone just paused and looked up at the giant hand. "But we don't know the rules!" Ness shouted out.

"Don't they teach you how to play sports in school?" Crazy Hand questioned.

"No, they are afraid that physical activity might hurt children, and they will get sued by the parents. So they cut down on physical education for more standardized testing so kids can continue to sit in chairs for 8 hours a day and become fat, and somehow video games still get blamed for rising obesity." Claus shouted.

Crazy Hand however just ignored my author tract, I mean, what Claus had just said. "Well, it's a good thing that the Author doesn't know how to play beach volleyball either!"

"_So, he can't even do a quick Google search?_" Everyone thought.

"Well there is a bunch of us here... And I don't know if we can divide evenly into two groups. Well, in that case, everyone for themselves!" Crazy Hand shouted, knocking the volleyball up into the air. Everyone immediately began to scatter and look up for the volleyball.

Diddy Kong quickly jumped into the air and spiked it down towards Donkey Kong, who punched it back into the air. Lucario quickly jumped into the air and made it in front of the volleyball. He delivered a kick sending it down. The ball rushed towards Lucas, who froze. Luckily Claus appeared and shot electricity towards the ball, sending it flying back into the air.

"Don't freeze!" Claus said. "The fate of the world depends on this beach volleyball game!"

"Aren't you blowing this out of proportion?" Lucas wondered.

"No." Claus replied.

The volleyball rushed for Mario who began to rapidly fire his fireballs towards it. The attacks hit and exploded causing the volleyball to go out into the ocean.

Squirtle however rushed through the ocean and hit the ball before it could touch the water. This sent the volleyball back towards the land. Quickly, Nana and Popo brought out their hammers and smashed the volleyball into the air.

King Dedede watched as the ball fell towards him. Instead of swinging his hammer, he froze. "HELP!" He screamed.

* * *

An old man was watching this unfold on a TV. The six star general, Commander Khan, suddenly stood up. "Agents, are GO!" he shouted in an overly dramatic voice.

* * *

Three agents quickly rushed onto the beach of Smashville, kicking the volleyball up into the sky. King Dedede just breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you ready!" They shouted. King Dedede however looked confused at the three agents. "Three, two, one, Go!"

They began to do a motivational dance for King Dedede.

King Dedede immediately got fired up. He jumped into the air and swung his hammer, however, he missed the volleyball, causing Meta Knight to appear and kick the volleyball up into the air and away from King Dedede.

Luigi quickly jumped into the air and spiked the volleyball down towards the ground. Bowser however appeared and knocked the volleyball up into the air, using his shell. Somehow, his spikes didn't pierce through the ball.

Link quickly jumped into the air and attacked the volleyball; his sword was also unable to slash through it. "What's going on?" Link questioned.

"I reinforced the volleyball so that you couldn't destroy it." Crazy hand laughed, as he flew in the way of the ball and swatted it towards Ganondorf, who delivered a strong Warlock's punch, sending it flying away towards the ocean. Pikachu quickly jumped on Squirtle's shell, and surfed towards where the volleyball would land.

However, before Squirtle and Pikachu could reach the ball in the ocean, something began to rise. Metal Gear RAY.

"Metal Gear!" Master Hand shouted surprised.

"Metal Gear?" Snake repeated.

"Metal Gear?" Everyone else shouted.

"Metal Gear?" Snake repeated.

"Yes, Metal Gear!" Mario shouted.

"Metal Gear?" Snake repeated.

Metal Gear Ray knocked the volleyball up into the sky. They heard another roar and looked behind them. From land, another Metal Gear approached the beach. Metal Gear REX.

"Metal Gear!"

"Metal Gear?' Snake said.

"Shut up!" Everyone shouted.

They quickly tried to figure out a way to dispose of the two giant Metal Gears. Master and Crazy Hand quickly rushed for each of the Metal Gears. Metal Gear Ray however fired out a stream of water towards Master Hand. Master Hand quickly began to rapidly spin. This protected him from the stream of water and dispersed it. Meanwhile, Metal Gear Rex was firing missiles towards Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand just swung his hand, slapping the missiles into the air. Seconds later they exploded.

"Snake, how do we fight the Metal Gears?" Samus asked.

"Metal Gear?" Snake repeated.

Link just punched him over the head. "Answer that seriously!"

Snake just sighed. "Well, I can fire missiles at it until it's destroyed. We could all unleash our final Smashes and hope that it makes a dent. The RAY Model is mass produced, so its armour is weaker than the REX model. However the RAY model is also an anti Metal Gear machine. It can destroy REX quite fast. It also appears that both are currently being controlled by an AI."

"Why would an AI want to kill us?"

"It's what AI's do." Samus sighed. "Despite all logic stating that the humans who programmed it should of programmed it to not kill humans."

"All right then, let's destroy these Metal Gears!" Saki shouted.

They were divided into two teams. One would tackle the land based Metal Gear REX, while the other would attack the water based Metal Gear RAY.

The Metal Gear REX team consisted of: Mario, Pichu, Ike, Ganondorf, Snake, Nana, Popo, Mr. Game and Watch, Link, Donkey Kong, Isaac, Sonic, Charizard, Ivysaur, Red, Fox, Meta Knight, Dr. Mario, Toon Link, ROB, 'M, Shiren, the Commander, Eris, Heracles and Crazy Hand.

While the Metal Gear RAY team consisted of: Pikachu, Luigi, Lucas, Ness, Claus, Samus, Captain Falcon, Roy, Marth, Saki, Kirby, Squirtle, Falco, Wolf, Diddy Kong, Lucario, Wario, Mewtwo, Peach, Zelda, Yoshi, MissingNo, Void, Pit, Axios, Leucos, and Master Hand.

* * *

REX fight:

Snake wasn't happy about seeing REX. "The last time I fought this thing, it was a real pain to bring down. It required a couple dozen missiles and one Ninja to do a heroic sacrifice."

They all looked at Shiren. "I'm not a ninja!" He protested.

'M just laughed. "Fire a missile Snake!"

"Look kid, you don't get to tell me what to do." Snake growled.

"Trust me." 'M said.

"Fine." Snake muttered. He brought out his missile launcher and fired it at REX. The next moment 'M stretched out his hand.

"Duplicate!" He shouted. There were suddenly 128 missiles rushing for REX. They hit and exploded, leaving a rather noticeable mark on REX's armour. Mario quickly began an assault of fireballs upon the body of REX. While Nana and Popo followed up with a constant stream of cold air. This was to try and weaken the metal armour. However REX quickly focused its attacks at both Mario and the Ice Climbers so that they couldn't attack. It fired it's free electron laser towards the trio of Smashers, however Dr. Mario jumped in front of them and created a barrier to stop the attack.

Mario quickly jumped into the air, and flames appeared in his hands. "Here we go!" He shouted.

The two giant fireballs rushed for the mechanical beast. They hit, and heated up the monster's metal shielding. Charizard and Meta Knight quickly flew up into the sky. "Charizard, I'm going to start spinning. I want you to breathe fire into the tornado I form!"

Charizard was actually shocked. "That was your plan?"

"Yes." Meta Knight calmly replied.

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing. Because I'm not being held reliable for burning you alive!"

Meta Knight drew his sword and began to spin around in a circle forming a tornado. Charizard obeyed the order and breathed out some fire into the tornado. Soon the Tornado became a fire tornado, and it rushed for REX. The attack hit the head of the mechanical marvel creating several scratches on the beast, and heating up the area. When Meta Knight was done he jumped off of the head and quickly fired several sword beams at the beast. However, they just bounced off the metal shell.

REX tried to walk closer to them, however Isaac quickly raised his hands. "You shall not pass!" He shouted. His hand's began to glow and several large hands appeared and rushed for Metal Gear REX, holding him in place.

Ganondorf quickly ran towards Metal Gear REX and transformed into Ganon. The half human, half boar version that stood on two feet. He brought out his two giant swords and smashed them against Metal Gear Rex's leg. This left a significant dent in the metal coating. Quickly Ganondorf reverted back. "Damn, I thought I would have done more damage."

Ike quickly rushed for REX. He pulled out the medallion and placed it on his sword. The Blue Flames of Chaos began to burn. Ike jumped into the air. "Aether!" He shouted. He brought down the attack onto REX's head however, beside a dent it didn't do much.

Ike landed on the ground and looked frustrated at REX. "I don't believe it; just what is the armour made out of?"

"It's a bipedal tank that was built to withstand a lot." Snake replied. "Personally I was hoping that we would get RAY. It was at least a cheaply made mass produced piece of junk. Even if it was made as an Anti Metal Gear machine, it still goes down a lot easier."

Mr. Game and Watch transformed into a giant octopus and began to try and crush Metal Gear REX with his tentacles. This did very little. Link meanwhile was using his claw shots to climb up Metal Gear REX. He was hoping to find a door, or some other entry point, so he could plant some bombs inside of it. "Damn it." Link shouted frustrated. Metal Gear REX quickly began to shake, it succeeded in getting rid of Isaac's Psynergy hands, Mr. Game and Watch's transformation, and Link. Link landed on the ground safely, and Mr. Game and Watch transformed back into his normal form.

Quickly Ganondorf and Donkey Kong rushed for Metal Gear REX. The two of them jumped into the air and delivered a double punch. Ganondorf's punch was strengthened by dark magic. While Donkey Kong just used his brute strength. This actually knocked Metal Gear REX off balance.

Quickly Metal Gear REX began to regain his balance. However, before the mechanical beast was able to put its foot firmly on the ground, Crazy Hand came out of nowhere and delivered an uppercut.

Sonic quickly began to run around its feet displacing all of the sand, and causing the legs to shift. The Metal Gear then fell a bit. Ivysaur's vines wrapped around one of the legs and he tried to pull the giant robot. Of course the Metal Gear was much too heavy for Ivysuar to be able to pull it.

Fox quickly summoned his landmaster and began to blast the bipedal tank with his landmaster. The constant barrage of attacks was enough to send the Metal Gear backwards. However, Metal Gear REX began to fire several anti tank missiles towards the landmaster. A barrier quickly appeared around the landmaster protecting it from the attack. "That was close." Fox said surprised.

Shiren jumped up and delivered a sword beam against Metal Gear REX. Meanwhile, the Commander, Eris and Heracles delivered a triple attack of ice based spells. For a few seconds Metal Gear REX was fully encased in ice.

The ice however cracked a few seconds later REX was free. "How much longer is this fight going to go on?" Ike shouted frustrated.

"I'll end this then!" Isaac said.

The Smashers however looked at Isaac confused. "You're not even a Smasher," Pichu pointed out. "What can you do?"

"I summon you, Judgment! The might of the apocalypse!" Isaac shouted. From the sky descended an armored figure, in its right hand was the head of a lion. In his left hand was a sword. On its head were horns of a bull. And on its back were wings of an eagle. It suddenly flew up into the air and pointed the head of the lion down towards the ground. Energy began to gather at the mouth of the lion. A sphere of energy was then shot down towards the ground. Upon impact the sphere of energy exploded. REX was badly damaged.

"Why isn't Isaac a Smasher again?" Pichu wondered he was in complete and total awe.

"There were too many sword users." Ganondorf said. "At least that's what they told me, and why I had to stick to hand to hand combat."

Even though REX was badly damaged from Isaac's summon, it continued to get back up. Being a giant robot, and unable to feel pain, REX was able to continue fighting, even if it was on its last legs.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Mr. Game and Watch shouted.

"I'll use judgment again!" Isaac replied.

"That won't be necessary." A voice said.

From a blue portal emerged the Temporal Pokemon Dialga. It unleashed a mighty Roar of Time towards Metal Gear REX. The attack devastated the mechanical beast. Parts of Metal Gear REX began to age. The metal began to crack and flake. "Dilaga!" Pichu shouted surprised. "What is it doing here?"

Dilaga looked down at the Smashers.

* * *

RAY fight:

The Smashers looked up at the giant mechanical beast. Quickly, Falco and Wolf summoned their Arwing and Wolfen, respectfully. They jumped inside and began to fire their lasers at RAY.

"Thankfully, this fight should be over quickly." Saki laughed.

"Why is that?" Mewtwo wondered.

"Well, salt water absolutely destroys electronics. It corrodes it." Saki explained. "So, we just need to destroy some of the armour and get the water in so it can destroy the circuits."

"I've read Snake's mind, and it appears that this RAY model was made to fight in the water. It isn't going to be easy."

"I know." Saki said.

Kirby had jumped onto his warp star and began to fly towards RAY. He transformed into Fire Kirby and began to breathe out flames onto the metal, hoping to heat it up.

Quickly thinking Lucas, and Claus used PK Freeze Omega. While Samus used several ice missiles to create a landmass of ice for them to stand on. When all of the Smashers got on the landmass they looked up at RAY.

Kirby had heated up a spot, quickly acting Samus fired several ice missiles at the spot. Due to the rapid temperature change, the metal began to crack. Kirby quickly heated up the spot again, and then Samus followed up with some more ice missiles.

Wario was thrown by Mewtwo for the spot where the two attacks had hit. Upon impact the metal pieces shattered and Metal Gear RAY lost balance. It also revealed that inside was partly hollow.

"An opening!" Saki shouted. "Come on Lucario! Let's go destroy it from the inside!"

The two of them ran towards the opening and quickly jumped in. Everyone else however watched as Metal Gear RAY got back up. Falco and Wolf began to shoot their Smart Bombs. The attacks hit Metal Gear Ray and the Smart Bombs exploded, cracking part of the metal casing.

Diddy Kong quickly jumped up onto Metal Gear RAY and began to climb around the beast. There were several spots where there were openings to let water escape, or spots inbetween where the metal plates would merge. Diddy Kong just threw in several explosive oranges. The result was a few sheets of metal sliding off.

Captain Falcon had jumped up onto Falco's arwing. "Falco, get me up higher!" He said.

"Are you crazy? What are you planning?" Falco shouted.

"I'm going to use the speed when I'm falling to increase the strength of the Falcon Punch!"

"Are you crazy?" Falco repeated. "There is no way you are going to survive that! And even if you do, you will never be able to use your hand again!"

"Just trust me!" Captain Falcon calmly replied.

"Well, I guess if you die, I'll have more chances of being in Smash 4." Falco muttered. He began to fly his arwing up into the sky.

Roy and Marth began to fire Sword Beams towards the Metal Gear, however they only bounced off of the metal coating.

Up in the sky, Captain Falcon jumped off of Falco's arwing. Flames began to appear around his body as he flew down towards the ground. "Fear my fist of justice, for this move is called The Flaming Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon shouted.

"Is that really what you want to call your attack?" Wario laughed.

"Well, that explains that white and pink suit." Ness muttered.

"I thought it just came out of his closet." Lucas said.

Ness tried his best to hold back his laughter. Several seconds later Ness just patted Lucas on the back. "One day Lucas, I'm sure you will understand." Lucas however just looked confused. "You're too innocent. I can't taint you! That and if I did, I'm sure Claus would kill me."

Captain Falcon fell down towards Metal Gear Ray. "Flaming Falcon Punch!" He shouted. The attack hit directly, with enough force to cause the Metal Gear to shake and plant the robot's feet into the ground. The Metal Gear RAY also began to vibrate. "Yes!" Captain Falcon shouted.

Inside the Metal Gear, Saki and Lucario had been tossed around by the impact. "It hurts." Saki muttered. He looked up at his hand and noticed that it had been impaled by Lucario's spike.

Lucario look at Saki with concern. "We should get out and see Dr. Mario."

"I'll be fine." Saki said, pulling his hand from Lucario's spike.

"But you'll lose a lot of blood!"

"I'll be fine." Saki repeated. "I'm different from normal humans."

"Well I know that, for one you're with the Smashers, even if you aren't an official Smasher." Lucario replied.

"We're wasting time." Saki said. "Let's move on."

They continued onwards until they came to a fork inside Metal Gear Ray. "Lucario, take the right path. I'll take the left path."

"Are you sure it's wise to split up? You're losing blood!" Lucario said.

Saki however just showed Lucario both his hands. The wound was all ready healed. "I told you, I'm different from a normal human."

"That was so fast!" Lucario said surprised.

"Let's split up now." Saki said as he took the left fork.

Outside of the Metal Gear RAY Captain Falcon had landed. Samus had quickly run over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

Captain Falcon just laughed. "Of course I am!"

Samus however delivered a kick to Captain Falcon knocking him down. "Don't lie!" She shouted. "You just re-entered the atmosphere with no protection and you smashed your hand against it. My visors show that was remains of your bones in your hand and arm are practically a fine powder! What were you thinking?"

"That my manliness would protect me." Captain Falcon replied.

Mewtwo began to rapidly fire shadow balls at Metal Gear RAY. Meanwhile Wario got behind the Metal Gear and ripped off its tail! "Have a rotten day!" He shouted as he threw the tail up towards the back of the Metal Gear. The tail ripped through the Metal Gear and came out the other side.

Inside, it had just narrowly missed Saki. "This isn't my day." Saki muttered. "And it's blocking my progress too. I was hoping it didn't come down to this..."

From the outside, the tail fell out of the impaled Metal Gear. However the tail was cut into two parts, and had several marks, which looked like they came from claws, across it. Mewtwo teleported up to the hole to see Saki. "Are you all right?"

"I will be as long as there are no more sharp and pointy objects come anywhere near me." Saki replied.

"It looks quite spacious in there." Mewtwo pointed out.

"From the outside, I thought it would be a lot smaller." Saki admitted.

Yoshi began to throw eggs at Metal Gear RAY. When each one exploded, it shook the entire Metal Gear. Until Saki fell out of the hole. "CRAP!" He shouted as he fell down towards the sharp and pointy remains of the tail. Sheik quickly jumped into the air and grabbed him. The two then landed in water. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Master Hand flew forwards towards the machine and punched another hole right through it. Surprisingly, the Metal Gear still functioned perfectly. "I don't believe this."

The two hands of the Metal Gear reached for the Smashers, who were still on the block of ice. However, Lucas, Peach, Ness, Leucos, and Axios combined their power to create a powerful barrier. The Metal Gear then unleashed a powerful stream of water at the barrier. Surprisingly the barrier began to crack.

"It won't hold up for much longer!" Leucos shouted.

Suddenly from a pink portal, Palkia appeared. "What, why is Palkia here?" Master Hand shouted out surprised. Palkia brought down its claws and sent a distortion of Spacial energy. The attack ripped through Metal Gear RAY, leaving a clean cut across the machine. The two halves then began to slide apart. Eventually both were submerged in the water. Lucario had quickly jumped out of the Metal Gear before it had been submerged under water.

All of the Smashers gathered back together on the beach.

Master Hand just flew up to Palkia and Dialga who were floating in the air. "Why are you two here?" He asked.

"Lord Arceus told us to come down here and protect you. He may have found a lead for who attacked the Divine Plains." Dialga said.

"Do you know who?" Master Hand inquired.

"He wouldn't tell us." Palkia replied. "But, since Dialga and I were sent down, I figure this must be a dangerous opponent."

"Indeed," Master Hand said. "to send his two strongest warriors. I can only wonder who would be strong enough for him to send you."

"Who ever it is, I'm positive that they sent these monsters. What are they called?" Dialga said.

"Metal Gears."

"Metal Gear?" Snake repeated.

"Shut up!" Everyone shouted at him.

"Well, I'm glad that you two are going to watch over us. It seems a bit safer. But I do have to ask, where is Giratina?"

"He disappeared, no one knows where Giratina is." Dialga said. "We fear that he has betrayed us."

"That could be troublesome." Master Hand sighed. "Are we positive that it isn't Tabuu?"

"Positive." Palkia said. "On these monsters I don't even sense a trace of subspace."

Dark energy began to pulse off of the Metal Gears. All of the Smashers turned to the pieces of the mechanical beasts. They floated up into the air. And in a move that completely defiled established canon, the remains of the two metal gears fused together. "Mother fu-"

The new Metal Gear let out a deafening roar, which conveniently cut off that last curse. All of the exhausted Smashers just looked up at the new mechanical monstrosity. "How are we supposed to fight it?" Everyone shouted out at the same time.

"Have faith." Peach replied. "Don't worry, Saki and Lucario are still in there."

"Cough." Saki said.

All of the Smashers looked at them in shock.

"Does anyone else have any ideas?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Leave it to me." Saki replied. He brought up his cannon sword and pointed it directly at his forehead. He then pulled the trigger. Everyone stared in shock.

"Did he just kill himself?" Zelda asked, shaken that Saki had just committed suicide in front of them.

However Saki was still standing on his two feet and hadn't had his brains blown out. He just turned around and faced the monster, and discarded his cannon sword. "You guys probably won't like what you are about to see." Saki said. His body began to change, the skin was becoming darker and covered with scales. He was slowly becoming taller. His bathing suit ripped apart, and now Saki was a grotesque monster. He had transformed into a giant ruffian.

"That monster!" Mr. Game and Watch shouted. "He was a ruffian?"

"You've seen them before?" Dr. Mario wondered.

"When I went to retrieve him earlier in the year." Mr. Game and Watch explained.

Ruffian Saki rushed for the combined Metal Gear, Metal Gear FUSION. He delivered one strong punch sending FUSION sliding backwards.

"But how did he transform?" Mario asked.

Ganondorf looked at the discarded cannon sword. "It might be like when I transform into Ganon, where I force the transformation using the Triforce. My guess is that he intentionally used the fear of dying to awaken his latent powers." Ganondorf said.

"And what are the chances that he will attack us?" Lucas wondered.

"That won't happen." Master Hand laughed. "Saki will remain in control of that, I'm sure of it."

Mewtwo however began to read Saki's mind. This was probably a mistake. Mewtwo began to scream in pain as Saki's thoughts began to flow into him. "_Kill! Rip! Destroy! Crush! Smash! Break! Obliterate! Annihilate!_"

Mewtwp broke the psychic link and began to gasp for air. "He doesn't have any control." Mewtwo said. "All he can think of is destruction!"

Ruffian Saki began to fire energy blasts towards Metal Gear FUSION. However a barrier appeared around FUSION. "What the?" Everyone shouted. Energy began to surge through FUSION and a laser shot through Saki. The ruffian was knocked down and slowly began to revert back to his human form. However, his body was now covered with scales. All of the Smashers stared in shock. When Saki fully regained his human form and collapsed on the beach.

Due to his clothing ripping when he got bigger, he was now naked. "Someone throw a towel over him!"

Dr. Mario just quickly threw a towel over Saki's body. There were many questions going through his head right now. For instance, was there any negative side effects to his transformation? Would Saki experience a lower life expectancy because of it? Why was his body now covered in scales? How did his cells multiply that fast for him to grow that size? And where did all of that mass go?

"Thanks' doctor." Saki weakly muttered.

"Save your strength." Dr. Mario said.

"You saw what I really looked like. Were you afraid?"

"No." Dr. Mario replied. "I trusted that you wouldn't attack us."

"Sorry, to break it to you, but in that state all I could think about was destruction. I wouldn't of hesitated attacking you."

"I see." Dr. Mario laughed. "You wouldn't have been able to attack us though."

The Smashers looked at Metal Gear FUSION. Palkia used Spacial Rend to rip through the barrier, and Dialga attacked with a Roar of Time. Where the Roar of Time hit, the body broke apart due to rapid aging, however, dark energy pulsed and Metal Gear FUSION repaired itself. Metal Gear FUSION looked at the Smashers, and once again began to gather energy. It fired another laser towards the Smashers, however this time Master and Crazy Hand blocked the attack with their palms.

"Master Hand! Crazy Hand!" The Smashers yelled.

"Urgh!" Master Hand shouted out in pain. "This attack was much stronger than I anticipated. Just blocking it is taking up a lot of strength. Smashers, listen, you have to defeat it!"

"How? Dialga and Palkia were unable to do anything!" Pichu shouted afraid. "What will we be able to do?"

"I don't know." Master Hand replied. "But, I know together you are able to overcome anything."

"That's so corny." Ness muttered.

"That may be the truth Ness." Master Hand replied. "ARGH! It may sound corny, but together you are an elite force that I helped train. Together you can surpass many hardships that may have been impossible for you to tackle alone. I believe in your strength!"

The attack from Metal Gear FUSION ended and Master and Crazy Hand collapsed on the beach. Their white gloves had holes in them, revealing skin underneath. On the skin were several burns from the attack.

"All right, let's attack it before it has the chance to attack again!" Snake shouted.

The Smashers rushed for Metal Gear FUSION, however it once again charged up and unleashed an attack towards them. This time Palkia jumped in front of the attack, and created a hole in space, that looped around to another hole right behind Metal Gear FUSION. The attack went into the rift and came out of the other and pierced through FUSION. Metal Gear FUSION actually began to cry out in pain.

"What? It can feel pain?" Claus said shocked.

What came next was rather surprising; the wound began to fill in with what looked like flesh. "What the hell?" Dr. Mario said shocked.

"Lucario! Use your aura and see what that is!" Red shouted.

Lucario closed his eyes. Several seconds later his eyes bolted open and he began to shake. "I don't know what it is. But that aura, it's horrible."

"It used to be a human." Palkia said.

"I might have been mistaken! I thought it was just AI's piloting the Metal Gears. There might have been two humans piloting REX and RAY." Snake said. "When this metal gear fusion was made, who knows what happened to them."

"Perhaps the same dark energy that changed REX and RAY, changed the humans." Dr. Mario said.

Metal Gear FUSION roared once again.

"It appears to be a fusion between organic and metal." Samus said having completed a scan.

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous." Captain Falcon said.

"You shouldn't be talking, you have next to nothing left of your right arm." Dr. Mario said.

"Then hurry and fix it up doc!" Captain Falcon said. "Let's punch its lights out!"

"Sorry, I'm on vacation." Dr. Mario replied.

"Then it looks like I'll just have to punch with my left hand then!"

"So, how are we going to deal with this monster?" Zelda asked.

"The same way we deal with every small problem in our life!" Bowser laughed. "Lots of violence!"

"Violence isn't the answer." Zelda replied.

"Of course, it's the question. The answer is yes." Bowser replied.

"Violence isn't the question either."

"Zelda," Link calmly said. "There is a giant monster robot thing that is trying to kill us. I think diplomatic discussion is out of the question."

Mewtwo closed his eyes and tried to read the monster's mind. "It is incapable of intelligent thought." Mewtwo replied. "Although one word does keep popping up. Yami."

"Yami?" Everyone repeated.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were perhaps the most terrified. "Yami?" They repeated.

"Yami?" Snake repeated.

"Shut it!"

"Yes, that's correct." Mewtwo said.

"It would make sense." Master Hand said as he floated up weakly. "Yami, the god of darkness. And perhaps the creature of technology. He would choose these powerful weapons to use against us."

"So, it's this Yami who was also behind the attack on the Divine Plains?" Heracles asked.

"Going by the recent attacks on us, and the Divine Plains, I think they might be connected. However, I think it might be too early to tell." Roy said. "I'm sure there are many people who want Master Hand and the others dead."

"So, how are you going to take down this monster?" The Commander wondered.

Link looked up at Metal Gear FUSION. "A combined Final Smash, with all of us. Together we should be able to destroy it!"

"And if we don't, we will be too exhausted to fight back." Ganondorf pointed out.

"So, we have one chance to destroy this thing." Dr. Mario sighed. "Well tactician, what do you think?"

Everyone glanced at Roy. "It's dangerous, but I think we can pull it off."

Metal Gear FUSION was of course not going to let them continue talking and make a strategy that could defeat it. It began to charge up another attack and fired another laser towards them.

"Watch the power of the Aura!" Lucario shouted. Lucario had reacted and jumped in front of the Smashers. He used his Aura Storm to counter the laser attack from FUSION. The two attacks collided, and both tried to force the each other back. Where they collided, a giant sphere of energy was coming together. "Everyone, help me overpower it!"

Mario quickly rushed up beside Lucario. "Here we go!" He shouted, firing the Mario Finale towards the giant sphere. Suddenly the sphere of energy changed colors and went closer to Metal Gear FUSION.

"Let's go!" Snake shouted.

Luigi quickly rushed beside Lucario. "Luigi Finale!" He shouted, sending a mixture of fire and electricity into the giant sphere. It moved closer to Metal Gear FUSION.

Link, and Toon Link rushed up besides Lucario. "Either we stand here together, or we all fall together!" Link said. "I won't back down!"

"Link, you don't have a beam attack though!" Mario said, doing a constant Mario Finale.

"Watch me." Link replied. He raised the sword up into the sky. When he brought down his sword, a Sword Beam rushed into the giant sphere. "Not yet." Link muttered, raising his sword up into the sky again. He fired another sword beam. Toon Link also did this action. However they both only did small sword beams. "_How can I make a consistent Sword Beam?_" Link thought to himself.

Metal Gear FUSION increased the strength of the attack and pushed the sphere back towards the Smashers. "Link! We should flee!" Toon Link said. "We are unable to do anything."

"No!" Link replied. "I won't run away!" The Triforce of Courage began to glow on Link's hand. In the air he quickly slashed multiple spots. Drawing a golden Triforce in front of him. He brought up his sword and cut through the drawing of the Triforce. "Triforce Slash Variation: Sword Beam!" A more powerful sword beam rushed for the giant sphere and pushed it back towards Metal Gear FUSION.

Toon Link looked in shock. He also tried to do what Link did however failed. So he just resorted to constantly firing sword beams.

The next to step up were Zelda and Ganondorf. "I can't let Link hog all of the spotlight." he laughed. "And besides, if this Yami thinks he can kill me, he has another think coming." The Triforce of power began to resonate. Dark energy began to rise off of Ganondorf. He just breathed in and focused it all into his fist.

The Triforce of wisdom on Zelda also began to resonate, and light energy began to rise off of her. She just formed a bow out of light and aimed it directly at the sphere of energy. The two released their attacks together. Ganondorf punched the air and a beam of darkness rushed out of his fist, while Zelda shot her light arrow. The two collided and instead of cancelling each other out they fused together, creating an even stronger attack. It went into the sphere of energy and pushed it closer to Metal Gear FUSION.

Lucario had all ready been drained of all of his energy and had collapsed on the ground. Mario and Luigi were also showing signs of fatigue. However the only thing keeping them both going, or rather, the only thing that was keeping Luigi up and constantly dispersing energy, was the desire to not lose to Mario. In a bad case of judgement, Luigi tried to activate his Negative Zone on himself. However, due to his exhaustion, this turned out to be a bad idea. It immediately rebounded on him. Suddenly Luigi collapsed. His body was now bleeding all over. What had happened was all of the negative energy imploding and then exploding inside of his body. It was actually a miracle that Luigi had lived.

Ness, Lucas and Claus quickly rushed towards the Smashers who were struggling. "Doesn't this thing have to run out of energy?" Claus asked.

"It seems to be gathering in more energy than it is shooting out." Ness replied.

"All right then let's add our power in!" Claus said.

The three of them closed their eyes. Suddenly their bodies began to glow with a strange aura. In their hands appeared a sphere of energy. "Triple PK Starstorm!" They shouted synchronized. The spheres suddenly broke apart into 20 giant balls of energy each and rushed into the giant sphere of energy. This sent the sphere towards Metal Gear FUSION.

"Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle go! Triple Finish!" Red shouted.

The three Pokemon landed in front of the Smashers and immediately fired their attacks into the sphere of energy. However it did next to nothing. The water was evaporated before it even hit the sphere, and the razor leafs burned up too. Red stared at this shocked. "No, I was positive that this would work!" With a moment of bad judgement Red rushed to his Pokemon's side. "Guys! Try it again!"

They followed the orders. However once again the only attack that made it to the sphere of energy was fire blast. "No!" Red muttered. "I'm not strong. My Pokemon aren't strong. I'm a failure as a trainer. Maybe everyone was right." Red had his own fair share of criticism when he joined the Smashers. He was called a coward by several fans because he stood in the background and ordered his Pokemon to fight for him. Not to mention several Smashers, such as Bowser, Wolf, and Wario also shared this attitude. "Damn it!" Red shouted punching the sand. "Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Squirtle and Ivysuar just went to their trainer's side while Charizard continued his attack. Squirtle just nudged his trainer's hand and the dimensional scream activated once again.

* * *

Red was standing in Pallet Town. In front of him was his best friend and rival, Blue. "Red, I heard you were going away."

"Yeah." Red replied. "I'm going to join the Smashers."

"Although, I have to ask why are you only taking Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard. Shouldn't you be taking six Pokemon?"

"You're right, I should." Red laughed. "But you see, I think these three have a balance between them. If I had any more, I don't think I would be able to effectively command them over the battlefield, and I would be thinking too much about all the situations and how to counter them between all the other Pokemon. This just keeps it simple."

"I see. I'm sure you will fight many strong opponents. When you come back I want to fight you again." Blue said. "I want to see how much you've grown stronger."

"In that case let's have a good battle."

"Just remember Red, that Squirtle is the child of my Blastiose. I will be disappointed if it isn't trained well."

"Don't worry, it will be a piece of cake!"

But not all things were that easy with the Smashers. The first few weeks were rather hard. "He doesn't fight? Why is he here?" They would whisper behind his back. Red could hear them, but constantly would just ignore them. At one point he was even questioning why he was there, and if he should have gone back to Pallet town.

It was perhaps inevitable. One day, Red snapped.

"Hey kid!" Wario growled. "Why are you a coward? Why are you letting your pets fight? Are you afraid that you would get hurt?"

"Wario, leave him alone!" Pikachu said. "He's a Pokemon Trainer, they don't fight! They only call strategies."

"He's just some coward. I doubt he can even throw a punch." Wario laughed. Unfortunately by this point of time, the teasing and talk behind Red's back had reached such a point that he just ran up to Wario and delivered one strong punch directly to his jaw. Wario was actually knocked off of his feet. He looked up at Red in shock.

"Don't think that I'm incapable of fighting." Red said. "I have undergone a lot of training with my Pokemon. And I personally believe that the great trainers are the ones who go through challenges with their Pokemon. From eating to battling. We share everything. Our victories and our defeats! On the battlefield, we may be separate, but we work as one!"

"Is that your way of fighting?" Mewtwo wondered.

"Yes!" Red said. "And I'll stand by it!"

"Interesting." Mewtwo laughed. "Very well then, show me your way of battle."

* * *

Red blinked confused. "The dimensional scream activated again." he muttered.

Dr. Mario who had rushed to Luigi's side to check if he was okay had also gone to Red and began to forcefully pull him away from the Smashers. "Hey let go of me!" Red shouted.

Dr. Mario just turned around. "Red, while you are right there you are just a liability! You're putting everyone else in danger." Dr. Mario said. "You can't do anything, you should just run."

"I won't run away!" Red said going back towards his Pokemon. "It is a trainer's duty to share everything with his Pokemon. From victory to defeat! I'll stand by my Pokemon! If I abandoned them now, I don't deserve to be called their trainer!" As Red finished this all three of his Pokemon began to glow with an aura. Charizard had a red aura, Ivysaur had a green aura, and Squirtle had a blue aura. Red just closed his eyes and smiled. He knew what these moves were. "Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle! Triple Finish Variation: Ultimate Version! Let's use Blast Burn, Frenzy Plant, and Hydro Cannon!"

The three Pokemon nodded and faced the giant sphere. The auras around their body began change into three spheres. The ultimate elemental attacks then flew up into the giant sphere and pushed it back towards Metal Gear FUSION.

Mario, Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf all suddenly collapsed due to exhaustion. "I can't go on anymore." Mario muttered.

Dr. Mario quickly ran back to the group and his hands were suddenly covered with a fiery aura. "Mario Finale!" He shouted, firing an exact copy of Mario's attack up into the sphere.

"Figures." Mario muttered.

Toon Link also collapsed due to exhaustion. Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle had also recovered from using their ultimate attacks and were ready with another blast. "Triple Finish Variation: Ultimate Version!" Red ordered again.

"Red." Dr. Mario said. "After this, you can only use those moves three more times. If it comes down to it, I want you to hold the final blast and use it when the time is right."

The three attacks once again hit the giant sphere, strengthening it.

"I understand." Red replied.

Captain Falcon, who had been charging up an attack, stepped forwards. His fist was burning with power. "It isn't enough, but it will help. Sorry, if I still had my right arm, this would be over instantly. Super Falcon Punch!" He punched the air and from his fist a fiery falcon flew out and into the giant sphere.

Perhaps Metal Gear FUSION was getting tired of this power struggle. It sent its tail towards the Smashers who were feeding the energy into the attack. However Donkey Kong jumped in front of the tail and caught it. He did his best to try and stop the mechanical beast tail. However due to being on sand and unable to get a firm foothold he was slid closer to the Smashers who were countering the giant energy ball. Suddenly Metal Gear FUSION began to discharge electricity to force Donkey Kong to let go. He screamed in pain, but didn't let go.

Diddy Kong quickly rushed over to the tail with the Franklin badge hidden in his hat. He took off his hat and threw the Franklin badge at Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong quickly grabbed it. Suddenly all discharged electricity was being reflected. Metal Gear FUSION quickly pulled back its tail and swung it again, this time, making sure that Donkey Kong, who was still holding onto the tail, wouldn't get on the ground. This attack knocked the Smashers backwards.

With them unable to force the giant sphere backwards, it approached the beach.

Nana and Popo however jumped in front of the giant sphere. They paced their hands on the ground and a giant ice wall appeared. When it hit the ice wall the giant sphere was reflected towards Metal Gear FUSION. "Meet our Ice Mirror!" Nana laughed.

The ice mirror however suddenly began to crack. The two Ice Climbers looked at each other panicked.

Pit quickly jumped behind the ice mirror. He began to draw in energy. As the ice mirror finally broke, Pit fired his light arrow. The two collided. Red, Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle had recovered and ran to in front of Pit. "Triple Finish Variation: Ultimate attack!" Red shouted. Once again they unleashed their ultimate attacks. Blast Burn, Frenzy Plant, and Hydro Cannon.

Two shots remain.

The ultimate attacks hit the giant sphere and forced it back towards Metal Gear FUSION.

Back with the rest of the Smashers who had been tossed by FUSION's tail. Dr. Mario was getting up and trying to heal them. "You should help the others." Mario weakly said.

"You all need help right now though." Dr. Mario said. "Especially Luigi. Luigi, look at me. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Luigi weakly muttered.

"You shouldn't use your Negative Zone. It's hurting you." Dr. Mario sternly said. "There is no telling what it will do to your body."

Ike rushed beside Pit and Red. The blue flames of chaos were around his sword. "What are you going to do?" Pit asked.

"A sword beam!" Ike replied. "I've done some before, just not powered up like this."

Back with Dr. Mario, Link was struggling to get up. "Link." A soft feminine voice called out. "Can you hear me Link?"

"Who are you?" Link muttered.

"I am the Master Sword."

"I must be going crazy; my sword is talking to me. Doc, am I losing blood and having a hallucination?" Link said.

"You are not hallucinating." The Master Sword said.

"Great, my sword is actually talking to me. They are going to throw me in the loony bin."

"Link stop talking to yourself." Toon Link cried. "You're making me feel insecure. I don't want to grow up like you!"

Link just looked at the Master Sword. It continued to call out to him. "Link, stand up."

"_I'm at the end of my ropes. I can't stand up. Heh... Sorry everyone_."

As the giant sphere got closer to the Smashers, Princess Peach stood up. Suddenly a peach like barrier protected them. "I'm using my power to protect us for the time being." She said. "I'm not sure how long I'll last!"

Samus quickly ran up beside Peach. "When the barrier goes down, I'll attack with a Zero Laser!" She said.

Fox, Falco, and Wolf also transported their landmasters. "Just keep it up for a few minutes and I can readjust the landmaster to fire a constant stream of energy instead of just a few rounds." Fox added on.

"I can do the same to my landmaster." Wolf snarled.

"Then do it!" Bowser roared. He too walked up to Peach. "I can use my magic to help with the barrier for a while." They watched as the giant sphere buffeted against the peach barrier. However eventually Peach collapsed onto the ground. Bowser soon followed. The barrier then shattered. Samus, Fox, Falco, and Wolf, all fired their attacks at the giant sphere pushing it back towards Metal Gear FUSION.

"Charizard, Squirtle, Ivysaur! Let's use Triple Finish one last time!" Red shouted. The fourth shot of Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon, and Frenzy Plant were shot into the giant energy ball. This time the combined force of the seven attacks was enough to send the sphere back to Metal Gear FUSION.

"It's not enough!" Pikachu said. "At this rate, it will just force the ball of energy back towards us."

"Then why don't we use _that_ move?" Pichu asked.

Pikachu closed his eyes. "All right." Electricity began to form around them, and became spheres of electricity. Suddenly they jumped out of the sphere "Volt Tackle: Variation: Spike!" Pikachu hit his ball of electricity with his tail, and Pichu head butted his. This caused the small spheres to rush into the bigger sphere, and finally force the giant sphere back to Metal Gear FUSION.

Upon contact it exploded. Even from a distance, the force of the explosion was enough to send the Smashers sliding backwards.

They all looked up, each of them hoping that the attack had finished of the mechanical beast. The Metal Gear now was in pieces. Finally, the two Metal Gears were destroyed. All of the Smashers just collapsed on the beach exhausted. "Weren't we doing something before?" Wario wondered.

"Yeah, I can't remember what though." Pikachu muttered.

They all looked up at the sky, surprisingly the volleyball was still in the air, and was now falling down towards them. All of them bolted up. "That's right, a game of Beach Volleyball!"

The kid Smashers quickly huddled together. "Okay, it's the fourth down, the bases are loaded, and we need a slam dunk to win this!" Ness said.

"Ness, never do any sports metaphors ever again." Claus muttered.

"I thought Ness would have been able to do sports metaphors with no problem." Popo said.

"Look, I was joking!" Ness said. "I was just quoting something! Now, let's end this game of beach volleyball by turning it into a game of mountain volleyball!"

Nana and Popo placed their hand on the sand, and instantly a giant iceberg began to form. Considering most of the Smashers were wearing bathing suits, and the iceberg had, somehow, dropped the temperature considerably, they began to shiver.

Ness just pulled out his bat and smashed the volleyball up into the air. However Pit had flown in front of the ball's trajectory and pulled out his mirror shield. The volleyball hit the shield and it was reflected back towards the iceberg at twice the strength.

The moment the volleyball hit the iceberg, it shattered. The Ice Climbers quickly jumped down the icicle. While the rest of the kid Smashers fell towards icicles that were now sticking up out of the ground, ready to impale them.

Toon Link pulled out the Deku Leaf to slow his descent. Charizard also flew in and grabbed his trainer. This however left the three PK Kids. "Triple PK Thunder!" The shouted, firing the attack down towards the ground. When it hit, the icicles were destroyed, and the three of them landed safely on their feet.

Meanwhile, Wario was on his bike and had done a jump into the air, and now was heading for a collision course with the volleyball. Seconds before colliding he jumped off. The moment the volleyball and bike collided, a large explosion occurred.

The volleyball flew out of the explosion and towards the ground. Kirby quickly began to inhale to change its course towards him. However a great deal of sand got in Kirby's mouth. "Fore!" King Dedede shouted, as he brought down his jet hammer sending Kirby flying towards the volleyball. The two collided.

This sent the ball towards Samus.

'M just looked at Samus. "I'm the other M." He said. This caused Samus to lose her concentration, and the ball just zipped right by her.

Mewtwo quickly teleported in front of the ball and sent it flying back. "I won't lose!" Mewtwo shouted.

"Oh yeah!" MissingNo. shouted out, jumping in front of the volleyball. "Duplication!"

As soon as he hit it, the one volleyball became 128. All of the 128 balls were flying through the air. However, they didn't know that someone was watching them, that person was Tabuu. One volleyball, unfortunately, hit Tabuu in the face.

Tabuu looked down at all of the Smashers rather pissed off that the volleyball had hit him in the face. "How long has he been up there?" Mario asked.

"I think the better question is what is he doing up there!" Snake said.

"Being vague and ominous!" Tabuu replied. "I was just going to watch a game of beach volleyball, but not only have you've managed to completely destroy the rules, and ruin a perfectly good game, you've also pissed me off. I think I'll do something else instead!"

Shadow bugs suddenly rushed for a small crab on the beach. Suddenly the crab began to grow until it dwarfed the Smashers.

Giant Enemy Crab

Giant Evil Crustacean

"You've got to be kidding me!" Snake muttered.

"We have to attack its weak point for massive damage!" Ness shouted out.

The crab let out a loud roar. The Smashers quickly forgot about the 128 volleyballs and faced the giant crustacean.

Ike, Marth and Roy rushed for it each of them swinging their swords. "Stop!" A voice shouted out. Flying towards them was an owl. Blathers, the owl that ran the Smashville Museum. "Stop, you will break your swords! They must be put on display!"

Due to Blather's distracting the three swordsmen, they were knocked aside by one of the crab's pincers. Blather's was also swatted away.

Meanwhile, Tabuu was just floating in the air. "Now this is much better than a game of beach volleyball. Scream Smashers! I want to year you scream!"

Pichu rushed for the giant crab and began to fire jolts of electricity at it. However the attacks did nothing. "Oh, come on!" Pichu shouted. "If you were a water type Pokemon, you would have so been knocked out by now." The crab just let out a roar, suddenly, a geyser of water shot up, with the crab in the middle and the water acting as a protective barrier.

"Triple PK Thunder!" The PK Kids shouted. However, when the attack hit the water barrier it did nothing..

"This is hardly fair!" Ness complained.

"Battles aren't supposed to be fair." Claus replied. He quickly formed a sword out of electricity and ran for the barrier; however, the barrier suddenly began to have sand mix in it. Soon the barrier became a perfect sphere of sand. Claus struck with his electricity sword, however it couldn't even scratch the sand barrier.

Suddenly the crab appeared behind Claus and attacked him with his claw, sending the boy flying.

"What the?" Everyone said shocked.

"It appeared to have just dived through the sand, as though it was water." Link said. "Who knows what other powers Tabuu gave the crab."

The crab disappeared, suddenly, the sand became like a whirlpool, and the crab remerged from the sand in the center. "Is this a crab or an ant lion?" Red shouted frustrated. The Smashers also began to sink down towards the crab. Snake just pulled out his rocket launcher and began to fire several rockets towards the crab. It just used it's pincer to block the attack. Snake quickly jumped towards the kid Smashers.

"All right kids, what did you learn about crabs in school?" Snake asked. This probably wasn't the proper question to ask.

"Well it's transferred between-" Ness began.

"Shut it!" Everyone shouted.

"I don't want any of your smart ass answers!" Snake growled after hitting Ness over the head.

"I wasn't paying attention in the ancient Japan history lessons." Claus said

"I've scanned it." Samus said.

The giant enemy crab opened up its pincer and shot an energy beam towards the Smashers. They quickly jumped out of the way. Claus however just ran for the giant crab. He charged up his energy sword and immediate cut through the crab's pincer. A moment later he cut the crab in half.

Tabuu just landed on the sandy beach and clapped. "That was pretty good."

Claus pointed his sword at Tabuu, making it clear who his next target was. "Leave!" Claus ordered.

Tabuu just laughed. "I like you boy, you're quite brave. Especially since you aren't a real Smasher." Claus brought down his sword and a bolt of lightning rushed for Tabuu, however he just held out his hand and blocked it. "Is that all? You're more bark than bite."

"I told you to leave!" Claus barked out.

Tabuu just sighed. "You don't get it. If I so desired, I could kill you all right now. But, that wouldn't be fun. You're all exhausted. It would just be a hollow victory. But, I can see that I'm not welcome here." Suddenly Tabuu's wings appeared on his back and he flew up into the sky, until he disappeared from their view.

The Smashers returned to their activities of their day at the beach. Most of them were exhausted and were now wondering what was for lunch.

"What's for lunch?" Kirby wondered.

"Well, for lunch we've now got some delicious crab meat." Snake said. Everyone else was rather freaked out that they were going to eat the thing that they had just killed. Snake made a mental note to bring them along the next time he decided to do some wilderness training, just so he could see their faces when they had to eat snakes.

"You know, Tabuu's Shadow Bugs were sort of just in that, are you sure that it's safe to eat?" Mr. Game and Watch wondered.

"Positive."

"But what if it gives us food poisoning?" Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"I'm with Mr. Game and Watch on this one." Peach said.

"But, if we don't eat it, the crab meat will go to waste!" Kirby pointed out.

"Then you can eat it."

"But what if I get full?" Kirby pondered.

Everyone just stared at him blankly. "_That isn't going to happen._" They all thought.

Besides soda and water they also had fruit smoothies to drink. For those who weren't feeling adventurous with their cuisine, they just stuck with some hamburgers and hotdogs. Dialga and Palkia also decided to stay with the Smashers.

"And its time to announce the winner of the Sand Castle Building contest!" Crazy Hand shouted from a stage that he had created. The Smashers actually looked up annoyed at how the sand castles weren't destroyed by the battles that took place. "The winner of the Sand Castle Building contest is Ganondorf!"

Everyone looked at Ganondorf and began clapping. "Of course I'd win." Ganondorf laughed. "Now what do I get?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Crazy Hand replied.

Ganondorf just grabbed Crazy Hand by the glove. His fist was sparking with dark energy. "What do I get?"

"Charged with assault if you hit me." Crazy Hand replied.

Ganondorf brought down his fist upon the hand. The impact caused the stage to shatter. Crazy Hand lied in the sand, his fingers twitching. Ganondorf then brought up his hand and sent a dark energy ball towards all of the sand castles. Upon hitting the energy ball exploded and destroyed all of the sand castles.

The rest of the Smashers just continued eating.

With lunch done, they still had half the day left. Most of the Smashers hoped that they would have it to themselves and do what they wished on the beach. They returned to tanning, and swimming in the ocean.

The young Smashers once again began to splash each other with the water. Each of them hopping that the rest of the day would go by uneventful... Unfortunately for them, I have a word count goal for this chapter that I would like to reach...

Someone began to laugh evilly. "Foolish Smashers, you thought you could rest easy!"

All of the Smashers looked up to see two Smash Pros. The Smashers weren't amused.

* * *

"Ahem" Squirtle said.

**What now?**

"Can't you just admit that you've run out of ideas?" Ivysaur said.

"Team Cannon Fodder does have a point." Tabuu added in. "You stated that all of the Smash Pros are currently under my control except for a few who were able to escape."

**Can't you just assume that they are more than a few who escaped?**

"Well, we can, but that would make me seem like an incompetent dolt." Tabuu said.

"Also, maybe you should give up on those 1,000,000 words." Squirtle added in. "It's only driving you insane and making it harder and harder for you to finish. It would just be best to admit defeat."

**Other people can do 1,000,000 words, so can I!**

"Okay folks, looks like he is going for an insane amount of padding." Ivysaur sighed.

"Yep, it's an ego issue." Tabuu sighed. "Just keep on going; it's just going to be a bad path of horrible writing that you are going to look back on with disgust."

**But, I will have a story with 1,000,000 words!**

"You're insane, and incredibly stupid." Tabuu sighed.

* * *

"Smash Pros?" The Smashers said annoyed.

"Can you guys just leave?" Pichu asked. "Because, we sort of have important things to do. So, please just go play your Brawl +!"

"Ha!" One Smash Pro laughed. "Brawl +! Who cares about that elitist and pretentious piece of shit?"

"Okay, how about your custom characters?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Ha! Who cares about those either?"

"You are Smash Pros, right?" Master Hand asked confused.

"The only reason we joined the Smash Pros in the first place was to get homebrew on the Wii so we could pirate games!" and just at that moment, four cinderblocks came out of absolutely nowhere and smashed into the Smash Pro's face and nads. All of the male Smashers just cringed at how much that had to hurt. And the two Smash Pros fell down defeated.

"They joined the Smash Pros just to get homebrew?" Pikachu questioned. "These guys are dumbasses!"

"I'd say." Wario muttered. "Geeze, definitely not the best pirates I met. They don't even have a pirate ship."

* * *

"Ahem." Squirtle coughed.

**Yes, I'm fully aware of the hypocrisy. However there is a difference in principle. I do buy the DVDs and manga when they come out in English. I don't just download it with the intention of never buying it.**

"Actually, I was just going to ask how long this author tract was going to last." Squirtle said.

**Until I reach 25,000 words.**

"You are a moron." Squirtle muttered. A lightning bolt came down from the sky to smite Squirtle, however he just pulled out a Franklin badge and it reflected the lightning away.

* * *

However one of the Smash Pros just laughed. He slowly began to stand back up. "Ha, you think cinderblocks would defeat me?"

"Well, they did just hit you in _that_ spot." Snake pointed out.

"Ha! The naive fool who gave us his copy of Twilight Princess thought that we wouldn't use it for Piracy! We think he is a complete and total moron!"

* * *

"Why are you saying this?" Ivysaur asked. "What possible plot advancement does it bring? This is pointless!"

The author however was annoyed and finally brought out a gun.

**Shut up, and let me write!**

"You're just putting this into the story to get it out of your system arn't you?"

A shot was fired. It barely missed Ivysaur.

**The next one will hit. I promise.**

**

* * *

**"We told him we wouldn't pirate Mario, or Zelda games! And he believed us. Too bad. We're going to pirate anything. We no longer need to spend a single cent on anything! AHAHAHA!"

* * *

"You're acting very childish right now." Squritle pointed out.

**I created a monster! I can destroy it as well. In that same line of thought, I wrote you into this story, I can write you out of it.**

"I'd like to see you try!" Squirtle laughed.

* * *

"And that gullible idiot believed us! He believed every word that we said. But we will pirate New Super Mario Bros Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 2, and the next Legend of Zelda, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop us! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly the Smash Pro was hit by an attack that sent him flying. Everyone looked around confused, however they then saw someone completely unfamiliar standing among the Smashers. "I go away for a while and this is what happens?" He said, outraged. "The Smash Pros collapse, and now there is a big mess for me to clean up."

The Two Smash Pros began to get back up. "Who the hell are you?" they asked.

"I guess you two joined after my time." The person said as he reappeared directly behind the two of them. All of the Smashers were actually shocked; they couldn't keep up with him. "You're all a disgrace to what the Smash Pros were originally!"

"And what's that?" The second one asked. "Weren't you always the experts dissecting the game? Worshiping it as though it was some form of religion? I remember hearing about you, one who could make money playing the game, and was considered the best in the world!"

"Trash such as you doesn't even deserve to know my name." The person said. The Smash Pro then went flying. The Smashers were actually in shock, the person didn't even move a muscle. Actually, no that was incorrect, the person moved so fast that the Smashers couldn't keep up.

Several chains of light rushed down for the person; however he just knocked them away. The person looked up at Tabuu. The Smashers also looked up at him rather annoyed thinking that he had left. "You are as dangerous as they say." Tabuu laughed. "The Smash Pro who was sickened so much by what the Smash Pros had become, that he went rouge last year. One day he just left, and the next time he was heard from was when he had signed up to do a reality TV show."

"You are well informed." The person said. "But you're not the only one, I also happen to know that you were there on the night that The Smash Pros fell, and you have enslaved the Smash Pros."

"Guilty as charged." Tabuu laughed. "Oh well, those so called 'experts' are doing a lot more good for me than they ever were for you, King of Smash. They were just fools, each of them thinking that they could take you down."

The King of Smash looked at Tabuu. "Yes, that may be the case. But do you think you can defeat me?"

Before Tabuu even had a chance to reply, the King of Smash summoned a large great sword. He had rushed to Tabuu and cut him in half. Tabuu however just laughed. "Yes, I think I can beat you!" Tabuu replied.

"I have learned how to wavedash beyond any normal human being." The King of Smash said. "All of your movements seem slow in comparison!" The King of Smash began to swing his sword around so fast that Tabuu was being cut up, and turned into a fine mist. However the mist just came back together, and reformed into Tabuu. The King of Smash once again swung his sword, but this time Tabuu caught it. However, due to the pressure, several seconds later Tabuu's arm exploded, and The King of Smash cut through his body.

"How interesting." Tabuu laughed, as his arm regenerated.

The King of Smash once again appeared in between all of the Smashers. "I'm disappointed that, that was the strength that defeated the Smash Pros. That was hardly a challenge. Perhaps the real strength lies in here."

The Smashers were of course exhausted. After three battles in a row, they couldn't keep up. Tabuu quickly realized that The King of Smash was fully intending on killing the Smashers. The King of Smash brought up his great sword and swung it.

Time however froze. Dialga let out a roar. He had stopped time for the King of Smash, but left the Smashers out of it. Or rather, Tabuu had used a chain of light to control Dialga to stop time. "Do you think that this will stop me?" The King of Smash asked. They all looked horrified. "I was just moving faster, all you did was just slow down time for me. So now that it seems like I'm moving normally. It now seems that my maximum power is a normal pace for humans."

"Tabuu, you hurt Dialga!" Master Hand shouted.

"Save it for later." Tabuu replied. "If I didn't do that, you would of all died! Unfortunately, for the time being I can't have that."

"Why not?" Lucas wondered.

"Because, the remaining days in this story would just be me sitting on my throne gloating evilly! And the author can't get 1,000,000 words out of that."

Everyone just looked at Tabuu like he was crazy. "What is he talking about?"

Tabuu just teleported down to the Smashers. "For the time being, we fight together."

"What?" Everyone shouted.

Tabuu looked at the King of Smash. "I'll end this in one attack!" Palkia said, swinging down his arm. The attack Spacial Rend rushed for The King of Smash. However the King of Smash just brought up his sword and cut through it. "What!"

"I am beyond any normal Smash Pro." The King of Smash said, "You see, I have become a god. I didn't feel like associating with those mere mortals, so I left to find a way that I could truly become a god! Do you honestly think that any normal attacks would work against me?"

"If that's normal, what would he consider a special attack?" Pikachu wondered.

"That's a good question; I would consider my King Combo a special attack." The King of Smash said.

"Somebody has a big ego." Pichu sighed.

"Now, I've finally found someone who would give me all the power I needed! He wanted revenge against the higher plains, so he gave me the army that attacked there."

"He gave you those monsters that attacked there?" Axios shouted outraged.

"Those beasts, we've never seen anything like them." Eris said.

"Needless to say, I was disappointed." The King of Smash said. "I was disappointed that such an elite fighting force was easily defeated. So I wondered if the Smashers would be any better. And so I stole and used the two Metal Gears to test you. I wouldn't exactly say you passed with flying colors."

Tabuu just created a sword out of energy and placed it by the King of Smash's neck. "So, tell me who is this person you're answering to and is giving you power?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The King of Smash laughed.

The King of Smash swung his sword towards Tabuu who just teleported out of the way. When he teleported there was an explosion, this hit and hurt the King of Smash a bit. Tabuu glanced at the Smashers, actually a bit frustrated. "_I can't go all out right now._" Tabuu thought.

"Now, come at me!"

The Commander just began to chant something. "Ise!" He said. An explosion of ice soon consumed The King of Smash. Heracles also went berserk and attacked The King of Smash with all of his strength. Before he could react, Link fired an arrow into The King of Smash's bicep. Luigi quickly rushed towards The King of Smash, his hands were covered with electricity, he also activated his Negative Zone becoming Negative Mode Luigi. The King of Smash just swung his sword at Luigi. This attack actually cut through Luigi, however his body had become electricity and quickly reformed.

"I've been working on this." Luigi laughed. Suddenly Luigi disappeared. He was moving at the speed of electricity and was now rapidly attacking The King of Smash.

Dr. Mario however just looked grimly towards Luigi.

The King of Smash however just began to laugh. He also began to transform into electricity. "What?" Luigi said shocked.

"Foolish Smasher." The King of Smash said. "I can duplicate any attack after seeing it once."

"Duplicate this!" Marth said, beheading The King of Smash. His head fell onto the sand, however it immediately transformed into electricity and reformed. "Oh… crap."

Ike placed the medallion on his sword and the blue flames began to burn off of it. Ike then rushed forwards and brought down his sword with all of his strength at the King of Smash. However he just grabbed the sword with two of his fingers. "What?" Ike said surprised. What was perhaps even more surprising was that the blue flames of chaos were being repelled by The King of Smash. The next moment a crack appeared in Ike's sword. He quickly pulled it away. "But Ragnell is indestructible!"

Tabuu quickly teleported in front of the King of Smash. He placed his hand on his chest and fired a sphere of subspace energy. This launched the King of Smash into the sky. When it exploded it opened a gateway to subspace. "Did you kill him?" Master Hand asked.

"No, I only teleported him into Subspace." Tabuu replied. He quickly jumped into the air and flew into the gateway of subspace. "Don't follow me! I need to be able to go all out against him! You Smashers would only get in my way!" Tabuu entered subspace and faced the King of Smash. "Unfortunately Dialga's power no longer works. However, you can't escape unless I allow you to. Odds of that happening are slim to none."

"Even though Dialga is no longer influencing this place, I still am slow." The King of Smash said.

"How observant." Tabuu laughed. "In here I have a special ability. I can cancel any special abilities and render anyone I please just a normal human."

"That won't help you." The King of Smash laughed.

"I beg to differ." Tabuu replied.

From subspace emerged Duon and Galleom. The three of them faced the King of Smash.

* * *

Outside, the Smashers were looking up at the giant portal to Subspace. "I wonder what's going on." Mewtwo said.

"It's sort of hard to enjoy a day at the beach with that over head." Nana sighed.

"Maybe we should go in." Master Hand said. He flew up towards the giant sphere; however a barrier appeared blocking him. "What the?'

"I guess Tabuu doesn't want any interference." Crazy Hand sighed. "Still I wish he would at least let us know what's going on."

"So what should we do?" Peach wondered.

"I say we just return to our day at the beach." Zelda replied.

"And ignore a potentially climatic battle that could be occurring over our heads at this point in time?" Peach questioned.

"Yes."

"I'm sure Tabuu won't lose to a Smash Pro." Master Hand said.

* * *

Inside The King of Smash currently had his blades locked with Duon. The King of Smash had yet to get a single scratch on him. "_I don't believe it._" Tabuu thought. "_He's good. The Smashers won't stand a chance against him. Looks like I'll have to step it up a notch._

"

* * *

Everyone just sighed. "Well if you say so." Bowser said. "He better win for our sakes. At least Tabuu is willing to wait until the end of the year to kill us. The Smash Pro on the other hand, wants us dead right now."

Diddy Kong just let off a laugh. "Well, it's not like he can kill us. We wouldn't have a story otherwise."

So, the Smashers continued to enjoy their day at the beach. Occasionally they would look up towards the sky to see if the subspace had disappeared. Unfortunately it just stayed up there, looming over them ominously.

"What a way to ruin a perfectly good day." Link muttered. "There was hardly a cloud in sight, but none of that matters with the giant Subspace sphere up there."

The other Smashers glanced at the remains of REX and RAY. The giant metal scraps were ruining what used to be a picture perfect scene. Much like the subspace up above, it was hard to ignore.

"I wonder how Tabuu's doing." Pikachu muttered.

* * *

The King of Smash and Tabuu were still fighting. "Incredible." The King of Smash taunted. "I didn't think you would be able to stand up to me for this long!"

Tabuu just laughed. "I'm surprised you've pushed me this far. It's been a while since I've had a fight like this."

Both of them were actually enjoying the fight. "Tell me, Tabuu, why are you protecting the Smashers?"

Tabuu let off a small chuckle. "If you can beat me, I'll tell you."

The King of Smash just stared blankly at Tabuu. "The author hasn't decided on your motivation yet has he?"

Tabuu just sighed. "You could say that. Now then, it's time to end this battle. I've been holding back one attack. Tell me, what do you think happens when subspace explodes in subspace?"

The King of Smash stared puzzled at Tabuu. "I don't know." He replied.

"Neither do I." Tabuu replied.

The King of Smash just flinched. "You don't know?" He shouted outraged. "You're going to use a powerful attack and you don't know what it will do?"

"Well, I've never used it before." Tabuu replied. He held out his hand and a sphere of subspace appeared. "Now, let's find out!" Tabuu threw the sphere of subspace up into the air and kicked it like a soccer ball towards The King of Smash. The King of Smash just brought up his sword and cut through it. Tabuu had his hand up and shaped like a gun. "Bang." He pantomimed before vanishing into thin air.

Suddenly the subspace exploded inside subspace. The King of Smash was caught in the middle of the explosion.

* * *

Outside, everyone looked up and saw the giant sphere of subspace collapsing upon its self. "Don't tell me, Tabuu lost!" Master Hand said shocked.

"Don't be stupid." Tabuu said appearing beside Master Hand. All of the Smashers just stared in shock. "Well, that answers that question."

Palkia began to scream out in pain. "What's happening?" Dialga asked.

"The subspace is collapsing upon itself." Palkia replied. "All the space around it. And other dimensions. They are all being sucked in and destroyed."

"So, The King of Smash is dead right?" Tabuu wondered.

"It's your attack, shouldn't you know?"

"It's only the first time I've used it." Tabuu sighed. "Looking back, I think we are rather lucky. In the back of my head I was thinking it would actually destroy all reality."

The Smashers glanced at Tabuu. "What did you do?" Crazy Hand asked.

"That's a secret." Tabuu calmly replied.

Suddenly the imploding Subspace began to suck everyone in. Quickly Palkia created a barrier around the subspace until it finally had disappeared. "Now then, I think our temporary truce is done." Tabuu said walking away. "I can no longer feel any subspace there. So, until we meet again."

Palkia collapsed on the beach. "That took more energy than I thought it would." Palkia muttered.

"Now hopefully all of the excitement is over for the rest of the day." Zelda said.

The vast majority of the rest of the day was uneventful. They just soaked up the sun and enjoyed their time at the beach. The kid Smashers splashed each other with the water. Eventually those who were swimming were signalled to come in to the beach. "All right." Master Hand said. "Gather wood!"

They began to gather driftwood and pile it up. Mario just threw a fireball at it. Several minutes later they had a giant bonfire. The kid Smashers quickly brought out some graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. "It's time for some s'mores!" Ness shouted.

"What are s'mores?" MissingNo. wondered.

Void just stared at MissingNo. in shock. "And I thought I was living a sheltered life."

"Well, MissingNo was sealed away for a long time." Popo nervously laughed. "And we didn't exactly have the chance to do s'mores earlier in the summer."

They began to cook the marshmallows. Several of the marshmallows caught on fire. "Ha!" Ness laughed. "Amateurs, let me show you how it's done!"

He placed the marshmallow right by the flame, and it miraculously didn't catch on fire. The other Smashers looked at Ness rather frustrated. He just smiled, proud of himself. "PK Fire!" Claus said, throwing a spark of fire onto the marshmallow, a moment later it was consumed in flames. Ness just glared at Claus, who was whistling innocently. Ness just got the marshmallow off of the stick and grabbed another one from the bag. "Please, show us how it's done." Claus taunted.

"I will." Ness calmly replied. This time, he just held out his hand, and an open flame appeared in it. He then threw the marshmallow in the flame. Everyone gasped. A moment later, Ness closed his hand on the marshmallow and the fire. When he opened his hand, there was a perfectly brown marshmallow. "And that is how it's done."

Everyone stared in amazement. "How did you do that?" Lucas inquired.

Ness just laughed. "Well, it was something I learnt when I was bored. Basically, I tried to hold an object in my hand, and not have it catch fire. Normally it was a crumpled up piece of paper. So, by learning how to do that, I could cook food to perfection."

"Well then, maybe you should start cooking!" Nana said.

"Hmph. It can't possibly taste good." Claus muttered.

Ness glanced over to MissingNo. "Duplicate it." He ordered. "One for everyone. Wait… just a sec…" Ness quickly added on a bit of chocolate and two graham crackers. "Okay, now duplicate it." He passed the s'more over to MissingNo. Several minutes later everyone had a s'more in their hands. They then ate it.

"It's good Ness." Popo said.

"I agree." Nana added. "Maybe you should start cooking at the house."

"I'm surprised that someone who eats hamburgers from trashcans actually could make some good tasting food." Claus said.

"And I'm surprised that a robot has taste." Ness snapped.

"What was that?" Claus snapped back.

The two of them glared at each other. Several seconds later they began to jump around the campfire throwing PK Thunders and PK Fires at each other. "Sit down!" Link shouted grabbing them both and forcing them down. "Geeze, don't go and ruin this day you idiots!"

"As if it wasn't ruined enough already." Wolf muttered underneath his breath.

"Don't worry Ness. Claus is just saying he likes your food." Lucas smiled.

"He certainly has an odd way of expressing it." Ness muttered.

As Ness reached for another batch of marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate, Princess Peach stopped him. "Why don't we eat some actual food before continuing with junk food?" She asked.

"Fine." Ness sighed.

Peach smiled. "All right everyone, besides the hotdogs; we also have some sausages, some vegetables if you would like to cook them by the fire. And I would like to try this out, it's a dough that can be cooked in the fire and when it's done there will be a biscuit. To drink we have some orange juice, milk, coffee, hot chocolate, and of course, water. You can also cook some potatoes in tinfoil with various spices. Just remember to pay attention to which one is yours, and don't waste food!"

"That won't be a problem." Yoshi and Kirby were quick to remind her.

"Still, if it weren't for you two, I wonder how much food would be wasted."

Mario began to lay several logs out and then started another fire. This one he placed a fire grill over the fire. The other smashers just looked at it puzzled. "What are you doing?" Lucas questioned.

"I'm going to grill over the fire." Mario replied. He quickly went over to the table where he went to various bowls filled with different chopped vegetables. Different bell peppers, onions, mushrooms, and garlic. There were a few more bowls filled with cut up meats. Beef and chicken. He also had a few wooden skewers submerged underwater. He also had some premade souvlaki. Off to the side there was a bag of pita bread and some tzatziki sauce. "I'm making shish-kabobs. Would you like to try some?"

Lucas just nodded.

"We have some vegetables, some meat. If vegetables aren't your thing you can also have some souvlaki and then when you're done you can put it on a pita with some tzatziki sauce on top."

"What's tzatziki sauce?" Lucas wondered.

"Yogurt, cucumbers, a bit of garlic and a few other ingredients." Mario replied.

The Smashers soon began to cook all their food over the open fire. When they had finished their main course they returned to the S'mores. "So good!" Lucas said. Several of the other Smashers agreed. The long day had clearly left several of the Smashers exhausted. Most of them just lay on a few towels on the beach. Only the kid Smashers dared to go back into the water.

"Geeze, you're going to be waterlogged if you keep this up!" Pikachu shouted.

The kid Smashers just laughed. "Yeah right, that's not going to happen!" Ness shouted.

"Yes it will!" Pikachu shouted back.

Dr. Mario just chuckled. "Just let them have fun. In a few days they will be going back to school."

"Don't lecture me." Pikachu snapped.

"I doubt you would understand but I miss the days when I was that young. I used to hate school, but the summer I took for granted. I didn't realize how valuable the summer was until I no longer had it, and had to work year round." Dr. Mario said. "When I look at them, I'm rather envious. Their next batch of holidays will be in the winter. If Tabuu is going to attack us then, they won't have any time to be kids."

Slowly the sun began to descend. Some clouds blocked a portion of the sun. Eventually the kid Smashers went back on the beach and dried off.

They all watched the crimson sun set. "What a great beach side barbeque." Snake laughed. The other Smashers nodded in agreement.

"And the best part was, another character wasn't introduced from one of the games the author is playing through right now instead of writing!"

* * *

From somewhere: a transmission

* * *

"No, stop!" Master Hand shouted.

Everyone just looked puzzled at the giant hand. "What was that for?" Everyone wondered.

"My scanner is picking up a transmission." Fox said.

"Same with mine." Falco added on.

"And mine." Wolf said.

Master Hand just snapped his fingers, and an explosion destroyed all three of the little machines. An explosion so close to the eye would have probably blinded normal people. However, being Smashers, they just walked away with some singed fur and ruffled feathers.

"Aurgh, whatever." Falco said frustrated. "I'll see everyone tomorrow!"

Slowly everyone disbanded and the day at the beach came to a close. The kid Smashers just walked home. "That was a great day." Lucas said cheerfully.

The others couldn't help but glance over at him. Currently their definition of 'a great day' didn't include nearly getting killed by giant robots, a giant mutant crab, and a Smash Pro.

"Here's hoping that the rest of our summer isn't as eventful as today." Ness sighed. "I don't think I could take much more of it."

"Agreed." Claus muttered. "Thankfully we only have a few more days."

"Though this summer vacation feels like it has taken so long." Popo added on. "I can't wait to return to school."

The kid Smashers suddenly turned around and faced Popo. Nana quickly brought out Mr. Hammer and smashed Popo across the face with it. "Who are you, and what have you done with Popo!" She shouted, as she brought out some rope to try and restrain him.

Toon Link quickly brought out some rope and also helped restrain Popo. "Guys stop it!" Popo shouted. However his cries fell on deaf ears. Popo just continued to squirm as Saki approached them.

"What's going on guys?" Saki asked rather confused.

"We think that Popo is actually a doppelganger!" Nana said, "Tabuu might of snuck him in during the confusion today and now we are going to make sure that this is the real Popo!"

Saki just pulled out his cannon sword. "Is that so?" He said. He aimed the weapon at Popo's head.

"I'm the real Popo! I'm the real Popo! I'm the real Popo! I'm the real Popo! I'm the real Popo! I'm the real Popo! I'm the real Popo! I'm the real Popo! I'm the real Popo! I'm the real Popo! I'm the real Popo! I'm the real Popo!" He began to repeat.

"Saki, don't shoot him!" Lucas said.

"Sorry, but this is the only way to know if he is a spy." Saki said.

"But what if it is the real Popo?" Lucas inquired.

"Thank you for believing me Lucas! I am the real Popo!" Popo said with tears of joy.

"Well, if he is the real Popo, he will survive!" Saki said as he pulled the trigger.

"Wha-" Popo however was interrupted by a laser blast going off in his face, causing him to smash the back of his head into the ground. Had it been a normal person, their brains probably would have been splattered across the ground right now.

The kid Smashers actually looked in shock at Saki, "You shot Popo!" Nana said in shock. "What would make you shoot Popo?"

Ness tried to read Saki's mind, however it was a mess. He had seen this before. This was the mind of someone who was drunk. Saki had a few too many beers at the beach party. "Nana stop he isn't himself!" Ness tried to warn Nana. However, Nana had all ready swung Mr. Hammer towards Saki. He quickly blocked with his cannon sword.

Due to being under the influence, Saki didn't know his own strength and wasn't holding back. He immediately overpowered Nana and Mr. Hammer. "No way!" Claus said in shock. "Mr. Hammer is SSS Tier! He can't lose!"

"Maybe it's because Saki is an item." Red pointed out.

"With that logic, shouldn't Mr. Hammer also be an item?" Toon Link wondered.

The three of them quickly avoided another attack.

In his drunkenness, Saki rushed for Lucas. However, Claus quickly jumped in front of the two. He had transformed into the Masked Man and was using an energy sword to block the attack. However Claus was knocked away quickly.

Some of the other Smashers had noticed that Saki was attacking the kid Smashers. Rushing over towards Saki was Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Saki quickly panicked and began to rapidly fire at the two. Diddy Kong quickly pulled out his two peanut popguns. The lasers hit the peanuts, and were cancelled out. As for the peanuts, they were roasted, creating a nice delectable snack.

Saki began to panic. However, he was suddenly punched in the stomach by Little Mac. "You idiot!" Little Mac shouted. The force of the attack was enough to cause Saki to vomit. "This is why I don't drink."

"That and the fact that you're underage." Ness pointed out.

"That hasn't stopped anyone before." Little Mac muttered. "For the amount of stuff you put up with, I'm pretty sure you kids would be drinking and smoking if wouldn't cause a scandal or two. And not to mention the fuss the legal guardians would put up."

"I can see it now." Ness muttered. "When we are of legal age and not allowed to do those things because children might be watching. Maybe it would of been better to stay separated..."

Saki just looked up at Lucas. "They better hide that book then."

"What book?" Lucas wondered.

"It's just the alcohol talking, ignore him." Little Mac sighed.

"You hit me." Saki got back up and threw a punch at Little Mac who quickly dodged the attack by ducking underneath Saki's arm.

"Star uppercut!" Little Mac shouted, bringing up his fist to Saki's chin. This move knocked Saki a few inches off of the ground. Saki then fell onto the ground.

"Mommy, I don't want to go to school." Saki said before finally going out cold. Little Mac just picked Saki up and began to walk away.

"Good night kids." Little Mac said. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry!" Ness laughed as he smacked Popo across the back.

"OUCH!" Popo shouted. "That hurt!"

"Come on, I didn't hit you that hard." Ness protested. "Look, come here Lucas."

Lucas began to walk towards Ness, however Claus just grabbed Lucas' shoulder. "Ouch!" Lucas cried out. "Claus that hurts!"

They quickly rushed to their house where they could actually see. Their backs were red. Across their shoulders and backs were sunburns. "I thought we put on sunscreen." Red said.

"You didn't put more on throughout the day." Nana berated them. "Not to mention the water intensifies the rays from the sun."

The kid smashers just sighed. After putting some after sun on their backs they went to their beds. And this rather eventful day was brought to a close.

* * *

Tabuu just stepped on the water of the ocean. The water was calm, and the moonlight revealed the rocks beneath the surface of water. Among the rocks were the remains of the two Metal Gears. So far, fish had stayed away from the place. Slowly he dived underwater and approached the two Metal Gears. "_Who sent you to attack the Smashers_?" He wondered. He touched the machines, and they were teleported into Subspace. "_I'll find out soon enough…_"

**Notes:**

**Goal word count for this chapter: 25,000. I stopped at 20,000… I am never doing that again. I'm not particularly happy with the chapter. It just seemed to suffer greatly from the goal word count. "Okay, thats good... And I still have 10,000 more words to go...". It just broke out from what should have been a simple chapter into something much bigger... And... yeah... Well average word count is down, and I didn't have to resort to repeating a word a couple thousand times...**

**I promise I am never doing a chapter this long again. Since my general writing process involves write until I grow bored... move on to something else until I'm bored of that, then move back here. It just made the chapter above messy...**

**Magical Creatures was what Pokemon were called in the 12th movie when everyone went back in time.**

**The dimensional scream is from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2. Much like the chaos emeralds from the sonic games it just seems to do whatever the writer wants and is used for filling up some exposition and moving the plot forwards.**

**I swear the beach volleyball game was written before the announcement of Mario Sports Mix.**

**And with this chapter… I went over the 400,000 word mark… Sigh 600,000 more to go… At least these notes are easing a bit of the pain.**

**Buy Cave Story now. If you are pissed off about Nintendo's pricing requiring you to buy 2000 points for a 1200 point game, I'll give you my Wii Friend code and you can send me a SNES game or Genesis game. Although, that probably won't help with my speed on writing the story… (Probably would make it worse…)**


	247. September 3: Tabuu: Gathering Forces

**I was checking the SSB character filters on the site… Was there a sequel announced that I wasn't aware of? Because now alternate costumes like Daisy, Dark Link, Dark Pit are included, but Claus isn't! Oh and Duon and Galleom aren't included in character filter either… But Palutena, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails are despite being background characters… (Well Palutena did have that one scene in Subspace…) I just thought that boss characters would be a bit higher on the priority list than unplayable background characters...  
**

**

* * *

**September 3: Tabuu: Gathering Forces

And now for something completely different!

Due to the Smashers all being exhausted from the rather eventful day yesterday, they were still in bed trying to sleep and regain some energy. So, we will focus on Tabuu, who was also rather exhausted but too proud to admit it.

Tabuu was disguised as a perfectly normal looking human. Currently, he was wearing a business suit and a tie. He looked like an experienced business man, one who was only a day away from retirement. For whatever reason, Tabuu had decided to take the form of an old man. In his hand was a briefcase, filled with money that he had just gotten out of from a local bank. Currently, he was being followed by some people who planned to mug him. He was, of course, aware of them.

"Why must this always happen?" He muttered to himself. He went into a local park, which was currently abandoned. Within several minutes he was surrounded by a gang, armed with various weapons ranging from knives, to chains, to guns.

"Hand over the money, and you won't get hurt!" They demanded.

Perhaps, deciding that he would like to have a little bit of fun, Tabuu raised his hands in the air. "I don't want any trouble." He calmly said.

"Drop the briefcase!" They ordered.

Tabuu just let go of the briefcase. It hit the ground and bounced a few times. The exact moment it hit the ground Tabuu snapped his fingers. A barrier appeared around the park, isolating them from the rest of the world, and putting them all in Subspace. "Duon, Galleom, you wanted to have some fun, kill all of these pieces of trash, make sure that none of them live." Almost instantly half of them were cut through with Duon's blades. The other half was killed by Galleom, who had fired hundreds of bullets, as though his arms were now machine guns. Tabuu just looked down at all of the corpses. "These pieces of trash are better off not existing. I doubt they will be missed. Shadow Bugs, clean up! I have a few people to meet."

Tabuu then disappeared into a dark portal.

* * *

Tabuu emerged from another portal. This one was in a cave filled with monsters. However the monsters were currently being tossed around by a signal person. Tabuu was actually amused because the person didn't even touch the monsters. He just waved his hands around and they would go flying.

When the place was clear, Tabuu slowly approached the person. However he suddenly found himself unable to move. "Who are you?" The person said, his hand stretched out.

"I'm just a person looking for someone." Tabuu replied.

"Cut the crap." The person replied. "I know that's a disguise. Are you a monster or something else?"

Tabuu stepped forwards, breaking the person's control. "My name is Tabuu, and I'm looking for help."

"And mine is Layle."

Tabuu brought out a piece of crumpled paper. Written on it were several scribbles. "Layle, the Crystal Bearer." Tabuu said. "Yes, I've heard great things about you."

"Don't believe everything you hear."

Tabuu just laughed. "Well, I'm glad I saw you in action. Otherwise I wouldn't be sure if all of the rumors were true. So, you are a mercenary. Do you do any kind of work?"

"As long as it pays." Layle replied.

Tabuu placed the briefcase on a nearby rock and opened it. "How about I pay you upfront." Tabuu wondered.

"Well then, when do I start, Sir?" Layle asked.

Tabuu was actually shocked about how easy that was. "I will call for you at a later time. Please take this money; it is yours for the time being." Tabuu took out a quarter of the money from the briefcase and handed it to Layle.

"What's the job?" Layle wondered. "Is it dangerous?"

"Yes." Tabuu said. "There is a small chance you may die. But I'm sure you'll be fine. I will give you details later. If you think that the job is too dangerous, you can always back out, and keep that money. I won't blame you."

"I understand." Layle replied.

"Now then, don't die until then." Tabuu said. He then disappeared.

* * *

Tabuu went into Subspace. "That's one." He said. Floating in subspace were Galleom and Duon.

"Lord Tabuu!" Galleom said. "Are you sure that you should be moving around?"

"I'm sure." Tabuu replied. "If I just stay sitting around doing nothing I'll seize up and cramp."

"But Lord Tabuu!" Galleom protested. "All ready you've been mugged once. Do you think the humans know that you are currently weak after your battle?"

"It's nothing but a coincidence." Tabuu calmly said. "Of course, I'm partly to blame. I should have known withdrawing that large amount of money would draw attention to me."

"Also, about those giant metal pieces that you brought back into subspace."

"Has any progress been made on that?" Tabuu wondered.

"The Primids are analyzing it as we speak. As far as I know they haven't found anything. However, I was wondering if afterwards we could use the scrap to upgrade ourselves."

"Yes, that will be fine." Tabuu calmly replied. "I'm sure they will help you combat the Smashers. And besides, things are getting interesting. We may even end up having to join forces with the Smashers." Tabuu had mostly figured it out, figured out who it was that sent the Metal Gears to attack the Smashers. Yami, it had been such a long time since he had last heard that name. He remembered the first time fighting that monster. "Galleom, Duon. Repair yourselves. If you're unable to fight for me, you will be useless to me."

"Yes, Lord Tabuu." They said.

Once again Tabuu entered another portal.

* * *

Tabuu appeared in a park. Much to his surprise he could sense a great evil power. A great hatred. He walked around, looking for the source of such malice. Sitting at a bench there was an old man, currently feeding some pigeons. As Tabuu approached, the pigeons immediately fled.

The old man looked up, and their eyes locked.

Tabuu could sense the malice from inside of him. It would be a powerful asset to him, there was just one problem. Tabuu could see that the old man was on his final legs. He had less than a month to live.

"Looks are rather deceiving old man." Tabuu said approaching him. "I can see it in you, hatred, bitterness. Despite how calm you look, you know how much time you have left, and you're terrified."

The old man looked up at Tabuu. "Time is unfair. We all are destined to die. And I have dedicated my life to stopping that."

"You've however failed."

"I've had a way." The old man replied. "But, one such as myself couldn't achieve it. If I was younger, I'm sure I would be able to succeed."

Tabuu just laughed. He knew where the old man was coming from. How many times Tabuu had said to himself that he would change what he had done in the past. "If given the chance, would you do anything differently?" Tabuu wondered.

"No." The old man replied. "I would do everything exactly the same. But, if I was stronger, I would have been able to succeed!"

"What was your goal? What was this method that you think would stop you from dying?"

"To obtain the N-Sword."

A smile crossed Tabuu's face. He knew all about it. How it was sealed away, and had thought to be lost.

Tabuu just laughed. "So, you want to be young again?"

"Yes!" The old man replied.

"Well I know of a way to revive you from the dead so that you are eternally young, it's just a little, well, complicated." Tabuu replied.

"I don't care!" the old man said. His goal was clear to Tabuu. He wanted the N-Sword, and not even death would get in his way.

"_Perfect!_" Tabuu thought. "Fine, once you die you must bathe your soul in the darkest corners of hell and from there you will need to gain energy from the shadows. From that point on you will be immortal, and then you must break out of the spiritual realm!"

"I see." The old man said, memorizing every single word.

In his many travels Tabuu had once before gone into hell. The hatred, the darkness. It was all drawn towards him and it had strengthened him a great deal. He was sure that it would be the same for this old man. Of course, going in was no problem, it was getting out. And even though Tabuu had been in there for what amounted to ten minutes, he wondered how much stronger he would have been if he stayed longer.

"Why would you tell me this though?" the old man wondered.

"Mortals amuse me." Tabuu replied. "I wish to see what you can do. If I'm still alive, perhaps you can join me."

"What?" the old man said confused.

"I am effectively immortal, I cannot die. As an immortal I'll start with warning you that you'll be entering into a cursed life if you go through with this. One where you watch people as they age, and you will continue to stay the same age."

"That's fine." The person said. "Life has left me rather bitter."

"Your bitterness in hell will make you stronger. As a parting gift, here is some of my power."

A shadow bug crawled down Tabuu's arm and fell onto the grass. It then went towards the old man and went into his body. "I look forwards to seeing you again."

"And I look forwards to that too." Tabuu said.

"However, I want to know one thing. Why are you fighting? What are your goals and aspirations?"

Tabuu suddenly froze. He looked at his hand. Immediately he made a fist. "I guess it's only fair, you told me your goals, so I should tell you mine. There are three reasons. The first, I must learn if I am truly perfect." Tabuu replied. "I must know if I am what life should ascend to. The second, like all beings in this world I must fight for my place. Originally I was unable to even set foot on these grounds. The air was poisonous to me, and I was exiled. So I attacked the world, fragmenting it, and dragging the world into my own domain. With my domain and this world becoming one, if even only temporarily, I was able to set up for the next step of my plan. I was now able to set foot in this corrupted world. Once again, there are those who are moving against me that will force me to be exiled."

"Your fight is nothing more than natural selection then." The old man pointed out.

"The third reason is a test." Tabuu continued. "I must find out if they are rightfully the successors! If they aren't I'll just destroy this world and start anew once again."

"Successors?" the old man questioned.

"Have you ever heard of Master and Crazy Hand?" Tabuu asked.

"The leaders of the Smashers?" the old man said. "Of course I know them, my grandkids go on about the Smashers all day."

"Their names are only inherited. They aren't the original." Tabuu said. "I must know if my decision was the proper one. If it is, and they truly are the successors to the original Master and Crazy Hand, they will be able to defeat and kill me. I will know this world is in good hands and all my mistakes will be rectified."

"You're a strange person. Your ultimate goal is to die?" The old man laughed. "If your method works, and I am able to obtain the N-Sword, perhaps I will grant you that wish."

Tabuu just laughed. "Well then, I must get going. I hope to see you again."

With that Tabuu walked away. "_What an interesting person._" Tabuu thought. "_I know this won't be the last time I see him._" He just walked around a bit taking in the park's sights and sounds. He inhaled the natural air. It was so different from Subspace. The air of subspace constantly felt hazy and polluted, not to mention heavier.

"You've been following me since we exited Subspace." Tabuu said. From behind a tree came a perfectly normal looking person.

"I'm sorry Master Tabuu, but I was worried about you. Your wounds from the battle yesterday have yet to fully heal."

"I'm fine." Tabuu calmly said.

"Regardless, what if The King of Smash is still out there? I'm sure he wouldn't give you a chance to trap him back in subspace."

"Reality collapsed on him; I doubt he could have survived that." Tabuu pointed out. "Besides, if I'm unable to do anything to him, what would you be able to do?"

"If I was able to distract him for even a second and I protected you. That would be enough." The person replied.

"I understand your concern." Tabuu said. "However, I'll be fine. Please, return to subspace until I call you."

"Please send me on a mission Master Tabuu!" the person begged.

Tabuu just smiled. "Your time will come." He opened a portal into subspace and the person walked in. Tabuu then closed the portal and opened another to a different location.

* * *

The city of Santa Destroy was no stranger to blood. The streets had been tainted before. This city was full of murderers, and those who killed for sport. This place wasn't safe for anyone. Perhaps even now more than before, the killing had been taken over by corporate organizations, and now for them it was just another way to make money. Tabuu just walked down the street. "Hey, you look new here." Someone said pulling out a weapon.

"I am really tired of getting mugged." Tabuu muttered, before sending a chain of light directly through the muggers face.

Non of the people on the streets actually batted an eye to this, they just kept walking. This was perhaps a common occurrence for them. So common that they had been desensitized to the violence.

He approached a tall building. The office of the UAA, The United Assassins Association.

He entered the building, he made his way through the building until eventually coming to an office. He knocked. "Hello?" A voice asked. It had a French accent.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to the head of the UAA." Tabuu said.

"Oh, I see." The voice replied. "Please come in." Tabuu entered the room. Sitting at the desk currently filing her nails was Silvia Christel. "What could I do for you?"

"I would like to talk to the head of the UAA." Tabuu repeated.

"You're talking to her." Silvia said.

Tabuu was actually shocked. "I see, I didn't expect someone like you to be the head of the UAA."

"Looks can be deceiving, can't they?" Silvia asked. Tabuu couldn't help but think that the comment was mainly directed towards him. "I saw what you did out there to that mugger. Now, why are you here?"

"I would like to hire the assassins of the UAA to fight for me." Tabuu said. "How much money will it take?" He placed the briefcase on the table and opened it. Silvia's eyes suddenly widened.

"This is more than enough." Silvia said. "I will call together all the assassins at Destroy Stadium. It is that building over there. Please wait there for all of them to come."

"I understand." Tabuu said, walking away.

He waited at destroy stadium. Eventually it was filled with several different assassins. Each of them seemed to be from all different walks of life. And each of them wondering why they were here.

"Welcome." Tabuu said. "You were all brought here because I hired you to fight for me."

The assassins weren't particularly happy with this revelation. "Screw that!" one shouted. "Who do you think you are? You're just some old man who thinks he can just hire us as body guards?"

It quickly went downhill the assassins quickly rushed for Tabuu. However he just let out some Off Waves, which ripped them all apart. "I don't need subordinates who disobey me." He said coldly. "None of you were probably even worth that energy."

"It looks like we were late." A voice said. Tabuu just turned around and saw three more assassins walking into Destroy Stadium. Travis Touchdown, Shinobu and Henry.

"Hello," Tabuu said. "I called you hear so I could hire you to fight for me."

"I think you figured it out, but we assassins don't like being used as tools." Travis said bringing out a beam katana.

"Yes, I sort of did figure that one out." Tabuu sighed.

"Besides, it looks like to me you're strong enough to fight on your own and you don't need anyone helping you." Travis said.

Tabuu just chuckled. "That may be the case."

"You see, assassins also have this huge issue of pride. They have to be the strongest. They are constantly living in fear that someone may kill them off. And when we find a strong opponent, we can't exactly just turn away." Henry said, he talked with an irish accent.

"I see, then you're going to fight me. Please try to keep me entertained." Shinobu, Travis and Henry all glared at Tabuu, rather annoyed that he thought they were that weak. "Such murderous intent." Tabuu laughed. "Come, fight me!"

The three assassins rushed for Tabuu. Quickly, Tabuu countered by revealing and spreading his wings and unleashing the Off Waves. However, much to Tabuu's surprise, Travis, Henry, and Shinobu all jumped towards the off waves and were able to cut through them. "You're not normal." Tabuu muttered. "That was ten percent of my total power."

"Gentoken" Shinobu shouted, a sword beam immediately rushed for Tabuu. In his hand appeared a blue blade made out energy, and he quickly cut through the attack. Travis and Henry quickly rushed for Tabuu. They brought down their beam katanas, however Tabuu just caught them in midair. He then kicked both Henry and Travis back.

"He caught a beam katana?" Travis said shocked. "Just what the hell is this guy?"

Tabuu stretched out his arms and two chains rushed for Travis and Henry. Shinobu however quickly cut through the chains of light. "_I still haven't fully recovered from that battle yesterday, this might be fun._" Tabuu thought to himself. Shinobu was rushing for Tabuu, he quickly got ready to block her sword attack, however he jumped over him. Now Travis, Henry, and Shinobu formed the three points of a triangle around him.

"Ready?" Travis asked.

"Yes!" Both Henry and Shinobu shouted.

The three of them began to run for Tabuu. All three of them slashed Tabuu at the exact same time. When they turned around they expected to see a dead human. However Tabuu just stood there. The parts where they had cut revealed his glowing blue skin. He chuckled a bit, and then completely disregarded his disguise. "This is my true form." Tabuu calmly said.

"What the hell?" Travis shouted out.

Henry quickly prepared another attack. He somehow drew out the energy from his beam katana and created three spheres of light. They all rushed for Tabuu. Tabuu just countered with three of his own spheres of energy. Tabuu then teleported up to the top of destroy stadium. "Bullet rain!" He shouted, sending a rain of small energy balls down towards the stadium ground. Travis, Henry and Shinobu quickly began to shield themselves from the bullet rain by swinging their swords to block all the attacks.

Tabuu quickly flew down, with his energy sword out. He flew directly for Travis. However, before he could reach Travis, Shinobu jumped into the air and drove her sword right through Tabuu impaling him to the ground. "Moe~!" Shinobu said, her voice was euphoric.

"Stop using that word." Travis said annoyed.

"What does it mean anyways?" Shinobu wondered.

Travis was unable to answer this question as Tabuu just teleported up into the air. His hand went into the hole in his abdomen. Normally such a wound would have all ready healed. "_Perhaps I'm even more exhausted from my battle with the King of Smash than I initially thought._" Shinobu just grabbed her sword and pulled it out of the ground. "It's been fun, and I've seen enough. I'm leaving."

"You can't just leave in the middle of a battle!" Travis shouted outraged. "You're just some coward!"

"You're all at your limits, and I know you won't be of any use to me." Tabuu lied.

"We haven't even begun to fight!" Travis shouted.

"Then have it your way!" Tabuu said. He stretched out his hand and tried to summon some subspace, however, he was unable to. Travis quickly jumped into the air and began to wildly swing his beam katana at Tabuu. Quickly Tabuu countered each attack with his own energy sword.

"You're getting sloppy!" Travis taunted. "Maybe you're the one at your limits!"

In a panic, Tabuu brought out his wings. "I'll destroy this whole city then!" He shouted. As power surged through him, his wings began to crack, and eventually fell apart. The fragments of the wings fell down to the ground and shattered into tiny specs. Noticing that Tabuu was weakened. Travis, Shinobu, and Henry jumped into the air and slashed him once again. This time, their swords cut right through him, and his body was cut into several pieces, he was even beheaded. The parts of his body hit the ground with a thump. "_What's going on?_" Tabuu thought. "_Is this the end? Have I finally achieved death?_"

The three assassins walked towards Tabuu's head. "I congratulate you. I didn't think you would be this good."

"How can you still talk after we beheaded you?" Travis questioned.

"He won't be talking for long!" Shinobu said, getting ready to stab her sword through Tabuu's head.

As she brought down the sword, someone rushed in between Tabuu and Shinobu. The person quickly knocked Travis, Henry, and Shinobu away. Tabuu looked up at his saviour. It was the same person that he had ordered to stay until he called. "You followed me." Tabuu said shocked.

"Of course master." The person replied. "I couldn't let them kill you."

"Like they would of been able to kill me." Tabuu laughed.

Travis wasn't entirely pleased about the person who just attacked him. "Hey, who the hell are you?" He shouted.

"I am Master Tabuu's loyal servant." the person replied. He stretched out his hand and a ball of darkness formed. "I won't let you hurt him!" He threw the ball of darkness towards Travis, who cut it with his beam katana. However immediately after Travis cut it, the ball exploded. Travis was pushed back several feet. He quickly looked at where the person used to be, however the spot was now vacant. Tabuu also appeared behind Travis.

"What the hell! How did you reattach yourself?" Travis shouted.

Tabuu didn't reply, he just attacked Travis, however Henry rushed for Tabuu and cut through him. Or rather, he cut through air. Henry looked confused and quickly stabbed Tabuu. Tabuu didn't react to the attack and it just went right through him. Next Henry tried placing his hand on Tabuu, however his hand went right through him. "An illusion!" Henry said shocked.

Several more Tabuu's appeared in the air. Shinobu quickly tried to cut through them but they were also an illusion. Slowly destroy stadium began to vanish, and it was replaced with a flowery field. "You're in my domain now!" the person's voice shouted out. "And I won't let you hurt master Tabuu!"

"That guy sounds like a guard dog." Travis said annoyed.

"Be careful." Henry said. "Anything could come from anywhere."

The three assassins quickly went back to back. Each of them looking at a different direction in order to defend themselves from whatever may come their way. Three chains of light suddenly rushed for each of them. And they all took a step forwards to block the attack. However as their swords came in contact with the chain of light they were revealed to be illusions.

They quickly turned around to the space that they had created. The person who had defended Tabuu was doing a handstand and began to spin around, kicking the three assassins away. They quickly recovered and rushed for the person.

Tabuu however appeared in front. "It's probably just another illusion!" Travis shouted.

Unfortunately, this Tabuu was real. He quickly knocked back all three assassins. "Zoroark." Tabuu said. "I told you to stay in Subspace."

"I'm sorry Master." Zoroark replied. "I was afraid that you would lose the battle."

"You didn't have to worry about that. I've recovered from worse than that." Tabuu laughed.

"I don't believe it," Travis said annoyed "he's back in one piece."

Tabuu snapped his fingers and the illusion disappeared. "Playtime is over!" Tabuu shouted. "Duon, Galleom, come forth!" The two giant robots appeared from two portals from the ground. Tabuu just jumped back into Galleom's right hand. "Fusion!" He ordered.

"Do you think this is an illusion as well?" Shinobu asked Henry.

"No." Henry replied.

The two began to glow. Soon, standing there was now a giant robot. It was so big that it destroyed the roof of Destroy Stadium. It looked down at the three assassins. Tabuu still stood in the robot's right hand. In the left hand was a giant shield which looked identical to Duon's wheels. "Now then assassins, do you feel like giving up yet?"

"Not a chance!" Travis laughed. "I love a challenge."

"Interesting. Now show me what you're going to do?" Tabuu laughed.

Travis quickly jumped onto his bike and drove off. Everyone just stared in shock. "He just ran away?" Shinobu said annoyed.

"That idiot! If we live through this I'm going to kill him!" Henry shouted outraged. "And even if we die I am going to haunt him!"

* * *

However Travis didn't run away, he was going to a mansion where underneath the pool there was a giant robot known as the Glastonbury. He quickly got in and flew to Destroy Stadium. "Sorry, but I'm not letting you have your way!" Travis shouted. "Two can play at this game!"

Henry and Shinobu quickly jumped on the Glastonbury, and began to climb, or rather jump, up to the shoulders of the giant robot.

Glastonbury brought out a giant beam katana, which looked like a guitar, and rushed for Tabuu's giant robot. Tabuu's giant robot however countered with his own sword made out of Duon's blades.

The two weapons clashed. Henry and Shinobu used their ranged attacks to try and bring down Tabuu's giant robot. However, their attacks only left small scratches on the paint. Tabuu looked at them rather annoyed. Zoroark, still disguised as a human quickly jumped to Tabuu's side. "Master Tabuu. Please run."

"No." Tabuu replied. "I'm having too much fun."

"Master!" Zoroark pleaded.

Glastonbury's beam katana slashed against the shield.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Tabuu said. He suddenly opened a portal and pushed Zoroark into it. He then turned his attention to Glastonbury. He placed his hand on his giant robot and merged with it. "Now. Let's finish this!"

Tabuu rushed for Glastonbury, and their weapons clashed. However Glastonbury did something that Tabuu wasn't expecting. Glastonbury attacked with a head butt, causing Tabuu's giant robot to stager backwards.

"Strawberry on the Shortcake!" Travis shouted. Glastonbury's beam katana immediately began to surge with power. He rushed for Tabuu and cut through the giant robot dealing a large amount of damage.

Tabuu just laughed. "Is that all you've got? Because quite frankly, that didn't cut all the way through me!"

Glastonbury quickly jumped into the air and began to a barrage of lasers towards Tabuu. The lasers hit and knocked him back several feet. Suddenly Tabuu's robot disappeared and reappeared behind Glastonbury. Tabuu delivered a punch which left a rather large and noticeable dent in Glastonbury.

On the back of Tabuu's robot, metal wings were beginning to form. Power began to surge through them. He then unleashed the off waves towards Glastonbury.

Glastonbury however pointed its beam katana at Tabuu. "Anarchy in the Galaxy!" Travis shouted. From the tip of the beam katana came a giant laser. The attack rushed for the off waves and broke through them. The laser then went towards Tabuu who quickly blocked with the shield. The shield however began to crack. A few seconds later the shield broke and the laser pierced through Tabuu.

Quickly thinking Tabuu activated Galleom's subspace bomb. This resulted in the gaint sphere protecting him and warding off the rest of Travis' attack. Quickly Tabuu defused from the Galeom and Duon fusion and began to absorb the subspace that was just unleashed.

"Much better." Tabuu said. "You've been an interesting bunch of opponents. I'm extending my offer one more time. Work for me."

Travis however aimed the Glatsonbury's cannon at Tabuu once more. "Screw that! Anarchy in the Galaxy!" He shouted once again. This time, the blast fully consumed Tabuu. His body began to disintegrate.

"Very well then, but when we do meet again, I won't hesitate killing you!" Tabuu said before he teleported away.

* * *

He teleported into a nearby alleyway. He punched the side of a building in frustration, causing the whole building to shake. "_Damn it! Damn that King of Smash! I bet he's laughing at me right now in his grave!_"

"Hey, give me all of your money!" A voice demanded.

Tabuu looked to his side to see another mugger holding a knife. Tabuu got sick of it, and this time just walked into the knife. The next moment he brought up his hands and grabbed the mugger's shoulders. "You crossed the wrong person." Tabuu whispered into the mugger's ear. The next moment, electricity began to surge through the mugger's body. The mugger pulled the knife out of Tabuu and quickly began to stab him repeatedly, in order to get Tabuu to let him go. Several seconds later, the mugger exploded.

"It looks like the rest of my list will have to wait." Tabuu muttered to himself. He glanced at the shadows. "Come forth Zoroark!" From a portal Zoroark appeared, this time in his Pokemon form.

"You called Master?" Zoroark asked.

"Yes." Tabuu calmly said. "I was wondering how Galleom and Duon were doing."

"They are back in Subspace a little shaken and undergoing repairs. They believed that it was their fault that you got badly hurt yesterday, and humiliated today. And they wish to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

"I shouldn't have tried that fusion untested." Tabuu replied. "Anyways, I want you to go to Smashville and have some fun."

"Yes, Master Tabuu!" Zoroark said.

"Just be careful," Tabuu warned. "One of the Smashers can see aura, he will be able to see through your illusions."

"He can try."

"Be careful, Zoroark." Tabuu muttered.

"And what about the Hands?" Zoroark questioned. "They can see aura, can't they?"

"Don't worry about them. They can't touch you." Tabuu said. "Just as long as they know that I'm not behind it."

* * *

**Notes relevant to the Chapter:**

**Well... TSW:Qft12, back when I wrote it, I never ****planned for who would tell The Master how to gain power... Although I said it was an old man who told The Master… **

**Well this now puts this story at 7000 years before TSW:Qft12**

**Also, I really, really, REALLY hated Final Fantasy: The Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers. While Layle's powers are good on paper, they didn't make a very good game…**

**Suda51, was actually in the credits of Brawl. And he has stated that he would like to see Travis in Smash Bros. Will that actually happen… I doubt it but who knows…**

**Zoroark is the name of one of the 5th gen Pokemon revealed. It's the Japanese name, so I might come back and change it when I know the English name. (Or, I'm just going to be treating it as a nickname if it is different...) It has the power of illusions. While the ability seems only to affect him, I changed it. Deal with it.  
**


	248. September 4: Roy: Illusions

September 4: Roy: Illusions

Zoroark looked down at Smashville. The sun had yet to rise in the small town, and a thick fog currently was blanketing the town. Zoroark slowly stepped in to the town. As expected, the alloys came for the intruder, however they found nothing. Zoroark had all ready moved onto a roof of a house. He just looked around Smashville. "hmmm..." He growled. His abilities would benefit from the fog.

Zoroark had power over illusions. He was capable of creating anything he pleased. But it wasn't just for looks; his illusions could fool all five of the senses. He could make trash taste like gourmet food. He could make gym sock smell like an expensive perfume. He could make a cat feel as rough as sandpaper. He could even silence explosions.

Of course, it wasn't always like this. At one point his illusions only altered himself. And he could only change into a Pokemon, person, or object that he had seen before. When he had met Tabuu all that had changed, he had gained more power, so much that covering Smashville in an illusion was nothing more than child's play.

But, despite all of his power, there was one thing he couldn't deceive. Aura. The actual reason was that his illusions would give off no aura, or a very different aura if there was any aura at all, making it easy to discern between the real and the fake.

"Master Tabuu, I hope you're watching me!" Zoroark said. He stretched out his arms and a sinister aura began to appear off of him. "I will use this power you gave me! Watch as the Smashers fall!"

* * *

Roy woke up to sunlight entering into his room from his windows. He just stepped out of bed and let off a yawn. He glanced at a nearby calendar. "Friday, September the fourth." He muttered. Nothing was written down, so Roy had no plans. "I guess I could always train." he muttered.

He actually looked outside a bit confused. The weather was sunny, but he was sure that the forecast was calling for rain. Not that the weatherman was ever correct. Suddenly he heard a loud noise on the roof. He looked up confused. Normally it would be a bird or squirrel. In the odd case, Pikachu and Pichu. Or in the really odd case Lucario, or Diddy. But he never thought that any of them made that much noise. He looked outside his window and saw what looked like a red fluffy tail which he assumed belonged to some weird squirrel. If he was actually fully awake he might have investigated it instead of passing it off as a nothing or a squirrel that had met an unfortunate accident with a bunch of hair dye.

He just went on his normal morning routine. He went and made himself some breakfast. Which, just consisted of some cereal in some milk and a glass of orange juice. He brought out a small notebook and began to go through the various events of the past few days. "Let's see, the attack on the Divine Plains, and then those Metal Gears attacking us."

The phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" Roy answered.

"Metal Gear?" Snake's voice came from the other end.

Roy just slammed the phone down to hang up. He returned his attention to the notebook. "Will this Yami attack us again?" he wondered. "Oh well, when it happens it happens. I guess we can't prepare for any enemies that we don't know anything about!" He got up and walked away to the table. Roy had decided to just take a light jog around Smashville to help pass the time and clear his mind.

Roy stepped out of his house and onto his porch. On the porch there was a fruit basket. He thought nothing of it and picked it up. In the basket he noticed Diddy Kong's exploding oranges.

"OH CRAP!" Roy shouted. He tried to throw the basket away however it exploded in his hands and sent him flying into his house. For a few minutes he lied against his house. Off in the distance he could hear more and more explosions coming from other Smashers' houses. Some Smashers didn't take it as well as he did. Quickly Roy got up, and went to the Smasher he thought was responsible. Diddy Kong.

He wasn't the only person with the same idea. A bunch of other Smashers and even some of the assist trophies were all ready there with a bunch of torches and pitchforks ready to rip the monkey to shreds. "Diddy Kong!" They shouted outraged. "Get out here now! You have some explaining to do!"

Diddy Kong looked out of his house looking rather surprised. Unfortunately, he walked out of the safety of his house. "What's everyone doing out here?"

"You should know!" The Smashers shouted outraged.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Link shouted. "If we weren't Smashers we might of been killed!"

"What are you talking about?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Your exploding fruit basket!" They replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

However the Smashers wouldn't hear any of it. They looked through one of the front windows and saw on the dining room table a bunch of fruit and several baskets. "And then what do you call that?" Snake asked rather annoyed.

Diddy Kong just rushed inside, and the rest of the Smashers followed. He looked in shock at the large amount of fruits. "I don't know anything about this!" Diddy Kong said. "Please you've got to believe me. Maybe it was Donkey Kong!"

Diddy Kong just backed up nervously from the Smashers who wanted to strangle him. He however hit one of the legs of the table and this caused several of the fruits to role. Including the exploding oranges. "OH SHI-" Before they could finish one of the oranges had rolled off of the table and hit the ground. The next moment the house blew up.

It was a good thing that they were Smashers; otherwise it would have been very messy. "Were you trying to destroy all evidence and take us with you?" Snake shouted.

"No, it's not anything like that!" Diddy Kong tried to plead. The other Smashers however wouldn't hear anything about it. They just approached Diddy Kong. However, across Snake's face a twisted smile appeared. As the Smashers beat down Diddy, Snake walked away. When he was sure that no one was watching he began to transform into Zoroark.

"_That was easy._" Zoroark laughed. "_Let's see what else can I do?_" Zoroark transformed into Lucas and quickly began to run to a parking garage where many of the Smasher's vehicles were stored. He set his eyes on Wolf's landmaster.

* * *

Roy was looking around, wondering where Snake had gone to. He just assumed that Snake had gotten a codac call from the Colonel and went somewhere where he wouldn't be disturbing anyone. Off in the distance he suddenly saw several explosions at the parking garage. This stopped everyone from attacking Diddy Kong. And they quickly began to run back. Or at least the Smashers that had vehicles there. Others were going to keep their eyes on Diddy Kong to make sure that he didn't have a surplus of exploding oranges anywhere.

* * *

Zoroark, still disguised as Lucas, got out of Wolf's landmaster. The parking garage was now a mess. The other landmasters were partly crushed, and shot several times. Samus' gunship was blown up. The blue falcon was now a couple hundred thousand pieces. Fox and Falco's Arwings were now shaped like cubes, and Wolf's Wolfen had a good chunk of the ceiling dropped on it.

"PK Thunder!" a ball of electricity rushed for Zoroark who quickly dodged the attack. He looked up to see his attacker. The real Lucas. This couldn't have worked better even if he planned it. "Who are you? Why did you destroy this place? And why do you look like me?" Lucas had seen Zoroark run across their front lawn and decided to follow.

Zoroark just laughed. He just ran right up to Lucas and punched him in the abdomen. He winded the young PK kid and then knocked him unconscious. Zoroark quickly put some dirt on Lucas and then faced Wolf's landmaster. In his hand was a sphere of dark energy. He threw it and upon hitting the landmaster, it exploded. The explosion also hit the fuel and ignited it causing an even bigger explosion. Hearing others approaching Zoroark quickly made himself scarce.

Captain Falcon was the first one at the scene of destruction. He immediately began to scream like a little girl, before finally breaking down in tears. "My baby!" He cried. "My precious baby!"

Fox, Wolf, and Falco also looked at the devastation. "How could something like this happen?" Falco asked.

They set their eyes on the unconscious Lucas. "Maybe the pup knows something about it." Wolf said. "But who knows how long he will be unconscious for. Are the cameras still here?" They also looked up to see that the nearby cameras had been destroyed.

"I wonder if they saw anything before being destroyed." Fox said. After picking up Lucas, they immediately rushed to where the digital video recorder was. Surprisingly, despite the room being located right in the parking garage, it was still intact. Considering the condition of the rest of the parking garage, this was rather odd.

"This seems suspicious." Roy said. "It seems like whoever did this intentionally left this room untouched. As though they were expecting us to use this room."

Fox quickly got what the cameras recorded before they were destroyed on the screen. Unfortunately, the video footage that they did have was black and white. "Let's start with when the person entered." Fox said. A camera located outside of the parking garage was still functioning. They began to rewind and saw Lucas approaching the building.

"Stop it Fox!" Wolf said.

However Fox didn't stop it from rewinding. Partly because this was his first time actually using this system. As he fumbled to try and find the controls they saw a second Lucas approaching the building. "There found it!" Fox said stopping the video. They watched it, this time properly. Lucas approached the building and entered, and a minute later another Lucas approached the building and entered.

"Was Lucas running laps?" Falco wondered.

"Open all camera feeds and play what happens all at once on the different screens." Roy ordered.

Fox complied. They watched the video feeds and noticed that Lucas was on the screen at the same time at two different locations. Just as the first Lucas was getting into Wolf's landmaster, the second Lucas was approaching the building.

"There are two Lucas?" Wolf said rather shocked.

"Wait, what if one is Claus?" Roy questioned. "We can't tell since its black and white, but I think that might be a fair assumption." They continued watching the recorded footage. They watched as Lucas was clearly terrified of the explosions and walking around cautiously. However, their cameras showing the spectacle of how their vehicles were destroyed were also destroyed in the process.

"Only two people know what really happened here." Wolf said. "Lucas and Claus. That person who came here second was definitely Lucas."

Roy just thought it over. "_No, the other person can't be Claus, Claus' hair is slightly different than Lucas'. And coupled with what just happened with Diddy Kong, was the assailant trying to frame Lucas for this? Are we dealing with a shape shifter?_"

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Falco said outraged.

They exited the building and rushed for the Kid Smasher's house. Unfortunately, it was Claus who opened the front door. Immediately Captain Falcon grabbed him by the shirt and smashed his back against the wall. "Confess what you did to my baby and I may not obliterate you." He said.

"What's going on?" Claus asked confused. His eyes then set on the unconscious and dirty Lucas in Roy's arms. He was shocked. "What's going on?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here!" Captain Falcon snapped.

"Captain Falcon, put him down." Roy calmly said. "Claus, where have you been for the past hour?"

"I've been playing videogames with everyone inside." Claus replied.

Roy just nodded. "And Lucas, when did he leave the house."

"About half an hour ago." Claus replied.

"Did he tell you why he was leaving?" Roy wondered.

"No. He just suddenly got up and ran out of the house without saying anything."

By now the other Kid Smashers had come out to see what was going on. They saw Lucas unconscious in Roy's arms. Roy quickly passed him over to Ness and Popo. When Claus went to rush over to his younger brother's side, he was stopped by Captain Falcon. "You're not going anywhere." He said cracking his knuckles.

"Should you really be punching me?" Claus wondered. "Dr. Mario only just fixed your arm. It might shatter again."

"I'll deal with that." Captain Falcon snarled. "Dr. Mario can heal my arm again. What Dr. Mario can't heal is my baby, my pride and joy, my Blue Falcon."

"Captain Falcon, that's enough." Roy said. "He's innocent."

Fox, Falco, Wolf and Captain Falcon looked at Roy. "And what exactly makes you think that?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I realize you're upset, but hear me out. I don't think it was Claus. I fully believe that what we saw, there being two different Lucas was correct. I think that there is someone who is able to impersonate each of us in Smashville. I think Lucas saw his doppelganger and he was knocked unconscious to try and make it seem like Lucas was responsible. Now let's see what Lucas has to say about it."

Ness had used PK Life Up to help rejuvenate Lucas. He slowly began to open his eyes. The Smashers quickly rushed to his side. It took several moments for Lucas to realize that he had been "What happened?" Lucas asked.

"We found you in the parking garage. Everything was destroyed." Roy said. "What happened?"

Lucas just looked at everyone. "There was someone who looked exactly like me."

"Why did you follow him?"

"Well I saw him run across the front yard, and I wanted to know why someone would dress up like me." Lucas replied. "When I confronted him after seeing all that he did, he knocked me out."

"Someone hurt Lucas!" Claus shouted, his hands began to spark with power. "I'm going to kill him!"

"So, the next question is where this person will strike next." Captain Falcon said. "And what can we do to stop him."

They didn't have to wait to find out. Suddenly a loud roar was heard through Smashville. Quickly the Smashers began to run towards the source of the roar. Bowser. When they got there Bowser was furious. His house was currently overflowing with water. Also there was Mario. "Mario! I thought you fixed my plumbing a few days ago!" There was also this awful smell in the air. Immediately everyone plugged their noses.

"I did!" Mario replied rather shocked.

"Do you think this is amusing?" He asked. "That as I'm taking a bath, sewage starts to fill my tub!" The other Smashers had began to laugh. "Well I think it's disgusting! And it will ruin my kingly charms. I should of known better than to trust you!"

"I think we found our next victims." Roy sighed.

"AHHH!" There was another scream. Both Bowser and Mario turned their heads.

"Peach!" They said together.

Quickly they rushed for Peach's house. Surprisingly Bowser got there first. "Peach, are you okay?" he asked banging on the door. Peach came outside crying. Her hands were blocking her face.

"It's horrible!" she cried.

"What's horrible?" Mario asked.

"There was this monster in my closet!" She cried. "It ripped apart all my dresses!"

"That's unforgivable!" Bowser shouted. "Where is that bastard! I'll kill him!"

"What did the monster look like?" Roy inquired.

Peach tried to think. "I couldn't really tell since it was so dark, but it looked like Lucario." That was all Bowser had to hear. He quickly rushed for the Pokemon's house before anyone had the chance to explain that it might have been the doppelganger.

"This could end badly." Roy sighed.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

There was then another scream. This one was so loud it made all the other screams seem like whispers in comparison. This one came from Wario. Quickly they rushed for Wario's house. In front of his house he was crying and throwing a tantrum, much like a child who didn't get his way.

It was an incredibly sad and pathetic sight to see.

"Wario, what's wrong?" Mario said, trying to feign concern.

"It's gone, all gone!" Wario cried. "All my money is gone! And I just got a letter, my company has gone bankrupt! My life is over!"

"So, that's what brings the mighty Wario to tears!" Ness said.

This process continued throughout the morning. Eventually all of the Smashers got together at the town hall. Some of the Smashers were badly wounded. Others were getting close to snapping at any moment.

Roy explained what he believed was going on. How there was currently a doppelganger in Smashville and that they should be cautious. Unfortunately their meeting was cut short. There was suddenly an explosion that came from the stadium. Everyone's faces were suddenly covered in sheer dread.

"Oh fu-"

Before they could finish that curse an areoblast tore through the town hall. Surrounding them was an army of Pokemon.

"It looks like the intruder unleashed them all." Master Hand sighed. "This is going to suck!"

Everyone just sighed. "Time to teach these Pokmeon why we're the Smashers." Pikachu said, his cheeks were beginning to spark. They quickly began to knock out all of the Pokmeon. Despite the Smasher's strength they were still having a great deal of difficulty with the Pokemon due to their sheer numbers. "Why do we keep this many Pokemon?"

'Convenience." Master Hand replied.

Isaac just laughed. "Leave it to me!" He said. "I summon you, the might of the apocalypse, come forth, Judgement!"

Judgement appeared and used an attack that created a giant explosion knocking most of the Pokemon out.

"Why aren't you a Smasher again?" Pichu asked.

"One day I will be." Isaac calmly replied.

* * *

SSB4 Try out results:

"And the representative of the Golden Sun series will be: Matthew!" Master Hand announced.

"Ha, in your face!" Saki laughed. "Guess I'll still be seeing you as an assist Trophy!"

"Do you honestly think your spot is guaranteed?" Isaac questioned.

"Of course." Saki laughed.

"And the representative for the Sin and Punishment series will be: Isa Jo."

Saki looked devastated. "No, that can't be right!" He shouted.

"It is." Master Hand calmly replied. "Now get out of my sight before I call the police."

"But!"

"Look, my motto is out with the old, in with the new. If you can't stay relevant, or don't have some grandfather clause for being here like the first twelve. Get out of my sight."

"You're a giant asshole!"

"No, I'm a giant hand."

* * *

"I doubt that." Master Hand muttered.

Lucario, who had his eyes closed and was looking for aura suddenly saw the sinister aura of Zoroark. Quickly he ran to where Zoroark was hiding. "Show yourself!" Lucario shouted.

"So, the aura Pokemon comes by himself!" Zoroark laughed. "Once you're out of the way everything else will be easy."

"I don't know who you are." Lucario barked. "Or why you're here, but I'll put an end to this!"

Zoroark began to appear out of thin air. "End this?" He laughed. Lucario just stared at the black Pokemon with red long hair tied up in a ponytail. "You're in my domain! And I won't let you go free! As it stands I have complete control over Smashville! All of it is stuck in my illusions!"

Lucario quickly threw a punch at Zoroark, however the punch just went right through Zoroark. "Coward!" Lucario shouted. He quickly closed his eyes and tried to find Zoroark. However he couldn't sense him.

"You might not be as strong as I thought." Zoroark laughed. "Here I was, worried that you would be the only thing that could defeat me. Is your aura that weak?"

"Shut up!" Lucario barked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Zoroark's illusion tuanted. "That's quite a temper you have there. That won't do you any good." Lucario just closed his eyes and tried to block out all sounds. Zoroark was making this difficult. He suddenly heard a train rushing for him, the whistle blew. Quickly Lucario jumped into the air to dodge the train. He landed on the top of the train and illusion Zoroark followed. "Lucario, when will you learn that you don't have a chance of victory?"

On the top of the train he saw his house. Quickly he jumped off of the train and ran for the house. He quickly entered and rushed for his room. Against one of the walls there was the staff that he had gotten from Sir Aaron. Quickly he grabbed it, opened up a window and jumped out of the house and onto the roof.

He saw that the train was turning so that it would run right into his house. Quickly Lucario put his aura into the staff so that it became an Aura Scythe. He jumped down in front of the train and slashed the scythe through it. Immediately the illusion began to disappear. Illusion Zoroark rushed for Lucario, however he was cut through.

Illusion Zoroark then began to disappear. "I see, that aura scythe can disrupt my illusions. Come, find me! I'll even make it easy for you; I'll stay in one spot!"

Lucario closed his eyes and began to search for an unknown aura. However he found two unknown aura's, which were together. Quickly he ran to the location of those two.

When he got there, Lucario was shocked at what he saw. Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Dialga, Palkia, the Commander, Axios, Leucos, Eris, and Heracles were on the ground unconscious. Standing on top of them was the Zoroark, and a Pokemon that Lucario also recognized. Darkrai.

"That was surprisingly easy." Zoroark laughed. "I expected them to be stronger."

"I agree." Darkrai added on. "I didn't think they would let down their guards so easily."

"And here I thought that aura would be a threat to me." Zoroark laughed. "And now you've found the real me."

Lucario quickly charged up an aura sphere and threw it at Zoroark, however a barrier appeared around them protecting them. "I guess I should say that since Darkrai has them in his nightmares, he is free to use any of their abilities."

"You dirty coward!" Lucario shouted running for them, however when he hit the barrier he was suddenly teleported back to the remains of the town hall. All of the other Smashers looked at him confused, and were actually wondering how he appeared out of thin air. "I found the intruder." Lucario said. "He's dangerous. And there are actually two intruders."

"Lucario, please sit down and we can discuss this matter further."

"Another thing." Lucario said, he quickly used extreme speed to rush to Master Hand's side, he then used a pulse of aura on him. "You're a fake!" The pulse of aura began to disrupt the illusion. Slowly the fake Master Hand began to reform back into Zoroark. Quickly all the Smashers got ready to attack them. "Don't bother, it's just an illusion, your attacks will just go through him!" Lucario warned.

However he wasn't exactly quick to say that. Several Smashers attacked. Much like Lucario said, their attacks went though the illusion and collided. A moment later the collided attack exploded knocking all of the Smashers away.

"Geeze, you're all a bunch of violent idiots." Zoroark taunted.

"What was that?" Captain Falcon shouted.

"Stop!" Roy ordered. "He is trying to get us aggravated. I think he knows that he can't fight all of us on a fair battle so he has been trying to destroy our teamwork!"

"I'm surprised, there is someone smart here in you batch of morons. Though it seems to me like there is not much team work to begin with." Zoroark laughed.

Link pulled out his sword. "Okay, does anyone know where a good taxidermist is? Or do you want a new fur coat Zelda?" Link asked.

"I'm not sure if black and red is my color." Zelda replied. "What do you think Peach?"

"I think it might suit Ganondorf." Peach said. "I'm sure he can wear it at the next PETP rally."

Ganondorf was actually shocked. "I didn't think you were that evil, Peach! No wonder you kidnap her so much Bowser."

Bowser just got on one knee. "Peach, will you be my queen of evil until our games end?"

"We're divorced, remember." Peach replied. "I'm not marrying you again, considering what happened last time…"

"You humans are all alike!" Zoroark said disgusted. "It's true that I may be unable to take you all on at the same time. But one on one I'm sure I'd be able to defeat each and every one of you!" Each of the Smashers quickly noted that the mentioning of fur coats seemed to tick Zoroark off. "I'll defeat all of you! I'll rip you to shreds! I'll kill you all!" The illusion Zoroark disappeared.

Roy glanced at Lucario. "So, what was the second intruder."

"It was another Pokemon." Lucario replied. "He goes by the name of Darkrai. He is a powerful Pokemon that puts opponents to sleep and attacks them with nightmares. He defeated Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Palkia, and Dialga, along with those other people. And to make it worse, as long as they are stuck in the nightmares, Darkrai can use their special abilities."

"I see." Roy sighed. "This makes them a rather dangerous couple. Mewtwo, can you get rid of them."

"I cannot." Mewtwo replied. "I am a psychic type. Zoroark and Darkrai are both pure dark types."

"Weird." Roy muttered. "I thought with the name Darkrai, he would be part electric type."

"Didn't we all." Pikachu muttered.

Quickly they decided to split up in order to search for the two Pokemon. Naturally, since they were dealing with a master of illusion, it was hard to find him even though they knew what they looked like. "Are you sure that splitting up was a bright idea?" Lucario asked Roy. "Especially into groups of two."

"Not in the slightest." Roy replied. "It will be even easier for them to attack us and cause confusion."

"Why didn't you say anything then?" Lucario wondered.

"I think this might be better for us. We can just focus on finding Zoroark ourselves."

They suddenly heard screams coming from several groups of Smashers. "Sounds like they are making their moves." Lucario sighed. "I'll try to find them." Lucario closed his eyes and began to search all of Smashville for Zoroark and Darkrai.

"You don't have to search, Aura Pokemon!" Zoroark laughed. As he jumped towards them. Zoroark landed in between Roy and Lucario. "I can take on any of the other Smashers whenever I please, but it's you who is the most dangerous one here. Once you're disposed of, none of the other Smashers will be unable to tell between reality and illusions!"

Roy rushed for Zoroark, however Darkrai appeared from his shadow and quickly pulled him into the ground, teleporting him somewhere else. "It's just you and me now." Zoroark laughed.

Lucario quickly brought out his aura scythe. He swung it at Zoroark, who quickly ducked down and lunged for Lucario. He hit Lucario, and tackled him to the ground. Quickly Zoroark jumped away. He clapped his hands together and illusions of the Smashers appeared to watch the fight. "Lucario is so weak." They said. "Why did Master Hand let him into the Smashers? He will just hold us back."

"Your illusions are no match for me. I won't fall for these petty tricks" Lucario said, as he stood back up, and swung the aura scythe through the illusions.

"Everything is ultimately an illusion. Even your friendship!" Zoroark laughed. "All I need to do is put some stress on it and your cooperation will fall apart. And you will ultimately be defeated."

"You're wrong!" Lucario shouted. "The Smashers won't turn on each other!"

"If that's the case, how come I was able to set them all up to attack Diddy Kong?" Zoroark laughed. "Perhaps you're not as close as you would like to imagine!"

"Shut up!" Lucario shouted. He brought out his staff and immediately put his aura into it turning it into the aura scythe. He swung it at Zoroark however, Zoroark just jumped into the air.

Zoroark landed on the top of a tree and looked down at Lucario. "Is that really all you've got?"

Lucario quickly used Extreme speed to rush for Zoroark. Zoroark however just jumped off of the tree and avoided another punch. "Your extreme speed will do you no good if I know it's coming." Zoroark laughed. Lucario was clearly frustrated, so much that the aura on the aura scythe began to dissapear. "I've figured it out! Aura's weakness. It requires a calm mind to use effectively. As you are now, you probably couldn't even use aura to see out of a cave!"

Lucario swung the aura scythe. This time Zoroark just stood perfectly still. When the aura scythe hit him the energy blade shattered, and Zoroark grabbed the staff. "I win!" Zoroark laughed.

An arrow flew by, and narrowly missed Zoroark's head. He quickly turned to see who shot the arrow. Standing there with his bow in hand was Link, a good twenty meters away from them. Lucario however quickly took advantage of Zoroark being distracted. And ran up right in front of him and delivered a force palm. This winded Zoroark and the illusions began to disappear.

"It seems you're the same." Lucario laughed. "You can only use illusions if you have a calm mind!"

"I assure you, you won't get that chance again!" Zoroark laughed.

Another arrow rushed for Zoroark. This time there was a bomb attached to it. He narrowly dodged it and it exploded between Zoroark and Lucario. The two of them were engulfed in smoke.

"Link!" Roy said rather shocked. "You could have hurt Lucario!"

As the smoke cleared, Zoroark had disappeared, and Lucario was on the ground badly wounded. Quickly Roy and the rest of the Smashers rushed up to Lucario.

"Lucario, are you all right?" Roy asked, picking up the Pokemon in his arms.

"Not really." Lucario weakly replied. "Who knew bombs exploding at such a close range could hurt so much?"

What Roy didn't know was that in his hand's he was holding Zoroark, and not Lucario. Zoroark had created an illusion on himself to disguise himself as a Smasher. In the temporary smokescreen, he had rushed for Lucario and tackled him. Darkrai, who had been hiding in Zoroark's shadow had then used Palkia's ability to teleport Lucario away, he had also used Dialga's power to slow down this process to allow Zoroark more time to strike. But the attack didn't end there, with that one point of contact; he had also made Lucario look like himself. In a way, they had switched places.

Zoroark remained calm. Deep down he was trying to figure out how he was going to destroy the Smashers. He figured that he could trick them into attacking each other and killing themselves for him. "Lucario." Roy said. "Can your aura see through the illusions?"

"Yes." Zoroark replied.

"Do you think that the person knows it?" Roy asked. "He seemed to have taken Arlon's staff as well."

"Yes. There is no doubt in my mind that he knows this. He also probalby thought that by taking Arlon's staff, he would have weakened me." Zoroark said. "_This is all too perfect! I didn't think it would be this easy! Master Tabuu, I hope you're watching!_"

"We should gather everyone up." Roy calmly said.

* * *

Deep in subspace Tabuu was watching the chaos Zoroark was unleashing upon the Smashers. "Zoroark, while you are able to confuse them and turn them against each other, you have yet to see their own physical abilities. Show me how you can contend against them.."

* * *

For the time being the Smashers had retreated into what remained of the stadium in order to hide from Zoroark. The Smashers were also all at each other's throats, ready to kill each other and tear each other apart at a moment's notice.

Zoroark was actually having a hard time keeping his illusion up due to holding back his laughter. "That ended badly as predicted." Roy sighed. "I didn't think that Darkrai would have been able to separate us. But now that I know that, we can prepare for the next fight. Not only that, he came out of my shadow. He could be in this room right now ready to strike."

"I agree." Mewtwo said. "If Darkrai was here, it could be rather devastating. What do you think Lucario? Can you use your aura to find him?"

Zoroark closed his eyes. He all ready knew that Darkrai was currently fighting with the real Lucario, and wouldn't be here. Even if Darkrai was there at that moment, he could use Palkia's powers to disappear instantly. It would be easy to fake. "Darkrai isn't here. He's in Smashville."

Roy just called everyone together and they began to have another meeting. "Since, our last plan worked so well, I figured we should just do it again." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "But we also know a bit more how Zoroark's illusions work. It seems that he can in fact paste illusions on us as we had the great misfortune of finding out."

"So who's idea was it to split into groups of two anyways?" Falco asked annoyed.

"I think it was yours." Link spat.

"And it seems like the only person that would be capable of seeing through the illusions is Lucario, and he would be a prime target." Roy said. "Or rather, he was a prime target, isn't that right Zoroark?" Roy, and the rest of the Smashers were staring at Zoroark. "Or did you think that I would be too stupid to not notice?"

Zoroark just began to laugh and he lost his disguise. "I'm surprised. How long did you know?"

"The moment you made the switch in the smoke from the bomb. I wasn't sure so I said Arlon's staff. That staff actually came from someone named Sir Aaron, which I'm sure the real Lucario would have corrected me. Next everyone else knew when you tried to use aura." Roy replied. "The air wasn't the same as when Lucario does it."

"And when I tried to read your mind," Mewtwo laughed. "Normally my psychic waves are reflected by Lucario, however you just sucked them right up."

The Smashers with weapons had them drawn. They were ready to attack without a moment's notice.

"Tell me Smashers, do you honestly think you can beat me?"

"Do you think you can beat us?"

"I all ready have." Zoroark replied.

He quickly jumped into the air. Pit, Link, and Zelda all fired light arrows at Zoroark. Zoroark however countered by swinging his head, and his hair blocked the attack. A few seconds later Zoroark landed on the ground. "Darkrai, Dark Void!" Zoroark ordered.

"Oh crap!" Mewtwo shouted. From Zoroark's shadow came Darkrai. In its hands appeared a ball of darkness, suddenly it split apart and rushed for each of the smashers. Upon contact the small ball became a giant crimson energy ball. Almost immediately afterwards, all of the Smashers fell unconscious. Except for Toon Link.

When Toon Link had heard about Darkrai's ability to put people to sleep he immediately went to his house to get a mask. The All-Night Mask, originally a torture device used to induce insomnia, no matter what the person wearing the mask wouldn't fall asleep. He had obtained it from the figurine maker Carlov. "That isn't going to work on me Darkrai!" Toon Link laughed.

Darkrai however just stretched out his hand and sent a Roar of Time towards Toon Link. He quickly brought out his mirror shield to reflect the attack back towards the Pokemon. Darkrai wasn't expecting this and the attack hit head on. He fell down onto the ground writhing in pain.

Zoroark glanced at Toon Link. Toon Link then brought out a purple magnifying glass. "Aura isn't the only way to see through your tricks." He laughed. "This is the lens of truth! And it will help me see through your deception!"

Zoroark quickly rushed for Toon Link, he was much faster than Toon Link had actually anticipated. Before Toon Link would even be able to draw his sword, Zoroark would make sure that he was dead, all he needed was one clean, and clear strike.

However from the sky, Lucario jumped down knocking Zoroark away. "I found you!" Lucario shouted, swinging the aura scythe. "Now, let's finish our battle!"

Lucario rushed for Zoroark and the two clashed. Zoroark however had gotten used to Lucario's range with his Aura Scythe, and after dodging an attack he was able to knock it out of Lucario's hands and send it flying a good thirty feet away. Zoroark then knocked Lucario into a wall.

"One day, I'll replace you!" Zoroark laughed.

"That won't happen!" Lucario snapped back.

"Oh, I'm sure that's what Mewtwo said. Back then." Zoroark whispered. "I'm sure everyone has fears that someone younger will replace them."

Lucario quickly summoned a bone made out of aura and swung it at Zoroark, who blocked the attack. Lucario quickly kicked Zoroark away and rushed back for his staff. He grabbed it and quickly created the aura scythe once again. Zoroark quickly ran towards Lucario, bringing up his claws. Lucario however jumped into the air. "Aura cutter!" He shouted swinging his scythe. An energy crescent flew towards Zoroark, who dodged the attack by jumping into the air.

Lucario quickly began to release a large amount of aura, knocking Zoroark back down to the ground. Suddenly, Zoroark used his illusions to, create four copies of himself. Lucario landed on the ground and all of the copies began to rush towards Lucario, surrounding him in a five point star position.

Lucario closed his eyes, however, before he was even able to use his aura to descern the real one he was attacked form all sides. "I don't let you concentrate, you won't be able to use your aura to see."

Lucario just growled. "Then I'll just guess!" He swung his aura scythe, and poured in more energy, making it bigger, the scythe reached for one of the Zoroarks. When it hit it cut through it. He turned to another. The remaining four Zoroarks quickly made sure that they wern't going to get hit. They now stood as though Lucario was now in the middle of a square. "What are you going to do now? Pantomime?"

The Zoroarks began to actually pantomime. Lucario quickly ran for one of the Zoroarks, however he ran into an invisible wall.

"Note to self," Lucario muttered. "Don't give the opponent any ideas."

The four Zoroarks began to push on the invisible wall, so that it was now slowly being compressed. Lucario quickly got an idea of jumping up in the air and trying to escape from the top. Much like he had expected. Zoroark hadn't created a cieling. He landed beside another Zoroark and sent his aura scythe through it. He glared at the remaining three Zoroarks. They quickly surrounded him in a triangle position.

Darkrai had recovered from the attack, and slowly got up. He raised his hand and sent a Roar of Time towards Lucario, however Toon Link jumped in the way and fired a light arrow, the two attacks canceled each other out, or rather, the Light Arrow, transported the attack to someplace else.

"Two against one isn't particularly fair!" Toon Link said, charging up another Light Arrow.

Darkrai just began to laugh. "You amuse me quite a bit young Smasher. Let's end this fight." This time, Darkrai fired Spacial Rend at Toon Link. Toon Link quickly blocked the attack with his shield, he expected it to reflect back, however the shield just absorbed it. Darkrai followed up with another Roar of Time. Toon Link raised up his shield, thinking that his shield would once again protect him. However when the attack hit, Roar of Time actually went through the shield and hit Toon Link head on. The attack sent Toon Link flying and knocked him unconscious. Darkrai then turned his attention to Zoroark and Lucario, who were both still fighting. The reason he wasn't interfering was because Zoroark had given him the order to leave Lucario alone.

He walked up to Toon Link who still had the All-Night's Mask on. He reached down and took it off. A moment later Darkrai crushed it, and made sure that it would never be used against him again.

Suddenly a light arrow rushed for Darkrai. The attack hit and badly damaged him. He turned around to see that Link wasn't in a deep sleep. He had stabbed himself with a knife to stay awake. The light arrow began to warp the space around Darkrai, and transported him elsewhere. "Interesting, you Smasher's are full of surprises." Darkrai laughed. "We'll meet again." With that Darkrai disappeared.

Link on the other hand tried to stand up. However, he immediately fell down. "Crap, that wasn't a smart idea was it?"

"No it wasn't." Dr. Mario said walking towards him.

"You were awake too?" Link asked.

"You think that something like that would have put me to sleep?" Dr. Mario asked. He quickly began to heal Link's self inflicted wound.

"You should wake up the others." Link calmly said.

"I'd be more concerned about your wound if I were you. It's quite deep, and we don't want it to get infected."

Lucario had gotten rid of the rest of the illusion Zoroark's. The two were now fighting one on one. Lucario had discarded his aura scythe and was now fighting with his fists. The two were constantly rapidly throwing punches. However both of them eventually stopped fighting. Zoroark looked horrified towards each of the Smashers, who had now surrounded him and made sure that he wasn't going to escape anywhere.

They quickly attacked Zoroark hurting him.

Zoroark screamed out in pain. "That's it; you've pushed me over the edge!" He shouted. "I'm going to make sure you all suffer! I'll trap you into an eternal illusion!" A dark aura appeared around Zoroark. Suddenly it began to stretch out. As it hit each of the Smasher's they stopped moving. Several seconds later, all of Smashville was stuck in an illusion. "Now, you are going to re-enact my version of the Twilight Saga!" Everyone began to scream in fear. "Fortunately for you, it ends in three paragraphs with a nuke being dropped, destroying Forks! Now then, let's see..." The Smashers didn't know if they should continue screaming or breathe a sigh of relief that it wouldn't be 4 books spanning 400 pages each of nothing happening.

So Zoroark began to narrate. "Forks USA, located by a google search for the rainiest city in America. It looks nothing like this in real life, but I swear it looks exactly how I envision it. It apparently lets off some radiation that makes people think that it is okay for middle-aged women to lust over half naked teenaged boys."

"Make it stop!" Zelda cried. The Triforce of wisdom on her hand was beginning to shatter. She looked up at the kid smashers, but quickly closed her eyes. "Not even the Triforce can stand against these illusions!"

"Our main character, Bella, played by Nana, is apparently boring and plain. Deep down she is a complete and total bitch, and completely unlikeable. She treats what friends she has like shit, and due to the almightily power of the plot, they still stay by her. The only reasons she actually has friends is to use them as objects to help show how popular she is, not that she actually cares for anyone. She also happens to be flatter than Mr. Game and Watch. She lusts over Edward, played by Lucas, who is a giant asshole, a stalker, abusive, and also a vampire, something that is constantly foreshadowed and any suspense that may be there is ruined because it's on the back of the book. He is also apparently a 120 year old virgin, which in no way shape or form is creepy. But since this is a romance story, it's okay because it's True Love tm (C) (R). Nana loves Lucas, because he looks nice. Lucas loves Nana because she smells nice. There is no actual believable romantic build up, or believable reasons why either of them likes each other. You are just supposed to belive looks and smells are all that is needed in a romantic relationship."

"You know, I don't think a Pokemon should really be telling humans how to have a romantic relationship." Peach pointed out.

"Make it stop!" Ganondorf cried. "I wouldn't even torture people with this! I wouldn't even do this to the guy who hurt my cat!"

The Smashers stared at Ganondorf. "Is Ganondorf crying?" they each questioned.

"Fortunately, there was sunlight today in Forks, a competent editor, who didn't just glance over it and let the author do whatever she wanted because her idea was easily marketable and could make lots of money even if it was a dog turd, decided to put their foot down and actually make this book worth reading. A nuke was dropped on Forks by Terrorists!"

They all looked up into the sky and a nuke was falling to the ground. "Well on the bright side, we aren't going to suffer that much. At least death will be painless." Wolf laughed.

He unfortunately had spoken too soon. Because, Nana's latent Mary Sue powers activated, preventing anyone near from her, or herself, from dying. Nana's latent Mary Sue Powers however were not at full cop-out mode yet, so, the Smashers were simultaneously disintegrating and being healed. So, for the duration of the nuclear explosion, they were in unending pain.

Thankfully, Zoroark's illusion couldn't simulate nuclear fallout.

When it was over Zoroark just appeared. "And so, Bella died a much more merciful death than she deserved. The end."

The Smashers fell to the ground. A few of them even losing consciousness due to the pain.

"However, this isn't the end of the story." Zoroark continued. "No, it's only the beginning!"

"What?" The remaining conscious Smashers shouted.

"Angered by the death of the only person he had a chance with getting laid with, Edward, played by Lucas, goes out to seek revenge in Vampire Revenge Murderfest 3000!"

Lucario quickly appeared in front of Zoroark and delivered a force palm that blasted him backwards. "You call this competent editing?"

"Well, I'd read it." Ness muttered.

"I'd watch the movie." Popo admitted.

"I'm sure it would make a great B-flick for bad movie night." Captain Falcon added on.

"However, on Edward's tail, making sure that he doesn't destroy the world is none other than vampire hunter: Simon Belmont played by Claus!"

Lucario unleashed an Aura Storm towards Zoroark who was hit and took the entirety of the attack. The illusion fully disappeared and the remaining conscious Smashers breathed a sigh of relief. However, after unleashing the Aura Storm, Lucario was now exhausted and fell down unconscious.

The rest of the Smashers stared in terror realizing that they had no one who could resist the illusions and save them. "Crap!" Roy shouted.

"Next illusion." Zoroark laughed. He began to disappear in darkness.

The next illusion began to form. There was a stage and a podium.

"Members of the Press," someone, who looked very important and was behind the podium, said. "We thank you for coming to the unveiling of our _first_ motion controller, which if I must remind you, was completely in production before Nintendo unveiled their motion controller, and that we have been working on the technology well before then, and we will continue to back up this claim with only our honest word, so you can't call us out for ripping off Nintendo. And if you don't believe us there actually are videos of Demos from 2003 on Youtube."

"Question," Ness said. "Wasn't there a motion controller before hand that you sort of shoehorned into your regular controller? And you removed rumble, saying that rumble was last gen?"

The person just ignored Ness' question. "This motion controller will completely change the way that people play videogames."

"Question," Popo shouted out. "Why did you ignore his question?"

The person ignored Popo's question. "After all, everything that we create is complete original and revolutionary."

"Question!" Claus shouted.

The person however didn't give Claus a chance to ask. "Before you ask a question, please remember who it is that pays your bills, and that the words Journalist Integrity aren't in your dictionary."

"Oh, no my questions doesn't require integrity, I was just wondering if you were just going to admit to eating your own words about all of the incredibly subtle jabs at the wii that you've done in the past 4 or so years, and if you think that your fanbase will actually buy it after years of mocking the wii for 'waggle' and 'not having real games' ect."

"My job requires me to say yes to the second question."

"And the first?" Claus wondered.

"I will deny you ever asking me that question."

"Next question." Claus said. "Do you think journalists from other fields get showered with as many gifts as we do? I mean all of this payola. I like all the free stuff such as free games for life, while mere mortal men have to pay 50-60 dollars a pop, but isn't this a bit unethical and ultimately makes our content look like it was bought and paid for by you guys? Doesn't it make everything to do with videogame journalism look corrupt?"

"I'll give you $1000 to forget you even asked those questions."

"Sold," Claus said. "Next question."

"How many questions do you have?"

"As many as I want." Claus replied. "Why is it that all of the demos that you showed off today require _two _controllers, but the incredibly vague priced bundle with a current suggested price of under $100, which could be anywhere from Free, to $99.99, only comes with _one_ controller?"

"You're asking too many questions."

"Wrong, I'm asking the right questions. There is a difference." Claus quickly replied. "Next question: do you think that gamers are retards, or sheep who will follow you wherever you go?"

"My job requires me to say no..."

"Okay, so a clarification, you're saying that people will move over from the Wii and go to your console, which starts off at $300 and then there is this thing, which doesn't even have a price... Do you see a problem with this?"

The person was clearly irritated with Claus. If he had a gun, he probably would have shot the boy to keep him quiet. "None at all." He said with clenched teeth.

"Okay, last question. When am I getting all that awesome payola, and getting flied down in all expense paid trips to some resort to play games?" Claus wondered.

"We like to use the terms swag and media package around here."

Lucas just turned to his brother. "Claus, what's payola?"

"It means bribery." Claus quickly answered.

The illusion ended and Zoroark looked frustrated at the kid Smashers. "You're supposed to do what the videogame industry tells you and be their personal bitch!" He shouted outraged.

"I was just curious, that's all." Claus replied.

"Well curiously killed the cat!"

"I'm surprised he actually kept the illusion going that long." Ness muttered.

"Next illusion!" Zoroark shouted frustrated.

This time everyone was on a beach.

Red however punched Zoroark square in the jaw, sending him flying several feet back. "What!" Zoroark hissed. "Why aren't you ensnared in my illusion?"

"I don't know." Red replied. "But I've had it with your illusions! I'm putting an end to this right now!"

Mewtwo looked up at Red rather surprised. "I see." Mewtwo laughed. "You can use aura too!"

Zoroark unleashed a wave of shadows towards Red. Red however just stood perfectly still, and the shadows passed by him. "Zoroark, I won't flinch from your tricks." Red calmly replied. "Now, leave the Smashers alone, or you will have to answer to me!"

Zoroark however just laughed. "I don't have to rely on illusions; I can still use my claws to rip you to shreds!"

The four legged beast began to rush towards Red. He however just stood perfectly still. Lucario, who had been revived by Dr. Mario, quickly jumped in front of Red with his aura scythe. Zoroark and Lucario collided, sending the two flying backwards. Quickly Red rushed for Zoroark, who recovered and jumped into the air. Red quickly followed Zoroark into the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to the Pokemon's rib cage. Zoroark cried out in pain and fell down.

Now all of his illusions were being disrupted, and the other Smashers were able to free themselves from it. Zoroark wasn't too pleased. Quickly Zoroark tried to run away. Zoroark knew that as long as they could see him, it would be much harder to trap them in his illusions.

Captain Falcon and Sonic had quickly cut off Zoroark. "You're too slow!" Sonic taunted.

Zoroark quickly jumped up into the sky. Falco however followed. "Sorry, but in the air, I'm king! Even without my arwing!" Suddenly wings appeared on Zoroark's back and he quickly began to fly away. "What the?"

"Can't let you do that!" Another voice shouted. Wolf was on the roof of a building and was firing several lasers towards Zoroark. Zoroark however countered by creating a barrier. Pit quickly flew up in front of Zoroark and cut through the barrier.

Zoroark quickly tried to attack Pit, but Pit was much more used to air combat. Behind Zoroark, Meta Knight appeared. He slashed and created a sword beam though the air. Zoroark tried to dodge, however this resulted in his wing being cut off. He began to spiral down towards the ground, where he crashed.

He looked up to see Diddy Kong pointing his peanut popgun at him. "I wouldn't do that." Zoroark warned. "It might explode."

"What are the chances of that happening?" Diddy Kong wondered.

Zoroark pulled out a bob-omb and quickly put it on the shaft of Diddy Kong's pop gun. "100 percent." He calmly replied. "But, I guess that's for you to decide. Is it real? Or just an illusion?"

"If it's real, then you will be caught in the explosion as well!" Diddy Kong replied.

"How do you know, I'm not an illusion?" Zoroark questioned. "And besides, my illusions have the exact same properties as a real item. Meaning, if that bomb is an illusion, it will still explode. It may even be stronger than a normal bomb."

Diddy Kong just threw the peanut popgun into Zoroark's hands. The Pokemon was actually confused. Diddy King then jumped away and used his second pop gun to send a peanut towards the bob-omb. It hit and exploded. Zoroark was sent flying away severely battered. "Damn monkey!" While in the air, Zoroark suddenly stopped, he was now floating in mid air.

Mewtwo suddenly appeared in front of him. "Hello." Mewtwo calmly said. However, it was very clear that Mewtwo was seething with rage. "I have to applaud you. You certainly do have guts." Zoroark just let off a bit of nervous laughter. "But you made one mistake, the one person you should have made sure that your illusion stayed over was me." Zoroark tried to create another illusion to ensnare Mewtwo, however Mewtwo quickly began to crush him. "Sorry, that isn't going to work. For your illusions, you need concentration. If that concentration is broken, you will lose the illusion. Now then, who sent you?"

Zoroark was quiet. Being a dark type Pokemon, Mewtwo was unable to read his mind. Dark types, ghost types, and steel types he was unable to read. So, he would have to go to an alternate form of trying to extract the information out of him. Mewtwo broke Zoroark's arm. "Who sent you?" He asked again.

"I won't talk." Zoroark replied.

Mewtwo broke his other arm. "Who sent you?" He asked for a third time.

Zoroark cried out in pain. "I won't tell you." Zoroark repeated. "Nothing you can do to me can compare to what he will do to me! I will serve my master until the end!"

Mewtwo just laughed. "I wonder who can cause such devotion. Perhaps it is actually fear that keeps you loyal."

Zoroark was filled with rage, and was actually able to break out of Mewtwo's psychic lock. "Silence!" he shouted. "You know nothing!" Zoroark just kicked Mewtwo and jumped away.

Red however jumped into the air in front of Zoroark. Red threw a punch directly at Zoroark's face. The attack hit and the dimensional scream began to activate again.

* * *

"Heh heh heh heh..." A poacher laughed. His six pokemon towered over a baddly wounded Zorua. "I didn't think we would find such a rare Pokemon here in Kanto." Zorua had lost all of its strength and could no longer even stand. The poacher just approached the demon fox Pokemon.

The poacher picked up Zorua, and using the last bit of its strength Zorua bit the poacher's arm. He quickly threw it against a tree. "Damn thing, it probably had rabies!"

Zorua fell to the ground with a light thump. Now it looked like it was all over, if the demon fox Pokmeon lived, it would be sold at a high price, and most likely not as something someone would care about. Probably just another trophy in a collection. Or Zorua's illusion ability would be taken advantage of and it would be sold as a different pokmeon to the unsuspecting fool. Zorua's vision began to get fuzzy, but there was suddenly a strange glow.

"Who the hell are you?" The poacher shouted. "Wait, maybe this is part of the illusion ability of that Pokemon!"

"Such frail creatures." A new voice said. "I have watched everything that has transpired here, and I will pass judgment."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" The poacher shouted. "Attack him! If this is just an illusion kill that stupid Pokemon!"

The poacher's six pokemon rushed for the person who stepped in front of Zorua. Within mere seconds they were all knocked unconscious. Zorua tried to regain focus, but all he could make out was a blue silhouette. The poacher suddenly pulled out a gun. "Step away from that Pokemon! Or I'll shoot!"

"Why do you bear a gun against me? Is there not a legend that your people pass down?"

"Shut up! Who do you think you are?" The poacher aimed the gun at Zorua and fired. However, the bullet never hit the demon fox Pokemon. Instead the stranger had caught it.

"How did it go again? 'If you bear your sword to bring harm upon us, with claws and fangs, we will exact a toll.'"

"Shut up! No one believes in those stupid legends!" The poacher shouted. He shot several more bullets at the person, however the person caught all of them. After the poacher had emptied his clip he ran towards Zorua's savior. In a few seconds the poacher was dead. The bullets that he had fired at the demon fox's Pokemon savior were just tossed back at him. Each of them pierced the person. The Poacher's Pokemon looked up at the person.

"Go, you're now free." The person said. He turned around and faced Zorua. He bent down and picked up the small Pokemon and carried it in his arms. For the first time Zorua got a clear look at the person. He was completely blue. In his arms Zorua was slowly being healed.

Zorua weakly lifted its head and licked the person on the cheek.

Several hyper beams suddenly rushed for the person, however a barrier appeared around him, protecting both Zorua and himself. "I don't want to hurt any of you." The person said. The atmosphere had suddenly changed for the worst. "But if you wish to join your ex-master, I will grant that request." The pokemon were terrified, and quickly ran away. The person just turned his attention to Zorua in his arms. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Zorua didn't care. Anywhere would of been better than with that poacher. It just let out a weak cry before falling unconscious.

Sometime later Zorua woke up. It was currently underneath a blanket. "Are you all right?" a voice asked.

Zoura turned to see someone. It was a human. For several moments Zorua was terrified, it wanted to be with the person who saved it. "Don't worry, it's me." The person's skin turned blue. "Sorry, but I have to disguise myself. Most humans arn't very kind to glowing blue people walking down the street."

More of its surroundings came into focus. They were currently located in a Pokemon center. Zorua was wrapped in bandages. The person streached out his arm. "My name is Tabuu. And they told me your's was Zorua, a rather rare Pokemon to see around these parts."

Even though Zorua couldn't talk in human tongues, he still found his ways for communicating with Tabuu. And after Zorua had recovered they traveled across the region. Zorua never left Tabuu's side. Like a loyal dog, Zorua was always there.

One day however, that had to come to an end. "Zorua, what I'll be doing in the future is dangerous. And I would rather not drag you into this battle. As you are right now, you are nothing but a liability for me. I cannot be distracted on the battlefield."

Zorua just let out a weak cry. A few seconds later it transformed into a kid with a rather mischievous grin across its face. Tabuu just patted Zorua on the head, and rustled his hair. "Pokemon do evolve and get stronger, don't they?"

Zorua nodded.

"Perhaps, if you get stronger, I will let you follow me."

* * *

Red regained his senses. Despite the length of that flashback, he had experienced it all and was fully able to comprehend it in the span of a single second. Quickly he delivered a roundhouse kick to Zoroark sending him flying away.

Zoroark skidded across the ground, looking at the Smashers in frustration.

"Tabuu sent him!" Red said. The other Smashers immediately got ready to attack once again.

Zoroark realized that it probably wasn't a good idea to stick around with two broken arms while fighting over forty different people. A portal of subspace suddenly appeared underneath him. "It's been fun." he laughed. "Just remember Lucario, there will be one day when I will eventually replace you! One day, you may just disappear, and I may even just turn up in Smashville looking like you! And no one may even know the better."

"I doubt that would work since you just told us." Roy muttered.

"Remember, everything is ultimately an illusion." Zoroark laughed.

With that, Zoroark had disappeared the Smashers just fell back exhausted. "So, Tabuu has an illusionist on his side." Mewtwo sighed. "This might be difficult."

"Can't you just see through the illusions?"

"No, I cannot." Mewtwo replied. "Only Red and Lucario can counter him. Lucario, in case he does try to get rid of you in the future, you have to train Red to learn how to control his aura. Red, you have to wake up every day for the next month at 3 in the morning to train!"

"What?" Red said rather shocked. "But I have school coming up soon."

"Then sleep through it." Mewtwo replied. "It's not like you'll learn anything useful for the upcoming battle there. And besides, you're set for life with the money in your bank account and the interest you earn off of that. You don't need a job."

Red just nodded.

"For the time being, we should see how bad the damage really is in Smashville." Mario said.

* * *

Zoroark and Darkrai had appeared in front of Tabuu and were currently on their hands and knees, begging for forgiveness. Zoroark's arms had been mended completely by absorbing shadow bugs.

"Please forgive me Master!" Tabuu just approached Zoroark and scratched his head.

"Zoroark, please be calm." Tabuu calmly said. "Even though you've failed, you have brought us a victory. If we didn't know that there were two aura users in Smashville in advance, there will be no telling how disastrous our battle would have been."

"Please master, give me the power to decieve aura!" Zoroark begged. "Until I have that, I am not worthy to serve you!"

Tabuu just smiled. "You are more than worthy to serve me."

"You are too kind." Zoroark cried.

"Darkrai, I trust that you will continue to aid us?" Tabuu asked.

"Of course." Darkrai replied.

"Good, you will go back right away, I want those in Smashville who don't belong there out!" Tabuu ordered.

"I understand." Darkrai said, disappearing into the shadows.

Tabuu walked to his throne and looked at his elite army. The monsters of Subspace, created from the shadow bugs. His two giant robot bodyguards. Duon, and Galleom. Next were two master swordsmen, the young and youthful ninja Kisuke, and the young, beautiful, and deadly Momohime. His loyal severnt Zoroark. The Pitch-Black Pokemon, Darkrai.

His mind then drifted to the four traitor Smashers, who slept in Smashville, Pit, Luigi, Link, and Toon Link. Currently they were waiting for the order to strike.

Finally he thought about his most recent obtained minion, a mercenary who would do anything for money, even destroy the world. One who didn't care for the job, as long as it paid money. Layle.

'_Is this enough to oppose Master Hand?_' He thought. '_No._' Tabuu thought about his failure to get Travis, Shinobu, and Henry. They would have increased his strength.

Tabuu suddenly teleported out into subspace. On a strange blue platform. The battlefield where he was defeated once before. He was remembering that battle. "Master Hand, is this batch as powerful as the last batch?" He wondered. "Make me feel alive, make me feel that thrill again!"

**

* * *

**

**Notes:**

**Matthew is the name of Isaac's son in the E3 trailer of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn**

**Zoroark for Smash 4? (While on the subject of other characters I want in Smash 4 now… Shulk from Xenoblade, (unlike the other games Monlithsoft has worked on, that I want to see in Smash: Baten Kaitos, Nintendo actually own's the character rights for Xenoblade (Namco owns the rights to the Baten Kaitos series, so since Namco Bandai hates North America, that's never going to happen…)) **

**Of course, if I was absurdly rich and I would have bought Bandai Namco, this wouldn't be a problem… We would also have more Tales of Games over here if I was in charge of Bandai Namco. I am now accepting donations in order for this dream to become a reality. **

**Watch as Zorua to Zoroark will be a happiness evolution... Just watch...**

**Arlon was apparently the japanese name for Sir Aaron. I say apparently because when I listen to the Japanese track for the 8th movie, all I hear is "Aaron-sama!"**

**Carlov actually does have the All-Night Mask hanging on his wall.**

**This was originally going to be both September 4th and 5th... But I combined them... So that now means I have nothing written for the next chapter... Yay! That means a 3 month delay until the next chapter! (I have an idea… But)**

**And if you write your story on a USB stick... back it up regularly... I almost lost everything (And a lot of other stuff too...)**

**I can't remember if Darkrai was in this chapter before I learned of Takuto in the Sinnoh league (Who has a Darkrai, and will probably be the one to make sure that Ash doesn't win the Sinnoh League so we can't switch to a different male protagonist for Pokemon: Best Wishes and guarantee that we don't have any originality in the series, yet I still watch it anyways…)**


	249. September 5: Lucario: Wipeout!

**I'm pretty sure when I said that it would take me 3 months to write the next chapter I meant that as a joke... I need to stop sleeping on weekends or something... Sleep is overrated... **

**

* * *

**September 5: Lucario: Wipeout!

"You're leaving?" The Smashers said shocked.

Shiren just laughed. "Well, I am a wanderer. I don't want to be in one place for too long. And I don't want to feel like I'm freeloading off of you. I'll just eat breakfast and leave. It's probably for the best." The Smashers just sighed.

The Smashers, and all of the non-Smashers were currently outside of the town hall eating breakfast. "We are also leaving." Dialga said. They looked up at the giant Pokemon. "Cresselia appeared to us in a dream, and she told us that Arceus has ordered us to find Giratina."

Master Hand floated there. "That's right; he went missing a while ago."

"We need to know if he has gone to Yami's side, or if he has been captured." Palkia said. "We also might have to eliminate him."

"I understand." Master Hand sighed.

"And we are also going to begin to search for Yami." The Commander said. "It might be better if we return to the divine planes first. But don't worry, we will let you know about any developments."

Master Hand just floated in the air. He thought this was strange, all of them leaving Smashville at once. Sure he didn't expect them to stay around forever, but it just seemed strange. Knowing that Tabuu had a Darkrai with him, he was positive that their dreams had been manipulated and they were going away because of that. "Very well then." Master Hand calmly said. "Please eat what you want, and know that you can always return to Smashville."

Slowly approaching the table was Red and Lucario. Red looked half dead, while Lucario seemed rather annoyed. Following Mewtwo's orders, Lucario woke Red up at 3 in the morning. Red just went over to the kid Smashers and sat down. Almost immediately Red fell asleep, his head on a plate of scrambled eggs that were drowned in ketchup.

"Earth to Red." Ness said, shaking his friend to wake him up.

"Let me sleep." Red muttered.

"Your head is in your eggs." Popo said.

"I don't care. I need sleep." Red replied completely indifferent.

The kid Smashers just sighed. "Come on, training can't be that bad." Ness laughed, patting Red on the back. A moment later Red began to scream out in pain. All of the Smasher's were looking at Red. Doing their best to hold back any laughter from the scrambled eggs on Red's face. Red's face was also going red with embarrassment. Of course, it was hard to tell while his face was covered with copious amounts of ketchup. "Is it really that bad?"

"Every single inch of my body is in pain." Red replied. "Only I'm too exhausted to actually react to it normally."

"So, what was the training like?" Lucas asked.

Red just began to whimper. "I'll tell you…"

* * *

Red woke up being shaken by Lucario. He looked around rather groggy. "Lucario... do you know what time it is?"

"3:01 AM." Mewtwo replied. "You're late for starting your training."

"You can't be serious, can you?" Red muttered.

"I am." Mewtwo calmly replied. As Red's eyes adjusted, he saw a bucket flying over his head. Most likely it was filled with water, ready to be used at a moment's notice.

Red just sighed. "No, I've got a lot of nice dreams to get back to."

"No, you don't." Mewtwo said. "I'm pretty sure there is a Darkrai nearby, so you won't be having any nice dreams."

Red just cursed. He was practically dragged out of bed, by Lucario. Eventually when Mewtwo got tired of Red's constant fidgeting, he just raised his hand and used psychic to make Red float in the air.

In Smashville there was a river, this river ran from the entrance of the town all the way down to the ocean. There was one part of the river where there was a waterfall, and underneath the waterfall was a small pond.

"Now, Lucario, do try to be nice with him, we do want him to be able to use aura quickly."

"Understood." Lucario said.

Red just whimpered. "I'm going to die…"

"No you're not." Mewtwo calmly said. "We've used this procedure with someone else before."

"Oh yeah, who?" Red asked.

There was an awkward silence. Mewtwo was trying to think deep and hard about the other person that he had awoken aura in. "Strange, I can't remember who it was."

Red just whimpered. "He isn't alive any more is he?"

"I can't remember." Mewtwo replied.

Red tried to flee, however Mewtwo just waved his hand. A moment later Red was thrown into the river that ran through Smashville. He was only in his boxers. Both the water and the air were frigid. Red once again tried to escape, however Mewtwo teleported in front of Red and smacked him with his tail. "Go to the waterfall" Mewtwo ordered.

Red obeyed, walking to the waterfall. There was a flat rock right underneath the waterfall that some Smashers would sit on to meditate. Red just stood on that rock. "Now place your hands against the water."

Red just whimpered, and did as he was told. "Now, you are going to try and draw out your aura, if you are able to do that, you should be able to push the water away so that your hands are just against the rocks, or against air. When he gets the hang of that, make him use aura to walk on water. Lucario, train him. Now if you excuse me. I need to get some sleep."

"So do I!" Red protested. "I'm exhausted."

"This is the best time for you to train." Mewtwo calmly replied. "If you are able to call forth aura in this state, you will master it in no time."

"What happened to the previous person you trained to use aura?" Red asked again. "He's dead, isn't he?"

"What makes you say that?" Mewtwo wondered.

"I'm half naked. I'm soaking wet and freaking cold! By the end of this I'll probably be sick, and on my death bed!"

"You'll be fine." Mewtwo sighed. "Idiots can't get sick!"

"What was that?" Red shouted outraged.

"Just get to work, the sooner you master aura, the sooner you can relax. Besides, in the event that you do get sick, we have Dr. Mario with us." Mewtwo said.

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel so much better." Red muttered, his voice was dripping in scathing sarcasm.

Training was long and hard. Time dragged on. Every minute seemed like an hour. It just seemed like an eternity. "All right, you can take a break now!" Lucario said. Red suddenly fell down, and into the pond. "Hey, don't drown!" Lucario quickly rushed for Red and pulled him out onto the riverbank. He had a towel ready and threw it over him.

"Just let me sleep." Red muttered.

"Your training will resume shortly, just eat this and then drink this to regain some of your energy." Lucario calmly replied. He handed Red an energy bar and a can of red bull. Red just looked at the red bull. "You can only use this once every 24 hours."

"This can't be good for my body."

"It isn't." Lucario replied. "Dr. Mario explained it to me, that it's rather bad and stuff. It's really just caffeinating you. And it will be rather bad if you drink a bunch of it, you will be in a great deal of pain."

Red just began to eat the energy bar. "I really need sleep."

Lucario then placed a thermos in front of Red. "Open it up." He ordered. Red tried to open it up however he couldn't even budge it an inch. Lucario noticed the difficulty he was having. "You won't be able to open it up normally." Lucario explained. "It's sealed with Aura, so only Aura can unseal it." He took the thermos from Red, his paw began to glow with a blue light. Several seconds later the thermos was unsealed and a hot drink was being poured.

"Drink it." Lucario said.

Red took the drink and downed it. The warmth seemed to go through out his entire body. Eventually he drank all of the contents of the thermos. "That was so good! What was it?"

"Hot water." Lucario replied. "Now I have something else that will help you with your training." Lucario placed two gloves on the ground in front of Red. On the back of the hand there was a large jewel. "If you wear these it will help draw out your aura."

"Where did you get them?" Red wondered.

"My master, Sir Aaron." Lucario replied. "He gave me a spare set of his."

Red glanced at Lucario's paws, how there were spikes there. He thought for a moment about how the spikes would most likely break the jewels. "Why?" Red questioned.

Lucario however just dodged the question. "Still, I never would have guessed that you would be able to use aura." Lucario laughed. "My master would be so happy."

"Why's that?" Red wondered.

"Aura is dying in people." Lucario said. "Very few people can use it, and he fears that it may eventually be extinct. And the aura Pokemon are also rare. To be blunt, aura is disappearing. Anyone who can use it is becoming rarer and rarer these days."

"Why is that?"

"My master, Sir Aaron, said that there was once a war. Those who could use aura were hunted down and slaughtered. Very few survived." Lucario explained. "Those who survived often kept it a secret that they had aura, the knowledge of aura died with the old generations, and the children were ignorant." Red paid attention. "Sir Aaron also said that aura can also leave people if it isn't used." Lucario glanced at Red. "I wonder if Leaf has also inherited aura powers? Perhaps if certain people knew she would be in danger."

"She can take care of herself." Red calmly replied. "Besides, I'm the Smasher, she won't be targeted."

"Can you say with 100% certainty that Tabuu won't target your family?" Lucario asked.

Red was quiet. He began to draw something in the dirt with his finger. In his mind he was going through the situation. Would Tabuu actually go after his family? He wasn't sure. "I don't think he would do that." Red replied. "He only seems to want to fight us. And from what I've seen, he has enough power that he doesn't need to rely on cheap tricks to try and stop us. He's no Vicious, that's for sure."

Lucario just nodded. "Very well then, resume training. You can use those gloves to help you."

Red put them on and began to walk back towards the waterfall. He placed his hands on the water. And training resumed.

* * *

"That doesn't sound so bad." Ness laughed.

"I'm chilled to the bone." Red replied. "You try standing out there practically naked for 5 hours!" Lucario had dismissed Red for the day, but Lucario promised that future training sessions wouldn't be as easy, and that on non school days, he would be going until at least noon without any food.

"There has to be something you can show us!" Popo said. "Come on Red! What can you do after all that training?"

Red just stretched out his hand and a small aura sphere appeared. It was about the size of a golf ball. He threw the ball in the air where it made a small explosion. "That wouldn't even pass as a firework." Ness teased.

"I'd like to see you do better." Red muttered.

Meanwhile Lucario had confronted Master Hand. "I want to see if Leaf has the potential." Lucario replied.

Master Hand just floated there. "I can see your concern. But Tabuu isn't the kind of person who would attack families. He isn't a coward who would hide behind a hostage."

"Still, if Leaf has the potential, I must know, I might be able to use this to help motivate Red."

Master Hand let out a deep sigh. "Very well then. But be careful Lucario, sibling rivalries are dangerous. You should have known that when Leaf was apart of the Smash Pros."

Lucario began to walk away. As he passed Red he heard him talking to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, please, talk to Mewtwo. I don't want to do this training anymore. It will kill me!"

"Well, don't worry about it." Pikachu said. "You just have to do an iron tail while smiling."

Red stared blankly at Pikachu. "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know it was in a song..."

"Are you going to talk to Mewtwo or not?"

"Well, I can try." Pikachu nervously replied. He knew that this probably wasn't going to end that well for him. He just ran off, making only a quick stop to pick up his aura staff. Lucario also began to use extreme speed to travel quickly to where Leaf resided. This was actually a lot harder than Lucario thought. Extreme Speed normally just gave a Pokemon a sudden boost of speed so that they could strike before someone else could move. However, Lucario was trying to use it constantly so that he could move much faster than anyone else.

When he stopped, he was exhausted. It was much harder than he thought. His body was also in pain. It wasn't used to constantly moving like that. Despite his mastery of aura and the large amount of energy that Aura users normally have, he didn't have the amount of energy required to constantly use Extreme Speed.

He looked up and saw a rather conveniently placed apple tree. He glanced around; it didn't look like it belonged to anyone. Quickly he jumped up to the apple tree and grabbed as many apples as he could. Quickly he ate them to regain his energy. Once again he used Extreme Speed to rush onwards to Pallet Town.

When he stopped in front of Leaf's house, he was once again exhausted. "How does Sonic constantly do that?" He wondered out loud. He then felt another presence looking at him. He looked around.

Leaf was glaring at Lucario. "Why are you here?"

"To check if you were safe." Lucario replied, holding out his staff. "Here, can you hold this." He handed the staff to Leaf, who grabbed it and looked at it cautiously. There was no reaction. "_Even if aura is dormant and hasn't fully woken yet, the jewel is still supposed to glow._"

"Did Red ask you to come see me?" Leaf wondered.

"No, not at all!" Lucario protested. "I came of my own free will. Things are brewing."

"Please come in." Leaf said.

Lucario entered the house. It was a nice and cozy one. The walls were lined with pictures of when Red and Leaf were younger. There was even a family photo that was taken a few years ago. The four of them were standing together. Leaf, Red, their mother and father. They all looked much happier.

"Where are your parents?" Lucario asked.

"My mother is up in her room." Leaf calmly replied. "My father went somewhere for business."

Lucario sighed. Leaf handed him a plate full of Pokemon food. He took it and began to eat it. He then noticed a strange booklet on the table. He glanced at it. On the cover of the booklet was a large building. "What's that?" he asked, he didn't actually care, he just wanted to strike up a conversation.

Leaf just took the booklet and began to flip through the pages. "The school I'm going to." She replied. "We have to join at least one club in the school, and this booklet is detailing every single club they currently have available. I just don't know which one to join. I'll probably just go with the Pokemon battling club."

"Why do you have to join a club?" Lucario asked.

"To keep school spirit or something." Leaf replied. "I guess you wouldn't understand."

"I understand the concept a bit." Lucario replied. "The younger Smashers go to school, and they also complain bitterly about it. They often sound like they are being tortured."

Leaf let off a small chuckle. "That sounds like them."

"They also have to commute there every day."

"I know the feeling. I'll have to commute too. Unfortunately, Pallet Town doesn't have any schools besides a grade school."

"Well then, I should be returning back to Smashville." Lucario said. "I will let Red know that you're fine."

Leaf nodded.

* * *

When Lucario had returned to Smashville, training had resumed for Red. Or rather, it had never stopped. While he was gone, Mewtwo had gotten Red to put on weights on his wrists and ankles, and then had gotten him to fight against all of the kid Smashers at the same time, without any help from his Pokemon. They were watching from the sidelines. Mewtwo was also with them, making sure that they didn't go and rescue their trainer.

"Remember this feeling of helplessness." Mewtwo calmly said. "The thought that you are unable to do anything to protect your trainer. As it stands now Tabuu's forces know that Red is barely able to fight against them, and if you were quickly knocked aside, he would be defenceless. We must keep him in the dark about Red's training."

The Pokemon just watched as all of the kid Smashers continued to fight against Red. Red was naturally getting beaten pretty badly. He didn't even bother trying to defend himself against Lucas, since he feared that if he did hurt Lucas, it would end badly for him. The only actual reprieve was that none of the kid Smashers were allowed to use their weapons.

Lucario glanced at Mewtwo. "I told him that his training was over for today!" Lucario protested. Mewtwo however just ignored the aura Pokemon and continued to watch the fight. "I told him that his training was over for today!"

"I heard you the first time." Mewtwo replied. "Your training might be, but he still needs to learn how to fight with his own hands and feet, and not rely on his Pokemon."

"He is exhausted." Lucario protested.

"And we are strapped for time. There is no telling when our enemies will strike next." Mewtwo replied.

"You might just kill him!" Lucario said. Mewtwo just looked down at Lucario. "Are you willing to let that happen?"

"No," Mewtwo replied. "He will be fine, he won't die. You have my word. Of course, that doesn't mean he won't be teetering dangerously close to death."

Lucario lost it and lunged for Mewtwo who just teleported away. "By the way, here's a hint for you, just because I can't read your mind, doesn't mean that there are other ways to avoid your attacks."

"You've got to stop this! What are you even trying to do?"

"Increase his endurance."

"You'll get him killed! He needs to relax and prepare himself to use aura."

"Surely there must be a way for Mewtwo to get off on his sadism and for Lucario to be happy and still be able to train him to use Aura effectively." Ivysaur said.

Both Mewtwo and Lucario looked at Ivysaur. "Actually, I think there is." Nana laughed.

* * *

Tei and Rai were standing on in front of a camera. "Hello and welcome to our hack version of Wipeout. The show where you get to sit back and enjoy the pain in others." Tei said. "We're here because there is some rule saying that you can't use real life people on this website, and we have pretty much just been casted as pointless cameo characters."

"That's right and today we have 24 of the Smashers actually competing in this obstacle course of doom today! Of course only one will be able to make it through the course and claim the grand prize of absolutely nothing and leaving slightly less humiliated than everyone else." Rai replied.

"So, one would have to wonder why they are participating if that's the case." Tei added on.

"Well, let's go down to our live correspondent Sui and find out why everyone is here." Rai said.

* * *

Sui was in front of the mostly terrified 24 Smashers. Beside her was Dr. Mario who was all ready on call in case any 'accidents' occurred. Due to the course only being set up a few minutes ago, there was no actual time to test if it was safe. "So, Dr. Mario, why are you here?" She asked.

"Just in case some accidents occur."

"Well, at least we have some small concern about the safety of others." Sui sighed. "It's hard to believe, I know. Now, let's meet our first contestant." Sui walked over to Captain Falcon who was looking rather nervous. "Captain Falcon, F-Zero racer, you're used to speeds of up to 1000 miles per hour, why are you here today?"

"Well, Mewtwo-"

"Ahem" Mewtwo said teleporting down to them. "No talking about it."

"I have absolutely no idea why I'm here." Captain Falcon lied.

Sui just sighed. "I'm getting the felling that's going to be everyone's answer."

Sure enough it was. As she went through the rest of the contestants, who consisted of Mario, Luigi, Ness, Lucas, Claus, Popo, Nana, Toon Link, Zelda, Samus, Ganondorf, Link, Marth, Roy, Ike, Pit, Fox, Wolf, Snake, and Wario. There was some variation, such as Wolf insisting that he was there to show up Fox. Finally the last three Mewtwo, Lucario, and Red had rather different responses..

"Why are you here today?" Sui asked Mewtwo rather bored.

"I feel that as a teacher, I should train with my pupil." He calmly said.

"You also are a psychic. You do realize that your power's are banned from this competition, right?"

Mewtwo just chuckled. "I figured they would have been. Even without them, I'm fully capable of competing."

"Is that so?" Sui questioned. "Well then I wish you good luck."

She moved on to the next interviewee, Lucario. "Well, Lucario, you're our next contestant. Why are you here today?"

"I'm here to hone my skills." Lucario replied.

"You don't say!" Sui said.

"I'm also here to make sure nothing suspicious happens."

"I assure you, everything is perfectly safe." Sui replied. "Sure, we had you sign those waver forms that you wouldn't sue us in case of injury, but that's just standard procedure. Everything is padded with foam. And I'm sure there won't be any random attacks from any evil organizations today."

"That wasn't what I was talking about." Lucario replied. "Someone has to keep an eye on Mewtwo, no one can tell what he is thinking."

"Well, you better keep an eye on the competition; otherwise, they might just pass you." Sui added on.

Lucario nodded and moved on.

Red then came up. His eyes were covered by a blindfold. Sui just stared in disbelief. "_You've got to be kidding me._" Red suddenly tripped and landed face first. Sui just sighed. "Well, Red, let me get this straight, you're going to navigate a death course blindfolded."

"Yes." Red replied.

"Why?"

"It's a part of my secret training." Red replied.

"Pain endurance?" Sui questioned.

"No." Red replied, "I'm going to use aura to see the obstacles. Lucario said that he did something like this as training."

"Okay, so you're trying to keep this training a secret from the big bad, but you're going on national television and saying that your training specifically to use aura. Do you see anything wrong with this?"

"I've been told that no TV's and cable exist in subspace, so we should be fine..." Red nervously laughed.

"Interesting. Well, I wish you luck on Wipeout." Sui said. "Have we ever had a blind contestant before?"

* * *

"I don't think so Sui." Tei said. "Well, I'm ready for a great day of Wipeout."

"For those of you who don't know how the show works, we watch while they wipe out, and they will wipe out." Rai said. "Of course, not everyone can walk away slightly less embarrassed than everyone else."

"Well, there is the rare chance that they won't wipe out." Tei pointed out. "I mean, they are all professional athletes and they must be used to all of the pressure, and stages constantly switching underneath their feet. And not to mention that a few of them could blatantly cheat."

"Well, I do see the concern for that." Rai sighed. "Well luckily, they won't be getting off easy. This Wipeout course is going to be much harder than the usual ones. If they are caught cheating, they will be struck by lightning. And odds are it will be painful."

"So, now we are going to begin the qualifier." Tei said. "24 people begin, however from here only 12 will move on. As with the actual TV show, we will actually only focus on a few people with our commentary, making it incredibly obvious who will be moving on!"

* * *

Lucario was talking to Red backstage. "Listen, use your aura to constantly see everything around you. You should be able to see at least two meters around you as you are now."

Red just nodded and tried to focus his aura in his eyes. Suddenly he was capable of seeing some objects around him. "I can see!" He said rather surprised.

"You're going to have to use this constantly. Be careful."

Red just nodded.

* * *

Eventually it was Red's turn. "You have to pass the qualifier." Mewtwo telepathically said. "Good luck." Red heard the horns and began to run down a steep hill. Quickly he jumped onto some platforms floating in the water. They moved a bit, however Red stayed on them as he followed the path. He then got to the first obstacle.

The Topple Towers!

Eight sets of unstable blocks piled up over a pit filled with mud. Due to being lighter, than a good portion of the Smashers he was able to tread across them quite quickly. While he stumbled, he didn't enter into the muddy water.

Red then got to the second obstacle. The Sucker Punch. A wall with holes where gloved mechanical hands would come through to punch you in the face, chest, abdomen, and a rather unpleasant spot as well.

He quickly began to cross the wall; however several robotic fists began to shoot out of the wall hitting Red. He did his best to hang on, however when one hit him in the abdomen he was winded and fell back into some mud. This was bad. Suddenly Red couldn't see. Quickly he tried to wipe the mud off of the blindfold, however he was still blinded. The mud had gone underneath the blindfold and onto his eyes.

"I'll worry about it later." Red thought, quickly navigating his way out of the mud pit and then using guard rails to get back up to the third obstacle. The Big Balls. Four giant red big balls. Red however didn't move, being unable to see the obstacles. He was however suddenly hit by a giant motivator. He was forced from his standing position onto the first big ball. Quickly he jumped onto the next big ball. Followed by the third, and the fourth. Eventually he got on to the next platform.

"I don't believe it." Sui said.

"I don't believe it." Rai said.

"Is anyone else hearing an echo?" Tei wondered.

"This is monumental. He managed to cross the big balls while being blindfolded! And after being hit by the motivator!"

Red continued onwards to the next obstacle, stumbling a bit, and using the guard rails to guide him. He got to the fourth and final obstacle:

The Shape Shifter!

A spinning circle, with three holes one was a square, the next was a triangle and the third was a circle. The goal was to jump through one of the spinning shapes and land on the platform on the other side. Red took a run and jumped however he smacked right into the wall and fell down into the water below. He then swam out of the course and onto a giant red circle.

"Well, that was quite an interesting run." Sui said. "I personally thought you wouldn't survive even the first obstacle."

"Well it was sort of scary, not knowing where to go and never really being able to see." Red nervously laughed.

"Well, somehow, you managed to pass the qualifier!" Sui said.

Red was actually surprised. "I passed?"

"Yep."

They were given several minutes to recover as they moved to the next obstacle. "I can't believe you did a good portion of that course blind." Mewtwo said shocked.

"Yeah." Red laughed. "I can't believe I survived after that giant motivator. I don't know how to describe it, but the moment it hit me I could visualize everything. I saw all of the obstacles, and time seemed to slow down for me, so I could react and could properly react to them."

Lucario let out a small smile. "In that split second you experienced the full power of aura."

"Really?" Red asked.

"Now that he has experienced it, he needs to keep up his game in the rest of the rounds of Wipeout." Mewtwo calmly said. "For now I'd consider this training a success."

* * *

"Well, the second round today sees our contestants facing off against the sweeper arm." Tei explained. "All 12 will be standing on a platform; if they are knocked off they are disqualified and can walk away. The last six will be going into the third round."

"You forgot to mention the most important part Tei!" Rai protested.

"And what's that? I explained the rules. They have to jump over the sweeper arm, right?" Tei said.

"Well, it will also be going faster and higher. And since it seems like some of our contestants are a bit vertically challenged, it might be rather hard for them to get past this round."

"Well, they just need to be able to outlast 6 others." Tei said. "Moving on to this round is: Mr. Jumpman himself: Mario, Ness Ness Ness, Lucas Rykua, Santa Claus, Uncanny Valley Link, Crouching Tiger Hidden Ninja Zelda."

"Also moving on is: Samus 'please don't blow up this planet' Aran, can't let you do that star Fox, Solid 'no other jokes are needed' Snake, Lucario the aura is in me, Super Sadist Mewtwo, and the color blind: Red.". Rai finished.

"As you know, we enjoy watching people beat the crap out of each other for fun. We also take great joy in other's pain." Tei said. "So, this week, besides just dodging the sweeper arm, they also have to dodge attacks from the other Smashers."

* * *

Each of them was standing on their own platforms. Each platform was suspended ten feet into the air. Underneath them was a pool of water. Suddenly the sweeper arm began to move. All of them jumped over the first rotation.

"_This is bad._" Red thought. "_When it gets faster I won't be able to see it coming fast enough to react to it. I better hope that 6 people get knocked out before me._"

During the second rotation, Fox and Toon Link were knocked off. Red breathed a sigh of relief. However a Shadow Ball went rushing towards him. Quickly Red ducked down. "Don't let your guard down!" Mewtwo said.

The other Smashers also began to fire attacks towards Red. Lucario however threw an aura sphere knocking away the attacks. It also hit Lucas sending him flying off of the platform. The Sweeper arm came around for its third rotation, knocking no one off.

"How dare you!" Claus shouted. He summoned a bolt of electricity and sent it rushing for Lucario. Lucario just threw another aura sphere towards Claus. The attack hit and knocked him off. However, Lucario was also hit by the sweeper arm and knocked off.

Red jumped over the sweeper arm and Mario threw a giant fireball, it hit Red and knocked him off.

"And that was the sixth person. Everyone else will be moving on!"

Red got out of the pool of water. He removed the blindfold, however the sunlight instantly blinded him. "Well, that was fun while it lasted."

"You will be doing this obstacle course every morning." Lucario announced.

"What?" Red said rather shocked.

"It was the only way for Master Hand to sign the proper forms for us to get this replica course. All of the Smashers will be using this now as a form of training." Lucario laughed. "So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." Red said.

* * *

For whatever reason they made their way to the cafe underneath the museum. Sitting there was K.K. Slider. He was just strumming his guitar. Fox, was also sitting at a table drinking some coffee. He looked up at the two of them and waved for them to come over. "Just a second!" Red said.

They walked to Brewster. Red ordered some hot chocolate, while Lucario just got a glass of water. The two of them then went to sit down with Fox.

"What are you doing here?" Fox asked.

"We were looking for something to do and help us relax." Lucario said.

"I see." Fox laughed.

The two of them sat down. "So, why were you in that crazy contest?" Red wondered.

"Mewtwo told me to partake." Fox replied. "I'm sure everyone else was like that."

"Probably." Lucario laughed. "I'm sure plenty of people feel embarrassed for losing against Red who was nearly blind."

"Or they just weren't trying." Fox replied. "They probably wanted to get back to what they were doing beforehand and figured that would be the best way out."

Unfortunately, due to Mewtwo being capable of reading nearly every single Smasher's mind, he would know who threw participating in the event and they would be severely punished.

"Welcome to my show this week." K.K. Slider said. "Today I will be starting with Go K.K. Rider! 3-2-1! GO!"

The Smashers just enjoyed the tune. None of them spoke during the song. When the song ended, Fox leaned over to Red. "Have you heard the rumours?" he asked.

"What rumours?" Red wondered.

"About how K.K. Slider is going on tour with Hatsune Miku."

This wasn't particularly what Red wanted to hear. When Saki had been living with them, he had been obsessed with Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin & Len, along with several other Vocaliods. He didn't have a very high opinion of them and thought that they were just annoying noise makers, none of them ever able to actually sing from the heart or play like K.K. Slider. They were just robots that made someone rich.

Not to mention to him they sounded like chipmunks constantly singing gibberish. There was one time they decided to talk to Saki about it.

* * *

Flashback:

"You understand that stuff?" Ness asked, getting rather annoyed at Saki blasting it in his room.

"Of course." Saki replied. "Japanese was my first language."

"Well they sound like chipmunks singing gibberish." Claus said.

The next moment there was a giant Claus shaped hole in the wall. "Anyone else want to repeat what he just said?" Saki questioned. They just shook their heads. "Good. Anything else?"

"Can you just keep it down a bit?" Ness wondered. "Some of us would like to sleep..."

* * *

Fox could sense that this wasn't what Red wanted to talk about and immediately began to think of something else to talk about. Luckily for him K.K. Slider began up another song. "Thank you for your attentiveness. Now for my next song, K.K. Technopop." And K.K. Slider began to beatbox.

When it was over Fox got up. "Well, I'll see you later." He said walking away.

Red just continued to drink his hot chocolate. Lucario had all ready finished his glass of water. K.K. Slider continued to play several more songs.

"Lucario, about the aura training." Red said. Lucario looked up at Red. He looked rather worried. "How much longer will it take?"

"A while." Lucario replied. "Aura isn't something you can just read a book about and grasp it overnight. Aura is perhaps one of the hardest things to master. It requires your body, mind and soul to function as one. It requires you to constantly be under control of your emotions."

"I see." Red replied. "I just don't' think that I would be able to use it effectively after today."

"And what makes you say that?" Lucario questioned. "Even if for a split second you had fully grasped the power of aura."

"During the obstacle course, I truly was blind." Red replied. "I was afraid, I wasn't able to see, I was afraid of being hurt." Lucario remained attentive to what Red was saying. He knew that as these emotions boiled inside of Red, his sight with aura would get worse. "Aura requires patience doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"But I'm not patient. I jump in and do the first thing that comes to mind. That's why I don't think Aura is a good thing for me."

Lucario let off a small chuckle. "Is that so?"

For the first time the two noticed that the music had stopped and that both K.K. Slider and Brewster were looking at them. Brewster, being the silent type and only speaking when needed just continued to clean some coffee mugs. K.K Slider on the other hand began to strum his guitar. "I don't know what difficulties you may be facing. But you should always keep your head up and strong. The difficult moments in life will eventually pass by. You will mature and age, and what you might not have been able to face today, you might be able to face tomorrow."

"Red, listen, it might be a long and difficult journey trying to master Aura, but I will be with you during every step. Besides, the reasons why you think you will be unable to master aura are the exact reasons why I think you will be able to master aura! Imagine if you could jump in and immediately strike with a powerful aura attack, or you could react before an illusion does any damage. Red, if I fall in battle, you will be the only other Smasher who can see through illusions. You know that would make you a target, and your lack of previous fighting experience and reliance on your pokemon. If we can keep this from Tabuu, you might be a good surprise that we can rely on."

"A surprise only works once." Red pointed out. "I'm sure Zoroark would have told Tabuu that someone else in the Smashers could use Aura."

"But as long as he doesn't know who, we can still use it as a surprise." Lucario said. "Now then. You probably should rest up for some training tomorrow."

* * *

Darkrai was on the floor graveling. "Forgive me Lord Tabuu." He said. "I was able to get most of them out, however there were two that I wasn't able to enter the dreams of!"

Tabuu was actually shocked. "Two?'

"When I tried to, I was suddenly in a great pain. It was as though my body was burning up."

Tabuu was actually terrified. "I should have investigated it sooner. I should have known just by the duplication! I shouldn't have overlooked that! Why was I so distracted? This is bad!"

"Lord Tabuu?"

"Kisuke, Momohime, come with me to Smashville!"

The two glared at Tabuu, their hands on their swords, ready to draw them at any second. "You promised us that you would help find the Muramasa swords." Kisuke said.

"I did, didn't I?" Tabuu laughed. "I assure you, you're about to see something interesting in Smashville."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Smashville museum, in the swords exhibit, there was a cursed sword. Very few of the Smashers actually knew about it, since well, they never really visited the museum, save for the cafe in it. Blathers, the lone curator for the museum just went around cleaning the glass and polishing the various items on display.

He suddenly stopped and looked at the cursed sword. It terrified him, whenever he was close to it, he could feel a strange presence, unlike any other. He had received it as an anonymous donation one day a while ago. It came in a box, and the only identification was a small card.

All it said was Yami Muramasa.

Thinking nothing of it, and because his museum was severely lacking in the content department, Blathers had put it in a display.

* * *

**I really love Wipeout, it brings out the inner sadist.**

**In Sin and Punishment: Successor of the Earth, the first few stages of the game take place in Japan. Although all the dialogue is in English, because apparently Nintendo wanted to bring it over to North America, it just didn't happen due to the N64 being at the end of its life.**

**Also I want Inferape in Smash 4... Preferably not in a Pokemon trainer like character...**

**I don't even know why I'm updating... NaNoWriMo starts in a few days, so I'll just be ignoring this again since the rules state you can't write a story that you've all ready started writing... Probably just to inform everyone that I'm not dead yet.**

**I'll see if I can get the other chapter that I have stockpiled out before NaNoWriMo...**


	250. September 6: Zelda: A new evil!

**So... It's now 2011, and I look back at this story that I started in 2008... **

**I hate leaving things unfinished... I have 118 chapters to go, and 567,878 words to go until I'm at my goal of 1,000,000 words. I'm not going to let this go into 2012. I'm finishing it this year. If you're still with me, let's go! It's going to be a bumpy ride...**

**Once again, we start...**

**

* * *

**September 6: Zelda: A new evil!

Link was rather depressed about getting knocked out during the qualifier yesterday. How was he supposed to protect Hyrule, or Princess Zelda when he couldn't even beat a simple obstacle course! Here he was, the Hero of Twilight, the Blue Eyed Beast, and yet he couldn't even complete a simple obstacle course in a timely manner.

No one was going to let him live this down. Ganondorf, Toon Link. The other Smashers. His life was going to be a living hell for the next few weeks until they eventually forgot. He just hoped that his footage would be edited out of the television premier, so it wouldn't boost anyone's memories.

"Geeze you couldn't even get past a simple obstacle course." Toon Link teased. "I thought for sure you would be able to get through it the fastest and you would have no competition. Maybe I'm the real Link after all."

It was only going to get worse for him… Ganondorf had all ready hand delivered Link a written letter that all future castles that he takes over will come complete with big red balls over a pit of lava. Link tried to point out that Ganondorf didn't pass the qualifier either, but this seemed to be a mute point when Ganondorf revealed that he was disqualified for opening a portal to avoid an obstacle, and therefore cheating. Ganondorf also pointed out that he didn't want to be there, and wasn't afraid of Mewtwo's wrath. But watching Link fail made up for the giant waste of time.

In an attempt to cheer Link up, Zelda took him outside of Smashville for a picnic. Both of them were sitting down on a blanket and eating some food. The sky was perfect for this little romantic date. A perfect blue, with very few clouds in the sky. After they had finished their food, they just sat down and continued to enjoy each other's presence.

"Don't let yesterday get you down." Zelda said. Link tried to remain calm. "Sometimes, you just trip and fall."

"Well this time, no one is going to let me live this down."

"Well let's just keep our minds off of it then, and enjoy the scenery." Zelda suggested.

Link nodded. They just relaxed on the blanket and until they saw a white rabbit.

They looked at the white rabbit. "How cute." Zelda said.

Meanwhile, the author was doing his best to not quote Monty Python. Back with the plot...

Zelda and Link just continued to stare at it. "I don't know, there is something evil and unnerving about it." Link said.

Suddenly the rabbit pulled out a plunger. "DAHHHHHHHHH!" It shouted as it rushed towards Zelda and Link. Link quickly pulled out his sword and slashed the plunger. Much to his surprise, the sword didn't cut through the wooden plunger.

"What?"

Several more Rabbids appeared. "DAHHHHH!" They screamed rushing towards Link. He was immediately overpowered.

"How humiliating." Link cried. "Thankfully, no one saw that."

"Wow, I must really be the real Link." Toon Link said walking towards Link.

"Crap." In all actuality, Link should have known better than to tempt his fate.

More Rabbids began to emerge from the ground. They too had plungers in their hands. Thinking that he could show off Link, Toon Link drew his sword and rushed for the Rabbids. However the attack was blocked by the plunger. "What?" Toon Link shouted surprised. The Rabbids suddenly screamed and forced Toon Link back.

"Just what are those things?" Link asked.

"Rabbids." Toon Link replied. "And they are pure, unrelenting, evil! But they are not as evil as the people who created them…"

* * *

Flashback:

We now cut to a board room where there are a bunch of people in suits. There is also a whiteboard with various things scribbled on it; the most prominent thing was "Rayman 4 Development Ideas."

"Okay, so what are the most evil creatures we can think of?"

"Rabbits." One shouted out.

"Really, bunny rabbits?" Another questioned.

"Yes, just look at the size of their fangs! They are foul bad tempered beasts!"

"Okay Tim, you can stop now."

"But that just doesn't seem evil enough." Another person said.

"I know, we can make it look like and develop it as a platformer, however as launch approaches, we will change it into a minigame fest! Then continue to release yearly instalments. Then when people are sick and tired of them, we will actually release the next true game in the series, only in HD, and we will only give the cold shoulder to those who suffered through mediocre game after mediocre game in this series on the Wii!"

"Oh, that is evil. I like it!"

And soon the whole entire boardroom was filled with evil laughter.

There were also plenty of evil genetic experiments as they created the ultimate bio weapons! The Rabbids! Due to all of the evil testing, they were able to enjoy pain.

* * *

"Is that really how they were created?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I may have changed a few small details…" Toon Link sheepishly replied. "Because I'm sure no one alive would be that evil, and that would just be like the equivalent of kicking someone in the crotch 5 times. But enough joking around!" Toon Link brought out another mask, this one was the Fierce Deity Mask. He put it on and immediately transformed. He rushed for the Rabbids, however much like before, their plungers stopped Fierce Deity Link's sword. One Rabbid even jumped up and placed the plunger on Fierce Deity Link's face.

"Get it off!" Fierce Deity Link shouted. Needless to say it smelt horrible. Toon Link also began to shout in frustration with a bunch of words that Zelda would later scold him for using. Eventually the plunger did get off of Fierce Deity Link's face, it also took the mask with it. After reverting back to his normal form, Toon Link began to gasp for air. "That was horrible" He cried. "Something went into my mouth, and I don't want to know what it was."

Link quickly brought down his sword and sent a sword beam for the Rabbids. The Rabbids were then forced back.

"These demons are strong." Link said. "This might be fun. Now then, I won't let you into Smashville you beasts!"

"Actually, they've all ready entered Smashville." Toon Link said. He had pulled out a telescope and was looking into Smashville. Several of the Smashers were fighting them off.

Zelda had pulled out a bow and was now firing light arrows at the Rabbids. This gave Link an idea.

Link pulled out a crossbow. He aimed it directly at a Rabbid's head and fired it at point blank. The arrow went right through the Rabbid's head. The Rabbid was also completely unhurt by the attack. It was either because there was actually nothing in there, or the Rabbid's were too stupid to actually be hurt.

Link quickly aimed the Crossbow again, this time charging it up. (Don't ask how. I guess it's because it's a magic crossbow, as stupid as it sounds...) He fired the charged shot towards the Rabbid, and it was sent flying several feet in the air, and then skidding across the ground. However, it was perfectly fine. "These things are harder to kill than Ganondorf."

* * *

Meanwhile Ganondorf was fighting off several Rabbids. He was delivering several punches to the Rabbids. Despite having enough force to snap their little heads off of their necks, they just went flying back, and skidded across the ground, several seconds later they would get back up. Suddenly Ganondorf sneezed. The Rabbids just began to laugh for some unknown reason.

"Annoying pests." Ganondorf grunted. "You're harder to kill than Link."

His hand began to spark with dark magic, and he pointed it towards the ground. Suddenly a pool of magma appeared. The Rabbids however jumped into the pool of magma and began to partake in synchronized swimming.

"You're supposed to be burning up." Ganondorf said outraged. "You should be dead! Your hair should be on fire! And I should be enjoying watching you suffer!"

The Rabbids just looked at Ganondorf rather confused. Several seconds later they seemed to realize where they were, and immediately began to burst into flames, dying horrible painful deaths. Somehow, Ganondorf didn't take pleasure in watching them die.

* * *

Zelda threw several blasts of magic towards the Rabbids. When a blast of din's fire hit and exploded, it sent several Rabbids flying, however they just got back up, with only their face comically covered in ash, and some singed fur.

"Why won't they die!" Zelda shouted outraged.

Toon Link summoned a magic tornado, which managed to only suck up the Rabbids. They were tossed around and then sent flying, until smashing against the earth. They still were perfectly fine. "It seems that they are so crazy and stupid that nothing can hurt them." Toon Link replied.

"That is completely absurd." Zelda replied.

"Well, if you have an explanation, I'd love to hear it!" Toon Link replied.

Link brought out several bombs and began to throw them at the Rabbids when they screamed their distinctive "DAHHHH!" They swallowed the bombs and they exploded inside. The Rabbids just comically inflated, while having no actual harm done to them.

One Rabbid had placed an apple on its head. Link took out his bow and arrow and quickly shot for the apple, knocking it off.

Meanwhile, the Rabbid that had stolen the Fierce Deity's mask had put it on. The Rabbid began to transform.

**Fierce Deity Rabbid**

"DAHHHHH!" It shouted holding out its new sword, which actually just looked like a twisted plunger.

"You've got to be kidding me." Link said in disbelief.

The Rabbid however began to scream out in pain. His body was also beginning to glow. "Get back!" Toon Link shouted. "The mask has rejected him!" Quickly Toon Link grabbed both Zelda and Link and pulled them behind a rock. A moment later Fierce Deity Rabbid exploded, setting all of the other Rabbids flying away. The mask just fell down onto the ground.

When Toon Link got out to reclaim the mask, standing there, holding the mask was someone no one wanted to see. "Greetings, Toon Link." He said. Toon Link's eyes widened in horror.

"Tabuu."

Link and Zelda quickly came out from behind the rock and held their weapons out, ready to fight him. "Where did you get this mask?" Tabuu wondered.

"That's none of your business!" Toon Link shouted.

Tabuu let off a small chuckle. "Perhaps. But I was just curious if you obtained it to try and increase your strength. You should realize that it's futile. You know you're doing it the wrong way."

"Shut up!" Toon Link shouted, he ran for Tabuu and brought down his sword, however another sword blocked Toon Link's attack. Standing there, in dark blue clothing, a long scarf, and five human skulls on his belt was Kisuke.

"You're weak." Kisuke muttered, forcing Toon Link's Master Sword away.

"Not even the light of the Master Sword could repel a Muramasa. Interesting." Tabuu noted. "I thought the power to repel evil would harm the Muramasa."

Link didn't take this well. He ran for Tabuu and Kisuke and brought down his sword, unleashing a sword beam towards the two. However another sword blocked the attack, this one was being held by a young woman wearing a kimono. Not only did she stop the sword, but she also completely stopped the sword beam. "I thought you said we would see something interesting if we came here, Tabuu." Momohime said. "All I've seen so far are some mediocre people."

Zelda had transformed into Sheik and threw several needles towards Momohime. She quickly pushed away Link and knocked away the needles. Sheik quickly grabbed her knife and ran towards Momohime. However Momohime just blocked the small knife. "You can't beat me." Momohime said.

"You seem quite confident in that." Sheik replied. Sheik suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared behind Momohime throwing several more needles. Momohime however blocked the attack with a second sword.

"I assure you, I can read you like a book. And your party tricks are no match for my Orobo Sword Style" Momohime said. "Tabuu, what is the interesting thing about these people?"

"You shouldn't underestimate them." Tabuu calmly replied. "Besides, we came here for something else. Something much more interesting."

Tabuu began to walk towards Smashville.

"Give me back that mask!" Toon Link shouted rushing for Tabuu. He had used the Wind Waker to power up his sword. He slashed it down and sent several wind blades towards Tabuu. Tabuu on the other hand just stood perfectly still. When the blades of wind hit his back, he stood strong, he didn't even flinch. The wind blades cut through several nearby trees, however they didn't leave any marks on Tabuu.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Tabuu wondered. "Are you just using this mask to hide your true pathetic strength?"

"Shut up!" Toon Link shouted.

Suddenly from where Tabuu was standing a tornado began to form. Tabuu just stood perfectly still. Some nearby trees were being uprooted, they then flew towards Tabuu, however before the tree even could reach the funnel it was cut up by blades of wind. Tabuu's feet remained planted on the ground.

"Toon Link, you're going to destroy all of Smashville with that tornado!" Zelda protested. "You have to stop!"

"Is this all the strength you can muster?" Tabuu asked. "Pathetic! Why are you in with the Smashers? You're useless!"

"Shut up!" Toon Link shouted. His rage was getting the better of him. The tornado increased in intensity.

Kisuke quickly rushed in to kill Toon Link. "Kisuke, stop!" Tabuu ordered. "Is this all that the Hero of Winds can muster? I'd barely call this a light breeze!"

"Toon Link! Stop!" Link shouted. "He is trying to aggravate you! If you lose control you'll kill us all!"

Tabuu still stood there, even as the winds increased in ferocity. "So, in the end, this is it. Those who are useless, no matter how hard they try are useless." This was the straw that finally broke the camel's back.

"I'll kill you right here!" Toon Link shouted, mustering all of his strength. Tabuu however raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The mere snap of his fingers cancelled out the winds. Toon Link stared at Tabuu absolutely terrified.

Tabuu held out the Fierce Deity's mask. And then he dropped it into a portal of subspace. "Are you so weak that you constantly need to rely on items?"

"What are you a Smash Pro?" Toon Link snapped.

Tabuu just rolled his eyes. "No, I just believe that you should rely on your own strength. And not use a crutch!"

"Are you sure you aren't a Smash Pro, that really sounds like one."

Tabuu sighed. "I don't even know why I try. Look, we may have similar philosophies regarding how we measure strength and that people shouldn't be using crutches, but that doesn't mean that I am a Smash Pro!"

Toon Link jumped towards Tabuu. He brought down his sword, Tabuu however just caught it in between his index and middle fingers. Despite being at such a close range, Toon Link pulled out his bomb bag and cut it. Instantly about thirty bombs came out and were somehow lit. Quickly Toon Link let go of his sword and kicked off of Tabuu to escape the explosion. However when the smoke cleared Tabuu was unharmed. "You're not even worth the effort." Tabuu said walking away.

Toon Link pulled out a hammer and ran for Tabuu. Somehow, he was able to jump into the air and he smashed it against Tabuu's head, however the hammer began to crack. Tabuu just walked away as though nothing had happened. Toon Link fell onto the ground devastated. "No, not again." he cried.

Kisuke and Momohime also began to walk away. "What weaklings." Kisuke said. "They hardly provided a challenge."

"And they cry when they lose." Momohime added on. "I certainly hope that one weakling was the exception, not the rule."

Tabuu entered Smashville. Several Rabbid's stopped terrorizing the Alloys and Wireframes that were trying to push them out of Smashville and ran for him. "DAHHHH!" They jumped up and tried to attack him. Tabuu however just punched them in the face, sending them flying away.

"Momohime, Kisuke, I want some hasenpfeffer tonight."

They drew their swords and ran for the Rabbids cutting them down. After they had killed 20 Rabbids, the remaining Rabbids began to stay away from them. "It seems even these dumb animals know what strength is." Momohime laughed. "Tabuu, is there any other sword wielders in the Smashers besides those weaklings?"

"Yes." Tabuu replied. "Go see them if you would like to."

* * *

Somehow, Ike, Marth, and Roy were together fighting against a bunch of Rabbids using plungers. Despite their strength they weren't able to cut through the plungers, or perhaps there was another reason for that. "Don't let that thing anywhere near me!" Marth shouted, swinging his sword wildly as a Rabbid with a plunger drew near. "It's disgusting! Who knows where it's been! I don't want it to touch me!" Even in this situation, the most experienced Smashers couldn't keep their cool.

"That plunger reeks!" Roy cried out, his sword of seals burned brightly.

A Rabbid brought down his plunger towards Ike who quickly used the blue flames of chaos as a shield. Much to his surprise, when the Rabbid touched the blue flames, nothing happened. Ike quickly punched the Rabbid, but it only got back up, oblivious to the damage that it received.

"It looks like the other swordsmen in the Smashers are just as pathetic." Momohime said. The two were standing on a tree branch looking down at the Smashers. "That one can't even use his sword to cut through wood!"

"It looks like Master Tabuu was wrong." Kisuke said.

Upon hearing the words 'master Tabuu' the Smashres focused their attention on the two ninjas. The air around them suddenly changed, it had grown much more intense. Even the Rabbids knew to stay away. Ike brought down his sword and from the air pressure alone the tree that the two were standing on suddenly exploded. "So it looks like they were holding back." Momohime said. "I wonder why."

"Maybe they didn't want to hurt those rabbit like creatures if they could have avoided it." Kisuke suggested. "But those creatures are pure evil. Why would they hold back."

"Perhaps they can't gauge the strength of opponents by just glancing at them." Momohime laughed. "Though I have to ask, why are you so serious now?"

"We won't hold back against those who align themselves with Tabuu!" Ike shouted.

"I see."

Ike brought down his sword, and a sword beam rushed for the two of them, however Kisuke just cut through it with his sword. Marth ran towards Kisuke, however Momohime blocked the attack with one of her swords. Roy quickly ran for them Kisuke however disappeared and then rapidly slashed Roy with the blunt side of his blade. Roy fell down unconscious.

A barrier suddenly appeared around the Smashers. Master Hand had quickly flew towards them to try and protect them. However Momohime and Kisuke both slashed through the barrier effortlessly. "You're going to have to try a lot harder if you want to fight those who wield Muramasa!"

"Muramasa, I didn't think a human would be foolish enough to try and wield one." Master Hand replied.

A sword beam rushed towards the two, this one was from Link. "I don't know what you're doing here, but I won't let it continue!" He shouted. The two looked at Link and quickly ran for him.

However Saki and Isaac quickly jumped in front of Link and blocked the attackers. "How cute, they think that they can take us!" Kisuke laughed. Suddenly he unleashed a powerful sword beam, knocking all three of them back. Saki had taken most of the attack. His arm was badly torn apart.

"Saki!" Link said rather surprised.

"Don't worry." Saki laughed. "It will be back to normal by tomorrow morning."

"I doubt that!" Kisuke said rushing in for the kill. Just before he was about to land a fatal strike, Link blocked the attack with his shield. "Your shield won't protect you!" the next moment another sword beam went off at point blank range sending Link flying into the museum, and through the wall. His shield had been vaporized by the attack. Link just struggled to get up.

Kisuke ran for Link, however as he entered into the museum he suddenly paused and looked around. Link took the opportunity of having his opponent being distracted by rushing at him, and sending the strongest sword beam he could muster towards Kisuke.

The attack ripped apart the museum and rushed towards Kisuke, however he just swung his sword and stopped Link's sword beam effortlessly. "You're not even worth killing." He said coldly as he began to walk into the museum. "Of course, if I killed you, Master Tabuu might be a little bit angry."

Link aimed a bomb arrow at Kisuke. He fired, however Kisuke dodged the attack before it hit.

Outside, all of the other Smashers were exhausted against Momohime. She had yet to actually break a sweat. And was currently standing on a badly damaged Master Hand. Marth and Ike were trying to remain calm. Her sword style was unique, and she wasn't even being affected by the flames of chaos from Ike's sword.

Sheik, who had caught up quickly threw several needles towards Momohime who deflected them with her sword. "You don't get it." Momohime said. "You're completely outclassed. Why do you continue to fight?" She raised up her sword and was ready to stab Master Hand with it however, Tabuu grabbed the blade with his bare hands.

"Momohime, this isn't why we came here." Tabuu calmly said. He glanced around actually rather shocked that Kisuke was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Kisuke?"

That question was answered by what remained of the museum suddenly being destroyed. Standing in the middle of the wreck was Kisuke, who was now holding a brand new sword, the Yami Muramasa. He just slowly walked towards Tabuu. "I didn't think that this worthless place would have a Muramasa!" he said.

"See, Smashville is full of surprises." Tabuu laughed. He glanced down at the Smashers. "Now, let's go."

"No." Kisuke replied. "I want to test out my new sword!"

He ran for Tabuu and slashed right through him. Tabuu just stared at Kisuke like he had gone mad. Tabuu looked at where Kisuke had cut him, it didn't exactly cut him, instead it seemed like it began to rot. The blue skin on Tabuu had turned black, however several seconds later it returned to being blue. "Are you quite done?" Tabuu wondered. "I thought you were able to ward off the insanity and bloodlust that the Muramasa brings."

Kisuke immediately fell down to the ground and sheathed the Yami Muramasa. "I'm sorry, Master Tabuu. This sword is unlike anything I've ever wielded before. It is much stronger than the previous blades."

Ike suddenly realized why the blue flames of chaos was doing nothing to them. They were able to repel the power.

Tabuu just smiled. "Now, let's find what we came here for."

Before they were able to take another step another light arrow rushed towards them. This one wasn't from Zelda, but rather Pit. He was flying in the sky and aiming his bow towards them. He fired another arrow; however a blue barrier appeared around the three. "Give it up." Tabuu said. "You can't hurt me! None of you can!"

The museum exploding had gathered most of the other Smashers. They just glared at Tabuu, Kisuke, and Momohime. "They aren't here." Tabuu sighed. "We will have to search elsewhere." A giant hand rushed towards Tabuu and grabbed him. Isaac was now standing on his feet and using his psynergy to restrain Tabuu. "I grow tired of these childish games." He effortlessly broke out of restraints and appeared in front of Isaac. "You're not a Smasher either." He said. Suddenly a portal of subspace appeared beneath Isaac. He fell into it and disappeared. "And neither is that person over there." Tabuu said snapping his fingers. Another portal appeared beneath Saki, and he too disappeared.

Zelda fired a light arrow towards Tabuu, however he held out his hand and the attack singed it. "I've had enough!" He said spreading his wings. Suddenly a weak off wave rushed for all of the Smashers that were there knocking them out cold.

"Momohime, Kisuke, you can return back to base." Tabuu calmly ordered. "I can handle everything else."

"Are you sure about that Master Tabuu?" Kisuke asked.

"Are you questioning me?" Tabuu wondered.

The two departed into a portal of Subspace. Tabuu just began to walk through Smashville. He glanced at each of the houses, and at every single tree. Several alloys and Rabbids rushed towards him. They were effortlessly knocked away.

"Tabuu!" Toon Link shouted.

Tabuu just smiled, the foolish boy had followed him. This was all too perfect. He quickly decided to stop aimlessly walking around and just head for his targets. The remaining Kid Smashers. Or rather, MissingNo. and 'M.

All of them were outside dealing with several Rabbids. Everyone suddenly stopped moving. They could all feel a powerful new presence, perfectly synchronized, all of their heads turned to face Tabuu. Immediately the Rabbids fled in terror.

Claus was the first to gain back his senses. Quickly he ran for Tabuu, jumped into the air, and brought down his sword, cutting off Tabuu's left arm. Tabuu looked down at his arm, barely phased. Toon Link, who had just caught up was absolutely devastated. Quickly Claus slashed his sword to cut through Tabuu's waist however he caught the sword with his bare hand.

"Was that actually supposed to do something?" Tabuu just laughed. "Such a small and minor inconvenience."

"A small and minor inconvinence?" Claus questioned. "I just cut off your arm! That isn't exactly small or minor!"

Tabuu bent down and whispered into Claus' ear. "I let you cut off my arm." Before Claus could do anything else, Tabuu had kicked him aside.

Tabuu's eyes then focused on MissingNo. and 'M. For several seconds he was silent, his eyes scanned every part of them. He then smiled. "So, it was you! I really should have investigated sooner! We meet again boys!"

The two looked at him rather confused.

"What are you talking about?" MissingNo. asked.

"Oh, you know." Tabuu replied. "Or have you forgotten what happened, and who made you who you are?"

MissingNo. and 'M were terrified. They tried to run away however Tabuu just appeared in front of them, blocking their escape route. "You have forgotten haven't you? Your role in the Great War? It appears you have. That's fine; it will all eventually come back to you. But when it does, will you be able to stay with the Smashers?" Tabuu asked.

"Triple PK Thunder!" Ness, Lucas and Claus shouted. A barrier just appeared around Tabuu, and blocked the attack.

"A sneak attack is more effective if you don't shout boys." He said, turning around to face Ness, Lucas and Claus. "Now, Numbers, and Matrix, are you going to come back with me to Subspace?"

"No!" 'M shouted. "We finally found someplace where we belong! We're not leaving!"

Tabuu just began to laugh. "You don't really have a choice." he said. "If you don't, everyone here will suffer because of you! Are you willing to put the Smasher's in danger?"

'M and MissingNo. stared at Tabuu. "You're lying!" they shouted.

"No, I'm not." Tabuu replied. "Do you know how you died the last time?" Both of them were quiet. "You don't do you? It was during the Great War. The Twelve and several legendary Pokemon were constantly fighting against you two and you were at the end of your ropes. After that, you used a dangerous technique. Being able to duplicate anything 128, or 256 times, you were able to duplicate your own power that much. However, your body broke down due to over exertion after using several attacks. You see, Yami wants to do something similar, he wants to increase his power 256 times so that he would be basically invincible. Unlike you though, his body would be able to take it!"

"You're lying!" MissingNo. and 'M repeated.

"Very well then, believe what you want to believe." Tabuu replied. "Or would you believe Crazy Hand if he told you?"

Crazy Hand realized that he had been found and moved towards the two. "Tabuu is telling the truth. You once served under him during the Great War." Crazy Hand replied. "Although, I don't know if that is the reason why Yami is attacking us. If that was the case, why would he attack the Divine Plains as well?"

Tabuu just laughed. "He did that? That seems rather problematic. Did he really think he was that strong? Maybe he will try attacking me. Well Smashers, it seems for the time being that we have a common enemy. Until we meet again." Tabuu then vanished into thin air.

The Kid Smashers rushed for Crazy Hand, MissingNo., and 'M. Each of them had several questions rushing through their heads. Crazy Hand however just let off a loud sigh of relief. "For a second there, I was afraid that he was going to attack me."

The Kid Smashers just sighed.

"What was Tabuu talking about?" Ness asked.

"He was saying that we were the reasons why all of this was happening. And that we were only hurting you." MissingNo. replied. "Crazy Hand, were we really soldiers for Tabuu in the Great War?"

"Yes." Crazy Hand replied bluntly. "It might be time for you all to know about the Glitch War. One of the final battles of the Great War, before the betrayal of the 12. I must confront Master Hand about this." Slowly Crazy Hand began to float away.

When Crazy Hand got to the unconscious Master Hand he just slapped him conscious. "Crazy, what is it?"

"It seems that Tabuu came here for MissingNo. and 'M." Crazy Hand replied. "You know what this means don't you?"

"This is bad."

"He told them about their past, about being part of his army during the Great War." Crazy Hand continued. There were thousands of thoughts flying through Master Hand right now. None of them were good. "I don't think we can hide it any more. We were lucky beforehand that their memories were shattered, but now. If it comes back to them, this could be disastrous for us."

"Yes." Master Hand said. "It's time."

They woke up the unconscious Smashers. And one by one they told them to gather around the ruins of the museum. Crazy Hand went over to the Kid Smashers and MissingNo. and 'M. With all of the Smashers gathered, Master Hand faced them. "It's time I tell you about one of the many parts of The Great War. This portion happened towards the end of the war, and is known as the Glitch War. In it, Tabuu had created three warriors. Two of them are here in front of you right now. MissingNo. and 'M."

* * *

Tabuu glanced at the unconscious Saki and Isaac. Slowly Shadow Bugs began to crawl towards them. Tabuu also began to whisper to them. "You will never be Smashers, search your feelings, you know it to be true!"

Kisuke and Momohime just watched. The Shadow Bugs crawled into them, hardly having any resistance. "How long is this going to take?" Momohime wondered.

"I don't know." Tabuu replied. "I guess that depends on their mental strength, and if they are able to combat the Shadow Bugs taking them over."

"And what about your arm, Lord Tabuu?" Kisuke wondered. "If we were there that wouldn't have happened."

Tabuu just glanced at his arm and where it had been cut. He then looked at his arm that was on the ground. His arm floated up towards him and reattached itself. "It went just as planned." Tabuu laughed. "Now then, rest. I'll be sending you out on a mission in two days!"

"Understood sir." Kisuke replied.

* * *

The Smashers were in a daze. Each of them were rather shocked about what had happened in the past. Combined with today's attack, they saw this as a reason to get stronger. Tabuu wasn't someone to take lightly, and in future encounters he wouldn't just simply knock them unconscious.

Toon Link was in front of Zelda and Link. "Please I need to get stronger!" He begged.

Link however began to taunt him. "Really, I thought you were the real Link."

"Stop screwing around!" Toon Link shouted. "I need to get stronger after what happened today! I've never been so humiliated in my life! Please teach me sword techniques or something! Red is getting stronger, and Lucario is teaching him! Please teach me!"

"Toon Link!" Link said sternly. "Red, is training to learn how to protect everyone from illusions. You however just want to get stronger for selfish reasons! Everything I just heard come out of your mouth was about you, and only you!"

Toon Link just turned around and began to run away frustrated. "_Fine! Then I'll show you how strong I can get on my own!_"

* * *

**This was partly inspired by my immense dislike of the Raving Rabbids games. And partly inspired by reading through old Nintendo Power issues and seeing pictures of what Raving Rabbids originally was supposed to be. **

**I will also be posting The Glitch War, in Smash Bros and Pokemon Crossovers later... just so I could have another story that I don't update! (In all honesty, I probably shouldn't have updated the last time when NaNoWriMo was right around the corner...) Well... Let's start once again...**


	251. September 7: Samus: Search

**Disclaimer: I did not like Metroid: Other M… **

**

* * *

**September 7: Samus: Search

It was supposed to be a normal day. Unfortunately for Samus, the Rabbid attack had left Master Hand wanting to find answers. Naturally, being an all powerful, omniscient being, he just let everyone else do the work for him.

"Samus, your mission is to find Yami." Master Hand said. "Any objections Lady?"

Unfortunately, she did have objections, she raised her arm canon and fired it at the giant hand. He swiftly dodged the attack, and began to gasp for air. "What was that for!" He asked annoyed.

"You know exactly what it was for." Samus replied.

Master Hand nervously laughed. "Anyways, your mission is to find any information about Yami."

"Understood." Samus replied walking away.

"Yami is quite the monster." Master Hand said. "You will be in quite a bit of danger."

"I know." Samus replied.

Of course she knew the risks, after all she was a Smasher, and by now they knew the risks involved in being a Smasher. Although, the risks of being a Smasher was a lot less dangerous than her previous job.

"Be careful." Master Hand said.

Samus began to walk away. Even before she was a smasher, she knew that any mission that she was on could be her last. That was the life of a bounty hunter after all. She passed Snake, who was going to see Master Hand as well. He was probably going to be sent on the same mission.

"Good luck."

"You too."

She knew nothing about Yami to begin with. All she could do was trust her old friend at the Galactic Federation, and hope that he would have some information. She made her way home and began to dial a number.

"Remember me, Princess?" A voice answered his phone, no doubt an unfortunate side effect of having caller display. Samus instinctively punched a hole right through the wall. The voice belonged to Anthony Higgs. "I heard you were seeing someone. What would you want with me?"

"Cut the crap Anthony!" Samus said. "I'm only calling for business."

"How typical, Princess." Anthony sighed. "I didn't hear anything from you for almost a whole year."

"Don't talk like we're in a relationship." Samus snapped.

"Geeze, I'm just saying. I could have been called in, I wouldn't of minded doing the dirty work and killing a few Smash Pros. You know they aren't exactly the most law abiding citizens around."

"Look, let's just get down to business. What does the Galactic Federation know about Yami?"

"Yami?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, Yami."

Anthony just sighed. "Well Princess-"

"Stop calling me that if you value your life." Samus snapped.

"Well it looks like you've recovered quickly." Anthony said.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're even trying to suggest."

"You know... that giant lizard... It was purple, you completely froze upon seeing it for no good reason even afterwords you were complaining to the directors that you had blasted it into space dust five times before, and a sixth time if you count the giant robotic duplicate. And then they told you that three of those times were no longer canon, but yet that short story where the entire point of it was for you to overcome your fears of that giant purple creature, still remained canon. You also said something about how absurd it was for the space pirates being feral creatures. How you apparently had maternal feelings for a monster you donated to science and were only on screen together for a grand total of five minutes. How your every waking thought was about your old CO."

"I have no idea what you're trying to suggest. I have no recollection of recording that movie. And no amount of money will change that." Samus said. She knew what Anthony was talking about, she knew all too well. How each and every day after recording it she went on a binge drinking spree to try and forget, it was mostly successful. She even had written it into her mind that MissingNo was actually the Other M, it made a lot more sense since they seemed to also decide that Ridley was now a Pokemon. "Now down to business. Yami!"

"I'm searching the Galactic Federation files right now." Anthony sighed. "But everything I'm turning up is top secret and it requires a high level password to access. I don't know what you're getting into, but I don't like it."

Samus sighed. "I feared it would be like this. Yami, just what are you?"

"I'll call you if I find anything out." Anthony said.

"Very well then." She wanted to start her search with Metal Gear REX and RAY, however the two of them had disappeared from the ocean without a trace. She hoped that her previous scans, taken during the battle, were sufficient. "Yami, just what is Yami?" From what she could gather, they were dealing with a force that not even Master Hand knew about, or at least knew very little. Deciding that she was getting nowhere, she stepped out of her house and walked around Smashville to try and get some fresh air.

Everything was peaceful. Red was doing the obstacle course blindfolded again, and it actually looked like he was getting the hang of it. Other Smashers were watching and cheering him on. Samus actually wondered what would of happened if Master Hand had gotten a replica set of one of the more impossible reality TV show obstacle courses out there. Red probably would have a lot more than just a few bruises. But odds are, the training regime started on 'difficult but still doable' and then would move to 'out right impossible.'

After watching a few moments of Red doing the obstacle course she walked away. Samus decided to do a lap around Smashville to try and clear her mind.

She however got to the pond, and sitting there crying, and throwing rocks into it was MissingNo. She sat down beside him. "Hey, MissingNo. what's wrong?" she asked.

"Yes- yes- yesterday, wh- when Ta- Ta- Tabuu attacked." He stuttered out. "H- he said that it wa- was be- be- because of us that Yami attacked."

"I see." Samus said. "I don't think it's because of you."

MissingNo. looked up at Samus, his eyes were red, his nose was running. "I ju- just don't know wh- what to believe any more." he cried. "If Yami is re- re- really after us, we mi- mi- might have to le- le- lea- leave the only place we can call ho- ho- home."

Samus just comforted the boy. She put her arm around him and pulled him in close. From her pocket she pulled out some Kleenex, and rubbed away his tears. "I will protect you." Samus replied. "Yami won't take you, you have my word."

"Promise?" MissingNo. asked.

"I promise. And you're getting worked up over nothing. The Smashers won't be mad with you." MissingNo. seemed to smile. Samus' words of encouragement had strengthened him. "Now, we can't have you traveling around like that. Cheer up."

"Okay." MissingNo managed to say.

"I'll take you for some hot chocolate at the Roost. My treat." She said. The two of them got up and began to walk down to the museum. By now, the wireframes had finished rebuilding the museum. She was pretty sure by this point, the wireframes were expecting Smashville to be destroyed every other day, and had gotten quite good at repairing it. She ordered a hot chocolate for MissingNo. and a coffee for herself. The two of them sat down and began to drink. MissingNo. had used some nearby napkins to clean himself up.

"I wouldn't pay any attention to what Tabuu says." Samus calmly said. "I'm sure he was just trying to get you to run away from the Smashers. And I'm sure everyone will miss you. You've been here for several months now, I'm sure Smashville wouldn't be the same without you." A smile had manifested on MissingNo.'s face.

"Thanks Samus."

As they had finished up their drinks and were walking out of the museum, Samus' cell phone began to ring. She glanced at the caller display, it was Anthony. "Hello?" She said.

"Samus, it's me." Anthony said.

"Yes, I know Anthony, there is this magical little invention known as caller display." Samus replied.

Anthony just brushed off the comment. "I've got a bunch of information on Yami. Or at least I managed to copy the files, I want to get this off my hands as quickly as possible. So can we meet up somewhere?"

"Okay." Samus said. "How about that Gelato store..."

"Fine then, I'll meet you there." Anthony said.

She looked at MissingNo. "Want some Gelato?" She asked.

"What's Gelato?" he wondered.

"It's like ice cream." She tried to explain. "You know what, it's better if you just see it."

* * *

Samus and MissingNo. went to a Gelato store. Sitting at a table was a rather tall and muscular man. "Samus?" he said confused. "Who's the kid? I thought you didn't have motherly feelings."

Samus did her best to avoid punching a giant hole through a nearby wall. "It's a long story Anthony, just give me a few minutes to get some Gelato."

"Of course, Princess." Anthony replied.

Being in a public place, Samus could only shoot Anthony a glare. A very nasty glare.

They walked over and began to look at all of the different Gelato offerings. Girl Guide Cookie Gelato, Garlic (No, seriously) Gelato, Banana Split Gelato, Banana Crunch Gelato, Chocolate Gelato, Rasberry Gelato, blueberry Gelato, Coffee Gelato, Vanilla Gelato, Black Pepper Gelato, Hazelnut Gelato, Shameless Word Count Padding Gelato.. "Samus, I can't decide."

Samus sighed. Neither could she.

Standing in front of them was a person with long blonde hair. She was looking into the containers that held all of the Gelato. "I can't decide." She said. "Hmm... I think I'll just go with Chocolate today."

"Okay miss Cynthia." The person behind the counter said as she scooped the gelato. She handed the Gelato to Cynthia and then Cynthia turned. She however paused and looked at MissingNo.

"You're a Pokemon trainer!" MissingNo. said surprised. "Champion Cynthia! My one friend Red doesn't stop talking about you!"

"I am." She smiled. "And what's your name?"

"MissingNo." MissingNo. said.

"Do you like Pokemon MissingNo.?" she asked.

"Yes I do. Can I see yours?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"Let's get some Gelato first." Samus said.

MissingNo began to look at all of the Gelato flavours again. "I'll have a chocolate gelato." He eventually decided.

"And you miss?" the server asked.

"Well, I'd like a Banana Crunch Gelato." Samus replied. "And I'll also have some chai tea."

The sever began to scoop up the gelato. After Samus had paid, MissingNo. went off with Cynthia while Samus went to Anthony.

"He's a little energetic." Anthony laughed.

"Yeah."

"So why was he with you? Miss I certainly do not refer to anything as 'The Baby' and I don't have motherly feelings." Anthony asked.

"I was just treating him, he lives in Smashville with us. He was sad, so I thought some gelato would cheer him up." They glanced outside where Cynthia had released her six Pokemon and MissingNo. was looking at them with so much excitement. "Now, let's get down to business. What information did you get about Yami?"

Anthony pulled out a USB stick. "I copied all the files, but they are all protected.." Antony reminded her.

"I'll hack it then." Samus sighed. "Thanks' for all of your hard work Anthony."

"Listen Samus, you owe me one. I'll be in trouble if anyone finds out about this." Anthony said. "Well, I'll get going. Talk to you later Samus."

"You aren't going to stay a bit longer and catch up on old times?" Samus wondered.

"I'd rather not." Anthony replied.

"See ya Anthony."

Samus glanced back at MissingNo who was now on top of Cynthia's Garchomp. Cynthia seemed to smile. Samus looked at the USB stick. She wanted to go home and check everything out, but she knew that could wait. Cynthia recalled her Pokemon, and the two of them came in, and sat down with Samus. "He's a good kid." Cynthia said. "Is he yours?"

"Oh no." Samus replied. "I'm much too young to have children. He's a friend's child that I'm just looking after right now."

"I see." Cynthia replied. "Although, it's quite a small world Samus Aran, who knew you ate gelato."

"I was wondering that same thing for you Cynthia. I thought you would be afraid to show up in public. You would constantly get challenged to Pokemon Battles."

"Even champions have to have some treats some times." Cynthia replied. "Besides, most trainers I meet don't challenge me outright to battles. They just talk to me and say that one day they will be coming to challenge me and they will win."

The two of them just chatted like old friends, when they were done their Gelato, and Samus was done her Chai tea they got up and left. "Well, I hope to see you around." Samus said. "Will you be coming to Master Hand's Halloween party again this year?"

"That's still two months away." Cynthia sighed. "I'll see if I can make it. I probably should be able to..."

MissingNo. looked up at Samus confused. "Master Hand's Halloween Party?"

"Master Hand invites a bunch of high profile people for a party." Samus said. "We met at it last year."

"I see." MissingNo. said. "And Red didn't see her?"

Samus let off a nervous laugh. "Well, Wario spiked the punch, so a large amount of people were drunk. And yeah, it didn't end well." She glanced back at the gelato. "Actually, Wario does like garlic... I wonder what it tastes like."

Samus walked back to the counter. "Would you like another serving miss?" the server said.

"Yes. Though I was wondering about the garlic gelato. Why?"

The server let off a nervous laughter. "Well, there was this competition." The server said. "And the theme was garlic, so we made garlic gelato."

"I see." Samus muttered. "I'll have a large of the Banana Split, Girl Guide Cookie, and Hazlenut flavours."

The server immediately began to scoop some more. "You can have seconds, MissingNo." Samus said.

"Okay, I'll try a large of the Shameless Word Count padding Gelato." MissingNo. said.

"Large can have 3 flavours in it." Samus quickly explained. "What other two flavours do you want?"

"Chocolate Gelato and Vanilla Gelato!" MissingNo. added on.

After the server had come back with two plastic bowls filled with Gelato. "I'd also like half a litre of the Garlic Gelato."

"Of course, miss." The server replied, while doing his best to keep a straight face.

After several minutes he came back with a small container. Samus paid the man and she walked back to the table.

"It was nice seeing you again Cynthia." Samus said.

"It was nice seeing you too." Cynthia added. "I hope I will see you again, and you too MissingNo."

MissingNo. just seemed to smile. "I can't wait to tell Red I met you face to face, he is going to be so jealous!"

Samus chuckled. She was glad that MissingNo. had made a full recovery and was now rather chipper. The two walked out of the store and back to Samus' car.

They drove back to Smashville. It wasn't a fast drive, just one that allowed Samus to see the sights and sounds of the countryside. MissingNo. was rather quiet throughout the ride.

When they got back MissingNo. thanked Samus for everything she did. "Thank you for everything today." He said.

"No problem." Samus replied. "If you ever need anything, just let me know. And remember, if what Tabuu said was true, don't worry, you will always have a place in Smashville! Okay?"

"Okay!" MissingNo. smiled.

"Any questions?" Samus asked.

"Well, when can we go out for more Gelato?" MissingNo. asked.

Samus just laughed. "Well, I'll let you know when I'm planning on going next time."

"Okay." MissingNo. smiled. "Why did that guy call you Princess? Are you actually royalty like Princess Zelda and Princess Peach?"

"No," Samus laughed, "He just called me that because it was a nickname that he gave me while we were both in the Galactic Fedaration."

"There was also one other thing. Master Hand is sending me to school tomorrow."

"I can't really help you there." Samus sighed.

"Well, I'm just nervous. I haven't been in school since before I became MissingNo."

"Back when you were Numbers?" Samus questioned.

"Yes." MissingNo. replied.

"I see. I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, everyone else will help you." Samus said. "You'll have all of the kid smashers, not to mention the teachers there to help you." MissingNo. nodded. "Well, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be fine."

With that MissingNo ran off. Samus pulled out the USB stick from her pocket and stared at it. "Well, let's see what The Galactic Federation had to say about Yami..." She however also remembered about the garlic gelato she picked up for Wario. Quickly she walked down to his house and rang his doorbell.

"Wa-wa-wario!" it ranged.

"Giant narcissist." Samus muttered. Wario opened the door and looked rather surprised at her.

"And to what do I owe this honor for?" Wario wondered.

"I was just out and saw something I thought you might like." Samus replied handing him the container of garlic gelato. "Keep it in the freezer until you want to eat it."

With that Samus walked away, to try and decipher what was on the USB stick.

* * *

Samus was sitting in front of Master Hand with Snake. The Galactic Federation had been a dud. Next to nothing had actually been revealed. Not to mention it was a lot harder to hack than she thought it would be. Currently she just had a bunch of file names and a few key words.

Snake hadn't been successful either. "I didn't expect you two to be successful on the first day." Master Hand sighed. "But still, I guess it's better than nothing."

"Not really." Snake growled. "Everything I've got amounts to nothing. All we know is that people know about Yami out there. We still don't know who or what he is. Unless... You know more than you're letting on, don't you?"

Master Hand just floated there nervously. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Why don't you just come out and tell us who or what Yami is!" Snake growled.

"Very well then, Yami is Yami."

"Did you change places with your brother when we weren't looking?" Snake shouted frustrated.

"Yami is the embodiment of darkness, he also can control machines." Master Hand said. "But that's all I know, his current wareabouts, and everything else about him, including his true form or any weakness is just a giant mystery. I was hoping that the Government or the Galactic Federation had some information on him."

"They do, but it's all protected." Snake said.

"I managed to hack some of it. But only these words showed up: Yami, Darkness, Ark, and Eclipse." Samus said.

"Those four words aren't much to go by." Snake sighed.

Master Hand just thought the words over. "No, they are actually quite a bit to go by." he replied. "The Ark refers to the Ark of Yamato, while the eclipse refers to the time when he is at his strongest. A complete Solar Eclipse."

"However, two solar eclipses have all ready occurred this year." Snake said. "And no more are believed to happen any time soon. The only eclipse left in this year is a partial lunar eclipse. And that is on December 31st."

"Correct." Master Hand replied. "That leaves me believing that Yami might actually try and create an artificial eclipse." The two Smashers were actually wondering what kind of monster Yami was if he was capable of creating an artificial eclipse. "Well, that's enough for today, you are dismissed."

Snake and Samus nodded and walked outside. Both of them knew next to nothing about Yami or his abilities.

Samus and Snake just looked up at the moon. "All I really know is that he can corrupt and control machines." Samus sighed. "Those Metal Gears-"

"Metal Gear?"

"Were probably just the beginning." Samus said. She had fully expected Snake's habit of repeating the words Metal Gear every time they were spoken.

"And now we have absolutely nothing to go on." Snake said. "Well, I'm sure Yami will strike again."

"But when?" Samus wondered. "At least then we could prepare for it."

"Samus, about your power suit." Snake said. "If Yami took control of it, could you automatically destroy it?"

"I thought about that too." Samus said. "If Yami took it over, and used it to fight each of you, and weaken yourselves, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. So, for the time being I'm going to abandon it."

"Abandon it?" Snake asked.

"If Yami took it over while I was still in it, and everyone was too afraid of hurting me I couldn't take it. This is probably for the best." Samus said.

"And what about ROB?" Snake wondered. "He might also be a prime target for Yami."

The two of them decided to go to ROB's house. Currently he was hooked up to the internet and scanning for any information regarding Yami. "I'm glad that you came here." ROB said. "I'm guessing you're showing concern over Yami being able to control Machines."

"Yes," Samus strongly said.

"I won't be taken so easily by Yami." ROB replied. "At least with out a fight. I'm going to deal a great amount of damage to Yami before he would even be able to take me over."

"Have you found anything?" Snake asked.

"There was some stuff on the Smash Pro's former boards." ROB replied. "Talking about rumours, haunted topics that would mysteriously bump, a user named Yami who made several posts, but stopped at about the same time when we fought against the Smash Pros."

"Well, we know for a fact that they aren't involved in this." Samus calmly said.

ROB nodded. "Affirmative, it's impossible for the Smash Pro's and Yami to be working together."

The three of them talked, until Samus and Snake decided to return back to their houses.

* * *

**I know nothing about hacking... It's just all done by Samus' helmet.**

**Yami is from the game Okami.**

**Reason for the gelato: during November, and subsequently NaNoWriMo, there was this Gelato store that everyone participating in NaNoWriMo went to. Those were actual flavours one day (well save for the shameless word count padding gelato...)**

**Bits and pieces of the NaNoWriMo story that I wrote will be retooled into this story. The NaNoWriMo story I wrote was basically about someone writing NaNoWriMo, and then what he wrote coming alive and destroying the world. So... You will have to wait at least until the end of October to see that...  
**

**The garlic Gelato, from what I heard, was made for a lack of a better term "Iron Chef" competition that the region where I live was having... Apparently it was good. But I didn't get the courage to taste it. (Apparently it tasted just like minced garlic... As much as I like garlic, I don't like it that much.)**

**So... yeah... Anthony Higgs, I'll place $10 that we will see him in the next Smash Bros... Save for the rare moments of game play, he was about the only enjoyable thing in Metroid: Other M. Also known as MOM, also known as Metroid: MOther.  
**


	252. September 8: Red: School again

September 8: Red: The one where the younger Smashers return to School... again...

It was a bitter September morning for a number of reasons. The first reason, it was unusually cold for this time of year. The second reason was, the Kid Smashers had to return to school.

Their summer was finally over. "Damn it!" Ness shouted. "I wanted to sleep some more!"

"Shut up." Red said glaring at Ness. "I've been up since 3 in the morning! You don't have any right to complain! Besides, this summer has felt like it's lasted almost 2 years."

"One and a half." Popo corrected him.

"This sucks!" Ness shouted. "Why do we have to go to school? This Smasher gig will last forever, and all of the interest that we make on our money in the bank guarantees that we will never need a job!"

Master Hand teleported into the room with MissingNo. and 'M. The reason why he was there was to make sure that the Kid Smashers were actually getting ready for school, instead of skipping the first day. "Because, ultimately, school is good for you." Master Hand replied. "Socializing, and gaining knowledge along with other skills."

"Want to know what else would be good for me?" Ness asked.

"No, but you're going to say it anyways." Master Hand moaned slightly annoyed.

"Not wasting my life at school, and I can live freely doing what I want!" Ness replied.

"Yeah, look, when you waste all your money from this Smasher gig, and are stuck flipping burgers, you'll miss the time you spent in school."

Ness just grumbled.

"Anyways, I came here for a different reason." Master Hand announced. "MissingNo. and 'M will also be going to school with you."

The Smashers glanced at the two. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ness wondered.

"Not at all, but I'm too lazy to watch over them during the day so they can go to school and learn." Master Hand replied. "Now, there will be no complaining!"

"But-" Ness began; lightning quickly struck the floor right in front of him.

"No complaining!" Master Hand replied.

"Do we really have to go?" 'M asked. "Because, I'm not really into hearing all of the bullying about how stupid our names are again."

"You have to go." Master Hand replied. "And that's final!"

"We were also honor students at our old school before we were transformed."

"You're still going!" Master Hand growled.

"Honor students, really?" Ness said rather shocked. "Wow, I wouldn't have expected that!"

"And why?" They questioned.

"It just seemed like you two weren't the type." Ness replied.

"Also, since this was a completely last minute decision, they will need to borrow some of your uniforms."

The kid Smashers stared blankly. "What? Uniforms?"

"Yeah..." Master Hand nervously laughed, snapping his fingers. A box full of school uniforms appeared in front of them. "I kind of, sort of switched your schools due to that whole Smash Pro thing at the beginning of summer. I didn't think you would be going back... So yeah... I also figured that it would be a lot harder for people to identify you as Smashers, if you didn't wear the same clothing."

They looked at the school uniforms. Navy blue pants, white shirts with a patch of the schools crest located on the left side, there were two types of shirts, white golf shirts, or white dress shirts, there were also navy blue shorts, and a vest if the Smashers chose to wear them. These were incredibly expensive and most likely made in sweatshops, by children. "Don't you think you should tell us these things before we actually go to the school?" Ness asked.

"I tried to, but I forgot during the long summer." Master Hand replied. "So, have fun at your new school!"

"What grade are we in anyways?" Popo asked.

Lightning suddenly struck down Popo "You are in whatever grade seems good enough for school subplots." Master Hand replied. He then threw down a book titled '_The Strict Dress Code of your New School_' "Now get changed. I have more important things to attend to. Also, be sure to read that book, they are rather strict on the dress code. And I've all ready taken the proper precautions and activated the magic, so don't tell anyone you're Smashers!"

So the kid Smashers got changed into their school uniforms. Some of them were rather annoyed at this. Ness tried to retaliate by not having his shirt tucked in. The clothing being brand new, and not going through the washer a few times, it was also ungodly uncomfortable. However Nana began to read the book. "Is it any good?" Popo asked.

"Well, it seems like they have a stick up their ass." Nana replied. "Let's see, no untucked clothing, no baggy clothing. Yeah, I'm all ready hoping that Tabuu attacks while we're in school so it can be 'accidentally' destroyed in the battle."

They nervously laughed. While it may be entertaining, the casualties, and them revealing their identities as Smashers, weren't really worth it. Of course, Tabuu wouldn't attack the school anyways due to two reasons. The first, it was a much more effective form of torture than anything he could do. The second, there was an incident a long time ago that would guarantee that he would never approach a school ever again.

So all of the kid Smashers began to eat breakfast. Some cereal with milk, and also a few apples and oranges. Meanwhile Nana continued to read the book. "Oh, wait, it turns out there are several civies days." Nana said.

"What?" Everyone said blankly.

"Civilian wear days." Nana replied. "And this, being pretty much an orientation day, the uniform isn't mandatory."

So instantly they all rushed back to their rooms and got into much more comfortable clothing. Ness, Lucas, and Claus lacked their signature stripped shirts. Nana and Popo weren't wearing parka's in public. Toon Link wasn't wearing his tunic.

"It feels weird without our normal clothing." Toon Link sighed.

"Well, at least it feels better than those uniforms..." Ness replied.

They were transported to school in the Pleiades. They stared at the large building and began to walk forwards. "Damn it." Ness muttered. "Do we have to go here?"

As they entered the property of the school, they were greeted with a smoke pit, where a bunch of people were smoking. They just began to laugh at their clothing.

"Hey, did your mother pick out your clothing?" They taunted.

"Just ignore them." Claus muttered.

"They arn't worth the effort." Red muttered.

"Hey, listen to us. Answer us!" They shouted back.

"No, she's dead." Lucas replied.

"Because I fu-"

Claus wasted no time cutting the person down, with a sword that was made out of PK Thunder, however it was so thin that it was nearly invisible. "Anyone one to finish that sentence?" they all shaked their heads afraid. "Good. Now, anyone care to tell me what happened?"

"Well, a car hit him, and made his stomach explode, cut him in half, and covered us in blood."

"Sounds probable to me." Claus replied.

The Smashers just glanced at Claus. "I thought we were trying to be normal." Ness muttered.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I read his mind, that sentece wasn't going to end nicely."

"You didn't have to kill him."

"It was an 'act of god'" Claus replied. "I saw his entire life in a matter of seconds, he wasn't worth anything."

"You still didn't have to kill him..." they muttered.

* * *

Up on the roof of the school, two people had seen what Claus did. "This will be an interesting year." One said.

"Yeah." The other replied. "Smashers, we've been waiting for you."

* * *

They looked at the giant building. "I missed this place!" Ness said, his voice dripping with enough sarcasm to kill a moose.

"Please, do tell us why?" Claus fed him.

"Where else can you sit on your ass for six to eight hours a day? Where else can physical activity be banned because it's too dangerous? And what else can rising obesity not be blamed for?" Ness continued.

"Someone sounds bitter." Nana muttered.

"Shh..." Popo said. "Ness is just getting started!"

"Where else do we have to over analyze books. And begin reading things that aren't there! After every book we read, I want to meet the author and ask them: 'is this really what you meant when you wrote this book? Is it really a social commentary? Or did you really mean to put all of this overly religious overtones in?'" Ness continued. "How I've missed this place. Two months was way too short to stay away from this hell hole..."

"Really?" Lucas questioned. "Because I thought we were gone from school for nearly two years..."

They walked closer to the school. They looked at the prestigious Latin motto of the school which was engraved over the front doors. "Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate."

"Boy, the author is feeling subtle today." Nana sarcastically said.

They walked in, seeing several distraught students wondering why the hell there wasn't an orientation day, and then the next day would be the first full day. The actual reason was because the author has been out in the real world for far too long and is bitter about the large amount of time off students get, and is beginning to hope that he wins the lottery. They should at least be happy that it was a civies day.

"Geeze, why do we have to start school this week?" One student asked.

"I know, that amusement park in space is opening tomorrow! I wanted go to that place so much..." Another student replied.

The Smashers began to walk through the halls, eventually they found a set of lockers that were designated to them. They also sort of stood in the middle of the hallway blocking some people.

One student however got fed up, and decided to push forwards. He tried to push Lucas away, however Lucas stood firmly on the ground. "Outta my face. You're blocking my view." The student said, it came from a boy with orange hair wearing headphones, and a purple shirt, on his left wrist was a wrist band, and he wore white shorts."

"I'm sorry." Lucas quickly apologized. "My name's Lucas, what's yours?"

"Shut up! Stop talking. Just go the hell away! All the world needs is me. I got my values... so you can keep yours, all right? I don't get people. Never have. Never will." The boy said walking away.

Claus just glanced at him, obviously reading his mind. However the boy turned around and stared at Claus, as though he could sense him reading his mind. Claus just turned away. "It probably isn't a good idea for us to be in the middle of the hallway." He said. "His name was Neku, by the way."

The Smashers nodded and went to their lockers, opened them, inspected them, and magically altered them so that they held more space.

"Hey, you can't alter reality here!" Nana snapped at Ness.

"You might want to tell that to your brother." Ness replied. "He wants a mini fridge in his locker." Ness glanced over to Popo's locker. "Correction, he has a mini fridge in his locker."

"What?" Nana said shocked. They all looked at Popo's locker. In it was a mini fridge full of cans of pop. How he fit it that in his bag, or managed to get it in the locker are questions that will never be answered, "You do realize that the school will be looking through the lockers." Nana said. "They will notice a locker magically altered and a locker that has a mini fridge in it."

"Oh, trust me, I have a plan." Popo replied.

"Which is what?" Nana asked.

"I've all ready altered the locker so that there are actually two lockers here." Popo replied. "If I do one combination on my locker, the one that the school will be getting, there won't be a mini fridge." Popo showed it off; he closed his locker and placed the lock over it. He then undid the lock and opened the locker. The locker was now vacant. He then locked his locker and unlocked it using a different combination, the mini fridge was back.

"How did you get that?" Nana questioned.

"I asked Crazy Hand for it." Popo replied. "It has 5 other combinations too. Each one allows it to go to a clean locker!"

"Okay, so we now know where to hide all of our drugs." Claus joked.

Nana didn't exactly like this joke.

They went to their first class. Surprisingly, the Smashers had been mostly separated. Each of them going to different subjects. Claus, Ness and Red managed to have the same homeroom. They, quickly sat together.

It was a mostly uneventful period. They got enough paper that they were sure had destroyed at least one rainforest. And an agenda.

They browsed through their agendas. "Why do they print these things?" Claus wondered. "They are only good for two things, wasting trees, and little bits of trivia and random facts."

"You forgot a quick source of fire." Ness muttered.

They left the period rather annoyed, expecting the rest of the day to be like this. They had all previously thought about skipping the first day, but then Master Hand quickly objected about how much trouble he would be and how the network would be at his fingers if they skipped school. How they were setting a bad example for their fans, how they somehow had a public image to uphold even though they were completely unrecognizable right now due to the magic, and blah blah blah...

They got to their second period class: science. Claus, Red, and Ness were in it, they also saw Lucas walking in, looking around afraid.

"Lucas, over here!" Claus shouted.

Lucas quickly rushed over to them and sat down at a desk. As the teacher walked into the classroom he looked around. "Okay, welcome everybody to science!" he said. "Now, I know you're sitting with friends, however, we are going to determine the location of where you are sitting by lottery!"

Everyone groaned.

"Don't worry." Ness whispered. "With your ability to see aura, and our psychic powers there is no way that we can be separated."

"Here is how it's going to work." The science teacher explained. "I've labeled these balls with a number between 1 to 30." He pulled out a perfectly white ping pong ball. There was absolutely nothing on it. "I've put a special ink on it that will only be seen when viewed under ultraviolet light."

"You were saying?" Claus muttered.

Ness was doing his best not to swear.

"Now then. The number you get is the number you have for the year. And also, just because you got six, doesn't mean you are going to be sitting between numbers 5 and 7," He put up an overhead that showed all of the desks labeled randomly from 1 to 30. "Also, after you shine it underneath the UV light, please take one of each of these sheets that are lined up."

"This is going to suck…" Red muttered.

"We can still talk to each other through telepathy." Ness calmly said.

After everyone had picked a seat, shined it under some UV light, and found their seat on the overhead and sat down. Through some stroke of luck, Claus and Ness got to sit beside each other. Red, was beside some creepy person who was in a school uniform, while Lucas was sitting beside someone who was strangely in the school uniform. The teacher then began to take the attendance. Of note, he mispronounced Claus' name. Instead of pronouncing it as Klaus, he pronounced it with a soft 'C', as in Santa Claus. He politely corrected the teacher and they moved on.

Despite the fact that they had the same last name, and were right beside each other on the attendance sheet, and were twin brothers, no one seemed to actually connect the dots that Lucas and Claus were the same Lucas and Claus who were Smashers. They breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the magic was working.

"All right, pop quiz time!" The teacher said, handing out several sheets of paper and a scantron sheet. Each of the Smashers looked at the sheet of paper in dread. "Fill in your names by shading the bubbles with an HB2 pencil. You can begin when ever."

"Question."

"Yes Virginia, there is a Santa Claus."

There was suddenly awkward silence in the air. "Why does everyone always say that? Do you think your original?" she replied. "Do you think you're the first person who asks that?"

"No, not at all." the teacher replied. "So, Claus, why don't you tell Virginia there is a Santa Claus."

"Yeah, go Santa." Ness teased.

"My name is pronounced Klaus." Claus replied, secretly hoping that this wouldn't become his catchphrase for the rest of the day.

"Oh, and by the way, this counts for 10% of your final mark." The teacher added on.

They began the test. Red used his aura to try and see how the other students were reacting. Despite having calm looks on their faces, their aura told a completely different story. They were all absolutely terrified.

A quick look at the teacher's aura however showed that he was bluffing about the test being worth a whole 10% of the final mark.

"Geeze, anyone with any bit of common sense can tell this guy is lying." The person beside Red said. "What a stupid test." He muttered.

Red just laughed. "I agree."

"Geeze, I was hoping for something to be worth my time here." The person said. Red glanced at him. He was wearing the school uniform. His hair was really messy, and he seemed really tired. Something about him was unnerving. His aura was deadly, and murderous. It was as though he was capable of killing anyone and wouldn't hesitate in doing so.

Red just began to fill in different answers at random. He had used his aura to see that Ness and Claus were clearly frustrated. As for Lucas, he was still a bit nervous. However what concerned Red more was that the person beside Lucas wasn't emitting any aura. In fact he wasn't even writing the test, he was all ready done. He seemed to whisper something to Lucas, however Red was unable to hear it.

"That was an easy test." Lucas looked at the person he was sitting beside. All he knew was that the person's name was Len. Lucas also thought that there was something uncanny about him. "Lucas was it?"

"Yeah." Lucas nervously replied. "And I didn't catch your name..."

"Len Kagamine."

Lucas tried to think where he had heard that name before. "So, tell me Lucas, how is it that no one is able to recognize you as a Smasher?"

There was suddenly a really awkward silence in the room. Lucas quickly hoped that no one else had heard that, and a quick scan of a few minds had determined that everyone else was too worried about the pop quiz and was unable to pick up on what someone had said.

Lucas quickly reassured himself that Master Hand had warped reality so that people couldn't connect the dots and were unable to figure out that people who looked identical to the Smashers were in fact the Smashers. He was actually afraid that someone was capable of seeing through it.

"I'm not a Smasher..." Lucas lied.

"You're lying." Len quickly replied. "You're beginning to sweat. And your heart is beating faster."

"Look, I'll explain it later." Lucas muttered, actually a bit afraid. Thoughts were racing through his mind. He did his best to keep his composure and not draw any attention from the teacher. "But not right now during the test." He tried to read Len's mind, however it was blank, it was almost as if it was nonexistent. "_He was done the test really quickly too... just who is this person? And how did he know that I was sweating and my heart was beating faster?_"

As Lucas began to write the test, Len began to tap his fingers on the desk. He also began to hum some tune that Lucas swore he had heard before, but couldn't figure out where exactly he had heard it.

Eventually everyone finished the test, or had given up and decided to take the hit to their marks. Other students had also figured out that the teacher was lying about the test counting for their final grades.

"Is everyone done?" The teacher asked.

"Yes." Everyone moaned.

"Okay, I'll pick up your tests, please gather them together."

They all gathered the tests together and the teacher put them aside. The rest of the period was spent going through what they were going to be learning this semester. And the teacher lamenting on how much a waste of paper those sheets were, and that he had to pay for them.

Their next period was lunch. The kid Smashers had all ready agreed to meet up during lunch. Toon Link was able to get a table and held it for everyone else. MissingNo. and 'M also came to the table.

Lucas also brought Len to the table. They looked at Len weirdly. "I'm sorry guys." Lucas apologized. "But he knows."

"You told him?" Nana said shocked. She was doing her best to not shout.

"No!" Lucas quickly replied. "He figured it out himself. I thought the barrier would prevent people from figuring it out."

Red just sighed. He closed his eyes to try and figure out the aura of this person. Once again he didn't have an aura. However, this time he figured it out. "Lucas, he is a robot."

The wheels began to turn in Lucas' head. And suddenly he realized where he had heard the name Len Kagamine before. "You're a Vocaloid!" Lucas exclaimed shocked.

"Yes, I'm a Vocaloid." Len replied.

Everyone suddenly knew how Len had figured it out. The magic only worked on humans. Since they weren't exactly thinking that there would be robots at their school. That and the magic wouldn't work on them anyways.

"Listen," Claus said. "You can't go around saying that we're actually Smashers. If anyone knew what we're using would immediately cease to work on them."

"Actually, I was just wondering how you were able to go through public without people recognizing you." Len replied. "It's so annoying..."

They figured that Len had to deal with his fair share of badgering by unwanted fans. Sure, he wasn't the most popular Vocaloid, but still.

"I agree." Ness said. "When way too many people recognize you, it's just asking for unnecessary crowds and riots. Though why would Vocaloid come to school?"

"I was told to go out and mingle with actual people." Len replied bluntly. "And it was believed that school would be a good experience."

They nervously laughed, remembering Master Hand's words from earlier in the morning. "Geeze, that sounds so familiar." Toon Link laughed. "So, how was everyone else's first day so far?"

There was a collective groan.

"Stupid pop quiz." Ness muttered. "Argh. This is going to suck… So, did anyone get the question 'what is the organic compound with the formula C6H4Cl2?'"

"Paradichlorobenzene." Len replied.

"How do you know that?" Everyone questioned.

"I had a whole song called that." Len replied. "Of course it had nothing to do with the chemical. Although it was mentioned a few times... And there was one spot where the formula was displayed..."

"Geeze, not even probing the teacher's mind like I normally did even turned up anything."

"I think the teacher would have to know that first." Claus laughed. "You might actually have to start studying now."

"Ha as if." Ness laughed. "I told you, we've got enough money in our bank accounts to live fruitful lives off of the interest, we don't need school! Of course that's assuming that Tabuu doesn't murder us, but that's only a small detail."

"Speaking of Tabuu." Toon Link nervously said. "I saw the two people that he attacked Smashville with the last time."

"He had people with him?" The kid Smashers questioned.

"They disappeared before he finally met you guys for some reason" Toon Link tried to explain. "But their sword skills were amazing and dangerous. They were able to-"

"Hello Red!" A voice said. Everyone looked up at the person who had approached them. It was the same person that was sitting beside Red in science. In his hand was a cafeteria tray, and on it was some poutine. Toon Link was absolutely terrified; the person was Kisuke, the same person that was with Tabuu.

"Kisuke, was it?" Red asked.

"Yes."

"Could I join you?" Kisuke asked. "I sort of just moved here, and I don't know anybody else."

Toon Link frantically shook his head. However, Red ignored him. "Sure, I don't think anyone has any problems with that."

"I do!" Toon Link protested.

Everyone glanced at him. "Why?"

Toon Link began to speak. However, he couldn't exactly say 'This guy is working with Tabuu and will kill us all the first chance he gets.' So instead, he said, "Actually, I mistook him for someone else, it's perfectly fine."

Kisuke smiled and sat down.

They ate their lunches. Striking up various different conversations about what had happened so far during their first day back in school.

"What other classes do you have Len?" Toon Link asked.

"Well, Period 1 was math, Period 2 was science, lunch, period 3 is PE, period 4 is music." Len replied.

"Are robots allowed in PE?" Ness wondered glancing towards Claus. "It seems to me that they would have an unfair advantage."

"Yeah, they don't get tired." Claus laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll quit part way though." Len replied.

"I'm wondering why he is in music though?" Nana questioned.

"Well, while I can sing, I can't really play any musical instruments." Len replied. "So, I thought I would learn that."

"But won't all the music theory bore you?" Red wondered.

"No, not really." Len replied.

"But it would just be all of the basics." Toon Link said. "And besides it would be boring listening to you play."

"How so?"

"You're a robot, you wouldn't make any mistakes. The pressure wouldn't get to you, and besides, you wouldn't be able to play from the heart."

"From the heart?" Len questioned.

Thankfully, before this got even more awkward, someone suddenly covered Red's eyes. "Guess who."

"Ah crap..." Red muttered. "What are you doing here Leaf?"

"You know there is nothing beyond a grade school in pallet town."

"But why here?"

"Because, it would annoy you."

"Is that the only reason?"

Leaf let off a small giggle. "Perhaps."

"Does the magic work on siblings?" Red wondered, wanting to hide underneath the table.

"It actually did." Nana nervously laughed. "Until I approached her, she had no idea who I was until I said I was Nana."

Everyone cringed. "So, that's two people in the school who know now, and it's only been half a day." Ness sighed.

"Magic?" Kisuke questioned.

Everyone cringed. "Crap."

"Well at this rate, we might as well just tell the whole school." Popo muttered.

"What do you mean by magic?" Kisuke wondered.

"Well, Nana here can perform some magic tricks!" Toon Link said. "Why don't you show Kisuke your ice cube trick!"

Nana just stretched out her hand and showed that it was empty to Kisuke. She then closed it and made a fist, a second later she opened her hand and a small ice cube was in her hand.

"That's a good magic trick, perhaps you can show me how to do it sometime." Kisuke said.

MissingNo. and 'M were just sitting at the end of the table. "You two have been awfully quiet about this." Nana said.

"It's just so boring." 'M cried. "And all ready we're hearing how stupid our names are." MissingNo nodded.

Everyone sighed.

"All we can do is endure it." MissingNo. said. "If we do anything, it will end badly..."

"We can talk to Master Ha- someone." Ness suggested.

They got up from their lunch and went their separate ways for their third period. However Kisuke followed Toon Link. Toon Link paused and looked at Kisuke. "Why are you following me?" Toon Link asked.

"I wanted you to know that Tabuu just ordered us to come here to learn." Kisuke responded.

Toon Link stared blankly at Kisuke. "For some reason I doubt that."

"It's the truth." Kisuke calmly said. "I have no intention of fighting you right now. And you have my word that we won't attack you here, even if Tabuu orders it."

"Why should I trust you?" Toon Link asked.

"You just should." Kisuke said walking away.

After attendance, they were all informed by the teachers that one of the vice principals wanted to talk to them. When they all arrived at the office they looked at each other confused. "Don't tell me…" Ness said.

"A vice principal wanted to see me." Lucas nervously replied.

"Does everyone know now?"

They sat in front of their vice principal. The king of unfortunate names. Mr. Dick. The parents had a bad sense of humour. Unfortunately, his first name was Harry.

"Well, Master Hand has informed me that you are the Smashers." He said. All of them were doing their best to keep a straight face; they envied Master Hand right now.

"Yes." Ness managed to say.

"I'm the only one in the school who actually knows."

"Well, if you exclude Len Kagamine." Lucas muttered.

"And Leaf" Red added on.

"And Kisuke, and whoever that other person was." Toon Link muttered.

"Anyways, I don't want any trouble during the year."

"Look, trouble finds us, it's not like we actually go out looking for it." Claus replied.

However, the vice principal just moved his computer monitor so that they could all see. There was some video footage of Claus cutting down the one smoker. "You were saying."

"He found us." Claus replied. "Look, just as long as Tabuu doesn't attack us in school, everyone will be fine."

"Of course." the vice principal replied.

Tabuu, however wouldn't attack schools, due to a bad incident a long time ago. There was also the fact that he fully believes in education, and keeping the Smashers in school would be a much better form of torture than anything he could currently do.

They were dismissed from the office.

When they returned to their third period classes, they collected their waste of trees and sat down.

Their fourth period started off normally. Collecting the waste of trees and the teacher doing attendance. "Okay, there is now a welcome new students presentation in the auditorium." The teacher said.

So, all of the new students were in an auditorium. Up on a stage, in front of a podium was the student council president, and the vice president. "Hello, and welcome to this school. I'm your Student Council President Alison."

"And I'm your student council Vice President Gary."

"However, those titles are pointless. We have absolutely no power in the grand schemes of things, and are really just here for us to be scapegoats." Alison said.

The Smashers glanced at them. "Student's, really?" They questioned. They looked like they were twenty something.

"We have a bunch of events planned for the initiation week," Gary said. "And after that you might be lucky if you get a dance or a school assembly."

"As you are no doubt aware, our budget is horrible, and most of the funding goes into the sports teams."

Odds were, once Gary and Alison stepped off of that podium their titles were going to be rebuked. Strangely, no one was trying to get them off of the stage.

The introduction assembly continued to go off without a hitch. It just highlighted various clubs that students participate in. Standard clubs included, various sports teams, a drama club, a pokemon battling club, which was actually going to have a big year due to a giant international school tournament that was going to take place this academic year.

"Why should we bother?" Someone asked. "Red is our age, and will be participating in this tournament. Odds are he will win."

Red just did his best to not blurt out that he was in the same room as that person.

"You never know." Was the response. "Maybe he won't participate."

The Smashers just glanced over at Red. "I don't know." He mouthed.

The assembly went on and things continued to be rather boring. The most exciting thing was when a follow spot gel had the words. "My god, this is exciting... zzz..." written on them, projecting the words across the stage. The other notable moment was when whoever was running the slide show got bored and began to draw over it. The teachers were not as amused as the students.

Red spent most of the time with his eyes closed practicing his various aura skills, as Lucario had said that he would test him when he got back home.

When it was over, they all got up and walked back to their lockers. They opened their lockers and began to pull stuff out. Lucas however was having a bit of difficulty with his lock. "We'll be waiting for you outside Luke!" Popo said. When they were all gone, Lucas finally got his locker open and began to grab his stuff in a hurry. He tried stuffing it all into his bag, and then locked it. Quickly he turned around and began to run towards the exit.

Unfortunately, Lucas bumped into someone and their books fell across the ground. Lucas looked at the person he bumped into, a person in a blue hoodie with a star on it, and was currently wearing a rooster hat.

He recognized him from one of his classes, his name was Maxwell, however he preferred to be called Max.

"S-sorry Max." Lucas stuttered. They quickly grabbed the books that had fallen on the floor. However, Lucas failed to notice that they had accidently switched two very similar notebooks. A small green notebook. Max and Lucas grabbed the others and went on their own merry little way.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the top of the roof, there was a light brown haired boy wearing a light purple shirt. "I didn't expect you to be here Master Hand." He said. "Your Smashers are quite an interesting bunch."

"I only came here because I sensed you." Master Hand said. "Why are you here?" The person just laughed. "Answer me Joshua."

"I was bored." He said pulling out a cell phone. "I figure a bit of school life should help me relax a bit more. Besides, I have a job to do. I won't interfere with the Smashers just as long as they don't interfere with my plans."

"And just what are those plans?" Master Hand asked.

Joshua took a photo with his cell phone, the next moment a vending machine appeared above Master Hand. The hand however quickly moved out of the way. "To find someone who may be working with Tabuu. Sho Minamimoto. I believe he may have been behind the attacks. Others have been attacked, including a few attempts on a couple of Divine Council member's lives. You better watch your back."

"And why is Sho here?" Master Hand questioned.

"He became a teacher. He is teaching Art and Math." Joshua laughed. "If all goes well, your Smashers and I may never have to meet outside of class."

"Will you be okay?" Master Hand wondered.

"Just because I've taken this form, doesn't mean I'm helpless." Joshua laughed.

"I see then." Master Hand calmly replied. "Well, if you ever do get into some difficult situation, I'm sure the Smashers will be glad to help you."

"That won't happen." Joshua replied. "Besides, I've all ready called Sho up here."

"What?" Master Hand said shocked.

The door to the roof opened. And stepping out of the building was a man wearing mostly black, a nice hat and gray hair. "You know, students shouldn't be on the roof."

"I've been waiting for you Sho!" Joshua replied.

"So, it was you." Sho replied. "And Master Hand is here as well. Are you two really here for me? I'm honoured."

"Sho, this has to end now." Joshua said. "Are you working with Tabuu?"

Sho just began to laugh. "Tabuu? That weakling." One had to wonder what would happen if Tabuu was actually standing right there. Odds are Sho would have had his brains splattered against the walls.

"So, who are you working for now?" Joshua asked.

"_He isn't going to tell you._" Master Hand thought.

"Yami." Sho replied. "He was behind the attacks on the Higer Plains, and the two Metal Gears that attacked you a few days ago, Master Hand!"

"I all ready suspected him." Master Hand calmly replied. "Although, I do have to ask why?"

"You must remember Yami. How you and the others had sealed him away. He just wants to make sure you and all the others suffer!" Sho said.

"And why are you helping a monster like Yami?" Joshua asked.

"Power." Sho replied. "I wanted all that power just so I could divide by zero!"

Master Hand and Joshua stared blankly at Sho. "You're kidding right? That's why you turned evil?"

Sho snapped his fingers, and suddenly space around Master Hand and Joshua began to collapse. The two of them jumped out of the way. "Good, evil?" Sho questioned. "No, I never turned evil, I just followed a path that had more power! Do you think such nebulous concepts as good and evil exist in this world? You should know better than anyone that history is written by the victors!"

Master Hand floated there. "Yes..."

"You don't even try denying it!" He laughed.

"You and your Divine beings! It makes me sick! I'm glad that Yami will bring judgment upon you!" Sho shouted.

Master Hand just cringed.

"So, I'm going to change the world, I'm going to make sure that Yami wins! And I'm going to start by killing you two!" Sho shouted.

Space around the roof of the building began to distort. Master Hand and Joshua couldn't move anywhere with out being attacked. So instead they teleported away. Sho stopped his distortion. "Cowards. That's what you both are!" He shouted.

* * *

Joshua was frustrated. "Damn, that was my only time to actually end this without causing a big scene. He'll be expecting any attacks now..."

"I'm sorry." Master Hand apologized. "If Crazy Hand was here we could have countered his spacial distortions."

"What's done is done. I'll have to find some other way to kill him." Joshua replied. "I'll see you later, Master Hand."

* * *

When Red got back to Smashville, he immediately used Aura to find Lucario. However there was someone else with him. Confused Red quickly ran to where Lucario and the stranger were. They were outside of Smashville. Red opened his eyes and stared in shock at the person who was with Lucario. A man with orange hair, and a red cape. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt, with a red jacket over the shirt.

Standing in front of Lucario was Lance of the Kanto Elite Four.

"What's going on?" Red asked confused.

"Lance here is going to help with the next stage of your aura training."

"What!" Red said shocked.

"Essentially, all you have to do is land a single punch on him." Lucario said. "While you are blind folded and using aura to see. He will also be using two pokemon. Two Dragonair."

"I don't think that's very fair." Red said.

"That's not the point." Lucario replied. "Lance please explain further."

"It will be my pleasure." Lance said. He called out his two Dragonair's. "I have four special powers that will be working against you. The first is using my Dragonairs to fly in the air. The second, to change the direction of energy blasts. The third, to control the weather itself. And finally, I can combine these powers together."

"So, isn't the forth just multitasking?" Red questioned.

A hyper beam rushed from one Dragonair's mouth and blasted the area right behind Red.

"No!" Lance replied.

Lucario blindfolded Red and the hellish training began.

* * *

Back at the school, there were a bunch of mysterious cloaked figures attending a meeting. There were eleven people in all. They were the mysterious Shadow Council. A secret hidden student council, hand picked by the previous shadow council. What they said passed as law. Teachers dare not interfere with their decisions, as they held the school spirit in the palm of their hand. Rumor had it that not even they knew who the other members were.

"There are a bunch of interesting new students this year." One said, his voice was distorted.

"The most interesting of the bunch surely is these Smashers." Another laughed. "It's strange, they are national icons but no one can recognize them."

"We couldn't either until we listened into the recording of their meeting with the Vice Principle." Another said. "There is no doubt in my mind that it's a strong form of ancient magic."

"My guess is that they don't want people to know that they are Smashers and just want to get through their school life as painlessly as possible."

"So let's humiliate them at a school festival!"

"We don't have school festivals here." Someone said.

"Actually, I like that idea." Another laughed.

"It might be fun. And it might get the schools finances up. We can't have the entire budget just going to sports teams."

"Why? It's not like the drama club does anything worthwhile!" Another person laughed.

"The sports teams get new equipment every single year, regardless if they need it or not." Another person said. "Meanwhile, the school itself is falling apart. And if we do a festival as a fundraiser, I don't see how the money obtained would benefit the school. After all, I hear that the teachers need another foosball table in their lounge."

"What? Don't they have 3 in there all ready?"

"They actually have 5."

"When you put it like that, it might benefit the school."

"Of course..."

"So, there is one other matter to attend to during this meeting." One crackled.

"Yes, the victim." They laughed.

This was a longstanding tradition in this school. At the beginning of the school year, the Shadow Council would reach into a bag filled with all of the names of the students of the school, with their names excluded of course, and choose a student. The lucky individual would then become the Shadow Council's little pet, doing some chores for them, delivering tasks for various students to do. The person chosen would be ostracized from all of the school groups, and would have to walk alone for the rest of the school year.

They reached into the bag that contained the names of all of the students, and they pulled out a name.

Numbers Alphanumeric.

* * *

**First: I have a poll in my profile. Please vote, I'm curious about when people want an epilogue posted. Either the same day as the last chapter, or the following day after the last chapter is posted.**

**Notes and where characters come from:**

**This isn't going to become a school fic. I just wanted to try and do a chapter... There might be the odd day, but the kid Smashers will once again be mainly regulated to the weekends.**

**Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate.**** Or translated: Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.**

**Poutine: I'm not sure if this is strictly a Canadian thing… but its fries with gravy and cheese curds on top. Some research shows that it actually was invented in Quebec, Canada… You learn something new every day… Also it's apparently not pronounced 'poo-teen' but rather 'pu-tin'.**

**The Shadow Council, the idea was from a book I read in high school called "The Lottery", I can't find any trace of this book existing beside's my own memory. All searches for The Lottery show up the 1948 short story by Shirley Jackson… and wait never mind, I found it on Amazon. "The Lottery" by Beth Goobie. Yay, I'm not going insane. Anyways, that had apparently got that idea from "The Chocolate War". According to the Amazon Listing, I got the name right. The name of the group in "The Chocolate War" was 'The Vigils'.**

**Neku: comes from the game The World Ends with You.**

**Len Kagamine: is of course a Vocaloid. The quick version: a Japanese singing synthesizer computer program. For more information go to Wikipedia.**

**Gary and Alison, are from the Nintendo Week infomercials on the Nintendo Channel… For those who haven't seen it, it is a rather bad show, and it exists to sell you whatever the latest Nintendo game that is coming out. They are up on Youtube, so you can find the Nintendo Week episodes there if you feel so inclined to watch them…**

**Maxwell, (Max) is from Scribblenauts**

**Joshua: The World Ends With You**

**Sho Minamimoto: The World Ends With You**

**Lance: Pokemon, his special powers come from the Pokemon Special/Adventures continuity. The multitasking joke came from a video review of Volume 7 that is on youtube (Manga Review: Pokemon Adventures/Special Volume 6 & 7 Part 2)...**

**Dragonair using Hyper Beam: Since I've been corrected about this all ready, in Pokemon Adventures (Volume 5, Page 122) Dragonair uses hyper beam. In addition, Bulbapedia states that in Gen 1, Dratini learned hyper beam at level 50, Dragonair at level 55, and Dragonite at level 60. In gen 2, 3, and 4, at level 57 for Dratini, 65 for Dragonair, level 75 for Dragonite. In Gen 5, Level 61 for Dratini, and 75 for both Dragonite and Dragonair. So, this wasn't an error on my part. (Although I didn't know that until I looked it up...)  
**


	253. September 9: Sonic: Amusement Park

**March 30 2011: I added in a note about the Dragonair using Hyper Beam last chapter after a comment.**

**Sigh this website is having some updating problems. I was told by PKLOVEOMEGA how to bypass it. The fix: **

**"You click your story and when it starts talkin about the error you go to the URL thing at the top and erase the word 'property' and type in 'content'!" **

**Thanks PKLOVEOMEGA!  
**

**September 9/9/99... Ah the Dreamcast... and Y2K scares... Do I ever feel old...**

* * *

September 9: Sonic: Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park

With summer over, it was the return to a rather lazy lifestyle for Sonic. Yesterday he got next to nothing actually accomplished. He just lied around the house.

All he managed to do so far today was an early morning jog, which resulted in running the Wipeout course without falling into the water. He was also able to cross many of the obstacles before they were even able to react to him.

"There's got to be something I can do." Sonic muttered.

There was suddenly an overly convenient doorbell ringing. Sonic quickly rushed to the door to see who it was, but when he got there, it was abandoned. All that was there was a newspaper which had been left on the porch. "This must have been dropped here by mistake." Sonic muttered

He lifted it up and saw the headline.

"Grand opening of Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park!"

Sonic immediately dropped the newspaper. Before it even hit the ground he was out of Smashville. "I know you're up to something Eggman! And I'm going to make sure whatever you're scheming is exposed!"

* * *

Sonic had found the entrance to Dr. Eggman's interstellar amusement park. Due to a bit of bad planning, it was opened the day after everyone went back to school. Despite that, there were some people there ready to go in.

Sonic quickly sneaked past some guard robots and went into an elevator that went into space. He glanced out of the window, and saw as the ground got smaller and smaller. He then looked up at the interstellar amusement park. Several planets were chained together. Dr. Eggman had several satellites rotating around them. And there were ships that were going from planet to planet.

The elevator eventually got to the amusement park, and Sonic stepped out. He looked around. Everything seemed normal enough. "Well, it's time to confront Eggman himself." Sonic muttered to himself.

He quickly dashed off, and ran around in random directions until he found a map. When he found the employee's section he rushed off to there.

When he got into the employee area he broke in and looked around. There were several robot's dressing up as mascot characters. "Well then robot's, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." Sonic said. "Where is Dr. Eggman."

They replied to this by pulling out several blasters and aiming them at Sonic. They fired and he quickly jumped out of the way. "You are not allowed back here!" They replied. Sonic glanced at the wall where the lasers had hit; there was now a hole through the wall.

"You might hurt someone with that." Sonic replied. Several more lasers rushed for Sonic. He however jumped into the air to dodge the attacks. "You're too slow!" He taunted. This wasn't a good idea. The robots had actually now calculated where he was going to be and shot at Sonic. The lasers hit him and sent him flying back into the wall. "That hurt." Sonic said.

He quickly began to spin dash and went through each of the robots. They then exploded. Sonic just sighed and began to make his way through the employee building. Robots tried to stop him, however he just destroyed them. Eventually he got to a giant office. He broke down the doors.

Sitting down at table was Dr. Eggman. He didn't look amused or at all surprised to see the hedgehog. "I expected you to be here! Why?"

"I'm here to stop you Eggman!" Sonic shouted. "I heard about this amusement park of yours so I'm putting an end to it!"

Eggman sat there horrified. "Please Sonic, I've turned over a new leaf! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I know you Eggman! I know you haven't turned over a new leaf and this is just some evil, diabolical plan to take over the world!" Sonic replied. "I'm putting an end to it right here and now!"

"Sonic, if you don't believe me why don't you look around my amusement park yourself, you'll find that it's completely safe, and that there is no evil, diabolical, plan to take over the world hidden here." Dr. Eggman replied.

"That's on awfully specific denial!" Sonic replied gritting his teeth.

"You said it first." Dr. Eggman pointed out.

"I'll find out your evil scheme Dr. Eggman! And then I'll put an end to it!"

"Try as you might, you won't." Dr. Eggman said. "Because there is no evil scheme. Not this time Sonic!" Dr. Eggman was far too confident in that claim. Sonic just ran off. "At least, not yet!" Dr. Eggman laughed.

A frenzied Sonic began to look around the park. There was however next to nothing suspicious, the robots didn't even attack him unless he went into an employees only area or was disruptive. "_What's going on?_" Sonic thought to himself. "_This isn't like Eggman at all!_"

After a day of investigating a frustrated Sonic just began to punch an attraction, leaving several noticeable dents in it. Suddenly several robots fired their lasers at Sonic. He quickly jumped out of the way and glared at them. "That's enough!" Dr. Eggman's said. The robots lowered their guns and Dr. Eggman approached the hedgehog.

"I told you that this place was completely safe Sonic, I told you that there was no evil diabolical plan to take over the world and you didn't believe me!" Dr. Eggman said frustrated. "I wanted to redeem myself for all of the things I've done wrong in this world, and fulfill my lifelong dream of opening an amusement park!"

"That's a lie Eggman, and you know it!" Sonic shouted. "Now I'll force the truth out of you!"

Sonic lunged for Dr. Eggman, however the robots fired their lasers at the hedgehog. He quickly jumped back.

"And now look, you're making that little girl cry." Dr. Eggman said.

And there was a little girl who was crying, which was actually a very poorly disguised robot. Just a normal Eggman robot wearing a pink dress and it had a blonde wig on. "Mommy, why is that giant rat destroying the amusement park? Does he hate fun, joy and happiness?" The robot said in an incredibly robotic monotone voice.

Sonic wasn't amused by this. "You're painting me to be the villain here Eggman!" Sonic shouted outraged.

"That's because you are!" Dr. Eggman replied. "You couldn't put aside your feelings. I was going to have a nice little amusement park for the entire world to enjoy as an apology for my misdeeds, but you are here ruining my childhood dream! Now leave, before I call security!"

"No!" Sonic shouted. "You can't make me!"

Eggman snapped his fingers and suddenly a tranquilizer dart hit Sonic in the back. Sonic pulled out the dart and looked at it. He then looked up at Eggman. "You thought this was going to stop me?" he asked.

"Yes." Eggman calmly replied.

Sonic tried to run, however he suddenly fell over. "This is a powerful tranquilizer that I invented." Eggman explained. "Just a small dosage is enough to put an elephant to sleep for a few hours!"

As Sonic fell unconscious Eggman turned towards a robot. "Throw him in the Zoo." He said. "And make sure he doesn't escape! We don't want him to ruin our grand opening! Oh ho ho ho ho!"

* * *

When Sonic had woken up, he was in what appeared to be a vast prairie. Several wild animals had surrounded him, thinking that he was dead and was going to be a nice meal for them.

Sonic glanced around, noticing several tigers ready to pounce. Quickly he reacted and ran away. The tigers tried to give chase, but quickly realized that they would never catch up to the fastest thing alive.

Sonic stopped running and looked around. He had absolutely no idea where he was. Suddenly an alien floated towards him. Sonic actually looked rather surprised at the alien. It was a light blue squid like creature with two antae and what looked like a single strand of curly "hair".

"Hey, do you mind telling me where I am?" Sonic wondered.

However the alien responded with various noises.

"Um... Do you speak English?" Sonic asked.

Once again the alien responded with different noises.

"I'll take that as a no." Sonic sighed. "Well let's see... I remember being knocked unconscious by Eggman..." He glanced up at the alien. "Am I still in Eggman's amusement park?"

The alien just nodded.

"Do you know the way out?" Sonic asked. The alien just nodded. "If only Tails was here, I'm sure he would be able to whip up a translation machine so that I could understand you." Sonic looked around once again. "Well, let's see if there's a way out of here."

The alien quickly went into Sonic. He was covered with a blue aura. "What the?"

"I can talk to you like this!" The alien said telepathically. "My name is Yacker, and I am from an alien race known as Wisps. We were imprisoned by that baldy nosehair person and he plans on doing something with us."

"I knew Dr. Eggman was up to no good!" Sonic said. "Now, let's stop him!"

Sonic zipped off, looking for an exit. However he eventually smashed directly into something. "Ouch!" Sonic shouted. He looked forward. As far as he could see there was still plenty of room to run. He moved his hand and seemed to touch an invisible wall. He knocked on it a few times, hearing a metallic sound. "I get it, so it's a hologram, it looks like we're out in the wild, but we're actually trapped. In that case!"

Sonic began to do a spin dash and saw through the metal barrier. He arrived outside and he looked back to see a giant dome. Quickly he ran around, until he saw the front of the dome. A large neon sign said "Animal Dome"

Sonic was clearly frustrated. "That bastard!" He muttered. "I'll make sure that Eggman pays for this! Sonic the Hedgehog is not some attraction for his amusement park!"

He ran off frustrated.

* * *

Dr. Eggman was sitting in his office. "Oh, ho, ho, ho!" he laughed.

Suddenly a robot came running in. "Sir, we have just received word that Sonic has escaped."

"WHAT!" Dr. Eggman shouted frustrated. "That idiot could ruin everything! Why wasn't the restraining collar placed on him!"

"The orders were to throw him into the zoo and make sure he didn't escape!"

"Which meant you were supposed to put the restraining collar on him!" Dr. Eggman shouted, pounding his fists upon the table. "Capture him once again, and this time make sure you put the restraining collar on him!"

* * *

Sonic was dodging several robots. All ready Dr. Eggman had made sure to shut down the elevator to make sure that Sonic couldn't escape off of the planet. Dr. Eggman also flew down in a giant robot.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted. "What's the meaning of this!"

Dr. Eggman looked at Sonic. "There is a wild animal loose that might do harm to all of the visitors of the park. I can't have it running around freely!"

Sonic just glared at Dr. Eggman. "It's time to end this Eggman! I know you're plotting something evil involving aliens! Now tell me what!"

"Please, do you think I'd tell you if I was planning on doing anything evil? I'm much smarter than that!" Eggman said.

"You can't be too smart Eggman!" Sonic taunted. "After all, why would you build an amusement park that would open after school opens!"

"There's actually a very good reason for that!" Dr. Eggman replied.

"Oh, and what's that?" Sonic asked.

"I wanted to build an amusement park that was so fun that students of the world would skip school to come here! Then as the older generation dies off, and because of all of the people who skipped school are now morons, and stuck at dead-end, minimum wage jobs, the world will be mine for the taking!" Dr. Eggman replied.

Sonic just looked at Dr. Eggman rather shocked. "That's your evil plan? Because that's rather stupid."

"It isn't my evil plan you stupid hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman shouted. "There was never an evil plan! I couldn't open my amusement park earlier because of contracting issues! And now your own paranoia has led to my misery! You, you, you stupid hedgehog! You're destroying my dream!"

Due to Sonic being distracted by Dr. Eggman's freaking out. He was suddenly shot by another tranquilizer dart. And this one knocked him out. Dr. Eggman got out of his giant robot and placed the restraining collar around Sonic's neck. "Now, become a good little hedgehog and become an attraction here at my Incredible, Interstellar, Amusement Park! The perfect revenge, for all the misery that you've given me over the past few years, you're now going to make me money!"

* * *

**Surprisingly, I liked Sonic Colors much more than Sonic the Hedgehog 4. And this chapter was painfully short... Sigh... Such long breaks and this is all I could do? Sigh... Just think of it as a prologue for the next story arc I guess...**

**I was just going to call the amusement park Eggman Land after the one in Unleashed, but a quick wikia check later, and I found out that the amusement park actually did have a name. Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park.**

**That being said... I bought a PS3 recently... and bought Sonic Unleashed again... it actually is rather different from the Wii Version... (As to be expected...) I have yet to sign up for a PSN account...**

**Also got a 3DS... I need to stop spending money...  
**


	254. September 10: Meta Knight: Invitation

September 10: Meta Knight: Invitation

Meta Knight walked out to the mailbox. He opened it up and looked at what was inside. A large amount of junk mail. He just sighed and pulled it all out and then walked back to King Dedede's house. He put the junk mail on the kitchen table and walked away.

"Did you see anything interesting in there Meta Knight?" King Dedede asked.

"No." Meta Knight replied. "Just junk. Nothing you should concern yourself with."

King Dedede, being a stubborn fool, went over to the junk mail anyways. He began to look through all of the mail, deciding which one was in fact junk. The vast majority was in fact junk. However there was one letter with Dr. Eggman's insignia on it. He opened up the letter and read it.

* * *

Dear King of Dreamland: King Dedede,

You have been invited to attend the grand opening of Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park. The greatest amusement park in the entire universe. The grand opening party will occur on Friday September 18 of this year. While you are there will be much food and entertainment. The biggest and most important people from each country will be there.

Please reserve at the number on the attached card.

Sincerely,

Dr. Eggman

* * *

King Dedede handed over the invitation to Meta Knight. The warrior read over it. "This is good news, isn't it Meta Knight?" King Dedede shouted excited. "I'm so happy!"

"Why?" Meta Knight asked.

"I'm sure glad someone is realizing the importance of Dream Land!" King Dedede laughed.

Meta Knight looked at the invitation. "Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar amusement Park?" He questioned. "Wasn't this Sonic's nemesis?"

"Yeah, I seem to remember him talking about him." King Dedede replied.

Meta Knight just took the invitation. He didn't know what it was about the invitation that just scared him. All he knew was that something was up. He went over to Sonic's house and knocked on the door, however there was no response. He flew around the house, looking through all of the windows, however all of the lights were off and the rooms were empty. Meta Knight sighed, thinking that Sonic had just gone out for an early morning jog. For several moments he questioned who else he could talk to about this. And then flew towards Master Hand's house.

He knocked on the door and a Wireframe let him in. "Please take me to Master Hand." Meta Knight said.

The Wireframe nodded and led Meta Knight towards Master Hand's office. They stopped outside a closed door and the Wireframe knocked.

"Come in!" Master Hand said.

Meta Knight entered the room.

"Meta Knight, what a pleasant surprise." Master hand said.

"Master Hand, I wanted to talk to you about this." Meta Knight said, placing the invitation down on the table. "Dr. Eggman has sent an invitation for King Dedede to come to the grand opening of his amusement park. And I fear for the safety of my king."

"Yes, I have also received an invitation from Dr. Eggman." Master Hand said, motioning to his desk, where there was a giant piece of paper. Meta Knight looked at the invitation. Conveniently for the giant hand it was in brail.

"Based upon how Sonic has talked about Dr. Eggman in the past, I fear that this might be a trap, or some sort of devious plan." Meta Knight explained. "That is why I wanted to go to you, so hopefully you could talk some sense into him. I know the king, and right now he is all ecstatic about Dreamland being recognized enough to be invited to an event such as this."

"I understand your concern, so we'll go this weekend to make sure there is nothing suspicious." Master Hand calmly said. "With 4 of us being able to sense aura, I'm sure no malicious thoughts will escape us! If this is in fact an evil plan, we will put an end to it! That being said, have you seen Sonic today?"

"No I haven't." Meta Knight replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Sonic left yesterday morning, I have the feeling that he heard about Dr. Eggman's amusement park and is looking into it himself. I would expect him to be back by now, but I haven't heard anything yet. And when I tried searching for him, I couldn't find him."

"I'm sure Sonic will be fine, he wouldn't of fallen into one of Dr. Eggman's traps."

"Yes, of course."

Meta Knight just left the office. He had his hand on Galaxia. "If this is a trap, I'll make sure that Dr. Eggman regrets it, for placing King Dedede in danger."

Meta Knight walked out of Smashville and into a forest, and drew his sword Galaxia. A wave of energy came off of him and rushed through the trees. Soon, every single leaf on a tree began to fall towards the ground and Meta Knight disappeared. Within a few seconds, all of the leaves had been cut into confetti.

He continued doing this for the day. Eventually when the entire forest was barren, he walked out and saw Red and Lucario training. Red was gasping for air, and his clothing was badly torn. "Well, that's enough for today." Lance said. "Geeze, I was hoping for a bit more bravado from you! I'll see you tomorrow." Lance then departed

"I'm sorry." Red apologized. "I can't do this all that well. His defense is perfect. I can't even get anywhere near him."

"His defense isn't perfect." Lucario replied. "He does have a few blind spots. But for now, we better focus on something else. Meta Knight, can you help us?"

"With what?" Meta Knight asked.

Red was actually shocked that Meta Knight had been standing there.

"I just need you to stand there, and erase all traces of your presence." Lucario said. Meta Knight stood there and closed his eyes. "Now, I want you to try and detect him using aura."

Red also closed his eyes. "I can't, it's almost as though he isn't there."

"Meta Knight, now I want you to let out a small amount of killing intent."

Meta Knight did so, and Red actually jumped back afraid. "What was that?" Red asked.

"Even if you couldn't see the aura, you could still tell when he was going to attack." Lucario explained. "That is the secret for defeating Lance. Master it. Okay?"

"Yes." Red said.

"Thank you, Meta Knight that was all we needed." Lucario said.

Meta Knight returned back into Smashville.

* * *

**Sigh... It's short... Well, at least I managed to get over 1000 words. **

**At least I'm posting...  
**


	255. September 11: Wario: Exclusives

September 11: Wario: Exclusives

It was the crack of dawn, and a lone figure rode on his motorcycle towards a giant city. Wario had a giant smile on his face. Normally, he would hate being called and having to drive to Diamond City, as this normally meant that one of his employees screwed up, a thief tried to break in, or some other form of bad news, but this time there was good news.

Wario had been called out to Diamond City. There was an important business deal which, if completed, would make him ungodly wealthy... or even more ungodly wealthier...

He decided that it would be best to take his time, after all, it was only dawn, and he still had several more hours until that important meeting.

* * *

Wario sat in a boardroom; with him were the developers of Wario Ware Inc.

There was a bit of animosity in the room. While Wario wasn't there, he had Waluigi run his company to make sure that his employees made plenty of microgames. Unfortunately, it turned out that Waluigi was a bigger narcissist than Wario, if that was even physically possible. Instead of just having his own microgames include him, Waluigi would make sure that other microgames made by the other employees also included him. Whether this was his normal attitude, or he just went mad with power, the world will never know.

Also sitting in the room was the man with an ambiguously moral doctorate. Dr. Eggman. "Well, Dr. Eggman," Wario said, "Thank you for coming here today."

"It was an honor." Dr. Eggman replied. "I was almost worried that I couldn't make it, there was a bit of trouble at my amusement park last night. It was sort of disappointing for the opening week."

"Yes, I can understand a bit of that."

"I'm sure you have PETP barking on your doors for being a Smasher, and beating up Pokemon and all of that." Dr. Eggman said.

"Yes." Wario grumbled. How he could relate. How PETP would say that his farting was letting off a poisonous gas that would kill all of the Pokemon, and that he and Master Hand were sick, sick, sick individuals for letting this abuse happen.

"They were quite angry with the zoo area of my amusement park having Pokemon in it." Dr. Eggman sighed. "Even though it is a nice nature preserve that emulates their natural habitats and none of the Pokemon know that they have been even removed from their natural habitat."

"I'll have to go and see this amusement park sometime, but I'm incredibly busy." Wario replied.

The faces of his various employees could be read like a book. They only said one thing: "Liar."

"In that case, why don't I invite you and every single member of your company to my grand opening." Dr. Eggman said. "Anybody who is anybody will be there. All of the world's leaders. Owners of giant corporations. I'm sure it will be an absolute blast."

"I'm sure it will be." Wario laughed. "But let's get down to business." The air around Wario suddenly was different. It was a lot more hostile, it was a lot more threatening. For those who were familiar with Wario, this wasn't a surprise; after all, nothing gets in between Wario and money. It was almost as though he had become a demon.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Eggman replied, not at all intimidated by Wario. "I've come to you for some game cabinets for my arcade!"

"Yes," Wario laughed. "We have plenty of those; there is just the small detail of the price."

"Actually, Mr. Wario, perhaps you should actually ask what type of game cabinets he wants first." Mona suggested. "You probably should actually ask and try to figure out his needs instead of just dumping a bunch of games that he doesn't want and that people won't play in his arcade."

Wario glanced at Mona. "Yes, that's a good idea."

"My needs are simple miss." Dr. Eggman coldly replied. "I want games that are addicting! I want games that kids will play, and constantly pop quarters in to help make back money I've lost on building this giant amusement park."

"Well then, that should be easy enough." 9-Volt laughed. "We have plenty of those games!"

"Good, can I see them?"

"Of course." Wario said. "Now please, follow me."

They got up and all walked through the building where they eventually came to several arcade cabinets. "Here they are." Wario said.

Dr. Eggman snapped his fingers and suddenly a robot appeared. It quickly went over to an arcade cabinet and put in a quarter and began to play the game.

"What's going on?" Wario asked confused.

"This is a robot that I built." Dr. Eggman explained. "I made it so that it could analyze the addictive qualities of a video game and see how well they stack up and if they would be a good addition to my park."

"Interesting." 9-Volt said. "What do you call it?"

"A professional videogame reviewer." Dr. Eggman replied. "It only lacks personal biases, hidden agenda's, and the ability to be bribed. It is the perfect machine; it won't even use the four point scale. It is the perfect reviewer, brutally honest, and willing to say things that others aren't."

"Well, that's amusing." Wario said. "What do you think about my games?"

"They are crap." The robot replied. "I give this one a 3 point , out of ten."

Wario just glared at the robot and then at Dr. Eggman. "There are of course a few kink's to work out." Dr. Eggman said.

"That sound's like quite the arbitrary number." 9-Volt pointed out.

"Yes, that is one of those problems." Dr. Eggman nervously laughed. "I have yet to fully find the perfect way to represent something complex as a human opinion in a number."

Wario gritted his teeth. "So, tell me doctor, if you're so smart, why don't you make your own robots to make your own arcade games!"

"Because, I have the firm belief that if a machine makes a video game it will be hollow and empty." Dr. Eggman replied. "Besides, building robots is hard, do you have any idea how much time it takes?"

"According to Sonic, you have machines that do that for you." Wario pointed out.

"Don't listen to him; he has a tendency to demonize me. He even thought that this amusement park was part of some diabolical plan to take over the world! Could you imagine that?" Dr. Eggman said.

"Well, that hedgehog is rather impulsive, and won't really listen to reason." Wario sighed.

"I know." Dr. Eggman sighed. "He was at my amusement park two days ago, and wouldn't listen to a thing I said. I was so afraid that he would destroy all of the hard work. Imagine what would have happened if your arcade cabinets had been there, he might of smashed them in."

Wario just grumbled. "That rotten hedgehog. Well, at least that's what insurance is for. Your amusement park is insured, right?"

"Oh yes, of course." Dr. Eggman laughed. "And all of our rides are perfectly safe, and constantly tested so that there won't be any accidents."

Wario just nodded. "Sounds like a lot of hard work."

"Yes, but the fact that my childhood dream is finally being realized is satisfying enough." Dr. Eggman said.

They watched as the robot continued to play games. The robot eventually wrote down the names of a bunch of different arcade cabinets and gave the list to Dr. Eggman. He looked over the list and handed it to Wario. "I'll take these ones."

"Very well then." Wario said looking over the list. "Thank you, I'll make sure that you receive these tomorrow."

"So soon?" Dr. Eggman questioned.

"Well, we pride ourselves on getting them out of the door quickly." Wario replied. "I'll even throw in a few extras. Now, there is just the small detail of the price."

Dr. Eggman snapped his fingers and suddenly two boring, and plain robots appeared. "These two will take care of the price."

"Who are they?" Wario asked confused.

"My accountant and lawyer robots." Dr. Eggman replied.

"I like your style; I might have to buy a few of those from you." Wario laughed.

The rest of the meeting was handled by the robots and Wario's employees.

Wario on the other hand took Dr. Eggman out to some of Diamond city's finest restaurants to eat lunch.

And so, Dr. Eggman would be receiving several arcade cabinets for his Interstellar Amusement Park.

* * *

**And this marks the return of Waluigi, last seen being hit away by 'M...**

**The 3 point , was supposed to be 3. number but fanfiction's formatting didn't like it, so, yeah. (And yes, it's Pi)  
**


	256. September 12: Kirby: Amusement Park P2

September 12: Kirby: Interstellar Amusement Park

It was bright and early in the morning, about the time when Yoshi and Kirby were about to enjoy their first breakfast: a pile of pancakes that reached to the ceiling. Before they could even get a single bite in there was suddenly a loud deafening shout throughout Smashville.

"EVERYONE GET TO THE CITY HALL NOW!" Master Hand's voice boomed out.

Yoshi and Kirby quickly ate their food, and quickly ran in front of the city hall. Most of the Smashers hadn't changed from what they slept in. The most anyone had even changed was throwing a housecoat over themselves and putting on shoes. And there were even a few that Master Hand considered indecent and was forced to snap his fingers and summon clothes on them.

"What?" Snake grumbled.

Master Hand looked around. "Is this everyone?" he asked.

They looked around and noticed that Sonic wasn't with them. "Sonic isn't here." Pikachu pointed out.

"Oh well, it's his loss." Master Hand sighed. "So you're probably wondering why I called you all together."

"No." The Smashers dully replied.

"Well screw you then!" Master Hand shouted agitated. "Here I am, trying to be nice, but none of you seem to care!"

Suddenly, a bus drove right through city hall, driving the bus was Crazy Hand. He began to honk the horn. "Is everyone ready?" He asked. "Come on in! We're going on a fieldtrip!"

They all looked confused. Meanwhile, there were several wireframes that were weeping in front of the city hall. Knowing that they would be forced to clean up the place while everyone else went out for fun.

"Just get in the bus, I'll explain as were driving there. Captain Falcon, take the wheel." Master Hand said.

However everyone just stood there dumbfounded. "Are you going to move?"

"Can we go get changed?" Ness asked.

"Fine. Go do that." Master Hand replied. "But if you're not here in ten minutes it will be your loss!"

Everyone quickly ran and got changed into their normal clothes. They then returned to the city hall. The bus was now no longer in it and the wireframes were quickly reconstructing the building.

Everyone got in. And Captain Falcon got into the driver's seat. However Crazy Hand wasn't going to give up the driver's seat with out a fight. Master Hand however just knocked his brother unconscious, and chained him to a chair. As Captain Falcon began to drive, Master Hand began to explain what they were doing.

"Okay, so, we're going to go to an amusement park created by Dr. Eggman, Sonic's nemesis. We're going there to make sure that no evil plots are going to take place, and that Dr. Eggman isn't going to try and take over the world. It's currently open to the public, however the grand opening isn't until next week." Master Hand continued to talk, however most Smashers had stopped paying attention and began talking amongst themselves ever since they found out where they were going. "And that's why it's important for all of you to stick together." Master Hand finally looked at all of the Smashers and realized they were talking amongst themselves. He began to seethe in rage. He then turned to Captain Falcon, "At least you heard me right?"

For the first time Master Hand noticed that they were driving on the road at speeds that the bus shouldn't have been physically able of doing. Captain Falcon just stared ahead, not letting anything distract him from arriving alive at the destination. Not even the GPS, could keep up with Captain Falcon's driving.

"In 200 mete- in 300 me-"

Eventually the bus slowed down. "Okay, we're here!" Captain Falcon shouted out.

Everyone looked around confused. They had arrived at what appeared to be a giant tower. "I thought we were going to an amusement park!" Bowser grumbled.

"We are." Master Hand replied. "However it's in space! So next we need to get on an elevator and go up."

And so they did. During the elevator ride, a message from Eggman played. "This amusement park was constructed entirely out of a sense of remorse for my past transgressions, and is in no way associated with any sort of evil plot or premeditated misdeeds"

One elevator ride later, they had their first victim of motion sickness: Toon Link. "I sailed the seas, why am I getting motion sickness now?"

The place was crowded, being the opening weekend of the amusement park; all ticket prices were half off. Most of the Smashers just ran off, before Master Hand could reiterate why they were there. "It's pointless." He cried. "I guess if you want something done, you have to do it yourself."

* * *

Kirby and Yoshi were going around to all of the different booths trying all sorts of different foods. Some hot dogs, hamburgers, crepes, gelato, smoothies, and some popcorn. Wario and King Dedede (and by extension, Meta Knight) were also with them.

"I'm glad I got to see this place right now." King Dedede happily said. "I was afraid that during the grand opening that I wouldn't get enough time to do anything."

"If you do something right now, you'll just be spending a bunch of time in line." Meta Knight calmly said.

"I'm glad I got to see this place." Wario laughed. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to the arcades!"

Everyone glanced at Wario, he began to run towards a map and then found the arcades. He then ran towards a building. The other Smashers decided to follow, when they got there, they saw that a bunch of children were all ready playing the arcade games, they also saw a bunch of Wario Ware arcade cabinets. "Well, that makes sense then." Yoshi said. "Looks like Wario just wanted to know if his games were popular!"

The other Smashers nodded and began to walk around some more. The amusement park was split into 6 different parts. The main planet that they were on which had booths for food, drinks, venders, and games. There were also, of course, the all important washrooms. Also of note were the, arcades, and transportation to the other planets.

"Let's see," King Dedede laughed. "Where should we go?"

"I'm going to the roller coaster planet!" Kirby laughed. "I don't know what you're doing." Kirby and Yoshi began to walk away. They walked over to the transportation to the roller coaster planet. It was another elevator. They got in and were quickly sent to that planet. As the two of them got out they looked at a roller coaster where some of the Kid Smashers were getting off.

"That was so much fun!" Lucas shouted. "Can we please go again? Please, please, please?" Kirby and Yoshi glanced at the other Kid Smashers who were downright terrified.

"No, the line is far too long." Claus said. "Let's go find another ride."

"Preferably one that is slower." Popo added on.

Toon Link was over a trash can, vomiting. "Hey, Toon, you won't have much left in you if this continues."

Toon Link glanced up at Kirby and Yoshi. "Please take me with you!" He said.

"We're going on the ride." Kirby said.

Toon Link just whimpered. "I'm going to go find the doctor's office." Toon Link cried.

Everyone sighed. "You won't be able to get on." Ness told Kirby, "You're too small." Kirby countered this by inhaling some air and puffing up. However with a single poke from Ness, he exhaled and was back to his regular size.

"And where are you going to go next?" Yoshi wondered.

Claus pulled out a map of the amusement park from his pocket. "Well, I don't know. We could go to the aquarium planet."

Yoshi and Kirby however saw something else, a planet that looked like it was made out of desserts. "How about here!" They said. Everyone stared at the two of them, outright afraid that they would devour the entire planet without a second thought.

"They have a mountain that is actually ice cream!" Popo said shocked. "Nana, let's go!"

And with that the two ice climbers were off. Yoshi and Kirby quickly followed them. While the others stared dumbfounded. "Well, does anyone want to go on the roller coaster again?" Lucas asked.

Claus glared at Ness. "Why did you introduce my brother to this?" He asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Ness replied.

"I really hate you." Claus muttered.

And so an important lesson was learned that day. Androids can in fact get motion sickness.

* * *

Yoshi and Kirby had caught up with Nana and Popo in an elevator that was currently sending them to the planet of their dreams. "I'm going to die and go to heaven."

"Don't say that." Nana nervously said. "You don't want that to come true!"

"Food as far as the eyes can see, a planet made out of food! It's a dream come true! I bet even the rain is food!" Kirby said beginning to cry. "Yes, it will truly be heaven."

"It's probably unbelievably stale." Popo pointed out.

Instead of calming down Yoshi and Kirby they were suddenly filled with rage. Their voices became demonic and a fiery aura appeared around them. "How dare that fat bastard waste food, we will make sure that he rues the day he crossed us! We will send him right to hell!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Popo wondered.

"No! Food is one of the greatest experiences in life! It shouldn't be wasted!" Yoshi and Kirby replied, eerily synchronized. "Food should be savored!"

"Really?" Popo questioned, "Because every time I see you two eat, you just inhale it as fast as possible!"

They glared at the male ice climber, ready to rip them to shreds. "What seems like us just inhaling, to a pathetic mortal such as yourself is actually allowing us to savor every last crumb and experience it all at once." The two said.

"Can you please stop talking perfectly synchronized, you're going give me nightmares for the next few weeks." Popo whimpered.

"Do you have a problem with how we talk? Do you think you're any better mortal?"

"Never mind then." Popo sighed.

They got out of the elevator and looked around. As far as the eye could see everything looked like food. "I think I've died and gone to heaven!" Yoshi said rushing for a tree made out of chocolate. However before he could bite it, a robot appeared and shocked Yoshi stopping him in his tracks.

This wasn't a good idea. Hell hath no fury like Yoshi scorned... or something like that. The robot lasted all of three seconds against Yoshi. He just eventually sat down and began to eat the chocolate tree. There was suddenly the sound of a PA announcement.

"Welcome to the Sweet Mountain. Insulin will be provided at a marginal extra cost. And by "marginal", we mean "enormous"." Dr. Eggman's voice ran throughout the planet.

"This place really doesn't seem healthy." Popo said.

"I know." Nana said.

Several more robots had now reached Yoshi for eating the tree. They quickly tried to attack them, but they lasted only 10 seconds.

"I wonder why those robots are attacking." Nana said. "I mean, from the sounds of the PA announcement, it was as though Dr. Eggman expected the planet to be eaten."

"Maybe not all at once." Popo replied.

"Or maybe only certain things are supposed to be eaten." Nana suggested.

Kirby had also begun to chew the scenery, and several robots rushed to try and stop him. However they all met the same fate. Realizing that Yoshi and Kirby probably weren't going to stop eating anytime soon, Nana and Popo ran off to the ice cream mountain.

After Kirby and Yoshi had smashed through 100 robots, the two ice climbers returned, each of them with several ice cream cones. "Yoshi, Kirby!" They said. "We brought you some ice cream!"

This stopped their eating on the scenery and went over to the two. "You two would have loved the ice cream mountain!" Popo said really excited, handing over a cone to Yoshi. "Not only was it made out of real ice cream, but part of it was also hollowed out and there was an ice cream store with over 5000 different flavors of ice cream!"

"What flavors were there?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, besides all the common ones there were also some weird ones like Pizza, and Lobster."

"I'd like to go there some time." Kirby said. "Maybe for dessert."

"But you just ate." Nana pointed out.

"That was the appetizer." Kirby replied. "Now, where else shall we go."

"How about that aquatic planet?" Yoshi suggested. "I thought I saw some sushi bars there on the map. There were also other seafood restaurants there as well."

Kirby was ecstatic about the idea, and the two of them ran off, leaving Nana and Popo behind.

* * *

When they had gotten to the aquarium park they were in an underwater tunnel. Fish swam above them, along with sharks. Kirby just looked at a few sharks. "Yoshi, I wonder what sharks taste like."

Yoshi began to lick his lips. "That's a good question. Maybe we can ask for a shark at the restaurant."

"I wonder what they serve at the restaurant." Kirby said.

As though if it was on cue, the PA system began. "This exotic aquarium contains many rare and endangered species. Enjoy them with a delicious soy glaze at the Bucket O' Sushi restaurant!" Dr. Eggman's voice said.

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Kirby said, completely indifferent. "How many endangered species are you going to eat?"

Yoshi was actually shocked at Kirby even suggesting this. "Kirby!"

"What? It's their fault that they were born at the bottom of the food chain."

"Oh, good point." Yoshi replied.

Although with Kirby and Yoshi, everything was at the bottom of the food chain.

The two of them walked through the aquarium. Occasionally stopping to look at some fish. "I wonder how that one would taste smoked." Kirby said.

"Maybe we should try that one deep fried as well." Yoshi said pointing towards another. Yoshi looked at several of the fish. He then looked for Kirby. Much to his surprise Kirby had vanished. "Kirby?"

"What's that with the sharks?" Someone said.

Yoshi looked over and saw Kirby was wearing a snorkel and goggles. He was swimming with the fishes. Several robots came down to try and get him away from the fishes, however Kirby just smashed right through them with his hammer. Unfortunately, the oil in the robot was released and let's just say it wasn't pretty.

When Kirby got out of the water several more robots tried to restrain him. Yoshi quickly ran up to help Kirby.

"Some animals have escaped, please don't be alarmed, as our Robots will quickly capture them and put them back into their cages."

"What?" Kirby said.

However the two of them were suddenly hit by tranquilizer darts. They tried to stay conscious, however several moments later they were finally asleep. The robots quickly tied them together and hulled them away.

* * *

Dr. Eggman was in his room, looking over several security cameras. On each one was a Smasher. "Good, make sure that none of the other Smashers see you taking away any of them." Dr. Eggman said. "Why are they all here anyways?" he questioned. "Do they know that I've captured Sonic?"

He looked at the camera focusing solely on the hedgehog cage in the zoo area. He switched to a thermal vision and found Sonic who was hiding. "Thankfully, Sonic's ego will force him to hide from the Smashers to avoid ask for help." Dr. Eggman laughed.

* * *

Back with the actual stars of this story, the Kid Smashers, they were all deeply terrified of going on any more roller coasters. "No more." Claus said. "Please Lucas, let's go somewhere calmer."

"Okay!" Lucas said. "How about we go find something to eat?"

"I don't think anything will be staying in my stomach for the next week." Ness said.

"Let's go to the zoo!" Lucas suggested. Everyone followed.

They went to the elevator and went to what was labeled as the Zoo planet. Upon arriving there they saw several buildings, most of them were large domes. There was also a fenced off area where there were animals roaming freely. The only thing allowed in were tour buses. They went over to a map and looked at the different areas one was labeled Pokepark, they decided to go there first. They entered the large dome. They were behind glass, which the Pokemon couldn't see from the other side. Inside was a natural area designed to look open and free as possible. Currently they were looking at a meadow area.

"Look at all of the Pokemon in there!" Lucas said.

The others also looked around at all of the Pokemon acting natural. Red however quickly noticed a complete lack of flying Pokemon. He closed his eyes and tried to see the auras.

"What's wrong Red?" Ness asked.

"As far as I can tell they still think they are in their homes, they have no idea that they've been imprisoned here." Red said. They walked through out the dome looking at each of the different locations for all of the Pokemon, a meeting ground where there was a giant tree house. A beach where plenty of water Pokemon were. An iceberg where there were tons of ice Pokemon. A cave, a volcano, an old house, ruins and a field filled with many flowers.

They exited out of the place. Red was rather disturbed by the place. "It was as though they didn't know they were being imprisoned."

"You couldn't hear their voices either?" Someone said.

They turned around and saw someone with long green hair that reached down to his waist. On his head was a black and white baseball cap. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a white shirt over top of it. He was also wearing beige pants, where from his waist there was a chain holding Menger sponge.

"Hear their voices?" Red questioned. "Well, not exactly. I just think that they don't know that they are being imprisoned. That area is so natural that they are happy there."

"I need to know what is happening to my friends in there." the person said.

"Um... Who are you?" Ness asked.

The person looked at them. "My name is N."

"Well, N, it was nice meeting you." Red said.

The Kid Smashers quickly ran away from N. N just looked back at the dome that the Pokepark was in.

When they had gotten a considerable distance away from N, they stopped. "There is something about him that was scaring me." Ness said.

"I agree." Red said. "He had such a strange aura."

"How strange?" Lucas wondered.

"If I had to put it into words, it was pure." Red said.

"Pure?" Everyone questioned.

"Yeah." Red said. "But there was something terrifying about that aura."

They decided to go into the next spot, a zoo for animals. They made their way through the zoo, looking at the various animals. Penguins, lions, snakes, spiders, chipmunks.

However the cage for the hedgehog was rather vacant. "Eh, who cares." Ness said. "We get to see our own hedgehog nearly every single day!"

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen Sonic in Smashville for the past few days."

They walked away.

Sonic was hiding out of sight; he had burrowed a hole over the past few days. "I can't let them know that I was captured." He muttered, knowing that none of the Smashers would let him live it down. The collar that Dr. Eggman had placed on him had reduced his speed and most of his ability to spin. All he could do was sit in the cage while he tried to think of a way to escape.

The rest of the day was spent seeing more attractions. However, Master Hand eventually telepathically contacted everyone and they had to return back to the bus.

On the bus ride home, Master Hand noticed that they were lacking a few Smashers. He glanced around, Pikachu, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Yoshi, and Kirby were missing. Instead of being reasonable and ordering Captain Falcon to turn around, he decided that it was their fault that they weren't here and they would have to walk back to Smashville.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the zoo, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Lucario had been captured and put in the Pokepark. "I hope Master Hand realizes that we're missing." Jigglypuff said.

"I know…"

They noticed a Bidoof in a pond, having created a dam. "Hello!" Pikachu shouted.

The Bidoof looked at the Pokemon. "Hello!" He shouted back.

"Can you tell us where we are?"

The Bidoof quickly motioned for all of them to come into his dam. They all jumped and went into the structure. "It's best if we're not too loud." Bidoof said.

"Why?" Lucario asked.

"Things aren't as they appear." Bidoof replied. "For the world is hollow and I have touched the sky."

The Pokemon stared blankly at the Bidoof. "What does that mean?" Pichu asked.

Lucario closed his eyes and used aura to see. He could suddenly see beyond the sky, and see all of the people outside watching the Pokemon in the Pokepark. "It means we were captured and put in a zoo."

* * *

"So did our investigation of that amusement park reveal anything?" Master Hand asked.

Everyone just stared blankly at Master Hand. "We were supposed to be investigating things?" They all asked.

"Yes." Master Hand replied. "Why do I even bother?"

The Smashers were dismissed, and Master Hand floated away.

"Brother!" Crazy Hand said. "I think that a few of the Smashers are missing."

"It's their fault they missed the bus." Master Hand said. "They can just walk back to Smashville."

"No, I think they were actually kidnapped at the park." Crazy Hand said.

"No, no, no." Master Hand replied. "Crazy, you're just being silly, when you wake up in the morning they will be sleeping in their beds. I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile, the tranquilizer darts had worn off of Yoshi and Kirby. They were in a cage. The two of the tried to break out, however they were immediately shocked. "Oh, violent are we?" A voice said. Approaching them was Dr. Eggman. "To believe that I captured a bunch of Smashers. And now you're going to make me a bunch of money! Ohohoho!"

"Everyone will notice that we're missing and come to rescue us!" Kirby said.

"Keep saying that." Dr. Eggman laughed. "Sonic has been saying it for the past few days, and nothing has happened. Of course, if you're good and play your part, you will get food."

Suddenly Yoshi and Kriby stopped trying to break out of the cage. "Food?" They asked.

"Oh, you'll be able to eat to your hearts content." Dr. Eggman said. "All the cold gruel you can eat!"

Yoshi and Kirby began to scream in horror. They tried to break out of the cage, but electricity just continued to go through them.

* * *

**Hmm… I think this could have been longer…**

**Notes:**

**The Pokepark was a reference to Pokepark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure.**

**N is from Pokemon Black and White… Boy do I love Black and White. I don't think I've gone through a Pokemon game that fast before… Guess I need to see if they will stand the test of time before I can say if this is my favorite generation so far.**

**However, since I took a page from the Tite Kubo (BLEACH) book of writing, and added in more characters in a story that all ready has a bunch of characters that are all ready out of focus, just to get out of a writers block, we will probably never see him again. Okay, I'm joking, ****N will show up later.**

**Menger sponge… From Wikipedia: ****The Menger sponge simultaneously exhibits an infinite surface area and encloses zero volume.**

**"For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky" is the title of the eighth episode of Star Trek (the original series). And that's where that line came from.**


	257. September 13: Popo: Write Anything

**Scribblenauts was sort of released on this day. There was a launch party at the Nintendo World Store in NYC so people could get it in advance. The actual release date was a few days later.**

* * *

September 13: Popo: Write Anything

For the Kid Smashers, the school week was about as eventful as it could get. It was so eventful that one could only wonder how long they could keep the façade that they were actually not the Smashers. On Wednesday, The Shadow Council wasn't exactly happy that they were being friends with their victim, MissingNo., so they started off with some rather tame verbal warnings, saying that if they hung around with him, they would end up regretting it. Being the Smashers, they ignored the warnings.

Thursday once again brought some more warnings, however the Smashers gladly gave them their opinions and told them where they could stick it, in such a fashion that if I typed it all out here, it would immediately jack up the rating of the story, and probably be banned off of the site.

Friday wasn't exactly pleasant. Their lockers had been vandalized, and inside their lockers was some dog crap. Having anticipated this the day before, they had all switched their lockers to Popo's magical one. And when they refused to once again stop being friends with MissingNo. the Shadow Council sent an entire gang after the Smashers.

Due to the gang being not named the Smash Pros, or being strengthened by Tabuu's Shadow Bugs, they got their asses handed to them on a silver platter. To top it all off, MissingNo. had been ignoring the summoning by the Shadow Council. Needless to say, Shadow Council was really pissed off at the Smashers, and was in fact having an emergency meeting right now.

The eleven of them all were frustrated. "I can't believe this!" One said outraged. "We couldn't even get the Smashers suspended!"

"Damn it, I can't believe we are having a meeting on the weekend!" Another grumbled.

"So, can why weren't they suspended for fighting back?" One asked.

"Three students stepped forwards and said that it was out of self defense." A member said.

"And their identities?"

"Their names are: Leaf, Kisuke, and Momohime. All of them are new students who don't know how things are run here."

"I see." A member said. "Well, we'll make sure that they suffer. If they go in any clubs they will just be benchwarmers. You get the idea, right? We can't let it seem like Shadow Council has lost power."

"Agreed." Another said. "We'll make sure that they regret standing against us."

"I'd like to see you try." A voice said. Appearing in the middle of the room was Kisuke and Momohime. Both of them had their swords ready.

"What a bunch of cowards." Kisuke laughed. "They don't even come to these meetings in person."

"They must have been afraid that some people like us might break in and kill them all." Momohime replied.

"What's going on here!" One shouted.

"Oh, we're protecting the Smashers, making sure that nothing happens to them." Momohime said. "I hope you understand."

Shadow Council immediately ended their meeting. Momohime and Kisuke on the other hand decided to make sure that Shadow Council would regret doing what they did. Using their speed they disabled a camera outside of the room and etched into the door of the Shadow Council meeting room "Shadow Council is a bunch of spineless cowards." They also took a sheet of paper that said that and had Shadow Bugs duplicate it. The Shadow bugs then went into every single locker in the school and transformed into the piece of paper.

The two of them then disappeared into Subspace.

* * *

Realizing that after going to the amusement park yesterday, and that nothing could probably compare to that, the kid Smashers were stuck doing homework. Well, that and the omniscient presence of Nana and Mr. Hammer looming over their backs.

Of course with this strangely motivating presence, they were able to complete their homework in record time. That of course didn't necessarily mean that they were rather neat about it. Across the tabile were their books. Each of the Kid Smashers were grumbling about how they had homework to do on the first weekend.

They were also grumbling that they should of had it done yesterday, but the amusement park interfered with that. Eventually they completed their homework. "Finally done!" Ness shouted. "Now we can play some games!"

"You have to clean up first!" Nana said.

They gathered up their completed books, however Lucas looked at one rather shocked.

"What's wrong Lucas?" Popo asked.

"This book." Lucas replied.

"Luke, this isn't your book." Popo said shocked. "It didn't have this design on it before."

All of the Kid Smashers glanced at the book. Lucas began to open it up. All of them were nervous, as though it was Pandora's box, waiting to unleash all of the evils in the world. However, nothing happened. On the first page there was a box, and inside that box there were instructions.

How to use

Write anything. Solve Everything

Write any non copywrited

and non proper noun

That object will appear infront of you

Have fun

Vulgarities and Slurs are also not allowed

Everyone looked at the 'how to use.'

"Anybody else thinking what I'm thinking?" Popo wondered.

Toon Link took out a pen and quickly began to write K I T C H E N S I N K. Suddenly a kitchen sink materialized infront of them. "I am amazed." Everyone muttered.

"When did you get this book?" Claus asked.

Lucas just looked at the book rather puzzled. "I don't know." he said.

"This book is amazing!" Toon Link said. "Well, we have to thank whoever went shopping for school supplies for this!"

"But what if it was planted in there by Tabuu in order to actually take control of us and make us destroy the Smashers?" Nana asked. "This object in the wrong hands could be extremely dangerous."

"Yeah right!" Toon Link said. "This will be amazing. We could use this to make turkey dinners instantly, or any other food! We no longer have to have sandwiches at school, we can have whatever we want! Cake, fries, milkshakes!" Toon Link decided to quickly write down Strawberry Milkshake X10. And instantly 10 cups filled with a strawberry milkshake appeared. They each took one and drank the milkshake.

"This is so good!" Ness said.

"But where did it come from?" Nana questioned. "You can't just make solid objects out of thin air, unless you're Master Hand! This is some powerful magic that we have access to!"

The Smashers all looked at the notebook. "I'm going to have to agree with Nana." Claus said, "We don't know enough about this object, it could be dangerous."

"So, in that case we should test out the capabilities of this book!" Ness replied.

"That wasn't exactly what I was thinking." Claus sighed. "I think we should give it to Master Hand."

They all looked at the notebook. After a quick vote, it was decided that they should talk to Master Hand. However, Master Hand wasn't available, due to looking for where some of the missing Smashers went, and they had to go with the next best thing.

Crazy Hand.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to ask someone who was insane about this.

"So, you don't know where this object that can create anything you desire came from." Crazy Hand said holding the notebook. "Well, I don't feel any dark or evil magic at play here, so you can have it back."

Nana was in shock. "But!"

"No buts." Crazy Hand replied. "It's perfectly safe."

"Thanks Crazy Hand!" Toon Link said, as he ran away.

"Crazy Hand!" Nana protested.

"It will be fine." Crazy Hand said.

In the corner, the Wireframes were weeping, knowing that this would somehow lead to Smashville's destruction that they would have to clean up.

"But Crazy Hand this could be dangerous." Nana said.

"It's how you use it." Crazy Hand replied. "It's not from Tabuu, so there is nothing to worry about, and I know you kids won't use it for anything dangerous. You should just have fun with it."

Nana sighed. Giving up any and all hope that she would be able to talk any sense into Crazy Hand. "How can I contact Master Hand?" She asked.

"No idea." Crazy Hand replied. "He said he would be back by the end of the day."

Popo dragged his sister back.

Toon Link had begun to summon some rather mundane things. Such as a tree, a ladder, a tree fort, some paint. The kid Smashers just climbed up to the tree fort and looked around.

"Is that really all you've used this book for?" Claus wondered.

"Yeah, I've wanted a look out like the one on Outset Island, but with the constant fear of Smashville being destroyed, I never got to making one." Toon Link replied.

The tree fort was more like a literal tree house. As with all buildings, it was much bigger on the inside. This tree house had multiple floors, several bedrooms, somehow a washroom with working plumbing, electricity, a giant TV.

"Well, at least with this book we won't have to worry about constantly having to buy a TV every time Smashville is destroyed or Nana goes on a rampage." Ness joked.

Toon Link tried to write down something else, however nothing appeared. "Chair, C H A I R, Chair!" Toon Link said frustrated. "Why isn't this working?"

Claus took the notebook and began to inspect it. On the front cover there was what appeared be an image of a thermometer. It had filled up completely. "It looks like this book has limitations." Claus said. "See this thermometer?"

Toon Link looked at the thermometer and it was slowly draining.

"The book needs a few moment's to cool down I guess."

Toon Link nodded. When the thermometer had gone down to the bottom Toon Link began to summon more stuff. Several chairs for everyone to sit on. A fridge for food and drinks, an oven to cook.

Nana just sighed. At the current moment this appeared to be harmless. Popo went over to a bookshelf that Toon Link had summoned and looked through the books. "Well, I'm done." Toon Link said. "What else does this place need?"

"Can it transform into a starship?" Popo wondered.

"No." Toon Link said. "Why would a tree fort need to transform into a starship?"

Popo just shrugged his shoulders. "No reason."

They stayed there until nighttime. Toon Link decided that he was going to sleep in the tree house. The rest of the kid Smashers also followed suit.

Nana and Popo also decided to go out and see if Master Hand had returned. They walked towards Master Hand's house. "Do you really think we should have that book?" Nana asked.

"Right now, as long as this is how we use it, yes." Popo said. "But I see it becoming a problem in the future. If it creates something out of thin air, I wonder where it comes from. Could it just be teleporting stuff to us?"

"If that's the case we really shouldn't be using that book." Nana said.

Popo nodded. "Or does it truly create things out of thin air, just like Master Hand? Whatever the reason, this is a dangerous book if misused. It might be better if we destroy it."

"But then, Toon Link will be mad at us." Nana said.

"Well, let's see what Master Hand says." Popo said.

They had reached the house and knocked. Crazy Hand answered the door. "Is Master Hand back yet?" Nana asked.

"Of course." Crazy Hand said. "He is in his study."

They walked to Master Hand's study. He was floating behind a desk. "Nana, Popo, what are you doing here? I'm really busy right now!"

"Master Hand, we want to ask a few questions about a magical artifact." Nana said.

"A magical artifact?" Master Hand questioned. "Hmm, okay, well I'll listen."

The two of them explained the situation, about the notebook that seemed to create matter out of thin air. Master Hand continued to sit their attentively. "I see." he said once they were done their explanation. "The notebook doesn't sound dangerous, it's just how you use it if it determines that it is dangerous."

Nana and Popo stood there shocked.

"If it begins to get misused, I will step in and take it from Toon Link. Please let me know if he begins to misuse it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Hand." Both Nana and Popo said.

They began to walk out of the room. "Nana, Popo. I trust your judgment." Master Hand said. "The notebook doesn't sound like something from Tabuu, but I've been wrong before."

The two walked out and Master Hand just collapsed on a sofa. "Damn it. First I can't find some of the Smashers. Then there is Yami to worry about, and now this. Who would have given the magic notebook to the Smashers?"

He floated there for several minutes. "Crazy Hand."

"Yes?" Crazy Hand asked flying in.

"This magic note book., do you think it could be related to several of the magical tomes that had been stolen?"

"Magical tomes?" Crazy Hand asked confused.

"You know the book that gave one control over water in all of its forms, the Aquaticus. Or other magical tomes like that."

Crazy Hand floated in the air for several minutes. "Just like the Aquaticus, I never felt anything evil coming from it." Crazy Hand said. "Yes, this is interesting."

Master Hand continued to float in the air. "I think there is more danger lurking at that school than we or the kid Smashers know about. Sho who is working for Yami, and whoever the person who gave the note book to them."

"Do you think it was for a malicious intent?" Crazy Hand wondered.

Master Hand just floated there. "I don't know, I guess we will find out in the future and hope that the Kid Smashers can overcome this obstacle."

* * *

**I don't know what to say here… Well I definitely won't be updating this story tomorrow. Maybe I can get another chapter for a different story done tomorrow. Shades, Trapped, or my Subspace retelling... Hmm... decisions decisions...  
**


	258. September 14: Ganondorf: Preparation

September 14: Ganondorf: Preparation

Gandondorf grumbled. Currently he was putting up some decorations for a party tomorrow. "Why do I have to do this?" He questioned.

"Because, it's for your fellow villain." Peach replied. "Besides, you should be nice to Bowser."

"Nice isn't in my dictionary." Ganondorf grumbled. "I crash parties, I don't plan them."

"And what about you?" Ganondorf wondered, drinking a cup of water. "He always kidnaps you, why do you want to throw him this party?"

"He is just lonely." Peach replied.

Ganondorf just spat out the water. "Lonely? He has eight kids, that certainly is a new definition of lonely if I've ever heard one!" Everyone nodded. "And are you suffering from stockheim syndrome?"

"It's his big break, he should be happy that people are noticing his talents. And people can enjoy his game!"

Ganondorf just sat down on a chair and proceded to not work. "I wonder when I'll get a game. Even that stupid fairy has one"

"Hey! I don't have my own game!" a rather annoyed Navi said.

"I meant the other fairy. That green freak."

"Hey!" Link shouted. "I heard that!"

"I meant Tingle!" Ganondorf snapped.

"You know, I'm not exactly the youngest person here." Ganondorf complained. "Why don't we just wait for the kid Smashers to do all of this work? I'm sure they will be able to get it done in half the time."

"They have school work and a much more important job to worry about."

"And what is stopping Bowser from walking in here at this exact moment and ruining the surprise?" Ganondorf questioned.

"He is watching his son's tryout for the school's soccer team."

* * *

Meanwhile:

At whatever school the Kid Smashers were attending, they were watching from the bleachers. Infront of them was Bowser, cheering on his son. Still, no one was able to figure out that they were the Smashers.

"What grade are we in?" Claus questioned. "I thought Bowser Junior was younger than us."

"He is." Lucas said.

"Then why is he in the same grade as us?" Popo asked frustrated.

"I don't care anymore." Ness muttered.

Bowser just looked up at the kid Smashers. "I'm so glad you're here offering support for my son."

"Yes. 'support' that is the reason why we are here." Nana said in a bored monotone voice, Bowser however didn't pick up on it.

"I'm glad you are all in the same grade, after all my son is a genius, and skipped several grades. I'd be worried of all of the older kids picking on him and being jealous." Bowser said. "I'm glad that you can be there to watch over him all the time. Actually, why don't you guys try out for the team?"

"I'm more of a baseball person." Ness nervously laughed.

"I don't know how to play." Claus added on. "Besides, I'm sure cyborgs would be banned from the sport."

* * *

Ganondorf just continued to put up some decorations. "Ganondorf, by the way, what happened to Void?" Link asked.

"He went back to his own family." Ganondorf replied. "Now that the Smash Pros are completely gone, he has nothing to fear. Although now it's going to get lonely... I need a new cat..."

"Why did you want a cat anyways?" Snake asked.

Ganondorf just laughed. "I have absolutely no idea."

"So, it was an impulse buy?" Snake asked.

"Well, not really, I remembered that black cat that used to be around the Smash HQ, and came with us to the mansion and was around in Smashville for a little bit. Ever since then it was in the back of my head for a few years, and I just broke down one day and got it."

Snake just glanced at Ganondorf. "You're kidding, is that the only reason?"

"Yes." Ganondorf said. "Do I need a reason for why I want a cat?"

"No, not really." Snake sighed.

"And what about you Snake, do you like cats?"

"Can't say I'm a fan." Snake said. "I remember being scratched by them quite a bit. I prefer dogs. They're loyal, and love you unconditionally."

"As long as you feed them." Ganondorf said. "Cats, they don't take that crap."

"But, back to that black cat, do you remember its name?" Snake asked. "I seem to remember it being in my box and attacking me, but beyond that, not much."

"Less talking, more working!" Peach shouted, having pulled a megaphone out of nowhere.

"Geeze, we don't put this much effort into anyone's birthday." Ganondorf sighed. "Why should we really care that he now has his own game?"

Princess Peach just glared at Ganondorf. "Future employment opportunities." She replied.

"And, has your game led you to more employment opportunities that was anything different than what you've done in the past?" Ganondorf asked.

"Are you going to work, or are you just going to talk the day away?" Peach asked, not at all amused that they were getting further and further behind schedule.

Ganondorf snapped his fingers and several decorations magically floated up into the air and hung themselves up. "There, are you happy now?"

"No!" Peach said. "You should be doing it with your body, not just snapping your fingers and having magic do the job for you!"

"Why not?" Ganondorf asked.

"Because, we should show him respect by sweating over this party because of his achievement."

"I'm still largely indifferent about this." Ganondorf sighed.

"Are you just going to ruin it for him?" Princess Peach asked.

Ganondorf looked Princess Peach in the eyes, and simply said. "Yes."

"You're a horrible person."

"Please, Princess, tell me something I don't know." Ganondorf said, somewhat honored by Princess Peach's comment. "I wonder, what would be the best way to ruin the surprise. Maybe have Smashville's newspaper have the headline: Bowser's surprise party tonight! Be there! Or have Bowser's Surprise Party written on the stadium. What do you think Peach?"

"I think you should stay sealed up until the party so you don't have a chance to ruin it!" Peach said.

Ganondorf glanced at Princess Peach. "Wait what?"

There was suddenly a flash of light; Ganondorf was suddenly sealed inside of a strange crystal. He tried to break out of it; however even with his strength he couldn't even crack the crystal. He tried screaming for health but the crystal was sound proof. However he still heard everything in there. "You're going to stay in that crystal until you learned you either learned your lesson, or you agree to not ruin Bowser's party. Which one is it?"

Ganondorf just summoned a chair out of thin air and sat down. "I'll stay in here, if it gets me out of doing any work." He sneered. "But, don't say I didn't try to warn you, I know he won't be grateful about this party."

* * *

**I've decided for right now to not worry about the 1 million word goal, and instead just focus on posting. The goal will come back later in the story, once I get the rhythem back down. Because, well, it looks like November is going to be a really long and big month...**

**Also, if my current schedule sticks, this won't be a problem, but there will be a spot in this story that I will be unable to go past until I finish my other Story Trapped In the Brawl. I don't think this will be an issue.**


	259. September 15: Bowser: Surprise

**This was the day Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story came out... And lets face it, it was Bowser's show. This probably would have been much better if this was posted back when it was launched and there actually was a sense of timing... but what can I really do... And it was actually the first Mario and Luigi I had the patience to beat... **

**June 7, 2011: So... E3 2011, 2 new Smash Bros announced... (Nothing shown... Drat) I guess I now have more motivation to finish this sooner.**

* * *

September 15: Bowser: Surprise

The room was dark. All of the Smashers, plus Master and Crazy Hand were waiting in darkness. "Hey didn't we do something similar to this when I was supposedly leaving the Smashers a few years ago, before my father got spontaneously well?" Roy questioned.

"Yes." Ness said. "It's called a surprise party."

"Roy had a surprise party?" Lucas questioned.

"Weren't you there Lucas?" Ness questioned.

"I don't remember." Lucas said. "I think I was sick, so I didn't attend. It was right after my debut match right?"

"Yeah."

"SHHH! Bowser's coming!"

Everyone was quite. They suddenly heard Bowser approaching. "I just don't know where everyone went." Bowser said. "Tell me Peach, do you think that they are all playing my new game?"

"I don't know." Princess Peach said, in the most unconvincing manor possible.

"Have you bought it and played it yet Peach?" Bowser asked. "Please let me know what you think about it when you do!"

"Are we really throwing a party for this egomaniac?" Pikachu questioned.

Bowser suddenly opened the doors and he stepped into the darkness. Suddenly the lights turned on and confetti dropped to the ground. "Surprise!" All of the Smashers shouted.

Bowser looked around in genuine shock that the Smashers would do something like this for him. Princess Peach just directed Bowser to a podium.

Everyone began to clap for Bowser. "Thank you, thank you. I finally have my own game." He said, standing at a podium. "This day must be remembered for all of history!"

"Why?" Pichu shouted. "I mean, our series is currently only 15 million less than the whole Super Mario Bros series. Once Heart Gold and Soul Silver come on out, your Mario Madness will be over!"

Bowser glared at Pichu. "You'r ruining my day kid. Pray that you don't ruin it any more!"

"And what about Super Paper Mario?" Marth asked. "Wern't you playable in that? And what about Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door?"

Bowser just gritted his teeth. "I don't remember those. Do you Princess Peach."

"Not at all." The divorced Princess Peach said.

Bowser went over to a punch bowl, and got himself some punch. Much to his surprise, no one had spiked it yet. Several of the Smashers, actually came over and shook Bowser's hand. It was after this that Bowser noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Ganondorf?" Bowser asked.

"He decided that he wasn't going to cooperate so we sealed him away."

"What?" Bowser said confused.

"He wanted to ruin your party, and make your life miserable, so we took the best course of action." Peach explained.

"Correction, you did the first thing that popped into your mind." Princess Zelda said.

Princess Peach just glared daggers at Zelda.

Bowser just enjoyed everyone's company. He really liked the attention that he got. "Hope we get to play more games about you in the future." Ness said. "Although, I wouldn't count on it. I mean, I've only got one game under my belt. Same with Lucas, Nana, Popo, technically Red, Princess Peach."

Bowser however just raised his hand and Ness stopped. "I'll still be the number one villain in the world." He said. "I'm fully glad if I only get one playable game. I always have Smash Bros."

Ness just muttered something underneath his breath.

"Give it a few years and he will be greedy and want more playable games." Claus said.

Ness laughed. "Yeah. No one is ever just truly content with only one game."

"I also have all of those Mario Sports games." Bowser said. "I'll be fine."

Everyone sighed. "I'll give it three weeks." Popo said.

"Until what?"

"Until Bowser gets anxious and starts waiting at for every phone call hoping that it's another game deal that he will be the star of." Popo said.

"In that case I'll bet four weeks." Claus laughed.

"He won't last even a week." Ness said.

"I'll say two weeks." Toon Link said.

They glanced at Lucas. "And how much are you going to bet?"

"Um... Five weeks?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, even Lucas was anxious after Mother 3." Claus laughed.

Bowser just glared at the kids. "I'll show you." He said.

The truth be told, Bowser did in fact hold out longer than any of them had anticipated, of course, that was only because he knew that another deal for another Mario Sports game would be coming up soon. Of course, when he found out that Geno and Mallow wouldn't be showing up, let's just say that it wasn't pretty.

The party went quite smoothly, until the doors were suddenly forced off of their hinges. Everyone turned to the door

Ganondorf had finally broken out of the seal. His fist was sparking with dark energy. "Hello Bowser. I hope you enjoyed your party. Unfortunately, you must know by now that I am contractually obligated to crash it, and make your life miserable." He snapped his fingers and suddenly the cake exploded everywhere. The Smashers stared in shock.

Bowser just glared at Ganondorf. "Ganondorf, if you ever get your own game, I'm going to ruin your surprise party."

"I'd ruin my own surprise party." Ganondorf said. "I'm the King of Evil after all!"

Bowser looked at some of the cake that had exploded in front of him. His eyes were open in horror. "Ganondorf, what you did was completely unforgivable!"

"All I did was blow up a store bought cake!" Ganondorf said. "They don't even like you enough to make you your own cake."

Bowser's voice however began to become demonic. "That wasn't just any store bought cake. That was a multi tiered Ice Cream cake! Your death shall be painful!"

Ganondorf also noticed that all of the Smashers were glaring at him, ready to tear him from limb to limb, except Kirby and Yoshi who were strangely absent, but if they were there, they would probably be ready to rip him to shreds for wasting food, even if they ate it all.

We'll just say that Ganondorf left that room on a stretcher, and went straight to the emergency ward at the hospital in a neighboring city, where he proceeded to wait for 5 hours in excruciating agony before a doctor could even see him.

Thankfully, by using the magic notebook, Toon Link was able to conjure up another ice cream cake, and the party was saved.

* * *

When Roy went back to his house, he took a look at the card that everyone had signed. He read through several of the comments, even chuckling at one about the Naked Swordsman. However he then saw another comment in a rather messy chicken scratch that he didn't recognize from any of the Smashers.

"I wish I could have known you better. ~Nugai"

"Nugai?" Roy questioned. "Who is that?"

* * *

**Biggest disapointment about Mario Sports Mix, (besides tacked on motion controls that could have easily been substituted with button presses?) No Geno or Mallow, instead we get Moogles and generic Final Fantasy characters. Not actual final fantasy characters. Just generic ones ARGH... Geeze Square Enix, you own the character rights to actual Mario Characters, and you decide to fill the spots with generic characters.**

**Yeah, so a new Smash Bros (or 2) was announced at E3. One for the 3DS and the other for Wii U (that is going to take some getting used to...).**

**I'm excited...**

**And... I think that's it...**


	260. September 16: Snake: The Past

September 16: Snake: The Past

It was early in the morning, when Snake got a phone call. He wanted to avoid answering the phone, due in part having caller display and knowing who it was, and also because he was having a nice dream involving him relaxing at a seaside cottage, away from Smashville. Unfortunately, even ignoring it didn't cause the phone to stop ringing.

"I hate you." Snake said answering the phone. "Can't you get a hint that some people just want to sleep?"

"Snake, is that any way to talk to your old commanding officer and old friend?"

"Damn it Colonel, do you know what time it is?" Snake grumbled.

"We've learned something of great importance to national security, and need to act upon it immediately."

"How many of them are those a week? 52?" Snake muttered.

"Enough of your jokes Snake. This is a matter of great importance. An object that was being studied by The Government was stolen."

"What makes you think I care?" Snake wondered.

"Snake, this object can create any object in existence. Imagine if terrorists get a hold of it."

"Will they call me at 3 in the bloody morning?" Snake wondered.

"No, they could destroy the world with it." Colonel Campbell replied.

"I'm not paid enough for this." Snake muttered. "My last job, being an assassin on Vicious, didn't exactly work out so well. I'm still waiting for my paycheck!"

"May I remind you that your mission ended in failure, and that someone else had got to him first? Have you found out who those people were yet?"

Snake grumbled. "No. I don't care who did it." Snake lied. "The guy deserved it. He probably made many enemies who were waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike."

"Listen Snake, this item must be recovered at all costs, it is a matter of national security."

"Look, I'm sort of busy."

"Too busy for your country?"

"The country that refuses to pay me for a job that I've done, but has no problem giving money away to the companies that put us in a global recession so they can have a trip to the Bahamas?"

"In all honesty Snake, the trip the Bahamas was planned before hand. Besides, they invited us."

"I wasn't." Snake growled. "I think this shows where 'my country's' priorities lie. Besides, I'm a resident of Smashville now."

"Snake, people are listening, do you want them to mark you as a terrorist?"

"They can go right ahead." Snake replied. "It would certainly make my life more interesting."

"Snake, you want to start a small family, don't you. Settle down with that woman, have some kids, or I guess in your case, you'd have to adopt. Something would be bad if something happened the them."

"Is that a threat?" Snake snapped. "I don't care what you do to me, but if you hurt Samus, you will regret it!"

"Snake, now look who is threatening who."

"You've changed colonel!" Snake shouted. "Threatening to hurt an innocent woman!"

"That woman is far from innocent Snake! I'm sure one day you will find out what type of person she really is. Maybe she is even cheating on you right now!"

Snake had enough. He finally just ended the phone call. "Bastard." Snake muttered.

Come to think of it, Samus didn't really delve into her past with Snake.

Then again, Snake never really went into his past with Samus. He tried to get back to sleep, wanting to return to that seaside cottage and enjoy the nice sunlight, but it was hopeless. He got up and went to the washroom. Quickly taking a shower and then afterwards he began to shave.

Perhaps due to being distracted, Snake cut himself while shaving.

"Crap." Snake muttered. "Damn it!"

It hurt for an instant. And soon blood began to trickle out. He just took a nearby Kleenex and used that to stop the blood.

When he had finished shaving he went down to the kitchen. He quickly made some breakfast. However, he was making so much noise that Samus came down. "Morning Snake. You're up early."

"Sorry if I woke you." Snake said.

"No, I was having difficulty sleeping."

"Was it the stupid phone call?" Snake wondered.

"The phone rang?" Samus said. "Strange, I didn't hear it."

"Worried about the missing Smashers?" Snake wondered.

"Yeah." Samus replied.

The two of them sat down at the kitchen table. "I made some scrambled eggs. The toast is in the toaster."

She nodded and got her food. When she sat down, Snake was ready to ask Samus some questions, however, Samus was the first one to speak.

"You cut yourself while shaving?" Samus said, looking at the cut underneath Snake's lip.

"Yeah." Snake laughed.

"You never do that."

"I know." Snake grumbled. "Damn it, it hurts my pride..."

Snake had finished eating and had put his dirty dishes away. His phone began to ring again. Snake just sighed and went up to his room. "What is it?" He said annoyed.

"Snake, have you reconsidered finding that magic notebook that was stolen?"

"No!" Snake replied. "I don't believe in any of that magic crap."

"That's pretty hard to say when you're in the Smashers and there are some powerful magic users." Colonel replied.

"I don't care about a magic notebook. If this thing is as strong as you say it is, it will only be a matter of time before the criminal shows himself using it!"

"Snake! This isn't the first magic tome to disappear recently." Colonel Campbell tried to explain. "Someone has been stealing them from all around the world. We don't know anything about them, your job would be to investigate who has been stealing these books."

"Stop calling me until I have a worthwhile mission! Because next I can see you telling me to help old ladies across the street for the sake of national security!" Snake snapped. There was a heavy sigh on the other end. "Listen Colonel. I'm not interested in a job right now, if there is one I want, I'll contact you and ask you for it!"

"There is another mission." Colonel Roy Campbell replied.

"I'm not interested!" Snake snapped. "What will it take for you to get it through your head!"

However, Colonel Campbell just ignored Snake. "It's a body guard mission. If you choose to take it you will be protecting the president of Little States, while he goes to an amusement park."

Snake just hung up frustrated with the stupid missions he was receiving. "I don't believe how stupid this is." Snake shouted.

Samus was waiting by the door and walked into the room. "Sorry about that." Snake sighed. "I guess you heard me."

"What jobs did they want you to do?"

"Stupid stuff, like helping old ladies cross the street. Finding some notebook, and guarding a president of a country while he goes to an amusement park." Snake grumbled. "The more missions I get, the more I figure that they just use me to keep a good public image. And probably to draw attention away from the dirty behind the scenes stuff we do."

"Work is work, isn't it?" Samus wondered.

"I'm just getting the feeling that they want to humiliate me as much as they can." Snake sighed.

Samus laughed. "They wouldn't do that."

"They don't exactly like me." Snake replied. He glanced at Samus wanting to ask her about her past, but she just walked away. Snake sighed. "I wonder what's on TV?" He muttered.

He turned to the TV and turned it on. There was absolutely nothing on. That was in part due to it still being really early in the morning. What was really shocking was, all that seemed to be on with 700+ channels, was infomercials.

His phone began to ring more and more frequently. Each time he would look at it and see that it was the Colonel and promptly ignore it. Eventually, he unplugged the phone. And then the Colonel began calling his Codec. Snake just did the simple thing and removed the codec and placed it on his dresser.

At the current moment he could only imagine that the Colonel was really annoyed. He had always been thinking of retiring, but whenever he brought up the question no one would let him say anything about it. He was just pushed off to the side, and promptly ignored. There were a few times where Snake had retired, but was pulled out of retirement for some crises.

Most of the day passed with out incident. And then, several Smashers were called together by Master Hand.

Snake followed them. "Everyone, I'm glad you could make it here today." Master Hand said. "As I'm sure you're fully aware by now, several of the Smashers have gone missing."

Everyone took a few moments to soak this in. "Sonic hasn't been seen for a while, and now Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Lucario are now gone. I have searched all over the planet and have been unable to find them."

Crazy Hand just began to laugh. Everyone just glared at the Hand thinking that what he was doing was rather insensitive. "Since they aren't on the planet, there is only one possible solution!"

"What?" Snake grumbled.

"All of the missing Smashers were kidnapped by aliens!"

Everyone just glared at Crazy Hand. "We're trying to have a serious discussion."

"I am being serious!" Crazy Hand replied.

Master Hand just smacked his brother down to the ground. Everyone looked at him in shock. "Actually, I think they were captured by Dr. Eggman, and are still in the interstellar amusement park." Master Hand explained. "With the grand opening party in a few days, I think that will be the best opportunity to actually sneak in and search for them."

Everyone nodded.

"But, as it stands, there are only a few invitations for the Smashers. Crazy Hand and myself have gotten invitations. King Dedede has gotten one, and is bringing Meta Knight. Princess Peach is coming and is bringing Mario. Bowser is coming, and is bringing his son. Ganondorf is coming but hasn't committed to bringing anybody else for his invitation for two. Ganondorf, I'd like you to take Samus."

"Fine." Ganondorf replied.

Master Hand resumed talking. "Zelda is coming and also bringing Link. Marth and Roy are also coming, but they are bringing their own guests. I think that's everybody, except for you Snake."

Snake nodded.

"Can you possibly ask your contacts to get you in there?" Master Hand said.

Snake paused and thought it over for a few seconds. "I'll see what I can do."

"Very well then, you are all dismissed." Master Hand said.

He walked back to his house with Samus. "Snake, didn't you say they wanted you to be the body guard of someone going to an amusement park."

"I was thinking them same thing." Snake said.

He went into his room, and called Colonel Campbell. "Colonel." Snake said.

"So, after ignoring my calls you finally decide to call me." Colonel Campbell said rather bitter.

"You sound like a teenage girl." Snake pointed out. "Listen, what was that mission about being a body guard to someone in an amusement park?"

"Well," Colonel Campbell said. "It's just being a body guard while the president is at an amusement park."

"I know that all ready! What is it?" Snake growled. "The details, the important bits!"

"Snake, the president of Little States has personally asked for you to be his body guard during a party at Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park."

"Perfect." Snake said. "I'll take it."

"What?" Colonel Campbell shouted shocked. "You're actually going to take it? After brushing me off and ignoring my requests for the past day!"

"Yeah." Snake said.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons. But I think that if I don't go, it will turn out really badly."

"What makes you say that snake?"

"Intuition." Snake replied. He lit up a cigarette and began to smoke it.

"Very well then, I'll sign you up right away. I'll send over a chopper to bring you to headquarters and get a briefing tomorrow."

"Thanks Colonel." Snake said. He hung up and let off a heavy sigh and just looked at some guns that lined his walls as trophies. "Eggman is cooking something up."

* * *

In an abandoned computer lab, there was a single monitor that was on. On it was an image of Colonel Campbell. "No, thank you Snake." The image laughed. "I'd know you'd see it my way! Phase one is complete, Lord Yami."

* * *

**AI Colonel!**

**Little States is from Pilotwings 64. If/When it ever shows up, it will certainly be different than the area portrayed there. I don't remember much from that game, other than Mount Mariomore... So... yeah...**

**Snake is sterile, and is unable of having any children. In the games, it was explained that since since he was a clone of Big Boss it was to avoid passing Big Boss' genes around.**

**Also, there is a new poll in my profile.  
**


	261. September 17: Ike: Dragons

September 17: Ike: Dragons

Tabuu floated above Smashville. In his hand was a card with a question mark box on it. He just threw it down towards Smashville. When it landed it turned into a statue of a stone dragon. "Interesting." He said. "Well Smashers, let's see how you handle this..."

Tabuu then disappeared.

* * *

Ike was relaxing on his bed. He looked up at his ceiling and wondered.

Things had been slow for him. He was growing bored of Smashville and wanted to return to the days as a mercenary. The fights were exciting. And each and every battle his life was on the line. Perhaps he was addicted to the high of adrenaline, and just being a Smasher couldn't compare.

Sure, maybe being a Smasher was slightly safer, and there were always droughts while he was a mercenary too. But, at least as a mercenary, he had a family there to support him.

"Maybe I just need some fresh air." Ike muttered.

Ike just quickly got dressed and walked outside. He walked through Smashville, breathing deeply in the fresh air, it was rather crisp. He saw a crowd of Smashers and walked towards them.

Everyone was looking at a stone dragon statue. Ike also looked at the statue. "When did that get here?"

"Master Hand, what is this?"

"It's a statue." Master Hand replied. "At least I think it is. There is something inside it. Lucario, what can you make of it?"

Lucario closed his eyes, and tried to read the aura of the statue. Even for statues, when people were working on them, their aura would stay on the statue. But this statue was different. "All I can sense is malice and resentment." Lucario said. "That isn't a statue, it's been sealed in there."

Everyone looked at shock at the giant statue.

"Well, that statue is taking up too much space. Unseal it and get it out of here." Master Hand said floating away.

All of the Smashers just quickly ran away. Link let off a heavy sigh. "Well, looks like it's just Lucario, me and you Ike." Link sighed.

"Yeah." Ike said. He grabbed his sword.

"The first issue is getting rid of the seals." Link said inspecting the statue. He noticed that there were several targets on it, and looking on the back of the targets there was what appeared to be some seals. "Found them." Link said. He pulled out his bow, and shot one target with an arrow.

There was suddenly a surge of power. "Amazing!" Lucario said.

"This thing is much stronger than we thought." Link muttered.

"We have to get rid of it somehow." Ike said.

Link nodded, and pulled out another arrow from his quiver. He aimed for another target and shot the arrow. Upon touching it, the target exploded. Suddenly some of the rock began to crack on the statue. Lucario sent an aura sphere into a target, causing it to break. More of the rock began to chip off, this time revealing some golden scales underneath. Link fired another arrow at a target and more stone fell off.

They looked at the final target. "Are you ready?" Lucario asked.

Ike and Link nodded.

Lucario threw a final aura sphere, which destroyed the final target.

With all of the targets broken, the dragon began to come to life. The stones became scales. It let out a roar and looked down at the Smashers.

Ike ran for the dragon and swung his sword, however his sword just bounced off of the dragon's scales. Link pulled out his crossbow and fired; however the force wasn't enough to hurt the dragon.

"This is going to be a pain!" Link said, as he began to adjust his crossbow. He fired another arrow towards the giant dragon, and this one actually hit with enough force that the arrow shattered upon impact. The dragon also looked at Link.

"Looks like big ugly felt that one." Link laughed.

The dragon let out a deafening roar. Quickly it began to breath out fire. Ike countered by swinging his sword with all of his strength. The fire was blown away by the wind that Ike had created.

"Link, throw some bombs at him!" Ike shouted.

Link nodded and threw several bombs towards the dragon. The bombs quickly exploded, and seemed to hurt the dragon a bit.

Quickly the dragon began to breath fire. Lucario however threw an aura sphere that went right through the flames and into the dragon's mouth. The aura sphere then exploded, sending the dragon's head jerking back. This only enraged the dragon further. It came out of the ground and began to fly around above Smashville.

"We have to get it out of Smashville, before it burns everything to the ground."

Lucario and Link nodded. Link quickly attached some bombs to the end of some arrows and fired them up at the dragon. The bomb-arrows hit and exploded. Link continued to fire them, and got the dragon's attention. Quickly Link ran outside of Smashville. Ike and Lucario followed.

They got into the field and faced the dragon. The dragon flew towards them, breathing fire towards the three Smashers. Ike held out his sword and swung it, from the sword blue flames came out and clashed against the dragon's red flames, eventually consuming them, and burning out.

The dragon quickly borrowed into the ground. Lucario however followed it using aura. "It's going to come up from underneath us!" he said.

The three of them quickly ran in different directions. The dragon then came up from where they used to be standing. It looked around rather confused that the three of them had separated themselves. Link was the first to react. He put the Master Sword into the ground, and suddenly a giant triangle appeared, with the dragon in the middle. Suddenly energy raised up and the dragon began to let out cries of pain.

The light died down and Link pulled out the Master Sword. However something unexpected happened. Energy began to surge through the Master Sword, it was as though it was repelling Link. Link dropped the Master Sword, his hand was now burned. "What just happened?" Link asked confused.

Lucario tried to use his aura, but he saw nothing coming out of Link. It was as though it was a void of darkness. "Link!"

Link came back to reality and quickly dodged a swipe from the Dragon's claws. The Dragon let out another roar. Quickly Link threw the gale boomerang towards the dragon. For a creature that size, it did next to nothing. The gale boomerang came rushing back towards Link, and the Dragon unleashed a torrent of fire. However Link threw the boomerang once again. This time the boomerang created a wall of wind to protect against the fire. Lucario quickly ran towards the dragon and unleashed several Aura Spheres at the dragon.

The dragon took to the skies one more time. Link aimed his bow and arrow at the dragon. Using a bomb arrow, he hit the wing, and blasted a hole in it. The Dragon lost control over flying and fell towards the ground, crashing into some sand. The Smashers realized where the dragon had been pushed to, and the Dragon suddenly went into the sea. "Oh no!" Ike said.

A wave of water rushed towards them. They however all stood their ground; Lucario threw an aura sphere that shot through the water. "This dragon is just getting stronger as the battle goes on." Ike said. "I don't think we can win with just the three of us."

"We can." Link said. "I know we can."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive." Link said. "This dragon decided to keep its distance from us, it's wounded. I think our battle is almost over."

Ike nodded. "I'll take your word for it then."

"Lucario, can you muster up an Aura Storm?" Link asked.

"Yes, of course." Lucario replied. He placed his hands together and began to gather energy. Ike and Link just stared out into the ocean where the dragon was swimming around.

"We will only have one chance." Link said. "So, don't screw it up."

"Likewise." Ike said.

"You don't have to worry about me." Link said.

Lucario unleashed his Aura storm. It rushed for the dragon, and actually hit. The dragon let out a roar. Ike and Link quickly ran towards the dragon. Lucario's Aura Storm had parted the water, and they were able to run along the ground.

Link and Ike quickly jumped up into the air, and slashed against the Dragon's scales. The dragon let out a roar of pain. The two landed on the ground and the aura storm stopped. Quickly the water that was parted fell on top of them. Link used some magic to instantly change into some Zora Armor. He could now breath underwater. Quickly Link grabbed Ike and they returned to the land. When they were back on the land, Link returned to his normal clothes.

However, Ike noticed some blood on his clothes where Link had grabbed him. "Link your hands?"

Link glanced at his hands. They were bleeding. The Master Sword had once again hurt him. "Don't worry about me." Link said. "I've got some potions that will help heal it."

"Are you sure, it might be serious?"

"I'll have to use some other weapons besides the Master Sword." Link said. "Don't worry, I've got plenty of them."

"Good." Ike said.

The Dragon had regained its composure and looked at the three Smashers. It once again let off a deafening roar. It sniffed the air and suddenly looked at Link, it stretched for Link and opened up it's jaws. The dragon them bit down where Link had used to be. Link had thrown several bombs into the dragon's mouth and jumped away. A few seconds later, the Dragon's jaw was dislocated by several explosions.

Link just laughed. "Don't think that I'll be an easy target."

The dragon began to breath out some sludge. The three Smashers quickly dodged it.

"This is disgusting." Lucario said.

"This dragon is really pissing me off!" Ike shouted, he ran for the dragon and swung his sword with all of his strength. He was able to actually break off the dragon's golden scales and saw underneath there were black scales. However the dragon seemed to cry in pain.

Link aimed his cross bow at the black scales. Much to his surprise they weren't as hard as the golden scales, and the arrows actually went in.

The dragon let out a roar of pain.

"With out those golden scales, he's a lot weaker." Ike laughed. "Well, now this will be easy!"

Lucario threw several Aura Spheres towards the dragon. Each one exploded and seemed to hurt it more and more. Link continued to throw bombs at the dragon. As each one exploded, the dragon cried out in pain. Ike was the one to deliver the final attack. He threw his sword up into the air and smashed it against the dragon's head with all of his strength.

The final attack had caused the dragon to swing around, and eventually collapsed on the ground.

With the dragon defeated it reverted back into a card. Ike walked over and picked up the card and looked at it. "This looks like just one of those item boxes on the Mushroomy Kingdom stage." Ike said.

Link looked at the card. "You're right. We should go talk to Princess Peach or Mario. Perhaps they will know something about this."

The two of them walked over to find Princess Peach and Mario sitting outside enjoying a picnic. The two of them looked up at Ike and Link rather surprised. "What's wrong Ike?"

Ike handed the card to Princess Peach. "You know that Dragon Statue?" Link asked.

"The one that appeared this morning?" Peach questioned.

"Yes." Link said. "That statue was actually alive and when we defeated it that card was all that remained."

"It looks just like the boxes all around the mushroom kingdom." Princess Peach said.

"Do you know anything about dragons being used as guards in the mushroom Kingdom?" Ike wondered.

"No." Princess Peach replied.

Ike just nodded. "Thank you, Princess Peach." He said walking away.

"Ike!" Master Hand said, appearing out of nowhere. "Can I please have that card."

"Sure." Ike said, passing the card to the giant hand. "I was about to ask you if you knew anything about it next."

"I don't know anything about it yet." Master Hand said. "But I'll look into it."

* * *

Link was looking at his hands. They were still burnt. They also hurt. He ran his hands under cold water, but it didn't do anything. "_What happened?_" He thought. Recently there had been times where Link had been blacking out.

Never before had the Master Sword actually hurt him. He placed his hand on the Master Sword. It didn't reject him this time.

Link tried to think back, when did these blackouts start? It was after they had been beaten by the Smash Pros. In the Cave of Ordeals?

"Dark Link." Link said.

"So, you've finally figured it out." A voice said. "I've been waiting for this moment. Now we can see who is truly the strongest between us."

Link suddenly collapsed. Inside his mind, a battle to see who would truly have control began.

* * *

Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated around a table. The card had been placed on the center. "I can sense it." Master Hand said. "Subspace is coming off of this card."

Crazy Hand placed his index finger on the card and put a bit of energy into it. The dragon was suddenly revived, however it was much smaller than it had been beforehand. "Tabuu!" Master Hand shouted outraged. "Just what does he think he is doing?"

Crazy Hand looked at the dragon. It was actually rather afraid of the two hands. "It's so cute! Brother, can we keep it, Please?"

Master Hand glanced at an empty fish tank. "Sure." He sighed. "Put it in there."

They put the golden dragon in there. Suddenness it's scales began to change to a blue color. "Tabuu was the only one who could do this. The only one who would use these old weapons against us."

Master Hand just sighed. "I guess it's time for our guest to arrive too." He said. "Let's hope she didn't get scared away by the battle."

* * *

Deep in Subspace, Tabuu had finished watching the battle. He was actually rather pleased by the results. A smile crossed his face.

"That's something rare to see on you." Duon said.

Tabuu looked up at the giant robot. "I am just glad that the Smashers were able to beat the dragon, that's all. After all, if they were unable to do that, they would not be of any use to me."

Duon just nodded. "Of course, Master Tabuu. Of course, if you don't mind me asking what was that dragon?"

"It's called an AR Dragon." Tabuu said. "They were used in the Great War, however, they were untameable, and went against their masters. They only know how to destroy. And, that card is unable to be destroyed. In many ways, they are the prefect fighters. The only way they could be defeated was by being sealed away in the card and never used again. Of course, defeating them required the strength of people who became known as Dragon Warriors. Those with inhuman strength that could fight against these AR Dragon's themselves."

"How scary." Duon laughed. "So, three Smashers equal one Dragon Warrior?"

"No." Tabuu said. "If that was the case, the battle would have been over even sooner."

* * *

Ike was lying on his bed. He was staring up at the ceiling, when suddenly the doorbell rang. He got up and quickly went to his door to see Master Hand floating in front of it. "Master Hand? Did you find anything out about that card?"

"No, not yet." Master Hand lied. "We're looking into it, but we have a guest who wanted to see you."

Master Hand moved away and standing behind him were three people. He recognized all three. Two of them were body guards. One was a male and wearing armor, and wielding a lance. The other was a woman who wore white and had a sword at her side. They both had blue hair, and were siblings. Geoffrey and Lucia.

Between them was a woman with green hair. She was wearing white and gold clothes with a dazaling cape. She was Queen Elincia Ridell Crimea. "Queen Elincia!" Ike said rather shocked. "What are you doing here."

"Ike," Elincia said. "It's rather short notice, but can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, anything." Ike replied.

"I received an invitation to go to an amusement park tomorrow." Queen Elincia said. "Its for two. But Geoffrey and Lucia said that it might be better for you to come with me, since you're more used to technology."

"Of course." Ike quickly said. "I'll do my best."

* * *

**That dragon was from the 3DS AR games, which I guess it could be the mascot of the game... Augmented Reality Dragon for Smash 4?**

**I can't find my AR cards... They are somewhere in my room.  
**

**So, the next chapter we get the Amusement Park plot line out of the way. And then move into something else. Yay~! Of course I don't feel like that chapter is done yet... So, until next time.  
**


End file.
